Turn
by Hissha
Summary: Presque vingt années ce sont écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry a enfin pu mener la vie qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il s'est marié avec Ginny et a fondé sa propre famille. Mais voilà, qui aurait pu croire qu'il finirait par se lasser d'une existence qui finalement n'est peut-être pas ce dont il a toujours rêvé ? Et une question n'arrête pas de le tracasser... DMxHPxDM
1. Chapitre Un

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction d'Harry Potter._

_J'ai eu l'occasion de lire l'histoire qui va suivre il y a déjà un petit moment mais à cette époque-là, je n'avais pas pensé à la traduire. Les chapitres sont plutôt longs et cela représentait un travail que je ne me sentais pas de faire._

_Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai repensé à cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de la relire et c'est là que ma décision a changé, parce qu'elle vaut vraiment le détour d'être lue et maintenant que la plupart de mes projets de traductions sont terminés, je peux me consacrer entièrement à elle._

_Comme de coutume, il s'agit d'une fic** yaoi** malgré le début et pour ne pas changer, ça sera sur le couple **Harry x Draco**._

_Un grand merci à **Sara's Girl** qui m'a autorisé à la publier (n'hésitez pas à aller lui adresser un petit mot si l'envie vous en prends !)_

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

_**Turn - Chapitre 1 - By Sara's Girl**_

**19 Décembre 2017**

Harry lança un regard noir à travers le pare-brise et établit un contact visuel avec une vieille femme ratatinée durant une demi-seconde avant qu'il abattit sa main sur le volant et que le bruit du klaxon retentisse bruyamment à l'encontre de l'autobus rempli de personnes âgées qui venait de lui couper la route. C'était la troisième fois que quelque chose comme ça se produisait depuis qu'il avait quitté King Cross et il en avait assez.

« - Apprenez à conduire ! » Se plaignit-il inutilement. Le conducteur fautif ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il le savait mais la vieille dame revêche secoua la tête et parla à ses amis en le regardant.

« - Papa, calmes-toi. » Fit une voix depuis la banquette arrière magiquement agrandie.

Fulminant encore, Harry croisa les yeux de sa fille dans le rétroviseur. « - Je suis parfaitement calme, Lily. J'en ai juste un peu marre des bus qui pensent qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils sont gros. Voilà tout. »

Lily plissa le nez. « - Tu dois te détendre. Sérieusement. »

« - Détendre. » Répéta-t-il dans sa barbe. Il détourna le regard de celui de sa fille et se concentra plutôt sur ses propres yeux, juste durant un moment. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment quand il avait obtenu ces cernes et pattes d'oie. D'où elles provenaient ou ce qu'elles voulaient. Reportant ses yeux sur la route, il lança un dernier regard sur les occupants du bus… qui ne devaient probablement pas faire attention à lui.

Bon sang, il était fatigué. Il n'avait jamais aimait la conduite mais il était là, roulant à soixante kilomètre heure avec un violent mal de tête, une humeur colérique et avec quatre enfant et le chat de Lily, qui ne semblait pas être capable de se séparer d'elle. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait emprunté la nouvelle (et fortement modifiée, au grand dam de Molly) voiture d'Arthur, car c'était à son tour de récupérer les enfants à la gare et que Lily aurait très bien pu rester à la maison. Non, car elle était horrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir manquer quelque chose, surtout quelque chose à voir avec Poudlard.

Alors elle était assise là, les jambes croisées avec un chat sur ses genoux et disant à Harry de se 'détendre'. Il supposait qu'il devait se sentir chanceux qu'elle n'ajoute pas sa voix à la dispute absurde qui faisait actuellement rage entre Albus, Rose Weasley et James. Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira alors que la route en face de lui devenait momentanément floue. C'était dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas faire diminuer la douleur dans son crâne.

« - Eurk, c'est dégoûtant ! » S'écria Rose alors que des rires fusaient depuis la banquette arrière.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de les voir, la période d'hiver était toujours la plus longue et il se languissait des petits actes de rébellion de James, des questions étranges d'Al et son amitié siamoise avec Rose qui lui faisait se demandait parfois combien d'enfant il avait exactement. Mais… il souhaitait qu'ils puissent être heureux de le voir d'une manière _calme_. Juste un petit peu. Juste le temps qu'il puisse se reprendre un peu. Et voir de quelle humeur était Ginny.

_« Détends-toi. » _Entonna-t-il courageusement dans sa tête. _« Détends-toi. »_

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Disait Al à Rose. « - Scorp dit que maintenant que son père et sa mère sont en instance de divorce, il va… »

« - Quoi ? » Interrompit Harry, se tournant sur son siège pour regarder son fils si brusquement que la voiture fit une embardée sur la droite et Lily sursauta en s'agrippant à la portière. Le chat, parait-il, s'agrippa en plantant ses griffes dans sa cuisse. « - Désolé, Lil. » Il reprit le contrôle du véhicule avec un peu d'effort et observa Al à travers le rétroviseur à la place. « - C'est quoi cette histoire sur Mal… sur la mère et le père de Scorpius ? »

Al le regarda avec ses yeux verts et son nez salit d'encre. « - Ils sont en train de divorcer. »

« - Scorpius te l'a dit ? » Pressa Harry, ressentant une étrange émotion à cette nouvelle.

« - Oui. Mais c'est sur le journal aussi… Oi, James. James ! Donnes-le-moi une minute. » Al se pencha sur Rose et essaya de prendre la Gazette du Sorcier derrière laquelle James se cachait depuis le début du trajet.

James grogna. « - Non. »

« - Juste deux secondes ! »

« - Non, Al, va te faire foutre. Je lis. »

« - Langage. » Murmura distraitement Harry. Il ne lisait plus la Gazette depuis longtemps mais il se trouva à tordre inutilement le cou, essayant de voir les pages imprimées que James tenait.

« - Tu ne lis pas, tu fantasme sur Reeda Rathbone ! » Ricana Al.

James le fusilla du regard de la manière qu'un adolescent pouvait faire tandis que Lily et Rose chantaient en chœur 'James aime Reeda, James aime Reeda….', ce qui fit sourire Harry malgré le martèlement dans sa tête.

« - Tu es mort. » Marmonna sombrement James, serrant plus étroitement le journal.

« - James, cesse d'être un scrout à pétard borné et grincheux. » Gémit Al. Rose émit un reniflement approbateur.

« - Langage. » Soupira encore Harry, secrètement amusé par la créativité de l'insulte.

Lily soupira et puis il y eut un fort bruissement de papier et des cris mécontents d'où émergea une Lily satisfaite, un James légèrement ébouriffés qui se retrouvait avec la page découpée où se trouvait la photo de la capitaine du Club de Flaquemare et un Al heureux, qui fouillait maintenant dans les pages restantes, les yeux plissés.

« - Voilà, c'est là. » Dit Al, pliant la page du journal et se redressant à genoux sur la banquette.

_« Ne t'installe pas comme ça dans la voiture. » _Fit mentalement Harry mais il ne dit rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - C'est avec regret que Draco et Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) annoncent leur séparation après quinze ans de mariage. La séparation sera officielle dès la nouvelle année et le seul enfant du couple, Scorpius, restera au Manoir Malfoy avec son père. » Lit Al avant de faire son sourire 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

« - Pauvre Scorpius. » Dit Rose, tendant la main et permettant au chat de Lily de la lécher.

Al haussa les épaules. « - Il a toujours dit qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup sa mère de toute façon. »

« - N'est-il pas embarrassé ? » Questionna Lily. « - Tu sais, que tout soit dans le journal ? »

« - Il n'est pas vraiment… » Commença Al.

« - …embarrassé. » Finirent Rose et lui d'une seule voix. Lily haussa les sourcils.

_« Divorcé. » _Pensa Harry, faisant abstraction du bruit à l'arrière une fois de plus. Malfoy ne devait pas divorcer, sûrement. Cela faisait moins de quatre mois qu'il avait vu Malfoy en chair et en os après toutes ces années et maintenant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait manqué. Ça avait été surprenant de le voir à nouveau, debout sur le quai avec son fils et sa femme qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au reste. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas supposé que Malfoy avait l'air heureux. Mais alors, l'avait-il jamais été ?

Harry ne se souciait pas de ce qu'une petite voix disait dans sa tête, il n'y avait rien de mal avec un peu de curiosité naturelle sur des gens étranges dans sa vie. Ou les gens étranges qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être dans sa vie…

Harry sursauta, surpris par une série de klaxon frénétique derrière lui et il se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement ralenti qu'il était presque arrêté au milieu d'une route à deux voies. Horrifié, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit un signe d'excuses aux autres voitures avant de se frotter le visage et se demandant si son mal de tête pouvait éventuellement s'empirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa qu'il avait complètement lâché le volant.

« - Putain de Malfoy. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en corrigeant la déviation et se concentrant fermement sur la route.

* * *

Alors qu'ils approchaient de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, tout le monde resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, regardant par la fenêtre et admirant le revêtement de gel scintillant sur la route et l'herbe et les arbres. Il passa devant la maison de Ron et Hermione à la périphérie du village, puis devant la majorité des commerces, la poste et le pub, la mare, l'école fermée de Lily et enfin il s'arrêta devant sa propre maison.

Quand il sortit de la voiture et s'étira, il pouvait voir le Terrier à distance. Il inspira profondément et savoura l'odeur de l'hiver, l'air frais et le moindre soupçon de fumée provenant de la cheminée tordue d'Arthur et Molly. Un léger rire d'enfant était porté par le vent et cela pouvait être Hugo en train de jouer dans l'air froid avec sa grand-mère mais le bruit fut bientôt étouffé par des claquements de portières et des malles traînaient au sol. Quelque part sur sa gauche, le chat de Lily miaula pour protester contre le changement soudain de température.

« - D'accord. » Déclara Harry, inspirant une dernière fois l'air froid dans ses poumons et se retournant. « - Attendez deux secondes pendant que j'allège vos malles. » Il tira sa baguette et lança le sort sur chaque malle et alors qu'il le faisait, il posa un regard inquiet sur la carrosserie de la voiture d'Arthur pour voir qu'il y avait deux rayures.

« - Emmenez vos manteaux, chaussures et malles à l'étage. » Ordonna Harry en soupirant. « - Tranquillement ? Silencieusement ? »

« - Oui, Papa… le premier à l'étage… donnes-moi ça James… Eurk, qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Hippogriffe géant ! » Furent les différents cris qui agressèrent ses oreilles alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans l'allée.

La maison était froide et sentait le renfermé, comme si elle avait été vide toute la journée mais il pouvait entendre Ginny dans la cuisine. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le son des casseroles, ôtant son manteau en chemin. Il avait à peine conscience de retenir son souffle alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine et tenait d'oublier sa terrible migraine malgré les cris de ses enfants à l'étage. Avec un soupir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de déposer Rose chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus.

« - Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? » Demanda Ginny sans se retourner. Sa robe de travail était jetée sur une des chaises de la cuisine, comme si elle n'était pas à la maison depuis très longtemps.

« - Tous les quatre. » Admit-il et il fallut un moment à Ginny pour en comprendre le sens.

« - Encore une fois ? »

« - J'en ai bien peur. »

Elle écarta ses longs cheveux de son visage. « - Chef des Aurors et incapable de ramener à la maison le bon nombre d'enfants. Quelle est ton excuse ? »

« - Au travail, j'ai d'autres gens qui font les tâches pour moi. » Dit Harry, sachant qu'elle plaisantait à moitié. « - La vieillesse ? » Suggéra-t-il quand il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Ginny rigola légèrement et fit un mouvement de baguette, envoyant des assiettes volées à travers la pièce pour les ranger dans un placard. Harry recula comme il le faisait toujours, pensant à chaque fois que certaines allaient entrer en collision et se briser dans les airs mais comme d'habitude, elles s'empilèrent soigneusement et la porte du placard se referma. Elle commença à nettoyer la vaisselle de la veille et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Je t'ai dit que je ferais ça. » Dit-il doucement.

Ginny le regarda brièvement, les yeux expressifs. Elle haussa maladroitement les épaules et Harry, qui était appuyé contre le plan de travail, se raidit légèrement et appuya ses mains sur le marbre.

« - C'était sale. Ça m'agaçait. Je pensais que tu étais censé avoir l'après-midi de libre. » Dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Harry grimaça. C'était le cas mais comme d'habitude, il s'était attardé à son travail. Il lui avait fallu presque trois heures pour se frayer un chemin de sous la montagne de paperasse et il avait récupéré la voiture en catastrophe pour se rendre au Poudlard Express. Le problème avec son travail était que, même s'il était en charge du département, tout le monde voulait son aide et il était toujours presque impossible de dire non.

« - Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront en mesure de dire si la maison est propre ou pas. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire et espérant pour le mieux.

« - Tu n'as pas fait le ménage ? » S'écria-t-elle, se retournant pour le regarder avec les mains sur les hanches et pendant un instant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, pas vraiment, mais ça lui tordait le ventre de le voir.

« - Je plaisantais. » Dit-il, gardant un ton léger et cherchant une distraction. « - Hé, as-tu entendu parler de Malfoy ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Elle remplit une bouilloire et le regarda, visiblement calmée. « - C'était la rumeur du bureau toute la journée. Même les gobelins en parlaient. »

Harry grogna. « - J'oublie que vous travaillez ensemble parfois. »

Les sourcils de Ginny se levèrent presque jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et sa bouche se tordit. « - Non, tu ne le fais pas. Et nous ne travaillons pas _ensemble_. Je travaille pour Gringotts. _Il_ est conseiller financier indépendant. Il y a un certain chevauchement des affaires parfois, c'est tout. »

Harry se figea, piqué. Il avait _vraiment_ oublié en ce moment. Il avait peut-être mentionné le nom de Malfoy plusieurs fois depuis le 1er Septembre mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si fatiguée de l'entendre. Cela étant dit, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était fatiguée. Et peut-être que sa journée avait été mauvaise. Ça ne servait à rien de se disputer devant les enfants, même ceux qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

« - Al dit que Scorpius ne semble pas trop bouleversé. » Dit-il finalement, fermant les yeux et essayant d'assouplir son cou raide.

« - Non ? » Fit pensivement Ginny alors qu'elle versait l'eau chaude dans six tasses et une vapeur parfumée s'éleva dans l'air. « - Eh bien, les enfants sont assez résistants. Peut-être que ça faisait un moment qu'il le voyait venir. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent mais la scène en face de lui demeura inchangée. « - Hmm. »

Puis il y eut un grondement et un instant plus tard, la cuisine fut pleine d'enfants. Ils se jetèrent sur Ginny, la faisant sourire d'une manière qui rajeunissait son visage. En dépit de son reproche envers Harry, elle était ravie de voir Rose, qui eut droit à un câlin et un 'Wow, tu as grandi !' tandis que Lily, avec son chat au-dessus de son épaule, s'approcha de la table de la cuisine.

« - Quel est le problème, papa ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il se détournait de la joyeuse scène et regarda sa fille. « - Rien, Lil. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

Elle fronça le nez. « - Les garçons sont bruyants. Je comprends. »

Harry sourit vraiment cette fois. « - Oui. Sauf Frank. » Ajouta-t-il, caressant la tête du chat sur l'épaule de Lily.

« - Frank est bruyant parfois. » Dit Lily sombrement. « - Mais au moins, il ne discute pas avec moi ou vole mes livres et les range n'importe comment. »

« - Ce sont des choses importantes. » Acquiesça-t-il, pensant juste à cet instant qu'il serait satisfait d'une relation sans disputes ou désordre flagrant de ses biens.

« - Frank est très câlin aussi. » Ajouta Lily.

A travers la pièce, Ginny serrait James contre elle et lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux.

Harry se secoua intérieurement et se pencha pour prendre avec peu d'effort sa fille et son chat dans les bras. Lily rigola et Frank lécha son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue râpeuse. « - Moi aussi. »

* * *

Après avoir ramené Rose dans son 'autre' famille et échangé quelques embrassades avec un Ron et une Hermione tout aussi fatigués, Harry ramena la voiture à Arthur et savoura le chemin du retour à pied dans le froid de la soirée. L'air frais apaisait son mal de tête si bien qu'il fut en mesure de profiter des querelles et rires habituels durant l'heure du dîner. Certes, ses pensées étaient bien loin de l'endroit où Ginny, Albus et Lily étaient assis mais Harry fut en mesure d'accueillir l'ambiance comme un baume.

Incroyablement, tout le monde fut dans sa chambre avant dix heures. Harry traîna dans les escaliers, couvrant un bâillement et éteignant chaque lumière d'un coup de baguette paresseux. Il poussa un long soupir quand ses pieds nus touchèrent l'épais tapis du couloir et il sentit enfin le stress quitter son corps.

Il fit une pause devant la chambre de Lily. Sa porte était ouverte, comme toujours et Harry sourit alors qu'il la regardait dormir, tenant contre elle son poisson en peluche qu'il avait gagné pour elle quand elle était petite, tandis que Frank était roulé en boule à ses pieds.

La lumière de James était allumée mais il ronflait bruyamment. Harry envisagea de lancer un 'nox' silencieux sur lui mais se souvint qu'avec les adolescents, il était préférable de ne pas intervenir.

Il avança vers la porte d'Al qui avait laissé une note collée à sa porte, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était à la maison. Elle disait :

_« Papa… le sage ne joue pas à saute-mouton avec la licorne. »_

Harry grogna, pliant soigneusement la note et la glissant dans sa poche. Il sourit et poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre. Il referma doucement derrière lui et il avança vers le lit. Il s'assit et commença à défaire ses boutons d'un air endormi.

« - As-tu dit à James qu'il pouvait avoir des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux ? » Demanda Ginny, la brosse à dent à la bouche.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers sa femme. Elle entra dans la chambre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine vêtue de flanelle. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Quoi ? Non ! » Harry se frotta le visage, confus. Puis, essayant de garder une voix basse, il continua : « - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Le fait que mon fils ressemble… comme un… je ne sais pas mais il a dû te demander ! »

« - Euh, pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, il défit les boutons de ses poignets et secoua la tête vers Ginny qui recommença à se brosser les dents avec fureur et donnant l'impression d'avoir de l'écume à la bouche. Immédiatement, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête avant qu'il commence à être distrait. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait même pas remarqué les cheveux de James jusqu'à ce que Ginny en fasse la remarque.

« - Parce qu'il t'aime plus que moi. » Dit-elle doucement, cessant son brossage.

« - Es-tu sérieuse ? »

Elle fit une pause et s'essuya la bouche. « - Parfois, je pense que oui. »

« - Ginny, ne sois pas stupide. Il aime sa mère. » Harry haussa les épaules en retirant sa chemise et fit un pas vers elle. « - Et je ne sais rien à ce sujet. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai même pas remarqué dans la voiture. » Il tendit la main, l'estomac noué et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il essaya de l'attirer contre lui mais elle resta raide, résistante.

« - Tu ne remarques même pas. » Soupira-t-elle, presque trop doucement pour qu'il l'entende. « - Trop occupé à remarquer le reste. »

Ses yeux étaient fatigués et déçus et elle se permit de se pencher contre Harry durant une seconde ou deux. Son souffle était chaud contre sa peau nue et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux… il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. Ils étaient comme de la soie et elle sentait la noix de coco, comme il y a vingt ans, comme une étreinte familière qui n'était plus tout à fait ce qu'elle était.

« - Je suis juste fatigué. » Dit-il contre le sommet de sa tête. « - Mettons-nous au lit. »

C'était une remarque, pas une demande. Pas une suggestion. Elle fléchit et acquiesça.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le lit, Ginny lui tourna le dos et se mit en position chien de fusil pour dormir. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, il le savait. Elle dormait toujours de cette façon. Il se souvenait vaguement du temps où ils avaient l'habitude de s'endormir dans un enchevêtrement de membres, satisfaits et rassasiés mais ce n'était plus ainsi depuis de nombreuses années.

Epuisé, Harry éteignit la lumière et tapota son oreiller. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les lumières de Noël du village et il sourit d'un air fatigué avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

Quelqu'un pleure.

Confus, Harry regarda autour de lui et retint fortement son souffle. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était venu ici de nombreuses fois avant. C'était toujours le même.

« - … Je ne peux pas le faire… je ne peux pas… ça ne marchera pas. »

Harry regarde, même s'il sait ce qui va se passer. C'est toujours pareil. Un fantôme essaye de consoler la silhouette pâle et angoissée qui est penchée sur le lavabo. Un garçon. Et il pleure.

« - … Il dit qu'il va me tuer. »

Les mots résonnent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur sens. Il attend, figé au sol, sachant ce qui va suivre et tout à fait impuissant pour changer les choses.

Il se tourne et voit un Harry plus jeune arriver et tout bascule.

Il y a des injures, des cris et de l'eau partout. Il y a un 'Arrête ! Non ! Stop !' Mais le sortilège jaillit de sa baguette quand même puis il y a le sang. Tant de sang. Coulant à travers le coton blanc et se mélangeant à l'eau.

« - Non. » Murmure-t-il à plusieurs reprises alors que c'est le seul mot qu'il se souvient avoir dit.

Respirations courtes et peu profondes. Ses doigts sont rouges. Une nouvelle perturbation arrive. Snape.

La scène devint floue puis Harry se retrouve dans un couloir sombre, respirant avec peine, les doigts recourbés devant son visage. Les doigts sont tâchés de sang séché, les ongles rongés à vif. Une volée de marche et une lumière.

Quelque ne va pas cette fois. Quelque chose est différent. Il fait un pas vers la lumière et le monde se dissout.

« - Oh. » Halète-t-il, reprenant conscience. Le cœur battant, il cligne des yeux dans l'obscurité et se concentre sur les yeux inquiets de Ginny alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, appuyé sur un coude.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il retournait dans ces toilettes et il savait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait usé de la patience de sa femme pour en discuter. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir ce soir, pas que cela aurait aidé.

« - Ouais. » Dit-il finalement, ses yeux se tournant vers le réveil. Il était à peine dix heures et demie, il n'avait pas dormi longtemps. Il soupira et se prépara au froid alors qu'il se levait. « - Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour… prendre l'air. » Marmonna-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, attrapant ses vêtements abandonnés au sol et grimaçant à la température du tissu contre sa peau, il jeta un regard à Ginny, qui le regardait en silence dans l'obscurité. Son visage était partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. Il pensa qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais après un moment, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et regarda le mur.

« - Je ne serais pas long. » Déclara Harry dans le silence.

Le temps de son errance pendant la guerre était bien derrière lui mais ses instincts revinrent en un instant et il se retrouva à frissonner alors qu'il traversait la maison sans bruit. Il attrapa un lourd manteau et une écharpe avant de sortir dans la nuit et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. L'air froid s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il commençait à marcher mais il inspirait les odeurs des environs alors que le ciel étoilé et lumineux brillait au-dessus de lui alors qu'il marchait avec les mains dans les poches.

Le gel de plus tôt était maintenant incrusté pour de bon et il scintillait incroyablement. Le village brillait comme un bijou dans l'obscurité et Harry avança vers lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce Noël qu'Hermione et lui avaient passé à Godric Hollow. Il exhala lentement et relâcha l'air alors qu'un mélange de tristesse, soulagement et nostalgie se trouvait dans le creux de son estomac.

Il supposait que cela n'aidait pas de repenser à tout cela aussi. Il supposait également que ses cauchemars à propos de Draco Malfoy ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup de bien mais le savoir était à peu près aussi utile qu'un sort de protection contre un Impardonnable.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du pub du village, la lumière douce et chaleureuse et les bavardages joyeux à l'intérieur lui fit douloureusement prendre conscience qu'il allait vraiment de bonne heure au lit tous les jours. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quand cela était arrivé mais il soupçonnait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'avoir des enfants. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte quand il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Il se tourna.

Juste de l'autre côté de la route, un vieil homme courbé s'avancé sur la chaussée, posant un pied instable et puis un autre sur le tarmac de glace. Il regardait souvent la distance entre la route et le pub, comme s'il souhaitait que sa destination soit plus proche et Harry hésita, incertain si une offre d'aide l'offenserait.

« - Merde. » Marmonna l'homme, perdant l'équilibre. Il vacilla un instant puis ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Harry agit sans réfléchir et lança un sort depuis l'intérieur de son manteau pour ralentir la chute et lui donner ainsi le temps de traverser la rue et saisir l'homme par les épaules avant qu'il touche le sol impitoyable.

Le vieil homme grogna de surprise. Harry savait qu'il était probablement un moldu et il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû intervenir mais c'était dur de rompre avec l'habitude de toute une vie.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Harry, passant un bras sous les épaules de l'homme pour le hisser sur ses pieds. Il était étonnamment léger et il semblait que son manteau ciré faisait une bonne partie de son poids. Il sentait les feuilles séchées et la fumée et sa barbe frôla le menton d'Harry alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux presque aussi opaques que le clair de lune.

« - Je vais bien, jeune homme. » Murmura-t-il avec un doux accent local. « - Je vous remercie. Maintenant, aidez-moi à traverser la route et je pourrais vous offrir un verre. »

Harry s'immobilisa, surpris et quelque part à l'intérieur du fouillis de la barbe, une bouche s'ouvrit dans un sourire étincelant et révélant plusieurs dents en or.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il mais… ça avait été ainsi presque toute la journée.

Autant profiter de la folie.

« - Vous avez raison, alors. » Dit-il courageusement, avançant prudemment sur la route et laissant le vieil homme s'appuyer fortement contre lui. « - Je vais prendre une pinte avec vous. »

L'homme rigola. Alors qu'ils atteignirent le pub, il se retourna et secoua la tête vers Harry.

« - Oh non, jeune homme. C'est la nuit du Gin ce soir ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne répondit rien. L'homme ouvrit la porte dans un grincement, un souffle chaud et parfumé s'écrasa sur le visage d'Harry. Il inhala le mélange réconfortant d'arômes et haussa les épaules avant de suivre l'homme à l'intérieur du pub.

Le pub était animé, vivant avec le bavardage des villageois moldus et un ou deux locaux qu'il reconnut de son propre monde. Il y avait Camille Roth, une douce vieille dame qui vendait d'excellents remèdes et potions faites maison, qui buvait un verre en flirtant outrageusement avec Eddie, le barman d'âge moyen. Dans le coin, apparemment en pleine conversation avec son labrador noir, se trouvait Grady, la curiosité du village. Pour Harry, il avait toujours été ordinaire, bien qu'un peu excentrique avec sa redingote pourpre mais il supposait que sa définition d'ordinaire était faussée depuis longtemps maintenant.

Grady leva les yeux de sa conversation et le salua si fortement que la manche longue de son manteau tomba dans son brandy. Harry lui retourna son salut à travers la pièce, regardant ostensiblement ailleurs quand il vit le bout d'une baguette émergeait du tissu en velours pour sécher le cognac. Il n'était pas en service ce soir, après tout et il ne voulait pas penser à combien Jeremiah serait horrifié de savoir qu'il était ici.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il n'y avait personne ici qui le connaissait en dehors de Grady et Madame Roth… ainsi que la moitié de ces autres visages doucement éclairés, maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui. Et le vieil homme avec son manteau en toile ciré. Harry se retourna lentement sur place, réalisant qu'il était parti dans ses propres pensés pendant un certain temps maintenant et il n'y avait aucun signe de son nouvel ami. Il commençait tout juste à penser que cela était peut-être mieux… qu'il ne savait pas comment son système digestif réagirait au Gin inattendu un soir de semaine, quand quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule.

« - N'as-tu pas encore trouvé une table ? » Gronda doucement une voix et l'homme le scruta avec ses yeux pâles. « - Allons, viens mon garçon. »

Harry pensa que personne ne l'appelait 'garçon' depuis très longtemps et même s'il savait que c'était un terme relatif et rien de plus, ça le fit se sentir plus jeune que ses trente-sept ans. Il avait oublié, momentanément, qu'il était un homme avec trois enfants bruyants, un travail ennuyeux et une femme insatisfaite.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. « - Il y en a une ici. » Dit-il, avançant à travers les rires, les bruits du bar et il s'installa à une table vide. Le bois était vieux et dur, fissuré et patiné sous ses doigts mais le siège était suffisamment souple pour ses os fatigués. Il retira son manteau et le posa près de lui.

« - Hmm. » Grogna le vieil homme, approbateur avant de s'effondrer à côté d'Harry. Les verres dans ses mains étaient si pleins que son simple mouvement envoya quelques gouttes de liquide clair sur son manteau. Harry fit la grimace mais le vieil homme ne semblait même pas le remarquer. « - A votre santé. » Dit-il en poussant un verre dans la main d'Harry et levant l'autre.

« - Euh… bonne santé. » Répéta Harry, levant son verre. Il n'était même pas à mi-chemin de sa bouche avant que l'odeur de l'alcool pur inonde ses narines et lui pique les yeux. Il se figea, déglutissant nerveusement mais les yeux étrangement intenses étaient fixés sur son verre, regardant Harry avec espoir alors qu'il avalait sa propre boisson. Harry redressa la tête et inhala, pensif.

L'homme pouvait à peine voir ou marcher et pourtant, il y avait une petite partie de Harry qui était toujours méfiante envers les étrangers, même si ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas combattu durant une guerre ou chasser un criminel depuis des années. Sa tête se remplit de question. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi venir boire du Gin à cette heure de la nuit ?

Et puis une autre : _quel genre de paranoïaque ennuyeux et vieux suis-je en train de devenir ?_

Amusé malgré lui, Harry se permit un sourire, prit une profonde inspiration et avala une gorgée aventureuse.

« - Ca va vous faire du bien. » Conseilla le vieil homme et quand Harry se mit à tousser et parvint, en quelque sorte, à respirer le Gin par le nez. Il ricana et tapota la cuisse d'Harry avec une main noueuse.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda faiblement Harry, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

L'homme prit une copieuse gorgée et dit : « - Ce qui est bon pour la misère, c'est le Gin. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - La misère, jeune homme, je peux le dire à la façon dont tu marches. » Les cheveux et la barbe grise bougèrent avec ferveur. « - Tu es empli d'elle. Et comme ma mère disait toujours, paix à son âme, quand on est malheureux comme les pierres, plonge dans le Gin. »

Harry sourit. « - Jamais entendu ça avant. »

« - Eh bien, peu importe. C'est toujours de bon conseil. Bois, fiston. » Dit-il, inclinant la tête en arrière et vidant son verre.

Harry pensait qu'il devait imaginer le début d'une chaleur rampante dans ses veine et un croisant sentiment de bien-être, parce que même s'il se força à boire le reste d'alcool, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu… beaucoup…

…il examina le verre vide. C'était un très grand verre. Il soupira. Ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitues non plus, même jamais mais alors que le vieil homme prit son verre et boitilla vers le bar, refusant l'argent et l'aide d'Harry, il se trouva à peine inquiet à ce sujet.

* * *

« - Comment exactement, une personne malheureuse marche, de toute façon ? » Demanda Harry, tenant son troisième ou quatrième verre de Gin et fronçant les sourcils.

« - Comme ça. » Dit l'homme, prenant un visage abattu et vacillant avec raideur d'un côté puis d'un autre de son siège, reversant un peu plus de Gin sur son manteau et le pantalon d'Harry.

Harry essuya vaguement l'endroit humide. « - Je ne suis pas malheureux… j'ai juste… eu un jour difficile. » Dit-il vaillamment.

« - La vie est difficile. » Philosopha son compagnon et Harry hocha la tête.

« - Très. Très difficile. Et les choses sont surprenantes… vous savez… flash ! Bang ! » Dit Harry, agitant sa main libre autour de lui et émerveillé par les lumières qui semblaient suivre ses doigts dans l'air.

« - C'est un peu comme la pêche, vraiment. » Fit le murmure à côté de lui et Harry soupira, secouant la tête avec tant de vigueur que ça fit mal.

« - Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans la pêche. »

« - Ça c'est ce que tu penses. » Dit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Harry voulait demander, vraiment, mais pour une raison quelconque, il se retrouva à dire : « - Je ne veux pas… que les poissons soient une grande surprises, je veux dire… je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. »

« - Je suis sûr que si. Les jeunes hommes le font habituellement. » La barbe du vieil homme bougea alors qu'il se levait une fois de plus pour remplir les verres vides et laissant Harry seul.

Il étendit ses jambes, essayant de réchauffer ses pieds près de la cheminée dont il avait, très courtoisement, laissé la chaise proche à son compagnon. Expirant lentement, il regarda autour du pub encore occupé jusqu'à ce que les lumières et le sol tanguant commencent à lui donner la nausée. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi c'était important de toute façon. Sa tête était pleine de douces images de poissons, Lily et son chat, une Ginny… Ginny plus jeune… qui riait, le gel et les autobus plein de vieilles dames et Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse mais il accepta le nouveau verre et le porta à sa bouche.

Pour la misère. Apparemment.

« - Avez-vous jamais pensé que les choses auraient été différentes… si vous aviez fait quelque chose d'autre ? »

Le vieil homme s'installa soigneusement à côté de lui, son antique manteau et ses vieux os craquant. « - Ca dépends des choses… je suppose. »

Harry joua avec son verre et soupira. « - Il y a quelqu'un que j'aurais pu aider… il y a longtemps. Je me demande toujours si… si je l'avais aidé… les choses auraient été… vous savez. » Harry s'interrompit, usé par l'effort de chercher les mots justes.

« - Pardonne ma rudesse. » Marmonna le vieil homme, plissant les yeux vers Harry. Ses yeux laiteux brillaient positivement maintenant, comme ceux d'Aragog, pensa Harry. « - Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé lorsque tu en as eu la chance ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il haussa les épaules sans un mot.

« - Tu le sais. » Grogna l'homme. « - Bois ton Gin. »

« - Peur. » Murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre. « - J'étais effrayé. » Il vida le reste de son verre dans sa gorge juste au moment où la cloche retentit, annonçant les dernières commandes.

« - Un dernier pour la route ? »

Harry rigola, mal à l'aise. « - Je ne pense pas vraiment que je devrais. Non, sauf si je veux… euh… tomber. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Dit le vieil homme. « - Peut-être voudrais-tu m'aider à rentrer chez moi… c'est seulement à deux maisons d'ici, de l'autre côté de la route. »

« - Absolument. » Marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse. « - Pas de problème. »

Très attentivement, se méfiant de la fiabilité de ses jambes, il se leva et avança dans le pub, le vieil homme vacillant derrière lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'air froid le choqua dans une immobilité pendant quelques secondes et quand il commença à marcher à nouveau, il eut l'impression que le monde se mit à tourner dans l'autre sens.

« - Juste là, mon garçon. » Indiqua l'homme, saisissant le bras d'Harry et ensemble, ils avancèrent lentement sur le sol glacé et leur respiration fut le seul bruit.

Arrivé devant sa porte, le vieil homme l'ouvrit et regarda Harry avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision capitale.

« - Tu es un bon garçon. » Dit-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« - Merci. » Marmonna Harry, bizarrement touché.

« - Ne me remercies pas. Je vais te faire une faveur… mais il y a des règles, tu comprends ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, juste pour voir si la déclaration était plus logique de cette façon. « - Hm ? »

« - Règles ! » La barbe voleta dans une soudaine brise glacée. « - Règle numéro un… ne dis rien à personne. Règle numéro deux… ne dis rien à personne. Règle numéro trois… lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Protesta Harry.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça pour l'instant, hein ? » Le vieil homme tapota son bras et avança dans l'allée de son jardin, en direction de sa porte. Harry le regarda en silence. « - Va au lit, Harry. »

« - Bonne idée. » Dit Harry alors que la porte de la maison se refermait, le laissant seul.

Il tira sur le col de son manteau, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et commença à avancer. Quand il fut à nouveau dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, Ginny ne remuant même pas.

* * *

_Il y eut plus de lumière. En haut de l'escalier. Il fit un pas et un autre et encore un._

_Des yeux pâles effrayés dans l'obscurité._

_Pas de manteau maintenant. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Il céda rapidement à la colère puis à la curiosité._

_Assis sur un sol dur et des mots qu'il avait du mal à entendre._

_Un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant… devenant plus sonore plus quelqu'un l'appelant et tout se dissout._

* * *

Harry resta aussi immobile qu'il put, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il se souvenait l'avoir été depuis près de vingt ans. Putain de Gin. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût dans sa gorge, sa bouche et sa langue.

« - Non. » Marmonna-t-il fermement dans ce qui était certainement une chambre vide, à en juger par son tâtonnement paresseux parmi les draps. « - Juste… non. »

Avait-il vraiment passé une partie de la nuit à boire avec un vieil homme étrange ? Harry soupira et leva les mains avec effort pour se frotter les yeux. Tous les signes indiquaient que oui.

« - Vas-tu passer toute la journée au lit en te sentant désolé pour toi, espèce de paresseux ? »

Harry sursauta. Ses yeux étaient toujours hermétiquement fermés mais il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny. Le cœur battant, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et se souvint être parfaitement bien rentré à la maison la nuit dernière, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme se trouvait dans sa chambre ?

Un homme qui soupira et s'assit au bord du lit. « - Je peux voir quand tu fais semblant de dormir, tu sais. » Dit-il et il semblait sourire. « - J'ai dix-sept années de pratique. »

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit. Puisant dans les quelques forces que sa gueule de bois lui laissait, il se redressa en position assise et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Et il cligna. Et se frottant le visage, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il dorme encore.

« - Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Fit remarquer Draco Malfoy à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda Harry, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, se sentant exposé mais soulagé de porter un caleçon. Horrifié qu'il ne porte rien d'autre.

Malfoy leva un sourcil mais ne sembla pas du tout froissé. « - Pas besoin de ça. Je suis juste passé prendre mes notes. Celui qui a prévu une réunion à neuf heures du matin à quelques jours de Noël mériterait véritablement d'être balancé dans un volcan en activité. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et il était immédiatement évident ce que n'était pas la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Cette chambre était plus grande et plus légère et semblait à la fois familière et étrangère. Et il y avait Draco Malfoy dedans.

Un Draco Malfoy différent, il devait l'admettre… plus jeune et plus heureux que l'homme dans la Gazette ou l'homme à la gare, mais Draco Malfoy néanmoins. L'estomac noué, essayant de ne pas paniquer, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'essayer à nouveau. La dernière réponse n'avait pas du tout de sens et une partie de lui, la partie qui était la raison, lui disait que se mettre en colère n'allait pas l'aider. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas, effectivement, envahi sa chambre alors il y avait quelque chose de potentiellement très étrange qui se passait.

« - Je veux dire, où est Ginny ? » Tenta-t-il.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - Où est Ginny ? » Répéta-t-il, changeant de position afin de pouvoir poser les pieds sur le sol. « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Malfoy ? »

« - Malfoy ? » Ricana-t-il, prenant enfin une expression qu'Harry reconnaissait sur son visage. « - Oh, je vois… »

Tout à coup, il y eut une main sur la cuisse nue d'Harry. Une main chaude. La main de Malfoy. Et Malfoy lui-même assez proche pour sentir son odeur (dentifrice mentholé et agrumes) et avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit pulser le cerveau d'Harry assez pour lui faire mal. Rapidement, il se mit hors de portée et se leva.

« - Ah… sérieusement, euh, Draco, où est Ginny ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard très étrange. « - Ginevra est chez elle, avec son mari et son enfant, je l'espère. » Il fit une pause, se levant du lit et passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui retombèrent aussitôt sur ses yeux.

« - Avec son… » Murmura Harry mais il fut interrompu.

« - Tu es toujours si étrange quand tu as la gueule de bois… je vais devoir demander à Blaise ce qu'il a mis dans les cocktails. » Malfoy soupira et saisit Harry par le poignet, l'attirant à lui et déposant un doux baiser sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu réagir. « - Je te verrai ce soir. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta la pièce, son long manteau et son écharpe rayée fouettant derrière lui. Harry le regarda, immobile, levant une main à ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici, quel que soit cet ici, mais ça avait probablement à voir avec le Gin.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

_Je ne sais pas encore quand le second va suivre car l'histoire est toujours actuellement en cours de traduction, je vais donc essayer de poster au fur et à mesure de mon avancée._

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt..._


	2. Chapitre Deux

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 2 - _By Sara's Girl

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, figé sur place mais un souffle d'air froid provenant de la fenêtre... oh dieu, pourquoi l'ouvrir ?... ouverte derrière lui le secoua. Frissonnant, il se retourna et ferma la fenêtre avec une force excessive. Il regarda à travers la vitre, ses yeux endoloris clignant lentement alors que la vue familière à l'extérieur envahissait sa conscience. En hâte, il saisit une paire de lunettes qui ne lui étaient pas du tout familière mais semblaient faire leur travail, et il regarda fixement la rue couverte de givre devant le Square Grimmaurd.

Bien sûr. Les haies et les parterres de fleurs étaient plus propres que dans son souvenir, les résidents l'avaient rendu plus lumineux et plus moderne mais c'était… Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire embrouillée… cela faisait bien dix-huit ans qu'il avait vendu cette maison et acheté le cottage avec Ginny. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quoi qu'il ait fait ou pas fait, ça ne semblait pas être en jeu en ce moment.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se retourna pour regarder le lit défait. Le lit qui appartenait à Draco Malfoy et lui. Le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il se détourna rapidement, décidant que ce genre de réflexion maintenant pouvait bien faire exploser sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il prit sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir. Il avança lentement, prudemment, la baguette tendu devant lui, même s'il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il soit agressé par quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant dans ce qui semblait être sa propre maison, mais ce matin-là était la preuve que tout pouvait arriver.

Quelque part à l'extérieur, une porte grinça sur ses gongs et le léger bruit dans les oreilles d'Harry remua sa mémoire endormie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête tourbillonner et il dut fermer les yeux et se pencher contre un mur froid.

_« Tu es un bon garçon. »_

_« Je vais te faire une faveur… mais il y a des règles… Règles… ne dis rien à personne ! »_

_« Lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »_

Harry gémit et se laissa tomber en position accroupie contre le mur.

« - Ce vieux bougre pourri. » Murmura-t-il dans le couloir vide.

Soupirant profondément, il ouvrit un œil et se concentra sur la petite araignée brune qui avait fait un vaillant effort pour grimper sur la rampe à proximité. Distrait temporairement de son problème actuel, il regarda la bataille apparente entre l'arachnide déterminée et le bois poli.

« - Tu peux le faire. » Soupira Harry, regardant l'araignée perdre pied et glisser négligemment sur la rampe et sur le palier. Elle resta tapit là, vaincue et Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher de penser que l'araignée l'en blâmait. L'habitude de toute une vie, il supposait. Il avait toujours été une personne facile à blâmer parce que ça ne l'affectait pas autant que n'importe qui d'autre.

Enfin, l'araignée se remit en mouvement et sembla inspecter la prochaine rampe. Harry sourit et puis sursauta au bruit caractéristique provenant d'en bas.

Quelqu'un était ici. Quelqu'un était sorti de la cheminée et s'activait dans la cuisine, si ses oreilles et sa mémoire pouvaient être fiables. Le cœur battant, Harry raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette et se redressa. Sur une impulsion, il prit soigneusement l'araignée et la posa sur la balustrade. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'escalier à (très probablement, de toute façon) la rencontre de son destin, l'araignée se jeta dans le vide au bout d'un long fil de soie. Les yeux d'Harry suivirent sa progression vertigineuse et son estomac se noua.

« - Draco ? » Fit une voix d'homme raffiné depuis la cuisine et Harry manqua louper une marche et dégringoler le restant de l'escalier.

« - Merde. » Marmonna-t-il, certain qu'il avait un bon équilibre en temps normal. Là encore, il supposait qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de chose et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire ce qui l'attendait au prochain tournant ou, plus précisément, ce que diable attendait dans la cuisine.

Enfin, il se trouva devant la porte de la cuisine, écoutant deux voix… un homme et une femme… se chamaillaient. Il retint son souffle.

« - Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à l'improviste. » Murmura la femme. « - Je suppose qu'il est au travail. »

« - Tu penses que tout est une mauvaise idée. » Répliqua l'homme. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai épousé. »

La femme rigola. « - Sois tranquille, Lucius. Personne ne veut entendre ce que tu penses. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Lucius _Malfoy_ ? Putain, merde, merde, merde, merde. Instinctivement, il se colla contre le mur, haletant difficilement et soudainement très conscient qu'il portait un caleçon et rien d'autre. S'il devait y avoir un combat ici, il devait être plus habillé.

Alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour de sa baguette, les paroles du vieux fou barbu retentissent une fois de plus dans sa tête.

_« Lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »_

Harry se concentra autant que possible, essayant de prétendre que Malfoy n'était pas dans sa cuisine et envoya une pluie d'étincelles rouges.

Rien ne se passa.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry essaya à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore une fois jusqu'à ce que sa patience et son obstination soient complètement usées et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. C'était une plaisanterie.

« - Étincelles rouges mon cul. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu devrais toucher. » Dit Narcissa Malfoy à son mari.

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage. Cela ne le mènerait à rien, c'était très clair. Il pouvait essayer de transplaner mais si l'endroit était protégé, il ne pourrait pas et même s'il pouvait, il était pratiquement nu. Le mieux était de faire face à cela de front.

« - C'est parti alors. » Dit-il dans le couloir. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Et il était là. Lucius Malfoy, canne et tout, debout au milieu d'une cuisine qu'Harry n'avait plus revu depuis près de vingt ans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et tout à coup, c'était comme si la pièce était plein de hautain et imposant aristocrate. Bâtard, Mangemort et père de Draco Malfoy. Et il était poli.

« - Vous, vous êtes le coupable, vous brûlez mon cœur avec votre mauvaise flemmardise. » Gronda-t-il, faisant un signe du bras et de canne comme une sorte de chanteur dément.

« - Putain. » Marmonna Harry, incapable de retenir les mots.

« - Je pense que Draco s'en chargera, non ? » Dit Lucius, reprenant sa précédente posture rigide et haussant un sourcil. « - Et je soupçonne que 'bonjour' est le mot que vous vouliez dire. »

« - Ah ? » Fit faiblement Harry, sentant sa peau rougir d'embarras.

Lucius ne répondit rien et son visage raffiné resta impénétrable mais la bouche de Narcissa se redressa et elle croisa parfaitement ses mains devant elle avant de parler. « - Je pense que vous avez oublié vos vêtements. »

Harry gémit intérieurement et ses orteils se crispèrent contre les carreaux alors qu'il faisait l'effort de rester immobile et essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Lucius Malfoy pouvait voir ses mamelons. Ses mamelons durs. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette cuisine.

« - Euh oui, désolé. » Dit-il, l'esprit vide. « - Je… euh… je suis un peu oublieux parfois. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Monsieur Potter. » Dit Narcissa. Son front se plissa délicatement et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, faisant preuve d'un contrôle de soi qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il possédait. Cela faisait seulement cinq minutes et il était déjà las de s'entendre dire qu'il avait une sale tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il était une personne vaniteuse, mais vraiment, il avait des limites.

« - Je vais bien, merci. » Se retrouva-t-il à dire alors que Lucius poussait un soupir ennuyé et jetait :

« - Avez-vous bu ? »

Une nausée se fit ressentir dans l'estomac d'Harry et il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, entreprenant un mantra silencieux de '_je ne vais pas vomir sur Lucius Malfoy… je ne vais pas vomir… je ne vais pas… ce manteau semble cher… je ne vais pas vomir…'_

« - Pas ce matin. » Répondit faiblement Harry et même dans cet état, une partie espiègle de lui voulait ajouter 'encore'.

« - Terrible chose de boire à l'excès. » Fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, croisant le regard d'Harry.

A ses côtés, Narcissa émit un bruit doux d'amusement. « - Seul un connaisseur peut vraiment mettre l'accent sur cette… » Elle fit une pause. « - Malheureuse chose. »

Lucius se renfrogna. Harry, ravi malgré lui, saisit l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« - Alors ! » Dit-il à voix haute et les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui. « - Quelqu'un veut une tasse de thé ? »

Deux yeux, des bleus et des gris, le regardèrent et les propres mots d'Harry se répercutèrent moqueusement dans sa tête.

_« Quelqu'un voudrait une tasse de thé ? »_

_« Une tasse de thé ? »_

Il était là, pratiquement nu au milieu d'une cuisine qu'il connaissait avant mais pas maintenant et devant deux intrus blonds inquiétants. Et il leur offrait du thé. Thé.

Et, se souvint-il, se grattant distraitement les cheveux, ces intrus blonds étaient ses beaux-parents ? D'une certaine manière ? L'estomac d'Harry se noua et il prit la décision d'arrêter de penser à cela.

« - Il ne peut pas te comprendre, Narcissa, il est en état d'ébriété. » Dit Lucius et Harry reprit pied dans la réalité.

« - Je ne le suis pas. » Protesta Harry et il rajouta sur une impulsion : « - Mais peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher. »

« - Hm. » Narcissa pinça les lèvres, évaluant apparemment la performance d'Harry. « - Eh bien, nous voulions parler à Draco sur les plans de la semaine prochaine. »

« - Semaine prochaine ? »

« - Le jour de Noël. » Expliqua sèchement Lucius. « - Le vingt-cinq décembre. Réveillon. Période de fêtes. »Poursuivit-il et Harry espéra ne pas avoir imaginé le coup de coude de Narcissa dans les côtes de son mari.

« - Ah. Ça. » Fit Harry, réconforté de savoir, à défaut d'autre chose, à quelle période il était. « - Je crains que Draco ne soit pas là pour l'instant. »

« - Est-il encore endormi ? » Exigea Lucius. « - Il est neuf heures, vous savez. »

Narcissa regarda le sol et émit un bruit étrange.

« - Non. » Dit Harry triomphalement, se sentant bizarrement heureux de lui-même. « - Il est en réunion ! »

« - Une réunion. » Répéta Narcissa, comme si c'était un nouveau mot exotique. Lucius soupira simplement.

« - Oui, vous avez raison et je lui demanderais de vous contacter quand il rentrera à la maison. » Déclara précipitamment Harry, sentant une autre nausée arriver et décidant de les pousser dans la cheminée avant que quelque chose de regrettable et humiliant se passe. Il était certainement préférable de ne pas mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'il était essentiel de prendre des messages pour Malfoy. « - Ravi de vous avoir vu tous les deux, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy. »

Harry recula alors que les flammes devenaient vertes.

« - Il sent le Gin. » Dit Lucius à sa femme, une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils disparaissent.

Roulant des yeux, Harry leva la main et tenta de vérifier l'odeur de son haleine. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se jetait dans l'évier.

* * *

Une douche très chaude semblait parfaitement fonctionner pour remettre Harry de sa gueule de bois, laissant seulement un léger mal de tête et une soif ardente. Il retourna, ruisselant, dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtement… il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de s'exposer devant quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.

Faisant un effort pour chasser le sentiment de panique de sa poitrine, il se jeta dans sa tâche et ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes d'un pan d'armoire occupant tout un mur.

« - Qui diable a besoin d'autant de vêtements ? » Demanda-t-il à la chambre. C'était rassurant de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Il soupira et commença à fouiller dans les chemises, chandails, robes et pantalons dans un nombre ahurissant de couleurs. Il y avait les tissus les plus chers et luxueux sous ses doigts mais ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose à lui, évidemment. Tout était soigneusement rangé par couleur et un autre placard semblait contenir tous les vêtements rayés. Une chose était sûre, sa garde-robe à la maison ne ressemblait à rien à cela. En fait, il était plus du genre a les abandonner sur le dossier d'une chaise et espérer pour le mieux.

Stressé, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança tête et épaule première dans le placard le plus proche et fouilla pour sa vie. Un tissu lourd se referma autour de lui et son propre parfum épicé était réconfortant, c'était une partie très réelle de celui qui avait peur de suffoquer. Heureusement, ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un doux denim et avec un cri de triomphe, il sortit de là, ébouriffé et essoufflé.

« - Un jean normal. »Soupira-t-il joyeusement, regardant la rangée de pantalons ajustés et effroyablement à la mode… avec une profonde suspicion. Ce jean était léger, effiloché, avec des trous aux genoux et il avait l'air…

… oh mon dieu, oui, tellement confortable.

Très conscient de la température extérieur, Harry replongea dans l'armoire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un chandail rouge et un long manteau de laine. Il lui fallut un moment pour refermer l'armoire, d'autant plus que deux ou trois vestes récalcitrantes continuaient à faire un effort pour se frayer un chemin.

« - Soyez sages ! » Gronda-t-il et il tira finalement sa baguette pour verrouiller les portes.

Alors qu'il passait devant le grand miroir sur le chemin de la chambre, il s'arrêta et, pour la première fois, prit un moment pour regarder son reflet. La personne qui le regardait fixement en retour retint son souffle. C'était encore lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute à ce sujet mais il avait l'air mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Cet Harry n'avait pas de cernes ou poches sous les yeux ni de pattes d'oies dont il se souvenait avoir… quelques rides étaient à peine visibles et se dessinèrent un peu plus quand il tenta un sourire expérimental.

Il avait eu raison, ces lunettes étaient différentes, elles étaient plus légères et plus élégantes et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs que dans son souvenir, retombant devant ses yeux et légèrement hirsute à l'arrière. Narcissa Malfoy avait raison aussi, il était un peu pâle et son menton était piquant de barbe mais il semblait _bien_.

Fasciné maintenant, il se tourna sur le côté et inspecta son profil. Il semblait que tout était là où il devait être, ce qui était un soulagement mais il n'avait pas remarqué durant sa douche… son léger embonpoint d'un homme qui ne faisait plus rien à part rester assis derrière un bureau n'était nulle part en vue. Harry se mordit la lèvre et admira son ventre plat qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait était vraiment gros mais c'était impressionnant.

« - Comment te trouves-tu ? » Demanda le reflet, taquin et Harry fit une grimace.

« - La ferme. » Marmonna-t-il, laissant son manteau et son pull retomber en place.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il regarda son reflet dans les yeux. Le temps était venu de comprendre exactement où il était et si oui ou non ça serait permanent. Lentement, comme un homme marchant vers une mort horrible, il descendit les marches, évitant soigneusement la toile d'araignée géante en cours. Optant pour la prudence, il fit quelques vérifications sur les protections du Square Grimmaurd avant de transplaner.

Tout d'abord, il devait rentrer à la maison. Heureusement, le reste suivra.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se glissa hors de la petite cour vide derrière le pub du village et tenta de se fondre discrètement parmi les premiers acheteurs de la matinée. Il se faufila à travers les groupes de vieilles dames, des enfants aux joues roses avec leurs mères et plusieurs autres portant une expression légèrement maniaque qu'Harry connaissait bien lors des derniers achats de Noël.

Il reconnut certains nombres de visage mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se faire connaître, gardant ses mains dans ses poches et les yeux rivés uniquement sur son but, près de la colline. Numéro quarante-deux, Willoughby Drive. Il pressa le pas et inspira l'air merveilleusement familier. Il faisait en quelque sorte plus doux ici qu'à Londres et il souhaitait savoir si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose.

L'allée était gelée et Harry trébucha plus d'une fois avant d'arriver devant la maison. Grimaçant, il leva la main pour frapper à la porte et s'immobilisa, la main à quelques millimètres du bois. Un bois qui avait été peint en rouge et pas récemment, soit, Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur la porte, délogeant des écailles de peintures.

Déglutissant difficilement, il recula et essaya de voir à travers les fenêtres, cherchant en vain quelque chose de familier mais les rideaux étaient tirés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et bien qu'il avait envie de saisir sa baguette, il se battit pour rester immobile.

_« Eh bien, tu n'obtiendras rien si tu restes debout sur le pas de la porte toute la matinée, non ? » _Persifla son subconscient.

Harry soupira, essayant de rentrer le nez dans le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid et sautillant sur place. Il était presque certain qu'il était habitué à être plus décisif que ça. En fait, il soupçonnait que Voldemort aurait pris le contrôle de la moitié de l'univers s'il avait été cet Harry Potter là. Ce 'je le ferais dans une minute', 'aucune dispute dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait', 'je pense que je me fais vieux' Harry Potter.

« - Voldemort peut aller se faire foutre. » Marmonna-t-il sombrement et il tapa à la porte. Fortement.

Il y eut un fracas et ce qui ressemblait au cri d'un petit enfant et puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda une femme à l'air fatigué avec de longs cheveux noirs et un bébé calé contre sa hanche.

« - Euh… qui êtes-vous ? » Laissa échapper Harry avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter.

La femme fronça les sourcils et quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était froide. « - Je vis ici. Est-ce que vous vendez quelque chose ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non mais cette maison… »

« - Etes-vous nouveau au conseil municipal ? » Interrompit la femme, serrant plus étroitement son enfant. « - Avez-vous une carte ? »

« - Non. » Dit Harry et la femme soupira en s'apprêtant à lui fermer la porte au nez. « - Non ! » Cria-t-il, tendant une main pour stopper son geste et le regrettant quand les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent de peur. « - Je veux dire, non je ne suis pas du conseil. Cela va vous paraître fou mais ceci est ma maison. »

Surprise, elle lâcha la porte et le regarda fixement. « - Je ne pense pas. Nous vivons ici depuis dix ans… enfin, nous avons encore l'hypothèque à payer mais c'est certainement notre maison. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Même à travers le tourbillon de folie dans sa tête, la surprise que quelqu'un ne sache pas qui il est le frappa et ça aurait été agréable si la situation n'était pas si terrifiante.

« - Croyez-moi, cela est tout aussi déroutant pour moi. » Soupira Harry, tendant le cou pour voir au-delà de la femme et dans le couloir, qui était plein de manteaux et bottes inconnus et des photographies d'un couple aux cheveux noirs avec leur bébé. Où était les dessins de Lily et les empreintes boueuses de Frank ? Les casquettes de James et les notes d'Al et les bibelots bizarres de Ginny ? « - Pourrais-je entrer un instant ? »

La femme secoua violemment la tête. « - Non, je voudrais que vous partiez maintenant. »

La voix d'Harry était fragile mais véhémente et empli de désespoir. « - S'il vous plait. » Supplia-t-il. « - Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous me dire qui a vécu ici avant vous ? »

Le bébé s'agita et sembla lancer un regard accusateur à Harry. « - Une vieille dame. » Répondit finalement la femme. « - Nous avons acheté la maison quand elle a dû partir en maison de retraite. »

« - Oh. » Murmura Harry. Il la croyait. Il estimait que cela était sa maison et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et il se sentait malade. « - Oh. » Répéta-t-il.

« - Ecoutez… vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? » Demanda la femme après un moment et sa voix avait changé. Elle était douce, attentive et elle poursuivit : « - Permettez-moi de vous aider. »

Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent les siens et il n'y avait aucun doute de la pitié dans son regard. Il se hérissa.

« - Non, merci. » Dit-il, mettant les mains dans les poches. « - Je ne suis pas fou, vous savez. »

Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu lui-même, il se retourna et remonta l'allée sans attendre de réponse. Il était tellement concentré sur ne pas regarder derrière lui vers la maison qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui avançait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la bouscule.

« - Merde, désolé ! » Glapit Harry, saisissant instinctivement les manches de velours de la malheureuse âme qui manqua de se retrouver sur le sol glacé. _Velours pourpre ? _Harry leva les yeux. « - Grady ! »

« - Mon dieu ! » S'écria l'homme, ses yeux bleus pâles s'écarquillant d'étonnement. « - Harry Potter ! »

« - Euh, ouais. » Admit Harry, fronçant les sourcils et tapotant distraitement la tête du chien qui accompagnait l'homme. « - Ecoutez, savez-vous où… »

« - Harry Potter lui-même, je peux à peine y croire ! » Interrompit Grady, souriant. « - Quel honneur, monsieur, quel putain d'honneur ! »

« - Grady, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda Harry avec lassitude, se demandant pourquoi ça le dérangeait.

« - Et il connait mon nom ! C'est incroyable, Watson, peux-tu croire cela ? » S'extasia-t-il, se détournant momentanément d'Harry pour regarder son labrador, qui aboya vigoureusement et essaya de plonger sa truffe humide dans le manteau d'Harry.

« - Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, hein ? » Soupira Harry.

Fronçant les sourcils, les cheveux grisonnants de Grady furent balayés par un souffle particulièrement froid. « - Bien sûr que je vous connais, Monsieur Potter. Tout le monde vous connaît. Vous êtes un héros ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous croiser dans le village avant, je suppose que vous allez voir vos bons amis à Hollybrush ? » Grady s'interrompit et se pencha en avant avec un air conspirateur. « - Pardonnez-moi de dire ça mais je parle parfois de vous avec Madame Granger-Weasley et elle est toujours gentille avec moi. »

« - Hermione. » Dit doucement Harry et surtout pour lui-même. Hermione et Ron. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit à la pensée de ses amis et il fit un sourire à Grady. « - Oui, tout à fait, vraiment. Je suis en route pour là-bas maintenant… je suis probablement en retard maintenant donc… je ferais mieux d'y aller ! »

« - Laisse Monsieur Potter tranquille maintenant, Watson. » Gronda Grady et il fit un sourire à Harry. « - C'était un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

Harry regarda l'homme habillé bizarrement et son chien et les salua, l'esprit déjà tourné vers la maison de Ron et Hermione. « - Moi aussi. » Dit-il. « - Tous les deux. »

Grady le saluait toujours furieusement en parlant à son chien quand Harry tourna au coin d'une rue, s'éloignant de la maison qui n'était plus la sienne et se dirigeant vers un endroit où, il l'espérait, il y aura des réponses.

* * *

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite et Harry se retrouva face à face avec Ginny, belle dans un long cardigan vert émeraude et un jean. Une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre tenant une pomme, elle observa Harry en croquant une énorme bouchée.

« - Alut. » Marmonna-t-elle, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Confus, Harry se frotta les cheveux. « - Ginny… tu ne vis pas ici. »

« - Ouais, je sais. » Répondit-elle lentement, avalant sa bouchée de pomme. « - Toi non plus. »

« - Je vis à Londres. » Marmonna Harry, essayant de comprendre ce qui était si différent chez sa femme mais ayant du mal à mettre le doigt dessus. « - Apparemment. »

« - Ouais, je sais. » Répéta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil et le regardant avec perplexité. « - Alors. A quoi jouons-nous exactement ? »

Prenant une autre bouchée, elle coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et c'était ça. Les cheveux à travers lesquels ses ongles de couleur rouges passèrent étaient plus courts que d'habitude. Les cheveux de Ginny étaient, faute de meilleur mot, à la mode, en quelque sorte et tombait élégamment autour de son visage. C'était étonnant et la question s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry sans sa permission.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Elle fit une grimace. « - Charmant. Tu as dit que tu aimais la semaine dernière. »

« - Non, c'est bien, je veux dire… »

« - Gin ? » Fit une voix à l'intérieur de la maison juste avant qu'Hermione… une merveilleuse Hermione à l'aspect normal… apparaisse dans le couloir. « - Es-tu en train de flirter avec le nouveau facteur ? Oh… bonjour Harry. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, elle le tira au chaud dans la maison, laissant Ginny refermer derrière eux. L'odeur provenant de la cuisine, comme toujours, était le pain à la cannelle que Ron aimait et le café frais qui maintenait Hermine éveillée pendant de longues réunions au ministère et diverses activités des dix milles groupes de parents d'élèves auxquels elle participait. Il y avait un costume pailleté à demi-fait en forme de tomate sur la chaise la plus proche et Harry soupira doucement, ce qui lui permit de se détendre une fraction de seconde.

« - Harry est bizarre. » Déclara Ginny.

Hermione le poussa sur une chaise avec une facilité effrayante et l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes. « - Tu sembles effectivement un peu bizarre. As-tu encore utilisé cette glue euphorique ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas si oui ou non il devait être offensé. « - Quoi ? Non ! Eh bien… je ne pense pas… »

« - Peut-être qu'il fait une crise de moitié-vie. » Suggéra utilement Ginny. Elle s'assit, évitant soigneusement le costume de tomate et Hermione s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« - Il n'est pas si vieux, Gin. » Dit Hermione, bougeant sa baguette en direction de la bouilloire.

« - Oui, merci, j'ai seulement trente-sept ans… non ? » Harry réprima la panique qui monta en lui quand les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard étrange. « - Et tu es plus âgée que moi, Hermione, si je deviens sénile, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir pour toi. »

Hermione grogna et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance et enroula ses mains froides autour.

« - Très bien. » Dit-elle avec délicatesse. « - Je mets un embargo sur toutes les discussions liées à l'âge dans la cuisine. Ceci est une zone de vie où je préférerais vraiment ne pas y penser tout simplement. »

« - Pouvons-nous en parler dans le salon, alors ? » Demanda Ginny, poussant Harry avec son pied et puis : « - Oh, wow… Draco t'a laissé sortir de la maison avec ce jean ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le vêtement incriminé. « - Quel est le problème avec ça ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « - Rien mais pour autant que je sache, tu es seulement autorisé à le porter dans ton atelier. Tu te sens rebelle ? »

Harry soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie de cette phrase qu'il comprenait.

« - Pas spécialement. » Marmonna-t-il. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à nouveau.

« - Parfois, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment tu fais pour supporter cet homme. » Dit Hermione et Ginny lui lança un coup d'œil. « - Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais si Ron commençait à faire des règles sur mes vêtements, je lui jetterais un sort dans les parties intimes. »

Ginny émit un bruit bizarre qui était à moitié un rire et un étouffement avec un morceau de pomme. « - Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Mione, mais pouvons-nous éviter de parler des parties intimes de mon frère ? »

« - Approuvé. » Dit rapidement Harry, avalant son café.

« - Alors. » Reprit Ginny, toussant un peu. « - Non seulement tu portes un jean interdit… » Elle bougea ses doigts de façon spectaculaire. « - Mais tu es aussi ici plutôt qu'à la boutique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Vous êtes-vous disputés ? » Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« - Pas autant que je sache. » Marmonna Harry, le bout de ses chaussures effleurant le sol et son ventre se tortilla au souvenir de cet inattendu et spontané baiser d'au revoir. Il était aussi douloureusement conscient que cette Ginny n'était pas sa Ginny. Elle n'était pas sa femme. Elle était plus détendue et plus ludique et même si ça devrait être une bonne chose, ça faisait mal à la poitrine. Harry soupira.

Et puis, sortit de nulle part, plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait délibérément tenu à ignorer se mirent parfaitement en place et il en resta bouche bée.

« - Oh, putain, je suis gay ! » Laissa-t-il échapper, coupant Ginny au milieu d'une phrase.

Elle rigola. « - S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas juste ça qui te perturbe. Attends, bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas… je me souviens parfaitement d'une conversation extrêmement maladroite avec toi à ce sujet… voyons, il y a dix-huit ans ? »

« - Oui, nous l'avons eu aussi ! » Déclara Hermione, les yeux brillants d'amusement et il devint douloureusement évident qu'elles le taquinaient. Liguaient contre lui, en fait, pour quelques maladresses passées dont il ne se souvenait même pas. « - Hermione, je crois que j'aime Draco… tu sais, dans le vrai sens d'aimer. » Dit-elle, prenant une voix profonde et une expression perplexe.

Harry rougit horriblement et se passa une main sur le visage. Son estomac se noua et sa bouche était si sèche qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais décoller sa langue de son palet. Il était gay. Certes, il ne devait pas seulement être conscient de cela maintenant, à son âge apparemment avancé. Il était gay et il était gay avec Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy qui avait apparemment une certaine influence bizarre sur ses choix vestimentaires.

Et Ginny… eh bien, elle était là mais il n'avait aucune idée du reste. Et cette pensée emmena alors une autre interrogation et Harry cessa temporairement de respirer.

« - Où sont Lily, James et Albus ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione se glissa sur la chaise à ses côtés et ses yeux sombres envahirent son champ de vision. « - Tes parents et Dumbledore sont morts, Harry, tu sais ça. » Dit-elle avec une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« - Non… je veux dire… les enfants. Mes enfants. » Murmura-t-il et Ginny se tourna pour échanger un regard avec Hermione.

Instinctivement, il glissa une main dans sa poche où se trouvait la note d'Al et bien sûr, elle n'était pas là… pas seulement parce que ce n'était pas le bon vêtement mais parce qu'ici il n'y avait pas Al. Il n'avait jamais été là. Draco Malfoy avait dix-sept ans de pratique à le regarder dormir. Il ne s'était jamais marié avec Ginny. Il eut l'impression d'être heurté par quelque chose de lourd et il ferma les yeux. Ses entrailles devinrent glacées et il saisit durement le bord de sa chaise.

« - Harry ? » Appela quelqu'un. « - Veux-tu que j'appelle Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aider, Gin ? »

_« Ne le dis à personne. » _Disait l'homme. _« Ne le dis à personne. Putain, que vais-je faire ? »_

« - Du sommeil et une bonne potion de gueule de bois, probablement. Je vais vraiment finir par trouver Blaise mort. » Déclara Ginny et il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. « - Non, tu sais quoi ? Je vais le tuer moi-même. »

« - A-t-il fait à nouveau son propre vin ? » Demanda Hermione avec un léger amusement.

« - Non, c'était du Gin. Dans la salle de bain. » Ginny roula des yeux.

Hermione grogna. « - Eh bien, malgré tout ce que je peux dire à propos de Ron, il n'a jamais fait ça… ça serait trop de nettoyage, je suppose. »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Déclara sincèrement Harry. Avec quelques efforts, il prit une expression qu'il espérait être plus rassurante.

« - Pauvre Harry. » Dit Ginny, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent son nez et elle sentait bon, comme une sorte de fleur mais ce n'était pas elle. Pas du tout.

* * *

Au moment où il quitta la maison, sa tête pulsait. Hermione et Ginny, dans un mélange confus de gloussements et taquineries, l'avaient renvoyé chez lui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Réfléchissant à peine, il tourna presque au hasard dans une ruelle du Londres moldu.

Ici, les rues étaient mouillées et le froid sortait de nulle part et quelques décorations étaient accrochées ici et là à des rebords de fenêtres. Harry avança à travers la foule, se laissant être bousculé par des gens beaucoup plus pressés. Enfin, sentant qu'il risquait avoir des bleus, il entra dans le café le plus proche. Il faisait bon et ça sentait les aliments frits et l'humidité. Les chaises étaient en plastique orange vif et cloué au sol et Harry savait que rien de bon ne devait être servi ici mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« - Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait. » Commanda-t-il au comptoir sans lever les yeux. Peut-être que du sucre aidera.

« - Avec de la crème fouetté dessus, jeune homme ? »

La tête d'Harry se redressa péniblement. Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr.

« - Vous ! »

Le vieil homme barbu sourit, révélant ses dents en or étincelantes. « - Moi. Veux-tu un supplément de chocolat en poudre ? »

« - Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Harry, lorgnant son tablier et le badge qui indiquait 'Boris'.

« - Est-ce que j'ai l'air de jouer avec un dragon ? » Boris bougea ses sourcils broussailleux.

« - Non, je veux dire… je m'en fiche de toute façon, que m'avez-vous fait ? » Siffla Harry. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, appuyant ses deux mains sur la surface de métal collante et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

« - Ne sois pas comme ça, mon garçon. » Les yeux laiteux clignèrent lentement. « - Je te donne juste un petit aperçu. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Un coup d'œil. Maintenant, veux-tu ce chocolat chaud ou pas ? »

Surpris, Harry laissa ses doigts glisser en arrière sur le comptoir et resta debout. « - Je le prends. Je ne pense pas que la crème fouettée serait une très bonne idée cependant. » Dit-il, sentant son estomac se tordre à cette pensée.

« - Tu as raison. » Boris tapa sur les touches de la caisse. « - Ça fera cinq mornilles. »

« - N'est-ce pas un café moldu ? » Murmura Harry, regardant autour de lui.

« - Ça l'est. L'argent est pour moi. » Dit-il en tendant une main ridée. « - Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je travaille ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry émit un bruit d'incrédulité. « - Je ne vous payerez pas si vous ne travaillez pas ici ! Et de toute façon, je veux une explication. »

Boris sourit lentement. « - Pour cinq mornilles, tu peux avoir un chocolat chaud _et_ ceci. Au moins jusqu'à un certain point. »

Pendant un moment, Harry et lui se regardèrent. Les seuls bruits étaient le tintement des couverts et les cris étouffés des cuisiniers mais la pression à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry arrivait bientôt à son point de rupture.

« - Très bien. » Il sortit les pièces et les posa sur le comptoir, ayant l'impression d'avoir été arnaqué mais sentant aussi que sa seule véritable option était de céder.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable et accepta en silence l'énorme tasse de chocolat chaud que Boris plaça devant lui. Il retira son tablier et se retourna maintenant en face d'Harry dans son manteau de toile cirée, une grande tasse de thé devant lui.

« - C'est bon de te revoir, jeune homme. » Dit-il et il y avait comme une véritable affection dans la voix qui rendit Harry perplexe.

« - Eh bien… bien… je pense. Je dois savoir ce que vous avez fait. »

« - Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un aperçu. Tu as dit que tu voulais savoir ce qui se serait passé si tu avais fait quelque chose de différent. » Boris sirota tranquillement sa tasse, des gouttes de thé ruisselant dans sa barbe. « - C'est ceci. »

Le cœur d'Harry martela. « - Mais… qu'ai-je fait différemment ? »

Boris haussa les épaules. « - Seulement toi le sais, jeune homme. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« - Vu quoi ? » Murmura-t-il puis il se souvint du rêve. La salle de bain et puis la lumière en haut de l'escalier. Les yeux et les mots… autant de mots auquel il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne le pouvait toujours pas. « - Ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve est vraiment arrivé ? »

Boris hocha la tête. « - Comment aimes-tu ? »

« - Aimer ? » Répéta Harry, se raidissant sur sa chaise. « - Comment pourrais-je aimer ? Ma femme n'est pas ma femme, mes enfants… » Il déglutit difficilement. « - Mes enfants n'existent pas et je suis gay avec Draco Malfoy ! »

C'est seulement quand deux vieilles dames se tournèrent vers lui à l'autre bout du café en se taisant qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait crié. Il leur sourit faiblement.

« - Eh bien, tu avais raison alors. » Dit Boris légèrement. « - Les choses sont complètement différentes. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit d'exaspération. « - Je vous préférais quand j'étais ivre. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le rire de Boris fut fort et grondant dans le silence et Harry ouvrit un œil et le regarda à travers ses doigts. « - Shh. Ma tête me fait mal. »

« - Alors, qu'as-tu fait, mon garçon ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Avoué un amour impossible ? Voir le monde ? »

Harry sortit de derrière ses mains et observa la table de formica rayé. « - Je l'ai sauvé. » Murmura-t-il et la réalisation serra son cœur.

« - Il semblerait. » Acquiesça Boris, faisant grincer sa chaise.

« - Est-ce tout ce que vous allez dire ? Vous n'allez pas m'aider… vous savez, à combler les blancs ? » Demanda Harry avec un sentiment d'impuissance.

« - Tout est là si tu regardes, tu sais. » Boris hocha sagement la tête.

« - Génial, c'est vraiment instructif. »

« - J'en suis heureux. »

« - Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ? » Demanda Harry, avalant son chocolat chaud trop sucré et essayant de ne pas se sentir vaincu.

« - Oh, le temps que ça prendra. » Dit Boris d'une voix neutre, inspectant l'intérieur de sa tasse comme si Harry n'était pas là.

Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et laissant ses bras pendre mollement, Harry soupira. Il fronça les sourcils quand une pensée lui vint. « - De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous faites au… » Il regarda l'inscription sur les fenêtres. « - Fontayne's Diner si vous êtes bon pour jouer avec la vie des gens ? »

Les yeux laiteux restèrent impassibles. « - Je garde un œil sur toi, voilà tout. »

Harry n'eut rien à dire après ça.

* * *

Au moment où il se força à rentrer, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd fut long, froid et tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. D'une certaine manière, le vent glacé qui glissait dans ses cheveux, engourdissait ses narines et faisait claquer ses dents était idéal pour apaiser sa panique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle n'allait pas éclater dans sa cage thoracique. En fait, au moment où le numéro douze fut en vue, un calme détaché l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer mais seulement pour l'instant, il savait que ses enfants étaient en sécurité quelque part… qu'ils étaient tous… ailleurs.

Cette autre partie… la partie Malfoy… eh bien. Harry déglutit et rassembla son courage avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il pouvait faire cela, il était… eh bien, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était censé être encore, mais il restait un homme et un Gryffondor et il était parfaitement capable de faire face à quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai réussi à ferrer Fitzwilliam. » Le cri qui provint de la cuisine appartenait bien à un Malfoy et Harry espérait que ce n'était pas encore Lucius.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, pensa-t-il, et au moins, il était correctement couvert cette fois.

Il entra dans la cuisine. C'était juste Malfoy. Son Malfoy, ou du moins, Draco Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

Malfoy le regarda depuis la table où il écrivait furieusement, qui était parsemé de morceaux de parchemin, plumes, une tasse de café vide et une étrange petite boite sculptée.

« - Fitzwilliam. Je l'ai aperçu après ma réunion et par un coup de chance, j'avais une flasque de rechange sur moi donc j'ai joué les hommes d'affaires roux en litige. » Dit Malfoy en bougeant les sourcils et prenant un étrange accent. « - Et j'ai réussi à le faire insinuer qu'il pourrait certainement fermer un œil ou deux dans mon affaire pour une belle quantité de Galions. »

Harry le regarda un instant, réduit au silence par le demi-sourire étrange sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux et Harry pensait que c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Soudain, cependant, la remarque lui arracha un sentiment pas très agréable.

« - Fitzwilliam ? Le chef du département de la Justice Magique, Fitzwilliam ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était impossible.

Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, le sourire se fondant en une expression d'exaspération. « - Combien d'autres Fitzwilliam ai-je essayé de coincer durant ces six derniers mois ? »

Je ne sais pas, voulait dire Harry mais il rechercha désespérément des mots plus utiles. « - Ouais, désolé… c'est juste parfois difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme Franz… euh, quelqu'un comme Fitzwillam puisse être corrompu. » Dit-il, la voix dure avec une réelle incrédulité.

En tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il avait eu de nombreuses réunions avec le Chef du Département de Justice Magique et même si la partie rationnelle en lui savait qu'il pouvait probablement faire une telle chose, ça lui faisait toujours un coup.

De façon inattendue, Malfoy sourit à nouveau. « - Merci. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Euh… de rien ? »

« - N'es-tu pas d'étrange humeur ce soir ? » Demanda Malfoy en posant sa plume et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il soupira. « - Je prends une certaine fierté à exposer le plus improbable des méchants, tu sais… oh, bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Perplexe, Harry baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Il se souvint de l'étonnement de Ginny mais choisit de l'ignorer. « - Des vêtements ? » Tenta-t-il.

Malfoy grogna. « - Si tu le dis. Je pensais avoir jeté ce jean horrible il y a des semaines. » Dit-il, le visage emplit de dédain.

Quelque chose dans son expression libéra Harry de sa stupeur et l'emplit d'une chaude colère épineuse alors que son cerveau lui rappelait que bordel, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Malfoy. Le fait est qu'Harry semblait vivre dans une sorte de bonheur domestique avec lui était plus que déroutant.

« - Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Répliqua Harry, se sentant irritable. « - Il était au fond de l'armoire. Et je l'ai mis. Je suis sorti avec pour aller voir Hermione. »

Les sourcils de Malfoy se haussèrent. « - Tu es allé voir Hermione ? N'es-tu pas allé travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« - Non. » Harry croisa les bras et croisa les yeux gris étonnamment intenses. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il était sur le point de se faire gronder et ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait plus fait ça qu'une partie de lui était impatient d'y être.

« - Gryffondor paresseux. » Soupira Malfoy. « - Si seulement nous pouvions tous prendre un jour de congé à chaque fois que nous ressentions le moindre dérangement. »

Harry tiqua sur le mot 'moindre' mais ne pensa pas qu'il était utile de faire valoir le point. « - Eh bien, si tes amis ne me gavait pas de cocktails… » Commença-t-il.

« - Blaise est ton ami aussi. » Coupa Malfoy, l'air presque blessé.

« - Quand il fabrique du Gin dans la baignoire, c'est le tien. » Marmonna Harry, momentanément terrifié de voir à quel point c'était facile.

« - Vraiment ? » Le visage de Malfoy était un curieux mélange d'horreur et d'amusement.

Harry hocha la tête. Dans le silence amusé qui suivit, il retira son manteau et s'effondra sur une chaise de la table, croisant les bras et essayant de lire les notes de Malfoy à l'envers. Ce Malfoy là n'était certainement pas un conseiller financier et quoi qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, il était évident que ça lui plaisait.

« - Cet homme est une horreur. » Marmonna Malfoy mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il remarqua la façon dont les cheveux de Malfoy tombaient devant ses yeux quand il se penchait en avant sur la table et rigola doucement. Il remarqua la façon dont les cheveux retombaient et le sourire sincère qui adoucissait ses traits au point qu'il était presque méconnaissable de l'homme sur le quai en Septembre. Le Malfoy qu'il avait vu était raide et tendu par ses années, le visage fermé et vêtu de noir avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière si sévèrement qu'ils semblaient presque invisible.

Cet homme avait été, supposa Harry, un prolongement naturel du Malfoy qu'il avait toujours connu mais celui-ci était totalement inconnu. Ses yeux étaient chauds alors qu'il relevait la tête et posa son pied nu contre le mollet d'Harry sous la table. Harry retint son souffle.

« - C'est ton tour de faire le dîner. » Dit-il d'un ton si léger qu'Harry eut l'impression que c'était juste une proposition.

« - Eh bien, ça sera intéressant. » Marmonna Harry, jetant un regard autour de la cuisine vaguement familière et se demandant combien de temps ça lui prendrait de trouver quelque chose de comestible dans tous ces placards. « - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, exactement ? »

« - Regarder. » Dit Malfoy, rassemblant ses parchemins dans un ordre étrange qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il ricana. « - Maintenant, retire ce jean horrible. Il me dérange. »

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la soirée avec sa santé mentale intacte, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Après le dîner, il ne voyait presque rien de Malfoy mis à part le sommet de sa tête alors qu'il griffonnait des notes et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux de sa place, installé dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu et ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui n'y était pas.

Essayant d'agir aussi 'normalement' que possible, Harry se vautra sur le canapé en cuir usé très confortable (le genre que Ginny détestait, nota-t-il avec intérêt) et feignit de lire le journal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Malfoy s'attardent sur lui plus que les quelques secondes habituelles et dise :

« - Tu sais que c'est celui d'hier, hein ? Et que tu l'as déjà lu ? »

Harry regarda le journal d'un air consterné. « - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître convaincant.

Malfoy soupira et lui sourit avec indulgence avant de reprendre son écriture. « - Oui. » Répondit-il doucement. « - Surtout parce que tu as passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à parler des critiques gastronomiques. »

« - Oh. » Harry regarda le feu et tenta de se rappeler d'une époque où il prenait même la peine de lire les critiques gastronomiques, sans parler de diatribe dessus. « - Oui, ces idiots d'examinateurs. » Dit-il, espérant que son froncement de sourcil ressemble plus à du mépris qu'à de la confusion. « - Je voulais juste… euh… relire. Juste pour être sûr. »

Malfoy émit un petit bruit étrange mais ne s'embêta pas à continuer. « - Parfois, je me demande si ta jambe est vraiment la seule blessure que tu as eu pendant la guerre. » Murmura-t-il sèchement.

Harry se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du journal et son cœur cogna contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il regardait vers ses jambes. Ses jambes qui étaient maintenant enfermées dans un cher tissu noir et qui lui semblaient parfaitement bien pour lui. Le froid l'envahit et il dut réprimer le désir de balayer les règles de Boris et secouer Malfoy pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Il bougea expérimentalement ses orteils et chaque genou et cheville tour à tour. Tout semblait en ordre mais la rapidité de son pouls et la sécheresse dans sa gorge lui indiquait que Malfoy ne plaisantait pas vraiment et que ses paroles suggéraient que c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé il y a longtemps.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » _Se demanda-t-il silencieusement, sachant, même dans son horreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer la question. Malfoy aurait sans doute une réponse pour lui et il doutait que ça lui plairait.

« - Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. » Dit Malfoy après ce qui semblait être une longue période, faisait sursauter Harry de sa rêverie.

Il leva les yeux. « - Hm ? »

« - Je vais me coucher. » Répéta Malfoy, se levant de son fauteuil et poussa Harry avec son pied. « - Tu viens ? Tu devrais vraiment si tu veux être en forme pour aller travailler demain. »

Harry regarda avec un sourcil levé la chemise froissée, la plume coincée derrière l'oreille de Malfoy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut un énorme bâillement et Malfoy sourit. « - C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant Harry s'effondrer à nouveau dans le canapé et écoutant ses pas qui résonnèrent à travers le plafond.

« - La ferme, Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide, soudain très conscient qu'il était seul. Il était habitué à un calme coucher civilisé et ça lui fit mal. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il éteignit les flammes de la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et traîna les pieds pour aller se coucher. Il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire reculer le moment où il devait partager un lit donc il supposait qu'il pouvait bien en finir avec ça.

Il souhaitait juste qu'il se sente philosophique comme il le disait lui-même.

Malfoy était déjà assis au bord du lit et défaisait les boutons de ses poignets quand Harry affronta la chambre à coucher. Avec un peu d'effort, Harry fit de son mieux pour donner l'impression que 'tout était parfaitement ordinaire' et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être son côté du lit. Peu sûr de savoir quoi faire maintenant, comme si la routine banale d'un coucher avait été effacé de son esprit, il écouta les doux bruits émit par Malfoy et examina le réveil à son chevet. C'était un appareil avec les rouages et les ressorts visibles et dans une étrange matière ressemblant au cuivre. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était minuit vingt et le balancier bougeait doucement d'avant en arrière comme pour attraper son attention.

« - Tes parents étaient ici. » Déclara Harry soudainement et les bruits s'arrêtèrent. « - Ce matin. » Ajouta-t-il.

« - Oh, vraiment ? Avaient-ils quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour s'être déplacés ? »

« - Ils voulaient parler de Noël. » Répondit Harry, observant toujours le réveil et voyant un nuage de fumée sortir par le haut. Surpris, il sourit.

Malfoy soupira fortement et se déplaça sur le lit. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont pris cette peine, hein ? Tout le monde sait que nous allons faire exactement la même chose que nous faisons à chaque putain de fête d'année, Merlin m'en donne la force. »

« - Dois-je m'attendre à plus de chanson ? » Demanda Harry, se retournant pour regarder Malfoy. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse et il fut surpris d'entendre Malfoy rire et secouer la tête.

« - Plus que probablement. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi vous faites ça. » Admit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Hm ? »

« - Cette chose avec Celestina Warbeck. » Malfoy commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Alarmé, Harry se mordit la langue mais ne se détourna pas. « - Pourtant, je sais certainement mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas interférer avec tout ce qui suggère une relation civile entre vous deux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait la première fois que je t'ai ramené au Manoir ? »

Harry ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. « - Mm. » Dit-il distraitement, regardant le tissu blanc glisser des épaules de Malfoy et puis il baissa les yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Qui plus est, ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose, supposa-t-il.

Le silence s'étira pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'Harry regardait ses chaussettes et écoutait le bruissement du tissu alors que Malfoy se déshabillait, se posant des questions sur les blessures à sa jambe et Noël et Celestina Warbeck… cette dernière en particulier pour une raison de compréhension. Il n'en avait jamais été un grand fan et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Lucius Malfoy possédait ses plus grands succès non plus.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda soigneusement Malfoy et une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_« On peut dire ça. » _Pensa Harry. « - Non, juste fatigué. » Marmonna-t-il et essayant de ne pas penser à combien de fois il avait sorti ce mensonge en particulier au cours des dernières années.

Avec un sens de la fatalité, il tira son pull par-dessus sa tête et retira son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Il se glissa sous la couette et regarda droit vers le plafond, crispant les muscles quand sa peau nue entra en contact avec les draps froids.

Et ça y était. Il était au lit avec Draco Malfoy. La vie avait certainement un sens tordu de l'humour.

« - Pourquoi fait-il si froid ici ? » Grogna Malfoy très près de l'oreille d'Harry, faisant se dresser les poils de sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une main froide sur son ventre, un pied glacé contre son mollet et l'odeur de _l'homme_ partout.

« - La fenêtre est ouverte. » Déclara Harry. « - C'est le mois de Décembre. Il fait nuit. » Il fit une pause. « - Ce sont des raisons suffisantes. »

« - Les raisons ne me réchaufferont pas. »

« - Tais-toi. » Marmonna Harry, se forçant à se détendre, ce qui était un vrai défi avec son espace personnel envahi de cheveux blonds.

« - Je me tairais dans une minute. » Répliqua Malfoy dans le cou d'Harry.

Oh, bien.

Inspirant profondément, Harry éteignit les lumières. Il se demanda si le martèlement dans sa poitrine était aussi bruyant qu'il le sentait. La respiration de Malfoy était chaude et régulière contre sa peau et, contre toute attente, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Harry tourna soigneusement la tête, observant son réveil original et ensuite la fenêtre où on pouvait voir un ciel clair parsemé d'étoiles, tout comme celui de sa maison. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et il devait lutter contre cela mais quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'intéressant et vulnérable lui soufflait que cela valait peut-être la peine de faire ce que Boris attendait, ou apprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait qu'il apprenne et ainsi, il sera rapidement de retour chez lui.

« - Vêtements sur le plancher. » Marmonna Malfoy.

« - Quoi ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

* * *

_Cette lumière en haut des escaliers était devenue très familière._

_Harry avança vers elle avec un but maintenant, voulant, ayant besoin d'en savoir plus. Sachant__** qu'il**__ était là._

_Poussant la lourde porte en bois, il fut accueilli par une odeur de potion épicée._

_Un bruissement de draps et son souffle se coupa. Il savait, même si Harry était invisible._

_« - Malfoy ? » Murmura Harry, se rapprochant. « - Draco ? »_

_« - Qui est là ? » Les yeux gris brillaient dans l'obscurité. « - Potter, est-ce toi ? Laisses-moi tranquille ! »_

_Coup d'œil autour. Le cœur serré par la peur. Coup d'œil autour. Sa baguette est sur la table de nuit. Hors de portée._

_Sa respiration devint plus difficile, plus hachée, et : « - Je veux juste te parler. »_

_« - Je ne veux pas te parler. » Pâle au clair de lune, doigts crispés sur les draps, assis dans un pyjama rayé mal ajusté. Petit, feignant d'être grand._

_« - J'ai compris beaucoup de chose. » Rapprochement et mouvement faisant glisser la cape sur les épaules. « - Lorsque tu as commencé à me jeter l'Impardonnable. »_

_« - Je recommencerais si tu ne pars pas. » Presque un sifflement. Lèvres tordues dans un rictus._

_« - Non, tu ne le feras pas. » Invoquant la baguette sur la table de chevet et la tenant fermement. Le bois dur et froid entre ses doigts tremblants. Une inspiration de courage dans l'obscurité. « - Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. »_

_« - Va te faire enculer, Potter. »_

_Douleur. Désespoir. Un pas de plus. « - Ecoute. »_

* * *

« - Je dois y aller. » Murmura une voix dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« - Hm… Malfoy ? »

« - Malfoy, hein ? » Les yeux gris étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait sur lui, une main de chaque côté de l'oreiller d'Harry. « - Je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir rester et savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans ton esprit… crois-moi. » Il soupira et passa une main sur la poitrine nue d'Harry, ses doigts frôlèrent son ventre et vinrent appuyer fermement sur le membre à demi dur d'Harry, qui réagit avec l'enthousiasme du matin et vraiment sans sa permission, son ventre se contractant sous la caresse et une chaleur inapproprié l'inondant.

« - Oh. » Haleta-t-il, surpris et les yeux de Malfoy devinrent plus intenses.

« - Maintenant, c'est juste cruel… Potter. » Ajouta-t-il, haussant un sourcil. « - J'ai découvert récemment que Monsieur Fitzwilliam aimait courir dans le parc à une heure ridicule du matin alors… » Il soupira avec regret et ses doigts glissèrent une fois de plus sur l'érection maintenant dure d'Harry, lui faisant serrer les dents. « - Je me rends compte qu'il faut faire des sacrifices dans la recherche de la vérité, mais _vraiment_. »

Harry retint un gémissement, déchiré entre l'envie de s'éloigner, bondir hors du lit et crier à Malfoy de garder ses mains pour lui et l'envie primitive de son membre qui exigeait une attention et se fichait de qui il s'agit.

« - Ouais. » Souffla Harry, un peu à bout de souffle. « - Donc, ça sera un homme d'affaires roux en litige à nouveau ? »

Malfoy grogna. « - Tu ne penses pas que ça serait un peu visible dans le parc ? »

« - Je ne pense pas grand-chose de ce que tu fais. » Répondit Harry, se sentant courageux et distrait puis soudain horrifié par ses propres mots, le sourire de Malfoy et la main qui remontait sur sa poitrine et son cou.

« - C'est bon à savoir que je n'ai pas complètement perdu la main. » Soupira Malfoy, retirant sa main. « - Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. »

Frustré et confus, Harry se tortilla sur place et hocha la tête. Malfoy se pencha, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'embrassa profondément, la langue au goût de dentifrice et de thé aromatisé envahit la bouche d'Harry, le faisant haleter involontairement. Quelque part au milieu de la folie et la perplexité tourbillonnant dans sa tête, il était conscient d'être couché là, soumis et se laissant embrasser.

Ce n'était pas bien. Rassemblant son courage, il leva une main et attrapa le chandail de Malfoy et espérant pour le mieux. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme avant et c'était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement normal. Quoi qu'il en soit, son cœur martela dans sa poitrine tellement fortement que cela suffit presque à le distraire de la culpabilité qui l'envahissait alors que sortit de nulle part, la pensée de Ginny l'envahit. Deux Ginny en fait : sa femme… oh mon dieu, sa femme… et celle plus heureuse qu'il avait rencontré hier.

Dégrisé, il se détacha et évita le regard de Malfoy.

Haletant, Malfoy lança à Harry un demi-sourire intéressant et se redressa à contrecœur. « - Je dois vraiment y aller. N'oublie pas d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, bras et jambes écartées. Il regarda le plafond.

« - Je viens d'embrasser Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il, léchant sa lèvre inférieure et ayant le goût de menthe.

« - Pour sûr. » Déclara le miroir, l'air amusé.

Harry ferma les yeux et gémit. « - Je n'ai pas peur de te casser. J'ai déjà beaucoup de malchance… je suis désensibilisé. »

Il écouta mais il n'y eut rien mis à part un 'hmph !' du miroir, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même, étendu à travers les draps avec une érection douloureuse qu'il appréhendait de toucher. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, à la recherche d'une distraction et ils tombèrent sur une photo encadrée sur la commode de Malfoy.

La commode de Draco, se corrigea-t-il résolument. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y habituer avant de se retrouver par inadvertance dans un jeu sexuel pervers dont il ne pourrait pas sortir. Alors que cette pensée se cristallisait lentement dans son esprit, il frissonna et son sexe négligé réagit vivement. Horrifié, Harry appuya une paume dessus pour réprimer cela et tendit la main vers la photo.

Il détestait Malfoy après tout. Peut-être qu'à travers cette illusion… son corps lui faisait comprendre que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de sexe.

Quoi qu'il en soit.

Se mettant sur le côté, il observa la photo encadrée d'argent, sa bouche s'asséchant.

C'était une photo de lui, un lui beaucoup plus jeune, debout sur un fond de montagnes et un vif coucher de soleil. Il portait un gilet vert et un jean et avait un sourire un peu penaud. Ça semblait être un jour de grand vent parce que le Harry de la photo levait sans cesse une main pour écarter les cheveux de son visage. Il avait l'air heureux, en bonne santé, insouciant et Harry ne se souvenait de rien à ce sujet.

Il regarda l'annotation soignée dans le coin de la photo : _Édimbourg, Août 2002._

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait fait en Août 2002 mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais allé à Édimbourg. Eh bien, pas dans la vie dont il se souvenait.

_« Tout est là si tu regardes, tu sais. » _Voilà ce que Boris lui avait dit.

Soudain, empli d'un sentiment de détermination, Harry laissa tomber la photo sur le lit et bondit sur ses pieds. Quelque part dans cette maison, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à donner un sens à tout cela. Harry ouvrit tous les tiroirs de la pièce, fouillant dans chacun d'eux avant de passer au suivant. Au moment où il finit, à bout de souffle et déçu, la pièce donnait l'impression d'avoir été saccagée par un cambrioleur enthousiaste ou une équipe de lutins capricieux. Et il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il enfila des vêtements et se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Hésitant. Il y avait une sensation lancinante étrange dans son ventre, qui ne semblait pas content de laisser le désordre qu'il avait fait. Les sourcils froncés, il resta devant la porte, les doigts tambourinant sur la poignée. La chambre _était_ vraiment très propre avant de commencer… Harry soupira profondément, secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette afin de tout remettre à sa place.

Puis, tirant sur ses manches pour protéger ses doigts contre le froid, il descendit les escaliers. La toile d'araignée était assez imposante maintenant et Harry s'écarta juste à temps alors qu'il avançait, le désespoir se transformant en adrénaline dans ses veines.

Dans le salon, il trouva plusieurs photos de lui-même et Malfoy… Draco… à diverses occasions officielles et Harry était soulagé de voir que son lui semblait presque aussi mal à l'aise en robe de soirée qu'il l'avait toujours été. Draco, cependant, était élégant sur chacune d'elle. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos de lui-même, Draco, Ginny et… un homme à la peau foncé qui devait être Blaise. L'estomac d'Harry se noua. Il trouva des photos d'eux quatre à la plage, à une fête et dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine de cette maison.

Blaise Zabini, pensa-t-il, essayant de récolter des informations sur tout, était vraiment le mari de Ginny.

Putain, ça sonnait bizarre.

Harry déglutit difficilement, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et se frottant le visage. Bien, cette ligne de pensée n'allait pas aider dans cette situation. Au lieu de ça, ça perturbait un peu plus son esprit.

Il était… un Serpentard. Il avait été l'un des amis de Draco à l'école. Sa famille et lui avaient quitté le pays peu de temps après le début de la guerre, peut-être pour la France ? Harry n'était pas sûr mais il supposait que ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Rien de ce qu'il savait ne semblait être applicable dans ce monde, de toute façon.

Harry se releva et essaya de retrouver sa motivation. Ça devait exaspérant mais il parvint à se rendre dans le bureau et c'est ici qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Aligné sur une étagère près de la cheminée, se trouvait une série d'album en cuir avec des dates gravées en or sur les tranches.

Avec un frisson, Harry alluma le feu dans la cheminée et prit le premier volume daté de 1998-1999. Il s'installa sur le tapis du foyer et respira l'odeur de bois verni et vieilles pages. Ce fut réconfortant pendant quelques secondes puis il ouvrit l'album sur ses genoux.

C'était un scrapbooking, pas un album photo. Harry sourit, surpris et passa ses doigts sur l'article de journal collé sur la première page, enfin, quelque chose dont il se souvenait. C'était une terrible photo de lui-même, Hermione et Ron, prise suite à la bataille de Poudlard et qui avait parue dans les journaux pendant des semaines. Sales, en sang et épuisés, ils s'appuyaient les uns contre les autres et regardaient au loin sous le titre : _« Trio de héros… un repos bien mérités pour Potter, Granger et Weasley. »_

Harry soupira doucement, les yeux fixés sur les visages en détresses de ses amis. De façon inattendue, les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux et il tenta de les refouler, même s'il n'y avait personne ici pour le châtier de sa faiblesse. Alors qu'il le faisait, il remarqua un commentaire écrit en noir au bas de la page :

_« Voici ton premier jour de liberté, Harry Potter. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Et à côté du terrible article :

_« Le premier et certainement pas le dernier, le temps que je me rende compte avec certitude que je suis un journaliste bien meilleur avec mes yeux fermés et une main attachée à un Scroutt à pétard. »_

Harry haussa un sourcil. Donc, il était journaliste. Ce n'était pas vraiment la carrière qu'il aurait imaginé pour un Malfoy mais peut-être que c'était logique. Harry supposait que les déguisements et la persuasion et la récolte d'information était assez Serpentard… et il soupçonnait fortement que Draco était un vrai Serpentard.  
Tournant la page, Harry trouva un article sur Draco et un autre et un autre. Changeant de position sur le tapis, Harry permit aux flammes de réchauffer son dos et dévora chaque mot.

_« … de grands risques personnels, cet adolescent Mangemort a tourné le dos à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et trouvé le pardon pour la fin d'Albus Dumbledore et la rédemption avec son amitié inattendue avec Harry Potter lui-même… »_

_« … En échange d'une protection pour sa famille, Malfoy a fourni de précieuses informations sur les activités de son ancien maître pour le groupe de combattants qualifiés, connus comme l'Ordre du Phénix… »_

_« … D'énormes actes de bravoure et d'expiation de quelqu'un de si jeune, ce qui prouve, peut-être, que le passé n'est pas irréparable… »_

_« … Lucius Malfoy a été condamné aujourd'hui à cinq ans à Azkaban pour son rôle dans la montée au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui. Des sources proches du Magenmagot suggèrent que le témoignage d'Harry Potter a joué un rôle dans la décision d'une telle peine légère pour l'ex-Mangemort. Draco Malfoy, ancien ennemi de Potter et actuellement ami proche, était également présent mais indisponible pour tout commentaire… »_

Harry tourna les pages plus rapidement, respirant à peine. Il trouva d'autres articles sur chacun d'eux, tous aussi stupides, inutiles et emplis de spéculations sur ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils allaient. A côté de chacun, se trouvait le commentaire écrit de Draco.

A mi-chemin du livre, il trouva d'autres photos de journaux de lui, Ron, Hermione et Draco acceptant les honneurs après la guerre et des gros plans sur l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe d'Harry et Seconde Classe de Draco.

Et : _« Donc, te voilà meilleur que moi une fois de plus, Potter. Heureusement pour toi que tu es bon au lit sinon je n'aurais pas pu te garder près de moi. »_

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Harry et il mordilla maladroitement son ongle. Il tourna rapidement la page mais la prochaine fut pire :

_« C'est officiel, Potter et Malfoy sont ensemble ! Photos exclusives à l'intérieur ! »_

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna alors que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette information. C'était peut-être le fait de le voir en noir et blanc sur un journal national qui le rendait plus choquant. Peut-être de découvrir qu'il avait été démasqué par la Gazette il y a près de deux décennies et de le savoir que maintenant.  
Curieusement indigné, Harry grogna et alla voir ces 'photos exclusives'… il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elles peuvent être aussi mauvaises qu'il l'imaginait.

D'une certaine manière, elles étaient pires. La tête emplie d'images salaces d'un couple en plein acte ou partiellement nu, il se retrouva cependant à regarder de douces photographies, presque innocentes, d'un jeune couple passant un après-midi ensoleillé ensemble dans le jardin du numéro douze. Quelqu'un avait évidemment dû mettre un appareil à travers les feuillages et capturé le moment, des baisers langoureux et Harry, allongé sur l'herbe tandis que Draco avait sa tête sur son ventre et semblait lire à voix haute un vieux livre. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, c'était indéniable.

La Marque des Ténèbres était nettement visible sur son avant-bras pâle ainsi que plusieurs petites formes qu'Harry ne pouvait pas discerner, près de l'intérieur du coude. Draco ne cherchait pas à cacher sa Marque avec des manches longues et, en dépit de lui-même, le respect d'Harry pour lui monta de quelques crans. Tout le monde avait des cicatrices, supposa-t-il et elles étaient souvent de bons rappels. Rappels de ce qui ne fallait pas faire.

Un bruit étrange dans le couloir fit sursauter Harry et il se pencha sur un côté, essayant inutilement de voir. Dix secondes plus tard, les flammes s'animèrent et la tête de Ginny apparut. Surpris, Harry laissa tomber le lourd livre sur son pied et siffla de douleur.

« - Salut… Gin. » Gémit-il en se frottant les orteils douloureux.

Elle soupira. « - Tu as oublié Maura, non ? »

« - Hmm… Oui ? » Répondit honnêtement Harry, espérant pouvoir savoir qui ou quoi était Maura avant que Ginny décide de l'interner à St Mangouste.

« - Allons Harry, tu as promis de la garder ce matin. J'ai une réunion d'équipe dans dix minutes… nous devons discutez de notre horrible performance contre Chudley la semaine dernière et l'entraîneur-chef sera là, donc tout pèse sur moi et je suis un tout petit peu stressé. » Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant à travers les flammes, emplissant Harry de remords, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être tenu pour responsable pour quelque chose qu'un autre lui-même avait accepté de faire.

« - Où est Blaise ? » Osa-t-il, assez certain maintenant que Maura était un enfant ou un animal, enfin un être conscient et parfois, il y avait peu de différence entre les deux.

« - Au travail. » Ginny lui lança un regard étrange.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry faiblement. « - Je dois travailler aussi, tu sais. Draco insiste sur ça. »

Ginny grogna. « - Après hier, je parie que oui. Emmène-la avec toi. Tu sais qu'elle aime aller travailler avec son Oncle Harry. »

Oncle Harry. Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Ginny et Blaise Zabini avaient une fille et elle l'appelait Oncle Harry. Il toussa, essayant de dénouer le nœud dans sa poitrine.

« - Très bien, très bien. Envoie-la-moi. » Dit-il, essayant de sourire et le soulagement sur le visage de Ginny fut immense.

« - Génial. Je te vois plus tard, alors. Maura, fais un bisou à maman. »

Harry regarda anxieusement le visage de Ginny disparaître, les flammes devenir vertes et puis il y eut un enfant qui sortit de la cheminée. En hâte, il ferma le livre et le reposa sur l'étagère, hors de la trajectoire des cendres que la petite fille semblait avoir apporté avec elle.

« - Que fais-tu _ici_, Oncle Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle et Harry se contenta de l'observer.

Maura Weasley… ou peut-être Zabini… semblait avoir six ou sept ans et ressemblait étonnamment à ses parents. Sa peau couleur café et ses cheveux noirs bouclés, actuellement tressés, étaient bien évidemment de son père mais les yeux bruns clairs et les taches de rousseur sur son nez étaient de Ginny.

Harry cligna des yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Répondre à la question.

« - Où pensais-tu me trouver ? » Demanda-t-il, ce qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question mais au moins, il disait quelque chose au lieu de donner l'impression de faire le poisson devant cette pauvre enfant.

« - Tu es toujours dans la cuisine. » Dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour ajouter '_idiot'_.

« - Bien sûr. Eh bien, je faisais un peu de lecture et j'essayais de me réchauffer. » Expliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait note de la jupe rouge, du pull rouge et des collants de la même couleur. Il fut envahi d'un mélange confus de protection naturelle envers l'enfant et la sourde douleur de son existence et il fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant qu'il donne un coup de pied à son instinct paternel et poursuive : « - Nous allons bientôt partir, as-tu un manteau ? »

Elle hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses tresses brunes. « - Je vais le chercher. »

Harry regarda avec perplexité Maura sortir de la pièce, ses pas résonnant sur le bois poli. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma… il supposa que c'était le placard du couloir, puis elle revint avec un manteau rouge dans les bras et luttant pour l'enfiler en même temps qu'elle marchait. Harry se demanda à quelle fréquence elle venait dans sa maison.

« - Est-ce que tout ce que tu possèdes est rouge ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle fronça le nez alors qu'elle boutonnait son manteau. « - C'est ma couleur préférée. »

« - Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que ton père pense de ça ? »

« - Papa n'aime pas les couleurs. » Dit-elle avec une lassitude au-delà de ses années.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais choisit de ne pas commenter.

« - Allons-nous travailler maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme et son sourire était de Ginny aussi.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et réfléchit à ses options. Ou peut-être juste son unique choix. Il devait se rendre à ce mystérieux travail d'une manière ou d'une autre et à cet instant, il n'eut pas de meilleure idée que celle-ci :

« - Maura, où travaille Oncle Harry ? »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était dirigé, ou plutôt traîné, sur un Chemin de Traverse animé par une Maura étonnamment forte. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'un enfant ne lui avait plus tenu la main et c'était plutôt agréable de se sentir nécessaire et il souhaitait être celui au premier plan.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Dit une femme d'âge moyen, souriant avec indulgence à Maura et aux prises avec un chien, un hibou dans une cage et un sac rempli de provision.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était mais parvint à lui rendre son salut avant que la petite main chaude de Maura se referme autour de la sienne et il tirer à sa suite, réprimant son envie de lui proposer un peu d'aide.

« - Allez, Oncle Harry ! Si nous nous arrêtons parler à tout le monde, nous n'arriverons jamais. » Se plaignit Maura, à peine audible parmi le bavardage et le grondement de la foule.

Perplexe, Harry accéléra mais il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'un petit garçon portant un bonnet avec un pompon au bout le vit et cria : « - Regarde ! » A son père, qui portait un bonnet à pompon assorti.

« - Ne montre pas du doigt, Isaac. » Réprimanda l'homme mais il fit un grand sourire à Harry. « - Ravi de vous voir, Monsieur Potter. Et la jeune Maura. »

A cet instant, la jeune Maura s'arrêta dans sa foulée implacable et se retourna, encore accrochée à la main d'Harry. « - Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle joyeusement.

« - Ma femme a adoré. » Déclara l'homme, souriant et se frottant les mains contre le froid. « - C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait… je ne sais pas comment vous faites ! »

Perdu, Harry prit une profonde inspiration d'air froid et tenta de sonner aussi normal que possible. « - C'est super, je suis vraiment heureux de l'entendre. »

L'homme poussa un soupir de regret. « - Je souhaiterais pouvoir venir vous achetez son cadeau de Noël, aussi. Peut-être l'année prochaine ! »

« - Peut-être l'année prochaine. » Répéta Harry, faisant à l'homme un sympathique… il l'espérait… sourire.

Quand l'homme et son fils prirent congé et s'éloignèrent, Harry et Maura reprirent leur marche parmi les promeneurs et faisant attention avec les pavés glissants. A chaque fois qu'ils ralentissaient, pas moins de dix personnes l'interpellaient, lui souriaient, lui faisaient signe ou voulaient l'arrêter pour un autographe et Harry était étonné.

Il était rare de nos jours que quelqu'un s'approche de lui en public, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était allé faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse et il savait au fond que son air 'laissez ma famille et moi tranquille' sur son visage était la vraie raison pour laquelle personne s'approchait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça mais après de trop nombreux articles intrusifs et interruptions impolies, le mécanisme de défense était devenu une seconde nature.

Ou du moins, ça avait été. Après seulement cinq minutes en public avait déjà démontré que, encore une fois, les choses étaient très différentes ici. Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaissait et tout le monde voulait lui dire bonjour mais leurs salutations polies étaient toutes du genre 'Bonjour, Monsieur Potter' et 'Ravi de vous voir Monsieur Potter' et 'Est-ce que vous allez à l'atelier, Monsieur Potter ? Je voudrais passer plus tard pour vous parler d'une commande' … et en plus de ça, Harry découvrait que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il ignorait ce dont parlaient ces gens mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

La tristesse tomba sur lui comme un voile et il soupira dans l'air glacé, trimbalé derrière Maura et remarquant à peine où elle l'emmenait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois d'un bel immeuble en pierre.

Donc, c'était là.

« - S'il te plait, ouvre la porte, Oncle Harry. » Supplia Maura, grelottant de façon spectaculaire. « - Je vais mourir de froid ! »

Son expression tira un doux rire à Harry. Surpris par le son, il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé par le vent, chassant sa tristesse.

« - Bien. » Marmonna-t-il, examinant la porte avec sa poignée en fer et son heurtoir. Quand il tendit la main et effleura le bois avec ses doigts, une poussée de magie protectrice jaillit et enveloppa étroitement sa main, des vrilles vertes parcourant ses doigts et son bras avant de se retirer, apparemment satisfaite et des clics se firent entendre avant que les charnières grincent.

Maura passa devant lui dans le bâtiment. Harry suivit à un rythme plus lent, tournant autour de lui et observant ce grand espace ouvert, sentant la sciure de bois et qui était apparemment son lieu de travail. Les murs étaient blanchies à la chaux et froids sous les doigts d'Harry et le sol était jonché de coupeaux de bois et d'outils intrigants. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait deux énormes établis et directement au-dessus, une série de puits de jour qui, durant une belle journée, Harry imaginait, permettaient d'inonder l'espace de lumière. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils révélaient que de lourds nuages.

Sur les côtés de la pièce, il y avait des armoires, bureaux, coffres et commodes. Plusieurs chaises inhabituelles étaient dans un coin et une bibliothèque vitrée à moitié finie dans un autre coin. Alors qu'il examinait tout cela, une fascination l'envahit.

Avait-il fait cela ?

C'était impossible… c'était si beaux. C'était rare et habilement fait et original. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains osseuses et ordinaires. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son cerveau était incapable de concilier son lui inepte et sans grâce avec l'artison qui œuvrait dans cet atelier. Boris devait se jouer de lui.

« - Je sais que tu n'es pas mon Oncle Harry. » Déclara soudainement Maura. Harry se retourna, le cœur battant. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail le plus proche, les jambes pendantes et le fixant avec un drôle de petit sourire.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu n'es pas mon Oncle Harry. » Répéta-t-elle calmement. « - Tu lui ressembles mais tu n'es pas lui. C'est bon, cependant. Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Cloué sur place, Harry chercha en vain une réponse approprié. Il ne comprenait pas. Ginny n'avait pas remarqué, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué… même Draco, qui apparemment… eh bien, le connaissait très bien, n'avait pas remarqué. Et pourtant, cet enfant, cette lumineuse Ginny miniature à la peau sombre avait vu à travers lui.

« - Bien sûr que je suis ton Oncle Harry. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

Maura cessa de balancer ses pieds et croisa les jambes. « - Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais je sais que tu es seulement un visiteur. »

« - Visiteur. » Répéta-t-il. « - Quelque chose comme ça. »

Maura hocha la tête et Harry fit un pas prudent vers elle, puis un autre et encore et puis, sans raison apparente, il s'effondra sur le sol froid, les mains écorchées contre la pierre et le sang pulsant dans ses veines.

« - Ça arrive parfois. » Expliqua Maura et il y eut un bruit alors qu'elle sautait au sol et vint s'accroupir à côté d'Harry. « - Tu as mal à la jambe. Je parie que tu ne savais pas. »

Harry rigola amèrement et se mit en position assise, examinant les écorchures sur ses paumes. Bizarrement, sa jambe allait parfaitement bien, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire une telle chose de céder complètement sous lui et le faire s'écraser de tout son poids au sol.

« - J'en ai entendu parler mais c'est la première fois… que je le vis. » Admit-il, renonçant à l'idée d'essayer de mentir à Maura.

« - Tu iras mieux dans une minute. » Époussetant la sciure, Maura se laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui et plissa le nez. « - C'est tout simplement comme ça, tu tombes parfois. Tu jures généralement plus que ça. »

Harry fit un sourire. « - Je me souviendrais de ça. » Dit-il puis il ravala sa prochaine question. Même si elle savait exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer à interroger un enfant de sept ans sur une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Il supposait que ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Savoir pourquoi n'allait pas faire disparaître cela.

« - Ai-je vraiment fait toutes ces choses ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

« - Oui. » Maura hocha la tête. « - Tu fais beaucoup de belles choses. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. » Dit Harry, un peu paniqué. « - La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de monter quelque chose, c'était une vieille coiffeuse quand j'avais huit ans. Et si je me souviens bien j'ai fait un putain, euh… je n'ai pas fait du bon travail. »

« - Tu dis putain tout le temps. » Indiqua Maura avec un petit rire. « - Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait cette coiffeuse mais tu as toujours dit que tu aimais le bois parce que ça ne répond pas. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - J'ai dit ça ? »

Maura hocha la tête, balançant ses tresses. Harry fléchit son genou avec soin. Il allait très bien. Il soupira et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« - Dois-je les faire avec la magie ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le nez empli de taches de rousseur se plissa alors que Maura réfléchit et, comme Harry l'avait pensé, un faible rayon de lumière perça les nuages et vint éclairer les légères mèches rouges sombres dans ses cheveux.

« - La plupart du temps, tu travailles le bois avec ces choses. » Dit-elle, montrant un support mural rempli d'outils. « - Et lui fait prendre forme. » Elle fit une pause et ses lèvres devinrent une ligne mince. « - Et tu assembles les morceaux et tu utilises ta baguette pour les détails fantasques. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. « - Tu veux dire des choses comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, montrant une commode en chêne où des poissons étaient sculptés dessus.

« - Mmhm. J'aime les poissons. » Déclara Maura, rappelant immédiatement Lily à Harry. « - Parfois, les gens viennent et te demandent des choses et parfois, tu fais juste ce que tu veux. » Elle montra quelque chose dans son dos. « - Ceci est pour Oncle Draco, pour Noël. Je pense qu'il est presque fini. »

Harry regarda, essayant d'ignorer la vague d'anxiété mais elle ne fit que s'intensifier quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un lampadaire en acajou et vitraux. La tige était sculptée, apparemment à partir d'une seule pièce en bois, en une forme courbe qui était à la fois étrange et naturelle, comme quelque chose de la Forêt Interdite. Il devait toucher.

Il se leva et, après un moment, Maura le suivit et se plaça à l'opposé de la lampe, le regardant avec intérêt. Ayant l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire mais le faisant quand même, Harry glissa légèrement sa main le long de la courbe, douce comme la soie et correspondant parfaitement à son contact. Puis, de plus en plus audacieux, il appuya fermement sa paume sur le bois, sentant le grain maintenant et remonta jusqu'à atteindre le verre.

« - Dois-je ? » Demanda-t-il, refermant ses doigts autour de la baguette.

Maura haussa les épaules. « - C'est ta lampe. » Elle fit une pause. « - Je pense que tu dois. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil et elle lui sourit, les yeux brillant d'impatience. Il ne savait pas si oui ou non il devait suivre l'encouragement d'un enfant qui était à moitié Serpentard mais… merde, il allait le faire quand même. Retournant son sourire, il marmonna le sort pour allumer la flamme à l'intérieur de la lampe.

« - Wow. » Murmura Maura et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Wow en effet.

L'atelier était rempli d'une douce lumière nuancé de vert grâce à la flamme qui dansait à l'intérieur des vitraux. A première vue, pensa-t-il, ça avait ressemblait à de simples vitraux scellés ensemble mais maintenant qu'il voyait la myriade de couleur, il se rendit compte que c'était plus que ça : ils se déplaçaient et disparaissaient et se confondaient l'un dans l'autre encore et encore, créant eux-mêmes les mouvements de lumière.

Une Maura verdâtre sourit joyeusement en voyant les étranges formes nébuleuses se dessinaient sur le plafond. « - Tu es intelligent, tu vois ? Eh bien, Oncle Harry l'est mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Elle détourna les yeux du plafond et regarda Harry. « - Veux-tu savoir autre chose ? »

Harry soupira. Se demandant combien elle en savait. « - Qu'est-ce que Ginny… que font des parents ? »

« - Papa a une entreprise qui vend des plantes. » Répondit-elle. « - Et maman est entraîneuse. Tu sais, au Quilditch. »

« - Quidditch ? »

Maura se renfrogna et hocha la tête. « - Quidditch. Je le dis toujours mal. Et Oncle Draco écrit des articles sur des méchants pour dire tout ce qu'ils font de méchant. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Harry, regardant la lampe que son autre lui avait fait et se frotta distraitement les cheveux. « - Et je suis un menuisier gay. Merci Boris. »

« - Qui est Boris ? » Demanda Maura.

« - Personne. »


	3. Chapitre Trois

_**Turn**_** \- **_Chapitre 3_ \- By Sara's Girl

Harry rentra à la maison et s'appuya contre la porte, complètement épuisé. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier que Maura était facilement la personne la plus utile et simple qu'il ait rencontré dans ce monde bizarre, elle avait aussi sept ans et donc épuisante.

Maintenant qu'elle était retournée auprès de sa mère très reconnaissante, Harry, il l'espérait, aurait un peu de temps pour traiter le déluge d'informations. Et peut-être, quand il aurait fait cela, il comprendrait comment devenir un menuisier qualifié à temps pour répondre au 'millions de commandes' qui attendaient selon Maura.

« - Comme si le savoir résoudra le problème. » Marmonna Harry sombrement, se frottant le visage.

Alors qu'il inspirait, l'odeur de quelque chose de chaud et savoureux attrapa ses narines et fit grogner son estomac, lui rappelant que tout ce qu'il avait eu à manger aujourd'hui était la moitié du sandwich au jambon et beurre de cacahuète de Maura à l'heure du déjeuner. C'était… intéressant, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peut-être que Draco faisait le dîner, se souvint-il et il se détacha de la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir.

« - Harry ? Est-ce toi ? » Fit une voix provenant de l'étage.

Sentant le danger, il se figea. « - Oui ? »

« - Qu'as-tu fais ici ? » La voix était plus forte maintenant et teintée de quelque chose ressemblant à la fureur ou l'hystérie, et quoi que ce soit, ça fit battre le cœur d'Harry à un rythme effrayant.

« - Rien. » Répondit Harry, l'esprit vide. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il avança et commença à monter très lentement l'escalier.

« - Les tiroirs. » Insista Draco dans un gémissement angoissé. « - Que diable as-tu fait, Potter ? » Exigea-t-il et chaque fibre du corps d'Harry lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune promesse de plaisir dans sa voix cette fois.

_« Les tiroirs ? » _« - Non, non, non. » Murmura Harry pour lui-même, saisissant la balustrade, esquivant la toile d'araignée et grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. « - J'ai tout rangé ! »

Même s'il savait que c'était peu probable d'aider, Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il poussait la porte.

« - Tu es là. » Murmura Draco mais il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche, à genoux devant sa commode, bougeant le contenu à une vitesse alarmante et marmonnant distraitement. Il y avait une agitation étrange à son sujet, une certaine tension dans son corps et même s'il ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaître cet homme, pas vraiment, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Ouais, je suis là. » Déclara-t-il, une main autour de la poignée froide. Il se mordilla la lèvre. « - Quel est le problème ? »

« - Quel est le problème ? » Répéta Draco et sa voix trembla en même temps qu'un rire lui échappait. « - Quel est le problème ? Je voulais juste une enveloppe… voilà tout… et _ça_. » Il s'interrompit, les doigts crispés autour du grand tiroir du milieu, fortement. « - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Il suffisait de… _pourquoi_ ? »

« - Je… euh… » Harry regarda, incapable de détourner le regard. La tension de Draco était contagieuse et elle se répercutait à travers lui, s'enroulant dans sa poitrine et bloquant sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait ici mais il soupçonnait que c'était de sa faute. « - Je cherchais quelque chose. »

Les doigts de Draco se resserrèrent incroyablement et il se tourna vers Harry. L'estomac de ce dernier se noua quand il fut confronté à une expression qu'il avait vu seulement une fois avant, cette angoisse complète et totale. Les yeux gris étaient écarquillés et brillant de tourment, les sourcils levés vers le haut, les cheveux collés à son front pâle et il respirait difficilement. « - Tu sais… tu sais comment c'est mal. » Déclara-t-il, lâchant finalement le tiroir et s'asseyant sur ses talons. Il regarda le sol.

Harry hésita, sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Rien. « - Oui… Je sais que c'est mal. » Tenta-t-il. « - Et qu'importe ce que j'ai cassé, je suis vraiment désolé… je peux voir ? »

Draco leva les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour lui lancer un regard cinglant et puis il reprit le rangement frénétique des tiroirs. Arrangeant, touchant, tournant les objets encore et encore, sans desserrer les lèvres et les yeux fermement fixés sur sa tâche.

« - Draco ? »

« - Tout est au mauvais endroit. » Murmura-t-il. « - Tout. Il y a des choses rondes avec des choses carrées. Il y a des chaussettes dans mon tiroir à papier. » Il fit une pause et appuya ses doigts contre le tiroir le plus élevé. « - Il y a six choses ici. » Murmura-t-il avec une oscillation alarmante dans la voix.

« - Oh. » Dit finalement Harry, incapable de trouver un autre mot. En silence, il regarda Draco qui continuait à vérifier et arranger le contenu des tiroirs, bougeant les chaussettes, les plumes et parchemins et bougies encore et encore, apparemment insatisfait par ce qu'il trouvait mais peu enclin à s'arrêter.

Sachant que rien n'était cassé en quelque sorte permit à Harry de détendre sa prise sur la poignée de la porte et il fit un pas dans la pièce. Mais quand il le fit, cependant, il ressentit des picotements alarmés et quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue : préoccupation. Pour Malfoy. Pour Draco, qui était en difficulté de toute évidence. Parce qu'il y avait six choses et des carrés avec des ronds.

Doucement, Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. « - Allez, ça va. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Draco se figea, les mains profondément enfoui dans un tiroir. « - Ca n'a pas d'importance ? » Répéta-t-il.

« - Euh, eh bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Balbutia Harry, sachant qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. « - Je veux dire que… »

« - Tu veux dire que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Tu veux dire que tu penses que je suis ridicule. Je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, Harry Potter. » Déclara Draco, se laissant tomber au sol avec les genoux contre lui et la tête dans ses mains. Il tremblait.

Quelque chose de rouillé et de rarement utilisé se tordit à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry, lui faisant tendre la main et l'enrouler autour du poignet de Draco, essayant d'écarter les doigts de son visage. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de cet homme, ce n'était pas bon qu'il soit ainsi… rabaissé.

« - Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose comme ça, Draco. Je vais tout ranger, je le promets. »

« - Non, non, non. » Siffla Draco, s'arrachant à la prise d'Harry et se mettant hors de sa portée.

Piqué, Harry se rassit et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Au fond, il savait avec une clarté lourde qu'il avait bel et bien tout gâché… quoi que ce soit… mais il ne put pas résister à la forte envie d'insister encore.

« - Draco ? »

« - Je vais le faire moi-même. Je t'ai fait du chili, ça doit probablement être prêt maintenant. » L'informa Draco sans lever les yeux.

Harry soupira et se força à se lever, coupable et confus.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il fermait la porte mais il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse que le grincement des tiroirs.

* * *

Draco ne descendit pas avant un long moment. Harry était dans la cuisine et surveillait le chili sur la cuisinière. Il sentait délicieusement bon mais, criblé de culpabilité, il se détourna simplement de lui et rejoignit le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. Il envisagea de retourner dans le bureau et rattraper quelques années de plus avec les albums de Draco mais la pensée que Draco pouvait le surprendre avec ça était un moyen efficace de dissuasion.

Au lieu de cela, il tenta de repenser aux dix dernières minutes. Et c'était un défi.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle six choses dans un tiroir était une catastrophe et la cohabitation troublante des choses rondes et des choses carrés n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens non plus.

Tourné, compté, ordre.

_Ordre. _Harry bougea sur le canapé, essayant de se mettre à l'aise mais n'y arrivant pas. Une telle situation nécessitée du carburant, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'esprit toujours en déroute, il récupéra une assiette de chili et une fourchette et s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé avec. C'était excellent, sucré, épicé mais il en appréciait que peu le goût alors qu'il avalait bouchée après bouchée et regardait dans le feu en essayant d'assembler le puzzle.

Ce Draco accordait de l'importance à l'ordre, semblait-il. Harry repensa à ses placards soigneusement rangé par couleur, ses albums minutieusement rangé par année de leur vie commune. Harry se demanda, mâchant lentement, si son autre lui était une personne ordonné et soignée aussi. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il après un moment, si l'état de son atelier était une indication. Et pourtant, au vu de l'apparence de la maison, il semblait que l'atelier d'Harry était le seul endroit qui n'était pas soumis aux règles folles de Draco.

Harry soupira, raclant le fond de l'assiette avec sa fourchette pour récupérer les dernières traces de sauce et grimaça à bruit grinçant du métal sur la céramique. Et puis ça le frappa.

Peut-être que son autre soi n'était pas dérangé par tout cela.

Peut-être qu'il était comme Hermione qui se fichait des vieux balais mais accueillait la vaste collection toujours croissante de Ron dans leur maison avec bonne humeur. Ou du moins, elle le faisait quand il en ramenait. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose mais le point, supposait-il, est que la relation est faite d'acceptation.

Une bonne relation.

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette et se frotta le visage en gémissant.

Il était impossible qu'il ait une relation plus saine avec un Malfoy maniaque, que celle qu'il avait avec sa vraie femme. Assurément, ça ne l'était pas et pourtant, il se trouva à se demander ce que l'un d'eux accepterait pour lui.

« - Peut-être que ce n'est pas Malfoy qui est fou. » Marmonna-t-il, croisant les bras derrière la tête et laissant le cuir souple se modeler sous son corps. « - Ça pourrait être moi. »

Enfin confortablement installé, au moins dans le sens élémentaire, ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourdes et il se laissa partir à la dérive, bercé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Quand il se réveilla, le feu était presque entièrement consumé et son cou était raide et douloureux, ça l'apprendrait à s'endormir sur le canapé à son âge. Eh bien, ça pourrait. Sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'il rejoignait la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil.

Draco était là, la casserole dans une main et une fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche dans l'autre. Harry hésita, laissant cette image incongrue se mettre en place, Draco Malfoy mangeant les restes d'un chili directement dans une casserole.

Harry tenta un sourire et pendant un instant, il y eut un éclair de vulnérabilité dans les yeux pâles avant de disparaitre et Draco haussa un sourcil en défi et porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

« - Est-ce que tout… est rangé ? » Demanda Harry attentivement.

Draco avala. « - Oui. »

« - Je ne pense pas que tu es ridicule. »

« - Vraiment ? » Murmura Draco, détournant les yeux d'Harry et jouant avec sa fourchette dans la casserole. Il avait l'air encore un peu fragile et bien que la raison suggérait à Harry qu'il ne devait pas s'en soucier, Harry regrettait quand même de ne pas être meilleur que ça.

« - Ouais. Je… je suis fatigué. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. » Déclara Harry d'un air penaud.

« - Dis-moi quelque chose de nouveau. » Répliqua Draco mais il finit par croiser le regard d'Harry.

« - Euh… ton chili était vraiment bon ? »

« - Mon chili est extraordinaire. » Répliqua Draco, transperçant un haricot avec sa fourchette et le scrutant.

Harry sourit. « - Ouais. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Draco soupira lourdement. « - Que cherchais-tu de toute façon ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il réfléchit rapidement mais ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse plausible. « - Rien d'important. »

Pendant de longues secondes, Draco ne dit rien. Il mâcha une autre bouchée de nourriture, regardant fixement un endroit quelque part sur la gauche d'Harry.

« - Penses-tu vraiment que ça n'a pas d'importance ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Ce que je cherchais ? » Répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non, espèce de crétin. » Répliqua Draco, clairement exaspéré. « - Mon truc. La façon… dont je suis. »

« - Oh. » Harry se frotta les cheveux, se sentant maladroit. Il enregistra à peine l'insulte et il savait que Draco ne le pensait pas vraiment mais la question était importante. « - Bien sûr, c'est important. Abruti. » Ajouta-t-il, impulsivement.

Draco grogna et reposa la casserole, se tournant légèrement pour cacher un petit sourire qu'Harry vit quand même. Envahi d'un soulagement qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, il remarqua à peine Draco qui traversait la pièce vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains sur ses hanches et des lèvres douces dans son cou, une bouche soufflant un souffle chaud sur sa peau qui le fit frissonner.

« - Tu es un beau-parleur. » Murmura-t-il. « - Je te vois à l'étage. »

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir, sentant comme si tout son poids était soutenu par ses mains.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se relever.

* * *

Ce lit était tellement plus confortable qui celui auquel il était habitué, la couette et les oreillers de plume créaient un tel piège douillet et chaud qu'il était presque possible d'oublier la fenêtre ouverte en permanence. Alors qu'il se tournait sur le ventre et dérivait lentement dans le sommeil, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait un poids chaud serré contre lui, dans le bas de son dos.

« - Je dois aller courir. » Murmura un souffle chaud et sentant le citron contre l'oreille d'Harry.

Il sursauta, mais cette fois, il lui fallut seulement une fraction de seconde pour se remémorer les faits et stopper la panique imminente. Au lieu de cela, il soupira fortement dans son oreiller et ouvrit un œil pour observer son réveil en cuivre. Il était horriblement tôt et le ciel dehors était encore obstinément sombre.

« - Il fait nuit. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Il est presque sept heures. » Corrigea Draco, l'air amusé.

« - Il fait nuit. » Répéta obstinément Harry. La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait avoir quitté la maison à une heure ridiculement tôt, c'était il y a des années, quand il allait encore sur le terrain. Il soupira, luttant contre un petit pincement au cœur… il ne se rappelait pas avoir trop objecté alors.

« - Oui, d'accord, pas besoin de répéter. » Dit finalement Draco. « - J'ai un autre rendez-vous dans le parc avec Monsieur Fitzwilliam. »

Saisit par une sensation étrange, Harry ouvrit cette fois les deux yeux et le regarda fixement. « - Rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Draco, argentés dans la quasi-obscurité, se levèrent brièvement vers le plafond. « - Bon sang, tu devrais voir ta tête. Je vais aller courir en rond dans un parc dans ces ridicules vêtements indignes… » Il se pencha légèrement en arrière dans sa position assise sur le lit pour qu'Harry puisse voir son élégant et complètement incongru, jogging noir. Harry retint un rire. « - Ne t'avise pas de rire, espèce de… vil pruneau. » Menaça Draco et un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry fit de son mieux pour étouffer son rire dans son oreiller mais il savait que ses épaules tremblaient. Il savait aussi que Draco le fusillait du regard et en quelque sorte, c'était merveilleux.

« - Vil pruneau ? » Répéta-t-il finalement, à bout de souffle et souriant.

« - Tu es horrible. » Ronchonna Draco et le lit bougea alors qu'il se levait. « - J'y vais maintenant. Ne penses même pas à partir sans moi ce soir, je tiens à approuver ta tenue. »

« - Approuver ma… pour quoi faire ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de tourner la tête sur le côté et découvrant, avec une certaine inquiétude, que la chose lourde dans le bas de son dos était toujours là. Et en plus de ça, ça bougeait. « - Qu'est-ce que ? » Haleta-t-il, essayant d'attraper sa baguette.

« - Pour le repas annuel de Weasel, bien sûr. » Draco tendit la main et attrapa son poignet. « - Tu es terriblement nerveux, c'est seulement Frank. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et resta immobile comme il put alors que Draco le lâchait et soulevait doucement la couette. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Frank et _ceci_ n'avait pas l'air du tout comme le chat de Lily.

« - Eh bien, n'a-t-il pas l'air mieux ? » Demanda Draco. « - Il est tout brillant à nouveau. Je t'avais dit qu'il devait muer non ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti se cacher. »

Harry retint son souffle, écoutant les doux sifflements et le mouvement étrange contre sa peau. Il y avait un serpent dans son lit.

« - Quel genre de nom est Frank pour un serpent ? » Marmonna-t-il, surtout pour lui-même alors qu'il se tournait et se redressait sur un coude, délogeant délicatement le serpent pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

« - Tu lui donné ce nom. » Souligna Draco. « - C'est ton serpent. Il ne m'écoute jamais et je doute que ce soit seulement parce qu'il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je lui dis. » Il fit un sourire ironique à Harry alors qu'il resserrait son écharpe à rayure plus étroitement autour de son cou et il tapota légèrement la tête du serpent. « - Sois sage, Frankfurto. Sois sage, Harry. »

« - Je pourrais. » Grogna Harry alors que Draco claquait la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Ecartant ses cheveux de ses yeux et croisant les jambes sous lui, il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir observer un peu mieux son animal de compagnie inattendu._ « Comme si… » _Pensa-t-il. _« Malfoy n'était pas suffisant. »_

Le serpent se déplaça sans effort à travers la couette et se drapa sur les jambes d'Harry. Il devait bien faire deux mètres de long, au moins et semblait peser une tonne. Non seulement ça mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était mécontent et s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur des serpents, il préférait vraiment rester éloigner de quelque chose qui pouvait le tuer s'il en avait envie.

« - Alors… tu es Frank. » Déclara-t-il, se sentant extrêmement maladroit.

Le serpent leva une tête triangulaire marron avec de jolis motifs kaki et tira une langue fourchue noire, regardant Harry.

« - Bon, eh bien… » Harry se mordit la lèvre, retenant son envie de se taper le front. « - Cela ne va pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha plus près, posant les coudes sur les genoux et regardant fixement les yeux noirs de Frank, tentant de convoquer, quelque part au fond de lui, la commande instinctive d'une longue qu'il n'avait plus parlé depuis deux décennies.

« - Comment est-ce ? » Demanda-il après un effort de concentration mais il sut immédiatement que ça n'avait pas marché.

Frank inclina simplement sa tête sur le côté, comme pour dire 'pourquoi diable fais-tu des bruits étranges ?'.

Il essaya à nouveau, se concentrant sur les impressions, les mouvements sinueux, se souvenant de la première fois.

« - Peux-tu me comprendre maintenant ? »

Frank redressa la tête et s'éleva légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur des yeux d'Harry. « - Peut-être. »

« - Où étais-tu ? »

« - Dormir dans un placard au chaud pendant plusieurs heures. Changement peau. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne savait pas s'il comprenait correctement mais là encore, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé à un serpent.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« - Beaucoup de saisons. Est-ce que tu ne m'admires pas ? » Le serpent se tordit de façon à ce que la lumière du matin illumine ses nouvelles écailles.

Harry grogna. « - N'es-tu pas vaniteux ? »

« - Beau. » Rechigna le serpent. « - Il n'y a pas à dire. »

Harry regarda la langue vacillante, amusé malgré lui. « - Tu es beau, je te l'accorde. » Admit-il et le serpent sembla presque se prélasser sous la flatterie, comme un chat au soleil. « - Mais combien de temps est beaucoup de saisons ? »

« - Beaucoup. » Répéta Frank. « - Beaucoup de saisons, en effet. J'étais petit mais la nourriture et la chaleur m'a fait grandir. Pas petit maintenant, hein ? Pas petit. »

« - Euh, non. » Répondit Harry, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'il perde toute sensation dans ses jambes. Expérimentalement, il bougea ses orteils… il semblait toujours y avoir une circulation sanguine, ce qui était agréable.

De nombreuses saisons, se souvint-il. Apparemment, les serpents ne s'encombraient pas de précision. « - Tu sais les heures mais pas les années ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - C'est un acquis. Les heures sont des rythmes naturels. Les années… ne sont pas importantes ici. »

Harry ne dit rien, laissant les mots s'infiltrer dans ses veines et piquer sa peau. Il était si facile d'avoir tout. D'être convaincu que le temps était devenu inutile.  
Juste à cet instant, la langue de Frank bougea contre sa narine et il éternua violemment, sa main n'arrivant pas à temps et postillonnant malgré lui sur la belle tête à motif.

« - C'est désagréable. »

Gêné, Harry reprit un visage digne. « - Désolé. »

Il attrapa sa baguette mais le serpent eut l'air si inquiet qu'il changea rapidement d'idée et lança un Accio sur la boite de mouchoirs sur la commode. Tentant de penser à autre chose que le surréalisme de la situation, il tamponna doucement la tête brillante et chaude de Frank jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre.

« - Pardonnes-moi de poser tant de question mais ma mémoire est vraiment très mauvaise. » Commença Harry, aussi innocemment que possible. Il jeta le mouchoir et regarda le serpent sérieusement.

« - Je sais ça. » Répondit Frank, se reculant, la tête tournée vers Harry. « - Pas de ta faute d'avoir si peu de cerveau. »

« - Tu peux parler. » Rétorqua Harry, indigné. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que commencer la journée en étant insulté par un serpent ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Pourtant, il supposait qu'il devait obtenir toutes sortes de question et réponses là où il pouvait en obtenir. « - Ecoute… sans t'offenser, pourquoi Draco voulait un serpent ? Il n'était pas exactement emballé par celui de notre Deuxième Année. » Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même, se souvenant de leur force de duel et la découverte de son inhabituelle capacité.

« - La Deuxième Année n'est pas mon problème. » Répondit Frank. « - Mais faut croire que c'était une sorte… d'acte de courage. Il ne me craint pas… par bravoure, tu sais ? Il veut apparaître courageux pour toi. »

Harry sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Vouloir aussi quelque chose à qui parler. Pas seulement les meubles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux parler aux meubles plutôt que moi. » Ajouta Frank pour lui-même, s'enroulant sur lui-même et soulageant la pression sur les chevilles d'Harry.

« - Peut-être que les meubles ne répondent pas. » Proposa Harry et puis : « - Sauf le miroir. Et je souhaiterais qu'il ne le fasse pas. »

« - J'aime le miroir. Me regarder est très satisfaisant. » Confia Frank et en quelque sorte, Harry n'était pas du tout surpris.

* * *

Apparemment, se regarder dans le miroir était non seulement le passe-temps de Frank. Il s'enroula au bout du lit et regarda Harry… qui avait dû à contrecœur se glisser hors du lit pour aller à son atelier de lui-même cette fois… s'habiller.

C'était tout à fait un sentiment troublant d'avoir les commentaires de Frank sur sa coordination et cheveux et vêtements et ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience enrichissante mais Harry n'avait pas le courage de dire au serpent de foutre le camp. Quand il se dirigea vers les escaliers, se tortillant avec gêne dans un pantalon slim, Frank se laissa tomber au sol et le suivit et quand Harry boutonna son manteau dans le couloir, la tête triangulaire apparut au niveau de la porte du salon et le regarda avec interrogation.

« - Où vas-tu ? »

« - Travailler. »

« - Quand seras-tu à la maison ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry sincèrement, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. « - Tu joues le rôle de ma secrétaire ? »

« - Je demande simplement. Je n'aime pas les surprises. » Confia Frank, glissant de quelques centimètres dans le couloir.

Harry rigola, un peu amèrement. « - Toi et moi aussi. Et pourtant, nous sommes ici. » Il se frotta le visage et posa une main sur la poignée. Son air s'adoucit. « - Je serais de retour avant la nuit. »

« - Et je garde la maison en attendant. » Dit Frank, se redressant d'un air imposant. « - Redoutable. »

Harry sourit et sortit dans la rue. Il trouva un endroit pour transplaner et se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il supposait que c'était toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait pour ses intérêts, même si ce quelqu'un était un python narcissique.

Cette fois-ci, ayant une vague idée de la cible de son emplacement, il était apparu à quelques pas du bâtiment de pierre mais son exactitude ne l'empêcha pas de recueillir trois salut enthousiastes et quelqu'un hurla : « - Comment allez-vous Monsieur Potter ? » Depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était étrange mais au moment où il entra dans la boutique, il souriait.

Alors qu'il avançait, ramassant les outils qui traînaient et les remettant à leurs emplacements appropriés, il se demanda s'il était possible que Draco soit responsable de cette relation amicale respectueuse avec le public. Il avait des contacts avec les médias après tout et malgré toutes les années où Harry l'avait détesté, il ne pouvait pas nier son talent pour la manipulation, pour créer une image et utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour transformer une situation à son avantage.

Il s'appuya contre une de ses tables de travail et leva le visage vers le soleil lumineux qui filtrait à travers les puits de jour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il pensait qu'effectivement, il pourrait s'habituer à être ce 'Monsieur Potter'. Il pourrait s'habituer à être cela, une personne accessible et détendue qui semblait tolérer presque tout le monde et qui venait ici, dans ce petit sanctuaire sentant la sciure de bois et lumineux et faisant des choses avec le bois quand il en avait envie.

Quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé assis derrière son grand bureau au ministère mais il savait déjà sans aucun doute que cela ne lui manquait pas. Bien que ça avait été une ambition dévorante de son enfance, il n'avait pas aimé être Auror durant très, très longtemps, pas après que le stress et l'excitation d'une opération réussie se transforme en réunion et paperasse et mal de tête permanent.

Bien que… Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et secoua la tête. Rien ne se passa. Frappé par l'absence de douleur, il laissa échapper un profond soupir et essaya à nouveau, dodelinant de la tête d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux et que ses lunettes glissent de son nez. Décidant d'arrêter avant d'arriver à se _donner_ mal à la tête, Harry prit une autre profonde respiration et se délecta de l'absence du petit nœud serré dans sa poitrine qu'il avait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne se le rappelait.

De façon inattendue, Harry eut un sourire, fermant les yeux sous la lumière crue et enroulant fermement ses doigts sur le bord de l'établi.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et une voix se fit entendre.

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose lui donnant l'air occupé. « - Entrez. » Invita-t-il, saisissant un gros marteau avant de le reposer, ne voulant pas alarmer son client potentiel en agissant maladroitement avec.

Après un moment, un monsieur aux cheveux argentés et dans les soixante ans entra dans l'atelier, souriant à Harry et faisant claquer sur le sol sa canne.

« - Oh, je suis heureux de vous voir ! » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'établi d'Harry et posa sa canne contre le bord. « - Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Ah… bien, merci. » Répondit Harry. Il se redressa un peu et prit son expression 'je suis un professionnel et je peux gérer'. « - Puis-je vous aider ? »

« - Oh, vous êtes poli. » Soupira le vieil homme, plissant les yeux de plaisir. « - Pas comme les jeunes de nos jours. »

Harry fit la grimace intérieurement. La remarque frappait un point sensible qu'il soupçonnait être réservé à ceux qui approchaient de la quarantaine, mais il essaya de se convaincre que l'homme, probablement un client, essayait de lui faire un compliment.

« - Merci. » Murmura-t-il, lui faisant un sourire.

« - De rien. » Fit l'homme, souriant à Harry. « - Maintenant, la petite table dont nous avons parlé la semaine dernière… »

« - Ah oui, la petite table. » Répéta Harry, souhaitant avoir plus d'indice sur ladite petite table mais en même temps pleinement conscient que toutes les informations dont il avait besoin étaient enfermées dans la mémoire de son autre lui-même.

« - Oui. Pour ma fille. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé à l'approche de Noël… Dieu sait que je le suis et je ne suis qu'un vieux crouton n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que voir ses petits-enfants… mais, eh bien, je voudrais vous demander une faveur. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Très occupé, mais… euh, quelle genre de faveur parlez-vous ? »

Le vieil homme soupira. « - Je la voudrais avec deux semaines d'avance. Geneviève vient juste de m'annoncer qu'elle part en Australie pour un mois et elle sera absente pour son anniversaire. Je voudrais qu'elle l'ait avant son départ si c'est possible et je vous en serais très reconnaissant, Monsieur Potter. »

Soucieux, Harry mordilla sa lèvre et détourna les yeux du vieil homme, dont l'expression lui retournait les entrailles. Au lieu de cela, il regarda sa table de travail qui était parsemée de sciure. Il supposait que dans cette situation, il avait seulement que deux options. Un… il pouvait continuer à mentir, dire au vieux monsieur qu'il était très occupé et espérer qu'il serait de retour dans son ancienne vie avant que la date originale de l'achèvement de la table arrive. Ou deux… il pouvait prendre l'initiative et voir ce qu'il pouvait arriver à faire.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Est-ce que c'était si difficile de faire une petite table ?

« - Bien… Monsieur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ressentant un étrange sentiment d'excitation, il prit un crayon et un morceau de parchemin. « - Quand voulez-vous la récupérer ? »

Le vieil homme sourit, saisit sa canne et la serra fermement contre sa poitrine. « - Cyril, s'il vous plait. Cyril Pepper. Je viendrais le quatre vers midi, alors ? Oh, vous êtes un homme merveilleux, Monsieur Potter. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » Il fit une pause, pensif, puis sourit d'un air triomphal. « - Je vous apporterez un peu de gâteau aux épinards de ma femme que vous avez vraiment aimé la dernière fois ! »

Réprimant une grimace à cela, Harry hocha la tête. « - Génial. » Dit-il faiblement. « - J'en suis impatient. »

Le vieil homme se pencha pour lui tapoter le bras avant de prendre congé, traînant et claquant sa canne sur le sol de pierre.

« - Le quatre de quoi ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, une pointe de panique dans l'estomac.

« - Janvier, bien sûr ! » Répondit l'homme sans se retourner. « - Merveilleux mois, Janvier… regard en arrière et regard en avant. » Déclara-t-il, apparemment pour lui-même et agitant sa canne d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de disparaitre de la vue.

Harry regarda dans le vide et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « - Oh, merde. »

* * *

Une recherche chaotique et paniquée dans un carnet écorné plus tard, Harry trouva le nom, l'adresse et les spécifications de Monsieur Pepper pour la petite table. Malheureusement, il pouvait à peine les comprendre, même si les mots étaient clairement griffonnés par sa propre main.

_« Hêtre. 1,28". Haut principal x4, 12 x 12. Verre. Sculptures vignes ? Diam 9x9. »_ _« Vis ? Joints ? Resist. chaleur. Pour 18 Janvier, cadeau pour fille. 150 Gal. »_

Harry se pencha contre le plan de travail, lisant ses propres instructions cryptiques, encore et encore et soupira inutilement dans la salle vide.

« - Est-ce que c'est si difficile de faire une petite table ? » Marmonna-t-il, ironique. Il méritait d'être ironique.

Il plissa à nouveau les yeux, approchant le livre plus près de son visage juste au cas où ça aiderait. Ça ne le fit pas mais il supposait que c'était prévisible. Il savait qu'elle devait être en hêtre avec de longs pieds…il devait faire cela aussi ?... et des centimètres de quelque chose avec une sorte de verre et des vignes et Dieu seul savait quoi.  
Et cent cinquante galions ? Pour une _table _? Harry déglutit. C'était ridicule, il le savait mais il devait admettre qu'il était un peu intimidé. Par une table. Par une toute petite table qui n'était même pas encore faite. Il était effrayé par _l'idée_ d'une table.

« - Putain. » Jura Harry, se forçant à bouger. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que diraient ses collègues du ministère s'ils pouvaient le voir, il enfila un rugueux tablier vert, dépoussiéra sa surface de travail et se dirigea vers le stock de bois dans un coin.

Les mains sur les hanches, la bouche plissée, il arpenta les étagères.

« - Hêtre premier âge. » Lut-il enfin, triomphant. « - Ça sera ça. »

Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Avec un peu d'effort, Harry enroula ses bras autour de ce qui semblait être un demi-arbre de hêtre. Il en avait l'impression en tout cas et après un moment, il le reposa et tira sa baguette, optant plutôt pour faire léviter le bois sur l'établi où il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et envoyant de la poussière fine sur le visage d'Harry.

La question primordiale dans sa tête était 'Maintenant quoi ?' mais Harry l'ignora, préférant s'accrocher à l'espoir… non, la connaissance… qu'il pouvait le faire.  
Poussant un long soupir, Harry attrapa une scie.

Il. Pouvait. Le. Faire.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il lui fallut pour abandonner et reposer la scie contre le mur, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps. Il s'effondra sur le sol de pierre froide, haletant et appuya son dos contre la table de travail. Transpirant et tout endolori, il observa ses mains avec une curiosité horrifiée : ses doigts étaient écorchés et douloureux, ses paumes rouges et pleines d'échardes.

Cela n'était pas la pire chose, cependant. Il y avait le beau morceau d'hêtre qui n'avait pas été transformé en quelque chose ressemblant même vaguement en une table. Non, le pire c'est que ça ressemblait maintenant… Harry soupira et tourna la tête pour voir le carnage. C'était comme si le tronc était tombé d'une grande hauteur puis mâchouillé par des rongeurs hyperactifs. Il soupçonnait que son autre lui-même lui botterait le cul pour son manque de talent s'il était là et il aurait raison de le faire.  
Plus inquiétant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à ce pauvre vieux Monsieur Pepper, qui semblait avoir une foi sans borne en ses capacités. Il supposait qu'il y avait toujours demain… ou peut-être le jour d'après. Bien qu'il soit fatigué et endolori, il y avait une pointe irritante d'entêtement qui ne lui permettait pas d'abandonner tout de suite. Avec précaution, il releva une jambe et retroussa son pantalon pour pouvoir voir le bleu qui commençait à fleurir sur son genou.

Cette stupide chose semblait arriver dans les pires moments. Il passa sa main sur le bleu et grimaça et ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou particulièrement impressionnant qu'il avait fait quand il était tombé.

« - Certainement au-delà de la réparation. » Soupira-t-il, sortant sa baguette et lança un _Evanesco_. Le bois mutilé disparut et il reporta son attention sur son genou, retenant son souffle et soignant le bleu. En tant qu'Auror de terrain, il avait appris à guérir les blessures simples et même si ça faisait longtemps, il pensait faire un très bon travail. Sans doute quelqu'un qui était plus habitué à cela pouvait faire mieux mais peu importe.

Harry remit son pantalon en place, s'appuya plus fermement contre le plan de travail et, faisant en sorte de rester hors de vue, entreprit de retirer les douze cent échardes de hêtre de ses mains.

* * *

Il rentra au Square Grimmaurd avant même que le soleil se couche à l'horizon et, se souvenant de sa promesse à Frank, il était plutôt content de lui malgré l'échec relation qu'avait été sa journée de travail.

Draco n'était nulle part en vue au rez-de-chaussée ou dans la cuisine. Harry monta les escaliers lentement, prenant un moment pour pencher la tête quand l'araignée brune tomba devant le visage d'Harry au bout d'un long fil.

Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de cuisson aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il et son estomac grogna en signe de protestation, comme pour lui rappeler qu'une fois encore, il avait oublié de le nourrir. Il ignora cela et se concentra plutôt sur la délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la salle de bain. Harry suivit la senteur d'agrumes et d'épices chaudes sans réfléchir, ses doigts se refermant autour de la poignée de la porte et il était à mi-chemin dans la salle de bain avant même qu'il pense à hésiter.

« - Est-ce toi, Harry ? »

Le souffle coupé, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était soudainement très conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de regarder Draco dans la douche. Nu. Eh bien, de dos du moins, très nu et il pouvait imaginer que l'avant l'était aussi.

Pas qu'il imaginait ça.

« - Ouais, c'est moi. » Répondit-il, regardant l'eau ruisselait dans le dos de Draco et plus bas sur ses… Harry toussota. « - Qui d'autre cela aurait pu être ? Fitzwilliam ? »

Harry regarda les épaules de Draco frissonner. Il regarda les mains se lever et les doigts s'enfoncer dans les cheveux blonds trempés. Il regarda.

« - Bon sang, quelle pensée. Non, je pensais que ça aurait pu être un meurtrier avec une hache ou quelque chose. »

« - Désolé de te décevoir. » Murmura Harry, la bouche soudainement sèche. Il ne devrait pas regarder cela.

« - Je pense que je te pardonne. Tu viens ? »

L'estomac d'Harry fit un petit flip. « - Dans… la… la douche ? Celle-là ? Avec toi ? »

Le rire de Draco résonna dans le petit espace carrelé. Il se retourna pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, à travers la vitre de la douche et lui fit un demi-sourire étrange. C'était dingue, il le savait, mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré pour toucher quelqu'un, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait sous ses doigts.

« - Eh bien, tu peux toujours allez rejoindre Frank dans son bain, si tu préfères. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as besoin de te laver avant de sortir. » Dit Draco, regardant Harry de haut en bas et observant ses vêtements sales avec dégoût.

« - Ouais, je… quoi ? » Harry se retourna, perplexe, pour voir la baignoire sur pieds, qui contenait beaucoup d'eau et un Frank joyeusement enroulé. Soulagé de pouvoir détacher son regard du corps nu humide de Malfoy, Harry se rapprocha et remarqua les petites bulles qui remontaient à la surface de l'eau à partir des narines submergées du serpent. Intrigué, il trempa ses doigts dans l'eau, elle était à peine tiède.

« - Tu es étrange. » Déclara-t-il, ne sachant pas si oui ou non le Fourchelangue était perceptible sous l'eau.

Frank sortit simplement sa langue en réponse et continua à souffler de minuscules bulles. Harry continua à observer pendant une minute ou deux puis se tourna, le cœur battant, vers Draco qui était maintenant complétement tourné vers lui et le regardait avec une expression curieuse. Et c'est sur cela qu'Harry se concentra. Son expression. Son visage. La façon dont ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans ses yeux. Peut-être la façon dont l'eau ruisselait sur son ventre plat et pâle. Mais certainement pas autre chose.

« - Eh bien ? » Demanda Draco et quelque chose dans sa voix donna à Harry l'inquiétante envie de retirer ses vêtements et plonger sous l'eau. Il se secoua.

« - Euh, je crois que je prendrais une douche plus tard. » Croassa-t-il. « - Tu as l'air… tu as l'air d'avoir presque fini. Terminé. _Propre_. »

« - C'est la journée. » Déclara Draco, mettant la tête sous l'eau. « - Je vais prendre une tasse de thé, alors. Rayures bleues. »

Harry soupira. Il supposait que même un Malfoy nu et homme restait encore un Malfoy.

Se sentant peu coopératif, il ne tint pas compte de la demande et se dirigea vers la chambre pour commencer à chercher une tenue acceptable pour la soirée.

* * *

« - D'accord… que dire de ce vert ? Qu'est-ce qui peut éventuellement être mal avec ce putain de vert ? » Supplia presque Harry, tenant ce qui était la millionième chemise, recherchant l'approbation de Draco.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise depuis le début et pas seulement parce que Frank avait décidé de sortir de la salle de bain et lui parler et le convaincre de mettre un pantalon que Draco aimait. Il était gris foncé et bien sûr, serré, tombant bas sur ses hanches et maintenu en place par une fermeture terriblement compliqué qu'Harry était plutôt inquiet de ce qui se passerait quand il aurait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes plus tard.

Pourtant, il le portait et c'était la chose principale. Draco, l'air complètement poli et… Harry soupçonnait, pas qu'il connaissait grand-chose à ce sujet… très élégant dans son costume sombre et sa chemise rayée gris-argent, était assis sur le bord du lit et était exaspéré. Il était très bon dans ce domaine. Tellement bon qu'en fait, Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était lancé là-dedans avec ça. Avec lui. Et alors :

« - Pourquoi es-tu si inutile quand il s'agit de couleurs ? Tu es censé être un artiste. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en se tournant sur lui-même et observant la chemise dans le miroir. Heureusement, son reflet garda ses opinions pour lui-même, pour une fois. « - Pourquoi ce vert ne va pas avec le gris ? »

Draco grogna. « - Le gris n'est pas vraiment une couleur. Pourquoi devons-nous subir cela si souvent ? »

« - Parce que tu aimes ? » Suggéra Harry, laissant tomber la chemise verte.

« - Non, enfin, peut-être un peu mais surtout parce que tu es désespérant. » Draco fit une pause et quand il parla à nouveau, il y avait quelque chose de curieusement vulnérable dans sa voix qui fit presque arrêter Harry dans sa fouille de chemises mais il se ravisa. « - Et parce qu'il y a des règles sur les couleurs… comme il y a des règles sur les nombres. »

« - D'accord. » Fit doucement Harry, prenant une chemise bleue foncée avec des manches trois-quarts et des étranges boutons métalliques. Il avait souvent constaté qu'il était doué pour faire parler les gens récalcitrant et son expérience provenait d'interrogatoires avec des criminels mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« - C'est pas pareil avec les nombres, vraiment. » Dit Draco après un moment et Harry sourit dans l'armoire. « - Il y a des bons et des mauvais chiffres et c'est aussi simple que cela. »

« - Comme six. » Murmura Harry, commençant à comprendre.

« - Exactement. Mais avec les couleurs… c'est plutôt des combinaisons. Si tu sors ce soir aux couleurs de Serpentard… » Draco fit une pause et Harry ne put pas résister au désir de se tourner et le regarder. Ses mains étaient crispés sur le couvre-lit et les yeux qui étaient fixés sur Harry étaient anxieux, tant et si bien qu'il voulait s'approcher et le toucher. Il tritura nerveusement la chemise qu'il venait de prendre, pris entre l'inquiétude pour Draco… pour ce Draco, et l'appréhension pour lui-même, de ce qui lui arrivait.

« - Quelque chose de terrible va se produire. » Termina Draco sourdement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Je ne pense pas vraiment. »

Draco secoua la tête, déplaçant ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. « - Non. Tu ne sais pas. Juste… non. »

« - Désolé. » Marmonna Harry, sachant qu'une fois de plus il avait mis le pied sur un danger invisible et tomber sur le cul. Il se demanda avec une certaine appréhension combien de règles incompréhensibles régissaient la vie de Draco et comment il allait faire pour avancer parmi tout ça sans faire de dépression nerveuse. « - Je… je ne veux pas que tu es à t'inquiéter. » Tenta-t-il.

Il reçut un demi-sourire de Draco en réponse. « - Tu dis toujours ça. Ça ne marche jamais très bien quand j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter, hein ? »

Harry soupira. « - Okay. Qu'en est-il de celle-là ? » Il montra la chemise bleue, espérant pour le mieux.

« - Elle est à moi. » Souligna Draco, se détendant et remettant ses cheveux en place. « - Mais tu peux la porter. Avec les bottes en cuir… ne la rentre pas, pour l'amour de Dieu. » Avertit-il quand Harry tenta de rentrer la chemise dans le pantalon.

Il grimaça dans l'armoire et s'examina dans le miroir. Il avait l'air très bien mais il aurait eu l'air bien avec la verte ou la blanche ou celle à motif et toutes les autres aussi. Il ne savait pas que le code couleur pouvait être si compliqué.

« - Maura dit que Blaise n'aime pas les couleurs. » Dit-il, pensant à haute voix.

Draco rigola légèrement. « - Eh bien, elle n'a pas tort. » Il fit une pause. « - Ou peut-être que si. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il aimait porter des couleurs mais c'est difficile d'oublier une chose qu'une mère inculque en soi comme ça. »

Harry regarda le reflet de Draco dans le miroir, le regardant bouger paresseusement sa baguette pour nouer ses lacets et regardant les liens obéir docilement. « - Je suppose que non. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Les gentlemen porte du noir et uniquement du noir. » Récita Draco avec aigreur, faisant une grimace. « - Nous avons tous grandi avec ça. Le problème de Blaise est que sa mère est morte et maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de discuter avec elle. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ? » Demanda Harry, amusé malgré lui.

Draco sourit. « - Cela faisait partie de ma révolte, non ? »

« - Ca aussi ? »

« - Tu devrais savoir. Tu faisais partie d'elle aussi. » Draco croisa les yeux d'Harry dans le miroir, et pendant un instant, Harry cessa de respirer. « - Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père. Prêt à partir ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il était prêt mais cela allait certainement être intéressant.

* * *

« - Bienvenue à la dix-neuvième fête annuelle de Noël des Weasley. » Récita un gnome mécontent et portant un chapeau de fête brillant alors qu'Harry et Draco apparaissaient dans l'arrière-cour du Terrier.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la petite créature grincheuse, perchait au sommet d'une souche d'arbre avec ses bras croisés, ayant l'air de tout sauf d'accueillant.

Draco rigola chaleureusement. « - Dix-neuf ans et je ne pense pas que je me lasserais de ça. » Déclara-t-il. « - Il y a un nouveau gnome-récepteur chaque année. »  
Malgré avoir participé à quelques dégnomage de jardin au fil des ans, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de sympathie pour cette mise en scène. « - N'est-ce pas un peu… cruel ? » Se demanda-t-il.

« - Tu parles comme Hermione. » Répondit Draco, glissant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « - Une nuit de travail ne le tuera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si je me souviens bien, tu pensais que c'était plutôt drôle quand ça a commencé la première fois. »

« - Mm. » Marmonna Harry, se laissant être tiré loin du gnome et vers la maison. A l'approche de l'édifice familier hors-norme, Harry oublia tout du comité de bienvenu. Le Terrier était étincelant dans l'obscurité, chaque portes et fenêtres étant drapées avec des guirlandes colorés qui semblaient fermer les yeux et brillaient comme des lucioles.  
Plusieurs tables en bois branlantes à l'arrière de la maison étaient remplies de gens en train de rire, bavarder et les visages éclairés par des boules de lumière en argent. La porte donnant sur la cour arrière s'ouvrait à intervalles réguliers, révélant une cuisine pleine de gens et où flottait un délicieux parfum épicé qui fit saliver Harry. Un sort de réchauffement avait été lancé sur les boules lumineuses, ce qui était incroyablement agréable et Harry remarqua à peine quand Draco noua leurs doigts ensemble et le tira vers la maison.

Tout semblait en désordre et confortable et il constata que son âme se soulevait juste un peu pour être une partie de ça. Ce monde semblait avoir été conçu pour le faire se sentir perdu et inepte, lui donner le manque de sa famille même s'il était avec elle et également de la confusion mais pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait en sécurité ici. C'était, après tout, sa première vraie maison familiale et même la présence de Draco Malfoy ne semblait changer cela.

« - Hey ! » S'écria Ginny, avançant dans le jardin avec plusieurs boissons balançant dangereusement derrière elle. « - Vous êtes là ! »

« - Merci Ginevra, je ne l'avais pas réalisé. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton sec mais il sourit quand elle roula des yeux et lui tira la langue.

« - Salut Gin. » La salua Harry. Elle portait un bandeau brillant dans les cheveux et plusieurs paillettes semblaient avoir migré sur son visage, la faisant paraître presque éthérée au clair de lune.

Elle lui sourit, se penchant pour lui faire la bise puis cria : « - Maura ! Viens et prends ça, s'il te plait ! »

Harry résista à l'envie de se frotter l'oreille. Draco ne se priva pas. « - Tu ne peux pas être plus douce ? »

Ginny grogna et l'ignora, se penchant à la place pour donner une tasse de ce qui semblait être du jus de pomme chaud à Maura, qui sortit de nulle part, pleine d'énergie et habillée encore une fois, presque entièrement en rouge. Elle sourit à Draco et lança un regard entendu à Harry. Alors qu'elle tendait les deux mains pour prendre le verre à sa mère, Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre l'importance de ne pas souffler sa couverture mais il ne trouva pas un moyen de le faire sans avoir à remuer les lèvres ou faire du bruit.

« - Tu en prends un pour Hugo ? » Demanda Ginny, tendant un deuxième verre. « - Soigneusement, d'accord ? »

« - Soigneusement. » Chantonna Maura pour elle-même, déambulant dans le jardin et disparaissant dans la foule avec les deux verres dans les mains.

« - Blaise est quelque part ? » Demanda Draco. « - J'ai quelques questions à lui poser au sujet de cette baignoire pleine de gin. »

Il sourit, ses dents étant incroyablement blanches dans l'obscurité. Ginny fit une grimace. « - Il est là quelques part, parlant boutique avec Nev. Je ne peux pas décider quel sujet de conversation est le pire pour une fête… plantes à infuser ou à dissoudre. » Elle désigna avec lassitude l'une des tables et Draco lâcha la main d'Harry rapidement et disparut.

« - Neville est ici ? » Demanda Harry, surpris et heureux. Il avait toujours regretté la perte de contact avec Neville. Ça n'avait jamais été une décision consciente mais quand Nev avait emménagé en ville pour être plus proche de ses parents et quand les heures d'Harry avaient été soudainement remplie de paperasse et garde d'enfants et, avouons-le, un mariage dysfonctionnel, ils n'avaient plus le temps.

« - Bien sûr. » Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent et son expression se fit conspiratrice. « - Et comme nous avons réussi à l'arracher de sa serre expérimentale ou qu'importe le nom qu'il lui donne, pour la soirée, Blaise et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions lui arranger un coup. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Avec qui ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant en quelque sorte le besoin de chuchoter.

« - Eh bien. » Commença-t-elle, se penchant plus près jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent son visage. « - Ne regarde pas maintenant mais… »

« - Tante Ginny ? » Interrompit une voix familière, les faisant se retourner tous les deux.

« - Ouais ? »

Rose les regardait, un inconfort évident sur son visage. La première chose qui frappa Harry était qu'elle était seule, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sans Al et elle semblait perdue. Il ressentit une douloureuse sympathie, sachant qu'elle ressentait l'absence de son meilleur ami, même si elle ne le savait pas. Elle serrait un grand livre contre sa poitrine, comme un bouclier, alors qu'elle se tenait là au milieu du bavardage et rire de la foule.

« - Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma mère ou mon père pour demander. » Commença-t-elle avec de grands yeux sérieux. « - Mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire donc est-ce que je peux monter à l'étage et lire mon livre maintenant ? »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard. « - Tu ne veux pas rester à la fête ? » Tenta-t-elle. « - Je sais que ta mère a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que tu restes jusqu'à tard ce soir. »

« - Non, merci. » Répondit Rose tranquillement.

« - Que lis-tu ? » Tenta Harry à cette nouvelle Rose. C'était comme si sans Al, elle était devenue une copie de ce que sa mère avait été avant qu'elle rencontre Harry et Ron.  
Elle s'éclaira un peu à la question. « - C'est un recueil de créatures magiques. C'est très intéressant. »

« - Je parie que ça l'est. Sais-tu qu'une fois je suis monté sur le dos d'un dragon ? Et que ta mère et ton père l'ont fait aussi ? »

Rose hocha la tête avec ferveur. « - Oui. Oncle Draco aime cette histoire. » Déclara-t-elle doucement. « - Alors… est-ce d'accord si j'y vais maintenant ? »

Ginny soupira et hocha la tête, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa nièce avant de la regarder marcher vers la maison, serrant son livre et disparaissant à l'étage à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - N'a-t-elle pas d'amis ? » Demanda Harry impulsivement.

Ginny sirota sa boisson, pensive. « - Pas des réels, non. »

« - Pauvre gosse. » Harry leva les yeux vers la maison juste à temps pour voir une fenêtre du troisième étage s'illuminait.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit malheureuse, elle est juste… calme. » Ginny fronça les sourcils, avant d'être distraite par les verres flottants qui passèrent près d'eux. « - Maman a fait de l'hydromel… en veux-tu ? »

Retenant un frisson, Harry secoua la tête. Il préférait se tenir éloigner de l'alcool pour le moment, et s'il voulait survivre à cette nuit, il allait avoir besoin de tous ses esprits. « - Non merci… je me sens pas encore remis de l'autre soir. »

Ginny lui accorda un sourire sympathique, juste avant que des rires et des bruits de trinque les fassent se retourner. A une table à proximité, Draco, Blaise, Neville et plusieurs autres qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, ne perdaient pas de temps pour entrer dans l'ambiance de la fête. A ses côtés, Ginny poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-dépité et Harry se demanda s'il pourrait être en mesure d'exploiter cette situation à son avantage après tout. S'il gardait la tête plus claire que Draco, il serait peut-être en mesure de lui soutirer des informations. En théorie.

Prenant congé, Harry s'avança en toute confiance dans la maison. Ravi de voir que tout était comme il s'en souvenait, il pénétra dans la cuisine, hochant la tête et souriant aux gens qui le saluaient. Il reconnaissait divers employés du ministère et amis de la famille au milieu de la mer de cheveux roux et taches de rousseur. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de Weasley dans un seul endroit, se rendit-il compte, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Leurs réunions de famille s'étaient amoindries depuis la guerre et même pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione ainsi que le sien avec Ginny. Pas qu'il leur reprochait, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Il soupira lentement, repoussant sa tristesse et appréciant l'atmosphère de fête.

« - Harry ! » Cria une voix familière et il se retourna.

« - Bonjour Molly. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il fut immédiatement enveloppé dans son étreinte chaude et moelleuse. Enthousiasmé par la familiarité, il lui rendit son étreinte et appuya son visage dans l'épaule qui sentait la cuisson et l'eau de rose. « - C'est bon de vous revoir. » Murmura-t-il puis rougit immédiatement, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Pas de chance. « - Oh, c'est merveilleux de te revoir aussi, Harry chéri. Ça faisait trop longtemps. » Déclara-t-elle en se reculant et observant Harry avec des yeux brillants et rayonnant.

Luttant pour ne pas faire voir sa confusion, il déclara : « - Ouais, ça fait… combien de temps déjà ? »

« - Mon dieu, probablement un mois. » Répondit Molly, libérant les bras d'Harry. Soudain, son expression devint sévère. « - Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais, d'avoir tous mes enfants dispersés comme ça… pourquoi Draco et toi ne vous éloigneriez-vous pas de la ville et jeter un œil à l'un des maisons aux alentours ? Je sais que je te harcèle toujours avec ça, Harry mais il y en a trois en vente actuellement avec de beaux jardins et beaucoup d'espace pour t'y faire un atelier… » Elle soupira et son visage s'adoucit mais continuant à lancer un regard suppliant à Harry.

« - Euh. » Fit Harry, essayant désespérément de trouver ses mots. Entendre les mots 'Draco et toi' sortir si facilement de sa bouche était assez étonnant mais apprendre qu'il faisait l'objet d'un harcèlement visant à ce que lui-même et son petit-ami ex-Mangemort déménagent près du Terrier était suffisant pour liquéfier son cerveau. « - Ouais. » Parvint-il à dire finalement. « - Je lui en parlerais certainement. »

Molly sourit et lui tapota le bras avec une force surprenante. « - Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Tu devrais aller voir Ron… il a de bonnes nouvelles. » Conseilla-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui fit se demander à Harry si elle avait déjà goûté son propre hydromel aussi. « - Voyons, où se cache ce terrible bonhomme ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

Incertain, Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco ? Blaise ? Son mari ? « - Dehors. » Devina-t-il, espérant pour le mieux.

Il la regarda s'éloigner à travers la foule dans la cuisine et sortir par la porte arrière, secouant lentement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait le jour où il serait réconforté d'entendre les incessantes plaintes de Molly mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était un fait constant dans une mer d'imprévisibilité déconcertantes.

Un chœur particulièrement enthousiaste de chants de Noël fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry et il repéra la table de la cuisine chargée et se précipita vers elle pour prendre un verre de ce qu'il espérait être un jus de pomme pour les enfants. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui réchauffa délicieusement les mains et avait l'odeur de Noël et ça ferait l'affaire.  
Il trouva Ron dans le salon, installé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et gesticulant avec enthousiasme, une Bièraubeurre à la main. A côté de lui, assise dans le fauteuil, se trouvait Hermione, les pieds repliés sous elle, tenant un verre chaud d'hydromel et se prélassant au milieu du chaos de meubles et décorations scintillantes avec Charlie, Bill et Percy. Durant la fraction de seconde où il observa la scène avant qu'il s'avance vers eux, Harry fut soulagé de voir que les enfants Weasley âgés étaient identiques à ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

« - Harry, ramène ton cul ici. » Appela Charlie, se levant et prenant Harry dans une étreinte, lui donnant une forte tape dans le dos. Apparemment, ce Charlie n'avait aucune idée de sa propre force.

« - Ravi de vous voir tous. » Déclara-t-il, levant la main pour empêcher une autre tape. « - Je vais bien. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Ron et resta silencieux. Maintenant qu'il était en mesure de mieux observer son ami, la différence était saisissante. Il ne put pas mettre le doigt dessus tout de suite mais ce fut suffisant pour coincer le salut dans sa gorge et le figer sur place.

Comme sa sœur, il était toujours le même… il avait les mêmes cheveux roux qu'avant, les mêmes yeux bleus et cette même grande silhouette mince… mais sa posture était plus droite, imposante et il y avait quelque chose chez ce Ron en robe bleu et sa coiffure un peu plus courte… un subtil air d'autorité qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Ça lui allait bien et la lueur de fierté dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle le regardait, lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi.

« - Tu as l'air bien… » Déclara finalement Harry, se frappant mentalement dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Ron fronça les sourcils avec perplexité puis il sourit à Harry, ressemblant beaucoup plus à son ancien lui. « - La robe, tu veux dire ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé Draco m'aider à la choisir mais je pense que je lui dois un verre. » Il fit une pause et lança à Harry un regard significatif.

Essayant de son mieux de jouer le jeu, Harry haussa les sourcils et permit un sourire prudent d'étirer ses lèvres. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne devrait pas dire quoi que ce soit parce que si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la bonne nouvelle que Molly avait mentionnée, il était complètement paumé. Peut-être qu'Hermione était de nouveau enceinte, pensa-t-il, et puis il se demanda, si c'était le cas, pourquoi Draco aurait aidé Ron à choisir une robe. Rapidement, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment aller dans cette voie et il fut heureusement sauvé par l'annonce de Ron.

« - J'ai eu une promotion ! » S'écria-t-il, souriant à Harry. « - Tu as maintenant devant toi le nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors. »

Harry haleta fortement. « - Wow, c'est… formidable. » Répondit-il, forçant les paroles de félicitation alors que son esprit s'écriait instinctivement 'c'est moi !'. Il savait très bien que dans son autre vie… sa vraie vie, supposait-il… Ron était Auror Chef avec sa propre équipe depuis des années et des années maintenant. Il savait aussi que durant toutes ses années et années, Harry lui avait envié ses heures sur le terrain et la variété de son travail et ses soirées libres de paperasse.

Il savait qu'il avait un travail qui le rendait malheureux et frustré et pourtant, il était parfait pour un stratège comme Ron. Alors qu'il continuait à regarder Ron, entendant à peine ses paroles excitées, il se permit d'accepter le fait que, enfin, son meilleur ami avait toujours été intimidé par la progression de sa carrière, s'était toujours sentit comme son ombre et ce, depuis le premier jour de formation d'Auror.

_« Mais ici, je ne suis jamais devenu Auror du tout. » _Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _« Je ne l'ai jamais été… ici, Draco Malfoy m'a convaincu de faire des meubles… »_

« - Je te retenais. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et il croisa le regard de Ron.

« - Hmm ? »

« - Rien. » Fit Harry, rejetant tous ses sentiments emmêlés et faisant un sourire sincère à son ami. « - C'est fantastique. Vraiment fantastique. Un toast au nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors ! »

Il leva son verre et Charlie, Bill, Percy et Hermione firent écho à ses paroles et il cogna son verre contre la bouteille de Ron.

« - Merci mon pote. Es-tu sûr que tu es okay ? » Demanda Ron à voix basse avec inquiétude.

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - C'est juste que… je voulais t'envoyer un hibou à ce sujet ce matin mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si je te le disais moi-même, tu sais. » Ron s'arrêta, ayant soudainement l'air mal à l'aise. « - Tu m'as toujours soutenu dans cette voie mais ce n'est pas comme si j'oublié ce que tu as toujours voulu… » Il s'interrompu et baissa les yeux vers le genou d'Harry.

Une étrange sensation de froid s'installa au creux de l'estomac d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi. Voilà _pourquoi_, non ?

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi… bougre d'idiot. » Ajouta-t-il, détestant ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard… c'était Ron, bon sang. « - Je ne t'envie pas, je ne le fais vraiment pas. Ça va être un putain de dur travail. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire signifiant qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Le sourire de Ron illumina tout son visage et il prit légèrement Harry dans ses bras. « - Ouais mais c'est également livré avec son propre bureau et secrétaire. » Fit-il remarquer et il obtint le hochement de tête approbateur de Percy.

« - Je pense que nous avons assez entendu parler de ta nouvelle secrétaire. » Déclara Hermione et pour une raison quelconque, ce fut Bill qui poussa le plus gros soupir d'exaspération.

A côté d'Harry, Ron prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, respirant la bonne humeur et la fierté. Etant l'une des rares personnes à savoir combien cela signifiaient vraiment pour Ron, de même que ses frères, Harry attrapa cette fierté et l'enveloppa chaleureusement autour de lui.

« - Je me demande si je vais choisir la jeune avec ses cheveux brillants ou la vieille qui fait ses propres biscuits. » Réfléchit Ron, se penchant contre le mur à côté d'Harry.  
Harry rigola. « - Prends la vieille si tu ne veux pas qu'Hermione te cause de sérieux dommages. » Conseilla-t-il. « - Je ne serais pas vraiment contre quelques biscuits en ce moment, en fait. »

« - Tu as sans doute raison. » Ron soupira tristement. « - N'as-tu encore rien pris à manger ? Maman a fait pour tout un régiment… elle cuisine depuis une semaine environ. »

Un grognement presque assourdissant de l'estomac d'Harry le fait sursauter tous les deux. « - Je vais y aller maintenant alors, non ? »

« - Viens voir mon nouveau bureau après Noel. » Déclara Ron alors qu'il s'éloignait. « - Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu deux fois en une semaine ! »

_« Je le ferais. » _Pensa Harry, la porte se refermant derrière lui. _« Si je suis encore ici. » _Voir Ron ou Hermione qu'une fois par semaine était impensable. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Pourtant, Harry supposait qu'il devait être habitué à ça.

« - Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu te cachais quelque part ici. » Fit une douce voix masculine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et croisa un regard brun vaguement familier. Fouillant rapidement dans son esprit, il fit le tri à travers les noms et visages dans l'espoir qu'il établisse un lien avant que cet homme ait une chance d'être offensé.

« - Anthony ! » Laissa-t-il échapper enfin, ravi de lui-même. « - Anthony Goldstein. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'homme sourit lentement. « - Oh, pas si mal que ça. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Je pense que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à cette fête du ministère en Août. » Déclara-t-il, sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux.

C'était un peu intense mais Harry était déterminé à passer à travers cet échange sans avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une fête au ministère en Août mais il ne se souvenait pas y être allé.

« - Oui, tu as raison. » Sourit-il poliment.

Anthony sourit et fit un pas de plus, forçant Harry à lever un peu la tête pour maintenir un contact visuel. « - Et comment va _Draco_ ? » Demanda-t-il, le dédain s'inscrivant sur ses traits délicats.

Harry se hérissa à ce ton et même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il devait s'en soucier, il le fit. Peut-être que le mépris de Goldstein était juste le reste d'une fidélité aveugle et si oui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet.

« - Il va bien, merci. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Le prochain sourire de Goldstein fit fondre le dédain de son visage et il passa une main à travers ses cheveux blond foncés, affichant un air penaud. « - Eh bien, je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas encore lassé de lui. » Admit-il, se penchant si près maintenant qu'Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Harry, se penchant en arrière mais ne trouvant rien sauf le mur solide derrière lui. Il était soudainement très conscient qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et bien que les sons de la fête étaient facilement perceptibles à travers les murs, ils semblaient lointain à la fois.

« - Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis un peu direct mais… eh bien… j'ai bu quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu et je t'ai vu rentrer dans la maison et je pensais… je voulais te dire à quel point tu étais extraordinaire ce soir. » Termina-t-il, tendant la main pour toucher légèrement les doigts d'Harry.

Il était chaud et il sentait la menthe et l'alcool. Harry fit une grimace, retira sa main et fit un pas de côté, se mettant hors de portée.

« - Ouais, bien. Ce sont les vêtements de Draco en fait. » Dit-il en reculant et mettant beaucoup d'espace entre lui et Goldstein. « - Et non, je ne suis pas lassé de lui, je te remercie. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sentiment… un sentiment qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir… et il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Putain de merde. Ses souvenirs de Goldstein à l'école étaient certes rares et brumeux avec le temps mais il doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt à _ça_. Il n'avait jamais démontré… eh bien, des penchants, pour un autre homme avant. Enfin, sauf Draco et c'était fort possible qu'il s'habitue à cela.

En quelque sorte.

Choqué, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut immédiatement assailli par Hermione et une énorme assiette de nourriture.

« - Vite… commence à manger avant que Molly te voit ! » Siffla-t-elle, mettant l'assiette dans ses mains. « - Je viens juste de l'entendre demander à Arthur s'il pensait que tu avais perdu du poids. »

Pris de panique à la perspective de l'une des interventions alimentaire de Molly, Harry s'empressa d'obéir, oubliant presque tout au sujet de Goldstein. Presque.

« - Où est Draco ? » Marmonna-t-il, prenant une grande bouchée de poulet.

Hermione plissa le nez. « - Je t'ai dit de manger, pas de cracher partout. Il est toujours dans le jardin. »

« - Désolé. » Il avala et essuya sa bouche. « - C'est juste que… tu te souviens d'Anthony Goldstein ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux sombres d'Hermione mais elle hocha la tête.

« - Je pense qu'il a essayé de… euh… me séduire. » Balbutia-t-il, se sentant ridicule.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Harry était sur le point de la piquer avec une baguette de pain quand elle soupira :

« - Tu as enfin remarqué alors ? »

Surpris, Harry laissa tomber son arme improvisée en baguette de pain et la regarda. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Je veux dire qu'Anthony flirte avec toi dès qu'il le peut. Ecoute, je travaille avec lui et je sais que c'est un dragueur… c'est juste que tu semblais en quelque sorte… inconscient de cela avant. » Dit Hermione, plissant le nez d'un air coupable.

« - Ai-je habituellement le cerveau endommagé ? A moitié endormi ? Ivre ? » Demanda Harry, pince sans rire.

« - Non, pas vraiment. »

« - Hermione ! Nous avons besoin d'un arbitre ! » Cria soudainement quelqu'un avec facilité à travers la musique et les bavardages.

« - Une minute ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour sans détourner le regard d'Harry et piquant quelques tomates cerise dans son assiette.

« - Il m'a dit que j'étais extraordinaire. » Marmonna Harry, baissant les yeux vers sa chemise étrange et son pantalon moulant.

La bouche d'Hermione se plissa de dégoût. « - Il devait se sentir audacieux. Et bourré. »

Harry fourra une pomme de terre rôti dans sa bouche et la suivit dans le jardin. « - Es-tu en train de dire que je n'ai pas l'air bien ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant semblant d'être offensé.

« - Tu as l'air fabuleux, mon chéri ! » Déclara quelqu'un avec une profonde voix raffiné.

Amusé, Harry tenta d'avaler la pomme de terre à moitié mâchée et regarda vers la source de la voix. Enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco, qui regardait fixement quelque chose sur la table et Blaise Zabini à ses côtés. Il lui sourit, affichant deux rangées de dents parfaites.

« - Euh, merci. » Dit Harry, la prudence le retint de trouver une place à la table occupée. Au lieu de cela, il resta à côté d'Hermione, repoussant les boules de lumière loin de sa tête et essayant de déterminer exactement ce que faisaient les occupants de la tablée pour exiger un arbitre.

« - Que voulez-vous messieurs ? » Demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. « - Je suis presque certaine d'avoir mieux à faire. »

« - Oooo. » Fit Neville alors qu'il regardait Hermione à travers son verre vide.

« - Nous allons faire une course de gnome. » Expliqua Draco en lui souriant, ayant l'air si enjoué et excité que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se tordit et il inhala fortement.

« - N'ont-ils pas assez souffert ? » Demanda vaguement Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur Draco et mordant pensivement dans la cuisse de poulet.

« - Tout à fait. » Acquiesça Hermione mais ses paroles se perdirent sous les rires de la tablée. Et puis : « - Vous êtes des gamins ! Où est Ginny ? Laissez faire ça. »

« - Ici. » Fit alors Ginny, agitant une main pour révéler sa position, en sandwich entre deux hommes costauds et tenant difficilement un gnome sur ses genoux.

Hermione gémit et croisa les bras. « - Ginny. »

« - Je vais le faire. » Proposa Harry, agitant son pilon de poulet. Pour une raison quelconque, l'arbitrage d'une course de gnome lui semblait plus normal que tout autre chose en ce moment.

« - Harry, mec t'es le meilleur ! » S'écria Blaise, se levant de table avec un gnome sous le bras pour pouvoir taper fermement Harry sur le bras. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'Harry et était habillé avec une élégance incroyable dans un costume noir trois pièce et chemise noire. Avec sa taille, sa peau sombre et ses beaux traits, l'adulte Blaise Zabini était une personne physiquement imposante.

Harry était déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider alors il se lança dans ce qui était au moins sa troisième accolade de la soirée, secrètement impressionné par la stature solide de Blaise.

« - Eh bien, il faut un homme pour arbitrer une course de gnome. » Dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le jardin et Harry vit les autres concurrents quitter également la table, chahutant entre eux. Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et respira l'air frais de la nuit, tournant les yeux vers les étoiles alors qu'un sourire se glissait sur son visage. « - Gin. » Dit-il simplement.

Blaise grimaça et dans sa vision périphérique, Harry constata avec plaisir que ce simple mot affaiblissait sa présence sans effort.

« - Fais-le. » Dit-il avec lassitude. « - J'ai déjà eu droit à tout un sermon par la demoiselle. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillé toute seule. » Dit Harry, trop conscient de la capacité de sermon de Ginny pour pouvoir faire preuve d'empathie. « - Je voulais juste te faire sentir coupable. »

« - Coupable. » Répéta Blaise dans un grondement de rire qui sembla résonner dans tout le jardin. Le gnome sous son bras commença à se débattre violemment et il le saisit dans une grande main, le tenant à bout de bras, échangeant un sourire avec Harry.

« - Allons-y ! » Cria quelqu'un depuis la ligne de départ de fortune. « - Allons-y ! »

« - Hey. » Cria quelqu'un d'autre. « - Je mise sur le gnome de Draco ! »

« - Ginevra, bouge de là. Je ne veux pas avoir tes fesses sous mes yeux, c'est rebutant. »

« - Blaise ! »

A l'appel de son épouse, Blaise traversa la pelouse en plusieurs grandes enjambes et la souleva dans ses bras avec un effort minimum. Elle couina, surprise et il y eut une légère lutte alors qu'elle tentait de conserver son gnome et Blaise puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux alors qu'ils se faisaient face.

Harry regarda, fasciné, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser et elle l'embrassa en retour, souriant dans le baiser éhonté et chaleureux. La robe de Ginny se soulevait légèrement sous la brise et elle ne semblait même pas remarquer quand une de ses chaussures glissa dans l'herbe.

Il pensait qu'il aurait dû être furieux et jaloux de voir sa femme être embrassée par un autre homme et bien qu'il y avait une épine d'indignation en lui, elle était à peine perceptible sous la vague de tristesse qui l'envahit, piquant son cœur et l'emplissant jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà embrassé Ginny comme ça et il se demanda si cela aurait fait une différence.

« - Repose-la Blaise, tu ne sais pas où elle a été ! » Cria l'un des grands costauds.

Souriant, ils se séparèrent et Blaise la reposa sur l'herbe. Pendant un moment, elle regarda ses pieds, perplexe, puis elle haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de l'autre chaussure aussi.

« - La ferme, Septimus où je vais dire où tu as été. » Menaça-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir contrôlé alors que les gnomes étaient installés sur la ligne de départ.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux pâles inquiets.

Une autre profonde respiration. Et une autre. Il hocha la tête. Il prit sa baguette. « - Préparez les gnomes ! »

* * *

Alors que la course se transformait en un drôle de tournoi, Harry trouva un banc assez loin de l'action pour éviter les petites pierres, la boue et les gnomes errants mais assez proche pour intervenir sur tout acte de tricherie.

Bientôt, Draco et Ginny furent les derniers debout et tout le monde étaient au sol, essayant de contrôler leurs champions, pour la plupart sans égard pour leurs vêtements. Ginny était toujours pieds nus, Neville avait de la boue sur une joue et Blaise semblait porter un tas de mousse comme un chapeau.

« - Prenez vos places. » Ordonna Harry, frappant du pied et se frottant les mains contre le froid. Il n'y avait pas de sort de réchauffement sur cette partie du jardin et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas senti le besoin de s'en jeter un. Il hésita un moment, regardant Draco et Ginny accroupis sur la ligne de départ avec leurs gnomes, les manches retroussées et les visages sérieux. Il sourit. « - Et… partez ! »

« - Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une bonne course de gnome… je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai raté. » Soupira une personne en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'Harry. « - Ne pouvais-tu pas les convaincre de nous attendre ? »

« - George ! » S'écria Harry, se tournant vers la personne qu'il avait tant déçu.

Le visage perpétuellement effronté se fendit en un sourire. « - Non. Combien de verre as-tu pris, exactement ? » Il leva une main et remua ses oreilles. « - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir perdu une à tes yeux ? »

Harry regarda, effaré alors que les cris de la course de gnome résonnaient derrière lui. Il avait raison… il y avait bien deux oreilles. La réalisation claqua si fortement en lui qu'il crut être malade et posa une main sur sa bouche, crispant l'autre autour du bois du banc.

« - Fred ? » Murmura-t-il entre ses doigts, son cœur battant fortement.

« - Qui d'autre ? » Fred sourit puis un sourcil se haussa avec inquiétude. « - Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. » Il plissa la bouche et plongea dans ses pensées avant que son visage s'illumine et il tapa Harry sur la cuisse avant de se lever. « - Je vais te chercher notre nouvelle potion anti-gueule de bois… elle s'appelle 'Facile-Pas-Ecœurante', bien hein ? George dit qu'elle est encore un peu instable mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Reste là. » Ordonna-t-il, pointant un doigt sur Harry et transplanant avant qu'il ait une chance de répondre.

Au lieu de cela, il resta assis là avec la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où s'était récemment tenu un homme qu'il avait cru mort depuis près de vingt ans. Il se leva du banc, repoussant difficilement le froid et la brume qui semblait l'envahir.

Fred Weasley était vivant.

Et c'était… génial, c'était… magnifique mais Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été retourné à l'envers.

« - Putain. » Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux. Quelque part dans le jardin, Ginny cria de joie, serrant son gnome victorieux contre sa poitrine et Harry devait partir d'ici.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, forçant son chemin à travers les buissons et trébuchant sur des objets sur le sol. A mi-chemin vers l'avant de la maison, son stupide genou céda sous lui et il s'écroula, atterrissant lourdement sur ses mains et genoux dans une partie particulièrement marécageuse du jardin, le souffle haletant.

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » Marmonna-t-il, se relevant et ne prenant même pas la peine de nettoyer la boue de ses mains et son pantalon sans doute coûteux.

Grimaçant, il reprit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée, qui était baignée d'une lumière jaune et devant laquelle était assis un vieil homme portant un bonnet à pompon et…  
… un manteau de toile cirée. Pour l'amour de dieu.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le porche et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. « - Que voulez-vous, Boris ? Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment. »

« - Je peux le voir, jeune homme. » Répondit Boris, se tournant de sorte qu'Harry pouvait voir qu'un œil laiteux et un sourcil broussailleux. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. « - Allons, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Harry grogna, regardant la boue sur ses mains et repoussa maladroitement ses cheveux de ses yeux avec le dos de son poignet. « - Je ne pensais pas vous voir maintenant. »

Boris rigola. « - Je vois ça, mon garçon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« - Vous êtes sérieux ? » Murmura Harry, la voix emplie d'incrédulité. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux, croyant à moitié que s'il se faisait assez petit, tout ce gâchis cessera d'être. « - Je voudrais vous voir faire face à cela et ne pas avoir de questions. »

Pendant un moment, Boris ne dit rien et puis : « - Quel genre de questions ? »

« - Oh, je ne sais pas. » Répliqua Harry, ayant soudainement l'impression d'être sur un fil mince entre la rage et l'hystérie et ne sachant pas vraiment de quel côté pencher. « - Peut-être des questions comme quel est le putain de problème avec ma jambe ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu Auror et que Ron réussit parce que je ne le suis pas ? Pourquoi Ginny semble plus heureuse avec Blaise qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Fred… Pourquoi est-ce que Fred ici est… en vie. » Demanda-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots mais forçant sa voix à reprendre sa force pour une dernière question : « - Et qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec Malfoy… avec Draco ? »

Quand son sac fut vide, il se tourna, la respiration difficile et regarda Boris. Le vieil homme le regarda, impassible, apparemment pas perturbé par l'effusion d'émotion d'Harry. Enfin, il soupira et lissa sa barbe. « - Je t'ai donné un guide, que veux-tu de plus ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Dans son cerveau brouillé, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre. « - Un guide ? Vous m'avez envoyé une fillette de sept ans ! »

Boris haussa les épaules. « - Ceci importe peu. Nous prenons seulement la personne la plus claire… une âme propre, si tu veux. C'est presque toujours un enfant. Parfois, il arrive que cette personne soit un peu… tu sais. » Boris regarda Harry et agita son doigt en cercle au niveau de sa tête.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Plus facile de cette façon, je suppose. Penses-y. » Dit Boris, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser et peut-être que Boris le sentit car il poursuivit : « - Les adultes ont tendances à voir les choses différemment… si tu n'agis pas normalement, ils pensent juste qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec toi ou penses que tu es malheureux. » Il se pencha plus près et baissa la voix : « - Ils ne vont pas rassembler les bouts pour voir… que tu n'es tout simplement pas celui qu'ils connaissent. Simple, vraiment. »

« - Bien. » Murmura Harry, convaincu qu'il était beaucoup plus sage et très conscient que le vieil homme intriguant ne répondrait pas à une seule de ses questions. « - Je ne peux pas demander ces choses à Maura. » Fit-il remarquer.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry gémit, étirant ses jambes et appuyant sa tête contre la porte d'entrée avec un peu trop de force. « - Parce qu'elle a _sept ans_. »

Boris hocha la tête. « - Tu as raison. L'ennui est que je ne peux pas tout faire. » Il fronça ses immenses sourcils, se pencha en arrière sur les marches et fouilla à l'intérieur de son manteau pour en retirer un très long rouleau de parchemin en lambeaux qu'il déroula. « - Quant à ta jambe… pense que tu as été blessé pendant la guerre. » Boris leva les yeux de son parchemin. « - Désolé pour le garçon à l'oreille. »

« - Euh, merci. » Répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils et tordant le cou pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Boris mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut une mer de symboles étranges. « - Pourquoi avez-vous écrit tout cela ? »

« - Je doute que ta mémoire soit aussi bonne lorsque tu auras mon âge. » Grogna le vieil homme, renfrogné mais sans lever les yeux.

Châtié, Harry resta silencieux. Il attendit, se mordant la lèvre et se frottant les avant-bras contre l'air mordant de l'hiver.

« - Tu voulais en sauver un. » Poursuivit Boris. « - Ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que tout le monde est touché par un choix. Certains endroits où ils auraient dû être, eh bien ils n'y étaient plus et étaient dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi est le résultat de la façon dont tu as modifié un choix de ta vie et comment les choses ont évolué en suivant cela. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Harry, ne regardant pas Boris mais le ciel de velours. Il soupira lentement.

C'était étrange car ce n'était pas comme s'il entendait quelque chose de nouveau mais l'explication de Boris sembla calmer le tourbillon dans l'esprit d'Harry et effacer la brume, permettant à la logique et la raison de se réveiller et commencer à reconstituer les morceaux.

« - Alors. » Dit-il finalement. « - Vous dites que Fred est vivant à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? A cause de Draco ? »

Boris sourit. « - Peut-être. »

« - Et ma jambe… » Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant automatiquement son genou.

Boris enroula son parchemin et le fourra négligemment dans sa poche de manteau. « - Quant à ce que tu fabriques avec lui… » Boris rigola à en perdre haleine et se leva. « - Je vais te laisser comprendre ça tout seul, jeune homme. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Boris le salua vaguement et transplana sans attendre de réponse. Épuisé, il appuya le dos contre la porte, juste à temps pour voir Maura apparaître au coin de la maison et avancer vers lui, ses tresses bouclées se balançant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Demanda Harry, plein de sympathie pour cette pauvre enfant qui devait guider son désespéré cul.

« - Pas grand-chose. » Dit-elle en le regardant. « - Je pense que papa et maman ont oublié de me dire d'aller me coucher. Tu vas bien ? Oncle Draco te cherche. »

« - Ouais, je vais… Draco me cherche ? » Harry se redressa et prit sa baguette, désespéré de nettoyer ses mains et son pantalon avant que Draco le voit et le tue lentement et douloureusement.

« - Oui mais je ne lui ai pas dit où tu étais. » Répondit Maura, apparemment fasciné par le sort de nettoyage d'Harry. « - Le vieil homme était là, non ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « - Boris ? »

Maura haussa les épaules, resserrant son manteau rouge autour d'elle. « - Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Je l'ai rencontré mercredi. Il a dit que je devrais t'aider à avancer. »

Étrangement réchauffé, Harry lui sourit et se leva. Il était aussi propre qu'il avait pu. Espérons que Draco ne le remarquerait pas.

« - Je comprends. » Dit-il, lui prenant la main et partant à la recherche de Draco. « - Je vais essayer de ne pas poser trop de problème. »

* * *

Compte tenu de tous les facteurs à prendre en compte, Harry pensa que son transplanage dans la cuisine du numéro douze était plus que satisfaisant. Draco ne semblait pas être d'accord.

« - Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire vomir ? » Demanda-t-il, accroché à Harry et ne présentant aucun signe de sa grâce et équilibre habituel car ils trébuchèrent sur un carreau de la cuisine et se cognèrent contre le mur. « - Ow. Attention ma tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

« - Ne pense pas à ça. » Marmonna Harry, saisissant Draco par la taille et essayant de les redresser. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il pressait Draco contre le mur et qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il déglutit alors que des doigts se refermèrent sur sa chemise et que des yeux gris, opalescent au clair de lune, se verrouillaient aux siens. Bien qu'il était loin d'être ivre-mort, Draco avait consommé assez pour faire rougir sa peau pâle et le mettre d'humeur joyeuse, le rendant enclin à avoir des crises qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme des fous rires. Et, du point de vue plus ou moins sobre d'Harry, avoir un Draco Malfoy saoul dans les bras était une chose très déconcertante.

Une boisson, qui était la seule qu'il avait pris, et il lui fallait bien ça après avoir été confronté à un Fred Weasley de retour de la mort, avait été suffisante pour le rendre pompette. Il soupçonnait que la présence de la nouvelle potion anti-gueule de bois versé dans son verre, cette fois par un George Weasley également présent, avait fait plus de dégât que l'hydromel chaud.

« - Fort. » Avait-il toussé lorsqu'on lui avait demandé un verdict. En vérité, il avait ressenti et dans une certaine mesure, il le ressentait encore, comme s'il avait été décapé et cuit à la vapeur de l'intérieur.

Et encore, il lui avait fallu plusieurs tentatives pour convaincre Molly qu'il était apte à transplaner.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je suis ivre ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant une réponse cette fois. « - Penses-tu que je bois trop ? »

Draco continua à le regarder pendant un moment puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent et il se mit à rire, impuissant contre l'épaule d'Harry. « - Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais, si tu essayais. » Parvint-il à dire, basculant la tête contre le mur et passant ses doigts sur la ceinture d'Harry.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant étrangement blessé. Alors qu'il tentait de croiser les bras, il donna accidentellement un coup de coude sur l'épaule de Draco. « - Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Retiens-moi. » Demanda Draco, très calme.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Retiens-moi. » Insista Draco, les yeux baissés vers son épaule puis les relevant à nouveau vers ceux d'Harry et l'expression était si implorante et hors de propos que ça remua quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Quelque chose. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, sur une impulsion, il passa son bras sur l'autre épaule de Draco.

Il sourit. C'était un petit sourire mais il était si réel et plein de soulagement qu'Harry se sentit merveilleusement accompli d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

« - Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, tu le sais. » Déclara soudainement Draco et il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il répondait à sa question. « - Ca ne te dérange pas habituellement… » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Ca ne te dérange pas habituellement lorsque les gens se moquent de toi pour être un buveur si terrible. »

« - Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit finalement Harry. Il supposait qu'il n'avait jamais été très bon pour boire de vastes quantités d'alcool mais jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit avant. La remarque piquait un peu et il chassa cela avec un peu d'effort. « - Je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable. »

Cette fois, le rire de Draco était complètement contagieux. Pris dans son amusement, Harry permit aux petites bulles de tension d'éclater en lui et il ferma les yeux en souriant, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et inhala son odeur. Tout ceci était ridicule mais pour une quelconque raison, il s'en fichait. Une chaleur se répandit dans son ventre jusque dans sa poitrine et il…

« - Putain. » Haleta-t-il lorsqu'il ressentit l'effet du transplanage inattendu.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui-même, soulagé de voir que tout était à sa place après ce transplanage mal avisé. Laissant échapper un lent soupir, il regarda Draco s'avançait sur des pieds instables dans la chambre, allumant les lumières tamisés avec un geste théâtrale de sa baguette.

« - Merci pour ça. » Marmonna-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.

« - Tu es en une seule pièce, non ? » Demanda légèrement Draco et Harry grogna dans sa barbe, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester.

« - Espérons-le. » Dit Harry, résistant à l'idée de défaire sa ceinture et vérifier. Il soupira, retira ses bottes et chaussettes puis sa retenue se dissout et il défit la ceinture complexe de son pantalon. Rien ne se passa.

Sa patience, n'étant pas énorme ces derniers temps, disparut et il saisit sa baguette. Soupçonnant que même un _Diffindo_ même léger serait dangereux… si près de son entrejambe, il se demanda s'il pouvait tout simplement faire disparaitre la fermeture quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Quoi que tu penses… » Draco fit une pause, apparemment confus et se glissa sur le lit pour être à ses côtés. « - Quoi que tu penses, _arrêtes_. Il coûte cher et je ne sais pas… du tout… pourquoi je dois toujours t'aider. »

« - Je… » Commença Harry avant que les autres mots se bloquent alors que Draco s'approcha un peu plus, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et défaisant le pantalon d'Harry. Frissonnant, Harry retint son souffle et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche quand ces doigts… les doigts de Draco Malfoy, bordel… caressèrent à nouveau son sexe par-dessus la couche de tissu et l'électricité remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide pour le reste ? » Demanda-t-il, ses doigts se glissant sous le boxer d'Harry.

Il le regarda. Les cheveux de Draco retombaient une fois de plus devant ses yeux mais Harry pouvait voir qu'ils brillaient d'une promesse et tellement authentique, qu'un désir familier l'envahit et il en fut presque accablé. La question de vouloir que Draco Malfoy se déshabille, ne l'aida pas beaucoup non plus.

Parce que… s'il le faisait ?

« - Ginevra est une terrible tricheuse. » Déclara Draco, le faisant sursauter. Ayant apparemment tout oublié d'Harry, il était maintenant penché en avant et regardait ses mains, et Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'elles étaient recouvertes de petites écorchures et boue.

« - Tout le monde a triché. » Souligna Harry, sautant sur le changement de sujet avec enthousiasme.

« - Je le sais. Elle est généralement pas si douée cependant. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et il entreprit de retirer son pantalon alors que Draco, dans la douce lumière, déboutonnait sa chemise et la laissait tomber de ses épaules. Le mouvement attira les yeux d'Harry sur son avant-bras intérieur pâle et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Il avait, jusqu'à présent, réussi à éviter de _regarder_ Draco plus qu'il ne le devait et il eut presque un choc de la voir enfin, même s'il ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur ce qui se trouvait sous ces chemises parfaitement ajustées et chandails.

Et encore. La surprise envahit tellement Harry que ses doigts se refermèrent autour du couvre-lit et serrèrent doucement le tissu dans ses poings. Quelque chose était différent. Il ne connaissait pas tout sur ce Draco et il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à penser qu'il devrait.

Là, juste au-dessus de la Marque, à quelques centimètres du pli du coude, quatre lettres étaient soigneusement tatouées :

TURN.

Tellement pris dans cette découverte inattendue, Harry prit à peine conscience de lâcher le couvre-lit et tendre la main pour toucher Draco. Ce ne fut que quand ses doigts glissèrent sur les lettres qu'il revint à lui-même et retint son souffle. Impossible de croiser les yeux qu'il _savait_ être fixé sur lui, il glissa vers sa main et noua ses doigts à ceux de Draco.

Il savait en quelque sorte, au-delà de tout doute, que cela était significatif. Le problème était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire avec ça, ou même par où commencer.

« - Je me demandais si tu repensais à cette nuit-là aussi. » Déclara Draco et sa voix était douce et prudente. « - Je finis toujours par y repenser à chaque fois que nous passons du temps avec les Belettes. » Il hésita et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry. « - Le pardon de certaines personnes… après tout… parfois, ça me fait toujours me sentir petit. Cette nuit-là a tout changé… tout. » Draco soupira et puis sans avertissement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, attirant Harry avec lui.

« - Oui. » Harry regarda le plafond, se sentant comme si quelqu'un avait volé ses mots. « - Cette nuit a tout changé. » Tenta-t-il finalement, espérant sonner comme quelqu'un qui écoutait Draco et prendre ceci comme un signal pour continuer à se souvenir.

Un léger ricanement retentit à côté de lui. « - Vraiment ? D'après mes souvenirs, une fois que tu l'as enfin fermé, tu as ronflé comme un troll asthmatique toute la nuit sous ta fichue cape et puis Pomfresh a accidentellement trébuchée sur toi le lendemain matin. J'ai dû la distraire en faisant semblant d'avoir horriblement mal. Tu ne savais pas à quel point c'était très tentant de la laisser te découvrir. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été agréable, tout bien considéré. » Répliqua Harry, perplexe par le brusque changement de ton mais sachant que c'était dans son intérêt de suivre le mouvement. En outre, cet homme se révélait quasiment impossible à déchiffrer et il supposait que ça ne changerait pas.

« - Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je me sentais épuisé. » Déclara Draco avec irritation, tournant la tête pour regarder Harry et lui donnant un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il quitte le plafond des yeux. « - Tu m'as parlé pendant des heures. »

« - Je voulais te sauver. » Déclara Harry, la bouche sèche. Il se déplaça sur le côté et récupéra sa main avec un pincement de regret inattendu et il la leva pour soutenir sa tête.

Draco ferma les yeux et Harry le regarda, osant à peine respirer, alors que son expression changée, la douce lumière des lampes projetant des ombres sur ses pommettes et sous ses longs cils. Il était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Maintenant qu'Harry était lui-même forcé de le regarder, il craignait qu'il soit impossible d'arrêter.

« - Tu m'as sauvé. » Dit finalement Draco. Ses yeux restèrent fermés et il tendit les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent le long de sa poitrine pâle, son torse maigre et la barre oblique rose d'une vieille cicatrice qui entachait la peau autrement impeccable.

« - J'ai fait ça cependant. » Murmura Harry, la gorge serrée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la cicatrice, celle qu'il lui avait infligé et qu'il revivait depuis tant de nuits horribles qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il ferma les yeux et revit… tant de sang, tant de peur, tant de ténèbres.

Quand il s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux, Draco le fixait en retour, le regardant avec des yeux gris confus. « - Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Est-ce ta nuit 'insécurité du passé' ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Harry, clignant des yeux pour chasser la piqûre de ses yeux et se forçant à prendre un air renfrogné. « - C'est jeudi prochain. »

Draco grogna et glissa une main sous sa chemise. « - Je ne suis plus en colère pour cela depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait… »

« - Je t'ai dit ça… ? » Murmura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La main sous sa chemise faisait des dessins sur son dos et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était distrait.

« - Oui. » Draco le regarda de travers. « - J'avais oublié comment ta mémoire réagissait terriblement avec l'alcool. Quoi qu'il en soit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te tracasse, tu ne te souviens pas de ce matin-là… »

« - Je peux essayer mieux. » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« - Chut, je veux dire quelque chose de très important. » Indiqua Draco, les yeux intenses et pendant un moment, il fut évident qu'il avait beaucoup bu. Et puis ça disparut et il observa Harry avec une expression clairement exaspérée. « - Le fait est, pourquoi te blâmes-tu pour t'être défendu quand un certain connard a essayé de te lancé un _Doloris_ ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Viens-tu de te traiter toi-même de connard ? »

« - Non… enfin, oui mais pas moi… le petit moi. L'enfant stupide. »

« - Tu n'étais pas stupide. » Dit Harry, se surprenant.

Draco rigola tristement. « - Je préfère prétendre que j'étais stupide de croire que je pouvais être mauvais. Je ne pense pas que le mal est quelque chose qu'on peut inventer. »

« - Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Harry, étonnamment affectée par la simple vérité de cette déclaration et en même temps étonné que c'était, tout à fait volontairement, Malfoy qui avait raison.

« - Tu sais. » Fit Draco, s'approchant et glissant une cuisse nue entre celles d'Harry. « - Je trouve toujours extrêmement amusant que tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua Harry avec un sarcasme amusé. Ou du moins, il le pensait parce qu'il y eut soudainement une bouche sur son cou et c'était extrêmement distrayant.

Ça ne devrait pas l'être, sûrement. Parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Draco. Parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, ajouta son subconscient à la hâte. Eh bien, pas vraiment. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu.

« - Je ne comprends pas tout parfois. » Marmonna Draco dans son cou, faisant se dresser tous les petits poils et provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau. « - Si je n'étais pas si pris par mon sommeil, je dirais que je serais assez impressionné par moi-même. »

« - Tu es toujours impressionné par toi-même. » Répliqua Harry, levant un bras et posant prudemment une main sur la hanche de Draco, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tiède et fermant les yeux.

« - La ferme. » Rétorqua Draco, souriant contre sa peau. « - Je suppose que tu dis également 'apportes-moi un poisson violet, mais je préfère croire que ce message est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Je vais t'apportais un poisson violet dans une minute. » Répondit Harry, sachant que cela n'avait aucun sens mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que quelqu'un, peut-être lui, attirant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et frottant leurs hanches ensemble et, oh mon dieu, c'était bon et c'était avec Draco et quand était-ce arrivé ?

« - Mmph. » Marmonna Draco, enveloppant une bouche enthousiaste autour du lobe d'oreille d'Harry et commençant à défaire sa chemise en même temps. « - Sois calme et viens ici. »

Enlacé au chaud et empli de désir, Harry se conforma, haletant et tira Draco contre lui. Il garda les yeux fermés, s'accrochant à Draco, trop conflictuel et terrifié pour faire autre chose que ressentir et respirer l'odeur de citron mêlé d'alcool.

Et puis il y eut plus rien.

« - Draco ? » Harry ouvrit un œil.

Draco se détacha de son cou et se redressa en position assise. « - Je pense que je vais être malade. » Annonça-t-il.

Avec un peu d'effort, Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir jusqu'au bord du lit. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air bien. Toute séduction avait quitté son visage et ses cheveux collaient à son front humide.

« - Je pense que tu as raison. » Fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire.

Draco gémit, se hissa du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il fut laissé seul dans la chambre, Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Ceci était… au-delà de la folie. Il était assis là, ne portant rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise qui pendait à une épaule et un sexe indéniablement dur pour un homme qui venait de disparaitre dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Et le plus horrible, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était soulagé ou déçu par l'interruption. Il avait certainement apprécié cette fois, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il au plafond, laissant tomber la chemise bleue négligemment au sol et s'installant dans le lit.

Peut-être qu'admettre en profiter était tout ce qu'il devait faire. Ce serait bien.

Putain, il était perdu. Avec un soupir, il tapa l'oreiller et se recroquevilla en boule, ignorant les bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain et essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les pulsations dans son bas-ventre.

Sûrement… sûrement que s'il était gay, il le saurait maintenant. C'était donc logique.

Et puis… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait même songé à être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre mis à part Ginny durant les vingt dernières années de sa vie, en fait. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée lui faisait horreur, c'était juste… un peu surprenant. Il se fichait de savoir si les gens étaient gays ou hétéro. C'était juste une personne et c'était Draco et c'était Ginny.

Et, oh… Gin. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse ici avec Blaise et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas été ? C'était un grand et bel homme avec une énorme personnalité et la capacité d'aller la prendre et la soulever comme si elle était une plume. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment être cette personne, même s'il le voulait.

Il soupira. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruissement de couverture puis un Draco froid et un peu fragile vint se presser contre le dos d'Harry sans un mot.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Harry, éteignant les lumières.

« - Je suis trop vieux pour ça. » Marmonna Draco contre son cou et sans réfléchir, Harry prit la main sur sa taille et tira le bras de Draco autour de lui. « - Je ne serais pas triste quand Noël sera terminé. »

« - Oh. J'avais presque oublié Noël. » Déclara sincèrement Harry et en quelque sorte, il entendit Draco sourire dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_« - Ecoute. »_

_« - Laisses-moi. » Un froncement de sourcil qui devenait familier._

_« - Tu n'es pas ton père, Draco. Tu ne dois pas essayer de l'être. »_

_« - Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. » Assis bien droit maintenant, les bras croisés et les manches du pyjama recouvrant les mains pâles. « - Tu ne sais rien de ce que je dois faire. »_

_Tristesse, frustration, espoir incrédule. « - Crois-tu vraiment tout ça ? »_

_« - Je ne crois pas grand-chose, Potter. »_

_Rire amer. « - Voilà le problème. Tout le monde doit croire en quelque chose. »_

_« - Oh, vraiment. Et en quoi crois-tu, hmm ? Laisses-moi deviner, tous ces vieux trucs clichés de Gryffondor sur la bravoure et la loyauté et faire la bonne chose ? »_

_« - Qu'en est-il de la vérité ? » Un défi, jeté dans les ténèbres._

_« - Qu'en est-il de ça ? »_

_La vision d'Harry se brouilla et pendant un long moment, il ne vit rien et entendit rien et puis tout à coup, il fut debout à côté du lit, seulement observateur, écoutant ses propres balbutiements inconscients et regardant une main pâle écrire des mots sur un morceau de parchemin avec un petit bout de crayon._

_Prendre la route inconnue maintenant._


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**_Turn_ **\- _Chapitre 4 - _By Sara's Girl

* * *

Le nez d'Harry le démangeait.

Endormi, il fronça les sourcils et renifla sans ouvrir les yeux mais quand il devint évident que cela ne voulait pas partir, il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il avec lassitude, clignant des yeux myopes vers les petits yeux noirs et la langue fourchue qui continuait à effleurer son nez, même s'il était clairement réveillé maintenant.

« - Tu as tellement d'odeurs. » Répondit Frank. « - Beaucoup de gens. »

« - Ouais… mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sois réveillé pour commencer à me lécher ? » Se plaignit Harry, repoussant la tête de Frank jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire, mécontent, vers l'oreiller vide de Draco.

« - Pas lécher. » Répliqua dédaigneusement le serpent. « - Je te tiens simplement compagnie. Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant d'avoir un tel compagnon comme moi. »

Harry rigola, l'irritation fondant comme neige au soleil. « - Bien sûr. Sais-tu où se trouve mon autre, euh, compagnon ? »

Frank se redressa avec une telle exaspération qu'Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait soupiré et haussé un sourcil si possible. Enfin, s'il avait des sourcils.

« - En bas, ce qui rend les odeurs… » La langue noire sortit en démonstration. « - Evidentes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, à la fois à la déclaration en elle-même et l'insulte à peine voilée mais quand il renifla l'air et détecta le café frais, bacon et toast entre autres parfums alléchants, il comprit.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se glissait hors du lit et cherchait quelque chose à enfiler, quelqu'un devait enseigner les bonnes manières à ce serpent.

Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de nourriture, de caféine et de temps pour réfléchir, probablement dans cet ordre, parce que bien qu'il n'avait _pas_ la gueule de bois, sa tête était emplie d'images tourbillonnantes, de couleurs, de bribes de sons et de nouveaux souvenirs qui agitaient son cœur et le rendait perplexe en même temps.

« - Prend la route inconnue maintenant. » Murmura-t-il pensivement alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt à manches longues, mettait ses lunettes et tentait de discipliner ses cheveux. « - Tourner. Et il l'a fait. Putain, il l'a fait. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore ? » Demanda le reflet dans le miroir avec humeur. « - Et ne jure pas. »

Harry regarda ses yeux, lumineux et confus, entendant à peine la question. « - Je suppose que la vraie question est, où est mon poisson violet ? »

« - Je pars sans toi. » Déclara Frank en se laissant tomber du lit et avant qu'Harry ait le temps de répondre, il disparut par la porte et rampa vers les escaliers.

Harry soupira et le suivit en ignorant les opinions du miroir.

« - Je n'ai rien pour toi. » Dit Draco, regardant la tête curieusement agitée de Frank et brandissant une spatule. « - Ce bacon est très cher et les toasts resteront coincés dans ton stupide système digestif. »

Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir et les regarda tous les deux en silence. Frank était clairement quémandeur, inclinant la tête et s'enroulant joliment aux pieds de Draco et Draco était… Harry déglutit. Vêtu simplement mais sans aucun doute congelé avec un jean sombre et un pull vert, il rayonnait de chaleur et de contentement et ses traits anguleux étaient étirés en un sourire sincère que ça réduit Harry au silence sans sa permission.

« - Tu n'as rien, Frankfurto. » Poursuivit-il, poussant joyeusement le serpent avec sa spatule. « - Allez, va manger quelque chose de dégoûtant. »

« - Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas te comprendre, non ? » Réussit enfin à dire Harry, la voix éraillée.

Draco le regarda, ses yeux se réchauffant encore plus alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. « - Oh, bien. Je commençais à croire que tu avais expiré dans la nuit. »

« - Charmant. » Rétorqua Harry, croisant les bras sur son ventre grognant. Malgré tous ses efforts, il détourna bientôt le regard de Draco… l'embarrassant sentiment du 'qu'avons-nous fait ?' avait commencé à apparaître dès l'instant où il était entré dans la cuisine, et il était maintenant trop lourd à porter et il préférait regarder le sol, compter les carreaux, tout plutôt que prendre feu.

Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi c'était vraiment une grosse affaire... sauf que ça l'était. Et la partie la plus terrifiante des univers alternatifs… et aussi la plus gênante… c'était que ça donnait l'impression que tout était normal.

« - … Et tu le sais très bien. » Disait Draco, maintenant de dos à Harry alors qu'il terminait leurs deux petits déjeuners. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il comprend beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse entendre. »

« - Hmm. » Marmonna Harry, feignant de ne pas remarquer que Frank s'enroulait sous une chaise vide de cuisine, se cachant sous la table alors que Draco déposait devant Harry une assiette d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur et s'installait sur la dernière chaise vide.

« - Merci. » Ajouta-t-il, coupant avec impatience le bacon croustillant et l'étalant sur un morceau de pain grillé beurré. Ginny détestait vraiment quand il faisait ça et il n'avait jamais été en mesure de comprendre pourquoi. Il leva les yeux avec prudence mais Draco, qui avait sans doute été élevé avec des manières de se tenir à table et la gastronomie, ne dit rien. Il croquait simplement dans son propre toast et regardait Harry pensivement.

« - Alors. » Dit-il, avalant sa bouchée et faisant courir son pied sur le mollet d'Harry sous la table. « - Puisque tu seras à la 'boutique' toute la journée, t'occupant de la masse de commandes, je pense que je vais en profiter pour en finir avec ma mère. »

Harry fit une pause alors qu'il allait prendre son café. « - Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Je veux dire que je suis incroyablement altruiste et subir cela pour nous deux. » Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils et adoucit sa voix. « - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé la nuit dernière ? Est-ce un cheveu gris ? Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est un petit-fils, Draco… » Imita-t-il, lança à sa fourchette un regard féroce. Et puis, dans une imitation passable de son père : « - Comment va… le commerce de bois de Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry grogna. « - Oui. A la réflexion, je pense que je peux m'en passer ce matin. »

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit Draco, ayant l'air toujours aussi béat et l'expression lui rappelait tellement celui qu'il était à l'école qu'Harry fut immédiatement envahi par une vague de suspicion.

« - Est-ce que tu essayes de m'amadouer pour quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira et enroula ses deux mains autour de sa tasse à café, les yeux fixés sur la table. « - Pas tout à fait. »

« - Signification ? »

Les yeux gris croisèrent enfin les siens et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa soudainement.

_« Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » _Fut tout ce qu'il put penser. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

« - Draco ? »

Un autre soupir. Les doigts se crispèrent un peu autour de la tasse et puis : « - Eh bien, la nuit dernière n'a pas été exactement mon plus beau moment, hein ? »

Intrigué, Harry posa son bacon et son toast et se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. « - Quoi ? »

« - Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant que tu n'es pas dégoûté de moi. » Déclara Draco. « - Je peux le supporter. »

« - Je ne suis pas… tu veux dire parce que tu, euh… as été malade ? » Soulagé, Harry eut un petit sourire. « - J'ai vu bien pire, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Draco, vraiment anxieux, se baissèrent vers la table. « - Oh, vraiment ? Et où était-ce ? »

« - Au tra… euh, quand j'étais chez les Dursley. » Modifia-t-il rapidement, doutant que son petit atelier avait vu une énorme quantité de vomi au fil des ans. « - Dudley était toujours en train de vomir partout, ce petit bâtard avide. »

Draco frémit. « - Je pensais que peut-être tu serais en colère. »

« - Non. » Répondit Harry, la voix s'adoucissant. Il se posait des questions sur les besoins de cet homme d'être rassuré et il se demanda si peut-être, le réconfort était tout ce dont il avait besoin tout au long et se demanda s'il l'avait toujours rassuré.

Il imaginait que ça ne dérangeait pas son autre lui-même. Il soupçonnait que ça ne lui ferait pas non plus.

« - Oui, bien. » Dit Draco vivement, prenant un autre toast et semblant secouer l'inquiétude de ses épaules et la faire tomber au sol. « - Je pense toujours que c'est plutôt mal de commencer les choses sans les terminer. » Ajouta-t-il, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux et celle-ci terrifia et excita Harry simultanément.

« - Mm. » Fit-il, mordant sa lèvre et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Stupide Malfoy d'être là et d'avoir l'air si… « - Comment peux-tu être en si bonne forme, de toute façon ? » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Draco sourit. « - Facile Pas Ecœurante, bien sûr. Fantastique potion. Quoi qu'il en soit. » Dit-il, ignorant le grognement d'Harry et se levant. « - Je dois y aller. Tu sais comment est ma mère sur la ponctualité. Que Merlin nous aide si nous sommes en retard le jour de Noël. Une partie de moi pense qu'elle pourrait vraiment nous éventrer, juste pour faire un exemple. »

« - Merci pour ça. » Marmonna Harry, acceptant son baiser en silence et regardant Draco disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée de la cuisine.

Apparemment conscient que la voie était libre, Frank sortit de sa cachette et effleura de sa langue l'assiette à moitié vide de Draco avec intérêt. Harry le regarda, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des derniers mots de Draco avec une clarté alarmante.

Le jour de Noël. Avec les Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui c'était Samedi…

… il lui restait moins de deux jours pour découvrir… eh bien, assez de choses pour garder ses organes à l'intérieur, d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Il espérait désespérément que les paroles de Draco étaient figuratives mais on ne sait jamais, surtout quand les Malfoy étaient impliqués.

A contrecœur, il se leva de table et soupira.

« - Je vais faire quelques recherches. » Annonça-t-il. « - Ne manges pas trop de restes, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Frank ne dit rien mais alors qu'Harry mettait le dernier morceau de bacon et toast dans sa bouche, saisissait sa tasse de café et se dirigeait vers le bureau, il le soupçonnait de le suivre.

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry était prêt à abandonner. Outre le fait qu'il y avait un vide énorme dans les faits vécus, il commençait à penser qu'il était en retard pour le travail. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance qu'il soit indépendant ou qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur l'heure d'embauche d'un menuisier du Chemin de Traverse un samedi matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était presque dix heures et demie et il devait vraiment y aller.

Il était assis sur ses talons une fois de plus et les albums étaient étalés autour de lui sur le tapis. Ils avaient été intéressants, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il avait réussi à savoir que Ginny et Blaise étaient mariés depuis sept ans et qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis dix ans, à en juger quelques photos de presse d'eux deux avec Harry et Draco à différents évènements.

Il avait appris que ce Ron collectionnait aussi les vieux balais et il y avait eu un article extrêmement amusant sur le Chicaneur à ce sujet et qu'ici, après une brillante carrière de joueuse derrière elle, Ginny était une entraîneuse de Quidditch très respectée. Harry trouva plusieurs photos d'elle provenant des pages sportives de la Gazette en train de voler ou célébrer une victoire avec ses coéquipiers, et elles étaient toutes accompagnées de petites annotations de Draco, à travers lesquelles il pouvait voir la chaleur et la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour ses amis.

Il trouva aussi une belle photo de lui, Hermione et la petite Rose, assis sur un muret au bord de la mer. Ils tenaient tous trois d'énormes glaces et Harry avait un bras protecteur autour de la petite fille et d'une Hermione lourdement enceinte. Elle était rayonnante et le cœur d'Harry se serra. Bien qu'ici, ils étaient toujours ses amis, les choses étaient forcément différentes quand un couple avec enfant marchait et qu'un ne marchait pas. Il soupira, regardant leurs visages détendus, heureux et s'interrogea sur le sort de Ron et Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la note :

_« Alors… Weasley et moi travaillons ensemble pour une fois et vous avez décidé de nous abandonner pour flâner lors de la journée la plus chaude de l'année. Tu méritais tous les journalistes que tu as croisés, je t'assure. »_

Il apprit également qu'un python de six pieds de long, qui pendait sur l'étagère, la cheminée et la table était extrêmement gênant.

Malheureusement, il n'apprit rien d'utile sur Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et il poussa un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il remettait les albums à leur place soigneusement et cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il les avait touchés.

« - Qu'en penses-tu Frankfurto ? » Demanda Harry au serpent, qui avait la tête en bas de la cheminée, exposant son ventre irisé.

« - Beaucoup de choses. »

« - Génial. Je suis tellement heureux que nous ayons parlés. » Marmonna Harry, se levant et s'étirant. Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tourne-disque soigneusement posé sur une table sculptée qui semblait en quelque sorte se moquer de lui… la table, pas le tourne-disque… et ceci pouvait être un petit peu utile. Ou du moins, celui qu'il était certain d'avoir vu dans un coin de son atelier pourrait l'être.

« - Non d'un dragon, tu es désespérant. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même, traversant rapidement la table et fouillant dans la pile de disques. Tout un choix, pensa-t-il, certains sorciers et certains moldus mais… et il en était soulagé et déçu… absolument pas de Celestina Warbeck.

Et, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle allait devenir son but.

Magnifique.

* * *

Guidé par un étrange et nouveau sentiment de but, Harry se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'aidant de sa mémoire et la théorie que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Certes, ça devait être là. Il avait acheté un ou deux trucs pour Ginny au fil des ans mais la vente par correspondance était rapidement devenue moins embêtante que les achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il espérait quand même. Tournant un coin de rue, saluant une autre gentille vieille dame et oui !

L'endroit était bien comme il se le rappelait : une petite boutique minable avec des vitres et une enseigne indiquant 'Richenda Records' en rouge et or. La clochette d'entrée tinta, annonçant son arrivée et attirant un ou deux regards sur lui.

Le plancher nu craqua sous les pieds d'Harry et l'endroit sentit encore exactement comme avant, une odeur de carton, de bois et de vinyles ainsi que les plantes aromatiques séchées qui ornaient les murs. La boutique était beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait depuis l'extérieur et était seulement éclairée par la lueur d'innombrables petites lumières blanches sur des cordes et il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour trouver la section appropriée.

Déconcerté, il regarda avec les mains dans les poches les albums _'Celestina Warbeck : ses plus grands hits… inclus 'Un chaudron plein de passion' et 'La Grotte du Dragon' _qui semblait assez complet mais il y avait aussi _'Celestina, Quarante ans d'Amour'_ et _'Veelas, Nymphes et Cracmols : la collection ultime'_. Chaque pochette représentait une photographie terriblement sinistre de la vieille chanteuse, beaucoup trop maquillée et posant avec des chats et des harpes et des balais.

En fin de compte, il prit un exemplaire de chaque et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« - Comment allez-vous ce matin, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda une dame sculpturale d'âge moyen, derrière le comptoir et si sa mémoire était bonne (ce qui était dur) il s'agissait de Richenda elle-même. Ses brillantes boucles noires étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle se préparait pour un dîner dansant impromptu et elle était resplendissante dans sa robe de velours. Harry eut l'impression que cette version de lui-même était un client régulier et il lui sourit.

« - Très bien, merci. » Dit-il, essayant de cacher son embarras alors qu'il déposait les pochettes sur le comptoir.

Richenda sourit, ses lèvres couleur lie de vin se courbant d'amusement. « - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fan. »

« - Euh… je ne le suis pas. Ils ne sont pas pour moi. » Déclara Harry inutilement.

Elle soutint son regard durant une fraction de seconde avant que son rire chaleureux résonne dans la pièce. Personne ne regarda cette fois. « - N'ayez pas honte de vos choix musicaux, Monsieur Potter, embrassez-les ! » Déclara-t-elle, ses doigts parés de bijoux désignant les alentours alors qu'elle lui souriait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pensif. « - Eh bien, vous savez, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui aiment… Madame Warbeck. » Dit-il, baisant les yeux vers la photo de la chanteuse et décidant de manière impulsive, de se confier à Richenda. « - Mais dans mon cas, c'est une question de liaison avec mes beaux-parents, vous savez ? »

La bouche de Richenda se tordit en une grimace. « - Terrible chose, les beaux-parents. Je suis mariée à Alfonso depuis trente-deux ans et sa mère aime lui rappeler qu'il est encore temps pour lui de trouver la bonne fille. » Déclara-t-elle, son expression devenant aigre durant un instant mais il fut bientôt remplacé par un sourire contrit.

« - Elle ne sait clairement pas de quoi elle parle. » Répliqua Harry en lui souriant et se demandant pourquoi c'était toujours aussi facile avec les dames âgées. Cela étant dit, il doutait que Richenda avait quinze ans de plus que lui et cette pensée était terrifiante.

« - Vous êtes un flatteur, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous n'espérez pas une réduction, flatterie ou pas. » Taquina-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Harry rigola. « - Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à payer ça, croyez-moi. Ou même les écouter d'ailleurs mais je ne pensais pas à vous arnaquer. »

« - Cela fera deux galions et quinze mornilles pour vos pêchés. » Dit Richenda, visiblement amusée alors qu'elle prenait l'argent d'Harry et emballait les pochettes dans du papier kraft, juste au cas où.

« - Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. » Dit sombrement Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« - Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, Monsieur Potter. » Déclara-t-elle, s'accoudant au comptoir. « - Et j'espère que vos efforts seront appréciés. Joyeux Noël ! »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers le magasin une fois de plus. « - Joyeux Noël. »

Quand il se retrouva dans la rue couverte de neige, ses yeux eurent besoin d'un moment pour s'adapter après l'atmosphère sombre de la boutique de Richenda. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il avança parmi la foule en direction de son atelier, tenant son paquet soigneusement emballé contre sa poitrine, espérant silencieusement que personne ne devinerait son honteux secret.

Une fois qu'il fut à sa 'boutique' avec sa honte intacte, il dépoussiéra le tourne-disque et posa dessus le disque _'Celestina Warbeck : ses plus grands hits'_.

Il retira son manteau et enfila son tablier de travail alors qu'il écoutait avec une certaine appréhension les notes introductives de la première chanson. Il était déterminé, si rien d'autre, à refaire une tentative pour la petite table aujourd'hui.

« - _Un mauvais, mauvais homme a maudit mon âme mais tu es arrivé et m'as sauvé. » _Chantonna Celestina et Harry gémit. C'était douloureux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait quelques heures pour en apprendre suffisamment avant de faire face à Lucius Malfoy et seulement peut-être, conserver sa dignité et ses boules. Peut-être qu'il devait penser à cela comme une mission. Une tâche. Un projet.

Un cours intensif, peut-être.

_« - Il a entravé mon cœur avec des sorts mais tu les as balayé avec tes célestes bras. » _Gazouilla Celestina.

« - Oh mon dieu. » Marmonna Harry.

_« - Oh oui, tu l'as fait. » _Poursuivit-elle.

« - Certainement. » Fit Harry, faisant léviter un autre morceau de hêtre sur la table. « - Oh oui, tu l'as fait. »

_« - Tu as brisé la malédiction, tu m'as emmené. » _S'écria Celestina, faisant sursauter Harry. _« - Tu me voulais, dès le début. Et tu m'as réclamé, comme toi seul le pouvait, prends-moi doucement, mon homme briseur de sort. »_

La main posée sur la surface rugueuse du bois, Harry se tourna vers le lecteur de disque avec horreur. Soudain, la seule chose qu'il put penser était que Molly Weasley était une fan de Celestina. Molly Weasley, la mère d'un briseur de sort. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Bill n'avait jamais entendu sa mère chanter cette chanson en particulier.  
Pourtant, images troublantes ou non, il avait besoin d'en apprendre davantage.

« - Tu as brisé la malédiction, tu m'as emmené. » Chanta-t-il, serrant les dents et prenant une scie alors que le deuxième couplet commençait.

* * *

Au moment où il reçut sa troisième visite surprise (et pas un simple coup d'œil), Harry lança un rapide sort de silence vers le tourne-disque. Malheureusement, sa première tentative de faire taire Celestina avait gravement rayé le disque, si bien qu'il avait dû, à sa grande horreur, retourner chez Richenda pour acheter une autre copie non désirée de '_Celestina Warbeck : ses plus grands hits'._

Heureusement, les prochains intrus furent beaucoup plus bienvenus. Il n'y avait pas eu de coup à la porte mais le son d'enfants approchant fut suffisant à Harry pour faire taire la musique et quand Hermione passa la porte, les bras chargés de sacs, il sourit.

« - Salut Rose, Hugo. » Salua-t-il, souriant aux enfants qui suivaient leur mère, emmitouflés dans des manteaux, écharpes et gants. Rose, qui portait une paire de cache-oreille qui avait l'air très moelleux, retint son sourire alors qu'elle regardait avec curiosité sa 'Petite Table Version Deux'. Il ne la blâma pas, ça ne ressemblait à rien.

« - Salut oncle Harry. » S'écria Hugo en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin. Surpris et heureux, Harry l'étreignit en retour et fit bouger le pompon de son bonnet.

« - C'est la folie là-bas. » Soupira Hermione, laissant tomber ses sacs et secouant la neige de ses cheveux. « - On dirait que c'est le week-end avant Noël. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé, une fraction de seconde avant que son visage se fonde en une expression d'horreur. « - Mais c'est le cas, non ? » Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

« - Certainement. Désolé. »

Hermione sourit avec résignation. « - Je pense que je passe trop de temps avec Arthur cette semaine. Attends-toi probablement à recevoir sa visite, d'ailleurs. » Conseilla-t-elle, se penchant pour fouiller dans un de ses sacs, ses boucles brunes tombant sur son visage. « - Il est très excité à propos de la nouvelle acquisition. »

« - Nouvelle acquisition ? Ah, la nouvelle acquisition. Oui. » Marmonna Harry, regardant désespérément autour de lui sur les étagères, les boîtes et piles de bois.

« - Il a dit qu'il allait venir et voir si tu voulais le laisser jouer avec. » Dit Rose innocemment et quand Hermione se redressa et repoussa les cheveux de son visage, elle avait un sourire en coin.

« - Eh bien, aussi longtemps que tu es prudent. » Dit-elle et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle tendait à Harry un gobelet en papier de café. « - Nous avons pensé que tu avais peut-être froid. »

« - Merci. » Harry accepta la tasse, se réchauffant les mains et inhalant le parfum riche. Spontanément, il ajouta : « - Hermione, tu te souviens quand nous sommes allés à Newquay ? »

Surprise, elle le regarda pendant un moment. « - Quand j'étais enceinte d'Hugo ? Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« - Aucune raison. J'ai trouvé quelques photos ce matin, voilà tout. » Dit-il, se sentant ridicule.

« - Je m'en souviens. » S'écria Rose et Harry se tourna vers elle. « - Quand nous sommes allés à la mer ? Toi, moi et maman ? »

« - Tout à fait. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Rose fronça les sourcils, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. « - De glaces vraiment grandes. » Elle sourit et son visage grave se transforma. « - Nous avons fait un château de sable… et quelques personnes ont pris notre photo pour la mettre dans le journal. »

« - Oh non, j'avais l'air énorme sur cette photo. » Soupira Hermione, croisant les bras sur son manteau volumineux.

« - Tu es très belle sur cette photo, Mione. » Répondit doucement Harry et elle rougit, avant de lui tirer la langue.

« - Je ne me souviens pas. » Dit Hugo, ayant l'air complètement perplexe. Rose rigola.

« - C'était avant ta naissance, voilà pourquoi. » Expliqua Hermione en voyant la déception de son fils. « - Peut-être que nous y retournerons tous un jour. » Apaisa-t-elle.  
Harry croisa son regard interrogateur et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous l'approbation, la tristesse et la détermination. « - Certainement. »

« - Si je n'y étais pas. » Commença Hugo, levant les yeux vers Harry, le front plissé. « - Où étais-je ? »

« - Tu étais dans le ventre de maman, idiot. » Répondit Rose, apparemment amusée par tout cela.

Le froncement de sourcil d'Hugo s'approfondit. « - Comment ai-je été mis là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« - Euh… » Fit Harry, soudain très conscient qu'il avait, par inadvertance, ouvert une boîte de Pandore et si quelqu'un ne réagissait pas très vite, il ne pourrait pas la refermer.

Rose et sa mère échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Harry regarda le visage de la petite fille redevenir grave une fois de plus, comme si elle semblait réaliser juste ce qu'elle était.

« - Je pense que nous ferions mieux de te laisser, Harry. » Déclara Hermione, récupérant ses sacs avec une expression résignée.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il se sentit coupable d'être responsable de la future conversation gênante que son amie aurait maintenant avec son fils et Harry céda à l'envie qui lui fit traverser la pièce pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras avant qu'elle retourne braver la cohue de la rue.

« - Je suis content de te voir. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Moi aussi. » Dit-elle, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. « - Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Assura Harry et quand la porte se referma derrière elle, il n'était pas sûr s'il avait menti ou pas.

* * *

« - Pas besoin de sorts d'étourdissement, pas besoin de potions d'amour. » Chantonna Harry, entamant peu à peu ce qu'il espérait commencer à ressembler à une table. « - Pas besoin de flèches de Cupidon et… putain, reste en place. » Improvisa-t-il alors que derrière lui, Celestina gazouillait.

Mécontent de son travail, Harry recula, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. C'était terrible. Si possible, c'était même pire que sa première tentative.

« - C'est de ta faute si ça ne marche pas, espèce de vieille chauve-souris horrible. » Marmonna-t-il en direction du tourne-disque.

_« - Woah, oh-oh-ohh. »_ Continua Celestina.

« - La ferme. » Soupira Harry. Il était conscient que son manque de compétence n'était vraiment pas la faute de quelqu'un et il savait aussi que, selon toute vraisemblance, tous ses efforts actuels étaient futiles. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à être battu par Lucius Malfoy et un morceau de bois.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter mais il fit taire la musique de manière efficace et lança un même temps un sort de Désillusion sur le bois déchiqueté, juste au cas où il s'agissait d'un autre client dans l'espoir de récupérer leur achat. Si oui, il espérait seulement, priait presque, pour que l'achat en question soit à la fois en vue et terminé. Jusqu'à présent, son autre lui avait démontré qu'il était étonnamment organisé sur les deux fronts mais Harry était trop conscient qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici dans ses jeans à la mode bizarre et que tout ceci pourrait tomber en morceau à tout moment.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et il retint son souffle.

« - Harry, je vais faire une crise. » Annonça Ginny, pénétrant dans la boutique avec une Maura recouverte de neige à ses côtés.

Soulagé, Harry s'appuya contre la table de travail et leur fit un sourire. C'était un plaisir d'avoir à gérer une crise de nerf plutôt qu'un autre client avec une demande incompréhensible. La dernière journée de shopping avant Noël les stressaient tous. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, Maura serait en mesure de l'aider.

« - Rejoins le club. » Proposa-t-il, lui faisant un sourire ironique. « - En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Sans un mot, Maura étreignit sa mère au niveau de la taille et se dirigea ensuite vers Harry et monta sur la table de travail vide. Amusé, il répondit en admirant son pantalon en velours côtelé et ses nouvelles chaussures brillantes à sa demande silencieuse.

« - Tu deviens aussi vaniteuse que ton père, jeune fille. » Soupira Ginny. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé pour ce contretemps, Harry mais c'est une urgence. S'il te plait, peux-tu me la garder pour l'après-midi ? »

« - Absolument. » Dit-il, observant son visage se détendre avant qu'elle remonte la fermeture éclair de son manteau noir, arrange son écharpe bleu marine et jaune aux couleurs des Flaquemare et mit son sac à bandoulière à son épaule. « - Crise du travail, par hasard ? »

« - Oh, tu es mon sauveur. McGann s'est blessé avec un Cogneur, nous allons devoir jouer à quatre et tenter de sauver les morceaux avec l'Attrapeur remplaçant. » Expliqua Ginny, l'air complètement paniquée.

« - Détends-toi, Gin. » Dit Harry, réprimant un sourire. « - Je suppose que Blaise travaille aussi. »

Ginny roula des yeux. « - Non mais elle ne voulait pas rester avec papa. Papa n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Apparemment, il est minable et n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux plus de deux secondes. » Déclara-t-elle, lança un regard à Maura qui plissa le nez à ce souvenir.

Harry grogna. « - Apparemment, Facile Pas Ecœurant est la voie à suivre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Fred et George recherchent des proies faciles pour la tester. » Dit-il, sa voix se brisant un peu en prononçant le nom de Fred. 'Fred et George'… cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus dit.

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment enclin à le plaindre en ce moment. » Dit Ginny sombrement. « - Il a réussi à me faire tomber du lit quatre fois cette nuit. Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Merci encore, Harry. Maura, tiens-toi bien… si possible. »

« - Au revoir maman. » Déclara Maura, se penchant dangereusement sur la table de travail pour regarder Ginny partir. « - Je te souhaite de gagner ! »

« - Penses-tu qu'elle le fera ? »

« - Probablement. » Répondit Maura, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. « - Sept matchs de gagner sur dix et dont six avec récupération du Vif d'Or. Les Pies de Montrose ont subi une série de défaites. L'équipe de maman est la plus forte en ce moment avec la mauvaise passe des Pies. Mais son Attrapeur est malade. Donc je ne sais pas, vraiment. »

« - D'accord. » Dit doucement Harry, impressionné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse détaillée à sa question mais il supposait que Maura avait grandi avec le Quidditch, elle était un peu une experte. « - Eh bien, espérons-le, d'accord ? »

Maura hocha la tête. Elle se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle, son élastique rouge en forme de rose étincelant dans la lumière du soleil. « - Le gros coffre a disparu ! Et la lampe en forme de serpent ! Et l'armoire ronde ! Toutes sortes de chose. » S'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers Harry, les yeux pétillants.

« - Oui. Les gens sont venus les récupérer. » Il sourit d'un air complice. « - Je pensais les garder. »

« - Voilà qui est bien. » Dit-elle gravement. « - Tu as de la chance que tu aies déjà terminé la plupart des commandes pour Noël. Tu travailles vraiment durement, sauf le samedi quand nous jouons. »

« - Qu'est-ce que… tu entends par la 'plupart' ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas fini ? » Demanda Harry, paniqué.

« - Ceci. » Répondit-elle en désignant la lampe qu'il avait fait pour Draco.

« - Que suis-je censé en faire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit-elle, se mordant les lèvres d'un air coupable. « - Je pense que tu me l'as dit mais… c'était le jour où un homme est venu avec un gros chien et je ne me souviens pas. »

« - Ah, le gros chien. » Murmura Harry, même s'il n'avait aucune idée sur le gros chien et même si Maura savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée du gros chien aussi.

« - Désolée. » Fit Maura, jouant avec les boutons de son manteau.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous allons trouver quelque chose. » Dit-il, espérant mais n'y croyant pas vraiment.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Fit un grand homme barbu, en pénétrant sur brusquement dans l'atelier qu'Harry et Maura sursautèrent. « - Comment ça va ? Je suis venu pour mon buffet. »

« - Euh, très bien merci. » Répondit Harry, levant la tête pour établir un contact visuel avec cet immense homme qui semblait remplir tout l'espace disponible, qui souriait et qui semblait aussi grand qu'Hagrid, qui se serait certainement cogné la tête sur les puits de jour s'il était ici.

« - Bonjour. » Dit Maura, sautant au sol et lui souriant. Elle s'avança dans la salle, son manteau battant derrière elle tandis qu'Harry et l'immense homme la regardaient. « - Est-ce celui-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Où celui-ci ? »

« - C'est celui-là, jeune demoiselle. » Répondit l'homme en souriant alors qu'il prenait le grand meuble en acajou dans ses bras comme s'il était fait en papier. « - Joli travail, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, tout ce que je dois faire est de le cacher de ma femme jusqu'à lundi ! » Il sourit. « - Voici ce que je vous dois. »

Harry accepta le sac d'argent, se sentant un peu perplexe. « - Merci. »

« - Passez un bon Noël, vous deux ! » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il manœuvrait avec soin pour passer la porte que Maura tint ouverte pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son café maintenant tiède.

« - Allons, oncle Harry. » Reprocha Maura, les yeux fixés sur la porte. « - Commence à agir normalement, il y a d'autres gens qui viennent ! »

* * *

Alors que l'après-midi passait, Harry fit de son mieux pour paraitre 'normal' et Maura, comme prévu, se rendit très utile en effet pour l'aider à localiser la commande de chaque client alors qu'ils affluaient pour récupérer leurs cadeaux de Noël sur mesure.

Quand Harry remit à contrecœur le son à Celestina, Maura fut horrifiée.

« - Grand-mère Molly aime ça. » Dit-elle avec une grimace. « - Ça me fait mal aux oreilles. »

« - Moi aussi. » Admit Harry. « - Mais je dois apprendre pour impressionner le père de Draco. »

« - Ca n'a pas de sens. » Se plaignit Maura mais elle endura cela avec seulement un minimum de drame et éclata de rire à chaque fois qu'Harry chantait. Une heure plus tard, elle avait étudié les pochettes de disque et lui disait ce qui n'allait pas.

« - C'est 'envole-moi sur ton balais, mon amour' et non 'envole-moi sur ton balai de l'amour'. » Insista-t-elle, perplexe et faisant rire Harry.

Extraordinairement soulagé qu'aucun acte de menuiserie réel ne fut nécessaire en dépit de la ruée de client, l'esprit d'Harry se focalisa rapidement sur le projet auquel il semblait n'y avoir aucune fuite possible.

« - Il y a quelque chose. » Avoua-t-il à Maura lors d'une brève accalmie et son expression inquiète lui fit se sentir curieusement comme si c'était lui l'enfant dans cette situation. « - Je dois faire une petite table. »

« - Quel genre ? »

Harry fouilla dans son carnet et lui montra les spécifications. Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Pieds. » Dit-elle avec intérêt.

« - Pieds. » Répéta Harry, se perchant à côté d'elle sur la table de travail. « - Donc, tu ne sais pas à quoi c'est censé ressembler ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « - Non. As-tu essayé de la faire ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Puis-je voir ? »

« - Pas vraiment. J'ai fait disparaitre le premier essai. »

« - Il devait être très mauvais. » Dit-elle, ses yeux sombres s'écarquillant.

Harry grogna. « - On peut dire ça. J'ai essayé à nouveau aujourd'hui. » Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre le sortilège de Désillusion, révélant de tas de bois irrégulier.

C'était pire que dans son souvenir.

« - Oh. » Fit Maura, fronçant les sourcils. Elle pencha la tête, comme pour essayer de comprendre exactement ce qu'elle regardait.

« - Je pense que nous allons simplement nous débarrasser de celui-là aussi. » Marmonna Harry, préparant sa baguette.

« - Ce n'est pas si mal. » Dit Maura et Harry rigola doucement, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la câlinant pour tenter de le rassurer.

« - Ça l'est. Peut-être que je dois juste essayer une approche différente. »

Il croisa les pieds sur la table, copiant Maura. Levant les deux mains, il frotta pensivement ses cheveux, regardant sans le voir le mur du fond. Respirant le parfum maintenant réconfortant du bois, il repensa à Monsieur Pepper aussi clairement qu'il le put. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que lui en particulier, il savait qu'il y en aurait plus mais de toute façon, il savait que s'il arrivait à faire ce qu'il attendait de lui, le reste se passerait bien.

Et peut-être… peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Après tout, il avait transformé des aiguilles en allumettes et des théières en tortues et des pots de fleurs en chat.

Certes, c'était il y a quelques années et il n'avait plus beaucoup pratiqué de Métamorphose depuis mais il était certain que ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile. En fait, alors que l'idée devenait plus forte et convaincante dans sa tête, il se demanda pourquoi diable son autre lui avait choisi de faire tout son travail manuellement.

« - D'accord. » Dit-il résolument, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette et se levant. Il fit léviter un autre morceau de hêtre, essayant de ne pas penser aux matériaux coûteux qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Maura se pencha en avant. « - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas exactement encore. » Admit Harry. « - Il suffit de penser… à une table. »

Harry plissa les yeux, pointa sa baguette sur le bois et tenta de concentrer toute sa force magique sur une chose à transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Table, table, table.

Pieds et douze par douze. Il sentit des picotements dans son bras, la magie grésiller à travers ses doigts, sa baguette et fusée dans l'air. Ses poils se hérissèrent à cause de l'air statique alors que le bois commençait à changer, prenant lentement la forme d'une table.

« - Cool. » Chuchota Maura derrière lui, le son le stimulant.

Il l'avait fait, putain… ça ressemblait vraiment à une table.

Triomphant, Harry se retourna et sourit à Maura. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ça fonctionne et il avait un sourire étonné sur son visage. Harry soupçonnait qu'il devrait à Minerva McGonagall un très grand verre.

« - Oncle Harry ne fait pas comme ça. » Déclara Maura. « - Mais je ne pense pas que cela importe. »

« - Espérons que non. » Déclara Harry, se rapprochant de la table pour admirer sa création. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'une des broches élégantes et au moment où ses doigts touchèrent le bois, tout tomba en morceau.

Littéralement, en fait. Harry regarda l'ensemble de bois et de broches gravés tomber en poussière devant lui. Horrifié, il glissa ses doigts dans la fine poudre brune, espérait inutilement trouver quelque chose de solide parmi les restes mais il n'y avait rien.

« - Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne fait pas comme ça. » Dit tranquillement Maura et Harry ferma ses mains en poings et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

« - Peut-être. » Parvint-il à dire à travers ses dents.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. La partie toujours en éveil de l'inconscient d'Harry s'éleva au-dessus de sa frustration et déception et le sort qui fit taire Celestina fut si puissant que cela causa des sons stridents.

« - Bonjour grand-père. »

« - Bonjour Maura. J'aime tes chaussures. » Dit une voix très familière.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et son jean sans s'en soucier, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Arthur.

« - Salut. On m'a dit de vous attendre. » Dit-il en souriant. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Arthur si non seulement il était nul avec le bois et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus le métamorphoser.

« - Oui, oui. Est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Arthur, se frottant presque les mains d'excitation.

Harry hésita. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« - Je pense que c'est là, grand-père. » Intervint Maura, désignant une grande caisse en bois dans le coin de l'atelier.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Siffla Harry aussi discrètement que possible.

Maura se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder Arthur. « - Euh… toi et grand-père… enfin, oncle Harry et grand-père, voulaient apprendre à souffler le verre avec un bâton. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« - Moi non plus. » Dit Harry, haussant les sourcils alors qu'Arthur criait joyeusement et commença à faire flotter la caisse vers la table de travail d'Harry. En hâte, il saisit un chiffon et effaça les restes de poussières de la table détruite.

« - C'est génial qu'il soit arrivé avant Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » Se réjouit-il. Il fit face à Harry de l'autre côté de la caisse. « - Tu as encore le temps de faire un essai, non ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry, ajoutant silencieusement : _« Pourquoi pas, putain ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien embrasser la folie. »_

« - Génial. » Arthur échangea un regard joyeux avec Maura, qui semblait trépigner d'impatience. « - Bon, j'ai les instructions ici. » Dit-il tirant un morceau de parchemin de la poche de son manteau.

« - Hmm ? » Fit vaguement Harry.

« - Les temps pour les différentes températures des flammes. » Expliqua Arthur. « - C'est dommage que nous ne pouvons pas le faire avec les trois fours, tu sais, comme les moldus font mais je suppose que tu as raison de dire qu'il n'y a pas assez d'espace ici. » Dit-il regardant tristement autour du petit atelier. « - Eh bien, peut-être un jour, hein ? »

« - Peut-être. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et aida Arthur à défaire le couvercle de la caisse et commença à sortir soigneusement tous les objets emballés, des tiges, des fragments de verre coloré et clair, plusieurs barres métalliques et des outils inconnus et une sélection de pipe en terre minces de divers longueurs. Au fond de la caisse, Harry souleva un grand objet en fer, un peu comme une casserole très lourde et il la posa sur le plan de travail avec un certain soulagement.

« - Merveilleux, non ? » S'extasia Harry.

« - C'est certainement quelque chose. » Murmura Harry, fouillant au fond de la boite pour une notice mais ne trouvant rien d'autre que des boules de polyester et papier déchiqueté. « - Peut-être que nous devrions essayer dans… »

« - Allons mon garçon, nous allons faire fondre du verre ! » Interrompit Arthur, sortant sa baguette et faisant apparaitre une flamme si intense qu'Harry bondit en arrière pour garder ses sourcils intacts. Ce faisant, il trébucha presque sur Maura, qui semblait avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'en faire de même.  
Pendant un moment, Harry regarda à travers les flammes son père de substitution, observant son visage ridé, ses cheveux roux en désordre et son expression excitée alors qu'il attendait qu'Harry agisse et c'est avec une pointe de plaisir qu'il se rendit compte que cette relation… celle avec Arthur… était la même que celle qu'il connaissait. C'était ludique, chaleureux, réconfortant et un peu dingue.

Il sourit. « - Vous avez raison. » Acquiesça-t-il, saisissant la lourde casserole et la faisant flotter au-dessus de la flamme.

« - Maura, passe-moi la boite de verre. » Marmonna Arthur, les yeux fixés sur la flamme. « - Bonne fille, je te remercie. »

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry alors que Maura se glissait à ses côtés et lui prenait la main.

« - Oui. » Dit-elle joyeusement et quand Harry la regarda, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et la flamme se reflétait dans ses grands yeux sombres.

Quand Arthur vida les morceaux de verre dans la casserole, Maura serra la main d'Harry et il en fit de même, une légère douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rappelait de Lily, qui adorait les expériences de son grand-père Weasley aussi.

Lily, où qu'elle soit, aimerait cela. Les couleurs et le grésillement et l'odeur du métal chaud et du verre et la chaleur qui les entoura. Bientôt, Maura et Arthur retirèrent leurs manteaux et Harry repoussa ses cheveux de son visage en sueur, observant les flammes et la lueur brillante du verre fondu.

Au moment où Harry choisit une pipe en terre et fit une tentative, sous les encouragements d'Arthur, pour recueillir une goutte de verre sur une extrémité, il était chaud et collant et complètement déterminé.

« - Oh, bon travail ! » Déclara Arthur clairement ravi. « - Vas-tu souffler ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils pour tenir le rire juvénile qui grondait dans sa poitrine. Il avait trente-sept ans, bordel de merde. Et en tant que tel, il devrait certainement être capable de… euh, souffler un coup. Malheureusement, sa tête était pleine d'images qui firent presque éclater la bulle de rire, provoquant un pincement dans son estomac.

Fronçant les sourcils, il leva le tube mince à sa bouche et souffla dedans et le verre au bout commença à se gonfler un peu. Il essaya à nouveau.

« - Ça marche ! » S'écria Maura, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol de pierre alors qu'elle sautillait d'excitation.

« - C'est merveilleux, non ? » Marmonna Arthur derrière lui. « - Un ou deux de plus et je pense que tu seras en mesure de commencer à lui faire prendre forme ! »

Encouragé, et pas seulement par le fait qu'Arthur semblait avait fait quelques recherches sur le sujet, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et puis tout s'écroula.

La première sensation fut un choc alors que ses jambes cédaient sous lui, suivi rapidement par la douleur alors que l'arrière de sa tête heurtait la pierre froide. Le tube, tenu sinistrement entre ses doigts, chuta avec lui et la goutte de verre à moitié soufflé fut expulsée à travers la table comme au ralenti.

« - Attention Maura. » S'écria Arthur et Harry était à mi-chemin sur ses pieds avec panique avant de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. « - Tu vas bien Harry ? » Demanda-t-il, tendant la main pour aider Harry à se redresser complètement.

Arthur reposa sa baguette et observa la pièce de verre. Leur première tentative prometteuse était maintenant tordue, déformée et en quelque sorte un peu noirci dans la casserole de fer et il soupira doucement.

« - Désolé, Arthur. » Dit Harry, ressentant de la déception et de la haine pour ce handicap ridicule avec une nouvelle amertume fraîche.

« - Ne t'excuse pas. » Répliqua-t-il, tapotant le dos d'Harry. « - Je pense que nous avons fait un très bon début. Qu'en dis-tu si Maura et moi allions chercher de quoi manger et quand nous reviendrons… » Arthur sourit. « - Ça sera à mon tour. »

Quand Maura reposa un sandwich moitié courgette et chocolat à moitié mangé, Harry pensa finalement qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à ce soi-disant gâteau d'épinard. Il la laissa avec son sandwich dégoûtant sur la deuxième table de travail, s'assurant qu'elle restait hors de danger alors que lui et Arthur se préparaient pour une nouvelle tentative.

Très rapidement, les flammes revinrent et la chaleur emplit à nouveau le petit espace. Arthur saisit allègrement le tube et suivit l'exemple d'Harry, sauf pour la rencontre inopportune avec le sol et après quelques oscillations, il produisit une ampoule inégale mais entièrement formée de verre. Etonné par ce succès modéré et déterminé à terminer avant qu'elle disparaisse, ils lancèrent trois sorts ensemble et placèrent le verre dans les flammes devenues vertes.

« - Brillant. » Se réjouit Harry, essuyant son front humide avec le dos de sa main, impressionné et envieux. « - Bravo. »

Arthur sourit. « - C'est très amusant, non ? Molly pense que tu es dingue, soit dit en passant. » Ajouta-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Juste moi ? »

« - Elle est habituée avec moi depuis longtemps. Qu'en penses-tu, Maura ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la petite fille, qui s'était glissée de la table et regardait maintenant vers eux avec de grands yeux et une tache de chocolat sur son nez.

« - C'est joli. » Dit-elle en souriant, observant les flammes vertes.

« - Ça sera encore plus joli une fois que nous saurons le faire correctement. » Dit-il, ébouriffant ses boucles brunes. « - Allez, laissons oncle Harry seul pour terminer son travail. »

« - Oh… vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine. » Tenta Harry, consterné à l'idée de faire face au reste de l'après-midi sans sa petite amie utile.

Arthur mit son manteau, sortit un bonnet tricoté et l'enfila. « - Ce n'est pas un problème. En fait… » Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur. « - J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide avec certains achats de dernières minutes. » Il fit une pause, les yeux soudain pleins d'espoir. « - Est-ce que tu saurais ce que Ginny voudrait pour Noël, toi ? »

« - Je crains que non. » Dit Harry, espérant que Draco s'occupait de tout cela dans ce domaine.

« - Ah, bien. » Arthur lui tapota l'épaule et tendit la main à Maura. « - Allez, jeune demoiselle, allons-y et achetons à ta mère quelque chose de brillant et de trop cher dans ce magasin qui me donne mal à la tête. Passe un joyeux Noël, Harry… peut-être que nous pourrons essayer de faire d'autres essais ? »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux observant tour à tour leurs sourires, celui joyeux d'Arthur et désolé de Maura.

« - D'accord. Bon courage. » Dit-il alors qu'Arthur refermait la porte derrière eux.

Enfin seul, il soupira et se permit un instant de calme avant d'être forcé de remettre Celestina.

* * *

_« - Et tu peux me jeter dans la fosse, je ne le crains pas. »_ Chanta Harry alors qu'il s'acharnait sur un autre morceau de hêtre. «_ \- L'amour qui pousse dans cœur blessé est plus puissant que n'importe quel clé. »_

Un long morceau de bois fit un bruit sourd alors qu'il tombait sur la table de travail. « - Oh oui, ça l'est. » Ajouta Harry.

_« - Ooh ooh, whoa. »_ Gazouilla Celestina.

« - Et ça aussi. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, haïssant avec quelle rapidité il retenait les paroles de ces chansons épouvantables mais qui seraient utiles cependant. Il avait un sentiment horrible une fois que les mots étaient logés dans son cerveau et il devrait faire quelque chose de radical pour les chasser.

Bien. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Il était presque cinq heures et le flux de clients dans l'atelier avait ralenti jusqu'au point mort. Il alluma la lumière, rangea le matériel de soufflage de verre pour la journée et décidant d'arrêter là avec la table avant de céder et essayant de savoir quoi faire avec la lampe de Draco. Et puis, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le jour de Noël avec les Malfoy.

Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à sa scie comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

_« - Libère-moi de mes chaaaaiinnes ! »_ Cria Celestina.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. « - Un problème ridicule à la fois, je pense. »

_« - Nous serons ensemble pour toooujooouurs ! »_

« - Toi et moi, juste nous deux. » Se joignit Harry à contrecœur, saisissant sa baguette et observant le morceau de hêtre, espérant un miracle, ou du moins quelque chose pour le faire ressemblait à un pied. « - Nous allons traverser les mers et les forêts, recherchant un… Hippogriffe dans un manteau. » Improvisa-t-il, ayant perdu les dernières paroles.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais chanter. » Fit une voix amusée depuis la porte et Harry se retourna, la baguette toujours en main. « - Mon dieu, tu es nerveux. » Ajouta Goldstein, amusé, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » Répliqua froidement Harry, abaissant sa baguette.

« - Evidemment. » Goldstein sourit doucement et ses yeux parcoururent le corps d'Harry, observant son tablier sale, ses cheveux en désordre, ses mains brûlées et écorchées, le tout avec un plaisir si évident qu'Harry voulait jeter sa tentative de broche sur lui à travers l'atelier.

« - Tu aurais pu frapper. » Souligna Harry, s'empêchant d'être désagréable.

« - Oh, Harry, les amis doivent-ils être si formels ? »

Harry hésita un moment, trop conscient qu'il pouvait avoir tort ici, après tout, cette vie était la sienne depuis moins d'une semaine et il ne savait pas tout. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devait être prudent. Rester discret. Essayer de comprendre certaines choses.

Mais le sourire de Goldstein se transforma en un sourire qui dissout la retenue d'Harry. « - Des amis ? » Répéta-t-il, haussant un sourcil. « - Je n'irais pas aussi loin. »

_« - Grâce à un ciel rosée de diamants, mon amour. »_ Chanta Celestina et pour la première fois, Harry ne bondit pas pour la faire taire. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'à cet instant, aussi cliché que cela pouvait être, elle était de son côté.

Les yeux noirs de Goldstein brillèrent de colère, juste durant une fraction de seconde mais Harry le vit avant qu'il façonne son visage en une expression avenante et l'interrogateur et l'observateur en lui furent pleinement satisfaits. Il pouvait traiter avec cet homme.

« - Harry, pourquoi être si cruel ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'offenser. » Murmura Goldstein, sonnant mal. Il s'approcha dans la pièce, venant s'appuyer avec désinvolture sur la table de travail d'Harry, dévoilant pas si subtilement sa silhouette vêtue de noir et affichant son avantage de taille sur Harry. Il détestait ça. Il avait _toujours_ détestait ça.

« - Ecoute. » Soupira Harry, croisant les bras sur son tablier et se consolant à la pensée que oui, Goldstein pouvait bien avoir quelques centimètres de plus que lui, mais il pourrait probablement le repousser sans effort. « - Que veux-tu ? Je ferme bientôt. »

Goldstein se lécha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco, avait-il remarqué, faisait la même chose quand il était nerveux et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer… une raison autre que celle qu'il détestait ce Goldstein adulte… ça le remplissait de rage de voir cela sur ce bâtard visqueux.

« - Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions terminer notre conversation. » Dit-il doucement et le sourire fut de retour, un peu penaud cette fois. « - Je me rends compte que j'étais un peu… ivre et que peut-être ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sens. »

Harry grogna. « - Non, je pense que j'ai compris le message. »

Goldstein s'éclaira. « - Alors… » Commença-t-il, fixant Harry avec des yeux intenses.

Résistant à l'envie de gémir et se passer les doigts dans les cheveux, Harry se ferma, croisa les bras, prit une posture solide en espérant ardemment que ses jambes resteraient sous lui pour le moment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Goldstein pense qu'il était une sorte de demoiselle en détresse.

« - Alors quoi ? Je n'étais pas lassé de Draco hier mais tu pensais que je le serais aujourd'hui ? La réponse est non et si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu arrêterais de demander. » Déclara-t-il calmement.

« - Les gens changent, Harry. » Murmura Goldstein, changeant de position et ses chaussures chères crissèrent sur les copeaux de bois. Il sursauta, provoquant une vague d'amusement chez Harry. « - Sais-tu ce que tout le monde au ministère pense de Malfoy ? Lui et ses toxiques et séditieux petits articles ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fut irrité par le changement de ton. « - Séditieux ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Le sourire de Goldstein revint brièvement à la vie. « - Oui, ça veut dire… »

« - Je sais ce que ça signifie. » Interrompit Harry, forçant les mots à travers ses dents serrées. « - Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« - Euh, bien sûr que non. » Balbutia Goldstein, rougissant. « - Mais nous faisons… euh, habitons plutôt un monde différent de nos jours et je… je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Il n'y a certainement pas besoin pour toi de t'encombrer avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy. »

Harry soupira, perdant son sang-froid pour le temps qu'il fallait pour passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder les étoiles à travers les puits de jour et se demandant comment il… ou plutôt son autre lui… avait réussi à ne pas lui jeter un sort.

« - Je ne m'encombre de rien, Goldstein. » Déclara-t-il finalement, laissant retomber ses mains et se forçant à établir un contact visuel. « - Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton approbation sur mes choix de vie et je pense que les seules personnes qui sont inquiètes à propos des articles, hum… _séditieux_ de Draco, sont ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait… » Commença-t-il, troublé et les yeux brillants d'indignation.

« - Eh bien, c'est ce que je pense et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te permettre de changer mon état d'esprit, si c'est ce que tu voulais faire. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu as vécu durant ces trente dernières années, Anthony mais quand on ne garde qu'un œil sur le ministère, les mauvaises choses ont tendance à se produire. Qui gardera les gardiens et tout ça. » Déclara Harry, légèrement essoufflé mais certain qu'Hermione serait fière.

« - Qui sera quoi ? » Goldstein fronça les sourcils.

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher, il sourit. « - Rien d'important. Un conseil pour toi… si tu essayes d'impressionner quelqu'un, il serait probablement préférable de ne pas laisser entendre qu'il est stupide. »

« - Ce n'est pas la peine d'être ainsi. » Déclara Goldstein après un long silence et le sourire avait complètement disparu de son visage. « - Je pensais juste que tu pouvais avoir mieux… voilà tout. »

Harry grogna. « - Ai-je donné l'impression que je pourrais être intéressé ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant peur soudainement que son autre lui ait en quelque sorte encouragé cela.

« - Eh bien… je… tu n'as pas été aussi hostile avant. » Marmonna enfin Anthony.

« - Donc, non. » Déclara Harry, le cœur emplit d'un soulagement si intense que c'était surprenant. « - Tu es vraiment désemparé, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, sachant que cette partie de lui-même ne s'adressait pas au présent mais ayant besoin de le faire indépendamment.

« - Pardon ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « - Rien. Je dois vraiment fermer dans une minute alors penses-tu pouvoir partir ? »

Goldstein recula, les doigts crispés et la posture raide. Ses yeux étaient furieux alors qu'il lançait un dernier regard à Harry et avança lentement vers la porte, comme s'il attendait qu'Harry change d'avis et le rappelle à tout moment.

« - Passe un merveilleux Noël, Harry. » Dit-il tranquillement et puis la porte claqua.

« - Merci pour ça. » Marmonna Harry, renonçant à toute nouvelle idée de travailler sur la petite table et se hissant sur le plan de travail. Bien qu'il espérait le contraire, il avait le sentiment tenace qu'il n'avait pas fini de revoir Anthony Goldstein mais pour l'instant, un répit temporaire suffirait.

Harry fit une grimace et se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, regardant le chaos qui régnait dans son atelier, la quatrième tentative de table de Monsieur Pepper les piles de copeaux et outils éparpillés, la boite d'équipement de soufflage et la douce lueur verte de la flamme qui refroidissait autour de l'ampoule d'Arthur.

Eh bien, il n'était pas très bon à cela. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le talent et la formation… ou l'absence de cela plutôt… qui était à sa disposition mais ce n'était pas naturel. Quelles que soient ses lacunes dans l'artisanat, cependant, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il était plus doué pour lire les gens que son autre lui. Il avait une compréhension des expressions et une prise de conscience sur les motivations, un niveau de suspicion supérieur à la moyenne mais la plupart de cela provenait de sa carrière de vingt ans en tant qu'Auror.

Cet Harry, supposa-t-il, celui qui vivait ici, celui qui avait appris à fabriquer des meubles au lieu d'apprendre à chasser des criminels, cet Harry était la personne qu'il aurait été sans cette formation ou expérience. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre et joua avec ses lacets, les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Cet Harry faisait confiance aux gens, les voyait presque à leur valeur nominale. Cet Harry avait été autorisé à laisser son enfance et la guerre disparaitre derrière lui. Cet Harry ne portait pas son passé sur ses épaules partout où il allait.

Cet Harry était si joyeusement inconscient qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Anthony Goldstein essayer de le séduire depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps.

Cet Harry _était_ juste.

Une vague de quelque chose de chaud se précipita à travers lui et il déglutit dans l'air froid, frottant son jean avec ses mains et pensant à ce qui avait provoqué cette vague de tristesse.

Une bonne santé.

Des amis proches.

Trois beaux enfants… enfin quatre, supposa-t-il, en revoyant un Al espiègle flanqué de Rose.

Harry respira. Il crispa ses doigts sur le bord de la table et écouta la musique du disque _'Veelas, Nymphes et Cracmols' _puis le silence.

Enfin, il se leva et s'avança vers la belle lampe que Maura lui avait dit de manière fiable qu'elle était 'presque' terminée. Pensivement, il alluma la flamme et se tint en retrait, laissant les formes vertes se reflétaient sur les murs, le sol et sa peau. Une fois de plus, il était étonné que toute version de lui-même ait pu créer quelque chose de si magnifique et alors qu'il regardait les bandes se déplaçaient et fondre l'une dans l'autre, il toucha la tige de bois courbée, ne pouvant pas imaginer qu'il ait pu ajouter cela sans le ruiner, et pas seulement parce que ses compétences laissaient beaucoup à désirer.

Il hésita un instant seulement avant de prendre une décision.

« - Désolé, mon pote. » Dit-il, s'adressant à son autre lui-même absent alors qu'il éteignait la flamme et lança un sort de Désillusion sur la lampe. « - Ceci doit juste être fait. »

Soupirant, il éteignit toutes les lumières. Puis, ne voyant pas d'autres moyens… il allait certainement casser quelque chose dans la folie qui régnait encore sur le Chemin de Traverse… il enroula ses bras autour de la lampe, priant pour le mieux et il transplana sur le trottoir devant le numéro douze.

Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et était à mi-chemin avec la lampe dans le couloir quand Draco émergea de la cuisine, un bloc-notes à la main et une plume derrière son oreille et demanda :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que fabriques ? »

C'était une bonne question, supposa Harry. Même s'il faisait sombre dans le couloir et qu'il faisait des sortilèges de Désillusion plutôt bons, il restait quand même assez évident qu'Harry tentait de se faufiler dans la maison avec quelque chose d'assez grand. Et pas discrètement, il devait l'admettre. Il s'était cogné l'orteil trois fois maintenant et l'interruption de Draco l'avait fait sursauter et un bout de lampe s'était sévèrement cogné sur sa tête.

« - Rien ? » Tenta-t-il, faisant glisser la lampe de quelques centimètres. S'il pouvait atteindre le tapis du couloir, il pourrait fermer la porte et serait tout à fait confiant que tous les aspects de cette opération seraient grandement améliorés sans le vent glacial dans son dos. « - Argh, merde ! » S'écria-t-il quand la lourde porte en chêne poussée par le vent lui cogna les fesses ainsi que le pied de la lampe, le catapultant à moitié dans le couloir.

« - Rien, hein ? » Répéta Draco, haussant un sourcil. « - Eh bien, je te laisse terminer avec ton rien et puis tu pourras venir et me raconter tout ça. C'est ton tour de faire le dîner, tu sais. »

Alors qu'il se détournait, les coins de sa bouche relevés, Harry ne pensa pas avoir imaginé le bruit d'un rire étouffé provenant de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Allez, stupide chose lourde. » Grogna Harry, faisant glisser la lampe dans le couloir. Il devint évident que la chose que l'on croyait délicate était en fait, plus solide que son créateur. Quand il atteignit enfin un salon rarement utilisé et retira le charme pour l'examiner, il vit rapidement que contrairement à lui-même, il n'y avait aucun dommage sur la lampe.

Il supposait que c'était une bonne chose, se frottant la bosse sur sa tête et se doutant qu'un ecchymose se formerait rapidement sur sa fesse gauche.

Remettant le sort en place, il ferma la porte du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se demandant déjà comment sa cuisine pouvait être. Il savait cuisiner et il aimait le faire quand il était de bonne humeur mais cuisiner pour un Malfoy pouvait bien être une toute nouvelle paire de manches.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, ignorant les ricanements occasionnels de l'homme à la table et fouillant dans les placards, Draco faisait un chili alors il ne devait certainement pas attendre de lui des œufs de cailles ou un filet mignon. Ça pouvait effectivement être agréable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un de différent. Les enfants, à l'exception de James qui traversait une phase d'hardiesse, préféraient les frites et Ginny était toujours trop fatiguée pour vraiment apprécier sa nourriture.

Alors qu'il sortait des oignons d'un placard, Harry remarqua l'état de ses mains et se dépêcha de les frotter avec de l'eau chaude et du savon avant que Draco les voit. Quelque chose lui disait que _'c'est seulement un peu de poussière de bois'_ ne passerait pas dans cette maison.

« - Spaghetti bolognaise ? » Offrit Harry, essuyant ses mains sur un torchon doux et faisant une liste d'ingrédient.

« - Je ne pense pas que nous avons des spaghettis. » Dit Draco sans lever les yeux de la photo dans ses mains.

Harry fouilla à nouveau dans les placards. « - Hmm. Bon, eh bien, pâtes rondes à la bolognaise ? »

Draco grogna. « - Ca va être une nuit gourmet. » Il jeta sa photographie et en prit une autre et quand Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, il sourit à lui-même. « - Ajoute à cela un peu de pain à l'ail et c'est bon. »

« - Je pense que je peux le faire. » Marmonna Harry, sélectionnant un couteau bien aiguisé et commençant à hacher rapidement tous ses ingrédients, laissant la dernière tension de ses muscles s'apaiser et chasser les bizarreries de sa journée.

Derrière lui, Draco marmonna pour lui-même alors qu'il griffonnait quelque chose et Harry fut moins surpris qu'il ne le devrait de trouver ces bruits réconfortants aussi. Alors que la pièce commençait à se remplir de vapeur et l'odeur savoureuse de sa sauce pour pâtes, Harry cessa de penser à tout et commença distraitement à fredonner puis chanter.

« - Grâce à un ciel de rosée de diamants, mon amour à travers la forêt sombre et interdites, mon amour à travers l'océan de quelque chose de profond et… toujours, mon amour, jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. » Chanta-t-il, remuant les pâtes avec une cuillère en bois.

« - Mon père aura beaucoup à répondre à ça. » Soupira Draco mais Harry l'ignora. Il aimait en réalité avoir quelqu'un dans la cuisine avec lui, même si ce quelqu'un était grognon et pas vraiment la personne qu'il avait demandé.

Au moment où il se tourna pour poser sur la table deux assiettes fumantes, Draco avait réussi à couvrir toute la surface avec ses notes griffonnées et des photos et articles divers. Il y avait cinq tasses de café vides qui jonchaient la table et une longue écharpe rayée qui prenait l'équivalent de deux chaises. Frank n'était nulle part en vue mais il tableau était assez bondé sans lui.

« - Tu vas devoir déplacer quelque chose. » Déclara Harry et Draco cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de sortir de transe.

« - J'ai plutôt envie de mettre le feu à tout ça, pour être honnête. » Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils et ramassant soigneusement toutes ses photographies et morceaux de parchemins dans ses mains, ce qui permit à Harry de poser les assiettes et prendre une chaise. « - Tout le monde refuse de parler. Je ne serais pas surpris si Fitzwilliam avait posé un fidélitas sur eux. »

« - Homme charmant. » Fit Harry, prenant plusieurs pâtes avec sa fourchette et les mettant dans sa bouche. « - Aucune aide du Département des Aurors, alors ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement curieux.

Draco secoua la tête, mâchant lentement. « - Non. » Répondit-il finalement. « - C'était les pires du lot. Qui voudrait être Auror, putain ? » Il soupira et observa sa fourchette. « - C'est bon. » Dit-il distraitement.

« - J'y… euh... ai pensé, une fois. » Fit Harry, se sentant un peu piqué par la remarque même s'il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne voulait pas en être un non plus. « - Tu sais, être Auror. »

Draco reposa sa fourchette. « - Je sais. » Répondit-il calmement.

« - Je disais ça comme ça. » Dit Harry, sentant le changement d'atmosphère et pensant qu'il avait pu dire la mauvaise chose. « - Je… ça ne fais rien. »

« - Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que ça importe. » Fit Draco fortement et croisant le regard d'Harry avec une férocité soudaine. « - Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à cela à nouveau. Ça fait si longtemps. »

Harry hésita, pris dans les yeux gris anxieux et une vieille connexion qui semblait tendre la main et s'enroulait autour de lui comme s'il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il toussa.

« - Ouais… je suppose que c'est le fait d'entendre la nouvelle de Ron… » Harry haussa les épaules. « - Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« - Tu es impossible. » Soupira Draco, repoussant sa chaise. « - Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ? »

« - Parce que ça va tout résoudre. » Marmonna Harry, se penchant en arrière et croisant les bras.

« - Tu sais que c'est vrai, Potter. » Répondit Draco, préparant les accessoires du thé puis se retournant et s'appuyant contre le comptoir en marbre. « - Maintenant, vas-y, crache. »

« - Je ne veux pas. » Dit Harry avec irritation.

Draco poussa un léger soupir. « - Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais c'est de loin préférable que tu le dises plutôt que le trainer partout avec toi pendant des jours, non ? » Il se tourna pour verser l'eau chaude. « - Sans parler du fait de devenir un véritable cauchemar à vivre. » Ajouta-t-il.

Harry en fut intrigué et un peu indigné. Au moins, cela indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco et lui avaient cette conversation et ça ne serait pas la dernière.

« - Je me demandais juste si j'avais pris la bonne décision… ne pas devenir Auror. »

Draco lui tendit une tasse chaude et reprit sa place, posant ses coudes sur la table et le visage près de son thé. « - Tu l'as fait, Harry. »

« - Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » Pressa Harry.

« - Je ne peux pas en être sûr. » Admit Draco, les yeux gris sérieux. « - Mais je me souviens du temps passé à pleurer là-dessus et ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Je me souvins aussi de comment tu étais déchiré quand tu as reçu cette lettre du ministère… _nous sommes prêts à fermer les yeux sur votre blessure, Monsieur Potter, nous serions ravis de vous accepter dans notre programme de formation._ » Récita Draco avec mépris, les doigts crispés autour de sa tasse de thé rayée. « - Qui pensaient-ils exactement être pour te mettre dans cette position ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Harry, horrifié à l'idée que le ministère, sans doute à cause de son nom seul, aurait été prêt à risquer des vies en employant une personne avec une blessure imprévisible à un poste extrêmement dangereux. La haine de Draco pour le ministère était de plus en plus compréhensible. « - Ils auraient simplement dit non. »

« - Harry, ce n'était pas un cas où il fallait dire non, n'est-ce pas ? » Soutint Draco. « - Ils ont envoyé leur offre un peu sournoise et s'attendant ce que tu la portes sur ta conscience. Ce sont de _mauvaises_ personnes, Harry et tu sais que je ne parle pas des gens comme Weasley et Granger, je veux ceux en charge… chacun d'eux est soit naïf ou corrompu et tu es mieux loin de ça. »

« - Penses-tu vraiment me blâmer de demander cependant ? » Demanda Harry, avalant son thé.

Draco soupira. « - Non, bien sûr que non. Penses-tu que je ne me demande pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas venu à l'infirmerie cette nuit-là ? »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna. Pendant un long moment, il regarda sa tasse, incapable d'avoir un contact visuel avec Draco, un Draco qui était ici actuellement avec lui à cause de cette décision. Une décision qui, sauf pour Boris, n'avait jamais été prise. Putain, sa tête lui faisait mal.

« - Mm. » Murmura Harry. « - Je suppose que certains jours, je trouve ça étrange de faire ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je prévoyais. »

Draco émit un rire creux. « - Tu aimes ton travail, Harry, je le sais. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un projet mis à part pour impressionner mon père… même si je voulais être une grenouille en chocolat quand j'étais tout petit. » Ajouta-t-il, plissant brièvement le nez à ce souvenir.

Harry sourit. « - Je suis sûr que tu aurais été excellent. »

« - La ferme. » Dit Draco et puis, soudainement, il lâcha sa tasse et se pencha à travers la table pour prendre la main d'Harry. Il noua leurs doigts et observa la table, sa langue venant lécher sa lèvre inférieure. « - Penses-tu vraiment avoir fait une erreur ? »

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'était vraiment la question mais il répondit quand même. « - Non. »

« - Ecoute, parce que je me fiche de comment cela sonne ou combien de fois je devrais le dire… pas un jour ne passe sans que je pense à ce qui est arrivé au Manoir cette nuit-là, que je regrette de ne pas avoir été là avec toi au lieu d'être 'gardé en sécurité' quelque part… » Draco fit une pause. « - Je voudrais parfois ne plus y penser ou le faire disparaitre. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Harry resta silencieux, parce que les mots prenaient leur sens dans sa tête et qu'il voyait ce que Draco ne voulait pas vraiment lui raconter. Doucement, il glissa son pouce sur le dos de la main de Draco, peau douce sous ses doigts rugueux. Juste une main pâle emmêlée à la sienne et essayant de le maintenir à flot.

« - Je sais. » Dit-il finalement, se forçant à le regarder.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent. « - Savoir est toujours un début. » Sans relâcher la main d'Harry, il prit sa fourchette et reprit son repas. « - Tu sais, je pense que c'est meilleur froid. »

Harry grogna. « - Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. »

« - Comme un homme. » Conseilla Draco.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une étrange sensation de compression. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit un moment pour déterminer la cause : en quête de chaleur, Frank s'était glissé sous les draps et s'était lourdement enroulé sur la poitrine nue d'Harry. Regardant la fenêtre ouverte, Harry pouvait à peine lui reprocher mais c'était vraiment un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas étouffé.

« - Bouge de là. » Marmonna-t-il, repoussant le serpent.

« - Dormir. » Dit Frank.

« - Tu sais, Draco oubliera de te nourrir si tu m'écrases à mort. » Souligna Harry, la respiration un peu sifflante, en partie seulement pour l'effet.

« - Cette horreur. » Dit le serpent, se détendant et tournant la tête pour montrer à Harry le petit morceau de parchemin qui était collé sur la tête du serpent. « - Je n'approuve pas ça. Non. »

Immédiatement, cela rappela Al et ses notes et Harry eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'il tendait la main pour décoller soigneusement le papier de la tête de Frank. « - Désolé. » Dit-il, prenant une profonde inspiration quand le serpent glissa entièrement sur le matelas.

« - Pas un service de messagerie. Pas un panneau d'affichage. Pas avoir de notes collantes ! »

Amusé, Harry caressa la tête brillante alors qu'il lisait la note.

_« Joyeux Noël, vieux bougre paresseux._  
_Je suis parti à Zabology pour parler à un homme d'un chien (Eh bien, Blaise dit que c'est ton cadeau de Noël mais Hermione m'assure que c'est un véritable euphémisme) et je te verrais plus tard._  
_S'il te plait, dis à Frankfurto que je suis désolé mais je ne savais vraiment pas où la coller._  
_Sois sage,_  
_D. »_

« - Je ne vais pas être sage si je me sens comme ça. » Annonça Harry à la pièce.

« - Ooh, tu es un jeune plaisantin. » Répliqua le miroir d'un air mutin.

« - Merci. » Répondit-il, flatté.

Il sourit, ce qui refléta l'ampleur et la variété de la communication dans cet endroit. Non seulement Draco Malfoy lui parlait mais également des inconnus dans la rue et les serpents et les miroirs.

« - Draco dit qu'il est désolé pour t'avoir utilisé comme tableau. » Dit-il et Frank sortit la langue, impressionné.

« - Fichu humain. » Se plaignit-il, disparaissant sous les draps.

Harry le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-perplexe et quelque chose dans ce curieux mélange de sentiments lui rappela fortement ses enfants, les cheveux bleus de James et l'insistance d'Al pour avoir l'ensemble de sa nourriture distinct sur son assiette et le penchant de Lily pour donner à Frank le chat un bain. Ayant mal, Harry frappa son oreiller et se coucha sur le côté, fermant les yeux contre ce monde et attendant que le manque lui passe.

La veille de Noël, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il serrait la note de Draco dans sa main. Lui et Ginny faisaient toujours quelque chose de spécial pour les enfants… elle voulait leur donner les Noëls familials avec lesquels elle avait grandi et Harry voulait leur donner la sécurité et la chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et ça avait marché, à la naissance d'Al, ces célébrations avec paillettes confortables avaient remplacés dans l'esprit d'Harry les Noël froids avec les Dursley et l'année sombre sur les routes avec Hermione.  
Au moment où Lily était née, les traditions familiales étaient fermement en place. La tasse de thé pour le Père Noël (car, disait James, les adultes buvaient toujours du thé) et les gâteaux laissés pour le renne (parce que, souligna Al plus tard, ils pouvaient en avoir assez de manger des carottes) et l'insistance de veiller jusqu'à minuit, même si personne d'autre que James, armé de caféine et de sucre, pouvait tenir.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, enfonçant le visage dans son oreiller parce qu'il se sentait stupide, même s'il n'y avait personne ici pour le juger d'afficher ses émotions. Ses enfants n'étaient pas ici mais ils allaient bien, Boris lui avait assuré cela et bien qu'il était conscient que Boris était un vieux bougre espiègle, Harry avait confiance en lui sur ce point. Mais même s'il savait cela…

… ils n'étaient pas ici. Où n'était pas là-bas. Peu importe.

Il devrait être en train d'emballer les cadeaux de dernière minute avec Ginny et emmené les enfants au Terrier pour le dîner, trébuchant sur les animaux et les meubles et tous les Weasley assortis. Au lieu de cela, il était… eh bien, il était toujours au lit à dix heures quinze, selon son réveil de cuivre et ce n'était pas vraiment un programme.  
Demain allait être un brillant, fantasque et extravagant déluge de maladresse au Manoir Malfoy. Oh, joie.

Harry se donna une claque mentale et sortit du lit, s'étirant et regardant par la fenêtre la neige tomber. Soupir. Ça irait bien. Ça le devait.

Cherchant du réconfort, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma la douche aussi chaude qu'il put le supporter, permettant à l'eau brûlante de marteler son corps et chassant sa tristesse. Il mit la tête sous l'eau et se retira, haletant et clignant des yeux à travers sa frange ruisselante d'eau, observant la salle de bain en marbre luxueuse.

Celle qu'il partageait avec Draco Malfoy et cette idée se glissa dans ses veines et la confusion l'envahit.

Il fixa, à travers les gouttelettes d'eau chaude l'endroit qui l'entourait. C'était beau. Propre et brillant et peut-être, un peu superficiel.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas quel heure il était quand il entendit Draco arriver par Cheminette dans la cuisine. Il faisait sombre dehors et il était resté couché, immobile, en étoile de mer sur le lit pendant si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié les heures qui passaient. Il avait erré dans toute la maison, feuilletant les albums, fouillant les tiroirs et le garde-manger, grignotant des gâteaux mais il avait été incapable de se débarrasser du lourd malaise qui s'était installé en lui.

Il était échoué ici maintenant, regardant le plafond sombre et caressant distraitement il ne savait quelle partie de Frank entre ses doigts quand le serpent était venu le rejoindre sur les draps froissés.

La température de la chambre à coucher, à en juger par ses pieds nus et ses doigts, était à peine au seuil congélation mais il ne pouvait pas réussir à trouver la force en lui de faire quelque chose. Il soupira.

« - C'est imminent. » Déclara Frank, quelque part tout près de l'oreille d'Harry.

« - Je sais. » Répondit-il, écoutant le sifflement de la bouilloire et les bruits des bottes de Draco sur les carreaux de la cuisine.

« - Comme ma vengeance mortelle. » Continua le serpent et sa menace tira un sourire las sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Il entendit les pas légers de Draco sur les marches puis _'stupide araignée, reste de ton côté de l'escalier !'_. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et inonda la chambre avec assez de lumière pour faire grincer des dents à Harry.

« - Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité, jetant un bras au-dessus de ses yeux et délogeant Frank, qui lui sortit quelques jurons en Fourchelangue avant de disparaître de nouveau sous les draps.

« - Quel est le problème avec toi ? Es-tu malade ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« - Non. » Admit Harry et puis il resta silencieux, ne trouvant pas de mots pour décrire son humeur.

Draco avança dans la pièce, allumant la lumière des lampes et apportant avec lui l'odeur incomparable de l'hiver et l'extérieur. Il se posta au pied du lit, regardant Harry, les yeux plissés. Son long manteau de cuir, de couleur ocre était ouvert sur un jean délavé serré et un chandail et la langue écharpe avec ses rayures multicolores faisait deux fois le tour de son cou et tombait presque sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent et tombaient devant ses yeux, obscurcissant un peu le regard exaspéré qu'il posait sur Harry.

« - Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas prêt ? » Demanda Harry, regardant la tenue d'Harry avec dégoût. « - Il est presque huit heures ! »

« - Prêt pour quoi ? » Grogna Harry, se redressant sur ses coudes. Sa tête lui tourna alors qu'il amorçait le mouvement pour se lever et avec un œil fermé, il observant Draco avancer vers le pan d'armoires et ouvrir chaque porte.

« - Tu es drôle. » Murmura Draco, se penchant dans un placard et fouillant. « - Tu es très, très drôle, Harry Potter. Mais si tu nous mets en retard, je vais devoir te jeter un sort. »

« - Je ne pense pas que je voudrais. » Marmonna Harry distraitement, s'étirant longuement puis s'échouant à nouveau dans sa position d'étoile de mer, se demandant à quelle fête ou évènement ils devaient se rendre ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait une très forte probabilité que ça impliquait des vêtements et des étrangers, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

« - Bouges-toi, alors. » Déclara Draco, jetant plusieurs vêtements sur le lit alors qu'il évoluait d'un placard à un autre, ses doigts tapant sur chacun en rythme, les lèvres bougeant doucement et les yeux fermés. L'observateur moyen pourrait penser qu'il faisait de la magie mais Harry savait mieux. Il savait que certaines choses qui semblaient étranges étaient tout aussi importantes que la magie.

« - Je me bouge. » Marmonna-t-il, hésitant à rompre le silence.

Draco fit une pause, face à la fenêtre et tapota ses doigts à ses côtés : une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq fois.

Il se tourna, les yeux clairs. « - Dépêches-toi et habilles-toi alors ou tous les bons seront pris ! »

« - Quoi ? »

L'expression de Draco fut l'exaspération pure. « - Ceux avec les histoires folles ! » Il traversa la pièce, se penchant pour donner à Harry un froid et mentholé smack puis sortit de la pièce. « - Allez ! »

Harry le regarda, perplexe puis se tourna vers le tas de vêtements à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, soulevant une main pour frotter ses lèvres qui picotaient encore un peu.

« - Eh bien, voilà une surprise. » Dit-il doucement, tendant la main pour prendre un long manteau de laine noire avec des petits points verts, un épais pull, des chaussettes, des bottes en cuir solides qui donnaient l'impression de nécessité plusieurs heures pour se lacer.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, Frankfurto ? » Demanda-t-il et puis : « - Juste pour savoir si tu te posais la question. »

« - Ceci est bien pour dormir. » Dit-il, sortant de sous les draps et se glissant sur le chandail bleu foncé.

« - D'une certaine manière, je pense que cela va me causer encore plus d'ennuis. » Harry soupira, éloigna le serpent de son chandail et l'enfila. Il mit les chaussettes et glissa ses pieds dans les bottes et les regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre sa baguette pour les lacer. Alors qu'il prenait le manteau, qui allait comme dans un rêve, il découvrit une écharpe couleur cobalt à frange sous la pile et la mit aussi.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il se trouva, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, coordonné et avec la connaissance effrayante qu'il venait d'être habillé par Draco Malfoy. Encore une fois. Et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais il semblait définitivement prêt à rendre les armes pour ça.

« - Harry ! Bon sang, tu tricotes là-haut ? Trais une vache ? Fais un enfant ? »

« - Tout ce qui précède. » Répondit Harry, esquivant l'araignée et descendant les escaliers.

« - Enfin. » Soupira Draco, regardant Harry depuis la porte d'entrée, et bien que son pied tapotait d'impatience, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui donna envie à Harry de l'embrasser. Vraiment, vraiment envie. Le souffle coupé dans sa poitrine, il ferma la distance entre eux en trois longue enjambées, posa ses mains sur les épaules vêtus de cuir de Draco et se pencha, fermant les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans savoir pourquoi mais le faisant quand même.

Dès les premières secondes du baiser, les mains de Draco se glissèrent à l'intérieur du manteau d'Harry et se posèrent sur ses hanches. Terrifié, Harry resta sur place mais Draco finit par le repousser avec un petit rire.

« - Je ne pense pas. Nous avons autre chose à faire. » Déclara-t-il, saisissant la main d'Harry et le tirant dans la nuit.

* * *

Les rues étaient brillantes et la neige craquait sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils avançaient dans Londres et l'air qui tourbillonnait dans les poumons d'Harry était presque douloureusement froid mais il savourait cela et soufflait une petite fumée blanche dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une zone moldues, les voitures laissaient des traînées de boue sur les routes et Draco soulignait les pires décorations extérieures avec un plaisir évident.

Il voulait demander où ils allaient mais avec un peu d'effort, il garda sa curiosité pour lui et profita de la balade, savourant l'occasion et le temps de simplement marcher quelque part, n'importe où. Et penser à embrasser Draco. Ou pas tout à fait embrasser Draco, il supposait. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était arrivé mais cela avait élu domicile dans son estomac et commençait à se tortillait désagréablement.

« - Cette neige n'est pas très froide, tu sais. » Dit-il vaguement, faisant courir ses doigts sur la poudre blanche sur le rebord d'une fenêtre alors qu'ils passaient.

« - La neige n'est pas froide ? » Draco rigola, donnant un coup de coude à Harry. « - C'est une révélation. »

« - Non, vraiment. » Insista Harry, se tournant pour afficher une poignée de neige fine. « - Regarde, c'est… »

« - Charmant et chaleureux ? Absolument. » Acquiesça Draco, prenant la neige et la mettant dans le col du manteau d'Harry.

« - Je te hais. » Grogna Harry, frissonnant et tentant se faire tomber la neige froide malgré tout alors qu'ils traversaient une rue calme et contenant un énorme sapin de Noël bien éclairé.

« - Je sais. » Répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. « - Mais arrête de… cette fille ressemble à une chauve-souris. »

« - Quelle fille ? »

Draco désigna l'endroit où Ginny, Blaise et Maura se trouvaient, emmitouflés dans des manteaux, bonnets et écharpes.

Harry sourit, vraiment ravi de les voir tous les trois, même s'il était encore perplexe sur ce qui se passait ici.

« - Vous êtes en retards ! » Déclara Ginny, les apercevant. Draco lança à Harry un regard noir.

« - Désolé. » S'excusa Harry alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. « - C'est de ma faute, je pense. »

« - C'était difficile. »

« - J'étais difficile. » Admit Harry.

Ginny sourit. « - Tu n'es pas le seul. _Quelqu'un _devait rester chez sa grand-mère pour la soirée. » Dit-elle sombrement, regardant son mari. « - Mais elle a son papa enroulé autour de son petit doigt. »

« - Oh, Maura-fedora. » Dit Harry, feignant d'être choqué.

Maura le regarda avec perplexité. « - Qu'est-ce qu'un fedora ? »

« - C'est un chapeau. » Répondit Draco, prenant son bonnet rouge et blanc à pompon et le tenant dans sa main. « - Comme ça, regarde. » Il tira sa baguette, plissa les yeux de concentration et le bonnet se transforma en un beau fedora miniature. Impressionné, Harry voulait demander à Draco pour faire la petite table pour lui, il était de toute évidence un expert en Métamorphose.

Draco tendit le chapeau à Maura et le prit délicatement et le posa sur ses boucles indisciplinés.

« - Comme Indy ! » S'écria-t-elle, rayonnante.

« - Qui ? » Demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils. Blaise rigola et une fois de plus, le son semblait un peu trop fort et trop joyeux.

« - Sur les photos d'oncle Ron. » Expliqua-t-elle, fredonnant un air vaguement familier et ayant l'air exaspéré par la bêtise des adultes.

Harry sourit. « - Peu importe, Draco. » Murmura-t-il et il échangea un regard complice avec Ginny qui réchauffa sa poitrine et repoussa la chose qui se tortillait dans son estomac.

« - Très bien. Sont-ils encore là ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de regarder autour du grand arbre de Noël.

« - Oui malgré que vous soyez en retard. » Dit Ginny, roulant des yeux avec bonne humeur.

« - Soupe au poulet cette année. » Annonça Blaise en se frottant les mains gantées. « - Sandwichs aussi mais c'est surtout de la soupe. » Il sourit, ses dents blanches aveuglantes dans l'obscurité.

« - Tu es horrible. » Soupira Ginny. « - La soupe n'est pas pour toi. En as-tu besoin ? »

« - Je pourrais peut-être. » Affirma Blaise, cherchant du soutien auprès d'Harry. Malheureusement, Harry était incapable de le soutenir car il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

« - Tu n'es certainement pas en train de mourir de faim. » Rigola Ginny, tapotant l'estomac de son mari et Harry était d'accord avec cela. Il n'était certainement pas gros mais il ne manquait aucun de ses repas ces derniers temps.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te dérange. » Soupira Draco. « - Que Blaise parle de déguster la soupe est autant une tradition que le vieil homme qui flirte avec Ginevra et qu'Harry qui tombe sur la glace et tout le monde à court de chaussettes. »

« - Bien dit, mon ami. » Blaise arrangea le chapeau de sa fille et sourit à Draco. « - Un homme avec un sain respect des traditions est un homme selon mon cœur. On y va ? »

Alors que les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place, le cœur d'Harry eut un sursaut d'étonnement et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est donc avec un sourire authentique qu'il acquiesça à l'invitation de Blaise. « - Allons-y. »

* * *

« - Bonjour, Draco ! Harry… c'est bon de vous revoir ! Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda une petite femme d'âge moyen avec les cheveux brun-rouge et un bonnet tricoté avec deux pointes qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'une limace. Elle tenait un bloc-notes et était debout à côté de la porte arrière ouverte d'un grand van.

« - Bonjour Julia. » Répondit Draco et désigna Maura, qui avait échappé à ses parents et tenait la main d'Harry. « - C'est notre nièce, Maura… qui va bien se tenir parce qu'elle a bien dépassé l'heure de son coucher. »

« - Ravie de te rencontrer, Maura. » Dit la femme appelée Julia, tendant la main pour une poignée de main grave. « - Je veux ton chapeau. »

Maura sourit mais ne dit rien, serrant la main de Julia avec timidité.

« - Où veux-tu que nous soyons Julia ? » Demanda Blaise, apparaissant derrière eux avec Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard à son bloc-notes, la bouche pincée. « - Si vous pouvez démarrer sur la rue King, puis Lambert et puis… »

Sa voix se perdit au loin alors qu'Harry attrapa une autre conversation. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait un homme de grande taille avec un bloc-notes et une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés et un air inquiet.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Seela, tu ne vas pas être toute seule. Nous allons te jumeler avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. » Expliqua l'homme. « - La première chose est de leur faire savoir que l'abri le plus proche est ouvert, leur dire où il est, et cetera. Mais certains d'entre eux ne veulent pas bouger donc voilà pourquoi nous leur donnons des affaires. Aliments, chaussettes, sous-vêtements, articles de toilette, ce genre de chose. »

« - Ils ne veulent pas bouger ? » Demanda Seela, rongeant ses ongles.

Harry plissa les lèvres avec empathie, se demandant la même chose.

« - Les gens grandissent habitués à toutes sortes de choses et parfois assez longtemps. » Dit l'homme doucement. « - Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer vouloir t'accrocher à ce que tu connais… même si c'est une porte de boutique en Décembre. »

Harry pouvait l'imaginer en fait mais il ne put pas entendre la réaction de Seela parce que Maura tira sur sa main et Julia-chapeau-limace lui tendait un sac de toile qu'il prit. Quand il leva les yeux, Draco en avait un aussi et Maura, apparemment toujours timide, tendit la main pour en prendre un pour elle-même et insistant sur le fait qu'elle était assez forte pour le porter.

Et puis Blaise prit les devant, faisant un geste grossier à l'homme avec le bloc-notes qui leur criait après, lui rappelant que 'la soupe est pour les clients, Zabini !' et Harry se retourna alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue, observa Seela et sa première cession d'aide aux sans-abri et espérant que tout irait bien.

Il espérait qu'elle aurait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle comme lui et Maura avaient. Quelqu'un d'intimidant comme Blaise, quelqu'un d'intelligent comme Draco et quelqu'un de féroce comme Ginny. C'était réconfortant, pas besoin d'être protégé mais entouré par ceux qui le pouvaient et qui le feraient.

« - Viens Maura. » Appela Ginny. « - Ça ne va pas te tuer de passer un peu de temps avec tes vrais parents. »

Harry la lâcha, lui retournant son salut et accéléra le rythme pour suivre Draco, ses pas crissant dans la neige boueuse, son sac de toile se balançant à côté de son manteau en cuir volant derrière lui.

« - Gauche ou droite ? » Demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« - Euh… gauche. » Décida Harry et Draco partit du côté droit de la rue, le laissant seul.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry regarda la rue. les lampadaires oranges n'aidaient pas beaucoup à chasser l'obscurité, ne servant qu'à faire paraitre la neige, les voitures et les devantures de magasin plus sales et tristes que ce qu'ils étaient.

Il marcha lentement, soulevant la neige alors qu'il passait devant des fenêtres plus placardées que ce qu'il avait vu avant et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'arrêter et poser les yeux sur une femme maigre, enveloppé dans un sac de couchage et recroquevillé sur elle-même avec un chat sur les genoux et un bonnet rabattu sur ses cheveux noirs filandreux. Elle ne dormait pas mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« - Excusez-moi ? » Murmura-t-il.

Elle redressa la tête et le fixa avec des yeux noirs plissés. « - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, serrant son chat avec de fins et sales doigts. « - Je ne bouge pas ! Je l'ai déjà dit à tes collègues, je ne bouge pas ! »

« - Non, je… » Harry leva les mains. « - Mes quoi ? »

« - Poulet. » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux voletant d'un côté à un autre, observant les alentours. « - Foutu poulet. Ils essayent de me prendre mon bébé. » Elle serra son chat contre sa poitrine et il miaula doucement.

« - Je ne suis pas… agent de police. » Dit Harry, s'abaissant à son niveau, à genoux dans la neige et ignorant l'eau glacée qui s'infiltra à travers son jean et il plongea la main dans son sac. « - Je viens de… je vous apporte quelque chose… de la nourriture et des choses. C'est la veille de Noël. »

« - Ah oui ? » Demanda-t-elle, dardant les yeux sur lui un moment puis les baissant vers le paquet enveloppé de papier kraft.

« - Oui. » Harry déglutit. « - Je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais là-dedans. »

Tout en gardant une main ferme sur son chat, elle saisit le paquet et le posa sur ses genoux. « - Y'a-t-il quelque chose pour Charlie ? »

Harry laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux. « - Il y a un peu de soupe au poulet et je pense qu'il y a du jambon dans les sandwichs… il aimera peut-être ça. Ma… ma fille a un chat et le jambon est son plat favori. » Dit-il, la poitrine serrée.

La femme hocha la tête et lentement, le chat tourna la tête et le regarda, bougeant ses oreilles noires et blanches. « - Il vous aime. » Marmonna-t-elle. « - Vous avez de jolis yeux. »

« - Merci. » Harry sourit.

« - Harry ? » La voix de Draco traversa l'air vif de la nuit et il se retourna.

« - Je dois y aller. Il y a une adresse d'un abri si vous changez d'avis. » Il ravala le 'joyeux Noël' automatique et se releva, époussettent la neige de son jean. « - Prenez soin de vous. »

Alors qu'il retournait vers la rue principale et loin d'elle, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait de lui arriver et il ne pensa pas avoir imaginé le 'miaou' ainsi que le faible marmonnement : « - Merci. »

* * *

Au moment où il retrouva Draco, ils continuèrent à distribuer des colis alimentaires aux sans-abri de la (très longue) rue King, Harry se sentant un peu plus mal à chaque fois. Chaque interaction était différente, certains voulaient parler, certains étaient en colère et offensé de le voir mais prenaient la nourriture quand même et certains étaient si petits et vulnérables qu'Harry voulait oublier cet exercice futile et faire disparaitre leur souffrance d'un coup de baguette.

Et ça n'avait pas d'importance combien de fois il se disait que ça ne changerait rien de toute façon, le sentiment restait.

Il soupira et regarda Draco approchait une vielle dame avec une collection de vieux sacs sales en plastique. Se détournant, il commença à avancer dans la rue Lambert et marcha le long du trottoir, évitant la neige fondante qui mouillée maintenant les jambes de son jean et essayant d'ignorer l'humidité glaciale sur ses genoux.  
Il aperçut un vieillard recroquevillé sur le seuil d'une boutique de légume et avança vers lui à travers la neige, tenant son sac et essayant de voir un visage entre le manteau surdimensionné et la masse de barbe.

« - Salut. » Dit-il doucement, resserrant son manteau autour de lui et s'accroupissant devant lui.

« - Bonjour jeune homme. » Dit l'homme à la barbe et Harry lâcha son sac afin de se couvrir le visage et gémir.

« - Y'a-t-il un endroit où vous n'êtes pas ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Le vieil homme rigola. « - Oh oui. Et beaucoup plus que ça, crois-moi. » Dit-il resserrant son manteau de toile cirée. « - C'est un merveilleux travail. »

« - Et c'est quoi exactement ce travail ? »

« - Voilà un point impertinent. » Dit Boris. « - Où est ma soupe ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir. Vous n'êtes pas une personne sans-abri. »

« - Je suis un vieil homme. Je pourrais échanger des informations. » Proposa-t-il, souriant dans un trou de sa barbe.

Harry hésita mais seulement durant une seconde ou deux. « - Très bien. » Il fouilla dans son sac et tendit à Boris un thermo de soupe chaude. Informations, se souvint-il. Informations. Le problème était qu'il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait demander et pas de véritables indices sur l'importance des réponses. « - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » Laissa-t-il échapper finalement.

« - Il va falloir demander cela à quelqu'un de plus important que moi. » Conseilla Boris, buvant sa soupe.

Harry roula des yeux. « - ici. » Souligna-t-il, indiquant la rue Lambert, la silhouette de Draco plus loin dans la rue et les petites formes de Ginny et Blaise, portant Maura sur ses épaules. « - Faisant ça. La veille de Noël… Draco… » Sa bouche se dessécha.

« - Tu poses des questions étranges, mon garçon, je te l'accorde. » Dit Boris, prenant son long morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. « - C'est ainsi depuis des années quand j'envoie les gens. Ton idée, je pense… qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi ? » Il leva les yeux, observant Harry avec une vraie curiosité.

« - Parce que… » Harry fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le mur pour s'équilibrer, les doigts glissant sur les briques froides. « - Parce que je ne veux pas que ma vie soit peu profonde. » Dit-il, secouant la tête et faisant un sourire. Il baissa les yeux et écouta le bruit inattendu mais merveilleux du rire de Draco au loin.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« - Parce que je savais que tu serais ici. » Répondit Boris. « - Et je vois que tu as renoncé aux étincelles rouges. »

« - Très drôle. » Marmonna Harry, ne manquant pas de remarquer la contraction des sourcils broussailleux. « - Tout le monde est faux. » Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils alors que des petites connexions se faisaient dans son esprit. « - Ma jambe a été endommagée parce que Draco n'était pas au Manoir Malfoy cette nuit-là… pas vrai ? » Boris ne répondit pas mais Harry continua, se penchant en avant contre le vent froid qui fouettait ses cheveux. « - Fred Weasley est vivant parce qu'il était autre part ? Il était à la bataille ? »

Boris regarda avec nostalgie sa soupe terminée. « - Ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour un peu de soupe. »

« - Vous n'en aurez pas plus. » Dit Harry. « - Vous pouvez avoir un sandwich si vous voulez. Ou une belle paire de chaussettes. »

« - Peu importe. » Boris soupira et se pencha en avant, croisant le regard d'Harry. « - La réponse à ta question est oui, jeune homme mais ça sera là la dernière que tu auras de moi. Je vais me causer des ennuis. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que tu trouveras plus d'informations sur ton Monsieur Malfoy en traitant avec lui et cessant de regarder dans le passé pour obtenir des réponses à des questions qui n'ont plus d'importances. »

Harry laissa échapper un bruyant soupir. « - Bien… d'accord. » Il hocha la tête. « - Mais… juste une chose, s'il vous plait. » Déclara-t-il, attirant l'attention du vieil homme. « - Vous ne pouvez pas me surprendre comme ça. Est-ce que tout le monde… tout le monde qui est mort... est bien mort ? » Balbutia-t-il, se trouvant incertain sur quoi espérer.

« - Oui, mon garçon. » Répondit simplement Boris et Harry ferma les yeux.

« - A qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Draco.

Harry se redressa et se retourna. L'une des extrémités de l'écharpe de Draco traînait presque au sol et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. « - Juste… » Il se retourna pour regarder Boris mais le seuil était vide. « - Personne. »

« - Oncle Harry ! » Fit une voix étonnamment forte. « - As-tu encore des colis ? »

« - Je pense que tes services sont nécessaires ailleurs. » Dit Draco en souriant. Les lampadaires projetaient des ombres étranges sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux et les flocons de neige sur son manteau. L'effet était si frappant qu'Harry devait détourner les yeux.

« - Bien. » Il regarda la neige fondante sur la route, se sentant comme un putain d'idiot complet, un sentiment qui devenait trop familier.

« - Je vais trouver les parents. » Dit Draco en souriant en s'éloignant dans la rue.

« - J'ai déjà donné tous mes colis. » Déclara Maura dès qu'elle fut en vue avec son fedora penché dans un angle bizarre. « - Et maman a dit de te demander si tu étais tombé déjà. Est-ce le cas ? »

« - Non, pas encore. » Répondit Harry, faisant une note mentale pour lancer un bon sort à Ginny à la prochaine occasion et immédiatement, il se sentit bizarre à la facilité de ses sentiments envers elle. Quelque chose se tortilla violemment en lui et il se força à l'ignorer. « - Tu peux utiliser mes boîtes si tu veux. » Proposa-t-il.

« - Papa dit qu'il y a toujours le temps. » Dit Maura utilement, lui prenant la main et commençant à le tirer le long de la rue.

« - C'est rassurant. » Soupira Harry, observant la rue Lambert devant lui et décidant que c'était un très bon moment pour rester debout. Si possible.

Et il était bien conscient que rester sur ses pieds était de loin son plus grand problème actuel. La chose était que si la crise survenait dans son environnement habituel, le monde auquel il était habitué, il y aurait des gens à qui parler, serait confronté à leurs idées, des gens qui lui dirait si oui ou non il était fou. Il y aurait une Hermione et un Ron qui ne penseraient pas que c'était parfaitement normal qu'il était pratiquement marié avec Draco Malfoy. Sauf qu'ici, il y avait un vieil homme énigmatique qui se présentait chaque fois qu'il se sentait à peu près bien et une petite fille avec un chapeau d'Indiana Jones.

Harry la regarda. Elle sautillait à côté de lui, regardant aux alentours pour trouver des personnes à aider avec des yeux brillants et ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue, même si il était presque onze heures du soir.

« - Maura ? »

« - Mm ? »

Harry hésita. Putain. « - Tu sais comment je… eh bien, Oncle Harry aime Oncle Draco… comme ta maman aime ton papa ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils pensivement. « - Oui. »

« - Tu vois, là d'où je viens… j'étais amoureux d'une femme. Et, eh bien, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais c'est un peu étrange. » Marmonna-t-il, se sentant tout à coup très stupide à nouveau.

Maura soupira. « - Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« - Désolé. » Dit Harry, serrant sa main. « - Ce n'est pas ton problème. Je n'ai vraiment personne à qui parler. »

« - Ce n'est pas ça. » Dit-il en le regardant et fronçant son nez rempli de taches de rousseur. « - C'est juste que… je pense que les garçons sont dégueu. » Elle haussa les épaules. « - Sans t'offenser. »

Harry rigola. « - Y'a pas de mal. Je suppose je suis moi-même, alors. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup d'encouragement dans ses mots mais pour l'instant, il supposait qu'il allait juste devoir passer à autre chose, il y avait de la soupe à distribuer.

* * *

Les prochaines heures furent une frénésie d'activité et Harry remarqua à peine à quel point il faisait froid, même après la chute inévitable causé par une jambe capricieuse et la glace, ce qui fit tellement rire Ginny qu'Harry dut sortir sa baguette et la faire chuter sur la glace à côté de lui.

Maura, résolument alerte à côté de son père, haleta de façon spectaculaire mais Blaise éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute avant de tirer Ginny sur ses pieds sans aucun effort et l'embrassa.

« - Je t'aime, je le pense vraiment mais tu as bien mérité ça. » Déclara-t-il et elle fit une légère moue, secouant la neige de son manteau.

« - Allez, relèves-toi. » Soupira Draco, tendant la main à Harry, qui était toujours assis sur le sol froid, regardant sa non-femme et sa famille. Il permit à Draco de saisir sa main fermement et le hisser sur ses pieds et il fut immédiatement récompensé par un petit sourire qui transperça toute son exaspération fatiguée. Harry sourit en retour et la chose se tortilla avec approbation.

Enfin, ils retournèrent sur la place de départ et chacun leur tour, ils étreignirent Julia au bonnet de limace et faisant des promesses pour l'année prochaine avant de se disperser dans la nuit, Ginny, Blaise et Maura partant dans une direction et lui et Draco dans une autre. Alors qu'ils traversaient la place, Harry vit Seela, debout à un arrêt de bus et soufflant sur ses doigts pour se réchauffer, elle avait l'air comme Harry se sentait, triste et humilié et heureux à la fois. Il la salua et elle sourit, le saluant en retour.

La neige tombait abondamment maintenant et malgré la fatigue et la froideur s'emparant de ses os, Harry savoura le moment, penchant la tête en arrière et attrapant les flocons de neige sur sa langue. A côté de lui, Draco marchait lentement sur le trottoir, le nez enfoncé dans les plis de son écharpe et les bras tendus le long de son corps comme une corde raide. Harry saisit l'image dans sa tête et l'y garda, de peur que s'il parlait à Draco, il prendrait conscience de lui-même à nouveau.

En fin de compte, Draco rompit le silence. « - Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as fait faire ça, je pensais que tu étais fou. Mais il y a quelque chose à dire pour toutes ces actions réalisées. » Dit-il sans regarder Harry. « - Cela signifie que je peux faire tout le mal que je veux pour le restant de l'année. »

Harry ne dit rien, regardant à côté de lui mais le visage raffiné resta impénétrable. Sauf le coin de sa bouche étrangement relevé et Harry grogna, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de tendre la main et pousser Draco sur la route détrempée vide.

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faut faire avec toi, parfois. » Admit Harry, tremblant et accélérant le rythme alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue du Square Grimmaurd.

Draco rigola. « - Impressionnant après toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry supposa que ça l'était. Il permit de dissoudre un autre flocon de neige sur sa langue et inspira l'air frais de l'hiver, qui lui permit de détendre son nez et sa gorge puis il entendit les cloches au loin.

« - Ecoute. » Murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant. « - Minuit. »

Draco s'arrêta aussi, se tournant au milieu de la rue déserte pour faire face à Harry. « - Donc ça y est. Nous avons dû être très efficaces ce soir. »

« - Nous avons eu une aide supplémentaire. » Répondit Harry, les mots glissant hors de sa bouche sans trop y penser parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était la chaleur dans les yeux de Draco, les flocons de neige dans ses cheveux pâles, la couleur froide de sa peau et qu'ils étaient proches. Le dernier son de carillon s'attarda dans l'air puis se fana et Harry fut inondé avec des souvenirs, le clouant dans l'instant et lui coupant le souffle pour cet homme qui était tellement plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

« - Je sais ce que tu penses. » Murmura Draco, en quelque sorte assez près pour réchauffer les lèvres d'Harry avec son souffle et assez près pour qu'Harry puisse voir le flocon de neige en parfait équilibre sur son sourcil gauche.

« - J'en doute fortement. » Dit Harry, tenté de rire malgré tout.

« - Je te connais trop bien, je le crains. Tu as ce festif, sentimental et nostalgique regard sur ton visage. » Soupira Draco. « - Viens. » Dit-il en reculant. « - Allons au chaud. »

Harry déglutit, se sentant pris. Quoi que ce soit et quoi que cela signifie, il devait… faire quelque chose. Il devait prendre la route inconnue maintenant.

« - Draco. » Murmura-t-il puis abandonna le reste de la phrase alors qu'il tendait la main, passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Draco et l'embrassa avant de pouvoir penser à une raison pour laquelle il ne devrait pas faire ça. Alors que leurs lèvres froides se rencontrèrent, la surprise de Draco se fondit en amusement et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire contre la bouche d'Harry, étouffant un soupir et s'accrochant aux hanches d'Harry, l'attirant contre lui alors que la neige continuait de tomber sur eux.

Harry était comme en chute libre, glissant sa langue contre celle de Draco, qui était incroyablement chaude et qui le chamboulait de l'intérieur d'une terrifiante nouvelle façon. Le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser était 'oui' et il faisait écho dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait à embrasser Draco jusqu'à ce que le froid mordant soit un lointain souvenir.

« - Eh bien, je vais t'avouer que je ne savais pas ce que tu allais faire. » Murmura Draco, en s'écartant et enfouissant son nez froid dans le cou glacé d'Harry. « - Est-ce le nouveau manteau ? Est-ce que la neige me convient ? Ou est-ce tout cet altruisme qui te rend chaud ? »

Harry sourit, retrouvant un peu de son équilibre. Pas beaucoup mais assez pour le faire tenir debout pendant quelques minutes.

« - La ferme, Draco. Et joyeux Noël. »


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Turn - _Chapitre 5_ \- By Sara's Girl

* * *

« - Je ne pense pas que bouder va aider. » Déclara Harry, se perchant sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine, les pieds sur une chaise et ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Frank regarda vers lui puis détourna ostensiblement le regard.

Harry soupira. « - Si tu te souviens, ce n'est pas moi qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

« - Tu ne veux pas te battre pour moi. Tu veux donc facilement me laisser tout seul et faire la fête dans un autre endroit. » Expliqua Frank misérablement, posant sa tête sur son corps enroulé. « - Tu te fiches de cet abandon. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry avec lassitude, essayant dans le même temps de réprimer un sourire. C'était vraiment étonnant que Frank le serpent soit l'entité la plus dramatique avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de parler avec. « - Crois-moi, je serais ravi de t'emmener, seulement pour voir la tête de Lucius Malfoy mais tu sais comment est Draco. »

« - Insensible. Dur. Il ne partage jamais son bacon. » Se plaignit Frank, sortant vicieusement la langue.

« - Le bacon est mauvais pour toi. » Répliqua Harry, ajustant les manches de son manteau et se demandant exactement, ce que Draco était toujours en train de faire à l'étage. Peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient être en retard.

« - Ca ne t'empêche pas de me laisser faire. » Souligna Frank.

« - C'est vrai. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu n'es pas autorisé à venir avec nous au Manoir. »

Frank glissa sur les carreaux et s'insinua entre les pieds de la chaise d'Harry, les muscles saillants. « - Si cruel. Si, si cruel. Tout seul, ici à dépérir, une telle perte tragique et magnifique de la vie, comme un… »

« - Bien, bien, ça suffit. » Harry se mit en mouvement, descendant de la table et s'esquivant dans le garde-manger. Quand il ressortit avec du bacon à la main, la langue de Frank s'élança, dégustant avec l'air enthousiaste. Harry roula plusieurs tranches de bacon et les tendit au serpent qui les avala facilement. « - Tu peux en avoir si tu promets de cesser d'être aussi mélodramatique. J'ai assez de souci pour aujourd'hui sans que tu en rajoutes. »

« - Délicieux. » Dit Frank, agitant la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il était ivre.

« - Promis. » Insista Harry, mettant le bacon hors de portée et espérant que Draco ne choisirait pas ce moment précis pour apparaitre enfin dans la cuisine. Parce que cet instant où il utilisait du bacon cru pour corrompre un python, il préférait le garder pour lui-même.

Frank hocha vigoureusement la tête et Harry lui permit de prendre un autre morceau de bacon dans sa bouche grande ouverte, puis il disparut sous la table avec. Il soupira, regardant ses doigts légèrement collant et se dirigeant vers l'évier pour les passer sous l'eau chaude. Les inquiétudes l'envahissaient depuis ce matin avec le repas imminent avec les Malfoy et la perspective de faire passer la lampe à travers le réseau de cheminette avec eux et même maintenant que Frank était neutralisé, l'inquiétude et la nervosité gardait une place importante.

« - Allez, Draco. » Murmura-t-il, se perchant une nouvelle fois sur la table de la cuisine et se demandant s'il serait préférable ou pas pour tout le monde, enfin surtout pour lui, que Draco reste là-haut, tapant sur les murs ou jouant avec ses cheveux ou quoi qu'il faisait. Le souvenir du baiser de minuit était toujours en lui avec intensité et la chose se tortillait, plutôt que d'être rassasié par le baiser et le perturbait un peu plus. Heureusement… malheureusement, il pensait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour que les choses deviennent plus maladroites.

Draco, bien sûr, sans avoir aucune idée que quelque chose d'aussi important venait de se produire et encore moins qu'il l'avait embrassé sous la confusion du moment, s'était détourné d'un supposé hétéro Harry Potter et était rentré dans la maison, avait soigneusement rangé ses vêtement et plongé sous les draps sans un mot. Au moment où Harry avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et bouger, Draco était tourné sur le côté et respirait doucement, bougeant seulement pour atteindre Harry et coller leurs peaux froides ensembles.

Et maintenant… maintenant il était neuf heures cinquante-huit et les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangé étaient : « _Bon sang, devons-nous ? » _; _« Veux-tu un peu de pain ? » _; _« S'il te plait, va voir ce fichu serpent avant que je le farce et le cuisine. »_

« - Bon, allez, nous pouvons y aller. » Soupira Draco, pénétrant à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine avec un grand sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules et un panier dans les bras.

« - Tout le monde penserait que tu adores tes parents. » Dit doucement Harry, toujours pas sûr de la nature de la relation de Draco avec Lucius et Narcissa et souhaitant que quelqu'un lui donne un indice.

Draco grogna. « - Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont mieux à petites doses. » Dit-il. « - Très petites doses. N'oublie pas ton… ça. » Ajouta-t-il, désignant l'ombre causait par le cheminée où la lampe d'Harry était cachée sous un lourd sort de Désillusion, prêt pour le transport.

« - Peu probable. » Dit Harry sombrement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Ok. Alors… vêtements appropriés, cheveux… passables, armure anti-insulte en place… j'espère. »

Le cœur d'Harry battit un peu plus alors que le faible espoir que ce repas serait peut-être agréable commençait à disparaitre.

« - Oui. » Il tenta un sourire. « - Et si rien d'autre, j'ai toujours Celestina. »

La bouche de Draco frémit et ses yeux brillèrent, juste pendant un instant. Le panier dans ses bras bruissa alors qu'il ajustait sa poignée, attirant les yeux d'Harry dessus. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Voilà ce que nous leur offrons ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la sélection de cadeaux avec incrédulité. Il y avait plusieurs boîtes de biscuits, dont certains qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, certains fromages joliment emballés et deux bouteilles d'hydromel de fûts de chêne. C'était un cadeau très coûteux, c'était assez évident mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que lui et Draco n'offraient pas aux Malfoy quelque chose de plus… extraordinaire.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux et parvint à retenir un soupir de pure exaspération. « - S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu veux changer pour l'autre maintenant. Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est le jour de Noël et les magasins sont fermés. »

« - Non, je veux dire… n'est-ce pas un peu petit ? »

Draco rigola légèrement. « - Alors, tu as réussi à oublier comment cette débâcle était plus facile depuis que nous avons arrêtés d'essayer de les impressionner avec nos cadeaux ? »

« - Non, c'est juste que… euh, je pensais qu'il y aurait trois bouteilles d'hydromel. » Dit-il sans conviction, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles imprudentes quand les yeux de Draco s'aiguisèrent.

« - Je ne veux rien acheter par trois. » Dit-il avec humeur. « - Tu le sais. »

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Marmonna Harry. _Mauvais chiffres,_ se rappela-t-il.

« - Tu ferais mieux de commencer ou mon père va te manger tout cru. Viens, nous allons être en retard. » Déclara soudainement Draco et il y avait une note d'accusation dans sa voix qui fit grimacer Harry.

« - Je suis prêt depuis des lustres. » Marmonna-t-il dans un souffle, saisissant la lampe et suivant Draco dans les flammes.

Il avait toujours détesté voyager par cheminette.

* * *

Quand Harry sortit de la cheminée des Malfoy, il était soudainement reconnaissant d'avoir son manteau. Le hall d'entrée était pratiquement arctique. Il observa les alentours, le sol en marbre et les quatre peintures à l'huile, une sur chaque mur et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une petite femme Elfe de Maison, portant une étonnante taie d'oreiller propre de couleur rouge.

« - Oh. » S'écria-t-elle, levant les deux mains aux longs doigts devant son visage. « - Oh Dieu, mon Dieu. Maitre Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, Senka est vraiment désolée. Senka a été retenue par un petit feu dans les cuisines, messieurs. » Expliqua-t-elle, montrant un petit morceau noirci de sa taie d'oreiller et clignant ses énormes yeux bleus. « - S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi, messieurs. »

« - Tout va bien. » Dit précipitamment Harry, son instinct bondissant à la défense de l'elfe. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance combien d'années étaient passées ou comment Ron continuait à taquiner Hermione sur la SALE, un coup d'œil à l'elfe et les pensées d'Harry se remplirent de son ami, Dobby.  
Elle le regarda et commença à hyperventiler.

« - Prend une grande inspiration, Senka, pour l'amour de Dieu. » Dit Draco. Souriant, il ajouta : « - Ce ne serait pas Noël sans un petit drame, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les oreilles de Senka bougèrent et elle exhala fortement. « - Peut-être. » Soupira-t-elle. « - Maître Malfoy va être fâché. »

« - Eh bien, il pourrait l'être. » Admit Draco, déroulant son écharpe et donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Senka alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. « - Mais tu sais comment il est. Il devient terriblement ennuyé quand il n'a rien à faire. »

Harry et Senka échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle se précipite vers la porte, bousculant presque Draco dans sa hâte d'atteindre la poignée la première et ouvrir la porte pour eux.

« - Merci. » Marmonna-t-il et ses oreilles bougèrent en réponse. Ses grands yeux se posèrent sur la lampe invisible dans les bras d'Harry pendant un instant.

« - Maître Malfoy et Maîtresse Narcissa sont dans le salon, si ces messieurs veulent bien suivre Senka. » Déclara-t-elle, faisant sursauter Harry alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux dans un 'bang' et s'élançant dans le couloir. « - Si Senka se dépêche, peut-être qu'ils ne sentiront pas le brûlé. » Elle regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule sans ralentir. « - C'est la dinde qui a brûlé. » Confia-t-elle. « - Trop de combustibles dans la farce. Senka l'a dit à Bilby mais Bilby a des problèmes d'écoute. »

Harry grogna, se sentant malheureux pour Bilby, qui doit probablement trimer quelque part dans les entrailles de la maison et notant pour la première fois le léger accent d'Europe de l'Est dans les mots rapides de Senka.

A côté d'Harry, Draco ne dit rien mais il semblait amusé. Ses yeux brillaient et son expression pincée du 'Finissons-en' s'était considérablement adouci.

« - Heureusement, nous avons aussi de l'oie. » Dit Senka. « - Peut-être que personne ne remarquera. »

Draco grogna. « - Je pense que tu es plus optimiste à chaque fois que je te vois. »

Senka rigola. C'était un étrange son… doux et léger… et Harry était frappé par le rire d'un elfe de maison, surtout un elfe de maison qui rigolait à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy. Il sourit.

« - Senka sait que ce n'est pas une flatterie, Maître Malfoy. » Dit-elle et elle poursuivit avant que Draco ait une chance de répondre : « - Tout est mis en place, Senka espère que ça sera aussi bien que l'an dernier mais il y a eu tant de mal avec les oripeaux… ils ne veulent toujours pas coopérer. » Dit-elle sombrement puis elle s'illumina. « - Le cadeau de Monsieur Potter est très beau, Senka le voit, bien sûr. »

Harry regarda son lourd fardeau puis Senka, surpris. « - Oh. Merci. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Tu ne l'as même pas emballé ? » Demanda-t-il, faussement offensé.

Harry lui tira la langue et continua à suivre Senka à travers le dédale de couloirs. Il prit note de chaque chose et objet qu'il croisait, une armure mémorable ici, une peinture d'une femme incroyablement laide là et il pensait qu'il pourrait retrouver son chemin vers la sortie si nécessaire mais ça serait un défi. L'endroit était vaste. L'air était froid aussi et le manque de festivité était frappant mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la viande et des épices provenant des étages inférieurs où, sans doute, le pauvre Bilby devait travailler dur.

Pourtant, il fallait admettre que c'était une belle maison et beaucoup plus lumineuse, plus propre et mieux entretenue que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, ce qui n'était pas surprenant au vu des circonstances. Les bras croisés, il se demanda si _ce_ Manoir Malfoy était encore rempli de des horreurs vécues par son homologue pendant la guerre. De nouvelles horreurs bien sûr, il le savait déjà un peu, pensa-t-il, jetant un regard vers sa jambe et repoussant sa curiosité. Maintenant n'était pas le moment.

« - Non, Maître Malfoy, Bilby n'a pas encore brûlé les pommes de terre rôties. » Dit Senka, provoquant un nouveau sourire à Harry et se rappelant qu'il faudrait vraiment faire attention. « - Il le peut encore mais Senka a prévu. Une réserve de pommes de terre rôties. Senka ne va pas être en manque. Oh, non. Une réserve de dinde serait utile aussi l'année prochaine. » Soupira-t-elle, faisant enfin une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Je suis sûr que ça sera bien. » Assura Draco alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient soudainement devant une lourde porte de chêne qui, ressemblant à toutes celle qu'ils avaient vu, semblait être leur destination. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

Senka ouvrit la porte et fit une brève révérence. « - Maître Malfoy, Maitresse, vos invités sont là. »

« - Merci Senka. » Dit doucement Narcissa, installée sur un fauteuil près de son mari, qui se tenait debout bien droit devant la cheminée, les mains derrière le dos.

Harry se retrouva à remarquer que chaque partie de la complexe tenue formelle de Lucius était noire. Seulement un quart de pouce de col blanc osait troubler cette tenue sombre ainsi que les longs cheveux blanc-blond qui semblaient briller dans la lumière du jour qui inondait la pièce. Il avait une posture intimidante, qu'Harry veuille l'admettre ou pas et alors qu'il se tenait là, une main tenant à peine celle de Draco et l'autre accroché sinistrement à sa lampe, il n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre.

A ses côtés, Draco enleva tranquillement son manteau, provoquant durant une fraction de seconde, un haussement de sourcil chez son père alors qu'il révélait la chemise de couleur aigue-marine et la mince cravate argentée qu'il avait choisi de porter. Le rebelle, pensa Harry, continuant à regarder Lucius.

« - Joyeux Noël, Mère. » Dit Draco et Narcissa sourit mais ne dit rien comme si, elle aussi, attendait que quelque chose arrive.

Et puis ça arriva. Lucius plissa les yeux, inclina le menton et souffla : « - La magie dans tes yeux, mon cher, m'envoûte encore ! »

La combinaison avec ses yeux intenses et les mots amoureux était surprenante et pendant un instant, Harry fut complètement perplexe mais il se reprit rapidement et fouilla à travers le fouillis de paroles qu'il avait réussi à mémorisé.

_« La magie dans tes yeux… drame… cordes… m'envoûte encore… et… »_

« - Et l'éclat de ton sourire ne calmera jamais ma faim. » Déclara triomphalement Harry et un peu plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Un haussement de sourcil pâle et Harry pouvait à peine contenir son sourire victorieux mais il géra, accroché au pied de sa lampe et ne regardant résolument _pas_ Draco.

Gonflé par le succès, il balança la première phrase qui apparut dans sa tête :

« - Et tu me revendique comme toi seul le peux. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son front se plissa mais Harry le vit et à en juger par son expression perplexe, Narcissa le vit aussi. A ses côtés, Draco émit un doux bruit d'amusement et il apparut soudainement à Harry que peut-être, il ne relevait généralement pas le défi.

Eh bien. Il le faisait maintenant, non ?

Pendant de longues secondes, le silence régna et Harry pouvait presque entendre la voix stridente de Senka à l'étage en-dessous et les bruits de casseroles de son collègue maladroit. Et puis Lucius se racla la gorge. Il ouvrit et ferma ses mains derrière son dos.

« - Prends-moi doucement, mon homme briseur de sort. » Chanta-t-il, regardant droit dans les yeux d'Harry et en dépit de la conclusion alarmante, Harry sourit vraiment cette fois. Les sourcils de Lucius se tordirent de mépris et il enchaina avec une autre chanson : « - Chuchote des mots, pas de chocs et d'escarmouche ? »

« - Bulle d'amour dans la poésie de Mermish. » Continua Harry, l'accomplissement coulant dans ses veines. C'était ridicule et merveilleux, et les petits tremblements sur le visage de Lucius étaient tellement gratifiant qu'Harry oublia presque qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. « - Sous les planètes alignées dans le ciel ? »

Lucius hésita, fermant brièvement les yeux, comme s'il s'encourageait lui-même. « - Faisons doucement, passionnément l'amour, toi et moi. »

« - C'est une pensée inquiétante. » Murmura Draco, rappelant sa présence à Harry.

« - Il dit que je serais ta ruine, mon cœur peint en noir. » Gronda Lucius, quittant sa position raide et écartant un bras.

Harry regarda. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il cherche encore et encore dans sa banque de paroles épouvantables, en vain. Enfin, avec un mélange de déception pour avoir échoué et d'horreur pour avoir pu aller si loin, il soupira et abandonna.

« - Je crains de ne pas connaître celle-là. »

Lucius sourit, affichant des dents blanches et droites. « - Vous n'avez pas son plus récent disque, Monsieur Potter. »

« - Euh…non, Richenda ne l'avait pas. » Murmura-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

« - Bien sûr que non. » Dit Lucius. « - Il ne sera pas disponible avant le début de l'année. Sauf si on connait les bonnes personnes, bien sûr. »

« - N'est-il pas fascinant de voir comment ta définition de 'bonnes personnes' a changé au fil des ans ? » Intervint Narcissa depuis son fauteuil et même si son visage resta impassible, Harry détecta un humour grinçant dans sa voix et ça le réchauffa juste un peu.

« - Aussi fascinant que les rides sur ton visage, très chère. » Répliqua Lucius, un peu piqué. « - Elles se sont altérées au fils des ans, aussi. »

« - Aucun d'entre nous n'est aussi jeune que nous le paraissons, Lucius. » Dit Narcissa, le regardant d'un air approbateur. « - Les rides n'ont jamais été si éloquentes, non ? »

Lucius se hérissa et se tint bien droit alors qu'Harry les observait, intrigué et ayant l'impression qu'il était accidentellement témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir sur le côté… humain des Malfoy.

« - Ne commencez pas. » Soupira Draco et Harry se tourna vers lui. Il passait une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux et il regardait ses parents avec lassitude. Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent et restèrent silencieux et presque… mais pas vraiment… désolés.

« - Qui veut un verre ? » Proposa Narcissa, cherchant des yeux un elfe de maison.

« - A dix heures du matin ? » Riposta Lucius et puis : « - Un hydromel, si tu insistes. »

« - Je n'insiste sur rien du tout. » Dit Narcissa, claquant des doigts. « - Senka ! »

Quand elle apparut, l'air encore un peu roussi, Harry demanda prudemment un jus de pomme et fit même en sorte de le demander à portée de voix de Lucius. Qu'importe, il était déterminé à prouver à Monsieur Malfoy qu'il n'était pas un ivrogne.

Lucius ne daigna pas se prononcer sur le choix de boisson d'Harry, semblant plutôt distrait par l'odeur de nourriture un peu… eh bien, que Senka avait apporté avec elle. Il renifla l'air et fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi puis-je sentir le brûlé ? »

Senka s'inclina à la hâte et disparut sans un mot.

« - Étrange créature. » Soupira Lucius, regardant l'endroit vide où s'était tenu Senka puis Harry. « - Pourtant, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir investi dans l'aide étrangère. Des travailleurs rigoureux, les russes. » Confia-t-il.

« - Mm. » Fit Harry, incertain de la réponse qui était attendu de lui.

« - Il n'est pas intéressé par tes généralisations, Père. » Dit Draco, entraînant Harry sur un canapé étonnamment confortable avec une douce main dans le bas de son dos.

Harry se laissa guider, se concentrant pour emmener la lampe avec lui et la calant contre le bord du canapé. Harry s'enfonça dans les cousins et se demanda s'il pouvait convaincre Draco de la ramener lui-même à la maison. C'était sa lampe, après tout.

« - Je suis simplement en train de l'éduquer, Draco. » Répliqua froidement Lucius. « - Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de sa tête qui explose, je doute qu'il soit actuellement surchargé d'informations. »

Insulté, Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour garder une expression neutre. Alors, Lucius Malfoy pensait qu'il était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, mais ça piquait tout de même et il se demandait comment son autre lui-même faisait pour supporter ce qu'il devinait être des insultes régulières et insinuations de son pas vraiment beau-père.

« - Arrête ça. » Ordonna Draco alors que Narcissa disait dans le même temps :

« - Prenez courage, Monsieur Potter. Au moins, vous avez la jeunesse de votre côté… dans une certaine mesure. »

Cette fois, Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il rigola. A côté de lui, Draco secoua la tête et renifla doucement. Lucius soupira et examina ses mains d'un air critique. Narcissa regardait dans la cheminée avec un drôle de petit sourire sur les lèvres. Bien, cela était vraiment le plus étrange Noël qu'Harry ait jamais connu et il n'était même pas midi.  
Senka réapparut avec les boissons et Harry but avec gratitude une gorgée de son jus de pomme qu'elle avait jugé bon de réchauffer et d'épicer un peu.

« - Ceci est très bon, merci. » Dit-il, ignorant le reniflement méprisant de Lucius. Il supposait qu'il ne devait pas remercier l'aide efficace et russe. Senka lui sourit.

« - Maître Malfoy, Maîtresse, Senka doit-elle apporter les cadeaux maintenant ? »

Lucius hocha la tête affirmativement et Draco commença à se lever, posant une main sur la cuisse d'Harry dans le mouvement.

« - Oh non, Maitre Malfoy. » S'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui. « - Senka va aller chercher, Senka va ramener ! »

« - C'est lourd, Senka. » Répondit calmement Draco, se levant complètement et avançant vers la porte du salon. « - Et d'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas où c'est. Je l'ai caché. »

« - Maître Malfoy ! Laissez Senka aider ! » Pleura-t-elle, disparaissant après lui et Harry pouvait entendre ses protestations angoissées et les pas de Draco dans le couloir.

Lorsque la pièce fut une fois de plus plongé dans le silence, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et faisant attention à n'établir aucun contact visuel avec l'un des Malfoy, il regarda autour de lui. le salon était spacieux, décoré avec goût dans des couleurs crème et or, parsemé de canapés luxueux, chaises, fauteuils, belles tables et étagères en ce qu'il reconnaissait maintenant, avec une certaine fierté, comme étant du bois de cerisier. Il y avait plein d'antiquité et des tapis qui avaient probablement été fait par des gobelins et coûtaient plus cher que ce qu'il gagnait en une année en tant qu'Auror mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël dans une pièce qui manquait cruellement de festivité.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un gros sapin avec des guirlandes bariolées mais il n'y avait même pas une seule couronne et branche de houx dans toute la pièce. C'était stupide, il le savait mais les babioles dépareillées du Terrier lui manquaient, ainsi que les décorations pailletés et collantes que Lily, Albus et même James faisaient à la maison. Même le numéro douze disposait de guirlandes blanches lumineuses et une étagère pleine de carte de Noël aux couleurs vives.

« - Puis-je voir, Monsieur Potter ? »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Harry, tournant les yeux vers Narcissa.

Elle fit un geste en direction de la lampe et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une fois enroulé ses doigts autour de la tige en bois sans le remarquer.

« - Euh, oui. » Marmonna-t-il, pris au dépourvu, retirant le sortilège de Désillusion avec un geste du poignet.

« - Comme c'est inhabituel. » Déclara Narcissa. Harry la regarda mais pour une fois, il ne discerna aucune moquerie dans ses paroles. Elle sourit.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, donnant mentalement à son autre lui-même une tape dans le dos.

Lucius se racla la gorge et hésita, comme s'il savait que ses prochains mots lui causerait un certain inconfort. « - Vraiment exquis, Monsieur Potter… un spectacle rare de goût. Où l'avez-vous acheté ? »

Alors que les mots coulaient, Harry se rendit compte, avec un délicieux frisson dans la poitrine, la position enviable dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Lucius Malfoy venait accidentellement de lui faire un compliment. Et oui, il y avait une petite partie de lui qui insistait que la situation était inimaginable et que la dernière personne qu'il voudrait impressionner soit un ex-Mangemort avec un caractère terrible mais ici, dans ce lieu étrange, cela semblait tout à fait normal.

« - Je l'ai fait, Monsieur Malfoy. » Répondit-il, croisant les yeux gris exactement au bon moment.

« - Vraiment ? » Fit-il, surpris. Les sourcils pâles se haussèrent, communiquant une angoisse intérieure que cet homme n'admettrait jamais. « - Je pensais que vous faisiez des tables et autres choses. »

Harry sourit avec ironie, décidant de ne pas partager avec Lucius le fait que les tables étaient un peu un point sensible pour le moment. « - Je fais toutes sortes de choses. En fait, nous avons fait une expérience avec du verre récemment. » Déclara-t-il, s'éclairant soudainement au souvenir. « - Nous avons acheté des tuyaux de soufflage et nous apprenons comment souffler notre propre verre. C'est vraiment fascinant. »

« - Nous ? » Demanda Narcissa, coinçant une mèche de cheveux pâle derrière son oreille.

« - Oh, Arthur Weasley et moi. Et il y avait Maura, vous savez, la fille de Ginny et Blaise. » Répondit Harry. « - Elle vient m'aider pendant les vacances scolaires quand ils travaillent. »

A la mention des Weasley, Lucius fronça le nez et regarda par la fenêtre mais Narcissa sourit et se pencha plus près pour effleurer la lampe. Alors qu'elle le faisait, Harry remarqua que, bien que son visage semblait à peine âgé de plus de vingt ans, ses mains trahissaient son âge, la peau étant plissées, les doigts osseux malgré les bijoux sertis argentés.

« - Maura est une belle jeune fille. » Dit-elle, les yeux mélancoliques. « - Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps, cependant. Je dois vraiment envoyer un hibou à Blaise. Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Il va bien. » Assura-t-il. « - Le même que d'habitude. »

A son grand étonnement, Narcissa rigola doucement. « - C'est bon à entendre. Je me disais toujours qu'il avait une influence positive sur Draco quand ils étaient tous les deux à l'école. »

Lucius grogna et Narcissa le regarda fixement. « - As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Lucius ? »

« - Non. » Dit-il, presque en boudant.

« - Ne vous mariez pas, Monsieur Potter. » Conseilla Narcissa. « - Tous les hommes deviennent comme leurs pères finalement et je ne devrais pas m'étendre sur la façon dont cela pourrait salement finir pour vous. »

Harry sourit. Contre tous ses instincts, il commençait à prendre du plaisir.

« - Nous pouvons commencer à parler de ta mère, alors. » Répliqua Lucius, les yeux toujours fixés sur le par cet puis : « - Mais que fabrique Draco ? Et où est passé ce stupide elfe ? »

« - Senka est désolée, Maître Malfoy ! » S'écria l'elfe, pénétrant dans la pièce, chargée de cadeaux.

Draco était derrière elle, portant quelque chose de grand et lourd dans ses bras et il s'arrêta brièvement quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose à la gauche d'Harry. Trop tard, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié de remettre le sort de Désillusion sur la lampe.

« - Ah. » Fit-il en soupirant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et haussa les épaules. « - Je t'ai fait une lampe ! » Dit-il de manière redondante.

L'expression surprise de Draco fondit en une fraction de seconde alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe et posait son fardeau sur le canapé vacant. « - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pris de panique, Harry cessa de respirer alors qu'il bredouillait : « - Je l'ai vraiment fait. » Insista-t-il, le visage rougissant. « - Je l'ai fait dans mon atelier. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé. « - Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait. Je voulais dire… es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un homard ? Ou une tasse de thé ? Ou un ensemble de couteaux à découper ? »

Harry soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. « - Tu es une personne horrible. » Marmonna-t-il. « - Joyeux Noël. »

« - Il tient de sa mère. » Déclara Lucius.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond et ignorant son père, il se rapprocha de la lampe et fit courir curieusement ses doigts sur les courbes du bois, tout comme Harry l'avait fait quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Silencieusement, Harry tira sa baguette et alluma la flamme et il s'écarta pour admirer l'ampleur et la complexité des motifs qui se reflétaient sur les murs d'un si grand espace.

« - C'est extraordinaire. » Murmura Draco, les yeux observant les ombres sur les murs, les éclats de verre en mouvement et finalement, Harry. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était joyeux maintenant, pas fatigué ou sardonique mais authentique, ravi et tout à fait ruineux pour les entrailles d'Harry.

Il déglutit. « Alors, tu aimes. »

« - En fait, tu t'es souvenu quand j'ai dit que je voulais une lampe de lecture. » Dit Draco, choisissant de ne pas répondre à la question. « - Peux-tu faire toujours aussi bien ? »

« - Euh… » Commença Harry mais Draco avait déjà sorti sa baguette et tapota le verre.

« -Oh, j'aime. » Se réjouit-il alors que les formes vertes s'immobilisées et la salle se remplie d'une douce lumière rayonnante.

« - Bien sûr, tu peux. » Dit Harry, se sentant illogiquement impressionné par lui-même. Rapidement, cependant, alors qu'il observait le plaisir sur le visage de Draco, son orgueil mal placé était insuffisant. Son autre auto savait clairement ce que Draco voulait dire : il s'était souvenu de la lampe mentionné ou l'avait gardé caché jusqu'au bon moment.

« - Mm. » Fit doucement Draco, les doigts caressant le verre vert. Harry retint son souffle sans savoir pourquoi. « - Merci. » Dit-il enfin, tournant les yeux vers Harry et puis, avant qu'il ait le temps d'être surpris, il attira Harry contre lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres sur sa joue, l'odeur d'agrume l'envahissant et les mots répétés 'merci' et 'je t'aime' contre sa peau.

Le cœur d'Harry se serrait presque douloureusement, son pouls s'accélérant et la chose se tortilla dans son estomac. _« Dis quelque chose. » _Siffla une voix dans sa tête mais il resta figé.

« - Nous sommes toujours là si vous voulez bien vous en rappeler. » Déclara Lucius d'un ton acide.

Surpris et un peu gêné, mais reconnaissant de la distraction, Harry se tourna vers Monsieur Malfoy qui était allé s'asseoir à côté de sa femme sur le fauteuil. Rouge, il leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

« - Et je crois que tu es trop mélodramatique, aussi. » Répliqua Draco.

Narcissa cligna innocemment des yeux, les mains sur les genoux mais Lucius plissa les yeux vers son fils.

« - Un peu de respect ne te ferait pas de mal, Draco. » Soupira-t-il. « - Tu ne vas pas donner à Monsieur Potter son… » Il fit une pause, plissant le nez et désignant masse enveloppé dans du papier argenté qui prenait presque tout le canapé. « - Eh bien, ça. Ce n'est pas un bloc de bois, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant un trait d'humour mais réussissant qu'à paraître désobligeant.

Draco soupira fortement, lançant un long regard à Harry puis s'installa sur le bras du canapé, désignant silencieusement le cadeau.

Perplexe, Harry avança sur les derniers centimètres du canapé et tira doucement sur l'emballage, dont il se rendit compte maintenant que c'était un mince tissu argenté, qui glissait sous ses doigts et scintillait à la lumière verte. Quand il révéla un énorme tas de branches soigneusement empilées, l'exaspération de Draco était claire.

« - As-tu vu ça, Narcissa ? » Marmonna Lucius.

« - Ce n'est pas un bloc. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Et elle avait raison, bien sûr. Ce à quoi Harry était maintenant confronté était, en fait, une collection de branches de couleur miel, de la largeur d'un avant-bras et chacun avec une légère courbe commençant à mi-chemin le long de la longueur. Instinctivement, il leva la plus proche branche vers son visage et examina le grain, la tournant encore et encore dans ses mains, respirant l'odeur exceptionnel doux du bois.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais il savait que c'était spécial. Il leva les yeux. « - Ils sont beaux. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Draco sourit, tapant ses doigts sur le bras du canapé en un rythme anxieux.

« - Ce sont des branches d'arbres. » Dit Lucius, sonnant scandalisé.

« - Ce sont des branches de Veneficus. » Corrigea Draco, les yeux fixés sur Harry. « Venificus canadien. On m'a dit que leurs propriétés magiques étaient plus puissantes que ceux d'Europe… je suis désolé, c'est une maigre quantité mais c'est sacrément difficile de s'en procurer beaucoup. »

Le nom résonnait quelque part dans les profondeurs de la mémoire d'Harry et il eut soudainement conscience que ces petits bâtons impairs étaient très spéciaux. Et que Draco avait dû avoir quelques difficultés pour les obtenir pour lui. Étrangement accablé, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Ne t'excuse pas, c'est fantastique. » Dit-il, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Draco.

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules et écarta les cheveux de son visage, semblant nonchalant mais Harry savait mieux.

« - Eh bien, je savais que tu voulais t'en procurer depuis longtemps. Tu aurais dû les avoir l'année dernière mais il y a eu un problème avec la culture en Ontario. Quelque chose en rapport avec des coléoptères, apparemment. »

Narcissa frémit légèrement et regarda vers ses mains et ses vêtements comme si la mention des bestioles les avait fait apparaître. « Mon dieu, Draco. » Souffla-t-elle finalement, effaçant l'horreur de ses traits. « - Comment diables as-tu fait pour mettre la main sur du Veneficus ? »

Il fit un sourire à sa mère. « - Avoir un ami qui a son entreprise dans le domaine des plantes est toujours utile. » Dit-il. « - Et quand les choses ne bougeaient pas comme elles le devraient, je le harcelais nuit et jours pour que Blaise fasse quelque chose. »

« - C'est un garçon terriblement réussi, non ? » Dit Narcissa d'un air approbateur.

« - N'ai-je pas toujours dit que c'est qui on _connait_ qui est important ? » Déclara Lucius mais son cœur n'y était pas.

Amusé, Harry continua d'admirer les branches. Même sans véritable compréhension du bois, il pouvait voir qu'elles étaient exquises et les mystérieuses propriétés magiques semblaient presque vibrer autour d'eux comme une pulsation d'énergie invisible. Il n'oserait certainement pas sacrifier cette offrande sur l'autel de la petite table mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il le faisait, les choses seraient, en quelque sorte, miraculeusement et magiquement plus faciles à travailler.

« - Merci. » Dit-il finalement, ne sachant s'il était soulagé ou déçu que Draco ne puisse pas l'atteindre alors qu'il était séparé d'Harry par la pile de branches Veneficus. Il lui avait dit 'je t'aime'. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait dit. Parce qu'il aimait Harry. L'autre Harry, celui qui lui faisait une lampe et le traîner dehors pour nourrir des sans-abri. Harry soupira doucement, se tortillant avec confusion. Draco, qui était penché pour récupérer quelque chose par terre, ne le remarqua pas.

« - Voici le panier traditionnel. » Dit-il, se levant brièvement pour tendre leur cadeau à Narcissa.

Étonnamment, les yeux pâles brillèrent d'enthousiasme alors qu'elle examinait le contenu. « - Du fromage ! Oh… » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle soulevait un paquet pour l'examiner de plus près. « - Du fromage Chèvre Ivre. Draco, tu as trouvé des choses étranges. »

« - Harry a choisi celui-là en fait. » Dit-il baissant la voix pour ajouter uniquement pour Harry : « - Je crois que tu as dit qu'il te faisait penser à mon père. »

Le visuel qui en résulta dans l'esprit d'Harry fut beaucoup trop pour lui et il émit un fort reniflement moqueur qui attira aussitôt l'attention de tout le monde, même Lucius fut distrait de son inspection passionné de l'étiquette d'une bouteille d'hydromel.

« - Y'a-t-il un problème, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Excusez Senka. » Interrompit une petite voix. Les entrailles d'Harry émirent un mouvement soulagé. « - Les Maîtres et Maîtresse peuvent passer dans la salle à manger maintenant. Le repas de Noël sera très bientôt servi. »

Draco s'étendit et se leva. Il sourit à Harry. « - Viens. C'est l'heure de l'évènement principal. »

Quelque chose au sujet de ces mots étaient déconcertant mais Harry les repoussa alors qu'il couvrait doucement ses Veneficus et suivait Draco et Senka, qui semblait une fois de plus pressée d'aller d'une porte à l'autre.

C'était juste un repas, après tout.

* * *

En contraste avec le reste de la maison, la salle à manger des Malfoy était richement décorée : la table était drapée d'un riche tissu rouge sur lequel était posée une argenterie étincelante. Un immense sapin, décoré avec semblait-il, de la vraie neige et des babioles étincelantes était royalement installé dans un coin et Bilby, sous l'œil vigilant de Senka, semblait avoir produit suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir tout un pays.

Harry, cependant, avait du mal à prêter beaucoup d'attention à son environnement, en transe, à cause du cadeau de Noël des Malfoy. Même la nourriture dans son assiette était négligée au profit de… cette chose.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Siffla Draco, se penchant sur le côté de la grande table et piquant légèrement la cuisse d'Harry avec sa fourchette.

Harry hésita, vérifia que Lucius et Narcissa étaient toujours empêtrés dans leur dispute sur la température correcte pour servir un cochon de lait rôti et répondit sans détourner les yeux :

« - Je ne peux pas ne pas le regarder. »

« - Le cygne ? »

« - Le cygne. » Acquiesça Harry, piquant la délicieuse nourriture dans son assiette et secouant lentement la tête.

« - Qu'en est-il ? » Murmura Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en direction du cygne mais il resta en place. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa vie, ce… _objet_ qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Le regardant. Quand Senka et Bilby l'avaient apporté, sur un claquement de doigts de Lucius, entre le plat de melon et le service actuel de viandes rôties et légumes, il avait été complètement dérouté.

Et si Draco semblait imperturbable, même amusé, Harry était si loin dans l'image qu'il ne savait si ça serait un paysage surréaliste ou une femme nue.

Ou un énorme et légèrement inquiétant cygne de verre.

« - Qu'en est-il ? » Répéta Draco, se penchant encore plus près.

« - Parfois, je pense te coudre la bouche dans ton sommeil. » Disait Narcissa sombrement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Siffla Harry.

« - Tu ferais mieux de demander à un elfe de maison de le faire. » Répliqua Lucius. « - Tu ne sais pas coudre un seul point. »

La bouche de Draco tiqua. « - Que veux-tu dire ? Nous allons le mettre dans le Salon des Horreurs avec toutes les autres choses horribles, bien sûr. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se posant inexorablement sur le cygne. « - Il est si laid. »

« - Bien sûr qu'il est laid. Ils sont toujours laids. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit différent cette année ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Ça doit être le plus laid. » Marmonna Harry, lorgnant sinistrement le cygne de verre et essayant de se réconcilier avec l'idée d'un défilé sans fin de cadeaux de Noël grotesque provenant apparemment de l'auto-proclamé roi et reine du bon goût.

« - Tu plaisantes ? » Fit Draco, l'incrédulité dans la voix. « - Tu penses qu'il est plus laid que l'élan ? L'élan qui jusqu'à maintenant était le summum de la laideur ? »

Harry rigola dans sa serviette en lin, essayant de ne pas observer l'expression de Draco mais finalement impuissant à résister. Souriant encore, il regarda une fois de plus le cygne et décida de trouver cette collection de choses horribles pour lui-même dès que possible.

« - Je reconnais. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'élan. »

« - J'ai été très inquiet pendant un moment qu'il y ait quelque chose de terriblement mal dans l'ordre naturel des choses. » Dit Draco, glissant une bouchée d'oie parfaitement rôti dans sa bouche et mâchant soigneusement. « - Maura va l'aimer, je crois. Elle a aimé ce canard immonde que nous avons eu il y a deux ans. Enfant étrange. »

_« Maura. » _Pensa soudainement Harry, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Il était presque certain que Draco et son vrai oncle Harry ne l'auraient pas oublié à Noël mais il était soudainement conscient du nombre de fois où elle l'avait aidé et fut saisit par un désir inhabituel de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse et acheter tout ce qu'elle voudra.

« - N'aimez-vous pas votre oie, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda alors Narcissa.

Harry leva les yeux pour trouver quatre yeux Malfoy qui le fixaient depuis l'autre côté de la table. C'était déconcertant.

« - Non, je veux dire, oui, bien sûr. » Balbutia-t-il, résistant à l'envie maniaque de couper sa viande et l'enfourner rapidement dans sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, il fixa Narcissa avec son sourire le plus calme. « - Tout est bon. »

« - Laisse-le, Narcissa. » Conseilla Lucius, regardant Harry par-dessus son verre avec un mélange de pitié et mépris auquel Harry devenait habitué. « - Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour aborder les questions de goût, en particulier avec ses racines… malheureusement parentale. »

Furieux, Harry posa son couteau et sa fourchette et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il y eut une main sur son genou et un murmure : « - Il ne parle pas de tes vrais parents, tu le sais. » Et après un regardé réprimant de Narcissa Malfoy à son mari, la salle sembla s'emplir d'électricité statique.

« - Ces moldus étaient des créatures abominables. » Marmonna Lucius, un peu assagi.

« - Pour autant que je sache, ils le sont encore. » Dit Harry un peu trop fort, luttant contre la colère qui picotait sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucius l'insultait mais cela ajouté à la nourriture riche, le cygne et les piques isolées, ça faisait trop de pression à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il voulait prendre les Veneficus, la lampe et Draco, qui était en quelque sorte devenu son allié le plus fidèle dans tout cela, et partir loin d'ici.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Un peu d'air serait bien cependant. N'importe quel air. Quelque chose semblait avoir aspiré tout air potable de la salle à manger.

« - Veuillez m'excuser un instant. » Dit-il en posant sa serviette à côté de son assiette et se levant de table.

« - Senka, emmène la suite. » Ordonna Narcissa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est hypersensible. » Marmonna Lucius et puis Harry fut dans le couloir, marchant vite et au hasard, espérant pour le mieux, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait.

Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il était complètement perdu, il déboula dans un immense hall d'entrée avec un sol en marbre et dominé par un escalier en colimaçon et il y avait également un sapin encore plus énorme que celui dans la salle à manger. Le meilleur de tous, cependant, était une double porte qui, bien que fermée et verrouillée, devait certainement conduire à l'air frais qu'il recherchait.

Il cessa de réfléchir et sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte et une série de clics lourds se firent entendre avant l'ouverture et ce fut ce moment qui choisit sa jambe pour céder. Pendant quelques alarmantes secondes, il dérapa sur le marbre avant de parvenir à se rattraper à la poignée et stopper sa chute, le cœur battant les paumes glissant sur le laiton froid. Peut-être que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était de s'écrouler lamentablement dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Il supposait, comme le disait Blaise, qu'il y avait toujours du temps.

Secouant sa jambe, il sortit sur le perron et inspira l'air glacial de l'hiver. Il s'appuya contre le pilier de pierre le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient douloureux, un signe certain qu'il était épuisé et il se sentait vieux. Fatigué et vieux et las même s'il était à peine au quatrième plat sur les sept qui étaient prévus.

« - Oh, non. » Gémit-il, se rappelant de la description un peu vantarde de Senka au sujet des énormes puddings de Noël qui étaient sa spécialité.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, inondant le terrain d'une lumière orangée et Harry se demanda combien de temps il était resté assis à cette table. C'était beau ici. Confus et beau. Il soupira.

« - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un verre. »

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco, un sourcil haussé dans ce qui semblait être de la préoccupation, tendant un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide marron. Putain, pensa-t-il, le prenant et avalant le contenu d'un trait.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas rester ici toute la nuit… après-midi… quoi que ce soit. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Je ne suis plus vraiment compréhensible. Et ceci est le premier verre. »

Draco sourit doucement. Il haussa les épaules et reprit le verre d'Harry, drainant le contenu et inspectant le fond du verre. « - Désolé pour mon père. Je sais qu'il peut être… »

« - Difficile ? » Proposa Harry.

« - Eh bien, je voulais dire 'un peu con' mais nous pouvons utiliser ton mot. »

Harry rigola. « - Merci. »

« - Ce qui est fou, je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à t'offenser depuis des années mais, eh bien, les mots ont juste l'habitude de sortir. » Draco s'appuya contre le large pilier à côté d'Harry, leurs épaules se touchant. « - Ma mère est encore en train de le former, bien sûr mais je pense que nous savons tous que c'est une bataille perdue d'avance. »

Harry haussa un sourcil au coucher du soleil, un peu de pression à l'intérieur de sa tête disparaissant.

« - Elle est presque aussi mauvaise. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle encore Monsieur Potter ? »

« - Elle t'a toujours appelé Monsieur Potter. » Répondit Draco. « - Elle ne changera pas maintenant. Ça ne se fait pas. »

« - Changer ? »

« - Pas pour un Malfoy. » Dit Draco, liant leurs doigts contre la pierre froide.

« - Je te supplie d'être différent. » Chuchota Harry, frissonnant alors qu'un coup de vent faisait voler ses cheveux. « - Prends la route inconnue maintenant. »

« - Un évènement régulier. » Murmura Draco, un drôle de petit sourire vacillant au coin de sa bouche. « - Je suis un objet figé. »

Cette fois, quand Harry l'embrassa, il n'y pensa même pas.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, partiellement remonté par Draco et une gorgée d'excellent Whisky Pur Feu, Harry retourna à table et reprit son quatrième plat avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Les Malfoy semblaient se disputaient encore mais personne n'avait eu la bouche cousue encore, ce qu'Harry prit comme un bon signe.

« - Bon sang. » Dit Lucius, remarquant apparemment leur retour. « - Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? »

Harry leva instinctivement la main pour maîtriser ses mèches ébouriffé par le vent et qu'il avait oublié d'arranger. Les sourcils de Lucius étaient haussés en une détresse muette.

« - C'est un peu… euh, la tempête dehors. » Déclara-t-il, voulant immédiatement se jeter un sort au visage.

« - Tempête ? » Se moqua Draco, à voix basse et le visage à moitié caché dans son verre.

« - La ferme. » Murmura Harry, lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table et se délectant de l'étincelle de malice qui réchauffa son ventre.

Draco grogna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à 'tu t'occuperas du cygne'.

« - Senka, les tartelettes, s'il te plait. » Appela Narcissa et l'oie rôti à moitié mangé d'Harry disparut.

Plus que trois autres plats, se dit-il. Et puis… eh bien, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr après.

« - Es-tu sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester dormir, Draco ? »

Harry garda les yeux sur la petite tartelette complexe qui venait d'apparaitre dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Draco pour imaginer l'expression sur son visage et il pouvait presque sentir Draco serrer les dents.

« - Non merci, Mère. »

« - Je pense vraiment que vous devriez. »

« - Je sais. Mais je veux vraiment rentrer à la maison. »

« - Je peux demander à Senka de préparer ta chambre à coucher. »

« - Je te remercie. J'ai une chambre à la maison. » Draco fit une petite pause. « - Nous avons une chambre à la maison. »

« - Monsieur Potter est le bienvenu pour rester aussi. »

« - C'est très généreux de votre part. » Dit Draco sèchement, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Narcissa soupira. « - Ne sois pas comme ça, Draco. »

Harry écoutait en silence, se demandant à moitié ce que les choses rondes et violettes dans sa tartelette pouvaient être et se disant à moitié, d'après son expérience limitée, que toutes les mères semblaient vraiment pareilles. Certaines plus chaleureuses ou plus froides ou plus faciles à comprendre mais elles voulaient toutes protéger leurs enfants même quand ils étaient grand et plus besoin d'elles la plupart du temps.

« - Désolé. » Dit doucement Draco. « - Je ne dors pas bien ici mais tu le sais. Et c'est pareil pour Harry. »

Harry respira fortement, mordant sa lèvre. A cause des choses qui s'étaient produit _ici_. Qu'ils avaient fait.

« - Vous pourriez dormir parfaitement bien si vous daignez utiliser la Potion Soporifique que je propose toujours. » Déclara Lucius, les yeux plissés. « - Vous pourriez dormir ici. Vous préférez dormir sur un fichu manche à balai. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix fait lever les yeux d'Harry. Senka se dépêchait de remplir le verre de Lucius d'hydromel et les doigts de Draco étaient crispés sur ses genoux. Narcissa mâchait délicatement une bouchée de tartelette et regardait d'un air fatigué par la fenêtre comme si elle savait ce qui allait suivre et n'en avait absolument aucun intérêt.

La voix de Draco était serrée. « - Je préfère ne pas dormir du tout. »

« - Quand tu auras passé cinq ans à Azkaban, Draco, revient me dire ça. »

« - Je pense que je vais te prendre au mot pour ça. » Déclara Draco, se penchant en avant et coupant sauvagement dans sa tartelette.

Pris dans la soudaine tension, les yeux d'Harry voltigeaient avec inquiétude autour de la salle et finirent par rencontrer ceux de Narcissa. Sa bouche était tristement tordue alors qu'elle lançait à Harry un regard désenchanté mais de conspiration et il le lui retourna avec étonnement.

« - Tu es… »

« - Ça suffit, Lucius. » Coupa Narcissa en douceur. « - Et s'il te plait, laisse de l'hydromel pour le reste d'entre nous. »

Lucius se renfrogna mais resta silencieux, optant pour repousser son assiette et regardant le fond de son verre.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Harry, regardant Draco qui mâchait lentement et tenait son couteau et sa fourchette avec les mains aux jointures blanches.

Draco croisa son regard en repoussant une mèche de cheveux alors que leurs tartelettes disparaissaient. Celle d'Harry aussi, intacte, emportant avec elle le mystère des choses rondes et violettes.

« - Plus que deux. »

* * *

Enfin les assiettes disparurent pour la dernière fois, ne laissant que les tasses délicates emplies de café riche et sombre et cette boisson chaude fut la bienvenue dans la gorge et les doigts d'Harry. Il sirota lentement, se penchant en arrière pour observer silencieusement la conversation entre Draco et sa mère. Peut-être que 'conversation' n'était pas le bon mot car seule Narcissa parlait de façon pas si subtile sur Oriana, de son cercle d'amie de déjeuner, qui venait d'avoir une petite-fille.

« - Mm. » Fit Draco.

« - C'est une belle petite fille. » Dit Narcissa avec nostalgie.

« - Mm. » Dit Draco.

« - Un enfant est un cadeau. » Ajouta Narcissa.

« - Mm. » Dit Draco, regardant sa mère d'un air fatigué par-dessus sa tasse de café.

« - Tic-tac, Monsieur Potter. » Murmura Lucius, ses yeux gris brillant d'humour en direction d'Harry.

Il soupira intérieurement, vidant sa tasse. C'était tout à fait possible qu'ils soient tous complètements fous.

Quand Lucius et Narcissa quittèrent la table pour suivre Senka dans le salon pour les digestifs, Harry resta en arrière, marchant lentement et Draco avança à ses côtés.

« - Tu sais, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vas pas arrêter de parler de mon état sans enfant cette fois. » Dit-il, l'air amusé.

« - Je suis sûr que tu sauras gérer ça. » Répliqua Harry et il y eut un léger coup contre son bras qui le fit sourire.

Ils traversèrent un couloir avec des portraits, Lucius, Narcissa et Senka étant loin devant, leur conversation étant à peine audible maintenant et Harry ralentit, ses yeux observant la porte sculptée la plus proche. Elle était comme les autres, lourdes, sculptées et fermées mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Cette salle. » Murmura Harry pour lui-même, tendant la main vers la poignée avant qu'il ait le temps d'y penser. Sa mémoire pulsait douloureusement, rejouant des scènes qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, presque avec succès mais alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec un léger grincement, ils se précipitèrent en lui comme une cascade, lui donnant presque envie de vomir.

Le salon était bien comme dans son souvenir mais différent à la fois. Plus de traces de brûlure ou de meubles cassés et d'échos de bottes sur le carrelage nu. L'endroit était propre, opulent et joliment aménagé comme les autres mais l'imposante cheminée était présente, les hautes fenêtres et l'air de désuétude qui stagnait dans les poumons d'Harry.

« - Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de pièces dans cette maison. » Soupira Draco, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Son souffle chaud souleva les poils nus du cou d'Harry et il frémit. « - Pour deux personnes, en tout cas. »

« - Veux-tu dire que nous devrions emménager là ? » Demanda Harry distraitement, reconnaissant pour la chaleur dans son dos alors qu'il se tenait là, luttant contre la confusion qui tordait son estomac. Même si la chaleur provenait d'une personne qui faisait partie de l'horreur qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce, du moins là où il venait. Une personne qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à identifier Harry et ses amis. Ici. Du moins… d'où il venait. Harry fronça les sourcils et se frotta le visage.

« - Désolé, quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement raté la réponse de Draco.

« - J'ai dit, nous emménagerons ici quand mes parents marcheront sur mon cadavre. »

Soupirant, Harry jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, se força à faire un sourire rassurant à Draco et ressortit dans le couloir. Lucius, Narcissa et Senka n'étaient nulle part en vue mais la contrainte étrange qui l'avait saisi avait chassé tout semblant de bienséance.

Alors que Draco le suivit hors de la pièce et refermait la porte, Harry se dirigea vers la suivante, le cœur battant et il se retrouva dans une magnifique salle de bal. Cette porte était un peu coincée et il dut pousser fortement pour l'ouvrir complètement. Il lâcha la poignée et marcha lentement au centre de l'énorme espace, penchant la tête en arrière pour admirer le plafond mouluré compliqué avec ses motifs d'or et lustres étincelants.

« - Je suis surpris que tu rentres ici. Tu n'as jamais pu le faire avant. »

Harry baissa les yeux et, dans les miroirs qui tapissaient la salle de bal, il vit Draco, rester en arrière sur le pas de la porte et le regardant fixement.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Demanda-t-il sans se retourner, même s'il pensait savoir pourquoi. Même si la confusion dans son estomac se tordait et se solidifiait en une boule lourde à ses mots.

Draco émit un bruit surpris qui résonna dans la salle vide et ses pas résonnèrent alors qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« - Pourquoi devrais-je penser cela ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule. « - Peut-être parce que ça m'a toujours paru parfaitement rationnel que tu veuilles éviter l'endroit où ma délicieuse tante t'a torturé presque à mort et t'a laissé avec une blessure à vie. » Déclara-t-il, plissant férocement les yeux alors qu'il l'observait à travers le miroir. « - Et pourtant, tu es là, regardant comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Pardonne-moi ma confusion. »

Harry déglutit, les mains serrés en poing alors qu'il luttait contre la piqûre chaude derrière ses paupières. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturé lui, pas Hermione. Dans cette même salle. Dans une salle de bal pleine de miroir. Il supposait qu'elle avait dû apprécier.

Il regarda Draco, se demandant si sa fureur visait Harry ou sa tante, aujourd'hui décédée. Il espérait vraiment ce dernier point mais Harry savait que c'était dangereux de supposer quoi que ce soit.

« - C'est juste que… c'est différent aujourd'hui. » Dit-il finalement.

Draco le regarda mais ne dit rien et pendant quelques secondes déchirantes, Harry craignit le pire, qu'il avait négligemment soufflé sa couverture. Draco savait. Et puis, il hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il tournait l'étrange comportement d'Harry encore et encore dans sa tête, regardant autour de lui.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il, soulagé. Il regarda autour de la salle, évitant son propre reflet et ses cheveux ébouriffés. « - Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'une pièce. C'est juste une _pièce_. »

« - C'est une salle de bal. » Corrigea finalement Draco, les yeux baissés et les lèvres redressaient aux coins.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Oui. »

« - Tu dois danser dans une salle de bal. » Élabora Draco, levant des yeux étincelants vers ceux d'Harry avec une lueur qui ressemblait à un défi.

« - Je ne peux pas danser. » Dit Harry, inquiet.

Draco sourit, lissant sa chemise et faisant plusieurs pas vers Harry.

« - Je sais que tu ne peux pas. Voilà pourquoi je danse toujours avec Ginevra aux bals du ministère. »

« - D'accord. » Fit Harry, distrait par cette image surréaliste. « - C'est probablement trop tard pour moi, alors. »

« - Bien essayé. » Murmura Draco, prenant habilement la main d'Harry et la plaçant sur son épaule. « - Ton argumentation n'est pas valable, le fait… » Il enroula ses doigts autour de son autre main. « - Est que la qualité de la danse n'est pas important ici. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? » Réussit à dire Harry alors que son corps était tiré contre celui de Draco et que son nez se retrouva pressé contre la mâchoire de Draco, étant inondé avec le parfum d'agrumes et d'alcool.

« - Vraiment. C'est une question d'intention. »

« - Intention ? » Répéta Harry, sursautant légèrement alors qu'une main se posait sur sa hanche.

« - Oui. » Fit Draco, souriant contre sa joue. « - L'intention d'au moins _tenter_ une putain de danse. »

Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite et il était condamné, il le savait.

« - Je vois. » Parvint-il à dire d'une voix légèrement rugueuse. « - Parce que sinon la pièce serait offensée ? »

Draco rigola doucement, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre la peau d'Harry. « - Si ça t'aide à penser ainsi. Je pense simplement qu'il faut injecter au moins un semblant de régularité dans une situation… »

Il interrompit sa phrase alors qu'Harry grognait, baissant la tête et souriant contre l'épaule de Draco pendant un moment alors qu'il permettait l'ironie de cette déclaration de couler. Il se demanda juste combien de points de bienséance il devait à cette situation… une salle de bal de l'ancien siège de Voldemort, une étreinte illicite-pas illicite avec un vieil ennemi alors qu'il était un homme marié… marié avec des enfants… ressentant du désir et de la perplexité à cela.

« - Tu sais ce que je veux dire, espèce d'horreur absolue. » Murmura Draco, glissant distraitement sa main sous la chemise d'Harry, le faisait frissonner. « - C'est comme quand j'ai décidé que nous devions absolument avoir un petit salon, même si tu disais que ce n'était pas la peine parce que nous étions en train de travailler ou au lit le matin. Tu l'as dit mais tu m'as quand même aidé à le décorer et acheté toutes ces plantes d'intérieures qui ne sont plus vraiment de toute fraîcheur parce qu'on ne pense jamais à ouvrir les rideaux ou les arroser souvent… même si tu avais raison et nous ne passons jamais de temps là-bas. Tu vois ? »

« - Pas vraiment. » Admit Harry, resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Draco et se faisant la note mentale de rechercher cette pièce et les plantes négligées dès qu'il aurait l'occasion.

Draco soupira lourdement. « - Peu importe. Il suffit de danser. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, il se retrouva au milieu de la salle, les épaules et les hanches pressées contre celles de Draco, la main sur sa taille le guidant doucement alors qu'il suivait maladroitement les pas gracieux de Draco, se rendant compte qu'il était dirigé et réalisant que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

« - Cela fait vraiment étrange sans musique. » Marmonna-t-il dans le cou de Draco, ses lèvres effleurant le tissu de son col. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il vit par-dessus l'épaule de Draco l'étrange spectacle qu'ils offraient, ses cheveux noirs contre ceux lumineux de Draco, ses yeux inquiets et le petit sourire paisible sur les lèvres de son partenaire de danse et qui se reflétait sur chaque miroir de la pièce. Et alors :

« - Chante alors. » Déclara Draco, redressant sa posture et faisant tournoyer Harry avec une facilité alarmante. Légèrement écarté de lui, Harry se retrouva à regarder droit dans les yeux gris. Draco sourit. C'était un petit sourire, insignifiant même mais cela toucha Harry et la petite voix dans sa tête murmura : « _peu importe » _à l'intérieur de sa tête fit battre son cœur plus rapidement.

« - D'accord mais… » Hésita Harry, cherchant dans son esprit une chanson qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un idiot complet. Il ne connaissait pas de chanteur, de toute façon, il était bien conscient de cela et le fait que sa tête était remplie des paroles de Celestina Warbeck n'était pas de bon augure. Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry rejeta sa raison et sa prudence. Gryffondor une fois, Gryffondor toujours, supposa-t-il.

« - Emmènes-moi loin de cet endroit perdu. » Commença-t-il, essayant de tenir son contact visuel avec Draco. C'était plus facile que ce qu'il attendait, peut-être parce que dans un sens, ça a toujours été facile avec Draco. Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'impressionner ou d'attirer son attention. Terrifié et non, tout en même temps, Harry continuait, même quand Draco grimaça et recommença à le guider sur la piste.

« - Tu ne peux vraiment pas penser à quelque chose de mieux que _cela_ ? »

« - Je rêve chaque nuit de ton étreinte. » Offrit Harry, manquant de marcher sur le pied de Draco.

« - Oh, bonne douleur. »

« - Les Détraqueurs volent dans le ciel au-dessus. » Chanta Harry, ajoutant une touche de drame, juste pour voir Draco levait les yeux au plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tournoya à plusieurs reprises avec Draco, posant ses pieds au hasard et sans rythme, espérant rester debout.

« - Prends-moi sur ton balais de l'amour ! » Fit-il à bout de souffle, repérant son erreur trop tard.

Draco grogna, attira Harry contre sa poitrine et enterra un sourire dans ses cheveux. « - Oh, s'il te plait, c'est d'un vrai lyrique. »

Harry sourit. « - Malheureusement pas. Je pensais que c'était une amélioration cependant.

« - Et voilà, penser à ces chansons va au-delà de l'espoir. » Dit Draco, s'écartant de l'épaule d'Harry avec un sourire ironique. A cette vue, la chose se tortilla à nouveau en lui. « - Très bien, continue. »

« - Tu veux que je continue ? Avec la chanson terrible ? »

Draco soupira et l'attira chaleureusement contre lui à nouveau. « - Evidemment. Sinon, comment vais-je t'enseigner une demi-décente Veelan Waltz ? »

« - De toute évidence. » Marmonna Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à la prochaine rotation. « - Nous allons partir vers le ciel dans une cascade d'étoile, mon amour ! »

Draco gémit. « - Si tu commencer à tourner du pied gauche, tu peux arrêter de me concasser. » Conseilla-t-il.

_« Si je me concentre sur le ridicule de tout ça, je pourrais être d'accord. » _Pensa Harry avant d'hocher la tête et se perdre dans le tourbillon de miroirs, de petites lumières et la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien.

* * *

« - Epaule vers le bas. » Dit Draco pour ce qui était la millième fois, tapant ses doigts contre la hanche d'Harry et le guidant dans une série de petits pas délicats qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'art de maîtriser.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qu'ils avaient passé à danser dans le vaste espace étincelant et écouter les doux ordres, légèrement alcoolisé de Draco mais il faisait chaud et à sa grande surprise, au bord de l'essoufflement. Les cravates avaient été desserrées, les manches retroussés. Les cheveux de Draco retombaient devant ses yeux à chaque tour et la lèvre supérieure d'Harry était salée sous l'effort. Maintenant, il était clair pourquoi Draco choisissait apparemment de danser avec Ginny à chaque fois que le besoin se faisait ressentir. Harry, malheureusement, n'avait pas un don naturel.

Cependant, il était têtu, donc il compensait son incapacité à produire un décent Veelan Waltz en sortant à Draco chaque chanson de Celestina Warbeck qu'il se souvenait, par le biais d'un accompagnement musical.

« - Si tu chantes une chanson de plus sur ton âme torturée ou ton amour perdu. » Menaça Draco quand Harry termina 'Homme Briseur de sort' avec un grand geste délibéré, soulevant le menton d'Harry avec son doigt. « - Cesse de regarder tes pieds, tu es censé faire au moins _semblant_ d'être gracieux. »

« - Je pensais que cela n'avait pas d'importance si j'étais bon. » Protesta Harry et puis : « - Si je chante encore une de ces chansons, que vas-tu faire ? »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent à la pensée. « - Je rappellerais à mon père que nous sommes toujours ici. »

« - Penses-tu vraiment qu'il a oublié ? »

Draco corrigea la posture d'Harry, plissant tristement les lèvres. « - Je ne sais pas. Avec de la chance, il aura oublié quel jour on est maintenant. »

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses pieds, sachant qu'il avait des questions qui n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être posées. Et de toute façon, pour tout ce qu'il savait, ils pourraient disparaître tous les deux après chaque dîner de Noel mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Draco qui suggérait le contraire. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul qui se sentait tout neuf.

« - Essayons encore une fois. » Dit-il doucement. « - Je promets de ne pas regarder mes pieds. Ou chanter. »

Draco sourit et exhala lentement, lâchant son souffle frais sur la peau humide d'Harry. « - Très bien. »

Cette fois-ci, quand ils tournoyèrent au milieu de la pièce, Harry se concentra aussi fort qu'il le put sur les mouvements, en partie pour prouver qu'il pouvait et en partie pour accorder un peu moins d'attention à l'homme avec lequel il dansait. Ce qui était impossible. Putain, merde, merde.

« - Où vas-tu exactement ? » Murmura Draco, amusé, tirant les hanches d'Harry fermement contre les siennes. Le soupçon d'excitation frôlant le sien le court-circuita et il s'embrouilla dans les mots. Beaucoup de mots.

« - Je pensais que je devais… euh, maintenir un espace personnel ou quelque chose. »

Draco rigola. « - Je crois que tu commences à écouter maintenant. » Dit-il, glissant ses doigts frais sur la peau du bas du dos d'Harry. « - J'abandonnes. »

« - Oh. » Fit Harry, partagé entre le soulagement et la déception alors qu'ils ralentissaient, pas tout à fait au point mort, mais à un langoureux mouvement au bord de la piste. Puis, alors qu'il soulevait sa main de l'épaule de Draco pour écarter quelques mèches pâles de son visage, les yeux de Draco croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient chauds et brillants et un frisson de chaleur le parcourut et il savait que cette fois ça serait différent. Qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

« - Tu es un horrible putain de danseur, Harry Potter. » Soupira Draco et il l'embrassa.

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de dire mais ce ne fut certainement pas le soupir de surprise qui sortit de sa bouche. Pendant un moment, il ne parvint pas à réagir, ce qui permit à Draco de profiter de ses lèvres entrouvertes et plonger sa langue dans sa bouche, provoquant un nœud dans son estomac et un gémissement silencieux. Surpris par le son, Harry se ressaisit et l'embrassa en retour, lâchant la main de Draco pour aller caresser ses cheveux et besoin d'un tout petit peu de contrôle même s'ils tournaient encore lentement, même si langue de Draco caressait la sienne et que ses mains se glissaient à sur ses fesses, passant la barrière de tissu et que les hanches de Draco se pressaient fermement et désespérément contre l'érection de plus en plus évidente d'Harry.

Le souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine, il referma plus étroitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et approfondit le baiser, tirant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et se complaisant du gémissement qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas le seul qui était hors de contrôle. Pourtant, avec la féroce bataille de leurs langues, les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses fesses et la douleur dans l'aine, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait être toujours debout.

Et puis, bien sûr, il ne le fut pas. Il sentit son genou céder sous lui et le pincement dans sa poitrine qui précédait toujours une chute mais cette fois, il ne rencontra pas le sol. Clignant des yeux et un peu désorienté, il leva les yeux vers Draco qui avait réussi à le retenir contre sa poitrine avec les mains sous ses bras et un genou coincé entre ceux d'Harry. La position était précaire et légèrement mal à l'aise, tenu par les aisselles avec son sexe douloureusement lancinant coincé dans le tissu serré de son pantalon mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'expression calme de Draco qui faisait penser à Harry qu'il était habitué à cela.

« - Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais pensé que tu l'as fait exprès. » Soupira-t-il, effectuant un petit mouvement compliqué qui permit à Harry de saisir ses mains et être hissé sur ses pieds.

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, qui semblait soutenir son poids à nouveau et poussa un long soupir. « - Non, je préférerais ne rien faire du tout, pour être honnête. »

Draco tapota ses doigts contre sa cuisse en un rythme anxieux que lui seul comprenait. « - Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pas quand… » Il s'interrompit, regardant leur environnement. « - Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Surpris par la facilité de ces presque-excuses, Harry leva les yeux. « - Tout va bien. Disons simplement… »

« - … Que tu voulais une belle surface plane ? » Suggéra Draco, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire dangereux.

Les reins d'Harry prirent feu à ses mots et il déglutit. « - Comment ça ? »

Il y eut un haussement d'épaule. Les yeux de Draco observèrent chaque recoin de la pièce et puis avant qu'Harry réalise ce qui se passe, il fut plaqué contre le mur de miroir et retenu par les poignets. Il disposa d'une ou deux seconde pour enregistrer le verre froid glacial à travers sa chemise mince et réaliser avec une certaine horreur que tous ses réflexes éclairs d'Auror semblaient s'être fait la malle avant qu'il soit embrassé lentement, avec une douloureuse intensité qui liquéfia toute pensée mis à part '_oh mon dieu'_ et _'pourquoi n'ai-je jamais fait ça avant ?'_

Il entendit à peine Draco souffler d'un air amusé : « - Après tout, tu as plusieurs années de sexe dans une salle de bal à rattraper. » Puis il y eut des doigts caressant son cou avant de glisser vers son col de chemise et entreprendre de défaire tous les boutons et passant une paume froide sur sa poitrine.

« - Mm. » Gémit-il, s'activant lui aussi à défaire la chemise de Draco et essayant de décider sur quoi se concentrer : le contraste saisissant du tissu aigue-marine contre l'abdomen pâle, les doigts de Draco sur sa poitrine, ses yeux gris brillants et la rougeur de sa peau, ou l'érection de Draco contre le tissu de son pantalon… tissu qui était chaud et soyeux au toucher et les doigts d'Harry semblaient agir d'eux-mêmes, tirant un gémissement étouffé à Draco.

Sous l'impulsion, des picotements de chaleur partout sur sa peau, Harry se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur le cou de Draco, étant malléable quand la chemise glissa le long de ses bras et il haleta quand il fut pressé contre le miroir, la peau nue contre le verre.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Marmonna Draco, laissant tomber la chemise d'Harry au sol sans même une tentative de la plier.

« - Froid. » Répondit Harry. Il arracha la chemise de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse de ses épaules, laissant seulement la cravate argentée autour de son cou. Draco se déplaça obligeamment, lui permettant de retirer les manches, révélant la peau pâle et marquée. Harry passa ses doigts sur le serpent et le crâne fanés et retraça les quatre lettres qui symbolisaient la rédemption de Draco.

Prendre la route inconnue maintenant. Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait des doigts s'activaient sur sa braguette. Il enroula ses mains autour des hanches fines, ses doigts glissant sur le cuir doux et la peau chaude, reposant son front contre l'épaule nue de Draco, respirant l'odeur d'agrumes et légère sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade, le sang bouillait dans ses veines et il savait que personne n'allait lui demander s'il voulait vraiment, s'il était sûr. En ce qui concernait Draco, il n'y avait rien de nouveau ici, sauf peut-être un endroit risqué et le risque n'avait rien à voir avec la dureté sous les mains d'Harry et le souffle vivifiant dans son cou.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau hors-service, cependant, se rappela de Lucius et Narcissa et sans ouvrir les yeux, il leva la main et lança un sort sans baguette vers la porte, écoutant le bruit de verrou se mettant lourdement en place.

« - C'était quoi ? »

« - Verrouillage. » Répondit Harry et juste à temps aussi, pensa-t-il, alors que son pantalon et son boxer étaient tirés vers le bas dans un bruissement de tissu.

« - Sort de Silence ? »

« - Voilà sans doute une bonne idée, aussi. » Concéda Harry. Ne se fiant pas à ses compétences sans baguette pour cela, il prit la baguette de Draco de sa ceinture sans y penser et jeta ce qu'il espérait être un puissant _Silencio_ sur la porte.

« - J'aime. » Dit Draco, provoquant un sourire à Harry. « - Maintenant, profite. »

Harry fut perplexe pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Draco l'embrasse profondément, le laissant à bout de souffle, nu, exposé alors qu'il tombait à genoux, plaquant Harry contre le miroir d'une main et enveloppant ses doigts de l'autre autour de son sexe, le faisant frémir et gémir. Il y eut un faible bourdonnement d'approbation et puis Harry fut parcouru d'une lame de plaisir quand une bouche chaude et humide remplaça les doigts et fut caressé par une langue taquine. Ça faisait si longtemps, _si_ longtemps et déjà il était presque submergé.

« - Draco. » Gémit-il, fermant les yeux et crispant ses mains contre le miroir.

Draco répondit en le prenant plus profondément, glissant ses lèvres sur la peau sensibilisé, entreprenant un mouvement pratiqué qui surmena l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il imaginait les centaines, voire les milliers de fois où il s'était lui-même perdu dans la bouche de Draco. Inondé d'images, un patchwork de sons et d'odeurs et de textures, il ne put pas s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches, en redemandant, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir et fixant la belle vision de cette savante bouche qui glissait sur son sexe et quand Draco glissa une main entre les cuisses d'Harry, allant taquiner son entrée et le regardant avec des yeux assombris de convoitise, il ne put retenir le gémissement fort qui sortit de lui.

« - Le sort de silence est une merveilleuse invention. » Déclara Draco, s'écartant brusquement et s'asseyant sur ses talons.

« - Je ne suis pas habituellement bruyant. » Dit Harry, embarrassé.

Se redressant sur ses genoux pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et son pantalon, Draco grogna. « - Voilà une bonne chose. Tu sais très bien que tu es le plus bruyant que j'ai jamais entendu et _j'ai_ dormi dans les dortoirs de Serpentard pendant six ans. »

Harry le regarda, à peine capable de donner un sens à ces mots parce que Draco était assis à ses pieds, chaque centimètre de peau pâle apparaissant alors qu'il se penchait en arrière, dévoilant ses jambes et un sexe dur contre son ventre. Sa bouche s'asséchant, Harry regarda les doigts élégants esquiver autant que possible son membre alors qu'un liquide brillant apparaissait au bout et faisant réagir le sexe d'Harry.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, repoussant le reste de ses vêtements et atteignit Draco. Ignorant le grincement de ses genoux sur le bois dur, Harry saisit ses poignets et les plaqua au sol avec plus de force qu'il pensait qu'il devrait mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste ça, les picotements sur sa bouche, l'odeur d'excitation d'un autre homme dans ses narines et il voulait…

Harry se lécha les lèvres, referma une main autour de la chair chaude et baissa la tête jusqu'à pouvoir prendre le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche. Il y eut un son d'inhalation et les mains de Draco tremblèrent dans le dos d'Harry et sans penser qu'il était entre ses cuisses et la pulsation de sa propre excitation, il commença à se mouvoir. _Oui_.

C'était fou, il le savait et quand la pensée de Ginny effleura son esprit accompagnait de la culpabilité, ne suffit à l'arrêter. D'arrêter tout cela.

Tout à coup, il y eut une main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement et Harry leva la tête avec un peu d'effort, respirant difficilement et essayant de se concentrer avec ses lunettes de travers.

« - Mm ? »

Draco le regarda, les yeux flous. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Toi. » Répondit Harry, espérant que c'était la bonne réponse.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en position assise avec Harry étendu entre ses cuisses, les cheveux collés à son front et sa poitrine ayant pris une belle teinte rose. Il récupéra sa baguette.

« - Accio. » Murmura-t-il et son pantalon abandonné vola vers lui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, caressant toujours distraitement son sexe et regardant Draco alors qu'il récupérait un petit bocal en verre avec un couvercle en argent orné.

L'implication pénétra enfin son cerveau empli de luxure, frappant fortement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas comment ça fonctionné entre gay, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé… en fait, il y avait probablement pensé pendant des années avant que ça aboutisse à ici, du moins à un certain niveau… mais quand même. Il allait se faire baiser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur.

Draco le poussa sur le dos avec une série de doux baisers mais jamais pleinement satisfaisants alors qu'il se glissait entre les cuisses d'Harry. Il dévissa le pot, libérant une odeur de clous de girofle dans l'air, croisant le regard d'Harry pendant quelques secondes et puis tout se passa tellement vite que tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de tenir le coup.

Des doigts chauds caressèrent son sexe puis descendirent vers son entrée, la massant un instant avant de s'insérer en lui, coupant le souffle d'Harry. Les doigts massèrent et caressèrent son intimité, heurtant les terminaisons nerveuses secrètes qui envoyaient des flambées de plaisir dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il était vulnérable et en feu, gardant les yeux fermés et se cambrant sur le sol brillant, impuissant sous le toucher de Draco.

« - Putain. » Gémit-il, sentant son orgasme monter. « - Merde, merde, merde. »

« - Attends. » Avertit Draco, ralentissant ses mouvements. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le plafond parsemé de lustre semblait tourner au-dessus de lui.

« - Hm ? »

« - Attends-moi, petit baiseur. » Dit-il, retirant ses doigts et se penchant sur Harry jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent le front d'Harry. « - Ce ne serait pas une salle de bal de sexe sans… eh bien, sexe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose poussa contre l'intimité d'Harry, le faisant sursauter mais il rigola, surpris et ravi par l'humour authentique dans la voix de Draco. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée que le sexe pouvait être quelque chose d'autre que sérieux et c'était une révélation, il frissonna à la découverte de la quantité de temps perdu.

« - Mieux vaut te dépêcher alors. » Dit-il, saisissant les fesses de Draco et serrant. « - Tu sais, avant que je perde pied. Je suis vieux… je ne suis plus habitué à un sol dur. » Taquina-t-il.

Les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent. Et puis : « - Tu sais… maintenant que tu le dis, je pense avoir une meilleure idée. »

Perplexe, Harry le regarda se redresser sur ses pieds, son sexe dur et sa cravate argentée se balançant sur sa poitrine. Il accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva face la première contre le mur de miroir, ses mains réparties sur le verre alors qu'il tentait de se soutenir.

« - Ceci est ta meilleur idée ? » Exigea-t-il, essayant d'injecter une note de mépris cinglant dans sa voix mais échouant lamentablement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, supposait-il, pas quand il était haletant et exposé sans vergogne à Draco, observant ses propres yeux embués dans le miroir et remarquant pour la première fois que lui aussi était encore vêtu de sa cravate de soie grise sombre. Elle effleura un mamelon pointu alors qu'il changeait de position et inspira fortement, regardant le reflet de Draco et luttant contre les pensées inutiles du genre '_s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant...'_

Draco haussa les épaules, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et pressant sa dureté contre le dos d'Harry.

« - Ce serait une honte terrible de gaspiller tous ces miroirs, tu ne penses pas ? » Il embrassa le cou d'Harry et croisa son regard dans le miroir. « - Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais tu es encore très sexy et tu devrais voir… quoi ? »

Horrifié, Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les compliments et il était soudainement très, très conscient de son corps nu, se reflétant une centaine de fois autour d'eux. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement attrayant non, mais Ginny avait toujours été du genre sans lumière ou préférant le faire sous la couverture et il avait toujours été très à l'aise avec cela.

« - Tu es fou. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Je sais. » Murmura Draco puis il poussa à l'intérieur d'Harry, le tenant par les hanches alors qu'il pénétrait avec facilité au plus profond de lui et Harry, silencieusement surpris par la sensation, le regarda dans le miroir, observant ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche ouverte contre l'épaule d'Harry en un gémissement silencieux.

Enfin, Draco se retrouva presser contre le dos d'Harry et il utilisa ses deux mains pour le tenir fermement alors qu'il retirait son sexe et revint en une profonde pénétration qui fit crier Harry.

« - Oh. » Fit-il, regardant les yeux de Draco ouvert, sombres et désespérés sur son épaule.

« - Je sais. » Murmura Draco dans un souffle.

Harry déglutit et se regarda dans le miroir. Les lignes filaires de son corps, les poils noirs parsemés de gris, la rougeur de la peau de son sexe, qui glissait contre la vitre, douloureux et lourd. Draco bougea légèrement en lui et il retint son souffle, soudain à demi-terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait se briser avec cette puissante plénitude, même s'il savait que ce corps pouvait l'endurer. Ce corps le voulait, presque autant que lui.

« - Nous devons vraiment avoir plusieurs miroirs. » Soupira Draco, se penchant pour couvrir la main d'Harry de la sienne contre le miroir. Harry noua leurs doigts ensemble et s'y accrocha fermement alors qu'un rythme lent et profond commençait à l'intérieur de lui, lui volant son souffle, chaque retrait le laissant vide et chaque aller lui soutirant un faible gémissement primitive de sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux retombait sur son front et ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez, tombant au sol mais il s'en soucia à peine. Il regardait ses propres yeux dans le miroir, son cœur s'affolant et la réalité de ce qui se passait l'envahissant… Draco Malfoy le baisait et il aimait ça. Draco Malfoy le baisait et il regardait ça, il regardait son sexe tressautait en rythme avec les mouvements de leurs corps, il regardait les ongles s'enfonçaient jusqu'au sang dans ses hanches, il regardait la buée sur le miroir sous son souffle chaud et haletant. Regarder était quelque chose de grisant et déroutant.

Il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, cependant. Ca n'allait pas durer parce qu'il était au bord de la jouissance pour commencer et que la nouveauté de ce sentiment brûlant le poussait rapidement et sans relâche vers la jouissance. Crispant les orteils contre le bon grain du sol, il se tendit, s'arc-bouta contre la vitre, voulant Draco plus profondément, resserrant la pression autour du sexe ne lui et enroulant ses doigts autour du sien, ne sachant pas s'il voulait retarder la fin ou l'atteindre.

« - Ne t'arrête pas. » Fit Draco dans un murmure rude. « - Je veux te voir venir. »

Harry gémit puis siffla de douleur alors que les dents de Draco s'enfonçaient dans son épaule mais il obéit. Gardant les yeux fixés sur Draco, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe et serra les dents alors que Draco répondait en le baisant plus fortement, plus rapidement, remplissant l'énorme salle de son de claquements de peau contre peau, d'halètements rudes et des murmures passionnés : '_oui, là, s'il te plait… Draco, plus fort, je…'_

« - Draco, je… » Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il commençait à se perdre mais la douleur dans l'épaule l'obligea à les rouvrir, le forçant à se regarder crier alors qu'un flot de sensation envahissait ses entrailles et qu'il se libéra fortement, éjaculant sur lui-même et le miroir.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de contrôler sa respiration, Draco se pressa plus près, resserra ses doigts autour d'Harry et fit un, deux, trois… quatre va-et-vient avant de se libérer à l'intérieur d'Harry avec un faible cri qui fit se demander à Harry s'il avait l'énergie de tout recommencer. Ses yeux cherchèrent Harry dans le miroir alors qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule et respirait difficilement.

« - Je dois vraiment m'asseoir. » Dit-il après un moment et Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas dit en premier.

Libéré et un peu moins collant grâce à un rapide sort de nettoyage, ils s'affaissèrent au sol, dos contre le miroir, la peau humide de sueur et la respiration difficile.

Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa une main dans ses cheveux, pas tout à fait en mesure de croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira et se déplaça avec soin pour récupérer ses lunettes. Et là : un petit pot, couché innocemment sur le côté près d'une des chaussures de Draco.

« - Draco ? »

« - Mm ? »

« - Une raison particulière pour avoir emmené… eh bien, _ça_, chez tes parents pour Noël ? »

Draco sourit, jouant avec sa cravate argenté. « - Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, non ? »

Harry grogna. « - Je n'ai absolument aucune réponse à cela. »

« - Tu peux bien te moquer mais tu viens d'être baisé dans une salle de bal. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Hm. »

« - Et tu es venu sur ta cravate. » Ajouta Draco.

Harry regarda. « - Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« - Je t'ai acheté cette cravate. » Dit Draco sombrement. « - Elle est française. Ou plutôt, était. »

« - Ca va partir. » Répliqua Harry, examinant la tâche et ignorant résolument à quel point cette conversation était surréaliste. « - Je pense que ça en valait la peine, de toute façon. » Déclara-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

Draco s'étendit, appuyant son épaule nue contre celle d'Harry. « - Absolument. Ça a même était meilleur que cette fois-là dans ton atelier, l'année dernière. »

« - Ah oui. Ca. » Harry garda son visage impassible, essayant de ne pas penser aux échardes.

« - Les échardes étaient horribles. » Dit Draco. « - Ca m'apprendra à te laisser me pencher sur une table de travail, je suppose. »

Harry, qui avait atteint son pantalon, s'étouffa presque avec sa propre langue. « - Je suppose que oui. » Murmura-t-il, l'enfilant rapidement avant que les paroles de Draco le fasse durcir à nouveau.

Draco le regarda langoureusement pendant un moment puis se leva, se pencha pour prendre ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Il fit une pause durant un moment pour lancer un regard méprisant à son reflet échevelé, se recoiffant rapidement et lissant les plis de sa chemise.

« - On y va ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air horrifié alors qu'il tentait de nettoyer sa cravate avec sa baguette. « - Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir regarder tes parents dans les yeux après ça. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Tu dois vraiment penser que je suis sadique. Je voulais dire, rentrons-nous à la maison ? »

Le soulagement envahit Harry, rapidement suivi par la culpabilité. « - Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça. »

« - Chaque année. » Murmura Draco, se frottant le visage. Il soupira. « - Tu sais comment est mon père en soirée. Nous avons survécu ce dîner à sept plats et personne n'a été tué, mutilé ou même menacé. Maintenant, il est temps de partir avec les restes de notre santé mentale. »

Les yeux qui se posèrent sur Harry étaient suppliants et avec aussi un soupçon de conspiration auquel il ne put pas résister.

« - Rentrons à la maison. »

Le petit sourire soulagé de Draco fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'il soit aspiré dans un transplanage.

* * *

Harry bougea, mal à l'aise dans les draps. Draco était étendu paisiblement à côté de lui, respirant légèrement, beau sous la lumière grise du matin. Rien ne l'avait tenu éveillé. Harry ferma les yeux endoloris, tapant à nouveau son oreiller et tenta de s'endormir. Il était épuisé, son corps était douloureux à des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, son esprit était fatigué, grincheux et effrayé. Il pouvait encore entendre la réponse exaspéré de Lucius Malfoy à ses troubles du sommeil et il y avait une petite partie de lui qui, en ce moment, vendrait son âme pour une fiole de potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

Il soupira et bougea à nouveau.

« - Dois-tu faire ça ? » Siffla Frank, enroulé aux pieds d'Harry.

« - Personne ne t'a sorti de ta cage. » Répliqua Harry.

« - Il n'y a pas de cage. » Dit Frank avec amertume.

Harry écouta le bruit sourd alors qu'il tombait au sol et rampait dans le couloir pour bouder. Il écouta la respiration douce de Draco, dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors et _enfin_, enfin, il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

_Il y avait une lumière en haut de l'escalier._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »_

_L'obscurité et l'odeur de potions de guérison._

_« - Ecoute. Ecoute. »_

_Désespoir. Et pourtant, il était venu ici tellement de fois._

_« - Je ne crois pas à grand-chose, Potter. »_

_Assis sur le sol, la cape doucement plié sur ses genoux. Le ciel en dehors de la fenêtre était bleu-gris et le lit vide. Draps rejetés. Oreiller froid. Il était au sol aussi, en face d'Harry et niché entre son lit et l'autre._

_« - Pourquoi moi, Potter ? » Les manches rayées rabattues sur ses doigts, les yeux perçants, les genoux repliés en signe de défense et les sourcils froncés._

_« - Peut-être que je crois que tu es plus que cela. »_

_« - Peut-être que tu es plein de merde. »_

_Harry savait qu'il souriait. « - Peut-être. Mais qu'as-tu à perdre ? »_

_« - Va te faire enculer. » Mais le venin, du moins en grande partie, avait disparu._

_« - J'ai une question. »_

_Un long soupir de souffrance._

_« - Pourquoi diable portes-tu ce pyjama ? »_

_Plissement de nez. Un coup d'œil vers le bas._

_Hautain. « - C'est celui de Goyle, si tu veux tout savoir. »_

_Harry fut amusé, sa bouche se relevant, se moquant de lui avec une chaleur authentique pour la première fois._

_« - Portes-tu souvent le, euh… pyjama… de Goyle ? » Une pause. Ratage complet de la maîtrise de soi. « - Porte-t-il le tien ? Est-ce qu'il porte le tien en ce moment ? »_

_« - Tu es complètement sans classe, Potter, comme je l'ai toujours soupçonné. » Une expression froide puis une grimace. Un visage qui devenait plus humain. « - Je souhaite que tu ne m'ait pas mis cette image dans la tête. » Il regarda vers ses manches surdimensionnés. « - J'ai les rayures cependant. »_

_Le rire, d'abord d'Harry et puis le sien, son inapproprié et vaguement étouffé dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Iréel. Eux deux assis dans un coin sous un clair de lune et durant un instant, il n'y avait plus de guerre et parler de pyjama avait scellé un lien nouveau et fragile auquel ils préféraient ne pas penser pour l'instant._

_« - Je lui ai demandé de m'apporter un pyjama. Il ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais le mien. »_

_Harry sourit. Soigneusement. Il espérait. « - Les rayures sont biens. »_

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un lit vide et sous un ciel nuageux. Toujours fatigué après son sommeil agit et rêve intense, il considéra l'idée de tirer la couette sur sa tête et essayer de se rendormir pour quelques heures encore mais après un coup d'œil à son horloge de cuivre qui crachait une troublante fumée rouge, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque onze heures.

Il se hissa hors du lit, enfila une robe par-dessus un jean confortable et un chandail vert puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, notant le nouveau réseau de fil créé entre les rampes supérieures et inférieures.

« - Impressionnant. » Dit-il, se baissant pour éviter l'araignée qui se balançait au bout d'un long fil de soie.

« - Peut-être mais combien de temps avant que les escaliers deviennent impraticables ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur depuis le bas de l'escalier alors qu'il enfilait sa longue écharpe rayée autour de son cou.

_« Les rayures sont biens. » _La voix d'Harry fit écho dans sa tête.

« - Où vas-tu ? »

« - Je pensais aller au Manoir pour récupérer nos cadeaux, nous excuser auprès de ma mère et espérer que mon père n'est pas utilisé ton Veneficus pour attiser le feu dans son bureau. »

« - Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? » Demanda Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et priant silencieusement pour que Draco dise non. « - Tu sais, pour aider avec la lampe… »

Draco le regarda un instant et puis rigola. « - Je te verrais plus tard. » Il secoua la tête et se détourna, retournant dans la cuisine et disparaissant, quelques secondes plus tard, dans la cheminée.

Alors que le brouillard de sa conscience se levait lentement, Harry regarda après lui, le cœur battant d'approbation et les lèvres se redressant en un sourire en coin. Il caressa la boule en bois poli à la fin de la rampe et soupira.

« - Terriblement seul, tout seul, j'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même. » Se plaignit Frank, descendant lentement l'escalier et s'élevant jusqu'au visage d'Harry.

« - Ne sois pas dramatique. » Gronda Harry, s'écartant de la langue vacillante et optant finalement pour descendre sur la marche inférieure. « - Et de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas aimé. Beaucoup de tension et peu de nourriture restante. »

« - Abandonné, désespéré, solitaire, perdu sans âme… »

Harry roula des yeux et puis gémit quand Frank se laissa tomber de l'escalier et qu'il se retrouve tout à coup avec un python sur lui.

« - Je t'ai manqué alors ? » Taquina-t-il, levant automatiquement les deux mains pour attraper les écailles glissantes avant que Frank tombe au sol.

« - Le simple fait de ta présence. » Dit Frank avec désinvolture, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il rigola, caressant distraitement les écailles brillantes. « - Tu nous as manqué aussi, espèce d'histrionique. » Il soupira, son cœur se serrant. « - Tu m'as manqué. »

« - Vas-tu quelque part ? » Demanda Frank, le fixant avec des yeux noirs perçants.

Harry déglutit. Il était soudainement envahi par la peur, ce n'était pas vraiment les mots de Frank, parce que ce serpent égocentrique lui manquerait quand il quittera cet endroit mais comment pourrait-il laisser Draco derrière ? Toute sa raison lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux ici, ce monde était éphémère et temporaire. Il savait que Boris pourrait réapparaître à tout moment et l'emmener loin d'ici… le ramenait auprès de ses enfants et, oh mon dieu, ils lui manquaient vraiment mais ce n'était plus aussi simple que cela désormais, plus maintenant.

« - Non. » Se retrouva-t-il à dire, prenant une profonde inspiration. « - Je ne vais nulle part. »


	6. Chapitre Six

_**Turn – **__Chapitre 6_ – by Sara's Girl

* * *

Harry se força à bouger et se frotta le visage avec lassitude. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et ferma les yeux, remarquant distraitement que Frank s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles alors qu'il prenait lentement congé sans prendre conscience de la mini-crise d'Harry. Il fallut une minute ou deux mais finalement, Harry fut capable de bouger et essaya d'arrêter de penser à cette situation ridicule et juste passer à autre chose. Ce mantra lui avait bien servi aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne et quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le couloir vide, il était résolu.

Il était ici et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet en ce moment ainsi que pour Draco… Harry déglutit. Tant pis pour Draco.

« - Il suffit de passer à autre chose. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et se préparait mécaniquement du café. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir en attendant que la cuisine se remplisse de l'arôme amer et réconfortant. « - Ne pense pas à ça, passe juste à autre chose. »

Malheureusement, autant les conseils mentaux d'Harry lui avait servi pour d'innombrables expériences surréalistes à l'école, à la maison et au travail, parfois cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Plus facile que de vivre ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur une boucle constante. Une boucle constante, passionnante et chaude.

Comme le sexe avec Draco. Avec Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant fortement sa tasse de café. Bon, cela n'aidait pas.

Il avala le liquide chaud, brûlant sa langue et savourant la piqûre dans sa gorge alors qu'il avalait. Cela semblait réveiller la dernière section de son cerveau et le faisant tourner à plein régime maintenant que la caféine alimentait son système. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la boîte à pain bleue, sans aucun doute là où il l'avait laissé la veille. Sachant instinctivement que la vue de ça rendrait Draco fou, il traversa la pièce, la tasse à la main et souleva le couvercle de la boite.

Ce pain était différent… habituellement, Draco… habituellement, _ils_ prenaient un pain déplorable que les enfants d'Harry ne mangeraient jamais, emballés dans un emballage vert. Celui-ci était simple, enveloppé dans du papier bleu et était le favori d'Al pour faire des sandwiches à la confiture pour lui et Rose, généralement toutes les demi-heures après qu'ils soient sortis de table. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Il en était de même avec le pain que Ginny et lui se faisaient livrés de la Boulangerie Talbot, deux fois par semaine quand les enfants étaient à la maison… durant ces deux dernières décennies. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus pathétique : l'ennui qu'il avait laissé s'installer ou le fait qu'il se tenait ici en train de rêvasser sur un pain.

Gémissant doucement, il laissa retomber le couvercle dans un bruit sec de bois sur bois. Ce n'était pas important. Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait juste de coucher avec un autre homme et il ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié et cette réalisation lui fit prendre conscience également qu'il venait de réellement tromper Ginny. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? Harry but une gorgée de café et s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine, en détresse.

Il se demandait si avoir des relations sexuelles extra-conjugales dans une réalité alternée pouvait être considéré comme de la tromperie ? Il se demandait même si c'était considéré comme 'extra-conjugale' si la personne à laquelle il était marié normalement était ici, marié à un autre et, selon toute vraisemblance, de ressentir… une forte culpabilité… envers ce sexe 'extra-conjugal' qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

La tête d'Harry faisait mal. Il jura et s'effondra sur la table, posant son front contre le bois frais et regardant le grain de près, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sentiment de culpabilité et de confusion écœurante dans son ventre.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être une de ces personnes. La loyauté était ce qu'il _faisait_, c'était autant une partie de lui que son fameux courage, sa spontanéité à agir avant de réfléchir et sa haine de l'injustice. Les règles étaient toujours si simples avant mais maintenant, elles s'étaient envolées et remplacées par un enchevêtrement de codes et de complications silencieuses qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Certaines choses étaient évidentes, comme le fit que la Ginny qu'il avait rencontré ici était plus heureuse et vivante que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais rendu et que leur amitié semblait naturel et facile, presque comme si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il ne savait pas s'il croyait vraiment au destin, même après tout ça mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus grand que lui semblait en faire un cas intéressant. L'image de sa Ginny apparut dans sa tête, fatiguée et désabusée et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait mais.

Des picotements dans les yeux, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et permit à la sensation de s'abattre en lui en vague angoissantes, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la table et chaque muscle se tendant alors qu'il tentait, inutilement, de se protéger.

« - Désolé. » Murmura-t-il finalement, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes salées coulaient au coin de sa bouche. « - Désolé, Gin. »

Il se demanda combien d'année elle lui était restée fidèle aussi. Et s'arrêta de se demande parce que ça faisait mal et que ça ne ferait pas de bien.

Poussant un soupir fragile, il se leva de sa chaise et laissa ses yeux endoloris se pose sur le premier objet qu'ils croisèrent. Le cygne.

Harry sourit et alla prendre la monstruosité de verre dans ses bras. Au moins, rechercher une salle contenant des choses horribles le garderait occupé pendant un certain temps. Harry et le cygne sortirent dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il avait déjà regardé toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée avant mais il les vérifia quand même, juste au cas où.

Quand il atteignit la dernière porte avant l'escalier, il soupira en regardant le cygne et contemplant l'idée de le porter à l'étage. Le cygne lui rendit simplement un regard vide et impassible. Harry tourna la poignée et poussa la lourde porte avec sa hanche.

La pièce était sombre mais Harry pouvait voir la lumière tenter de filtrer à travers les lourds rideaux et il posa le signe sur une petite table ronde pour aller les ouvrir, inondant la salle avec la lumière brillante du matin. Pendant une ou deux secondes, il resta immobile, permettant à la chaleur d'apaiser son visage fatigué, regardant les milliers grains de poussières qui flottaient visiblement dans l'air.

Quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit que la pièce était joliment meublée et décorée dans les tons vert pâle et crème qui s'accordaient avec l'élégant mobilier en acajou. Il y avait des plantes sur chaque surface disponible, donnant l'impression que les chaises, les tables et les étagères se trouvaient au milieu d'un jardin botanique légèrement indiscipliné. C'était merveilleux. Il aimait.

Sur la table la plus proche de la fenêtre, Harry trouva une tasse à café vide, une assiette de biscuit et un petit carnet contentant plusieurs dessins d'un coffre finement sculpté et une note griffonné : _'Prendre le nouveau disque de Celestina demain, que Dieu me vienne en aide'._

Harry grogna.

« - Donc, voici le fameux petit salon. » Murmura-t-il, posant le carnet de croquis et faisant courir ses doigts sur les feuilles d'une gigantesque fougère en pot. La terre, quand il toucha, était horriblement sèche et il se souvint soudainement que la prise en charge de ces plantes était de sa responsabilité.

En hâte, il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un arrosoir métallique, il le remplit d'un rapide 'Aguamenti' et entreprit de réhydrater chaque plante tour à tour. Il n'avait jamais été du genre botanique vraiment, mais il y avait une énorme satisfaction de regarder la terre absorber avidement l'eau et il inhala l'odeur de la terre humide. Bientôt, il fredonna tranquillement dans un souffle, levant les bras pour arroser les plantes dans de délicats paniers en argent suspendus au plafond et son angoisse précédente commença à s'éclipser. Le soleil réchauffait sa nuque et il sourit à lui-même.

Cela ne concernait pas Draco, de toute façon. Bien sûr que non.

« - Où veux-tu ça ? »

Surpris, Harry se détourna de la caresse subreptice d'une grande feuille charnue pour voir Draco à la porte, les yeux amusés et les bras chargés de branches Veneficus.

« - Oh, euh… je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules et s'essuya le front avec son bras. « - Il suffit de les mettre sur la table de la cuisine et je les emmènerais au travail demain. »

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent. « - Je ne laisserais pas un tas de grands bâtons sur ma table de cuisine. »

« - Elles ne sont pas sales. » Protesta Harry. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu les as acheté. »

« - Je sais. » Dit sombrement Draco puis son expression devint soudainement sereine. « - Pourquoi pas ici ? »

Harry regarda, incapable d'empêcher son estomac de se serrer à la vue du demi-sourire de Draco.

Cela concernait certainement Draco. Au moins un peu.

« - Mm. » Fit-il, essayant ses mains sales sur son jean pendant que Draco ne regardait pas.

« - Tu voulais ranger le cygne sans moi ? » Demanda Draco, atterré, approchant de la table et posant une main sur ledit cygne.

« - Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Harry, posant son arrosoir. « - Je l'ai juste emmené ici pour qu'il ne gêne pas dans la cuisine. »

Draco sourit et déposa sa brassée de branches sur la table, à côté du cygne. Il le souleva délicatement dans ses bras et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. « - Allons-y alors. »

Reconnaissant d'avoir été sauvé de la peine de localiser le Salon des Horreurs et porter le cygne en haut des escaliers, Harry sortit docilement du salon et suivit Draco dans les escaliers et le long d'un corridor rarement utilisé.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry bougea la baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux et quand l'obscurité fut levé, tout ce qu'il put faire c'est réprimer un soupir. La lumière se reflétait horriblement sur des multitudes d'yeux globuleux en verre, de bibelots en porcelaines ou objet en bois. Des oiseaux, des lapons et lions se bousculaient avec des nymphes et des sirènes et, plus bizarrement, un centaure à deux têtes. On ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient grotesques mais même avec un frisson dans le dos, Harry fut inexplicablement amusé à l'idée d'une pièce entière consacrée à la laideur.

Harry vit rapidement l'élan, une vaste chose tacheté de vert et de bleu, avec de terrifiants yeux légèrement bridés et des bois jaunes en forme de bulbe.

« - Tu avais raison à propos de l'élan. » Admit-il, regardant brièvement Draco. « - Il est certainement le pire. Je pense que j'avais oublié à quel point il était laid. »

« - Tu as bien fait. » Dit Draco en frissonnant.

Harry ne l'en blâma pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de l'élan qui suggéra qu'il leur voulait du mal. C'était déconcertant.

« - Bon, eh bien, il a besoin d'un nom. » Déclara Draco, déposant le cygne dans un minuscule espace sur une table déjà bondé. Il se recula jusqu'à être à côté d'Harry et fronça les sourcils, pensivement.

Harry regarda aussi. « - Je ne sais pas. »

« - C'est ton tour. »

« - Euh… Steve ? » Proposa Harry, essayant d'éviter un nom double.

« - Steve le cygne ? »

« - Oui. »

« - C'est horrible. » Dit Draco en plissant la bouche. « - J'aime ça. »

Harry sourit, reprenant son souffle alors que Draco s'appuyait contre lui pendant un moment, chaleureux et solide. Quand il finit par s'écarter et sortir de la pièce, murmurant quelque chose à propos de thé, Harry resta dans le Salon des Horreur, les bras croisés et luttant toujours contre ses stupides sentiments.

Du coin de l'œil, le soleil se refléta sur quelque chose aux couleurs vives. Il se retourna. L'élan le regardait fixement, peut-être même se moquait-il de lui. Il le fusilla du regard et claqua la porte.

* * *

Au cours de la journée qui suivit, Harry erra dans la maison, essayant de faire paraître que c'était comme un après-Noël de routine pour Draco et son autre lui-même. Il savait ce qu'il aurait fait dans sa maison, bien sûr.

Chaque lendemain de Noël, Harry et sa famille recevait une invitation annuelle pour une soirée chez Ron et Hermione, faisant des batailles de Cartes Explosives, un tournoi de Bavboules et plusieurs partie de 'trouver l'Auror' dans chaque recoins de la maison et du grand jardin avec James, Hugo et Lily jouant contre Al et Rose tandis que Ginny restait sur le porche, disant qu'elle avait froid et Hermione qui comptait les points et refusant d'aider ses propres enfants parce que 'c'est de la triche !'. Ron faisait toujours son fameux ragoût de Noël, le seul plat qu'il était capable de cuisiner avec plein d'ingrédients mystérieux secrets et des boulettes gigantesques.

Il y avait toujours au moins une dispute et quelqu'un finissait toujours en larme ou en train de bouder mais c'était toujours oublié à la fin de la soirée quand Ron mettait un film moldu et qu'ils s'entassaient tous devant le vieux poste de télévision habilement adapté grâce à Hermione et ils regardaient un Indiana Jones ou James Bond. C'était toujours amusant pour Harry de constater que Ron partageait les mêmes goûts de divertissement de Noël que son oncle Vernon, même s'il n'avait jamais dit ça au rouquin, de peur de l'offenser mortellement.

Avec tout cela à l'esprit, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans sa situation actuelle. Draco, après une languissante séance de dégustation de thé sur le canapé, les pieds sur les genoux d'Harry et la tête sur l'accoudoir en cuir usé, s'était plaint de pas grand-chose en particulier et puis s'était installé dans son fauteuil près du feu et avait disparu sous son avalanche habituelle de notes et documents. Sa nouvelle lampe était déjà en service et Harry se sentait à la fois heureux et envieux de son autre lui-même pour le voir l'utiliser.

La douce lumière verte éclairait le salon alors que la nuit tombait et le silence, mis à part les bruissements de parchemin, devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Draco s'était renfrogné, les cheveux dans les yeux et une plume derrière l'oreille et il semblait à peine remarquer l'agitation d'Harry alors qu'il se plongeait dans son travail.

Donc, il se replongeait déjà dans les affaires, pensa Harry, abandonnant ses mots croisés de la Gazette et se levant pour errer à nouveau sans but dans la maison. Il pensait avec empressement à son atelier, de créer quelque chose, d'essayer de créer quelque chose et le défi d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il pourrait peut-être tenter de faire un autre essai de soufflage de verre, pensa-t-il avec un frisson surprenant. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il ressentait de _l'excitation_ au sujet de retourner travailler après un congé.

Il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir quand Draco lui cria :

« - Tu vas travailler demain ? »

Harry se retourna, ayant peur durant une fraction de seconde que Draco ait pu lire dans ses pensées. « - Oui, pourquoi ? »

Draco leva les yeux, le visage et les prunelles teintés de vert sous la lumière de la lampe. « - Pourrais-tu passer chez Borteg et récupérer ce que j'ai commandé pour dimanche soir ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de sortir de la maison. » Il soupira, désignant les piles de rouleaux de parchemins qui semblaient s'être multipliés durant leur absence. « - S'il te plait, empêches-moi la prochaine fois que je dis que je veux enquêter sur _quelque chose_ à voir avec le ministère. »

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry, gagnant du temps. Le seul Borteg qu'il pensait était un marchand de whisky haut de gamme sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Qu'y a-t-il dimanche soir ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco le regarda un instant, les yeux plissés. Il tapota lentement ses doigts, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois sur chaque accoudoir de son fauteuil. « - Tu sais, je commence à penser que le gin maison de Blaise a fait quelque chose à ta mémoire. » Déclara-t-il.

L'estomac d'Harry chuta et il crispa douloureusement les doigts contre le cadre de la porte. « - Quoi ? »

« - Je pense en fait que cette semaine a été pire que d'habitude. » Continua Draco, écartant les cheveux de ses yeux et scrutant attentivement Harry. « - Je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'âge, bien sûr… »

« - Je suis plus jeune que toi. » Souligna Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée si Draco le taquinait, lui faisait des reproches ou suspectait vraiment son comportement et il le regarda en retour avec peur et défi.

« - Oh oui, de quelques semaines. » Murmura Draco, sonnant amusé pendant un moment avant que l'inquiétude brille à nouveau dans ses yeux et il posa le morceau de parchemin qu'il examinait. « - Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? Nous pouvons toujours tuer Blaise dans le cas échéant. »

Harry sourit faiblement, le soulagement envahissant ses veines. « - Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire. Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment… je ne dors pas bien, tu sais. »

« - Je sais que Noël avec mes parents… est un peu un défi pour toi. » Dit tranquillement Draco, enlevant la plume de son oreille et jouant avec elle sur ses genoux.

« - J'ai connu pire. » Admit Harry et il soupira. « - J'ai juste… »

« - Je sais qu'ils te manquent beaucoup, Harry. »

La poitrine d'Harry se serra douloureusement et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Draco parlait de ses parents. D'une certaine manière, cette réalisation lui fit encore plus mal.

« - Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

« - Je sais. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que ça fonctionne. » Dit Draco, les yeux brillants. La pointe de sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure en un geste nerveux. « - Je sais que tu es sous pression aussi. Tu ne te plains jamais assez. » Ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Un doux rire sortit de la poitrine d'Harry. Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de traverser la pièce et se jeter aux pieds de Draco. Il voulait sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, des mains fortes sur ses épaules, une bouche chaude soulageant son inquiétude mais il saisit fortement le chambranle et se força à rester immobile.

« - Pour que tu puisses après me traiter de reine du drame ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt. »

« - Tu ferais mieux. » Dit sombrement Draco, replongeant dans son travail. « - Je ne veux pas que tu t'endorme dimanche. Le réveillon du Nouvel An. Lors de la fête que nous organiserons. Ici, dans cette maison où nous vivons. » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« - Bonne nuit, Draco. » Soupira Harry, attendant que le blond se détourne pour rouler des yeux.

C'était bien. Tout était bien. Juste un autre évènement social où il pourrait se mettre dans l'embarras.

« - N'oublie pas d'aller chez Borteg ! »

* * *

Harry n'oublia pas d'aller chez Borteg. Ça aurait été difficile étant donné que quand il s'était réveillé seul dans le lit le mercredi matin, il remarqua que Draco lui avait laissé pas moins de sept notes autocollantes lui rappelant de prendre ce putain de whisky. Il y avait une sur le miroir de la chambre, une sur sa brosse à dent, une sur la ceinture de son jean de travail 'dégoûtant' préféré, une sur la bouilloire, une sur l'arrosoir du petit salon et deux sur Frank qui se glissa dans le sèche-linge pour bouder dès qu'Harry les lues. Il pensait les avoir toute trouvées… sept, c'était un bon chiffre d'après ce qu'il supposait… mais tout était possible.

S'il ne savait pas mieux, il avait insulté son manque de mémoire flagrant. Vieillir, en effet.

Le trajet jusque chez le marchand de whisky était considérablement enrichi par la présence de Maura, qui était sortie de la cheminée à neuf heures et demie alors qu'il mettait son manteau et son écharpe, se préparant à partir.

« - Désolé pour ça. » Dit-elle avec une moue d'excuse. « - J'ai oublié que tu ne savais pas que je venais aujourd'hui. Et probablement les autres jours. » Ajouta-t-elle, clignant des yeux vers Harry.

« - Tout va bien. » Fit Harry, sortant son manteau du placard du couloir et lui tentant. « - Parfois, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

Dès que les mots sortirent, il se sentit ridicule mais Maura hocha simplement la tête avec sérieux et tira la capuche de son manteau sur ses cheveux. « - Il pleut. » Expliqua-t-elle. « - L'équipe de maman ne va pas être très heureux de la voir. Elle a toutes sortes de nouvelles tictacs qu'elle veut qu'ils essayent. »

« - Tictacs ? » Répéta Harry, amusé.

« - Mm. » Elle scruta la porte d'entrée à contrecœur qu'Harry ouvrit. « - Ils vont être très, très humides. »

Harry se tint derrière elle et regarda la pluie tomber du ciel gris. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jour pour sortir. « - Allons-y… Si nous courons sous ses arbres très vite, nous pourrons transplaner avant d'être bien mouillé. » Dit-il, tendant la main à Maura et priant tous ceux qui l'entendraient de pouvoir rester sur ses pieds, au moins durant les prochaines minutes. « - Un, deux, trois… »

* * *

« - Eh bien, bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

Harry jeta tout son poids contre la lourde porte de chêne, essayant de la fermer sous la pluie et le vent féroce qui l'attendraient quand lui et Maura retourneraient dans la rue. L'étrange voix sépulcrale résonna dans l'étroit espace lambrissé de la boutique et dès que la porte fut fermée, il se retourna vers la source de celle-ci.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il avec hésitation, regardant la silhouette qui émergeait du comptoir, un homme si grand et squelettique qu'il semblait se déplacer par à-coups, avançant à chaque pas comme une mouche vêtue de noir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris et étaient noués en une longue tresse mince dans son dos.

« - Et comment allez-vous, jeune demoiselle ? » Demanda l'homme à Maura, tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers elle. Elle eut l'air de vouloir se reculer, peut-être se cacher derrière le manteau d'Harry mais à son crédit, elle resta exactement là où elle était et abaissa lentement sa capuche.

« - Je vais bien, je vous remercie monsieur. » Murmura-telle et la mince bouche de l'homme s'élargit en un sourire, rendant son visage pâle encore plus terrifiant.

« - Bien, c'est bien. » Déclara-t-il d'un air sombre, toujours souriant. « - Etes-vous venu pour votre commande, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Harry et prononçant ces derniers mots avec une délectation funèbre.

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. » Harry regarda l'homme hocher la tête rapidement et s'activait derrière son comptoir. Il disparut hors de vue et ne réapparut pas avant un certain temps. Harry échangea un regard oblique avec Maura, qui haussa les épaules, les yeux écarquillés et se tourna afin d'examiner les étiquettes élaborées sur certaines bouteilles à proximité. « - Un grand nombre de magasins sont fermés aujourd'hui. » Dit Harry, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

Un doux hochet de rire retentit de derrière le comptoir et puis il y eut un crac provenant du genou de l'homme alors qu'il changeait de position. « - Un bon whisky doit avoir trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours d'âge, Monsieur Potter. Ou trois-cent-soixante-six d'après les caprices de notre précepte de calendrier. » Gronda-t-il.

« - C'est… certainement vrai. » Répondit Harry, distrait quand Maura tira sur sa manche et désigna une rangée de bouteilles inhabituelle, chacune portant une étiquette avec les mots :

_Spécialité de Borteg_

_Veneficus Malt Whisky Pur Feu_

Et une vieille photo sépia démodée de cet homme particulier, le même qui émergeait avec une boite dans les bras, de derrière le comptoir.

« - Ça doit être Monsieur Borteg lui-même. » Marmonna Harry, touchant doucement l'étiquette.

Maura hocha la tête. « - Qu'est-ce qu'un Ven… Veneffcus ? »

« - Veneficus. » Corrigea Monsieur Borteg sombrement, avançant vers eux avec la boîte. « - Une plante très rare, jeune demoiselle. Très rare. Les propriétés magiques dans le bois. » Dit-il, enroulant de longs doigts pâles autour de la bouteille la plus proche et regardant avec ravissement dans ses profondeurs. « - Donne des propriétés magiques au Whisky. Ceci, Monsieur Potter, est le meilleur whisky que l'on peut acheter. »

Si cela est vrai, pensa Harry, ça semblait très triste. « - Ca me parait bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait dans la boîte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Monsieur Borteg rigola jusqu'à ce que son corps mince se balance de façon alarmante et sa longue natte tomba sur son épaule et dans la boite d'Harry. « - Bon dieu, non. Monsieur Malfoy m'a demandé une sélection spéciale pour son réveillon du Nouvel An. Mes sélections sont de haute qualité, bien sûr, mais… _approprié_. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry, espérant que son ignorance n'était pas trop évidente. Il en savait autant sur le whisky comme il en savait sur les restaurants et la menuiserie… tous les sujets où son autre lui-même était apparemment un expert.

« - Quel genre de choses magiques le bois peut faire ? » Demanda Maura à Harry quand la sonnette de la porte tinta et que Monsieur Borteg remit la boite à Harry afin de s'occuper de la nouvelle clientèle.

« - J'en ai quelques-uns à la maison. » Dit-il calmement. « - Je les ramènerais à la boutique un jour et nous pourrons trouver. »

« - Tu peux faire ton propre whisky avec. » Suggéra Maura, regardant dans la boîte où se trouvaient des lignes étincelantes de bouteilles.

« - Une chose à la fois. » Tempéra Harry, ébouriffant ses cheveux et allant payer Monsieur Borteg.

Les poches dépouillés d'or, Harry quitta la boutique quelques minutes plus tard avec la lourde boite dans les bras et Maura le suivant. Ils marchèrent rapidement contre la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la boutique d'Harry et ce dernier se dépêcha de désactiver les sorts de protections et ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri de l'averse, le bruit de la pluie tambourinant contre les puits de jour était un son réconfortant et ceci combiné à un sort de Réchauffement et la lumière des lampes, cela créait un petit havre lumineux pour Harry et Maura.

Ils s'assirent les jambes croisées, l'un en face de l'autre, sur un des plans de travail et observèrent le contenu de la boite avec intérêt.

« - Papa aime celui-ci. » Dit Maura, soulevant une bouteille verdâtre avec un dessin de plume et patte d'oie sur l'étiquette. « - Maman dit qu'elle est trop chère. »

Harry grogna. « - Elle a raison. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais donné autant en une seule fois. »

« - Puis-je venir à votre fête ? » Maura ne le regarda pas, se concentrant fortement sur ses chaussures.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry. « - Je ne savais même pas que je faisais une fête jusqu'à hier soir. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec ta maman et ton papa… ou Draco, pour cette question. Faisons-nous beaucoup de fêtes ? »

« - Quelques fois. Vous en faites toujours une pour le Nouvel An. »

« - Tu y viens ? »

Maura leva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui. « - Parfois. Pas celles du Nouvel An. Maman dit que je n'aimerais pas, de toute façon. Je parie que je le ferais. »

« - Désolé, Maura, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse discuter avec ta maman. » S'excusa Harry, se sentant comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ces mots… ce n'était pas non plus une chose qu'il faisait, même dans sa propre famille.

Maura fit la moue et soupira. « - Dommage. Je vais devoir allez chez grand-mère. »

« - Tu n'aimes pas ? J'adore aller au Terrier depuis que je suis gamin. »

« - Mm. » Elle haussa les épaules. « - Peut-être que grand-mère et grand-père feront la fête avec moi. Et Hugo. » Déclara-t-elle, s'éclaircissant.

« - Et Rose. » Lui rappela Harry.

« - Rose aime seulement lire des livres. » Répliqua Maura. « - Elle est ennuyeuse. »

« - Cela n'est pas gentil. » Dit Harry, se sentant triste pour cette pauvre Rose. « - Peut-être qu'elle est juste un peu solitaire. Je sais qu'elle est un peu plus âgée que toi mais peut-être qu'elle voudrait participer si tu lui demandes gentiment. Elle est très intelligente, tu le sais, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de t'aider avec quelque chose ? Je parie qu'elle pourrait t'aider à planifier une fête, aussi. »

« - Elle ne voudra pas nous aider. » Répondit Maura, plissant le nez d'incertitude.

Harry exhala lentement, regardant la petite fille et se sentant pendant un instant comme un 'parent'.

« - Elle pourrait. » Dit-il, poussant doucement le genou vêtu de velours de Maura. « - C'est toujours agréable d'aider quelqu'un. Comme tu m'aides, non ? Ne prends-tu pas soin de moi pour que je ne paraisse pas idiot ? Ou… autant idiot que je puisse l'être moi-même ? » Taquina-t-il, et elle finit par sourire et lever les yeux.

« - Ouais. » Dit-elle calmement.

« - Et tu es là présentement. D'accord. Je vais te donner un conseil maintenant et j'espère que tu verras mieux par la suite. » Dit Harry, se penchant en avant.

Maura se pencha en avant aussi, l'observant avec ses grands yeux et pendant un moment, il oublia qu'il parlait à une fillette de sept ans. Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie martelait le verre et l'air parfumé de bois devint soudainement lourd de concentration.

« - N'oublie jamais qu'il y a de la générosité à recevoir. » Dit-il gravement.

Maura fronça les sourcils. « - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux. Se mordant doucement la lèvre, il chercha les mots dans sa tête. « - Cela veut dire que… tu sais comment nous nous sentons bien quand nous aidons quelqu'un ? » Maura hocha la tête. « - Eh bien, quand tu laisses quelqu'un t'aider, tu leur fais ressentir ce beau sentiment. Les gens pensent toujours qu'ils doivent être celui qui est généreux mais c'est faux. »

Maura pinça les lèvres et tira ses genoux sous son menton. « - C'est intelligent. »

« - Merci. » Harry sourit. « - Quelqu'un de très intelligent me l'a dit il y a longtemps. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Ta mère. » Dit Harry, appréciant le regarde de surprise de Maura et se souvenant lui-même des mots sévères que Ginny lui avait adressé lorsque, quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre, il avait eu du mal à tout gérer. Il l'avait écouté cette fois-là mais plus beaucoup par la suite.

« - Tu laisses quelqu'un t'aider alors ? » Demanda Maura, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Harry hésita, triturant ses manches avec ses doigts. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait voulu être un meilleur modèle mais cela serait probablement très mélancolique s'il disait cela à la suite de son propre conseil.

« - Pas vraiment. Je devrais cependant. » Admit-il, finalement.

Le sourire de Maura fut aussi lumineux que les lampes. « - Je ne le dirais à personne. » Elle pencha la tête pour regarder par le puit de jour au-dessus de sa tête. « - Il ne pleut plus. »

Harry s'étira et regarda. « - Oui. »

« - S'il te plait, puis-je avoir une glace ? »

« - En Décembre ? »

« - Fortarôme est ouvert, j'ai regardé en venant ici. » Déclara Maura, un peu à côté du sujet.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules, sautant de la table et tendant les bras pour aider Maura à descendre. « - D'accord mais après faudra vraiment que je travail. »

Il supposait que c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

Maura devint rapidement un incontournable dans l'atelier au cours des prochains jours alors que Ginny semblait surchargé de travail post-Noël et que Blaise semblait échapper à tout contrôle. C'était généralement Ginny qui apparaissait dans l'après-midi pour récupérer la petite fille, apportant avec elle l'odeur de l'hiver et celle familière de terre et d'herbe qui ramenait Harry au temps de sa scolarité.

Si la petite fille était bouleversée par l'absence de ses parents pendant les vacances, elle ne le montra pas. En fait, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse de passer ses journées à l'atelier, en compagnie de son pas-vraiment oncle Harry, observant tout depuis la seconde table de travail, prenant l'argent des clients avec un charme étonnant qui provenait de son père, ou bien elle aidait Harry lors de ses expériences de soufflages de verre de plus en plus confiant.

« - Ta maman et ton papa ne te manquent pas quand ils sont au travail ? » Lui demanda-t-il un après-midi, prenant un morceau de verre rouge dans la boîte qu'elle tenait.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais posé cette question avant. » Dit-elle simplement.

« - Oh. » Dit-il, surpris. « - Désolé. » Intrigué, il tourna son attention vers la lourde casserole en fer devant lui, où le verre rouge était en train de fondre lentement. « - Peux-tu me trouver un autre rouge, s'il te plait ? Juste un petit. » Ajouta-t-il, ajustant les flammes avec sa baguette.

« - Un petit rouge. » Chantonna Maura, fouilla dans la boîte avec son doigt. « - Ici… ow ! »

Son sifflement soudain de douleur attira l'attention d'Harry et il tourna rapidement la tête, juste à temps pour la voir poser la boîte et lever la main à son visage pour examiner son doigt, les sourcils froncés de douleur et d'irritation. Elle saignait.

« - Viens ici. » Ordonna Harry, prenant son poignet mince et inspectant la coupure qui se trouvait sur la pointe de son index. Elle n'était pas profonde mais Harry réagit sans réfléchir à la voix des perles de sang qui coulaient de la plaie et saisit sa baguette, lançant un sort de guérison qu'il utilisait souvent pour les petites coupures et qui laissait une faible cicatrice blanche.

« - Oh. » Fit Maura avec surprise. Quand Harry lâcha sa main, elle observa son doigt pendant si longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux. « - Oui. Je me coupe tout le temps ici. » Dit-elle avec désinvolture. « - Et toi aussi. »

Essayant d'ignorer cette déclaration, Harry pressa : « - Quel est le problème alors ? Est-ce que ton Oncle Harry utilise un sort différent ? Je sais que celui-ci est un peu froid mais il est bon. »

Maura lui fit un drôle de petit sourire. « - Normalement, il me dit juste de le mettre à la bouche et sucer. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Mmhm. La salive est un antiseptique naturel. » Dit-elle avec ferveur et il suffit d'une fraction de seconde à Harry de se rendre compte qu'elle le citait.

Et puis sa tête fut pleines d'images, de Lily tombant d'un arbre dans le parc, de premier crash de balai d'Al, du temps où un jeune Teddy essayait de 'vérifier' si le bébé James était sorcier. Comment il essayait toujours de les laisser faire leurs propres erreurs mais il était toujours tapi pas loin avec une batterie de sorts de guérison dans sa manche quand ils le faisaient. Et la protection de Maura, maintenant, avait été aussi naturelle que respirer… apparemment, être parent ne changeait pas tout.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il la fixait en étant perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Rien, je vais bien. » Dit-il, décidant qu'il y avait des choses dans cette situation surréaliste qu'un enfant de sept ans, même très intelligent, ne devrait pas avoir à traiter. « - Alors, je sais tous des nouvelles tictacs de ta maman, que fait ton papa pour être si occupé ? »

« - Re-Struc-ture. » Dit-elle avec soin, tendant sa main valide et offrant à Harry le morceau de verre rouge qu'il avait presque oublié.

« - Merci. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il, vraiment très désemparé, n'ayant plus parlé affaire depuis de nombreuses années. C'était une bonne chose qu'il fasse cela, pensa-t-il maintenant, ou il aurait pu terminer avec un emploi terrifiant, comme gérer une entreprise de forage.

« - Cela signifie que papa reste souvent tard au travail. » Expliqua-t-elle. « - Et puis Oncle Nev vient dîner et ils écrivent de grandes listes et ensuite ils les déchirent. »

Harry rigola. « - Ça a l'air amusant. Est-ce ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grande ? »

Maura fit une grimace et saisit la boîte. « - Non. Je vais jouer au Quilditch et créer des choses avec du verre… seulement des choses rouges… et… être Ministre de la Magie. »

Réprimant un sourire, Harry hocha gravement la tête. « - Tu vas devoir travailler très dur à l'école pour faire tout cela. »

« - C'est ce que Tante Mione dit toujours. » Soupira Maura, fouillant plus attentivement maintenant dans la boîte, cherchant des morceaux de verre rouge.

Harry supposait que c'était rassurant de savoir que certaines choses étaient toujours les mêmes, partout où il allait.

Et même dans un endroit étrange comme ici, il semblait que les routines confortables étaient capables de jaillir avec une facilité relative avec les bonnes personnes et le bon assemblage d'évènements. Maura, qui avait besoin d'un baby-sitter-partenaire-de-crime, était parfaite pour Harry, qui était en mission pour éviter des drames aux proportions dramatiques. L'atelier était un lieu où il pouvait se cacher de Draco, et Maura semblait très heureuse de l'aider dans sa tâche alors qu'il entreprenait de nouvelles tentatives pour la petite table.

La date de livraison approchait de plus en plus mais Harry était résolu à ne pas y penser. De la même façon, il ne pensait pas à la sensation de la peau de Draco contre la sienne, chaque nuit, ou l'intensité de ses baisers ou la façon dont, neuf fois sur dix, il mettait une plume derrière son oreille avant d'enfiler une chemise. De la même façon qu'il tentait d'ignorer le petit frisson qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il faisait du thé dans la tasse rayée et que Draco lui souriait.

Ils avaient développé une routine aussi. C'était inévitable, autant qu'Harry tente de résister et que les derniers jours de l'année glissaient, il y avait une petite partie troublante de lui qui se sentait comme s'il avait toujours été ici. Il se retrouvait à errer sur le Chemin de Traverse quand c'était son tour de préparer le dîner, cherchant des petits traiteurs ou épiceries intéressante et dénichant des ingrédients inhabituels pour jouer avec, espérant secrètement faire plaisir à son compagnon de table réceptif. Draco, malgré tous ses défauts, mangeait à peu près de tout tant que c'était bien cuisiné et cela était une chose qu'Harry appréciait.

Maura, d'autre part, le suivait dans chaque boutique étrange comme une ombre bavarde, possédant certaines habitudes alimentaires étranges qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Le vendredi midi, ils profitèrent du temps ensoleillé pour aller déjeuner sur un petit banc de pierre près de l'atelier, mangeant et regardant les passants du Chemin de Traverse, en compétition pour trouver la personne avec le plus stupide chapeau.

« - Là… il y en a un avec des clochettes dessus. » Dit Harry à Maura, mettant le dernier morceau de sandwich au poulet dans sa bouche.

Maura sourit, plongeant distraitement son feuilleté à la saucisse dans son jus d'orange frais.

Harry fit la grimace et avala difficilement sa bouchée. « - Est-ce que tu vas manger ça ou joues-tu simplement avec ? » Demanda-t-il, sonnant avec horreur comme Molly Weasley.

« - Le manger. » Répondit Maura avec surprise. « - Tu en veux ? »

« - Non, merci. »

« - Oncle Harry essaie généralement des choses avec moi. » Dit-elle, l'air déçu.

« - Vraiment ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda les grands yeux bruns innocents. Il soupira. Il pouvait bien le faire… après tout, il mangeait du porc avec des pommes, donc pourquoi pas du porc et de l'orange… ? Vraiment, il fallait encourager de telles ouvertures d'esprit. « - Bien. »

Maura lui tendit le feuilleté ruisselant et il prit une grande bouchée décisive. Le goût acide de l'orange frappa sa langue en premier, rapidement suivit par la viande de porc salée et la pâte feuilleté trempée qui coulait à son palet et ses dents. C'était dégoûtant. Vraiment, absolument… il regarda Maura, atterré et son visage attentif. Prenant une profonde inspiration par le nez, il essaya d'avaler mais le désordre collant ne voulait juste pas descendre. Horrifié, il tendait la main pour prendre le jus d'orange et but jusqu'à forcer le tout à descendre.

Plissant le nez, il délogea avec sa langue les résidus de pâte pris dans ses dents. « - Désolé Maura mais c'est horrible. »

« - Oncle Harry dit toujours ça aussi. » Dit-elle en souriant et récupérant son jus. « - Chapeau de crocodile ! » Ajouta-t-elle, pointant son doigt.

« - Tu es horrible. » Marmonna-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour se débarrasser du goût dans sa bouche.

Quand, plus tard dans l'après-midi, plusieurs hiboux arrivèrent par surprise dans l'atelier, portant le gâteau d'épinard que Monsieur Pepper avait promis, Maura en fut ravie.

« - Oh, j'aime ça ! » S'écria-t-elle, reniflant le gâteau et caressant la tête de chaque oiseau avant qu'ils décollent et disparaissent de vue.

Harry, cependant, ressentit soudainement une chape de plomb dans l'estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec le gâteau d'épinard de Monsieur Pepper. Il lui avait envoyé un gâteau dégoûtant avec les meilleures intentions, attendant une magnifique table ciselé dans moins d'une semaine et Harry… n'avait rien. Alors qu'il se tenait là, appuyé contre sa table de travail avec les yeux fermés, culpabilisant pour les jours gaspillés, il crispa fortement les doigts à ce terrible sentiment.

Depuis quand était-il devenu un tel crétin irresponsable ? Le genre de personne qui ne tenait pas ses promesses ?

_« Tu ne l'es pas. » _Murmura une voix dans son esprit. _« Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a promis. »_

Essayant de ne pas penser à cette voix ou comment elle était arrivée là, Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers Maura, qui commençait à déballer le gâteau.

« - Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, tu vas être malade. Je vais faire cette table. Tout de suite. »

Elle ne dit rien mais le regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il s'avançait vers sa table de travail et faisait léviter l'avant-dernier… l'avant-dernier ? Où est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait trouver des morceaux de hêtre pour le Nouvel An ?... bloc de hêtre sur sa table de travail.

« - Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda doucement Maura, s'approchant de la seconde table de travail avec un gros morceau de gâteau vert moelleux dans ses mains.

Harry soupira et regarda le bloc de hêtre avec un demi-espoir.

« - Aussi dramatique que cela puisse paraître, Maura, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider. » Admit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa sur la table de travail. « - Oncle Harry pourrait. » Murmura-t-elle.

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à cela.

Il attacha son tablier, déposant autant d'outils qu'il pouvait sur son espace de travail et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait fait cela systématiquement. Logiquement. Il avait appris beaucoup sur comment _ne pas_ faire une table donc en théorie, il devrait être proche de la façon de le faire correctement.

Il pouvait travailler avec le verre… pensa-t-il. Ceci était juste… une autre matière.

Se sentant un peu malade, Harry saisit son ruban à mesurer et sa scie, stabilisa ses mains et ses nerfs d'un mieux qu'il put et se mit au travail.

Sciant soigneusement, fermement agrippé à la poignée et luttant pour la maintenir à la verticale, il respira la poussière de bois alors qu'il s'activait encore et encore, essuyant son front humide de temps en temps avec le dos de sa main, et sciant toujours plus jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble soit correct à ses yeux, repensant à ce qu'il avait lu dans un livre de menuiserie. Il ponça jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient douloureuses, ne se souciant de rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que la chose dans sa main ressemble _enfin_ à un pied de table et il émit un bref cri de triomphe.

Dans le fond, il pouvait entendre le tapotement des pieds de Maura alors qu'elle se prélassait sur un banc et elle chantonnait doucement pour elle-même quelque chose ressemblant à _'Mermish Melody'. _Putain de Celestina.

Il l'entendait à peine cependant, tellement il était plongé dans ses mouvements répétitifs et délicats, sachant qu'il avait fini par apprendre quelque chose et que peut-être il pouvait bien faire les choses cette fois. Juste peut-être…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il prit du recul, douloureux et raide et il regarda autour de lui, se rendant enfin compte qu'il travaillait dans l'obscurité.

« - Désolé Maura. » Dit-il, allumant les lampes avec sa baguette. « - Tu aurais dû me dire quelque chose. »

« - Tu étais concentré. » Dit-elle en se redressant en position assise et ajustant ses tresses.

Harry sourit d'un air las. « - Eh bien, je pense que je suis arrivé à un résultat. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, attendant patiemment un jugement sur son travail de l'après-midi.

Maura émit un bruit étrange mais ne dit rien.

Dans la lumière des lampes, Harry regarda sa table, atterré.

C'était comme s'il regardait pour la première fois. Comme s'il avait passé des heures à travailler sur quelque chose de complètement différent… comme si sa table avait été furtivement échangée par des mains invisible. Par ça.

« - Quoi ? » Fit-il d'une voix rauque. Son estomac chuta alors qu'il s'approchait et qu'il était maintenant évident que ce qu'il avait créé pouvait à peine être appelé une table. Les pieds étaient encombrants et inégaux, le plateau était déséquilibré, les joints n'étaient pas alignés correctement et le tout était recouvert d'échardes qui semblaient briller moqueusement dans la lumière. « - Je pensais faire mieux. » Marmonna-t-il, passant une main douloureuse dans ses cheveux.

« - C'est mieux que la dernière fois. » Dit tranquillement Maura mais Harry l'entendit à peine.

Une lourde déception l'envahissait devant son propre échec, à propos de cette situation ridicule dans laquelle l'ensemble de ses compétences était inutiles, à propos de Boris, Draco et Monsieur Pepper, qui voulait une putain de table qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il pensait pouvoir réussir, il savait que tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il excelle dans toutes les situations où il se retrouvait, mais il avait toujours été conscient de ses propres lacunes. Sa survie avait souvent dépendu de cela.

Et pourtant, ce talent lui appartenait, pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais à une autre version de lui-même. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être si _dur_ putain ? Ressentant des picotements partout, Harry resta immobile durant une seconde ou deux avant de faire disparaître brutalement le morceau de bois déchiqueté et, sans vraiment y penser, faire venir le dernier bloc de hêtre avec une telle puissance, qu'il manqua presque de faire s'effondrer la table de travail, dérapant sur la surface et écorchant méchamment le bras d'Harry quand il l'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Maura d'une voix haut perchée d'anxiété.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Harry, prenant un gros marteau et testant le poids de celui-ci dans ses mains. Parmi le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il entendit dire : 'Ne t'inquiète pas' et puis il céda. Il souleva le marteau bien haut et l'abaissa sur l'hêtre avec toute la frustration dont il était capable. Le coup se répercuta dans tout son bras et éclata de manière satisfaisante une grande partie du bois.

Le sang pulsant dans ses veines, il saisit un outil au hasard et diffusa son insuffisance, sa rage et sa peur dans cet immense acte inutile de destruction. Les dents serrées, il sculpta et tapa sans but précis, le bois s'éclatant sous ses coups et prenant la forme que ses mains lui ordonnaient, saisissant sa baguette et ciselant au hasard, instinctivement, créant des petites étincelles qui provoquèrent les applaudissements ravis d'une Maura pas du tout effrayée.

« - Mets un peu de verre dessus. » Suggéra-t-elle, les yeux brillants et tenant un morceau de bois contre sa poitrine avec excitation.

« - Du verre ? » Répéta Harry, la respiration difficile et en sueur, jetant un regard à Maura et ensuite vers les instruments derrière elle. « - Hm. »

Toujours dans une brume créative, il saisit les instruments de soufflage et se mit au travail, prenant les pièces que Maura lui tendait, ayant confiance en ses sélections. L'odeur du verre, maintenant familier, était réconfortante, enivrante et Harry respira en plissant les yeux contre la chaleur alors qu'il rassemblait son souffle et l'expulsait lentement dans le tuyau, créant une série de formes bizarres, nébuleuses.

Alors qu'elles durcissaient dans les flammes, Harry et Maura regardèrent les couleurs scintillantes dans un quasi-silence, assis côte à côte sur le sol de pierre froide. Quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra légèrement. Elle ne dit rien mais sourit aux flammes.

Les étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel quand ils se relevèrent et récupérèrent les boules de verre. Harry savait que Ginny ne tarderait pas à arriver mais il espérait qu'elle aurait du retard, juste un petit plus longtemps, le temps qu'ils puissent terminer leur petit projet étrange.

Lorsque la jambe d'Harry céda sans avertissement, il laissa tomber deux bulles de verre et elles s'écrasèrent au sol. Encore un peu étourdi, il soupira et se releva, ramassant les morceaux dans ses mains. Maura, maintenant que les flammes étaient éteintes, s'était approchée de la table et le regardait alors qu'il fixait les bulles de verres en place.

« - C'est joli. » Déclara-t-elle, regardant Harry allumait un sentier de petites lumières partout avec sa baguette et un drôle de calme envahit son corps. Spontanément, il créa de douces flammes bleues à travers chacune des boules en verre chatoyante, envoyant des ombres vacillantes sur le bon grain du bois et le visage de Maura.

« - Là. » Dit-il finalement, abaissant sa baguette et se penchant contre le plan de travail, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Ses yeux étaient douloureux et secs et il cligna des paupières avec un certain effort alors qu'il observait sa création. Il avait fait un… quelque chose. Une drôle de chose.

« - J'aime bien. » Dit Maura, assise sur ses talons et admirant la douceur des courbes du bois, les impairs, les lignes irrégulières sculptées et les points étincelants de lumière. C'était un peu attrayant si on regardait d'un certain point de vu mais ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Et d'ailleurs, c'était complètement inutile et _certainement_ pas une petite table avec des sculptures de vignes sur le plateau et les pieds.

« - Désolée, je suis en retard ! » S'écria Ginny quelques secondes plus tard en pénétrant dans l'atelier.

Harry jeta un dernier regard sur la _chose_ et lança un sortilège de Désillusion dessus. Quand Ginny et Maura partirent, il retira le sort et soupira à la perte complète de hêtre et poussa la chose dans un coin poussiéreux, à l'écart.

Il allait penser à quelque chose. Il espérait.

* * *

« - Quand as-tu décidé de me dire que tu allais distiller ton propre whisky ? » Demanda Draco, sur un ton banal, alors qu'il poussait curieusement son repas la nuit suivante.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et tenta de déchiffrer le petit demi-sourire étrange qui étirait les lèvres de Draco. « - Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Juste un coup de cheminette d'une jeune demoiselle. » Dit Draco, levant les yeux vers Harry. « - Environ dix minutes avant que tu rentres. Il semblerait qu'elle voulait juste vérifier que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis sur l'invitation à ta fête. »

« - Ah, ça. » Dit Harry, secouant la tête. « - Désolé. »

« - Ce que je voudrais savoir. » Continua Draco, poignardant une petite saucisse dans son assiette. « - C'est savoir pourquoi elle a l'impression que c'est _ta_ fête. Dis-moi, quand avons-nous déjà organisé une fête au cours de laquelle tu faisais autre chose qu'examiner le décor ou te moquer de moi ? »

Plutôt secrètement soulagé, Harry haussa les épaules. Il pouvait certainement le faire. « - Je ne lui ai jamais dit quelque chose comme ça, tu sais comment sont les enfants. Ils font leurs propres conclusions. » Il fit une pause, ressentant une étincelle de malice. « - Peut-être qu'elle pense que je suis plus amusant que toi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et ne dit rien pendant un moment. « - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, indiquant son assiette à moitié vide.

« - Cassoulet. Tu aimes ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Draco, mettant une fourchette chargée dans sa bouche. Harry regarda avec intérêt alors qu'il se léchait la lèvre inférieure et décida, avec un certain plaisir, qu'il mentait.

« - Bon. Et cette histoire de whisky ? »

Draco sourit. « - A toi de me le dire. Elle semble avoir l'impression que tu as l'intention de transformer ton atelier en distillerie. »

Amusé, Harry tenta d'expliquer l'histoire avec Monsieur Borteg et le whisky Pur Feu très cher. Draco écouta avec son étrange demi-sourire en place et essuya les dernières traces de sauce avec un morceau de pain. Quand il finit, il leva les yeux si lumineux et chaleureux vers Harry, qu'il hésita au milieu d'une phrase, le cœur battant rapidement.

« - … alors, oui, voilà… c'est ça, vraiment. » Balbutia-t-il, baissant les yeux vers son assiette. C'était ridicule. Il était un homme cultivé. Un vieil homme, parfois. Et Draco… à quoi ça servait de se cacher de lui, évitant les situations soi-disant 'risquées', alors qu'il pouvait perturber grandement Harry rien qu'en le regardant à travers la table du dîner ?

Harry soupira. « - Tu lui as dit qu'elle pouvait venir ? »

Draco secoua la tête. « - Bien que je soupçonne qu'elle se comporterait mieux que la plupart de nos invités, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une autre personne à m'occuper. »

Harry, qui ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fête à laquelle il avait assisté, hocha pensivement la tête. « - Peut-être que je lui porterais le Veneficus lundi. » Se souvint-il. « - Essayer de lui faire oublier ta fête pour adulte ennuyeuse. »

« - Charmant. » Dit Draco, repoussant son assiette vide et soupirant de satisfaction. « - Bien sûr, tu es fou de donner de ton temps. Tout le monde va penser que tu es le père de cet enfant. » Ajouta-t-il négligemment.

Harry déglutit difficilement. « - Oui. »

* * *

Durant les soixante dernière minutes avant le début de la fête, Harry était dans le petit salon, entouré de livre sur la Botanique, la menuiserie et autres, essayant d'apprendre quelque chose à propos du Veneficus et appréciant le silence qui l'entourait. Aussi irrationnel que ça pouvait l'être, il était inquiet à propos de la soirée à venir et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Draco le remarque. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chance pour le moment car il était dans la salle de bain depuis… Harry regarda l'horloge… quarante minutes maintenant et la douche coulait encore.

Il pensa à aller à l'étage et vérifier que Draco ne s'était pas noyé ou dissous quand il entendit une voix. Les sourcils froncés, il tendit l'oreille et changea de position sur le tapis de la cheminée, se penchant inutilement vers la porte. C'était une voix familière, aiguë et légèrement fatiguée et au vu du l'augmentation du volume, réclamait clairement son attention. Curieux, il marqua sa page dans 'Travailler avec du Bois Bizarre' et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avançant vers la source de la voix.

« - Oh, vous êtes là, Monsieur Potter ! »

« - Bonjour Senka. » Dit Harry, regardant avec perplexité la tête désincarnée de l'elfe dans les flammes. « - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Les grands yeux clignèrent les yeux d'impatience. « - Tout va bien, monsieur, mais ça ne durera pas si Senka n'apporte pas tout de suite la nourriture. Monsieur Malfoy sera bientôt de retour de sa promenade et nous n'avons pas besoin de discuter sur les désagréments qui risquent suivre. » Dit-elle sombrement.

Sagement, Harry acquiesça vaguement et indiqua à Senka de venir. Visiblement soulagée, elle retira son visage de la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut dans la cuisine, chargée de tant de grands plateaux d'argent qu'Harry était à la fois terrifié qu'elle laisse tout tomber et incapable de détourner le regard.

« - As-tu besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Harry, regardant les monticules de petits fours complexes, de toasts au fromage, de petites tartes et gâteaux. Il avait soudainement faim, salivant à l'idée de goûter un échantillon de chaque avant que Draco descende.

Senka rigola. « - Monsieur demande à chaque fois. Bilby envoie ses salutations, Monsieur Potter et il dit que la tarte au citron est encore meilleure cette année. Il l'a dit. »

« - N'as-tu pas vérifié ? »

« - Senka ne plaisante pas avec les fruits. » Dit-elle sèchement. Harry cacha un sourire.

« - Bien sûr. » Et bien sûr, Draco avait détourné les services de Senka et Bilby à ses propres fins… c'était un Malfoy après tout. D'une certaine manière, Harry l'avait presque oublié.

Elle hocha solennellement la tête, passant ses longs doigts sur sa taie d'oreiller immaculée. « - Bilby viendra demain pour récupérer les plateaux, très silencieusement, bien sûr. » Elle se tourna pour partir.

« - Ai-je… l'air bien ? » Demanda impulsivement Harry. Il se sentit ridicule dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche mais encore plus quand Senka se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et l'observant docilement de bas en haut.

Et, mettant son insécurité de côté, Harry se sentait assez content de lui. Il s'était habillé sans instruction ou approbation de Draco et il pensait avoir fait du bon travail. Il pensait aussi qu'il commençait à s'habituer à tous ces trucs étranges à la mode et il n'était pas sûr si oui ou non, il devait être inquiet à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses vêtements avant mais il trouvait une nouvelle satisfaction à assortir des choses, expérimentant, ajoutant ou enlevant… c'était comme un puzzle et il pensait qu'il aimait. Et non seulement cela, mais mettre autre chose que les vieux jeans ou robes d'Auror le faisait se sentir, osait-il dire, plus jeune.

Senka l'observa, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« - Très beau mais la chemise de monsieur est… » Elle fit une pause et leva les mains pour illustrer ses propos. « - … n'est pas correcte. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry baissa les yeux vers sa chemise noire finement rayée de gris. Elle avait raison. Dans son empressement à s'habiller et sortir de la chambre, il avait réussi à mélanger complètement les boutons. Voilà pour toute confiance à la mode, visiblement, il ne pouvait même pas se vêtir.

Alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise pour corriger sa bévue, Senka se détourna et s'inclina légèrement alors qu'elle reculait dans la cheminée. « - Merveilleux Nouvel An Monsieur et Maître Malfoy. » Dit-elle et elle disparut dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

« - Toi aussi. » Fit Harry dans la cuisine vide, les yeux toujours baissés vers lui-même à la recherche d'autres erreurs idiotes.

« - Tu parles tout seul ? » Demanda Draco, pénétrant dans la cuisine et apportant avec lui un délicieux parfum fraîchement douché et qui fit frissonner Harry.

« - Non, ta nourriture clandestine vient d'arriver. » Dit Harry, désignant la table.

Draco grogna. « - Pour l'amour du ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de la table et se penchant pour examiner la nourriture avec intérêt, donnant dans le même temps une vue tout aussi intéressante sur ses fesses et un ruban de peau pâle alors que sa chemise remontait légèrement.

« - Quoi ? »

Draco se retourna avec un petit gâteau dans la main. « - Je t'ai dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Senka ? Elle est géniale mais elle a un sens surdéveloppé du dramatique. Tu en veux un ? Je pense qu'ils sont nouveaux. »

Surpris, Harry accepta l'offre. « - Elle a dit qu'elle ferait mieux de tout porter avant qu'il y ait des désagréments. » Dit-il, décidant que Draco n'avait pas besoin de connaître quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'elfe de maison ait pu dire.

« - Fantastique. » Draco sourit alors et saisit un autre petit gâteau. « - Je ne peux que supposer qu'elle pense encore à cette époque où mon père l'a surpris en train de cuisiner pour nous et qu'il a tout mangé tout seul en représailles. »

Harry rigola, ravi de l'image. « - Je suppose que oui. »

« - Je ne te permettrais pas de me voler d'autres serviteurs, Draco ! » Se moqua-t-il, abaissa la voix et ses plissant les yeux de colère, en contradiction avec l'étincelle de malice et sa posture négligé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. « - Penses à tout ce temps perdu en nettoyage ! C'est de l'argent gaspillé, tu sais ! »

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher, il rigola. Draco abandonna l'expression froide et rigola avec lui, s'appuyant contre lui et enfonça son visage dans son cou et un bras autour de sa taille. Automatiquement, Harry posa une main dans son dos pour le stabiliser.

« - Tu sais. » Marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de Draco. « - Je pense qu'Arthur a une fois confisqué des objets qui s'auto-polissaient en argent. Des chandeliers, si je me souviens bien. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Draco sembla trouver cela hilarant et il était appuyé contre Harry, hilare, quand les premiers invités arrivèrent.

« - Quel est le problème avec lui ? » Demanda Ginny curieusement, arrivant dans la cuisine et posant son manteau sur une chaise libre.

Draco grogna doucement et ne tint pas compte du commentaire et préféra remplir de verre de whisky et de les offrir à Ginny et Blaise.

« - Quelque chose sur les chandeliers auto-polissage de ton père. » Dit Harry distraitement.

« - Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de plus de whisky. » Déclara Blaise avec un large sourire et emplissant la pièce avec son rire chaleureux. Soudain, ça sentait comme une fête.

* * *

Au cours de la prochaine demi-heure, Harry se retrouva devant la porte. N'ayant aucune idée réelle de la liste d'invité, il fut plutôt soulagé d'ouvrir la porte à Ron et Hermione, George et Fred qui avait son bras autour d'une jolie femme blonde nommée Jenny, qui d'après la bague étincelante à son doigt, était sa fiancée. L'estomac d'Harry se tordit un instant à cette idée mais Jenny était douce et gentille, Fred était heureux et George, qui était venu tout seul, semblait savourer la vie de célibataire. Il pouvait faire face à cela, pensa-t-il.

La surprise vint un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les neufs dans le salon, assis sur diverses surfaces disponibles, chaises, canapés et même le sol, un verre du whisky de Monsieur Borteg à la main, parlant et riant et mangeant les petits fours illicites de Senka.

Tout le monde était bien habillé et Harry se retrouva assis et apprécier une autre occasion de voir ses amis, en particulier Ginny et Hermione, pétillants et lumineux dans leurs vêtements, se délectant clairement de la soirée entre adulte et la chance d'être une autre personne que des parents pour la nuit.

« - Regarde-nous, être si raffiné. » Dit-il à Ginny.

Elle se pencha à côté de lui sur le canapé et soupira de contentement. « - Oui. » Elle pencha la tête et le regarda, ses lèvres brillantes s'étirant en un sourire. « - Dommage que ça ne dure pas, hein ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant autour de lui. « - Je ne peux pas voir cela devenir plus sauvage, en quelque sorte. »

Des coups à la porte firent se regarder tout le monde pendant un instant mais personne ne bougea et surtout pas Draco, qui était en plein milieu d'une tirade sur les maux du ministère. Jenny, qui était assise sur un tabouret à côté de lui, hochait soigneusement la tête et semblait être à l'écoute.

Harry soupira et se leva, emmenant son verre avec lui.

« - C'est probablement Nev. » Dit Ginny et il s'éclaira, accélérant le pas et déverrouillant les protections de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit.

« - Salut. » Dit en souriant joyeusement à Neville, qui tenta de sourire à son tour mais il semblait un peu inquiet, comme s'il était en face de Snape.

« - Désolé, je suis… nous sommes en retard. » Marmonna-t-il puis Harry le vit. Il se releva après avoir refait son lacet et envoya un sourire charmeur à Harry. Immédiatement, tous les poils de son cou se hérissèrent.

« - Goldstein. » Dit-il sèchement. Surement que Draco ne l'avait pas invité. Surement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« - Ravi de te voir, Harry. » Dit Goldstein, les yeux brillants. A côté de lui, Neville rougit et regarda ses chaussures. Harry était déconcerté et tous ses instincts lui disaient de ne pas laisser ce connard entrer dans sa maison mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa fête et il ne pouvait pas les laisser à la porte toute la nuit. Surtout Neville, qui avait l'air vraiment coupable, intriguant un peu plus Harry.

« - Ouais. » Fit-il, gardant un visage neutre. « - Entrez. » Il fit un pas en arrière, leur permettant d'entrer puis claqua la porte derrière eux et s'appuya dessus. _« Pourquoi diable l'aurait-il invité à une fête ? » _Pensa-t-il et puis il se souvint de quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de Neville.

_« …Et comme nous avons réussi à l'arracher de sa serre expérimentale ou qu'importe le nom qu'il lui donne, pour la soirée, Blaise et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions lui arranger un coup… »_

Ginny avait joué les entremetteuses, essayant de le caser avec quelqu'un qui était présent à la fête de Noël des Weasley. Oh, _non_. Harry ferma les yeux et gémit. Neville et Goldstein. Pas étonnant qu'il avait eu l'air à l'aise.

Harry avança dans le couloir et retourna dans le salon, juste à temps pour voir l'expression meurtrière sur le visage de Draco alors que Neville et Goldstein se joignaient à la fête. Malheureusement, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, il attira l'attention de Ginny et lui fit signe de venir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa son verre, traversa la salle et le suivit dans le couloir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - C'est qui le coup que tu voulais arranger pour Neville ? _Lui_ ? Es-tu folle ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de compréhension et elle se retourna pour regarder dans le salon avant de refaire face à Harry, les bras croisés. « - Non ! » Siffla-t-elle. « - Je tentais de le caser avec Derek de mon équipe mais la mère de Derek est morte et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une relation et… eh bien, voilà ce qui est arrivé. Apparemment. » Elle soupira. « - Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela, je te le promets. »

« - Oh. » Dit Harry, un peu plus calmé. « - Alors… que fait-il ici ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Ginny puis elle plissa les yeux. « - Pourquoi t'aurais-je fait ça, espèce d'idiot ? »

« - Désolé. » Dit Harry, se rendant compte de son erreur. « - Alors… »

« - Harry, je suis désolé. » Interrompit Neville, débarquant dans le couloir. Il avait encore son manteau et semblait mortifié. « - C'est de ma faute. Il est avec moi. »

Pendant une seconde ou deux, il y eu un silence mis à part le bavardage provenant du salon et Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards surpris. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Neville et crièrent :

« - Pardon ? »

« - Nev, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? »

« - Malheureusement non. » Soupira Neville, croisant les yeux d'Harry avec une moue désolée. « - J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de lui mais… c'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire. »

« - Mon dieu, regardez tous ces Weasley ! » Déclara Goldstein haut et fort depuis le salon et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui hérissa tous les poils de Ginny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco apparut dans le couloir, referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Ginny. « - Que fait-il ici ? » Exigea-t-il, sautant apparemment à la même conclusion erronée qu'Harry.

« - Rien à voir avec moi. » Dit Ginny, levant les mains et, pensa Harry, essayant de ne pas reculer devant l'expression coléreuse sur le visage de Draco.

« - Je l'ai emmené. » Avoua lamentablement Neville, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « - J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire mais il est très persistant. »

« - C'est certainement vrai. » Acquiesça Harry, en connaissant de cause.

« - Je ne vous suis pas. » Dit Draco, la colère se transformant en exaspération. « - Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un homme que personne n'aime dans mon salon, insultant mes invités et moi par la même occasion en apportant son propre whisky. Quelqu'un peut-il, s'il vous plait, m'expliquer ce qui se passe avant que je retourne là-bas et commence à le massacrer. »

« - Drame, drame. » Murmura Ginny, remettant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et partageant un regard d'amusement secret avec Harry.

Neville bougea d'inconfort et soupira. « - D'accord. Il y a une semaine, juste avant Noël, je partais travailler pour la nuit et nous nous sommes littéralement tombé dessus… j'ai failli tomber sur lui, en fait, c'était vraiment gênant. Mais ça ne l'a pas énervé… il m'a proposé de boire un verre. » Neville fit une pause, s'appuyant contre le mur et se frottant le visage, comme s'il ne préférait pas dire un autre mot.

Harry, cependant, était intrigué. Et surpris, même si, après avoir jamais vu Neville avec un partenaire ou même abordant des questions romantiques, il supposait qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Pourtant, il était absolument certain que Nev pouvait trouver mieux qu'Anthony Goldstein.

« - Et alors ? » Pressa Ginny, tapant légèrement Neville avec son pied.

« - Et je me sens comme un idiot complet à ce sujet maintenant. » Gémit-il. « - Mais à l'époque… je ne sais pas, c'était Noël, je me sentais seul. Il a dit qu'il avait toujours ressentit un petit quelque chose pour moi à l'époque de l'école et je ne le croyais pas au début mais ensuite j'ai pensé que… eh bien, pourquoi pas ? C'est un beau mec, il était vraiment gentil avec moi… » Neville rougit et regarda désespérément Harry, les yeux repentant.

« - Donc, tu l'as revu. » Dit Harry, attrapant sa misère et se sentant obligé de la diminuer.

Neville hocha la tête. « - La chose c'est que… après le premier soir, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi et j'ai compris que, eh bien, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par moi. De toute évidence. » Termina-t-il dans un murmure rauque et Ginny lui caressa vivement le bras.

« - Pas 'de toute évidence' Nev. Ne dit pas cela. Anthony est un salopard mais il y en a beaucoup qui ne le sont pas et qui seraient chanceux de t'avoir. » Dit-elle hardiment et Harry hocha la tête.

« - Elle a raison. » Dit Draco. « - Mais vu que tu as clairement eu ce moment de réalisation, pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« - Il ne comprenait pas l'allusion. » Soupira Nev. Il avait toujours l'air défait mais il parvint à sourire à Ginny.

« - Les allusions ne fonctionnent pas avec des gens comme ça. » Conseilla Harry, plein d'empathie. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris mais il était horrifié que quelqu'un puisse profiter de la gentillesse de Neville si froidement. Le Neville qu'il connaissait était confiant et accompli dans son travail ou dans son cercle d'amis mais quand ça touchait des questions personnelles, il était timide presque fragile et il semblait que cet homme-là était pareil.

Draco soupira. « - Alors, ai-je raison de penser qu'un bien placé 'Va te faire foutre, Goldstein' n'est pas une option ? »

Neville lui lança un regard navré. « - Non Draco, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

Ginny grogna. « - C'est toi qui le dit. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. » Dit Neville.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais comment il est. » Harry sourit à son ami et Nev, l'air extrêmement soulagé bien qu'un peu coupable encore, sourit.

« - Bon. » Dit Draco, croisant les bras. « - Tout cela est bien beau mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui maintenant qu'il est là ? L'empoisonner ? Le donner en pâture à Frank ? Raconter à Hermione cette petite histoire et le laisser entre ses griffes ? »

Ginny roula des yeux et passa son bras autour de celui de Neville. « - Viens. Retournons-y. »

Juste à ce moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut, un verre dans son énorme main.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde est dans le couloir ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant avec intérêt les quatre amis. « - Si c'est la zone VIP, je demande à être admis ! »

Le soupçon d'orgueil sur son visage était si convaincant que si Harry ne le connaissait pas si bien, aurait supposé que Blaise était vraiment une sorte d'horrible diva. Il rigola et la tension créée par l'arrivée non-désirée de Goldstein disparut presque.

« - Urgh, Fred ! Éloigne ça ! » Fut le cri provenant du salon et Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

« - Ne me regarde pas. » Marmonna Harry alors qu'ils retournaient à la fête. « - Mon travail consiste à examiner le décor, tu te souviens ? »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à observer le décor. Il avait mangé beaucoup trop de toast de Senka, dont deux avec une tranche de citron et bien qu'il n'ait rien à comparer, il devait admettre que Bilby avait fait du bon travail. Repus et buvant son troisième verre (un whisky Pur Feu appelé 'Flanagan Flame' qui était délicieux mais si chaud que le verre fumait abondamment et la sueur perlée à son front), il ne se sentait pas de faire autre chose que se prélasser sur le canapé entre Hermione qui buvait courageusement son propre verre de Flanagan et Ron qui tenait une minuscule saucisse entre le pouce et l'index et l'admirait.

« - Elle est tellement petite. » Dit-il, pour au moins la quatrième fois.

La pièce était emplie de rires chaleureux, tintement de verres et paroles semi-fréquentes de :

« - Fred, les gens ne veulent pas en entendre parler. » Provenant d'une Jenny exaspérée.

Et :

« - Les esprits curieux doivent savoir ! » Venant d'un Blaise alors que Fred lançait histoire après histoire.

« - Tu ne peux pas réduire un Weasley au silence, Jennifer. » Déclara George avec une fausse solennité.

« - Ça je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle avec ironie, se penchant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Fred.

« - Si tu n'arrêtes pas de fredonner cet air, Ginevra, je vais t'arracher la langue. » Dit Draco, s'approchant de Ginny et Neville avec un plateau de toast variés et essayant d'ignorer poliment Goldstein, qui était perché sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et regardait Harry avec une intensité qui donnait la chair de poule.

« - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'était sur le tourne-disque de maman et papa quand nous sommes allés déposer Maura. » Protesta-t-elle, volant le dernier toast au saumon fumé et faisant un sourire narquois à Neville. Harry les regardait, gardant une oreille sur les émerveillements de Ron sur un autre petit aliment, qui était le nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors, pensa-t-il affectueusement et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avala le toast au saumon avec une gorgée de Flanagan et exhala un panache de fumée.

« - Je m'en fiche. » Dit Draco, chassant la fumée de ses yeux avec une main distraite. « - J'entends déjà assez cette stupide vieille vache avec mon père et Harry. »

« - Tu es dur, Draco. » Dit Neville, étant beaucoup plus joyeux maintenant qu'il était à quelques mètres de Goldstein.

Draco le fusilla du regard mais Harry pouvait voir que son cœur n'y était pas. « - Quand Celestina Warbeck est concerné, si, je suis plus torturé que la plupart. »

« - Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, Draco. » Insista Ginny. « - Emmènes-moi loin de cet endroit perdu. » Chanta-t-elle, se penchant si près de Draco et balançant les mots dans son visage horrifié.

« - Arrête ça. »

« - Emmènes-moi loin de cet endroit perdu ! » Répéta-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant de plusieurs crans. Ginny n'était pas ce qu'Harry appellerait une chanteuse terrible mais l'enthousiasme et l'alcool ne la rendait plus aussi juste. Draco grimaça. Harry, cependant, fut transporté dans la salle de bal du Manoir Malfoy et son estomac se tordit chaudement.

« - Ginevra. »

« - Je rêve chaque nuit… » Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant. « - De… mm-hmm-mm-hmm-hmm… »

« - De ton étreinte. » Fournit Harry avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Ginny rigola joyeusement et se tourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruissant autour de son visage. « - C'est ça ! »

Draco gémit et se pencha en avant dans le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, offrant une image lugubre d'abandon alors que Blaise, Fred et George interrompaient leur conversation pour regarder.

« - Les Détraqueurs volent dans le ciel au-dessus. » Chanta Ginny, faisant signe à Harry de se joindre à elle.

Il y eut quelque chose de téméraire en lui, il vida son verre, essuya son visage chauffé avec le dos de sa main et hocha la tête.

« - Prends-moi sur ton balais de l'amour ! »

Ils terminèrent le chœur ensemble sous les applaudissements enthousiasme de tous les coins de la salle. Même Goldstein, qui avait réussi à détacher son regard d'Harry, même s'il continuait à lancer des petits regards dans sa direction. Harry regarda avec dégoût, préférant fixer Draco à la place, dont le visage était curieusement partagé entre la consternation et l'amusement. Sans réfléchir, Harry se pencha et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, observant son sourire reprendre vie avec réticence.

Il y eut un petit bruit étrange provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait Goldstein et du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit se pencher en arrière et croiser les bras. Il était étonné que le bâtard désagréable soit toujours là, vraiment. Les fonctions de Draco en tant qu'hôte avaient pris le pas sur ses sentiments personnel, une chose qui les avait tous les deux surpris et impressionné Harry. Il était parfaitement poli bien qu'un peu froid envers Goldstein et tout le monde l'ignorait tranquillement. Une petite partie d'Harry pensait qu'il devrait se sentir désolé pour lui mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Pas après la façon dont il avait traité Neville.

Même Blaise, dont la bonhomie habituelle lui permettait de s'entendre avec tout le monde, lui avait battu froid après quelques minutes de conversation et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Goldstein avait pu dire pour que son ami le traite avec un tel mépris.

« - Eh bien, Dieu merci pour cela. » Soupira Harry, sentant l'ambiance s'alléger dans la pièce alors que Goldstein s'excusait pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il remplit son verre et celui d'Hermione avec la bouteille la plus proche et se détendit dans les coussins du canapé.

« - Je sais. Il est comme un Détraqueur, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« - Oui. » Harry regarda tristement son verre. « - C'est fou quand même, si quelqu'un m'avait parlé comme je lui ai parlé l'autre jour, je voudrais rester aussi loin que possible de lui. »

« - Et pourtant, il est là. C'est comme si tu lui avais dit de faire plus d'effort. C'est effrayant. »

« - Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? » Demanda Ron de l'autre côté.

« - Toutes les opinions sont les bienvenues. » Soupira Harry.

« - Tu lui a prêté attention. Les gens comme lui réclament de l'attention. Avant la semaine dernière, tu le remarquais à peine mais maintenant… » Ron haussa les épaules. « - Il se fait donc des idées sur toi, mon pote. Tu as toujours eu ce problème là avec Malfoy, non ? » Il fit une pause, son nez se fronçant. « - Mais, euh, ça a donné des résultats très différents. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Ouais. » Dit doucement Harry. « - Cela a réellement un sens. »

« - Ça arrive parfois. » Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. « - Bien que, d'après mes souvenirs, Ron, _tu_ étais celui qui réagissait généralement de manière excessive avec Draco dans le passé. »

Ron se renfrogna. « - Ne gâche pas le moment. J'étais philosophique. »

Harry grogna. « - Bien sûr. »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Dit Hermione, sirotant son verre. « - J'ai une revanche à prendre avec toi. J'ai dû avoir une 'discussion' avec Hugo l'autre jour et c'est de ta faute. »

« - Ma faute ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est Rose qui a vraiment ouvert la boîte de Pandore. » Protesta Harry.

Hermione soupira et joua avec son verre. « - Je sais mais tu es plus facile à blâmer. »

« - Charmant. Comment était-ce ? »

« - Horrible. » Admit-elle, frissonnant légèrement. « - Avec pleins de questions. Comment le bébé est arrivé là-dedans, maman ? Était-ce douloureux ? Que faire si le bébé ne veut pas sortir ? Est-ce la façon dont toi et papa m'avez fait ? » Imita-t-elle avec une expression de douleur et Harry rigola.

« - Et ce n'est pas tout. » Dit Ron en grimaçant. « - Il est venu me voir après et m'a dit : 'Papa, je ne pense pas que mon Willy veut faire ça !'. »

Hermione rigola dans sa main et Harry éclata si fortement de rire que la fumée de son Whisky Pur Feu sortit péniblement de son nez.

« - C'est brillant. » S'exclama-t-il. Il voulait sympathiser, dire qu'il avait entendu toutes ces questions horribles avant et d'autres encore mais il ne pouvait pas et la réalisation faisait mal.

« - Pourquoi est-ce toujours le pire avec le plus jeune ? » Demanda Hermione. « - Ça ne m'a pas tellement dérangeait avec Rose, elle est tellement… scientifique mais Hugo… j'ai toujours espéré qu'il reste éternellement petit et que je n'ai jamais à faire ça. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry. Peut-être que c'était juste la manière. Il se souvenait de l'horreur de Lily à la réalité de la grossesse et le fait que, même à ce jour, elle insistait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle fasse ça.

« - Encore une autre bonne raison pour laquelle nous ne disposons que d'un enfant à temps partiel. » Dit Draco en se tournant pour faire un sourire à Harry.

« - Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, Harry ? » Demanda Goldstein.

Harry, qui avait presque réussi à sortir Goldstein de son esprit, se retourna pour le regarder, puis Ron, Hermione et même Draco.

« - Je, euh… » Hésita Harry, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la réponse à ce sujet. Heureusement, Hermione bondit à son secours comme toujours.

« - Avec tout le respect dû, Anthony, je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires. » Dit-elle et bien que sa voix était agréable, il y avait une mise en garde dans ses yeux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Goldstein se contorsionna en une grimace puis ça disparut et il sourit benoîtement à Hermione.

« - Je ne voulais pas de mal. » Dit-il d'un air penaud et se tournant vers Harry. « - Je trouve intéressant que tu ais une relation… euh… depuis tant d'années et rester sans enfant. Tu m'as toujours apparu comme du genre paternel, Harry. Je comprends. Moi aussi, je suis enthousiaste à propos de la paternité. Certaines personnes ne sont tout simplement pas faites pour une vie de famille. » Dit-il innocemment et bien qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Draco personnellement, l'implication était claire.

Avec les conseils de Ron bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, Harry se mordit la langue alors qu'il regardait Goldstein, attendant que la marée de fureur défensive diminue. Ne rien lui donner.

« - Je suis très heureux comme je suis, merci. » Dit-il finalement, les doigts crispés autour de son verre. « - Nous sommes tous différents. Parlons d'autre chose. »

« - As-tu apporté ces cartes étranges, Hermione ? » Demanda Ron tout à coup.

« - Ooh. » Elle s'éclaira et donna son verre à Ron afin de pouvoir fouiller dans son grand sac avec les deux mains. « - Qui veut jouer à un jeu ? »

* * *

« - Décisions, décisions. » Chantonna Blaise, observant les cartes rouges dans sa main. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, les occupants de la pièce attendant qu'il joue. Le silence attentif était seulement rompu par le 'slurp' occasionnel de whisky ou un rire étouffé et presque tout le monde maintenant était assis sur le tapis, les jambes croisés ou affalés, tenant les cartes contre leurs poitrines. Seule Jenny, qui était assise sur le pouf avec ses cartes en face d'elle et Goldstein, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Goldstein joua avec la plus grande réticence, comme s'il était beaucoup trop important pour s'abaisser à quelque chose de stupide et, tout aussi prévisible, il semblait vraiment manquer de sens de l'humour.

« - Joue cette année, Blaise, ce qui te laisses environ… trente-cinq minutes. » Dit Draco, appuyé avec élégance contre Harry et jetant un Tempus démonstratif.

Blaise fit une grimace à Draco. « - Ne me mets pas la pression. » Gronda-t-il, battant les cartes dans ses mains à nouveau et vidant son verre d'un trait. « - Bien. Fraises Érotiques… je vois ce que tu essayes de faire. » Il posa une carte avec un geste théâtrale. « - Hiboux érotiques. Je suis désolé. » Et une autre. « - Casseroles Érotiques, quoi que cela te fasse. Je n'ai rien à opposer à ton Quidditch Érotique… »

« - J'aime bien le Choixpeau Érotique, je dois l'admettre et Cornelius Fudge Érotique aussi bien que je ne peux pas dire que je le trouvais personnellement très érotique quand il était vivant… »

« - Oui mais six pieds sous terre, il s'est peut-être arrangé ? » Suggéra George en souriant.

« - C'est le chapeau melon vert. » Précisa Jenny innocemment, clignant ses grands yeux bleus.

« - Tu vois. » Déclara Fred, agitant une main dramatique. « - Voilà pourquoi je t'aime. »

Harry se joignit aux rires qui éclatèrent un peu partout dans la salle, à la fois très heureux que Fred, au moins quelque part, ait trouvé sa moitié parfaite et déçu qu'il n'ait pas gagné.

« - Maintenant, j'aime bien ça. » Poursuivit Blaise, déposant plusieurs cartes sur le tapis devant lui. « - Azkaban Érotique. » Il lança un regard à Ginny, qui haussa les épaules et sourit. « - Chatons Érotiques… vraiment ? » A côté d'Harry, Ron grogna dans son verre. « - Et, compte tenu du divertissement de ce soir, Celestina Warbeck Érotique devrait faire partie de ce jeu… »

« - Oh, Blaise. » Murmura Draco, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « - Je pensais vraiment que tu irais jusque-là. »

« - Je devais bien mais à la place ça sera la merveilleuse carte Sniffleur Érotique. » Déclara Blaise, posant la carte finale qui arracha un cri de triomphe à Neville, qui se jeta sur le tapis pour prendre la carte verte et l'ajouter à sa pile.

« - Nev, c'est horrible. » Dit Hermione, fronçant le nez et essayant de ne pas se joindre aux rires des autres. « - Maintenant je revois Rusard. »

« - Est-ce vrai qu'il est mort ? » Demanda Jenny, levant les yeux de ses cartes. « - Je pensais que c'était une rumeur. »

« - Non, c'est vrai. » Répondit Goldstein, parlant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. « - Ma cousine Serena était Guérisseuse à St Mangouste quand il est arrivé là-bas. Elle a dit que c'était horrible. »

« - On ne peut pas dire que je suis triste pour lui. » Admit George, partageant un regard nostalgique avec Fred. « - Je sais qui nous lui avons donné du fil à retordre au fil des années mais c'était vraiment un vieux bougre pourri. »

« - Bravo. » Dit Fred, trinquant maladroitement avec son frère.

« - Je me suis toujours senti un peu désolé pour lui, vous savez, d'être si aigri. » Dit Harry, prenant dix nouvelles cartes et les distribuant.

« - Tu as raison, Harry. » Acquiesça rapidement Goldstein. « - C'est mal de se moquer des affligés, après tout. »

Draco émit un bruit étrange et fronça les sourcils, quelque part sous ses cheveux et Harry soupçonnait que c'était à cause de Goldstein. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris.

« - Pourquoi ne m'invites-tu jamais à tes fêtes ? » Demanda alors une voix sifflante et Harry suivit les regards effarés de tout le monde jusqu'à voir Frank glissait sinueusement dans le salon. « - Tant d'odeurs intrigantes dans cette salle. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » Demanda Hermione, repliant ses pieds pour laisser Frank passer.

« - Il m'accuse de faire une fête sans lui. » Dit Harry. « - Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais de mauvaise humeur contre moi ce matin. »

« - Ce son est horriblement effrayant. » Soupira George avec envie. « - Si seulement je pouvais le faire. »

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble. » Admit Harry en haussant les épaules. « - Dans ma tête, ça sonne comme si je parlais normalement. »

« - Mon amie Tracy pense que c'est sexy. » Déclara Jenny.

Harry, qui avait choisi ce moment pour prendre une gorgée, s'étouffa avec son whisky et la regarda tandis que Draco lui tapotait doucement le dos et souriait.

« - Si c'est la même Tracy à laquelle je pense, un fétichisme du Fourchelangue est le moindre de tes soucis. » Dit mystérieusement George et d'autres rires s'élevèrent.

« - Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Cruel humain à tête rouge. » Fit Frank, se redressant aux pieds de George en se penchant d'avant en arrière. George, qui était apparemment habitué à ce genre de traitement, se contenta de le regarder avec un regard calculateur.

« - Il ne rit pas de toi. » Dit Harry avec lassitude. « - Tiens-toi bien et je te trouverais quelque chose à manger. »

Frank se tut, effleurant de sa langue les restes des petits fours sur l'assiette de Ginny.

« - Plus que quinze minutes ! » Annonça Draco, revenant de la cuisine avec ce qui semblait être la plus chic bouteille de whisky jusqu'à présent, autre que la bouteille de chez Borteg de Goldstein, qui était ignorée par principe. « - Il est temps de commencer à penser à toutes ces résolutions que vous ne tiendrez pas. »

« - Aha, presque l'heur de célébrer. » Déclara Fred avec une lueur dans les yeux. « - Donnes-moi ta serviette, Jen. »

Elle obéit et d'un coup de baguette, il se retrouva avec un petit chapeau de fête de la taille du serpent dans la paume. Il était recouvert de paillette multicolore. Fred le prit et avança précautionneusement vers Frank. Le serpent s'était enroulé sur lui-même et le regarda faire, impassible.

« - Fred, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Protesta Ginny mais il y avait une note évidente de curiosité dans sa voie et elle ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter son frère alors qu'il installait le petit chapeau sur la tête de Frank.

Étonnamment, et peut-être à cause de la récompense possible s'il se comportait bien, Frank ne résista pas. Quand Fred se retira, il glissa sur le tapis et se drapa sur les genoux de Draco, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

« - Fichu serpent. » Marmonna Harry, se penchant pour prendre quelques friandises à base de viande dans l'assiette de Ginny.

« - Est-ce qu'il mange vraiment ça ? » Demanda Neville.

« - Oh oui. » Dit Draco. « - Il mange n'importe quoi avec de la viande dedans, le bougre gourmand. » Il tapota distraitement Frank et Harry lui jeta une saucisse enveloppé de bacon qu'il attrapa avec une précision redoutable et avala soigneusement.

« - C'est bon. Ça n'a jamais été si bon. » S'extasia-t-il, sortant sa langue.

Ceci, apparemment, fut trop pour Goldstein et il se tapit loin possible sur son siège et son beau visage refléta son dégoût.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Lui demanda Harry, immédiatement irrité. Peut-être qu'il avait peur mais quelque chose disait à Harry que ce n'était pas le cas.

Goldstein ne dit rien mais il retroussa les lèvres en direction de Draco.

« - Il ne te mordra pas. » Marmonna Ron. « - Plus par pitié. » Ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Goldstein toussa. « - Je n'ai pas peur, Ron. Je pense juste que les serpents sont révoltants. En fait. » Poursuivit-il, lançant un regard noir à Frank. « - Je ne peux pas croire que tu en ais un chez toi, Draco. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas vivre avec ça. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne vives pas ici, non ? »

Harry regarda Frank, qui était parfaitement enroulé sur les genoux de Draco. Il était parfaitement immobile et silencieux mais ses yeux noirs perçants brillaient d'intelligence et Harry se demanda s'il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère qu'il avait créée par inadvertance. Il se tourna vers Goldstein, prêt à défendre son animal de compagnie mais encore une fois, Hermione le devança.

« - Ils sont très propres en fait. » Osa-t-elle. « - Et ils ne sont pas du tout gluants comme on pourrait penser qu'ils sont. » Elle se pencha et caressa les écailles brillantes de Frank qui apprécia.

Goldstein rigola, un bruit surprenant dans le quasi-silence. « - Tu n'as pas changé depuis l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »

Le visage d'Hermione se froissa légèrement et elle se recula comme si elle avait été giflée.

« - Hey. » Fit Ron avec une autorité étonnamment clame, se penchant en avant pour regarder Goldstein. « - Ne lui parle pas comme ça, je te prie. »

« - Je plaisantais. » Dit-il mais personne ne rigola.

« - Eh bien, je préfèrerais que tu t'en passes. » Dit Hermione tranquillement, s'étant reprise.

« - Désolé. » Dit Goldstein sans sentiment. « - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Poursuivit-il avec désinvolture, grimaçant à Frank. « - Ils me font toujours penser à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait un serpent. »

« - Ne dis pas ça. » Intervint sèchement Neville, lançant un regard désolé à Harry et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, Harry eut envie de rire.

« - Eh bien. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Goldstein. « - Frank est mon serpent, de sorte que tu dois adresser tes plaintes à moi. »

Goldstein resta très calme et croisa délicatement une jambe.

« - Deux minutes, tout le monde ! » S'écria Blaise, brisant efficacement la tension alors que tout le monde se tournait pour le regarder. Il se leva de toute son imposante hauteur, brandissant son verre et observant tout le monde avec ses yeux noirs. « - Bougez vos fesses avant que je le fasse pour vous ! »

Désireux de laisser la maladresse derrière, Harry sourit à Blaise et attrapa son verre, utilisant l'épaule de Draco pour se lever, chancelant sur ses pieds. Draco soupira, attrapa sa main et la bouteille de whisky et se joignit à lui. Lentement, les autres se levèrent de leurs poses brumeuses et formèrent un cercle approximatif pour les derniers moments de l'année. Goldstein resta calme, entre un Neville résigné et un Ron hérissé et ne dit rien quand Draco emplit son verre.

« - Je rentre du travail plus tôt pour jouer avec ma fille. » Déclara Blaise.

Ginny lui sourit. « - Je vais commencer à lire à nouveau. Des livres qui ne parlent pas de Quidditch. Pendant que tu es à la maison plus tôt et que tu joues avec notre fille. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« - Je vais enfin arrêter de me ronger les ongles. » Dit Jenny, observant avec regret ses ongles rongés.

« - Je vais dégnommer le jardin de maman et papa au moins une fois par mois. » Promit Fred solennellement.

« - Je vais bien ranger mes balais et les garder comme ça. » Dit Ron. « - Promis Mione. »

Hermione roula des yeux mais elle sourit et ajouta : « - Je vais prendre le temps de voir mes amis plus souvent et plus seulement lors d'occasions spéciales. »

« - Ça me paraît bien, Hermione. » Dit Harry, qui avait écouté avec un intérêt croissant ce qui semblait être une fin d'année rituelle. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire des résolutions avant mais tout était différent ici et il pouvait aussi bien s'y plier. « - Je vais… » _« Je vais quoi ? Je vais faire une petite table ? Je vais arrêter d'avoir peur de mes sentiments ? Je vais… »_ « - Je vais remplacer mes horribles jeans de travail. » Déclara-t-il de façon impulsive.

Hermione rigola et Draco soupira : « - Je l'ai entendu dire ça avant. »

« - Je vais me trouver une belle femme qui n'est pas folle. » Déclara George et il y eut des hochements de têtes approbateur autour du cercle. Harry était intrigué.

« - Je vais… » Hésita Neville et puis il redressa le menton. « - Je vais acquérir… plus de valeur. » Dit-il avec une certaine difficulté, le visage rouge.

Draco, qui était à côté de lui, saisit son épaule solennellement. « - Tu as raison putain. Je vais moins jurer. Honnêtement. »

Blaise attira l'attention d'Harry à travers le cercle et lui fit un sourire contagieux alors que Ginny marmonnait : « - Je le croirais quand je le verrais. »

Pendant un long moment, il y eut un silence puis Goldstein toussa légèrement et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à : « - Je ne vais pas renoncer à ce que je veux. » Mais personne ne l'entendit vraiment parce que Draco leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître une énorme horloge scintillante au centre du cercle.

« - Dix secondes. » Fit Hermione, qui avait pris Frank et l'avait enroulé autour de son cou. Il portait toujours son chapeau de fête. Ça lui convenait plutôt bien.

« - … Huit, sept, six… »

Harry fut surpris quand il sentit Draco nouer leurs doigts et serrer doucement. Il lui lança un sourire oblique et eut du mal à retenir un sourire idiot quand Draco lécha sa lèvre inférieure et mimait silencieusement « - Je t'aime. »

« - … Quatre, trois, deux… »

« - Je t'aime. » Répondit Harry, le cœur battant. Draco sourit et détourna le regard alors que le tintement de cloche emplissait la pièce et que ses occupants criaient en chœurs : « - Bonne Année ! »

En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva écrasé entre Ginny, qui souriait et l'embrassait sur la joue et Blaise qui lui coupait tout air et hurlait des paroles d'amitié à la senteur de whisky dans son oreille. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Fred, George, Jenny et les autres alors que tout le monde s'embrassait avec enthousiasme tandis que Frank, toujours avec son chapeau, avait rejoint le sol et était parti s'occuper des petits fours restants.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Harry réussit à s'extraire d'une discussion animée et un peu absurde sur le Quidditch à Poudlard, à laquelle Neville et Hermione avaient mêlés leurs souvenirs malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais joué pour l'équipe de leur Maison.

« - Ce que tu oublies, Draco Malfoy. » Disait Jenny alors qu'Harry sortait dans le couloir. « - C'est que sans Poursuiveurs décents, tu peux toujours perdre un match, même si l'Attrapeur attrape le Vif d'Or. Les Attrapeurs oublient toujours ça. » Dit-elle gravement.

« - Ne commençons pas un débat sur les Poursuiveurs. » Gémit George, provoquant un mélange de rires et bruits sympathiques.

« - Hmm. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même, les laissant derrière et se dirigeant vers la cuisine, s'aidant du mur alors qu'il marchait. Il se sentait un peu chancelant mais à part cela, ça allait. Il se fit couler un verre d'eau et déverrouilla la porte arrière d'un mouvement de baguette et s'avança sur le seuil, savourant l'air frais et humide sur son visage.

Il avala l'eau et sourit de contentement alors que le délicieux froid traversait son corps et apaisait ses angoisses, laissant derrière lui la sensation agréable du whisky et de l'amitié et de l'ambiance joyeuse sans se soucier de la qualité de l'exemple qu'il était en train de donner.

« - Prends ça, la Belette ! » S'écria Draco dans le salon.

Harry secoua lentement la tête et ferma les yeux. Pas même Goldstein pourrait ruiner son humeur maintenant.

« - A ta santé, fiston. »

Au son de la voix familière, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et il se retourna pour voir Boris, appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine dans son long manteau de toile cirée et se servant un généreux verre de whisky. Un second coup d'œil montra qu'il s'agissait de la bouteille de Goldstein mais Harry prétendit délibérément ne pas le remarquer.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Boris s'approcha de lui, souriant à Harry dans sa barbe emmêlée. « - Juste te souhaiter une Bonne Année. » Dit-il. « - Tu semblais plutôt joyeux. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. « - Ouais… je suppose que je le suis. Etes-vous ici depuis longtemps ? »

« - Assez longtemps. » Répondit Boris, énigmatique. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et regarda son verre avec approbation. « - Très bon. Quand ta femme est pénible, c'est à cause du whisky. » Conseilla-t-il, conférant une certaine grande sagesse.

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant contre la porte qui craqua sous son poids. « - Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas de femme pour l'instant… je pense. Et en second lieu, c'est une vision assez pessimiste des femmes… vous savez. Vous savez. » Répéta-t-il, agitant vaguement sa main.

« - Tu ne peux pas dire cela, jeune homme. » Dit Boris, l'air complètement indifférent. « - Ma mère disait beaucoup de choses, cependant. Des choses étranges. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais voulu dire du mal de la mort, dieu bénisse son âme. »

Harry hocha la tête, perplexe. « - Comment vont mes enfants ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « - Ma… Ginny ? »

« - Tu les retrouveras exactement comme tu les as laissé, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Boris, essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche. « - Le but ici est d'apprendre. Nouvelles expériences… »

« - Ouais, on peut dire ça. » Marmonna Harry, rougissant et tournant son visage dans l'air frais de la nuit.

« - Tu parles à toi-même ? » Demanda quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec une voix nette et sans accent de Boris.

Harry se tendit et se retourna, remarquant l'endroit vide où s'était tendu Boris, son verre de whisky sur le comptoir et la silhouette mince de Goldstein à la porte.

« - Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes même si sa voix était plus exaspérée maintenant.

« - J'étais inquiet. » Répondit doucement Goldstein. « - Tu es parti depuis un moment et personne d'autre n'a semblait le remarquer. Bois-tu mon whisky ? »

« - Euh, non. » Dit Harry, regardant son verre d'eau vide et la bouteille fraîchement ouverte de Borteg sur le comptoir. « - Je.. »

« - Tout va bien, Harry. Je l'ai apporté pour toi ainsi que moi-même. Comme je te l'ai toujours dit, je veux te faire vivre les plus belles choses. Tu les mérites autant que moi. » Il lui fit un sourire qui tordit l'estomac d'Harry de dégoût et il s'avança dans la pièce, prenant la bouteille au passage. « - Permets-moi. »

Harry retira son verre de la tentative de recharge. « - J'en ai eu assez, merci. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Murmura Goldstein. Il se pencha contre le chambranle et fixa Harry avec ses yeux noirs. Il n'y avait aucune lueur néfaste dans son regard et pour une raison quelconque, cela rendit Harry légèrement nerveux.

Il voulait continuer avec sa nouvelle politique d'ignorance et mépris poli alors il posa son verre et sortit de la salle avec un simple : « - Excuse-moi. » Mais quelque chose le cloua sur place.

Il y eut un fort _Thomp_ provenant de la pièce au-dessus puis une pluie de rires tonitruants. Pendant un instant, Harry et Goldstein levèrent les yeux vers le plafond.

« - Tout le monde semble passer un bon moment. » Fit remarquer Goldstein. « - Sauf toi. »

Harry grogna de dérision, incapable de se retenir. « - Et tu veux remédier à cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Est-ce ce que tu veux, Harry ? » Les yeux de Goldstein brillèrent. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et se pencha plus près.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là ? » Demanda-t-il, abandonnant sa politique de politesse. « - Je ne suis pas infidèle. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne suis pas sur le point de commencer maintenant. Je suis avec Draco parce que je veux être avec Draco. »

Les lèvres de Goldstein se tordirent à la mention du nom de Draco et pour Harry, ce fut la goutte de trop ce soir. Il se raidit, chaque muscle de son corps se tendant, ses doigts crispés si fort sur le verre qu'il pouvait presque le briser.

« - Et oui, ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention que tu avais une sorte de problème avec lui mais tu sais quoi ? Il est dix fois meilleur que tu l'es, Goldstein. Dix fois. » Dit-il observant le visage surpris de Goldstein et inspirant une bouffée d'air froid dans ses poumons. « - Il est intelligent et intéressant et honnête et drôle et… il me fait vibrer quand il est près de moi et c'est ce que je veux. » Dit Harry, le cœur battant d'embarras alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Goldstein. Il déglutit. « - Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire pour toi. Je ne veux pas être impoli avec toi, crois-le ou pas mais je perds patience donc pour la dernière fois, _arrête_ ça. »

Goldstein le regarda un instant, le visage à quelques centimètres, à bout de souffle.

« - Harry. » Murmura-t-il, se penchant plus près et embrassant Harry.

Consterné, Harry se figea pendant un moment. Les lèvres de Goldstein était rugueuses contre les siennes, ses doigts étaient brutaux alors qu'ils se posaient sur les hanches d'Harry et chaque terminaison nerveuse du corps d'Harry criaient _"Faux ! Faux !". _Le verre glissa de ses doigts et se fracassa au sol. Le son arracha Harry de sa stupeur horrifiée et il repoussa Goldstein avec une telle force qu'il se cogna la tête sur le chambranle.

Stupéfié, il se frotta la tête en clignant des yeux. Puis il reprit son sourire et s'approcha une fois de plus, essayant de saisir les bras d'Harry. « - Ecoute Harry, je pense que tu devrais… »

« - Je pense que tu devrais partir. » Fit une voix froide depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Harry tourna la tête, paniqué, pour voir Draco, éclairé par les lampes de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur Goldstein, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Draco. » Fit Harry, luttant pour trouver sa voix. « - Draco, ce n'est pas… je n'ai pas… »

« - Je suis désolé, ce doit être comme ça, Draco. » Dit Goldstein et Harry s'écarta de lui, dégoûté, mettant autant d'espace que possible entre eux.

« - Il n'y a pas de 'ça' ! » S'écria-t-il, perdant la dernière étincelle de patience. « - Ôtes-toi ça de la tête ! »

« - Harry… »

« - Tout le monde a été plus que poli avec toi. » Interrompit Draco et sa voix était plus froide que ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu. « - Mais je pense que nous en avons tous assez de toi maintenant. Je vais te montrer le chemin de la sortie. »

Pendant un instant, Goldstein sembla vouloir répliquer mais finalement il hocha la tête et suivit Draco hors de la pièce sans un mot. Resté seul dans la cuisine silencieuse, Harry s'effondra sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Une vague de nausée le balayait, sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait un goût étranger dans la bouche et sentait comme si ça ne lui appartenait pas. Il frissonna.

« - Oi, qui a mangé le dernier morceau de gâteau ? » S'écria quelqu'un, soit Fred ou George, à l'étage.

Enfin, les pas de Draco résonnèrent sur les carreaux et Harry leva les yeux. Sa bouche était une ligne mince, sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive malgré ses pommettes rougies et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et réparait le verre brisé.

« - Draco, écoute… »

Il secoua la tête avec raideur. « - Nous avons encore des invités. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Harry, l'estomac noué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une chance de s'expliquer et il n'avait même pas droit à cela.

Draco soupira. « - Retourner à la fête. » Il tourna les talons et sortit dans le couloir. Harry regarda dans l'obscurité pendant une seconde ou deux puis il suivit.

* * *

La fête s'était bien ralentie quand ils revinrent mais Harry semblait loin de là jusqu'à ce que leurs invités commencent à s'étirer et bâiller et s'activer pour partir. Il était tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil laissé vacant par Goldstein, souriant et faisant la conversation lorsqu'il était requis mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et à qui. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée, laissant derrière qu'un engourdissement froid avec un courant sous-jacent de désespoir.

Il avait besoin de faire savoir à Draco qu'il ne s'était rien passait… Draco devait savoir que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose ou que ça allait à l'encontre de son sens de l'honneur. C'était parce que le sourire de Draco Malfoy lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur et parce que la nouvelle froideur dans ses yeux gris le brisait.

La façade 'tout va bien' de Draco était terriblement impressionnante. Il était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé à côté de Blaise, se joignant à un chœur tardif de 'Ce n'est qu'Au revoir' et avait laissé Frank prendre place sur ses genoux. Alors que leurs invités commençaient à prendre congé, Draco alla récupérer leurs manteaux, écharpes et bonnets, se plia de bonne grâce à la claque sur l'épaule de Ron, l'étreinte d'ours de Blaise et les baisers légèrement émotionnels d'Hermione. Il acquiesça aux excuses répétées de Neville et indiqua à Jenny de faire en sorte que Fred ne fasse pas 'exploser' quoi que ce soit en rentrant.

Harry se leva de sa chaise comme si des mains invisibles le tiraient et fit son chemin à travers les étreintes d'adieu et les promesses de les recontacter rapidement, tout en jetant des regards à Draco. Alors qu'il parlait tranquillement à Ginny, qui était tirée vers la cheminée par un Blaise désireux, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry pour la première fois en plus d'une heure et la chaleur qu'Harry y trouva choqua son cœur. Il inspira fortement et Draco détourna le regard.

« - Sois sage, Ginevra. » Dit-il faiblement.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit-elle, juste avant de suivre son mari dans les flammes. « - Commence l'année comme tu as l'intention de la continuer et tout ça ! »

Enfin, la maison fut calme. Harry regarda autour de lui le salon en désordre, les bras croisés et se demandant si ranger certains trucs permettrait d'améliorer l'humeur de Draco. Probablement pas.

« - Je vais me coucher. Tu viens ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre et essayant d'enterrer son appréhension alors qu'il se traînait jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Draco était assis au bord du lit et bien qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine d'allumer les lampes, ses cheveux clairs et son profil étaient facilement visibles dans le clair de lune. Derrière lui, l'horloge d'Harry éjectait une petite fumée moqueuse. Il était trois heures vingt du matin. Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« - Putain. » Explosa soudainement Draco. Sa façade de calme extérieur tomba en un instant et l'air autour d'Harry sembla se charger d'électricité. « - Sale bâtard ! »

« - Je sais à quoi ça ressemblait, Draco mais ça ne l'était pas… il s'est jeté sur moi. » Dit Harry, regardant Draco avec défi et espérant en quelque sorte pouvoir projeter physiquement son honnêteté dans la pièce. « - Il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre le message. Je ne veux pas que… » Il trébucha sur ses mots, la gorge serrée.

Draco rigola légèrement. « - Tu es vraiment idiot parfois. »

« - Merci. » Murmura Harry, blessé.

« - Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas ? » Draco se tourna et observa Harry avec ses yeux gris plissés. « - Pensais-tu réellement que je croyais que tu laissais ce connard t'approcher volontairement ? Je te fais confiance avec ma vie, espèce de sale branleur… » Déclara-t-il, ses doigts pâles resserrés autour du drap.

« - Oh. » Murmura Harry, sentant ses genoux commençaient à céder sous lui. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit à côté de Draco. « - Ouais… bien sûr. Je… »

« - Tu es gentil avec lui et il te drague. Tu es impoli avec lui et il te drague. Quel est le putain de problème avec lui ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Peut-être que tu devrais commencer tes bonnes résolutions demain. » Suggéra Harry, voulant reprendre ses mots quand Draco lui lança un regard pointu. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai été impoli avec lui ? »

« - Je t'ai entendu quand je descendais l'escalier. » Répondit Draco. « - Et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur moi. »

« - Eh bien. » Dit Harry, se frottant la peau chaude à l'arrière de son cou et souhaitant que son estomac arrête de faire le triple saut sous l'impulsion d'un mélange de culpabilité et d'anticipation. « - Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça. »

« - Je sais. » Fit doucement Draco, posant une main sur son genou. « - Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu me dis généralement en face. »

Harry se tordit sur le lit et tendit la main sans réfléchir, passant ses doigts le long de la ligne de mâchoire de Draco et caressant ensuite ses cheveux, tirant doucement et forçant un contact visuel.

« - Je devrais. » Dit-il avec insouciance. « - Je pensais chaque mot. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Un bout de langue vint humidifier nerveusement sa lèvre. Un souffle chaud contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Son esprit fournit inutilement un sentiment de répulsion au souvenir du baiser de Goldstein et il le repoussa, fermant les yeux et appuyant sa bouche contre celle de Draco. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut pas de réponse et Harry pensa qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur puis il y eut une main chaude qui pressa son genou, un souffle coupé et Draco l'embrassa en retour. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, fermes. Sa langue trouva celle d'Harry et c'était _bien_.

Harry était en feu. Tout le brûlait : la chaleur du corps de Draco alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans le lit, le goût du whisky et la sensation de la peau humide, la manière surprenante dont les minuscules boutons de la chemise de Draco semblaient se défaire à son toucher, révélant la peau pâle qui semblait lumineuse dans le clair de lune. Respirant à peine, Harry passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, frissonnant. Draco s'approcha plus près et déposa des baisers chauds et humides contre un point sensible du cou d'Harry provoquant des picotements intense dans les terminaisons nerveuses oubliés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus résister. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et laissa le champ libre à Draco, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le goût du sang sur sa langue.

« - Si facile. » Murmura Draco, amusé mais il ne pouvait pas camoufler son propre désir dans sa voix.

Il recula juste assez pour croiser les yeux d'Harry et le regard qu'ils échangèrent était lourd de sens. Sans un mot, ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se déshabiller, laissant tomber leurs vêtements dans un enchevêtrement au sol et rampant sur le lit, faisant bruisser les draps sous eux dans leur impatience à presser leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair et leurs bouches se quittant rarement tandis que le sexe d'Harry était bien dur contre le ventre de Draco.

Draco, tout aussi dur, gémit doucement quand Harry enroula une main paresseuse autour de son érection, se fiant à ses instincts. Pas d'hésitation cette fois. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il voulait Draco, Draco le voulait et c'était aussi facile que de voler.

Peu de temps après, il poussa Draco contre les oreillers, où il tomba sans résistance, se prélassant gracieusement et levant des yeux brûlants vers Harry. Indolemment, il laissa courir une main sur son ventre et alla saisir son sexe raide et le caressa lentement tandis que son autre bras se reposait entre les draps, exposant la marque et les quatre lettres. Harry ne savait pas où regarder. Déglutissant difficilement à cause de sa gorge sèche, il murmura un sort d'une voix rauque et tendit la main, espérant pour le mieux.

Son tiroir de chevet était déverrouillé mais refusait de s'ouvrir. Frustré, Harry essaya de nouveau. Draco se pencha avec un soupir et lui ouvrit le tiroir.

« - Si tu ne bourrais pas tes tiroirs avec pleins de merde, ça ne se produirait pas. » Conseilla-t-il, mettant la petite bouteille d'huile dans la main d'Harry.

« - Va te faire foutre. » Murmura Harry mais il sourit et reprit là où il en était tandis que Draco cambrait ses hanches et regardait droit dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il se caressait. Harry ne pensait pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi excitant.

« - Harry. » Fit doucement Draco et ce fut assez. Il se pencha, effleurant de sa langue la pointe du sexe de Draco alors qu'il recouvrait ses doigts d'huile parfumée. Puis lentement il les inséra un à un en lui, réprimant un gémissement à la chaleur serrée qui l'entoura et il se mit à caresser et étirer jusqu'à ce que Draco ferme les yeux et se contorsionne de plaisir. Enfin, il se redressa à genoux et se pencha pour connecter leurs bouches tandis qu'il le poussait à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lentement, il le pénétra, haletant quand il fut à l'intérieur, et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui et Draco cria. C'était brut, primitif et le son fit frémir Harry, dangereusement près de la jouissance.

« - Ceci est à toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Harry alors qu'il saisissait ses hanches et commençait à bouger en lui, les lèvres incurvées en un léger sourire. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla. Il lui sourit en retour… il n'avait pas peur. Il bougea en un rythme lent et profond, se penchant pour presser sa bouche contre celle de Draco, la respiration difficile contre sa peau alors qu'il respirait le parfum d'agrumes, de sueur, d'alcool et d'excitation à chaque coup de rein. Les doigts du blonds se crispaient sur ses hanches, ses fesses, presque douloureusement alors qu'il approchait lui aussi de la jouissance. Une de ses mains à lui était crispée sur les draps, l'autre alla caresser frénétiquement le sexe de Draco.

« - Oui. » Murmura Draco, encore et encore, son corps allant à la rencontre d'Harry encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri, un gémissement et une litanie : « - Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… »

Et puis il émit plusieurs jurons et un faible gémissement alors qu'il se libérait sur la main d'Harry et qu'il se contractait autour de lui avec tant de force qu'Harry n'était pas loin de le suivre. Il baissa les yeux vers la rougeur de sa peau dans la pénombre, les yeux gris emplis de plaisir et les traits détendus par la jouissance et il se libéra fortement en lui, émettant un son de gorge brut et décomplexé.

_« Putain, je __**suis**__ bruyant. » _Pensa-t-il, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

« - Très bien. » Soupira Draco, caressant distraitement le dos d'Harry. « - Je commencerais ma résolution demain. »

Harry sourit contre sa peau. « - Voilà sans doute une bonne idée. » Il se redressa sur ses coudes et s'effondra sur le dos à côté de Draco. L'air froid de la fenêtre ouverte faisait frissonner sa peau humide mais ce n'était pas désagréable, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'énergie de faire grand-chose.

Quand quelque chose effleura son mollet nu cependant, il sursauta par réflexe et plissa les yeux dans le noir. Après un moment, une tête noire familière vint se poser sur sa cuisse.

« - Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Draco sourit. « - Qui sait ? Il est un peu pervers. »

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible… le fait qu'un serpent les avait probablement entendus avoir une relation sexuelle, ou le fait que Draco semblait plus amusé que perturbé.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il à Frank.

Le serpent sortit sa langue avec délectation. « - Cette atmosphère est agréable. Bénéficiant d'odeurs intéressantes. Rien d'inhabituel. »

« - Rien d'inhabituel. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même et il frissonna quand Draco lui lança un sort de nettoyage.

« - Je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, pas toi ? » Demanda Draco tout à coup.

Harry le regarda. « - Quoi ? Oh, tu veux parler de la fête ? »

« - Evidemment. »

« - Ouais, je pense aussi. En dehors de Goldstein, qui en semblait incapable, je pense que tout le monde a passé un bon moment. »

« - Oui, eh bien. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Je me fiche un peu de ses sentiments, crois-le ou pas. »

Harry sourit et écarta les cheveux de Draco de ses yeux. « - Je sais. Je pense que c'était assez incroyable de voir comment tu as été poli toute la soirée. » Admit-il.

« - Des années de formations pour ça. » Dit Draco avec une pointe d'amertume. « - Et de toute façon, j'ai dû me donner les moyens de faire face. »

Harry attendit, intrigué.

« - Chaque fois qu'il m'énervait vraiment, je partais dans la cuisine et réorganisé l'un des tiroirs. »

Harry grogna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « - Et combien en as-tu réorganisé ? »

« - Tous. » Admit Draco. « - Vers minuit, j'ai recommencé un second tour. Bien sûr, ils étaient déjà bien rangés alors j'ai entreprit de tout sortir, compter et tout remettre en place. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. » Dit Harry, envahi de culpabilité alors qu'il imaginait Draco ranger frénétiquement les tiroirs à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait pour 'réapprovisionner'. « - Je pense que j'aurais dû lui dire de foutre le camp bien avant. »

Draco bailla. « - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la sienne. La façon dont il te regardait était dégoûtante. »

Harry grimaça, se tournant et savourant la chaleur de Draco contre son dos. « - Je souhaite qu'il cesse cela à l'avenir. »

« - Je sais. Mais je pense que nous l'avons dissuadé, non ? » Murmura Draco d'un air endormi contre le cou d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Il y avait une lumière en haut de l'escalier._

_Le ciel à l'extérieur était rose, orange, gris._

_Il se frotta les yeux avec sa manche trop grande à rayures. Bâillement._

_Harry se déplaça sur le sol en face de lui. Ses muscles étaient un peu raides mais il était résolu. « - Nous devons parler à Dumbledore. » Dit-il. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait dit cela plusieurs fois déjà._

_« - Plus tard. Je veux dormir et peux-tu arrêter de faire cela ? »_

_« - Quoi ? »_

_« - Ça. » Les yeux gris se fixèrent sur les doigts d'Harry, qu'il tapotait sur la table de chevet. « - Arrête ça. Ou au moins, équilibre toi-même. »_

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? » Fatigué, confus, irritable. Curieux._

_« - Équilibre. » Les doigts pâles se levèrent pour illustrer ses propos et son souffle chaud s'écrasa sur la joue d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait. Le visage concentré… il tapota, une, deux fois avec la main gauche et une, deux fois avec la droite. « - Sinon, tu es complètement inégal. Evidemment. »_

_Harry frissonna. « - Cela n'a pas de sens. Depuis quand est-ce logique ? »_

_« - Depuis que je suis petit. Tu ne sens pas que tu dois équilibrer ? » Les yeux écarquillés… il pouvait parfaitement bien les voir à la lumière. Vulnérabilité choquante. Pensa Harry._

_Une admission. « - Je me sens vraiment très équilibré. »_

_« - Peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu es une telle douleur dans le cul. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. « - La ferme. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment surprenant venant de toi. »_

_« - Ouais, bien. » Des doigts tapotant sur la cape d'Harry. Doigts visibles et puis non. A maintes reprises. Cinq fois l'un et cinq fois l'autre. « - Tu serais surpris de voir combien les choses qui n'ont pas de sens peut te tenir en haleine. »_

_Un long moment et une réalisation de similitude, quand tout est dépouillé. Une respiration profonde et l'humilité._

_« - Non, je ne veux pas. »_

_Une contraction de lèvre qui est presque un sourire. Un bâillement. « - Va dormir, Potter. »_

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux en se réveillant et regardant l'horloge de cuivre sur sa table de chevet. La vision était floue alors il soupira et tapota maladroitement à la recherche de ses lunettes, les glissa sur son nez et soupira.

« - Non. » Dit-il avec détermination et l'horloge émit un nuage de fumée, apparemment de son propre chef.

Sa tête était étonnamment claire mais il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi et sa boucle semblait être pleine de sable. Malheureusement, il avait promis à Maura d'emmener le Veneficus à l'atelier aujourd'hui et il n'y avait pas moyen de rompre une promesse à un enfant à cause d'une légère gueule de bois. Pas dans cette vie. Après un dernier regard à Draco qui dormait calmement, il se traina hors du lit et alla prendre une douche, frictionnant inutilement son corps nu contre le froid mordant.

Il sortit de la maison un peu plus tard, propre, habillé et avoir pris un peu de thé et de pain grillé. Enveloppé dans son long manteau de laine avec le Veneficus fourré dans un sac en bandoulière, il transplana à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et marcha vers le Terrier pour récupérer Maura. La route sinueuse était une fois de plus étincelante de gel.

Maura embrassa Molly sur le pas de la porte et accepta joyeusement le sac en papier qu'elle tint dans sa main gantée de rouge alors qu'elle marchait à côté d'Harry.

« - Qu'as-tu obtenu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Déjeuner. » Répondit Maura, balançant le sac à côté d'elle. « - Grand-mère m'a fait un sandwich à la confiture. »

« - Cela semble… bien. » Dit Harry, surpris.

Maura sourit. « - Il y a du concombre aussi avec. »

« - Tu le mangeras toi-même alors. »

« - Grand-mère en a fait pour toi aussi. Je pense que c'est au rôti de porc. » Elle fronça le nez. « - Ennuyeux. »

Harry sourit. Il pensait pouvoir faire face à être ennuyeux dans ce cas.

« - As-tu eu une belle fête ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Harry après un moment avec un mélange confus d'émotions. « - Nous l'avons eu, merci. Et toi ? »

Maura sauta en avant, se retournant pour faire face à Harry et pratiquement bouillonnante d'excitation. « - Génial. Rose m'a appris à jouer aux échecs et puis moi, Hugo et Rose avons fait la danse rituelle idiote de Grand-mère et Grand-père nous a raconté des histoires sur l'époque où toi et Oncle Ron et Oncle Fred et Oncle George et Tante Hermione … » Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit : « - … étaient à Poudlard et puis nous avons fait griller des guimauves sur des bâtons et je suis resté debout jusqu'à vingt-trois heures dix ! »

« - Wow. » Dit Harry, attrapant son enthousiaste et lui rendant son sourire. « - Cela sonne bien. Je t'avais dit que ça serait bien, non ? »

Maura roula des yeux et se tourna. « - Les adultes disent toujours ça. »

* * *

Le matin se déroba vraiment sans autorisation. Harry et Maura passèrent quelques agréables heures à examiner le Veneficus, lisant des articles sur 'Travailler le Bois Etrange' et expérimentant avec des petits morceaux qu'Harry trancha soigneusement au bout de l'une des branches. Il était très conscient que ce genre de matériau était précieux et qu'il ne devait pas le gaspiller et vraiment, quelqu'un de non-qualifié comme lui ne devrait probablement pas toucher en premier lieu mais un tout petit peu ne devrait pas faire de mal. En outre, il estimait toujours que la meilleure façon d'apprendre était de rejeter toute prudence au vent et de foncer.

« - Voilà. » Dit Harry, assis sur la table de travail avec le livre 'Travailler le Bois Étrange' ouvert sur les genoux. Il tendit à Maura un autre petit bout. « - Essaye de le mettre dans l'eau. »

Maura se redressa à genoux et avec soin, plongea le bois dans le grand verre d'eau qu'Harry avait posé au milieu de la table. A proximité se trouvait les résultats de leurs expériences antérieures : le morceau carbonisé qu'Harry avait brûlé avec sa baguette pour produire une fumée multicolore extraordinaire et le morceau que Maura avait posé sur son sandwich à la confiture et concombre qui, à son grand plaisir (et au malheur d'Harry, 'qui avait besoin de ça ?') lui avait fourni deux sandwich à la confiture et concombre identique.

« - Ooh, ça fait quelque chose. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry regarda. En effet, c'était en train de faire quelque chose. L'écorce se dissolu rapidement, provoquant des petites bulles dans l'eau, qui était maintenant bleue pâle et produisait une petite fumée claire qui sentait la cannelle.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle, plissant son nez.

Harry consulta le livre. « - D'accord. Le Veneficus, lorsqu'il est ajouté à l'eau claire, a le potentiel de créer l'une des deux solutions utile. Si le liquide devient opaque, violet foncé et d'un froid intense, vous avez du _Confortego_, une solution apaisante qui peut être utilisée pour traiter les allergies, les peaux à problèmes et les symptômes de maladies telle que 'Kneazlepox' et 'Newt Rash'. » Lui et Maura regardèrent la fumée aromatique. « - Je ne pense pas que ce soit celle-là. »

« - Moi non plus. » Dit Maura. « - Qu'est-ce que la 'Newt Rash' ? »

« - Aucune idée. » Admit Harry. « - Bon… si le liquide devient bleu transparent avec un arôme épicé et une fumée blanche… ça ressemble plus à ça… alors vous avez créé _Artifex_, la potion de l'artiste. En fonction de la force et la qualité de votre Veneficus, cette potion permettra d'optimiser les capacités créatives de celui qui la boit à des degrés divers durant une heure environ. La qualité dépend de la culture, la variété et les conditions de croissance… bla, bla bla. » Termina Harry, avec une petite étincelle d'espoir en lui.

Il y eut un silence puis Maura chuchota. « - Vas-tu la boire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu penses que ça va m'aider à faire la table ? »

Maura haussa les épaules. « - Je croyais que tu ne disposais plus du bois nécessaire. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Harry soupira. « - Je ne sais pas. Et de toute façon. » Dit-il en regardant la potion d'un air morose. « - Ca dit que ça _optimise_ les compétences créatives. Je doute que ça m'aidera. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'optimise? »

« - Ça signifie améliorer. Pour faire quelque chose de mieux. Donc, je n'ai pas de compétence pour commencer, boire cela ne me fera pas devenir un artiste. » Expliqua Harry.

« - Oh. Ça sent bon en tout cas. » Dit Maura. Son sourire était profondément sympathique pour une enfant de sept ans.

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry, fermant le livre et prenant le sandwich que Molly avait fait pour lui. Sans surprise, il était délicieux, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire au sujet de la dernière part de gâteau aux épinards que Maura était actuellement en train de dévorer avec enthousiasme. Le gâteau aux épinards de Madame Pepper.

Il termina son sandwich dans un silence pensif puis se tourna vers Maura, essuyant ses doigts sur le jean miteux qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté malgré sa résolution d'hier soir.

« - Je ne peux pas faire cette table. Je ne peux pas la faire. »

Maura lécha le glaçage vert sur son doigt. « - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. » Répondit Maura, les yeux sérieux.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua. « - Je pense que tu as raison. » Soupira-t-il.

A contrecœur, il sauta de la table de travail et se mit en quête d'une plume et parchemin. Quand il localisa le matériel d'écriture au milieu du chaos, il revint sur le bas et versa rapidement la potion bleue dans une fiole pour la ranger sur une étagère à proximité. Maura se pencha et le regarda alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et commençait à écrire.

_« Monsieur Pepper,_

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que… »_

Harry s'arrêta. Fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre à délivrer de mauvaises nouvelles dans une lettre.

Il froissa le morceau de parchemin et en prit un nouveau.

_« Monsieur Pepper,_

_Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez passer à mon atelier à votre meilleure convenance. Je voudrais discuter avec vous au sujet de la commande. Je serais présent durant mes heures de travail habituelles. _

_S'il vous plait, remercier également votre femme pour le gâteau aux épinards. Ma nièce, en particulier,… » _« - C'est moi ! » Cria Maura, surprise… _« A beaucoup aimé. _

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter. »_

« - Que vas-tu lui dire ? » Demanda Maura alors qu'elle et Harry marchaient vers le bureau de poste pour choisir un hibou afin qu'il livre la lettre.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je vais penser à quelque chose. »

« - Je dois retourner à l'école demain. » Dit Maura en se renfrognant. Elle s'éclaira un peu quand Harry lui acheta un bandeau rouge pour cheveux à une sorcière qui en vendait dans la rue.

« - Je pense que je préfèrerais aller à l'école plutôt que régler cette question. » Admit Harry. « - Ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça. »

« - Dit quoi ? » Demanda vaguement Maura, admirant son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

Harry l'éloigna de la vitrine et revint vers l'atelier. « - Rien. »

* * *

Le mardi matin, Harry entra dans son atelier seul. Il avait un sentiment étrange, il était habitué à la présence de Maura et l'endroit était beaucoup trop calme sans elle. Non seulement sa présence lui manquait et ses suggestions intéressantes mais elle l'avait averti qu'il risquait y avoir un flot de clients maintenant que toutes les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An étaient terminées. Heureusement, Harry avait un plan. Il était bien pour un temporaire plan de fortune mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Sinistrement, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et lança un sort de silence si puissant que même si les clients déterminés collés leurs oreilles à la portes, ils ne pourraient rien entendre. Tout était planifié, pensa Harry, pour qu'ils pensent qu'il a pris quelques jours de congé et repasserais plus tard. Luttant contre la culpabilité qui accompagnait son action, sachant que ça pourrait être nuisible à l'entreprise de son autre lui-même, il soupira et rendit la porte transparente de l'intérieur. En théorie, si Monsieur Pepper venait, Harry le verrait.

Il viendrait. Tous les instincts d'Harry lui criaient. Et même s'il serait furieux, ce serait surement mieux que cette inquiétude qui ne cessait de le ronger.

Alors qu'il attendait, il papillonna autour de l'atelier, ramassant des objets et les rangeant, faisant jouer tous ces disques, même ceux de Celestina. Finalement, il reprit la technique de Draco pour tout réorganiser. Commençant à une extrémité de la boutique, il travailla méthodiquement, triant le contenu de ses tiroirs et étagères, empilant proprement et essuyant les surfaces poussiéreuses avec un chiffon à peu près propre.

Au moment où il balayait toute la sciure de bois sur le sol, il était sale. Malgré son tablier, ses manches de chemises étaient grises de crasse et ses ongles étaient noirs. Il fit une pause pour essuyer son front avec son poignet, jetant un regard vers la porte et là il le vit… Monsieur Cyril Pepper se rapprochait de son atelier à une vitesse impressionnante pour un petit vieillard avec une canne.

En hâte, Harry jeta son balai et retira tous les sorts juste à temps pour que Monsieur Pepper frappa à la porte et entre. Il sourit à Harry et referma la porte derrière lui, enlevant son chapeau melon de couleur prune.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Dit-il, avançant rapidement vers l'établi d'Harry.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Pepper. » Dit Harry faiblement, se sentant soudainement malade. « - Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Ah. » Soupira Monsieur Pepper, ses yeux se plissant chaleureusement. « - Pas mal, Monsieur Potter, pas mal du tout. Un peu lent, bien sûr, après l'intensité des fêtes mais je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je suis toujours vivant, toujours en possession de tous mes membres ! »

Harry sourit et ses doigts serrèrent fortement le bord de l'établi. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait pas du tout. Il exhala lentement. « - Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur mais il y a eu un problème et… je crains de ne pas être en mesure de terminer votre commande. »

Le visage du vieil homme s'affaissa. « - Oh… Oh, mon dieu. Oh. Quel dommage. » Murmura-t-il, ayant l'air tellement déçu qu'Harry voulait reprendre ses mots, pour tout le bien qu'il ferait.

« - Je suis tellement désolé. » Répéta-t-il désespérément. « - Je ne peux que vous présentez mes excuses pour vous laisser tomber au pied levé. Je tiens à vous dédommager bien sûr… pour votre temps perdu, en dehors de tout autre chose. » Harry attrapa la bourse qu'il avait caché sur l'une des étagères les plus basses et la posa sur la table. « - Voici le double de ce que vous m'avez payé. Je me rends compte que cela ne vous aidera pas à trouver un cadeau de remplacement pour votre fille dans un délai si court mais si vous voulez, je peux vous obtenir une table d'un autre fournisseur… » Il s'interrompit quand Monsieur Pepper leva une main.

« - S'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais accepter un remboursement, bien sûr mais pas plus que ce que j'ai payé à l'origine. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry et son visage s'illumina de bonté. « - Mon dieu, jeune homme, vous allez l'air comme si vous allez fondre en larmes. Ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je vous assure. »

« - Mais.. » Harry déglutit, luttant encore contre ce terrible sentiment.

« - Je ne vais pas insister, Monsieur Potter mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur un accord sans bonne raison. » Dit doucement le vieil homme. « - Je souhaite que tout aille bien avec vous et vos proches et s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

Harry se frotta le visage, oubliant temporairement qu'il était sale. « - Nous… merci. Nous allons bien. » Dit-il finalement, souhaitant brièvement pouvoir tout avouer à Monsieur Pepper.

« - Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. » Monsieur Pepper saisit sa canne et regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. « - C'est dommage mais… c'est une fan de votre travail, Geneviève. Ça devait être une surprise, vous savez. Je pense qu'elle aimerait tout ce que vous avez fait. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Répéta Harry, incapable de penser à autre chose à dire.

« - Est-ce à vendre ? » Demanda soudainement Monsieur Pepper, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose derrière Harry.

Il se retourna, perplexe. Son tourne-disque ? Sa théière et tasse de rechange ? Ou…

« - La chose ? Euh, la… euh… sculpture ? » Demanda Harry, regardant Monsieur Pepper avec incrédulité.

« - Oui, ceci, avec toutes les lumières. » Dit-il, hochant la tête et désignant la chose avec une main ridée.

Dans un état second, Harry s'approcha de l'étagère, saisit la chose et la posa sur le plan de travail. L'esprit perdu, il saisit un chiffon propre et se mit à nettoyer toutes les bulles de verre et fragments jusqu'à ce qu'ils scintillent à la lueur des lampes. Il passa ses doigts sur les courbes de hêtre, vérifiant les aspérités et quand il fut satisfait, il renversa le tout et grava ses initiales de manière impulsive. Il était encore à moitié convaincu que Monsieur Pepper lui faisait une cruelle blague alors qu'il mettait la chose devant lui et retenait son souffle. Si c'était le cas, pensa Harry, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il le mérite.

« - Merveilleux. Combien ? »

« - Euh… » Hésita Harry, essayant de trouver un coût approximatif par rapport aux matériaux et dit avec incertitude : « - Cinquante galions ? »

Monsieur Pepper le regarda d'un air horrifié. « - Monsieur Potter, c'est une véritable arnaque ! » S'écria-t-il.

« - Désolé. » Dit rapidement Harry. « - Trente-cinq alors ? »

« - Non, non… » Monsieur Pepper rigolait maintenant. « - Je voulais dire, que c'est moi qui vous arnaque ! Je dirais plutôt que ça vaut quatre-vingt galions mais je suis prêt à payer plus. Qui peut mettre un prix sur l'art après tout ? »

« - Art ? » Répéta Harry faiblement, regardant la _chose_ avec des yeux nouveaux.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Geneviève sera ravie, j'en suis sûr. » Monsieur Pepper détourna le regarda de la solide et scintillante manifestation de frustration d'Harry et le regarda dans l'expectative. « - A-t-il un nom ? »

* * *

Cinq minutes après le départ de Monsieur Pepper, Harry se pressait dans les rues de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, l'adrénaline et l'étonnement alimentant son impulsivité alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'école d'où provenaient les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Il ralentit, reprenant son souffle et se rapprocha de l'école à un rythme plus civilisé. Il ne se souciait pas s'il avait l'air idiot (bien qu'il ait, au moins, penser à enlever son tablier) parce qu'il devait absolument le dire à quelqu'un et personne d'autre que Maura pourrait comprendre.

« - Maura ! » Appela-t-il, s'accrochant à la grille froide. « - Maura Fedora ! »

Au son de sa voix, cinq ou six petits enfants se tournèrent pour le regarder. Il sourit nerveusement, essayant de ressembler à une personne qui n'était pas folle et finalement, ils reprirent leurs jeux de marelle, faisant semblant d'être des poneys ou courant tout autour de la cour vêtus de leurs manteaux comme des capes. Maura se détacha de ce qui semblait être une discussion très sérieuse avec Hugo Weasley et une petite fille avec un chapeau vert clair. Elle se précipita vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-elle dans un souffle d'air froid.

« - Je viens de vendre une œuvre d'art ! Ma première œuvre d'art ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « - Quel art ? »

« - J'ai vendu la chose ! La chose étrange que nous avons faite avec le verre dessus ! Pour une centaine de galions ! »

Maura en fut bouche bée et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle était incapable de comprendre une telle somme d'argent énorme. « - Génial ! »

« - Je sais ! » Fit Harry, pratiquement en effervescence d'avoir un succès à partager et avoir quelqu'un avec qui le faire.

« - Comment as-tu… »

« - Qui est-ce Maura ? » Demanda une dame, vêtue d'un tablier bleu et un manteau lourd.

« - Juste mon Oncle Harry. » Dit-elle en souriant à Harry et elle se tourna vers la dame. « - C'est un artiste. »


	7. Chapitre Sept

_**Turn**_** – **_Chapitre 7_ – by Sara's Girl

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna la fin de la journée à l'école, Harry attendait avec impatience aux grilles, sautillant et les mains enfoncés profondément dans les poches. L'après-midi était gris et froid mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de faire de magie près d'une école moldue. Il était à peu près certain que la dame avec le manteau soupçonnait déjà qu'il était fou, même après la présentation de Maura et son sourire le plus désarmant.

« - Oncle Harry ! » S'écria Maura, courant hors du bâtiment avec ses cheveux rebondissant derrière elle et une boîte à déjeuner rouge dans sa main alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. « - Tu es encore là ! »

« - Eh bien, oui. » Admit Harry, un peu gêné. « - Je veux dire, je ne suis pas resté debout ici tout le temps. J'ai fait une promenade dans le parc… nourri les canards… des choses importantes comme ça. »

« - Tu es drôle. » Observa Maura, les yeux noirs pétillants. Elle passa son bras à travers les grilles et le tendit vers Harry à un angle bizarre.

« - Merci. » Harry fit une pause, momentanément distrait par la cacophonie autour de lui alors que des dizaines d'enfants sortaient de l'école et inondaient la cour de récréation, se poussant, hurlant et couinant alors qu'ils tentaient de passer les portes tous en même temps. Il ne semblait pas que beaucoup de choses ait changé depuis ses années d'école et la brève bouffée de nostalgie fut rapidement écrasé par le souvenir de la petite bande de Dudley et des petits 'jeux' dont il avait été l'objet. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il soupira.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Maura, se penchant d'un côté et d'un autre pour croiser les yeux d'Harry.

« - Rien. » Dit-il fermement. Quelque chose chez Maura lui disait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas vraiment cela et durant un instant, c'était réconfortant. « - Veux-tu venir à la boutique ? »

« - D'accord. » Dit-elle, lâchant la grille et essuyant ses mains sur sa jupe grise plissée. « - Mais je dois le dire à grand-mère d'abord. Oh, regarde, elle est là. » Fit-elle en désignant quelque chose derrière Harry.

Il se retourna pour voir Molly se frayer un chemin à travers la foule suivit par Hugo. Elle s'était protégée du froid avec un épais châle tricoté multicolore, une paire de botte en peau de mouton et un béret avec une plume de paon. Son visage était crispé de froid mais il s'illumina quand elle s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Harry toussota. Blessure par enthousiasme semblait être un trait commun aux Weasley, peu importe l'univers où il était. « - Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter Maura. » Dit-il.

« - Je vais aider. » Renchérit Maura.

« - Maura. » Gémit Hugo, la regardant avec reproche. « - Nous étions censé faire des recherches sur les Joncheruines. »

« - Nous le ferons. » Promit-elle et elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « - J'ai une fomfmble rbntle. »

Hugo s'illumina. Harry et Molly échangèrent des regards curieux.

« - Secrets d'enfants. » Soupira-t-elle, regardant Maura et Hugo qui échangeaient des regards significatifs qui leur étaient propres. « - Voilà comment ça commence, Harry. Une minute ils tous mignons et innocent et l'autre d'après, ils font éclater des Bombabouses dans leurs chambres. Et puis ils ouvrent des magasins de farces. » Elle soupira et fit un sourire complice à Harry, resserrant son châle plus étroitement autour d'elle. « - Pourtant, c'est un magasin de farce très réussi. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry. Il ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux de Maura. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, celle-ci sera Ministre de la Magie. »

Molly rigola doucement. « - Je peux bien le croire. Allez Hugo, j'ai fait des petits gâteaux cet après-midi. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à les glacer. »

« - Merci Molly. Je ferais savoir à Ginny où elle est. » Déclara Harry alors que le petit garçon et sa grand-mère se tournaient pour partir.

« - Je vais dessiner un crocodile se battant avec une licorne sur un des glaçages ! » Déclara Hugo en prenant la main de Molly.

Harry rigola mais Maura soupira en secouant la tête. « - Les garçons sont tellement ridicules parfois. Les licornes ne se battent pas. »

« - Tu as raison. » Dit-il sérieusement. « - Les garçons sont très stupides. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide. » Il tendit sa main.

Elle soupira en la prenant. « - Je sais. »

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry les fit entrer dans l'atelier et alluma les lumières. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et la pièce fut vite réchauffée par une lueur orangée. Maura retira son manteau et le posa dans un coin avec sa boite à déjeuner et, au mépris de son uniforme, s'installa sur son banc habituel pour regarder Harry travailler. Il pensait que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il la voyait ne _pas_ porter de rouge. La jupe plissée grise, le chemisier blanc et la cravate bleue lui donnait un look très étrange pour le coup.

« - C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Maura en baissant les yeux vers son uniforme avec dédain et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait accidentellement fait part de ses pensées.

« - Non, ce n'est pas horrible. Tu as l'air plus grande. »

Maura cligna des yeux. « - Oh. »

Harry sourit intérieurement et alla chercher quelques outils de menuiseries et son équipement de soufflage de verre. Il alluma les flammes avec une facilité pratiquée maintenant et disposa le tout autour de lui exactement comme il voulait. Pratiquement en effervescence sous l'excitation, il prit possession de son espace de travail et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Alors… j'étais vraiment en colère quand j'ai créé la chose. » Se souvint-il, tapotant ses doigts sur le plan de travail.

« - Tu l'étais. » Acquiesça Maura.

« - Penses-tu que je peux faire de l'art que quand je suis en colère ? » Demanda-t-il, se mordant la lèvre. Il avait, pour être honnête, plutôt peur que s'il pouvait recréer exactement les circonstances précédentes, il rate quand même. Et pourtant… il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce sentiment de fureur totale, de frustration et dégoût de soi. Une fois était assez, vraiment.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Fit Maura en haussant les épaules. « - Désolée. »

Harry soupira. « - Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » Il regarda ses outils brillants, ses piles de bois et les nombreuses pièces de verre qui scintillaient à la flamme vacillante. Soudain, il se sentit maladroit, comme s'il était un prestidigitateur moldu devant un public impatient et ne se souvenait plus comment faire sortir le lapin du chapeau. Perplexe, il se frotta le visage.

« - Je pense que tu dois juste… faire. » Conseilla Maura. « - Tu sais, comme quand il faut faire le poirier en sport. Si on y pense trop, on est trop raide et on ne peut pas le faire. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, un amusant air coupable et angoissé mal dissimulé sur son visage. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de cours de sport, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été un jour en mesure de faire le poirier mais il pensait voir où elle voulait en venir.

Il hocha la tête. « - Bien alors. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant 'qu'il est un artiste' et se souvenant de l'admiration de Monsieur Pepper pour la chose et les yeux de Draco juste comme ça et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était empli d'un étrange calme. Sans réfléchir, il prit l'outil le plus proche et un morceau de bois et se mit au travail.

* * *

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait en un noir d'encre avec quelques étoiles dispersées, Harry travaillait toujours, sentant à peine son dos douloureux ou ses mains écorchées alors qu'il réalisait une série de sculptures sous les yeux attentifs de Maura. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais c'était des choses inhabituelles et elles devenaient plus faciles à chaque essai. Ses gestes devenaient plus assurés à mesure qu'il manipulait les innombrables outils ou papier de verre pour poncer les bords rugueux.

« - Feuilles. » Marmonna Maura alors qu'Harry terminait sa troisième pièce de sa sculpture en chêne et verre vert.

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux. « - Quoi ? »

« - On dirait des feuilles. » Répéta-t-il, montrant la sculpture.

Harry recula et regarda. Elle avait raison. « - Ouais. » Dit-il en souriant. « - Tu ne dois pas être si tranquille, tu sais. Je veux ton opinion. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, tu te souviens ? »

« - J'aime bien. Ça ressemble à l'Automne. »

L'estomac d'Harry effectua une petite torsion de plaisir. Il essuya ses doigts endoloris sur son tablier et se crispa quand le tissu rugueux frotta contre sa peau écorchée. Alors qu'il s'étendait, il regarda paresseusement autour de lui et se figea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiole presque oubliée de potion bleue.

« - Je me demande… » Murmura-t-il, marchant lentement vers l'étagère, ressentant tous ses muscles endoloris maintenant. Avec précaution, il prit la fiole, savourant la sensation du verre froid contre sa peau.

« - Est-ce que tu vas la boire maintenant ? » Demanda Maura, vibrant pratiquement d'enthousiasme.

Harry déboucha la fiole, reniflant avec intérêt la fumée senteur cannelle qui s'en échappa immédiatement. « - Tu sais, je pense que oui. » Dit-il, mettant de côté la sculpture de verdure et nettoyant sa surface de travail. « - Juste pour… des fins scientifiques, bien sûr. »

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. » Dit Maura en plissant son nez aux taches de rousseur. « - Mais tu dois le faire de toute façon. »

« - Ca me semble raisonnable. » Dit Harry et en une longue gorgée, il avala la potion. Elle avait un goût crayeux et légèrement sucrée et tandis qu'elle coulait dans sa gorge, elle provoqua une sensation de picotements chauds jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« - Est-elle bonne ? » Demanda Maura, à genoux sur son banc et le cou tendu avec tellement d'excitation, qu'Harry pensait qu'elle allait presque perdre l'équilibre.

« - Mm. » Marmonna Harry, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « - Tu n'aimerais probablement pas ça. »

Maura lui tira la langue. Et Harry le fit aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut envahi par une brume de couleurs, mélange de couleurs et de belles formes courbées. Il pouvait voir les images fantomatiques de ses mains devant lui, lissant, coupant et façonnant. Ses doigts créés des formes extraordinaires qu'il ne comprenait même pas mais il se hâta de suivre, contraint, travaillant le grain du bois et sculptant avec sa baguette, encore et encore, envahit par une odeur de cannelle et la voix lointaine de la voix de Maura. Ça ressemblait au moment où il avait laissé la colère l'envahir… l'émotion était là, venant du plus profond de lui. Le contrôle, en fin de compte, lui appartenait. Cependant, ses gestes étaient guidés et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Quand il fut finalement libéré de cela, il tremblait et essuyait son front trempé de sueur froide.

« - Tu as fini. » Dit Maura et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« - Je pense que oui. » Fit-il, léchant le goût de la cannelle sur ses lèvres. « - C'était très étrange. Je crois que je préfère être en contrôle. » Il soupira et tourna la sculpture vers Maura afin qu'elle puisse la voir. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. « - C'est plutôt drôle. »

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué, s'appuyant contre la table. Apparemment, travailler sous une potion de créativité accaparée pas mal d'énergie de la personne. « - Drôle genre 'haha' ou particulièrement drôle ? »

« - Drôle comme si ça allait me manger. » Répondit Maura.

« - Ça ne doit pas être bon. » Soupira Harry et il fit disparaître la sculpture d'un coup de baguette. « - Je pense que nous ferons sans la potion à partir de maintenant. »

« - Tu ne devrez pas. » Dit vaillamment Maura.

Harry sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « - Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que nous allons devoir trouver autre chose à faire avec eux. » Dit-il, désignant les branches de Veneficus restantes, empilés sur l'étagère du bas et soigneusement recouvertes de leur tissu argentés.

« - Tu ferais mieux ou je serais obligé de t'embarrasser horriblement de te dire combien elles ont coûtés. » Dit une voix sèche depuis la porte. Harry se retourna pour voir Draco, avec son demi-sourire et sa longue écharpe rayée, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisé. Harry se demanda s'il avait pris l'habitude de croiser les bras en écoutant les conversations des gens. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à propos de l'entrée dramatique qu'il semblait savourer.

« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » Dit faiblement Harry.

« - Tu n'entends jamais. » Dit Draco, lançant un regard exaspéré à Maura, elle avait un air conspirateur comme si elle avait su que Draco était là depuis un moment. « - Je savais que tu irais tout droit vers cette potion. »

« - Nous avons fait de la fumée et un sandwich d'abord. » Souligna Maura et Harry se demanda de quel côté elle était au juste.

Draco rigola doucement. « - Des choses importantes. » Acquiesça-t-il, avançant dans l'atelier et examinant la sculpture achevée d'Harry. « - Je vois que tu es dans une phase créative. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra alors qu'il lança un coup d'œil à Maura qui haussa les épaules.

« - Euh… il semblerait. » Dit finalement Harry.

« - J'aime ça. » Dit Draco, faisant courir ses doigts sur la sculpture en forme de feuille et regardant Harry avec des yeux brillants et un sourire sincère.

« - Tu vois. » Murmura Maura, un peu béatement.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, puis se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans son atelier avant, il ajouta : « - Tout va bien ? »

Se redressant, Draco se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « - Oui. Ou bien est-ce le genre de question 'P…, que fais-tu ici, Draco ?' »

Harry grogna. « - Attention. » Murmura-t-il, amusé. « - Et non, je suis juste curieux. »

« - C'est une façon de le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça t'a peut-être échappé qu'il est presque vingt heures mais pas à moi, d'autant plus que c'est ton tour de préparer le dîner. » Dit Draco, essayant d'avoir l'air blessé et négligé mais le résultat fit rire Maura. « - Ça n'a pas échappé non plus à Ginevra, qui a passé un coup de cheminette il y a quelques minutes, se demandant si et quand tu avais l'intention de lui rendre son enfant. »

« - J'ai envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure ! » Protesta Harry, déterminé à ne pas paraître pour le genre de personne qui retenait les enfants loin d'autres personnes. Quand les mots de Draco se mirent en place, il écarquilla les yeux. « - Est-il vraiment vingt heures ? »

« - Sur la vie de Frankfurto, ça l'est. » Dit Draco, posant la main sur son cœur en un geste théâtral.

« - Je parie que papa mange mon dîner. » Soupira Maura.

Harry se sentit coupable alors que sa précieuse aide se levait, se mordant les lèvres. « - Je suis désolé, Maura Fedora. » Dit-il finalement. « - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'acheter un sandwich sur le chemin du retour. »

Maura s'éclaira. « - Pourrais-je avoir de la sauce à la menthe dessus ? Et des morceaux de scarabée ? »

Harry fronça le nez mais hocha la tête, se détournant de Maura pour prendre un morceau de parchemin alors qu'il venait d'avoir une idée.

« - De gros morceaux de scarabée croquant. » Dit gravement Draco. Maura rigola.

Après une brève recherche, Harry trouvé un parchemin qui n'était pas trop froissé et le lissa sur le plan de travail jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement plat. Quelque chose dans les mots de Draco… _'Je vois que tu es dans une phase créative' _ainsi que l'amusement sans surprise dans sa voix et la lueur familière dans ses yeux laissaient suggérer que cela… cette chose, qui était nouvelle pour Harry, ne l'était pas vraiment sans précédent. Ce qui était intéressant. Et, pensa-t-il en prenant une plume auto-encreuse, une potentiellement très, très bonne nouvelle pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait de meuble de sa vie.

Alors que Maura et Draco menaient une conversation ponctuée de rire étrange derrière lui, Harry écrivit une courte note à l'encre verte. Quand ils sortirent dans la rue, frissonnant de froid et argumentant sur le bon choix de condiment pour un sandwich, Harry lança un sort imperméable sur la note avec sa baguette et la fixa sur la porte de l'atelier.

_« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne prendrais pas de commande pour des meubles car je travaille sur des pièces abstraites avec du verre soufflé (méthode moldue). S'il vous plait, entrez et venez vous renseigner/voir. Toutes mes excuses pour tout inconvénient._

_HP. »_

* * *

A mi-parcours mercredi matin, Harry fredonnait d'un air absent et façonnait une longue ampoule en verre turquoise en faisant de lents mouvements attentifs avec un tuyau en cuivre quand un grand hibou d'apparence officiel entra en collision contre son puit de jour et tapota contre le verre. Harry lança rapidement un sort de congélation pour garder tout en place, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et ouvrit au hibou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le hibou entra dans l'atelier et se posa sur le plan de travail, tendant sa patte vers Harry.

« - Merci. » Dit-il, prenant le rouleau et offrant au hibou les restes de son sandwich au bacon.

Il déroula le message et sourit à lui-même. C'était plutôt réconfortant de voir dans la note qu'il était en train de lire qu'il n'y avait pas de grands airs dans les mots du nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors et que son écriture était toujours épouvantable.

_**Harry,**_

_**Me ferais-tu le plaisir de venir au ministère et jeter un œil à mon nouveau bureau ? Tu n'es pas encore venu. Retourne Horatio avec ta réponse afin que Marsha te laisse passer sans te faire subir une centaine de questions de sécurité.**_

_**Ron.**_

Harry lut et relut la courte note plusieurs fois, un étrange petit resserrement à la poitrine. L'idée d'aller au ministère, au département des Aurors, pas moins, était étrangement intimident et ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance de combien ça avait peu de sens de ressentir cela. En réalité, quelle que soit la situation, cela faisait moins d'un mois depuis la dernière fois où il rendu là-bas, épuisé et surchargé d'une certaine importance. Cela ne faisait pas du tout longtemps mais pourtant, il se sentait déjà comme une personne complètement différente.

Expirant lentement, Harry griffonna une réponse affirmative à Ron avant de perdre son sang-froid. Il l'attacha au hibou et retourna à son soufflage de verre, laissant à Horatio assez de temps pour remettre sa réponse à une Marsha visiblement très impliquée dans les questions de sécurité. Quand il eut terminé sa pièce dans les flammes, il enfila son manteau en laine bleu moucheté et sortit dans l'air frais de la matinée.

* * *

Il fallut à Harry un certain temps pour faire son chemin jusqu'au bâtiment principal du ministère, jusqu'à l'étage du QG des Aurors et avança le long du couloir lambrissé familier qui menait à son ancien bureau… le bureau de Ron… le bureau du Chef du Département des Aurors. Comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout le monde semblait vouloir le saluer dans les couloirs, l'arrêter pour discuter dans l'Atrium ou retenir un ascenseur plein pour lui dire combien c'était merveilleux de le voir à nouveau au ministère. Au moment où il entra dans la petite antichambre parfumée à la cire d'abeille, Ron l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau et marmonnait dans sa barbe à une sérieuse femme d'âge mûr qui était assisse derrière un vaste bureau en acajou, hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers et tapant sa plume contre son menton.

« - Monsieur Potter est là, Monsieur. » Dit-elle soudainement, ses yeux sombres se posant sur Harry.

« - Merci Marsha, je peux le voir. » Marmonna Ron, souriant à Harry. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir décider s'il devait être amusé, embarrassé ou fier et finit par simplement avoir l'air comme si il était sur le point de vomir.

« - Vous avez besoin d'un laissez-passer visiteur, Monsieur Potter. » Dit vivement Marsha, se levant de son bureau et préparant un insigne en argent brillant avec sa baguette et murmura des incantations. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il était solidement accroché au revers du manteau d'Harry et brillait à la lumière des lampes avec le message gravé :

_Harry Potter_

_Visiteur pour RB Weasley, chef du Département des Aurors._

_11h38, 3 janvier 2018._

_Autorisation de sécurité : visite de base / personnelle._

Harry lâcha le badge après avoir lu les mots et remercia Marsha. Elle était certainement efficace et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un niveau faible de sécurité comme cela lui donnait envie de rire intérieurement.

« - Euh, nous serons dans mon bureau alors. » Dit Ron, faisant signe à Harry qui le suivit à travers la porte.

« - Très bien, Monsieur Weasley. » Dit-elle, déjà plongée dans une pile de parchemins.

« - Je vois que tu as préféré les biscuits à la bonne apparence de la jeunesse. » Taquina Harry alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Ron grogna. « - Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Ce sont de bons biscuits d'ailleurs… tu en veux un ? »

Harry prit un biscuit à l'avoine du plateau offert et mordit dedans alors qu'il regardait le bureau qu'il connaissait bien. Il ressemblait comme celui de son ancienne vie… sauf que ça ne l'était pas tout à fait. Le bureau était le même, tout comme les rideaux horribles de velours qu'Harry avait toujours détesté, les armoires-classeurs… légèrement bosselées… étaient toujours là et les dommages causés par des sorts sur les plinthes près de la porte qui étaient déjà là quand Harry avait emménagé dans son bureau, un rappel réconfortant que tout le monde perd son sang-froid parfois.

Mais Harry n'avait certainement pas acheté un tapis orange avec l'insigne des _Canons de Chudley 1698 _dessinait dessus et dans son souvenir, son bureau n'avait jamais senti le biscuit. Mâchant pensivement la délicieuse collation de Marsha, Harry examina avec intérêt la collection de papier collant au mur en face du bureau et le tableau noir avec ses lignes multicolores à la craie.

« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Ron avec une note de nervosité dans la voix. « - C'est beaucoup plus grand que mon dernier bureau… et je n'ai plus à le partager. De toute évidence. C'est un peu étrange, vraiment. »

Harry essuya les miettes sur ses doigts et les regarda distraitement tomber sur le sol avant de se tourner vers Ron, qui était maintenant assis sur le bord de son bureau et fixait Harry avec des yeux bleus inquiets. Il était maintenant douloureusement évident qu'il était à la recherche de l'approbation d'Harry, de la confirmation de son meilleur ami qu'il avait bien réussi de lui-même. Harry se secoua et lutta contre la marée de confusion pour sourire à Ron.

« - C'est génial. Tu as une belle grande cheminée aussi. » Dit-il, marchant vers ladite cheminée et tendant les mains vers le feu. « - Il fait vraiment froid ici parfois… je suppose. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement mais Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

« - Ouais, j'ai demandé que le feu soit allumé en permanence depuis que je suis ici et Marsha est brillante avec ça. Je pense qu'elle arrive vers six heures du matin pour que tout soit prêt. » Il lança à Harry un sourire conspirateur. « - Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle dorme parfois. »

Harry grogna. « - Quel chanceux tu es. » Il avait la même secrétaire depuis près de dix ans maintenant et il était toujours harcelé par la croyance qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre en lui qu'une entité bruyante et désordonné qui lui créait du travail inutile.

Ron fronça le nez. « - Je ne sais pas, mec. J'ai assez de ça à la maison… c'est comme être entouré par des superwoman. Dérangeant. »

Harry rigola, la dernière parcelle d'inconfort disparaissant. « - Eh bien, ne la laisse pas t'effrayer. Rappelles-toi, tu es le grand patron maintenant. »

Ron bougea sur son bureau, faisant glisser une de ses grandes mains sur le plateau en acajou et ressemblant, juste pendant un moment, au garçon incertain qu'Harry avait rencontré à la gare, il y a bien longtemps. Juste pendant un moment et puis l'homme accompli et père de deux enfants fut de retour, levant la tête pour sourire à Harry et écarter les mèches rousses de son visage. Il méritait cela. Il était prêt.

« - Tu vas être brillant, bougre d'idiot. » Dit-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« - Ouais… ouais, bien sûr. » Dit Ron en hochant la tête. « - Merci. »

« - Je ne te flatte pas. Je le pense vraiment. » Insista Harry. « - Tu le seras. »

« - Tu aurais été mieux. » Dit Ron, si doucement qu'Harry ne l'entendit presque pas mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans sa voix, aucune trace d'amertume. C'était comme si c'était juste un constat et étrangement, Harry n'était pas d'accord.

« - Je ne pense pas. » Soupira Harry et dans le même temps, il sentit un élancement dans son genou qui vacilla légèrement sous lui mais il resta fermement sur ses pieds, il avait besoin que Ron le croit.

« - Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce sujet, Harry mais tout le monde sait que tu voulais… »

« - Tout le monde sait que des conneries, Ron. J'ai choisi un chemin différent et je suis beaucoup plus heureux avec le métier que je fais… que ce travail qui est _fait_ pour toi. Tu feras beaucoup mieux que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire tandis que je continuerais à gambader dans mon petit atelier à fabriquer des choses bizarres… »

« - Tu fais encore de l'art bizarre ? » Interrompit Ron.

« - Oui et c'est… eh bien, c'est exactement comment les choses devrait être. » Dit Harry avec un picotement dans la gorge. « - Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne pour donner des conseils mais… ne perds pas ton temps avec un sentiment d'insécurité. »

« - Merci mon pote. » Dit finalement Ron, l'air légèrement surpris. « - Tu es… tu sais… » Marmonna-t-il, apparemment incapable de trouver les mots, haussant les épaules en direction d'Harry et devenant un peu rouge. Harry pressentit le moment pour une tape d'épale made in Weasley. Il vint donc se percher sur le bureau à côté de Ron. Lorsque la tape extra-forte arriva violemment accompagné d'un 'Tu es mon meilleur ami', il fit une grimace et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

« - Fais gaffe. » Marmonna Ron, prenant un autre biscuit. « - Si Marsha découvre que tu as agressé le chef du Département des Aurors dans son propre bureau, elle va te massacrer. »

« - J'ai vraiment peur. » Rétorqua Harry impassible, enlevant son manteau et regardant la broche visiteur en argent.

« - Tu devrais. Apparemment, elle était une sorte de championne de duel quand elle était plus jeune. » Dit Ron. « - Et elle fait peur quand elle est en colère. Tu aurais dû l'entendre crier sur ce gros crétin de Goldstein quand il a essayé de venir ici sans rendez-vous. »

« - Quand ? » Demanda Harry, déjà sur ses gardes à la mention du ce gros crétin de Goldstein.

« - La semaine dernière. Il voulait ma signature pour certains rapports. Pour être honnête. » Admit Ron, se penchant en arrière sur les mains et regardant le plafond d'un air coupable. « - Je l'ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour aller lui porter secours. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi blanc… je me sentais presque désolé pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était avant que je découvre ce qu'il a fait à Neville. »

« - Oui. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « - L'as-tu revu depuis ? Neville, je veux dire ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas vu mais Ginny et Blaise sont allés le voir l'autre soir et ils ont dit qu'il allait bien. Je pense que sa fierté est un peu blessée… je ne le blâme pas, vraiment. Et il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir cru Goldstein avec son baratin sur l'école. »

Harry secoua la tête. « - Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'est pas comme si le reste d'entre nous n'ont jamais été dragué par quelqu'un. »

« - Voilà exactement ce que Ginny lui a dit. » Soupira Ron. « - Le problème c'est qu'il est déjà convaincu que personne ne le trouve… tu sais… attrayant. » Confia-t-il, baissant la voix comme s'il disait une sorte de blasphème. Il jeta un bref regard à Harry et ajouta : « - Si tu veux mon avis, son seul problème c'est qu'il prend son travail très au sérieux. Il n'a pas le temps pour d'autres choses… »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était étonné que Ron est un point de vue sur les relations… ou l'absence de relation… d'une autre personne. « - Tu peux parler, fichu Chef du Département des Aurors ! » Dit-il, finalement.

Ron fronça les sourcils et frotta ses chaussures sur son tapis des Canons de Chudley. « - Hmm. Peu importe. Je dis juste que… il suffit juste pour lui d'être lui-même. Il est très… admissible. »

« - Voilà un mot que je n'entends que d'Hermione généralement. » Taquina Harry.

« - Je connais beaucoup de mots. » Dit Ron avec un ton blessé. « - Je suis très important. »

« - Pourquoi tu parles comme une poissonnière alors ? » Demanda Harry.

Ron haussa un sourcil. « - Qu'est-ce qu'une poissonnière ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Je ne sais pas. »

Ron grogna en croisant les yeux d'Harry et durant une fraction de seconde de silence, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'est ainsi que Marsha les trouva quand elle ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur, mais… oh. Tout va bien ? » Elle se figea sur le seuil, ses yeux sombres observant Harry et Ron qui étaient toujours assis sur le bord du bureau et ricanaient comme des écoliers.

« - Très bien, Marsha. » Dit Ron, la respiration un peu sifflante et se levant. « - Nous allons bien. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le regard de Marsha s'attarda un instant sur Harry et il eut la désagréable impression que, pour des raisons allant au-delà de sa compréhension, il était considéré avec la plus grande méfiance. Quelque chose dans son expression sur son visage le travaillait et il poussa un grognement avant de pouvoir se contrôler et regarda le sol, la bouche bien fermée.

« - Hmm. » Dit-elle, pinçant les lèvres en signe de désapprobation évidente. « - Si vous êtes sûr. Monsieur Fitzwilliam aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, si vous avez un moment. » Elle fit une pause. « - Monsieur Fitzwilliam est le Chef de la Justice Magique. » Ajouta-t-elle, apparemment pour Harry.

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry faiblement, résistant à la tentation de se demander si elle savait comment il faisait son footing matinal.

« - Merci Marsha. » Dit Ron, faisant le tour de son bureau et feuilletant ses dossiers et morceaux de parchemin. Elle émit un bruit de reconnaissance puis prit congé. « - Désolé pour ça, Harry. Il est… » Il baissa la voix. « - Il est sérieusement tendu au travail en ce moment. Il pense que quelqu'un le suit. » Ron roula des yeux et Harry hocha simplement la tête, sachant que le nouveau patron de Ron n'était pas aussi paranoïaque qu'il le pensait.

« - Je ferais mieux de retourner à l'atelier, de toute façon. » Dit-il en se levant. « - Des choses bizarres à faire. »

Ron sourit. « - C'est bon de te voir. Je mourrais d'envie de te montrer. »

Harry fit une pause, enroulant ses doigts autour de la poignée et écoutant la plume de Marsha grattait dans la pièce voisine. « - Tu as toutes les raisons de le faire. Je suis heureux pour toi. Je te verrais bientôt. » Dit-il, faisant un dernier sourire et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il posa l'insigne d'argent sur le bureau de Marsha alors qu'il passait devant, hochant poliment la tête et sortant dans le couloir le plus rapidement possible.

L'ascenseur était vide et Harry s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il descendait vers l'Atrium, expirant lentement et fermant les yeux. Ron s'était clairement à ce qu'il soit envieux, de se lamenter sur l'occasion perdue mais, il avait beau essayer de chercher, le sentiment était juste… qu'il ne l'était pas. L'étincelle d'émotion à la vue de son ancien bureau depuis plus de dix ans appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas suffisant pour cela. C'était loin d'être suffisant.

Harry soupira. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et la grille s'ouvrit. Une voix féminine calme annonça le nom du département mais Harry n'écouta pas.

« - Es-tu réellement en train de me suivre ? » Demanda-t-il, se redressant du mur.

« - Bien sûr que non. » Répliqua Goldstein, enveloppant une écharpe blanche autour de son cou et l'insérant soigneusement dans son manteau. « - Je vais rencontrer un ami pour le déjeuner. »

« - Tu as des amis ? » Marmonna Harry, incapable de se retenir.

« - Bien sûr. » Le front de Goldstein se plissa de préoccupation. « - Je suppose que Draco est toujours fâché contre moi en ce qui concerne l'autre soir. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent au son décontracté et las. « - Il est plus que _fâché_, crois-moi et moi aussi. Ce que tu as fait était… vachement mal que je n'ai même pas de mot pour cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle même… pourquoi je fais ça ? » Marmonna-t-il dans le silence et s'effondrant contre le mur, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« - Peut-être que tu ne peux pas résister. » Dit doucement Goldstein. « - Je comprends. Tu ne dois pas combattre ça, Harry. »

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. La fureur envahissant sa poitrine, il serra douloureusement les poings, se retenant de prendre sa baguette et perdre le contrôle.

« - Je… oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Parlons-nous un langage complètement différent là ? »

Anthony rigola doucement. « - Je ne sais pas, le faisons-nous ? »

« - Tout ce que je veux dire c'est, laisse-moi tranquille. » Dit Harry, insistant sur chaque mot, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette dans son manteau.

« - Atrium. » Annonça la voix joyeuse alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait et Harry s'éloigna de Goldstein et vit cinq ou six employés du ministère qui attendait de monter. Il ouvrit la grille et la maintint ouverte pour eux. Dans la précipitation inévitable de 'Bonjour Monsieur Potter' et 'Comment allez-vous Monsieur Potter' qui suivit, Goldstein se déroba.

_« J'aurais dû lui lancer un sort pendant que j'en avais l'occasion. »_

* * *

« - Tu as vraiment bien fait de ne pas le faire. » Dit Draco plus tard ce soir-là, quand finalement il s'arracha à son travail en marmonnant de mécontentement et s'étirant et lançant de vaines menaces d'abandonner le journalisme d'investigation et commencer un élevage d'anguille ou une troupe de danse ou sa propre équipe de Quidditch tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Harry était étendu sur le lit, en tee-shirt et boxer tandis qu'il lui racontait les évènements de la journée, Draco s'agitant dans la pièce et effectuant sa routine de se préparer pour le lit. Une routine maintenant doucement familière à Harry. Chemise soigneusement pliée avant d'être abandonné dans le panier de linge sale. Pull soigneusement plié avant d'être abandonné dans le panier de linge sale. Un intermède torse nu très apprécié durant lequel Draco approchait du placard et tapotait sur les poignées du bout des doigts, l'une et l'autre, attentif à l'équilibre.

Il en était là quand il se retourna pour regarder Harry, un sourcil haussé et attendant une réponse. Harry, qui fut totalement surpris en train de lorgner sur ses muscles roulant sous la peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds, n'avait aucune idée de genre de réponse qui était attendu de lui.

« - Désolé, quoi ? »

Draco soupira, croisant les yeux d'Harry avec exaspération durant un moment avant de commencer à défaire les nombreux boutons complexes de son pantalon.

« - Je disais, que tu as bien de te retenir de ne pas lancer un sort à cet idiot de Goldstein. » Répéta-t-il. « - Je pense que ta maîtrise de soi capricieuse a choisi un moment plutôt utile de se montrer. »

Incertain sur le fait qu'il était insulté ou non, Harry regarda Draco à nouveau, concentré sur les derniers boutons.

« - Tu ne sais pas. » Soupira Harry, posant sa tête sur ses bras et regardant les scintillements de la lampe sur le plafond. « - Cela aurait pu vraiment lui réussir. »

« - J'en doute. » Dit Draco. « - Et de toute façon, si j'avais dû lui lancer un sort à chaque fois que j'en ai eu envie au cours des derniers mois, je doute qu'il aurait été encore debout maintenant. »

Harry réprima un sourire alors que quelque chose de chaud se tordait dans sa poitrine. « - Ça aurait été une grande perte, je suis sûr. »

Draco rigola, venant s'asseoir à l'extrémité du lit alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon, chaussettes et boxer et pliait le tout soigneusement. Il les déposa en pile à côté de lui, il passa une main sur le flanc d'Harry, caressant la peau nue au-dessus de la ceinture.

« - Cela dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses, vraiment. Je doute beaucoup qu'il aurait manqué à quelqu'un mais pour ma part, je suis certain que tu m'aurais manqué si j'avais dû passer les vingt prochaines années à Azkaban… bien que, le côté positif, j'aurais enfin pu fermer le clapet de mon père avec 'tu ne sais pas ce que c'est', non ? » Ajouta-t-il pensivement, ses doigts tapotant légèrement contre la hanche d'Harry.

Harry se tordit pour observer son profil. Son front était plissé en une véritable considération et Harry lui donna un petit coup.

« - Ton optimiste est terrifiant, Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il.

Il y eut une brusque inspiration quand Draco se tourna pour croiser son regard et la chaleur qui l'embrassa ne laissa aucun doute à Harry que cela provenait délibérément d'une partie de lui-même. Et il n'avait aucune idée d'où ça venait mais la chaleur qui inondait son aine et la vision de la peau pâle de Draco était plus que suffisant pour le convaincre d'y céder.

« - Des mots forts, Potter. Es-tu sûr que tu sais ce qu'ils signifient ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Ce n'était pas exactement comme il se le rappelait, la froideur du jeune Draco adolescent était sensiblement absente mais cela provoqua quand même un frisson à Harry. Les explications étaient inutiles, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui ici et son vil instinct crépitait d'impatience.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Répliqua-t-il, gardant le contact visuel et se redressant sur ses coudes. Les doigts de Draco ne caressaient plus sa peau mais étaient posés sur sa hanche, l'épinglant avec le minimum d'effort. Harry savait qu'il pouvait s'écarter s'il le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit avec le sourire maintenant familier et incongru sur les lèvres de Draco et le sang qui se précipitait dans son sexe, palpitant d'anticipation.

Le rire de Draco était froid, moqueur alors qu'il secouait la tête et rampait à travers le lit pour venir s'installer sur les cuisses d'Harry et se penchait si près que ses cheveux frôlaient le front d'Harry. Il frissonna involontairement, remarquant à peine que ses poignets étaient fermement retenus contre le lit, s'en fichant parce que Draco était chaud et ferme contre sa peau, déjà à moitié dur et le fait qu'il soit nu et qu'Harry soit en quelque sorte encore habillé ne semblait pas avoir d'importance… il irradiait de puissance, la pente formidable de ses sourcils, l'élégante force de ses cuisses saisissait Harry, le tenant et les yeux gris chaleureux le fixaient avec un air de pur défi.

« - Tu devais, Potter. » Siffla-t-il, appuyant les poignets d'Harry plus fermement contre les draps. « - Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. »

« - Ne dis pas de connerie, Malfoy. » Répliqua Harry, plissant les yeux et rentrant dans ce rôle… il supposait. Il jouait lui-même… dans une autre version de son lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais joué. C'était merveilleux, terriblement facile à faire, comme s'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois avant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Draco, resserrant sa prise.

« - J'ai dit… putain. » S'écria Harry, alors que des ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau douce de ses avant-bras. « - J'ai dit de ne pas dire de connerie. Tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas faire les choses que tu dis. Ce n'est que des conneries. »

« - Donc, tu penses tout savoir de moi, hein ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux brûlants.

Harry sourit à bout de souffle, observant le sexe dur et dressé de Draco, pressé entre eux, à quelques centimètres du sien. « - Ouais. Je pense que tu me veux. »

« - Va te faire foutre, Potter. » Fit Draco, bougeant ses hanches et permettant à leurs érections de glisser l'une contre l'autre, séparé seulement par une fine couche de tissu. Harry gémit. Rigola.

« - Tu voudrais, hein ? »

Juste durant une fraction de seconde, le sourire de Draco fut sur ses lèvres et l'homme qu'Harry connaissait était de retour mais tout aussi rapidement, le masque froid et moqueur fut remis en place.

« - Cela ne signifie pas que je t'aime. » Marmonna-t-il, les yeux emplis d'un intense dédain d'écolier alors qu'il lâchait un des poignets d'Harry et sans avertissement ou cérémonie, glissa une main dans le boxer d'Harry et referma ses doigts autour de son sexe.

« - Je pense que tu le fais un peu. » Fit Harry, le souffle coupé par le toucher, ses hanches se cambrant sur les draps. Les gestes de Draco étaient fermes, erratiques, expertement inexpérimenté et il était brûlant, les yeux fixés dans les siens et il sombra dans une brume de si… et si leurs soi adolescents avaient choisi une voie différente pour leur animosité ? Aurait-ce conduit à un autre avenir ? Et plus important, cela aurait-il était si bon que cela ?

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter. Tu es à moi. » Gronda Draco avec un demi-sourire alors que son poing se resserrer autour de son sexe, tirant un gémissement du fond de sa gorge, les yeux brillants. Harry leva sa main libre avec l'intention d'attirer Draco plus près, de l'écraser comme le Gryffondor féroce qu'il était censé être mais quelque chose dans la voix de Draco quand il marmonna « - Putain, tu es chaud. » L'interrompit et avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il cria et se libéra brusquement dans la main de Draco.

« - Draco. » Gémit-il, oublieux. Il s'en fichait. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il reprit ses esprits et cligna lentement des yeux vers Draco, il enregistra immédiatement l'expression étrange sur son visage. Le sourire du Serpentard avait disparu et les yeux de Draco étaient maintenant plissés avec une curiosité perplexe.

« - Eh bien, tu n'as jamais fait ça avant. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Mm ? » Fit vaguement Harry, en partie parce qu'il se sentait toujours délicieusement vaporeux et en partie parce que moins il en disait et moins il risquait de se mettre un peu plus en difficulté.

« - Regardes-toi. » Soupira Draco, lâchant le poignet d'Harry et nouant leurs doigts. « - Je disais juste que c'était une première… tu étais juste là et… sage. C'est très étrange. »

Harry se figea. Mordit sa lèvre. _Merde_. « - Eh bien, j'avais envie de te permettre de prendre le contrôle. » Dit-il, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Draco et tentant un regard séducteur. Ou du moins convaincant.

Il échoua très probablement parce que Draco haussa juste un sourcil et prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il jeta distraitement un sort de nettoyage, créant des picotements sur les cuisses d'Harry et se laissa tomber sur le côté, la tête appuyé dans une main.

« - Tu ne le fais pas habituellement lorsque tu essayes d'être docile, cependant. » Se souvint-il.

« - Essayer d'être docile ? » Demanda Harry, scandalisé.

Draco sourit sereinement. « - Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Harry. « - Tu es toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra mais il feignit la confusion. « - Pardon ? »

« - Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'es pas sous polynectar dans la peau d'Harry ? » Poursuivit Draco et bien qu'Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être trop inquiet, il était couché nu et vulnérable après tout et il ne pouvait pas écarter le sentiment que Draco ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

Harry déglutit. « - Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Draco le regarda. Quand il parla, les mots dégringolèrent à une vitesse qui n'était pas vraiment Draco. « - Que portais-je cette nuit-là ? »

Réfléchissant à la guerre, l'Ordre, ses début en tant qu'Auror, l'hésitation d'Harry ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« - Pyjama rayé. » Dit-il rapidement. « - Le pyjama de Goyle. »

Draco se détendit visiblement. L'anxiété qui disparut de ses yeux confirma les soupçons d'Harry et il eut du mal à contrôler son pouls, sachant à quel point il avait été proche de souffler sa couverture.

Draco, quant à lui, sourit à ce souvenir. « - Il a toujours été un idiot. »

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry, cherchant déjà un moyen de corriger son erreur. Il était Auror… ou du moins, il avait été… il pouvait trouver. Il fallait juste paraître réaliste. « - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Ajouta-t-il, regardant Draco de manière neutre. « - Et toi ? Comment puis-je savoir que c'est toi ? Si nous devons commencer à nous poser des questions de sécurité, alors… à quand remonte exactement notre premier baiser ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant que sa véritable curiosité n'était pas aussi évidente que ce qu'il ressentait.

Draco grogna de dérision. « - Quel genre de question de sécurité est-ce ? Je pourrais être Hermione ou Ginevra ou Weasley lui-même, d'ailleurs… il a certainement dû tout voir ce soir-là. » Il grimaça pour lui-même, l'excitation de plus tôt apparemment oublié.

Intrigué, Harry se mordit la langue pour réprimer l'avalanche de questions. « - Il suffit de répondre à la question. »

« - Très bien. » Draco soupira. « - Quand exactement ? Je pense qu'il devait être vingt-trois heures trente… disons, trente-deux, d'accord ? C'était la troisième fête annuelle de Noël des Weasley et je crois que c'était un vendredi mais si tu veux vérifier ton calendrier et constater que je me trompe, libre à toi de me mettre à la rue. » Termina-t-il, lançant à Harry un regard noir avant de s'installer sous les draps et les tirer jusqu'à son menton.

« - Je demandais juste, pas besoin de t'énerver. » Marmonna Harry, retirant le reste de ses vêtements avec un peu d'effort et s'effondrant dans le lit à côté de Draco. Immédiatement, il se retrouva drapé et emmêlé avec d'autres membres à la recherche de chaleur. Il soupira et ne dit rien.

« - Il faut toujours que tu me rappelles le moment où je me suis fait surprendre en train d'embrasser mon supposé meilleur ami derrière un buisson d'hortensia à moitié mort dans le jardin arrière des Weasley. » Dit Draco. « - Pas exactement un bon départ pour une relation. »

Harry sourit, ravi par la chaleur dans les yeux de Draco et le fait qu'il était maintenant en mesure de mettre en place une autre pièce de son passé.

« - Je ne sais pas, tu es toujours là non ? »

« - Il semblerait. » Dit Draco, reflétant le sourire qu'Harry lui adressait. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. « - Je passe trop de temps avec Fitzwilliam, je pense. Je perds apparemment mon esprit… ce qu'il en reste. »

« - Age. » Toussa Harry, s'attendant à la chiquenaude dans les côtes qui suivit. « - J'ai presque oublié de te dire : il semble avoir senti que quelqu'un le suivait. »

Draco se renfrogna. « - Je ne le suis pas. Je m'infiltre soigneusement dans son entourage. »

Harry enterra juste son visage dans l'oreiller et rigola.

* * *

Les prochains jours passèrent sans incident et à la mi-janvier, Harry était plus à l'aise dans sa nouvelle routine. Il avait toujours été un peu lisse, peu satisfait dans la vie qu'il menait et il était vraiment heureux de ne pas se sentir pris au piège, même pendant un moment. C'était étonnamment libérateur.

Aller se coucher en étant satisfait de soi plutôt que tendu et fatigué lui permettait de dormir profondément et émettre peu de plaintes lorsque son réveil en cuivre sonnait et fumait avec attention le matin. Harry remarquait également la puissance réparatrice du sommeil dans son apparence vigoureuse dans le miroir, sa peau et ses yeux brillaient et ses maux de tête étaient merveilleusement absents. Il se demandait aussi, dans les moments les plus calmes, comment il avait réussi à vivre toutes ces années sans s'effondrer d'épuisement. Il savait que cette réponse concernées trois bonnes raisons et putain, il lui manquait.

Mais il était là maintenant, devant se fier aux paroles de Boris et se jetant dans son travail, expérimentant et ressentant un fouillis d'émotion bizarres alors qu'il faisait sculpture étrange après sculpture étrange. Il avait trouvé un petit sort bizarre pour le Veneficus dans l'un des livres du salon et avait créé une série de petites pièces qui dégageaient d'énormes quantités de chaleur avec un simple effleurement de baguette. Cela avait ainsi donné un enchevêtrement de courbes en chênes et de verre orange qui lui rappelait Lily et un grand bol en verre multicolore et difforme, provoquant la confusion et qui s'était vendu pour un montant obscène de galions, quelques heures après sa fabrication. Perplexe mais heureux, il se mit au travail pour fabriquer toute une série de ça.

Il ne pensait toujours pas qu'il était une sorte d'artiste et il faisait disparaître autant de sculpture qu'il en vendait mais tant qu'il n'était pas sous pression ou n'avez pas à s'inquiéter de devoir impressionner quelqu'un, il trouvait que ça venait naturellement. Si naturellement en fait, qu'il se sentait un peu mal que personne de son ancienne vie ne l'ai jamais encouragé à essayer de faire quelque chose de créatif. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il se sentait à sa place.

Lors d'un calme vendredi après-midi, il se permit de faire une pause et se rendit chez Richenda, où il passa une demi-heure agréable à parcourir les différentes sections et sélectionner de nouveaux disques pour l'atelier.

« - Vous avez l'air en forme, Monsieur Potter ! » S'écria-t-elle, ses longues boucles d'oreille se mouvant alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre les achats d'Harry. « - Ceux-ci changent beaucoup de votre dernier achat. » Ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit d'un air penaud. « - Eh bien, ceux-ci sont pour moi. Le plaisir plutôt que les affaires, si vous voulez. »

« - Oui bien sûr, je me souviens maintenant. » Elle se pencha plus près, ses ongles colorés en rouge tapotant sur les pochettes. « - Comment cela s'est-il passé, Monsieur Potter ? Faut que je sache ! »

« - Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. » Dit pensivement Harry, respirant l'odeur lourde de fleurs séchées et de vinyle et se rappelant son duo ahurissant avec Lucius. « - J'aurais pu faire mieux mais vous savez comment sont les belles-familles. »

« - Oh oui. » Acquiesça Richenda d'un air sombre. « - Eh bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez mieux ceux-là. Ils seront peut-être une source d'inspiration… j'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez mis à travailler avec du verre, Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai ? »

Harry saisit le sac contenant ses achats et cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris. « - Euh, oui… je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant de cela. »

Richenda rigola, secouant ses cheveux noirs. « - Il y en a peu qui ne savent pas ça, je vous assure. »

Embarrassé, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et désigna la porte. « - Eh bien, voilà… hum… je ferais mieux d'y retourner alors. Merci pour ça. » Dit-il précipitamment, tenant le sac et la saluant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortait dans le soleil d'hiver qui éclairait le Chemin de Traverse.

« - Au revoir, Monsieur Potter ! » S'écria-t-elle dans son dos.

Il secoua la tête et prit la direction de l'atelier. Quand il arriva, il trouva un hibou inconnu qui attendait, perchait sur le muret et se penchant territorialement d'avant en arrière alors qu'un chat blanc se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Harry regarda un instant, amusé, alors que le chat aplatissait ses oreilles et tentait de défendre sa position mais le hibou hua fortement et il bondit en bas du mur en sifflant et disparut rapidement.

« - Eh bien, c'était impressionnant. » Dit Harry, en s'approchant du hibou soigneusement.

Il hulula légèrement, les plumes toujours gonflées et tendit la patte pour qu'Harry prenne le message.

« - Merci. » Dit-il en déroulant le parchemin. « - Je n'ai rien pour toi, je le crains mais… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase cependant, le hibou déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Amusé, Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point brun dans le ciel et reporta son attention sur la lettre.

_**« Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Mon nom est Larson Clearwater et je suis le rédacteur en chef de la section Arts et Culture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je tiens à écrire un article sur vous et votre travail et notamment vos nouvelles créations abstraites de verrerie. En tant que tel, serait-il possible de venir à votre atelier un jour dans la semaine pour une interview et prendre quelques photos ? **_

_**S'il vous plait, laissez-moi savoir si vous avez un moment. Je comprendrais que votre emploi du temps doit être très chargé.**_

_**En vous remerciant,**_

_**L. Clearwater. »**_

« - Arts et Cultures ? » Murmura Harry, incrédule. « - Moi ? C'est ridicule. »

« - Miaou. » Fit le chat blanc, réapparaissant non loin de là et regardant autour de lui, peut-être à la recherche du hibou rival.

« - Eh bien, tu l'as dit. » Soupira-t-il, regardant la lettre juste au cas où elle aurait changé en quelque sorte.

Le chat remua la queue et cligna ses grands yeux verts vers Harry. Apparemment, il n'avait rien de plus à dire sur ce sujet. Harry mit la lettre de Monsieur Clearwater dans le sac avec ses disques et se leva. Il pénétra dans l'atelier, étirant les muscles de ses bras endoloris et se préparant pour un autre après-midi de travail acharné.

Draco aurait une opinion, sans doute.

Quand il rentra ce soir-là, Draco lâcha à contrecœur sa tasse de thé pour lire la lettre puis rigola simplement en la rendant à Harry et dit : « - Je commençais à être inquiet… tu n'étais plus dans la Gazette depuis presque deux mois. »

Harry récupéra sa lettre et s'effondra sur le canapé en cuir usé, posant ses pieds sur les coussins et froissant légèrement le parchemin alors qu'il réfléchissait. Enfin, incapable de trouver une raison de refuser, Harry écrivit une réponse positive à Monsieur Clearwater, lui indiquant que samedi serait parfait. Après tout, s'il voulait faire des choses bizarres, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

L'aide arriva juste avant neuf heures le samedi matin, sous la forme d'une Maura vivement habillée et qui bondit pratiquement hors de la cheminée à sa rencontre.

« - Allez Oncle Harry, nous allons être en retard ! »

Ginny sortit de la cheminée derrière sa fille et roula des yeux. « - Calmes-toi, jeune fille, avant de te rendre malade. Ou exploser. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, ajustant son énorme sac sur son épaule. « - Je n'entends rien d'autres mis à part 'nous allons être dans le journal' depuis la semaine dernière. Et c'est de ta faute. » Reprocha-t-elle à Harry avec un sourire ironique.

« - Désolé. Ça fait partie de ma stratégie de plus ils passeront du temps à la prendre en photo, moins ils pourront me poser des questions stupides. »

Ginny rigola. « - Si seulement toutes les stratégies étaient aussi infaillibles. Peut-être que j'aurais plus confiance dans le fait que nous allons battre les Harpies aujourd'hui. Ou même ne pas tout simplement nous faire massacrer par eux, pour être honnête. » Admit-elle en soupirant.

« - Tu as l'avantage du terrain, maman. » Réconforta Maura. « - Et ton Attrapeur est meilleur que leur Attrapeur. »

Ginny sourit à Harry et s'agenouilla pour embrasser sa fille. « - Merci. Continue à avoir de bonnes pensées. Et ne gêne pas trop Oncle Harry, d'accord ? » Elle se redressa, ébouriffant les cheveux de Maura. « - Je viendrais la chercher après le match. »

« - Nous irons manger une glace. » Informa Maura à Harry. « - Moi et maman et papa. »

« - Chocolat et cire de bougie ? Caramel et carotte ? Agneau et fraise ? » Taquina Harry.

Maura fit une grimace. « - Tu es stupide parfois. » Dit-elle gravement et derrière elle, sa mère peinait à cacher son amusement. Harry posa les mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil.

« - Je vais y aller. » Dit Ginny à voix haute, montrant la cheminée et tapotant son sac. « - Les joueurs doivent m'attendre pour que je leur crie… euh, motive… ou quelque chose. » Elle saisit la poudre de cheminette et rigola alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les flammes vertes.

Harry et Maura échangèrent un regard.

« - Penses-tu vraiment que je suis stupide ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Maura cligna ses grands yeux noirs vers lui. « - Un peu. »

« - Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda-t-il, conscient que ceci était la vraie question.

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez avec confusion. « - Non. » Répondit-elle lentement, comme si c'était évident.

Harry sourit. « - Bien. Allons-nous faire ces photos ? »

* * *

« - Aimes-tu ma robe ? » Demanda Maura un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle et Harry étaient assis à une table de travail dans l'atelier plus propre que d'habitude, attendant que Monsieur Clearwater arrive.

Harry regarda le vêtement inévitablement écarlate avec son col brodé et la jolie dentelle au bas de la jupe. « - Très chic. » Dit-il. « - Et moi ? »

Maura rigola. « - Tu ne portes pas de robe ! Mais je voudrais être ta cavalière. » Admit-elle, tendant la main pour caresser le tissu doux et vert de la manche d'Harry.

« - Merci. C'est à Oncle Draco. Il semblait penser que c'était la meilleure couleur à porter pour les photos. » Confia-t-il, sa bouche se plissant alors qu'il repensait aux derniers mots de Draco avant qu'il disparaisse pour un certain type de réunion. _'Pas que je m'en soucie, bien sûr mais tu devrais porter celle-ci ou celle-ci.' _Suivi d'un petit sourire suivit par un choc de cintre et de tissu lourd sur la forme endormie d'Harry avant de sortir de la chambre en coup de vent.

« - Oh. » Dit Maura perplexe. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa robe, ses pieds battant dans le vide. « - Papa me l'a acheté. Maman n'était pas contente du tout. » Dit-elle sombrement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Elle vient de chez Tissard et Brodette. » Répondit Maura, un regard lourd de sens dans ses prunelles sombres.

« - Tu m'as perdu. » Dit Harry. « - Désolé. »

« - Ça signifie qu'elle était très chère. » L'informa-t-elle.

« - Ah, bien sûr. » Dit Harry. Et puis : « - Je pensais que ton papa n'aimait pas les couleurs. »

Maura frotta une poussière invisible sur sa robe. « - Il ne les aime pas pour lui. Il les aime pour moi. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« - En effet, il t'aime. » Dit-il, agrippant fortement le bord du banc. Maura fronça légèrement les sourcils. « - Fais-moi confiance. »

« - D'accord. » Dit Maura, presque dans un murmure et puis il y eut un coup à la porte.

« - Prêt ? » Harry se leva et aplatit ses cheveux inutilement.

« - Ouais. »

« - Je suppose que je dois les laisser entrer alors. » Dit Harry, résistant à l'envie de lancer un sort de transparence sur la porte et obtenir un bon regard sur les intrus à l'avance. Difficile de briser des années d'habitude méfiante, surtout quand il s'agissait de journalistes. Harry plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Les choses étaient différentes ici. Cet homme n'allait pas le mordre, surtout avec la présence d'un enfant.

Maura se pencha avec impatience sur le banc, ignorant complètement qu'elle était une sorte de dispositif de sécurité pour un homme adulte. « - Allez. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Très bien. » Murmura-t-il, faisant une légère grimace avant de rétablir son sourire et d'ouvrir la porte. « - Bonjour Monsieur Clearwater. »

L'homme sur le seuil lui sourit, montrant des dents blanches brillantes sur un visage bronzé. « - Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ? » Beugla-t-il presque au visage d'Harry, complètement en contradiction avec son accent terriblement raffiné.

« - Euh… ça va certainement. » Dit Harry en reculant et permettant à Monsieur Clearwater de rentrer dans l'atelier, suivi par un homme énorme habillé de rose qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à son tour.

Maintenant, il déambulait lentement dans l'atelier, tenant son appareil photo contre sa poitrine et balayant l'endroit avec des yeux bleus curieux qui étaient à peine visible sous un désordre de cheveux blonds. Maura le regarda, apparemment fascinée, depuis son perchoir sur la table de travail.

« - Ne faites pas attention à Karlo, Monsieur Potter, il vient se faire une idée de l'endroit. La lumière et tout ça. » Déclara Monsieur Clearwater en enlevant son manteau d'hiver pour révéler un costume trois-pièces en tweed. Il cala son manteau sur son bras et sortit une montre de poche en cuivre de son gilet. Louchant à travers ses lunettes carrées cerclée de métal qui n'était pas très différentes de celle d'Harry, il soupira. « - Le temps passe ! Karlo, est-ce nécessaire ? »

Se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, Harry se retourna pour voir le photographe gargantuesque debout en équilibre précaire sur un plan de travail et passant un doigt sur le puit de jour. Il s'en fichait, les tables étaient assez solides après tout mais le visage de Monsieur Clearwater était exaspéré.

« - Laisse les fenêtre de Monsieur Potter tranquille ! » S'écria-t-il.

« - Un bon éclairage ici. » Déclara Karlo d'une voix douce. Il regarda Harry alors qu'il descendait. « - Désolé. »

« - Pas de problème. » Fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « - Si vous devez me prendre en photo, autant que ce soit dans une bonne lumière. »

« - En effet, en effet ! » Acquiesça Monsieur Clearwater, marchant à grandes enjambées vers le puit de jour et levant la tête, ce qui fit briller ses cheveux poivre et sel. « - Merveilleux. Oh, bonjour ! » Fit-il soudainement, souriant à Maura. « - Quelle robe incroyablement chic. »

« - Merci. » Répondit Maura, souriante.

« - Désolé. » Fit rapidement Harry. « - Monsieur Clearwater, Monsieur Karlo, voici ma nièce, Maura. Ma petite muse. »

Karlo émit un bruit indistinct et hocha son énorme tête en reconnaissance.

« - Bonjour Maura. » Fit gravement Monsieur Clearwater, lui serrant la main. « - Juste Karlo suffira et vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur Clearwater, Lars sera bien. »

« - Comme Harry. » Ajouta rapidement Harry.

« - Donc, nous connaissons tout le monde ! » Déclara Monsieur Clearwater en souriant de nouveau. « - Bien. J'ai été impatient de vous rencontrer, Harry, je dois l'avouer. Depuis que Penny m'a dit qu'elle vous avait croisé au ministère il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Harry hésita, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait. Penny. Bien sûr. Pénélope Clearwater, la petite-amie de Percy à Poudlard, était la fille de cet homme. Valait mieux dire quelque chose. « - C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer aussi. » Dit-il, croisant les doigts dans son dos et espérant que la flatterie suffirait. « - Pénélope dit de merveilleuses choses à votre sujet. Elle est très fière. »

Monsieur Clearwater rigola. « - Ah, si seulement les enfants pouvaient nous dire de telles choses en face. »

Harry sourit, ressentant un petit pincement dans la poitrine alors qu'il pensait immédiatement à James, qui aurait plutôt préféré s'immoler dans le feu plutôt que faire un compliment direct à Harry.

« - C'est vrai. Mais les enfants font toujours des compliments agréables, quelle que soit la forme dont nous les recevons. » Dit finalement Harry, surpris par sa propre franchise. Etonné, en fait mais il y avait quelque chose de très authentique chez Monsieur Clearwater… Lars… qui balayait tous ses points du vue sur la presse.

« - Oh, bien pensé. » Se réjouit-il, rayonnant et prenant Harry par le coude. « - Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je le note ? Non ? Ah, ou ai-je mis cela maintenant ? » Marmonna-t-il, fouillant dans ses nombreuses poches, sortant sa baguette, un mouchoir, sa montre de poche qu'il regarda un instant, avant de la remettre dans son gilet et finit par sortir triomphalement un élégant petit carnet argenté et un crayon assorti.

La surprise d'Harry devait être claire sur son visage parce que Lars se mit à rire alors qu'il ouvrait son carnet et commençait à griffonner rapidement.

« - Rien de tout cela ne doit vous étonner ici, Harry. Karlo et moi tenons à faire les choses à l'ancienne, voyez-vous. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis de nombreuses années, n'est-ce pas Karlo ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Karlo sans lever les yeux alors qu'il installait son appareil photo, sous le regard curieux de Maura.

« - Il ne parle pas beaucoup. » Confia Lars, mâchonnant l'extrémité de son crayon.

« - Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Taquina Harry, réprimant un sourire. Il pensait qu'il pouvait commencer à s'amuser.

« - Je pense que je parle assez pour nous deux. » Confessa Lars. « - C'est plutôt excitant d'enquêter sur le monde de l'art… j'ai passé ces vingt-sept dernières années à la Gazette, à écrire sur la quasi-totalité des restaurants. » Il soupira et haussa les épaules. « - Le temps pour quelqu'un d'examiner ces restaurants. »

« - Je crains de n'être pas aussi excitant. » Dit Harry. « - Mais le changement est toujours bon. »

« - Oui, ça l'est Harry. Bien que le sujet d'examen n'est pas sans charme. » Songea Lars, fixant Harry d'un œil conspirateur. « - Avez-vous déjà essayé Le Lézard Agité sur Carnaby Street ? C'est un endroit moldu et tendance… tendu par une sorcière et son mari… Moldu, très agréable. Tout est très convivial et ils ont un délicieux menu oriental… » Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête et souriant à Harry. « - Désolé c'est une déformation professionnelle. Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Durant les deux prochaines heures, Harry répondit… ou du moins tenta de répondre… à une montagne de question de Lars, apparemment infatigable que, en dépit d'avoir vingt ans de plus qu'Harry, débordait d'une énergie contagieuse qui balaya Harry qui n'avait même pas besoin de son habituel 'putain, j'ai besoin d'une pause-café'. Les questions allaient de peu exigeantes (quel genre de bois préférez-vous travailler ce jours-ci, Harry ?) à la plus complexe (Qu'est-ce que votre travail signifie pour vous ? Est-ce un changement de style indicatif d'un quelconque changement dans un autre domaine de votre vie ?) Et tout le reste.

Karlo quant à lui, restait en arrière-plan, faisant à peine un bruit alors qu'il repositionnait son équipement et clic de photo, des réponses courtes mais douces, exprimées en marmonnant aux demandes incessantes de Maura. Malgré sa fascination pour ce grand homme calme, elle se souvenait de son engagement à protéger Harry de l'effrayant journaliste et n'hésitait pas à se glisser souvent entre Harry et Monsieur Clearwater pour donner son avis.

« - Vous avez une précieuse assistante, Harry. » Dit finalement Lars avec un air chaleureux, assis sur un des plans de travail. Harry avait essayé de le convaincre de s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois parfaitement décente, qu'il avait sorti d'un coin et nettoyé pour l'occasion mais Lars avait refusé. Donc, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres de distance, les jambes pendantes et les visages baignés par la lumière du soleil alors qu'Harry parlait lentement de son travail avec confiance parce que c'était finalement _son_ travail à lui et pas à son autre lui-même et cela faisait toute la différence.

« - Je le suis. » Dit Maura avec son plus charmant sourire. « - Quand je ne suis pas à l'école. »

« - Je vois. » Acquiesça Lars, griffonnant. « - Et à quelle école vas-tu ? Je ne veux pas laisser quoi que ce soit de côté. »

« - La primaire de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Mais j'irais à Poudlard. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, clignant des yeux et fixant Lars comme si elle le défiait de la contredire. Harry se détourna pour cacher un sourire, juste à temps pour entendre le flash de l'appareil photo de Karlo.

« - Celle-là est bonne. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Je pense que beaucoup de gens aimeraient savoir, surtout avec toutes ces merveilleuses œuvres abstraite, ce qui inspire votre travail ? » Demanda Lars et quand Harry se retourna pour le regarda, il scrutait à nouveau sa montre de poche. Peut-être un tic nerveux. Harry se demandait ce que Draco aurait à dire à ce sujet.

« - Ce qui m'inspire ? » Répéta Harry pour gagner du temps et jouant avec la manche de la chemise de Draco. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cela. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais peut-être que c'était la clé. Il tenta de repousser son anxiété et saisit le bord de la table. « - Tout. Tout le temps. Le temps… les saisons… mes… les enfants, mes amis, mes sentiments. La frustration est une bonne chose. » Admit-il, poussé par la chaleur dans les yeux de Lars. « - Tout ce qui se passe, vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'idée précise en tête, je laisse juste tout sortir et fais avec. »

« - Je suppose que c'est un vrai plaisir par rapport à la précision absolue qui est nécessaire pour créer une de vos œuvre habituelle. » Déclara Lars, la voix enthousiaste et son crayon argenté volant presque alors que sa main s'agitait.

« - Ouais. » Rigola Harry. « - C'est certainement un sentiment très différent. Et c'est important de prendre des risques, je crois. Dans le travail… et la vie. C'est si facile de stagner et laisser les choses se faire… » Harry toussota. « - Je veux dire par là que c'est important d'essayer de nouvelles choses. »

« - Risque ! » S'écria Lars en souriant. « - Le risque est le jus de la vie ! »

« - Eh bien, exactement. » Acquiesça Harry.

« - Que diriez-vous de faire quelques photos de vous et de vos œuvres à risque glorieuse ? » Suggéra Lars, se redressant et rangeant son carnet. « - Et Mademoiselle Maura bien sûr. »

« - Mm ? » Maura leva les yeux de là où elle était accroupie à côté de Karlo, qui lui montrait tout un arc en ciel de lentilles de couleur. « - Je l'aime bien celui-là. » Murmura-t-elle, pointant une du doigt.

« - Allez, Maura Fedora. » Dit Harry en lui faisant signe d'approcher. « - Allons poser avec ces choses étranges. »

« - Magnifique ! » Dit Lars, observant rapidement sa montre. « - Pourquoi est-ce que l'artiste et son assistante ne poseraient pas près de ce beau bol en verre ? Qu'en penses-tu Karlo ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Karlo, fronçant ses gros sourcils blonds de concentration. Et puis, dans la phrase la plus longue qu'Harry ait entendu de lui, il ajouta : « - Beau morceau de verre, Monsieur Potter. »

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, étrangement touché.

« - Merveilleux. » Marmonna Lars, debout et serrant sa montre de poche avec les deux mains.

Maura rigola et s'accrocha au bras d'Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de sciure de bois et du verre en train de refroidir de la démonstration qu'il avait fait plus tôt, le parfum d'agrumes de Draco qui était, en quelque sorte, accroché à sa chemise. C'était un petit moment parfait et il voulait le retenir, comme de la fumée entre ses doigts. Son sourire était grand et véritable alors qu'il passait son bras autour de Maura.

« - C'est très bien. » Grogna Karlo.

* * *

Lars laissa Harry après une ferme poignée de main et un sourire sincère tandis que Karlo acquiesça poliment et donnait une tape sur l'épaule de Maura qui, bien qu'elle ait été faite doucement, propulsa la petite fille sur les dalles de pierre. Cela ne fit rien pour freiner l'admiration de Maura pour lui, cependant, et elle rigola juste de plaisir alors qu'elle restait sur le seuil et saluait les deux hommes de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry avait été informé que l'article apparaîtrait dans le journal du week-end. Cependant, il fut battu dans la presse par Draco, dont Fitzwilliam avait été enfin démasqué jeudi dernier et son article s'étalait sur les premières pages le vendredi et ébranlait les fondements de la communauté politique sorcière.

« - Je ne suis pas content de ça. » Soupira Draco, pliant l'édition du matin et le posant sur la table de la cuisine. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et tapota ses doigts sur sa tasse de thé rayée. « - Il y avait tellement de chose que j'aurais pu soutirer de lui, je sais que j'aurais pu mais il commençait à soupçonner quelque chose et… eh bien, les gens comme Fitzwilliam ont très peu de scrupule quand il faut éliminer les preuves. » Il lança à Harry un sourire significatif et ce dernier fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. « - Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que j'aurais aimé. »

« - Tu as bien fait. » Dit Harry, prenant le journal et l'ouvrant sur ses genoux. « - Tu as fait avec ce que tu avais. »

« - Publier ou périr. » Draco haussa les épaules, vida sa tasse et la reposa.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit un morceau de pain grillé beurré et croqua distraitement dedans alors qu'il lisait.

_Le même jour où il parlait devant le Magenmagot, le Ministre de la Magie et une centaine de spectateur au sujet des nouvelles politiques strictes du 'Clair, Sûr, Fort' du Département des Aurors, Franz Fitzwilliam organisait des rencontres clandestines avec des organisations du crime, dont la Slovaque 'Pozar Riba', l'une des organisations qui figurée en 2015 sur la fameuse 'Liste Dangereuse' de Fitzwilliam._

Harry examina plusieurs photos floue mais où on reconnaissait incontestablement Fitzwilliam, dans plusieurs endroits et en grande conversation avec plusieurs hommes, dont Harry était horrifié de reconnaître certains dangereux individus. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, imprégné de fierté, qui avait risqué sa sécurité pour prendre ces photos. Pour recueillir ces informations et écrire ces mots.

« - Il est foutu. » Dit-il, arrachant ses yeux du journal et regardant Draco. « - Il y aura une enquête officielle maintenant et il perdra son travail… normalement. »

« - Bon sang, espérons-le. Je me plais à penser que je peux encore faire un peu de bruit. »

« - Je ne pense pas que tu perdras un jour cette capacité. Tu es probablement né avec. »

« - Je ne nie pas que c'est un trait Malfoy mais je pense que tu es responsable de mon obsession de vérité de nos jours. » Dit Draco, se levant et mordant dans le toast qu'il venait de voler dans l'assiette d'Harry.

Harry ne dit rien mais sourit, se rappelant les mots chauds et les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité qui étaient presque de vrais souvenirs maintenant.

« - Tu sais. » Confia Draco, repoussant la manche de son pull noir et examinant les lettres tatouées sur sa peau pâle. « - Même après toutes ces années, je me plais à penser que chaque bâtard sur lequel j'enquête est comme un pas de danse sur la tombe de Voldemort. » Dit-il, les yeux se plissant de mépris alors qu'il prononçait le nom.

Le cœur d'Harry tapa contre sa cage thoracique, gonflé d'approbation et il se permit durant quelques secondes pour profiter de la distraction de Draco pour essuyer ses doigts contre son jean avant de se lever pour aller l'embrasser.

* * *

Au moment où la Gazette du samedi arriva, tout le monde parlait de l'article de Draco. Fitzwilliam semblait s'être évaporé complètement, ce qui portait encore plus de poids à la véracité des paroles de Draco et le ministère déployait de gros efforts pour assurer la population qu'une enquête approfondie avait déjà commencée.

L'article de Lars, niché dans la section Art et Culture, était quelque peu éclipsé mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry. Il était débordant de fierté pour Draco et n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à être le centre d'attention. Draco, cependant, était beaucoup plus heureux de voir Harry sur le journal et sembla oublier toute son insatisfaction à l'égard de son propre travail alors qu'il lisait l'article en question et observait les photographies en couleur de Karlo. Harry regarda avec lui, le menton posait sur son épaule et il était impressionné. L'homme disait peu de mot mais il avait du talent, comme un artiste se devait d'avoir.

Harry n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié de se faire prendre en photo et n'avait jamais savouré les résultats mais ces images avaient quelque chose d'autre : elles étaient pleines de chaleur avec de beaux sourires authentiques, des couleurs vives et elles semblaient illuminaient la double page et donner plus de vie aux louanges de Lars.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes toujours d'avoir l'air sensuel ? » Marmonna Draco, la bouche plissée.

Harry grogna. « - Sur laquelle ? »

Draco posa un doigt pâle sur la photo où Harry faisait une démonstration de soufflage de verre. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de fumée et ses yeux étaient plissés contre la chaleur alors qu'il faisait lentement tourner le tuyau mais c'était une photo banale et il n'y avait aucun moyen sur terre pour qu'il soit ou même essaye d'avoir l'air sensuel, bordel de merde.

« - Je me concentrais ! » Protesta-t-il.

« - Tu te concentrais sur ta séduction d'âge moyen. » Marmonna Draco, souriant largement maintenant.

« - Va te faire foutre. » Dit Harry, s'allongeant sur le canapé et poussant Draco avec son genou.

« - Langage. » Dit Draco avec désinvolture, observant la photo de Maura souriante et à genoux à côté de la sculpture Lily, qui était presque aussi grande qu'elle.

« - Je n'ai pas promis d'arrêter de jurer. » Souligna Harry. « - Elle ressemble beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hocha la tête. « - Je pense que celle-ci de vous deux est bien, en fait. » Il désigna la plus grande photo qui était sous le titre 'Harry Potter prend un tournant'.

Harry regarda la photo où il avait un bras autour de Maura alors qu'ils se tenaient près du grand bol en verre multicolore. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, souriant et se tenant bien avant qu'ils se sourient l'un à l'autre et éclatent de rire.

« - Vraiment bien. » Dit-il, voulant tendre la main et prendre la photo. La garder avec lui. Il se fit une note mentale pour acheter son propre exemplaire dès qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci, après tout, était à Draco et Harry soupçonnait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il termine dans l'album '2018'.

« - Quand j'ai entendu dire que cet artiste talentueux et inhabituel faisait une pause dans ses créations habituel pour se plonger dans l'abstrait, je me devais de le voir. Monsieur Potter a répondu à mon hibou avec une rapidité impressionnante et m'a invité dans son atelier du Chemin de Traverse samedi dernier, et mon fidèle Karlo et moi-même nous y sommes rendus. Vraiment, Monsieur Potter, trente-sept ans et sa merveilleuse assistante, Maura Zabini-Weasley, sept ans, sont de charmants individus. » Lit Draco, haussant un sourcil d'amusement. « - Tu as ce Monsieur Clearwater enroulé autour de ton petit doigt, non ? » Il fit une pause. Fronçant les sourcils. « - Clearwater… Clearwater… ce n'est pas lui qui fait des articles gastronomiques ? »

« - Il le faisait. » Acquiesça Harry, en regardant la photo de Lars. « - Il était très heureux d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, que puis-je dire ? C'est un gentil homme, vraiment. »

« - Je demande instamment aux fans de Monsieur Potter et aux amateurs d'art aussi de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et mettre la main sur quelque chose d'étrange et beau pour votre maison. Et pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne pas passer également la porte du Dragondale Deli, se trouvant pas loin et où vous pourrez déguster le meilleur pain à la citrouille. » Continua Draco, lisant la fin de l'article. « - Il n'a pas oublié qu'il était écrivain gastronomique, alors. »

« - Non, il m'a même donné une adresse, en fait. » Dit Harry en s'étirant et suivant Draco alors qu'il pliait le journal et se dirigeait vers le bureau.

« - Excellent. » Fit Draco en avançant dans le couloir et tournant au coin du couloir. « - Nous irons célébrer cela avec Ginevra et Blaise ce soir et c'est ton tour de choisir un restaurant. »

_« Merci Lars. » _Pensa Harry, accélérant le pas pour rattraper Draco. Alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée carrelé, cependant, son genou qui avait été sage pendant plusieurs jours, céda sous lui et il se retrouva à chuter sur le sol dur.

« - Bordel de merde. » Marmonna-t-il, reprenant son souffle et grimaçant légèrement en sentant ses os craquer.

Lentement, il se redressa, se tenant en équilibre avec une main sur le mur et fléchissant son genou avec soin.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Draco, émergeant du bureau avec l'album '2018' sous le bas.

« - Stupide genou. » Grogna Harry et le nez de Draco se plissa de sympathie. Il tripota la plume qu'il avait à la main puis la cala derrière son oreille.

« - Tasse de thé, alors ? Et puis, je dois ajouter mes pensées. » Il désigna l'album. « - Pensées très importantes. Graves et sérieuses pensées de grandes conséquences… » Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

Harry resta en arrière pendant un moment, hypnotisé par les mouvements de l'araignée dans la cage d'escalier alors qu'elle sabordait entre plusieurs rampes supérieures, s'apprêtant à filer un nouvel avant-poste à sa toile déjà imposante.

« - Bien pour toi. » Murmura Harry, faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour sauver sa tasse de thé de Draco. Il aimait les araignées et celle-ci… comme lui-même, il supposait… avait parcouru un long chemin.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il trouva la tête d'Arthur dans le feu.

« - Magnifique article, Harry. » Se réjouit-il. « - Y'a-t-il une chance que je fasse un autre essai avec le verre ? »

« - Absolument. » Dit Harry, se tournant soigneusement et retirant sa tasse de la main de Draco alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher ses lèvres. « - Fait-en un toi-même, sale… euh, Serpentard. » Termina-t-il, se souvenant d'Arthur. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, s'il vous plait, venez mais je pense que nous ferions mieux d'attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain, j'ai le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui sera plus chargé que d'habitude. »

En milieu de matinée, Harry savait qu'il avait eu raison d'être prudent. L'article de Lars avait attiré les clients en masse, remplissant son atelier avec un mélange intéressant d'acheteurs potentiels, de lecteurs curieux de la Gazette et des groupes de femmes, certaines assez vieilles pour être la grand-mère d'Harry, qui semblaient se contenter de le regarder travailler et bavarder joyeusement sur ses sculptures. Il quitta l'atelier, épuisé, à dix-huit heures et demie et se précipita au Numéro Douze pour se nettoyer de sa journée et trouver quelque chose que Draco jugerait apte à porter pour le dîner.

Ayant à l'esprit les règles de mélange de couleurs, au moins autant qu'il les comprenait, Harry s'attarda devant les placards ouvert pendant plusieurs minutes, prétendant ne pas entendre les marmonnements impatients de Draco dans la salle de bain ou le sifflement de vaporisateurs et frottements de tissu, lui faisant savoir que Draco nettoyait quelque chose pendant qu'il attendait.

« - Si tu mets de l'eau de Javel sur ton nouveau pantalon, je n'accepterais aucun blasphème. » Déclara Harry, poussant Frank hors de son chemin afin de pouvoir décrocher une chemise rouge de son cintre et l'examiner.

« - Nous ne ressentons pas tous le besoin de mettre de la saleté partout quand nous nous nettoyons. » Dit Draco, sortant de la salle de bain, tenant un chiffon loin de sa tenue immaculé.

Harry fit une grimace à Draco dans le miroir et haussa les épaules alors qu'il enfilait la chemise rouge. « - Nous ne sommes pas des midinettes. »

« - Comme tu me blesses. Essaye ma veste brune avec cette chemise. » Indiqua Draco. « - Non, pas celle-là. Celle avec la tête de Frankfurto sur la poche de poitrine. »

« - Evidemment. »

* * *

La nuit était belle et douce alors qu'Harry, Draco, Ginny et Blaise avançaient sans se presser en passant par Londres vers le Lézard Agité, parlant et riant sous un ciel bleu profond et velouté. Les talons hauts de Ginny claquaient sur le trottoir alors qu'elle suivait le rythme impressionnant de ses compagnons de grande taille et le rire de Blaise était porté par l'air froid sentant la fumée de bois et les arômes salés de divers restaurants. Détendu et chaleureusement fatigué, Harry avançait à côté de Ginny et ne faisait aucun effort pour se défendre contre Blaise qui l'avait pris pour cible et le taquiner sur sa 'sensuelle' photo dans la Gazette.

« - Il est juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir avoir l'air sensuel s'il essayait. » Déclara Ginny, passant son bras sous celui d'Harry alors qu'ils marchaient.

« - Bien sûr. Je suis un homme à mille expressions. »

« - Peut-être que j'aurais dû t'épouser à la place. » Taquina pensivement Ginny alors qu'une rafale de vent apporté à ses narines le parfum floral de ses cheveux. Son cœur se serra.

« - Ouais. » Marmonna-t-il, la gorge sèche. « - Je me demande ce que ça aurait pu être. »

Ginny rigola. Un grand éclat de rire. « - Terrible, je suppose… oh, _non_. »

« - Quoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, suivant son regard et puis il le vit. Bien sûr. Il était _partout_.

Goldstein, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, marchait sur le trottoir vers eux. Il était à au moins une centaine de mètres mais les bons yeux de Ginny permirent à Harry de l'observer en secret durant une minute ou deux, et ce fut assez longtemps pour remarquer l'homme mince aux cheveux noirs à côté de Goldstein, un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils marchaient.

Blaise et Draco, fortement absorbés dans leur discussion qui impliquait beaucoup de secouement de tête et geste de la main, n'avaient pas encore remarqué mais Harry et Ginny ralentirent leur marche presque au point mort alors que Goldstein et son rendez-vous approchaient.

« - Je déteste dire cela mais il ressemble… »

« - Beaucoup à moi ? » Murmura Harry, plissant les yeux vers l'homme au jean usé et cheveux débraillés.

« - Oh, c'est bizarre. » Fit Ginny.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda finalement Draco, ayant remarqué qu'ils ne suivaient plus. Blaise et lui avaient terminés leur conversation et s'était retournés vers Harry et Ginny.

« - C'est l'autre crétin, regarde. » S'écria Blaise, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco. « - Et il semble avoir un sosie d'Harry. C'est très étrange. »

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde sous l'exaspération. « - Comme d'habitude, Blaise, tes talents résumant sont incomparables. »

« - Nous n'allons pas rester planté, non ? » Demanda Ginny, serrant son manteau plus étroitement autour d'elle et bougeant ses pieds sur le trottoir. « - Je meurs de faim et pour être honnête, il me faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que lui pour me retenir loin de mon dîner. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec Ginevra. » Dit Draco, jetant un coup d'œil à Goldstein et son ami alors qu'ils traversaient la rue calme, apparemment insouciant de la discussion qui avait lieu plus bas dans la rue. « - Jamais faire attendre une dame chic. »

Ginny grogna. « - Cher Draco. Qu'allons-nous prendre alors ? Brochettes de poulet ? » Demanda-t-elle, agitant ses doigts. « - Légumes Thaï ? Nouilles croustillantes avec… »

« - Merde, je pense qu'il nous a vu. » Interrompit Blaise.

« - Bougre. » Marmonna Ginny.

« - Il aurait pu ne pas nous voir si nous n'étions pas restés debout ici à avoir une réunion de mère. » Déclara Draco, non sans raison.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'une réunion de mère ? » Voulut savoir Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules, rentrant son visage dans son écharpe. « - Aucune idée. »

Tenter de tout bloquer, Harry se détourna, juste à temps pour voir les yeux de Goldstein se poser sur lui. Il se défit rapidement de l'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux noirs (qui à y regarder de plus près, pensa Harry, était plus jeune et beaucoup plus beau que lui-même) et le repoussa en un mouvement rapide. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il aplatit un pli invisible sur sa veste et son sourire s'agrandit de plusieurs crans.

Harry regarda, légèrement bouche bée et il lui fallut plusieurs seconde avant d'être en mesure de quitter Goldstein des yeux et se concentrer sur le jeune homme rejeté, qui se tenait debout sur le trottoir, passant son regard entre Harry et Goldstein et se passant une main dans les cheveux de façon intermittente. Le cœur battant, Harry voulait lancer un sort à Goldstein et prendre cet homme par la main et lui dire de partir d'ici, qu'il pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'homme pour le savoir.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, comme s'il était piégé dans un Filet du Diable, incapable de détourner le regard du jeune homme surpris, il entendit vaguement le bruit de pas et bruissement de manteaux derrière lui alors que Draco, Ginny et Blaise regardaient dans un silence anxieux.

« - Harry. » Dit Goldstein finalement, rompant le silence. « - Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. »

Se sentant encore un peu étourdi, Harry le regarda. « - Ici ? Ici sur le trottoir, juste à côté de ce lampadaire ? » Demanda-t-il, levant un bras en démonstration, sentant déjà ses nerfs commençaient à craquer. « - Es-tu sûr ? Parce que tu sembles avoir un certain talent pour te trouver partout où je suis ! Pourquoi ? »

« - Harry, vraiment, il n'y a pas besoin de t'énerver. » Dit Goldstein avec douceur.

« - Tu n'as pas à dire ce que je dois faire. » Rétorqua Harry. « - Surtout pas maintenant que j'ai vu comment tu traites tes rendez-vous. »

Quand il regarda ostensiblement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les yeux de Goldstein suivirent le mouvement puis se plissèrent de dédain. « - Il n'y a rien comme ça, Harry. Il n'y a rien. »

L'homme émit un bruit indistinct et secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était encore là, debout.

« - Tu es incroyable. » Marmonna Harry puis il fixa Goldstein. « - Et pas dans le bon sens. »

« - Allez, Harry, allons-y. » Dit doucement Ginny, posant une main dans son dos.

« - Je ne vous avez pas vu. » Dit Goldstein. « - Bonsoir Ginny. Blaise. » Il fit une pause, ses lèvres se plissant très légèrement. « - Draco. Toujours accroché, hein ? »

Les mots seuls étaient déjà trop mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose de si méprisant que les entrailles d'Harry se tordirent de rage. En quelques secondes, il tira sa baguette et fit plusieurs pas vers Goldstein.

« - Assez ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, putain ? » Hurla-t-il, le souffle erratique et la baguette tenue d'une main ferme à quelques centimètres du visage de Goldstein.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fit un pas instinctif en avant mais Harry le remarqua à peine.

Goldstein le fixa, les yeux vides et le souffle plus rapide maintenant.

Harry baissa la voix. « - Laisse-le tranquille. Laisse-nous tranquille. Comprends-tu ? »

« - Harry. » Murmura Goldstein et Harry ferma les yeux, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant mais sa maîtrise de soi disparaissait rapidement.

Il sursauta à la main ferme sur son épaule.

« - Il ne vaut pas une seconde de plus de ton temps, Harry. » Fit la voix profonde de Blaise derrière lui. « - Où le vôtre, jeune homme. » Ajouta-t-il et Harry ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'accord réticent sur le visage de l'homme. Il soupira et fit une brève mais prometteuse grimace à Goldstein puis Blaise tira Harry en arrière et ils s'éloignèrent le long du trottoir, un bras puissant enroulé autour de son épaule.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière et même en tournant au prochain coin de rue avec Draco et Ginny marchant derrière eux, chuchotant furieusement, sa colère commença à disparaître. Elle fut remplacée par une chaude irritation qui parcourait ses veines et le faisait plus piétiner que marcher, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la tête bourdonnante.

« - Je ne lui aurais pas fait de dommage, tu sais. » Dit-il à Blaise quand il le lâcha enfin. « - Juste un petit sort. Juste un tout petit. »

Blaise grogna. « - Je suis sûr que ça aurait été très satisfaisant d'y assister aussi mais tu aurais ensuite été horriblement rongé par la culpabilité le lendemain. Je sais comment tu es. »

« - Je m'en fiche. Ça en aurait voulu la peine. » Soupira Harry. « - J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute de toute façon, tu sais, la façon dont il est. »

« - Tu prends vraiment la responsabilité pour des choses ridicules. » Dit Blaise, les yeux fixés sur lui du haut de sa grande taille et ayant l'air perplexe.

« - Non, vraiment. » Insista Harry. « - Si je n'avais pas enfin remarqué ce qu'il faisait et le recadrer à ce sujet, eh bien il n'aurait pas commencé à se comporter comme… eh bien… ça ? »

Blaise pinça pensivement les lèvres. « - Je ne sais pas. Je sais, cependant, que tu es en aucune façon responsable parce que quelqu'un a un trouble mental. » Il fit une pause, regardant derrière lui. « - Regarde Draco… totalement cinglé aussi. Pas de ta faute. »

Harry rigola. Il ne voulait pas passer toute la soirée à penser à Anthony Goldstein. Idéalement, il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à penser à Anthony Goldstein. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se retourna et porta son attention sur Draco.

« - Arrête ça, Ginevra. » Dit-il en secouant la tête et souriant à Harry. Il était beau.

* * *

« - Ces nouilles sont incroyables. » Murmura Ginny, tenant ses baguettes dans un certain angle et mettant plusieurs nouilles épicées dans sa bouche.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Blaise en haussa un sourcil. « - Tu ne m'en laisses pas. »

« - Tu exagères. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu savais que j'étais affamé. » Fit-elle remarquer en souriant et léchant un peu de sauce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Je suis sûr que tu ne mourrais pas de faim, Blaise. » Dit Draco, prenant la dernière croquette de poisson et lançant un regard désapprobateur au ventre de son ami.

Blaise rigola. « - Je suis également sûr que tu ne cesseras jamais de manier tes baguette comme une plume. » Répliqua-t-il et d'un geste étonnamment rapide, il vola la croquette de Draco. Elle fut dans sa bouche avant que Draco ait le temps de protester même et, inévitablement, quand il le fit, ce fut à cause de ses manières à table et non pour la nourriture volée.

Il regarda sa prise de baguette et fronça les sourcils à Blaise. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses sourcils froncés mais il n'y avait pas de malveillance du tout, juste de la bonne humeur et des taquineries entre amis avec de la liqueur de riz, des rires et beaucoup trop de nourriture. Le Lézard Agité, décoré avec plein de lanternes en papier, des aquariums de poissons exotiques et des touches magiques secrètes, comme les tableaux qui bougeaient subtilement pour s'adapter parfaitement aux regards des clients, était jusqu'à présent un succès retentissant.

« - Il n'y a rien de mal avec la façon dont je tiens mes baguette. Si tu es déterminé à embêter quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pas choisir Harry… il est _nul_. »

« - Oh, merci. » Dit Harry, piquant le bras de Draco avec la fourchette qu'il avait pris dans la défaite au milieu du repas. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec des baguettes et il ne voyait aucun intérêt à souffrir pour sauver les apparences.

« - Pauvre Harry. » Marmonna Ginny, ramassant quelque chose tombé sur la natte et lui tendant comme un prix de consolation. « - Nouilles ? »

« - A moi. » Déclara Blaise, aspirant la nouille dans sa bouche puis se tournant vers Draco. « - Et non parce qu'Harry connait ses limites. Harry n'a pas la folie des grandeurs. »

Harry rigola, en partie à l'accusation de Blaise et en partie à l'expression horrifié sur le visage de Draco. Sans réfléchir, il passa un bras autour de Draco et déposa un baiser rugueux sur sa joue, savourant l'odeur familière de sa peau et la faible trainée de chaume sous ses lèvres, sentant la traction du sourire de Draco et fermant les yeux pendant une seconde, se laissant baigner dans l'amour. C'était si facile.

« - Ne me l'énerve pas, Draco. » Fit Ginny alors qu'une serveuse approchait et commençait à récupérer leurs assiettes vides. « - Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, il se mettra à faire de l'alcool dans la baignoire. »

« - Gin ! » S'exclama Blaise, sa bouche s'ouvrant théâtralement.

La serveuse fit une tentative héroïque pour cacher un rire mais ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la table, les bras plein d'assiettes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi et la baignoire ? » Demanda Harry. Il croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha vers eux, fixant Blaise avec un œil curieux.

« - La baignoire est un endroit merveilleux, Harry. » Gronda Blaise, prenant la bouteille de liqueur de riz et remplissant le verre de tout le monde.

« - Oh, mon dieu, quel message. » Soupira Draco, prenant la bouteille et versant le liquide clair dans le verre de Blaise.

« - C'est le cas. » Confirma gravement Blaise mais Harry ne put pas découvrir la nature de _ça_ parce que la serveuse revint à nouveau à leur table. Elle posa une petite assiette puis hésita, ses yeux les regardant anxieusement et ses doigts, dont les ongles étaient vernis de noir, jouaient avec le stylo.

« - Tout a été bien pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas regarder Blaise. Harry ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

« - C'était délicieux, surtout les nouilles. » Dit Ginny, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et souriant à la serveuse. « - Je ne pense pas que je peux laisser mon mari ici ? »

La serveuse cligna des yeux. « - Non, madame. Nous ne disposons pas de baignoire ici. Je suis désolé. » Dit-elle et elle disparut derrière un aquarium de poisson avant que quiconque ait une chance de répondre.

A la table, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Draco, Harry et Ginny se mettent à ricaner et rire. Blaise, qui semblait toujours être offensé et essayant de paraitre misérable, prit la petite assiette et distribua les biscuits de fortune.

Harry prit le sien, cassa la coque croquante et extrait son bout de papier. « - Lors de la marche sur la route la plus courte, faites attentions aux ours inattendus. »

« - Il est très difficile de trouver un chat dans une pièce sombre, surtout s'il n'y est pas. » Lut Ginny. « - Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. »

Draco toussa. « - Têtes gonflées rassemblent parfois plusieurs araignées au plafond. »

Blaise rigola. « - Voici un message personnel pour toi, mon ami. » Il ignora le geste grossier de Draco et lut son propre mot. « - Votre femme meurt d'envie de vous faire un massage des pieds… vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Ginny.

« - Continue à rêver. » Dit Ginny en souriant. « - J'ai mieux à masser que tes pieds. »

« - Je vais avoir des cauchemars. » Se plaignit Draco, vidant son verre et regardant son ami. « - Qu'est-ce que ça dit vraiment ? »

« - Ca dit : votre patience sera récompensée. Peut-être avec un massage des pieds. » Ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

« - Tu es un homme horrible mais je t'aime. » Déclara Ginny, croquant dans son biscuit.

Harry grogna. Il mangea son biscuit et le fit passer avec une gorgée de liqueur de riz. Blaise fit disparaitre le sien en deux grandes bouchées. Draco, cependant, observait son biscuit avec suspicion.

Ginny soupira. « - Draco, si tu ne le manges pas, ça ne se réalisera pas. »

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas une très bonne magie, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas que ma tête soit pleine de toile d'araignée. »

« - Peu importe. » Dit Harry. « - C'est un biscuit de fortune magique. C'est déroutant et mystique. »

Les lèvres de Draco se tordirent en quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une moue. « - Ca n'a pas un goût très agréable. »

« - Mange. » Ordonna Blaise, écarquillant les yeux jusqu'à ce que le blanc de ses yeux soit visible autour de ses iris sombres.

« - Je ne veux pas. »

« - Il a très bon goût. En fait, ça n'a pas vraiment le gout de quelque chose. » Fit Ginny.

« - Oui, parce que c'est un produit gratuit. Quoi qu'il soit, en fait, il a un goût de pain grillé avec du sucre dur dessus. »

Ginny haleta. « - Ooh, pain grillé ! On n'a pas encore grillé ! »

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne dois pas manger cette vile chose ? » Demanda Draco avec espoir.

« - Draco, mange juste. Je suis sûr que tu as eu des choses pires dans la bouche. » Soupira Harry, prenant la bouteille pour remplir les verres une fois de plus.

Ginny se pencha sur la table pour frapper la main d'Harry, souriant. Draco roula des yeux et mit la moitié du biscuit dans sa bouche.

« - Bon garçon. » Fit Blaise.

Draco grimaça quand il avala. « - Pourquoi suis-je toujours votre ami ? »

« - Parce que nous t'aimons ! » S'écria Blaise, faisant un grand sourire blanc et levant son verre. « - Pour Draco : enquêteur suprême, défenseur de la vérité, fléau de la corruption ! »

Draco grogna mais leva son verre pour trinquer avec les autres. Harry pensa secrètement qu'il semblait plutôt heureux.

« - Pour Draco ! »

« - Et pour Harry, pour apparaître dans le journal et rendant folle des milliers de grands-mères avec son air sensuel. » Ajouta Ginny en riant et échangeant un sourire avec Draco.

« - Pour Harry et expression sensuel ! » S'écria Blaise.

Harry vida son verre et décida de ne pas se retourner et voir combien de personne les regardait. Après une ou deux minutes, il se leva un peu chancelant de la table et se dirigea vers le bar pour payer, regardant les poissons dans les aquariums alors qu'il avançait à travers le restaurant.

« - Bonsoir. » Dit-il à la jeune serveuse et fouillant dans le contenu de ses poches. « - Je voudrais payer pour notre table… » Il leva les yeux et la serveuse avait disparu. « - Vous cherchez encore des bénéfices ? » Soupira-t-il, examinant la chemise blanche de Boris et son tablier noir arborant un lézard de bronze étincelant.

« - Ne t'occupes des variétés, jeune homme, tu le sais. » Boris posa ses grandes mains sur le marbre sombre et fixa Harry avec ses yeux laiteux. « - Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. »

« - Ouais. » Fit Harry en souriant. Il glissa la main dans ses proches et sortit le porte-monnaie et les galions.

« - Nous savons tous quand nous avons vu tout ce qu'il fallait. » Poursuivit Boris. « - Quand il est temps d'y aller. »

Harry le regarda, sentant le froid l'envahir. « - Que dites-vous ? »

« - Tu sais ce que je veux dire, mon garçon. » Dit Boris, la voix un peu plus douce que d'habitude.

Harry tourna les yeux à travers le restaurant, vers la table où Draco, Ginny et Blaise rigolaient et finissaient la bouteille. Il se sentait malade. Sa tête bourdonnée, son cœur battait trop fort et il se força à regarder vers Boris.

Il déglutit. « - Je dois partir ? »

« - C'était seulement un aperçu, fiston. Un aperçu est par définition, temporaire. »

Harry saisit le bord du comptoir. « - Ouais, je… je sais. Je sais ça, c'est juste… » Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant avec un léger succès de reprendre le contrôle. « - Quand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Tu seras chez toi au matin. »

Ayant l'impression de tomber, Harry se pencha sur le comptoir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « - Demain ? Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« - Tu pensais que tu ne t'habituerais jamais ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit doucement Boris. « - Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que faisais avec lui. Tu as fait un long chemin, je dois dire. »

Harry leva les yeux. « - Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Que j'ai fait un long chemin ? Vous m'avez envoyé ici, vous m'y avez abandonné et maintenant je suis amoureux de lui. » Déclara-t-il farouchement, fusillant le vieil homme du regard. « - Est-ce que vous entendez ? Je l'aime ! Et maintenant, c'est fini ? Maintenant ? »

Pendant un moment, Boris ne dit rien. Glacé, Harry écouta le son rauque de sa propre respiration et les cliquetis et les murmures dans le restaurant derrière lui.

Boris passa une main dans sa longue barbe. « - Je n'ai pas envie de te voir en colère, jeune homme. Ceci était l'aperçu de ce qui aurait pu être… et les règles disent que quand tu as vu ça… que tu as clairement vu… alors l'aperçu doit reprendre son cours, tu comprends ? »

« - Non. » Répliqua Harry. « - Je ne suis pas prêt ! Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas… » Sa voix se fana et il se frotta les yeux avant de poser les deux mains à plat contre le marbre. « - Mes enfants… sont mes enfants, d'accord ? »

Boris hocha la tête et les larmes qui picotaient dans les yeux d'Harry finirent par s'enfuir avant qu'il les essuie d'un revers de main.

« - Ils ne sauront jamais que tu es parti. » Dit Boris et Harry fut étonné qu'il lui remette une serviette propre.

« - Merci. » Il essuya ses yeux et poussa un fragile soupir. James, Al et Lili. Et sa Ginny… l'autre Ginny. Harry regarda vers la table à nouveau, le cœur serré de confusion. Cette Gin-là était amusante, heureuse, satisfaite de sa vie et qui avait fait un chapeau avec sa serviette et le disposait sur la tête de son mari.

« - Que vais-je faire ? »

Boris secoua la tête, secouant sa longue barbe. « - Seulement toi le sais. »

« - Vous êtes incroyablement inutile parfois, vous savez ? »

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu veux, jeune homme. » Dit Boris.

« - Quel est votre travail exactement ? »

« - Tu devrais retourner à ta table. » Dit le vieil homme, ignorant soigneusement la question, comme ce qu'Harry avait à moitié prévu. « - Ceci est pour moi. »

Harry rigola, un peu hystérique. « - Alors vous jouez complètement avec mon esprit et mes émotions mais vous voulez me payer le repas ? Génial. Ouais… génial. » Marmonna-t-il, tournant le dos à Boris et se forçant à retourner à table. Il était incroyablement tenté de se précipiter dans les toilettes et transplaner dans un endroit sûr, silencieux mais il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde de son temps avec ces personnes.

« - Tout va bien ? » Demanda Draco, tendant son manteau à Harry alors qu'ils rassemblaient tous leurs affaires et quittaient la table.

« - Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Harry. Il regarda le sol alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et quand il croisa à nouveau les yeux de Draco, il sourit.

« - C'est le biscuit de fortune. » Déclara Ginny, impassible. « - Il était empoisonné. »

« - Tu serais désolée si c'était vrai. » Répliqua Draco, posant une main douce dans le bas du dois d'Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant et regagnaient la rue.

L'air était glacé maintenant et tous les quatre resserrèrent leurs manteaux et écharpes autour d'eux, avançant lentement à travers la ville. Plein de nourriture et légèrement pompette, Ginny, Draco et Blaise se mirent à discuter sans effort mais Harry les écouta à peine. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se rappeler de respirer et continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Parce qu'il allait partir. Dans quelques heures, tout cela sera fini et aucune de ces personnes… pas Ginny, pas Blaise et pas même Draco… ne se souviendraient qu'il avait été ici. Ils retrouveraient leur propre Harry et son talent inné. L'homme qui pouvait faire de belles lampes et des armoires et des petites tables. L'homme qui gérait habilement la presse et qui était aimé et respecté par le public. L'homme qui avait vraiment sauvé Draco Malfoy.

Draco méritait cet homme.

Le problème était qu'Harry aurait aimé que tout cela soit vrai et il avait une sourde douleur à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait a abandonné cela. L'idée de revoir ses enfants, de les embrasser et rire avec eux et les écouter discuter, calmait un peu cette douleur et créait même une bulle d'anticipation dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi confus de sa vie.

Les doigts froids de Draco se nouèrent aux siens et le cœur d'Harry se gonfla, chaud et douloureux.

« - Je parie que Maura est encore réveillée. » Dit Ginny. « - Maman la laisse toujours veiller tard. Bon sang, elle n'a jamais été aussi flexible quand j'étais petite. »

« - Si je pensais que ma mère aurait été une meilleure baby-sitter, je lui aurais demandé. » Offrit Blaise. « - Malheureusement, elle est morte. »

_« Maura. » _Pensa Harry. Quelque chose de froid tomba en lui. Sa petite guide excentrique et lumineuse appartenait à ce monde. Elle n'existait pas le sien et ça semblait insensé en quelque sorte.

« - Harry ? Hellooo ? »

« - Laisse-le tranquille, il réfléchit sur le sens de la vie. » Dit Blaise, attrapant Ginny et la soulevant. Elle couina. « - La complexité de notre existence ! »

« - J'en doute fortement, Blaise. Regarde la façon dont ses yeux sont vitreux… il pense à son lit. » Taquina Draco.

Harry ne dit rien.

* * *

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers. Harry resta en arrière, le regardant disparaitre. Après une minute ou deux, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui indiquait le début de sa routine. Sachant qu'il avait au moins cinq minutes avant que Draco ne le cherche et lui réclame une tasse de thé, il alla dans le salon et se mit à genoux devant la table basse avec un parchemin et une plume, le cœur battant. Il resta assis là, la plume prête, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents et se sentant stupide et incapable de s'exprimer. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi écrire. Mais il devait écrire _quelque chose_. Maura Zabini-Weasley, âgée de sept ans, avait été la seule personne à connaître la vérité sur sa visite et la seule personne qui avait su que tout était différent depuis ces dernières semaines.

Il voulait la voir et la remercier et lui fournir plus de gâteau aux épinards qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger mais cela n'allait pas se produire. Il était presque onze heures du soir.

_**« Chère Maura. »**_ Ecrivit-il. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de faire simple. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment il savait lire quand il avait sept ans mais Maura était terriblement intelligente et elle n'avait jamais trébuchée sur les paroles des pochettes de Celestina, alors il espérait qu'elle pourrait lire cela.

_**« Je t'écris parce que je dois rentrer à la maison très bientôt. Je crains que je ne te revoie plus mais demain, tu auras ton vrai Oncle Harry et tu ne te souviendras probablement pas de cela mais je voulais te dire au revoir. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… tu as été merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que tu vas grandir pour être une belle femme étonnante.**_

_**J'aurais vraiment aimé être ton Oncle Harry. »**_

Une sensation de lourdeur dans les membres, Harry plia la lettre et alla chercher le hibou de Draco. Il se pencha par la fenêtre alors qu'il prenait son envol dans le ciel de la nuit, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et refroidir sa peau.

« - Thé à rayure bleue ? » Fit Draco avec espoir depuis l'étage.

Harry soupira et sourit. Dans la cuisine, il feuilleta la Gazette qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses yeux se posant sur la photo de lui-même et Maura derrière le grand bol de verre. Il regarda fixement, les doigts tapotant contre le comptoir et au moment où la bouilloire commença à siffler, il déchira la photo soigneusement. Inondé d'une culpabilité illogique, il la plia et la mit dans sa poche avant de faire le thé et le porter à l'étage.

Draco, confortablement installé dans le lit, s'illumina à la vue de la tasse fumante.

« - Parfois, tu es vraiment merveilleux. » Soupira-t-il, prenant son thé et inhalant la vapeur avec une expression extatique.

« - Personne ne peut mettre à infuser un sachet de thé comme moi. » Acquiesça Harry, s'asseyant au bord du lit et retirant ses chaussures. « - C'est une compétence très sous-estimé. »

Un doux grognement résonna derrière lui et puis les soupirs et les 'slurps' de l'heureux buveur de thé. Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda le tapis, souhaitant juste pendant un moment, se fondre dans les fibres colorées et disparaitre hors de vue. Pas que sa disparition allait vraiment aider quelqu'un. Selon Boris, cela n'allait pas vraiment le gêner pour le faire partir.

« - Vas-tu rester là avec tous tes vêtements ? » Demanda Draco d'un air endormi. « - Tu m'as l'air bien étrange. »

Harry couvrit sa bouche alors qu'il attrapait le bâillement de Draco dans sa voix. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir mais ça avait été une longue journée et il y avait un Draco nu dans son lit. Pour la dernière fois. Harry ferma les yeux.

« - Je réfléchissais juste mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arrêter maintenant. » Dit-il.

« - Quel soulagement. » Marmonna Draco et il y eut un bruissement de tissu alors qu'il s'installait sous les draps. Quand Harry se retourna, seulement son visage, ses cheveux et une main étaient visible dans la mer de coton blanc. La poitrine d'Harry se serra.

« - Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il, à peine conscient des mots jusqu'à ce que Draco sourit d'un air endormi et ouvre ses yeux gris et chaud.

« - Je t'aime aussi, bougre d'idiot. Vient te coucher. »

Harry obéit sans un mot, ses doigts glissant sur ses boutons et fermeture mais les mains sûres alors qu'elles retiraient les vêtements. Enfin, il se glissa sous les draps et ne broncha pas quand Draco vint se coller contre lui, tout glacé et des senteurs de liqueur de riz et agrumes et une bouche chaude contre la peau d'Harry. Harry inspira et essaya désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique.

Essaya.

La culpabilité lancinante qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait admis ses sentiments pour Draco semblait maintenant aussi peu pertinente que le passé… c'était son homme et il l'aimait, la curiosité, les bizarreries et les complications que ça incluait. Il aimait ses yeux expressifs et son esprit aiguisé, sa nature obsessionnelle et sa passion pour les rayures. Ses efforts pour rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa jeunesse et ces quatre lettres… TURN… rappelaient cela… rappelaient que le changement était toujours possible.

Et peut-être que ça l'était. Pensa vaguement Harry, un scintillement d'idée s'enflammant dans son esprit.

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué. » Murmura Draco, levant la tête et posant son menton sur la poitrine d'Harry. Soupirant doucement, il observa Harry sous une mèche de cheveux blonds avant de froncer les sourcils et retirer les lunettes d'Harry de son nez. « - Je suis jeune et vigoureux. Et dynamique. » Il bâilla largement contre la poitrine d'Harry puis cligna des yeux vers lui, l'air un peu surpris.

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry, glissant une main autour de la nuque de Draco et liant leur bouche ensemble pour un lent et paresseux baiser comme s'ils avaient été éloigné pendant un très long moment. Les doigts de Draco se posèrent sur son épaule alors qu'Harry l'exhortait à ouvrir la bouche et approfondissait langoureusement le baiser. Il était heureux et triste de savoir qu'il allait tout perdre.

Draco s'écarta, ferma les yeux et effleura ses lèvres en un dernier baiser, se réinstallant dans le cou d'Harry.

« - Bonne nuit. » Murmura-t-il, en bâillant à nouveau.

« - Bonne nuit. » Dit Harry, écoutant sa respiration devenir lente et calme. C'était fini et Harry n'avait plus rien à faire mis à part le regarder dormir.

Il regarda les cheveux pâles de Draco scintillaient sous la lumière de la lampe. Les photos sur la table de chevet. Les ombres qui se dessinaient sur le plafond. L'inquiétude qui tordait son estomac à chaque minute qui passait et quand Draco bougea dans son sommeil, roulant sur le côté, Harry hésita seulement un instant avant de se glisser hors du lit. Il s'enroula dans une longue robe de chambre verte et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Quelque chose le tirait vers le bureau et l'étagère où se trouvaient les albums de cuir. Il prit plusieurs volumes et les ramena dans la chambre, évitant l'araignée nocturnement productive.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose avant de perdre complètement l'esprit. S'installant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, il dédaigna la lampe et feuilleta les albums à la lueur de sa baguette, permettant au doux bruit de la respiration de Draco de le calmer. Il regarda photo après photo et lit article après article, déterminé à garder les yeux ouvert à tout prix. Il savait que c'était insensé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si peut-être il ne dormait pas, Boris ne pourrait pas le ramener et il aurait plus de temps pour trouver une solution à ce gâchis… peut-être.

Dans les premières heures de l'aube, cependant, Harry commença à se fatiguer. Il était à sa troisième pile d'album et sirotait fébrilement sa deuxième tasse de café fort. La caféine ne faisait rien pour empêcher ses membres de s'alourdir et ses yeux devenir douloureux et il n'arrêtait pas de sursauter dans son fauteuil à chaque fois que Draco bougeait ou marmonnait dans son sommeil. Quand Frank se glissa dans l'obscurité et monta sur les genoux d'Harry, il sursauta si violemment qu'il déversa presque son café fumant sur la tête du serpent.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Demanda Frank, s'éloignant de la tasse d'Harry et effleurant de sa langue une photo où Harry et Draco achetaient des sandwichs sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**« - Lecture. Que fais-tu, à part essayer de me faire mourir de peur ? » **Demanda Harry, posant sa tasse au sol pour plus de prudence.

**« - Je t'ai entendu. Je t'ai entendu monter et descendre les escaliers, faisant plein de bruit de craquement. Il est très tard, tu sais. » **Fit Frank, s'enroulant soigneusement sur les genoux d'Harry et bloquant complètement l'album.

**« - Oui, je te remercie. » **Harry se frotta les yeux. **« - Je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les heures. »**

**« - Non mais je peux voir dans l'obscurité et je peux voir que l'autre dort. Pas bête, tu sais. Pas distrait. »**

Les petits yeux noirs de Frank brillèrent et il éloigna sa tête d'Harry, apparemment blessé. Harry se dépêcha de corriger son erreur, posant une main douce sur ses écailles.

**« - Bien sûr, tu ne l'es pas, je le sais. Je suis juste curieux. Il est probablement préférable de m'ignorer. »**

**« - Tu es fatigué. »**

**« - Non, je vais bien. » **Insista inutilement Harry. Il doutait qu'un bâillement pouvait être traduit en Fourchelangue mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler son expression aux yeux de Frank.

**« - Tu es fatigué. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? T'es-tu disputé avec l'autre ? » **Demanda Frank, s'élevant lentement au niveau des yeux d'Harry.

**« - Non. » **Répondit Harry. **« - Non, je ne suis pas prêt à aller dormir. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. » **Répondit Frank, s'enfouissant dans les plis de la robe de chambre d'Harry, posant sa tête chaude et lisse contre la peau nue de la poitrine d'Harry. Bientôt, lui aussi s'endormit. Harry caressa distraitement ses écailles d'un doigt, regardant le serpent et l'homme endormi dans le lit avec des yeux fatigués. Avec précaution, il ferma l'album sur ses genoux et prit celui portant la mention '2018' et lit les commentaires manuscrits de Draco encore et encore.

_« Fumée, feu et longues pipes… les outils de séduction d'un artiste Gryffondor vieillissant. »_

_« Que tout le monde sache que ceci est ta première interview avec Monsieur Clearwater, qui semble beaucoup t'aimer. La flatterie est une chose merveilleuse, Harry mais je suis prêt à parier que je suis beaucoup plus utile dans la chambre à coucher. »_

_« Ce serait ruineux pour mon image si cela était dévoilé mais voici une photo de mes deux personnes préférées au monde. »_

Harry sourit. Il pouvait rester éveillé. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux, juste pour une seconde.

* * *

_Il y avait une lumière en haut de l'escalier._


	8. Chapitre Huit

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 8 - _by Sara's Girl

* * *

Il y avait un son étrange.

Il l'avait déjà entendu quelques minutes auparavant et avait cru que c'était dans son rêve mais maintenant, il était de retour. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui semblait être une heure très matinale, il grogna simplement et serra son oreiller sur sa tête alors que le son importun continuait d'émettre quelque part près de son oreille gauche.

« - Draco. » Marmonna-t-il avec un bâillement. « - Que diable fais-tu ? »

Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse après une seconde ou deux, Harry lâcha son oreiller et leva un bras, écartant les draps froids avec des doigts endormi. Il était seul.

'Squelch, squelch, squelsh, thrrrrp' faisait le bruit. Irrité et confus, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent alors qu'il se redressait sur un coude et il vit une tomate rouge brillante qui le regardait. Littéralement, en fait. Cette tomate avait une seul œil globuleux qui le regardait avec reproche.

Elle faisait toujours ça quand il ne voulait pas sortir du lit le matin, pensa-t-il, et puis son ventre se tordit, se sentant vide et nauséeux. Respirant à peine, il tendit la main vers la tomate et coupa le son puis se laissa tomber sur le lit et se couvrit le visage avec les mains. Il se fichait de se comportait comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas être trouvé, il avait l'impression d'en être un.

Cette odieuse tomate-réveil était un cadeau d'Al pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle sonnait à six heures tous les matins de la semaine afin qu'Harry puisse se traîner au bureau, travailler sur sa paperasse et avoir l'infime espoir de partir à une heure semi-raisonnable. Le cœur battant, Harry regarda à travers ses doigts le ciel noir à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Les vêtements abandonnés sur une chaise près du lit et la courtepointe que Molly Weasley avait faite pour le douzième anniversaire de mariage de Ginny et lui.

Il était de retour. Pensa-t-il. Au moins, il pensait savoir _où_ il était mais il pouvait toujours y avoir des usurpations.

« - Putain de Boris. » Marmonna-t-il, regardant le plafond et se frottant les yeux et se demandant exactement ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Il avait essayé tellement fort de ne pas penser à quitter sa nouvelle vie, qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois que ce vieux fou aurait terminé de jouer avec lui.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans cette chambre qui ne semblait plus vraiment être la sienne, se réveillant au petit matin pour aller faire un boulot qu'il détestait. Et Draco était… Oh, mon dieu, _Draco._ Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre alors que quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de lui. Son estomac, maintenant, se mettait à se tordre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux picotent et que sa bouche s'emplisse de salive.

_« Ça ne peut pas être vrai. » _Se dit-il, encore et encore. _« Ce ne peut pas être vrai. »_

Accablé, il prit une profonde inspiration, posa une main sur sa bouche et roula hors du lit, se levant douloureusement. Il atteignit la salle de bain juste à temps.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressait après avoir évacué la preuve de sa perte de contrôle en s'accrochant fermement au lavabo et éclaboussa son visage avec l'eau et observant avec horreur son apparence hagarde et fatiguée. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre mais pas de la façon délibérée à laquelle il s'était habitué et le poids de ses années apparaissait sur son visage. C'était partout, il avait besoin d'un bon rasage et ses yeux étaient lourds et cernés.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait toujours ressemblait à cela et comment avait-il pu ne jamais _remarquer_. Il se fichait des apparences, il le savait mais l'homme dans le miroir, qui soupirait et s'accrochait au lavabo, avait l'air triste.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que 'qu'est-ce que Draco dirait ?', il se détourna du miroir. La forte et froide avalanche d'émotion menaçait de l'engloutir et il n'était pas prêt à cela maintenant. Déglutissant, il tenta de calmer sa nausée et de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il était ici maintenant, il était… chez lui, il supposait, même s'il ressentait une émotion discordante à cette pensée et tout ce qu'il voulait faire pour le moment, c'était de tout enfermer dans une boite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt et sache ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il avait probablement fait face à pire, concéda-t-il, retournant en titubant dans la chambre et recherchant des vêtements propres. Pire encore mais cela pouvait bien être la situation la plus étrange et stupide qu'il ait jamais vécu. Enfin, il prit le pantalon qu'il trouva sur la chaise près du lit. Il était facile à attacher, un seul bouton et un zip et il sourit durant une seconde au souvenir de son ancienne garde-robe et puis arrêta parce que ça faisait mal. Il trouva une chemise et un pull et les enfila avant de baisser les yeux vers lui-même en soupirant.

Tout était vieux et ennuyeux. Tous les vêtements étaient en bon état, bien sûr mais les genoux du pantalon étaient légèrement usés, sa chemise était d'une horrible couleur boue et son pull le faisait ressembler à un vieil homme. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina sa garde-robe, le cœur lourd et douloureux alors qu'il ne trouvait rien sauf des vêtements en mauvais état, ennuyeux, terne, informe, brun… d'où est-ce que venait tout ce brun ? Ses robes de travail étaient de couleur brune, bien sûr alors qu'il en attrapait une et la jetait sur son épaule mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quand il avait commencé à s'habiller de cette couleur.

Il s'appuya contre la porte du placard et écouta la maison silencieuse. Il osait espérer que les enfants étaient toujours à la maison et non à l'école, qu'il n'avait pas manqué leur Noël, que Ginny n'avait pas sombré dans la démence en croyant que son mari avait disparu dans la nuit. Ou, peut-être, n'avaient-ils jamais su qu'il était parti.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir mais pour l'instant, il était terrifié.

« - Non, j'étais sur la lune avec Frank ! » Fit une voix stridente et endormie à côté et la poitrine d'Harry se serra en entendant la voix de sa petite fille.

« - Lily. » Murmura-t-il, s'écartant du placard et avançant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire incontrôlable.

Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, il savait, en quelque sorte que Boris n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il trouverait sa famille comme il l'avait quitté. Lily, recroquevillée sur le côté, les bras enroulé autour de son poisson en peluche, fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle était en désaccord dans son rêve.

Frank le chat, était recroquevillé contre ses jambes, clignant des yeux vers Harry avant de reposer sa tête. Ils étaient baignés dans une douce lumière et ils avaient l'air si paisible qu'Harry pouvait à peine respirer sous le soulagement de les avoir à nouveau.

« - Ils n'étaient pas à l'envers quand je suis arrivée. » Marmonna Lily, son nez se fronçant et pendant une seconde, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Maura.

Harry s'agenouilla près de son lit et écarta doucement ses cheveux roux de son visage. « - Tu m'as manqué, belle jeune fille. » Murmura-t-il, déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

« - Ne sois pas stupide, papa. » Marmonna-t-elle. « - Je suis sur la lune depuis une minute. »

Harry sourit et se redressa. Alors qu'il se détournait, il aperçut le calendrier sur le bureau de Lily. Il était couvert de photos de chats et chatons et de grandes croix noires alors que Lily comptait apparemment les jours jusqu'à Noël. Le dernier jour coché était le dix-neuf décembre.

Harry ferma les yeux de confusion, douleur et il lutta pour enfouir tout cela au plus profond de lui.

Il n'avait rien manqué. C'était l'important.

Al dormait sur le dos, ronflant vigoureusement, quand Harry se glissa dans sa chambre. Il avait rejeté toutes ses couvertures bien qu'il semblait dormir paisiblement et Harry ne put pas résister à l'envie de ramasser les draps et couvertures et les remettre soigneusement sur son fils. Al ne broncha pas.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Dit doucement Harry, tirant un livre de sous la tête de Al et le posa sur la table de chevet. « - Elevage de Dragon pour le plaisir et le profit. Oh, bien. »

Amusé, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Bien que James (en quelque sorte) semblait dormir profondément, la pièce était si violemment éclairée magiquement qu'Harry dut se protéger les yeux. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour cela, soupira-t-il intérieurement, baissant l'éclairage d'un coup de baguette et regardant son fils ainé avec un mélange d'exaspération et affection.

« - Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il doucement. N'osant pas risquer la colère d'un adolescent en manque de sommeil, il se percha plutôt sur le bord du bureau encombré de James et le regarda un instant. Sans son air renfrogné perpétuel, il paraissait plus jeune et presque innocent… à part les mèches bleue qui striées ses cheveux noirs. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu les manquer avant. Il pensait que peut-être il avait renoncé à remarquer les choses.

James bougea et grogna dans son sommeil et Harry décida de prendre congé. Sans doute que Ginny était déjà partie pour le travail alors peut-être qu'il aurait le temps de prendre une tasse de café dans une paix relative avant d'aller au bureau. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de doute dans son esprit qu'il ne devait pas aller travailler. Le travail était ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne l'aimait pas et en cas de doute… eh bien, le travail était une idée encore meilleure. De plus, il avait son propre bureau et il savait qu'il serait tranquille pendant une bonne période. Mieux valait aller là-bas et laisser sa tête exploser plutôt que le faire ici avec les enfants qui regardaient.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, il se figea. Ginny était assise à la table, lisant un magazine et mangeant un morceau de pain grillé.

« - Tu es là. » Dit-il inutilement.

Elle leva les yeux. « - Oui. J'ai décidé de prendre le petit-déjeuner à la maison aujourd'hui. Tout le personnel décent de la cantine du travail est en vacances pour Noel et je préfère ne pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire. »

« - Bien. » Harry la regarda fixement, incapable de trouver une phrase complète car elle aussi, semblait encore plus fatiguée que dans son souvenir et n'était plus que l'ombre de la jeune femme pétillante qu'elle avait été autrefois et aurait pu être.

« - On dirait que tu as vu un Détraqueur. » Dit-elle, abandonnant son morceau de pain grillé et fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

« - Non, je viens de… » La gorge d'Harry s'assécha alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait de lui, les traits inquiets. Avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il l'attrapa et l'étreignit fortement, inondé à la fois par ses sentiments pour elle d'une valeur de vingt ans d'affection et de soutien et d'amitié, la culpabilité des six dernières semaines et la confusion et la peur et le soulagement de pouvoir sentir à nouveau son odeur de noix de coco et il ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir sa perplexité même si elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et lui rendait l'étreinte mais il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour se laisser aller. Au milieu de tout cela, elle était un point d'ancrage et il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux de la voir.

« - Harry. » Appela-t-elle doucement, s'écartant et le regardant avec les sourcils froncés. « - Quel est le problème ? »

« - Rien. Juste… mauvais rêves. » Improvisa-t-il.

Ginny soupira et Harry observa la préoccupation disparaître de ses yeux. « - Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise, nous avons parlé de Malfoy hier. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit hérisser les poils d'Harry mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « - Oui. Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué… » Marmonna-t-il, s'écartant de Ginny et passant une main sur son visage, se sentant maladroit. « - Je ferais mieux d'y aller. À ce soir. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, à peine capable de résister à l'envie de courir hors de la maison aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

« - Bye alors. » Fit Ginny avec incertitude dans son dos, juste avant que la porte claque.

* * *

« - Vous êtes là plus tôt que d'habitude, Monsieur Potter. » Fit remarquer la secrétaire d'Harry alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'antichambre qui menait à son bureau. Sa voix était neutre mais il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui rendit Harry certain qu'il était jugé pour une raison quelconque. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre avant qu'il ait une chance de répondre : « - Certes, vous n'êtes quand même pas venu jusqu'ici avec votre robe sur l'épaule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Sourire. Il ne l'avait pas cru possible mais cette femme acariâtre lui avait manqué. Ses cheveux noirs striés de gris et ses lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation perpétuelle lui avait toujours fait penser à Minerva McGonagall mais maintenant, elle lui faisait penser à Draco.

« - Je l'ai fait, Helga. Vous devriez prier pour mon âme. » Il prit sa robe et l'enfila rapidement.

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent et Harry entendit le claquement du chapelet qu'elle portait toujours. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps mais pas pour Helga, il supposait. D'aussi loin qu'elle savait, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis hier ou elle lui avait dit au revoir, comme toujours.

« - Les causes perdues ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un air d'impatience. « - Veuillez prendre vos messages avant qu'ils ne tombent en poussière à force d'attendre ici sans réponse depuis si longtemps. »

« - Est-ce que le drame est nécessaire ? » Demanda légèrement Harry, traversant la pièce et prenant la liasse de parchemin de la main tendue d'Helga.

Elle ne répondit rien mais son regard acéré envoya Harry dans son bureau sans un mot. Il émergea à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lancé une batterie de sort de verrouillage et de confidentialité avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié l'instruction la plus importante de toute.

« - Pouvez-vous essayer de réduire les interruptions au minimum ? Je travaille sur quelque chose d'important et j'ai vraiment besoin de calme. »

Helga ne se retourna pas mais Harry put voir sa posture se raidir. Il attendit une réponse, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait choisi.

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… je ne promets rien, cependant. Je ne suis pas un gardien, vous savez. » Dit-elle finalement.

Harry soupira. « - Merci. »

Il alla s'effondra sur le fauteuil de son bureau et pivota lentement d'un côté à l'autre, permettant à ses yeux d'observer le paysage familier et usé de son bureau. Tout était là où ça devrait être (bien que la pièce semblait un peu terne sans le tapis orange des Canons de Chudley de Ron), mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le fauteuil était grinçant et confortable, moulé à sa silhouette au fil des ans mais sa robe d'Auror lui donnait l'impression d'être raide et lourde après avoir travaillé avec rien d'autre qu'un vieux jean et tee-shirt. Il se renfrogna en voyant la montagne de paperasse sur son bureau, ses doigts démangeant d'avoir ses tuyaux de soufflage de verre pour pouvoir faire brûler tous ses parchemins indésirables.

Mais il ne les avait pas. Il avait un travail fastidieux et une vieille secrétaire acariâtre et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit mieux que rien du tout. Gémissant doucement, il roula sa chaise près du bureau et laissa tomber son front sur le bois frais. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des années, des décennies, pour le restant de sa vie, sans jamais vraiment comprendre l'insatisfaction quant à sa vie. Il aurait pu continuer avec les maux de tête et les disputes et les troubles du sommeil en croyant que c'était le hasard et rien d'autre.

Harry croisa les bras sur le bureau et posa sa tête dessus. Plus maintenant, cependant. Plus maintenant qu'il avait vu, vécu, _goûté_ à tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco Malfoy pouvait lui offrir. Et même s'il avait passé la majorité de cet aperçu à essayer de ne pas rationnaliser sur la chimie et la chaleur de leur relation, ça commencé à avoir du sens indépendamment. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu capturer son attention comme Draco le faisait. Ça avait toujours été Draco.

« - Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. » Marmonna-t-il, gardant les yeux fermés alors que la terrifiante révélation l'envahissait et reliait tous ces rêves récurrents, ce qu'il pensait être une 'saine' curiosité envers Malfoy et les pensées persistantes du 'si', ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et une petite partie de lui disait 'Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter.'

Et maintenant, il était douloureusement amoureux d'un homme qui pouvait n'avoir aucune conscience de son existence. Harry n'avait aucune idée si le Draco qui cuisinait pour lui et le rassurer et qui lui avait fait l'amour dans la salle de bal de ses parents était encore réel. Peut-être qu'il était juste le fruit de l'inconscience d'Harry, renforcé par Boris afin de causer à Harry une sorte de dépression nerveuse. Là encore, Maura avait souvent parlé de son 'autre' Oncle Harry, celui qu'elle connaissait avant qu'il arrive donc il était logique qu'un 'autre' Draco existe aussi. Quelque part.

Se tapant légèrement la tête, Harry expira lentement et tenta de se reprendre. La douleur en lui ne disparut pas et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet, donc il supposait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien essayer de faire quelque chose d'utile. Il prit un parchemin avec la mention 'A approuver' au-dessus de sa pile de rapport et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, regardant les mots en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Budget annuel de formation du Département des Aurors. » Marmonna-t-il, se mettant à pivoter une fois de plus. « - Ça semble passionnant. » Il jeta le rapport et se pencha sur le prochain. « - Deux personnes en équipe pour une plus grande unité… enquête sur l'efficacité stratégie du Département des Aurors. » Il fronça les sourcils, feuilletant le rapport avec confusion jusqu'à ce que les colonnes de chiffres et diagrammes se brouillent sur la page. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire.

Désorienté, il abandonna les rapports et se concentra sur ses messages.

_« MLE a changé le rendez-vous pour 16h vendredi dans le bureau de FF._

_Calendula. »_

Calendula était la secrétaire de Fitzwilliam, il s'en souvenait bien. Oh, bien. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant pour la première fois si ce Franz Fitzwilliam était vraiment aussi vertueux qu'il le prétendait. Pourtant, supposait-il, l'intégrité de son patron était loin d'être au sommet de sa liste de priorité.

_« Pouvez-vous me rappeler quand vous aurez une minute ? Cette situation avec les gobelins échappe à mon contrôle et je pense que nous devons nous réunir pour voir cela._

_Max Evertree. »_

Harry lit le message trois fois avant d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui était ce Max Evertree et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de cette putain de situation avec les gobelins.

Un de plus, pensa-t-il. Un de plus et il en trouva un qui avait plus de sens.

_« Harry, j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelques minutes de ton temps cet après-midi. Nous allons bientôt avoir un drame avec quelques-unes des conventions collectives. Si tu pouvais te libérer pour un petit moment après le déjeuner, je te promets de te payer une bonne tasse de café (qui changera du jus de chaussette qui est servis au Département des Aurors)._

_HJG »_

Hermione, pensa-t-il, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire. Il était à mi-chemin de se lever quand il se souvint… ou du moins pensait-il se souvenir… que Goldstein travaillait avec Hermione et il était probablement la dernière personne qu'Harry voulait voir en ce moment. Enfin, bien sûr, s'il était comme dans l'aperçu qu'il avait eu. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Au lieu de cela, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et permit à son esprit de dériver.

Sans surprise, il se porta sur Draco et resta dessus. Il se demandait ce que l'autre Draco… celui qu'il se souvenait de l'école… était en train de faire. Comment il allait. Ce qu'il faisait et s'il utilisait son cerveau utilement puis il se renfrogna. Il essayait comme il pouvait de dissocier complètement l'homme qu'il aimait de l'homme qu'il avait vu à la gare mais ça semblait être une tâche quasi-impossible et il resta assis là un moment alors qu'une curiosité pour cet homme se développait à l'intérieur de lui, se mêlant à la confusion et la douleur déjà présente.

Finalement, il se redressa et retira les sorts sur sa porte.

« - Helga ? » Tenta-t-il, sortant sa tête.

Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, le fixant avec des yeux noirs et froids. « - Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »

« - Euh… pensez-vous que vous pourriez me procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette d'hier ? »

« - La Gazette d'hier ? » Répéta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil durant une fraction de seconde.

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. Si vous pouvez. » Ajouta Harry en tentant un sourire.

Helga le regarda simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il se replie dans son bureau et retournant, vaincu, à ses messages. La pile était très importante et il en était à peine à la moitié quand on frappa à la porte.

Il leva les yeux. « - Oui ? »

Etonné, il regarda Helga entrer dans le bureau en portant un journal plié et une tasse fumante. Elle déposa le tout sur le bureau puis fit un pas en arrière pour le regarder, les bras croisés.

« - Est-ce pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, désignant le thé, parce que si c'était le cas, c'était la première boisson non sollicité qu'elle lui apportait depuis près de dix ans.

« - Vous n'êtes pas bien, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle, réussissant d'une certaine manière à donner l'impression qu'elle le grondait. « - Je me suis permise de renforcer votre thé avec deux gouttes de Vitalitus. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, ne vous inquiétez pas… » Dit-elle en levant un petit flacon. « - Je le garde dans mon sac pour les urgences. »

« - Euh… bien, merci. » Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette gentillesse inattendue et il avait la sensation troublante que rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

« - Y'a-t-il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle et quelque chose dans son expression défit Harry de dire non.

Il soupira. « - Un sortilège Stupefixe. Pour me préserver de ma misère. »

La fine bouche se tordit et quelque chose comme un amusement brilla dans les yeux noirs.

« - J'en serais ravie, Monsieur Potter mais je pense que je perdrais mon travail et mon chat mourrait de faim. Je vais…_décourager_ ceux qui ne sembleraient pas avoir désespérément besoin de votre attention. »

« - Ceux qui ne meurt pas, plutôt ? » Demanda-t-il et son froncement de sourcil perpétuel fut de retour. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il avait oublié que personne ici avant de sens de l'humour et surtout lui… ou du moins, le lui d'avant.

« - C'est un peu dur, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle, faisant une pause à la porte. « - S'ils sont en feu ou ont perdu un membre, je les laisserais entrer. »

Harry sourit et déplia la Gazette. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, il ne se soucia pas de remettre les sorts de verrouillage. Il feuilleta le journal jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le petit article qu'Al lui avait lu sur le chemin du retour hier. Maintenant, il relisait les mots pour lui-même, se penchant sur son bureau avec les bras croisés et observant la petite photo en noire et blanc de la famille.

_« C'est avec regret que Draco et Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) annoncent leur séparation après quinze ans de mariage. La séparation sera officielle dès la nouvelle année et le seul enfant du couple, Scorpius, restera au Manoir Malfoy avec son père. »_

Harry soupira. Scorpius, sur la photographie entre sa mère et son père, ressemblait tant au Draco de onze ans qu'Harry se recula, la tête pleine de souvenir de ce petit garçon confiant et sa tentative maladroite pour être ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter. La seule chose qui empêchait Scorpius d'être l'image exacte de son père était les lèvres pleines et le sourire qu'il semblait avoir hérité de sa mère.

Astoria Malfoy était élégante et plus admirable que belle. Ses traits n'étaient pas délicats mais frappant, ses cheveux sombres cascadaient et ses yeux étaient imperturbables alors qu'elle fixait l'objectif. Si Harry était honnête, il se sentait un peu intimidé par elle.

Draco, cependant, avait une posture raide et son expression était lourde de tristesse. Harry se demandait quand la photo avait été prise, si la raideur était signe d'une famille sur le point d'éclater ou si ça avait toujours été ainsi pour Draco. Harry se demanda, bien qu'il essayait de se retenir, si ce Draco avait déjà était heureux. Harry continua à étudier la photo de Draco jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent et que ses entrailles soient de plomb comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien reconnaissable du Draco qu'il avait appris à connaître, cet homme solennel au-delà de ses années, avec sa coiffure sévère et vêtu de noir et une gravité las raffiné donnait envie à Harry de prendre la photographie et la secouer afin de décoiffer ses cheveux et le faire sourire. Tentant de maîtriser sa panique, il se força à considérer à quel point deux versions d'un même homme pouvait être différentes.

_« Aussi différente que celle d'un Auror épuisé avec trois enfants et un menuisier gay à contrecœur élégant. »_ Souffla son subconscient. Harry soupira, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essayant de croiser le regard du Draco guindé de la photo, persévérant, même quand il devint clair que c'était un exercice futile. L'homme de la photographie semblait ne rien vouloir à voir avec lui.

« Arrête d'essayer de me regarder ! » Fit la voix irritée de Draco dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et il fut là.

_« Quel est le problème ? » Appuyé sur un coude, Harry tendit le cou et essaya d'attraper un aperçu de Draco, qui était caché sous les couvertures avec seulement une mèche de cheveux et un nez pâle en sortant._

_« - Toi. » Répliqua Draco, essayant de repousser Harry à travers les draps. « - Dégage ! »_

_Harry grogna. « - Je ne veux pas. Quoi, tu as développé une tête supplémentaire ? »_

_Le son qui échappa à Draco ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement. « - Comment sais-tu ? »_

_Perplexe, Harry retomba sur le lit et fronça les sourcils vers le plafond. « - S'il te plait, sors de là. » Dit-il finalement, essayant de cacher son anxiété que… et c'était peu probable que ce soit le cas… Draco ait subi une terrible défiguration pendant la nuit. Des choses étranges se produisaient. Il se tourna sur le côté, observant le tas de couverture sous lequel était Draco. « - Je suis sûr que ce n'est… pas si mal que ça. »_

_« - Facile à dire pour toi. » Marmonna Draco, émergeant lentement et se tournant vers Harry, les yeux plaintifs et une grimace aux lèvres. « - Regarde ça ! »_

_« - Ca qu… » Commença Harry, avant de réfléchir mieux et scruter le visage de Draco en silence. Et enfin, il le vit : un bouton rouge, objet de sa colère, sur le menton autrement impeccable de Draco. Il était relativement petit mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Draco indiquait à Harry que ça ne finirait pas bien pour lui s'il disait ça. « - Ah, oui. Eh bien… il est… certainement… là, non ? »_

_« - Je me sens déjà mieux. » Grogna Draco. « - As-tu déjà envisagé de devenir consultant ? »_

_« - Oui. » Répondit gravement Harry, se penchant en arrière et ignorant les protestations faibles de Draco. « - Je suis un modèle de sensibilité. »_

_« - Tu n'es d'aucune aide, putain, voilà ce que tu es. » Grogna Draco, levant une main pour cacher son menton. « - Je dois voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, tu le sais. Une personne importante. Est-ce que ce quelqu'un écoutera mes preuves intéressantes et importantes ? Non. Il regardera ce… ce cratère qui a germé sur mon visage sans permission ! »_

_Harry prit sagement du recul quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir de rire plus longtemps. L'expression d'indignation pure sur le visage raffiné était simplement trop forte pour lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enterra son visage dans son oreiller et tout son corps trembla de rire, ignorant les coups dans ses côtes provenant de l'homme indigné à ses côtés._

_« - As-tu fini ? » Demanda Draco finalement._

_A bout de souffle, Harry secoua la tête et roula sur le côté pour croiser le regard redoutable. Il serra les lèvres et tenta de se contrôler. « - Absolument. Bien. Très bien. »_

_« - Je suis trop vieux pour ça. » Dit Draco en plissant les yeux d'un air boudeur. « - J'ai presque quarante ans bordel. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un va me prendre au sérieux avec cette… pustule… »_

_« - D'accord, d'accord. » Interrompit Harry avant que Draco recommence son mélodrame vraiment hilarant. Il saisit sa baguette. « - Dois-je jeter un sort d'invisibilité pour toi ? »_

_Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent en une douce inquiétude puis il haussa les épaules. « - Vas-y alors. Ça ne peut pas exactement être pire. »_

Un juron suivit par un bruit sourd retentit dans le bureau d'Helga, faisant sursauter Harry et il cligna les yeux, observant la photo dans le journal, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco avait été _très_ en retard pour son rendez-vous ce jour-là. Ça ne l'avait pas trop dérangé.

Tout aussi rapidement que la chaleur l'avait envahi à ce souvenir, le froid la remplaça et sa bouche devint sèche et ses doigts devinrent moites alors que la vision d'Astoria Malfoy devenait floue sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne méconnaissable et tout d'un coup, il vit Ginny à sa place. Ses yeux cernés et fatigués, ses beaux cheveux lumineux et ses lèvres tordues en une moue familière de frustration.

Elle était sa femme. La mère de ses enfants. La personne qui était à ses côté durant l'ensemble de sa vie d'adulte et la personne qui méritait mieux que cela. Elle méritait mieux que la déception et l'épuisement et l'isolement pour aucune autre raison que le fait que deux personnes qui avaient été autrefois amoureux l'un de l'autre, se retrouvent piégé dans un mariage pas fait pour eux. Pire encore, maintenant qu'il se permettait enfin de réfléchir à cela, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pas un mot ne passait entre eux au sujet de leur relation, ou plutôt l'absence de ça et le chagrin envahit Harry, chaud et amer, et il posa ses mains sur son visage et se détesta pour avoir laissé cela arriver. Pour n'avoir rien dit et pour l'avoir gardé piégée et insatisfaite et pas vraiment heureuse avec lui durant _des_ années.

Et au lieu de s'asseoir et de parler avec elle comme un adulte, il avait fallu qu'il pénètre dans une autre dimension pour vraiment prendre conscience de cela. Harry soupira fortement pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis ce matin.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il à personne. « - Qui dois-je croire que je suis en attendant que tout cela ait un sens ? »

Un presse-papier tomba de son bureau au son de sa voix et Harry soupira, résigné alors qu'un tourbillon de notes tombait avec lui.

Certes, il devait lui dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était la bonne chose à faire et il doutait qu'il existe des conseils pour une situation aussi bizarre que celle-ci mais il savait que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Comme elles l'avaient toujours été. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le sable tout ce temps, se disant que l'isolement était la meilleure chose pour Ginny et les enfants et que c'était assez bon pour lui. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas bon pour Lily, Al et James d'avoir des parents malheureux et après avoir eu un avant-goût de ce qui aurait pu être, ce n'était pas assez bon pour Harry non plus.

Putain.

« - Oh, putain. » Fit Harry à voix haute, sentant le poids de la décision qui était prise presque à son insu. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû se sentir choqué, horrifié mais en fait, la réalisation qu'il allait mettre fin à son mariage l'emplissait d'une sorte de calme nouveau. Il exhala lentement et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil grinçant, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Immédiatement, il sentit un morceau de parchemin sous ses doigts. Les sourcils froncés, il sortit un morceau de papier de chaque poche et les ouvrit sur ses genoux. Le plus petit des deux, griffonnée de la main de Al disait :

_« Papa, le sage ne joue pas à saute-mouton avec la licorne. »_

La note d'Al était exactement là où Harry l'avait mis, comme c'était promis. Le second papier était plus mystérieux et Harry osait à peine regarder. Quand il le fit, cependant, son estomac se noua brusquement. C'était la photo qu'il avait déchiré dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'Harry et Maura debout derrière le bol en verre multicolore et souriant à l'autre.

« - Maura. » Murmura-t-il, se sentant amer.

Sachant qu'il ne devrait pas avoir cette photo du tout, peut-être que Boris avait fait une erreur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant en y pensant, la découverte le rendit encore plus amer. Harry observa leurs visages souriants aussi longtemps qu'il le put et puis il attrapa un énorme livre relié de cuir du '_Code de conduite des Auror : onzième édition_' et cacha soigneusement la photo à l'intérieur et rangea le livre dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Helga parvint à repousser les bureaucrates jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi où elle se permit d'entrer dans le bureau d'Harry avec un sandwich au rôti de bœuf. L'estomac d'Harry grogna d'approbation alors qu'il lisait un rapport sur l'efficacité stratégique (ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens et il n'était pas sûr que ça ait été fait). Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, selon le dernier repas pris en compte dans cet univers.

« - Il y a un homme qui veut vous voir, Monsieur Potter. » Dit Helga, lui tendant le sandwich et l'observant jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une bouchée.

« - Oh, il est bon, merci. » Se réjouit-il, essuyant la moutarde sur son menton. Et puis : « - Cet homme est-il en feu ? »

Helga sourit. « - Non mais il a une très grande barbe et une jambe de bois et il semble très pressé de vous voir. »

« - Boris ? » Demanda Harry, laissant presque tomber son sandwich.

« - Je crois qu'il s'est présenté ainsi. » Renifla Helga. « - C'est assez difficile à comprendre avec son accent. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi ressentir à l'idée de revoir Boris mais il y avait quelque chose d'amusant dans l'expression de sa secrétaire et ses bras croisés et il sourit. « - Laissez-le entrer. Et merci pour le sandwich. »

Helga hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir. « - Souvenez-vous de mâchez, Monsieur Potter. Et ne vous y habituer pas. »

Harry n'oserait pas. Résigné, il regarda la porte, ignorant les conseils d'Helga et mettant autant de nourriture dans sa bouche qu'il pouvait sans s'étouffer. Qui sait quand il se souviendrait de se nourrir à nouveau.

« - Bonjour jeune homme. » Fit Boris en entra dans le bureau et avançant vers le bureau. Harry essuya sa bouche et fit un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaitre une chaise pour le vieil homme, qui claudiquait méchamment avec sa jambe de bois… _« Autant lui permettre de reposer ses vieux os qui craquent. » _Pensa Harry alors que Boris s'installait sur la chaise, arrangent son manteau en toile cirée autour de lui.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une jambe de bois. » Marmonna Harry, n'ayant aucune idée sur quoi dire d'autre.

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement le sujet de conversation le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Boris, agitant ses énormes sourcils. Quand Harry ne dit rien, il soupira et souleva la jambe de son pantalon pour révéler une broche en bois qui disparaissait dans sa vieille botte usée. Il prit un crayon sur le bureau d'Harry et tapa dessus plusieurs fois, comme pour prouver son authenticité.

« - Très agréable. » Marmonna faiblement Harry, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil et croisant les bras. Boris remit son pantalon en place et imita la posture d'Harry, le regard impassible. « - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi aujourd'hui ? »

« - Je pensais que tu aurais pu avoir quelques questions. »

Harry le regarda, distrait par l'incongruité de la phrase qui sortait de cette bouche entourée d'une barbe débraillée et puis il se reprit.

« - Vous pensiez que je pourrais avoir des questions ? Vraiment ? Comme… qu'est-ce que vous pensiez me faire exactement ? Que devais-je apprendre à part avoir l'impression de perdre complètement la tête ? Ou bien que j'ai intérieurement toujours eu envie de quitter ma femme et maintenant il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui me permettra d'oublier ça ? » Harry fit une pause, enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras de son fauteuil, sachant qu'il était impoli ou pire, déraisonnable mais l'expression calme de Boris l'avait excédé. « - Ou… vous savez… je me suis demandé, pendant que j'étais là-bas, où était l'autre Harry ? Etait-il avec mes enfants ? Va-t-il se rappeler de ça ? Et Draco… est-il… » Harry s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Il secoua la tête et regarda le sol.

« - Calme-toi, mon garçon. » Dit doucement Boris.

Harry grogna. « - Bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cela. »

« - Je sais que tout doit être confus pour toi. » Poursuivit Boris, bougeant sur sa chaise si violemment qu'elle grinça sous son poids. « - Mais je te suggère de me faire confiance quand je dis que trop de réponses ne vont pas te faire du bien, mon garçon. Il y a des choses que je sais et beaucoup d'autres que je ne sais pas mais moins j'en partage avec toi et plus puissant est le mystère de l'univers, tu vois. »

« - Pas vraiment, non. » Soupira Harry, passant une main sur son front douloureux. « - Et les mystères de l'univers peuvent aller se faire foutre pour autant que je suis concerné. J'en ai eu assez. »

Boris rigola et Harry leva les yeux, surpris de voir son sourire joyeux. « - Tu sais, jeune homme, parfois je ressens la même chose. Mais je peux te dire ceci : C'est une expérience pour toi, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui t'est arrivé… est arrivé pour toi et seulement toi. Mais je promets… » Boris se pencha en avant et fixa Harry de ses yeux laiteux. « - … aucun membre de ta famille, de tes amis ou même anciens ennemis n'ont été touché par cet aperçu. »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit et Harry fut irrité de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer aussi.

« - Alors, vous n'expliquez rien du tout. » Soupira-t-il, luttant contre le sourire.

« - Je suis venu expliquer pourquoi expliquer n'est pas nécessaire. » Déclara Boris. « - Et aussi pour vérifier que tu étais en un seul morceau, pour ainsi dire. » Il scruta l'aspect fatigué d'Harry et émit un son pensif. « - Tu as une sale tête, je dois l'admettre. »

« - Merci. » Fit sèchement Harry, remontant ses lourdes manches brunes.

« - Ne sois pas si tendu. » Soupira Boris, grattant sa barbe. « - Je me souviens quand j'étais jeune aussi… pas aussi fringant que toi, bien sûr mais quand même… et parfois je pense que je suis né comme le vieux bougre que je suis. Le temps est vraiment notre pire contrainte. »

« - Ouais. » Acquiesça Harry, soudain véhément. « - Apparemment, oui. »

Boris acquiesça vaguement, apparemment perdu dans son moment nostalgique. Puis il cligna des yeux.

« - Bien. » Reprit-il, plongeant une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et sortant un parchemin froissé qu'il déroula sans gêne sur le bureau d'Harry. « - Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte un crayon ? » Demanda-t-il, se servant sans attendre de réponse et commençant à griffonner, le visage penché sur le bureau et sa barbe s'étalant partout.

« - Et maintenant ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Quelques questions de routines. » Marmonna Boris sans lever les yeux.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent, disparaissant presque dans ses cheveux. « - Vous me faites marcher ? »

« - C'est important d'avoir un dossier sur la qualité de l'expérience. » Expliqua vaguement Boris, grattant sa barbe et fronçant les sourcils vers le parchemin. « - Bien, première question : évalueriez-vous votre plaisir de l'aperçu être a) très agréable, b) peu agréable, c) désagréable, d) horrible ou e) Détraqueur ? »

« - Je ne savais pas que l'aperçu demandait un tel travail de bureaucrate. » Marmonna Harry, résistant à l'envie de bondir de sa chaise et disparaître dans la cheminée, laissant Boris truquer son questionnaire. « - Et de toute façon. » Ajouta-t-il. « - Détraqueur n'est pas un adjectif. »

« - Tu serais surpris, jeune homme. » Dit Boris sinistrement. « - Et je ne fais que poser les questions, je n'écris rien d'autre. »

« - Eh bien, c'est rassurant. » Dit Harry dans sa barbe. Sentant les yeux de Boris sur lui, il ajouta : « - A. »

Boris grogna son approbation et Harry le regarda griffonner sur le parchemin. Il était toujours en colère mais il supposait que justifiée ou pas, la colère n'arrangerait pas sa situation. Et plus que cela, il soupçonnait même que le petit questionnaire de Boris serait plus divertissant que tous les rapports sur son bureau.

« - Question deux : évalueriez-vous la gestion de votre aperçu comme a) très utile, b) occasionnellement utile, c) inutile, d) effacée ou e) terriblement incompétent. »

Harry rigola. « - Je crains que ça ne soit 'occasionnellement utile'. » Admit-il, amusé de l'expression outrée de Boris alors qu'il notait sa réponse. « - Ne le prenez pas mal, Boris mais vous avez passé la majeure partie du temps à me dire pourquoi vous ne pouviez rien me dire et disparaitre. C'était assez déconcertant en fait. »

« - Je peux être pire, jeune homme. » Fit Boris, mâchonnant le bout du crayon d'Harry. « - Troisième question… »

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se balançant lentement de gauche à droite et répondant à une série de longues questions de plus en plus bizarre et avec des réponses plus bizarres. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la deuxième heure d'interrogatoire, Harry se retrouva à choisir la réponse 'c) Comme un calamar' à une question sur ses habitudes de sommeil parce que la pensée de cela était amusante.

Alors que Boris continuait de griffonner, la langue sortit avec concentration, Harry se demanda s'il devait avouer qu'il avait encore la photo du journal. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejeter sa conscience et garder la bouche close, déterminé à conserver la seule preuve de l'existence de Maura bien en sécurité dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Enfin, le vieil homme se redressa, s'étira et rangea le parchemin dans son manteau.

« - Je vais prendre congé alors, mon garçon. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois faire… des choses à penser… ça fait généralement parti du processus. » Il soupira et se leva, faisant un signe de tête à Harry avec une drôle de finalité qui donna envie au jeune homme de bondir et secouer le vieil homme jusqu'à ce que les réponses tombent.

« - Euh… c'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il, se levant maladroitement.

« - C'est tout. Et, euh… » Boris fronça les sourcils, une main sur la poignée de la porte et Harry pensa qu'il faisait un air penaud derrière sa barbe. « - Si tu pouvais garder pour toi-même cette histoire de photo, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je… euh… je ne suis pas vraiment supposé le faire. »

Harry sourit. « - Merci. » Dit-il et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment.

Boris hocha la tête et tourna la poignée, ouvrant la porte avec un certain effort. « - A propos de ta femme, mon garçon. » Fit-il, juste assez audible pour que le grattage de plume d'Helga s'interrompe.

Pris de panique, Harry lança rapidement un sort de silence. « - Oui ? »

« - Tu as dit que tu avais réalisé que tu voulais la quitter, non ? » Poursuivit-il, accordant une expression presque paternelle à Harry. « - Pardonne mon audace, jeune homme mais… je pense que tu le savais déjà. »

Harry resta assis, la poitrine douloureuse et ne broncha pas quand le vieil homme hocha la tête une dernière fois et sortit du bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui. Boris avait raison et il le détestait. Il le détestait parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer, parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait été plus idiot que ce qu'il pensait et parce que ses excuses pour n'avoir rien fait se dissolvaient sous ses yeux. Retirant ses lunettes, il frotta son visage fatigué et essaya de réfléchir.

_« Que ferait Hermione ? En dehors de ne pas se mettre dans une telle situation en premier lieu, bien sûr. »_

Harry repoussa la pensée inutile et roula des yeux.

Faire une liste. Elle aurait fait une liste et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui aurait dit de faire si elle était là. Et, pensa Harry sinistrement, poussant ses lunettes sur son nez et prenant un crayon et un parchemin, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit impliquée dans cela aussi, de sorte que la voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, devrait suffire.

Il tapa le crayon contre son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait, enregistrant la texture humide après le mâchonnement de Boris et le jeta à travers la pièce. Grimaçant, il trouva une plume auto-encreuse qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Draco… son Draco… qu'il aimait coincer derrière son oreille. Harry soupira.

Renforça sa détermination.

Ecrire.

_**Que dois-je dire à Ginny ?**_

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_**Comment puis-je le dire à Ginny ?**_

_**Cela ne fonctionne plus.**_

_**Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.**_

_**Je veux que tu sois heureuse.**_

_**Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse.**_

_**Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_**J'ai passé ces six dernières semaines dans un univers alternatif avec Draco Malfoy.**_

_**J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup.**_

_**Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Je te quitte et…**_ Harry arrêta et exhala lentement. Pas de 'et'. Il quittait Ginny pour Draco. Il… quittait Ginny. Draco était complètement une autre paire de manches, en particulier ce Draco grave, mystérieux avec sa famille et ses vêtements noirs.

_**Dis la vérité, **_écrivit-il, appuyant si fort avec la plume qu'elle crissa fortement. _**Dis la vérité, Harry Potter.**_

Et il pouvait se voir, debout dans la cuisine de la maison où ils avaient fait ensemble une famille, dire à Ginny tout ce qu'il avait fait, laissant tout sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets et il se sentait malade.

Est-ce que ça l'aidait de savoir ?

La vérité était toujours mieux, non ?

Ou peut-être que non. Dire tout allait apaiser sa culpabilité, il en était certain. Ça allait également le dévaster. Si elle croyait tout cela, bien sûr. Gin était une femme à l'esprit ouvert mais elle avait aussi admirablement les pieds sur terre et il était possible qu'elle écoute la confession sincère d'Harry, fronçant les sourcils tout le long et lui demandant s'il lui faisait une sorte de blague.

Harry tourna lentement sur sa chaise, la liste sur ses genoux et regardant vers la cheminée. Il voulait vraiment cela, se purger de la culpabilité et de la confusion mais il avait le sentiment que le faire équivaudrait à rien de plus que de l'égoïsme.

_**Tu mérites plus, **_écrivit-il, prenant appui sur ses pieds et posant le parchemin sur sa cuisse.

_**Je le pense.**_

_**Nous devons parler.**_

Il s'arrêta, relisant les derniers mots et voulant se jeter un sort au visage. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sa liste sur son bureau et le brûla avec un violent coup de baguette. Pendant un moment, il se tint immobile, regardant la fumée grise s'élevait dans les airs et puis il repoussa son fauteuil et se leva. Il était à peine quatre heures mais il s'en fichait.

« - Je suppose que je dois annuler votre réunion de cinq heures et demie alors ? » Déclara Helga.

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans l'antichambre et se tourna pour la voir assise de manière guindée dans son fauteuil, tenant soigneusement une tasse en porcelaine dans une main et jouant distraitement avec son chapelet de l'autre.

« - Euh… oui, s'il vous plait. Vous aviez raison, je ne me sens pas bien. Je pense que je vais rentrer directement à la maison et me reposer un peu. » Dit Harry, se sentant comme s'il allait avoir une retenue.

« - Hmm. » Renifla Helga. « - Je suis à peine surprise de cela compte tenue de l'écœurante entrevue que vous avez eu. Cet homme était terriblement désagréable, vous savez. Je doute que son manteau ait été lavé durant ces cinq dernières années. Peut-être que vous devriez faire le tri… parmi vos amis. Surtout si vous voulez devenir Ministre de la Magie un jour. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, plus perplexe que jamais. « - Merci, Helga, je vais… euh, garder cela à l'esprit. »

Voyant le sourcil arqué et décidant de ne pas s'attarder, Harry s'excusa rapidement et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, regardant le sol et avec un air de profonde concentration alors qu'il traversait l'Atrium, juste au cas où quelqu'un décider de tenter une conversation. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cheminée la plus proche, le soulagement l'envahissant, il savait juste qu'une chose était certaine :

Il ne voulait pas être Ministre de la Magie un jour.

* * *

Harry sortit de la cheminée et fut immédiatement l'objet de quatre paires d'yeux curieux. Curieusement surpris à la vue de ses enfants, il frotta les cendres sur sa robe et tenta de couvrir son malaise avec un sourire. Le salon était baigné de la lueur d'innombrables guirlandes lumineuses, riche de l'odeur d'aiguille de pin et délicieusement chaud mais Harry se sentit maladroit, comme s'il n'en faisait pas parti.

« - Salut. » Se força-t-il à dire, sachant que l'évitement n'allait pas rendre sa tâche de tout réorganiser plus facile.

« - Salut, papa. » Dit Lily, le regardant par-dessus son grand livre et une queue grise rayée se balançait paresseusement de derrière le livre. « - Tu rentres tôt. »

« - Ma réunion a été annulée. » Dit-il et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. « - Que faites-vous ? »

« - Ce qu'on fait toujours. » Marmonna James et Harry observa son expression maussade alors qu'il était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, près du fauteuil de Lily.

« - Bonjour, James. » Dit-il avec un sourire affectif et se délectant secrètement du roulement d'yeux de son fils. Il lui avait manqué. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lil ? »

« - Frank et moi lisons sur la peste noire. » Répondit-elle, montrant le livre à Harry et frottant les oreilles de Frank. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que l'autre Frank aurait à dire à ce sujet. Quelque chose, sans doute. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé un sujet sur lequel le serpent n'avait pas d'opinion. Frank le chat, quant à lui, bailla juste et tendit une patte pour toucher une image particulièrement horrible.

« - Très joyeux. » Dit Harry, à la fois perplexe et baigné d'affection pour sa fille.

Lily fronça le nez. « - Nous avons un devoir sur cela pour les vacances. »

« - Tous les deux ? » Demanda Harry, incapable de se retenir. Frank remua ses oreilles.

« - Papa. »

« - Très bien, je dis juste que… tu pourrais manquer quelque chose. Je pense que Frankfurto serait un excellent partenaire. »

« - Frankfurto ? » Répéta Lily en riant.

Harry haussa les épaules, réchauffé par le rire de sa fille. « - Les rats et la peste et les plaies horribles… tout ce qu'il préfère. »

Lily fit une grimace et quelque part derrière, James grommela quelque chose.

« - Ce ne sont pas des plaies, ce sont des ognons. » Dit gravement Lily, le regardant sous sa frange.

« - Eh bien ça fait toute la différence. » Fit Harry et pour aucune raison qu'il pouvait voir, Draco lui manquait soudainement et c'était douloureux. Il exhala avec soin et se ressaisit avec un certain effort. « - Où est Al ? »

« - Où penses-tu qu'il soit ? » Soupira James depuis son perchoir sur la fenêtre et Harry se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil mais quelque chose dans l'apparence de James le frappa d'amusement et il oublia immédiatement d'être sévère. Vêtu d'un jean délavé et un tee-shirt blanc, James était assis sur un cousin brodé de sa grand-mère, ses longues jambes repliées sous lui et les bras croisés. Ses cheveux striés de bleu étaient coiffés en une quasi-banane et il regardait Harry d'un air morose.

« - Qui penses-tu être, James Dean ? » Demanda-t-il, réprimant un sourire.

Le front de James se plissa de confusion. « - Qui ? »

« - Rebelle sans la moindre idée. » Marmonna Harry, repensant aux vieux films qu'Oncle Vernon regardait le dimanche après-midi quand il y avait une interdiction d'arroser les plantes.

« - La fureur de vivre. » Intervint Lily en riant et maintenant, James et Harry étaient confus. « - Madame Harbottle a dit qu'il est une légende. Ou était. Il est mort maintenant. Est-ce que tu n'as pas eu Madame Harbottle en dernière année, James ? Elle a accroché une photo de lui sur le mur d'inspiration de notre classe. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un mur d'inspiration.

James grogna. « - Non. J'ai eu cette femme avec les cheveux bleus. »

« - Elle est directrice maintenant. » Informa Lily à son frère et dans une impressionnante démonstration de civilité fratricide, James hocha la tête gravement avant de se tourner pour regarder dehors une fois de plus.

« - C'est agréable de te voir à la maison si tôt. » Dit Lily en se tournant vers son livre et feuilletant les pages distraitement. « - Vas-tu dîner avec nous ou tu vas repartir ? »

Harry la regarda, le cœur serré. Boris avait raison. Il avait un grand nombre de chose à penser.

« - Non, Lil. Je suis là maintenant. »

Elle sourit, rayonnante de contentement et c'était momentanément assez puissant pour s'enrouler autour d'Harry. Quand elle se tourna vers son livre et reprit sa lecture, les lèvres pincées de concentration, Harry alla s'installer dans un moelleux fauteuil et regarda fixement le profil fatigué de son fils. Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi mélodramatiquement maussade mais il soupçonnait que l'inconfort de son soi-adolescent était plus que cela.

James soupira fortement et dessina avec son doigt sur la condensation, de manière grinçante, et forma une étoile.

« - Tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry, sans grand espoir de contact.

« - Bien. » Grogna James, effaçant le dessin avec le plat de sa main.

Harry détestait ce mot. 'Bien' pouvait signifier tout une variété de chose ou presque rien, en fait, à l'exception de 'bien', 'satisfaisant' ou 'oui, merci, je me sens parfaitement bien'. Frustré, il regarda à travers la vitre transparente jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité commence à tanguer et la pièce disparut autour de lui.

_Il regardait un tableau noir avec des mots écrit à la craie :_

_**Soupe du jour : patate douce et ciboulette.**_

_**Pains spéciaux : poivre noir, épices de cardamone, multi-grain.**_

_**Venez goûter nos ordinaires (mais délicieux !) panais sans frais supplémentaire !**_

_**Demandez à votre serveuse notre sélection de cafés artisanaux.**_

_« - Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il manger du panais au lieu de frites ? » Demanda Ginny à ses côtés, la voix basse._

_Harry se tourna pour lui répondre et regarda la serveuse qui se tenait debout à quelques centimètres, notant avec indifférence la commande de Draco. « - Aucune idée. » Dit-il, croisant son regard et son estomac se noua alors que ses yeux et sa peau étaient aussi lumineux que dans son souvenir alors qu'ils étaient en janviers et qu'ils s'étaient réunis tous les quatre pour déjeuner dans ce délicieux restaurant._

_« - Nous n'avons plus de panais. » Dit catégoriquement la serveuse. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard._

_« - Présages de malheur ! » Fit Blaise, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix. La serveuse, qui n'avait peut-être pas plus de seize ans, le regarda de travers pendant un instant puis leva les yeux au ciel._

_« - Vous n'avez plus de panais. » Répéta Draco, insistant sur chaque mot et les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Harry connaissait ce regard. Il le connaissait très bien. Il pensait que la jeune fille ferait mieux de prendre congé rapidement et disparaître dans la cuisine mais une partie de lui était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer._

_« - Euh… ouais. » Dit la serveuse et son expression reflétait clairement qu'elle pensait que Draco était stupide. « - Comme dans… il y en a plus. La cuisine est vide de panais. »_

_Harry grogna et cela valut presque le regard aigu et le coup de pied sous la table qu'il reçut de Draco._

_Entendant le son, la jeune fille tourna ses yeux très maquillés vers Harry. Elle tapota son crayon sur son bloc-notes. « - Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne. Ne dis-je pas les choses clairement ? »_

_Cette fois, Blaise rigola… un grondement sort qu'il tenta de dissimuler à moitié dans sa serviette, ses larges épaules secouées alors qu'il perdait le contrôle, secouant la tête et emplissant le petit restaurant de son rire. Il poussa Ginny dans les côtes et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut. Elle se détourna d'Harry et rigola, impuissante. Sur la table, Draco soupira et regarda Harry avec colère, le prévenant de ne pas se joindre à la frivolité._

_Au lieu de cela, il tapota ses doigts sur la table brillante et regarda la serveuse. « - Euh… je ne pense pas qu'il ne vous comprends pas. Je pense qu'il parle de votre attitude. »_

_« - Pardon ? » Fit la serveuse, ses sourcils disparaissant sous sa longue frange._

_Harry soupira, incapable de décider s'il devait être amusé ou exaspéré. « - Il veut que vous soyez plus polie. » Reformula-t-il doucement. « - Peut-être que vous auriez pu dire 'nous n'avons plus de panais, je suis désolée' ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » Dit-elle sur la défensive, croisant les bras et se redressant._

_« - Je sais. » Soupira Harry. A côté de lui, Ginny et Blaise s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, essayant de calmer leurs rires. « - Vous pouvez essayer de sourire. » Suggéra-t-il, faisant un faible sourire dans sa direction, déjà certain que c'était un combat inutile._

_La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Puis adressa un regard de reproche à Draco. « - Eh bien, pardonnez-moi mais vous ne souriez pas non plus ! » Dit-elle, apparemment blessée._

_« - Je ne travaille pas ici ! » Rétorqua Draco. « - Et pour être parfaitement honnête, vous ne devriez pas non plus. »_

_Pour ce qui semblait être un long moment, il y eut un silence à table. Même Ginny et Blaise avaient réussi à étouffer leurs rires. Le bavardage des autres convives, les cliquetis et sifflets émanant de la cuisine et le chant rauque du chanteur de rue dans la rue remplissait à peine les oreilles d'Harry alors qu'il regardait la serveuse et Draco tour à tour. Elle soutint son regard acier pour ce qu'Harry pensa être une impressionnante durée de temps mais quand elle détourna le regard, ses yeux scintillaient de larmes._

_Un coup d'œil autour de la table indiqua à Harry qu'aucun de ses compagnons de table allaient d'une quelconque utilité ici. Il supposait que cette Ginny avait quelques années d'expérience pour faire face au comportement vraiment direct de Maura._

_« - Ecoutez. » Dit-il, se penchant en avant pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. « - Il n'a pas l'intention de vous causer des problèmes. Mais il veut juste que vous vous comportiez comme une professionnelle lorsque vous travaillez, je veux dire… je ne suis pas un expert sur le sujet, croyez-moi mais profitez-vous de votre travail si vous n'échangez pas avec les gens ? »_

_« - Je ne dois pas normalement. » Marmonna-t-elle et Harry soupçonnait qu'elle faisait semblant d'écrire sur son bloc-notes afin de ne pas devoir le regarder. « - Ouais, je suppose. » Admit-elle après un moment et il semblait que ça lui coûtait de le faire._

_« - Il y a beaucoup d'autres gens qui vont demander, je vous assure. » Intervint utilement Blaise, souriant et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, rougit et reprit son gribouillage._

_« - Bien. D'accord. Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle, ne regardant résolument pas Draco. « - Je vais mettre une note sur la carte. »_

_« - Bonne idée. » Dit faiblement Ginny._

_La serveuse se mordit les lèvres, fronça les sourcils puis s'éloigna, faisant tomber ses cheveux sur son visage alors qu'elle serpentait à travers la salle et se lança dans une conversation frénétique avec la vieille dame derrière le comptoir. _

_« - Tu es beaucoup trop gentil. » Soupira Draco en croisant les bras sur la table et regardant Harry avec une tolérance résignée. « - Mais… je suppose qu'il est préférable de ne pas faire pleurer les filles. Surtout quand elles s'occupent de notre nourriture. »_

_« - Je suis vraiment content que cela ait été une expérience d'apprentissage pour toi, Draco. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête et luttant contre un sourire._

_Le visage de Ginny fut confus. « - Comment diable as-tu fait cela ? »_

_« Entrainement. » Songea sinistrement Harry. Il haussa les épaules. « - Certaines personnes s'attendent à ce qu'on soit agressif et être gentil les calme vraiment. Ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer. »_

_« - Sages paroles. » Déclara Blaise. Il fit un adressa un sourire étincelant à travers le restaurant bondé, qui fut immédiatement suivit par un bruit de casse. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir la serveuse hargneuse accroupie pour ramasser son plateau._

_« - Blaise. » Gronda Ginny, plissant la bouche. « - Ne joue pas les vieux pervers. »_

_« - Parle pour toi ! Je suis dans la fleur de l'âge ! »_

_« - Tu es trop vieux pour flirter avec les adolescentes. » Dit Ginny en posant la tête sur son épaule, les yeux brillant d'amusement. « - Désolée. »_

_Blaise poussa un soupir si dramatique que la serviette de Draco s'envola. Il se pencha pour la récupérer, le nez froncé de dégoût._

_« - Je déteste les adolescents. » Dit-il avec émotion. « - Ils sont tous horribles. Aucune exception. »_

_« - Tu ne sais pas. » Fit Ginny en souriant._

_« - Nous étions tous vraiment odieux par nos propres petits moyens. » Dit Draco avant de faire un petit sourire qui serra le cœur d'Harry. « - J'ai peut-être été plus odieux que la plupart. Ce qui fait de moi un expert. »_

_« - Si tu le dis. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de… parler leur langue. » Taquina Ginny._

_Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent. « - Oh, bonne douleur, non. Ne fais pas ça. »_

_Intrigué, Harry se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. « - Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« - Parce que si c'est comme moi, tu vas passer pour un idiot complet. Je suis allé voir Mélina… vous savez, la fille d'Aurélia… l'autre week-end… »_

_« - Oh, oui. Je me souviens maintenant. » Dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Elle tapota le bras de son mari pour le consoler._

_« - D'abord, je lui ai demandé comment ça gazait pour elle… » Gémit Blaise, couvrant son visage avec une énorme main. « - Et puis, quand elle m'a sorti quelque chose en réponse, je lui ai suggéré qu'elle 'gérait grave', elle a trouvé ça hilarant. »_

_« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda Draco, perplexe._

_« - C'est quelque chose qu'ils disent… des choses comme ça. J'essayais d'être cool. » Soupira Blaise. « - Bien sûr, elle n'a pas tardé à dire comment elle trouvait son oncle horriblement vieux. »_

_« - Relaxe-toi. » Dit Harry, la voix de Lily résonnant dans sa tête. « - Tu es censé te relaxer. Je ne sais rien à propos de ce qui pendouille. »_

_« - Où as-tu appris ces choses bizarres ? » Demanda Draco._

Harry sursauta, serrant les dents alors qu'il ressentait une vive douleur dans sa cuisse. Il cligna des yeux en revenant à lui-même et baissa les yeux. Le restaurant était dissout et Frank le chat était sur ses genoux, utilisant ses griffes pour s'étirer. Il regarda Harry, sentant sa tension et poussa un miaulement plaintif.

« - Griffes. » Grogna Harry, glissant ses doigts sur les pattes de Frank et décrochant le tissu rugueux de sa robe de ses griffes.

« - Hmm ? » Dit James, tournant la tête durant une fraction de secondes et haussant un sourcil. « - As-tu dit quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda son fils et sourit doucement.

« - Oui. Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? »

La mine renfrognée de James s'approfondit et à côté d'Harry, Lily émit un petit bruit amusé. Sentant sa réserve de maîtrise de soi s'épuiser, Harry résista à l'envie de la regarder et fixa James avec son expression la plus patiente.

« - Je les ai teint. » Dit lentement James, n'ayant pas besoin d'ajouter le 'bien sûr' qui brilla dans ses yeux.

Harry poussa un long soupir. « - Très bien. C'était une question stupide. » Reconnut-il et la lueur d'étonnement de James provoqua une bouffée de triomphe en lui. « - Ce que je veux dire… peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû le faire sans demander à ta maman en premier. Elle est vraiment bouleversée à ce sujet, tu sais. »

James baissa les yeux et serra ses genoux plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, posant son menton dessus. « - Elle ne comprendrait pas. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Comprendre quoi ? »

« - Etre différent. Nous ne voulons pas tous nous ressembler, tu sais. » Dit James avec une vive accusation dans la voix.

Harry soupçonnait que le commentaire était conçu pour blesser mais il fut inondé par une douce nostalgie alors qu'il repensait à ses propres moments de rébellion inutiles et féroces, le sort Chauve-Furie de Ginny existait bien avant que James naisse.

« - Je pense que tu serais surpris. » Dit-il finalement, souriant à James et sa mine renfrognée s'adoucit en une expression confuse. « - Ta mère a eu ses moments. »

James grogna mais la dureté quitta ses yeux alors qu'il observait Harry depuis ses bras croisés.

« - Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire percer la langue ou quoi que ce soit. » Bougonna-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Le prévois-tu ? »

« - Non, papa. » Dit James en roulant des yeux. « - Mais Teddy l'a fait et ses cheveux sont magenta. »

« - Teddy change la couleur de ses cheveux toutes les cinq minutes. » Souligna Harry, essayant de dissimuler la surprise dans sa voix. Il se demandait si Andromeda était au courant pour le trou sur la langue de son petit-fils. Il en doutait. « - Et de toute façon, il en a l'âge et il vit à Paris. »

« - Je sais. » Dit James d'un air morose. « - Il m'a envoyé une photo de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Elle dit s'appelait Renée. »

« - Elle est française. » Indiqua Lily, amusée.

« - Je pense qu'il a compris ça, Lil. » Soupira James.

Harry les regarda avec lassitude et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. « - Alors… tu dis que tu as teint tes cheveux en bleu parce que Teddy a une petite-amie française ? »

Pendant une seconde ou deux, James continua à le regarder avec exaspération depuis la fenêtre et puis quelque chose d'étonnant se passa. Il rigola. Il pouvait essayer de le cacher dans le creux de son coude, il pouvait essayer de s'arrêter mais ça ne servait à rien parce qu'Harry le vit et Lily le vit et ainsi que celle qui sortit de la cheminée derrière eux. James gémit mais son sourire persista au coin de sa bouche et Harry décida d'accepter la petite victoire.

« - Salut maman. » S'écria Lily. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra et il hésita avant de se tourner pour voir Ginny sortir de la cheminée avec Al dans le sillon. « - James est bizarre. » Ajouta-t-elle gaiement avant de retourner à son livre.

« - Ah. Tout est en ordre, alors ? » Demanda Ginny, faisant un sourire las à son fils. Elle retira sa robe, ramena son rideau de cheveux sur une épaule et sursauta presque comiquement quand elle se tourna vers Harry, semblant le remarquer pour la première fois. « - Tu rentres tôt. »

Son ton n'était ni accusateur, ni joyeux. Il était juste plat. Elle hocha brièvement la tête à son explication de réunion annulée puis se retira dans la cuisine. Harry la regarda partir pendant quelques secondes, essayant de dégager un sentiment de la masse curieusement engourdie d'émotions qui avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine.

Ça ne servait à rien.

« - Qui a mangé tout le pain ? » S'écria Ginny depuis le fracas des placards et le sifflement de la bouilloire.

Le salon devint silencieux mais à part le doux ronronnement de Frank alors qu'il pétrissait les cuisses de Lily avec ses pattes. James fronça les sourcils et commença un examen approfondit de ses ongles.

« - Aucune idée. » Répondit Harry, profitant de la surprise mal dissimulée de James. Il se leva et marcha dans la cuisine où Ginny était appuyée contre le comptoir et manger un bocal à cornichon. Avec ses doigts. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« - Ne me balance pas aux enfants. » Murmura-t-elle, lançant à Harry un coup d'œil conspirateur et lui tendant le pot de cornichons. « - James a mangé tout le pain, non ? » Ajouta-t-elle, à la recherche de mutinerie.

Harry sourit, frappé par une douloureuse pointe d'affection pour cette femme et la connaissance qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« - Si je le balance, je te balance. » Répliqua-t-il en déglutissant.

Ginny soupira et réfléchit durant un moment. Enfin, elle mit fin à sa crise avec les cornichons et referma le couvercle et abandonna le pot sur le comptoir. Elle lécha ses doigts.

« - Très bien. Je peux faire face à cela. » Plissant les yeux, elle le regarda fixement à travers les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. « - On dirait que tu as eu une mauvaise journée. Je suis assez fatiguée mais si tu veux, tu peux en parler pendant que tu me fais une tasse de thé, je suis toute ouïe. »

Harry exhala soigneusement, se forçant à rompre le contact. Il traversa la cuisine, souleva la bouilloire et tourna le dos à Ginny, laissant la vapeur s'enroulait autour de son visage.

« - Gin, si je savais par où commencer, je le ferais. »

Il y eut une brusque inspiration derrière lui, suivit d'un craquement alors qu'elle s'installait à la table de la cuisine. « - Où tu veux. » Dit-elle et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix douce qui crispa les doigts d'Harry autour de la poignée de la bouilloire. « - Ou je pourrais deviner. Est-ce qu'Helga a essayé de t'empoisonner ? »

« - Pas aujourd'hui. » Harry versa le thé et se mordit pensivement les lèvres, se rappelant de la bonté pincée d'Helga.

« - La réunion avec s'est mal passée ? »

« - Quoi ? » Fronçant les sourcils, Harry plongea les sachets de thé et les regarda s'infuser. « - Oh, non. Elle a été décalée à vendredi. »

« - N'a-t-elle pas déjà été décalée ? »

« - Je ne me souviens pas. » Dit Harry honnêtement. L'estomac noué, il se retourna, tendit une tasse à Ginny et saisit la sienne comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Maman ! » S'écria Al, débarquant dans la pièce à toute vitesse et s'aidant du bord de la table pour s'arrêter. « - Maman ! »

« - Oui, mon fils ? » Demanda Ginny, impassible. Harry la regarda siroter son thé, apparemment imperturbable par l'interruption. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Se gronda-t-il en silence. En ce qui la concernait, tout allait bien. Enfin, aussi bien que d'habitude.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Je meurs de faim. »

Ginny regarda son fils. Elle tendit la main et ses cheveux volèrent légèrement. Avec un Accio, elle fit venir le pot de cornichons depuis le comptoir.

« - Demande à ton père. »

* * *

Aussi ardu que cela pouvait être, Harry n'avait pas de problème avec la préparation du souper de la famille. Il tenta toutefois de se souvenir qu'il ne cuisinait plus pour Draco et donc, n'ajouta pas beaucoup d'épices ou expérimenter follement des herbes ou épices inhabituelles à la recherche d'admiration et d'assiettes vides. Enfin, après une recherche dans les placards avec Al, Lily et Frank à ses pieds, faisant des suggestions, demandant plus de collations et plus exigeant sur les divers morceaux de viandes, Harry décida de faire des spaghettis bolognaise.

Le premier repas qu'il avait fait pour Draco, pensa-t-il, repoussant un peu la douleur alors qu'il tranchait un gros oignon. Draco n'était plus ici. Pas son Draco.

Après un repas relativement civilisé, les enfants s'installèrent dans le salon et Harry, sans meilleure idée, les suivit, luttant pour se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait le soir avant tout cela.

« - N'as-tu pas de travail ce soir ? » Interrogea Al, le regardant curieusement alors qu'il s'installait au pied de l'arbre de Noël et tenant l'extrémité d'un ruban rouge brillant que Lily coupait avec des ciseaux.

« - Merci papa. » Murmura-t-elle, les lèvres pincées de concentration.

« - Non. » Répondit Harry à Al. « - J'ai tout laissé au bureau. »

Les yeux d'Al s'écarquillèrent. Il soupira. « - Je voudrais bien pouvoir laisser mes devoir quelque part. »

Harry sourit. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa main libre, appréciant l'odeur fraîche de l'arbre et écoutant le doux bourdonnement et étonnamment calme de James et Ginny qui avaient une conversation. Une conversation à en juger par leurs expressions qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cheveux de James ou les vêtements de James ou les notes de James.

« - Je me demande de quoi ils parlent. » Murmura-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

« - Quidditch. » Dit Lily, tenant le ruban rouge du bout des doigts, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le mettre sur une des branches supérieurs puis lui tendant un deuxième ruban, cette fois vert. « - James lui demande s'il peut avoir un nouveau balai. Je me suis arrêtée d'écouter tout à l'heure mais maintenant elle lui parle de gagner un match contre Serpentard. »

« - Tu as les oreilles d'une chauve-souris, Lil. » Dit Al, impressionné. Il prit un ruban et imita Lily mais se piqua la main avec une aiguille. « - Je parie que cela serait plus facile avec de la magie. » Se plaignit-il.

« - Je préfèrerais éviter pour que tu ne te blesses pas… ou pire, mette le feu à l'arbre. » Répliqua Harry. Il sortit instinctivement sa baguette et la pointa vers Al mais il hésita en regardant la petite égratignure. Il allait survivre. « - Suce-la. » Dit-il à la place. « - La salive est un antiseptique naturel. »

Al haussa les sourcils mais obéit, portant son doigt à sa bouche.

« - Erghh ! » Fit Lily en plissant le nez. Al rigola contre sa main et aspira plus fort.

« - C'était génial, maman ! » S'écria James et il toussa légèrement et rectifia : « - Je veux dire, oui, c'était assez impressionnant, je suppose. »

Dans une tentative de cacher son étonnement, Ginny se détourna et croisa les yeux d'Harry. Elle lui lança un regard signifiant 'eh bien, c'est intéressant' qui était assez familier pour lui arracher un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment bien.

Il devait lui parler.

* * *

Alors qu'il était assis au bord du lit, tapotant son horloge tomate qui n'arrêtait pas de dire 'dix heures trente-quatre, dix heures trente-quatre, dix heures trente-quatre' encore et encore, Harry pensa qu'il pouvait patienter.

« - Dix heures trente-quatre. » Dit l'horloge et Harry se gifla en silence. Il voulait juste dormir.

Il voulait tout un tas de choses, supposait-il et ce n'était pas possible. _« Mais cela est très bien. » _Se dit-il. _« Ça va aller, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un adulte. Tu es un homme qui est assez vieux pour se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas tout avoir. Donc, en bref, prends-toi en main putain. »_

Avec entêtement, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents si fort qu'il cracha une mousse teintée de sang dans le lavabo. Il regarda un instant, passant sa langue sur la plaie à l'intérieur de sa bouche, dégustant le goût de la menthe et du sang avant de baisser la tête et se rincer la bouche avec de l'eau glacée, directement au robinet. Ensuite, il s'éclaboussa le visage et se permit une seconde ou deux pour regarder les gouttes dans le reflet floue du miroir.

Au bruit des pas de Ginny se rapprochant, Harry essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main et récupéra ses lunettes qui étaient accroché au col de son tee-shirt, les remit sur son nez afin de ne pas trébucher sur le chemin du retour vers la chambre. Quand il entra, il s'effondra sur le lit et se tint sur ses coudes. Ses pieds nus pendaient presque au sol et la tête penchée en arrière, il ferma les yeux.

_« - J'espère sincèrement que tu ne prévois pas de dormir avec ça ? »_

_Harry regarda vers son mince pantalon à cordon et ensuite vers Draco, qui se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisés, portant une plume derrière son oreille et rien d'autre._

_« - Quel est le problème avec ça ? »_

_« - Quel est le problème avec ça ? » Répéta Draco, les yeux plissés de dédain. « - Je suis prêt à faire abstraction des caleçons de temps en temps mais vraiment… cette chose est juste la houppette. »_

_Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fut déconcerté par le pantalon mit en cause puis Draco. Enfin, ce fut logique. Il rigola. « - Je pense que la phrase que tu veux dire est ' le pompon'. Mon pantalon est le pompon. Et… je vais l'enlever maintenant. »_

« - Harry, es-tu devenu sourd ? »

La tête d'Harry se redressa et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ginny, pas Draco, debout au pied du lit. Elle nouait la ceinture turquoise de son peignoir et regardait vers lui avec curiosité. Elle ne semblait pas irritée et encore plus bizarrement, ça donna envie de pleurer à Harry.

« - Désolé, Gin. » Parvint-il à dire finalement. « - J'étais parti dans mon petit monde. »

Ginny acquiesça vaguement et s'assit au bord du lit, à côté des pieds d'Harry. Elle leva la main pour remettre quelques mèches derrière son oreille, ouvra la bouche pour parler, puis hésita en fronçant les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire triste.

« - C'est la deuxième fois ce soir. » Dit-elle finalement.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Anxieux, il se redressa en une position assise et regarda son profil solennel.

« - La deuxième fois que tu m'appelles 'Gin'. Tu ne m'avais plus appelé ainsi depuis longtemps. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra désagréablement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. « - Je suis désolé. »

Elle rigola tristement. Il regarda par la fenêtre. « - Non, c'est juste que… Harry, tu es si loin de moi. »

La vérité brute de ces mots frappa Harry comme une gifle au visage et inexplicablement, il voulait rire. Il résista, soudainement terrifié par la réalisation qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait ressentir. Ou dire.

« - Je suis désolé. » Répéta-t-il, en partie parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire et en partie parce qu'il espérait que ce serait la bonne réponse pour le moment.

Ginny soupira et se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. « - Pour quoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« - Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » Dit-il. Ça faisait mal de la voir souffrir. Il avait en quelque sorte oublié combien.

« - Essayes. » Murmura-t-elle, poussant un soupir fragile et tordant ses doigts sur ses genoux. « - Essayes, Harry parce que tu n'es pas le seul... tu n'es pas la seule personne qui sait que quelque chose… ne va pas. » Dit-elle. « - Je ne suis pas stupide. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry : craintif, défiant, beaux. Quelque chose en lui se recroquevilla en boule et hurla de douleur.

« - Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, Gin. » Marmonna-t-il, tendant la main vers elle. Il prit sa main et la serra sur les draps. « - Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Je sais. » Ayant mal partout, il la regarda, le souffle court et les yeux chaud. Il les ferma et se pencha lentement vers elle, fermant la distance entre eux et posant son front contre le sien. La peau contre la sienne était chaude alors qu'ils restaient là, les doigts noués sur les draps.

Envahit par la culpabilité, il réalisa à peine ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il plongeait la tête, légèrement surpris par la douceur de sa peau qui effleura la sienne, trouvant aveuglément ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec un sombre et brillant espoir que peut-être cela réunirait tous les éclats brisés en lui et les remettrait ensemble.

Ginny accrocha sa main libre à son tee-shirt alors qu'elle haletait doucement de confusion contre sa bouche puis l'embrassa en retour, égalant son désespoir et goûtant le thé et le dentifrice et tout ce qu'il savait. Il glissa ses doigt dans ses cheveux soyeux et l'embrassa fortement, souhaitant l'aimer mais ne pouvant pas, furieux que sa bouche ne semblait pas correspondre parfaitement avec la sienne et pensant à une bouche qu'il voulait et se forçant à ne pas penser à ce que les éclats risquaient de le déchirait.

Leurs bouches finirent par s'écarter et ils se retrouvèrent haletant. Les doigts de Ginny se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, ses ongles le griffant légèrement et il se figea.

_« Non. » _Dit-il alors que les sens lui revenaient dans la précipitation. _« Non. »_

Rien ne se passa et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, l'écartant doucement.

« - Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas. »

Elle le regarda, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés, ayant l'air si jeune dans la douce lumière que durant un fugace instant, Harry voulait l'embrasser et lui dire de tout oublier, qu'il avait juste eu une longue journée. Puis son expression changea, devenant résolue. Elle croisa les bras.

« - Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Harry. Tout de suite. Cela n'est pas juste. »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Je sais. » Je sais, je sais, je sais, répéta-t-il silencieusement. Mais il ne savait rien du tout. Il ne savait pas comment dire ces mots. Quel que soient ce que ces mots pouvaient être. Quels qu'ils soient, il n'avait pas prévu de les dire encore mais ils sortirent de sa bouche.

« - Je continue à faire ce rêve. » Dit-il soudainement.

Ginny semblait énormément moins surprise que ce qu'il pensait qu'elle devrait. « - Celui avec Malfoy ? »

« - Euh… non. » Improvisa-t-il. « - Un autre. Et… tout est vraiment différent. Pour tout le monde. Toi et moi n'avons jamais été mariés. Nous sommes tous les deux avec des gens différents. Et je… la personne que je… dans ce rêve, je suis gay, Gin. » Dit-il rapidement, se sentant ridicule à ses propres mots.

« - Bien. » Son visage était pâle maintenant mais sa voix était encore forte et elle avait posé les mains sur ses genoux et replié une jambe sous elle. Elle semblait presque détendue. « - Mais tu ne peux pas dire que notre mariage ne fonctionne pas parce que tu fais un rêve récurent où tu es gay… ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas surprenant. »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Surpris, il sentit des picotements de chaleur partout.

« - Je me suis toujours posé la question. » Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules et lui faisant un demi-sourire étrange. « - J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour me poser des questions. Mais cela est ce qui est, non ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« - Je… ce ne l'est pas ? » Demanda Harry. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. « - Depuis que je… fais ce rêve. » Tenta-t-il quand il n'eut aucune réponse de Ginny. « - J'y ai réfléchi et… je ne sais pas, je trouve que c'est plus difficile d'ignorer comment nous nous rendons malheureux l'un et l'autre… parce que nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Ginny était caché par ses cheveux alors qu'elle regardait ses mains mais elle ne put pas cacher le tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'elle disait : « - Je ne pensais pas que ça serait comme ça. »

« - Moi non plus. » Admit-il. « - Mais c'est le cas. Tu sais, cette conversation ne devrait pas être vraiment comme ça, tu sais. » Il soupira en regardant la couverture.

Ginny rigola légèrement. « - Je ne pense pas vraiment que nous devrions l'avoir. »

« - Ce soir ? »

« - Jamais. »

Reposant sa tête dans ses mains, Harry poussa un long soupir. « - Je suis désolé. »

« - Tu ne dois pas être désolé parce que tu ne m'aimes plus. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le cœur d'Harry se tordit violemment. Il ferma les yeux mais plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent et mouillèrent ses lunettes. « - Gin, je t'aime. »

« - Pas comme ça. » Murmura-t-elle, la douleur évidente. « - Pas comme tu le devrais. »

« - Non. » Dit-il finalement et le son sembla faire écho dans la pièce quasi-silencieuse, se moquant de lui. Figé, il sentit le matelas bouger sous le poids de Ginny alors qu'elle se déplaçait et poussait un long soupir.

« - Wow. » Murmura-t-elle, essayant de cacher un sanglot derrière un rire gêné. « - Putain, ça fait vraiment mal de l'entendre. »

Harry leva la tête de ses mains, piqué par le langage inhabituel et le sentiment de confusion. « - Tu t'y attendais ? » Demanda-t-il. Le 'je suis désolé' sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Ginny renifla et roula des yeux.

« - Ouais, je pense. Je pense que je me suis convaincue qu'attendre amortirait le choc, en quelque sorte. Stupide, vraiment. » Soupira-t-elle, affichant une nonchalance qui ne trompa pas Harry.

« - Ce n'est pas stupide. » Dit Harry avec force, attrapant son épaule et la regardant dans les yeux. Il avait besoin qu'elle croit ça… qu'elle le croit…. Car soudainement, au milieu de cette brèche de douleur ouverte entre eux, il pouvait pouvoir ce qui était important, ce qui était essentiel, et il s'accrochait à ça, il déglutit et attendit qu'elle accepte de le regarder en face.

« - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Gin. Je sais que c'est déjà le cas et je veux que ça cesse. Je pense que ce n'est pas important ce que je peux faire maintenant ou ce que tu fais parce que je ne pense pas que nous pourrions arranger cela. » Il fit une pause alors que sa poitrine faisait mal.

Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent de larmes mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. « - Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais arranger quoi que ce soit. » Elle laissa échapper un rire triste, se forçant à sourire tout en laissant échapper un sanglot.

« - Gin… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis parvenue à surmonter cette notion au fil des ans. » Dit-elle.

Harry sourit presque. « - Voilà un soulagement. » Il exhala lentement, essayant de sortir l'ensemble de son angoisse dans un long soupir. « - Je voudrais pouvoir arranger. »

Ginny secoua la tête et bougea sur le lit. Pendant un moment, elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains puis repoussa les mèches de ses yeux et leva les yeux vers Harry, le visage strié de larme mais déterminé. « - Non. »

Harry regarda vers elle, se sentant à la fois soulagé mais ressentant également une violente torsion dans l'estomac. « - Tu ne m'aime plus non plus. » Dit-il, ne sachant pas si oui ou non il voulait que ce soit une question.

« - Ne sois pas idiot. » Soupira-t-elle. « - Je t'aime plus que tout, mis à part mes enfants. Tu es leur père, Harry… nous les avons faits ensemble. » Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et se leva. « - Je t'aime tellement que je peux te laisser partir. » Murmura-t-elle et Harry eut l'impression de tomber en morceau tellement cela faisait mal.

Les mots semblaient inutiles. Au lieu de cela, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre et il respira l'odeur de noix de coco et laissa ses larmes chaudes coulaient et glissaient dans son col. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Lily, Al et James, qui dormaient paisiblement sans savoir que quelque chose d'important avait lieu. A Draco, celui qui lui avait brièvement appartenu et celui qui devait probablement être dans son manoir, vêtu de noir et, peut-être, se demandant comment son propre mariage avait pu changer.

« - Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » Demanda Ginny, rompant le silence. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry pensa qu'elle disait, sa voix était étouffée par son épaule.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » Répéta-t-elle, écartant et frottant son visage.

Il fronça les sourcils. « - Euh… je ne sais pas. »

« - Eh bien, je vais en prendre un. » Annonça Ginny. Elle s'écarta, s'étira et rassembla ses lourds cheveux dans une main, déplaçant leur poids alors qu'elle faisait craquer son cou. Quand elle regarda à nouveau Harry, son expression était étrangement calme. « - C'est une décision sérieuse, bien sûr. »

« - Pas comme la fin d'un mariage. » Dit Harry parce qu'elle ne le fit pas.

Elle fit un étrange sourire triste mais enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme si les mots pouvaient briser sa fragile armure et faire revenir les larmes.

« - Exactement. » Dit-elle doucement puis elle se détourna et sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et disparut rapidement dans l'obscurité. Après un moment, Harry la suivit dans les escaliers, ses pas étouffé par le tapis et sa respiration semblant bien forte à ses oreilles.

Il hésita à la porte de la cuisine, écoutant les sons de bouilloire et tasses et cuillères et se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, c'était assez évident et la vitesse à laquelle sa vie changeait lui faisait tourner la tête. Ayant envie d'air frais, il tourna le dos à la douce lumière jaune qui émanait de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'air était vif et très froid contre sa peau, il faisait voleter son tee-shirt mince, ébouriffait ses cheveux et piquer ses yeux. Il bascula la tête en arrière, l'accueillant jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne violemment et qu'il se rappelle que c'était le mois de décembre et qu'il était à peine habillé.

S'installant sur le sol froid, il tira ses pieds nus sur le rebord en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'un mouvement de main et bientôt, il fut entouré par une bulle invisible de chaleur. En théorie. En réalité, c'était un peu inégal mais il faisait avec les moyens du bord, sa baguette étant resté à l'étage et il était épuisé.

Quand une tasse fumante lui fut remise, il l'accepta en silence et Ginny s'installa à ses côtés après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Pendant un moment, Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle soufflait doucement sur son thé et étendait ses jambes nues, examinant le vernis argenté sur ses ongles, avant qu'il se penche en arrière pour s'appuyer contre la porte et regarda l'allée scintillante du jardin et le village qui s'étendait au loin et qui avait été son monde pour la meilleure partie de ces deux décennies.

Son estomac se tordit. D'appréhension ou de tristesse, il ne savait pas mais de toute façon, cette partie-là de sa vie était terminée.

Harry soupira. « - Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Ginny, posant la tasse sur ses genoux. « - Je ne pense pas que quiconque le sache en fait, vraiment. »

Harry avala son thé, accueillant l'ajout de sucre avec une grimace intérieure mais sans rien dire, permettant à la place au liquide chaud d'apaiser la torsion de ses entrailles. _Elle _avait raison, pensa-t-il, appréciant l'ambiance chaleureuse, le panache blanc du sort de réchauffement. Il n'y avait pas de stratégie ou tactiques pour cela. Personne n'allait lui dire quelle était la meilleure façon de gérer la situation et même si cela pouvait être une bonne chose, il doutait qu'il serait d'humeur à écouter des conseils et il se sentait soudainement très seul.

La cuisse de Ginny toucha la sienne quand elle changea de position et il leva les yeux vers elle. Sa peau brillait doucement dans le clair de lune argenté et il était frappé par sa beauté. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi jeune et dynamique que son autre elle-même, cette Ginny… sa Ginny… avait vieilli avec grâce. Elle avait des rides mais c'était plus à cause de la fatigue et signe indicatif de luttes et de travail acharné et de nuits blanches. Il y avait quelques cheveux gris mais sa chevelure gardait ce roux flamboyant qui la faisait se démarquer partout où elle allait. Elle était intelligente, avait l'esprit vif et loyal, tout comme la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux et probablement, la fille dont Blaise Zabini serait tombé amoureux.

« - Tu es belle. » Dit-elle de manière impulsive.

Ginny le regarda. « - Ne me dis pas que tu as changé ton esprit. »

« - Non. » Harry hésita. Le scintillement dans ses yeux lui suggérait qu'elle le taquinait mais il ne se fiait pas trop à son interprétation. « - Ça marcherait si je le faisais ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur la tasse qu'elle tenait à deux mains. « - Non, si tu penses que c'est tout ce que tu dois faire pour me conquérir, tu te trompes. Et puis ça marcherait si je jouais la victime blessée. Ceci… » Elle fit un geste entre eux. « -… n'est plus arrivé depuis une longue période. »

« - Je sais. » Marmonna Harry, lâchant son aveu et espérant que le vent de la nuit l'emporte. « - Bien que, pour être juste, je suis celui qui veux… quelque chose de différent. » Ajouta-t-il, bougeant inconfortablement sur le sol dur. Et pas seulement à cause du sol dur.

Ginny soupira. « - Quelque chose de différent est en quelque sorte rassurant, en fait. Je pense que ça aurait fait plus mal si tu avais voulu une autre femme au lieu de moi… même si je sais que nous ne devrions plus rester mariés. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que ça ait un sens. » Ajouta—elle, posant sa tasse au sol dans un doux cliquetis.

« - Ca a du sens. » Dit Harry, se surprenant. « - Je souhaite juste qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps pour… comprendre les choses. »

« - Non. » Dit-elle fermement, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux et le regardant. « - Tout n'a pas été mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non. » Dit rapidement Harry. « - Non, bien sûr que non. Ça n'a pas été _mauvais_ Gin, c'est juste que… »

« - Ouais, je sais. » La lueur de défi dans ses yeux fondit et elle se pencha contre lui pendant un moment.

« - Je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux. » Murmura-t-il. Fermant les yeux, il revit Blaise soulevait Ginny et la faire tournoyer dans le jardin des Weasley, riant ensemble à propos de leur biscuit de bonne fortune du Lézard Agité et le taquinant sans pitié alors qu'ils distribuaient de la soupe le soir de Noël, emmitouflés dans des manteaux et écharpes, Maura les suivant… il se concentra sur leur énergie, leur chimie, leurs sourires, jusqu'à ce que ça ne fasse plus autant mal.

« - Je pense que je devrais rester seule pendant un certain temps. » Dit-elle finalement. « - Voir comment cela est. »

« - Ouais. » Fit Harry, serrant sa tasse si étroitement avec l'effort de ne pas penser à Draco qu'elle craqua. Il regarda la petite fissure apparaitre sur la céramique rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bord et s'arrête brusquement. « - Cela semble raisonnable. » Dit-il d'une voix qui ne sonnait pas comme la sienne.

Ginny se pencha pour prendre la tasse endommagée et l'examiné, les sourcils haussés. « - Qui est-ce alors ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Harry se figea. « - Tu me demandes de te recommander quelqu'un ? » Dit-il, essayant d'injecter une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« - Non, toi, bougre d'idiot. » Gronda-t-elle, légèrement amusée. « - Qui te rendrait heureux ? Qui te ferait rêver ? » Elle lui lança un regard perçant qui figea Harry alors qu'elle insistait : « - Il y a quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je ne t'ai pas trompé. » Dit-il avec la gorge nouée. Techniquement, il savait que s'il disait la vérité mais les 'techniquement' étaient faibles et fourbes. Il savait aussi que le malaise venait de lui, pas de Ginny.

« - Cela n'est pas ce que je demande. » Ginny tendit la main au-delà du sort de réchauffement et toucha un peu de neige poudreuse du bout des doigts. « - Je veux savoir qui est dans ta tête. »

Harry l'imita, se penchant d'un côté et prenant de la neige dans ses mains en coupe. Pensivement, il la fit passer d'une main à l'autre. Elle était étonnamment légère et apaisante entre ses doigts. A côté de lui, Ginny soupira et il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il soupçonnait que ce qui était dans sa tête ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« - Est-ce que cela aidera ? » Demanda-t-il finalement et comprima la neige entre ses paumes.

« - Non. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et elle fit un sourire crispé. « - Je suis curieuse. »

« - La curiosité peut être dangereuse. » Dit-il faiblement.

Ginny grogna. « - Tu peux parler. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ? » Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle essuyait ses doigts sur sa robe de chambre. « - C'est quelqu'un que je connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry appuya la tête contre la porte et tourna les yeux vers elle en une supplique muette. « - Gin. »

« - Harry. »

« - C'est le milieu de la nuit. Nous sommes assis dehors dans la neige et avons une conversation incroyablement calme au sujet de mettre fin à notre mariage. Veux-tu vraiment rendre ça encore plus bizarre ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien à perdre. » Dit-elle d'une voix fragile. Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Harry, le faisant sursauter et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux écarquillés. « - C'est vraiment Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur d'Harry cogna contre ses côtes puis tomba lourdement dans son corps et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la fixer en retour. « - Rien est arrivé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Tu es amoureux de Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle et ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Harry essaya de se souvenir comment respirer. « - Draco Malfoy, putain. Oh, Harry… » Murmura-t-elle puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se mit à trembler contre lui.

Alarmé, Harry la regarda fixement alors que de légers sons provenaient d'elle.

Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle rigolait et il était confus. C'était un chaleureux rire mais également mêlé de sanglot et quand elle leva enfin la tête, son visage était un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Ginny grogna, se couvrit le visage avec les deux mains et rigola à en perdre haleine. Harry lança alors sa neige vers elle et elle se brisa sur ses cheveux. Elle rigola encore plus fort en secouant vigoureusement la tête, envoyant de la neige partout.

« - Oh… qu'est-qui n'est pas drôle à ce sujet ? » Haleta-t-elle, riant toujours alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la porte et fermait les yeux.

« - Charmant. » Grogna Harry. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas autant le droit d'être blessé et il ne l'était pas… pas vraiment. Il était plutôt dérouté, mais il en avait l'habitude.

Ginny sourit avec lassitude puis ouvrit les yeux. « - Je continue à penser que dans une minute, je vais me réveiller et me demander ce que tout cela voulait dire. » Confia-t-elle.

« - Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. » Acquiesça Harry, étouffant un bâillement.

« - Quand sommes-nous devenu si vieux ? » Marmonna Ginny, portant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le sien.

Harry haussa les épaule, un automatique 'je ne sais pas' sur les lèvres mais il ne retint avant qu'il s'échappe. « - Nous ne le sommes pas. Du moins, nous ne sommes pas disposés à l'être. »

« - Hmm. » Fit pensivement Ginny, enlevant la neige de ses cheveux. « - Peut-être que nous nous sommes rendus vieux. »

« - Ne dis pas ça. » Murmura Harry, le cœur douloureux. Même si elle avait probablement raison.

« - Eh bien, nous verrons. » Dit-elle. « - Je dois dire, cependant, de ce que j'ai vu de Malfoy récemment, il n'est pas mieux. Il avait l'air plus horrible que la dernière fois qu'il était à Gringotts. »

Le cœur d'Harry eut mal. « - Il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux à King Cross en septembre non plus. » Déclara-t-il. « - C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil. « - Tu sais… si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu fais une crise de mi-vie. »

« - Peut-être que c'est le cas. » Harry frissonna. Le sort de réchauffement avait disparu mais il ne prit pas la peine de faire quelque chose pour le retenir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se frotta les bras.

« - Tu pourrais mais je doute que tu ais oublié Malfoy plus de cinq minutes depuis que tu l'as vu, alors… » Elle haussa les épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étrangement indigné. « - N'es-tu pas en colère ? » Ginny prit une inspiration et il regretta son ton mordant. « - Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Bien sûr que je suis en colère. » Avoua-t-elle, prenant une poignée de neige et formant une boule. « - Mais je ne pense pas qu'être amère me fera me sentir mieux… ou aider… ou être bien pour les enfants. Et… malgré tout ce gâchis, je veux juste que nous soyons tous d'accord. »

Dégrisé, Harry hocha la tête. « - Moi aussi. »

« - Pense-tu que ça sera possible ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sentant l'importance de la question. « - Oui. » Dit-il après un moment, le mot sortant un peu trop fort pour tenter de paraître décisif. « - Je pense que nous y arriverons. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur dire mais je trouverais quelque chose. »

« - Je commencerais par Al si j'étais toi, il pense déjà que les Malfoy sont la meilleure chose depuis les céréales qui brillent dans le noir. » Ginny retira la main de son bras et jeta sa boule de neige dans la rue où elle toucha le panneau d'indication avec une précision impressionnante. « - As-tu lu sa dernière lettre de l'école ? Scorpius Malfoy cela, et Scorpius Malfoy ceci… »

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas lu. » Admit Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur dire à propos de toi et moi. »

« - Je ne prévoyais pas de te laisser faire ça seul. » Dit Ginny, regardant ses mains et fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry, cachant son soulagement avec un certain effort. Il prétendit avoir un intérêt pour de la neige à proximité et quand il se tourna vers Ginny, elle tenait son alliance dans le creux de sa main et le regardait avec un visage triste. Harry grimaça et elle cligna des yeux, peinée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais tenant fermement.

Cela devait arriver, aussi longtemps qu'il voulait bien l'admettre… Draco ou pas Draco… mais bordel, ça faisait encore plus mal que s'il ne l'avait jamais su. Rien.

Il prit l'alliance avec des doigts tremblants. Avec une inspiration tremblante, il tira sur sa propre alliance jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse le long de son doigt, puis la remit à Ginny. Elle la prit sans un mot et se pencha contre lui, mettant la bague à son pouce et liant ses doigts aux siens. Incertain, il serra ses doigts et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Elle serra en retour, assez fort pour faire mal et il posa son menton sur sa tête et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Enfin, la brume dans sa tête commença à se lever et ses pensées devinrent claires et distinctes. Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose.

« - Oh mon dieu. » Murmura-t-il contre les cheveux de Ginny. « - Ron va me tuer. »

« - Tu devrais lui donner un certain crédit. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il sentit les épaules de Ginny se levait dans un profond soupir. « - Tout le monde attend le pire de lui et ce n'est pas juste. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses stupides par le passé mais toi aussi et personne n'a jamais dit : 'je ne veux pas le dire à Harry, il serait complètement fou'. » Se plaignit-elle. « - Il veut ce qui est le mieux pour toi aussi bien que moi, tu sais. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry, honteux. « - Mais tu es sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. » Ajouta-t-il, sachant qu'elle détestait ça et bien sûr, il y eut un petit son de mécontentement.

« - Tu es son meilleur ami. » Souligna Ginny.

« - Je sais. Et je ne veux pas vraiment être la personne qui brise le cœur de sa sœur. » Dit fortement Harry.

Ginny renifla. « - Eh bien, je crains que tu as pris ce risque lorsque tu m'as épousé. »

« - Gin, je suis dé… »

« - Harry. »

« - Ouais ? »

« - Tais-toi pendant une minute. »

Harry se tut. Il resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux leur respiration sous contrôle et il resta silencieux alors qu'ils se levaient, par consentement mutuel pour revenir dans la maison. Il resta silencieux quand il suivit Ginny dans les escaliers, savourant la chaleur et le moelleux tapis et il resta silencieux alors qu'il passait devant les chambres des enfants.

Il n'était pas assez silencieux. La porte de Lily s'ouvrit et une tête ébouriffée de sommeil apparut.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Marmonna-t-elle, clignant lentement des yeux vers sa mère.

« - Rien, Lil… pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas au lit ? Ton père et moi allons nous coucher maintenant. » Dit Ginny.

« - J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée. » Protesta Lily.

« - Ah… nous faisions juste… des trucs secrets, tu sais. » Improvisa Harry, lançant un regard significatif à Lily et donnant un léger coup dans la cheville de Ginny pour qu'elle prenne elle aussi une expression conspiratrice.

Un sourire sur le visage endormi de Lily apparut. « - Cadeaux de Noel ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« - Si tu retournes au lit. » Harry haussa les épaules. « - Peut-être. »

Lily se frotta les yeux. « - D'accord, papa. Bonne nuit maman. » Marmonna-t-elle, leur donnant à chacun un câlin et retournant en titubant dans sa chambre.

Harry regarda sa porte pendant un moment, avant de se diriger vers celle, pour le moment, qu'il partageait encore avec Ginny. Frigorifié et épuisé, il s'installa sur le lit et tira les draps autour de lui. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il devait se montrer décent et offrir de dormir sur le canapé mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger et ça ne semblait pas déranger Ginny. Elle se glissa dans le lit, toujours enveloppée de sa robe de chambre et plaça ses pieds glacés contre les siens. Il soupçonnait qu'avant tout cela, l'idée de partager un lit avec sa futur ex-épouse aurait été étrange mais maintenant, ça lui semblait un peu comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde et il était très bien avec ça.

« - Tu es un père génial, tu sais. » Dit-elle soudainement.

Harry doutait qu'il méritait un compliment à ce stade mais ça le réchauffa tout de même. « - Je te remercie. Tu l'es aussi. » Il fronça les sourcils. « - Ou quelque chose. »

Ginny grogna. « - Merci, je pense. »

Harry regarda inutilement dans l'obscurité, essayant d'imaginer à quel point ce Noël serait étrange. Jusqu'à ce matin, il pensait qu'il avait complètement raté et maintenant, tout lui était possible. Fermant les yeux, il soupira fortement et tordit la bague de Ginny entre ses doigts. Il ne raterait pas. Pas encore.

« - Gin ? » Appela-t-il, le cœur dans la gorge.

« - Mm ? »

Harry hésita un instant, un peu trop longtemps car son exaspération était presque palpable.

« - Je dois vraiment dormir, Harry. Mon cerveau est en cours d'arrêt. Nous parlerons demain matin, je le promets. »

« - Ouais… c'est juste… est-ce que l'on pourrait attendre après Noël ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix faible. « - Juste un peu plus… de temps. »

« - Ça ne nous mènera nulle part. » Murmura Ginny.

« - Non, c'est vrai. » Accepta Harry. Il se tourna sur le côté, la cherchant des yeux, à peine visible dans l'obscurité. « - Ça sera toujours comme ça à la nouvelle année. »

Ginny soupira. « - Je pourrais vivre sans la culpabilité de détruire le Noel de mes enfants, je dois l'admettre. »

« - Je pense que nous le pouvons tous les deux. »

« - Tout cela est un rêve très étrange. » Ginny bâilla et lui tourna le dos. « - Mais juste au cas où ce ne l'est pas, tu ferais mieux d'avoir ça. »

Les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent autour du métal froid et il se sentit incertain de l'avoir en sa possession à nouveau. Il l'enfila quand même, sachant qu'il lui restait seulement deux semaines avec ses enfants avant que tout soit soufflé.

« - Juste pour le moment. » Dit-il, attrapant la main de Ginny et lui remettant son alliance.

Elle le laissa faire. « - Tu as toujours été un procrastinateur_**(*) **_ terrible. » Marmonna-t-elle et seulement pendant une seconde, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Draco. Le souvenir de lui envahit les sens d'Harry alors qu'il tapotait son oreiller, s'installa et enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était d'espérer que son autre lui-même était de retour là où il appartenait et que finalement, le reste suivrait.

* * *

_**(*) Procrastinateur : **__retardataire chronique, appelé procrastinateur, n'arrive pas à se « mettre au travail », surtout lorsque cela ne lui procure pas de satisfaction immédiate. Vient du mot 'Procrastination' qui est une tendance à remettre systématiquement au lendemain des actions._


	9. Chapitre Neuf

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 9 - _by Sara's Girl

* * *

Harry se réveilla avant la tomate.

Se sentant un peu triomphant, il tendit une main et poussa le bouton 'off', ignorant l'œil qui pivotait pour le suivre alors qu'il se redressait et regardait silencieusement Ginny, qui dormait à ses côtés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Marmonna-t-elle, bougeant et disparaissant presque derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Harry loucha sur elle dans la quasi-obscurité. « - Rien. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur elle et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'en fait, il n'était pas trop loin de la réalité. Ce qui était bizarre. Son monde entier était sur le point de s'écrouler et pourtant, il se sentait reposé et le mal de tête d'hier était dissout.

Ginny s'étendit et se mit en position assise. « - Tu as l'air soulagé. » Dit-elle doucement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa des yeux coupables vers les draps. « - Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je ressens, crois-moi. »

« - Ça fait un changement agréable d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur ce que tu ressens. » Dit Ginny d'un ton sec.

« - N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour des répliques sournoises ? » Se plaignit Harry, se détournant pour cacher sa maladresse pour mettre ses lunettes et poser ses pieds sur le sol glacé.

« - Probablement. » Soupira-t-elle après un moment. « - Je suis désolée, Harry. Je viens juste de me réveiller et tout à coup, je ne sais plus comment te parler. Je sais que cela semble stupide. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de défaire le nœud dans sa gorge. « - Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Il y eut un bruissement de draps derrière lui alors que Ginny bougeait sur le lit. « - Que proposes-tu ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que _je_ suggère ? Pour être honnête, Gin, je suis toujours étonné que tu ne t'es pas défoulé sur moi mais si tu es sûre… je pense que nous devrions nous parler l'un à l'autre comme de bons amis. »

Ginny émit un petit bruit. « - Tu as été mon meilleur ami pendant une longue période. »

« - Je suppose que tu peux gérer cela alors. »Dit Harry, se tournant pour rencontrer ses yeux.

Son sourire fut un peu bancal mais authentique. « - Je suppose que je peux. »

« - Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais. » Dit Harry en rougissant et se fichant de comment ça sonnait.

« - Ce n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi. » Taquina Ginny. « - Cependant. » Dit-elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et se levant. « - Je dois aller travailler. Les réunions du jeudi matin n'attendent aucun homme… ou gobelin. »

Harry la regarda disparaitre dans la salle de bain, se demandant s'il avait une réunion ce matin lui aussi. Une pour laquelle, vraisemblablement, il n'était pas du tout préparé. C'était étonnamment difficile de s'en inquiéter. Les bras croisé, il lança un sort à son horloge tomate et la fit faire des cercles paresseux au-dessus de sa tête quand Ginny revint dans la chambre, vêtu de sa robe et apportant une vague de senteur florale. Quand Draco sortait de la douche, il sentait toujours le citron et son esprit fut envie du souvenir de l'eau coulant scandaleusement sur la peau de Draco et ses invitations à le rejoindre.

Perdu dans ses songes, il perdit sa concentration sur le sort et l'horloge tomba, rebondit sur son front avec un 'clonk' douloureux et roula sur le lit avec en criant 'six heures vingt-huit', qui surprit Ginny qui finissait de boutonner sa robe et elle se tourna vers Harry avec un regard interrogateur.

« - Que fais-tu ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front. « - Je ne sais pas. Continue. »

Quand Ginny partit finalement pour le travail, les cheveux brillants et robe ajustée, avec une brève accolade qui leur fit mal et fortifia Harry, il se leva du lit et regarda sombrement sa garde-robe envahit de brun. Irrité, il choisit un pull et un pantalon qui avait l'air un peu plus récent que les autres et se posta devant le miroir, regardant son reflet avec un mécontentement croissant. Quand il inséra sa baguette dans sa ceinture, cependant, il eut une idée. Pas une très bonne, mais une idée quand même.

Les yeux plissés de concentration, il passa sa baguette sur la laine douce de son chandail, se concentrant à la fois sur une Métamorphose inconnue et l'image de l'un de des vêtements les plus agréables appartenant à son autre soi, un cachemire bleu-vert avec un étrange col et un petit zip en bas. Encouragé par le resserrement du chandail autour de son torse et l'éclaircissement des fibres brunes, Harry bougea sa baguette et ferma les yeux, décidant de faire confiance à ses instincts.

Ensuite, il pensa au pantalon, essayant simplement de le rendre noir (parce que le noir allait avec tout, il était certain d'avoir entendu Draco le dire au moins cinq fois) et un peu plus propre. Tranquillement confiant… car ça ne pouvait pas être difficile non ?... Harry lança le sort pour teindre le pantalon puis baissa sa baguette et ouvrit les yeux.

« - Oh, non. »

L'homme dans le miroir était ridicule. Harry n'était pas sûr où ça avait mal tourné mais quelque part au cours du processus, il avait réussi à créer une catastrophe de style. Son chandail, loin d'être bleu-vert et à la mode, était d'une couleur citron vert particulièrement hideuse et si serré que quand il leva les bras pour passer une main désespérée dans ses cheveux, le tissu remonta pour exposer son ventre et se déchira sous les deux bras.

Harry laissa échapper un son qui était à moitié un gémissement et un grognement de rire d'autodérision.

Si Draco pouvait le voir maintenant, il avait…. Eh bien, c'était probablement une bonne chose que Draco ne puisse pas le voir maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'Harry savait. Parce que le pantalon… oh putain, le pantalon. Loin d'être à la mode, il était si serré sur ses fesses et ses jambes que rien ne laissait place à l'imagination. En revanche, à partir du genou, le pantalon devenait bouffant de manière uniforme et horrible qu'Harry ait jamais vu et pourtant, il avait vu des photos de son père dans les années soixante-dix. Il bougea les jambes expérimentalement et le tissu noir-brun voleta autour de ses chevilles.

Il soupira puis se figea au son d'un rire étouffé. Très lentement, il se retourna et réalisa avec un frisson d'horreur qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre. Des yeux verts plongèrent dans les yeux, sous une tignasse ébouriffée de sommeil alors que le fils d'Harry le regardait de haut en bas en ricanant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna Harry, croisant consciemment les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Salle de bain. » Caqueta Al sérieusement maintenant. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que James et Lily se réveillent et viennent rire de sa tenue aussi. « - Que fais-tu papa ? »

« - Je vais travailler, tu le sais. » Dit Harry avec hauteur et imitant le niveau de nonchalance glaciale de Draco. « - Ceci est extrêmement… tu sais quoi, peu importe ce que je porte. Retourne te coucher. »

Al grogna. « - Bien, papa. » Marmonna-t-il, secouant lentement la tête alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre.

Harry soupira. Bien, il n'avait pas fait un bon travail avec ses vêtements mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait besoin de rire autant. Légèrement blessé, il se déshabilla, jeta les vêtements incriminés et se tourna vers sa garde-robe. Après avoir fouillé quelques instants, il trouva un pull et un pantalon peu abîmé et décida de faire du shopping de Noël, même s'il haïssait cela de tout son être. S'il voulait cesser d'agir et de se sentir comme un vieil homme, il devait cesser de s'habiller comme tel aussi.

* * *

Optant pour ne pas alimenter le dénigrement d'Helga, il mit sa robe avant de quitter la maison et quand il pénétra dans l'antichambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle haussa à peine un sourcil.

« - Vos messages, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle en tendant la liasse de parchemin sans lever les yeux de ses mots croisés de sa Gazette du Sorcier.

Il les prit, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et hésita.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait son sanctuaire en quelque sorte mais aussi des rapports et des notes de service et d'autres choses et la pensée de cela menaça de rétablir son mal de tête. Soudainement, il ne pouvait pas y faire face. Il était anxieux et tendu et il n'avait pas besoin de stratégie et paperasserie. Il avait besoin de voir un ami.

Résolument, il enfourna les messages dans sa poche et se tourna vers Helga.

« - Je dois sortir. »

« - Pardonnez-moi de souligner l'évidence, mais ne venez-vous pas juste d'arriver ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Harry résista à la tentation de lui tirer la langue. « - Je dois voir quelqu'un au Bureau de Liaison des gobelins. » Dit-il, ne résistant pas à la tentation de croiser ses bras.

Helga cligna des yeux. « - Cela n'est pas indiqué dans l'agenda. »

« - Je sais. Je ne vous dis pas tout, vous savez. »

Il y eut un claquement de langue familier alors qu'Helga se penchait en avant et haussait un sourcil. « - Oh ? »

Harry frissonna et prit un peu de recul mais maintint le contact visuel. « - Oui. En effet. Hm. » Harry s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. « - Peu importe. J'y vais maintenant. »

Se sentant encore plus idiot que d'habitude, Harry lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Dans l'ascenseur, il appuya son front contre le mur, savourant la fraîcheur du métal, le fait qu'il était seul et la proximité de son bureau avec celui d'Hermione Granger-Weasley. A un certain moment, il l'espérait, son cerveau commencerait à marcher à nouveau.

Au moment où il atteignit le Bureau de Liaison des gobelins, il se sentait léger avec la perspective de voir la vraie Hermione pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il était à quelques pas de son bureau avant qu'il se souvienne d'Anthony Goldstein mais la porte s'ouvrit et ce fut trop tard.

« - Oh, bonjour Auror Potter. » Dit une jeune femme vaguement familière avec les cheveux bouclés et une brassée de parchemins. Elle lui sourit et lui maintint la porte ouverte avec un coude et un pied. « - Etes-vous venu voir Madame Granger-Weasley ? Elle n'est pas d'une très bonne humeur en ce moment. » Ajouta la femme à voix basse, lançant à Harry un regard conspirateur.

« - Contrat d'Union ? » Devina Harry.

La femme hocha la tête. Elle rassembla ses rouleaux de manière plus sécurisée et se déplaça de telle sorte qu'Harry put tenir la porte. « - Bonne chance. »

« - Merci. » Murmura Harry, écoutant ses pas s'éloigner. Il avait presque oublié que certaines personnes au travail étaient agréables avec lui. Helga était à part.

« - Harry ? Est-ce toi ? »

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et réprima un sourire à ce qu'il vit. Hermione était assise derrière son bureau mais presque entièrement cachée par une pile de dossiers multicolores, au moins sept tasses de café et un costume pailleté de tomate. Goldstein n'était nulle part en vue.

« - Belle tomate. » Déclara-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« - Oh, ne me lance pas sur le sujet. » Gémit Hermione, roulant sa chaise sur le tapis pour qu'Harry puisse voir son visage tourmenter. « - Depuis quand la Nativité comprend des tomates étincelantes ? Et plus important, pourquoi mon fils ne me montre la lettre que le mardi, me laissant environ cinq jours pour faire son costume ? Je suis… je ne suis même pas bonne en couture ! » Gémit-elle et Harry sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« - Je ne sais pas, Mione. » Dit-il, trouvant quelques centimètres carrés de bureau et se perchant dessus. Il repoussa avec prudence le costume, faisant tomber quelques paillettes. Alarmé, il retira sa main et la fourra dans sa poche. « - Il est… eh bien, il est le meilleur que ceux que j'ai jamais vu. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Elle rigola et la tension disparut de son visage. « - Merci. Où étais-tu hier de toute façon ? N'as-tu pas reçu ma note ? »

« - Je suis désolé. Je suis enterré sous les messages et j'ai compétemment oublié. Est-ce que l'offre d'un café tient toujours ? »

Hermione regarda sa pile de dossier d'un air las. « - Si tu pouvais m'aider avec ces négociations, je te payerais autant de café que tu veux. »

« - Deal. »

Après deux heures de compte-rendu, rédaction et réécriture de beaucoup de closes, Harry réussit presque à oublier Ginny et Draco et tout ce qui allait avec. En outre, son poignet lui faisait mal à force de griffonner rapidement les pensées d'Hermione et les mots 'Gobelins', 'représentation' et 'donc' avaient perdu toute signification. Quand Hermione relit leur travail et enroula le parchemin, il pouvait à peine contenir son soulagement.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire ça toute la journée, Hermione. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Elle le regarda à travers le bureau et fronça les sourcils. « - Rédaction, négociation ou traiter avec les gobelins ? »

« - Paperasserie. » Précisa-t-il, lorgnant le bureau encombré de dossier qui faisait contraire à la pièce autrement bien soigné.

Hermione rigola. « - J'aime bien ça habituellement. » Avoua-t-elle, se levant et enfila un manteau couleur prune. « - Ca répond à mon besoin d'ordre et de toute façon, tu as autant que moi. Tu n'as jamais cessé de te plaindre pour ça. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle secoua la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la porte. « - Viens. Je vais te montrer ce super petit café. »

« - Sainte Hermione. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, la suivant et cachant un sourire.

« - J'ai entendu. » Fit-elle.

Harry ne dit rien alors qu'ils traversaient l'Atrium et sortaient dans l'air frais matinal. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues bondées à cause des derniers achats de Noël, côte à côte dans un silence confortable, Harry se demanda si oui ou non il devait être à une réunion ou s'il aurait pu au moins dire à Helga où il allait, mais il chassa ce sentiment aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il était le Chef du Département des Aurors et il pouvait aller où il voulait. Pas très longtemps parce qu'il abusait un peu de sa position quand même.

Hermione le regarda, apparemment amusée et Harry se demanda si le petit air enfantin dans sa tête était visible sur son visage. Elle fit un petit sourire étrange et enroula son bras autour du sien.

Probablement alors.

« - Maman ! » Fit la voix d'un petit enfant de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry regarda, essayant d'être discret et vit un petit garçon de six ou sept ans, emmitouflé dans un manteau rayé, accroché au bras de sa mère et regardant Harry. « - Est-ce Harry Potter, maman ? Est-ce lui ? Est-ce lui ? »

La femme se mordit les lèvres. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Harry et Hermione, qui avaient ralenti et regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

« - Ne regarde pas, Léon. » Dit-elle en prenant sa main et tentant de le tirer le long du trottoir.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra. Il sourit à l'enfant et fit un salut maladroit mais convivial sans y penser. Il suffit d'un instant pour que l'enfant sourit et le salut en retour avec tant de fureur dans le geste de son bras qu'il risquait se détacher. Là, le plaisir envahit le visage d'Harry et il salua la femme qui semblait choquée, avant de lui faire un sourire et mimant un 'merci' avec sa bouche avant de tirer à nouveau son fils dans la foule.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, Harry continua à sourire.

« - Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Hermione, lui donnant un léger coup de coude et la honte envahit ses veines. Il avait oublié son mécanisme de défense. Ses stratégies pour éloigner les gens. Il les avait laissés dans l'autre univers avec son épuisement, sa santé mentale et la personne malheureuse et terne qu'il était accidentellement devenu avant tout cela.

« - Ouais. » Répondit-il, la gorge sèche.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna au coin de la rue et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue pavée, la foule étant moins dense et l'air froid sentant le café et le pain frais. Harry respira profondément, sentant déjà une partie de son insatisfaction se dérober.

« - Gah. » Glapit Hermione, saisissant douloureusement son bras alors qu'elle glissait sur les pavés glacés.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se retourna et l'attrapa par la taille, la stabilisant avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et soupira, le vent fouettant ses boucles brunes.

« - Eh bien, c'était gracieux. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle s'écartait.

Harry sourit en la lâchant. « - J'ai vu pire. Je tombe toujours. »

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange puis se détourna, tenant fermement son bras et posant soigneusement les pieds sur les pavés. « - Tu es étrangement railleur aujourd'hui. Es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

« - Oui, c'est mon… » Harry s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, sentant le froid l'envahir. Ce genou n'avait jamais été endommagé par Bellatrix Lestrange dans la salle de bal des Malfoy. Parce que _Hermione_… Harry prit une profonde inspiration, laissant l'air froid envahir ses poumons. Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de craindre de tomber à tout moment, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, depuis son retour, il n'avait plus pensé à cela. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir qu'il devrait être plus soulagé à ce sujet.

« - C'est là. » Fit Hermione, en désignant la porte d'un café dans la rue et quand Harry regarda, il eut un frisson immédiat de reconnaissance. Il était venu ici avant. Se secouant, il la rattrapa et la suivit à l'intérieur.

« - Le café ici est fantastique. » Dit-elle.

_« Je sais. » _Pensa-t-il. _« Et les serveuses sont malpolies. »_

« - Vaudrait mieux. » Dit-il à la place en s'installant à une table. « - Je pense que je l'ai mérité. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse maussade quitta le comptoir et s'approcha de leur table, tapotant son stylo sur son bloc-notes et les regardant avec une telle expression d'ennui las sur son jeune visage qu'Harry fut impressionné.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, retenant à peine un soupir.

« - Un double café noir, s'il vous plait. » Commanda Harry, découvrant ses dents en un sourire amical qui la fit écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son stylo avant qu'il lui échappe des doigts.

« - Euh. » Dit la serveuse, les yeux écarquillés et perplexe. « - Nous avons trois café vedettes cette semaine… euh… le Sumatran Mandheling, le Monsoon Malabar et le Brazillian Bruzzi. Je pense. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, ressemblant soudainement à l'adolescente vulnérable que Draco avait fait pleurer.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en croisant les bras sur la table. « - Pourquoi ne pas choisir pour moi ? »

« - D'accord. » Dit-elle après un moment, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises et fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec Harry.

Il devait admettre qu'il y prenait du plaisir.

« - Je vais prendre un cappuccino, s'il vous plait. » Dit Hermione faiblement puis elle regarda Harry et la serveuse tour à tour. « - Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? »

« - Non. » Dit Harry, un peu trop rapidement.

« - Euh, non. » Confirma la serveuse, vraiment perplexe alors qu'elle regardait Hermione.

« - Eh bien… bien alors. » Murmura Hermione, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tournant vers Harry, les yeux plissés.

La serveuse roula des yeux et se détourna et Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

« - Fangirl. » Soupira Hermione.

Harry lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table. « - A peine. »

« - Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Ne pense pas que ça m'a échappé que tu te comportes bizarrement. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra désagréablement. « - Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Hermione soupira, passant ses mains sur ses genoux avant de triturer les manches de son manteau. « - Tu es nerveux. Tu es… vraiment social avec le public. Si je dois être honnête, Harry, c'est un peu étrange. »

« - Est-ce parce que j'ai salué ce petit garçon ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de paraître aussi incrédule que possible.

« - C'est parce que je te connais depuis vingt-six ans et je sais quand tu essayes d'éviter de parler de quelque chose. » Dit-elle sèchement, ses yeux fixant Harry avec une telle intensité et d'intuition qu'il fut tenté de tout lui dire, de profiter de son étreinte et ses conseils mais il savait que dans la mesure où elle était au courant, ils s'étaient vus il y a moins de deux jours et la seule chose rationnelle qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de faire semblant que tout allait bien.

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour rapporter leurs cafés et Harry s'occupa en ajoutant du sucre dans sa boisson, agitant bruyamment le petit sachet aussi longtemps qu'il put.

« - Harry, parler est bien, ça ne te feras pas de mal. » Dit Hermione avec véhémence. Quand il croisa son regard, cependant, quelque chose en elle sembla s'adoucir. « - Il n'y a que moi. Tu sais que tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas… est-ce James ? »

Formant déjà sa défense, Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle sirota son cappuccino et essuya la mousse sur sa lèvre supérieure avec une serviette en papier. « - C'est un adolescent. Et Al m'a dit qu'il avait teint ses cheveux en bleu. Juste une intuition. »

« - Ah, ça. » Soupira Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse et appréciant la chaleur qui circula dans son corps. « - Ce n'est que quelques mèches, si cela fait une différence. »

« - Oh, une grande différence. » Fit Hermione avec un demi-sourire. « - Très bien alors, ce n'est pas James, qui parfois, me rappelle énormément toi adolescent… » Hermione fit une pause assez longtemps pour refléter la grimace moqueuse d'Harry. « - Donc, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry se frotta le visage et posa son menton dans sa main. Il détestait mentir à Hermione mais dire toute la vérité ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Ginny et les mots dont il avait besoin remontèrent dans sa gorge. « - J'ai juste eu une semaine intense, Mione. Je suis fatigué. » Dit-il et une partie de cela était vraie. Alors qu'il parlait, il eut un bâillement et le couvrit avec une main.

Hermione le vit et posa sa tasse en regardant Harry avec gravité.

« - Ne m'en parle pas. » Fit-elle. « - Je ne peux plus dormir tant que cette fichue tomate n'est pas terminée. »

« - Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser la magie pour la faire ? » Demanda-t-il quand la pensée lui vint.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, soudain penaude. « - Ne me demande pas ça. »

Harry en fut intrigué et, plus que cela, il fut heureux de poursuivre sur ce sujet plutôt que lui-même. « - Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas la magie pour la faire ? »

Elle prit sa cuillère et la tourna distraitement entre ses doigts. « - Parce qu'Hugo… euh… »

« - Pardon ? » Insista Harry.

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda avec défi, les joues un peu rouges. « - Parce que. » Dit-elle doucement. « - Hugo a dit que toutes les autres mamans faisaient leurs costumes correctement. Et je peux le faire. Je peux. » Insista-t-elle, essayant de ne pas sourire alors qu'Harry se mettait à rire à cette illogique admission qui était tellement Hermione.

Etre avec elle était une petite évasion, un petit rappel au bon moment que même le plus calme de ses amis pouvait être capable d'être ridicule. Il n'était pas le seul.

« - Tu es folle. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« - Probablement. » Soupira Hermione. « - Oh, bien. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Je ne vais pas te pousser à me parler, tu sais. » Dit-elle en devenant sérieuse. « - Tant que tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. »

« - Je sais. » Dit-il doucement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, il avala rapidement son café qui refroidissait. Il était délicieux et doux-amer… la serveuse maussade avait bien choisi.

Pendant une minute ou deux, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Le café en milieu de semaine était calme et Harry pouvait entendre les deux serveuses papotaient sur la rupture d'une célébrité alors qu'elles essuyaient des tasses de thé et organisaient des petits pains dans un panier.

« - Ils étaient… un couple parfait. » Dit la jeune serveuse. « - Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« - Couple parfait mon cul. » Grogna sa collègue plus âgée. « - Il n'y pas de telle chose, crois-moi. »

Harry soupira et vida sa tasse.

« - As-tu fini tes achats de Noël ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« - Si tu étais organisé, tu pourrais être dangereux. » soupira-t-elle. « - Je pensais faire un plus grand hangar dans le jardin pour les balais de Ron. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de lassitude. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Est-ce qu'il ne garde pas ses balais dans la maison ces jours-ci ? »

« - Le hangar pour ses balais est plein. » Dit Hermione faiblement. Elle ferma les yeux, posa son menton sur sa main et rigola.

« - Bon sang. » Murmura Harry, se demandant… seulement pendant une fraction de seconde… où il avait pris cette expression. Son cœur se serra et il se força à l'ignorer. « - Oui, je pense qu'il aimerait ça… même si je sais aussi qu'il recherche des couvres-sièges des Canons de Chudley pour sa voiture. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « - Noté. »

Pensivement, Harry prit un sachet de sucre, déchira lentement le papier et versa les granulés en un petit tas sur la table. « - As-tu… » Hésita Harry, poussant les cristaux de sucre avec son doigt. « - As-tu toujours imaginé que nos vies tourneraient ainsi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit soigneusement Hermione après un moment. « - Je l'espérais. »

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser les yeux bruns sincères. « - Alors, tu es heureuse. »

« - La plupart du temps. » Dit Hermione et c'était si évident ce qu'elle disait qu'Harry eut mal. « - J'ai Ron et mes enfants et toi… et mon travail. Ils sont tous un peu frustrant par moment mais c'est là le défi, je suppose. Je pense que je me serais probablement ennuyée si tout était parfait. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Harry. Sa bouche était sèche mais sa tasse était vide.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? » Demanda-t-elle, une petite ligne d'inquiétude apparaissant entre ses sourcils.

« - Tout ce que j'ai. » Dit-il, essayant de ravaler la culpabilité qui serra sa poitrine alors qu'il repensait à Ginny et sa triste et calme résignation. « - J'ai imaginé que Gin et moi aurons une famille et je deviendrais Auror. » Il se força à sourire. « - Je me demandais juste. »

« - Es-tu heureux ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry se sentit malade. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait pour maintenir le contact visuel, il prit une profonde inspiration et serra les granules de sucre entre ses doigts, permettant aux cristaux de piquer sa peau.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Je pense que je dois juste faire quelques changements. » Dit-il après un moment.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent. « - Quel genre de changements ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire étrange, luttant contre la vague persistante de nausées. « - Tu verras. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, Hermione soupira, fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et mit plusieurs pièces de monnaies dans sa soucoupe vide. « - Je dois retourner au travail, je le crains. Il est un peu tôt mais… penses-tu faire une crise de moitié-vie ? »

« - La ferme. » Dit Harry. _« Spirituel et éloquent. » _Observa son subconscient.

« - Eh bien, ça me répond. » Rigola Hermione en se levant.

Harry garda sa bouche fermée avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'idiot et la suivit dans le soleil d'hiver. Il était presque midi. Il se demanda si Helga avait déjà envoyé une équipe à sa recherche.

* * *

Quand il arriva, Helga accueillit Harry avec un 'bonjour Monsieur Potter' dégoulinant positivement de sarcasme et passa les prochaines minutes à le regarder avec hauteur alors qu'il récupérait un verre d'eau et lui faisait du café avec un sentiment persistant de culpabilité. Elle le prit et échangea la tasse par sept autres messages et informa ostensiblement Harry qu'il avait une réunion très _importante_ dans une demi-heure.

« - D'accord. » Dit Harry, avalant l'eau froide et essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Helga frémit. « - Est-ce tout ce que j'ai à faire cet après-midi ? »

« - Est-ce tout ? » Répéta-t-elle, apparemment horrifiée. « - Vous êtes invité à assister à une réunion de stratégie entre le Ministre de la Magie et le Premier Ministre moldu et vous demander si cela est tout ? Monsieur Potter, avez-vous pris un coup sur la tête ? »

Helga avait presque de l'écume à la bouche maintenant mais Harry resta impassible. Il la regarda par-dessus son verre pendant un moment, puis parla avec ce qu'il espérait être encore un ton professionnel.

« - Je vais bien, Helga. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et votre récent souci pour ma santé est très apprécié. Je ne voulais certainement pas… dédaigner la réunion. » Dit-il, essayant frénétiquement de se rappeler l'ordre du jour et si oui ou non il devait dire quoi que ce soit. « - Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était combien de temps durerait cette réunion, parce que j'ai quelques courses à faire cet après-midi. »

Les yeux sombres d'Helga brillèrent et elle ressemblait à McGonagall plus que jamais. « - D'autres courses ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Son expression surprise lui fit se demander depuis combien de temps elle dirigeait tout et combien de temps il n'avait pas réussi à lui tenir tête. Après un moment à cligner des yeux et s'indigner, elle tira le lourd agenda et lui montra du doigt la page portant la mention 'Jeudi 21'.

« - De douze heures trente jusqu'à quinze heure trente. » Dit-elle. « - Provisoirement. »

Harry gémit intérieurement. « - Fantastique. Comment sont mes cheveux ? »

« - Comme toujours. Comme si vous vous étiez roulé dans un champ. » Renifla Helga, récupérant une once de pouvoir.

« - Eh bien, je suis prêt à tout. » Déclara Harry, poussa sa performance juste pour le plaisir de voir l'expression perplexe d'Helga. « - Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant que je suis sûr que je suis beau et jeune… qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous quelque chose à manger ? »

Helga ouvrit et ferma la bouche puis elle tendit la main derrière elle sans quitter Harry des yeux et après un moment, elle récupéra une pomme verte.

« - Bien. » Déclara-t-il, acceptant la pomme et prenant une énorme bouchée. « - A plus tard. » Marmonna-t-il à travers sa bouchée et il prit congé d'Helga avant qu'il puisse placer un mot.

Malgré ses bonnes intentions, il resta à peine seul dans la salle de conférence le temps de finir la pomme d'Helga et il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour faire disparaitre le trognon quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En hâte, il le jeta dans les airs et elle atterrit parfaitement dans la corbeille à papier dans un coin et se leva juste à temps pour voir Kingsley Shacklebot pénétrer dans la salle. Immense et intimidant dans sa robe rouge sang, il respirait l'autorité et le respect mais avait toujours un sourire pour Harry alors qu'il passait devant lui et prenait place à la tête de la table.

Harry sourit et tendit la main pour saluer le premier ministre moldu. Elle était suivie par Franz Fitzwilliam, qui semblait à peine cacher son ennui et un jeune homme nerveux qui portait une plume et une pile de dossiers.

« - Vous devez être le Chef du Département des Aurors. » Dit la femme aux cheveux noirs, serrant sa main d'une poigne ferme. Elle ne souriait pas mais ses yeux verts étaient chaleureux.

_« Non, je suis juste Harry Potter. » _Rectifia-t-il en silence. _« Je suis confus. Je suis juste un homme qui n'aime pas sa femme ou plus. » _La forme ne semblait pas correspondre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déconnecté de son travail.

« - Oui, je suis Harry Potter. » Dit-il finalement, espérant que son hésitation soit passée inaperçue. « - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Madame Harman. »

Elle hocha la tête, libérant sa main et Harry lui sourit, secrètement assez impressionné par lui-même pour avoir réussi à se souvenir de son nom.

C'était un bon début.

Malheureusement, au moment où les verres d'eau furent versés et les politesses habituelles faites, l'attention d'Harry se retrouva à la dérive. Il était assis à côté du sous-secrétaire, qui était aussi consciencieux dans ses efforts pour retranscrire chaque mot prononcé qu'il n'accordait aucun coup d'œil à Harry et, étant donné qu'être simplement présent était le rôle d'Harry, il y avait très peu d'intérêt. Alors que les mots de ses collègues devenaient lointains, Harry observa la posture ouverte et les manières peu anxieuses du Premier Ministre et l'expression sombre de son patron alors que Kingsley parlait et il se demandait s'il avait déjà trouvé le contenu de ces réunions intéressantes. Il ne se souvenait pas.

Certes, il devait le faire. Il voulait croire que c'était vrai mais la boule de malaise dans son ventre l'obligeait à admettre qu'il ne se sentait plus vraiment comme un Auror depuis qu'il avait quitté le terrain. Et il savait, malgré ses fréquentes protestations du contraire, qu'il n'était plus apte à cela. L'âge et la paternité l'avait ramolli au-delà de la réparation.

Il exhala lentement, croisant ses mains sur la table d'acajou et regardant son reflet déformé à travers.

« - Si nous pouvions passer à la page treize, paragraphe quatre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur la déclaration concernant la conduite des personnes magiques dans des situations non-magiques qui ont été exempté de la récente modification du statut du secret. » Dit Kingsley.

Sa voix profonde et grondante brisa le malaise d'Harry et il tourna la page avant que son inattention revienne. Tout d'un coup, son atelier sentant la sciure de bois lui manquait et il dut violemment fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit à nouveau, la page blanche remplie de lignes noires était toujours là, Kingsley parlait encore et Harry devait se concentrer.

* * *

Il était plus de seize heures quand il fut temps de se lever et échanger des poignées de main et dès qu'Harry fut hors de vue de tout le monde, il se précipita vers l'Atrium et bondit pratiquement dans la cheminée la plus proche et atterrit dans l'intérieur sombre et enfumé du Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était pas son style habituel. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse mais les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient encore en lui et il ne voulait pas que Gin ait à choisir les cadeaux de Noël elle-même.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Tom le barman et sortit dans la rue. Rien de tout cela n'avait beaucoup de sens mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour l'emmener là où il voulait. L'air était froid et la nuit tombait déjà, plongeant le monde dans l'obscurité comme un manteau d'hiver. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il reprit son souffle.

Le Chemin de Traverse était vivant de bavardages, rires et pas sur les pavés. Les marchants tentaient de se faire entendre par-dessous le brouhaha et la musique qui remplissait la rue. Tout était brillant de guirlandes lumineuses et multicolores, de lanternes et de véritables fées volaient et brillaient autour des branches d'arbres de Noel à vendre. Alors qu'Harry marchait lentement à travers la foule, l'atmosphère festive s'enroula autour de lui et lui retira le poids de l'après-midi.

_« Draco aimerait cela. »_ Pensa-t-il, respirant l'odeur chaude d'épices et cidre, ne bronchant même pas quand un groupe d'adolescentes passa devant lui, regarda en arrière et rire entre elles. Au lieu de cela, il enfonça les mains dans sa robe à la recherche d'or à gaspiller mais ne trouva rien de plus que deux mornilles, une poignée de Noises et un bouton violet en forme de fleur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lily.

Collant son expression 'laissez-moi passer, urgence d'Auror' sur le visage, Harry se fraya un chemin et atteignit l'escalier de Gringotts, la respiration difficile et ayant un peu chaud malgré le froid. Alors qu'il avançait sur le sol de marbre, accompagné par un gobelin et pénétrant dans la voie souterraine jusqu'à son coffre, son esprit était tellement envahi par l'espoir de ne pas croiser Ginny qui l'interrogeait sur le pourquoi il n'est pas au travail, qu'il fut complètement perplexe quand il se retrouva dans le hall, les poches lourdes d'or et la première chose qu'il vit, fut un blond pressé, sa robe noire fouettant derrière lui alors qu'il marchait, d'une manière terriblement familière et disparut rapidement de sa vue.

Le cœur d'Harry battit douloureusement et juste pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'il pourrait s'arrêter.

« - Y'a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le gobelin qui l'accompagnait.

« - Non, merci. » Dit faiblement Harry. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches chargées et marcha aussi vite qu'il put, revenant dans la nuit. Le vrai Draco Malfoy semblait soudainement une perspective plutôt intimidante.

Secouant la tête, Harry se précipita en bas des marches et dériva dans la foule. Il se laissa dérivait, s'arrêtant dès qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant. Les magasins habituels étaient encore ouverts, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ornés de lumières scintillantes, attirant l'attention avec des plateaux de choses brillantes, des tables pleines de nourritures bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et des marchands aux robes de couleurs vives et chapeaux qui criaient pour tenter de faire une vente.

Harry finit par acheter deux bouteilles de cidre, quatre fromages inhabituels et une chose qu'il ne put pas vraiment identifier (et en vérité, n'en avait pas vraiment envie) juste pour être poli. Il acheté une tranche de fromage Chèvre Ivre juste en l'honneur de Lucius Malfoy et passa la prochaine demi-heure à fredonner des chansons de Celestina Warbeck dans son souffle. Il acheta des choses scintillantes pour Lily, des choses dégoûtantes pour Al… y compris mais sans s'y limiter, un petit globe oculaire que le vendeur lui avait assuré, roulait partout et inspecter des choses si on le laissait seul… et une veste en cuir fait elfe pour James qui sentait merveilleusement bon et tentait Harry de la garder pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait décidé de cesser de s'habiller comme un idiot.

Alors que le vent se levait, faisant se balancer les lanternes et apparaître des sorts de réchauffement autour des vendeurs, Harry sortit de la foule et tomba presque sur une vieille femme édentée qui vendait des écharpes de laines et des chapeaux. Spontanément, il donna cinq mornilles pour une écharpe vert et bleu et l'enroula autour de son cou.

« - Chaude, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? » Fit la vieille femme en lui faisant un sourire.

Harry accepta effectivement que l'écharpe soit chaude et continua sa route, achetant une sourie mécanique pour Frank, un whisky en édition limité pour Ron ('curieuse saveur' de la gamme Borteg) et un collier fait main en argent et perle coloré qui sera très beau sur Ginny, parce que son autre lui-même l'avait vu porter exactement le même.

Pour Hermione, bien sûr, ça devait être un livre et Harry abandonna l'air hivernal de la rue pour entrer chez Fleury et Bott. Il trouva le livre parfait pour elle en un rien de temps et se laissa entraîner vers la section des arts et métiers, l'excitation bouillonnant en lui alors qu'il passait son doigt sur des titres familiers '_Travailler le Bois Bizarre', 'Votre Muse et vous : le point de vue d'un artiste' , 'Artisans : Artistique ou affligé ?' 'Guide du soufflage de verre'… _Harry se mordit la lèvre durant un moment puis les prit tous les quatre dans ses bras et alla les payer avant qu'il puisse lui-même s'arrêter.

Il ressortit, chargé de sac en papier et aussitôt, il la vit. Elle achetait un sandwich à un homme d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de cochon cuit à la broche à une cinquantaine de mètre d'Harry et il l'appela.

« - Jenny ! »

Elle se retourna, cherchant la personne qui avait appelé son nom, le visage perplexe. Il faisait sombre et Harry était caché par un flot de passant, pas étonnant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Prenant ses sacs d'une manière plus stable, il se précipita vers elle. La lueur de reconnaissance ne vint pas et les entrailles d'Harry gelèrent. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Bien sûr, qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, putain.

« - Euh… Oui, Auror ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, regardant sa robe et plaçant un bras protecteur autour de l'enfant à ses côtés. Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. « - Tout va bien, Allie, nous n'avons pas de problème. N'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non ! Bien sûr que non. » Dit-il rapidement, regardant vers la petite fille et prenant son expression la plus digne de confiance. Elle cligna des yeux et se rapprocha de sa mère. « - Je suis désolé. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Quelqu'un d'autre nommé Jenny ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce comme si elle ne croyait pas Harry et était un peu inquiet pour lui.

« - Oui. » Il déglutit, luttant contre l'horreur qui se répandait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. « - Une coïncidence, je suppose. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. » Dit-il, hochant poliment la tête et s'éloigna le plus rapidement qu'il put dans la direction opposée.

Ridicule. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait réussi à battre en retraite si loin dans une petite bulle d'irréalité agréable qu'il avait presque oublié que l'aperçu n'était pas réel. Jenny ne le connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle n'était pas la fiancée de Fred Weasley. Parce que Fred Weasley était mort.

Harry cessa de marcher et fut légèrement surpris quand il se retrouva devant le mur du Chaudron Baveur. Il se retourna et revint vers les lumières scintillantes pendant un moment puis il retourna dans le bar, avança vers la cheminée et retourna directement dans l'Atrium du Ministère, les jambes instables et les cheveux pleins de cendres. Il détestait vraiment voyager en cheminette.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, Harry soupçonnait que n'importe qui avec un bon sens serait déjà chez lui. Helga, bien sûr, ne quittait jamais le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'Harry n'ait plus besoin d'elle et comme il poussait la porte maladroitement, encombré de sacs, un pic de culpabilité se fit sentir dans le creux de son estomac.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand il avança dans la pièce ou même quand il laissa bruyamment tomber un sac et qu'il dut passer une minute ou deux à rassembler toutes les bricoles qui s'en était échappé. Il fourra la dernière dans le sac et se dirigea vers son bureau, faisant une pause près d'elle.

« - Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous voulez, Helga. »

« - J'ai encore des lettres à écrire, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle, en continuant à faire gratter sa plume.

« - D'accord. » Dit doucement Harry en la regardant pendant un moment et essayant d'imaginer comment cela devait être d'avoir un patron généralement conforme et opprimé commençait soudainement à répliquer et se comporter comme un fou. Spontanément, il atteignit l'un des sacs et sortit un sucre d'orge rayé rouge et vert et le posa sur son bureau, à côté de sa tasse de thé puis il disparut dans son bureau avant qu'elle puisse bruyamment se moquer de son offre de paix.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise grinçante, ses sacs autour de lui et retira soigneusement les livres illicites. Ils étaient cartonnés et beaux et pleins d'images en couleurs vives et diagrammes fascinants, si différents de ses textes secs, en noir et blanc qu'il n'arrivait même plus à lire ou même ouvrir. Il feuilleta le premier et pour la première fois, il comprit l'affirmation enthousiaste d'Hermione 'qu'un nouveau livre avait la meilleure odeur du monde'.

Se sentant étrangement furtif, comme si livre un livre sur le soufflage de verre dans un bureau du ministère était en quelque sorte dépravé, Harry feuilleta ses nouveaux achats. Il se perdit dans les images sur papier glacé et examina les photos d'outils qu'il avait possédés et utilisés, apprenant le nom de beaucoup d'entre eux pour la première fois. Il soupira, les doigts écartés sur une double page avec la photo d'un homme aux cheveux gris qui sculptait un relief complexe sur les pieds d'un grand fauteuil en acajou. L'homme sur la photo plissait les yeux de concentration et examinait son travail, soufflant la poussière et passant ses doigts calleux sur la douceur des courbes du bois.

Il voulait être cette personne à nouveau. Le problème était… qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été cette personne. Il l'avait juste été durant un court instant. Il était juste un bureaucrate, pas un artisan. Il ne pouvait même pas faire une petite table.

Soudainement irritable, Harry laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et poussa un soupir. Il en avait tout simplement assez. Vraiment assez.

« - Cesse de te sentir désolé pour toi-même. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même. « - Rentre chez toi pour voir tes enfants. »

L'humeur sombre se dissipa un peu à la pensée de sa maison et après avoir pris plusieurs secondes pour réguler sa respiration, Harry rassembla ses livres, les cacha dans un tiroir de son bureau à côté de la photo de Maura et prit ses sacs dans l'intention de quitter le bureau. Pour Noël, en fait. Sauf en cas de catastrophe majeure, Harry n'aurait pas à revenir pendant presque une semaine. Il était incertain de comment se sentir à ce sujet mais il n'allait certainement pas se porter volontaire pour travailler les jours fériés.

Il verrouilla sa porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Helga, qui était assise derrière son bureau avec son manteau et suçait pudiquement son sucre d'orge. Harry sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« - Eh bien, Joyeux Noël Helga. »

« - Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle. Elle passa une langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Quand elle leva ses yeux noirs vers Harry, son visage était sérieux. « - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous convaincre d'assister à la messe de minuit cette année ? »

Harry sourit avec indulgence, habitué à une demande similaire chaque année. « - Vous ne savez pas, Helga. Cette année pourrait être l'année. »

Elle soupira. « - J'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant. » Elle se leva et enfila son bonnet noir avec une fleur tricotée sur le côté. « - Je vais, toutefois, glisser un bon mot pour vous. »

« - Je comprends. » Dit Harry. Il ouvrit la porte à Helga et ils marchèrent vers l'ascenseur dans un silence presque social. Il décida de transplaner chez lui, serrant ses sacs comme il put alors qu'il réapparaissait à quelques mètres de la maison. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait voir Ginny se déplaçait dans la chambre éclairée et Lily sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, tentant apparemment d'apprendre à Frank à jouer aux cartes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, appréciant l'air frais et se joignit à eux.

* * *

Déterminé à profiter des prochains jours, Harry fit tout son possible pour repousser sa tristesse, son angoisse de l'avenir et sa peur de l'inconnue concernant le Draco de cet univers.

Il joua avec Lily et Frank dans le jardin gelé, aida Al et Rose à faire des biscuits contenant tous les ingrédients qu'ils avaient pu trouver, tout en répondant à leurs questions sur les dragons, les basilics et autres créatures dangereuses aussi honnêtement que possible. Il soupçonnait qu'Al avait hérité de sa manie de 'jeter un œil avec curiosité' et se rendit compte maintenant qu'il était préférable de l'armer avec autant d'information que possible. Après cela, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et se délecta de leur énergie et bavardage sur Poudlard. Il se retrouva à regarder Rose faire la pâte avec Al avec des yeux brillants et une confiance évidente et cela guérit la petite plaie dans son cœur infligé par son homologue solitaire.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, James se fit rare, évitant ses parents et frères et sœurs au profit de visites à ses amis ou se terrer dans sa chambre ou errer dans le village à la recherche d'une occupation. Tranquillement amusé, Harry décida de le laisser et résista à peine à l'envie de réaliser une petite danse de la victoire lorsque James accepta de faire du baby-sitting le vendredi soir relativement avec bonne grâce, permettant à Harry et Ginny de passer la soirée chez Ron et Hermione, mangeant du poulet aux herbes, du pain frais et du vin rouge.

C'était étonnamment facile de faire semblant que tout était normal, en partie parce que ça l'était. Ce Ron pouvait manquer d'un peu de confiance comparé à son autre lui mais il était chaleureux et plein d'humour et c'était fantastique de le revoir. Ginny, profitant clairement du confort de son frère et son amie, semblait plus détendue à la lueur des bougies que ce qu'Harry avait vu depuis des années. Même Hermione, qui continuait de lui lancer des regards inquiets quand personne ne regardait, semblait prendre elle-même du plaisir. L'affection qu'il éprouvait pour eux tous gonfla en lui et fit fuir son incertitude, du moins pour le moment et c'était assez bon pour lui. Ces personnes se voyaient à peine une fois par semaine dans l'aperçu qu'il avait eu mais il ne laisserait pas cela se produire ici.

Le samedi matin fut lumineux, vif et sec. Harry s'habilla d'un jean et enroula sa nouvelle écharpe autour de son cou avant d'arpenter la prairie rarement utilisée non loin du Terrier, balais sous le bras et Al à ses côtés. Lily et Ginny marchaient loin derrière eux, discutant à voix basse et Frank, tenu avec un harnais, suivant James, qui marchait à travers les hautes herbes avec les mains dans les poches.

« - Pourquoi passes-tu tout ce temps avec nous, de toute façon ? As-tu été viré ? »

« - _James_ ! » Haleta Al, scandalisé. « - Tu l'as été ? »

« - Non, je n'ai pas été viré. » Répondit fermement Harry. « - J'ai juste décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec vous durant vos vacances. Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? »

Al secoua la tête, lançant le Souafle dans les airs et le rattrapant. « - Je pense que c'est bien. Rose dit que tu pourrais devenir fou si tu travaillais trop. »

Harry lança un regard à James, qui avançait maladroitement afin de ne pas trébucher sur Frank.

« - Ouais, ça va, je suppose. »

Harry sourit à lui-même. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré. Il passa par-dessus la clôture et installa une série de sortilèges pour garder leurs activités cachées. Il ne pensait pas que les habitants moldus de Loutry Ste Chaspoule soient tout à fait prêts pour voir des enfants voler sur des balais.

Ginny et Lily choisirent de rester au sol, s'installant sous un arbre avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains mais James et Al enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent sans aucune hésitation. Après une minute ou deux, Harry les suivit.

Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis son dernier vol. Il sentit le vent fouetter ses cheveux alors qu'il s'envolait. Son cœur se serra d'anxiété alors qu'il filait vers les airs durant une fraction de seconde avant que l'instinct prenne le dessus et il se stabilisa dans le ciel clair. En quelques secondes, l'air froid avait engourdi son visage et il pouvait à peine sentir le sourire euphorique qui étirait sa bouche. Le parfum de la nature, la terre gelé envahissait ses narines alors qu'il s'élevait un peu plus haut, permettant au vent de le soulever et l'emplir avec la nouvelle croyance fragile que tout était possible.

Il plana un moment et observa les silhouettes minuscules au sol, discernant à peine les cheveux roux et le harnais gris de Frank alors qu'il courait après les feuilles et les attrapait avec ses pattes et s'assurant qu'elles étaient bien mortes.

« - A toi, papa ! » S'écria Al et Harry se tourna juste à temps pour voir la balle foncer vers lui.

Il l'attrapa contre sa poitrine, tentant de cacher que la force du lancer d'Al lui avait coupé le souffle et se tourna vers James.

« - Tu te dis champion de Quidditch ? » Hurla James, installait nonchalamment sur son balai à une cinquantaine de mètre au-dessous d'Harry.

Harry soupira. Cela signifiait la guerre.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le sol vingt minutes plus tard, congelé, fatigué et la respiration difficile, Harry pouvait à peine sentir ses pieds, ses doigts ou ses fesses et il devait admettre que bien qu'il avait toujours ses talents innés, il n'avait plus l'énergie et l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse.

En fait, il pensait qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Al semblait ravi d'avoir pu jouer un match avec son père habituellement bourreau de travail et même James souriait et se moquait de lui et oubliait d'être dédaigneux. Harry accepta la tasse de chocolat délicieusement chaud de Ginny, permettant à un Frank curieux de monter sur ses genoux et renifler son pull et son écharpe alors qu'il avalait le liquide.

Il réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que ceci… un samedi matin froid dans un près… était le meilleur et le plus naturel moment qu'il ait passé avec sa famille depuis des années. Dans quelques jours, cela serait terminé. Croisant les yeux de Ginny par-dessus sa tasse, il se demanda si c'était la fin de leur mariage qui rendait cela possible. Si c'était seulement la fin de quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait plus que les faisaient être assez détendus pour profiter du temps qu'il restait. Pour apprécier leurs enfants et s'accrocher à l'amitié qui était toujours là, même après tout ça.

« - Tu étais vraiment bon, papa. » Dit Lily.

Harry se tourna vers elle. « - Euh, merci. » Dit-il. « - J'espère que j'étais meilleur que ça quand je jouais à l'école, cependant. »

« - Étais-tu meilleur que maman ? » Demanda James, essayant de mettre en évidence un chat parmi les lutins.

« - J'ai plus de bon sens que de répondre à cela. » Dit Harry.

Ginny grogna.

« - Maman ? » Pressa Lily.

Ginny hésita, roulant sa tasse vide dans ses mains. « - Je vais être diplomatique et dire que nous étions tous les deux des joueurs utiles mais… je pense que votre père était probablement la star. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry. « - Tu étais polyvalente. Je n'ai jamais joué à aucun autre poste. »

« - Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. » Dit James, attrapant deux balais et les tendant à Harry et Ginny, un sourire sur le visage, les cheveux s'échappant de son bonnets et voletant dans la brise.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny, intrigué par le défi.

« - Allez maman ! » Implora Al. « - S'il te plait ? »

Pendant de longues secondes, Ginny ne dit rien. Puis elle posa sa tasse, se leva et tendit la main vers James pour prendre un balai. Al et Lily applaudirent.

« - Allons-y alors, Potter. » Marmonna-t-elle, se détournant de lui pour enfourcher le balai.

Harry respira fortement, regardant ses longs cheveux fouetter dans le vent et se demandant si elle avait délibérément cherché à lui rappeler Draco. Quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un drôle de petit sourire, il était presque certain que oui.

« - Je manque vraiment d'entrainement. » Soupira-t-elle.

Harry chassa de son esprit la robe verte et les cheveux blonds alors qu'il sautait sur son balai.

« - Tu n'es pas encore vieille, tu te souviens ? » Déclara-t-il, s'élevant dans les airs avec le Souafle sous le bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny passa devant Harry et lui fit un signe moqueur de la main. Du sol provint le rire de ses enfants et ça poussa Harry. S'aplatissant sur son balai, il fonça vers sa future ex-femme et assura sa prise sur le Souafle de fortune. Tout d'un coup, rien de tout cela ne semblait bizarre.

« - Allez, papa ! » Cria Lily alors qu'Harry oscillait vers Ginny et lançait la balle vers elle avec autant de force qu'il put. Elle vacilla légèrement mais se redressa rapidement et fit une plongée impressionnante pour attraper la balle et détruire efficacement les derniers vestiges de culpabilité d'Harry avec son sens du fair-play.

Il se précipita vers elle et elle rigola, décollant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Au moment où il parvint à intercepter son Souafle, il fut un peu étourdi et ses lunettes s'emplissait de bué. Non seulement cela mais il était maintenant certain… il se l'était déjà demandé avant… qu'il n'aurait jamais fait un bon Poursuiveur. Les sons des cris d'encouragement des enfants (Lily semblait l'encourager, Al était pour sa mère et James critiquait haut et fort tout ce qu'il voyait) motivaient Harry à engager Ginny dans un concours de vitesse, de plongé et feinte afin de lui prendre la balle des mains et lui donner confiance.

La dispute sur qui avait gagné ce concours de vol faisait toujours rage entre James, Lily et Al alors qu'ils revenaient tous les cinq à la maison. Harry restait un peu en retrait, savourant le soleil sur son visage, avec Frank tirant sur son harnais à ses côtés et Ginny de l'autre.

« - Penses-tu qu'ils se demandent pourquoi n'agissons pas habituellement l'un envers l'autre ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et observa Al et Lily rigolaient et essayaient de se faire tomber l'un et l'autre. « - Peut-être. Mais ils semblent heureux, non ? »

Ginny hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et cogna dans des petits cailloux.

« - Nous avons été des somnambules, pas vrai ? » Dit-elle finalement.

Un regard oblique révéla l'humidité de ses yeux. Harry déglutit péniblement. « - Ouais. Je susi vraiment désolé, Gin. »

« - Je t'ai dit de cesser de t'excuser. » Dit-elle. « - Je ne suis pas une victime. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes et nous avons tous les deux choisis d'ignorer ce qui se passait. »

« - Crétin ! » S'écria Al, portant une main à son front théâtralement et titubant. Quand Harry regarda Ginny, ses yeux étaient encore brumeux mais elle souriait.

« - Ouais, eh bien, je me suis rendu compte qu'ignorer les choses n'était pas la meilleure des politiques. » Admit-il. « - Cela m'a pris trente-sept ans. »

« - Voici une autre leçon pour toi. » Proposa Ginny. « - Regretter le passé ne mènera nulle part dans l'avenir. Celui-ci est gratuit. »

« - Tu es une femme sage. » Dit Harry.

« - Pas vraiment. J'ai lu ça dans un livre qu'Hermione m'a acheté à Noel dernier. » Admit Ginny. « - Je vais probablement en avoir un autre cette année. Cela sera peut-être utile. »

Harry rigola. Ça ne faisait pas autant mal que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il serra son bras.

* * *

Quand le dimanche soir arriva, Harry avait presque réussi à se plonger dans le rituel du Noel en famille. Ginny et lui avaient passé la majeur partie de l'après-midi barricadés dans leur chambre, à emballer les cadeaux et essayant de ne pas succomber à l'enchevêtrement de papiers, rubans et scotch. La porte était bien fermée et ensorcelée pour éloigner les yeux curieux mais le bruit sourd de la musique incompréhensible de James parvenait à filtrer sous la porte et Harry attrapait Ginny à bouger la tête en rythme plus d'une fois alors qu'elle emballait les cadeaux.

Le ciel était noir quand Harry laissa tomber son dernier présent sur le tas, déposant le scotch et s'étirant.

« - Nous allons être en retard. » Dit Ginny, réparant une petite déchirure dans le papier avec sa baguette.

« - Tu dis ça chaque année. » Souligna Harry en baillant.

« - Et chaque année, nous sommes en retard. »

Harry ramassa une boule de papier froissée et la lança vers son horloge tomate. Son homologue de cuivre crachant de la fumée lui manquait mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement amusant vers l'œil qui pivota pour le regarder alors qu'elle annonçait : « - Cinq heures vingt. »

« - Nous avons le temps. » Insista-t-il, s'appuya contre le montant du lit et se frottant les cheveux.

« - Cinq heures vingt. » Dit la tomate.

« - Nous avons dix minutes. » Soupira Ginny, observant le chaos qui les entourait. « - Nous allons prendre la cheminette. »

Sachant qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était inutile de discuter, Harry hocha la tête avec lassitude et avança vers sa garde-robe pour chercher quelque chose de convenable à porter pour le traditionnel réveillon de Molly.

_« Draco ne me ferait pas prendre la Cheminette. » _Pensa-t-il, enfilant une chemise rouge un peu rêche. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et inspecta son reflet dans le miroir, réprimant un sourire alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se trompait. Bien sûr que Draco lui ferait prendre la Cheminette. Surtout s'ils étaient en retard. Et, sans doute, il en aurait fait un drame, aussi.

« - Ta chemise est à l'envers. » Dit Ginny alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

« - Cinq heures vingt. » Dit la tomate.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de retard au Terrier et Ginny était un peu contrariée.

Heureusement pour Harry, qui savait qu'il prendrait le blâme, Molly était coincée dans la cuisine, Arthur les informa qu'elle était prise avec une 'grave catastrophe' et donc distraite. Quand elle sortit enfin, énervée et portant un tablier magenta qui tranchait violemment avec ses cheveux (toujours plus rouge vif que jamais), elle approcha vers la femme les bras ouverts.

« - C'est merveilleux de te voir, Harry. » Murmura-t-elle en le serrant fortement. « - Comment ça va ? »

« - Bien… bien, merci. » Dit-il, inondé de culpabilité. Il se força à sourire alors qu'il la regardait, le visage ouvert, sachant qu'elle serait terriblement blessée quand elle serait au courant.

_« - Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais, d'avoir mes enfants dispersés comme ça… »_ Chuchota quelqu'un dans sa tête. L'autre Molly. _« - Pourquoi Draco et toi ne quitteriez-vous pas la ville et venir jeter un œil à l'une de ces maisons ? »_

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, Harry. Est-ce que tu dors assez ? »

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon d'attendre pour le moment.

« - Probablement pas. J'ai l'espoir de me rattraper pendant les vacances, cependant. » Assura-t-il.

« - Laisse Harry tranquille, maman. » Dit Ginny. « - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

« - Je meurs de faim. » Renchérit Al.

Harry suivit Arthur dans le salon, où presque tous les Weasley étaient là. Toutes les places libres étaient occupées, certaines par plusieurs personnes et la pièce était pleine d'hommes roux, femmes et enfants, entourés de lumières criardes et décorations incompatibles.

« -As-tu vu mon lecteur cd, Harry ? » Demanda Arthur, les yeux brillants.

Amusé par son enthousiasme, Harry examina sérieusement la nouvelle lubie d'Arthur, accepta un verre et une tape sur l'épaule de Bill et observa Ron, qui faisait une sorte de conférence au compagnon de Charlie, Serghei. Alors qu'Harry se perchait sur un accoudoir du canapé, un petit chien émergea de la foule et sauta sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la tête d'un air absent, entendant les sons d'une chanson connue, à peine audible sous le grondement des voix.

_« Tu as brisé la malédiction, tu m'as emmené. Tu me voulais, dès le début… »_

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Harry regarda autour de la salle pour regarder Bill. Enfin, il l'aperçut appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre et rire avec Hermione, apparemment inconscient. Ce qui était un soulagement. Pourtant, c'était assez troublant de constater que Celestina Warbeck était vraiment partout.

Le dîner fut indiscipliné, une délicieuse expérience et c'est tout ce qu'Harry attendait. Molly présida le repas avec sa joie habituelle et des instructions pour que tout le monde mange _plus_. Harry, se sentant soudainement vorace, y contribua de lui-même, rajoutant de la sauce épicé dans son assiette régulièrement. Il savait qu'il y avait une bonne possibilité que ce soit son dernier dîner de Noel avec les Weasley et il voulait profiter de cela jusqu'à la dernière minute. Regardant les visages de sa famille adoptive, il espérait que, dans le temps, ils lui pardonneraient.

C'était ce que les familles faisaient, après tout.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur George. Il n'était pas seul… Rose était à côté de lui et Fleur de l'autre… mais l'absence de Fred était presque aussi frappante que ce qu'elle avait été au cours des premiers mois sombres. Sentant le regard, George lança un regard curieux à Harry. Il repoussa le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Jenny et fit un sourire et un haussement d'épaule à George, qui sourit et fourra une carotte dans sa bouche.

Comme toujours, il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour réellement partir et au moment où ils furent dehors, Lily était tellement fatiguée qu'Harry lui permit de monter sur son dos, les bras autour de son cou. Elle était un poids chaud réconfortant contre son dos alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'obscurité.

« - Tu as vu combien les cheveux de Serghei ont poussé maintenant ? » Dit Ginny, croissant les bras pour se réchauffer. « - J'ai cru que maman allait l'attaquer avec une paire de ciseaux. »

Harry bâilla. « - Je pense qu'elle a appris sa leçon sur les interventions capillaire maintenant. » Dit-il.

« - Je pense que ces cheveux sont cool. » Déclara Al.

« - Malheureusement, Al, je pense que tu as hérité de mes cheveux, donc ils vont probablement toujours ressemblaient exactement comme maintenant. » Répondit Harry.

« - Bah. » Fit Al en courant sur le chemin vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la partie la plus importante du rituel festif se mit en branle. Harry resta un peu à l'écart durant un instant, émerveillé par la fluidité de chacun à prendre leurs rôle et que tout se déroulait presque dans le silence. Ginny et Al avaient disparu dans la cuisine et revinrent avec une tasse de thé dans laquelle James rajouta solennellement deux sucre et une poignée de biscuit, le tout étant disposé sur un plateau en étain près du feu. Harry était tellement pris dans l'observation qu'il en oublia presque sa part, lancer un sort pour garder la tasse de thé chaud et fut rappelé à l'ordre par Lily, qui était en train d'accrocher de récupérer les chaussettes et les accrocher à la cheminée.

Elles étaient toutes les trois usées, ayant été faite par chacun des enfants dans la classe de Madame Cardle à l'école du village. Celle de James, qui avait la plus ancienne, avait un trou au niveau du pied et les lettres scintillantes de son nom indiquaient maintenant 'JAM' après dix Noël à être remplie à craquer de Fizwizbiz et galions en chocolat et de petits balais miniature qu'il (secrètement) collectionnait toujours.

Celle d'Al était un peu sale. Il y avait des taches de chocolat sur la plupart des étoiles mais les lettres soigneusement collée de Madame Cardle étaient intacte et ses deux prénoms insolites prenaient le plus de place sur la chaussette. Harry se rappelait très bien du petit Al qui indiquait que sa maîtresse aurait pu économiser beaucoup de paillette si elle avait juste fait les deux initiales de son prénom.

Celle de Lily, en quelque sorte, presque aussi neuve que le jour où elle l'avait ramené à la maison, même si elle avait fait rajouter 'et Frank' à l'encre argenté avec l'écriture soignée de Ginny. Juste au cas où l'ombre féline de Lily pourrait _en quelque sorte_ être oublié pour Noël.

Une fois tout cela en place, tout le monde s'installa dans le grand canapé dans un silence confortable et somnolent. Même Al était trop fatigué pour faire du bruit. A onze heures et demie, les trois enfants somnolaient malgré tous leurs efforts et les paupières de Ginny commençaient à tomber.

« - Il est temps d'aller au lit. » Marmonna Harry, donnant un petit coup de pied à James et recevant un regard noir en retour.

Bâillant, Ginny se leva et accompagna Lily, Al et James dans les escaliers. Elle les scruta dans l'obscurité, s'assurant qu'ils étaient hors de portée de voix puis se tourna vers Harry. « - J'y vais aussi. C'est ton tour de tout mettre en place. »

Fatigué, Harry attendit qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour lui tirer la langue. Avec effort, il se leva du canapé et récupéra la malle où ils avaient cachés les cadeaux, dans l'armoire du couloir et nichée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois qu'il eut disposé tous les petits cadeaux (ayant fait en sorte que ceux de Lily et Frank soient emballés dans du papier argenté, ceux d'Al dans du vert et James dans du rouge), il déroba un sucre d'orge et le rongea pensivement, pensant à Helga et souriant à lui-même.

Bien qu'il était fatigué, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à se mettre au lit avec Ginny et tenter de dormir. Il erra dans la pièce, croquant dans le bonbon jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate dans sa bouche et colle aux dents. Quand enfin, il prit une décision, il ne se laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir… il soupçonnait qu'il était un peu trop tard pour lui d'essayer de maîtriser sa spontanéité et il aimait penser que parfois, ça lui servait plutôt bien.

Il griffonna une note pour Ginny, juste au cas où, enfila son manteau et son écharpe et quitta la maison. Ça n'avait pas échappé à son attention qu'il semblait avoir développé une habitude de vagabonder à des heures indues et il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le scintillement dans la nuit gelée l'appelait et qu'il n'avait ni l'énergie et ni l'envie d'y résister. Il savait aussi que ça n'avait pas énormément de sens mais en cet instant, ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance.

Prendre la route inconnue maintenant. Il pouvait le faire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se concentra sur sa destination, ou du moins, ce qu'il espérait être sa destination. Se basant sur un souvenir de seconde main, après tout, il ferma les yeux et transplana. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pouvait voir le grand bâtiment en pierre, éclairé dans l'obscurité, à quelques centaines de mètres de Cadogan Street, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout, pensa-t-il. Il arrangea son écharpe et le manteau en laine bleu moucheté lui manqua terriblement car il tenait beaucoup plus chaud que l'espèce de vieille chose un peu miteuse, qu'il portait actuellement. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une lueur en mouvement le long d'une rue à proximité et il se retourna.

Ce qu'il vit envoya une vague de chaleur à travers lui si inattendu que ses doigts glissèrent sur ses boutons de manteau. Deux silhouettes avançaient prudemment sur le trottoir glacé, tenant deux sacs d'aspect familier. Après une minute ou deux, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un devant de porte occupé et s'accroupirent et fouillèrent pour trouver la soupe chaude et un paquet enveloppé de papier tandis que l'autre engageait une conversation en hochant la tête et lui remettait un papier qu'il sortit de sa poche de manteau.

Il les regarda un instant, luttant contre l'envie ridicule de s'élancer dans la rue, arracher à l'un de ses bien-pensants leurs sacs et distribuer les colis lui-même. Il avait honte de n'avoir jamais pensé à aider les moins fortunés à Noel alors que son autre lui le faisait là-bas depuis des années. Bon, il faisait don à divers organismes de bienfaisance (toute autre cause qui le demandait, selon Ginny) mais c'était seulement de l'argent. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

_« - Est-ce que tu es en train de rêvasser ? » Demanda Draco, arrangeant son sac de toile sur son épaule et tournant ses yeux gris vers Harry._

_« - Je ne rêvasse pas. » Se trouva à dire Harry. « - Je pense. »_

_Draco grogna. « - Je peux faire la différence, tu sais. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps. »_

_« - Tu dis toujours ça. » Marmonna Harry, passant devant des devant de portes vides et suivant Draco vers leur prochaine rue affectée. En vérité, il rêvassait vraiment, il ne cessait de penser que Lily aimerait faire cela. Il n'était pas sûr pour les autres mais sa plus jeune fille était une Petite Miss Philanthrope. Quand elle ne participait pas à des silences et des baignades ou des courses sponsorisées, elle organisait ses propres campagnes de charité en mettant ses camarades de classe à contribution, collectant des fonds pour tous malades, blessés ou défavorisés._

_« - Harry Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir l'air désolé pour toi, je te laisserais à la maison l'année prochaine. » Déclara Draco, le visage totalement impassible._

_Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent. « - Es-tu sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Draco rigola jusqu'à l'air froid soit rempli avec ce son. « - Non, idiot. » Dit-il, enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « - Voilà ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que nous avons fait cela, tu te souviens ? Une telle cruauté. »_

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Les deux personnes distribuant les colis… deux hommes, réalisa-t-il, maintenant qu'il pouvait les voir… étaient debout devant lui. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, semblaient frigorifié mais avec le sourire et ils le regardaient dans l'expectative.

« - Désolé, oui ? » Fit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air normal et pas du tout comme un homme arrêté en plein milieu d'une rue de Londres, perdu dans ses rêveries.

« - Avez-vous l'heure, s'il vous plait ? Ma montre s'est arrêtée. » Expliqua le plus petit des deux hommes avec un sourire d'excuse.

Harry regarda sa montre. « - Il est minuit dix. » Anxieux, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers l'église. Il pensait déjà pouvoir entendre les chants. « - Désolé, je vais être en retard. » Fit-il, s'éloignant rapidement en direction de St Mary.

Sans avoir aucune idée de l'éthique religieuse, Harry entra sur la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur, sourit à toute personne qui établit un contact visuel avec lui et prit place près d'une vieille dame souriante et espéra pour le mieux. Tous les bancs étaient pleins mais il était soulagé d'avoir pu trouver une place à l'arrière, bien à l'écart. L'air était aussi froid ici qu'à l'extérieur et Harry se réjouit d'avoir son manteau et son écharpe et le reste de l'assemblée crachait une fumée blanche. Pourtant, l'air sentait bon : un mélange d'arôme riche et humide provenant du vieux bâtiment en pierre qui lui rappelait Poudlard et la cire des bougies qui scintillaient sur l'autel et emplissait le vaste espace avec des ombres mouvantes.

Après une rapide analyse des bancs, il repéra facilement Helga. Il reconnaitrait sa posture rigide n'importe où. Elle était assise trois bancs à l'avant, enveloppé dans un manteau avec bonnet et gants, serrant une feuille de chant entre ses doigts mais regardant droit devant elle alors qu'elle chantait, connaissant apparemment les paroles par cœur.

Harry sourit et se concentra sur sa propre feuille. Il tenta de se joindre au chant, n'ayant aucune excuse pour ne pas participer alors qu'il avait les paroles devant lui. Quand les prêtres et les enfants de chœur s'installèrent, la messe commença vraiment et il absorba l'atmosphère, respirant l'odeur lourde d'encens et écoutant les chants en latin, les prières et les réponses de l'assemblée.

Il savait qu'Helga l'avait invité ici pour le bien de son âme et il n'avait jamais été convaincu de l'existence d'un dieu tout-puissant mais ici, dans ce lieu ce soir, il y avait de l'espoir dans l'air et il avait foi qu'un petit morceau de ses pêches disparaitrait quand il partirait. Il trouva le rituel si doux qu'il s'appuya contre un pilier de pierre et respira profondément. Lorsque le vieil homme à côté de lui, lui prit la main en disant 'la paix soit avec vous !', Harry fut surpris et hésita un instant avant de lui rendre le message et une poignée de main, perplexe.

« - La paix soit avec vous, monsieur. » Fit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et serra la main d'une adolescente souriante. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit légèrement poussé et se retourna pour se rendre compte que tout le monde derrière lui voulait aussi lui serrer la main. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dedans.

Au moment où toute prise de contact fut terminée, la messe touchée presque à sa fin. Harry regarda la communion avec intérêt, se penchant en arrière contre le pilier et se demandant ce que ferait Draco de cela. Et comment Ginny rigolerait si elle savait où il était.

« - Alors, penses-tu que Jésus va te guider dans ta crise de moitié-vie ? » Fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

« - Je ne cherche aucun guide. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même. « - Je voulais juste voir ce que c'était. » Le vieil homme à la droite d'Harry le regarda de travers. Il ferma la bouche.

Alors que les bancs commençaient à se vider, Harry avança à travers la foule et traina dans le vestibule, attendant Helga. Elle le remarqua immédiatement. Etonnée, elle se figea sur place et le regarda avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« - Donnez-vous votre langue au chat ? » Taquina-t-il doucement.

« - Monsieur Potter ? Que diable faites-vous ici ? » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry rigola. « - Eh bien, vous m'avez harangué de venir durant ces dix dernières années. Je trouve que c'est une belle prestation en fait. »

« - Vous étiez là ? » S'écria-t-elle, regardant vers l'intérieur de l'église. « - Tout le temps ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, penaud. « - Eh bien, je suis arrivé un peu en retard mais vous n'en attendez pas moins de moi, je suppose. »

Les courbes de la bouche d'Helga se recourbèrent en un sourire et ses yeux noirs brillèrent. « - Je suis ravie de savoir que vous étiez là, Monsieur Potter. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ose dire que cela vous fera du bien. » Déclara-t-elle.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « - Je ne sais pas de vous parler. » Dit-il, impassible.

« - J'en doute fortement. » Dit Helga, haussant un sourcil. Elle tendit une main gantée et le sourire fut de retour. « - La paix soit avec vous, Monsieur Potter. »

Alors qu'Harry lui serrait la main et lui renvoyait le message, il se sentait soudainement conscient de toutes ces années où il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pour une fois, il était très heureux d'avoir tort.

* * *

Ginny dormait ou faisait semblant de le faire quand Harry se glissa à nouveau dans la chambre, les yeux lourds et frigorifié. Il se glissa dans le lit, tapa son oreiller et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

_Il y eut une lumière en haut de l'escalier._

_« - Ecoute. »_

_« - La ferme. »_

_Froncement de sourcils. Yeux gris plissés. Rire amer. Inefficace._

_« - Je ne crois pas à grand-chose, Potter. »_

_« - Qu'en est-il de la vérité ? »_

_Mots perdus dans l'obscurité. Un moment de clarté, partagé, enfin._

_« - Il est temps de te réveiller, bougre de paresseux. » Fit la voix de Draco. Harry s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux._

_« - Hm ? »_

_« - Nous allons être en retard chez mes parents si tu dors encore et nous savons tous que ça ne se terminera pas bien. »_

_« - Oh… putain. » Marmonna Harry, endormi. « - Est-ce le jour de Noël ? »_

_Draco sourit. « - C'est une honte pour toi. N'est-ce pas, Frankfurto ? N'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda vers le serpent avec l'expression la plus sincère qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage mais Frank sortit seulement la langue et reposa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry._

_« - Celui-ci n'a aucun bon sens. »__ Fit-il à Harry. __« - Il n'en a jamais eu. »_

_Draco se renfrogna. Il poussa Frank qui l'ignora._

_« - Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a d'autres talents… probablement. »_

_« - Parles-tu de moi à ce serpent ? » Demanda Draco, les bras croisés._

_Harry sourit et caressa la tête de Frank. « - Rien de méchant. »_

_« - Souvent, je me demande à quoi il sert.__ » Continua le serpent, les yeux étincelants._

_« - Cela n'est pas gentil Frank. » Dit Harry. Les mots avaient une consistance spongieuse et étouffé dans sa bouche._

Quelqu'un rigola et ce n'était pas Draco. Désorienté, Harry ouvrit un œil.

« - Gin ? »

« - De toute évidence. » Dit-elle, se perchant sur le bord du lit et regardant vers lui dans la lumière feutrée du petit matin. « - Est-ce que le chat parle dans tes rêves ? »

« - Euh, oui, parfois. » Murmura-t-il, se frottant les yeux et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il était ici, à la maison. A Willoughby Drive avec Ginny et les enfants. Bien sûr.

« - Joyeux Noël. » Dit doucement Ginny, la bouche tordue en un sourire crispé. Elle tripota la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et regarda vers les draps. « - Cela va être étrange. »

Harry bougea sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à côté d'elle et noua ses doigts aux siens.

« - Ca va bien se passer. » Dit-il et la croyance en ces terme, d'où elle venait, était si puissante que quand elle croisa son regard, il était presque certain qu'elle y croyait aussi.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, suivit par la voix pleine d'espoir d'Al. « - Etes-vous levés ? Peut-on descendre ? Il est huit heures ! »

« - A ce sujet. » Marmonna Ginny dans sa barbe. « - Allez-y et préparez la bouilloire, Al. Nous arrivons dans une minute. »

Il y eut un petit cri de joie et les pas d'Al s'éloignèrent vers l'escalier avec enthousiasme.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un dernier regard dans un silence contemplatif puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Al, Lily et Frank réunis autour de la bouilloire, les yeux brillant malgré l'heure et James, installé sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un air d'indifférence.

Harry prit une seconde ou deux pour absorber la petite scène étrange et la ranger dans le coin de son esprit puis il toussa légèrement. Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers lui. « - Alors, quand est-il ? » Taquina-t-il.

« - Papa. » Gémit James en faisant une grimace.

« - James. » Imita Harry, reflétant l'expression dédaigneuse de son fils et se lançant comme il put dans son dernier Noël en famille.

* * *

Au moment où les cadeaux furent ouverts et le petit-déjeuner avalé, Harry se sentait dépassé. Il savait que c'était complètement inutile mais son esprit continuait d'insister à tout comparer, de l'ouverture des cadeaux (bruyante et joyeuse), à la préparation du repas (tout le monde produisant quelque chose d'imparfait mais délicieux), à son expérience du Noel chez les Malfoy. Il pouvait dire avec certitude que cette épreuve-là ne lui manquait pas du tout mais Draco lui manquait. Draco lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix que de se forcer à se détendre et Harry se ressaisit. Il dédaigna le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il buvait normalement le jour de Noël, parce que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une autre prise de conscience larmoyante mais il se joignit aux jeux, mangea trop de chocolat et écouta les disputes des enfants avec une affection irrationnelle.

Le regarder était doux-amer, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passer dans leur famille. Harry se disait qu'il était préférable de croire que rien ne changerait, juste un peu plus longtemps mais il n'était pas sûr. Peut-être qu'ils rendraient les choses plus difficiles.

Quand il jeta un regard à Ginny, qui souvent, réussissait à avoir l'air au bord des larmes et très soulagée à la fois. Harry pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé et bien qu'il était heureux de ne plus avoir à le porter, il avait mal parce que ce fardeau familier manquait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il prit son verre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour recharger mais il avait à peine fait deux ou trois pas avant de trébucher sur quelque chose et manquer de peu de se faire une commotion cérébrale sur le coin de la cheminée.

« - Al, vient chercher cet œil avant que quelque se rompe le cou ! »

« - Désolé. » Marmonna Al, la bouche pleine de Nid de cafard. Il se réinstalla sur le tapis et enfonça l'œil dans sa poche.

Lovée dans un fauteuil, Ginny secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne regarda pas Harry ou ouvrit la bouche mais son expression indiquait clairement 'tu as acheté cette fichue chose, idiot' et Harry ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce débat. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop cependant, ses cadeaux de dernière minute avaient été un succès.

Il observa James à travers une porte pas complètement fermé, en train de prendre la pose devant le miroir avec sa nouvelle veste en cuir et Harry dut étouffer un rire derrière sa main, de peur de se faire remarquer. Lily passa une grande partie de l'après-midi drapés d'accessoires scintillants et Ginny portait son nouveau collier. Comme il l'avait prédit, il lui allait parfaitement et de temps en temps, elle baissait les yeux vers les perles contre sa poitrine, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres comme si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'Harry avait pensé à cela. Plusieurs d'années d'expériences à recevoir des foulards de soie acheté en catastrophe ou plantes en pot, supposait-il, enfin il croisa les yeux de Ginny avec des regrets tardifs.

« - Je suis un mauvais mari. » Dit-il, regardant son verre solidement tenu entre ses doigts.

« - Pas tout le temps. » Dit-elle doucement, les yeux chaleureux. Elle souriait correctement maintenant.

« - Maman, je n'arrive pas à trouver de serviette. » Annonça Lily, apparaissant avec un Frank mouillé sur son épaule.

Le chat miaula plaintivement et enfonça ses griffes dans la peau de Lily, comme si elle osait oublier son sort. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser à l'autre Frank, qui aimait tellement l'eau qu'il aurait volontiers pris la place du chat mécontent. Cela dit, Harry ne savait pas si Lily apprécierait de rester en compagnie d'un python de deux mètres. Al, d'autre part…

« - Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, Lily. » Déclara James, ébouriffant le chat et la propriétaire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, peut-être pour une autre séance de pose. Lily se renfrogna et Frank tenta de griffer James alors qu'il passait mais même Harry pouvait dire que son cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« - Les chats qui n'aiment pas l'eau ne devraient pas se rouler dans la poussière de craie des autres. » Rétorqua Lily. « - Il ressemblait à un boursoufflet. »

« - Miaou. » Fit Frank, clignant ses grands yeux verts pitoyablement.

« - As-tu regardé dans le sèche-linge ? » Demanda Ginny, amusée.

Lily fronça le nez. « - Il y a une grosse araignée là-bas. Frank a peur. »

« - Je suis sûr que _c'est_ Frank. » Murmura Ginny, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour quitter son fauteuil.

« - Je suppose que c'est à moi, alors. » Dit Harry. Il posa son verre sur la cheminée et passa devant le chat trempé pour atteindre les escaliers, tentait de simplement prendre sa baguette et lancer à Frank un sort de séchage… jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Les griffures qu'il avait récolté sous la panique avaient mis des semaines à guérir. Il valait mieux juste aller chercher une serviette.

Après avoir une trouvé une serviette pour le chat dans le sèche-linge et retirer l'araignée noire de là avant de sortir dehors pour la relâcher et il manqua de foncer dans James.

« - Désolé, papa. » Marmonna-t-il, prenant du recul et examinant le morceau de tarte à moitié mangé avec une intensité inhabituelle.

« - Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » Admit Harry, levant la serviette en guise d'explication. Il hésita. James ne leva pas les yeux et un silence tendu s'étira entre eux. « - Tout va bien ? » Réussit à demander Harry après de longues secondes.

James se mordit la lèvre. Il posa sa tarte à la viande sur la balustrade. « - Papa ? »

Les doigts d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de la vieille serviette avec une telle force que le tissu usé grinça désagréablement sous ses ongles. « - Ouais ? »

James leva les yeux et il toucha Harry par la façon adulte dont il regardait. Lucide, la mâchoire forte, presque aussi grand que son père maintenant et presque un homme. Une vague de sentimentalité, qu'il mit sur le compte de Noël, donna à Harry l'envie d'aller câliner James mais il doutait que son fils apprécierait, donc il resta sur place.

« - James ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. « - Merci pour la veste, papa. » Marmonna-t-il, enfonçant le reste de tarte à la viande hachée dans sa bouche. Ce qui se passa ensuite laissa Harry bouche bée. James lâcha la balustrade et attrapa Harry dans un mélange maladroit de câlin et étreinte viril. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, James avait disparu dans sa chambre de nouveau.

« - Papa, as-tu une serviette ? » Demanda Lily avec impatience dans les escaliers.

« - Miou. » Fit Frank, clairement pressé.

Harry regarda la serviette comme si elle était une sorte de corps étranger. Ah, oui. « - J'arrive ! »

* * *

La soirée chez Ron et Hermione fut merveilleusement distrayante et Harry réussit à passer presque toute la soirée sans penser à Boris, Draco ou son mariage. En vérité, avec la maison emplie d'enfants et de nourriture et d'esprit de compétition, il était difficile de penser à autre chose à part si son déguisement ou non (métamorphoser ses vêtements en un buisson de rhododendrons) était mieux que celui de Ron (qui ressemblait presque à un gnome) ou quand sa prochaine assiette de ragout de Noel arriverait.

Le fait que tout était bien comme d'habitude protégea Harry de la confusion qui existait en dehors de ce petit groupe et ces petites traditions. Rose, plus vive que son autre soi, nota-t-il avec joie, les accueillit à la porte, souriante et une guirlande dans les cheveux.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, Al lui montra son œil.

« - Cool. » S'écria-t-elle, le prenant et l'examinant. Après une seconde ou deux, elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à Al dont Harry entendit seulement : « - …. Veux-tu voir ? »

Al sourit et lança un : « - A plus tard, papa ! » Par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en riant.

Quand Lily tomba dans le jardin et se blessa si fortement le genou que, malgré les efforts d'Harry pour la guérir et les meilleurs efforts de Ginny pour la distraire, elle finit au bord des larmes et Ron lui permit de choisir le film de la soirée.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à regarder 'La Fureur de vivre' compressé dans un fauteuil avec Lily nouvellement fan de James Dean et Hugo installé à ses pieds, donnant accidentellement des coups dans les tibias d'Harry à chaque scène passionnante. Al et Rose regardaient avidement sur un grand pouf tout en prenant des notes sur les vieilles manières de faire des ravages. James partageait un canapé avec Hermione, qui jetait des regards entre lui et l'acteur du film avec plus d'amusement qu'Harry soupçonnait être conseillé. Ginny et Ron partageaient un fauteuil près de la porte et furent d'office désignés pour réapprovisionner tout le monde en boissons et confiserie et ils disparaissaient de temps en temps dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde mangea et but jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point d'éclater, comme c'était habituel quand ça concernait les Weasley et au moment où le film se termina, Harry envisagea sérieusement de transplaner directement de sa chaise à son lit sans penser au reste. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr mais la maison semblait loin et inconfortable. Il pensa qu'il serait plutôt soulagé de se remettre au travail, seulement pour s'assurer de ne plus manger autant.

Il n'avait toujours pas faim quand la tomate le réveilla le lendemain matin pour aller travailler. Ginny avait la matinée de libre et savourait la perspective d'une grasse matinée supplémentaire donc il se leva et se glissa hors de la maison sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. L'Atrium du ministère était calme et les couloirs encore plus silencieux mais il ne se rendit pas compte à quel point il était ridiculement tôt jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son bureau et voit qu'Helga n'était pas encore là. Désespéré contre lui-même, Harry entra dans son bureau et se lança dans répondre à la montagne de notes, déterminé à faire quelque chose d'utile, même minime, de sa désorientation agité.

Quand il leva la tête quelque temps plus tard, le poignet endolori et plusieurs coupures sur les doigts à cause du papier, le calendrier sur son bureau attira son attention.

Mercredi vingt-sept. Il était revenu depuis une semaine. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses papiers qu'il sursauta quand Helga frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« - Entrez. » Dit-il fortement, se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes et mettant distraitement sa plume derrière l'oreille.

Helga entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. « - L'Auror Weasley voudrait vous voir. » Dit-elle puis elle baissa la voix et ajouta : « - Il n'a pas l'air très bien. »

Harry croisa les bras au sommet de sa pile de parchemin et se pencha en avant pour répondre à Helga. « - Est-ce juste une passade ou êtes-vous devenue concernée par la santé de tout le monde ? »

Helga grogna simplement mais il y avait une lueur d'humour dans ses yeux. « - Je le fais entrer, alors ? »

« - Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle sortit du bureau et quelques instants plus tard, Ron apparut. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Ron était toujours pâle mais en cet instant, sa peau était presque grise, ses taches de rousseurs se démarquant fortement. Il s'appuya contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement fermée puis le bois massif supporta tout son poids alors qu'il levait des yeux vides. Même abattu, Ron était encore étonnamment grand mais en même temps, il semblait plus mal que ce qu'Harry avait jamais vu.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit le tour du bureau, alarmé. « - Quel est le problème ? »

Ron cligna des yeux. « - Toi et Ginny vous séparez. » Grinça-t-il.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta et juste pendant un moment, le sol sembla se dérober sous lui. « - Quoi ? » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire même si la clarification était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

« - Je sais. » Dit-il, triturant la manche de sa robe. « - Je sais pour toi et Ginny. »

Se sentant déséquilibré, Harry s'appuya contre le bureau, faisant tomber des plumes et des notes et le remarquant à peine. « - Comment ? »

« - J'ai apporté des biscuits. » Dit soudainement Ron, regardant fixement le sac en papier froissé dans sa main comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « - Je pense que je ferais mieux de m'asseoir. »

« - Ouais. » Murmura Harry, hochant la tête et invoquant vaguement une chaise pour Ron à côté du bureau. Il regarda son ami traverser la pièce et s'effondrer sur le siège, puis prendre le sac de biscuit et lui tendre. « - Merci. »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, semblant se calmer et croisa le regard d'Harry. « - Gin me l'a dit hier soir… alors que tout le monde regardait le film. »

Harry fut blessé et confus. Il leva une main dans la vague intention de la passer dans ses cheveux. Et la laissa retomber. Il secoua la tête. _Elle_ avait accepté. Elle avait accepté d'attendre après Noël. Il se rendit compte que leur discussion concernée surtout les enfants mais il avait pensé… il avait étrangement la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Non seulement cela mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter l'agitation de Ron. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais Harry savait mieux que d'affirmer quoi que ce soit de nos jours.

« - Je ne peux pas croire cela. » Dit-il finalement. « - J'étais juste là à regarder James Dean alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine, juste… »

« - Ce n'était pas comme ça. » Interrompit Ron, sonnant plus fort maintenant, plus comme lui. « - Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mon pote, je te le promets. »

Les yeux bleus étaient lamentablement sincères. Harry se radoucit. « - Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans la cuisine. Je lui ai demandé quel était le problème… au début elle ne voulait pas me dire et puis… » Ron haussa maladroitement les épaules. « - Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son grand frère. »

Harry grimaça, feignant de ne pas remarquer la voix tremblante de Ron. Le sentiment de trahison commençait à disparaitre, laissant un poids creux dans son estomac. « - Nous ne voulions pas te le cacher. Je pensais que ce serait mieux si nous l'annoncions après Noël et les fêtes. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée que j'ai eu mais… » Harry soupira. « - Je voulais juste rendre les choses plus faciles pour eux. »

« - Je ne peux pas le croire, putain. » Dit Ron, soupirant fortement et s'affalant dans sa chaise, comme s'il avait oublié comment utiliser sa colonne vertébrale. « - Je veux dire… depuis combien de temps faisiez-vous semblant d'être heureux ? Ginny n'a pas voulu m'en dire beaucoup. »

En entendant cela, un peu de vide en lui disparut. Pendant un moment, il considéra d'occulter la vérité, de dire à Ron que c'était une rapide décision venant de lui et en omettant le fait que la déchirure remontait à une longue période. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Ron était son meilleur ami et il méritait de connaître plus de la moitié de l'histoire.

« - Officiellement, depuis environ une semaine. Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas. Des années, je pense. Nous sommes de bons amis mais cela n'a pas suffi. » Harry posa ses mains sur le bord de son bureau et regarda le sol. « - Plus maintenant. »

« - Tu ne l'aimes plus ? » Demanda brusquement Ron.

Harry se leva brusquement. Farouchement. « - Bien sûr que je l'aime. »

« - Mais tu n'es pas heureux. »

« - Non. »

Ron se pencha et prit un biscuit dans le sac. « - Double chocolat. » Dit-il distraitement, prenant une énorme bouchée et mâchant soigneusement. Au milieu de tout, Harry lui-même était impressionné par la foi de Ron dans la nourriture de résoudre tous les problèmes. « - Je savais que les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, tu sais. » Admit-il après un moment de mastication.

« - Vraiment ? »

Voyant la surprise d'Harry, Ron hocha la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « - Oui. Même moi, hein ? Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que vous en aviez tous les deux marre mais… c'était juste… pour être honnête, je pensais que tu arrangerais toujours tout, quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous vous sépareriez. »

Ron se tut et détourna le regard d'Harry, optant plutôt pour faire un trou dans son biscuit.

Pris à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'exaspération, Harry prit la plume derrière son oreille et la tripota, pensant immédiatement à Draco et souhaitant réellement ne pas le faire. Ce n'était pas exactement une direction utile pour son esprit à cet instant. Cependant, s'il était vraiment, vraiment honnête, juste à l'intérieur de sa tête, il était soulagé que Ron ne veuille pas l'assommer, quoi que Ginny ait pu dire à ce sujet. Il le mériterait probablement, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Si je pensais qu'il y avait un moyen d'arranger les choses, Ron, je le ferais. » Dit-il. « - Je sais que cela sonne comme un vieux cliché de merde mais… je pense que nous avons juste grandi. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Ron, atteignant la partie la plus difficile de l'équation. « - Veux-tu être heureux ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. Finalement. » Dit Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pour te faire plaisir ? » Pressa Ron et une petite partie d'Harry se sentit un peu comme Draco voulant bourrer sa bouche de biscuit pour le faire taire.

_« Toute la vérité. »_ Se rappela-t-il. Eh bien, au moins une partie.

« - Eh bien… »

« - Parce que, tu sais, je sais que cela semble ridicule mais tout cela est un peu ridicule quand tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron bougea dans son fauteuil, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et levant les yeux vers Harry avec horreur. « - Tout ce dont je suis capable de penser depuis hier soir, en dehors du fait de comprendre ce qui a pu dégénérer entre toi et Ginny est… qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Hermione décidait soudainement que quelque chose d'autre que moi la rendrait plus heureuse ? »

Harry prit un moment pour extraire la question dans l'enchevêtrement de mots. L'idée que Ron ou Hermione trouve une autre personne pour subir leurs caprices était un peu ridicule, pensa Harry mais ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de les faire s'apprécier l'un et l'autre un peu plus. Pas qu'il était celui qui pouvait parler mais c'était toujours plus facile d'analyser la relation de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera, Ron. Hermione et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ron sourit et Harry connaissait ce sourire. C'était le sourire qui rendait évident à quiconque que l'Auror Weasley aimait sa femme au moins autant qu'elle… eh bien, pas depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre mais peu de temps après.

« - C'est ce que je pensais de Ginny et toi. » Admit-il, son sourire devenant triste.

Harry secoua la tête. « - Non, nous sommes différents. Nous nous aimons mais Hermione ferait tout pour toi. »

« - Et si c'était moi ? » Dit soudainement Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil avec un gémissement. « - Et si ce qui t'arrive m'arrivait ? Hermione pense que tu fais une crise de la quarantaine, tu sais. »

« - J'ai entendu ça. » Soupira Harry. « - Ce qui m'arrive ne t'arrivera pas, Ron. » Promit-il.

« - Comment sais-tu ça ? » Demanda, tenant les accoudoirs de sa chaise anxieusement avec ses longs doigts et Harry n'avait plus vu son meilleur ami aussi agité depuis très longtemps. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils auraient une telle conversation avec une émotion sincère. Ginny avait peut-être raison après tout.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et resserra ses doigts moites de sueur sur le bord du bureau, se demandant comment répondre à cette question d'une manière qui rassurera Ron sans lui causer une crise cardiaque.

Il poussa un long soupir. « - Comment puis-je savoir cela ? Parce que je suis assez sûr que tu n'es pas sur le point de réaliser que tu es gay de sitôt. Voilà pourquoi. »

Ron en fut bouche bée. « - Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

Harry haussa les épaules et leva un coin de sa bouche en un demi-sourire. « - Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a tout cassé entre nous mais je pense que c'est l'une des plus importante. »

« - Mais… je veux dire… tu es _sûr_ ? »

Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle à Harry pour ne pas se tortiller et bouger sur le bureau alors que son subconscient le bombarder utilement d'images de salle de bal ou douche ou d'huile parfumée dans une chambre doucement éclairé. Il toussa.

« - Oui. »

« - Mais tu es avec Ginny depuis… » Ron fronça les sourcils. « - Je veux dire, je ne suis pas… c'est juste… es-tu _sûr _? »

Harry en rigola presque. « - Je suis sûr. Tu as raison… peut-être que les étiquettes ne sont pas utiles. Fais-moi confiance… d'accord ? »

Ron grimaça légèrement. Après un moment, il hocha la tête. « - Ça pourrait encore être une crise de la quarantaine. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme.

« - On ne sait jamais. Je sais que ça rendrait Hermione heureuse. »

Ron grogna. « - Alors… Ginny sait à ce sujet, alors ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Était-elle en colère ? »

« - Elle n'a pas été surprise. » Admit Harry.

« - J'ai toujours un peu de mal à prendre conscience des trucs comme ça. » Soupira Ron, prenant un autre biscuit. « - Tout le monde savait à propos de Charlie avant moi. Je pense que j'ai dû vraiment le voir embrasser Serghei quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Putain. » Marmonna Ron, mordant dans son biscuit en secouant la tête lentement. « - Tu es comme Charlie ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Je pense que Charlie est beaucoup plus cool que moi. »

« - Meh, Charlie est plus cool que tout le monde. » Dit Ron, la bouche pleine de miettes. « - Que vas-tu dire à papa et maman ? »

Harry réprima un frisson. « - Rien pour l'instant. Je verrais le moment venu. Je me concentre sur ce que je vais dire aux enfants pour l'instant. »

« - Les enfants sont résistants. » Fit Ron, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « - La seule raison pour laquelle je mentionne papa et maman… eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait déjà eu un divorce dans notre famille. C'est en quelque sorte une question de fierté avec eux. »

Harry soupira. Préoccupé, il prit un biscuit et mordit dedans, savourant la douceur du chocolat et la texture collante sur ses dents et son palet. « - Génial. Je me réjouis de cela, alors. » Il fit une grimace. « - Merci pour l'avertissement, cependant. Qu'est-ce que Hermione en dit ? »

« - Elle ne sait pas encore. » Dit Ron et Harry fut envahi d'une profonde gratitude. Il savait combien ça coûtait à Ron de garder un tel secret énorme à sa femme, même pour quelques heures.

« - Merci. » Murmura-t-il et Ron haussa les épaules, soudainement maladroit. « - Tu peux lui dire, si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu garder cela pour toi durant une autre semaine. Juste… que ça reste entre vous deux, d'accord ? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'un des enfants entende la rumeur avant que nous ayons la chance de discuter avec eux. »

Ron hocha la tête et pendant une minute ou deux, le bureau fut silencieux sauf le crissement de biscuit avec soulagement et la respiration légèrement accéléré des deux hommes qui venaient de parler de leurs sentiments et y avaient survécu.

Enfin, Ron essuya ses mans sur sa robe et regarda Harry.

« - As-tu besoin d'un endroit où rester ? »

* * *

Après que Ron soit parti (à contrecœur à la suite d'un mémo qui sortit de la cheminée d'Harry pour lui rappeler que sa présence était requise pour une réunion d'équipe), Harry pivota lentement sur sa chaise, se demandant s'il ne venait pas lui-même de se tirer une balle dans le cul en insistant que tout irait bien et refusant, avec reconnaissance, l'offre de Ron d'utiliser sa chambre d'ami comme refuge temporaire. Maintenant que son bureau était de nouveau calme et qu'il avait le dernier biscuit pour l'aider à penser, il concéda que parfois, il était obstiné à refuser de l'aide juste parce que ça venait naturellement et non pas parce qu'il le voulait et ça devenait très vite évident dans des occasions comme celle-là.

Le fait que Ron n'est pas insisté suggérait qu'il connaissait Harry aussi mieux que quiconque et cette prise de conscience fit sourire Harry ironiquement.

C'était la meilleure option, du moins pour le moment. Harry savait qu'il serait celui qui quitterait le domicile familial, après de brèves discussions avec Ginny qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir dans l'intimité de leur chambre au cours de ces dernières soirée, et le simple fait qu'il soit celui qui passait le moins de temps avec les enfants, travaillant de longues heures le faisait se sentir responsable de tout cela, malgré les affirmation du contraire de Ginny. La chance de pouvoir tout recommencer était excitante et terrifiante mais il ne savait pas s'il avait encore du temps pour cela.

Ginny serait probablement étonnée d'entendre qu'il voulait faire une annonce à la presse mais il était prêt à contrôler cela. Mieux que de donner l'occasion d'être affiché dans tout Londres et d'apparaître partout dans les pages potins de n'importe quel magazine opportuniste. La presse ne disparaît jamais après tout. Elle serait probablement toujours intéressée par lui et peut-être, que s'il commençait à jouer le jeu à la place de la fuir, ils cesseraient d'être si enragé. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croie qu'il serait traité avec le respect amical qu'il avait reçu dans l'aperçu mais un changement vers cette direction serait certainement appréciée.

Harry soupira et posa ses pieds sur le sol, utilisant ses bottes contre le tapis pour ralentir sa rotation. Il se pencha contre le bureau, ressentant une sensation de vertige et posa son visage dessus, inhalant les arômes mêlés de vernis de bois et d'encre et de parchemin. Il enverrait un hibou à Ron plus tard. Tout irait bien.

Quand il rentra à la maison, le rez-de-chaussée était complètement dépourvu d'enfant. Intrigué, il scruta chaque pièce à la fois mais ne trouva aucun autre signe de vie qu'une Ginny fatiguée, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine et une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Où sont-ils tous ? » Demanda-t-il, retirant sa robe et s'installant à la table de la cuisine en jean et pull.

« - A l'étage. » Dit-elle, soufflant sur la vapeur de son thé. « - Ils font leurs devoirs après s'être soudainement souvenu que les vacances se terminaient dans quelques jours.»

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant. « - Je m'en souviens très bien. » Il se demanda comment lui parler de la visite de Ron quand elle dit :

« - Tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon nouveau client. »

Pris de court, Harry fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. « - Celestina Warbeck ? »

Ginny fronça le nez de dégoût. « - Non, dieu merci. C'est une compagnie appelée 'Zabology' et elle est gérée par… »

« - Blaise Zabini. » Termina Harry faiblement.

« - Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Avec un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine, Harry inventa un mensonge. « - Euh, je l'ai vu quelque chose sur lui dans le journal. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? »

Ginny secoua la tête, l'air mutin. « - Non mais d'après mes souvenirs, c'était un connard prétentieux. » Déclara-t-elle. « - Un des copains de Malfoy, non ? »

Harry la regarda alors qu'une vague de calme l'envahissait. Il sourit. « - Tu devrais lui donner une chance. »

Ginny grogna dans sa tasse. « - Sais-tu quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

« - Je pense que nous sommes tous assez vieux maintenant pour une deuxième tentative de nous traiter les uns et les autres comme des humains civilisés. » Dit Harry, se demandant comment ce Blaise Zabini là était et il décida immédiatement que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait le savoir.

« - Eh bien, nous verrons cela. » Dit Ginny. « - Comment était ta journée ? »

« - Ron est venu me voir. » Laissa échapper Harry avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

Ginny pâlit. Avec raideur, elle posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et mit ses deux mains contre son visage. « - Oh… merde. Je suis désolée, Harry. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Il savait que j'étais triste et il ne cessait de demander… et il m'a pris dans ses bras et je n'ai pas pu… » Expliqua Ginny avant de se taire. Après un moment, elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa retomber ses mains, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

« - Je ne suis pas en colère, Gin. C'était probablement irréaliste de penser que nous pourrions garder cela pour nous quand tout le monde est si proche. »

Elle soupira, effleurant les carreaux du bout de son pied. « - Peut-être que tu devrais l'être. »

« - Quoi, en colère ? »

« - Ouais. Je continue à avoir cette pensée folle que peut-être tout cela serait plus facile si nous commencions à nous crier dessus comme nous sommes censés le faire. » Admit-elle.

Harry se pencha en arrière, saisissant le bord de la table pour ancrer son poids et regardant le plafond, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un semblant de réponse. « - Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, en quelque sorte. » Déclara-t-il.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la musique de James commença à marteler odieusement à l'étage. « - Baisse-ça ! » Hurla Ginny, prenant sa baguette et lança un sort de transparence au plafond. Il y eut un bruit étouffé suivit par une réduction sensible du volume de la musique. La baguette de Ginny claqua sur le plan de travail en marbre alors qu'elle poussait un soupir. « - Moi non plus mais c'est difficile de savoir cela d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'heure actuelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était d'accord. Il avait la foi que les choses deviendraient plus faciles, seulement parce que la pensée qu'elles pourraient ne pas l'être lui donner envie de ramper dans son armoire et se cacher parmi ses vieilles chemises jusqu'à ce que tout soit oublié. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une option pour un père Gryffondor de trente-sept ans alors… la foi était ce qui resté.

Il pensa qu'Helga serait fière.

* * *

Au cours des prochains jours, Hermione était tellement souvent dans son bureau qu'Harry se demandait comment elle réussissait à effectuer tout son travail. Quand il découvrit qu'elle était même allée à Gringott pour plusieurs déjeunes et pause-café avec Ginny, il commença sérieusement à avoir peur pour l'avenir des relations entre gobelins et humains. Presque… c'était quand même Hermione après tout. Il se retrouva amusé et touché par l'insistance à diviser à part égale son temps entre lui et Ginny, juste au cas où l'un d'eux pourrait penser un instant qu'elle prenait parti. Comme si elle le ferait. Hermione était… littéralement… un exemple de diplomatie.

« - Madame Granger-Weasley est de nouveau ici. » Annonça Helga, sonnant un peu ennuyé par la sixième ou septième annonce similaire qu'elle faisait depuis deux jours. « - Y'a-t-il un problème avec elle ? »

_« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. » _Avait-elle dit si souvent le vendredi après-midi qu'Harry avait fait le comptage sur un morceau de parchemin, caché par sa montagne de message. Elle avait également développé un penchant pour les pas-vraiment questions comme : _« Combien de fois t'ai-je rappelé que tu ne pouvais pas tout faire toi-même, Harry. » _et _« As-tu vraiment pensé que nous ne voudrions pas t'aider après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? »_

Harry savait qu'elle marquait un point et il savait aussi qu'Hermione se cachait derrière cela parce qu'elle était inquiète et que le gronder lui venait naturellement. Il prétendait être exaspérait juste parce que c'était son rôle dans la façon dont ça avait toujours été mais derrière tout cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Savoir qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes prêtes à prendre une partie de son fardeau pendant un certain temps, rendait tout cela un peu plus facile.

Le vendredi après-midi, Hermione apporta l'information qui améliora l'humeur d'Harry.

« - Bonjour, Helga. » Dit-elle vivement quelques instant avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau d'Harry et Hermione entra sans y avoir eu la permission. Le fait est qu'Helga ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Apparemment, quand Hermione était concernée, elle renonçait.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau, qui était si utilisé au cours des derniers jours qu'Harry avait décidé de le laisser là. Elle lui tendit un gobelet de café sentant si bon qu'Harry gémit doucement, portant la tasse à son nez et laissant l'arôme réveiller ses sens fatigués.

« - Merci. » Soupira-t-il, posant la tasse à contrecœur et laissant le café refroidir.

« - De rien. » Fit Hermione, sortant une petite tartelette à la confiture de la boite que Ron avait porté le matin même. « - J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin, pas pour la grande-tante Mildred mais c'est bien pour toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « - Non. » Dit-il après un moment. « - Tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout en profondeur, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha sur la chaise. « - Eh bien. » Elle lécha la confiture de fraise sur ses doigts. « - Je viens de terminer une conversation par cheminette avec Molly, je voulais lui demander si elle pouvait garder les enfants demain soir afin que nous puissions aller à ce dîner officiel de Ron. » Elle fit une pause, roulant des yeux. Harry était encore confus. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, elle courait partout comme un poulet sans tête, essayant d'emballer et prendre des dispositions pour les deux prochaines semaines. Apparemment, la grande-tante Mildred a contracté un terrible cas de Dragoncelle et insiste pour que Molly et Arthur descendent à Cornwall pour s'occuper d'elle. » Termina-t-elle triomphalement, fixant les yeux sur Harry.

Osant à peine croire à sa bonne fortune, Harry la regarda en retour. « - Alors… ils vont être absents pendant un moment ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Tous les deux ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « - Voilà ce qu'elle a dit. Apparemment, elle est très exigeante. »

Harry sourit lentement, se délectant de la vague de soulagement dans ses veines. Il se sentait coupable de se complaire du malheur d'une vieille femme mais il avait déjà rencontré la grande-tante Mildred et il doutait qu'un hippogriffe pouvait l'emporter, et encore moins une Dragoncelle mais elle lui offrait un peu de paix durant deux semaines.

« - C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle, Mione, je te remercie. » Dit-il, se penchant en arrière sur la chaise. « - Peut-être que quand ils rentreront à la maison, j'aurais trouvé quoi leur dire. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ça sera aussi mauvais que tu le penses. » Dit Hermione doucement, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Harry sourit à sa porteuse de bonne nouvelle. « - Espérons que non. »

* * *

La Saint-Sylvestre fut une affaire tranquille, ce dont Harry fut reconnaissant après un samedi soir un peu chaotique plein d'enfants et un nombre ahurissant de bruit. Il avait, pour le plaisir de Ron et la consternation d'Hermione, invité Rose et Hugo le soir, permettant à leurs parents de se rendre au dîner prévu. Maintenant, Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine avec du papier collant sur les mains et les vêtements, la maison calme et silencieuse. James était chez un ami d'école dont Harry ne se souvenait pas du nom mais dont l'anneau au nez lui faisait apprécier la retenue de son fils pour la première fois. Al était chez Ron et Hermione, probablement à faire une émeute avec Rose pour la deuxième nuit consécutive et Lily…. Lily travaillait dur. Harry et elle avaient passé la majeure partie de la soirée installés à la table de la cuisine, ajoutant des touches artistique à son projet sur la peste noire. Ayant été autorisée à veiller, elle avait continué à travailler jusqu'à vingt-trois heures passées avant de prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud et de monter se coucher, fatiguée mais satisfaite.

Ginny arriva et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte alors qu'Harry se promenait autour de la table, ramassant les débris de leur art. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aidé tant que ça, surtout le coloriage de diverses illustrations criardes et collage de morceaux de papier selon des instructions précises mais elle avait vraiment apprécié l'aide et le temps passé avec son père. L'odeur de colle, de papier et de crayon était merveilleux et avec ça, le souvenir réconfortant de cours d'art à l'école primaire et la prise de conscience que peut-être, il avait toujours aimé être créatif.

Il sourit à Ginny alors qu'il rangeait les crayons de couleur, résistant à l'envie de les disposer n'importe comment sans respecter l'ordre de couleur.

« - Tu as des paillettes sur le nez. » Dit finalement Ginny.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir utilisé de paillettes mais il leva une main pour frotter son nez. « - Je ne savais pas. »

« - J'ai couché Lily. »

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance. « - As-tu réussi à la convaincre de s'endormir ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, tirant ses manches sur ses doigts et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. « - Finalement. Elle était inquiète à propos de te laisser tout ranger seul. »

« - Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait face admirablement. » Harry désigna les piles de papier ordonné et les feuilles qui séchaient encore à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de la table.

« - Je suis impressionnée. » Dit-elle. Ses yeux brillaient doucement dans la pénombre et elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. « - Tu sais ce qu'ils disent au sujet de ce que l'on fait au passage de la nouvelle année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry arrêta ce qu'il faisait, retenant son souffle, comme si quelque chose de désagréable allait venir. Quand il exhala, le son semblait assourdissant dans sa tête. « - Ouais… mais ça ne te ressemble pas d'être superstitieuse. »

Ginny fit un drôle de sourire dans sa direction. « - Je sais. Je suppose que cela semble un peu trop près de la maison cette année. »

Harry reprit son souffle et baissa les yeux vers la table. « - Je suppose que oui. »

« - Ma mère l'est, tu sais. Superstitieuse. Elle a toujours l'habitude de dire que ce que tu fais au premier coup de minuit est ce que tu feras pour le restant de l'année. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Que faire si on dort ? Ou aux toilettes ? »

Ginny roula des yeux. « - Je ne pense pas que tu es censé prendre cela aussi littéralement. »

« - Désolé. » Marmonna Harry, tordant sa bouche en un sourire contrit. « - Je vais arrêter d'essayer d'alléger la situation avec humour. Je ne suis clairement pas bon dans ce domaine. »

Ginny sourit aussi, semblant beaucoup essayé de se retenir. « - Cela semble une bonne idée. » Murmura-t-elle et quelque chose dans sa voix lui arracha le cœur. Ceci est réel, rajouta son subconscient, comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle.

« - Thé ? » Proposa-t-il, à défaut d'une meilleure idée.

« - Merci. » Dit Ginny puis il y eut un silence.

Harry lui-même s'absorba dans le rituel familier, se demandant vaguement ce que Draco devait prendre sans aucune tasse dépareillé et rayé. Ginny prit son thé et disparut avec dans le jardin. Il la regarda un instant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, heureux de respecter son désir tacite de passer les dernières minutes de l'année seule, même si c'était étrange et troublant. Quand elle s'installa sur un banc et lança le sort _Tempus_, Harry se détourna et monta les escaliers.

Il vérifia Lily alors qu'il passait, la trouvant paisiblement endormie avec Frank à ses côtés. Sur la porte d'Al, il trouva une note, placé au-dessus de son œil qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui.

_« Papa… n'oublie pas de faire une résolution pour le Nouvel An. La mienne sera de manger moins de brocoli. »_

Harry rigola et glissa la note dans sa poche. Dans la chambre, il s'assit au bord du lit, nettoya la colle séchée sur ses mains et se rappela du rituel du cercle de résolution et les promesses prononcés à haute voix. Il n'y avait personne ici pour assister à sa résolution mais Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir et pensa que peut-être cela ne ferait rien.

« - Accio. » Murmura-t-il, tenant la main vers l'horloge tomate.

« - Vingt-trois heures quarante-six. » Informa-t-elle.

« - Je veux… » Il hésita et se mordit les lèvres. « - Je veux être un meilleur père. »

Les yeux verts le regardèrent dans le miroir. Se moquant de lui. C'était facile de promettre quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance mais il supposait que c'était le but.

« - Je vais apprécier mes amis parce qu'ils font beaucoup pour moi. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant tomber toutes ses barrières construites à la hâte jusqu'à ce que la douleur se répande en lui, faisant piquer ses yeux et brûler son cœur.

« - Je vais prendre la route inconnue. Je vais trouver Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

« - Comment sommes-nous censés faire ? » Demanda Ginny, installée sur le lit à côté d'Harry, qui était couché sur le dos par-dessus les draps, tout habillé. Avec James et Al à la maison maintenant, Harry et Ginny se cachaient dans leur chambre, tergiversant.

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que ses parents l'avaient interrompu pendant son repas préféré pour lui annoncer qu'ils divorçaient et il n'a plus jamais pu manger cela de nouveau. Alors… nous devrions probablement éviter cela. »

Ginny lui lança un regard oblique. « - Est-ce que c'était Dean Thomas, par hasard ? »

« - Ah. Tu as entendu la même histoire. »

« - Ouais. Et je me souviens avoir pensé à l'époque que les gens étaient fous de divorcer. Je veux dire, personne dans notre famille ne s'est jamais séparé… » Elle s'interrompit, ayant l'air de vouloir se couvrir le visage avec ses mains et disparaitre complètement.

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry faiblement.

« - Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle, posant la tête contre son épaule. « - Tu as probablement entendu ça encore et encore, non ? »

« - J'ai entendu ça une ou deux fois cette semaine. » Admit Harry.

« - Je m'en doutais. J'en suis également venue à penser à une sorte de stratégie maintenant. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et tendit la main à Ginny.

« - Allons-y. »

Elle cligna des yeux vers lui. « - Quoi ? »

Il saisit sa main et la tira vers le haut. « - Les stratégie sont surfaites. Plus on y pense et plus on s'en inquiète. Allons simplement l'annoncer, d'accord ? »

Ginny posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et poussa un long soupir. « - Bien. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait réuni la famille autour de la table de la cuisine, avec des boissons chaudes et se demandant ce qui se passait. Lily regardait avec appréhension Harry et Ginny, une boule de fourrure sur ses genoux, tandis que James et Al échangeaient un regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda finalement James, l'impatience dans sa voix ne masquant pas tout à fait son malaise.

« - Euh… » Commença Ginny avant de s'arrêter.

Harry prit le relais. « - Votre mère et moi devons vous parler de quelque chose. »

Les yeux d'Al s'écarquillèrent. « - Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry essaya fortement de ne pas sourire. « - Non, Al. Personne n'est mort. »

« - Oh. » Dit Al et c'était difficile de dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Etrange enfant.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit… » Hésita Harry, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour après cela et il dut réunir tout son sang-froid. « - Votre mère et moi… nous avons parlé et tous les deux… nous nous aimons beaucoup mais… » Harry s'interrompit, captant la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de son fils aîné et se forçant à continuer. « - Nous nous séparons. »

Lily hoqueta et serra étroitement Frank contre elle. Les yeux d'Al se tournèrent vers Ginny, recherchant une confirmation mais James ne détourna pas le regard d'Harry.

« - Je suis désolée. » Murmura Ginny, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. « - Mais tout va bien se passer… nous ne sommes pas fâchés l'un avec l'autre, nous allons rester amis. Ne plus être ensemble ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas une famille. » Insista-t-elle, la voix un peu plus forte maintenant. « - Ce n'est pas soi, c'est nous… notre mariage… ça ne marchait tout simplement plus. »

Brièvement, Harry lui serra la main sous la table. Il ne dit rien, voulant leur donner le temps d'absorber l'information et de réagir. Lorsque le silence s'étira en minutes, cependant, il usa de toute sa retenue pour ne pas le rompre. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur le goutte à goutte de l'eau du robinet dans l'évier et finalement, James parla.

« - Je savais. »

« - Tu savais quoi ? » Demanda Ginny, perplexe.

James lança un regard à Al, qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules. « - Que vous n'étiez pas heureux. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris parce qu'Al enchaina. « - Nous le savons depuis des mois. » Dit-il gentiment et James le frappa pas trop subtilement sous la table.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, un masque d'étonnement impuissant sur le visage. « - Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, silencieusement.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Murmura-t-il, ses yeux passant sur chacun de ses enfants. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, James ? »

« - Je ne suis pas stupide, papa. Je peux dire que vous êtes malheureux. Vous vous parliez à peine sauf durant ces derniers jours, ce qui était… bizarre. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide… je ne savais pas. » Dit Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux et voulant se ratatiner.

« - J'ai essayé de te parler l'autre soir mais… » James haussa les épaules, se réfugiant apparemment dans sa maladresse.

Lourd de culpabilité, Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que James disait la vérité et maintenant, il se sentait ridicule ne pas avoir insisté à l'époque.

« - Alors… vous en avez parlés tous les deux ? » Demanda Ginny.

« - Oui. Nous étions inquiets pour vous. » Dit vaillamment Al.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste. « - Toi aussi, Lil ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors que James disait : « - Bien sûr que non ! » Et puis : « - _Al_ ! »

Al cligna des yeux. « - Quoi ? »

« - Tu lui as dit ! » Siffla James, consterné.

« - Pourquoi ne devait-il pas me le dire ? » Exigea Lily, regardant James avec un regard féroce.

« - Tu es trop jeune. » Marmonna James, croisant les bras et détournant le regard de sa sœur. Harry, regardant la dispute avec une fascination morbide, ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle avait appris ce regard de sa mère et plus d'un homme tremblait à cette vue au fil des ans.

Lily se hérissa. « - J'ai dix ans, James. Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

« - Elle ne l'est pas, tu sais. Elle savait déjà que quelque chose se passait. » Souligna Al.

« - De quel côté es-tu exactement ? » Déclara James et Al haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne pense pas que quiconque devrait prendre parti. » Intervint Harry et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « - Euh, non, alors… je dois admettre que ce n'est pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais mais ça ne fait rien. Est-ce que quelqu'un… veut demander quelque chose ? » Essaya-t-il.

« - Allons-nous déménager ? » Demanda Lily.

« - Non. » Dit Ginny. « - Toi, Al et James allez rester ici avec moi… si vous le voulez. » Ajouta-t-elle, de plus en plus incertaine.

Al se mordit la lèvre. « - Où vas-tu aller, papa ? »

« - Je ne sais pas encore. » Admit-il. « - Pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester avec Ron et Hermione pendant un certain temps. »

« - Pourra-t-on venir et rester avec toi parfois ? » Demanda Lily en larmes, serrant Frank comme s'il allait la garder à flot. Il ne semblait pas le remarquer. En fait, il ne remuait pas une patte dans son sommeil.

Harry déglutit difficilement, le cœur brisé en pensant que Lily pouvait imaginer qu'il pourrait les abandonner sans regarder en arrière. « - Bien sûr, vous pourrez, Lily. Et Frank. Autant que vous voulez. Je ferais en sorte de trouver une maison avec beaucoup de chambres. »

« - Je pense que ça serait bien de rester avec maman, alors. » Dit Lily sérieusement. Ginny sourit.

« - Moi aussi. » Dit Al, passant de manière inattendue, un bras autour de sa sœur dans un élan de solidarité.

« - Pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus rester ensemble ? » Demanda soudainement James, brisant le fragile équilibre.

« - Nous ne sommes plus heureux. » Répondit Ginny, prenant sa tasse de thé. « - Nous nous soucions l'un de l'autre et nous avons réalisé que nous serons plus heureux si nous nous séparons. »

James regarda sa mère. « - Je ne te crois pas. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à une aventure ? »

« - Hey. » Prévint Harry. « - Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça. »

James grogna. « - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Parce qu'elle t'aime et c'est difficile pour elle et nous te permettons pas de lancer des accusations comme ça. » Déclara-t-il, croisant le regard de son fils. Voyant ses prunelles s'écarquiller à son ton dur, il fit un effort pour ralentir sa respiration et desserrer ses doigts. Il ne savait pas d'où venait la colère mais cela n'allait pas aider ici.

« - Je sais. » Marmonna James en baissant les yeux. « - Je veux juste savoir la vérité. »

« - C'est la vérité. » Dit Ginny. Elle le protégeait et il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'embrasser ou la serrer.

« - C'est la vérité. » Acquiesça Harry, le cœur battant. « - Mais il y a plus que cela. »

Ginny haleta fortement. Elle se tourna. « - Tu ne dois pas. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Je pense que je voudrais commencer la nouvelle année en étant honnête. » Dit-il et il fut renforcé par ces mots qu'il sortit presque sans hésitation. « - J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi-même récemment et une de ces choses que j'ai apprise est que je suis… euh, je suis plus intéressé par les hommes que les femmes. »

« - Tu aimes les garçons ? » Demanda Lily en fronçant le nez.

Harry hocha la tête. « - Je suppose que l'on peut le résumer à cela, oui. »

« - Ils puent, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Harry sourit, même si une petite partie de lui se serra douloureusement en pensant à Maura. « - Je garderais ça à l'esprit. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » Dit Al en fronçant les sourcils d'indignation. « - Je sens bon. »

« - Pas quand tu joues au Quidditch. » Marmonna Ginny dans sa tasse.

« - Oncle Charlie est gay, n'est-ce pas ? » Songea Al, ignorant sa mère. « - Il le vit bien. »

Ginny grogna et la seule chose qui empêcha Harry de sourire fut James, qui n'avait encore rien et dont la réaction l'inquiétait.

Toujours curieux, Al lui posa des questions comme : « - Tu ne savais pas que tu étais gay avant ? », « - Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas laisser pousser tes cheveux ? » et

« - N'es-tu pas trop vieux pour tout ça de toute façon ? »

Ginny recula sa chaise pour permettre à une Lily émotionnelle de monter sur ses genoux, écrasant Frank entre elles alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et la serra fortement, se fichant de savoir si oui ou non elle semblait grandie.

Finalement, James croisa les bras sur la table et regarda Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche et Harry retint son souffle.

« - Ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi papa, mais qu'est-ce que Grand-mère va dire ? »

Perplexe, Harry regarda James. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais il y avait une petite bulle de soulagement qui grossissait rapidement dans sa poitrine et il sourit presque alors qu'il disait :

« - Merci pour ton soutien, James… nous nous inquiéterons de ce que Grand-mère dira quand elle reviendra de Cornwall, d'accord ? »

« - Cela me rappelle. » Dit Ginny, posant son menton sur la tête de Lily. « - Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable mais nous avons besoin que vous gardez cela pour vous pendant une ou deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que nous trions tout cela avec le journal. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Al.

« - Parce que sinon, ils vont écrire des choses pas vraies et tout le monde va être bouleversé. » Dit Ginny sombrement. « - Surtout Grand-mère. »

« - Je ne peux même pas le dire à Rose ? » Haleta Al, s'accrochant au rebord de la table.

« - Tu peux le dire à Rose, bien sûr. » Dit Harry, comme si c'était évident.

Al se tortilla sur sa chaise, soulagé. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda sa famille. Ginny, anéantie mais soulagée, berçait une Lily triste mais forte et un Frank stoïque. Al était peut-être plus curieux que jamais et James, maintenant, semblait satisfait alors qu'il était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, regardant l'ensemble de la scène avec une acceptation calme qui allait bien au-delà de son âge.

Harry était toujours en un seul morceau et c'était suffisant pour continuer.

James s'étendit, partant trop loin sur sa chaise et se rattrapant juste à temps. Comme un chat qui venait de tomber d'un meuble, il ajusta sa position et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu. Harry cacha un sourire.

« - Papa ? » Dit-il après un moment.

« - Oui ? »

« - Mets la bouilloire. »

* * *

Le soir du premier janvier, Harry jeta ses vêtements de travail, ses vêtements de vieil homme et son horloge tomate dans un sac, embrassa ses enfants, leur assurant qu'il viendrait les voir très bientôt et déménagea dans la chambre d'ami de Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pris que ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant, peu enclin à faire traîner le processus ou laisser savoir à Ginny qu'il remarquait ses larmes. Cette nuit-là, il resta éveillé, incapable de dormir dans cette chambre inconnue sans un son à côté de lui pour la première fois depuis des années, réfléchissant à la question de James et essayant d'imaginer ce que _ses_ parents diraient sur la situation. Il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir, bien sûr, mais le vague souvenir des yeux chaleureux de sa mère et le sourire engageant de son père était apaisant et s'enroula autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Le trois janvier, Ginny et lui accompagnèrent James et Al au Poudlard Express. Lorsque le train fut hors de vue, il scruta la plate-forme, recherchant des cheveux blonds et des vêtements noirs mais ne trouva rien.

« - Il est à Edimbourg. » Soupira Ginny, retournant vers la gare principale. « - Il emmènera probablement Scorpius directement à l'école. »

« - Je ne voulais pas… » Fit Harry, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« - Harry. »

« - Désolé. »

« - Je dois aller travailler. » Elle toucha son bras, les yeux chaleureux. « - Prends soin de toi. »

Harry fit de son mieux. Il prit autant de sommeil qu'il put, allait travailler, assistait aux réunions et se souvenait de manger, même s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'envahir la table de quelqu'un au petit-déjeuner chaque matin. Hermione veillait sur lui comme un oiseau de proie, poussant des toasts et du bacon supplémentaire sous son nez et suivant son humeur avec soin tandis que Ron discutait avec personne en particulier de la journée à venir. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance de ce qu'ils faisaient pour le faire se sentir le bienvenu, il était encore un intrus et il flottait encore dans les limbes… marié mais plus marié… sans toit et pensant toujours à Draco Malfoy, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Le premier samedi de l'année, Harry quitta le village et transplana à Poudlard, où d'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer des plaintes de James, le dernier match de Quidditch avait été reporté à la rentrée à cause des conditions météorologiques. Les nouvelles règles, selon James, indiquait que chaque match devait être annulé à la moindre couche de gel sur les manches à balai. Se souvenant des fortes chutes de neige au mois de décembre et le penchant de son fils pour l'exagération, Harry doutait que ça ne devait pas être aussi simple que cela mais une partie de lui comprenait qu'il se sente un peu lésé… il était à peu près sûr que Dumbledore les aurait laissé jouer dans le blizzard durant ses propres années à Poudlard. Pourtant, il préférait avoir James en un seul morceau.

Même si James était extrêmement irrité par tout cela.

« - Oh, génial. » Avait-il gémit en apprenant qu'Harry avait l'intention d'assister au match. « - La première fois que tu viens me voir jouer depuis des _années_ et nous allons nous faire écraser parce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous entraîner. »

Harry avait essayé de souligner que l'équipe de Serpentard aurait exactement le même inconvénient mais il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il y avait très peu de raison d'essayer de raisonner un Batteur Gryffondor, même avec des mèches bleues dans les cheveux.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du stade, la quasi-totalité des gradins étaient pleins d'étudiants et d'enseignants, chantant et encourageant les deux équipes qui faisaient leur entrée sur la pelouse. Rapidement, Harry enroula l'écharpe de son ancienne maison autour de son cou et gravit les marches du gradin vide le plus proche. Un peu à bout de souffle, il émergea dans le soleil du matin au sommet et se rendit compte que le gradin n'était pas tout à fait vide comme il l'avait d'abord pensé.

L'homme se retourna au bruit des pas d'Harry, faisant cogner son cœur contre ses côtes et enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Que veux-tu Potter ? Je suis en train de regarder le match. »

« - Je… euh… » Harry se racla la gorge, à la fois soulagé et offensé quand Draco se retourna vers le terrain. Harry entendit un coup de sifflet et le vent siffla alors que les joueurs montaient dans les airs. Rivant ses yeux ailleurs, il trouva quelques mots à dire. « - Je veux juste regarder aussi. James joue. »

« - Je sais. » Dit sèchement Draco. « - Il est difficile à manquer. »

Hérissé, Harry fit quelque pas dans le gradin en bois branlant et se força à se rappeler que ce Draco avait une vie très différente de celui dans l'aperçu, à cause de quelque chose qu'Harry lui-même avait fait ou pas fait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de bois, terre et citron et chassa son irritation. Il serait si facile de commencer une dispute et il supposait qu'ainsi… ça avait toujours été facile de communiquer avec cet homme et ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait.

Au lieu de cela, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et observa Draco. Son absorption dans le jeu était fascinant, tant et si bien qu'Harry oublia presque de parler.

« - Est-ce que Scorpius joue ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Il est en Première Année. » Dit tranquillement Draco. Et puis il rajouta avec une pointe d'amertume : « - Je pense que ce type d'exception a seulement été faite pour toi. »

« - C'était il y a longtemps. »

« - Certainement. » Répondit Draco sans le regarder.

Harry ne dit rien, observant juste le bas de la longue robe noire, qui fouettait autour des jambes de Draco dans la brise et le scintillement de l'écharpe grise autour de son cou. Il avait les mains posées sur la balustrade et se pencha juste une fraction de seconde mais sa posture était encore plus tendue que les efforts d'Harry et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était surpris de constater que Draco ne portait pas son alliance. Il regarda son propre doigt nu et déglutit. Il avait continué à la porter jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à la laisser sur sa table de chevet ce matin.

« - Je suis désolé pour ton mariage. » Dit-il doucement.

Draco grogna. « - L'es-tu ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je ne suis pas venu là pour me disputer, Potter. » Dit-il d'un ton las.

Harry le rejoignit à la balustrade, juste à temps pour voir James frappait fortement dans un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse. « - Moi non plus. Je suis juste venu regarder mon fils jouer au Quidditch. »

Des yeux gris suspects le regardèrent durant une fraction de seconde puis revirent au match, juste à temps pour voir le gardien de Serpentard bondir à gauche au lieu de la droite et permettant à Gryffondor de marquer le premier but de la partie. Il grimaça, regardant à nouveau Harry comme s'il le tenait personnellement responsable de la bévue. Harry ignora l'implication, saisissant l'occasion d'étudier le visage pâle. Il avait l'air fatigué et même de très près, sa coiffure sévère lui donnait l'impression qu'il était chauve mais il était toujours beau. Encore frappant, même sans ces couleurs et ses rayures et même avec ce froncement de sourcils permanent. Harry doutait qu'il l'était mais il n'était pas sur le point de tester sa théorie pour l'instant.

Incertain, il ne tint plus compte de la présence de l'homme à côté de lui et se concentra sur le jeu. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, les craintes de James étaient sans fondement, l'équipe de Gryffondor était habile et disciplinée, volant sur le terrain dans un flou de rouge et or. Malheureusement pour James, cependant, les Serpentards étaient aussi habiles et les deux équipes étaient bien parties pour faire un match passionnant. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, James se mit en retrait près de leur gradin, prenant un instant pour reprendre son souffle et tomba presque de son balai à la vue de son père et Monsieur Malfoy debout tranquillement côte à côte.

« - Salut, papa. » Fit-il, se reprenant et agitant sa batte en guise de salutation avant de décoller dans une spirale soudaine de cheveux noirs et bleus.

« - Je pense que c'est à ton avantage. » Observa Draco.

Harry sourit. « - Je pense que oui. »

« - Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Vas-tu l'en blâmer ? »

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de suggérer, Potter mais je viens toujours ici. Je n'ai pas raté un seul match depuis des années. » Dit Draco, tapotant ses doigt sur la barrière en bois. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq à gauche et un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq à droite, compta automatiquement Harry.

« - Je ne savais pas. » Admit-il.

La bouche de Draco remua dans un presque sourire alors que Serpentard marquait un but. « - Tu ne sais pas tout. »

Harry soupira, exaspéré. « - Je le sais. » Marmonna-t-il, frottant la surface inégale du bois avec son pouce. « - J'aurais imaginé que tu préférerais aller voir jouer une équipe professionnelle de nos jours. »

« - Tu imagines ? » Répéta Draco, lui lançant un regard pointu. Harry haussa les épaules, sentant une rougeur remonter dans son cou. « - Je me plais ici, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis membre du conseil d'administration de l'école. »

« - Oh. » Dit Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cela.

« - Bon sang, ai-je réussi à te clouer le bec ? » Murmura Draco, les yeux toujours sur le terrain. Bien que lourd de sarcasme, il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix et Harry attrapa son premier aperçu de son Draco sous la façade rigide et glaciale.

« - Je pense que tu vas devoir faire plus d'effort que ça. » Répliqua Harry.

« - Envisages-tu d'être ici souvent ? » Demanda Draco, tapotant à nouveau des doigts. « - J'ai généralement ce gradin pour moi tout seul. »

« - Comment fais-tu cela ? »

« - Les élèves ne l'aiment pas. Ils pensent que ça sent bizarre. »

Perplexe, Harry renifla l'air. Il ne pouvait détecter aucune odeur fâcheuse. « - Je ne sens rien du tout. »

Draco sourit. « - Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas. C'est seulement quelques Bombabouses lâchés avant le premier match de l'année. Ils apprennent vite à rester à l'écart. »

« - Tu es très sociable. » Observa Harry. Curieusement, ce n'était pas une critique. Il était juste frappé par la façon dont cet homme était solitaire et combien d'obstacle il avait dû construire pour cacher cette chaleur qu'Harry savait être caché dessus.

« - Voilà une nouvelle. » Dit Draco, imperturbable. « - As-tu parlé à mon ex-femme ? »

« - Non. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. » Tenta Harry.

« - Voilà qui est intéressant. Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu tout d'un coup ? »

Harry hésita. « - Je le fais juste, d'accord ? Je ne souhaite cette expérience à personne… même quand ladite personne était un vrai connard envers moi dans le passé. »

« - Je pense plutôt que tu… »

« - Très bien, nous étions tous les deux des connards. Mieux ? »

Draco rigola mais ne regarda pas Harry. « - Beaucoup. »

« - Suis-je autorisé à être désolé maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, sachant qu'il le pressait. Il avait besoin de cela.

« - Ne t'embête pas. Astoria et moi sommes séparés depuis longtemps, près de deux ans. Nous voulions attende que Scorpuis aille à l'école pour commencer tout ce désordre juridique mais les choses se passent rarement comme prévu. Je suis toujours en attente qu'il soit finalisé.

Etonné, Harry regarda les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard et tenta de trouver une réponse cohérente. Ils se mirent en formation, protégeant soigneusement le joueur du centre alors qu'il se précipitait vers les buts de Gryffondor, Souafle sous le bras et Harry regarda le gardien en rouge arrêter le but et il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que les choses commençaient à aller dans son sens.

Décidant qu'il serait plus diplomate de cacher sa joie à Draco, il dit : « - Cela a dû être difficile de vivre ensemble pendant tout ce temps. »

« - Pas vraiment. Tu peux probablement errer pendant des jours dans le manoir sans voir personne. » Dit Draco négligemment.

Harry poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était exaspérant. Bien sûr, qu'il l'était. Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela pouvait être aussi simple mais c'était facile pourquoi ce hautain et méprisant imbécile le rendait toujours fou à l'école.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si difficile à parler ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse, laissant juste la question planait dans les airs.

Draco grogna, se pencha dangereusement sur la barrière et regarda les deux Attrapeurs se lançaient à la poursuite du Vif et presque entrer en collision. Secouant la tête, il se redressa, au grand soulagement d'Harry, qui était sur le point de tendre la main et saisir le dos de son manteau.

« - Peut-être que je suis confus au sujet de pourquoi tu sembles tout à coup vouloir être mon ami. » Proposa-t-il.

« - Je suis poli. » Dit faiblement Harry, résistant à la tentation de se lancer un sort au visage.

« - Je ne pense pas. »

« - Nous sommes en quelque sorte dans le même bateau. » Dit-il avant de pouvoir se raviser. « - Ginny et moi nous séparons. »

Les yeux de Draco croisèrent les yeux. « - Tu mens. »

« - Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Demanda Harry, blessé.

« - Ça aurait été dans le journal, Potter, je ne suis pas naïf à ce point. » Draco tourna son attention vers le jeu.

« - Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé. » Admit Harry. « - Ça sera rendu public d'ici une semaine ou deux. »

Draco cligna des yeux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la barrière et il se tourna une fois de plus vers Harry, le vent fouettant une mèche libérée de sa coiffure sérieuse.

Et Harry avait une envie inappropriée de sourire.

« - Peut-être que j'ai manqué quelque chose mais es-tu fou ? Pourquoi diable _me_ le dis-tu ? »

« - Peut-être que je n'ai rien à perdre. » Admit-il. « - Tout est en train de changer. »

Draco se détourna complètement de la barrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « - Et maintenant tu me fais confiance ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris que tu n'ais aucun bon sens. Tu n'en as jamais eu. »

« - Tu ne le penses pas. » Murmura Harry. Il se tourna, le cœur battant et posa ses bras sur la barrière, regardant juste à temps pour voir James lancer un Cognard sur l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, le déstabilisant et permettant ainsi à l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor de capturer le Vif d'or. Les gradins explosèrent en acclamations et applaudissement et même Draco applaudit poliment à côté de lui.

Harry se joignit à lui, se demandait si ce qu'il venait de faire était brillant ou idiot. C'était généralement impossible de dire longtemps après que c'était trop tard. Peut-être, cependant, c'était un test. Un test dangereux, supposa-t-il mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet maintenant. Si Draco rendait l'information public, ça ferait mal mais il saurait que cet homme n'était pas le Draco qu'il espérait, qu'il était trop amer et trop loin de l'homme dans l'aperçu qui aimait Harry Potter. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors peut-être, malgré l'apparence austère et le labyrinthe de murs de protection, son Draco était là quelque part.

« - Je suis désolé pour ton mariage, Potter. » Dit-il en faisant une pause au sommet de l'escalier.

Harry hocha la tête, lui accordant un petit sourire reconnaissant. « - Merci. »

Draco se retourna et descendit l'escalier en spirale, son long manteau battant derrière lui. Harry le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne le portent plus et il se laissa tomber sur un banc en bois avant de se retrouver au sol. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le cœur battant désagréablement, se demandant s'il avait vraiment l'intention de tout recommencer.

« - Papa ! » Hurla James, plongeant vers lui et planant devant le gradin.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et alla féliciter son fils.

Le coup suivant appartenait à Draco.


	10. Chapitre Dix

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 10 - _by Sara's Girl

* * *

Harry pensait que la cuisine du Terrier n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Certes, elle avait été témoin de nombreuses scènes douloureuses durant les années de guerre mais ce silence était quelque chose de différent. Il s'étendait entre les quatre personnes présente autour de la table, si lourd qu'Harry osait à peine respirer.

À côté de lui, Ginny se mordit les lèvres et lança un petit regard anxieux à ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait éteindre la flamme de culpabilité à la laisser leur parler mais à en juger par les expressions choquées identiques sur les visages de Molly et Arthur, il savait qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Ginny était diplomatique, perspicace et prudente quand ça concernait une discussion émotionnelle et lui… eh bien… non.

Cela dit, il avait développé un talent pour lire les expressions au fil des ans et il était tout aussi conscient du fait que les Weasley étaient surpris et bouleversés par la nouvelle, même s'il n'avait aucune idée des mots qui aideront. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage pâle et marqué, plus que d'habitude et bien qu'il sache que c'était en grande partie dû à la Grande-tante Mildred et ses demandes extravagantes, la connaissance de cela ne parvint pas à atténuer ses remords. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux depuis quelques jours. Harry avait voulu leur laisser plus de temps pour récupérer de leur séjour chez la vielle chauve-souris, comme Molly l'appelait, et qu'ils se remettent sur pied mais Ginny avait réussi à le convaincre de le faire maintenant. Elle avait envoyé Lily chez Ron et Hermione et lui avait serré la main à intervalles réguliers alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Terrier, tentant de le convaincre que tout irait bien.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis à la table de la cuisine de Molly lors d'une froide soirée de mi-janvier, attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Il y avait beaucoup à dire, pensa-t-il, les yeux braqués sur sa tasse de café vide mais il commençait à sentir qu'il pouvait encore être assis ici le mois prochain, attendant que Molly arrête de les regarder avec stupéfaction et les yeux larmoyants et trouvant quelques mots à dire. Il préférait même se faire crier dessus et être chassé de la maison à coup de balai plutôt que supporter une minute de ce…

« - Oh, Ginny. » Murmura-t-elle finalement, les larmes coulant alors qu'elle regardait sa fille. « - Oh, Ginny, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer. Vous ne pouvez pas… » Sa voix s'estompa et elle regarda son mari en désespoir de cause.

Arthur toussa et tenta de se ressaisir. « - Y avez-vous réfléchi ? » Demanda-t-il, passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Molly. Il regardait Harry.

« - Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchi. » Assura Harry d'une voix légèrement éraillée. « - Et beaucoup parler. Ceci est le mieux pour nous deux. Et les enfants. »

« - Oh ! » Se lamenta Molly, portant une main ridée à sa bouche. « - Ce ne sont que des bébés. Sont-ils au courant ? »

« - Ils sont assez grands, maman. » Dit Ginny, prenant la main de sa mère et lui faisant un petit sourire qui blessa le cœur d'Harry. « - Ils comprennent qu'il vaut mieux pour Harry et moi d'être séparés. »

« - Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Molly, saisissant la main de Ginny si fort qu'Harry vit une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. « - Je ne comprends pas… l'un de vous… c'est venu de nulle part. Vous avez juste besoin d'un peu de temps, voilà tout. »

Ses yeux clignaient avec une telle angoisse quand elle se tourna vers Harry, que tout ce qu'il voulut faire, c'était de faire le tour de la table et la serrer dans ses bras, respirant son odeur familière qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait et lui dire que tout ne se passait pas réellement. Elle était la mère de Ginny. C'était les parents de Ginny, la famille de Ginny mais malgré cela, ils étaient aussi les siens. Molly et Arthur, et Ron et George, tous. Si cela se passait mal, non seulement il perdrait ses beaux-parents mais aussi la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Terrifié, il fit ce qu'il espérait être un sourire réconfortant et glissa brièvement son bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

« - Cela dure depuis un très long moment, Molly. Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas le cas mais aucun de nous ne voulons vous mentir. Nous ne sommes pas fâchés l'un avec l'autre… ce n'est la faute de personne. Nous voulons toujours être amis. »

Molly renifla, tira un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à essuyer son visage avec.

« - Oh, mais… je ne peux pas vous imaginer séparés. » Dit-elle, les mots étouffés dans le tissu. « - Il n'y a pas eu de divorce dans notre famille depuis… »

« - Je sais, maman. » Intervint Ginny, probablement avant qu'Harry ait la chance de rouler des yeux. « - Je suis vraiment désolée de te décevoir. » Ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux et la culpabilité roula dans l'estomac d'Harry et poignarda ses côtes.

« - Je suis désolé aussi. » Ajouta-t-il calmement.

Molly ne dit rien, disparaissant plutôt dans son mouchoir et émettant des sanglots. Ginny laissa échapper un petit bruit de détresse et abandonna son siège pour aller la réconforter. Elle se mit à genoux au sol et passa ses bras autour de sa mère, lui chuchotant à l'oreille dans un effort vain de retenir ses larmes.

Harry ne savait pas où regarder.

« - Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas parlé ? » Demanda soudainement Arthur. Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent vers lui. « - Tu sais, d'homme à homme. »

_« Oh mon dieu, oui. » _Pensa Harry, hochant la tête et se levant de sa chaise. Il suivit Arthur vers la porte arrière, dans le jardin et entra dans son petit garage. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici mais il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et c'était quelque chose au milieu de la tourmente qui était plutôt rassurant.

L'inhalant l'air sec et moisi, Harry passant devant un tas de câbles informatiques enchevêtrés, de vieilles lampes et guirlandes de Noel électriques, s'écartant juste à temps pour éviter de trébucher sur un tuyau orange et trouva finalement Arthur, perché sur une table poussiéreuse et passant ses doigt sur la plaque de verre d'un vieux photocopieur. L'expression affectueuse sur le visage du vieil homme était si sérieuse qu'Harry sourit presque.

Au lieu de cela, il s'installa sur un meuble où se trouvait un ancien poste de télévision et attendit. Arthur avait évidemment quelque chose à lui dire et il était plus que disposé à entendre.

Enfin, il soupira et abandonna sa photocopieuse, se tournant vers Harry, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les genoux. Sachant combien il détestait la confrontation, Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour se retenir de sauter dedans et démarrait la conversation pour Arthur.

« - Harry. » Dit-il finalement avec hésitation. « - Harry… tu es un adulte maintenant avec ta propre famille et crois-moi, la dernière chose que je veux faire est de te crier dessus. »

« - Je le sais. » Dit Harry, glissant son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait un cafard brillant au sol avant de croiser les yeux d'Arthur.

« - Bien. Parce que je veux te demander… je veux savoir si tu penses que tu as vraiment essayé d'arranger les choses ou si tu fais cela parce que tu traverses une période difficile. »

Surpris, Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment. « - Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple que cela. » Dit-il en se reprenant. Il soupira. « - Les choses allaient mal depuis assez longtemps et nous avons tous les deux réalisés que nous n'étions pas ce que nous devions être ensemble. » _« Et nous ne le serons jamais. » _Ajouta-t-il en silence, tirant un voile sur l'image toujours présente de Draco dans sa tête.

Arthur tritura ses doigts et regarda Harry avec une expression douloureuse. Il était mal à l'aise mais déterminé et dans toute autre situation, Harry serait impressionné par son courage.

« - Tu sais, si Molly et moi avions jeté l'éponge dès que les choses devenaient difficiles, Ron et Ginny ne seraient jamais nés. » Dit-il, faisant une pause pour permettre à Harry d'absorber ses paroles. « - Tu dois travailler dans un mariage, Harry. C'est un engagement pour la vie, tu sais ? »

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry, luttant pour garder sa frustration sous contrôle parce que cet homme voulait ridiculement faire au mieux. « - Et j'aime Ginny mais… »

« - N'est-ce pas suffisant ? » Demanda Arthur d'une voix si douce qu'Harry se sentit malade. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la confusion et l'inquiétude sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui abandonnait son plus jeune enfant. Sa fille unique. Sa petite fille.

« - Non. » Dit finalement Harry, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ça ne servait à rien. Il allait devoir le dire. Encore une fois. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se rappela que bien _qu'il _était fatigué d'avoir à annoncer sa révélation personnelle récente, c'était le moment pour l'annoncer à Arthur et il méritait de l'entendre correctement.

« - Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être arrangé ? » Demanda Arthur et Harry s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. « - Tout ce dont tu as besoin, Harry, quoi que ce soit, nous pouvons t'aider. Nous sommes ta famille. »

Le souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et Harry se força à prendre une expiration pénible et secoua la tête. « - Je l'apprécie vraiment. Mais nous ne sommes tout simplement plus les mêmes personnes. Et… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Quoi ? » Fit faiblement Arthur et Harry détourna le regard, horrifié par lui-même. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où cela venait mais il souhaitait pouvoir reprendre ses mots.

« - Euh, oui… je ne voulais pas vraiment l'annoncer comme ça. » Admit-il, le cœur battant de manière désordonné. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait faire ici. En ce moment, il échangerait ce silence tendu pour les sanglots de Molly Weasley mais cela n'était pas une option.

« - Tu as… tu as une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

Harry secoua la tête, crispant ses doigts sur le rebord de son perchoir, accroché au bois alors qu'il maintenait le contact visuel avec l'homme qui l'avait toujours traité comme un fils.

« - Non. » Répondit-il, sentant que la ligne entre la vérité et le mensonge était floue. « - Rien est arrivé. »

« - Alors… Harry… est-ce que c'est vraiment fini entre Ginny et toi ? » Tenta Arthur mais la force de sa voix semblait juste triste.

« - Oui. Parce que c'est un homme. Je suis amoureux d'un autre homme et je pense que peut-être je le suis depuis longtemps. »

« - Oh. » Fit Arthur. « - Oh. » Il leva la main et se frotta vaguement le visage. Ses yeux, écarquillés de choc, ne quittèrent jamais Harry.

À moitié peur qu'Arthur soit sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, Harry se leva et traversa l'espace encombré pour poser sa main sur l'épaule vêtue de laine.

« - Je suis désolé. Vous allez bien ? »

Arthur le regarda, cligna des yeux et sembla se reprendre.

« - Oui, oui, je vais bien Harry… tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme si j'allais m'effondrer. » Dit-il se posant sur la table afin qu'Harry puisse s'installer à côté de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules et gratta la poussière au sol du bout de sa chaussure. « - Vous aviez l'air de le faire à tout instant. »

Arthur ne dit rien pendant un long moment, posant simplement ses mains sur ses cuisses et regardant fixement le tuyau tombé comme s'il était perplexe de le voir au sol.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme ça. » Dit-il finalement. « - Bien que je ne peux pas dire que je pensais l'entendre de toi. »

« - Charlie. » Murmura Harry, les lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire.

« - Nous étions les seuls à être surpris, Molly et moi. » Dit-il avec nostalgie.

« - En fait, c'est faux. » Dit Harry, se rappelant d'une récente conversation avec un autre homme Weasley. « - Ron était surpris aussi. Très surpris. »

Entendant Arthur sourire, Harry laissa échapper un long soupir mais n'osa pas le regarder alors qu'ils étaient assis, collés l'un contre l'autre sur la vieille table branlante qui craquait sous leur poids combiné à chaque mouvement. Il se demandait comment allait Ginny dans la cuisine.

« - Tu sais… pardonnes-moi, Harry mais je dois te demander si tu… tu étais sûr que ce n'était pas juste une passade… fantasque ? Que tu as atteint un certain point dans ta vie ? Parce qu'il est naturel de, euh, se poser des questions. » Dit Arthur, la voix faiblissant au fur et à mesure et quand Harry lui lança un regard oblique, son visage était rouge.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde semble penser que je fais une crise de la quarantaine aussi. » Soupira-t-il. « - Mais non, ce n'est certainement pas ça. » Harry fronça les sourcils, soudainement incapable de chasser de son esprit l'idée d'un Arthur quadragénaire se questionnant sur sa sexualité même s'il était certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Ginny sait cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. »

« - C'était difficile… pour Charlie. Tu sais, au début. » Dit Arthur, pensivement. « - Il a lutté avec ça. Es-tu… en difficulté ? »

Touché, Harry déglutit. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Cet homme était toujours là, acceptant d'être la figure paternelle stable qu'il avait toujours été, malgré tout. Il était incroyable.

« - Non, je pense que j'ai déjà eu ma lutte. » Admit-il et finissant par regarder Arthur finalement. Contrairement à toutes ses craintes, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'inquiétude et l'amour sur le visage pâle et ridé.

« - Voilà qui est bien parce que je doute que ces prochaines semaines vont être faciles. »

« - Je sais. Mais Gin est une femme forte. Elle traversera cela. » Insista Harry.

Arthur sourit lentement. « - Je le sais. Je ne suis pas inquiet à son sujet. Je suis inquiet pour toi. »

Surpris et touché, Harry se redressa un peu. « - Je vais bien. » Dit-il, résistant à l'envie d'ajouter : 'je suis fort aussi'.

« - Je pense que tu l'es. » Concéda Arthur après un moment de réflexion. « - Il suffit de faire attention. C'est une chose de courir après les Mangemorts et autre chose de tout abandonner pour donner ton cœur à un homme qui ne le mérite peut-être pas. » Il haussa maladroitement les épaules et ferma sa bouche, comme s'il avait honte de cet étrange petit moment de candeur.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry dans un murmure. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire d'autre. La conversation avait pris un tour assez inattendu et il n'avait pas eu à se défendre autant ce à quoi il s'était préparé.

« - Je dis juste que. » Continua Arthur, se grattant la tête et fixant Harry avec un regard significatif. « - Je ne veux pas que brise ton mariage, vraiment. Mais s'il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen que tu es trouvé pour faire avancer les choses, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux et en sécurité, Harry. Ginny est ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout au monde mais toi aussi. Nous n'avons pas traversés toutes ces années pour finir par te tourner le dos alors que tu as besoin de nous. Tes parents… ils étaient de bonnes personnes, fiston et je déteste à penser de ce qu'ils diraient si nous te traitions comme l'un des nôtres que quand ça nous convenait. »

La poitrine d'Harry se serra et tous les mots qu'il pensait pouvoir dire s'envolèrent et tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de jeter ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et le serrer contre lui, envahit par le soulagement quand les mains étonnamment fortes vinrent s'accrocher à son dos, la laine rugueuse contre la peau de son cou et les narines envahies par l'odeur de son après-rasage et de cuisson. Il resta ainsi durant de longues secondes, permettant à sa peur et sa tension de le quitter et s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère étouffante.

« - Merci. » Marmonna Harry alors qu'ils s'écartaient, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la brillance révélatrice dans les yeux de l'autre.

« - Je peux parler à Molly si tu veux. » Offrit Arthur. « - Elle ne va probablement pas l'accepter aussi facilement que moi, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer et autre. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. L'offre était alléchante mais quelque chose de tenace et irritant en lui insistait pour qu'il agisse comme un adulte et traite avec cette personne.

« - Je ne sais pas… »

« - Permets-moi de t'aider. » Dit Arthur, semblant sentir sa réticence. « - S'il te plait. »

« - Etes-vous sûr ? »

Arthur sourit tristement. « - Je connais Molly depuis près de soixante ans. Crois-moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir gérer cela. C'est l'idée d'un divorce qui la contrarie, en dehors de l'idée que tu es le cœur brisé et ne sois plus jamais heureux. Le côté dramatique de la famille provient d'elle. » Confia-t-il avec un petit soupir las. « - Comme pour le reste, eh bien, elle l'a vécu une fois avant. Regarde-la maintenant, elle a pratiquement adopté Serghei. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. « - D'accord. Si vous êtes sûr. »

Arthur hocha la tête et Harry prit congé, faisant son chemin à travers le petit garage encombré, revenant dans le jardin puis dans la maison où il trouva Ginny et Molly, assises côte à côte à table, buvant une tasse de thé silencieusement. Spontanément, il fonça vers Molly et son épaule, murmura un dernier 'je suis désolé' et un espoir 'à bientôt' contre sa joue humide de larme avant d'échanger un regard avec Ginny et transplaner. Quand il réapparut dans jardin arrière de Ron et Hermione, il se rendit compte qu'Arthur ne lui avait jamais demandé une seule fois quel était le nom de l'homme dont il était amoureux.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny apparut sur l'herbe gelée et avança vers Harry, les mains dans les poches. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur la marche à côté de lui.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Eh bien, elle a arrêté de pleuré. J'ai décidé de partir quand papa est revenu et a commencé à marmonner quelque chose à propos de Charlie. »

« - A propos de ça… » Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras pendant un moment puis leva les yeux vers elle, la bouche tordue en un sourire contrit. « - C'est sorti tout seul. »

Ginny grogna. « - Oui, ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry gémit doucement, sentant la chaleur revenir dans son cou malgré le froid intense.

Ginny le poussa avec son genou. « - Elle ira bien, je pense. Il suffit de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc du premier divorce dans la famille depuis douze milliards d'année. On dirait que papa va l'aider avec ça, de toute façon. »

« - J'espère. » Harry soupira. « - Bien que je ne me sens pas comme si je méritais qu'ils soient si compréhensifs. »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu mérites. » Dit Ginny, les yeux brillants sous la lune. « - Ils veulent notre bien à tous les deux. Ils sont ta famille, aussi. » Elle fronça les sourcils et observa les fleurs d'Hermione. « - Ce qui est un peu bizarre maintenant que je pense à cela. »

Harry secoua la tête et inspira son parfum de noix de coco alors qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle et souriait contre ses cheveux. « - Ne le fait pas. » Conseilla-t-il.

Elle se pencha contre lui pendant un moment. « - Je voulais te demander… » Commença-t-elle et elle s'interrompit au son des cris et des rires provenant de Lily quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison : « - Oncle Ron, déposes-moi. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « - As-tu rédigé l'annonce ? »

Harry plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle prit, l'approchant de son visage à cause du mauvais éclairage et lisant les mots, les yeux plissés.

« - Ça sonne bien. » Dit-elle finalement, pliant soigneusement le mot et lui redonnant. « - C'est étrange, tu sais… autrefois tu aurais plutôt préféré te promener nu que de livrer spontanément des informations à la Gazette. Tout est vraiment en train de changer. »

« - Eh bien, la clandestinité n'a pas vraiment bien fonctionné pour moi, pour être honnête. Je doute que ça ira mieux quand ils auront vent de cela… ils en voudront plus, que je leur dise ou pas. » Dit Harry.

« - Je sais. » Dit Ginny. « - Ce n'est pas une critique. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de contrôler toute parole qui sort de ma bouche en public, tu sais. »

« - Je suis désolé. » Marmonna Harry, prenant une profonde inspiration et la relâchant.

« - Ne le sois pas. » Murmura-t-elle et puis il y eut le silence mis à part le vent dans les arbres.

Harry écouta, toujours au prise avec la dure réalité et heureux que Draco Malfoy ait gardé les nouvelles potentiellement explosives du divorce d'Harry pour lui-même. Il avait eu plus d'une semaine pour le faire, beaucoup de temps et Harry avait passé au peigne fin les journaux tous les matins depuis leur rencontre au match de Quidditch et ne trouvait rien. Alors qu'il tournait le parchemin à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains, envahit par l'anticipation et la terreur et le lumineux espoir prudent pour le Draco de cet univers.

« - Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Lily avant que Ron l'énerve trop pour qu'elle dorme. » Dit Ginny, posant les mains sur ses genoux et se levant.

« - Bien. » Harry lui fit un sourire las alors qu'elle allait vers la porte. « - Je l'enverrais par hibou demain. Et… Gin ? »

Elle fit une pause et le regarda. « - Oui ? »

« - Ils voudront te parler… tu devras faire de nombreuses interviews si tu le veux. » Dit-il fermement.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire amusé. « - Si j'ai quelque chose à leur dire, ce dont je doute. Pourtant, je suppose que c'est une nouveauté d'avoir la possibilité. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, libérant un bref éclat de lumière de la cuisine et les sons joyeux et arôme de saucisses et quand elle disparut, Harry resta dans l'obscurité, serrant son morceau de parchemin et attendant.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier eut en première page : _'Harry et Ginny Potter, une Choquante Séparation' _et tout le monde dans le monde sorcier, du moins tous ceux qui lisait cela et tous ceux qui connaissait quelqu'un qui lisait ce journal… fut au courant de la séparation.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris que la nouvelle fasse les gros titres mais il s'en sentait un peu irrité quand il repensait à l'annonce très discrète des Malfoy presque dans les dernières pages par rapport à l'article qui réussissait à s'étalait sur la moitié de la première page. Leur déclaration officielle était quelque part mais Harry dut chercher à travers les spéculations et les détails pas vraiment précis de leur vie de famille. Rien de tout cela était particulièrement offensif mais Harry roula des yeux à l'idée que Ginny ait abandonné Harry parce qu'il était réticent à son 'illustre carrière à Gringotts' et que l'idée de séparation n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de publicité visant à donner 'un coup de pouce à la marque Harry Potter'.

Au milieu de la page se trouvait les mots qu'Harry avait longtemps hésité à écrire, assis toute la nuit, déchirant parchemin après parchemin et résistant à l'envie de tout envoyer valser parce qu'Hugo dormait dans la chambre voisine.

_C'est avec regret qu'Harry et Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) annoncent qu'ils entament une procédure de divorce. La décision de se séparer est mutuelle et à l'amiable et le couple reste en bons termes. James, Albus Severus et Lily Potter resteront dans la demeure familiale à Willoughby Drive à Loutry Ste Chaspoule avec leur mère mais passeront aussi du temps avec leur père, qui est à la recherche d'une propriété à Londres._

En lisant les mots maintenant à une table du petit-déjeuner silencieuse, Harry soupira. Il avait été satisfait à l'époque mais maintenant les mots semblaient guindés et maladroits. Pourtant, il supposait que très peu de gens se concentrerait sur sa petite déclaration stricte étant donné qu'ils seraient absorbés par le reste de l'article. La photo que les éditeurs avaient choisie n'était pas mauvaise, elle représentait toute la famille au mariage de Luna, il y a quelques années. Tout le monde était habillé de couleurs vives, comme c'était demandé et même Harry souriait mais son anxiété et sa fatigue était évidente et Ginny semblait pâle et fatiguée.

« - Eh bien. » Dit finalement Hermione, posant son exemplaire de la Gazette et regardant Harry. « - Je pense que cela aurait pu être pire. »

« - Je suis d'accord. » Dit Ron avec véhémence. Il se fit un sandwich au bacon et mordit dedans. « - Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'ils allaient écrire une montagne d'inepties, disant que Ginny avait une aventure ou quelque chose. »

Harry les regarda, captant le scintillement d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione le cachait à peine alors qu'ils attendaient son verdict.

« - Vous avez raison. » Dit-il. « - Ça pourrait être bien pire. »

Hermione sembla presque se dégonfler sous le soulagement à ses paroles et prit la théière, évitant le regard d'Harry comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout était intéressée.

« - Oncle Harry ? » Appela Hugo qui mangeait silencieusement ses céréales depuis que les hiboux avec portaient les Gazettes.

« - Mm ? »

Le petit garçon regarda Harry avec des yeux curieux. « - Vas-tu vivre avec nous pour toujours ? »

« - Euh, non. » Dit-il, son cœur se tordant quand le visage d'Hugo refléta sa déception. « - Mais je viendrais toujours vous voir. Tu sais, comme je le faisais avant. »

Hugo se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur les céréales.

Ron regarda Harry par-dessus son sandwich, clairement amusé. Harry lui fit une grimace.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à me chercher une maison. »

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la semaine à passer au crible toutes les propriétés à vendre à Londres, pensant aux avantages et inconvénients des maisons Moldus et Sorcières et faisant une liste alors qu'il était assis à la table de cuisine de Ron et Hermione ou étendu sur le lit temporaire des Weasley ou cacher derrière sa montagne de notes et dossiers, essayant d'éviter les regards ouvertement curieux de ses collègues du ministère et se réfugiant dans la merveilleuse indifférence d'Helga pour sa vie personnelle et ses observations mordantes sur son état de santé.

Entre la liste de décision et la marée habituelle de réunions, Harry trouva le temps de voir Ginny, boire un café avec elle et compléter la paperasse qui officialisera leur séparation. Le vendredi midi, ils pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment juridique, sous le soleil, pas tout à fait divorcés mais sachant que ça ne tenait qu'à un document maintenant. C'était un sentiment étrange et déconcertant, regardant Ginny dans la lumière du soleil et se rendant compte que dans une semaine ou deux, quand la dernière paperasse serait traitée, tout serait fini. Pourtant, il pensa à Draco et son expression douloureuse quand il avait expliqué qu'il entendait encore que les choses soient finalisées et savait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Le samedi matin, Harry rassembla ses liste, enfila une robe chaude et récupéra Lily. Il avait hâte de passer du temps avec elle, surtout maintenant que les garçons étaient retournés à l'école et il savait qu'elle était anxieuse à l'idée que son père parte trop loin. Il savait aussi qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la chambre d'ami de Ron et Hermione et l'idée de tuer plusieurs oiseaux avec une pierre était séduisante.

Elle était incertaine au début mais l'enthousiasme la gagna lentement alors qu'elle et Harry suivit un agent immobilier dans plusieurs maisons, inspectant les petits jardins de celles à la périphérie de Londres ou observant curieusement depuis les balcons de celles en plein centre-ville, regardant le trafic avec intérêt. Pour une petite fille qui n'avait jamais vécue ailleurs que Loutry Ste Chaspoule, la ville était nouvelle et passionnante et Harry savourait l'excitation de Lily, lui permettant de prendre sa liste des mains et le guider dans la rue vers la propriété suivante, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait ou même dans le bon sens.

Ce n'était pas important. Soudain, tout ce qui le préoccupait était d'être sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle avait une place dans sa vie, qu'importe où il allait et avec qui il vivait.

« - Celle-ci a une balançoire ! » Se réjouit-elle, se précipitant dans le jardin d'une maison en banlieue et presque fonçant dans le très agréable jeune homme qui expliquait à Harry pourquoi c'était important d'avoir une cuisine moderne équipée.

« - Génial. » Dit Harry, amusé. Il tira un stylo moldu de la poche de son manteau et ajouta : _'plus : avec balançoire' _sur sa liste.

« - Vous avez un beau grand jardin dans celle-ci. » Continua l'homme, apparemment heureux. « - Beaucoup de place pour un salon de jardin, un barbecue, des buts, vous savez. »

« - Des quoi ? » Demanda Lily perplexe.

« - Je veux parler des buts de football. » Expliqua l'homme, esquissant un sourire à la petite mine de Lily.

Lily leva les yeux vers Harry puis l'agent immobilier. « - Eh bien, nous ne jouons pas au football, nous jouons… »

« - Pouvons-nous jeter un œil à l'étage ? » Interrompit Harry, posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily et effectuant une légère pression. Elle cligna des yeux puis fit son plus charmant sourire à l'agent immobilier.

« - Je vais aller chercher ma chambre ! » Annonça-t-elle, décollant à toute vitesse.

Ils la suivirent à un rythme plus calme et Harry écouta à peine alors que le discours redémarrait. Lily choisissait 'sa' chambre dans chaque maison qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent et il était heureux de la laisser faire. Il y aurait de la place pour tous ses enfants, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait plus que Lily qui était toujours prête à admettre qu'elle avait besoin de son père et il comptait bien être là pour elle.

« - Ooh, un puit de jour ! »

« - Tout à double vitrage. » Renchérit le jeune homme. « - A toutes épreuves des intempéries. »

'_Plus : Double vitrage.' _Écrivit Harry. Il ignora le reste. Ça ne semblait pas important.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient visité presque toutes les maisons de la liste d'Harry. Lily commençait à avoir fait et elle n'était pas la seule. Harry leur acheta un cornet de frites à chacun dans un café rempli de vieilles femmes et ils trouvèrent un endroit pour s'asseoir. Lily posa ses pieds sur le banc, mit son cornet sur ses genoux et vident le sachet de ketchup sur ses frites avec une grande concentration.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Harry, mordant dans une frite et savourant le goût de la pomme de terre chaude, le sel et la graisse sur sa langue.

« - A propos des maisons ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Oui. Et tu as de la sauce tomate sur le nez. »

Lily sortit sa langue et lécha le ketchup avec facilité. « - La grande maison. Celle avec toutes les salles de bain. »

« - Cette maison ? » Demanda Harry surpris. Il y avait un tout petit jardin là-bas. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu as beaucoup aimé celle-là. » Répondit simplement Lily.

Harry sourit et lui donna un coup dans les côtes. « - Je veux savoir celle que toi tu as aimé. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « - Je les ai toutes aimé, à l'exception de celle qui avait une odeur bizarre. Pourrais-je avoir la chambre dans le grenier ? »

« - Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, Lil. »

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux et essuya le restant de ketchup. Sa fille était perspicace, il devait bien le reconnaître… il avait aimé cette maison en ville. Haute et étroite, des escaliers branlants sur quatre étages, partant d'une cuisine au sous-sol jusqu'à un minuscule jardin sur le toit négligé. Le décor était simple et un peu minable et selon la dame brutalement honnête qui leur avait fait faire le tour, elle n'avait pas été habité depuis longtemps. Elle semblait assez surprise de voir que quelqu'un voulait la visiter même mais Harry avait adoré.

Il savait pourquoi aussi même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle lui rappelait le Douze Square Grimmaurd et il n'était sûr de comment il devait se sentir à ce sujet. Même si la voix raisonnable dans sa tête insistait pour que cette démarche soit un pas en avant et non un pas en arrière, l'attrait pour cette vieille maison était intense.

« - Je pense que je vais la prendre. » Admit-il enfin.

Lily se lécha les doigts. « - Je sais. Tu as eu ce sourire idiot pendant presque tout le temps où nous étions là-bas. »

Harry sourit, embarrassé. « - Super, merci pour ne m'avoir rien dit et m'avoir laissé ressembler à un idiot. »

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de t'empêcher de ressembler à un idiot. » Répliqua Lily.

« - Ah bon ? À qui revient la tâche alors ? »

Lily fronça le nez. « - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'était à maman avant alors… je suppose que tu dois le faire seul maintenant. »

Soucieux, Harry lui lança un regard oblique mais il n'y avait aucune trace de détresse sur son visage. Elle scrutait les profondeurs de son cornet pour chercher les dernières frites, apparemment indifférente. Harry soupira.

« - Je l'ai aimé parce qu'elle m'a rappelé une maison dans laquelle j'ai vécu un moment quand j'étais plus jeune. » Dit-il, décidant qu'elle était assez âgée e intelligente pour connaître au moins une partie de la vérité.

Lily le regarda, surprise. « - Avant que tu rencontres maman ? »

« - Non, j'ai rencontré ta mère quand j'avais onze ans. C'était un peu plus tard, pendant la guerre et ce n'était pas le plus bel endroit à l'époque et c'était un moment assez difficile pour tout le monde. » Harry fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils et triturant son cornet vide. « - Je suppose que c'est ridicule de s'être attachée à elle. Elle appartenait à Sirius Black, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lui ? »

Lily hocha gravement la tête. « - Eh bien alors, ce n'est pas ridicule. »

_« Tu ne connais pas la moitié de cela. » _Pensa Harry, souriant à sa fille.

« - D'accord. » Dit-il. « - Ça sera celle-là. »

« - Pourra-t-on la peindre en violet ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Entièrement ? Tu ne penses pas que ça sera un peu trop ? »

« - Papa. Je parlais de _ma_ chambre. » Répliqua Lily, le regardant pendant un instant d'une manière désobligeante.

« - Ah, d'accord. Pourquoi pas. Lorsque la vente sera concrétisée et je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème parce que personne d'autre ne semble vouloir l'acheter, tu pourras venir et m'aider à la décorer. »

Lily sourit et étendit ses bras et ses jambes, ressemblant à une étoile des mers.

« - Maman dit que c'est bien que tu es ta propre maison. » Dit-elle.

« - Je pense que c'est bien aussi. » Harry hésita mais finit par demander : « - Comment va maman ? »

Lily ferma les yeux et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. « - Elle va bien. »

« - Vraiment ? » Insista Harry.

Lily ouvrit un œil. « - Oui. Elle est triste parfois mais quand je lui demande… elle dit qu'elle était triste bien avant cela et que c'était pire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

Harry savait pourquoi. Il hocha la tête, avalant le curieux mélange de soulagement et de honte qui monta dans sa gorge. « - Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, tu sais. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Lily, le regardant soigneusement avec un œil marron. « - Elle l'est parfois. C'est juste bizarre que tout le monde soit parti, il n'y a plus que maman et moi dans la maison. Parfois c'est bien, la nuit dernière, nous avons fait des gâteaux et avons mis des concombres sur nos yeux. »

Harry sourit. « - En même temps ? »

« - Papa, tu n'es pas drôle. »

« - Désolé. »

« - Tu me manques, cependant. » Dit-elle et maintenant elle avait les deux yeux ouverts et regardait Harry.

« - Tu me manques aussi, Lil. » Dit-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

Après un instant, elle bougea sur le banc et se blottit contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans son manteau et le serrant très fort.

« - T'es-tu disputé avec Grand-mère et Grand-père ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix étouffée par le vieux manteau d'Harry.

« - Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« - Je suis allée chez eux après l'école l'autre soir et j'ai dû rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude parce qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que j'étais là au début. Je les ai entendus parler et Grand-mère disait qu'elle voulait t'appeler et Grand-père a dit qu'elle devait attendre que la situation s'élucide, quoi que cela signifie. »

« - Éclaircisse. » Murmura Harry distraitement.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Jusqu'à ce que la situation s'éclaircisse, c'est l'expression. Cela signifie... quand quelque chose d'énorme arrive, comme une explosion et il faut attendre que tout se calme afin de pouvoir voir où on en est et comprendre quoi faire. » Expliqua Harry, parlant un peu par expérience.

Lily hocha la tête de compréhension, les yeux plissés. « - Alors… qu'est-ce qui a explosé ? »

Harry réprima un sourire. « - Ta grand-mère, je suppose mais ne lui dit pas cela. »

« - James a dit qu'elle serait en colère. » Avoua Lily. « - Je suppose qu'il a raison sur certaines choses. »

« - Je suppose. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Elle est bouleversée mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Si elle veut me parler, alors ça doit être un bon signe. »

Lily regarda le sol, apparemment peu convaincue.

« - Écoute. » Dit-il, enroulant ses mains autour de ses épaules et la tenant à bout de bras, forçant le contact visuel. « - Je ne vais pas laisser cela nous briser. Toi et moi, et James et Al, et Grand-mère et Grand-père, même moi et ta mère… nous sommes une famille et les familles se serrent les coudes, qu'importe ce qui se passe. »

Lily le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « - Tu le promets ? »

Harry promit et toutes les incertitudes du monde ne l'empêchaient pas de croire en cela.

* * *

Sentant un optimisme prudent, tant à l'idée de sa nouvelle maison et d'une rencontre de réconciliation avec sa mère adoptive, Harry se plongea dans son travail, se concentrant sur ses responsabilités, essayant d'être une nuisance dans la maison de ses amis et parvint même à avoir un mot civile ou deux pour les journalistes qui le surveillait depuis derrière des buissons et l'aborder à l'extérieur du ministère. Il soupçonnait que la rumeur de sa récente baisse des hostilités s'était propagée parmi eux et maintenant, ils étaient partout.

La chose étrange, cependant, était que bien que les questions fréquentes étaient légèrement irritantes, Harry ne ressentait pas cette rage dévorante envers ses bougres opportuniste comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'était tout simplement pas en colère ces derniers jours et il supposait que c'était une bonne chose.

Quand il rentra du travail un sombre et froid mercredi soir, mouillé par la pluie et la tête pleine de colonne de chiffres ahurissants, il pénétra dans une maison silencieuse et vide. Perplexe mais trop fatigué par vraiment y penser, il avança péniblement vers la cuisine, ouvrant la lettre qui lui était adressée au passage, pensant déjà à un thé bien chaud pour l'encourager à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« - Je suis rentré. » Marmonna-t-il, les lèvres étiraient en un sourire las alors qu'il lisait les mots, ses doigts serrant le papier avec joie, terreur et un triomphe sans égale mesure.

Les épaules légèrement affaissées, il poussa la porte de la cuisine, posant la lettre sur le plan de travail et prenant la bouilloire. Les bras croisés, il se demanda qui avait laissé la lumière allumée, Hermione serait folle si elle le découvrait.

« - Voilà une bonne nouvelle, Harry. » Dit quelqu'un et il manqua de lâcher la bouilloire.

Il se retourna brusquement, l'eau clapota à l'intérieur de la bouilloire en cuivre et croisa le regard d'une Molly Weasley nerveuse, qui était assise à la table de la cuisine avec les mains croisées sur ses genoux, comme si elle l'attendait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et se sentit immédiatement comme un idiot. « - Vous m'avez fait peur. » Admit-il. « - Je ne sais pas quel genre d'Auror je suis pour cela. »

« - A très fatigué, à en juger par ta tête. » Dit Molly. « - Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir ? »

Harry hésita une seconde ou deux avant de poser à contrecœur la bouilloire et installé son corps fatigué sur la chaise en face de Molly. « - Où est tout le monde ? »

« - Au Terrier. J'ai demandé à Arthur d'acheter à manger pour tout le monde au nouveau fish and chips au village. » Dit Molly avec une lueur indulgente dans les yeux.

Harry sourit. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « - Alors… comment allez-vous ? »

« - En fait, c'est ce que j'étais venue te demander. » Dit doucement Molly. « - J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir attendu si longtemps. »

Ses mains se tordaient nerveusement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle le regardait, le rendant mal à l'aise avec la tristesse qu'elle essayait durement de cacher derrière sa façade de mère attentionnée et ses épaules stoïques que le passage du temps n'avait pas diminuées. Même si elle lui souriait, il pouvait voir que son sourire était légèrement crispé et il lui répondit péniblement.

« - Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner. » Dit-il. « - Vous avez le droit d'être en colère. »

« - Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. » Déclara-t-elle, se penchant à travers la table et serrer son poignet. « - Tu sais… c'est difficile pour une mère de se rendre compte qu'elle a manqué quelque chose de si important. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne peux toujours pas croire que je n'ai pas vu que vous étiez tous les deux si malheureux. »

Harry soupira. « - Je sais. Mais… si cela peut vous rassurer un peu, je pense que nous ne le savions pas non plus. Nous faisions juste… du somnambulisme. » Dit-il, se souvenant de la description de Ginny et se rendant compte qu'elle était plutôt précise. Le visage de Molly s'affaissa de tristesse et Harry saisit sa main. « - Tout va bien se passer. » Insista-t-il.

« - Arthur et moi avons parlé de ce que tu as dit. » Continua-t-elle. « - Tu sais, dans le garage. »

Harry déglutit. « - Oui, j'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir. »

« - Et je veux te dire que cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Pas du tout. » Dit-elle farouchement, se penchant sur la table avec des yeux brillants.

Surpris par la véhémence soudaine, Harry hocha la tête, incapable de former une réponse cohérente.

« - Je t'aime, Harry. » Poursuivit-elle, clignant à peine des yeux et si Harry n'était pas aussi enraciné dans la gravité de tout cela, il trouverait sans doute cela amusant de voir cette vieille dame lui déclarer des mots d'amour entre les dents serrées.

« - Je sais. » Répondit finalement Harry. « - Je vous aime aussi. »

« - Bien. Donc tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, ni te renierais ou… quoi d'autre ? » Elle baissa les yeux durant une seconde ou deux et à la stupéfaction d'Harry, elle fouilla dans les poches de son gilet multicolore pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin. Elle prit ses lunettes et parcourut rapidement les mots. « - Ah, oui… _'Promettre que tu n'abandonneras pas, ou renieras ou tortureras psychologiquement mon père. Il t'aime et ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est homo. Ceci est un mot correct à utiliser, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à un de mes amis qui s'y connait'_. »

Impossible de décider s'il devait rire, grincer des dents ou cacher son visage dans ses mains, Harry opta pour un mélange des trois.

« - Oh mon dieu. » Marmonna-t-il, reniflant inélégamment et regardant Molly entre ses doigts. « - Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ ? »

Molly plia le parchemin et lui fit un drôle de petit sourire. « - Une lettre de James que j'ai reçu ce matin. Enfin, une partie. Il y a plus mais c'est la partie qui m'a sauté aux yeux. »

« - Oh… » Harry se mordit la langue juste à temps pour se retenir de jurer. « - Je suis désolé. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait bien faire, il essayait probablement…. »

« - D'essayer de prendre soin de son père ? » Termina Molly, regardant Harry.

« - Oui. Écoutez, je vais lui écrire et lui dire qu'il ne doit pas vous parler comme ça. » Dit-il, laissant tomber ses mains sur la table. Secrètement, il voulait plutôt embrasser James et augmenter son argent de poche mais il soupçonnait que ceci était un acte 'agir comme un adulte'.

« - Pas besoin. » Dit Molly en remettant la lettre dans sa poche. « - Je lui ai déjà écrit et lui ai dit que vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire aucune de ces choses, il pouvait arrêter d'être inquiet et commencer à étudier. » Elle sourit et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire aussi.

Soulagé, Harry posa son menton dans une main et laissa son regard dérivait autour de la cuisine. La douce lumière éclairait la table de pin et bruit de la pluie berçait doucement Harry qu'il pouvait presque oublier ses bottes gorgées d'eau, sa robe humide et son cerveau qui semblait pilonner l'intérieur de son crâne.

« - Pourquoi ces conversations semblent toujours avoir lieu à une table de cuisine ? » Demanda-t-il, couvrant un bâillement.

« - Parce que la cuisine est le cœur de la maison. » Dit Molly. « - Pourquoi penses-tu que nous organisions toujours les réunions de l'Ordre dans la cuisine autrefois ? »

« - Je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. » Admit Harry et l'expression de Molly retrouva soudainement bonne humeur à moitié réprobatrice. Harry n'avait jamais été plus heureux de la revoir.

« - Je sais que Ginny en sait plus que ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Dit-elle en regardant Harry. « - A propos de cet homme. »

Harry détourna le regard, l'estomac noué. « - Il n'y a rien à craindre, Molly. Rien n'est arrivé. Je pense qu'il est préférable de traiter… une chose à la fois pour le moment. »

Molly émit un petit son d'insatisfaction. « - Charlie avait peur de me parler dans un premier temps. » Dit-elle presque à voix basse et Harry leva les yeux. « - Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de me parler. »

Pendant un bref moment, elle avait l'air terrifié et puis tout aussi rapidement, ça disparu, caché derrière la bonne humeur et le sourire habituel.

« - Je ne le suis pas. » Rassura-t-il. « - Je le promets. »

Molly regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever de sa chaise, apparemment satisfaite. « - Allons-nous prendre une tasse de thé ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. « - Génial. Puis-je jeter un œil à cette lettre ? »

* * *

Allégé par la visite de Molly et fortifié par un énorme et chaud souper au Terrier avec Lily et ses grands-parents la nuit suivante, Harry trouva plus facile de supporter le reste de la semaine. Il lutta à travers ses notes, signa tout ce qui lui passa sous la main et alarma Helga en s'installant à son bureau et discutant avec elle alors qu'elle déjeunait. La certitude de ne pas perdre sa famille et de pouvoir emménager dans sa maison dans une ou deux semaines avait allégé sa culpabilité et son appréhension et il commençait à sentir qu'il pouvait faire face à tout.

Tout, semblait-il, à l'exception d'acheter des vêtements.

Après avoir reculé cela aussi longtemps que possible, Harry finit par céder le samedi matin après s'être vu dans le miroir de la chambre d'ami et se rendre compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se voir habillé comme un bibliothécaire sexagénaire. Il alla à Londres sans aucun plan cette fois et passa une heure agréable à tergiverser, entrant et sortant de petits magasins de meubles et faisant mettre de côté des tables, des canapés et de beaux tapis pour sa nouvelle maison. Avec les conseils de Molly en tête, il donna un montant obscène pour une grande et solide table de cuisine en chêne et chaises assorties et puis, étrangement heureux de choisir son propre mobilier pour la première fois, il trouva des lampes et des petits placards et toute une batterie de cuisine rouge brillante.

Il sollicita l'aide d'une jeune vendeuse enthousiaste pour la literie et elle semblait ravie d'aider Harry à choisir de nouveaux draps, couettes et un cadre de lit en fer forgé avec un matelas contenant un sort réfrigérant permanent qui d'après elle : « C'est trop génial, honnêtement Monsieur, j'en ai un à la maison. »

À contrecœur et beaucoup, beaucoup allégés de galions, Harry alla sur le Chemin de Traverse et commença la tâche beaucoup moins agréable de s'acheter une garde-robe décente. Il aurait pu le faire avec l'honnêteté et les yeux de Lily pour la couleur mais elle faisait du patin à glace avec ses amis d'école, donc il était seul. Il supposait qu'elle pourrait venir à la maison demain et rire de ses efforts mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil.

Perplexe, il pénétra dans un magasin éclairé, espérant que quelque chose saute à lui mais ça ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi simple que cela. Il n'était pas vraiment amateur de boutique et les vendeurs bien vêtus le regardaient avec des yeux curieux et douteux, comme s'ils savaient qu'il n'était pas friand de cela. Il passa dix bonnes minutes à chercher parmi des chemises à motif et fronça les sourcils quand l'un d'eux se rapprocha de lui, toussant légèrement et attendant.

Harry leva les yeux. Celui-ci était plus âgé que les autres, même plus âgé que lui et il se détendit un peu.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et attentive.

Harry soupira. « - Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent à peine mais ses yeux bleus brillèrent. « - Si vous me dites ce que vous cherchez, je peux être capable de le trouver pour vous. » Proposa-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. Il baissa les yeux vers les vêtements imprimés et criards et savait qu'ils n'étaient pas pour lui. Aucun d'eux, en fait. Ce qu'il cherchait, se rendit-il compte, c'était une sorte de compromis entre la garde-robe haute couture de son autre lui-même et les vêtements confortable qu'il aimait, comme un jean usé et troué. Il imagina Draco s'appuyait sur son épaule et poussait un soupir dramatique.

_« - Et c'est pour cela que tu n'achètes pas tes propres vêtements. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »_

Pris entre le désir et la volonté de donner un coup à ce Draco imaginaire, Harry regardait l'homme qui se proposait de le sauver et lui sourit.

« - Je n'aime pas ces chemises. » Déclara-t-il en désignant tout le rayon. « - Si cela aide. »

« - C'est un début, Monsieur. » Dit l'homme prudemment.

« - Bien. » Harry le regarda, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction face à l'honnêteté qui était sur le point d'émerger. « - Je ne veux pas avoir l'air vieux non plus. »

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent. « - Venez avec moi. »

* * *

Au cours de la prochaine heure, Harry essaya tout ce qui était à sa taille dans la boutique, s'abandonnant rapidement aux connaissances de l'homme aux yeux pétillants, qui apparaissait à intervalles réguliers pour lui passer une pile de chemises, des pantalons et des chandails, attendant patiemment qu'il sorte de la cabine. Après les premières tenues, la maladresse d'Harry commença à disparaître et il se présentait ouvertement pour son approbation, regardant pensivement son reflet dans les nombreux miroirs étincelants alors que le vendeur voltigeait autour de lui, redressant un revers ici et lissant un pli là, arrangeant cravates et écharpes autour du cou d'Harry puis fronçant les sourcils et les enlevant pour des raisons qui étaient un mystère pour Harry.

« - Tournez-vous, Monsieur Potter, juste pour que nous puissions voir comment ce manteau bouge avec vous. » Conseilla-t-il.

Perplexe, Harry obéit, pensant que ce manteau en laine de veau, qui était au moins le quatrième qu'il essayait, se déplaçait très bien avec lui. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Ses tentatives pour se vêtir au fil des ans, il le voyait maintenant, étaient nettement insuffisantes et en l'absence de Draco, sa meilleure option était de faire confiance à cet homme. Il était probablement la personne la plus polie qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré et bien qu'il n'ait jamais demandé les mensurations d'Harry, tous les articles, sans exception, qu'il portait étaient adaptés parfaitement à lui. Harry était à contrecœur impressionné.

« - Très bien. » Murmura l'homme, tapant ses longs doigts contre son visage. « - Essayez le cachemire de jade avec ce pantalon, peut-être ? »

Harry retourna dans la cabine et fouilla dans sa pile de pull, essayant de décider lequel des deux dans les tons presque identique était le bon.

_« - Pourquoi es-tu si inutile quand il s'agit de couleur ? » _Fit la voix de Draco dans sa tête, lui faisant fermer les yeux et pousser un profond soupir pour se reprendre. _« - Tu es censé être un artiste. »_

Harry se secoua, se retourna et montra les deux chandails à l'homme. « - Lequel d'entre eux est le vert jade ? Ils ont l'air pareil pour moi. »

Les yeux clairs brillèrent encore plus et une petite ombre de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il désignait le vêtement dans la main gauche d'Harry. « - Voilà pourquoi je suis là. » Dit-il de façon uniforme.

Harry sourit, retourna derrière le rideau et échangea le lourd manteau et la chemise pour le chandail glorieusement doux, rentrant résolument l'étiquette du prix avant qu'il puisse le voir.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda-t-il, avançant à grandes enjambées dans la pièce avec le miroir et se présentant, le dos droit et les bras tendus pour l'inspection. À ce stade, ça n'avait plus d'importance s'il ressemblait à une mésange. Il n'y avait personne ici à part eux deux et il était bien décidé à faire cela correctement… s'il le faisait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à le refaire avant une longue période.

« - Monsieur Potter, je crois que c'est votre couleur. » Dit l'homme, dardant ses yeux sur le reflet d'Harry alors qu'il lissait un pli invisible sur une manche et hocha lentement la tête.

« - Vraiment ? » Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, incertain.

« - Oui. Regardez votre visage, il semble vivant. » Dit l'homme.

Harry suivit son regard et eut une agréable surprise alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme avait raison. La couleur donnait à sa peau une apparence saine, ses dents plus banche et ses yeux d'un vert vif et pétillant derrière ses lunettes. C'était incroyable. Toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à porter des couleurs marrons et fades semblaient oublier et l'homme qui lui retourner son regard dans le miroir ressemblait beaucoup à son autre lui-même, l'homme de l'aperçu et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à retourner son attention sur le vendeur, qui patientait derrière lui dans l'expectative, haussant les sourcils.

« - Oui. » Parvint-il à dire finalement. « - Vous avez raison. »

L'homme hocha la tête avec grâce. « - Je suis heureux que vous soyez d'accord. »

« - Je suppose que je ferais mieux de le prendre alors. » Dit Harry.

« - Très bien. Bon… je pense que nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir. »

« - Je sais, je sais. » Assurant Harry, souriant et retournant dans la cabine. « - Je suis tout à fait conscient du fait que vous n'avez pas terminé avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui suit ? »

* * *

Au moment où Harry rentra enfin, chargé de sacs et après avoir laissé plus d'argent que sa conscience voulait le reconnaître, l'obscurité tombait abondamment et l'air était plus frais. Reconnaissant pour le feu qu'il pouvait sentir avant même d'arriver dans le salon, il renifla l'odeur douce de thé et se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un ici à qui il devait cacher ses achats. En fin de compte, cependant, il s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et posa ses sacs à ses pieds. À travers ses yeux mi-clos, il observa son vieux jean et ses bottes éraflées. Il se demanda s'ils allaient lui manquer.

« - Harry, est-ce toi ? » Appela Hermione depuis la cuisine. « - Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? »

« - Hermione, je vendrais un de mes reins pour une tasse de thé. » Soupira-t-il, fermant les yeux.

« - Eh bien, espérons que tu n'auras pas à aller jusque-là. » Rigola-t-elle, le vieux plancher en bois grinçant sous ses pas, annonçant son arrivée dans le salon. « - Je viens juste de mettre l'eau à bouillir alors si… oh, mon… as-tu fait du shopping ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, pour pouvoir la regarder depuis son fauteuil dans un angle vraiment sinueux. « - Absolument pas. »

« - Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces sacs alors ? » Demanda Hermione, croisant les bras et fixant Harry avec un sourire connaisseur.

« - Euh… des jouets pour les enfants pauvres. » Improvisa Harry.

Hermione grogna et approcha de son fauteuil, traversant le tapis et se postant devant la cheminée, à proximité des sacs d'Harry. Soupirant, il se remit droit et tenta un regard sévère mais ça ne marcha pas une seconde à en juger par l'amusement sur son visage.

Soudain, ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle se pencha en avant pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur lui.

« - T'es-tu coupé les cheveux, aussi ? »

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec incertitude. « - Pas beaucoup. » Marmonna-t-il, très conscient de lui-même. Le regard intense et calculateur d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas non plus. « - Je suis resté là-bas une éternité compte tenu de la quantité qu'elle a réellement coupé. » Se plaignit-il. « - Elle a dit que c'était mieux un effet désordonné plutôt que ce nid de poule. »

« - Je ne peux pas y croire. » Dit Hermione, assise sur ses talons et secouant la tête.

« - Moi non plus. Je dois mettre _des choses_ dessus. » Divulgua Harry, sortant un petit pot rouge brillant de sa poche et le jetant à Hermione, qui l'attrapa et l'examina soigneusement.

« - Ca sent bon. » Dit-elle, remettant le couvercle en place. « - Et c'est bien, vraiment… je suis un peu surprise. »

« - Non, vraiment ? » Harry sourit.

Hermione lui tira la langue et jeta le pot sur la poitrine d'Harry avec plus de force que nécessaire, fronçant les sourcils quand il l'attrapa d'une main.

« - Je pense que c'est bien… tu n'as jamais pris soin de toi-même. » Dit-elle.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait être offensé ou non, Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Oh, vraiment ? »

Hermione rougit mais quand elle baissa les yeux, ils se posèrent sur ses sacs. « - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux et toute trace d'embarras ayant disparu.

« - Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« - Montre-moi. » Cajola-t-elle, se balançant légèrement d'un côté à l'autre comme un python voulant du bacon.

Harry hésita.

« - Ron et Hugo sont à l'étage, tu sais. » Dit-elle avec désinvolture.

« - Ils font quoi ? »

« - Ils faisaient semblants d'être des sous-marins aux dernières nouvelles mais je suis sûre que je pourrais les convaincre de descendre pour qu'Oncle Harry fasse un défilé de mode… »

« - D'accord, d'accord. » Interrompit Harry à la hâte. Il n'avait aucune envie de montrer sa nouvelle garde-robe à Ron, qui faisait toujours un travail épouvantable pour cacher son amusement ou Hugo, qui à son âge était douloureusement honnête et il était peu probable qu'il puisse se retenir s'il pensait que son Oncle Harry ressemblait à un troll. S'il était honnête, il était plus inquiet de porter ses vêtements devant tout le monde, en dépit de ce que le vendeur avait pu dire.

« - Fantastique. » Dit Hermione, s'asseyant sur le tapis, le visage éclairé d'un sourire triomphant.

Harry soupira et prit le premier sac, sortant un pantalon anthracite sur mesure avec une attache diaboliquement inutile. « - Je ne les mettrais pas. » Prévint-il.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu les portes. J'ai une imagination. » Lui répondit-elle, tendant la main et touchant le tissu entre ses doigts d'un air approbateur. « - Très joli. »

Soulagé, Harry le mit de côté et montra plusieurs autres pantalons et trois jeans ajustés : un sombre, un clair et le dernier avec des déchirures et déteint à certains endroits et le vendeur lui avait assuré que ceci était 'la chose à porter en ce moment'.

« - Maintenant, je voudrais te voir dans _ceux_-là. » Dit Hermione, regardant les jeans à la mode avec quelque chose proche de l'envie. « - Tu es un homme courageux. »

Harry grogna. « - Eh bien, nous verrons si je les mets réellement. »

Il fouilla parmi les sacs restant et sortit le chandail vert et le montra également.

« - Oh, il est beau. Je commence à penser que tu as été aidé. »

Harry laissa tomber le pull sur ses genoux et lui lança un regard foudroyant. « - Bien sûr. Si j'avais dû me débrouiller seul, je serais revenu à la maison avec d'autres vêtements bruns. » Il prit un autre pull, celui-ci étant rouge foncé. « - Qu'en est-il de celui-là ? »

« - Je l'aime. »

« - Et ça ? » Une chemise noire aux boutons argentés.

« - Très chic. »

« - Ça ? » Un tee-shirt bleu foncé avec des coutures blanches et un ourlet effiloché.

« - Harry, j'ai le sentiment que c'est incroyablement branché. » Dit Hermione en souriant.

« - Comportes-toi bien. Et ça ? »

« - Euh… intéressant ? » Hésita Hermione, fronçant la vue au vêtement qu'Harry tenait.

Il regardant, sentant maintenant plus que jamais que le vendeur astucieux avait fait une étrange erreur avec celui-ci. Il était très… orange. Et personne n'avait besoin d'autant de fermetures, surtout quand aucune d'elles semblaient aller au même endroit.

« - Un peu voyant ? »

Hermione rigola. « - Un tantinet. »

Harry sourit et lança la création bizarre orage (que le vendeur lui avait assuré que ça lui donnerait un air 'tendance') dans le sac le plus proche. « - Ah, bien. Un petit accro sur une centaine n'est pas trop mal pour un taux d'échec. »

« - Je pense que tu fais une crise de moitié-vide vestimentaire. » Dit-elle en faisant glisser à elle un autre sac de vêtement.

« - Je pense que tu m'as promis une tasse de thé. » Fit-il remarquer.

Elle se leva en riant et tapota son genou alors qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine.

« - Périscope ! » Hurla Hugo, suivit quelques seconde plus tard un puissant splash et le son de Ron faisant ce qui semblait être des bruits de baleine.

Se souvenant de l'avertissement d'Hermione, Harry rassembla ses sacs et les rangea dans le placard de sa chambre d'ami. Puis, avec un étrange sentiment de nervosité et de soulagement, il entassa tous ses vêtements vieux, bruns ou informe en un tas au sol, ne gardant qu'un seul jean fripé… celui qu'il portait, juste au cas où… il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître le tout.

* * *

Après le dîner, qu'il avait cuisiné, dans une tentative de soulager un peu Hermione, Harry se retira dans sa chambre et essaya ses nouveaux vêtements, s'observant dans le miroir et essayant de se rappeler des conseils du vendeur. Quand il fut rassuré qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un idiot habillé en peau de mouton, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et écouta le grondement doux de la conversation de ses amis qui filtrait sous la porte.

« - J'ai mis Hugo au lit. » Dit Ron, ses pas claquant lourdement sur le plancher du salon. « - Veux-tu.. »

« - Ron, baisse la voix. » Siffla Hermione. « - Tu vas réveiller Harry. »

« - Il ne dors pas encore. » Répliqua Ron, baissant la voix un court instant. « - Il est seulement huit heures et demie ! »

« - Il a dit qu'il allait dans sa chambre et il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. » Insista Hermione et Harry pouvait l'imaginer en train de croiser les bras et fixer Ron avec son plus redoutable regard.

Un peu offensé, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda une fois de plus son reflet, il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça. En fait, pensa-t-il, il semblait plus sain et plus alerte que ce qu'il avait été depuis des mois. Il retomba sur le lit et roula des yeux au plafond. Il avait probablement passé plus de temps à se regarder dans un miroir aujourd'hui que ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie d'adulte jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui était un peu inquiétant.

« - … N'a pas besoin d'être materner, Mione. » Dit Ron, un peu plus fort maintenant.

« - Oh, et qu'en sais-tu ? » Répliqua vertement Hermione.

Les mains sur les hanches, maintenant. Pensa Harry. Il plissa les yeux et ses joues rougirent.

Il gémit et jeta un sort de silence sur la porte, puis croisa les bras sur son visage. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'écouter la dispute inutile entre ses meilleurs amis, le jour de son emménagement n'arrivait pas assez vite. Ils avaient été merveilleux de l'accueillir dans leur maison, vraiment, l'impliquant dans leur vie de famille comme toujours et ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé quand il avait l'intention de partir, mais il soupçonnait qu'ils le faisaient seulement par politesse. Ils avaient besoin d'espace et il devait être avec des gens qui ne ressentaient pas le besoin de marcher sur des œufs en sa présence.

Soudain las par un épuisement dû à la frustration et son shopping, Harry lança sa pile de vêtements au sol, retira sa chemise et son pantalon et se glissa sous les draps. Il se fichait qu'il soit huit heures et demie et un samedi soir. Il avait sommeil et demain, il sortirait.

* * *

Il se réveilla alors que le soleil se levait, se sentant rafraîchi et dynamisé et décida de profiter du fait que Lily était une lève-tôt, et Ginny par extension, même le week-end. Il lui envoya un message rapide par hibou pour qu'elle le rejoigne, lui rappelant de laisser une note à sa mère et alla récupérer des jus et des muffins restant du repas d'hier soir et partit à sa rencontre.

Alors qu'il menait la petite colline qui menait à Willoughby Drive, ses chaussures s'humidifiant à la rosée humide, Lily accourut vers lui en riant. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent comme un fanion, semblant brillé sous les rayons et juste pendant un moment, elle avait l'air terriblement grande.

« - Viens, papa ! » Appela-t-elle, tendant la main et il termina les derniers mètres de la montée. Il se tint au sommet, respirant les odeurs enivrantes de l'hiver, la terre humide et l'herbe givrée.

« - As-tu laissé une note à ta mère ? » Demanda-t-il, sortant le bout de sa baguette afin de lancer un discret sort de séchage sur l'herbe. « - Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et panique. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Lily, s'asseyant au sol et croisant les jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. « - Tout va bien ? »

Harry sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle, se demandant ce que Draco aurait à dire à propos des gens qui s'asseyaient dans l'herbe avec un nouveau pantalon coûteux. Il en avait une assez bonne idée.

« - Oui. Je voulais juste prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ma meilleure fille. » Dit-il, sortant les muffins et les jus. « - Est-ce un crime ? »

Lily rigola et une petite partie d'Harry soupçonna qu'elle devait penser que son père était un peu idiot. Curieusement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

« - Non. » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et acceptant sa part de nourriture. Prenant une énorme bouchée de son muffin, elle soupira et regarda la vallée qui s'étendait devant eux. Harry la regarda, avalant une gorgée de jus froid et savourant les vagues de contentement qui déferlaient en lui.

« - T'es-tu amusée hier ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Lily sourit. « - Oui, c'était génial. Jeannette m'a appris à faire une figure. Je suis beaucoup tombée mais j'ai réussi à la faire ! »

« - Très impressionnant. » Dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

« - Merci. Peut-être que toi et moi pourrions aller en faire un jour. » Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

« - Du patin à glace ? » Précisa-t-il, secrètement agacé par l'idée.

« - Oui. Si tu veux, je veux dire. » Lily s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment. « - C'est agréable de faire des choses avec toi. » Dit-elle dans un murmure presque. « - Avant que maman et toi divorciez… tu n'avais jamais le temps. »

Elle rougit et se tut, arrachant un gros morceau de son muffin et le fourrant dans sa bouche comme pour essayer de se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le cœur d'Harry se tordit douloureusement et crispa ses doigts sur l'herbe froide en faisant l'effort de garder les excuses qu'il savait être inutile.

« - Absolument, nous irons en faire. » Dit-il finalement. « - Je vais probablement tomber après dix secondes. » Ajouta-t-il, espérant la faire sourire et cela fonctionna. « - C'est agréable de faire des choses avec toi aussi. Mange ton petit-déjeuner. »

* * *

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à lui-même alors qu'il descendait la colline et retournait dans la maison, rejouant mentalement l'examen flatteur de Lily à sa tenue. Apparemment il avait l'air 'assez cool', ce qui était une première et plus que suffisant pour lui. Toujours déterminé à passer la journée dehors et laisser à Ron et Hermione la chance de faire… eh bien, tout ce qu'ils faisaient quand il n'était pas là, il se glissa à nouveau dans la maison silencieuse, saisit ses vêtements de travail et ressortit avant qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre et lui demande s'il voulait un bol de porridge.

Le ministère était relativement calme mais il y avait encore assez de gens qui couraient partout pour rendre l'endroit vivant et rappeler à Harry que, bien qu'il ne travaillait pas les week-ends, il y en avait beaucoup qui le faisait. Il recueillit quelques clins d'œil sympathiques et quatre variation un peu décalé de 'Bonjour Monsieur Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ?' alors qu'il marchait vers son bureau. Et il était assez amusé de sourire et assurer à ses collègues que oui, il venait travailler un dimanche et non, ils n'avaient pas à craindre que le monde tombe en poussière.

Son bureau semblait terriblement stérile sans Helga et il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait durant les week-ends. Même elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire de que rester assis à son bureau un dimanche matin ensoleillé, pensa-t-il et il enterra immédiatement cette réalisation au fin fond de sa tête avant de ruiner sa bonne humeur.

Laissant la porte de son bureau grande ouverte… plus parce qu'il pouvait qu'autre chose… il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montagne de dossier sans grand enthousiasme. Elle semblait avoir augmenté en taille depuis vendredi après-midi, si bien qu'Harry se demandait si ces bougres se reproduisaient. Résigné, il prit sa plume et commença.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il abandonna sa tâche en faveur de tourner lentement sur sa chaise, les bras ballants à ses côtés et regardant le plafond. Il avait fortement essayé d'être productif et un bon ami et tous ces trucs importants mais ça ne servait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa mémoire le Draco inutilement-chaud-maintenant Malfoy de son esprit.

_« - Harry. » Haleta-t-il, les yeux brûlants de désespoir et ses doigts saisissant le dos humide d'Harry, quémandeurs, exigeants. « - Dépêches-toi, Blaise va arriver dans une minute et… oh putain, oui… je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne prévois pas de l'inclure. »_

Soudain, les yeux n'étaient pas ceux du Draco en plein désarroi sur le canapé du Numéro Douze mais ceux appartenant à l'homme glacial vêtu de noir au match de Quidditch, l'homme qui disait : 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?' Et faisait se nouer les entrailles d'Harry.

Harry gémit, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne put pas se retenir de sourire mais il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la dureté croissante sous sa robe, parce que même s'il ne faisait pas un travail très jouissif durant ces dernières semaines, il ne comptait pas se masturber au bureau. En dehors de toute autre chose, ça semblait juste triste.

Une chose était claire au milieu de toute cette folie. Cet homme avait pris une résidence permanente dans sa tête, les deux versions de lui en une fusion confuse des deux, un avec des mots durs et l'autre avec un sourire chaleureux mais il n'avait aucun des deux mais il le voulait tellement que c'était douloureux et maintenant qu'il était seul, il semblait incapable de penser à autre chose. Tout était bien quand il avait Lily ou Ron ou Hermione ou un vendeur de vêtement pour le distraire mais il savait que même la plus solide de ses défenses était peu susceptible de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il soupçonnait que qu'il ne devait pas bondir directement dans… eh bien, quoi que ce soit mais surtout cela, après la fin de son mariage mais le besoin de savoir, de tout savoir à propos de ce Draco était infiniment plus fort que la voix rationnelle dans sa tête. Malgré ses paroles à Molly de traiter une chose à la fois, l'idée d'attendre devenait de plus en plus intolérable à chaque minute qui passait.

Harry posa ses pieds sur le bureau et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, aspirant et relâchant une respiration lente et apaisante. Il avait besoin d'un plan, ou au moins un semblant d'idée de comment il allait faire à ce sujet.

« - L'outil le plus puissant que l'on peut donner à un ennemi est un manque de préparation. » Marmonna-t-il, tirant automatiquement les mots du Code de Conduite des Aurors, malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas lu depuis des années. « - Mais il n'est pas ton ennemi, idiot. Pense comme une personne normale. »

« - Euh… vous me parlez ? » Demanda une petite voix fluette.

Harry sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte, qu'il avait délibérément laissée ouverte mais aussi celle de l'antichambre qu'il avait laissée ouverte par accident. Un petit homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes épaisses était debout sur le seuil et regardait Harry d'un air interrogateur.

« - Non, désolé, je… pensais à haute voix. » Admit-il, retirant ses pieds du bureau et tenta d'avoir l'air professionnel, même si c'était probablement trop tard.

« - Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais juste de passage. » Dit l'homme. Il se tourna pour partir puis s'arrêta, octroyant un petit sourire en coin à Harry. « - Il est préférable de penser à haute voix que ne jamais penser du tout. »

Sur ce, il hocha la tête à Harry et disparut dans le couloir. Harry cacha son sourire dans ses mains, étrangement fortifié par le conseil non-sollicité. Après un moment, il croisa les bras, se mordit les lèvres et considéra ses options.

Il pouvait attendre. Il savait que Draco serait au prochain match de Quidditch, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle et ce serait un point de départ facile pour une conversation. Cela dit, le match ne se déroulerait pas avant presque un mois, selon James, qui avait commencé à envoyer à Harry toutes nouvelles liées au Quidditch et un mois d'attente était très long. Du moins, ça semblait très long en cet instant.

Pendant une minute ou deux, il joua avec l'idée désinvolte de traîner devant Gringotts, où il aurait de fortes chances de tomber sur Draco mais la partie censée de son cerveau lui rappela que non seulement Ginny y travaillait également mais qu'il apparaîtrait certainement comme un harceleur fou, ce qui n'était pas vraiment susceptible d'être un bon premier mouvement, toutes choses considérées.

Frustré d'être de retour à la case départ, Harry fit brutalement tourner son fauteuil, s'arc-boutant au vertige inévitable et pensa au probable dimanche matin morose de Draco. Il devait probablement errer dans son manoir où des gens pouvaient se promener pendant des jours et ne pas se voir.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, faisant chauffer la semelle de sa chaussure sur le tapis. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita, un peu chancelant, vers l'Atrium.

* * *

L'air était froid mais le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et illumina tous les alentours qu'Harry pouvait voir dont les pelouses luxuriantes et le manoir lointain. C'était très beau et à peine reconnaissable de la propriété délabrée qu'il se souvenait de la guerre.

Chassant les souvenirs inutiles, il s'approcha du portail en fer forgé à la main, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé pour blesser son bras ou le transformer en mulot. À travers la grille, il aperçut un groupe de paons, il en compta dix regroupés autour d'une petite fontaine élaborée et il les regarda évolué avec un plaisir apparent alors que la fontaine projetait une eau miroitante. Alors qu'il les regardait, un des oiseaux se tourna vers lui, l'observant avec des petits yeux noirs intelligents.

Irrationnellement frappé par le sentiment qu'il était soupçonné, Harry se détourna et concentra son attention sur le portail à la place. Expert en sortilège, il fit courir une main attentive et légère sur le métal, sentant le bourdonnement de la magie de protection et notant avec intérêt qu'il n'y avait aucun sort de repoussement. En fait, la sécurité était très ordinaire et il savait qu'il pouvait la briser en quelques secondes mais il ne voulait pas.

Parce que c'était probablement plus qu'un peu stupide de se présenter chez Draco sans invitation et il était le premier à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être considérer comme un ami pour le moment mais il avait agi sous l'impulsivité et il ne voulait pas reculer maintenant. Harry passa vaguement une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui, cherchant une sorte de sonnette ou dispositif d'invocation mais il n'y avait rien.

_« C'est presque comme si ces gens ne voulaient pas de visiteurs. » _Fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry l'ignora et se renfrogna. Il savait… quelque part au fond et bien caché… que l'entêtement et témérité et toutes sortes de choses Gryffondor resurgissaient mais il était impossible de s'en occuper alors que Draco lui manquait si farouchement. Il savait aussi que le Draco qui vivait à l'autre bout de ce chemin était, en substance, un autre homme mais il devait essayer. Mieux valait passer complètement pour un fou plutôt que de passer le reste de sa vie à se poser des questions.

« - Arrête ça. » Fit une voix puis il y eut des bruissements d'ailes et un des paons passa sur un parterre de fleurs et devant le portail avant de disparaître dans un buisson. Harry se tordit le cou, dans l'espoir de localiser la source de la voix. Elle était douce, féminine et d'un raffinement familier.

« - Bonjour ? » Appela-t-il avec espoir.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut pas de réponse puis une haute silhouette émergea, marchant à travers la pelouse vers le portail. La femme portait un pantalon foncé, un long cardigan et portait un panier tissé à son bras dans lequel se trouvait plein de fleurs. Son grand chapeau cachait son visage à la vue d'Harry mais les longs cheveux blonds étaient un indice. Même ainsi, Harry pouvait à peine croire que la femme qui s'approchait de lui, sécateur à la main et élégante, était Narcissa Malfoy.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, Harry se rendit compte que les disparités entre cette femme et son homologue dans l'aperçu ne se limitaient pas à leur tenue vestimentaire. Cette Narcissa semblait plus âgée et plus usée que la matriarche acerbe qui avait offert à Harry un cygne hideux en verre pour Noel et pour quelques raisons, Harry était plus intimidé que jamais.

« - Auror ? » S'enquerra-t-elle, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la robe qu'Harry avait oublié de retirer. « - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Non, Madame Malfoy, je… »

Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant finalement son regard. « - Oh ! Auror _Potter _! » Elle fit une pause. « - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Non, je… je voudrais parler à Draco, s'il est présent. » Déclara Harry, faisant un effort pour garder ses mains le long de son corps et résister à l'envie d'hausser les épaules comme un adolescent maladroit.

« - Je vois. Est-ce qu'il vous attend ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant une main pour retenir son chapeau alors qu'une rafale de vent particulièrement forte soufflait. Son accent raffiné et coupant était toujours le même mais les mots ne contenait pas la morsure qu'Harry s'était attendu… la question était juste… une question… et elle le regardait avec curiosité, rangeant son sécateur dans son panier et prenant sa baguette.

« - Probablement pas. » Admit Harry, et cette fois, rien au monde ne put l'arrêter de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« - Draco m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu récemment à Poudlard. » Dit Narcissa d'une voix neutre, se reculant légèrement et ses doigts pâles jouant avec sa baguette.

« - Ah oui ? » Marmonna Harry, se sentant rougir. « - Je suis allé voir mon fils jouer… il est Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor… il a fait un bon match, je suis vraiment… fier de lui. » Termina-t-il tranquillement, réalisant qu'il parlait sans réfléchir et incertain si oui ou non la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Narcissa était de bon augure pour lui.

« - Je suis très fière de mon fils aussi. » Dit-elle uniformément, tapotant le portail avec sa baguette et reculant alors que les grilles s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer Harry.

« - Merci. » Dit-il en entrant et attendant alors qu'elle effectuait une petite procédure de verrouillage complexe. Quand elle se mit en route, il s'empressa de la suivre, prenant une seconde pour ajuster sa foulée à la sienne et optant pour garder la bouche fermée… il était à l'intérieur maintenant et avait déjà reçu beaucoup plus de politesse qu'il pouvait s'y attendre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas tout gâcher.

Il pouvait le faire. les jardins étaient une distraction adéquate, plein de créatures et pelouses bien entretenues et de fleurs vives qu'Harry suspectait avoir bénéficiées d'un coup de main pour être florissante en plein milieu de l'hiver. L'air était froid et riche du parfum de terre fraîche ainsi que quelque chose d'amer et sophistiqué qui provenait des cheveux et vêtements de Narcissa.

« - Je crois que Draco est dans son bureau. » Dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le coin de l'allée et le manoir fut pleinement en vue. « - J'ose dire qu'il sera surpris de vous voir, Auror. »

_« J'ose dire qu'il le sera. » _Acquiesça silencieusement Harry. Au lieu de cela, il dit : « - Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler Auror, Madame Malfoy. Je ne suis pas en service. »

Narcissa lui lança un regard oblique. « - J'essayais simplement d'être polie. » Dit-elle, laissant échapper un petit soupire qui semblait véhiculer la mystification plutôt que la désapprobation. « - Comme vous, j'imagine. Comment préférez-vous être appelé ? »

Harry hésita pendant quelques secondes, continuant à avancer à ses côtés dans le gravier. Rien de tout cela ne se passait comme prévu mais il pouvait s'adapter, pensa-t-il.

« - Juste Harry sera bien. » Proposa-t-il finalement.

« - Comme vous le souhaitez. » Elle fouilla dans son panier et récupéra la paire de sécateur et Harry s'arrêta, fasciné alors qu'elle se penchait pour couper une bouture d'une plante étrange qui avait jugé bon de croître au bord de la route, à plusieurs mètres du lit de fleurs le plus proche. Elle l'examina avec intérêt et la mit dans son panier avec qui ce qui ressemblait à un sort de stase, en quelque sorte. « - C'est étrange de regarder tant de vieilles formalités disparaitre. » Confia-t-elle, regardant Harry en se redressant. « - Mais le changement est la nature des choses. Le progrès est souvent source de confusion. » Elle lui adressa à peine l'ombre d'un sourire et Harry se demanda ce qui était arrivé à la froide femme aux lèvres serrées dont il se souvenait.

« - Je ne suis pas un grand fan des changements non plus, Madame Malfoy. » Dit-il, surpris par la franchise. « - Mais parfois, c'est pour le mieux. »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna vers la pelouse. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à part la suivre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans la maison sans elle. Quand il la rattrapa, elle regardait un parterre de fleurs blanches et roses.

« - Pensez-vous que ces azalées sont fanés ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, tenant son chapeau une fois de plus et levant les yeux vers Harry.

« - Euh… je ne m'y connais pas en plantes, je suis désolé. » Dit-il mais regardant complaisamment le lit de fleur quand même.

Narcissa soupira et rangea ses sécateurs. « - Je suppose que je vais leur donner un jour ou deux. »

Soulagé, Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête comme si son approbation comptait réellement pour quelque chose dans cette situation bizarre.

« - Vos jardins sont magnifiques. » Dit-il impulsivement, se souvenant qu'avec Hermione, une autre jardinière désireuse de façon inattendue, d'avoir des compliments sur ses hortensias ou sa haie fleurie et qui pouvait la distraire de presque n'importe quelle situation. Et même si l'idée de mettre Hermione et Narcissa dans la même catégorie était absurde, Harry décida de faire confiance à son instant et espérer pour le mieux.

Les yeux pâles brillèrent imperceptiblement et des lignes délicates d'approbation apparurent autour d'eux alors qu'elle hochait légèrement la tête. « - Je vous remercie. Je trouve le jardinage très thérapeutique. »

« - Vous faites cela vous-même ? » Demanda-t-il, profitant de son avantage.

« - Toutes les parties intéressantes. » Dit-elle. « - Nous avons un employé pour faire face à l'herbe et tailler les arbres et autre. Êtes-vous intéressé par le jardinage, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment, agissant comme une hôtesse plutôt que la femme d'un Mangemort qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis vingt ans.

Harry chercha une réponse pour finalement opter pour la vérité. « - Pas vraiment mais j'apprécie les belles choses autant que les autres. »

« - Je me demandais si peut-être vous essayiez de vous attirer mes bonnes grâces d'une certaine façon. » Songea-t-elle, continuant à regarde le jardin alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison.

« - Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas paniquer.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Elle le regarda, le visage impénétrable mais les yeux brillants d'intérêt. « - C'est curieux cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec cette femme mais il avait le sentiment angoissant qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire avec lui. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire mis à part aller dans son sens s'il voulait parler à Draco.

« - J'ai été désolée d'entendre parler de votre situation familiale. »

Harry reprit son souffle, surpris par la description délicate de son divorce. « - Je vous remercie. Je pense que c'était pour le mieux, cependant. »

Narcissa lui lança un regard tranchant alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers de pierre et arrivaient devant une grande porte en chêne massif qu'elle ouvrit. « - Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, Monsieur Potter. Harry. » Elle claqua des doigts et ajouta : « - Bilby va vous conduire au bureau de Draco. »

Un elfe très familier apparut dans le hall d'entrée avec un craquement et regarda Harry avec d'énormes yeux ronds. Réprimant la vague de reconnaissance qui donnait à Harry envie de le saluer et prendre des nouvelles de Senka, il remercia Madame Malfoy pour son aide et suivit Bilby dans un dédale de couloirs.

« - Le bureau de Maître Draco, Monsieur. » Annonça l'elfe et il disparut avant qu'Harry ait le temps de le remercier.

Respirant à peine, Harry frappa à la porte et attendit.

« - Entrez. » Fit Draco, sonnant distrait. Harry prit une inspiration, tourna la poignée et poussa la porte pour voir Draco assis à un vaste bureau en acajou, feuilletant des morceaux de parchemin et fronçant les sourcils. « - As-tu réussi à le calmer ? »

Harry s'accrocha à la poignée de porte, enfonçant le métal froid dans sa peau et cherchant désespérément une bonne façon de faire savoir à Draco que, selon toute vraisemblance, cette question était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Euh, non. » Dit-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Les yeux de Draco se redressèrent immédiatement. Il aplatit ses deux mains sur son bureau comme s'il se préparait à bondir sur ses pieds mais il ne saisit pas sa baguette et Harry s'accrocha à ce fait alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte et la refermait doucement derrière lui, attendant que Draco dise quelque chose.

« - Comment diable es-tu arrivé ici ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix emplie d'incrédulité.

« - Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Nous avons marché un moment ensemble. »

« - Pourquoi diable ferait-elle ça ? » Il baissa les yeux vers la robe d'Harry avec suspicion. « - Lui as-tu dit que j'avais un quelconque ennui ? »

« - Non. » Harry haussa les épaules. « - Elle m'a vu au portail et je lui ai dit que je voulais te parler. Apparemment, elle a décidé de me faire confiance… ce qui est tout à son honneur. Je suis très digne de confiance. » Ajouta-t-il, faisant ce qu'il espérait être un charmant sourire puis voulait immédiatement se couvrir le visage avec ses mains.

Draco soupira et sembla s'affaisser, détendant sa posture alerte et s'appuyant lourdement sur son fauteuil.

« - J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis surpris par cela. » Marmonna-t-il. « - Que veux-tu de moi, exactement ? »

« - Juste parler. » Dit Harry, regardant les sourcils pâles se hausser de perplexité et les doigts tapoter en un rythme parfaitement équilibré sur les accoudoirs sculptés.

« - Pardonnes mes soupçons, Potter, mais je trouve difficile à croire que tu es tellement aux abois pour trouver un partenaire de discussion que tu t'invites dans la maison de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais aimé un dimanche après-midi. »

Harry soupira. « - Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Draco lui lança un regard d'exaspération lasse puis fit un geste négligent de la main pour indiquer un fauteuil en cuir à côté de la cheminée éteinte, près du bureau. Avec un léger sentiment de triomphe, Harry traversa la pièce et s'installa sur le fauteuil, qui était merveilleusement confortable et se moula parfaitement à sa forme.

« - T'est-il venu à l'esprit que je suis ici parce que je veux vraiment _te_ parler, pas parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler ? » Demanda-t-il, établissant un contact visuel audacieux et savourant la façon dont les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde à ses paroles.

« - Honnêtement ? »

« - Si c'est possible. »

« - La ferme, Potter. Non, ça ne m'est pas venu. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. »

Harry sourit, appréciant la pétulance et l'extérieur blasé.

« - Eh bien, je suis ici maintenant et tu n'as même pas essayé de me jeter dehors, de sorte que tu pourrais aussi bien te laisser aller à cela. » Souligna Harry, ses mots un peu étouffés alors qu'il tira sa lourde robe brune par-dessus sa tête et la pliait sur ses genoux.

Draco cligna des yeux, ayant momentanément perdu ses mots. « - Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son pantalon noir ajusté et son gilet gris et boutons argentés. « - Des vêtements ? » Tenta-t-il.

Draco se secoua. « - C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que c'est la première fois que je te vois porter quelque chose qui te convient bien. »

Harry le regarda en retour calmement, cachant son embarras. S'il n'avait pas été tellement concentré à retirer sa robe et essayait de paraître détendu, il aurait eu l'idée que non seulement Draco découvrirait ses nouveaux vêtements mais qu'il dirait quelque chose là-dessus. Les yeux de Draco étaient partout et Harry était assez sûr qu'il évaluait la coupe du nouveau pantalon, la qualité du cachemire et d'autres choses que lui seul comprenait, sentant une torsion dans son estomac alors qu'il se souvenait de ces yeux l'examinant avec d'autres choses à l'esprit. Il se souvint de ces yeux assombris de désir et se sentit nu, même s'il était loin du contexte.

Quand Draco leva à nouveau les yeux, Harry déglutit et haussa les épaules. « - Quoi ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose avec mes vêtements ? »

« - Non, bizarrement. » Dit Draco avec un soupir presque déçu. « - Bien que tu sembles avoir négligé de boutonné ton pantalon. »

Horrifié, Harry baissa les yeux vers son pantalon, pour constater que le bouton était parfaitement fermé et quand il leva lentement les yeux, Draco avait un sourire narquois. Harry se renfrogna, le cœur battant, souhaitant pouvoir donner un coup dans le tibia de cet idiot. Et puis l'embrasser.

« - Merci pour ça. »

« - De rien. J'ai vraiment apprécié l'air sur ton visage. »

« - Je m'en doute. » Dit Harry sèchement. « - Maintenant, n'es-tu pas content que je sois là ? Qui aurais-tu torturé sinon ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec négligence. « - Je ne sais pas, j'aime cacher des choses à Bilby parfois… mais en fait, je pense qu'il aime ça. Ça l'éloigne certainement de la voie de mon père. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant si Lucius Malfoy avait adouci son attitude envers les elfes de maison au fil des ans. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se douter que quelque chose avait changé depuis son traitement épouvantable sur Dobby et le comportement nerveux de Bilby qui jusqu'ici, n'avait rien pour le détromper de cette notion.

Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry se rendit compte qu'il le regardait sans rien dire, ce qui était toujours un bon début. « - Tu es humanitaire. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Mon dieu, cela aurait été un compliment si tu savais ce que cela signifie. » Murmura Draco.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu es prêt pour de vrais compliments. » Répliqua Harry en souriant. « - Peut-être la prochaine fois. Nous y travaillerons. »

« - Tu as l'intention de le faire à nouveau ? » Demanda Draco et bien que ses yeux étaient écarquillés, Harry le connaissait assez bien pour en déduire que sa posture de surprise était entièrement feinte.

Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « - Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un ami. »

Draco émit un petit bruit bizarre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant soigneusement. « - Bon sang. Vas-tu te mettre à chanter ? S'il te plait, avertis-moi pour que je puisse m'assommer. »

Amusé, Harry se permit de sourire. « - Tu évites le sujet. »

« - M'en blâmes-tu ? »

« - Non, tu pourrais être surpris de savoir que je pense que tu es un humain décent. » Dit Harry inconsidérément.

« - Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas. »

« - Tu es un emmerdeur, Draco. C'est ce que tu es. »

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Harry. « - Excuses-moi ? »

L'estomac d'Harry se resserra et il fit un effort concerté pour chasser l'autre Draco de son esprit. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de plus qu'être un complet idiot, il devait se concentrer sur l'homme devant lui.

« - Comment préfères-tu être appelé ? » Demanda-t-il, réalisant trop tard qu'il reprenait l'expression de Narcissa Malfoy. Gardant contenance, il continua avec un peu plus de force que souhaitable. « - Par ton nom de famille comme quand nous étions à l'école ? »

Draco soupira. « - Très bien. Malgré le fait que tu es tout aussi grossier que quand nous étions à l'école, je pense que nous sommes tous les deux un peu trop vieux pour ça. »

Harry sourit. « - Tu n'es pas encore vieux. »

« - La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. » Lui conseilla Draco. Tout d'un coup, il se leva de son fauteuil et passa devant Harry pour examiner la cheminée, un bras vêtu de noir frôlant l'épaule d'Harry au passage.

« - Je n'essaie pas de te flatter. » Dit Harry et c'était la vérité mais il pensait que cela pourrait l'aider s'il pensait cela.

« - Non, bien sûr que non, tu essaies de me parler. » Murmura Draco, toujours dos à Harry alors qu'il poussait la grille et produisait plusieurs bruits de cliquetis. « - Peut-être que je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. »

Harry se tordit pour le voir se pencher et secouer la tête. « - Très bien alors. Je vais commencer. »

« - J'ai l'impression d'être en thérapie. » Se plaignit Draco, sabrant l'air de sa baguette et allumant le feu. La pièce s'emplit rapidement du parfum réconfortant de magie et bois brûlé.

« - Et pourtant, tu ne me demandes pas d'arrêter. » Souligna Harry.

Draco regarda le feu pendant un moment puis retourna s'asseoir, posant sa baguette sur son bureau.

« - Oui. Je m'ennuie. »

Harry roula des yeux, secrètement encouragé. « - Je suis divorcé. » Déclara-t-il.

« - Déjà ? » Demanda Draco, une note d'irritation dans la voix.

« - Ouais. J'ai signé les derniers documents il y a quelques jours. »

Draco prit un air morose. « - Je suis toujours en attente pour le mien. »

Harry fronça le nez. « - Qu'est-ce qui rend cela si long ? » Demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

« - La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est que l'avocat d'Astoria essayait de creuser pour trouver une sorte de saleté sur moi afin qu'elle puisse récupérer plus de la moitié de mon coffre et la dernière estime de soi. » Il croisa le regard d'Harry durant une fraction de seconde, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse voir l'amertume sous la surface.

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry, saisissant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour s'empêcher d'imiter les gestes des doigts de Draco. Il doutait que ça serait bien accueilli. « - J'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt aimable entre vous deux. »

« - Entre nous deux, oui. Entre moi et la harpie juridique avare… eh bien, disons simplement que c'est un mélange de ma maîtrise de soi et des paroles raisonnables de ma mère si nous n'en sommes pas encore venus aux mains. » Draco ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration mais son agitation s'échapper de lui, chargeant l'air et envoyant des picotements sur la peau d'Harry.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il appuya sur ce qui était clairement un point sensible. « - Quel genre de saleté ? »

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et soupira. « - Rien de ce qui est vrai. Je pense qu'elle aimerait suggérer que j'ai eu plusieurs aventures ou quelque chose d'aussi sordide. Astoria est une femme intelligente. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait me couler si elle le voulait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le veuille mais à chaque fois, cette maudite femme arrive avec quelque chose et empire un peu plus les choses. »

Intrigué par les mots de Draco et étonné par l'honnêteté fatiguée, Harry ne dit rien pendant quelques bonnes secondes. Il se demanda si Draco avait décidé, après des années de rivalité, qu'il pouvait se confier à Draco ou s'il était simplement fatigué de ressasser tout cela dans sa tête et n'avoir personne à qui parler. Peut-être qu'il était ivre, songea Harry, les bras croisés. Ou avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Tout était possible.

« - Ça ressemble à un cauchemar. » Dit-il. « - Ne serait-il pas plus facile de lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut ? »

La bouche de Draco se tordit en un petit sourire aigre. « - Astoria est financièrement indépendante. Elle ne veut pas de mon argent, pas plus que je veux le sien. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas sortir de cela en paraissant faible. »

« - Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. » Dit Harry, fermant son esprit à la partie de lui qui protestait violemment à l'idée que Draco souffre comme cela pour le bien d'une fierté mal placée. « - Alors quel genre d'avocat est-ce ? »

Le sourire de Draco était presque… _presque_… véritable alors qu'il répondait : « - Elle travaille au pourcentage. »

Harry soupira. « - Les femmes sont étranges. »

Draco rigola et le son réveilla les sentiments se tortillant dans l'estomac d'Harry. « - Je vais boire à cela. En fait… » Il s'arrêta, fixant Harry avec un regard spéculatif puis claqua des doigts. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Bilby apparut à côté de la chaise d'Harry et il sursauta en le voyant.

« - Oui, Maître Draco ? »

« - Ramène une bouteille provenant de chez Borteg et deux verres, s'il te plait. » Dit Draco et même si c'était plus un ordre plutôt qu'une demande, la politesse n'échappa pas à l'attention d'Harry. Pas plus que la prédilection apparente de Draco pour du Whisky Pur Feu à coût exorbitant.

« - Bilby rapporte ça tout de suite. » Dit l'elfe, esquissant une petite révérence étrange et disparaissant.

« - Il pourrait mettre un peu de temps. » Déclara Draco en s'étirant légèrement. « - Je pense que la bouteille était une des choses que j'ai caché la dernière fois que je suis allé dans la cuisine. »

Harry sourit, inondé par une nouvelle vague de chaleur pour cet homme. « - Et je pense que c'est un exemple parfait de la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin d'aide pour occuper ton temps. »

« - Va te faire voir, Potter. » Dit Draco, l'accent raffiné et le bâillement étouffé donnant peu de crédit à ces mots. « - J'ai beaucoup à faire avec mon temps, surtout quand Scorpius est à la maison. »

« - Je parie qu'il te manque. » Dit Harry et notant l'expression défensive de Draco, il ajouta : « - Ils me manquent toujours quand ils retournent à l'école. Et Lily me manque maintenant que je ne la vois plus tous les jours. »

« - Vis-tu vraiment dans la cave des Weasley ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « - Dans leur chambre d'ami, en fait, et seulement pour une semaine ou deux. Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

« - Gringotts. C'est plus un moulin à potins que Poudlard. Les gobelins détestent ça. » Il haussa les épaules puis d'une voix douce, il admit : « - Et oui, mon fils me manque. Nous sommes assez proches. »

Alors qu'Harry réprimait un sourire, Bilby réapparut avec la bouteille et deux verres en cristal qu'il posa sur le bureau de Draco.

« - As-tu trouvé facilement ? » Demanda Draco avec sollicitude, se penchant en avant pour regarder l'elfe.

« - Nous l'avons trouvé dans la réserve de légumes. » Lui répondit Bilby. « - Derrière un chou. »

« - Quelle sorte de chou ? » Demanda Harry, pensant à haute voix.

Bilby se tourna vers lui, jouant avec ses doigts et lançant à Harry un clin d'œil déférent, comme si la question était parfaitement logique. « - C'était un chou de Savoie, Monsieur. »

« - Merci. » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas rire. « - C'est important de connaître ces choses. »

Draco le regarda, les yeux brillants et renvoya l'elfe avec un 'merci' et un geste de la main. « - Tu t'amuses. » Accusa-t-il, en versant une dose généreuse de whisky dans chaque verre et en tendre un à Harry.

« - Merci. » Harry inhala l'odeur épicé qui émanait du liquide. « - Ouais, je m'amuse. C'est une des nouvelles choses que j'essaie ces jours-ci. »

« - Te faire plaisir est une nouvelle chose ? »

« - Eh bien, pas tout à fait mais j'essaie de le faire beaucoup plus souvent. » Dit Harry. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais essayer, bâtard misérable. »

Pendant de longues secondes, ce fut le silence, pendant lequel Harry souhaita récupérer son insulte dans sa bouche puis Draco éclata de rire. Il était surpris, évidemment mais le son était chaud et étonnamment ouvert. Avant longtemps, Harry rit aussi et c'était un sentiment merveilleux.

« - Personne ne m'avait parlé comme cela depuis très longtemps. » Soupira Draco, souriant derrière son verre.

« - Ça t'a manqué ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« - Comme un trou dans la tête. » Répondit Draco, se ressaisissant pour se pencher et cogner son verre contre celui d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et leva son verre sans un mot. Il s'inclina dans son moelleux fauteuil et prit une gorgée. Il savait immédiatement pourquoi Borteg vendait son whisky plus cher sur le marché. Il était incroyable, réussissant à être doux, épicé et délicat à la fois, laissant une brûlure à l'arrière de la gorge qui était surprenante mais pas tout à fait désagréable.

« - Je suppose que je ne dois pas être surpris que tu es un goût ridiculement cher. » Dit-il, recrachant une légère fumée dans l'air et la regardant dériver vers le plafond.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Et qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de whisky Pur Feu haut de gamme ? »

« - Assez. » Dit Harry en souriant. « - Que Monsieur Borteg est un homme bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si quoi que ce soit, le sourcil de Draco réussit à grimper plus haut sur son visage. « - Oh oui, c'est un homme très étrange. Ma mère l'aime. Elle dit que c'est un excentrique. »

« - Je ne dirais pas ça. » Dit Harry, commençant à apprécier cette Narcissa Malfoy encore plus.

Draco posa son verre sur le bureau. « - Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait de ce que tu fais là. » Admit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Aucune mission du jour cachée, je le promets. »

« - Une promesse de Gryffondor. » Fit Draco. « - Intéressant. »

« - J'essaie de l'être. » Dit Harry. « - Sais-tu ce qu'il y a d'autre d'intéressant ? »

« - Les mystères de l'univers ? La popularité de Celestina Warbeck ? La raison de ta présence ? »

« - Oui. Mais non. Le fait que tu n'es dit à personne ce que je t'ai dit au match de Quidditch. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - A qui allais-je le dire ? À la presse ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Draco plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard pointu mais Harry ne manqua pas la lueur de douleur et la culpabilité l'envahit.

« - C'est ce que tu pensais que je ferais ? » Demanda Draco calmement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je ne savais pas. »

Draco soupira lourdement. « - Je suppose que mon passé est contre moi sur ce front. »

« - Les gens changent. » Déclara Harry.

Draco semblait loin de lui alors qu'il vidait son verre. « - Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

« - Je sais que oui. »

« - Tu es un optimiste écœurant. » Dit Draco, retroussant légèrement les lèvres. « - Toujours. »

« - Eh bien, d'accord, certaines choses ne changent pas. » Concéda Harry. « - Mais, eh bien, regarde ta mère. Elle n'est en rien comme la façon dont je me souviens d'elle. »

Draco s'ébroua. « - Désolé, Potter. Nous allons essayer de ne plus faire appel à ton sens de la nostalgie à l'avenir. »

Exaspéré, Harry avala la dernière gorgée de son whisky et posa le verre sur la pierre de la cheminée. « - Harry. » Corrigea-t-il. « - Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'essayais juste de faire valoir mon point. »

« - Et quel est-il exactement ? »

Harry passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux et lança à Draco un regard foudroyant. « - Que parfois les gens changent. »

Draco tapota des doigts et regarda fixement Harry comme s'il regardait directement à l'intérieur de lui et jugeant l'intégrité de ce qu'il trouvait. Quand il parla, ses mots étaient prudents et mesurés. « - Oui, eh bien, tu souhaiterais être différent aussi si tu devais t'occuper de quelqu'un comme mon père pendant près de vingt ans. »

« - Ton père est malade ? » Demanda calmement l'idée, plus secoué par l'idée que ce qu'il pensait qu'il devrait être.

« - C'est une façon de parler. » Dit Draco. « - C'est compliqué. En fait, je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça Harry, ayant envie de dire _« Eh bien, tu en as parlé. » _et enchaina sur des mots plus conciliants. « - Ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta mère, cependant, je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. Elle a été très sympathique envers moi et je suppose que j'ai été surpris. »

Les yeux gris étaient sans émotion mais la voix de Draco était teintée de curiosité alors qu'il demandait : « - T'a-t-elle un peu parlé dans les jardins ? »

« - Un peu. » Répondit Harry. « - Elle m'a demandé si je pensais que ses azalées mourraient. »

Draco sourit faiblement. « - Elle doit être très intéressée par toi. Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Mystifié, Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur les fleurs. »

« - C'est une honte. Moi non plus mais ça ne m'excuse pas de voir les azalées. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon de répondre à cela donc il ne le fit pas, bougeant sur son siège afin de profiter de la chaleur du feu de manière plus efficace et tendant une main paresseuse vers les flammes.

« - Alors, pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Ginevra ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Draco, qui se prélassait avec élégance dans son fauteuil, un pied traversant le genou opposé et traits tirés en une expression de curiosité sournoise. Le bruit sourd de son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique lui vola son souffle un moment avant de s'obliger à répondre à la question inattendue. En quelque sorte. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est moi qui est rompu ? »

La bouche de Draco s'étira. « - Juste une intuition. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? » Fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire et il détesta la façon dont cet homme pouvait jouer avec ses émotions, même sans le savoir.

« - Oui. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui le fait, cependant, obstinément les deux parties peuvent insister que tout est réciproque et harmonieux et beau. » Dit Draco, les yeux brillant d'une compréhension qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. « - J'ai été celui qui a ouvert les yeux à la fin et je soupçonne que tu l'as fait aussi. »

Harry exhala lentement, permettant le scintillement croissant d'espoir dans sa poitrine. « - Ah oui ? Nous pouvons en parler si tu veux. »

Draco se renfrogna. « - Tu es celui qui voulait parler. Dis-moi pourquoi petite miss parfaite a cessé d'être assez bien pour toi. Je suis intrigué. »

« - Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. » Répliqua Harry, presque certain qu'il ne faisait que le provoquer mais incapable de retenir sa colère, juste un peu. « - Elle est une bonne personne. »

« - Je sais qu'elle l'est, Potter. » Soupira Draco. « - Harry. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas admettre travailler avec moi mais nous _sommes_ pratiquement collègues. Elle est terriblement décente, tout comme tu l'es. »

« - Oh. » Dit doucement Harry. À contre-pied et vulnérable, il se redressa, voulant paraitre plus grand et impressionnant, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas intéressé parce que ce n'est pas le cas, cependant. » Continua Draco. « - Extérieurement, vous avez toujours paru être une famille parfaite. Les gens sont toujours surpris quand ils découvrent que les choses ne sont pas si parfaites en dessous. »

« - Quelles personnes ? »

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules. « - Les gens de Gringotts. Les gens du Chemin de Traverse. Juste des gens. »

Harry fit la grimace. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'un de ces gens serait intéressé par mon mariage. »

« - Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? » Fit Draco, les yeux observant le visage d'Harry.

« - Non. »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire contrit. « - Tu n'as jamais été très bon pour être célèbre. »

« - Non pas vraiment. Tu aurais aimé l'être ? »

« - Peut-être quand j'étais un stupide adolescent. » Admit Draco. « - Mais j'aime le fait que la plupart des gens ne font pas vraiment attention à moi ces jours-ci. J'ai appris à apprécier le calme et la tranquillité. »

Harry sourit, tendant son verre quand Draco saisit la bouteille. « - Tu ne veux pas changer de place, alors ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil pâle et remplit son verre sans un mot.

« - Nous n'étions plus amoureux. » Dit finalement Harry, après avoir essayé plusieurs explications dans sa tête et réalisé qu'à ce stade, quelque chose d'approchant de la vérité ferait fuir Draco vers les collines.

« - Être amoureux pour commencer est en quelque sorte un avantage. » Déclara Draco, bougeant la fumée émanant de son whisky Pur Feu d'un doigt.

L'implication ébranla Harry et il secoua la tête. « - Pourquoi alors ? »

Draco leva une main et se frotta la tempe, délogeant une importante mèche de cheveux qui se balança sur son visage. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. « - Pourquoi ? Toutes les raisons habituelles. L'argent, la tradition, la réputation. Tu ne serais pas surpris d'entendre que trouver une famille Sang-Pur prête à s'engager dans un mariage avec la nôtre était presque impossible après la guerre. Parmi les rares, nous avons trouvé Astoria qui était la seule qui ne me rendait pas fou et assez intelligente pour que je ne la tue pas durant la nuit. »

« - Putain. » Dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Draco rigola légèrement. « - En effet. »

« - Donc, tu ne l'as jamais… »

« - Aimé ? Non, pas comme ça. C'est pour cela que mon histoire n'est pas intéressante. »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que la mienne le soit. » Admit Harry. « - J'ai juste… soudainement réalisé que je ne vivais plus et que je ne le faisais plus depuis longtemps. Il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cela. »

Les yeux de Draco étaient douteux mais il sembla accepter l'explication d'Harry pour le moment. « - Alors, comment prévois-tu de commencer à vivre ? »

Harry regarda le sol, réprimant un sourire et quand il leva les yeux, Draco le regardait avec expectative, sourcils haussés. « - Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est un travail en cours. »

Draco ne dit rien et ils terminèrent leur second verre dans un silence presque confortable. Quand Draco reposa son verre et tourna sa chaise vers son bureau, Harry se leva, sentant que c'était le moment de partir. Il était réticent à abuser de son accueil, même si la visite avait été un… étonnant succès.

« - Eh bien, cela a été intéressant mais tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler parce que j'ai du travail à faire. » Dit Draco, fouillant à travers ses documents et dossiers.

« - Aimes-tu ton travail ? » Demanda Harry impulsivement alors qu'il atteignait la poignée de la porte.

« - Ne sois pas ridicule. Personne n'aime son travail. »

« - Bien. » Dit Harry, la tristesse l'envahissant. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, cependant, il entrevit le contenu de certains de ces dossiers de 'travail'. Leur contenu était nettement non-financier dans leur genre… des photographies de gens connus et des notes griffonnées sur le côté. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda Draco. « - Merci de m'avoir reçu. » Dit-il, presque automatiquement.

Draco ne dit rien mais quand Harry le regarda une dernière fois avant que la porte se referme, il tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau et souriait presque.

* * *

Quand il retourna à la maison, il trouva ses amis dans le jardin. Hermione et Hugo lançaient un ballon et rigolaient à une blague tandis que Ron était installé plus loin et mangeait tranquillement une part de tarte aux pommes. Ils semblaient reposés et contents, au grand soulagement d'Harry et il se fit rapidement entraîner dans le jeu, qui se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo ne puisse plus cacher ses bâillements et que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Il se réveilla facilement le lendemain matin et alla dans la cuisine déserte pour faire un petit-déjeuner décent et lire la Gazette avant de partir travailler. Il manqua de recracher son café quand il arriva à la page quatre et trouva une multitude photos de lui-même lui renvoyant son regard et ayant l'air bien perplexe, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée du tout ce qu'il faisait sur ces photographies. Le petit article qui les accompagnait pouvait se résumer ainsi : 'Regardez ! Harry Potter fait du shopping !' Et il lit plusieurs fois, reniflant son amusement dans l'air froid de la cuisine vide.

_« - Monsieur Giles Hargreaves, de Hargreaves and Co. Spécialisé dans les vêtements pour hommes, s'est occupé d'Harry lors de son inhabituelle séance de shopping. » _Lit Harry à personne en particulier. _« - Lorsqu'on lui a demandé des nouvelles de Monsieur Potter, il a simplement dit : 'Monsieur Potter est un homme très accompli et nous sommes ravis de l'avoir habillé'. »_

Harry sourit. Ainsi, le vendeur aux yeux brillants avant un nom. Et sa propre boutique de vêtements, apparemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Moins d'une surprise, c'était le fait que Monsieur Giles Hargreaves était un individu indiciblement discret et c'était plutôt rafraîchissant de réaliser que non seulement c'était loin d'être la fin du monde d'apparaître dans les rubriques potins mais en plus de cela, en réalité, tout le monde ne voulait pas baver sur son dos.

Et, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il enfila sa robe et marchait vers son bureau, Draco Malfoy pouvait être l'un de ceux digne de confiance. Caustique, méfiant et amer oui, mais digne de confiance. Harry le croyait maintenant et c'était une pensée exaltante.

Le lendemain, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry écrivit un message rapide et l'envoya avec un des hiboux du ministère avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis. C'était un message désinvolte, peu exigeant… il le pensait. C'était un message qui disait : **'**_**Salut, j'écris juste un petit message rapide, pas inquiet de savoir si tu réponds, juste pour dire salut'.**_

Il pensait que c'était très bien. Partiellement. Il y avait seulement une petite partie de lui qui se disait _« Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain de merde. »_

Lorsque le dimanche soir, il ne reçut aucune réponse, cette petite partie de lui commençait à crier et s'agiter, comme si elle essayait de marteler son cerveau fatigué qu'il était inutile et maintenant, pire que tout, nécessiteux.

Et pourtant, quelque chose, quelque chose de dangereux, la partie de lui qui voulait saisir chaque occasion d'agir avant de voir ce qui allait arriver, se leva et l'obligea à écrire une seconde lettre. Juste gentille, informelle… oh, merde. Hermione le trouva près de la fenêtre, paralysé d'horreur alors que le hibou disparaissait de vue, emportant avec lui sa dernière chance de ne pas avoir l'air d'un crétin total.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-elle, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Elle lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

Désespéré, il se tourna vers elle, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer sa situation sans avoir à réellement s'expliquer. « - Je pense que j'ai perdu la tête. »

« - Oh. Dans le genre… sur le chemin de la folie ou une mauvaise journée de passage ? » Demanda-t-elle, son visage reflétant la curiosité.

Harry émit un rire creux. « - Quelque part entre les deux, je pense. »

Elle hocha la tête. « - Très bien. C'est ça. Nous allons sortir. »

« - Où ? » Demanda Harry mais avant qu'Harry puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hermione le tira sur ses pieds, le traîna dans le couloir et lui ordonna de mettre son manteau. Surpris, il obéit, prenant un peu de recul quand elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et hurla le nom de Ron, qui apparut après un moment, l'air hébété et se fit également ordonné de mettre son manteau et son bonnet.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione enfilait son propre manteau et les sortait dans l'air frais de soirée. « - Est-ce qu'Hugo est encore chez ma mère ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit-elle, fermant la porte et passant un bras autour de celui de chacun d'eux alors qu'ils avançaient sur la route. La bruine incessante qui sévissait depuis le week-end giflait le visage d'Harry alors qu'ils marchaient et il se renfrogna. « - Et nous allons sortir un peu. Visiblement tout le monde est parti pour devenir fou et apparemment, Harry perd complètement la tête. »

« - Ah oui ? » Demanda Ron, se penchant pour croiser le regard d'Harry.

« - Plus que probablement. »

« - Désolé mon pote. » Cajola Ron.

Les lumières incandescentes du pub du village furent bientôt en vue, faisant sentir Harry curieusement nostalgique. C'était, bien sûr, l'endroit où sa vie avait changé pour toujours.

« - Bien. » Annonça Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse et secoua la pluie de son manteau et ses cheveux. « - Je m'occupe de la première tournée. Vous, trouvez un endroit où s'asseoir. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Il ne semblait pas prudent de défier Hermione en ce moment donc ils cherchèrent une petite table ronde dans un coin et s'installèrent. En ce dimanche soir, c'était plutôt calme et Harry localisa facilement Grady et Watson à leur place habituelle, apparemment plongé dans une conversation. Hermione revint soigneusement avec trois pintes de bières et lâcha plusieurs paquets de cacahuètes entre ses dents.

La vue sembla amuser Ron et il sourit. Un sourire communicateur qui fit également sourire Harry et avant qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire de façon incontrôlable. Elle les regarda, perplexe pendant un moment, puis se mit à rire aussi, tombant sur sa chaise et s'appuyant lourdement contre la table branlante. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rigolé comme cela et Harry était reconnaissant pour le sursis.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Hermione, encore essoufflée après une minute ou deux. « - Mais à la nouvelle maison d'Harry ! » Elle leva sa pinte et prit une longue gorgée du liquide brun.

« - Absolument. » Dit Ron. « - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aider pour le déménagement ? Je peux probablement prendre ma journée demain si je dis que j'ai une urgence familiale ou quelque chose. »

« - Merci Ron mais ça ira. Je vais probablement t'appeler sous peu avec panique concernant la décoration donc tu peux aussi bien t'économiser. » Conseilla Harry.

« - Pourquoi imagines-tu que je sais quelque chose sur la décoration ? » Marmonna Ron, ouvrant un paquet de cacahuète.

Harry haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa pinte. « - Tu peux tenir un pinceau, non ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mec. Tu devrais peut-être faire appel à un professionnel. »

« - Je serais heureuse de t'aider, Harry. » Dit Hermione. « - Je peux prendre un jour aussi maintenant que nous avons enfin terminés les négociations syndicales. »

« - Maudits Gobelins. » Marmonna Ron dans son verre.

« - Je n'aurais pas de travail si ce n'était pas pour ces maudits gobelins, tu sais. » Souligna Hermione.

« - Je sais mais tu pourrais alors trouver un travail vraiment passionnant et avoir des tonnes d'histoire à me dire. » Ron jeta une cacahuète en l'air, la rattrapant dans sa bouche et sourit.

Hermione roula des yeux et croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « - J'ai des histoires. »

« - J'en suis sûr, Mione. » Dit Harry vaillamment.

Ron se renfrogna. « - Oh oui, ces réunions de quatre heures sont presque trop passionnantes. »

« - J'entends des choses. » Dit-elle avec une expression mystérieuse alors qu'elle portait sa pinte à sa bouche.

« - Raconte. » Insista Harry. Des potins chasseront Draco de son esprit. Peut-être.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Franz Fitzwilliam était un escroc. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait des affaires douteuses avec des organisations secrètes et assurer à certaines personnes pour détourner les yeux de leurs activités. »

« - En échange de quoi ? » Demanda Harry, saisissant le bord de la table.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement. L'argent, je suppose. » Dit Hermione. « - Je suis sûre qu'ils sont beaucoup à sauter sur l'occasion, ces horribles Anti-Moldu. Et apparemment, il tient ses réunions dans certains étranges endroits … endroits Moldu, juste sous leur nez. Donc, il y a une histoire pour toi. » Termina-t-elle, triomphalement.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Si l'aperçu pouvait être fiable, c'était bien plus qu'une histoire.

Ron secoua la tête. « - Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut remuer la merde et causer un peu de mal. Je connais Fitzwilliam, il a été un franc-tireur dans son temps mais c'est un homme bon. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Hermione haussa les épaules. « - Ça pourrait juste être une rumeur, tu sais comment les ragots vont bon train là-bas. Ça semblait un peu bizarre, cependant. »

« - Alors, qu'as-tu entendu exactement ? » Insista Harry, se penchant en avant sur ses bras croisés.

« - Tout ce que j'ai dit. Ces des bruits qui court depuis quelques semaines maintenant mais je doute que ce soit vrai, Harry. » Hermione baissa les yeux vers son verre comme si la mousse de sa bière avait soudainement un grand intérêt pour elle. « - J'essaie de montrer que mon travail n'est pas sans sensations. »

« - Je ne faisais que te taquiner. » Dit Ron, donnant un léger coup de coude à Hermione. « - Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un travail passionnant. Tu es assez passionnante toi-même. »

Harry sourit et s'absorba sur l'énigme imprimée sur son dessous de verre alors qu'Hermione reniflait et laissait Ron déposait un gros baiser sur sa joue. Il croqua dans une cacahuète et médita.

« - Tu as l'air profondément pensif. » Dit Hermione après un moment.

« - Hm. Qu'est-ce qui a une tête, une queue, est marron et n'a pas de jambe ? »

« - Un pauvre chien ? » Proposa Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. « - Qu'en est-il d'un têtard ? »

Ron but une gorgée. « - Il existe des têtards marron ? »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Disons que oui. »

Hermione rigola et vola quelques cacahuètes à Harry. « - C'est un penny. » Dit-elle.

Harry retourna le dessous de verre pour voir la réponse. « - Tu as raison. Bien sûr. C'est très intelligent… une tête et une queue. Bravo, Mione. »

« - Non, je ne comprends pas. » Soupira Ron. « - De toute évidence, je suis un idiot. »

« - Un penny, voyons. » Dit Hermione, fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon et sortant ladite pièce. Elle effleura le penny brun brillant et le montra à Ron. « - Tu n'es pas un idiot. D'un côté il y a une tête, l'autre c'est la queue. 'Tête' est assez évidente mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous appelons l'autre côté 'queue'. Un de ces choses étranges, je suppose. »

Ron examina la petite pièce de monnaie, la tenant entre le pouce et l'index. « - Un sou moldu. Eh bien, c'est de la triche. » Annonça-t-il, rendant la pièce à Hermione et se levant. « - Qui veut un autre verre ? »

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, veillant à laisser la chambre d'ami, qui avait été son refuge temporaire, immaculé comme il l'avait trouvé, Harry enfila son nouveau manteau, hissa son sac plein de boîtes rétrécies sur son épaule et partit pour Londres. Malgré le ciel couvert et la pluie abondante, l'humeur d'Harry était au beau fixe alors qu'il transplanait et parcourait les derniers mètres sous la pluie pour atteindre sa nouvelle maison.

Il trouva l'agent immobilier sur son perron, abritant ses cheveux de la pluie avec une mallette en cuir.

« - C'est tout à vous, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle, lui remettant les clés et la dernière paperasse. « - Dieu, que c'est une journée horrible. »

Harry sourit. Il pensait plutôt qu'elle allait être bonne, en fait.

Il la remercia, serra la main et entra dans la maison. Dans le silence de la demeure vide, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était sa propre respiration alors qu'il errait dans le grand couloir puis levait les yeux vers l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu étourdi. L'endroit sentait le moisi et le renfermé et tout était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière mais il pouvait voir au-delà. La structure était solide, les tuiles et les planches originelles belles et il pensait qu'il apprécierait de nettoyer et peindre et faire lui-même son chez-lui.

Après avoir cherché un endroit où accrocher son manteau… le bout de rambarde de l'escalier ferait l'affaire pour le moment, qui était assez propre après l'avoir essuyé avec la manche de son vieux pull… Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et fouilla dans son sac. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et restaura la taille approprié d'un coup de baguette. La boîte qu'Hermione avait fourrée dans ses mains alors qu'il quittait la maison, se trouvait maintenant sur le comptoir poussiéreux, assez banal mais le mot 'ESSENTIEL' était écrit en travers en grandes lettres capitales.

Harry ouvrit la boîte et rigola. Il déballa une minuscule bouilloire de voyage, des sachets de thé, du sucre, une petite brique de lait et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et plusieurs cartes des restaurants à emporter locaux. Au fond de la boîte, sous une tasse rouge vif et une cuillère, il sortit un paquet spongieux contenant quelque chose de doux et vert, sur lequel il était inscrit : _'Fauteuil 24 heures ! Le confort en mouvement ! Il suffit d'ajouter de l'eau !'._

Souriant, Harry tourna les yeux vers l'évier et se demanda s'il avait le temps de boire une tasse avant que son mobilier commence à arriver. Ayant pu prendre que deux jours de congé, il comptait vraiment sur les employés des magasins du Chemin de Traverse pour réellement livrer ses achats durant ce petit délai. Il n'était que huit heures et demie du matin, il supposait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était assis au milieu de ce qui serait bientôt son salon avec une tasse de thé dans une main et un biscuit dans l'autre, écoutant le battement de la pluie sur la fenêtre et la résolution d'acheter un cadeau à Hermione dès qu'il le pourrait. Peut-être un livre qu'elle ne possédait pas déjà, si une telle chose existait. Le fauteuil temporaire était étonnamment confortable, bien qu'un peu vieillot dans la conception mais il avait un touché velouté doux et un excellent support.

Lorsque le premier livreur frappa à la porte, Harry bondit de son fauteuil et le salua avec enthousiasme, offrant de l'aider à porter la table gigantesque et les chaises apparemment san fin, un second livreur se présenta… portant son lit et plusieurs autres objets… alors qu'il était dans la cuisine avec le premier, manœuvrant table et chaises et quand Harry se précipita dans les escaliers à sa rencontre, un troisième livreur arriva.

« - Voici vos lampes, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-il joyeusement, hochant la tête au livreur numéro deux et essuyant les gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

« - Jolies lampes. » Approuva le second livreur avec un accent des pays de l'Ouest.

« - Merci. » Répondit Harry. « - Entrez. »

Alors qu'il se retournait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. « - Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda une jeune femme avec une queue de cheval blonde et un chariot contenant des boîtes empilées. « - Votre livraison de peinture. »

Soudain, il souhaitait les laisser tous à la porte et terminer sa tasse de thé en paix. Harry soupira. Au moins, ils étaient ici, se dit-il. C'était le principal.

« - Très bien. » Dit-il, se reculant pour la laisser passer. « - Entrez, nous allons les entreposer ici. »

Au cours des prochaines heures, Harry avait à peine le temps de réfléchir et de s'arrêter. Malgré le temps glacial, son chandail mince collait à sa peau et ses mains étaient chaudes et un peu courbaturé à force de soulever et porter les innombrables pièces de mobilier. Au moment où le livreur de la boutique de cuisine arriva avec sa nouvelle batterie de cuisine, il commençait à penser qu'il allait devenir fou. Pourtant, petit à petit, les pièces se remplissaient et les livraisons diminuaient agréablement.

Regardant avec nostalgie son fauteuil vert, Harry se tourna vers le mur de son salon et commença à retirer soixante-dix années de papier peint orange et marron. Il était que trop conscient de la tâche gigantesque de nettoyage qui l'attendait et était tenté de tout reporter à demain mais il se persuada de continuer avec la promesse d'une nourriture chaude.

Épuisé et endoloris, Harry termina de décaper le papier peint à la nuit tombée et contacta le restaurant nommé 'Pizza-Pizza' pour récupérer sa promesse. C'était chaud, gras et pour Harry à cet instant, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais goûté. Réticent à répandre de la poussière et la crasse sur le mobilier tout neuf, il s'installa dans son fauteuil vert et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il se sentait étrangement seul, sans la possibilité de parler à ses amis par cheminette et décida de connecter cet endroit au réseau Cheminette dès qu'il retournerait au Ministère.

Fortifié par l'apport de fromage et glucides, Harry travailla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, chantonnant d'un air absent alors qu'il déchirait la tapisserie horrible, arrachait les tapis miteux et avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, faisait disparaître les taches brun-jaunâtre au plafond, tout en évitant de penser à Draco et ces putains de lettres. Enfin, trop fatigué pour penser à se doucher et s'installer dans le nouveau lit, il s'effondra sur le fauteuil temporaire, encore tout habillé et s'endormit.

Le caractère temporaire du fauteuil en question se fit rappeler à Harry avec un bruit sourd alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le plancher nu le lendemain matin.

« - Bordel, qu'est-ce que…? » Marmonna-t-il, clignant des yeux et se frottant le visage.

Le fauteuil avait disparu. Vingt-quatre heures.

Grognant, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit une tasse de thé, qu'il but assis sur le comptoir et admirant sa nouvelle grande table. La brise fraîche provenant de la cour arrière sentait merveilleusement bon et chassait l'odeur de renfermement qui enveloppait encore la pièce quelques heures avant et laissant une bonne odeur de bois, de thé et de papier peint arraché. Ça commençait à sentir comme à la maison.

* * *

Harry fut surpris d'ouvrir la porte à Ginny vers quatre heures de l'après-midi mais elle lui sourit et portait une plante en pot avec Lily à ses côtés et il avait enfin pris une douche et s'était changé, donc c'était bien.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, ses yeux balayant l'escalier et le plafond élevé tandis que Lily vaquait dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant de venir vers Harry et le serrait contre elle.

« - Papa, tu as déjà fait beaucoup ! » S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

« - Merci. » Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « - Ça fait mieux, non ? »

« - Oui ! Tu t'es débarrassé du papier peint horrible. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« - C'était vraiment horrible. » Lui précisa Harry.

« - Je te crois. Je t'ai apporté une plante. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le pot. « - Chaque maison a besoin d'une nouvelle plante. »

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, croisant son regard et ignorant la tristesse qui gonfla dans sa poitrine. « - Comment vas-tu ? »

Son sourire était fragile mais réel. « - Je vais bien, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« - Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi. » Dit-il et à côté de lui, Lily semblait se raidir. « - Nous sommes amis. C'est ainsi que ça marche pour moi. » Lily exhala lentement et s'appuya contre lui.

« - Très bien. Je pense que je peux faire ça. » Dit-elle et son prochain sourire illumina son visage. « - Cet endroit va être incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Comme une belle version du… »

« - Square Grimmaurd ? » Termina Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête. « - Si j'avais su, je t'aurais emmené un portrait à la place. » Elle jeta un regard à Lily, qui s'était éloignée pour examiner une poignée ornée. « - _Traitres ! Immondices ! Vous êtes des sous-produits de la saleté et la bassesse ! » _Murmura-t-elle, les yeux théâtralement écarquillés.

« - Oh oui. » Dit Harry, souriant. « - Je l'aurais fait disparaître. »

« - Je pense aussi. »

Harry la regarda un instant, avec sa robe de travail et ses cheveux soigneusement attachés, ses yeux clairs et la posture détendue, il sentait un peu plus de culpabilité se dissoudre à l'intérieur de lui.

« - Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » Proposa-t-il. « - J'ai tout d'installer. »

« - J'adorerais mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment fini de travail. J'ai eu un déjeuner tardif donc je t'emmène juste Lily. Elle est vraiment excitée à propos de tout cela, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. Elle ne dit pas 'ne la laisse pas tomber' mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« - Eh bien, j'apprécie. » Dit-il en souriant en la regardant se pencher sur Lily pour l'embrasser sur le front puis Transplaner.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry et Lily échangèrent des regards joyeux.

« - Que veux-tu faire en premier ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lily sourit. « - Peinture. »

« - Alors ça sera peinture. » Dit Harry, trouvant un endroit temporaire pour sa plante et se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Lily rebondissant derrière lui. « - Tu as dit que tu voulais peindre ta chambre en noire, c'est ça ? »

« - Papa. » Réprimanda Lily, poussant un soupir et rigolant à la fois. Et puis, elle dit pensivement : « - Je parie que James aimerait avoir sa chambre en noir, cependant. »

Harry imaginait aussi. Une fois en haut, il se débrouilla pour métamorphoser une feuille en un ensemble pour Lily afin qu'elle ne tache pas son uniforme scolaire avec la peinture pourpre et puis ils se mirent au travail. Harry se mit à chanter du Celestina Warbeck jusqu'à ce que sa fille ne puisse plus s'arrêter de rire et de recevoir de la peinture dans l'œil. Lily, entre peinture et rire, lui enseigna une variété d'énigme… Madame Harbottle lançait apparemment une énigme à la classe chaque jour en défi et Lily pensait que les savoir aiderait Harry à trouver un homme.

« - Lorsque tu seras prêt, bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère, qui était quelque peu compromis par le fait qu'elle avait une longue tache violette sur le nez. « - Je pense que c'est très important que tu sembles intelligent. »

Harry rigola. « - Tu ne penses pas que je suis intelligent ? »

Lily soupira. « - Oui mais tu dois t'assurer que les gens peuvent _dire_ que tu es intelligent. Tu sais. »

Amusé, Harry hocha solennellement la tête et rangea ses conseils pour plus tard.

Lorsque tout ce qui pouvait être recouvert de peinture violette fut recouvert de peinture violette, Harry et Lily se nettoyèrent dans l'immense salle de bain du second étage, frottant leurs visages et mettant de l'eau colorée en violet partout. À la suggestion d'Harry, Lily prit des photos des chambres afin que James et Al puisse choisir où ils voulaient dormir.

« - Je pense que James voudra celle-ci. » Déclara Lily en prenant une photo de la pièce de forme étrange avec plusieurs miroirs encastrés dans les murs. « - Il aime se regarder. »

Harry sourit. Elle semblait certainement avoir bien cerné son frère.

« - Et. » Dit-elle, une ou deux minutes plus tard. « - Je pense qu'Al aimera celle-ci car elle dispose de grandes fenêtres. »

« - Les grandes fenêtres sont biens. » Acquiesça Harry.

« - Il aime la lumière. » Déclara-t-elle, traversant la salle à grandes enjambées pour prendre une photo de la chambre sous un autre angle.

Sur une impulsion, Harry la prit dans ses bras. « - Tu vas bien, papa ? » Marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

Il l'était.

Ginny revint chercher Lily quelques heures plus tard et resta diplomatiquement silencieuse à propos des stries violettes dans ses cheveux. Harry avait réussi à faire partir les petites taches sur sa peau et ses vêtements mais la peinture dans les cheveux de sa fille avait refusé de bouger.

Une nouvelle fois seul dans la maison silencieuse, il installa draps et taies d'oreiller sur son nouveau lit et commença à déballer les boites qu'il avait apportées de la maison. De son ancienne maison. C'était une collection de maigres biens. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre à Ginny ou aux enfants des choses dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin ou qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il rangea des piles de livres et registres sur ses nouvelles étagères, pendit attentivement sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa nouvelle armoire puis il s'occupa d'une boîte marquée 'SALLE DE BAIN', qui contenait ses articles de toilette, son kit de rasage et des serviettes. Soupirant, il emporta la boite dans le couloir et se figea. Quelque chose bougeait là-dedans.

Poussant une serviette, il scruta la boîte. Une ou deux secondes plus tard, quelque chose de grand et noir émergea de sous son pinceau de rasage et se percha au sommet de sa bouteille d'eau de Cologne, le regardant avec un intérêt calme.

Harry sourit. L'araignée de l'armoire était venue avec lui. Elle était resté dans la boite tout ce temps, vivant sur il ne savait quoi et attendant. Ravi pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il déposa la boite, prit l'araignée et descendit au second palier afin d'installer l'araignée sur la rampe.

« - Je sais que tu es une araignée de salle de bain, à proprement parlé, mais je pense que tu aimeras mieux ce coin. » Dit-il et il eut le sentiment que tout se passerait bien alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre et se laissait tomber sur le lit.

* * *

« - Je vois que votre temps libre vous a fait du bien, Monsieur Potter. » Observa Helga alors qu'elle lui tendait ses messages, le lendemain matin.

Harry sourit. « - Est-ce un compliment ? »

« - Avec la foi, tout est possible. » Déclara-t-elle, prenant une plume. « - Comment est la nouvelle maison ? »

« - Pas mal du tout, en fait. Il y a encore de la décoration à faire mais je suis assez heureux avec elle jusqu'à présent. Et j'ai ce nouveau matelas merveilleux. » Confia-t-il. « - J'ai passé ma meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis des années. »

Helga haussa un sourcil. « - Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse d'apprendre cela, Monsieur Potter. »

Secouant la tête, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau.

« - Vous avez une réunion à dix heures au sujet des règles révisées pour le transport des dispositifs magiques dans les zones non-magiques. » Rappela-t-elle, juste avant que la porte se ferme.

« - Vous n'avez pas pu attendre. » Marmonna-t-il, s'effondrant sur son fauteuil et essayant de trouver une position confortable avec sa lourde robe. C'était une journée un peu plus chaude aujourd'hui et le tissu l'irritait à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau et limitait un peu ses mouvements.

Il lisait ses messages quand un hibou vola dans la pièce. Perplexe, il se pencha sur son bureau, juste à temps pour voir la main osseuse d'Helga refermait la porte derrière lui, ayant apparemment juste permis au hibou d'entrer dans le bureau. Femme bizarre.

Réalisant qu'il avait lu les vingt derniers messages en pilote automatique et qu'il devrait les relire à nouveau, il soupira et abandonna le tout en un tas désordonné. Il prit le parchemin et donna un biscuit pour divertir le hibou alors qu'il lisait.

L'écriture quelque peu brouillonne d'Al fut une belle surprise et il était très heureux d'abandonner sa montagne de messages pour avoir des nouvelles de la vie à Poudlard.

_**« Salut papa,**_

_**J'espère que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle maison. Lily m'a envoyé une photo de sa chambre à coucher. C'est un peu trop violet si tu veux mon avis mais j'aime bien. Elle a dit que tu avais reçu plein de peinture sur toi et qu'elle n'en avait pas eu du tout. J'aime bien la chambre qu'elle a pris en photo pour moi aussi, en particulier les fenêtres. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans ta propre maison. J'ai écrit à maman aussi et elle va bien. Désolé si l'écriture est un peu brouillonne mais je suis en train d'écrire dans le lit et c'est un peu compliqué. J'ai presque oublié, Rose te dit bonjour. Nous avons rejoints des tas de clubs différents, juste pour voir s'ils sont biens. Rose est nulle en Bavboule mais Scorpius est brillant.**_

_**Lily dit que tu as pris quelques jours de congé pour décorer la maison. Puis-je venir t'aider ? Je préfèrerais de loin faire de la décoration plutôt que de la Botanique. Le professeur Chourave est d'accord avec moi. Elle ne le dit pas clairement mais je peux le voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien pour toi… je parie que ton travail est excitant à mort. J'espère que j'aurais un travail comme ça quand je serais plus vieux mais James dit qu'il pense que je finirais dans une cuisine avec les elfes de maison. Il a un sacré culot, papa, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu de 'O' en Potions et j'en ai eu un la semaine dernière !**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'égare. Scorpius me le dit souvent. J'espère que tu vas bien et j'espère te voir au prochain match de Quidditch. N'oublie pas ! Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle !**_

_**Beaucoup d'amour,**_

_**Albus Severus Potter. »**_

Harry observa la lettre encore un moment, mal à l'intérieur. Al lui ressemblait, pensait que son travail était passionnant. Quel genre de modèle était-il exactement ?

« - Personne n'aime son travail, non ? » Marmonna-t-il, la remarque de Draco emplissant sa tête.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Le Draco dans l'aperçu aimait son travail et ainsi que l'autre Ginny. Ils rencontraient tous les deux beaucoup de détracteurs mais ils se souciaient de ce qu'ils faisaient et n'auraient échangé leurs carrières pour rien et surtout pas pour des emplois ennuyeux de bureaucrate qu'ils avaient ici. Et son autre lui… Harry soupira, baissant les yeux vers le tiroir où il avait caché ses livres sur le verre soufflé. Son autre lui était courageux et aventureux et vivait avec la créativité. Il n'aurait jamais assisté à des réunions pour examiner des décisions prises dans d'autres réunions.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » Appela Helga, frappant fortement à la porte du bureau. « - Vous allez être en retard. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Vaincu, il glissa la lettre d'Al dans sa poche, saisit sa plume et ce qu'il espérait être le bon dossier et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il pensa, à ce stade, il serait heureux d'échanger sa place avec Al. Il souhaiterait même s'asseoir en double cours de Potions.

Avec Snape.

* * *

Harry sortit de sa réunion et avait fait à peine sept ou huit pas dans le couloir quand Jeremiah du Service des usages abusifs de la magie se matérialisa et l'entraîna à nouveau dans une salle de réunion parce que 'nous pourrions aussi bien le faire maintenant, Harry et j'avais l'intention de faire appel à ta logique pour un potentiel chevauchement de nos services…' Harry acquiesça, gardant son masque professionnel en place, même s'il criait et donnait des coups de pied intérieurement.

Au moment où il retourna dans son bureau, il était presque quinze heures et il était fatigué, affamé et à bout de patience. Helga, sentant peut-être son humeur, ne dit rien alors qu'il traversait l'antichambre et rejoignait son propre bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit lourdement et se renfrogna en voyant sa montagne de messages, sa pile de dossier en attente d'être approuvé et sa liste de réunions à venir.

Tout ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Il se fichait de tout ça.

Et la chose était, même à travers la brume lourde de son mécontentement, il pouvait voir que la personne qui faisait ce travail… un travail important… se soucier des besoins. Cela devait signifier quelque chose. Il pensait que cela avait signifié quelque chose pour lui une fois. Mais les choses changent. Les gens changent.

La respiration rapide, Harry ouvrit le tiroir et sortit ses livres et la coupure de journal. Il déplia la lettre d'Al et la relit, envahit d'images de fumée colorée et de métal et de verre aux couleurs vives, passant ses doigts sur le papier journal rugueux et caressant le visage de Maura. Il resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que la pensée se cristallise dans son esprit et quand elle le fit, la force de cela l'éjecta presque de son fauteuil.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas cette personne. » _Pensa-t-il, s'effondrant dans son fauteuil et enfonçant ses doigts dans les accoudoirs. _« Je ne suis pas la personne qui appartient à l'aperçu. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois être __**cette**__ personne. »_

Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas faire de tables. Peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de faire des tables. Mais il pouvait souffler le verre, au moins un peu et il pouvait faire de l'art que les gens étaient prêts à acheter. Prenant tout cela en compte, il se retrouva à se demander ce qui était le plus fou… tout abandonner pour quelque chose de risqué, ou rester parce que c'était plus facile. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'argent. Il n'avait jamais été question de cela. S'il était honnête, il avait dû mal à se rappeler _de_ quoi il s'agissait et ça devait être un mauvais signe.

En fin de compte, ça avait été assez pour Harry. Et ça ne l'était plus.

Tranquillement, il se leva, récupéra ses effets personnels et les rétrécit afin de pouvoir les glisser dans ses poches.

« - Je vais parler à Fitzwilliam. » Dit-il à Helga, qui hocha la tête et continua à gratter avec sa plume.

Le tapis semblait plus épais le long du couloir qui menait au bureau de Fitzwilliam et l'air était vif et conditionné. Quand Harry entra dans une antichambre similaire à la sienne, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'en remit à son courage impulsif.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Fit la jeune secrétaire aux cheveux auburn, lui faisait signe d'entrer après un bref échange feutré avec Fitzwilliam à travers une fissure dans la porte de son bureau.

« - Merci, Calendula. » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé et il entra.

Franz Fitzwilliam ferma le dossier qu'il lisait et regarda Harry avec expectative. C'était un grand homme imposant, avec une crinière de cheveux gris foncé et une forte mâchoire ciselé. Harry se souvint avoir été intimidé par lui à un moment mais alors qu'il se tenait ici et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était le fait qu'il était probablement un bâtard douteux. Peut-être que quelqu'un le démasquerait d'une manière ou d'une autre mais ça ne sera pas lui.

« - Crachez le morceau, Auror Potter. J'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure. » Dit-il avec bonhomie, levant des yeux verts pâles vers Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. « - Bien. Je démissionne. »

Fitzwilliam cligna des yeux, ayant apparemment perdu ses mots. Enfin, il se ressaisit et indiqua la chaise vide en face de son bureau. Harry s'assit sur le bord de la chaise et attendit une réponse.

« - Vous démissionnez. »

« - Oui. »

« - Mon dieu, mon garçon, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. » Insista Fitzwilliam, haussant d'épais sourcils de consternation.

« - Complètement sérieux, j'en ai peur. » Dit Harry, gardant une voix ferme même s'il était en pleine effervescence d'adrénaline et le sentiment non-familier de tout envoyer foutre en l'air.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas _partir_. »

Harry ignora le ton vaguement menaçant et le regarda benoîtement en retour, croisant les mains sur ses genoux et se rappelant de comment respirer. « - En fait, selon mon contrat, ma seule obligation est de trouver et former un remplaçant et je suis plus que disposé à le faire. »

Fitzwilliam ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Son expression était presque impassible mais Harry pouvait à peu près détecter le scintillement de panique, consternation et acceptation réticente des faits sur le visage anguleux. Quand il se concentra sur Harry une fois de plus, tout avait disparu et il croisa sereinement les doigts alors qu'il parla.

« - Auror Potter, le Département et, en effet, le Ministère, est très heureux de vous avoir. Perdre vos années d'expérience, votre expertise et… je vais être franc… votre réputation, sera un coup considérable. Le Ministre lui-même, j'en suis sûr, sera très déçu de vous voir partir. »

« - Oui. » Concéda Harry. « - Il le sera probablement. Mais le Ministre est un vieil ami et il comprendra. »

« - Je vois. » Fitzwilliam ferma brièvement les yeux. « - Auror Potter… cela me fait mal de le dire et j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal de ma part mais est-ce peut-être un problème que nous pouvons résoudre ? Horaires, charge de travail… une nouvelle secrétaire ? Prime ? » Tenta-t-il, évidemment hésitant.

« - Non. » Dit rapidement Harry. « - Ce n'est pas cela. Et Helga restera. J'y tiens absolument. »

« - Très bien. Puis-je savoir alors ce qui est si important pour que vous soyez prêt à ruiner votre carrière pour cela ? » Demanda-t-il et bien qu'Harry ne voulait pas vraiment dire à cet homme ses projets, il satisfit sa curiosité.

« - Je fais des changements dans ma vie. » Dit simplement Harry.

« - Oui, j'ai entendu ça. » Répliqua Fitzwilliam.

Harry se hérissa mais resta impassible et se concentra sur la pensée qu'il serait hors d'ici assez tôt.

« - Oui, eh bien, je ne veux plus être un Auror. Et je pense que quelqu'un qui a la passion pour ce travail devrait l'avoir. C'est pourquoi je recommande Ron Weasley. » Dit Harry. « - Et si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, je commencerais à le former dès que possible. »

Fitzwilliam toussa. Il regarda Harry avec lassitude. « - L'Auror Weasley est un bon choix. Il mérite une promotion. Mais… il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons vous offrir pour vous convaincre de rester. »

« - Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas négociable. » Dit Harry, son estomac se nouant violemment. « - J'ai vidé mon bureau. Je reviendrais demain pour commencer la formation de l'Auror Weasley. » Impossible de rester assis plus longtemps, il se leva, serra la main de Fitzwilliam et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Auror Potter, envoyez-moi un hibou si vous changez d'avis… »

« - Merci. » Il croisa son regard vert pâle pour la dernière fois en tant qu'Auror. « - Je ne veux pas, cependant. »

« - Ravie de vous avoir vu, Monsieur Potter. »

« - Vous aussi, Calendula. Passez une bonne journée. »

Alors qu'il marchait à travers les couloirs, la moquette semblait s'amincir alors qu'il atteignait des niveaux standard et il se rendit compte que, bien que Fitzwilliam est… était… techniquement son supérieur, il n'y avait pas de doute sur qui gérait tout dans ce bureau et ce n'était pas le chef de la Justice Magique. _**(1)**_

Harry atteignit son bureau et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Helga, qui griffonner encore.

« - Salut, Helga. »

Elle leva les yeux. « - Salut, Monsieur Potter. »

Il traversa le tapis à contrecœur et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Cela allait être une conversation plus difficile qu'avec Fitzwilliam et il réalisa soudainement à quel point lui et Helga s'entendaient. Elle alla lui manquer.

« - Je pars. »

« - Maintenant ? » Elle regarda l'horloge, perplexe. « - C'est un peu tôt pour cela, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry cacha un sourire. « - Je sais. Je veux dire que je pars de ce travail. J'ai démissionné. »

Elle le regarda fixement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle sortit son chapelet. « - Mais… mais que ferez-vous ? »

Harry se permit un sourire. « - Je vais faire du verre, Helga. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je le veux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai insisté pour que vous restiez. Mon remplaçant aura besoin de quelqu'un pour prier sur son âme et le garder organisé, aussi. »

« - Votre remplaçant… oh mon dieu. Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, Monsieur Potter, mais… »

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit et Harry rigola. « - Je vous en prie, Helga. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « - Est-ce à cause de vos problèmes familiaux ? »

« - Non, c'est parce que je suis fatigué d'être assis derrière un bureau et je veux partir de là avant que je sois trop vieux pour le faire. » Dit-il.

« - Oh, mon dieu. » Soupira-t-elle, faisant cliqueter les petites perles. « - Vous ne deviendrez jamais Ministre de la Magie en fabriquant du verre. »

Harry secoua la tête et enroula ses doigts autour du fin chapelet. « - Je ne veux pas être Ministre de la Magie. Je veux faire des choses. Des choses intéressantes. De belles choses. »

La bouche d'Helga se tordit comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel désir. « - Vous auriez fait un merveilleux ministre, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry rigola. « - Vous n'avez plus à m'appeler Monsieur Potter. Et non, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait mais merci quand même. J'apprécie la pensée. »

Helga soupira. « - Je parie que Monsieur Fitzwilliam était bouleversé. »

« - Il n'était pas très ravi, je vous l'accorde. Mais il allait bien. » Lui assura Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Admit Helga.

« - C'est une première. » Dit Harry.

Elle se renfrogna, ses petits yeux noirs brillants. « - Avec qui vais-je travailler, alors ? »

« - Ron Weasley. Je vais m'assurer qu'il soit bien formé. »

« - Oh oui, un jeune homme bruyant. » Marmonna Helga et Harry prétendit ne pas entendre la vitesse accrue du claquement du chapelet sous le bureau.

Harry rigola. « - Je suis sûr que vous l'aurez recadré en peu de temps. »

Les lèvres d'Helga se redressèrent en un presque sourire. « - Que Dieu vous garde, Harry Potter. » Dit-elle finalement.

« - Merci Helga. Vous allez me manquer. » Harry se leva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, dans un effort de réprimer son instinct qui lui disait de l'embrasser.

« - Vous me verrez demain. » Fit-elle remarquer, haussant les sourcils.

Il ouvrit la porte. « - Oui. Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

* * *

Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr de savoir comment il finit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça pourrait être le fait que quand il était sorti du ministère, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie de rentrer à la maison, ou parce qu'il était toujours sous le coup de l'impulsion et laissait son esprit vagabonder au moment où il transplanait. De toute manière, il était ici, sous le soleil de l'après-midi, la robe sur son bras alors qu'il savourait la brise délicieuse.

Il permit au flux d'acheteurs de le ballottait et erra un moment, se demandant si quelqu'un prenait actuellement la photo pour la vendre à une somme astronomique de 'Harry Potter se promène en public'.

_« Laisses-les faire. » _Pensa-t-il. Il s'en fichait.

Lorsque le grondement vicieux de son estomac lui rappela qu'il était affamé, il laissa son nez le guidait vers la source de cette odeur fantastique et il était sur le point de pousser la porte du Dragondale Deli quand il le vit.

Son atelier.

Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de là et la joie d'Harry en le voyant écrasa tout autre sentiment mais fut remplacé par la tristesse quand il réalisa l'état désaffecté du petit bâtiment. Son cœur se serra péniblement alors qu'il approchait… de ce qui était autrefois… un endroit où se trouvait son atelier mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder à travers les fenêtres sales, soupirant aux puits de lumières qui étaient si sales qu'ils laissaient à peine passer la lumière dans le bâtiment. C'était presque vide de ce qu'il pouvait voir, mis à part quelques caisses et morceaux de parchemins et plusieurs araignées.

Personne ne l'utilisait. Harry regarda vers le restaurant puis à travers les vitres sales à nouveau, essayant de voir comme il s'en souvenait. Après un moment, il rétrécit sa robe, la fourra dans sa poche et marcha vers le petit restaurant. Quand il atteignit le comptoir, il commanda un sandwich au rôti de bœuf à un jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés et tapota ses doigts sur la surface en granit. Il mordit sa lèvre. Hésita. Et puis :

« - Le bâtiment à côté, il vous appartient ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, perplexe et stoppa son activité d'emballer le sandwich d'Harry pour le regarder. « - Non Monsieur, je travaille seulement ici depuis mercredi. Je ne peux pas m'acheter de bâtiment. »

Harry regarda rapidement vers ses mains, secoué d'un rire silencieux. « - Bien, d'accord, merci.

Il y eut un soupir exagéré puis une femme attrayante émergea de l'arrière-salle. Elle portait la même robe mauve brodée que le jeune homme confus et avait apparemment entendu leur échange.

« - Un de tes amis t'a volé ton cerveau aujourd'hui, Darius ? » Demanda-t-elle et le jeune homme lança un regard désagréable avant de sourire béatement à Harry en lui tendant son sandwich. « - C'est bon. » Confia-t-elle à Harry. « - C'est mon frère. Vous voulez parler du débarras ? »

Harry voulut protester contre le titre dédaigneux de son joli petit atelier mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

« - Oui. Savez-vous à qui il appartient ? »

« - Pourquoi, par curiosité ? » Demanda la femme, faisant le tour de son frère pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « - Je veux l'acheter. »

Les yeux noirs de la femme s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. « - Oh, me… dieu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous disiez cela. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez que je dise ? » Demanda Harry, intrigué.

« - Oh, je ne sais pas… vous êtes un Auror, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que peut-être quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose dedans. »

_« Je ne suis plus vraiment un Auror. »_ Pensa-t-il mais parvint à s'accrocher à sa maîtrise de soi.

« - Non, rien de tout cela. Alors, savez-vous à qui il appartient ? »

« - Mon père. » Répondit-elle.

« - Puis-je lui parler ? »

La femme et le garçon appelé Darius échangèrent un regard. « - Il est grec. Il ne parle pas très bien l'anglais. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. « - S'il vous plait. » Supplia-t-il, faisant son plus charmant sourire.

Ça sembla fonctionner. Elle disparut et revint une ou deux minutes plus tard avec un petit homme âgé, qui scruta Harry avec intérêt.

« - Papa. » Dit la femme en saisissant l'épaule de son père. « - Cet homme veut acheter le débarras. »

Harry observa le petit homme qui était le seul obstacle entre lui et son atelier. Soudain, il souhaitait avoir gardé sa robe d'Auror, juste un peu plus longtemps.

« - Pourquoi vous vouloir ? » Demanda l'homme. « - Pas bon. Trop humide pour stocker grain. »

« - Je ne veux pas stocker du grain dedans. » Expliqua Harry. « - Je veux en faire un atelier… euh, un endroit pour faire du verre. » Modifia-t-il en voyant l'expression confuse du vieil homme.

« - Faire verre ? » Répéta l'homme. Il regarda sa fille et indiqua la fenêtre de la boutique avec une main ridée. « - Verre ? »

« - Euh, ouais. » Dit Harry. « - Mais pas des fenêtres. De l'art. »

Le visage du vieil homme se plissa de confusion et avant que sa fille puisse tenter de traduire, Darius, qui hachait des légumes sans un mot, se lança soudain dans un discours en grec. Le vieil homme écouta en hochant la tête alors que son fils parlait en faisant des gestes démonstratifs avec son couteau.

« - Ah, oui, oui. » Dit-il finalement. « - Homme étrange vouloir acheter ce bâtiment. »

Harry supposait qu'il était un homme étrange mais il pouvait faire face à cela. Il supposait aussi que ce petit acte de folie se retrouverait bientôt dans les rubriques potins mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de retrouver son atelier.

« - Je peux vous donner tout ce que vous voulez pour lui. » Proposa-t-il. « - Dites votre prix. »

La femme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père et il sourit à Harry.

« - Je sais ça, Kari. » Dit-il. « - Vous Harry Potter ? Mon fils dit que vous Harry Potter. » Il plissa les yeux.

« - Euh, oui. » Dit Harry. « - Ca fait une différence ? »

Le petit homme se pencha sur le comptoir pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur Harry puis marmonna quelque chose à sa fille. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« - Mon père dit qu'il a acheté le débarras pour cinq cent galions. Il dit… » Elle fit une pause, regardant son frère qui semblait très amusé. « - Il dit qu'il vous le vend pour trois cent si vous faites une photo avec nous. »

Harry rigola. « - Ça semble très raisonnable. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry sortit du restaurant avec un jeu de clés, un atelier et trois nouveaux voisins. Frissonnant sous les décisions impulsives, il se trouva un banc et dévora l'immense morceau de cake à l'orange gratuit, que Kari lui avait assuré être le meilleur gâteau qu'il ait goûté. Elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, léchant le sirop d'orange sur ses doigts.

Heureux, il sortit le 'Guide du Soufflage de Verre' et s'installa sur son banc, profitant vraiment des photographies et illustrations pour la première fois. Maintenant, tout était possible.

* * *

Il venait de terminer de dîner (saucisses et purée, mangé maladroitement avec une main alors qu'il tenait son livre de l'autre) quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Il leur ouvrit avec un nœud dans l'estomac mais ses amis lui sourirent et le complimentèrent sur l'emplacement de la maison, aucun d'eux n'ayant l'air d'avoir entendu parler de la nouvelle choquante du jour. Harry n'était pas sûr si c'était mieux ou pire qu'un chœur de 'qu'as-tu fait ?!' parce que maintenant, il devait leur dire lui-même.

« - Bel endroit. » Approuva Ron, avançant dans le couloir avec les mains dans les poches.

« - Merci. Veux-tu faire un peu de peinture ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Ron rigola. « - Je suis venu préparer. » Dit-il, sortant un rouleau de peinture de sa poche et l'agitant. « - Papa me l'a donné… bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « - J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry. » Dit-elle, lui faisant un sourire mystérieux et pour la première fois, il remarqua le grand sac de paille sur son épaule. « - Amusez-vous avec votre peinture. » Déclara-t-elle, décollant dans les escaliers, les cheveux et le sac rebondissant derrière elle.

« - Là, elle va ruiner l'étiquette de bonne intention. » Entonna Ron, la voix sombre.

Harry tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers son meilleur ami. « - Et depuis quand es-tu un expert sur l'étiquette ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« - Je ne le suis pas. C'est quelque chose que dit maman. » Admit Ron.

« - Ah. Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour lui faire confiance si elle veut explorer. » Dit Harry. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron et le dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. « - Viens, j'ai gardé les meilleurs travaux de peinture pour toi. »

« - Tu es trop gentil avec moi. » Gémit Ron. « - J'ai été sur le terrain toute la journée, mon dos me tue chaque fois que je m'accroupie, à force de me cacher des idiots. »

« - Tu n'as été au bureau de toute la journée ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

Ron secoua la tête, pénétrant dans la cuisine. Il renifla. « - Pas depuis ce matin… as-tu fait des saucisses ? »

« - Oui. Il m'en reste quatre là-dedans. » Dit Harry, désignant la cocotte rouge contenant les restes. « - Elles sont à toi si tu m'aide à peindre cette cuisine. »

Les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent. « - Tu n'as pas à me corrompre, tu sais… » Il haussa les épaules. « - Mais cela aide. Par où commençons-nous ? »

* * *

Hermione arriva dans la cuisine une heure ou deux plus tard, rouge et les yeux brillants et s'installa sur la table recouverte d'un drap, attendant que Ron et Harry termine la première couche de peinture blanc cassé. La cuisine semblait plus grande et plus lumineuse déjà mais Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire un mot à ses amis à propos de sa démission. Pour une raison quelconque, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

« - Bien. » Annonça Hermione, à la seconde où Harry et Ron posèrent leurs rouleaux. « - Allons-y. » Elle bondit de la table et leur fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent, sachant ce qui était le mieux pour eux maintenant. Perplexe, Harry la suivit dans les escaliers, entendant Ron marmonnait derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent finalement sur la terrasse du toit et tout devint clair.

Hermione avait transformé l'espace minuscule et négligé en un beau jardin extérieur. Les plantes mortes laissées par les anciens propriétaires avaient disparu et une nouvelle table en fer forgée et chaise trônait en plein milieu de pots en céramique et caisses de bois pleine de plantes vertes, de fleurs éclatantes et le tout était illuminait de lumières magiques.

Il sourit à Hermione, qui serrait son sac vide et elle sourit en retour.

« - Mon cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« - C'est fantastique. » Dit-il en la serrant contre lui. « - Merci. »

« - As-tu pris les fleurs que j'ai choisi ? » Chuchota Ron à Hermione quand Harry la libéra.

« - Oui. » Rigola-t-elle. « - Notre cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère, je devrais dire. Ron a choisi toutes celles-ci. » Dit-elle, montrant des boîtes emplies de fleurs. « - Des glaïeuls pour la force de caractère, des pivoines pour la guérison, des zinnias pour l'amitié. » Elle sourit. « - Et celles-ci sont de moi. » Elle indiqua une autre boîte et Harry reconnut immédiatement les fleurs. Narcissa avait les mêmes. « - Des azalées. Bien sûr, le sens traditionnel est 'tempérance'. » Elle plissa le nez. « - Mais… ça signifie aussi 'prendre soin de soi' alors… un doux rappel. »

Harry soupçonnait qu'être amoureux le rendait un peu sentimental parce qu'il put à peine résister d'étreindre à nouveau Hermione. Comme il le fit, Ron tapota son épaule et il déglutit la boule dans sa gorge.

« - Vous êtes géniaux, tous les deux. » Déclara-t-il, s'installa sur une nouvelle chaise et regarda la ville. « - Merde, je n'ai même pas de quoi faire faire une tasse de thé ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Ron rigola, s'installant sur la chaise à côté de lui. « - Tu es un mania du thé, mon pote. Tu es pire que ma mère. »

Harry lui lança un regard oblique. Le vent froid souleva la frange de Ron, révélant une tache de peinture blanche. Il se demanda si le fait de se recouvrir de peinture était un trait de famille.

« - Je peux faire mieux que ça. » Annonça Hermione, sortant un thermo de Dieu seul savait où et versant trois tasses de chocolat chaud.

« - Oh, bonheur. » Dit Harry, enroulant ses mains autour de la tasse. « - Merci. »

« - Vraiment, nous sommes vieux. » Dit Ron et pendant un moment, les seuls bruits furent le trafic lointain et les sons des trois buveurs de chocolat chaud.

Enfin, Harry posa sa tasse sur la table. « - Bien. Aujourd'hui j'ai démissionné et j'ai acheté un atelier sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire si fort qu'Hermione dut être tapé sur le dos à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

« - Je suis sérieux. » Dit-il une fois qu'elle ait repris son souffle.

Ron secoua la tête. « - Ne sois pas stupide… tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« - Je l'ai fait. Et je t'ai recommandé pour le poste. » Harry fit une pause, observant l'expression abasourdie de Ron. « - En fait, tu as obtenu ce poste sauf si tu tues quelqu'un dans les douze prochaines heures ou plus. »

« - Harry, tu… tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit doucement Hermione, prenant les doigts de Ron et serrant. « - Respire, Ron. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Fit Ron quand il eut retrouvé comment respirer.

« - Parce que je ne veux plus faire ça. Cela fait un moment. Je sais que vous allez penser que je suis fou mais je veux créer des choses. Je veux aller travailler tous les jours et en profiter. Je veux travailler avec du bois et du verre et porter des jeans au travail. Ce n'était pas le bon emploi pour moi, Ron, mais c'est le bon emploi pour toi. Tu le mérites. »

« - Tu veux créer des choses ? » Demanda Hermione, l'observant. « - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais créer des choses. »

Son ton était plus curieux que dérisoire et Harry lui sourit alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « - Moi non plus jusqu'à récemment. Écoute, peut-être que _tout_ cela fait partie d'une sorte de crise de la quarantaine mais en tout cas, j'ai compris ce que je voulais faire avec moi-même. Et vous savez… si tout cela est un désastre, nous pourrons nous asseoir ici et rire de ça dans six mois et j'essayerais quelque chose d'autre. »

« - Tu as juste réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit faiblement Hermione.

Harry sourit et termina son chocolat chaud. « - J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit. »

« - Sérieusement, Harry. » Dit Ron, le front plissé. « - Je te remercie de m'avoir recommandé, je le pense vraiment mais es-tu sûr que tu veux juste tout abandonner ? »

« - Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai vidé mon bureau. Je viendrais t'aider à t'installer et te former puis ça sera terminé. »

« - Mec. » Insista Ron, l'expression déchirée. Harry savait combien il voulait le poste mais il savait aussi que Ron ne s'attendait pas à l'obtenir de cette façon. « - C'est que... tu te sens probablement un peu… tu sais, tu n'es plus toi-même en ce moment… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi et Ginny. Je vous promets que je voulais le faire depuis longtemps et je sais que tu seras cent fois meilleur que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il était temps pour moi de démissionner. »

« - Harry… bordel. Moi, Chef du Département des Aurors ! » Il se tourna vers Hermione comme s'il cherchait la confirmation qu'il n'hallucinait pas. « - Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« - Tu ne rêves pas. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire. « - Et tu le croiras demain, quand tu verras Helga te réprimander et essayer de te convertir au catholicisme. »

Hermione, qui jusque-là le regardait avec de grands yeux effarés, sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

« - Harry, je pense que tu es fou. » Annonça-t-elle. « - Et je pense que tu es génial. »

Sur ce, elle bondit de son siège, enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine respirer.

« - Ton bureau est grand, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ron, souriant.

* * *

Sans surprise, la Gazette du jeudi arriva avec 'Potter quitte le Ministère' en gros titre sur la première page.

Harry scanna l'article par-dessus l'épaule d'Helga alors qu'elle et Ron tentaient d'apprendre à se connaître le lendemain matin. Ça se déroulait mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait y avoir une période de transition importante et il était d'accord avec ça. La pression était vraiment élevée et il était heureux de passer autant de temps que possible à aider Ron à prendre ses marques.

Les laissant seuls pendant une minute ou deux, il s'isola dans la salle de bain et quand il revint, un hibou attendait au-dessus de son ancien bureau, le regardant comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'indiciblement offensant. Le bougre parvint à lui mordre le doigt au moment où il décrocha le parchemin de sa patte et il porta son doigt à sa bouche avec irritation alors qu'il lisait.

Juste trois mots et pas de signature mais il n'y en avait pas besoin.

'_**Es-tu fou ?'**_

Les petits cheveux à l'arrière du cou d'Harry se dressèrent et il sourit, reconnaissant qu'il soit dos à Ron et Helga. Rapidement, il saisit une plume et écrivit son propre message.

'_**Probablement. Retrouves-moi pour un café sur Vine Street demain et je te raconterais tout. Deux heures ?'**_

Il attacha sa réponse à la patte du hibou grincheux et le regarda s'envoler avant de se tourner vers Ron qui patientait nonchalamment dans le couloir.

« - Tout va bien, mon pote ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il pensait qu'il allait bien. Il avait simplement donné rendez-vous à Draco Malfoy… en quelque sorte… même si il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne réponde pas du tout à son message… mais il allait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, cependant, au milieu d'une explication au sujet de la signature des formulaires, le même hibou revint avec :

'_**Très bien, mais tu payes.'**_

Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron et renvoya : _**'Radin'.**_

Le message final de Draco disait simplement : _**'Crétin'.**_

Harry sourit, chassa le hibou de son bureau avant qu'il le morde à nouveau et se concentra à nouveau.


	11. Chapitre Onze

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 11 - _by Sara's Girl

* * *

« - Vous voulez autre chose ? »

Harry leva les yeux d'un nouvel article sur sa démission sur les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier pour voir la serveuse devant sa table avec une pile d'assiettes vides dans une main et plusieurs tasses sales dans l'autre. Ses yeux fixaient la tasse vide d'Harry alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

Harry soupira alors qu'il hochait la tête et tendait sa tasse. « - Merci. » Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'il était ici depuis assez longtemps pour avoir besoin d'être resservit, en particulier quand il avait durement essayé d'être un peu en retard. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait réussi à atteindre le café avec cinq minutes d'avance. Et maintenant, il attendait Draco. Bien sûr.

Il sourit à la serveuse quand elle revint avec sa tasse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était trop maladroit et idiot pour penser. Rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance que de prendre le café avec un homme qui pensait qu'il était fou. Il était _nerveux_.

« - Bordel de merde. » Marmonna-t-il, s'affaissant sur sa chaise et regardant la serveuse alors qu'elle balayait les miettes sous la table où une jeune famille avait été installé. Elle commençait à se sentir comme une vieille amie. Harry réprima l'envie d'esquisser un petit signe dans sa direction ou à sa collègue plus aimable qui fredonnait derrière le comptoir.

Quand la clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit, Harry s'obligea à ne pas regarder. Il souffla sur son café, le cœur bondissant quand il y eut des pas approchants, un soupir, une vague de froid et un parfum d'agrume autour de lui.

« - Tu es en retard. » Dit-il, luttant contre un sourire.

« - Oui, eh bien, certains d'entre nous n'ont pas quitté leurs emplois. » Souligna Draco. « - Malheureusement. »

Harry leva les yeux, croisant les yeux gris et inhalant attentivement à la forte secousse de plaisir dans sa poitrine. « - Je suppose que tu as eu une mauvaise journée. »

Le coin de la bouche de Draco se leva. « - Il y a très peu de bonne journée dans le secteur de la finance. »

« - Sors de là, alors. » Dit Harry négligemment.

Le rire rugueux de Draco fut surprenant et inattendu, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter la serveuse et elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Harry jeta un regard discret à sa collègue mais elle semblait avoir disparu, les laissant à leur sort. Il se demanda comment ce Draco réagirait à son habitude de servir les clients.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir.

« - Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant Draco avec désintérêt et tapotant son stylo contre son bloc-notes.

Draco, qui était absorbé par plier son manteau sur ses genoux, leva la tête au son de sa voix et lança un regard froid dans sa direction. « - Vous pourriez paraître plus enthousiaste. »

La jeune fille soupira et regarda Harry, comme si elle s'enquérait exactement de qui était cet homme et pourquoi Harry avait jugé bon de l'amener ici. Amusé, il haussa les épaules et elle roula des yeux.

« - Les plats du jour sont sur l'ardoise derrière vous. » Dit-elle. « - Je vous recommande la soupe à l'ail, elle est très… délicieuse. » Elle s'arrêta et regarda sombrement Draco. « - Est-ce que ça ira ou vous voulez que je fasse une petite danse ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda Draco, se demandant s'il devait jeter un sort de Bouclier sur la jeune fille, juste au cas où.

Et puis Draco se reprit. Et il sourit.

« - Ça ne sera pas nécessaire mais ne me laissez pas vous arrêter. » Il prit son manteau et le déposa soigneusement sur la chaise vide à côté, puis croisa une jambe et s'installa, le dos bien droit, regardant Harry. « - Juste un café, s'il vous plait. Double. Crème. Sucre. Peu importe avec quoi il est servi. »

« - Euh… bien. » Marmonna la serveuse, prise de court.

« - Je te l'ai dit… personne n'aime son travail. » Dit Draco, fixant Harry avec un sourire étonnamment satisfait.

Étonné, Harry hocha la tête en silence, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Contre toute logique, la présence de la serveuse grincheuse semblait avoir amélioré l'humeur de Draco. C'était comme s'il partageait une sorte de frustration identique avec elle que son autre soi plus épanoui n'aurait jamais pu comprendre.

« - Apparemment pas. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais endroit pour travailler, cependant. » Dit-il, pensant à haute voix alors qu'il regardait les petites tables brillantes, le flux régulier mais calme des clients et les couleurs chaudes et lumineuses.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as renoncé à être Chef du Département des Aurors pour _servir_ dans un café ? » Demanda Draco avec horreur. « - Parce que si tu le fais, je vais… oh, bonne douleur, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici ? Es-tu en train de m'entraîner dans ta folie, aussi ? Je n'ai jamais porté de tablier, Potter et je ne commencerais pas maintenant. »

Quelque part, enterré sous le coup de gueule, se trouvait une véritable petite lueur de panique et Harry s'en empara, lui permettant de se détendre un peu.

« - Harry. » Corrigea-t-il. « - Et non, je n'essaie pas de te piéger dans une vie de servitude dans un café. » Il fit une pause pour retourner le regard que Draco lui envoyait, se sentant brillamment enfantin. « - Tu vas devoir me faire un peu plus confiance que cela. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Pourquoi donc ? »

Harry sourit simplement. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir et donner son café à Draco avec un impressionnant regard de dédain. Comme il le prit et l'inspecta soigneusement, Harry le regarda en silence, admirant la chemise noire immaculée, le pantalon et le gilet, les cheveux coiffés qui démangeaient ses doigts, les yeux gris plissés et les longs doigts pâles qui tournaient un cube de sucre encore et encore, comme à la recherche de défauts indétectables. Il était tendu, plus rigide, plus méfiant que l'autre Draco mais aussi plus intriguant et douloureusement beau. Harry but la moitié de son deuxième café d'un trait. Il était froid.

« - Très bien, alors. » Dit finalement Draco, apparemment satisfait de son café et ses accompagnements. « - Si tu n'essayes pas de me recruter, pourquoi ici ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Harry haussa les épaules. La vérité était qu'il s'était plutôt attaché à cet endroit mais il n'était pas sur le point de l'admettre à Draco.

Un sourcil pâle se haussa. « - Je commence à me rappeler pourquoi nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous entendre. »

« - Ouais. Et je pense que nous sommes arrivés à l'accord que nous étions deux connards à l'époque. » Souligna Harry.

Draco tenta de cacher un sourire derrière sa tasse de café. « - Je dis beaucoup de choses quand je regarde du Quidditch. C'est très distrayant. »

« - Oh, tu t'en souviens alors ? » Harry sourit.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant, le fait que je t'ai vu trois fois en peu de temps ou que je commence à m'habituer à toi. » Admit Draco.

Le cœur battant d'approbation, Harry sourit. « - Peut-être que tu deviens juste plus tolérant avec l'âge. » Suggéra-t-il et les yeux de Draco se plissèrent. « - Sujet sensible ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Nous vieillissions tous, tu sais. »

« - Oui, merci. Je me suis rappelé de cela de manière très efficace lorsque j'ai envoyé mon fils à Poudlard en septembre dernier. Apparemment, il était assez âgé mais je trouve cela difficile à croire. Étions-nous vraiment si petits ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant presque son café d'un air suppliant.

Harry rigola. « - Ouais, je pense que nous l'étions mais je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'en ai deux là-bas maintenant et Lily y sera avant que je le réalise, elle ne peut pas attendre. » Il se tut, frappé par la candeur simple de ces mots… c'est comme s'il avait oublié d'ajouter le mordant et les insultes qui faisait toujours partie de la façon dont ils se parlaient et c'était bien. Et étrange.

« - Trois enfants. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu fou. Que crois-tu que je doive faire avec cela ? » Fit Draco, fronçant les sourcils en observant le biscuit rose qu'il tenait entre son pouce et sn index, comme s'il risquait d'exploser.

« - Je n'en ai pas eu. » Dit Harry, indigné, malgré le fait que le biscuit rose n'allait pas du tout avec le café. Et pas l'important non plus.

« - Tu peux l'avoir. » Offrit Draco, qui regardait toujours le biscuit avec suspicion. « - Ca n'a pas l'air naturel. »

Harry secoua la tête. « - C'est un biscuit. Ça se mange juste. »

Draco renifla, sourcils toujours froncés et Harry réprima un sourire. Il se tordit sur son siège, cherchant la serveuse grincheuse et la localisa près de la porte. Elle s'arrêta de nettoyer la vitrine et le regarda avec quelque chose d'approchant de l'intérêt.

« - Où est le mien ? » Mima-t-il silencieusement.

Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son travail. Harry soupira et retourna son attention sur Draco, remarquant pour la première fois l'odeur de la solution de nettoyage des fenêtres. C'était le même que celui qu'il utilisait dans sa nouvelle maison et sa présence était étrangement réconfortante. Comme, pour une raison quelconque, l'était les attentions de la jeune serveuse envers Blaise, puis Harry et maintenant Draco semblait être son client favori. Il pouvait vivre avec ça, surtout si cela si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait continuer à profiter des expressions amusées de Draco.

« - Ce n'est pas un biscuit. » Insista Draco, le portant à son visage et examinant le dessus. « - Les biscuits sont durs…et… brun. » Il fronça les sourcils. « - J'aime bien le milieu rayé cependant. »

Le cœur d'Harry bondit à la petite connexion insignifiante et merveilleuse.

« - Cesse d'examiner ce biscuit. Il suffit de le manger. » Indiqua Harry. « - Tu devrais être honoré qu'elle ait choisi de te donner un biscuit rose. »

Draco secoua la tête. « - Offert par une nana d'humeur changeante. Je suppose que je devrais au moins y goûter. » Avec l'expression de celui qui se lançait sans arme dans une tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Draco mordit dans le biscuit et mâcha lentement.

Harry observa, étrangement expectatif pour un homme observant un autre homme essayant de manger un petit biscuit rose. « - Eh bien ? »

Pendant un instant, le visage de Draco fut impassible puis il se froissa une expression de répulsion si intense qu'Harry rigola à haute voix. Draco le regarda, avalant à la hâte avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa tasse. Harry soupçonnait que seules ses manières impeccables l'empêchaient de recracher les restes dans une serviette en papier.

« - Pourquoi diable m'as-tu laissé manger ça ? » Demanda-t-il, reposant sa tasse à moitié vide sur sa soucoupe.

« - Je pensais que tu pourrais aimer. » Dit Harry innocemment. « - Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réaction. »

« - Il a un goût de sciure de bois… et de colle… colle sucrée… en fait. Ce biscuit a probablement le goût le plus horrible. » Dit Draco en fronçant le nez.

« - C'est vraiment… bon à savoir. » Dit Harry solennellement, refermant ses doigts autour de sa tasse et réprimant l'envie de saisir le reste du biscuit pour avoir son propre avis.

Draco soupira et observa Harry attentivement, comme s'il était une sorte de curieux spécimen. « - C'est complètement surréaliste. » Dit-il, puis éclaircit : « - Donc, tu vas me dire exactement à quoi tu pensais mercredi ? »

Soulagé d'être de retour sur un terrain connu, Harry sourit. « - Tu penses que je suis fou, non ? »

« - Un peu, oui. »

« - Je peux faire face à cela. Je pensais qu'il était temps pour un changement. » Dit-il simplement.

Draco croisa les bras et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, les yeux incrédule. « - Tu te lassais d'être Chef des Aurors ? Tu te _lassais_ d'occuper sans doute le deuxième poste le plus élevé dans l'ensemble du Ministère ? »

« - Je n'ai pas dit 'lassais'. » Souligna Harry. « - Mais… oui, je suppose que c'est une partie de ça. J'étais malade d'être assis derrière un bureau, ça me faisait me sentir vieux… et inutile. Mes enfants ne me voyaient jamais…. et ils étaient habitués à cela. J'ai soudainement réalisé que je n'avais plus de bonnes raisons de continuer à faire tout cela. Je ne pense pas qu'une quelconque ancienneté vaut la peine de perdre ma vie à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. » Harry hésita. Mordit sa lèvre. « - Le fais-tu ? »

Draco enroula ses mains autour de ses bras, les doigts tapotant subtilement mais familièrement : du petit doigt au pouce, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq avec la gauche et ensuite la droite. Harry regarda le petit rituel qui permettait de calmer Draco.

« - Non. » Dit-il finalement, la voix serrée. « - Plus désormais. Je pense que tu es fou, cependant. Tu renonces à une grande quantité de sécurité. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Harry sourit, se penchant en arrière et imitant la posture de Draco. « - Aucune sécurité ne devrait arriver au point où ça devient étouffant, du moins pour moi. J'ai besoin d'un défi. Tu te souviens de comment j'étais, j'en suis sûr. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent. « - C'est vrai… tu es toujours fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

La combinaison de légèreté et exaspération dans sa voix fit sourire Harry sans sa permission. « - Probablement. Je préfère être fou qu'ennuyeux, cependant et je pense que c'est ce que j'étais durant ces dernières années. » Admit-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils et, juste une seconde, la mélancolie apparut sur ses traits. Tout aussi rapidement, cependant, elle partit et les yeux gris se levèrent vers Harry avec un intérêt calme maintenant familier.

« - C'est une façon de voir les choses. » Dit-il, tapotant les doigts en rythme une fois de plus. « - Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu t'es échappé de derrière ton bureau ? T'allonger sur le dos et regarder les feuilles changer ? »

Harry rigola. « - Quoi ? »

Draco regarda par la fenêtre, la bouche tordue en ce qui ne pouvait être que de l'embarras. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et Harry se contenta d'attendre, regardant le jeu du soleil de l'après-midi sur ses traits anguleux et ses cheveux pâles.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Dit-il, finalement, se tournant vers Harry avec un sourire contrit. « - C'est juste quelque chose que ma mère dit. Je n'avais aucune idée que je l'avais retenu. »

« - C'est une assez belle pensée, vraiment. » Songea Harry, en partie parce qu'il le pensait vraiment et aussi en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment se moquer de Draco. Il semblait trop fragile. « - Mais non, je ne crois pas. »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as un plan ? »

« - Tu penses vraiment que je suis parti de mon travail sans avoir ? » Taquina Harry.

Draco le regarda. C'était un regard qu'Harry avait vu des centaines de fois avant et il avait presque l'impression de s'effondrer au sol avec soulagement en le voyant sur le visage de ce Draco, ici, dans ce café lors d'un vendredi après-midi de février.

« - Pardonnes-moi, Harry mais tu ne m'as jamais paru être un planificateur. »

Harry sourit. « - Je parie que tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que tu es un démon planificateur. »

Draco haussa un sourcil incrédule. « - Je suis un conseiller financier. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry examina sa tasse de café vide et fit signe à la serveuse grincheuse, attrapant son regard et découvrant ses dents en un sourire attrayant.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu es un conseiller financier. » Dit-il alors que la jeune fille secouait la tête et approchait de leur table pour prendre leurs tasses. « - Pas vraiment, de toute façon. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de suggérer, exactement ? » Demanda Draco alors que la serveuse disait :

« - La même chose ? » Et : « - Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas d'autre biscuit. »

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. » Dit Harry. « - Et j'aurais dû avoir un biscuit la première fois. Je mange toujours mes biscuits. »

« - Café. » Dit Draco. « - Et ce n'était pas un biscuit. Ou si ça l'était, il y a quelque chose de mauvais dedans. Penses-tu réellement que je fabule ? Je ne le fais pas, tu peux demander à mon ex-femme. »

« - Quoi ? » Fit la serveuse, perplexe.

« - Ne faites pas attention. » Conseilla Harry. « - Il me parlait. Surtout. »

« - Je parlais à vous deux ! » Insista Draco, se penchant en avant et posant ses avant-bras sur la table, les yeux passant d'Harry à la serveuse avec une frustration évidente.

La serveuse poussa un soupir, soulevant la lourde frange sur son front. « - Je vais vous laisser. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête et emportant leurs tasses vers le comptoir.

« - Veux-tu voir mes références ? » Dit Draco après un moment, apparemment blessé.

« - Non, je ne veux… »

« - Parce que je me rends compte que c'est loin d'être la carrière qui quiconque imaginait pour moi… du moins, moi je le pense… mais je fais ça et je suis plutôt doué aussi et si… »

« - Draco. » Interrompit Harry et cette fois, il se tut et regarda Harry avec '_il y a quelque chose de très mal avec toi'_ inscrit sur son visage. « - Je n'essaie pas de te dénigrer. J'essayais juste de dire… pas très bien... que… » Il s'interrompit et changea de tactique : « - Écoute, tu l'as dit toi-même… ce n'était pas ce que tu avais imaginé pour toi-même, assis derrière un bureau à parler d'argent tous les jours. »

L'expression de Draco se fit indulgente. « - Est-ce que tu penses que je le fais ? »

Harry fronça le nez. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à l'argent et encore moins au monde financier mais c'était la première fois que son manque de connaissance le faisait se sentir inadéquate.

« - Ça ne l'est pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Draco accepta sa nouvelle tasse de café avec un doux 'merci' mais il ne la regarda pas, même quand elle poussa un gros soupir et elle déposa un biscuit à la crème sur la soucoupe d'Harry. Les yeux gris, brillant d'amusement, ne quittèrent jamais Harry.

« - Je suppose que ça l'est. » Murmura-t-il. « - C'est vraiment horriblement ennuyeux. »

Harry réprima un sourire triomphant. « - J'ai un biscuit. » Dit-il, le levant pour que Draco le voit.

Draco ajouta crème et sucre dans son café avec une brusquerie impressionnante. « - J'ai un travail. » Riposta-t-il et Harry, qui avait envisageait de partager le biscuit à la crème dans une tentative de compenser la catastrophe du biscuit rose, rejeta désormais cette idée et l'avala en deux bouchées.

« - Tu as un travail ennuyeux. » Marmonna-t-il en mâchant son biscuit.

« - Ah, l'auto-justice des chômeur. » Soupira Draco, inhalant la vapeur s'élevant de son café et regardant dédaigneusement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de mâcher.

« - Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais être gentil juste un petit peu ? » Demanda Harry en souriant. « - Un peu de tolérance d'un homme divorcé envers un autre ? »

Draco secoua la tête. « - Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ne suis pas encore divorcé. »

Harry plissa le nez de sympathie. « - Comment ça se passe ? »

« - Nulle part. La harpie essaye toujours de trouver de choses… elle a essayé de me suivre et elle est tombée sur ma mère l'autre jour. Astoria était furieuse quand elle l'a découvert. » Draco se renfrogna et tritura ses boutons de manchette en argent. « - Une partie de moi pense que ça serait juste merveilleux si elle la renvoyait simplement mais alors, bien sûr, l'ensemble du processeur serait à recommencer. »

Harry grimaça. « - Je suppose que si la fin est en vue… »

« - C'est difficile de savoir. Je doute qu'Astoria le sache même… malheureusement, elle a un dégoût pathologique pour la confrontation, donc elle ne demandera probablement pas non plus. » Draco soupira amèrement puis sembla se reprendre. « - Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas encore divorcé et jusque-là, je maintiens que tu es le plus déséquilibré de nous deux. »

Harry sirota sa boisson, savourant la piqûre chaude de la céramique contre sa lèvre inférieure et l'amertume du café. « - Peut-être. » Reconnut-il. « - Mais pas parce que je ne veux plus m'asseoir derrière un bureau. »

« - En fait, tu essayes de me recruter, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Draco, faisant semblant de regarder autour à la recherche de pièges ou d'hommes avec des filets ou tout ce qui pouvait passer par sa tête. « - J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'inviterais pas dans un café sans arrière-pensée. »

« - La ferme. » Soupira Harry, posant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. « - Je parlais… juste. Quelque chose. Oh, putain. Quand tu étais plus jeune… qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« - Vivre. » Répondit sèchement Draco.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Il exhala lentement. « - Ok. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ça. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Je voulais être Chef du Département des Aurors. »

« - Non, tu ne le voulais pas. »

« - Non, je ne le voulais pas. » Acquiesça Draco. « - Parlons d'autre chose. »

« - Tu es dur. » Déclara Harry et Draco cligna simplement des yeux. Et il resta silencieux mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry.

« - Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour toi. » Déclara Draco, ramassant les granules de sucre errants sur un doigt puis le laissant retomber sur la table avant de répéter le processus avec son autre main.

_« Équilibre. » _Pensa Harry. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre. « - Et pourquoi ça ? »

« - Parce que. » Murmura Draco, les yeux sur sa tâche. « - Tu me connais depuis longtemps. Il faut savoir à quoi s'attendre. Les complications par la suite… » Il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, essuya ses mains et leva les yeux vers Harry avec un drôle de petit sourire. « - Sont sous ton entière responsabilité. »

« - Tu parles comme un livre. » Répliqua Harry, la bouche s'étirant en un sourire réciproque. « - Alors, veux-tu entendre parler de mon atelier ou non ? »

Draco passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'observa avec perplexité. « - Ton _atelier_ ? »

Sa confusion s'enroula autour d'Harry comme une couverture chaude et il se pencha sur la table avec les bras croisés, rayonnant de satisfaction. « - Ouep. Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore un atelier mais il le deviendra… c'est un petit bâtiment sur le Chemin de Traverse à côté du Dragondale Deli, il appartenait à cette famille Grec et ils l'utilisaient juste pour stocker des trucs… » Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il tergiversait.

« - Tu vas peindre ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Non, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je vais souffler du verre. »

« - Tu sais comment souffler le verre ? » Demanda Draco, prenant sa tasse et l'examinant comme si le secret de la folie d'Harry se trouvait dedans.

« - Oui. » Confirma Harry, gonflé d'orgueil. « - Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert mais j'ai une bon sentiment à ce sujet. »

Draco reposa sa tasse et regarda Harry avec une perplexité non dissimulé. « - Toi seul pourrait changer complètement de carrière pour un bon sentiment. »

« - Est-ce un compliment ? »

« - C'est une observation. »

« - Je vois. Veux-tu venir _observer_ mon nouvel atelier ? Beaucoup de caisses, beaucoup d'araignées. » Taquina-t-il, appréciant l'expression de Draco. « - Beaucoup de nettoyage à faire… »

« - Aussi amusant que ça parait, je dois être à Portsmouth dans quelques minutes. » Dit Draco, regardant sa montre et prenant son manteau. « - Cette chose de 'travail', tu te souviens ? »

Harry fit juste une grimace. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, son cœur battait à un rythme de fête et il avait la sensation que rien au monde ne pourrait le contrarier en ce moment.

« - J'essaie d'oublier. » Dit-il finalement, atteignant le journal une fois de plus. « - Amuses-toi. »

Draco secoua la tête. Avec une certaine réticence, il se leva et enfila son manteau. Pendant un instant, il se tint là, regardant Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« - C'était intéressant. Et je pense toujours que tu es fou mais je te remercie pour le café. Mais pas le biscuit. » Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sourit. « - Pas de biscuits roses pour la prochaine fois. Je le promets. »

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Harry oublia de respirer. « - Est-il vrai que les Gryffondors tiennent leurs promesses ? »

Harry rigola, plus de soulagement qu'autre chose. « - A bientôt, Draco. »

Un haussement de sourcil, un clin d'œil à la serveuse et un tintement de cloche plus tard, Harry fut seul à table.

« - De nouveau seul ? » Demanda la voix ennuyée qui commençait à devenir habituelle.

Harry ouvrit la page de la Gazette et regarda les scores de Quidditch. « - Oui. »

« - Vous voulez un autre café ? »

Harry hésita, pensant à l'après-midi de nettoyage qui l'attendait. Il tendit sa tasse.

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Finalement, après la troisième tentative de lecture du journal, Harry abandonna, ramena sa tasse vide au comptoir et paya la serveuse, qui sourit gentiment et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Harry lui rendit un sourire ironique, sachant que les activités qu'il avait prévu pour les prochaines heures n'allaient pas lui fournir un grand plaisir. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire parce qu'il avait Lily le lendemain et il voulait lui montrer un futur atelier propre et lumineux et pas un vieux débarras poussiéreux.

Avec cela à l'esprit, il arpenta rapidement le Chemin de Traverse, savourant l'air vif qui fouetta ses cheveux et faisait voler son écharpe derrière lui, écartant la petite partie de lui qui voulait rien faire d'autre que s'effondrer sur un banc et penser aux mains de Draco ou ses yeux ou son étonnante palette d'expressions. Pour l'instant, du moins, il devait se concentrer.

Quand il atteignit l'atelier, il sortit sa clé et salua Kari, qui agitait une spatule vers lui depuis une fenêtre ouverte. Il sourit, secoua la tête et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

« - Où diable commencer ? » Marmonna-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux et tournant lentement sur lui-même, observant la tonne de saleté et les toiles d'araignées et les sacs et caisses abandonnés sur le sol. Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre.

Bien.

Harry retira son manteau et son écharpe et les déposa avec précaution sur le bord de la caisse la plus proche, puis retroussa ses mains et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tissu.

« - Merde. »

Maudissant son manque de préparation, Harry ressortit dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec plusieurs chiffons doux, une brosse et un sceau d'eau chaude qui sentait le nettoyant senteur pin, gracieuseté de Kari et des conseils confus à moitié en grec sur comment nettoyer les vitres de son père.

Il laissa la porte ouverte, espérant évacuer l'odeur de moisie de l'atelier et attaqua la plus grande fenêtre, d'abord de l'extérieur, serrant un chiffon et plongeant sa main l'eau bouillante. Essorant, il posa le chiffon humide sur la vitre, inhalant la vapeur parfumé et frotta furieusement jusqu'à ce que le dernier morceau de saleté fut emporté.

Ses cheveux commençaient à coller à son front au moment où il laissa le chiffon dans l'eau et retourna à l'intérieur mais il continua sa tâche et frotta le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé sa transparence d'origine. Heureux, il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le Chemin de Traverse, reprenant son souffle avant de tenter de nettoyer les deux puits de jour. Pendant de longues secondes, il regarda le plafond, sa main le démangeant de saisir sa baguette mais finalement, il chassa la tentation et prit son seau. Il avait le sentiment étrange que le petit vieux l'observait, juste pour s'assurer qu'il faisait tout correctement.

Il fallut près d'une heure, une échelle et des nerfs d'acier pour obtenir des deux puits de jours une lumière étincelante, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et au moment où Harry reposa les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, il était courbaturé, trempé d'eau usagée mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait fait un bon travail.

« - Maudites fenêtres. » Marmonna-t-il, se laissant tomber au sol en croisant les jambes. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements avant d'opter pour rendre la tâche un peu plus facile et faire disparaître les caisses et les sacs d'un mouvement satisfait du poignet.

Le crépuscule se transforma en obscurité alors qu'il continuait son ménage, enlevant soigneusement les toiles d'araignées. Il laissa celles dans les recoins cachés et se familiarisa avec chacune de ses nouvelles araignées, puis récura les murs et le sol jusqu'à ce que, au moment où il décida de partir, le petit atelier était impeccable.

Harry s'appuya sur son balai et observa les rangées d'étagères vides, prêtes à être remplies de choses étranges et fantastiques. Il était courbaturé, collant et couvert de poussière mais il s'en fichait… il se sentait comme s'il était enfin lui-même.

* * *

« - C'est tellement mieux que ton bureau. » S'enthousiasma Lily, tournant en rond sur le sol de pierre. Le soleil matinal projetait des paillettes sur son bonnet tricoté et des petits cercles de lumière sur les murs nus.

Harry lui sourit. « - Je pense que oui, aussi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage illuminé d'approbation. « - Il faut garder les puits de jour ! »

« - Bien sûr. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de lumière. »

Lily hocha la tête avec sérieux. « - Tu ne vas pas redevenir un Auror, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non. » Dit Harry, l'anxiété croissante malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà eu cette conversation il y a quelques jours, sans incident majeur. « - Non, Lil, je ne vais pas le redevenir. Si tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet… »

« - Je ne suis pas inquiète, papa. » Interrompit-elle. « - Je vérifiais juste. J'aime que tu sois plus heureux maintenant et… peut-être que tu auras plus de temps pour faire des choses. »

Harry sourit, laissant son malaise s'évaporer. « - Quel genre de choses ? » Taquina-t-il.

Lily fit une grimace. « - S'amuser. »

« - Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais m'aider. Ça fait un moment. »

Lily croisa les bras et soupira. « - Oh, papa, nous avons tellement de travail à faire. »

Son expression était tellement sérieuse qu'Harry tenta de son mieux de ravaler son rire qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine mais quand elle secoua la tête et soupira, il perdit la bataille et rigola à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que le froncement de sourcil de Lily commence à vaciller.

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu ris. » Fit-elle. « - C'est très sérieux. »

« - Je sais, je sais. » Murmura Harry, arborant une expression solennelle. « - Que proposes-tu ? »

Lily cligna des yeux. « - Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions aller à la boutique d'animaux… et puis au marchand de crème glacée. Et puis, tu pourras choisir si tu veux. »

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, amusé. « - Crème glacée, je peux le faire mais ce pauvre Frank sait que tu vas dans un magasin pour animaux ? Il va penser que tu recherches un remplaçant ! »

« - Non. » Répondit Lily, scandalisée. « - Je ne ferais jamais ça ! J'aime juste aller regarder les Boursoufs et les lézards mais maman n'aime pas aller là-bas parce qu'elle pense que je vais lui demander de ramener quelque chose à la maison. »

« - Je vois et comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas essayer cela avec moi ? » Défia Harry, regardant sévèrement sa fille et pensant au chat qui devait probablement ravager sa maison pendant qu'ils parlaient.

« - Non papa, je veux juste regarder. » Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « - Je le promets. »

Harry se mordit pensivement la lèvre. Ici, ça commençait. Il se demandait si Lily avait remarqué que son don pour manipuler son père avait augmenté de plusieurs crans au cours des dernières semaines. Elle était une fille très intelligente mais aussi une fille très gentille et il se dit que de l'optimiste serait très bien. Il lui suffirait d'être à l'affût du moins battement de cils et regards de convoitises vers les lézards.

« - Eh bien… » Commença-t-il.

« - S'il te plait ? » Supplia-t-elle.

Harry accepta, tout comme elle savait qu'il le ferait. _« Désolé Gin. » _Se dit-il silencieusement alors qu'il fermait l'atelier et que Lily et lui sortaient dans la foule du samedi matin.

La Ménagerie Magique était comme il s'en souvenait lors de sa visite avec Ron et Hermione, il y a bien des années. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur de terre, de renfermé et d'humidité à causes des divers animaux qu'il pouvait à peine identifier, suivit par les cacophonies des rats, des corbeaux sombres, des chats et des crapauds dans un coin. Alors qu'il se tournait pour examiner une cage pleine de lapins blancs, il se heurta presque à un gros escargot vert qui remontait lentement le long du mur le plus proche.

« - Ah ! » Haleta-t-il, surpris et les antennes de l'escargot pivotèrent lentement dans sa direction.

« - Ah ! » Imita-t-il dans un ton bizarre et aigu avant de disparaître dans sa coquille.

Derrière lui, Lily rigola. « - Arrête d'effrayer ces choses, papa. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, ces escargots sont très dramatiques. » Fit une voix rocailleuse et Harry se retourna pour voir un homme barbu d'environ son âge, se penchant sur le comptoir et piquant un escargot similaire avec son doigt. Celui-ci semblait s'être attaché à la caisse et émit un bruit étrange de cliquetis alors qu'il rampait sur les touches. « - Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« - Merci mais nous regardons simplement. » Dit fermement Harry.

Lily leva les yeux de la cage emplie de Boursouflets et sourit. « - Juste regarder. » Répéta-t-elle.

Harry et l'homme barbu échangèrent un regard et il se demanda combien d'enfant persuasif il avait à la maison. Et, en effet, combien d'animaux étranges ils l'avaient convaincu d'acheter. Sentant soudain la chance que ça ne fonctionne pas dans un magasin pour animaux, Harry suivit Lily dans le magasin. L'endroit était petit mais tellement remplis de cages et de boites (pour ne pas mentionner les animaux qui semblaient errer en liberté dans le magasin) qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de temps pour tout voir.

« - Regarde ces cochons d'inde rayés. » Dit Harry à Lily.

Elle sourit et appuya ses doigts contre la cage. « - On dirait des bonbons. »

« - Que penses-tu que Frank ressentirait à ce sujet ? »

« - Frank est assez paresseux. » Dit Lily, riant doucement alors que l'un des cochons d'inde venait renifler son doigt. « - Il essaierait probablement juste de le lécher. »

« - Probablement. » Concéda Harry, pensant à l'autre Frank qui considérerait sans aucun doute un cochon d'inde comme une délicieuse collation. Il lui manquait vraiment.

« - Charlotte Ross dit que c'est ma faute si maman et toi vous avez divorcés. » Dit Lily soudainement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers sa fille. Elle ne le regardait pas, préférant se concentrer sur les animaux rayés en face d'elle.

« - Charlotte Ross ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. » Il fronça les sourcils. « - Qui est Charlotte Ross ? »

« - Une fille dans ma classe. »

« - J'aurais dû savoir ça. » Soupira Harry, surtout pour lui-même. « - Quand était-ce ? »

« - La semaine dernière. Sa mère était à la dernière réunion de parents d'élèves et ils parlaient de ça… »

« - Ils parlent des divorces des gens lors des réunions de parents d'élèves ? » Interrompit Harry, atterré.

« - Je n'ai jamais été à une. » Dit Lily, croisant finalement son regard. « - Mais je suppose que oui. Charlotte dit que c'est toujours la faute des enfants. Et surtout des plus jeunes parce qu'ils prennent toute l'attention des parents et c'est pourquoi ils se disputent et ils divorcent. »

« - Oh, Lily. » Soupira Harry.

« - Oh, Lily ! » Répéta un oiseau dans une cage à proximité.

« - La ferme toi. » Reprocha Harry. « - Et Lil… tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle prit un morceau de carotte mis à disposition et le tendit vers le cochon d'inde le plus proche. « - Je sais que tu as dit que c'était parce que maman et toi n'étiez plus heureux mais elle a continué à dire cela. » Lily soupira, plissant son nez empli de taches de rousseur. « - Elle est dans mon groupe de mathématiques, donc je ne pouvais même pas m'éloigner d'elle. »

Envahi par une vague de colère inapproprié, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et poussa un soupir. Ce n'était probablement pas la faute de l'enfant mais ça le démangeait de passer cinq minutes seul avec sa mère.

« - Je suis désolé que tu ais écouté cela, Lil, mais je t'assure… Charlotte Ross dit n'importe quoi. Ta maman et moi avons divorcé à cause de nous, pas à cause de toi. Si elle savait à quel point tu es géniale, elle n'oserait pas dire cela. » Harry s'arrêta et poussa Lily avec son coude. « - Elle raconte de la merde. »

Lily renifla, même si elle avait l'air comme si elle essayait de ne pas le faire. « - Je ne suis pas géniale. »

« - Je crains que si. » Dit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. « - Et j'ai le dernier mot. »

Lily émit un petit bruit pensif et se pencha vers lui. « - Je l'ai vu dire des choses avant… à des enfants dont les parents se sont séparés. Je n'ai jamais trouvé que c'était méchant jusqu'à présent. J'aurais dû lui dire quelque chose. »

Le cœur serré, Harry la serra contre lui. « - Peut-être que tu devrais la prochaine fois. »

« - Ouais. » Lily sourit tristement puis s'éclaircit. « - Jeannette a collé un mot sur son dos quand elle ne regardait pas. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? »

Lily rigola d'un air coupable. « - Je mange mes crottes de nez. »

Harry rigola. « - Je pense que Jeannette est une bonne amie. Et je pense que cette autre fille est stupide et égoïste et ne comprend pas comment les choses se passent. Tu devrais te sentir désolée pour elle. Ses parents ne lui ont de toute évidence pas appris les bonnes manières. »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que dit maman. » Dit Lily sombrement.

« - Oh ? »

« - Elle voulait parler à Madame Harbottle à ce sujet. Et Tante Hermione dit que Jeannette a une mauvaise influence mais je ne suis pas sûre si elle le pensait vraiment. »

« - Ta Tante Hermione sait tout à ce sujet. » Murmura Harry et Lily le regarda, perplexe. « - Allons-nous voir ces lézards ? »

« - Bien. » Lily hocha la tête et lâcha les barreaux de la cage des cochons d'inde et avança à travers le plancher encombré vers la section des reptiles entourée en permanence de sortilège de chaleur. Alors qu'il la suivait, l'air devint soudainement plus vivace avec les paroles que susurrait une centaine de serpents alors qu'ils parlaient avec leurs camarades.

_« - Est-il temps ? »_

_« - Ce n'est pas une façon de faire… »_

_« - Elle dort. »_

_« - Elle est toujours en train de dormir. »_

_« - Qui regarde ? »_

_« - Cette nourriture est à moi, tête plate. »_

_« - Je n'aime pas tellement quand l'eau vient à manquer. »_

Harry chercha la source de la voix lugubre et sortit sa baguette, jetant un Aguamenti et regardant avec satisfaction le grand bol en pierre se remplir d'eau claire dans un grand vivarium. Son occupant, un serpent noir aux écailles irisées, sortit sa langue avec impatience et glissa dans l'eau en un tas emmêlé.

« - Al veut un serpent, tu sais. » Dit Lily, pencha la tête alors qu'une grande créature ressemblant à un iguane, dans le vivarium en face d'elle, faisait la même chose. « - Ou un dragon. »

« - Oui, je pense aussi. » Marmonna Harry, distrait par un échange assez vif entre deux serpents aux couleurs vives sur qui avait devait s'installer sur une pierre. Il pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'espace pour eux deux sur ladite pierre chaude mais ils semblaient tous les deux tellement la vouloir qu'il décida que c'était préférable de ne pas intervenir.

« - Papa ? Papa ? » Tenta Lily. Harry se secoua et puis elle fut à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés. « - Te parlent-ils ? »

« - Non, ils se parlent entre eux. » Dit Harry. « - Je doute qu'ils soient intéressés par ce que nous faisons. Les serpents peuvent être un peu comme ça. »

« - Oh. Je pensais que tu aimais les serpents. » Dit Lily, d'une voix incertaine.

« - C'est le cas. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas être un peu… disons, détaché. » Tenta Harry, incapable de trouver l'équivalent en anglais du mot qui décrivait en quelque sorte les meilleurs et les pires qualités des serpents.

Lily resta silencieuse et le regarda un moment, un peu comme sa mère. « - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry soupira. « - Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer. C'est juste un mot pour… comment sont les serpents. »

Pensivement, Lily s'accroupit pour regarder à travers la vitre un enchevêtrement de rayures rouges et vertes. « - Peux-tu m'apprendre ? »

« - Le Fourchelangue ? J'en doute, Lil, je sais à peine comment je peux le parler moi-même, désolé. Mais je peux traduire si tu veux. » Proposa-t-il, tombant à genoux à côté d'elle.

« - Il y en a beaucoup. » Murmura-t-elle, les doigts pressés contre le verre.

« - Ce sont des bébés. » Dit Harry, plissant les yeux pour discerner les têtes et les queues et les petites langues. « - Je suis sûr que l'homme les mettra dans différents vivarium quand ils seront plus grands. »

« - Demandes-leur quel âge ils sont. » Demanda Lily.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, cachant un sourire. Il avait le sentiment que Lily n'obtiendrait pas de réponse claire à sa question mais demanda quand même.

La réponse fut une confusion indéchiffrable de sifflements doux. Harry attendit et, après une minute entière, sa patience fut récompensée. Une petite tête s'éleva au-dessus du reste et fixa Harry avec de minuscules yeux. Une langue fourchue apparue alors qu'il se démêlait des autres serpents et approcha, son corps se déhanchant doucement d'un côté à l'autre.

_« - Bonjour. C'est une question étrange. »_

Harry sourit. « - Elle dit que c'est une question étrange. Ils ne se soucient pas trop du temps qui passe. » Lui dit-il. « - Mais nous pouvons demander à quelqu'un qui travaille ici. » Suggéra-t-il, tournant la tête pour jeter un regard à l'homme barbu, qui examinait l'oreille d'un furet à travers un étrange monocle vrombissant.

« - Oh ! » Dit Lily, regardant avec émerveillement le petit serpent. « - Je suis désolée. Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? »

« - Elle ressemble à une fille. » Répondit Harry, faute d'une explication plus concrète.

« - Demande-lui son nom ? »

Harry obéit, se déplaçant sur le sol froid alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Il était assez évident que ce serpent était très différent de Frank. L'empressement et le mouvement quasi-constant étaient dus à la jeunesse ou à la personnalité, il ne savait pas trop, mais Harry était intrigué.

« - Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle… c'est difficile à dire exactement mais ça signifie quelque chose comme… petite rivière… petit ruban d'eau ? Quelque chose comme ça. »

Lily sourit. « - C'est très joli. »

Harry transmit le message au serpent, qui tourna presque sa tête à l'envers pour répondre.

Il rigola. « - Elle dit que c'est très gentil. » Il poussa Lily. « - Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Lily ajusta son bonnet et rougit. « - Penses-tu que ses frères et sœurs aimeraient parler ? Pouvons-lui lui en demander plus ? »

Harry le fit et il demanda au petit serpent chaque question que Lily posait, car il passait un bon moment et qu'importe que ses genoux lui faisaient mal ou quelque chose d'humide et collant se trouvait dans le dos de son manteau.

Il perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce que le barbu commence à nourrir les reptiles et il sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix.

« - Puis-je envahir l'espace que vous occupez ? » Demanda-t-il en riant, ouvrant le couvercle du vivarium le plus proche et jetant des grillons et autres friandises d'un grand sac.

Lily le regarda avec un sourire d'excuse. « - Désolée. Mon père et moi parlions aux serpents. »

L'homme rigola et poursuivit sa tâche. « - Obtenez-vous grand-chose d'eux, alors ? »

« - Beaucoup. » Répondit sincèrement Lily. « - Celle-ci est vraiment bavarde. »

L'homme barbu fronça les sourcils, suivant lentement la direction du doigt que Lily pointait. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il vit le petit serpent bougeant avec énergie de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« - Vraiment ? Vraiment ? C'est… » L'homme se tut alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry et regarda comme s'il le voyait correctement pour la première fois. « - Monsieur Potter ! J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître ! Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à vous voir ici… c'est une belle surprise, cependant. » Se réjouit-il, le visage éclairé d'un véritable plaisir alors qu'il lâchait son sac d'une main pour la tendre vers Harry.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry, étonné de trouver une autre personne dans cette réalité qui était poli, gentil et respectueux. Avec l'étonnement vint la honte mais Harry serra la main de l'homme avec un certain effort. « - Vous avez de belles choses ici. Certains d'entre eux ont beaucoup à dire pour eux-mêmes. »

« - Oui, nous… oh, bon sang, Colin. » Soupira l'homme, lorgnant le dos d'Harry et confirmant ses soupçons. « - Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. » Se désespéra l'homme avant de s'approcher. « - Désolé, je vais vous le retirer. » Une sensation de fraîcheur glissa brièvement sur l'omoplate gauche d'Harry puis disparut. « - Puis-je vous renseigner sur l'un d'eux ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Une variété unique de serpent des blés. Âgé d'environ six semaines. Je les élève moi-même. » Ajouta-t-il fièrement à Harry et Lily qui s'étaient finalement redressé.

Harry déglutit contre le pincement de nostalgie qui l'envahit. L'idée d'un petit compagnon, assez petit pour tenir dans une poche ou autour d'un poignet et suffisamment intelligent pour tenir une conversation était extrêmement séduisante. Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour acheter un serpent.

« - Ils sont beaux. » Dit-il avec regret. « - Mais nous regardons simplement. »

« - Papa. » Chuchota Lily, tirant sur sa manche. « - Papa, je pense que tu devrais en prendre un. Ça sera bon pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. »

Harry baissa les yeux au sol et passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux, déséquilibré par l'inquiétude franche de sa fille. Embarrassé, il redressa le menton et sourit à l'homme barbu.

« - Je ne suis pas seul. » Assura-t-il.

« - Je suis sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas. » Dit gravement l'homme mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

Lily soupira. « - Prenons-nous un serpent ou pas ? »

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Lily étaient de retour à la maison, affalés sur le canapé et partageaient une grosse boîte de chocolat-cerise-biscuit provenant de chez Fortarôme et ils réfléchissaient sur leur dernier achat : _'Noms inhabituels et leurs significations'._

Le minuscule corps du serpent entourait autour le poignet d'Harry alors qu'il lisait, la tête appuyé posée près de sa queue et sortant sa langue pur goûter l'air de sa nouvelle maison tandis que Frank, visiblement énervé, était de l'autre côté de Lily sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés et la queue fouettant l'air. Distraitement, Lily tapota sa tête et plongea sa cuillère dans la crème glacée, repliant ses pieds sous elle et l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui, contre toute attente, avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Harry essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir à cette partie-là.

S'il était tout à fait honnête, il était plutôt excité et il n'était pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit ruiner cela. Sans quitter des yeux la page, il prit une cuillerée de crème glacée et soupira de contentement, savourant la douceur amère des cerises et du chocolat noir sur sa langue et le craquant du biscuit sous ses dents.

_« - Ça sent le froid. »_ Siffla le serpent, apparemment curieux. _« - Une chose étrange à manger. »_

Harry lécha sa cuillère. _« - Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais. »_

_« - Non, je te remercie. » _Elle disparut sous sa manche jusqu'à ce que seule la pointe de son museau apparaisse.

« - Tiens. » Dit Harry, tendant le livre à Lily. « - Regarde ça. Je viens de trouver des noms qui ont quelque chose à voir avec de l'eau. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de faire correspondre son vrai nom aussi près que nous le pouvons. »

Lily prit le lourd livre et le tint ouvert sur ses genoux. Harry la regarda plissé le front de concentration jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par Frank, qui commençait à se déplacer prudemment sur le canapé. Incertain de ses intentions, Harry prépara une main pour repousser le chat mais avant qu'il puisse faire un ou deux pas de plus vers le petit serpent, une langue fourchue jaillit avec curiosité et le chat bondit sous le canapé où il se terra en miaulant plaintivement.

« - Frank a peur. » Dit-il et Lily soupira.

« - Pauvre Frank. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu un serpent avant. »

« - Peut-être qu'ils vont s'habituer l'un à l'autre. » Dit Harry avec espoir.

« - Peut-être. Que penses-tu de 'Tallulah' ? » Suggéra Lilly, levant les yeux. « - Ça signifie 'Eau Tourbillonnante'. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et observa sa nouvelle amie cachée. « - Je ne suis sûr que ça lui corresponde vraiment. »

Lily hocha la tête. « - Okay. Il y a 'Talise'… c'est 'Belle Eau'. 'Ta… Tal… » Lily plissa le nez. « - Je ne sais pas comment on le dit. »

« - Eh bien, peut-être que ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. » Dit Harry. « - Elle n'est qu'un petit serpent. »

« - Elle va grandir cependant, pas vrai ? »

« - Pas beaucoup. Pas comme… euh, un python ou un boa. » Improvisa Harry, juste à temps avant de rendre perplexe sa fille s'il comparait son serpent à son chat.

_« - Un tel endroit chaud. »_Siffla soudainement le serpent avec enthousiasme, se tortillant sur l'avant-bras d'Harry. _« - Un endroit chaud pour moi. C'est merveilleux. »_

Harry sourit. La reconnaissance faisait un assez joli changement.

« - Que dit-elle ? » Demanda Lily, la bouche pleine de crème glacée.

« - Elle est bien et au chaud. »

Lily sourit et continua à parcourir le livre. Soudain, ses sourcils se haussèrent. « - As-tu déjà cherché un nom dans un livre ? Quand tu nous as eus ? »

Harry secoua la tête, prenant un peu plus de crème glacée. « - Non, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous savions déjà comment nous allions vous appeler. »

« - Mais que faire si nous ne correspondons pas à ces noms ? Que faire si je n'ai pas l'air d'une Lily ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Harry. « - C'est juste ainsi. Tu ressemblais tellement à ta grand-mère… ma mère… et tu le fais toujours. Quoique… » Ajouta-t-il, regardant sa fille. « - Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère aussi. »

Lily baissa les yeux vers les pages et sourit. Et puis : « - Maman n'a pas voulu choisir un de nos noms ? »

« - Elle l'a fait. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur tous les noms. »

« - Oh. » Lily plissa les lèvres pensivement. « - Mais… je veux dire… James et moi nous appelons ainsi d'après ta maman et ton papa et Al a été nommé ainsi d'après ces deux enseignants. » Elle le regarda, incertaine.

Harry retint son souffle, ne sachant pas où cela allait. « - Oui, c'est vrai. »

« - N'a-t-elle pas voulu appeler l'un de nous d'après quelqu'un de sa famille ? »

L'estomac d'Harry se noua et il évita les yeux de Lily, regardant vers ses mains à la place, où le petit serpent de couleur clair continuait à se mouvoir et c'était presque suffisant pour le distraire de la question de sa fille. Une bonne question et également une autre de ces choses auquel il n'avait plus pensé car c'était trop dur. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment y répondre sans paraître être totalement autocentré.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, Lil. » Dit-il prudemment. « - Je pense juste que nous avions perdu beaucoup de gens et nous voulions nous en souvenir. Comme mes parents, et Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape et Sirius… »

Lily mordit dans une cerise alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « - Cette dame, Luna, est vivante. » Dit-elle pensivement. « - Nous sommes allés à son mariage, je m'en souviens, c'était vraiment bizarre et cool. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry, un petit sourire s'échappant et brisant la surface de ses remords. « - Elle est très, très vivante. Je pense que c'est pour cela que nous avons choisi son prénom. Il est important de se rappeler de la vie ainsi que de la mort. »

« - Qu'en est-il du frère de maman ? » Demanda soudainement Lily. « - Oncle George avait un jumeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge serrée, Harry hocha la tête. « - Oui, il en avait un. Ton Oncle Fred. »

« - Comment était-il ? » Demanda Lily, tapotant ses doigts sur les bords du livre et regardant Harry. Ses yeux étaient si grands et pénétrants qu'Harry était impuissant à faire autre chose que lui répondre.

« - Il était génial. Lui et ton Oncle George étaient inséparables… ils avaient l'habitude de terminer les phrases de l'autre et ils rendaient les gens fous. On ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer quand ils étaient dans les parages mais c'était toujours intéressant. »

Lily sourit. « - Je parie qu'il manque beaucoup à Oncle George. » Dit-elle doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brûlant. « - Il nous manque mais je pense qu'il manque à Oncle George plus qu'à quiconque. »

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose arrivait à James ou Al. » Dit Lily, puis : « - Ne leur dit pas que j'ai dit ça, hein ? »

« - Je ne le ferais pas. » Dit Harry solennellement, toujours embourbé dans la culpabilité de la question initiale de Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé, Gin avait toujours su combien ces noms étaient importants pour lui et elle n'avait jamais essayé de proposer quelque chose de différent. Et il avait continué dans sa voie, sachant qu'elle ses propres pertes à commémorer, des membres de sa famille et des amis à honorer. Avait-elle était si désespérée de lui plaire qu'elle était devenue invisible ? Avait-il été si blessant et égocentrique que cela ?

Il soupira, levant une main pour frotter ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'il pouvait faire après rattraper ces vingt années aujourd'hui mais il supposait que ça ne faisait jamais de mal de reconnaître les transgressions passés. Pour les ressentir et les expier en essayant, si possible, d'être moins égoïste à l'avenir.

Pensivement, il caressa la tête du petit serpent et écoutant les sons des griffes de Frank sur le plancher en bois alors qu'il se terrait toujours sous le canapé. Lily lécha le chocolat sur sa cuillère et le regarda calmement.

« - Je suis heureuse d'avoir un nom vivant, papa. »

Harry sourit. « - Bien. »

Elle reporta son attention sur le livre et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence s'écoula.

« - Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé. » Dit-elle finalement, tapotant un doigt sur la page. « - 'Misu'… c'est amérindien et ça signifie 'Ondulation dans l'eau'. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry, pensant que cela convenait plutôt bien au petit serpent énergique et, en dehors de toute autre chose, il pensait qu'il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre choisisse un nom. Même le nom du chat de Lily venait de lui. C'était certainement son tour. « - Je pense que ce sera celui-là. »

Lily sourit. « - Misu. » Dit-elle doucement. « - Petite Misu. »

Le serpent s'éleva dans l'air et bougea d'avant en arrière, suivant les mouvements des doigts de Lily comme si elle était en mesure de la comprendre parfaitement.

_« - Qu'en penses-tu ? »_Demanda-t-il_. « - Qu'en penses-tu, petite Misu ? »_

_« - Charmant, beau. Mangeons-nous maintenant ? »_

Harry rigola. Il semblerait qu'elle et Frank… du moins, la version reptile… avaient quelque chose en commun après tout. Il se demanda si Misu aimait le bacon.

* * *

Misu, comme il s'avérait, aimait _tout_. Elle effleura de sa langue avec approbation le poulet, les saucisses, le thon en conserve, le rôti de bœuf et même les champignons à l'ail du dîner d'Harry et Lily d'hier et dévora avec bonheur la petite souris morte que l'homme de la Ménagerie Magique leur avait fourni. Son optimiste sans limite ne s'arrêtait pas à la nourriture… le petit serpent s'enthousiasmait sans cesse à Harry à propos de la chaleur de la maison, la variété passionnante d'odeurs, l'araignée dans l'escalier et le petit vivarium, qu'il avait installait à son chevet pour elle, _'jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu plus grande et que tu pourras dormir où tu voudras'._

_« - Bonne nuit. »_Dit-elle, s'enroulant sur elle-même dans la bulle du sort de réchauffement_. « - Bonne nuit à toi et bonne nuit à la petite lumière et bonne nuit à la belle araignée et bonne nuit au chat effrayé. »_

_« - Bonne nuit, Misu. »_Murmura Harry, éteignant la lumière et se demandant simplement dans quoi il avait réussi à se fourrer.

Le lendemain matin, une chose était très claire. La chose dans laquelle il avait réussi à se fourrer était très bruyante et pas seulement durant les heures de clarté parce que Misu parlait dans son sommeil.

La plupart du temps, les mots qui s'échappaient d'elle quand elle était inconsciente n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens mais Harry trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant dans le fait d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin par les paroles insistantes d'un serpent endormi. Pourtant, il soupçonnait qu'il s'habituerait à cela.

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner rapide, il installa Misu sur son poignet et se dirigea vers le Ministère pour vérifier que Ron et Helga étaient intacts après avoir passé la majeure partie du vendredi après-midi en tête à tête.

« - Super. » S'exclama Ron, laissant tomber vingt années de sérieux en tant qu'Auror et maintenant Chef des Aurors à la vue de Misu. « - Il est magnifique. »

« - C'est une fille. » Corrigea Harry, se perchant sur le bord du bureau inoccupé d'Helga et tendant le bras vers Ron. « - Ron, voici Misu. »

« - Génial. » Ron sourit. « - Oh, wow… maman va sauter au plafond. »

« - Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les serpents. » Dit Harry, regardant la langue de Misu effleurait le dos de la main de Ron.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… eh bien, elle pense déjà que tu deviens un peu fou, n'est-ce pas ? Acheter soudainement un serpent ne va probablement pas la faire penser différemment. » Souligna Ron, souriant toujours.

« - Je suppose que non. » Concéda Harry. « - Plus de carburant pour les rumeurs de la crise de la quarantaine, hein ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, momentanément distrait que Misu lui permette de caresser son ventre irisé. « - Désolé, mon pote. »

« - Je vais y faire face. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, de toute façon. Lily voulait aller à l'animalerie. »

Ron grimaça. « - Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu as été chanceux. C'est juste un serpent… tu aurais pu revenir à la maison avec un Narwhal. »

« - Un quoi ? »

« - La dernière obsession de Rose. » Expliqua Ron, tendant un biscuit au gingembre à Misu et rigolant quand elle tenta de s'enrouler autour et le lui prendre. « - Et d'Al aussi, connaissant les deux. »

« - Je suis sûr que je saurais bien assez tôt, alors. » Soupira Harry, puis : « - A ta place je me méfierais si tu veux garder ça, elle mange n'importe quoi sauf la crème glacée et elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le semble. »

Amusé, Ron récupéra son biscuit, le trempant dans son thé et le fourrant entier dans sa bouche. « - Elle a du goût. » Marmonna-t-il.

_« - Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »_Sermonna Harry alors que Misu serpentait à travers ses doigts d'un air boudeur.

_« - Est-ce bon pour lui ? »_Demanda-t-elle mais il n'y avait pas de sarcasme dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

_« - Probablement pas mais il est assez grand pour décider de cela lui-même. »_

Misu rigola et le son fut assez étrange.

« - Parlez-vous de moi ? » Demanda Ron, les yeux plissés.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours ça ? » Répliqua Harry. « - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Poursuivit-il, baissant la voix même s'ils étaient seuls dans le bureau. « - Comment ça va avec Helga ? »

« - Très bien. » Dit Ron en hochant la tête. « - Elle est un peu féroce mais elle m'aide beaucoup avec le travail. »

« - J'ai encore plusieurs choses à voir avec toi mais tu sais toutes les choses importantes aujourd'hui. » Admit Harry, écartant Misu de sa tasse de thé. « - S'il y a un quelconque problème cependant… tu me le fais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. » Assura Ron comme si c'était la millième fois qu'il le faisait et ce n'était pas vraiment une exagération, mais Harry était déterminé à tout faire correctement. « - Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu es un bon professeur et j'ai Helga, qui semble tout savoir sur le travail de toute façon. Même Fitzwilliam s'est assuré plusieurs fois que j'allais bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche à la mention du nom de Fitzwilliam. « - Mm. Bien. »

« - Tu viens ce soir au fou dîner de maman, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ron, ne semblant pas remarquer la grimace d'Harry. « - Apparemment, nous allons célébrer mon nouveau poste avec tous les Weasley qu'elle seule peut éventuellement assembler en un seul endroit à la fois. »

« - Bien sûr que je vais venir. » Dit Harry. « - Elle m'a dit… »

« - Elle a toute les raisons d'être fier de vous, Monsieur Weasley. » Interrompit Helga, pénétrant dans l'antichambre et s'installant derrière son bureau. « - C'est un travail très important. »

« - Ouais, je… merci, Helga. » Marmonna Ron, rougissant légèrement. « - C'est bien qu'elle soit fière mais c'est juste un peu écrasant parfois, vous savez ? »

Harry, qui savait, fit un sourire sympathique à son ami, en même temps impatient d'y être pour alimenter l'enthousiasme de Molly et l'aider joyeusement à embarrasser Ron autant qu'il était humainement possible.

« - Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Weasley, ma mère n'a jamais été fière par quoi que je faisais. » Répondit vivement Helga, écartant Harry de son bureau avec une règle en bois. « - Ôtez votre derrière de mon journal, Monsieur Potter. »

Amusé par le changement de sa loyauté, Harry obéit, reculant pour lui faire face avec Misu contre sa poitrine. Il attendit.

« - Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint. » S'écria Helga, saisissant son chapelet. « - Ne me dites pas qu'un _serpent_ est dans mon bureau. »

* * *

Juste après midi, Harry quitta le ministère. Joyeux par le temps passé avec ses amis et reconnaissant d'être capable de quitter la bureaucratie étouffante, il sortait sous le soleil de l'après-midi et sourit alors qu'il se faufilait sur le Chemin de Traverse et quand son estomac grogna à l'arôme savoureux du pain frais, il mit ses plans de côté et fit un détour par le Dragondale.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une file d'attente mais il fut surpris de voir un homme blond dans un long manteau noir à la tête de celle-ci et il rigola, un véritable plaisir envahissant sa poitrine.

« - Un sandwich Turc, s'il vous plait. » Commanda Draco avant de se tourner au son, son expression dure s'adoucissant une fraction de seconde quand il vit Harry. « - Tu es vraiment partout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Salut Harry ! » S'écria Kari de derrière le comptoir et il la salua timidement. « - Voulez-vous des gâteaux ou des pâtisseries avec ceci ? » Demanda-t-elle à Draco alors qu'elle lui remettait habilement son sandwich. « - Nous en avons des très bons… »

« - Non. » Interrompit Draco, jetant un regard en arrière pendant une fraction de seconde. « - Merci. Juste le sandwich. »

Harry resta devant la file d'attente, faisant un sourire d'excuse aux gens, dont la plupart semblaient tiraillés entre 'Ooh, c'est Harry Potter !' et 'il est passé devant !'.

« - Toujours pas sûr d'accepter des douceurs de femmes étranges ? » Taquina-t-il et Draco, se rappelant apparemment du biscuit rose, se renfrogna.

« - Qui appelles-tu étrange ? » Exigea Kari avec bonhomie. « - Deux Mornilles vingt-cinq, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

Draco regarda avec effarement Harry et Kari alors qu'il donnait plusieurs pièces de monnaie pour son déjeuner et s'éloigna du comptoir, au grand soulagement de la vieille sorcière derrière lui, qui bondit immédiatement en avant et se lança dans une description d'une olive particulière qui était 'à tuer quelqu'un pour trouver à cette époque de l'année'.

« - Je suis juste là-bas. » Dit Harry, pointant son atelier à travers la fenêtre latérale.

« - Oui, je… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis se plissèrent en observant Misu, qui s'était endormie lâchement autour du poignet d'Harry, la tête nichée sur sa queue par sécurité.

« - C'est Misu. » Dit Harry, s'aplatissant contre le mur pour laisser passer une petite sorcière ronde avec un énorme panier marqué 'Magasin de Quidditch'. « - Ma fille a décidé que j'avais besoin d'un animal de compagnie et je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire non en ce moment. »

La bouche de Draco se tordit tristement alors qu'il soupirait : « - Manipulé par une enfant de dix ans. » Et il secoua la tête.

Harry renifla. « - Et je suis sûr que tu es complètement stoïque quand il s'agit de ton fils. »

« - Évidemment. Écoute, j'aimerais continuer à rester sur le chemin de tout le moment ici pour pouvoir te parler mais j'ai une horrible réunion ennuyeuse dans quelques minutes et j'aimerais vraiment essayer de manger mon déjeuner aujourd'hui. » Dit-il, levant son sandwich et bien qu'il signifiait clairement que ses mots étaient cinglants et sarcastiques, Harry n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

« - Très bien alors. » Déclara-t-il, se mordant la lèvre. « - À quelle heure termines-tu ? »

La surprise de Draco dura environ une demi-seconde, puis le voile familier de fatigue réapparut sur ses traits. « - Je termine à quatre heures. Je te retrouve au café de l'autre jour. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco s'attarda juste assez longtemps pour lui accorder un bref hochement de tête puis il sortit du petit restaurant puis dans la rue, son long manteau bruissant derrière lui. Harry dirigea son sourire vers le sol et se frotta vaguement l'arrière de son cou. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qui venait de se passer mais ça devait être un pas dans la bonne direction.

« - Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux au son de la voix de Kari, surpris de voir que la file d'attente était maintenant essentiellement dispersée et le restaurant était calme sauf le bourdonnement doux d'un homme vêtu de pourpre qui était accoudé au comptoir, attendant sa tasse de café.

« - Euh, oui. Très bien. Tout va bien. » Assura-t-il, se sentant légèrement chancelant.

« - Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à une personne folle.

Harry cligna des yeux. Soudainement, il n'avait plus faim. « - Non, merci. »

Kari se pencha sur le comptoir, les sourcils haussés. « - As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? Eau chaude ? Une éponge ? »

Harry se reprit et lui sourit. « - Pas aujourd'hui, merci. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« - Alors pourquoi es-tu entré ? »

« - C'est une bonne question. » Dit Harry. Il sourit à Kari et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son atelier, faisant mentalement une liste de chose utile qu'il pouvait faire avant quatre heures.

* * *

« - Alors, comment était Portsmouth ? » Demanda Harry, sirotant son café, quelques heures plus tard.

Draco ajouta du sucre dans son thé et plissa le nez. « - Humide. »

« - Est-ce tout ? »

« - Non mais c'est la chose la plus intéressante que j'ai à dire à ce sujet. » Admit-il. « - Les clients de Gringotts sont toujours, sans exception, si triste que je suis tenté de retirer mon propre œil pour jouer avec. » Dit Draco d'une voix neutre, les yeux emplis d'un tel découragement qu'Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

« - Je suis heureux que tu ne le fasses pas. » Parvint-il à dire, s'attirant un regard étrange de Draco. « - Et je ne peux pas dire que je suis choqué que tu préfères travailler pour toi. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas fait pour prendre des directives. »

Harry renifla. « - Très bien alors. » Essaya-t-il à nouveau, posant son menton dans sa main. « - Dis-moi ce que tu voulais vraiment faire. Prendre un risque. »

Les yeux de Draco se firent plus intenses. Il se pencha en avant et ajusta ses poignets immaculés, l'un après l'autre puis répéta l'action, juste pour être sûr. « - Harry. » Dit-il gravement. « - Je voulais être entraîneur d'Hippogriffe. »

Harry le regarda un instant puis frappa un des poignets de Draco avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher en marmonnant : « - Va te faire foutre, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Draco cligna des yeux et examina subtilement son avant-bras. Horrifié par lui-même, Harry ne dit rien, se demandant si l'un des autres amis de Draco l'avait déjà frappé et survécu. Ça n'avait pas été _fort_, rien de comparable aux coups amicaux qu'il recevait des divers Weasley sur une base régulière mais _quand même_.

« - Viens-tu de me frapper ? » S'enquerra Draco, les yeux gris impénétrable.

« - Seulement un petit peu. » Dit Harry, faisant un effort pour réprimer l'inexplicable et inutile vague d'amusement au milieu de sa consternation.

« - Et maintenant, tu te moque de moi ? »

« - Absolument pas. » Bredouilla Harry, détournant les yeux et cédant, gloussant dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. « - Désolé. » Parvint-il enfin à dire, se forçant à le regarder.

Draco sirotait son thé, les yeux brillants. « - Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec toi. »

« - Certainement. » Dit Harry, tendant la main et frappant l'autre bras de Draco alors qu'il permettait aux restes de sa santé mentale de s'envoler avec le besoin soudain de garder les choses équilibrées.

« - Vas-tu cesser ? » Réprimanda Draco mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix alors qu'il ramenait ses bras vers lui et les croisait sur la table.

« - Désolé. » Marmonna Harry et il était sur le point d'en rester là quand quelque chose en lui… quelque chose de cruel et impétueux… le fit ajouter : « - J'ai remarqué que tu aimé être équilibré. »

Draco pâlit. Ses doigts tapotèrent… une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… sur ses bras alors qu'il regardait Harry. « - Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Le cœur battant, Harry détourna le regard, essayant de lutter contre la chose exaspérante avant de faire plus de dégât. « - Je voulais juste dire que j'ai remarqué… cette chose que tu fais… » Il désigna faiblement les mains de Draco. « - Non… Je veux dire… je ne voulais pas te faire une remarque sur ce sujet… c'est à peine perceptible, vraiment mais c'est juste que… quelqu'un que je connaissais faisait la même chose... euh, quelque chose de semblable… alors j'ai remarqué… c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste me tuer avec cette cuillère maintenant. » Soupira Harry, prenant la cuillère sur sa soucoupe et couvrant ses yeux.

Pendant de longues secondes, ce fut le silence à la table et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait entendre, c'était sa propre respiration et la voix étouffée de la serveuse morose alors qu'elle récitait le menu à un autre client. Puis la cuillère fut arrachée de sa main et Draco lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

« - Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Dit-il, reposant la cuillère et quand Harry croisa son regard, la curiosité prudente qu'il y vit le fit sursauter.

_« - Ces yeux, c'est un autre. »_Siffla Misu, remarquant apparemment Draco pour la première fois.

_« - Ouais, je sais. »_Répondit Harry sans la regarder_. « - Il est beau. »_

_« - C'est important d'avoir de belles choses autour de soi. »_Dit-elle, sortant sa langue.

Harry n'avait rien à opposer à cela.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Potter. »

« - Harry. » Corrigea automatiquement Harry, caressant la tête de Misu.

« - Oui, et ça aussi. » Fit Draco, agitant une main distraite. « - Assis là à parler à un serpent comme si c'était la chose la plus ordinaire au monde et remarquer des choses… remarquer… » Draco s'interrompit, curieusement vulnérable. « - Tu ne m'as jamais paru comme particulièrement attentif avant. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je ne le suis pas vraiment. Observateur, je veux dire. Et j'ai fait la paix avec mon don de parler aux serpents depuis quelques années… tu te souviens ? »

Draco fit un étrange sourire. « - Oh, oui. » Il s'arrêta, rencontrant les yeux d'Harry avec une sorte de fragile détermination. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est rien. »

« - Je sais. » Dit doucement Harry, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

« - L'équilibre est sain. » Insista Draco, adressant la remarque à sa tasse plutôt qu'à Harry.

« - Je sais. » Répéta Harry, essayant d'alléger son ton. « - Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel je suis très bon. »

Draco émit un faible bruit d'amusement. « - On dirait ma mère. » Dit-il négligemment. « - Avant sa thérapie. »

Harry hésita, voulant demander tellement de choses mais trop conscient que les parents de Draco ne semblaient pas être son sujet favori de conversation. Pourtant, c'était lui-même qui avait soulevé le sujet, non ?

« - Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été en thérapie. » Dit-il prudemment.

Draco hocha la tête, regardant vers le tableau. « - Elle a vu un psychomage il y a quelques années. Après que mon père soit sorti d'Azkaban, les choses ont été très difficiles pour elle. »

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry, en partie parce qu'il l'était et en partie parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dit Draco en levant son regard et quelque chose dans son expression tordit les entrailles d'Harry de honte, sachant pertinemment grâce à l'aperçu, que son intervention aurait permis un avenir plus heureux pour tous les Malfoy et Harry pouvait à peine regarder Draco maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux vers ses mains, où Misu se tortillait joyeusement.

« - Ce n'est la faute de personne mis à part la sienne. » Poursuivit Draco, les yeux durs. « - Nous avons tous fait des choses horribles pendant la guerre mais mon père en a fait le plus. Azkaban l'a détruit. Sa santé mentale était assez fragile pour commencer mais le temps qu'il a passé dans cet endroit a brisé son esprit. »

Harry déglutit difficilement contre la soudaine vague de nausées qui s'éleva en lui. « - Je suis vraiment dé… » Commença-t-il sans y penser puis s'arrêta. « - C'est terrible, Draco. » Dit-il finalement.

Draco haussa une épaule. « - Certains disent qu'il le mérite. »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un mérite cela. » Déclara Harry. « - Ta mère s'occupe de lui ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant soudainement des mots antérieurs de Draco.

« - Oui. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et bougea sur sa chaise grinçante, pensant à la sereine et philosophique Narcissa Malfoy et ses azalées et se demandant au juste quelles horreurs elle devait endurer de l'homme qui avait été autrefois son mari.

« - Je suis désolé qu'elle doive subir cela. Et je suis désolé que tu le fasses. »

« - Ce n'est pas si mal que ça certains jours. » Dit Draco en levant les yeux. « - Il dort beaucoup et il ne me reconnaît pas vraiment la plupart du temps. »

_« C'est assez mauvais pour moi. » _Pensa Harry mais il doutait que le dire aiderait.

« - Il fait subir la plupart de ses moments difficiles à ma mère. » Dit Draco. « - Et puis elle disparaît dans les jardins durant quelques heures. Le jardinage a été une idée du psychomage. »

« - Ça semble marcher sur elle. » Dit doucement Harry et le sourire de Draco lui en dit plus sur sa relation avec sa mère que des mots le pourraient.

« - Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé sa place. » Se confia-t-il, regardant longuement Harry avant de baisser le regard.

« - J'en suis heureux. » Dit Harry et il le pensait.

* * *

Le repas en l'honneur de Ron fut chaotique, délicieux et extrêmement bruyant. Ron n'avait pas exagéré à propos de l'énorme liste d'invités de sa mère et elle avait réussi à réunir tant de Weasley que le Terrier était plein à craquer de gens roux enthousiastes, portant des cadeaux, de la nourriture faite maison ou du vin pour le nouvellement nommé Chef du Département des Aurors. Harry et Hermione… deux Weasley par extension mais capable d'être submergé par leur énergie en masse… se trouvaient dans un coin du salon alors que Ron était ensevelis sous une montagne de baisers, tapes et cadeaux. Même la Grande-Tante Mildred était présente, apparemment remise, et, selon Molly, plus exigeante que jamais.

« - Bonjour Misu. » Cajola Hermione, caressant la petite tête du serpent qui apparaissait sous la manche d'Harry. « - Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que Grand-Mère Molly va penser de toi, je me le demande ? »

_« Quoi, en effet. »_ Se demanda Harry, regardant Molly qui discutait avec un vieil homme avec une moustache rousse légèrement grisonnante. Elle rayonnait de fierté, les yeux brillants et les mains plaquaient sur sa poitrine.

_« - Tu vas bien ? »_Demanda-t-il en regardant vers Misu. _« - Tous ces gens ? »_

_« - Tous ces gens sont tellement excitants ! » _Dit-elle, posant sa tête entre son index et son majeur.

Harry se demanda ce que ce serait d'emprunter ce genre d'optimiste, juste pour un petit moment. Il s'avéra, cependant, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Molly fut étonnamment enchantée par Misu. Lily, qui était assise entre Harry et sa grand-mère à la table du dîner, estimait que c'était amusant que Molly se tourne en permanence vers elle pour poser des questions sur le petit serpent ou qu'elle lui tapotait doucement la tête ou lui proposait les restes de son assiette.

« - Tiens pour toi, ma chérie. » Chantonna-t-elle, tendant un morceau de faisan rôti entre ses doigts ridés, plissant les yeux dans un sourire quand Misu le prit et se détournant avant qu'Harry soupire et retire le morceau de viande de la bouche de Misu.

_« - Trop grand pour toi. »_Dit-il doucement, essayant de ne pas alarmer les convives.

_« - Celle-ci est très gentille. »_Dit Misu en se tordant pour regarder Molly à l'envers.

« - Gentille. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même. « - Et un peu trop joyeuse. »

« - Maman ! Ton verre est vide ! » S'écria George sur un ton d'horreur feinte, prenant immédiatement la bouteille d'hydromel et confirmant les soupçons d'Harry.

Lorsqu'Hugo s'excusa et entraîna Lily dans le jardin pour une mission mystérieuse, Ginny se pencha de l'autre côté d'Harry.

« - Comment vas-tu, homme fou ? » Demanda-t-elle, posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise vide d'Hugo et faisant distraitement tourné son vin dans son verre.

« - Pas mal du tout. » Dit Harry, réchauffé de voir son expression calme et confortable. « - Je suppose que Lily te tient au courant de tout. »

Ginny sourit ironiquement. « - Oh, elle aime faire en sorte que je ne loupe rien. »

Harry but une gorgée de son vin et lui renvoya son sourire avec un soupçon d'excuse. « - Désolé. »

« - Ne le sois pas. Ça m'intéresse. Et de toute façon, c'est assez amusant jusqu'à présent. » Admit-elle, son sourire devenant ludique.

Harry rigola. « - Je vois mais je vais continuer à insister et dire que je sais ce que je fais. »

Ginny rigola aussi, soulevant sa main libre et jouant avec le collier de perles qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël. « - Si quelqu'un le fait, Harry, c'est toi. » Dit-elle et Harry tendit la main pour serrer la sienne avant de savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je croyais que vous étiez divorcés tous les deux. »

D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la voix familière et perplexe.

« - Nous le sommes, Percy. » Soupira Ginny, lançant à son frère un regard d'exaspération fraternelle.

« - Oh. » Percy fronça les sourcils, ajustant ses lunettes et bougeant inconfortablement sur place. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, vraiment mais il n'avait certainement pas appris tout sens de tact au cours des deux dernières décennies. « - Je pensais que… eh bien… j'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être changés d'avis. »

« - Non. » Dit fermement Ginny. « - Certainement pas. »

« - Je pense que nous nous entendons mieux lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » Dit sèchement Harry, regardant Percy alors qu'il se tenait derrière leurs chaises mais ne manquant pas le reniflement d'amusement de Gin. Il soupçonnait que c'était l'expression surprise de Percy qui l'amusait mais parfois c'était difficile à dire avec Ginny, même après toutes ces années.

« - Bien. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser et continuer à… euh… » Percy indiqua vaguement la direction du couloir et partit sans un mot.

Harry sourit, humant les senteurs de vin, viandes rôties et les parfums de chacun. « - Ça m'a manqué de tourmenter Percy. Nous ne le voyons pas assez. »

« - Parle pour toi. » Dit Ginny. « - S'il n'avait pas les cheveux roux et le nez de papa, je penserais que maman a ramené le mauvais bébé. »

Harry renifla. « - Elle va t'entendre. »

« - Elle ne le fera pas. » Répliqua Ginny, se penchant sur le côté et secouant la tête. Harry se retourna pour voir Molly rire et s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Arthur, le visage rouge et le verre plein. « - Elle est complètement pompette. »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire sur ce fait. « - Elle est fière. » Dit-il diplomatiquement.

« - Ouais, fière comme un triton. » Rigola Ginny. « - Donc, de toute façon. » Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée et plissant les yeux, pragmatique. « - Comment va Malfoy ? »

Surpris, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son vin. « - Que veux-tu dire ? » Réussit-il à dire, tentant de tousser discrètement.

« - Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry. » Dit-elle plus gentiment que ce qu'il méritait.

« - Je sais. J'oublie juste parfois que tu sembles toujours tout savoir. »

Ginny sourit avec un coin de sa bouche et caressa Misu avec un doigt prudent. « - Je ne _sais_ rien mais je _te_ connais depuis longtemps et je serais très, très surprise si tu n'avais pas encore fait une sorte de geste impulsif par rapport à cette chose avec Malfoy. »

« - Ce n'est pas une chose, Gin. » Dit Harry avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« - Tu n'es pas drôle. » Marmonna-t-elle mais ses yeux chaleureux laissèrent entrevoir une lueur de douleur, juste un peu.

« - Je suis très drôle. Et il va… bien. Il va très bien. » Dit Harry, la gore soudainement sèche.

Ginny le regarda pendant de longues secondes. « - Tu lui as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda autour d'eux, anxieux, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention et pourquoi le feraient-ils quand tout le monde semblait être en concurrence pour raconter l'histoire la plus embarrassante sur Ron, qui couvrait son visage rouge et gémissait en bout de table.

« - Nous avons pris un café à plusieurs reprises, c'est tout. » Marmonna-t-il.

Les sourcils de Ginny se haussèrent. « - L'as-tu vu cet après-midi ? »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Harry, ne sois pas sur la défensive. J'essaye d'être compréhensive. »

Harry sourit, remplissant leurs deux verres. « - Désolé. Oui, je l'ai vu. Puis-je demander pourquoi maintenant ? »

« - Je l'ai vu assis en face de Gringotts. Il mangeait un sandwich. » Ginny fronça les sourcils. « - Le plus étrange c'était… qu'il avait l'air presque… heureux. »

* * *

Au cours des prochains jours, Harry se retrouva à développer une routine. L'horloge tomate le réveillait tous les matins à sept heures et demie (une heure beaucoup plus raisonnable, pensait-il) avec une série de bruits et un regard de fouine. Harry s'étira et bailla et regarda le plafond, les bras croisés, Al lui manquant et se demandant s'il pouvait enseigner à la tomate de cracher une fumée colorée.

Il se leva, enfila des vêtements confortables mais pas brun et fourrait café et toasts dans sa bouche en lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, puis il récupérer Misu dans son vivarium et se dirigeait vers son atelier. C'était terriblement civilisé et il aimait ça. Il aimait marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse où la plupart des magasins se préparaient à ouvrir et l'odeur du pain frais et café moulu qui commençait à s'élever dans l'air frais. Il aimait la paix et la chance de pouvoir discuter avec une Misu joyeusement matinale, nichée dans sa manche, sa poche ou son col et il aimait la façon dont certains commerçants ou travailleurs matinaux commençaient à hocher la tête et lui sourire dans la rue, comme si voir Harry Potter en route pour son atelier était un phénomène parfaitement commun.

La plupart du temps, cependant, Harry appréciait surtout pouvoir aménager son espace de travail selon ses propres spécifications. Son autre lui avait eu quelques bonnes idées, pensait-il mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à sculpter des meubles incroyablement complexes et Harry n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire de même. Il s'étalait donc sur le sol de pierre avec d'énormes rouleaux de parchemins, dessinant des plans et discutant joyeusement avec Misu qui faisait des suggestions 'utiles' sur quoi devait aller où.

Séduit par l'idée d'un atelier strictement destiné au soufflage de verre et sculpture, Harry entreprit de faire des schémas originaux et peu conservateurs, dessinant trois énormes fours, plusieurs supports de refroidissement spécialement conçus, de l'espace pour ses outils et matériaux et deux murs entiers d'étagères pour les livres, les registres et les pièces finies. Il ignora la partie de lui-même qui insistait sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il commençait à avoir la foi que l'autre partie de lui le savait, et c'était suffisant pour le moment. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à tout cela et s'il avait pu le faire dans l'aperçu avec tout le monde regardant et attendant, alors il pouvait le faire ici.

Après un peu d'aide provenant de sa bibliothèque rapidement croissante de livres sur le soufflage de verre, il passa des commandes via hiboux à une variété d'entreprises, à la grande surprise des vendeurs et des femmes, dont la plupart répondaient par une visite personnelle à la boutique et une curiosité ardente sur le pourquoi Harry Potter dépensait plusieurs milliers de Galions pour des équipements d'art spécialisé.

« - Nous voulions juste confirmer votre commande. » Expliqua avec des yeux écarquillés le jeune représentant de 'Fours Moldus Montague'. « - C'est la procédure standard avec les gros articles, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne le croyait pas vraiment mais ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Alors que de plus en plus d'articles arrivaient, Harry passait ses matinées à tout organiser et arranger, mettant en place les étagères et décidant des endroits parfaits pour ses deux nouvelles tables de travail. Le jeudi matin, il alla voir Richenda, qui était aussi merveilleusement flamboyante que jamais et vendit à Harry un nouveau tourne-disque et une pile d'album (y compris 'Veela, Nymphes et Cracmols', juste au cas où).

« - Je dois dire, Monsieur Potter, que c'est une sélection fabuleusement éclectique. » Déclara-t-elle, ses lèvres pourpres séparées en un sourire éblouissant. « - C'est vraiment formidable de vous voir ici. »

Harry sourit. « - Vous vous souvenez ? Cela doit remonter à… »

« - Quinze ans. » Dit Richenda, ses ongles vernis claquant alors qu'elle emballait habilement les achats d'Harry dans du papier brun et les glissant dans un sac. « - Vous savez, je me souviens de chaque client que j'ai eu. » Elle sourit à Harry. « - Bien que certains soient plus mémorables que d'autres ! »

Harry rougissait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de ses paroles mais ça valait le coup, parce qu'il aimait chanter en travaillant, même s'il n'était pas très bon dans ce domaine. Il chantonna alors qu'il rangeait ses nouveaux livres sur ses étagères, alors qu'il déballait commande après commande de verre et de tuyaux en cuivre et il chantonna alors qu'il installait ses nouveaux fours, se trompant encore et encore avant de réussir à tout monter, ayant extrêmement chaud et le visage constellé de tache de suie, au grand amusement de Kari quand elle frappa à la porte légèrement entrouverte.

« - Tu as quelque chose sur le visage. » Dit-elle, amusée.

Harry se tourna vers elle, passant son avant-bras sur le gâchis qu'il avait fait avec lui-même. « - Tu penses ? »

Elle sourit. « - Tu ressembles à Darius quand il entre dans une de ses phases 'les bains sont des outils de l'institution'. »

« - Je n'avais aucune idée que Darius était si multiforme. » Taquina Harry.

« - C'est une façon de le dire. Je t'ai apportai du pantespani. » Déclara-t-elle, tenant un petit sac en papier.

L'estomac d'Harry grogna d'approbation et il était une fois de plus reconnaissant envers ses voisins de lui offrir des denrées alimentaires. Avec la famille de Kari à côté, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais faim, même quand il oubliait de se nourrir. Kari venait frapper à la porte de l'atelier tous les jours et apportait des gâteaux et du pain frais et d'autres friandises tout droites sorties du four. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr si elle le faisait parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou parce que son père continuait de le regarder par la fenêtre à l'étage, se tracassant au sujet du fou qui essayait de faire du verre dans son vieux débarras. De toute façon, il ne s'en plaignait pas même si Kari refusait ses offres de paiement avec un regard offensé qui pourrait faire rougir Hermione de honte.

Le samedi matin, Harry et Lily examinèrent un nouveau colis… un assortiment de morceaux de bouleau et d'acajou… lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« - Bonjour. » Dit vivement Kari, entrant dans l'atelier avec une grande boîte blanche dans les mains. « - J'ai vu que tu avais un visiteur alors j'ai apporté un supplément. »

Lily cligna des yeux, surprise. « - Bonjour. » Dit-elle finalement.

Kari sourit. « - Salut. »

« - Lil, voici Kary qui vient d'à côté… elle… euh, elle me nourrit. » Admit-il, se frottant l'arrière du cou, soudainement maladroit. « - Kari, voici ma fille, Lily. »

Kari cala la boite contre sa hanche et serra la main de Lily gravement. Lily se redressa, croisant parfaitement les jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide jusqu'à présent et serra sa main en retour, pratiquement rayonnante de joie d'être traitée comme une adulte par un étranger.

« - Est-ce que ton père t'a montré le soufflage jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Kari.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « - Pas encore. »

« - Il est encore temps. » Conseilla Kari, lançant à Lily un regard mystérieux.

« - Euh, je suis ici, vous savez ! » Intervint Harry.

Lily et Kari échangèrent simplement un regard. Lorsque Kari fut sorti de l'atelier et de nouveau à l'intérieur du Deli, Lily se tourna vers Harry, le visage grave.

« - Papa ? »

Harry, occupait à ouvrir la boîte et savourer le parfum fortement sucré du miel. « - Oui ? »

« - As-tu changé d'avis ? À propos… d'aimer les garçons ? »

Harry rigola. « - Non, Lil. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« - Juste… c'est une gentille dame… et elle est vraiment jolie. » Lily haussa les épaules et regarda la porte.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement. « - Je vois. » Dit-il doucement, abandonnant la boîte de friandise et s'installant sur la table à côté de sa fille. « - Kari est une fille adorable… une dame. » Corrigea-t-il quand Lily lui lança un regard désapprobateur au titre. « - Mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« - Oh. » Dit Lily, les sourcils froncés.

« - Es-tu déçu ? » Demanda Harry, incertain s'il voulait entendre la réponse.

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira et elle secoua la tête. « - Non, papa. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas confus. »

Soulagé, Harry rigola et la câlina avant de prendre la boîte. « - Viens. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à manger tout ça. »

_« - Je veux aider aussi. »_ Offrit Misu, sortant sa tête de la poche du gilet de Lily.

_« - Tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que nous rentrons à la maison et avoir quelque chose de mieux. »_ Répondit Harry, les mots un peu indistinct parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine de pâtisserie.

Misu attendit, pas tout à fait patiemment et quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Harry tint parole et lui donna une souris plus nutritive mais pas particulièrement excitante. Alors qu'elle dévorait son repas, Harry et Lily s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, Frank sur les genoux de Lily alors qu'elle racontait à Harry son dernier projet d'école.

« - Nous faisons un exposé sur la variole, la coqueluche et la tuberculose. » Dit-elle avec délectation.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Pourquoi sembles-tu apprendre rien d'autre que des maladies ? »

Lily roula des yeux. « - C'est juste l'histoire. Et la science. Et nous faisons d'autres choses mais c'est ennuyeux de parler de mathématiques et questions de grammaire. »

« - Très bien, je te l'accorde. » Dit Harry. « - Oh, Lily regarde ! » Siffla-t-il, faisant un geste attentif vers ses genoux.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers Harry. « - Wow. »

« - Wow, en effet. » Murmura Harry.

La tête de Frank était soigneusement posée sur les écailles rouges et vertes de Misu. Tous les deux étant profondément endormis.

* * *

Harry passait la plupart de ses après-midi en semaine au ministère avec Ron, impliqué dans sa formation, qui pour l'instant se composait essentiellement de se prélasser dans la chaise libre, répondant à des questions de temps en temps, réexpliquer certaines procédures inutilement compliquées liées à la gestion du Département des Aurors et appréciant les biscuits que Ron apportait presque quotidiennement. Il évita une ou deux pensées sur son tour de taille mais il semblait que, malgré les efforts de Ron et Kari, il est réellement réussi à maigrir un peu et surtout grâce à la mise en place, la décoration et la marche. Il commençait à se sentir en forme, aussi.

Lors de la deuxième semaine de formation, Harry fut nommé chef de la cafetière et Helga la distraction et la troisième semaine, il fut à la fois soulagé et déçu de constater que Ron n'avait plus besoin de lui. Du moins pas ici, dans ce bureau qui n'était certainement plus celui d'Harry, avec le tapis des Canons de Chudley et l'odeur permanente des biscuits, tout comme dans celui de l'aperçu. Le dernier vendredi, Harry prit congé sur un pragmatique 'bon courage, mon pote', la main sur la poignée de la porte mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Ron le tire dans une étreinte vigoureuse, une main saisissant le tissu de son manteau et l'autre tapant si violemment son dos qu'Harry soupçonnait qu'il aurait une ecchymose.

« - Merci. » Marmonna-t-il dans le col d'Harry.

« - De rien. » Marmonna Harry en retour, libérant Ron, reculant et souriant.

« - Quelqu'un est-il en train de mourir ? » S'enquerra Helga, levant les yeux de son bureau.

Harry lui fit une grimace, parce qu'il pouvait.

Ron rigola et dit : « - Pas aujourd'hui, Helga. »

De retour dans son atelier, Harry s'appuya contre sa table de travail, penchant sa tête en arrière dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi et débarrasser du dernier lien qui le rattachait au ministère. Poussant une longue et lente expiration, il sourit.

_« - Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »_ Demanda Misu, émergeant du col d'Harry et remontant vers son oreille gauche.

Harry s'écarta de la table, alluma ses fours d'une main experte maintenant et prit une boite de verre vert.

_« - Nous allons faire des choses. »_

* * *

Comme février touchait à sa fin, les rituels d'Harry se mirent en place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il faisait des objets étranges, curieux et colorés, mélangent le bois et le verre et la magie pour créer des lueurs, représentations amorphes de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sur le moment. Après une lettre d'Al, il fit une belle ampoule de verre parsemée de petite lumière verte, en voyant un beau coucher de soleil, il mélangea du verre rouge, orange et jaune sur un morceau courbé de chêne et quand il croisait Draco au Dragondale ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses œuvres tendaient vers le tranchant et l'argenté, comme l'homme lui-même, et Harry devait admettre que c'était très magnifique.

L'homme qu'il voyait maintenant sur une base régulière dans ce qu'il appelait le 'Moody Bint Café' était plus piquant, plus caustique et plus défensif que l'homme qu'Harry avait connu dans l'aperçu mais à chaque tasse de café et d'insultes décontractées, Harry se retrouvait à aimer cet homme tout autant. Il était différent à bien des égards mais il était toujours Draco. Il était sa propre personne, forgée par sa vie, ses expériences, par la paternité et par le mariage et par un travail qu'il n'aimait pas, tout comme Harry. Et sous les remarques acerbes et les froncements de sourcil, il était intelligent et drôle et il voyait à travers Harry sans même avoir l'air d'essayer. Avec ce Draco, Harry se sentait à nu. Vulnérable. Et ce Draco n'avait aucune idée qu'Harry était éperdument amoureux de lui mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance.

C'était une sensation étrange. Il l'aimait.

Alors qu'il courait sur les marches jusqu'au sommet de la tribune en bois branlante lors d'un froid samedi matin, il espérait juste que Draco serait là. Ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous ici officiellement mais le match avait été mentionné et il avait du mal à croire que Draco le manquerait, même si Serpentard ne jouait pas. Ni James et pourtant, Harry était ici, émergeant en haut de la tribune, un peu à bout de souffle.

Au bruit de ses pas, Draco se retourna, son manteau volant et les yeux plissés.

« - Où diable étais-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Nulle part. » Dit-il, tendant un gobelet fumant. « - J'ai croisé McGonagall sur le chemin du château et elle m'a parlé un peu. »

« - Oh. » Dit doucement Draco, prenant le gobelet. « - Merci. Eh bien. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Secrètement ravi, Harry réchauffa ses mains autour du gobelet en carton et rejoignit Draco à l'avant de la tribune, regardant vers le terrain vide. Il cacha un sourire. Il n'était même pas en retard.

« - Désolé. » Murmura-t-il, se penchant et inspirant l'odeur d'herbe froide.

« - Oui, bien. » Draco croisa les bras sur la barrière. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Où est le serpent ? »

« - Ici. » Dit Harry, défaisant les deux premiers boutons de son manteau pour révéler une Misu endormie dans sa poche intérieure. « - Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse au Quidditch. »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers le terrain. « - Ah. Choisi ton équipe, alors. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Choisi une équipe. » Insista Draco, désignant les deux équipes qui pénétraient sur le terrain. « - Ce n'est pas amusant si tu te fiches de qui gagne. »

« - Et je pensais que tu étais un puriste de Quidditch. Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas du tout pour la forme ? » Taquina Harry, souriant.

« - La ferme. Et tu prends trop de temps, alors je choisis Poufsouffle. »

Harry s'étouffa presque avec son café. « - Toi ? Sérieusement ? »

Draco lui lança un regard foudroyant. « - Tu vois cette fille là-bas ? » Il désigna une joueuse au teint mat avec une robe jaune canari, les cheveux sombres et bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval.

« - Ouais ? »

« - C'est Frances Mullender. Elle est la meilleure Attrapeuse de Poudlard depuis… eh bien, toi, disent-ils. Elle a déjà été repérée par plusieurs équipes professionnelles et elle est seulement en Quatrième Année. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, regardant la jeune fille alors qu'elle enfilait ses gants et rigolait avec un de ses coéquipiers. « - C'est une information d'initié. » Se plaignit-il. « - Ce n'est pas juste. »

Draco renifla. « - Ce n'est rien de la sorte. Le commentateur actuel est complètement amoureux d'elle. Il le mentionne à chaque match, juste au cas où tu aurais oublié. »

« - Très bien. » Soupira Harry. « - Je vais prendre Serdaigle. Ces Batteurs ont l'air de pouvoir faire de sacrés dégâts en tout cas. »

Draco hocha la tête, sirotant son café. « - Ils vont être ta meilleure chance. Ils ont un taux d'exactitude de quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent avec un Cognard et i beaucoup de puissance ces battes. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? » Dit Harry, amusé. « - Donc, il y a une chance pour moi, alors ? »

« - Absolument. » Dit Draco, tout comme le coup de sifflet et les joueurs s'élevaient dans les airs. « - Le perdant paye un café au Moody. »

Harry se pencha légèrement en arrière alors que plusieurs Cognards étaient lâchés. « - Deal. »

Alors que le match progressait, il devint clair que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver et Harry fut rapidement captivé. Il regarda les Batteurs de Serdaigle… incontestablement les plus forts… permettre à leurs joueurs de progresser malgré les efforts énergiques des Batteurs de Poufsouffle, qui frappaient eux aussi avec précision. Quand Harry détourna les yeux de l'effervescence au centre du terrain, il regarda les deux Attrapeurs qui volaient lentement à travers la légère neige qui tombait, vigilant. Après dix minutes, il avait presque oublié qu'il était debout à côté de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« - Je voulais être journaliste. » Dit-il, se déplaçant légèrement et effleurant le bras d'Harry.

Harry se tourna vers lui, pas surpris par le contenu de l'aveu mais étonné de finalement l'entendre, offert volontairement. « - Quoi, comme Rita Skeeter ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement.

« - Non. » Murmura Draco, sourcils froncés. « - Eh bien, peut-être, quand j'étais petit. J'étais un enfant stupide et j'aimais l'idée d'avoir mon nom dans le journal tous les jours. »

Harry cacha un sourire derrière alors que le Vif frôlait la barrière, suivi de près par un flou de jaune et de bleu.

« - Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Draco défensivement, enroulant ses mains autour de la barrière et se penchant pour suivre la progression des Attrapeurs. « - Merde, il a disparu à nouveau. »

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? » Pressa Harry.

Draco soupira. « - Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un aurait voulu lire un article sérieux écrit par quelqu'un comme moi ? Penses-tu que quelqu'un puisse aurait cru un mot de ce que j'aurais écrit ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Ils croyaient Rita Skeeter. » Souligna Harry.

« - Oh, eh bien, c'est terriblement rassurant. » Dit Draco avec un rire sec.

Harry rigola, savourant la sensation du bras chaud contre le sien alors que Draco se penchait à nouveau vers lui. « - Désolé. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi pas ? Les gens te croient quand tu leur dis quoi faire avec leur argent, non ? »

« - Bien sûr qu'ils le font. Je suis un expert. »

« - Tu es un emmerdeur, voilà ce que tu es. » Marmonna Harry, la bouche s'étirant en un sourire réticent. « - Je suis sûr que tu aurais été un excellent enquêteur, si c'est ce que tu as à l'esprit. Tu as toujours été fâcheusement tenace comme ça. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'il y a un compliment quelque part. »

« - Je t'ai dit que nous avions travaillé là-dessus. »

Draco renifla et se pencha pour observer une brève escarmouche entre deux Poursuiveurs, envoyant une vague de senteur agrume dans les narines d'Harry et le faisant frissonner. Il regarda Draco, pendant à son succès dans l'aperçu et son dossier de photographies intrigantes et se sentit plein d'espoir.

Son équipe choisie fut battue, tout comme Draco l'avait prédit. Les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient forts mais leur Attrapeur ne faisait pas le poids face à Frances Mullender, qui attrapa le Vif d'Or à quelques mètres de leur position, effectuant un beau plongé, sa robe lumineuse volant derrière elle. Alors qu'Harry se joignait au tonnerre d'applaudissement, elle se tourna sur son balai et lui sourit avant de retourner vers ses coéquipiers et il rigola joyeusement.

« - Même la meilleure Attrapeuse amateur du pays veut frimer pour toi. » Observa Draco, sonnant à la fois amusé et incrédule. « - Ça doit être très intéressant pour toi. »

Harry ne dit rien, il le suivit en bas de l'escalier et puis vers le parc, alors que les autres tribunes commençaient à se vider, couvrant l'herbe de rire, bavardage d'étudiants, enveloppé dans leurs manteaux et aux couleurs de leur maison. Alors que lui et Draco avançaient vers le château, deux cris simultanés de 'papa !' retentirent dans deux directions différentes. Il se tourna pour voir Al courir vers lui, et James qui en faisait de même mais plus calmement. À côté d'Harry, Draco s'arrêta aussi, incapable de s'éloigner sans rendre son malaise évident.

« - Salut, papa ! C'était un beau match, n'est-ce pas ? » S'écria Al. « - Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

« - Bonjour. » Dit Draco sur un ton agréable mais les yeux prudents. « - Est-ce que mon fils est dans les parages ? »

Al regarda autour de lui, ses cheveux volant dans la brise. « - Oh, il est quelque part. Il était assis à côté de moi durant le match… » Il se retourna, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour balayer la foule. « - Je ne sais pas, désolé. Lui et Rose se disputaient pour quelque chose… un truc futile. Elle est juste furieuse parce que Serdaigle a perdu. » Il leva les yeux vers Draco avec un petit sourire.

« - Ils ont bien joué. » Répondit Draco avec sérieux. « - Elle n'a pas à avoir honte. »

« - Comment ça va, papa ? » Demanda James, arrivant enfin à leur niveau.

« - Très bien, merci. » Harry regarda son fils, dont les cheveux étaient maintenant striés de violet et il sourit. « - As-tu envoyé des lettres à ta grand-mère récemment ? »

James roula des yeux et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son chandail trop long. « - Non, papa. As-tu acheté des serpents récemment ? »

Harry hésita et il crut entendre Draco (qui écoutait un compte rendu confus d'Al sur les dernières aventures de Rose et Scorpius au Club de Bavboules) étouffer un grognement de rire.

« - Qui t'a parlé de Misu ? »

« - Lily. » Admit James. « - Puis-je voir ? »

Harry était un peu réticent à perturber le sommeil de Misu mais il ne voyait pas James très souvent durant l'année scolaire, alors il glissa une main attentive dans la poche de son manteau et la retira. Chaudement enroulée et somnolente, Misu se tordit sur la paume d'Harry et alla vers James quand il tendit la main vers elle.

_« - Il fait froid. » _Se plaignit-elle en retournant se cacher dans la manche de son manteau.

« - Elle est géniale. » Dit James, véritablement impressionné. Après un moment, il leva les yeux vers Harry, les sourcils froncés. « - Fais-tu une crise de la quarantaine, papa ? »

Cette fois, Draco rigola clairement et Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Lily installa une couverture sur le plancher du salon afin qu'elle, Harry, Frank et Misu puissent faire ce qu'elle appelait un 'pique-nique tapis', et supplia Harry de faire une fondue parce que Madame Harbottle leur avait parlé des années soixante-dix et que ceci, apparemment, était la meilleure chose que jamais. Harry n'était pas sûr à ce sujet mais le fit et au moment où Lily revint en pyjama et pantoufles moelleuses, il déposait une casserole de fromage fondu et une vaste gamme d'accompagnement.

« - Génial. » S'enthousiasma Lily, prenant une fourchette et croisant les jambes sur la couverture. « - Ergh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Elle montra un des nombreux bols regroupés autour de la casserole.

Harry s'installa au sol en face d'elle. « - Oignons marinés. » Répondit-il, d'un air penaud. « - Fromage et oignon ? Ça doit être bon ? Non ? »

Lily plissa le nez mais saisit sa fourchette et la plongea courageusement dans le fromage puis dans sa bouche. « - C'est très bon, en fait. »

Harry sourit en pensant à Maura et se demanda ce qu'elle voudrait avec son fromage. Probablement des aliments improbables. En leur absence, cependant, lui et Lily se contentaient des morceaux de pain, petites tomates, pomme de terre, craquelins, saucisses froides et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver jusqu'à ce que leurs fourchettes raclent le fond de la casserole et Lily déclara que l'expérience était un succès retentissant.

Pleine à craquer, elle se coucha sur le dos et Harry rapporta les bols et la casserole dans la cuisine, se sentant accompli. Alors qu'il mettait la bouilloire sur le feu, il réfléchit qu'il avait été plus un père cette année que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été et cette réalisation provoqua une vague de tristesse. Il n'avait pas été un mauvais père, il le savait mais il lui avait fallu une séparation et l'aperçu et Boris et même Draco pour lui faire réaliser qu'il _aimait_ être père. Il évita de penser à son autre soi-même, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de le découvrir et retourna voir Lily avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et un sentiment de gratitude.

Il trouva Lily recroquevillée sur le côté, serrant son poisson en peluche et regardant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« - Quelque chose d'excitant là-dedans ? »

Lily plissa le nez. « - Pas vraiment. Tu es beaucoup dans le journal, cependant. » Dit-elle.

« - Ouais, je sais. » Soupira Harry, s'installant à côté d'elle et s'appuyant contre le canapé. Bien qu'il ne faisait plus la première page, des petits articles spéculatifs continuaient d'apparaître depuis qu'il avait quitté Willoughby Drive. Il les remarquait à peine mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Lily et il se souvint même qu'elle avait pensé que Scorpius serait embarrassé par le divorce rendu public de ses parents. Il la poussa pour qu'elle lâche le journal et prenne son chocolat chaud. « - Lily ? »

« - Oui ? » Elle cligna ses yeux bruns, brillant d'or dans la lueur du feu.

« - Ça te dérange qu'ils écrivent sur moi et ta mère ? »

« - Ils n'écrivent pas sur maman. » Dit-elle en caressant Frank, qui roula sur le dos en face d'Harry, qui frotta son ventre tandis que Misu s'enroulait autour de son poignet. « - Eh bien, ils l'ont fait un peu lorsque vous vous êtes séparés mais plus maintenant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« - Es-tu sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « - Les choses qu'ils écrivent sur toi sont un peu idiotes, non ? Mais c'est plutôt cool de te voir en photo. » Admit-elle, posant son menton sur son poisson et grimaçant. « - Tu as toujours l'air embarrassé. »

Harry rigola, soulagé. « - Je n'aime pas vraiment être pris en photo. »

« - Tu devrais. Tu as l'air vraiment intelligent maintenant. »

« - J'avais l'air stupide avant, hein ? » Taquina Harry, éloignant les griffes de Frank de sa main.

Lily gémit. « - Non. Mais maintenant, tu parais à la mode et tout ça. »

« - Eh bien, il y a une première fois pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Yep. » Lily but son chocolat chaud pensivement. « - Charlotte Ross a eu des ennuis cette semaine, tu sais. »

« - Oh ? » _« Ça t'apprendra à embêter ma fille. » _Pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

« - Elle a copié lors du contrôle de maths. »

« - Sur toi ? » Demanda Harry, scandalisé.

Lily secoua la tête. « - Non, elle m'embête toujours. Je parie qu'elle ne m'embêterait pas si elle savait que mon père est célèbre. » Songea-t-elle.

« - Je parie qu'elle ne t'embêterait pas si elle savait que tu es une sorcière. » Souligna Harry faisant rougir et sourire Lily.

« - Papa. »

Harry haussa les épaules et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « - Donc, je ne peux même pas t'embarrasser. Quel genre de père suis-je ? »

« - Un très joli. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

Lily étreignit fortement son poisson et le regarda. « - Est-ce que toi et Monsieur Malfoy êtes amis maintenant ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. « - Ouais, je pense que nous le sommes. »

« - Oh. » Lily se mordit pensivement la lèvre. « - Est-il gentil ? »

Étouffant la petite bulle d'amusement dans sa poitrine, Harry hocha lentement la tête. « - Bien sûr, il est gentil. »

« - Al dit qu'il est agréable. Al a dit que Monsieur Malfoy lui avait donné quelques conseils pour jouer au Bavboule. » Dit Lily.

« - Al ne tourne pas autour du pot, hein ? » Murmura Harry, principalement pour lui-même. Le bougre avait dû écrire une lettre à sa sœur tout de suite après qu'il ait laissé Draco et lui.

« - Il sait que je n'aime pas passer à côté de quelque chose. » Dit Lily mystérieusement et elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. « - Avons-nous des guimauves ? »

* * *

Harry était plus qu'un peu reconnaissant pour la tolérance joyeuse de Lily pour sa notoriété le lundi, quand il ouvrit la Gazette pour voir une grande photo de lui-même et Draco à Poudlard sous le titre : _'Vieilles Rivalités Dissipées ?'_. Amusé, Harry mordit son toast beurré et regarda la photographie. Ils s'appuyaient sur la barrière de la tribune, côte à côte, les coudes se touchant presque alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux vers le même endroit. Les doigts de Draco sur la photo tapotaient sur la barrière et les cheveux d'Harry étaient fouettés par une brise invisible. Il n'y avait aucun véritable article à proprement parlé, juste quelques lignes de spéculation vague sur ce qui semblait être une amitié peu conventionnelle.

_« - La page deux. »_ Dit Harry, éloignant Misu du beurrier. _« - Bien, hein ? »_

_« - Incertain. »_ Répondit Misu._ « - Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours prendre des photos ? »_

Harry n'eut pas de réponse à cela. Quand il pénétra dans le Moody vendredi en fin d'après-midi, cependant, Draco lui fournit l'argument le plus convaincant.

« - Ah, tu es là. » Dit-il, poussant du pied la chaise d'Harry avec impatience et fermant le dossier relié en cuir devant lui. « - Je t'ai pris un café. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais frotta la sciure sur son jean et prit la tasse encore fumante. « - Tu as bien fait. » Dit-il, prenant une énorme gorgée du café trop chaud et soupirant de contentement quand le liquide amer réchauffa ses entrailles. « - Merci. Quelle est l'urgence ? »

« - La musaraigne pourrie a jeté l'éponge. » Annonça Draco, découvrant ses dents dans l'expression la plus proche du triomphe qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

Harry se pencha sur ses coudes. « - L'avocate d'Astoria, tu veux dire ? »

« - Elle-même. J'ai reçu un hibou d'Astoria cet après-midi… apparemment, je dois m'attendre à ce que les derniers documents soient signés avant le week-end. Que penses-tu de cela ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux brillants de défi.

« - C'est génial ! » Sourit Harry. « - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - Ceci. » Dit Draco, sortant un simple morceau de papier de son dossier et le tendant vers Harry. C'était une page de la Gazette. La page deux de la Gazette du lundi.

Harry reprit son souffle. « - Ouais… tu m'as perdu. »

« - Étonnant. Je devrais faire un comptage. »

« - Allez, Draco. »

Draco soupira puis abandonna le morceau de journal et croisa les bras sur la table. « - Apparemment… et ne me demande pas une logique à ce sujet, car autant que je suis concerné, cette femme évolue dans un petit monde horrible qui lui est propre… mais apparemment, elle a vu cette photo et a réalisé que sa quête pour spoiler ma réputation et mon coffre-fort n'était plus envisageable. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Et pourquoi ça ? »

La bouche de Draco se releva en un sourire. « - Parce que dans la mesure où elle est concerné, _tu_ es intouchable. Et maintenant, par association en quelque sorte, je le suis. » Il prononça ceci avec un geste théâtral qu'Harry trouva absolument charmant.

« - Tu plaisantes. »

« - Je t'assure que non. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple que cela mais essentiellement, la vérité est que tu as en quelque sorte sauvé mon divorce. » Dit Draco, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. « - Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il faut penser du monde. »

Harry rigola. « - Je pense que tu devrais faire avec. » Conseilla-t-il, sirotant son café. « - Des choses étranges et merveilleuses peuvent se produire lorsqu'on cesse de s'inquiéter à propos de ce qui a du sens et ce qui n'en a pas. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant Harry à travers quelques mèches blondes échappées. Pendant une seconde ou deux, ses yeux reflétèrent la perplexité mais ensuite, il sourit et Harry sourit avec lui et il fut le Draco d'Harry, aveuglant en quelque sorte et la réalisation frappa Harry si fort qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée où regarder. Il cligna des yeux et les baissa vers son café.

« - Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit Draco, vidant sa tasse et prenant son manteau. « - Je dois y aller et dire les bonnes nouvelles à ma mère, elle sera ravie. » Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge et grimaça. « - C'est son soir de bridge donc je n'ai pas longtemps. »

« - Ta mère joue au bridge ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire narquois.

« - S'il te plait, ne me lance pas sur ce sujet. » Draco soupira. « - Je t'enverrais un hibou. » Ajouta-t-il puis il marcha vers la porte avec une rapidité caractéristique, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » Demanda la serveuse, s'arrêtant à la table pour prendre la tasse vide de Draco.

Harry glissa sa tasse vers elle et lui permit de la remplir. « - Il est heureux. Vous devriez essayer. »

La serveuse roula des yeux mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir imaginé l'ombre d'un sourire réticent alors qu'elle se détournait. Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, il aperçut le dossier élégant, relié en cuir, abandonné sur la table. Harry tendit la main et le tirant vers lui, savourant la douceur du cuir sous ses doigts et combattant durement la curiosité instinctive qui le poussait à ouvrir le dossier et regarder le contenu. Il ne le ferait pas, parce que le contenu appartenait à Draco et il voulait vraiment que Draco lui fasse confiance.

Les doigts démangeant, Harry secoua la tête et croisa les bras au-dessus du dossier, utilisant presque tout son poids pour écraser l'agitation de sa curiosité.

Non.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, et si Draco avait besoin de ce dossier ? Que faire si c'était un indispensable et critique dossier essentiel dont la perte l'empêcherait de travailler ? Harry se mordit la lèvre d'un air pensif et tambourina ses doigts sur le cuir.

_« - Tu as l'air en détresse. »_ Dit Misu, sa tête apparaissant de sa manche.

_« - Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Répondit Harry, baissant la voix mais la serveuse lui lança un regard étrange depuis le comptoir. Impulsivement, il laissa quelques pièces sur la table, hocha la tête vers elle et quitta le café, Misu dans sa poche et le dossier de Draco sous un bras.

Aux portes du Manoir, Harry rencontra un petit troupeau de dames, toutes dans les soixante ans passés et toutes magnifiquement habillées de robe en soie et petits manteaux soignés. Optant pour gagner du temps, Harry se cacha derrière un buisson avant d'être repérer et jeta un sort de Désillusion puis quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il se glissa à la suite du petit groupe, plutôt content de lui.

Lorsque les membres du club de bridge de Narcissa … elles devaient l'être… disparurent dans l'aile ouest de la maison, Harry fit son chemin dans le couloir d'en face, cherchant le bureau de Draco. Au troisième tournant, une voix résonna dans le couloir lambrissé. Harry ralentit.

« - Les singes bavards sont ici ! Ils savent tout de toi, Draco ! » Cria quelqu'un d'une voix raffinée qui était trop familière.

Retenant son souffle, Harry tourna au coin du couloir et la vue qui l'accueilli était à la fois inquiétante et surprenante. Draco était debout à la porte de son bureau, une main presque protectrice posée sur la poignée tandis que de l'autre côté du couloir, négligé et mal entretenu, tanguant d'un côté à l'autre comme si incapable de s'arrêter, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy.

« - Je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. » Dit calmement Draco. « - Est-ce que Mère sait que tu te promènes dans les couloirs ? »

« - Elle s'en fiche, Draco. » Siffla-t-il, faisant de grands gestes avec une canne en bois beaucoup trop simple pour lui. « - Elle a ramené ces femmes ici pour ne plus me parler et toi, Draco. » Insista-t-il. « - Ils savent tous pourquoi tu n'as pas pu garder ta femme, tout le monde le sait. » Lucius ricana et c'était un son creux déchirant, combiné au bruit du souffle de Draco se coinçant, donnait envie à Harry de se glisser dans le couloir et hors de la maison mais ses pieds semblaient collés au sol et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de regarder.

« - Papa. » Continua Draco d'une voix tendue. « - Retourne dans ta chambre. Je vais appeler Bilby et il pourra te… »

« - Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. » Siffla Lucius, s'approchant et parut plutôt intimidant pour un vieil homme en robe de chambre rouge. Il essuya la salive de sa bouche avec un mouchoir brodé et fusilla son fils du regard, appuyant sur son avantage de taille négligeable. « - Tu es une honte et tout le monde le sait… As-tu une idée du genre de dommage que tu fais à ma réputation ? »

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le dossier en cuir dans ses bras et serra les dents contre la fureur qui coulait dans ses veines mais Draco resta impassible. Le resserrement presque imperceptible de ses doigts autour de la poignée de porte fut le seul signe extérieur de sa déconvenue, suivi, comme Harry regardait, par le léger tapotement de son autre main sur le bois de l'encadrement de la porte mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son père.

« - Je pense que tu as ruiné ta propre réputation quand tu as commencé à torturer les Moldus, non ? » Répliqua-t-il calmement et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui faisait suspecter à Harry que cette conversation n'était pas nouvelle.

« - Comment oses-tu ? » S'indigna Lucius, d'une voix douce et dangereuse alors qu'il tapotait les poches de sa robe et Harry saisit instinctivement sa baguette, juste au cas où.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Draco avec lassitude. « - Vas-tu essayer de me jeter un sort maintenant ? »

Lucius envahit l'espace personnel de son fils, les yeux hagards. « - As-tu pris ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-il, levant sa canne pour l'appuyer contre la joue de Draco à chaque mot. « - Tu sais, si tu avais reçu plus de sorts quand tu étais un garçon, peut-être que tu ne te serais pas avéré être… une… hideuse… déception. »

Harry resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette. C'est la seule connaissance que Draco lui en voudrait terriblement qui l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Lucius d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Il se fichait qu'il soit mentalement dérangé, l'envie de protéger Draco était si forte qu'elle oblitérait toute logique sur son passage.

« - Eh bien, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. » Murmura Draco, ne détournant jamais les yeux de son père. « - Non, je n'ai pas pris ta baguette. Y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es tellement déçu de moi aujourd'hui ? »

« - Tu es une honte, garçon. » Siffla Lucius, la mâchoire mal rasée crispée. « - Nous t'avons tout donné… toutes les chances de forgé un style de vie qui sied à ta lignée. Tout ce que tu avais à faire… tout ce que tu avais à faire. » Répéta-t-il, jetant chaque syllabe au visage de Draco avec une troublante lucidité. « - Tout ce que tu avais à faire, Draco, était d'oublier ta… gênante déviance mais tu ne pouvais pas le faire… parce que tu es faible ! » Cracha Lucius, sa canne s'enfonçant dans le cou de Draco.

Dissimulé sous son sort, Harry inhala fortement. L'implication de cela claqua comme un Cognard, le martelant d'un mélange confus de soulagement et de rage qui lui donnait envie de s'effondrer au sol et se taper le front avec le dossier lourd.

« - Je ne vais pas discuter de cela avec toi. » Dit Draco, grinçant des dents. « - Retourne… dans… ta chambre. »

Lucius se pencha incroyablement près, baissant la voix en un murmure dur qui provoqua des frissons désagréable dans le dos d'Harry. « - Elle a toujours su que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un sodomite. »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la baguette de Draco fut sortie et Lucius se retrouva poussé fermement contre le mur opposé, les yeux brumeux et les lèvres retroussées en un sourire sans joie. Avec un claquement sec, Bilby apparut dans le couloir entre le père et le fils.

« - Monsieur Malfoy… Maître Draco ! » Gémit-il, les regardant anxieusement puis criant de surprise et de douleur quand la canne de Lucius jaillit et le cogna derrière les genoux, le faisant chuter au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Harry s'effondra finalement contre le mur, levant une main à son visage et frottant sa peau chauffée.

« - Papa, arrête. » Dit Draco sourdement. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, il aida l'elfe à se relever et se pencha pour lui murmurer : « - Va chercher la potion calmante… la bleue… et prévient ma mère qu'il a eu une crise. »

Alors que Bilby disparaissait, Lucius sembla s'affaisser. Juste devant les yeux d'Harry, la fureur déséquilibrée se dissout et la haute silhouette se ratatina en une position suppliante. Les yeux gris durs s'adoucirent alors qu'ils fixaient Draco et le cœur d'Harry se serra. La main pâle qui ne tenait pas la canne se tendit, tremblante, à travers le couloir.

« - Draco. » Murmura-t-il. « - Cher Draco, je veux seulement te parler. »

« - Ouais. » Draco soupira, regardant son père avec une expression indéchiffrable qui servait seulement à marteler la connaissance d'Harry qu'il avait pénétré par inadvertance dans quelque chose de plus triste et plus déconcertant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginer.

« - Tu as l'air si malheureux, Draco. » Murmura Lucius, avançant de nouveau au centre du couloir. Draco ne l'empêcha pas.

Les yeux gris brillèrent et Draco hocha la tête avec raideur. « - Je vais bien, père. »

L'adresse informelle semblait être le mensonge de Draco le plus difficile à entendre. Harry attendit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte le sang dans sa bouche. Finalement, Bilby réapparut avec la potion que maintenant un Lucius terriblement docile but sans argumentation. Il suivit l'elfe dans le couloir, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne et regardant plusieurs fois en arrière vers son fils. Draco resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la petite silhouette et le personnage instable disparaissent de vue et puis il s'effondra contre le chambranle et pressa ses deux mains sur son visage, ayant soudainement l'air si vulnérable qu'Harry pouvait à peine le supporter.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas sortir de l'ombre et admettre avoir assisté à tout l'échange, c'était évident. Harry supposait qu'il pouvait envoyer le dossier par hibou mais il était si lourd qu'il nécessitait un détour par le bureau de poste, pensa-t-il, pesant dans ses mains et se demanda distraitement combien d'hiboux seraient nécessaires pour…

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? » Harry sursauta alors que quelque chose… quelqu'un… _Draco_… lui rentra dedans. « - Harry ? »

« - Putain. » Marmonna Harry, furieux contre lui-même. Il dissipa le charme et s'obligea à croiser les yeux de Draco. « - Désolé. »

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » La voix de Draco était froide mais une réelle crainte était visible sur son visage.

« - Pas très longtemps. » Répondit Harry. Il leva le dossier. « - Tu l'as oublié au café… j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être important alors je te l'ai rapporté. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco regarda sa possession oubliée comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas puis l'arracha des mains d'Harry et le tint contre sa poitrine comme un bouclier. « - Je vois. Et y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu rôdes dans ma maison caché sous un sort ? Debout dans les couloirs et écoutant les conversations des autres ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, honteux de lui-même. « - Je ne voulais pas entendre quoi que ce soit, vraiment… je sais que ce n'est pas bien et je ne suis pas sûr que tu me crois mais j'ai utilisé ce sort afin que les dames du club de ta mère ne me remarquent pas en entrant puis j'ai oublié de… me débarrasser de lui. » Termina-t-il, faiblement sachant déjà à l'expression de Draco que ça ne serait pas aussi simple.

« - Tu m'espionnais. »

Horrifié, Harry parvint tout juste à s'empêcher de faire un pas mal avisé en avant. « - Non ! Draco, je ne le faisais vraiment pas… quand j'ai tourné au coin, ton père et toi parliez déjà et j'ai juste… » _« … paniqué, figé sur place, restant très calme et pas très Gryffondor ? »_ Fournit son cerveau mais il préféra terminer sa phrase par un vague geste désolé de la main.

« - Tu as donc décidé de rester et écouter. » Dit froidement Draco. « - Je vois. Eh bien, maintenant tu as été témoin de la santé mentale brisée de mon père. Nul doute que tu as quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement. « - Non, je… ce n'était pas intentionnel, Draco, vraiment pas. Que pourrais-je avoir à dire sur cela ? Je comprends pourquoi tu minimisé tout cela, je… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Juste que… quand tu as mentionné ton père avant, tu as sonné comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème mais je… je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas beaucoup penser à comment cela est mauvais. » Termina tranquillement Harry, sachant immédiatement qu'il avait choisi les mauvais mots et complètement tout gâché.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? » Demanda Draco.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir prudent. « - Juste que je comprends qu'il doit être difficile à gérer. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dangereusement. « - Parce qu'il est mauvais ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Tenta Harry mais les défenses étaient dressées et il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Pas que cela allait l'empêcher d'essayer.

« - Il est malade, Potter. Il est blessé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit et quand il le dit, il ne s'en souvient pas par la suite. Quand il ne m'insulte pas ou tourmente ma mère, il est comme un enfant confus… ou pire. » Dit Draco, les jointures blanchissant alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le dossier. « - Je ne sais pas si je dois être surpris ou non que toi, de tous les gens, le juge ainsi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, des picotements d'indignation le parcourant. « - Je ne le juge pas mais si nous allons sur cette voie, je pense que tu es celui qui le réprimandait pour les choses qu'il a fait dans le passé. J'aurais pensé que _toi_ plus que quiconque voudrait laisser les gens apprendre de leurs erreurs. »

Draco émit un petit bruit d'incrédulité. « - Tu es incroyable. »

« - Tu sais déjà tout ça. » Répliqua Harry, ce qui n'avait aucun sens et il s'en fichait.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent, attisant la colère d'Harry et assurant qu'il était douloureusement et malencontreusement réveillé. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il pouvait briser cette dispute en poussant Draco contre le mur et l'embrassant.

« - Vas te faire foutre. »

Harry rigola. « - Ouais, tu aimerais. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, fixant le sol et tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un gamin de quatorze ans.

Draco se reprit le premier. « - Excuses-moi ? Si tu fais allusion à ce que mon père a dit, alors… »

Harry le regarda, le visage rouge. « - Non, je ne le faisais pas, espèce d'idiot défensif ! Je m'en fiche si tu es gay ! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris mais je m'en fiche ! Je doute que ton père s'en soucie même, c'est probablement juste une autre chose qu'il peut te lancer pendant une de ses crises. » S'écria Harry, perdant rapidement le fil de son argument mais continuant. « - Tu t'es marié, tu t'es reproduit et maintenant, si tu veux être gay, alors fais-le et passe à autre chose ! »

Draco le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et oh mon dieu, il était tellement coincé et tout ce qu'Harry voulait faire c'était de le décoincer.

Enfin, il fronça les sourcils et sembla se reprendre de la tirade d'Harry. « - Ce n'est pas moi. Il s'agit de mon père et malgré tout ce que tu as entendu ou vu, je ferais de mon mieux pour lui parce que nous sommes une famille et c'est ce que font les familles. »

« - Je sais comment fonctionnent les familles, Draco. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? » Draco renifla. « - Parce que pour autant que j'en ai conscience… »

« - Écoute. » Interrompit Harry, croisant les bras sur la défensive. « - Arthur Weasley n'était peut-être pas là quand je suis né mais il n'a jamais traité d'hideuse déception. »

Draco le fusilla du regard. « - Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. »

« - Très bien. Je vois. » Harry se détourna et s'éloigna de Draco, se dépêchant à travers les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il allait, jusqu'à ce que finalement il émerge dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait, heureusement, aucun signe de Lucius, Bilby, Narcissa ou l'une des dames du club alors qu'Harry sortait du manoir et transplaner, furieux contre lui-même et eux aussi.

* * *

Réticent à rentrer dans sa silencieuse et vide maison, Harry réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse et marcha lentement à travers la foule du vendredi soir, la tête baissée et les mains dans ses poches. Entouré par les rires chaleureux et les senteurs mêlées de nourriture chaude, parfum et fumée, il se sentit de plus en plus misérable à chaque pas et ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à répondre aux demandes de plus en plus soucieuses de Misu.

Il atteignit son atelier et referma la porte derrière lui, s'isolant des lumières scintillantes et bavardages heureux. D'une humeur sombre, il fit un mouvement de baguette et les cinq petites lampes qu'il avait faites la semaine dernière s'illuminèrent. Le petit espace brilla dans les tons verts et le tourne-disque se mit en route, émettant une chanson qui correspondait à son humeur. Pleinement conscient qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent et luttant pour s'occuper, Harry arpenta le sol de pierre, d'avant en arrière, fit le tour des tables de travail. Il jeta son manteau et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, récupérant Misu qui avait été jeté sur la table la plus proche avec son manteau et résista comme il put à l'envie de casser toutes les vitres.

Et puis ça se calma.

« - Oh, bordel de merde. » Souffla-t-il, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes et tenta d'atténuer la tension dans son corps, libérant un long soupir et forçant la frustration à s'écouler.

_« - Ne crois pas que tu n'es plus en colère. » _Insista Misu, d'une voix plus stridente qu'Harry ait jamais entendu. _« - Je peux sentir. Sentir sur toi. Écoute ! »_

_« - Je suis à l'écoute. Je suis désolé. Et oui… je suis… j'étais en colère. »_ Harry fit une pause, cligna des yeux dans la douce lumière verte. _« - Je suis toujours un peu en colère. Il peut être un tel connard parfois. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'autre. »_ Admit Misu, s'enroulant autour du poignet d'Harry. _« - Mais je crois que tu penseras mieux si tu te calmes. »_

_« - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » _Dit Harry mais Misu s'installa simplement pour dormir.

Harry soupira et s'appuya sur une table de travail. Il se pencha en arrière sur ses coudes pour regarder les étoiles qui scintillaient à travers les puits de jour. Bien sûr, il avait agi comme un idiot. C'était évident. Bien sûr, Draco était un emmerdeur défensif, il l'avait toujours été. Harry le savait. Il était méchant et en colère mais quand Harry se permit d'y réfléchir, il savait que Draco avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Le spectre de l'homme qui avait autrefois été Lucius Malfoy passa devant les yeux d'Harry et il réprima un frisson. Draco aurait voulu qu'il ne le voit jamais. Et il était têtu et trop fier pour son propre bien mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre être mieux et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra avec la connaissance que c'était _lui_ qui était mauvais.

« - C'était une dispute stupide, de toute façon. » Soupira-t-il et tout d'un coup, la musique battante lui donna mal à la tête. Avec un mouvement du poignet, il fit taire le tourne-disque et se redressa, enroulant ses doigts autour des bords de la table. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et il avait besoin d'agir avant qu'il change d'avis.

_« - Désolé, Misu. »_ Soupira-t-il, l'enlevant doucement de son poignet et l'installa sur son étagère préférée… celle avec la lampe de chaleur et la collection de tubes en bois qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'intérieur. _« - Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de rester à l'écart pour le moment. »_

_« - Que faisons-nous ? » _Demanda-t-elle, se secouant de sa lassitude et rampant sur le bord de l'étagère.

Harry retroussa ses manches, alluma ses fourneaux et sortit son tube de cuivre le plus délicat. _« - Des excuses. »_ Dit-il et l'admission l'apaisa.

_« - À quoi ressemble des excuses ? » _Voulut savoir Misu, ses minuscules yeux noirs fixés sur Harry.

_« - Je ne sais pas. »_ Admit Harry._ « - Nous verrons. »_

Alors que les fours chauffaient, Harry changea de disque et en mit un qui le faisait toujours sourire. En ce moment, il se fichait de ce que quelqu'un pensait et d'ailleurs, le seul témoin était Misu et elle n'était pas difficile. Elle aimait sentir les vibrations de la musique sur son étagère et elle était autant heureuse avec du Mozart que les Bizar' Sisters.

Ce fut donc _'Veela, nymphes et Cracmols' _et alors que _'Mon Briseur de Sort' _résonnait, il monta le volume. Misu se tortilla joyeusement sur son étagère et Harry se mit au travail et fit fondre du verre vert, bleu et gris.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais il le faisait rarement et c'était très bien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se concentrer sur la fumée, le changement de forme du verre, le mouvement du tube alors qu'il déversait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco, de l'amour, de l'exaspération, du désir, de la confusion, du remord et il espéra que quand il reculerait, il verrait quelque chose de beau, ou du moins quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ça devint vite évident que ce n'était pas comme les autres créations sur Draco. Les angles étaient plus doux, plus délicat et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait obtenu les minces rubans de verre bleu et vert mais combiné au restant du verre gris et une lueur à l'intérieur, l'ensemble de la chose émettait une douce lueur d'écume de mer et une sensation de fragilité qui était le reflet des excuses d'Harry.

Chantonnant les paroles d'un autre morceau de Celestina, Harry déposa attentivement sa pièce presque fini dans les flammes vertes du four final, claqua la porte et se mit à nettoyer les débris au sol. Alors qu'il retirait une grosse araignée brune des poils de son balai, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Surpris, Harry regarda l'araignée se faufilait sous la table de travail et hors de vue avant de prononcer le nom de la seule personne qui frappait à cette porte. Même s'il le faisait, il savait que c'était beaucoup trop tard pour elle de s'attarder.

« - Kari ? »

Il y eut une douce toux et puis : « - Euh, non. »

Le cœur d'Harry bondit. Serrant toujours son balai, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « - Draco. »

« - Oui. » Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule, la bouche plissée et les yeux incertains. « - Puis-je te parler ? »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu énervé par la formalité. « - Ouais. » Dit-il doucement, reculant pour permettre à Draco d'entrer dans l'atelier.

Il marcha lentement au centre de la pièce, regardant autour de lui les pièces chatoyantes empilées sur les murs, les flammes du four et la lueur des tubes en cuivre et des pots dans la lumière de la lampe.

« Sombre, magie noir, qui coule dans mes veine. Sombre, sombre magique, je ne serais jamais la même ! » Gazouilla Celestina. Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Draco maintenant mais il pouvait l'imaginer. Il se demanda s'il devait bondir pour l'éteindre et s'excuser mais quelque chose à propos des épaules de Draco l'obligea à rester calme pour le moment. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rejoignit Draco et s'appuya contre la table de travail, attendant.

« - J'ai été impoli avec toi. » Dit finalement Draco, tournant toujours le dos à Draco.

« - Je comprends, tu n'étais pas… »

« - Bon sang, laisses-moi le dire, d'accord ? » Coupa Draco, se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés et l'expression lésée. « - Je ne le fais pas souvent, crois-moi. »

« - Désolé. » Murmura Harry, levant une main apaisante.

« - Merci. J'ai été impoli avec toi. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et je m'excuse. » Dit Draco avec raideur. Il fronça les sourcils et puis : « - Écoutes-tu Celestina Warbeck ? »

« - Euh. » Fit Harry, pas sûr d'où commencer. « - Ouais, j'en ai peur. » Admit-il, plissant le nez d'embarras. _« Et c'est la faute de ton père. » _Pensa-t-il. _« Ton autre père. » _Se corrigea-t-il avec une grimace intérieure et avec un peu d'effort, il se reprit. « - Pour une raison quelconque, elle fait une bonne musique de travail. Je suis désolé aussi. » Ajouta-t-il. « - Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de m'immiscer. »

Draco soupira. « - Je sais et si tu ne me laisses vraiment pas terminer, je vais devoir partir et tout recommencer. »

S'efforçant de tempérer un sourire, Harry hocha la tête. « - D'accord. S'il te plait, continue. »

« - Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Je m'excuse. Surtout. Tu ne devrais pas te faufiler dans la maison des gens et tu peux être terriblement maladroit parfois mais je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta famille. C'était inutile et j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes parce que… parce que, contre mon meilleur jugement, je pense que tu es un assez bon ami. » Termina-t-il, l'expression sombre et les yeux plissés comme s'il s'attendait à être moqué ou même attaqué.

Surpris, Harry hocha lentement la tête. « - Fini maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, presque à voix basse.

« - Oui. » Dit Draco, croisant les bras.

« - Ok. Bien. J'accepte tes… un peu étrange, soyons honnêtes… excuses et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et ce que j'ai vu et… euh, être entré dans ta maison comme un idiot. » Harry se pencha en arrière sur la table de travail et changea de position, pour gagner du temps. « - Ce n'est pas facile de rester stoïque quand quelqu'un parle comme ça et tu sais que le contrôle de mes impulsion n'a jamais été mon point fort. »

Draco renifla. « - Je suppose que tu as plutôt bien fait, compte tenu. » Admit-il. Il regarda Harry, les yeux brillant dans la lueur de la lampe verte. « - C'est une conversation très civile. » Dit-il, l'air perplexe.

« - Ça l'est. » Acquiesça Harry, souriant très légèrement. « - Est-ce mauvais ? »

Draco enleva son manteau, le posa sur la table de travail en face d'Harry puis s'installa lui-même sur la surface dure en un mouvement gracieux.

« - Non mais quand j'ai imaginé la conversation que nous aurions si jamais nous nous parlions après la guerre, ça n'a jamais été quelque chose comme ça. »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra et pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de regarder les dalles de pierre qui les séparaient. « - Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais imaginé. »

« - Une ou deux fois au cours des années. » Dit Draco, les doigts agités de tics nerveux. « - J'ai parfois eu l'impression que nous avions des choses à dire à l'autre. »

Harry ferma les yeux, juste pour un instant. « - Ouais ? » Dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque. « - Penses-tu que ça aurait été des excuses ou des 'que diable me fais-tu faire' ? »

Draco rigola doucement. « - Beaucoup des deux, j'en suis sûr. »

« - Tu as probablement raison. » Dit Harry, la tête pleine de voix étouffée dans l'infirmerie, des yeux brillants et une cape d'invisibilité et _prendre la route inconnue maintenant_. Au milieu des souvenirs embrouillés d'excuses jamais faites, quelque chose sonna dans le cerveau d'Harry et quand ça disparut, il bondit au sol avec un juron étouffé.

« - Quel est le problème ? »

« - J'ai oublié quelque chose. » Dit Harry, jetant un sort de bouclier thermique avant d'ouvrir le four et extraire son morceau bleu et vert avec une pelle à long manche.

Draco bondit au sol et s'approcha de la table où le verre était posé sur une grille de refroidissement miniature. Il pressa ses doigts contre le bord de table et se pencha en avant, comme si la bienséance et la possibilité de se blesser étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de tendre la main et toucher.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - C'est… eh bien, c'est mes excuses pour m'être comporté comme un idiot. » Admit Harry, déposant sa pelle et faisant face à Draco à travers la table.

« - Tu as fait cela ? Tout à l'heure ? Ce soir ? »

« - Oui. »

Draco regarda Harry puis le verre qui refroidissait, les sourcils froncés. « - Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »_ Marmonna Misu dans son sommeil.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Tu n'avais aucune idée de quoi ? »

« - Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais… talentueux. » Dit-il, ayant du mal à prononcer le mot.

Harry renifla, utilisant un sort pour faire tourner la pièce pour qu'il puisse la voir sous tous les angles. « - Merci, Draco. » Dit-il sèchement mais secrètement ravi par le compliment équivoque. « - Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais tout abandonné si j'étais complètement nul ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Je t'ai vu faire des choses plus étranges. »

« - La ferme. »

Draco sourit. « - Eh bien, autant que cela me fait mal de l'admettre, c'est magnifique. Ça ressemble à de l'eau. »

« - Dans ce cas. » Dit lentement Harry, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur colossale. « - C'est à toi. »

« - Es-tu bien sûr ? »

« - Oui, Draco, je suis tout à fait certain. » Dit Harry, incapable de s'empêcher de se moquer de Draco juste un peu.

« - Tu es exaspérant. Merci. » Ajouta-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant. « - Je le mettrais dans mon bureau où mon père ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour cible. »

Harry grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il était encore incertain de comment traiter le sujet de Lucius Malfoy, même maintenant que lui et Draco avaient résolu leur dispute. Draco lui-même semblait osciller entre une attitude défensive, la loyauté féroce et l'humour sombre sans avertissement alors qu'il n'avait pas un espoir de s'y tenir.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir l'air si inquiet. » Dit Draco avec un drôle de petit sourire. « - Je ne vais pas t'arracher la tête si tu ris. »

« - Pardonnes-moi d'être prudent. » Marmonna Harry, retroussant ses manches et regardant le verre afin d'éviter de regarder Draco.

Draco tapota ses doigts sur le plan de travail. « - Oui. C'est compliqué, je l'avoue. Mais parfois, la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de faire de l'humeur sur ça. Peut-être que ça n'a pas de sens… ça ne rend peut-être cynique, sans-cœur… mais autrement, je pense que je pourrais… »

« - Te noyer ? » Murmura Harry dans le silence.

« - Oui. Exactement. » Dit tranquillement Draco et Harry le regarda… il le regarda lui… et sa posture rigide, la bouche pincée, les barrières qui avaient chuté et Harry pouvait le voir si clairement que son souffle se coupa et sa poitrine se serra.

Il poussa un soupir douloureux. « - Je ne pense pas que tu es sans-cœur. »

« - Non ? »

« - Plus maintenant. » Admit Harry, la bouche s'étirant en un demi-sourire. « - Peut-être que j'ai pensé une fois, il y a longtemps. »

« - J'ai pensé beaucoup de choses sur toi il y a longtemps. » Dit Draco, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« - J'en suis sûr. » Dit Harry, intrigué alors qu'il ralentissait la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête d'un mouvement de main et sourit à Draco. « - Et maintenant, je suis sûr que tu le regrettes terriblement. »

Draco renifla puis baissa les yeux vers son estomac qui émit un grognement impressionnant. « - Je ne sais pas à ce sujet mais je regrette d'avoir manqué le dîner… ce qui est entièrement de ta faute, soi-dit en passant. » Déclara-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil accusateur.

« - Je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon sur la façon dont la responsabilité fonctionne… je suis sûr que Lily pourrait t'aider avec ça… ou son chat. Je suis sûr qu'il le comprend mieux que toi. » Dit Harry, imitant l'expression dédaigneuse de Draco mais il s'éloigna de la table et partit à la recherche de nourriture, fouillant à travers les boîtes et tablettes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la boites de gâteaux restant qu'il savait être quelque part.

« - Voilà. » Dit-il en ouvrant la boite et la tendant vers Draco.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent de confusion et les doigts pâles vinrent tapoter doucement les rabats en carton de la boîte. « - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - À manger. » Répondit Harry mais il céda à l'expression de Draco. « - De bonnes spécialités grecques d'à côté. Il y a un peu de gâteau à l'orange là… » Désigna-t-il. « - Des gâteaux à l'amande et ceci est une sorte de pâte frite avec du miel dessus. C'est bon, juste mange. »

Draco hésita avant de prendre un peu de pantespani et l'observa avec suspicion. « - Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'essayes pas de m'empoissonner ? »

« - Draco, si tu penses vraiment que je vais me donner tout ce mal pour t'assassiner, alors n'hésite pas à aller chercher ta propre nourriture. » Déclara Harry, prenant un gâteau et mordant dedans ave une délectation délibérée. « - Mais. » Poursuivit-il, la bouche pleine de miettes amandées. « - Si tu souhaites vivre avec danger et risque, sois mon invité. »

« - Très bien. Tu en es responsable. » Soupira Draco et il prit une bouchée.

Harry applaudit. Draco lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

* * *

« - Il n'est pas mauvais, tu sais. » Dit Draco, léchant le miel de ses doigts et regardant intensément Harry, qui hocha la tête et tenta d'ignorer l'intérêt dans le creux de son estomac. « - Il est fou. »

« - Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens soient vraiment mauvais. » Offrit Harry.

« - Intéressant que de toute les personnes, c'est toi qui dise cela. » Dit Draco. « - Tu as grandi avec le mal. »

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant plutôt nonchalant. « - Toi aussi, si tu regardes de cette façon. »

Draco émit un bruit d'accord et balaya plusieurs miettes autour de sa bouche. Harry le regarda, fasciné, à quelques centimètres alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis avec les jambes croisés, en face de l'autre au sommet de la table de travail, tout comme lui et Maura et maintenant lui et Lily faisaient. Entre eux se trouvaient la boîte de friandises, désormais vide et si Harry avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, les cris occasionnels et les chansons paillardes provenant de l'extérieur lui disait tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur l'heure tardive.

La chaleur résiduelle des fours et les lampes vertes flamboyantes avaient persuadé Draco de retirer sa veste et son gilet et maintenant, il était penché sur la boîte à gâteau, les yeux plissés et les cheveux brillants, les manches retroussés et les premiers boutons défaits. La bouche s'asséchant et le cœur battant comme un idiot, Harry tripota les manches de son pull fin et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se penchait en avant et saisissait son col, capturant sa bouche et goûtant le miel sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Draco le regardait, un sourcil haussait d'expectative. « - Euh… désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Que disais-tu ? »

Draco secoua la tête et fixa son biscuit à moitié mangé sur un morceau de papier sulfurisé arraché du fond de la boîte. « - Rien. C'était seulement des plaintes sur mon père qui peut être sain, de toute façon. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry. « - Certaines personnes diraient qu'il est préférable de simplement… tout sortir. »

Draco rit sombrement. « - Certaines personnes sont terriblement idéalistes. » Dit-il, les yeux intenses puis il sembla s'affaisser, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissant échapper un soupir contrit. « - Écoute… je n'ai pas exagéré autant que tu le penses quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça certains jours. Tu l'as vu à son pire moment mais il est seulement lucide peut-être une demi-heure par jour et ma mère supporte vraiment le poids de cela. Le reste du temps, nous vivons juste nos vies. Elle plante des fleurs et joue aux cartes et je donne des conseils financiers et… je m'assois dans des dépendances avec toi, apparemment. »

« - C'est un atelier, pas une dépendance. » Marmonna Harry, toujours digérant le reste des mots de Draco.

« - Pareil. » Draco haussa les épaules, croquant l'autre moitié de son biscuit.

« - Je suis prêt à parier… » Déclara Harry et il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et déversa leurs contenus sur la table. « - Sept galions, treize mornilles et une belle pince à épiler que… tu fais plus que cela. »

« - Tentant. » Murmura Draco, prenant la pince et l'examinant avec intérêt. « - Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais avec ça si je les gagnais. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas exactement ce que tu veux savoir avant de décider de jouer tes économies d'une vie de ce que je fais le week-end ? »

« - Je ne suis pas intéressé, crois-le ou non. » Déclara Harry, récupérant la pince. « - Bien que j'ai un vague intérêt de ce que tu gardes dans tes grands dossiers noirs parce que tout ce qui est là-dedans est beaucoup plus fascinant que des trucs comptables. »

« - Je ne suis pas comptable. » Protesta automatiquement Draco.

« - Ouais, parce que _c'est_ l'important. » Marmonna Harry, prenant le dernier morceau de gâteau.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé au 'suffit de me demander avant de vendre tes enfants' ou quoi que ce soit que tu as dit ? » Demanda Harry, léchant le sirop d'orange sur sa lèvre inférieure et regardant Draco avec lassitude.

« - Tu entends vraiment ce que tu veux entendre, pas vrai ? » Soupira Draco. Il prit une pièce de la pile d'Harry et la fit rouler sur la table, regardant sa progression sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne dans le genou d'Harry et s'arrêta.

« - Allez. » Cajola Harry, faisant à Draco son sourire le plus attrayant. « - As-tu pensé au fait que nous n'avons rien à cacher l'un pour l'autre à ce stade ? Regarde-nous… c'est vendredi soir et nous sommes assis dans une _dépendance_, partageant les restes de nourriture grecque. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

Draco le regardait puis de manière inattendue, il sourit. « - Tu n'as pas idée. »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna. « - Dis-moi. »

« - Qu'ai-je en échange ? »

Harry roula des yeux. Il ne le ferait pas s'il ne savait pas que Draco appréciait le jeu. Il désigna la pile à côté de lui : « - Que dis-tu de sept galions, treize mornilles et… ceci, en fait, je l'aime bien. » Dit-il remettant la pince dans sa poche.

« - Je ne veux pas de ton argent… que dirais-tu du dernier morceau de gâteau ? » Suggéra Draco avec espoir.

« - Je pensais qu'elle était vide ! » S'écria Harry, se penchant pour inspecter l'intérieur de la boîte. Bien sûr, un petit carré de pantespani se trouvait dans un coin. Il soupira mais soupçonna que c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire. « - Vas-y alors. »

La bouche de Draco se courba en un sourire satisfait qui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry. Il saisit le morceau de gâteau collant et Harry se força à détourner le regard, feignant l'intérêt pour ses pièces en pile ordonnée et attendant que Draco parole. Il le fit, mais pas avant d'avoir dévoré tout le gâteau avec un faible bruit de contentement qui lui échappa involontairement mais qui donna envie à Harry de gémir à haute voix.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Draco avec sollicitude, essuyant ses doigts sur le morceau de papier.

Harry le regarda. « - Je vais bien. Arrête de reculer. Tu as eu ton gâteau, maintenant dis-moi. »

« - Je commence à penser que tu es obsédé par la nourriture. » Dit Draco avant de voir l'expression d'Harry. « - Oh, bonne douleur. Très bien. Les dossiers sont pour mes notes et mes photos. Je suis intéressé par les gens et j'aime enregistrer mes conclusions… maintenant vas-tu te fâcher parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de plus scandaleux ? »

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, profitant de la légère rougeur sur la peau pâle de Draco. Eh bien, peut-être que c'était un peu injuste qu'il est des informations que Draco n'avait pas mais ça ne servait à rien que l'un d'eux s'inquiète à ce sujet.

« - Je ne cherchais pas un scandale. Je suis juste curieux à ton sujet. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Oh, donnez-moi la force. » Marmonna Harry, qui porta les deux mains à son visage et regardant avec désespoir Harry à travers ses doigts.

« - Donc, tu enquêtes sur les gens. » Dit Harry, réprimant un sourire triomphant. « - C'est intéressant parce que nous en avons discuté l'autre jour. »

Draco gémit et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. « - Tu sais, l'auto-justice est terriblement attrayante. »

« - Je vais garder cela à l'esprit. Alors, comment ça marche ? Est-ce comme… comptable le jour et détective privé la nuit ? » Spécula Harry, souriant et se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de Draco.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Draco se pencha plus près. Les yeux fixés sur Harry, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« - Je ne suis pas comptable. »

Harry serra les dents et le fixa en retour. « - Je sais. »

« - Tu dis tellement de choses gênantes. » Murmura Draco, encore beaucoup trop proche.

« - Je sais déjà cela. » Dit puérilement Harry, se reculant avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. « - Est-ce que ça va vraiment te tuer de me parler de ta… chose détective ? »

Draco soupira. « - Ce n'est rien d'aussi dramatique que cela, j'en ai peur. Il y a quelques années, j'ai commencé à prêter attention aux allées et venues de quelques personnalités publiques intéressantes, c'est tout. Je prends une photo, griffonne une théorie quand l'humeur m'en prend… il n'y a rien de plus. »

Alors qu'Harry en doutait beaucoup, il mordit à l'appât quand même. « - Peut-être que ça devrait l'être. »

« - Plus que ça ? » Se moqua Draco. « - Non. » Il récupéra la mornille et la fit rouler une fois de plus. « - Tout ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour tient toujours. C'est juste un passe-temps, bien que je déteste ce mot avec une passion virulente. » Dit-il, plissant le nez de dégoût.

« - Qu'est-ce que le mot 'hobby' t'a fait ? » Demanda Harry, amusé.

« - C'est dégoûtant. Tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont les gens ont des 'tas de hobbys' qui sont toujours honteusement mièvre et terne ? »

Harry rigola. « - Non bien que maintenant que tu le dis… tu es vraiment un grincheux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Néanmoins. » Marmonna Draco, ajustant ses manches et donnant à Harry un aperçu d'une seconde de la marque fanée qui ressemblait en quelque sorte à celle de son homonyme sans les quatre lettres, TURN.

« - Alors, qui surveilles-tu ? » Demanda Harry, détournant les yeux de l'avant-bras intérieur de Draco.

Pendant un moment, Draco le regarda, la lutte clairement visible sur son visage. « - Les personnalités politiques principalement. » Dit-il finalement et Harry ne put pas contrôler la vague d'anticipation dans sa poitrine… quand il pensait à l'article cinglant de Draco dans l'aperçu, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'espérer que, avec un peu d'encouragement, ce Draco pourrait anéantir son propre Fitzwilliam.

« - Ils sont généralement ceux qui ont besoin d'être surveillé. » Déclara Harry, optant pour ne pas insister pour l'instant.

« - Tu te rends compte que, jusqu'à récemment, tu étais pratiquement une figure politique toi-même ? » Souligna Draco, couvrant un bâillement.

L'attrapant, Harry parvint quand même à faire une grimace. « - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas suivi ? »

Draco sourit. « - Non, tu es loin d'être assez intéressant. »

« - Charmant. »

« - Il y a seulement qu'un soupçon de charme qu'on peut mobilier à cette heure. » Soupira Draco, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et s'étirant, basculant la tête en arrière et exposant sa gorge pâle lécha par la lampe verte. Harry détourna le regard, regardant vers Misu qui s'agita dans son sommeil et sortit sa langue pour goûter l'air.

_« - Est-ce l'heure du dîner du soir ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

_« - Presque. »_ Répondit Harry. _« - Quand nous arriverons à la maison, d'accord ? »_

Misu s'enroula langoureusement sous sa lampe de chaleur et se tut, songeant sans aucun doute à son prochain repas. Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui, heureusement, avait fini de s'étirer et était en train de glisser vers le sol.

« - Tu pars déjà ? »

Draco sourit d'un air las. « - Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de sommeil mais moi oui. Puis-je transplaner d'ici ? »

Harry démêla ses jambes et se glissa avec raideur au sol. « - Tu vas devoir sortir, j'en ai peur. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je sois conscient de la sécurité. »

Draco haussa simplement un sourcil alors qu'il récupérait son gilet et sa veste et drapait son lourd manteau sur une épaule, réussissant à être désespérément élégant sans faire beaucoup d'effort. Harry saisit la pièce de verre et la fourra dans les mains de Draco avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis, puis enfila son propre manteau, attrapa Misu, éteignit les lampes et suivit Draco dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Après avoir verrouillé sa boutique, Harry se tourna vers Draco et se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Draco ne dit rien, se tenant juste là sur les pavés, les yeux braqués sur lui et durant ce qui semblait être un moment, silencieux. Même les fêtards ivres étaient rentrés chez eux et il avait l'impression que lui et Draco étaient les seules personnes éveillés du Chemin de Traverse.

« - Eh bien… » Commença Draco, désignant la pièce en verre entre ses doigts pâles. « - Je te remercie pour cela. »

« - De rien. » Marmonna Harry et pour aucune raison, il se sentit plus nerveux que jamais.

« - Vois-tu ta fille demain ? »

« - Oui. » Dit doucement Harry.

« - Je vais à Sheffield dimanche. » Dit Draco, bougeant légèrement sur place.

« - Pour Gringotts ? » Demanda Harry, déconcerté par la maladresse soudaine. C'était comme si la familiarité chaleureuse créée par les excuses et le sucre et la lampe était soudainement emporté par la nuit froide et qu'il n'avait soudainement aucune idée de quoi faire avec Draco.

« - Non, un de mes propres clients, heureusement. » Dit Draco, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, la voix semblant soudainement forte tout d'un coup.

« - Bon… eh bien… bien. » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et utilisa toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se gifler.

« - Je vais… euh… te voir au Moody lundi, alors ? » Demanda Draco avec incertitude.

Harry sourit, le soulagement coulant dans ses veines. « - Absolument. »

Draco hocha la tête, se tourna pour transplaner et hésita. « - Penses-tu vraiment t'en ficher ? »

« - A quel propos ? »

« - A propos de ce que mon père a dit… de moi. »

« - Oh. » Murmura Harry, la compréhension l'envahissant. « - Non, je ne m'en soucie pas du tout. » Il s'arrêta, regroupant toute sa confiance. « - En fait, je… » Commença-t-il mais Draco disparut, le laissant regarder un espace vide.

Frustré, Harry prit le chemin du retour. Il déposa Misu dans son vivarium avec une souris décongelée et une promesse d'une conversation correcte plus tard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retirant ses vêtements et tournant les robinets à fond. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait dans la baignoire et emplissait la pièce d'une délicieuse vapeur parfumée, il se déshabilla et s'appuya contre les carreaux froids, abandonnant ses lunettes et posant une main sur ses yeux fatigués, laissant l'autre glisser vers son bas-ventre et s'enrouler autour de son sexe à moitié dur. Il avait été excité durant la plupart de la soirée et la pression douce maintenant le fit gémir et frissonner.

Il entra dans la baignoire sans contrôler la température et haleta alors qu'il s'abaissait dans l'eau bouillante, regardant sa peau rougir et il resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit adapté à la chaleur. Enfin, il s'émergea jusqu'aux narines et soupira, provoquant des petites ondulations sur la surface de l'eau. La journée avait été intéressante, pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il s'était réveillé aux sons de la tomate ce matin, et maintenant, il était épuisé, inquiet, un peu confus et si excité qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Posant sa tête contre la porcelaine froide, il ferma les yeux, referma sa main autour de son sexe et soupira, permettait à la chair dure de glisser hors et dans son poing. Il se caressa lentement, paresseusement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Il avait pensé à cela pendant des heures, la tête pleine des yeux de Draco brillants de colère, poings fermés, doigts tapotant, sa raideur, ses excuses formelles, ses sourires et ses mots taquins et son léchage de doigts collants de miel et de sucre... c'était beaucoup trop, presque douloureux et Harry resserra son emprise et souleva ses hanches, sachant qu'il arrivait presque au point de non-retour et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était Draco.

Son Draco.

Dans son esprit, il dissolu sa retenue, se penchait sur cette table et attirait Draco à lui, sur ses genoux et les presser l'un contre l'autre, hanche contre hanche avec les doigts défaisant les boucles de ceinture et le goût d'amande alors que leurs langues s'entrechoquaient et passant ses doigts dans les cheveux qui semblaient doux comme la soie. Ce dont il se souvenait lui manquait atrocement et ce qui était inconnu lui donnait envie de tout son être. Citron et dentifrice et cuir rayures et costumes sombres et yeux gris sous la lampe.

« - Putain. » Siffla-t-il, se cambrant et se raidissant alors qu'une vague de pur plaisir le traversait alors qu'il venait puissamment sous l'eau.

Haletant, il s'effondra dans le bain, ouvrant lentement les yeux et regardant le trop-plein d'eau s'évacuait par la vanne, emportant avec elle les traces de sa passion. Il poussa un soupir tremblant, ignorant le fait que ses yeux le brûlaient… il était juste fatigué… et il prit le savon. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de l'eau, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, tituba dans la chambre et s'effondra sur les draps. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

« - Tu es en retard. » Déclara Ginny lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte à 10h03 le samedi matin, mais elle ne semblait pas trop préoccupée et séchait encore ses cheveux avec une serviette alors qu'elle le suivait jusqu'à la cuisine. « - Et moi aussi. »

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Harry, observant sa chemise bleu et son jean. « - As-tu coupé tes cheveux ? »

Ginny laissa tomber la serviette sur le dos d'une chaise et désigna la théière à Harry. Il hocha la tête.

« - Ouais, un peu. » Dit-elle, prenant une mèche entre son index et son majeur et l'examinant d'un air critique. Le changement de style n'était pas radical mais c'était notable. Les cheveux de Ginny arrivaient maintenant à quelques centimètres au-dessous de ses épaules et retombaient légèrement sur le tissu de sa chemise. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - J'aime ça. » Dit Harry, surpris que son avis soit demandé mais apparemment pas aussi surpris que Ginny par son approbation.

Elle cligna des yeux et se détourna, attrapant des cuillères, du lait et des sachets de thé. Il accepta la tasse offerte, écoutant les bruits sourds à l'étage alors que Lily essayait de mettre autant d'affaire que possible dans son sac de voyage, comme elle le faisait chaque week-end.

« - Merci. Ron et moi allons regarder un match. » Dit-elle en souriant à la fin. « - Hermione essaie d'écrire un papier ou autre et elle est prête à s'arracher les cheveux, alors je fais du bénévolat… ça devrait être bien : Harpies VS Frelons de Wimbourne. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit sourire Harry alors qu'il sirotait son thé, attendant que Lily apparaisse.

« - Comment va le travail ? »

« - Pas aussi excitant que le tien, j'imagine. » Dit-elle, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et regardant avec intérêt dans sa tasse.

« - Pas de commentaire. » Dit Harry, caressant distraitement Misu alors qu'elle sortait la tête de sa poche de chemise.

« - J'ai eu des rencontres intéressantes avec Blaise Zabini. »

Harry réprima un sourire narquois. « - Oh, vraiment ? Que penses-tu de lui ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, agissant comme elle n'était pas intéressée par la question en premier lieu. « - Je ne sais pas encore mais _il_ semble certainement penser qu'il est très charmant. »

Harry rigola. « - Comment ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait.

« - Oh, tu sais, toujours si poli mais effronté, une très grande présence, toujours content de lui… tu vois le genre. » Dit Ginny, roulant des yeux. « - Lily ! » Hurla-t-elle vers le plafond.

Harry ne sursauta pas et il était plutôt fier de lui-même. « - Ouais, je vois le genre. » Marmonna-t-il, souriant pour lui-même.

Cet après-midi, alors que lui et Lily se promenait dans le par cet qu'elle tentait de lui apprendre à se balancer tête en bas sur les barres comme les singes, Harry ne pouvait pas chasser Blaise Zabini et sa personnalité exubérante de son esprit. Au moment où ils rentrèrent à la maison, son esprit avait un but. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas exactement où trouver Blaise et il rechignait à demander à Draco.

« - Papa, tu as besoin d'arroser tes plantes ! » Dit sévèrement Lily, prenant une fougère en pot sur la fenêtre de la cuisine et agitant la terre légèrement sèche sous son nez. Elle s'assit sur la table à côté de lui avec Frank sur ses genoux et regarda le chat renifler aimablement la queue de Misu avant qu'elle disparaisse sous un tas de vieux journaux. « - Quel genre de plante est-ce, de toute façon ? »

« - Une fougère, je pense. » Dit Harry, caressant les feuilles avec ses doigts et humidifiant la terre avec un jet d'eau sortant de sa baguette.

« - Quel genre ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Une verte ? »

« - Papa. »

« - Lily. »

Lily lui tira la langue et Harry eut une assez bonne idée.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu Neville.

Lorsque Lily fut couchée avec Frank, son poisson et un vieil exemplaire de _'Les Garennes de Watership Down'_, Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine et écrivit une lettre. C'était une courte note, une demande d'espoir amical et il ne fut pas déçu. Moins d'une heure plus tard, son hibou revint avec une réponse.

_**« Harry,**_

_**C'est génial d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu as raison, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps.**_

_**Viens demain après-midi pour que l'on rattrape le temps perdu. Je pensais faire un gâteau en ton honneur mais c'est peut-être mieux si j'en achetais un…**_

_**À bientôt,**_

_**Nev.**_

_**Ps : j'habite toujours dans la même maison, celle en bout de rue avec la porte rouge. Juste au cas où tu aurais oublié. »**_

Harry n'avait pas oublié. Après avoir partagé un petit-déjeuner de mammouth avec Lily (et, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, Frank et Misu), il partit vers le village d'Hertfordshire où Neville vivait depuis près d'une décennie. Ayant transplané pas loin, Harry décida de marcher les derniers kilomètres restants, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et les senteurs fraîches du printemps prochain. La maison de Neville se trouvait tout au bout d'une série de chalets joliment délabrés et si Harry ne savait pas à l'avance quelle maison appartenait à son ami, le jardin aurait tout de suite était une bon indice. Derrière le portail peint, le lopin de terre était coloré et vivant sous les feuilles vertes et au milieu de tout cela, un labrador chocolat dormait, la queue et les oreilles étalaient sur le tapis de cailloux.

Harry caressa la tête du chien quand il passa mais continua sa route.

Après ce qui semblait être une longue période, la porte s'ouvrit et Neville se tint là, souriant et légèrement essoufflé, vêtu d'un tablier de cuir éraflé et une paire de gants.

« - Harry ! Entre, entre. » Dit-il en se plaquant contre le mur du couloir étroit afin qu'Harry puisse passer. « - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'avais un peu de mal avec un cactus mange-araignée. »

À moitié alarmé et amusé, Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il savait _exactement_ comment un cactus mange-araignée pouvait être gênant.

« - Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Non, c'est dans le jardin de derrière, bien que… » Les sourcils sombres de Neville se froncèrent. « - Maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais le laisser près de l'étang. Peux-tu me donner une minute ? » Demanda-t-il, reculant vers le couloir et désignant la première porte. « - Va t'installer, je reviens bientôt. J'espère. »

« - Bonne chance. » Fit Harry, le regardant disparaître dans un coin et espérant que les poissons n'auront aucun problème en l'absence de Neville. Puis il entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net.

Assis dans un fauteuil, décontracté comme jamais, avec une cheville posée sur le genou opposé, apparemment plongé dans un lourd livre, se trouvait quelqu'un qu'Harry espérait de ne plus jamais croiser.

« - Goldstein ? » S'écria-t-il, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, juste au cas où.

L'homme dans le fauteuil leva la tête et les yeux derrière les lunettes de lecture cerclées de métal étaient vraiment surpris, comme s'il remarquait Harry pour la première fois.

« - Si tu veux, même si je préfère être appelé Anthony. » Dit-il en souriant. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, parce que ce sourire était sur les mêmes lèvres et exposait les mêmes dents parfaites qu'il détestait depuis plusieurs mois mais ce n'était pas le même sourire du tout. Il était gentil et légèrement taquin et si Harry n'était pas si confus, il lui aurait rendu son sourire.

« - Bien. » Dit-il vaguement. « - Désolé. Je suis Harry. »

Goldstein ferma son livre et hocha la tête. « - Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je ne me souviens pas de toi ? »

« - Je n'aime pas présumer. » Dit Harry.

« - Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » Demanda Goldstein, indiquant un fauteuil vacant où dormait un chat tigré en surpoids. « - Tu peux la déplacer, elle peut dormir n'importe où. »

Harry hésita, irrité se faire demander de s'asseoir par Goldstein dans la maison de Neville Londubat. Quand il s'approcha un peu plus de Goldstein, cependant, il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas de chaussure, qu'il était en chemise sans manteau en vue, il y avait une tasse à moitié finie de thé près de son bras et Neville, bien évidemment, savait qu'il était ici même s'il était trop préoccupé par sa plante pour le dire à Harry.

Irrité et confus, Harry poussa doucement le chat jusqu'elle se tourne sur le côté et lui laisse assez d'espace pour se percher sur le bord du fauteuil avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Goldstein le regarda tranquillement par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture et Harry attendit. Attendant que le regard se change en quelque chose d'intense, lascif. Attendant une remarque désagréable, une invitation dans son espace personnel mais il n'y eut rien. Si quoi que ce soit, Goldstein semblait tendu, et peut-être que c'était à cause du regard fixe d'Harry.

Se sentant maladroit, Harry baissa les yeux vers le chat. « - Alors… euh… il fait chaud dehors aujourd'hui. »

« - Oui. » Dit Goldstein d'un ton neutre. « - Apparemment, le temps chaud rend le cactus… hargneux. »

Harry leva les yeux, attrapant le sourire désabusé de Goldstein et cette fois ça arriva, sa bouche se redressa vers le haut et il se détesta. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de folie c'était mais il pensait qu'il aimerait que ça se retire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir blâmer Boris pour cela.

« - Eh bien… euh… je suis sûr que Nev sera plus que capable de s'en occuper. » Déclara-t-il.

« - Oh, j'ai toute foi en lui. Il a beaucoup de talent quand il s'agit d'espèces vivantes, en particulier les variétés les plus difficiles. » Dit Goldstein en se levant. « - Il pourrait en avoir pour un moment. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? »

« - J'en adorerais une. » Dit Nev en entrant dans la pièce et posant ses gants sur la table basse. Malgré la protection, il y avait plusieurs coupures fraîches sur ses bras et ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front.

« - Je t'ai dit de commander des gants plus longs. » Réprimanda Goldstein, attrapant le poignet de Neville et inspectant les coupures avec les yeux plissés. « - Un de ces jours, je vais être assis ici et tu seras là-bas en train de saigner à mort. »

« - Ne sois pas si dramatique. » Répliqua Nev, souriant et récupérant son bras. Il frotta vivement les coupures avec une main couverte de terre. « - C'est bon. J'ai pu rempoter le cactus, c'est le principal. »

« - Veux-tu… oh, bon sang. » Soupira Goldstein, tirant sa baguette et nettoyant les coupures grâce à un sort qu'Harry avait utilisé des centaines de fois. « - Peut-être que tu pourras le raisonner. » Dit-il en tournant un regard exaspéré vers Harry avant de passer entre eux et se diriger vers la cuisine.

« - Alors. » Marmonna Neville, s'installant dans le fauteuil laissé vacant de Goldstein et croisant les yeux d'Harry. « - Tu as rencontré Anthony. »

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry. « - C'était une surprise, je dois dire. »

Le visage de Neville, déjà rouge par l'effort, vira au rouge betterave. « - Hmm. Ça l'était, en quelque sorte. »

« - Donc. » Encouragea Harry. « - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » _« Et que fais-tu avec lui ? » _Voulait-il ajouter mais parvint à garder les mots inutiles dans sa bouche.

« - Depuis quand es-tu une telle commère ? » Rigola Neville, aux prises avec la lanière de son tablier de cuir.

« - Depuis que j'ai divorcé, probablement. » Admit Harry. « - J'ai besoin de toute évidence d'un peu d'excitation dans ma vie. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit Nev, levant les yeux de son nœud. « - Je voulais te contacter mais… c'est si difficile de savoir quoi dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« - C'est bon. Nous allons très bien tous les deux. » Coupa Harry, sentant la mièvrerie du mot. « - Dieu, ça sonne vraiment bizarrement mais nous sommes vraiment bien et les enfants aussi. » Il soupira, tirant le chat sur ses genoux sans qu'il proteste. « - La vie continue, je suppose. »

Neville sourit. Enfin, avec un petit son de triomphe, il défit le nœud, retira son tablier et avec un certain effort, le plia sur ses genoux puis il regarda Harry. « - Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

« - Merci. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Goldstein… euh, Anthony avant qu'il revienne et que nous ne pouvons plus parler de lui. »

Aux sons d'un plateau de thé en train d'être préparé, Harry et Neville tournèrent la tête vers la cuisine durant un moment.

« - Ce n'est pas très excitant. » Insista Neville. « - Nous étions assez proches à l'école durant la dernière année, tu sais, quand toi, Ron et Hermione étiez en fuite… l'AD était comme une famille. Nous étions collés ensemble. Nous avons perdu contact au fil des années, de toute évidence mais il y a eu ce bal au Ministère en août dernier et on m'a demandé d'y aller… » Neville grimaça et Harry l'imita.

« - J'ai réussi à l'éviter. »

« - Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. Nous nous sommes croisés et nous avons passé la soirée à parler de nos souvenirs. » Nev haussa les épaules, à défaut de cacher un sourire, malgré son embarras évident. « - C'est tout, vraiment. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son ami semblait vraiment heureux et l'homme dans la cuisine… incontestablement Anthony Goldstein… était pratiquement méconnaissable de l'idiot psychotique qui lui avait causé un tracas sans fin dans l'aperçu. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

« - Nev… » Harry hésita. Mordit sa lèvre. « - Est-il… je veux dire… il te traite bien ? »

Neville cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête. « - Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« - Juste… pour vérifier. » Dit vivement Harry, se forçant à sourire et espérant qu'il ne semblait pas trop fou. « - Je m'inquiète au sujet de mes amis, c'est tout. »

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » Lui assura Neville. « - Tu sais, toi et Anthony n'êtes pas si différents… il s'inquiète pour moi tout le temps. C'est un peu affolant, en fait. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, essayant de ne pas penser à l'image provoqué par les paroles de Neville. Dans la cuisine, la bouilloire siffla furieusement alors qu'il posait une autre question même s'il savait que rien de ce qu'il disait n'annulerait le sentiment de folie tranquille qui s'installait autour de lui.

« - Est-ce qu'il vit ici alors ? »

Neville baissa la voix. « - Eh bien… nous sommes en quelque sorte à ce drôle de stade, tu sais. Il y a énormément d'affaires ici mais ce n'est pas officiel. » Il se pencha sur son enchevêtrement de tablier vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. »

Harry sourit en dépit de ses réverses. « - Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous le sache, vraiment. »

« - Ce serait bien si ce n'était pas moi. » Soupira Nev.

« - Ca ne l'est certainement pas. Et je suis heureux pour toi, sérieusement. Il n'y a aucun mal à renouveler de vieilles amitiés. »

Neville rigola. « - Ca été récemment le cas, n'est-ce pas, je t'ai vu avec Draco Malfoy dans le journal l'autre jour. »

« - Draco et moi sommes juste amis. » Dit Harry, se forçant à ne pas détourner le regard des yeux de Neville.

Neville sourit.

« - J'étais au match ce jour-là. » Déclara Goldstein, pénétrant dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé chargé et le posant sur la table. « - C'était minable. Nous nous sommes fait massacrer. »

« - Euh, merci… un, s'il te plait. » Dit Harry, acceptant la tasse fumante que Goldstein lui tendait et le laissant mettre un sucre dedans, tranquillement étonné qu'il pense même à boire quelque chose que _cet_ homme faisait pour lui. « - Je trouve que Serdaigle a vraiment bien joué, en fait. Ils n'avaient tout simplement aucune chance contre Frances Mullender. » Déclara Harry, se sentant plutôt content de lui.

Goldstein se figea alors qu'il tendait la tasse de Neville et se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire surpris. « - Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch de Poudlard. » Dit-il, l'air vraiment heureux.

« - Pas vraiment. » Admit Draco. « - J'essaie de me renseigner cependant, c'est le sport de mon fils maintenant et Draco semble profiter de cela pour me faire la morale. »

Goldstein haussa un sourcil et tira une chaise à côté de Neville, examinant une fois de plus son bras écorché alors que Neville protestait que tout allait très bien et qu'il n'allait pas mourir d'une morsure de cactus.

« - Je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque, curieusement. » Murmura-t-il, invoquant un grand livre sur l'étagère derrière Harry et disparaissant derrière, lunettes de lecture sur son nez et le front plissé de concentration.

Nev sourit à Harry et haussa les épaules, refermant les mains autour de sa tasse de thé.

« - Ah. » Dit Harry, se souvenant de l'inspiration de sa visite. « - As-tu entendu parler d'un endroit appelé Zabology ? »

Nev soupira. « - Oui. »

« - Sais-tu où c'est ? »

« - Juste à côté d'Oxford Street. Il a placé un fantastique repousse Moldu dessus… l'endroit ressemble à vieux resto de curry délabré pour eux apparemment. » Dit Neville, sonnant mélancolique. « - J'ai postulé par un emploi là-bas la semaine dernière. Je parie que je ne l'aurais pas. »

« - Ne sois pas ridicule. » Dit Goldstein, fronçant les sourcils et continuant à feuilleter le livre dont Harry pouvait maintenant voir l'intitulé _'Botanique et santé : comment éviter le pire' _et il faisait au moins cinquante centimètre d'épaisseur. « - Tu es parfait pour ce travail. Sois un peu patient. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient de la chance de t'avoir, Nev. » Dit Harry et Neville sourit de reconnaissance.

« - Nous verrons. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, de toute façon ? Tu ne prévois pas un autre changement de carrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Pas aujourd'hui. » Répondit joyeusement Harry. « - Je voudrais simplement avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui travaille là-bas. »

« - Ça sonne mystérieux. » Dit Nev, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, merveilleusement indifférent.

« - Cette deuxième blessure ressemble beaucoup au début d'un promontitis insidieux. » Dit Goldstein, abaissant son livre et pinçant les lèvres. « - Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'un extrait d'ellébore. »

« - C'est juste une égratignure. » Protesta faiblement Neville, échangeant un regard avec Harry mais Goldstein bondit sur ses pieds, laissa le livre sur sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au plafond pour suivre le grincement des planches anciennes au-dessus de leurs têtes. Neville haussa les épaules et but son thé, imperturbable. « - Il est… comme ça. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et prit un morceau de gâteau. « - Alors il l'est. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry avançait à travers les rues chaotiques et mouillées du centre de Londres vers Zabology, sa tête tournait encore de sa visite à Neville et son petit-ami vraiment inattendu. Au moment où il avait quitté la maison, plusieurs heures et innombrables tasses de thé plus tard, une chose était claire : Anthony Goldstein adorait Neville, il l'adorait littéralement. Il avait été parfaitement respectueux envers Harry durant le temps de sa visite mais n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt, il n'y avait eu aucun petit geste dégoulinant d'attention qu'Harry avait attendu, et c'était juste _étrange_.

Sa personnalité obsessionnelle semblait s'être traduite en une fixation un peu fanatique pour la santé de Neville et Harry présuma après quelques remarques acerbes plus tard, quelqu'un qui n'oserait blesser Neville en aucun cas. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel comportement névrotique le rendrait fou mais Neville semblait supporter cela, gérant les bizarreries les plus difficiles de son compagnon avec la bonne grâce joyeuse qui avait toujours fait de lui un bon ami et une bonne personne. Quelque part dans la tête d'Harry, aussi, se trouvait le sentiment tenace qu'il n'y avait pas des millions de kilomètres qui séparait ce Goldstein et Draco et cela lui donnait un mal de tête.

Il pensait qu'il pouvait apprécier cet homme, cet autre Goldstein et peut-être que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en tout bonne conscience était de lui donner une chance. Après tout, Harry et son autre lui ne l'avait pas fait, ne le ferait jamais et même si la différence entre Goldstein et Anthony n'était pas subtile, elle était stupéfiante. Et, songea Harry à contrecœur alors qu'il marchait sur Oxford Street et qu'une vieille dame avec un gros panier le bousculait, la seule différence entre ce monde et l'aperçu était…

« - Regardez où vous allez. » Réprimanda-t-elle avec un dur accent de l'Est, regardant fixement Harry avant de reprendre sa route, bousculant hommes, femmes, enfants et chien avec son panier alors qu'elle avançait.

Harry soupira et s'écarta du flux de piéton durant un instant pour sortir Misu de sa poche et vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, ignorant les regards curieux des passants. Une fois convaincu qu'elle était saine et sauve, il lui permit de ramper dans sa manche et replongea dans la foule, reprenant à contrecœur le fil de ses pensées.

La différence était qu'il changeait tout pour Draco. C'était le but de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'aperçu, il n'avait pas simplement eu à penser à sauver Draco, il l'avait fait. Peut-être que ça avait été une des conséquences qui avait changé Goldstein ? Harry soupira, avançant à travers la foule et la bruine. Il supposait qu'il ne le serait jamais, pas vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la moindre petit chose : était-ce de sa faute si le Goldstein idiot se comportait comme il le faisait ? Est-ce que son attirance pour Neville… présumée feinte… était en fait vraie, après tout ?

_« - Tant d'odeurs étranges ici. »_ Dit Misu. _« - Beaucoup de senteurs de nourriture. Beaucoup, beaucoup de différents types de nourriture… »_

À contrecœur amusé, Harry ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une rue plus tranquille et aperçoive le bâtiment. Il n'était pas difficile à rater, à moins d'être Moldu, supposait-il. La société de Blaise Zabini occupait une grande structure couverte de ce qui semblait être du cuivre poli avec 'ZABOLOGY' inscrit en grosses lettres élégantes sur la façade. Il était impressionné et un peu intimidé alors qu'il se tenait devant les lourdes portes, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment impressionnant. Il ressentait une résignation lasse familière alors qu'il avait complètement échoué à planifier exactement ce qu'il ferait une fois à l'intérieur.

« - J'ai vraiment besoin de commencer à travailler sur ça. » Soupira-t-il.

_« - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as dit. »_ Admit Misu, glissant sur le dos de la main d'Harry et observant l'imposant bâtiment. _« - Tu devrais entrer. C'est si brillant. »_

_« - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la plus sage manière de prendre des décisions. » _Conseilla Harry mais il entra quand même dans le bâtiment.

La réceptionniste, une jolie jeune femme brune, le regarda, rougit et le dirigea vers le bureau de Blaise sans question. Soulagé, bien que légèrement inquiet vis-à-vis de la sécurité, Harry la remercia et lui et Misu entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en verre qui les emmena au vingt-cinquième étage. Les tapis ici étaient doux et le parfum végétale flottait partout alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, passant devant plusieurs portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne.

Harry sourit à lui-même. Non seulement la porte comportait une plaque de cuivre qui indiquait : _'Blaise Zabini - PDG'_, mais quelqu'un avait rajouté une note collée qui disait :

'_S'il vous plait, frappez fort, l'occupant est âgé et sourd.'_

Il frappa docilement à la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit et une voix riche familière : « - Ouvrez vous-même, j'ai fait tomber ce fichu plateau de thé. »

Se rappelant qu'il était un étranger pour cet homme, Harry prit une expression neutre et entra dans le bureau. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit menaçait de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Blaise était à quatre pattes, marmonnant dans sa barbe alors qu'il ramassait le contenu de son plateau de thé avec ses massives mains et des mouvements irritables de baguette. Il était comme Harry se souvenait de lui, magnifiquement vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces noir et des chaussures brillantes et sombre et sa peau veloutée ne trahissait en rien son âge avancé mais son abdomen et ses larges épaules en disaient long sur son appétit vorace et féroce.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faisait ici, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et s'avançait sur un tapis aux couleurs vives, mais quoi que ce soit, il le faisait quand même et il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait être surpris à ce sujet.

« - Euh, bonjour. » Dit-il avec hésitation.

Les marmonnements s'arrêtèrent et Blaise se releva de sous le bureau avec une grâce surprenante, remettant le sucrier vide sur le plateau et s'asseyant sur ses talons, observant Harry.

« - Bonjour, en effet. » Gronda-t-il, ses yeux sombres analysant les cheveux d'Harry, son jean à effet déchiré et son gilet gris, ses chaussures en toile débraillés et Misu, qui émergea de sa manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce et créant un périscope multicolore. « - Je dois admettre que j'ai pensé que ma réceptionniste devenait folle quand elle m'a dit qu'Harry Potter était en chemin pour me voir. »

« - Je crains que non. » Répondit Harry.

« - Je ne suis pas déçu. » Lui assura Blaise, lui faisant un sourire étincelant familier et se redressant. « - Intrigué, certes, mais un peu de mystère peut animer un terne lundi matin. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Harry prit un moment pour profiter de la sensation de soulagement que, contrairement à Goldstein, Blaise Zabini était exactement comme il se souvenait de lui. Il supposait que c'était naturel que le monde semble se redresser par la suite.

« - C'est un peu compliqué. » Admit-il.

« - Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir alors. » Dit Blaise, indiquait les fauteuils en cuir à côté d'une large baie vitrée qui prenait toute la paroi du bureau. « - Je t'offrirais bien une tasse de thé mais je pense que la plupart de ceci est sur le tapis maintenant. »

« - Merci, c'est très bien. » Assura Harry, s'installant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Blaise semblait être plus fasciné que méfiant et c'était assez bon pour lui en ce moment. Alors qu'il s'installait en face d'Harry, cependant, Blaise semblait avoir d'autres idées.

« - Attends. » Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, traversant la pièce et beuglant vers la cheminée : « - Kerensa ! Puis-je avoir un autre plateau de thé, s'il te plait ? »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse mais Blaise soupira et lui lança un regard peiné avant de répondre : « - Il n'y a rien de mal avec le premier. J'ai juste arbitrairement décidé de le lancer au sol. Maintenant j'en ai besoin d'un autre parce _qu'Harry Potter_ est dans mon bureau. »

Amusé mais conscient de soi, Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers Misu, qui rampa sur ses genoux et s'enroula sur sa cuisse.

« - Vraiment, c'est bon. » Marmonna-t-il mais Blaise soit ne l'entendit pas, ou soit préféra ne pas tenir compte de ses protestations.

« - Je ne sais pas, Kerensa. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé quand tu en avais la chance ? » Il soupira. « - C'est juste du thé. Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Oui, le sucre est par terre… les tasses sont intactes. Je les ai ramassées… oui. Juste vient. Bien. Merveilleux. »

Secouant la tête, Blaise se retira du feu et reprit sa place devant Harry. Il posa ses vastes coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et croisa les doigts sur sa poitrine.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Zabology, Harry Potter ? »

* * *

Dix minutes et un remplacement du plateau à thé par Kerensa plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette question.

Il demanda quelques renseignements sur la société (Blaise l'avait créé il y a quinze ans et avait commencé dans son propre sous-sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la plus grande usine de plantes et remèdes à base de plante du Royaume-Uni), complimenta les meubles (provenant de France et certains des mêmes magasins du Chemin de Traverse où Harry s'était servi pour décorer sa nouvelle maison) et entra facilement dans une conversation souvenir sur certains enseignants de leurs années à Poudlard (Blaise, Harry était intéressé de le découvrir, avait été et l'était toujours terrifié par le Professeur McGonagall). Blaise hochait la tête, buvait son thé et était complètement perplexe par la conversation évasive Harry qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus coupable et il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

_Pourquoi __**était-il**__ venu ici_ ? C'était la question importante et il n'avait aucune réponse sensée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était venu ici… par curiosité, par le désir de voir quelqu'un de familier et parce que Blaise lui manquait. Maintenant qu'il était assis là, assis sur un fauteuil confortable dans un beau bureau et les yeux braquaient sur le visage de Blaise, l'envie de tout lui dire fut écrasante. Cet homme connaissait Draco, et bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'étroite relation qu'ils avaient dans l'aperçu, ils se voyaient l'un et l'autre et Blaise en savait probablement autant sur le Draco adulte que n'importe qui d'autre à part Narcissa et il n'était pas sur le point de lui demander des conseils.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

_« Pourquoi pas ? » _Demanda une petite voix diabolique dans sa tête.

« - Le plus drôle, c'est que je n'étais même pas bon en Botanique à l'école. » Déclara Blaise, ajoutant plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son thé. « - J'ai seulement eu un A à mes BUSE. »

_« Parce qu'il va penser que je suis bizarre. Parce qu'il ne me croira pas. Parce que je ne suis pas autorisé à le dire à quelqu'un. »_

« - Les résultats d'examen ne font pas tout. » Répliqua Harry. « - Tu as de toute évidence obtenu un sens des affaires assez impressionnant. »

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel flatteur. » Dit Blaise en souriant.

Harry sourit et se demanda quand la perspective de briser les règles l'avait déjà empêché de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas parler à quelqu'un de cette situation surréaliste. Boris lui avait donné un guide dans l'aperçu et bien que Maura lui manquait énormément, il lui manquait également d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprendrait tout cela. Misu était étonnamment sage pour un serpent des blés âgée de presque trois mois mais il y avait certaines choses sur le monde qu'Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre qu'elle comprenne.

« - Je pense que je suis un flatteur terrible. » Dit finalement Harry, resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse, le cœur battant alors qu'il se décidait. « - Je suis un mauvais menteur alors j'ai tendance à dire juste la vérité. »

« - Tu ne peux pas vraiment éloigner le Gryffondor de l'homme, pas vrai ? » Rigola Blaise.

« - Pas vraiment. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « - Ok. Voici la chose. Je sais que les Serpentards sont censés être naturellement méfiants mais j'espère que tu pourras te rappeler de ce menteur de merde que je suis quand je te raconterais tout. »

Blaise le regarda intensément. « - Me raconter quoi ? »

« - Une histoire. » Répondit doucement Harry.


	12. Chapitre Douze

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 12 - _By Sara's Girl

* * *

Durant ce qui semblait être une longue période, le silence s'étira entre eux. Enfin, Blaise cligna des yeux et dit : « - Eh bien, autant j'aime bien être dans la confidence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander… pourquoi moi ? »

Les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent en un demi-sourire. « - J'espère que ça va devenir clair. »

« - C'est mystérieux. » Marmonna Blaise, croisant ses énormes doigts. « - Bien, je t'écoute. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que la sagesse de sa décision de vendre la mèche était futile maintenant. Il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière, bien qu'une partie de lui désirait bondir sur ses pieds, filer dans l'ascenseur, devant Kerensa la réceptionniste curieux et disparaitre dans la bruine et la foule. Croisant le regard intense de Blaise une fois de plus, il se secoua mentalement.

« - Ok. Crois-tu aux univers parallèles ? »

Blaise pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. « - Je crois en la possibilité de la plupart des choses. Après tout, les choses que nous faisons sans même y penser semblent tout à fait impossible pour un Moldu... je ne crois pas un instant que nous connaissons et comprenons tout ce qui existe non plus. Ça serait extrêmement arrogant de supposer que ça n'existe pas, sauf si j'en ai personnellement vu la preuve. » Blaise s'interrompit et regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. « - Pardonnes-moi, je m'égare un peu. »

Harry rigola doucement. « - Non, ne t'excuse pas… je pense que tu as raison. »

« - Oh ? » Blaise tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui à nouveau et sa surprise était évidente.

Harry continua : « - Ouais. Je suis aussi soulagé que tu ais une telle ouverture d'esprit parce que tu vas probablement en avoir besoin. » Il bougea sur son fauteuil, trouvant une position confortable et commença, sans une meilleure idée, depuis le début. « - Eh bien, voici la chose. Environ une semaine avant Noël, j'ai aidé un vieil homme à traverser la route… » Harry s'interrompit, remarquant le sourcil haussé. « - Il faisait nuit et la route était gelée. » Se défendit-il. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, après plusieurs verres de trop, je lui ai parlé de quelque chose au sujet de ma vie… à marmonner des choses que j'aurais souhaité faire différemment dans le passé… comme tout le monde, je suppose. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'accorder une faveur. Et… quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais… ailleurs. »

« - Où ? » Demanda Blaise, se penchant légèrement en avant sur son fauteuil.

La combinaison de son absorption et ce qu'Harry était en train de dire, noua son estomac.

« - Là où j'aurais été si j'avais fait un choix différent, si j'avais fait une chose sur laquelle je m'étais toujours interrogé. C'était une décision qui changeait _tout_. »

« - C'est assez passionnant, tu sais. » Déclara Blaise, en souriant. « - Quelle était cette chose ? Tu dois me le dire avant que j'explose. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, Blaise Zabini était juste Blaise Zabini partout où il pouvait exister.

« - Tu te souviens de la nuit où les Mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard ? La nuit où Draco Malfoy a essayé de tuer Dumbledore ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Blaise d'une voix plus douce maintenant.

Harry déglutit. « - L'endroit où il m'a envoyé… rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé parce que la nuit après celle où Draco et moi nous sommes battus dans les toilettes… lorsque j'ai utilisé cet horrible sort… » Harry hésita, coupé par le regard d'horreur dans les yeux de Blaise à ce souvenir et sachant qu'il le méritait. « - C'était une chose terrible à faire. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne savais pas quel était l'effet du sort mais ce n'est pas une excuse. » Harry exhala lentement, déterminé à ne pas se perdre dans la culpabilité. « - Dans l'aperçu, c'est ainsi que le vieil homme appelé ça, une chance pour moi de voir ce qui aurait pu être, je suis allé voir Draco. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui. Nous avons parlés toute la nuit. Il est allé voir Dumbledore et a placé sa famille sous protection. »

« - Tu veux dire que Dumbledore vivait… dans cette version des faits ? » Demanda calmement Blaise.

« - Non. » Chuchota presque Harry. « - Mais d'autres oui… à cause de Draco. En raison de ce qu'il a fait… de ce que j'ai fait… à cause de ce que Boris à fait. »

« - Mon dieu. » Dit lentement Blaise. « - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Draco a eu une vie assez misérable. Je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que je le devrais mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il continue à avancer pour son fils. » Blaise fronça les sourcils et tapota ses doigts. « - Je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire ça. C'est terriblement indiscret de ma part. »

« - C'est bon, je ne lui dirais pas. » Assura Harry, faisant un sourire sincère à Blaise.

« - Bien sûr. » Murmura Blaise, écarquillant les yeux à nouveau. « - Vous êtes plutôt proches ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais presque oublié. L'âge est une chose terrible, Harry. »

« - Tu n'es pas encore vieux. Tu peux blâmer la confusion sur l'apparition soudaine d'un homme étrange dans ton bureau, si tu veux ? »

Blaise fit à Harry un sourire éclatant. « - C'est extrêmement charitable de ta part. Je pense que je le ferais. »

« - Bonne décision. Et oui, je suppose que Draco et moi sommes plutôt proches en ce moment. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« - Est-ce… à cause de tout cela ? Ce Boris t'a envoyé dans un autre univers pour que tu puisses devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui tu avais habitude de haïr ? » Demanda Blaise, perplexe.

« - Pas exactement. » Dit Harry faiblement.

« - Eh bien, continue à raconter. » Exhorta Blaise. « - Tout ce suspense n'est pas bon pour ma santé. »

« - Probablement. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Tu es plutôt calme par rapport à tout cela mais… je ne peux pas dire que j'aurais fait pareil si les rôles étaient inversés. »

Blaise haussa une épaule en un mouvement gracieux. « - Un homme que je n'ai pas revu depuis près de vingt ans se présente sur mon lieu de travail avec un petit serpent et une histoire intéressante. De la façon dont je le vois, j'ai deux option : le jeter dehors et ne plus y repenser et probablement passer le restant de mes jours rongé par la curiosité ou je peux lui offrir un thé et savoir ce qu'il veut de moi. »

« - Tu es un homme sage. » Dit finalement Harry, souriant malgré son cœur lourd. « - Ici et dans l'aperçu. »

Blaise hocha la tête. « - Merci. » Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard d'Harry, ses yeux étaient brillants d'intrigue.

« - Dans l'aperçu, toi et moi étions amis. » Dit doucement Harry. « - Vraiment de bons amis. Draco et toi vous voyez tout le temps. Nous étions quatre en fait… Draco et moi et toi et ta femme. » Harry hésita et continua, la gorge sèche, souhaitant pouvoir trouver une meilleure façon de le faire. « - Deux couples. » Ajouta-t-il.

Blaise le regarda et Harry pouvait voir plusieurs expressions sur son visage, passant trop rapidement pour en discerner un seul. Enfin, il poussa un long soupir.

« - Tu veux dire. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix incrédule. « - Que Draco et toi étiez un couple dans cet aperçu… chose ? »

« - Ouais… fou, non ? » Dit Harry, secouant la tête et souriant, une légère note d'hystérie dans sa voix alors qu'il continuait : « - Ensemble depuis dix-sept ans. Un vieux couple marié pratiquement. Qui aurait pensé ça ? »

« - Eh bien, certainement pas moi mais… » Blaise plissa les lèvres et se frotta distraitement le visage.

« - Mais quoi ? »

« - Vous avez toujours eu une relation assez intense. » Reconnut-il.

Harry le regarda, étonné alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour se resservir une tasse de thé, secouant la tête alors que Blaise tendait la théière vers lui. C'était incroyable. Non seulement il semblait croire Harry mais il semblait à peine surpris.

« - Oui mais… pas comme ça. » Dit-il f finalement, faisant un geste significatif. Quelque part à l'intérieur de sa manche, Misu passa sa langue sur sa peau et il se sentit réconforté.

La bouche de Blaise se tordit en un drôle de petit sourire avant de disparaitre derrière sa tasse de thé. « - Je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre, je dois l'admettre. »

Harry renifla, presque offensé. « - Univers parallèle et… et… l'homosexualité soudaine n'est pas assez bizarre pour toi ? » Exigea-t-il, décidant qu'il voulait une autre tasse après tout, il saisit la théière avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

Souriant, Blaise reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. « - Il n'y a rien de bizarre ou surprenant envers l'homosexualité de Draco Malfoy. » Dit-il avec un grondement de rire.

Surpris, Harry reposa la théière et inhala la vapeur parfumée qui émanait de sa tasse. Comme beaucoup de ces conversations 'importantes', ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieux, soulagé, amusé ou autre chose de complètement différent. Il soupira.

« - Je pensais que c'était un secret. »

Cette fois, Blaise rigola vraiment, basculant la tête en arrière et emplissant le bureau avec le grondement merveilleusement familier. « - Oh, mon dieu. » Marmonna-t-il avec un rire incontrôlé. « - Non. Eh bien, pour les autres peut-être mais pas pour ceux qui ont partagé un dortoir avec lui pendant six ans. »

« - Ah. » Dit Harry, comprenant un peu plus que ce qu'il le voulait vraiment. « - As-tu… euh… ? »

Blaise rigola encore. « - Absolument pas. »

« - Bien. Je ne voulais pas dénigrer ou quoi que ce soit… »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « - Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas boursicoté, nous le faisons presque tous… une sorte de rite de passage chez les Serpentards. Mais Draco et moi nous connaissions avant même que nous sachions marcher. Ça aurait été pour le moins, vaguement incestueux. »

Harry rigola sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« - En dehors de toute autre chose. » Poursuivit pensivement Blaise. « - C'était une chose compliqué de chercher des partenaires à l'extérieur de sa propre maison. »

« - Vraiment ? » Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « - Je ne savais pas que Poudlard était un tel foyer de gay… euh… passion. » Marmonna-t-il en rougissant. « - J'ai été complètement aveugle. »

« - Ce n'était pas un foyer de passion gay. » Insista Blaise, souriant. « - Et de toute façon, tu avais d'autres priorités à l'époque. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'effondra dans son fauteuil avec son thé. « - Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« - Tu es vraiment très surprenant, je dois l'admettre. » Dit Blaise, son curieux sourire revenant en force.

Harry renifla. « - C'était un peu une surprise pour moi aussi. »

Comprenant, Blaise se pencha vers Harry. « - Dis-moi, je ne suis pas la première personne à entendre cela. »

« - Non, pas pour l'homosexualité. »

Les traits sombres se détendirent en un soulagement évident. « - Bien sûr… ton divorce. Ça m'a intrigué. »

_« Vraiment ? » _Pensa Harry mais il dit : « - Ils ne savent rien à propos de Draco, cependant. Seulement toi. »

« - Eh bien, c'est une grande responsabilité. » Dit Blaise sérieusement, posant sa tasse et épinglant Harry sur son siège avec ses yeux.

« - Je sais. Je suis désolé. » Harry soupira. « - Je me rends compte que je t'entraîne dans tout cela mais je suis aux prises avec cela depuis des semaines et le dire à quelqu'un me semblait être la bonne chose à faire. C'est égoïste de ma part, je sais mais… dans l'aperçu, j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler de toute cette situation de dingue. Boris m'a donné un guide… en quelque sorte… et puis il m'a renvoyé ici et j'étais moi-même. C'est un peu énervant. Et un peu solitaire, en fait. » Avoua-t-il, se sentant comme un idiot mais se forçant à garder le contact visuel.

« - Je peux imaginer. » Dit Blaise. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Je peux essayer d'imaginer. Étais-je… Étais-je ton guide dans l'aperçu ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir ? » Demanda-t-il, sonnant presque excité par l'idée.

Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Harry se resserra douloureusement. « - Non. » Parvint-il à dire finalement.

« - Oh. » Soupira Blaise, visiblement déçu. « - Bien. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. _« Juste dis-le. » _Insista la voix dans sa tête mais il hésitait, sachant que ces mots étaient sans doute plus forts encore.

« - As-tu des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Pas encore. » Dit Blaise, le front plissé de confusion. « - Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « - Parce que… dans l'aperçu, mon guide était ta fille. »

Blaise haleta fortement, le calme habituel l'abandonnant alors qu'il regardait fixement Harry, une grande main couvrant sa bouche, l'autre serrant sa tasse de thé si fort qu'une fissure apparut sur la porcelaine délicate et le thé commençait à s'échapper sur le tissu noir de son pantalon. Coupable, Harry leva une main et lança un sort silencieux pour réparer la tasse. C'était probablement mieux pour Blaise de faire face à cela sans avoir le pantalon humide.

« - Ma fille ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, retirant la main de sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés de choc. « - J'ai une fille quelque part ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Elle est belle. Elle a sept ans. Son nom était… est Maura. »

Blaise ferma brièvement les yeux. « - Comme ma grand-mère. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je ne savais pas cela. » Admit Harry.

« - Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai une fille. » Dit Blaise en secouant lentement la tête. « - Quelque part, une version de moi à une petit fille. C'est incroyable. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry et bien que ses yeux brillaient encore d'une émotion soudaine, son sourire était authentique et éblouissant. « - Je ne peux pas y croire. » Répéta-t-il. « - Merci. »

Le cœur d'Harry bondit. Il ne s'attendait pas à être remercié et pour une quelconque raison, c'était pire.

« - Ne me remercie pas… c'est injuste que j'ai pu passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et pas toi. »

« - Oui. » Concéda Blaise, apercevoir enfin la tache de thé et prenant sa baguette pour l'effacer. « - C'est injuste mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? »

Harry sourit. « - Oh oui, littéralement. Elle est très intelligente… plus intelligente que moi la plupart du temps et elle est gentille et heureuse et pleine d'énergie… elle aime manger des choses vraiment bizarres, comme le gâteau aux épinards et sa couleur préférée est le rouge… elle est géniale. Elle me manque. » Admit Harry avec un soupir.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire. « - C'est merveilleux de penser que j'ai pu produire un tel enfant particulièrement intelligent. »

« - Ce n'est pas si improbable. » Déclara Harry et il le pensait. Maura était, dans beaucoup de façon, comme sa mère mais elle était aussi de beaucoup la fille de son père.

« - Qu'en est-il de sa mère… ma femme, tu as dit ? »

« - Qu'en est-il ? » Répéta Harry évasivement, ayant le sentiment qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux.

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent et Harry sut tout de suite, comme d'habitude, que son visage le trahissait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas ? »

Surpris par le brusque changement de ton et d'expression, Harry prit une inspiration et détourna le regard de Blaise. L'esprit tourbillonnant, il observa la rue à travers la fenêtre, les petits gens qui se précipitaient avec leurs parapluies et essayant d'éviter l'averse.

« - Harry. » Appela Blaise. Il était allé trop loin maintenant et Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important de toute façon, sauf que Ginny était la dernière pièce du puzzle. La dernière partie de l'histoire qui n'appartenait à personne, sauf lui. S'il y renonçait, Blaise saurait tout et maintenant qu'il était tellement habitué à tout garder secret, la notion de tout lui avouer était un peu bizarre.

Il savait aussi que les secrets étaient dangereux, destructeurs et que la connaissance n'apportait pas toujours du contentement. Il soupira et reposa son regard sur Blaise.

« - Prendre la route inconnue maintenant. » Marmonna-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Une sorte de mantra personnel. » Admit Harry. Il hésita mais seulement durant un instant. « - Ta femme était Ginny Weasley. Ou Ginny Potter. Tu la connaissais plutôt comme Ginny Zabini. » Ajouta-t-il inutilement, observant avec une calme fascination coupable le choc absolu sur le visage de Blaise.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Mortellement. » Chuchota Harry en réponse, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Blaise tira sur son col avec des doigts tremblants. « - Tu sembles extrêmement calme vis-à-vis de tout cela. »

Harry sourit ironiquement. « - J'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps que toi pour y réfléchir. »

« - Je me sens comme si je devais m'excuser auprès de toi. » Dit Blaise, basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

Harry suivit son regard. C'était un assez joli plafond vert pâle avec des traînées argentées qui serpentaient dans tous les sens mais il n'avait pas de réponse à donner.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant Blaise jusqu'à ce que ce dernier détourne les yeux du plafond également.

« - Elle est ta femme. » Dit-il simplement.

« - Elle ne l'est plus. » Souligna Harry. « - Et pas là-bas. Nous n'avons jamais été mariés. J'étais avec Draco. »

« - Oh, oui. Quelque part, j'oublie toujours cela. » Soudain, les traits de Blaise se figèrent et il eut un léger mouvement de recul. « - J'ai une réunion avec elle demain… je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de la regarder dans les yeux maintenant. »

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry, attrapant le mouvement de recul. « - Pour ce que ça vaut, vous formiez un beau couple. »

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à entendre cela. » Admit Blaise.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy. » Répliqua Harry. Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait eu tort avant… Ginny n'était pas la dernière pièce du puzzle. C'était ça.

Pendant de longues secondes, Blaise et lui s'observèrent. Puis Blaise secoua la tête et sourit à Harry, les lèvres s'écartant lentement pour révéler petit à petit les dents blanches.

« - Tu l'es vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui. Tu es un homme étrange. » Déclara-t-il.

Harry rougit furieusement mais choisit de rester neutre et afficher ce qu'il espérait être un sourire serein. « - Coupable sur les deux tableaux. »

Si c'est possible, le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit encore. « - Bien. Le thé n'est pas l'idéal pour cela. » Annonça-t-il. « - Veux-tu un gin ? »

« - Il est onze heures du matin. » Observa faiblement Harry.

Blaise s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans son mouvement pour se lever. « - Eh bien, comme ma mère avait l'habitude de dire, il est toujours cinq heures quelque part. »

C'était probablement une coïncidence mais tout de même, Harry se demanda si tous les buveurs de gin avaient hérités de ces petites maximes de leurs mères décédées.

Blaise, prenant apparemment son silence pour de la désapprobation, soupira et retomba dans son fauteuil. « - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Marmonna-t-il. « - Tu n'as pas besoin de penser que je suis un buveur compulsif. C'est juste que… certaines situations sont trop étranges pour être gérée avec seulement de la caféine, tu ne penses pas ? »

« - Eh bien, c'est certainement vrai. » Admit Harry. « - Juste un peu, alors. »

Blaise sourit et se leva, disparaissant derrière son bureau et ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs avec une cacophonie de cliquetis et bruits.

« - Attends une minute… l'as-tu fabriqué ? » Demanda Harry, la suspicion croissante.

« - Comment sais-tu que je fabrique mon propre gin ? » Demanda Blaise, la voix étouffée par sa recherche bruyante.

« - Dans l'aperçu… tu le fabriquais dans la baignoire. Je me demandais simplement. »

Blaise sourit. « - La salle de bain est un endroit merveilleux, Harry. »

« - Je m'en doutais. J'en prendrais un très petit, alors. » Dit Harry. C'était lundi matin. La prudence pouvait lui servir.

« - Si tu insistes. » Soupira Blaise, sortant de derrière son bureau avec une bouteille. « - Terriblement grossier de ma part mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où j'ai mes les verres. » Dit-il, faisant disparaitre le thé dans leurs tasses et versant une dose étonnamment modérée dans chaque. Se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, il leva sa tasse et proclama : « - Aux choses intéressantes de la vie. »

Harry sourit, se permit de se détendre alors qu'il cognait sa tasse contre celle de Blaise. Il se sentait déjà infiniment plus léger et il y avait encore beaucoup à dire. Sentant les yeux de Blaise sur lui, il leva sa tasse et prit une petite gorgée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il toussa, s'accrochant à la tasse délicate comme si sa vie en dépendait et les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. « - Putain. » Il grimaça.

Blaise rigola. « - Il est un peu fort, je sais. Le meilleur que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent cette année, cependant ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et observa le liquide clair restant dans sa tasse avec une profonde méfiance. « - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps d'écoulé cette année, même si je l'ai vécu deux fois. »

« - C'est vrai, très vrai. Nouvelle année, nouvelle page. » Dit Blaise en souriant et buvant le reste de sa boisson sans broncher.

« - Absolument. » Dit Harry, la tête pleine d'image de nouvelles années, à la fois ici et dans l'aperçu. « - Tu sais, nous… »

« - Monsieur Zabini, votre rendez-vous de onze heures est ici. » Annonça Kerensa, sa tête apparaissant dans le feu.

Harry se tut et resta très calme, espérant ne pas être remarqué.

Blaise soupira considérablement. « - Tu ne peux pas annuler ? »

« - Je ne peux pas. » Siffla Kerensa. « - C'est Monsieur Wicklow. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent nettement, donnant l'idée à Harry que Monsieur Wicklow était non seulement très important mais qu'il regardait également Kerensa alors qu'elle parlait dans le feu.

« - Je l'avais oublié. » Gémit Blaise. « - Très bien, donne-moi cinq minutes. Dis-lui que je suis… je ne sais pas. Dis-lui que je bois le thé avec la reine. Dis-lui que je fais des crêpes. Dis-lui quelque chose d'assez créatif. »

Sur ce, il tourna le dos à la cheminée et regarda Harry. « - Je suis désolé, il semblerait que je dois reprendre mon travail maintenant. »

Harry sourit et abandonna volontiers sa tasse à moitié finie sur le plateau de thé. « - Ne t'excuse pas, je suis celui qui a débarqué à l'improviste et demandé à te voir. »

« - Oui et c'était vraiment excitant. » Soupira Blaise en se levant et raccompagnant Harry à la porte. « - Beaucoup plus excitant que Monsieur Wicklow, je t'assure. »

« - Je te pends au mot pour ça. » Dit Harry, souriant et tendant la main.

Blaise enveloppa la main d'Harry avec la sienne. « - Tu as été le plus inattendu. »

« - C'est toujours une bonne chose de l'être. » Dit Harry alors qu'ils brisaient la poignée de main. « - Aurais-je dû t'envoyer un hibou ? »

« - Je suis très content que tu ne l'es pas fait. » Dit Blaise gravement.

Alors que lui et Misu pénétraient dans l'ascenseur de verre, d'où sortaient Kerensa et le très certainement ennuyeux Monsieur Wicklow, le sourire d'Harry apparut. Au moment où il sortit sous la pluie, il souriait comme un idiot.

* * *

Enclin à rejoindre les foules d'Oxford Street, Harry resta près du vaste bâtiment en cuivre, se protégeant de la pluie alors qu'il réfléchissait. Son esprit était envahi par le soulagement d'avoir partagé son fardeau bizarre… ou du moins, commençait à le faire… et il pouvait imaginer ce que Blaise ressentait là-haut, dans son bureau avec le redoutable Monsieur Wicklow. Harry tendit le cou et chercha la fenêtre du vingt-cinquième étage. Alors qu'il le faisait, une goutte froide tomba d'un rebord de fenêtre au-dessus de lui et s'écrasa sur le front d'Harry.

**« - Karma. »** Dit-il à Misu, soupirant et essuyant son front avec la manche de son gilet.

**« - Ça semble délicieux. » **Dit Misu d'un air endormi. Elle sortit la tête de sa manche et le regarda avec intérêt.

**« - C'est toujours ramené à la nourriture avec toi, hein ? »**

**« - La nourriture est très importante. » **Souligna Misu, se tortillant et montrant son ventre irisé avant de retourner à nouveau sous la manche d'Harry en sentant l'odeur de la pluie.

**« - Tu n'aimes pas l'eau ? » **Demanda-t-il, se souvenant de l'amour de Frank pour les bains.

**« - Beaucoup. » **Se réjouit-elle, sortant la pointe de son museau de la manche d'Harry. **« - Mais pas quand elle tombe sur ma tête. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Concéda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il désirait que Misu soit plus imbibé que cela mais la pluie ne montrait aucun signe de relâchement et depuis que Blaise avait déclenché le souvenir de la Saint-Sylvestre, il était incapable d'oublier qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait besoin de voir. Quelqu'un qui avait figuré sur sa liste d'invités dans la fête de l'aperçu. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais pu venir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, maintint fermement Misu contre sa poitrine et transplana, pensant vaguement alors qu'il le faisait, qu'un sort de Parapluie aurait été bien mais pensant également que ce ne serait pas bien en quelque sorte. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi mais en période d'incertitude, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de faire confiance à ses instincts.

Le portail du cimetière grinça alors qu'il l'ouvrait et sa main se détacha de la rouille et l'eau sale. Il l'essuya négligemment sur son pantalon, attristé alors qu'il voyait le chemin jonché de mauvaises herbes et autour des vieilles tombes. L'air humide était lourd de négligence et de la pluie qui aplatissait les cheveux d'Harry, coulaient sous ses lunettes, le long de ses joues et sa bouche. Certaines des pierres tombales étaient brillamment polies et bien entretenues, décorées de fleurs fraîches et bougies vacillantes, protégées par des sorts contre la pluie mais beaucoup d'autres étaient en ruines et oubliées, les noms et les dates illisible à cause de la mousse.

Harry ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait sa dernière visite. La poitrine douloureuse et les doigts engourdis par le froid, il avança le long du chemin, se souvenant de l'emplacement.

**« - C'est un endroit pour les morts. » **Dit Misu, posant sa tête sur le dos de la main d'Harry.

**« - Oui. » **Répondit-il, lançant un Impervius sur ses lunettes afin de voir où il allait.

**« - Ça sent la tristesse. » **Dit-elle avec un découragement inhabituel. **« - Peut-être la tristesse pour les morts mais peut-être la tristesse **_**de**_** la mort. »**

Harry frissonna, à la fois à ses mots et aux herbes humides qui fouettaient ses jambes alors qu'il avançait.

**« - Tu penses que les morts sont encore là ? Et qu'ils sont tristes ? » **Demanda-t-il, essayant d'imaginer ce que son ancien lui… le sérieux, ennuyeux Chef du Département des Aurors… penserait de discuter de la mort avec un serpent des blés. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment penser comme une personne et abandonna.

**« - Où iraient-ils ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Admit Harry, luttant à travers l'enchevêtrement d'herbe mouillée. **« - Qu'est-ce que les serpents font avec leurs morts ? »**

**« - Pas ça. » **Dit Misu après un moment puis elle se tut.

Une vague de tristesse envahit le cœur d'Harry. Ses pas ralentirent alors qu'il approchait de la tombe et il s'arrêta. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit effaça sa crainte d'un coup. Et alors qu'il se tenait là, la main tremblante et les yeux brûlants, il se sentit ridicule, stupide et horrible d'avoir pu imaginer même pour une seconde que les Weasley auraient permis que la tombe de Fred tombe dans un tel état de délabrement.

« - Désolé. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le marbre poli portant le nom de Fred, les dates de sa courte vie et les mots qui faisaient toujours sourire Harry : _Expert des bêtises_.

Il sourit alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur l'herbe humide et examinait la vaste gamme de fleurs fraîches dans des pots en or… il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les fleurs, malgré des années de cours de Botanique mais toutes les fleurs étaient rouges et il pensait que Fred aurait aimé cela. Sur les bords de la tombe, de nombreuses petites bougies vacillaient et tenaient résolument contre la pluie, une en particulier qui envoyait des boules de feu miniature toutes les cinq secondes et qui illuminait temporairement le ciel gris. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à deviner qui avait fait cela et il rigola, même si le son était douloureux dans sa poitrine.

« - Je suis désolé que ça fasse si longtemps. » Dit-il, juste au cas où Misu avait raison et qu'une partie de Fred était là, attendant d'entendre les terribles excuses d'un vieil ami. « - Ma vie a été… mouvementée ces derniers temps, mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps. Tu es dans toutes nos pensées, j'espère que tu le sais. Même maintenant. Tu n'es pas oublié… » Parvint-il à dire, la gorge sèche. Misu s'enroula étroitement autour de son poignet et Harry la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour reconnaître un geste de solidarité.

**« - Bonne fille. » **Murmura-t-elle et elle effleura sa peau de sa langue.

« - Tu as entendu parler de Ron, je suis sûr. » Poursuivit-il, regardant les fleurs et devinant que quelqu'un… probablement Molly, et probablement Arthur et George aussi… étaient venus ici ces derniers jours. « - Chef du Département des Aurors, rien de moins. » Harry sourit. « - Ta mère est incroyablement fière, bien sûr et elle a de quoi l'être. Je ne pense pas que j'étais la bonne personne pour ce travail. »

Harry fit une pause, regardant les flammes dansantes des bougies et essayant d'imaginer la réponse de Fred.

_« - Ils ont donné le poste à Ronnichou ? Oh bon sang, nous serons tous morts dans la semaine ! »_

Harry sourit, fermant les yeux pendant un moment et savourant le son de la voix de Fred dans sa tête. Sachant que peu importe ce qu'il disait, il serait fier comme tout le monde de son petit frère.

« - Il va vraiment très bien. Tout le monde, en fait. Même Ginny… je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de cela, aussi. » Il soupira. C'était trop facile d'imaginer Molly, réarrangeant furieusement les fleurs et déversant son chagrin sur le divorce d'Harry et Ginny à quelqu'un qui n'essaierait pas de la raisonner. « - Les enfants vont biens… ils seront à la maison pour Pâques bientôt. Et Gin… elle va vraiment bien. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un de meilleur que moi pour elle. »

Derrière lui, quelqu'un émit un bruit bizarre qui était à moitié une toux et à moitié un reniflement. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna mais le cimetière était vide. Lentement, il se tourna vers Fred.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense vraiment qu'elle… »

Cette fois, le craquement sec d'une brindille attira l'attention d'Harry. Il n'était pas seul.

« - Excuse-moi. » Marmonna-t-il à la pierre tombale, se redressant et marchant lentement à travers les herbes indisciplinés, les yeux dardant les alentours à la recherche de… « - Boris ? »

Harry s'arrêta, croisa les bras et regarda durement l'endroit où le vieil homme tentait… sans succès… de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il était certainement assez maigre mais son manteau ciré était encombrant et sa barbe dépassait de derrière le tronc comme un nuage hérissé débraillé. Même au milieu de son indignation, Harry se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un qui pouvait, essentiellement, manipuler le temps et l'espace, ne pouvait pas se déguiser plus efficacement.

Lorsque Boris ne bougea pas de derrière l'arbre, Harry perdit patience.

« - Je peux vous voir, bougre irrespectueux ! » Gronda-t-il, avançant de quelques pas. « - Je ne sais pas que vous pensez faire à rôder dans des cimetières mais vous feriez mieux de sortir et me le dire maintenant. » Il se fichait de comment cela sonnait, il se sentait comme si une conversation très privée avait été interrompue, violée et, pour ajouter à l'insulte, son intelligente était maintenant méprisée. Et il était mouillé. Et froid. « - Boris ! » Cria-t-il, beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il devrait.

« - Bien, bien. » Grogna Boris, sortant de derrière l'arbre et avançant de manière instable vers Harry qui, malgré tout, était prêt à bondir et le rattraper s'il trébuchait.

« - Vous êtes nul pour vous cacher. Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il, une fois que Boris fut en toute sécurité à quelques mètres de lui.

« - J'avais une petite question à discuter avec toi et je ne pensais pas que je te surprendrais ici, tu vois. » Dit le vieil homme, bougeant ses larges mains et regardant Harry. « - Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, mon garçon. »

Malgré lui, Harry se retrouva convaincu par l'expression sérieuse sur le visage et il soupira. « - Pour une raison quelconque, je vous crois. Mais vous avez vraiment l'habitude d'apparaître exactement au mauvais moment. »

« - Ca a tendance à l'être quand on fait ce que je fais. » Admit Boris, son ciré mouillé grinçant alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « - Et je suis désolé, mon garçon, sincèrement. Je voulais juste te parler. »

« - Ok. » Dit Harry, écartant les mèches mouillées de son front et posant la question, même s'il avait le sentiment de connaitre déjà la réponse. « - Quel est le problème ? »

Les larges sourcils de Boris se froncèrent. « - Je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Se sentant un peu nauséeux, Harry garda son expression la plus neutre que possible. « - Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je le sais, non. »

Boris bougea sur place, apparemment agité. « - Tu as brisé les règles. » Gronda-t-il.

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. » Insista Harry, croisant les bras aussi sévèrement qu'il put sans écraser Misu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sur le point d'être grondé par un vieux fou dans un cimetière sous la pluie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de subir cela tranquillement.

« - Tu peux protester tout ce que tu veux, jeune homme. » Dit Boris d'un air amusé. « - Mais je t'ai entendu. »

Harry s'affaissa. Une goutte de pluie coula désagréablement dans son dos. « - Bien sûr. Où diable étiez-vous ? »

« - Tu ne sauras jamais où j'étais. » Dit mystérieusement Boris. « - Ton ami, Monsieur Zabini, est au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'y-a-t-il de compliqué dans 'ne le dis à personne', mon garçon ? Je pensais que tu avais compris. »

« - Je l'ai fait mais… l'aperçu est terminé… je peux faire ce que je veux. » Soutint impulsivement Harry, même s'il soupçonnait que c'était inutile.

Boris le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes, semblant ne pas remarquer l'eau qui ruisselait dans sa barbe. Quand il parla, il semblait plus petit et même plus qu'avant.

« - Je sais, jeune homme. » Dit-il.

Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit surpris. « - Oh. Ok. Donc… je n'ai pas enfreint les règles alors ? »

Le fixant avec des yeux laiteux exaspérés, Boris grogna. « - Pas techniquement, non. » Admit-il. « - Cependant. J'ai le pouvoir de modifier les souvenirs de toute personne ayant des connaissances non-autorisé de l'aperçu, si je sens que ces connaissances ne sont pas appropriées, hasardeuses ou mal avisé pour le bien-être de l'aperçu, les associés ou le client lui-même. »

« - Bien. » Dit Harry faiblement, saisit par l'envie de rire en dépit de son anxiété. « - Eh bien, ça semble sérieux. »

« - D'une extrême gravité, jeune homme. » Lui assura Boris, soufflant légèrement comme soutenu par ses mots à consonance officielle.

Harry hocha la tête, goûtant la pluie froide sur sa lèvre et frissonna. « - Je suppose vous avez raison, alors. Mais vous devez savoir que Blaise ne fera rien pour nuire à… euh… l'aperçu… ou n'importe quoi qui lui est rattaché. Pas plus que je le ferais, soi-dit en passant. Je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un… ce n'est pas facile de gérer cela tout seul. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Boris et il y avait une note de douce nostalgie dans sa voix qui intrigua Harry.

Il fut vite distrait par une autre pensée plus pressante. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi me surveillez-vous encore ? »

« - Procédure standard. »

« - N'êtes-vous pas fatigué de suivre les procédures ? »

Boris sourit en coin et resserra son ciré plus étroitement autour de son corps maigre mais ne dit rien.

Harry soupira. Au-dessus, le ciel gris s'assombrit de manière inquiétante et il pensait qu'il était temps de partir afin qu'il ait le temps de se sécher ou même se changer avant de se rendre au Moody.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant étrangement las.

« - Que ferais-tu à ma place, mon garçon ? » Défia Boris, les yeux fixés avec expectative.

Harry le regarda calmement. « - Quelle place ? »

Boris émit un rire rauque, affichant toutes ses dents en or. Le son était beaucoup trop fort pour le cimetière mais Harry était tellement soulagé qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se soucier de l'inconvenance.

« - Ravi de t'avoir revu, jeune homme. » Dit-il entre deux rires. « - Sois sage. »

Il se détourna et avança difficilement mais rapidement à travers l'herbe. Harry le regarda, la poitrine emplit de chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le chemin et disparaisse derrière les arbres.

_Sois sage. _Il supposait qu'il pouvait l'être.

* * *

Être sage était un travail difficile.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, Harry arriva avec dix minutes de retard au Moody, où Draco était assis à leur table habituelle, sirotant un thé et regardant la serveuse morose avec un vague intérêt alors qu'elle était perchée sur un tabouret pour écrire les nouvelles promos sur la carte.

« - Il pleut, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Draco, se tournant vers la chaise d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le ciel s'était dégagé et il avait séché ses vêtements de manière très efficace, pensait-il. Il leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Draco de quoi il parlait puis s'arrêta. Il avait oublié ses cheveux, qui étaient mouillés à travers ses doigts et goutaient sur son front. Il soupira, se donna une claque mentale alors que ses cheveux formaient maintenant un désordre humide.

« - Oh, très élégant. » Dit Draco, les yeux ludiques.

Harry renifla. « - C'est bien venant de toi. » Fit-il remarquer, lorgnant les cheveux soigneusement aplatis de Draco.

Les deux sourcils pâles se haussèrent. « - Excuses-moi ? »

Harry s'effondra sur la table, reposant son poids sur ses avant-bras. Il était trop tard pour reprendre ces mots et maintenant, Draco le regardait avec des yeux gris partagés entre l'indignation et la curiosité.

Quand Harry ne répondit rien, Draco lâcha sa tasse, se pencha plus près sur la table et demanda d'une voix douce mais dangereuse : « - Est-ce que tu insinue qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec mes cheveux ? »

« - Euh… » Commença Harry mais il fut distrait par le bruit inimitable du rire de la serveuse. Elle était dos à lui mais ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains sur son tablier et quand elle tourna la tête vers le bar, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et une main couvrit rapidement sa bouche, pas tout à fait capable de retenir un rire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Draco.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui est drôle. » Répliqua Draco alors qu'Harry serrait les dents avec effort pour ne pas se pencher vers lui, ébouriffer ses cheveux et embrasser la ligne dure de sa bouche.

« - Rien. » Répondit attentivement Harry. « - Peut-être que j'ai des problèmes avec la propreté. »

Draco le regarda avec un amusement critique. « - Évidemment. »

« - As-tu reçu tes papiers ? » Demanda Harry, désireux de changer de sujet avant de s'attirer plus d'ennuis.

Draco sourit. « - Oui, ils sont arrivés dimanche matin. Je les ai signés et renvoyés immédiatement. »

« - Tu n'as pas eu le document final, alors ? »

« - Non mais j'ai reçu une lettre très étrange de Scorpius la nuit dernière. » Dit Draco, prenant sa tasse et regardant Harry par-dessus elle, les yeux illisibles.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, inexplicablement anxieux. Misu remua dans son sommeil dans sa poche et il se souvint de prendre une respiration. « - Oh ? » Dit-il avec désinvolture. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« - Vois par toi-même. » Dit Draco, retirant une lettre soigneusement pliée de sa poche et la tendant à Harry sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la serveuse alors qu'il articulait silencieusement 'café' dans sa direction et indiquait l'endroit vide sur la table devant Harry.

Harry regarda son hochement de tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la lettre. Ce n'était pas surprenant que l'écriture de Scorpius soit beaucoup plus soignée que celle d'Al mais c'était réconfortant de voir que son orthographe était tout aussi créative.

_**« Cher papa,**_

_**Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis près d'une semaine ! Nous avons été très occupés et tu ne croirais pas la quantité de devoirs que nous avons à faire ! »**_

Harry renifla.

« - Devoirs ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Ouais mais je me souviens avoir pensé exactement la même chose durant ma première année. » Admit Harry.

_**« Rose m'a montré sa Gazette lundi parce que tu étais dedans, le savais-tu ? Tu dis toujours que les journaux sont pleins d'idioties, donc je n'étais pas sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une photo de toi et Harry Potter au match de Quidditch. C'était agréable papa, tu avais l'air très heureux. Est-il vrai que Monsieur Potter a un serpent ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le voir.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Sais-tu que Monsieur Potter est GAY ? »**_

Harry se figea, son cœur chutant dans son corps et frissonnant désagréablement alors qu'il lisait encore et encore la dernière phrase.

_**Sais-tu que Monsieur Potter est GAY ?**_

Il déglutit difficilement, se forçant à penser logiquement. Bien sûr, Al avait _tout_ raconté à ses meilleurs amis sur le divorce de ses parents et, depuis le tout premier jour à Poudlard, cela incluait Scorpius Malfoy. C'était très bien, se dit-il, et ça l'était vraiment. Il n'avait jamais dit à Al de garder l'information pour lui-même, après tout et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de choses qu'il avait discuté avec Ron et Hermione qu'il n'avait certainement pas pensé à le faire.

Ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. C'était que le fait que sa bouche s'était tarie, qu'il avait une horrible chaleur rampante dans son cou et il soupçonnait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en mesure de regarder Draco à nouveau. À la place, il regardait juste les mots jusqu'à ce que les trois lettres capitales semblent sauter de la feuille et danser devant lui avec accusation.

**GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY.**

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore fini de lire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la capitalisation était mauvais signe. Ce n'était pas juste 'Monsieur Potter est gay', c'était 'Monsieur Potter est GAY !' Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda quelqu'un et Harry entendit les mots comme s'ils venaient de loin, faisant écho en lui comme dans un tunnel.

« - Il va très bien. Il a juste reçu un petit choc, je pense. » Dit Draco et sa voix était plus claire en quelque sorte.

Harry se secoua et leva les yeux, serrant toujours le parchemin. Le parfum du café dériva jusqu'à ses narines et il fut surpris de voir qu'une grande tasse fumante était posée près de son coude. La serveuse morose se tenait debout à côté de la chaise de Draco, jouant avec son tablier et regardant Harry avec quelque chose de bizarre, comme de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

« - Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Vous avez l'air _vraiment_ horrible. »

L'insulte sortit Harry de sa stupeur et il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant tristement. « - Je vais bien, merci. »

Elle soupira. « - Comme vous voulez. Je serais là-bas si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Harry la regarda retourner vers le comptoir dans un effort pour éviter les yeux de Draco.

« - Tu devrais lire le reste. » Conseilla Draco et Harry le regarda sans réfléchir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que… »

« - Je peux juste le dire. » Interrompit Draco. « - Termine la lettre, bois ton café et arrêter d'avoir l'air si foutrement inquiet. »

Harry voulut protester mais quelque chose dans la voix de Draco et l'acier de ses yeux l'obligea à garder la bouche fermée et, pour une fois, fit ce qu'on lui dit.

Il avala une énorme gorgée de café brûlant et retourna sur le parchemin.

_**« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Sais-tu que Monsieur Potter est GAY ?**_

_**Je ne savais pas si tu savais ou pas mais Al me l'a dit. C'est pour cela que ses parents divorcent en quelque sorte. C'est un peu comme toi et maman, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais juste savoir… as-tu pensé à demander à Monsieur Potter un rendez-vous, papa ? »**_

Harry fut une pause afin de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa deuxième gorgée de café. Soulagé, il commença à penser que Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy étaient une combinaison très dangereuse.

Il commençait aussi à penser que l'horrible rougeur se répandait un peu plus loin.

_**« Ce serait vraiment cool. Nous sommes tous d'accord avec ça. » **_Avait écrit Scorpius et Harry renifla, amusé.

**« **_**Si non, tu devrais probablement faire retirer cette photo prise ensemble. Les gens vont penser que vous êtes ensemble alors que vous ne l'êtes pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je dois y aller maintenant parce que c'est presque l'heure du club d'échecs et Al trépigne d'impatience en disant que nous allons être en retard.**_

_**Je serais bientôt à la maison ! Au plaisir de te voir, papa,**_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Scorpius Volans Malfoy. »**_

Harry regarda la signature pendant un certain temps, pensant distraitement qu'il n'avait jamais été préoccupé par la bizarrerie du nom 'Albus Severus'… il sourit, pliant la lettre et refusant toujours résolument de regarder Draco.

« - C'est un garçon étrange, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda finalement Draco.

« - Pas plus étrange que je m'y attendais, compte tenu de sa filiation. » Admit Harry.

Draco soupira. « - Je dois admettre que j'aurais démarré au quart de tour si tu arrêtais d'être un idiot et que tu me regardais vraiment. »

Harry leva les yeux, incapable de s'empêcher de mordre à l'appât. Draco le regardait, le menton appuyé sur une main, sourcil haussé et la bouche tordue en un amusement calme.

« - Ah, tu es là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« - Non, tu ne le faisais pas, salaud sans cœur. » Répliqua Harry, encore ébranlé.

Draco rigola. « - J'avais pensé simplement te répéter ce qu'il a dit mais j'ai décidé que ça serait plus amusant de cette façon. »

Harry le regarda, angoissé et rouge. « - Pour toi. »

« - Pour moi. » Acquiesça Draco, puis son expression s'aiguisa et Harry lança un Assurdiato instinctif avant que Draco puisse dire un mot. Il regarda autour de lui, haussa un sourcil inquisiteur puis continua. « - Tout d'abord, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas du tout surpris. »

« - Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? » Exigea Harry. « - Est-ce que je dégage des sortes d'ondes gay ? »

Le front de Draco se plissa. « - Je n'ai aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question. »

« - C'est rassurant. » Marmonna Harry, posant ses coudes sur la table et laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

« - Je crains que cette assurance n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis particulièrement doué. »

« - Tu ne l'es pas. » Harry soupira dans ses mains mais cacha un sourire.

« - Alors. » Continua Draco, l'ignorant. « - Je dirais que 'nous n'étions plus amoureux' était un euphémisme. » Il repoussa sa tasse vide et fixa Harry avec un regard intense.

Surpris que Draco ait pris la peine de se souvenir de ses mots d'il y a quelques semaines, Harry abaissa les mains de son visage et observa Draco en silence pendant quelques secondes. « - Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit ça. » Dit-il finalement.

Draco haussa un sourcil, apparemment perplexe. « - Je sais. Tu es un menteur épouvantable. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cela. »

« - Cependant tu l'aimais. C'est juste une observation. » Dit Draco légèrement et son sourire inattendu provoquant une douce chaleur dans l'estomac d'Harry. « - Pourquoi tout doit être soit un compliment ou une insulte avec vous autres ? C'est affolant. Le monde n'est pas parfaitement divisé en noir et blanc, tu sais. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Quelque chose sonnait vaguement familier dans son esprit, comme s'il avait déjà entendu cela avant mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le replacer. Il était trop perturbé en ce moment. « - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'vous autres' ? » Demanda-t-il, croisant les bras.

Draco regarda furtivement autour de lui et se pencha en avant, baissant la voix avec conspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à divulguer un grand secret. « - Gryffondor. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés en une fraction de seconde d'horreur théâtrale.

Harry retomba sur sa chaise avant que la chaleur et le parfum fantastique d'agrume lui fasse faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Maintenant, au moins, il supposait que Draco ne serait pas tout à fait _surpris _ d'être attrapé et embrassé à un moment donné mais un manque de surprise n'indiquait pas que l'action serait la bienvenue. Il soupira.

« - Tu penseras toujours à moi comme un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Draco tiqua. « - Dis-moi que tu ne le fais pas. »

Harry cacha son expression coupable dans sa tasse de café pour aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il n'était peut-être pas proche de cet homme mais Draco semblait le connaître si bien que ça créa un frisson de satisfaction en lui.

Il haussa les épaules. « - Ca ne me concerne pas. »

Draco rigola. « - Ça te concerne autant que quelqu'un d'autre. La chose la plus étrange à ce sujet, à mon avis, c'est que toi et moi avons partagé le même secret pendant des années. »

« - Ouais. » Dit doucement Harry, repoussant un tas de souvenir inutiles de l'aperçu et essayant d'ignorer la douleur inévitable dans la poitrine qui suivit. « - Cela dit. » Poursuivit-il. « - Je ne savais pas vraiment que j'avais un tel secret pendant… eh bien, disons simplement un embarrassant long moment. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'intérêt. « - Oh, vraiment ? »

« - Oui, vraiment. » Dit Harry, imitant la prononciation basse et raffiné sans le vouloir. « - Selon Ginny, elle a su des années avant moi et je suis enclin à le croire. »

« - Moi aussi. » Fit Draco, basculant les cubes de sucre sur la table et les disposant en une petite pyramide soignée. « - C'est une femme intelligente. »

Harry le regarda, luttant pour réprimer un geste déplacé. Au lieu de cela, il marmonna simplement son accord et fabriqua un petit drapeau avec un cure-dent et un morceau de sa serviette en papier. Quand il les proposa à Draco, il leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils, les prit avec un hochement de tête poli et soupira lourdement. Après une minute ou deux, il réorganisa sa pyramide pour former un petit château et installa le drapeau d'Harry dessus.

« - On ne peut pas mettre de drapeau sur une pyramide. » Dit-il, essuyant les cristaux de sucre sur ses doigts et regardant Harry avec une telle expression sévère qu'Harry dut faire tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible.

« - Pourquoi pas ? C'est le tien, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Draco s'adoucirent et son petit sourire chavira le monde d'Harry. Pendant de longues secondes, tout ce qu'ils firent fut de se regarder et ce fut atroce. Se rappelant de respirer de temps en temps, Harry regarda autour de lui, les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table et des mots tournant encore et encore dans sa tête, espérant que la réponse viendrait s'il espérait assez fort : que faire maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'atmosphère détendue de camaraderie de l'après-crise du vendredi soir mais ce n'était pas non plus la maladresse inattendue des premiers moments. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et inconnu et terrifiant, parce qu'Harry n'avait plus aucune idée de ce que Draco voulait ou s'il ne voulait rien du tout.

Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira l'attention d'Harry et il détourna les yeux de Draco assez longtemps pour remarquer la serveuse, qui s'était approchée de leur table, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Réalisant qu'elle était observée, elle leva les yeux, croisa le regarda d'Harry et sa bouche dit silencieusement : 'qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

« - Désolé. » Fit Harry, sentant l'effet très désagréable de son sort. Il le dissipa rapidement et grimaça quand l'agitation habituelle et le brouhaha du café éclata autour de lui.

La serveuse hocha la tête et se frotta les oreilles comme si elle essayait de déloger une mouche ou un peu d'eau non désirée après une baignade. Elle fronça le nez et tapota ses ongles vernis de vert sur son bloc-notes alors qu'elle regardait Harry d'un air accusateur. « - Vous m'entendez maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu trop fort.

« - Très certainement. » Marmonna Draco dans sa barbe, cachant son château de sucre à la vue avec son avant-bras.

« - Je suis désolé. » Répéta Harry, vidant sa tasse et regardant Draco, qui regardait la serveuse, l'expression indéchiffrable. Le sort s'était complètement dissipé mais les derniers vestiges de picotement se faisaient ressentir dans sa poitrine, ses poignets et ses doigts. « - C'était juste un sort de vie priée, je le promets. Rien à s'inquiéter. »

La serveuse croisa les bras, douteuse. « - Vous ne faites pas ça habituellement. » Accusa-t-elle.

« - Non. » Acquiesça Harry, surpris de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient effectivement des_ habitués_ maintenant. Habitués avec des habitudes. Il supposait qu'il pouvait gérer cela, il avait toujours été un fervent partisan de la tradition. « - Nous parlions de quelque chose… de personnel. »

Draco émit un bruit étrange mais quand Harry regarda vers lui, il scrutait innocemment son château de sucre, redressant les murs avec son index.

« - Si vous faites des commérages, ayant au moins la bonté de le faire assez fort pour les autres. » Dit la serveuse, l'air si déçu qu'Harry sourit.

« - Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez incroyablement grossière ? » Demanda uniformément Draco, sans lever les yeux de ses ajustements.

« - Vous a-t-on déjà dit que les grands garçons ne jouaient pas avec leur nourriture ? » Répliqua la serveuse, piquée.

Draco leva les yeux, l'amusement brillant dans ses prunelles. « - Ma mère me le dit souvent. Et, si vous m'aviez laissé finir, j'allais dire que les gens qui exigent des ragots devraient au moins offrir des biscuits décents. »

La serveuse le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, perplexe, avant de se tourner vers Harry en un appel muet.

« - Je… ne m'en mêle pas. » Harry soupira et regarda Draco. « - Avons-nous du temps pour un autre café ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, Draco grimaça. « - Non, je dois retourner au travail. J'ai des réunions très importantes cet après-midi. »

« - Amusez-vous. » Dit faiblement la serveuse, acceptant la monnaie d'Harry et se détournant alors qu'ils se levaient, prenaient leurs affaires et sortaient dans la rue.

Le temps semblait s'être calmé mais l'air était si lourd d'humidité qu'Harry doutait qu'il devrait retourner à l'atelier avant qu'il pleuve à nouveau. Sur le trottoir, Draco enfila son manteau et leva un regard soupçonneux vers le ciel. La faible lumière du soleil éclairait ses cheveux pâles et brillait sur les pavés humides.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Harry, gardant un ton léger. « - Me demandez un rendez-vous ou rester loin de moi au cas où nous soyons pris en photo ensemble ? »

Draco rigola et transplana.

Quand Harry fit une pause quelques heures plus tard, il sortit de son atelier pour trouver un hibou qui attendait patiemment sur un panneau à proximité. Sachant instinctivement qu'il l'attendait, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Quelque chose de petit tomba dans sa main et il le prit entre ses doigts endoloris pour l'examiner.

Il sourit lentement, tournant le cure-dent et permettant à la brise de faire voler le petit drapeau de serviette.

Dessus, Draco avait simplement écrit : AUCUN.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry sombra facilement dans le sommeil aux réconfortants des marmonnements inconscient de Misu, les yeux fixés sur le petit drapeau sur sa table de chevet. Il flotta dans un nuage de ténèbres, des images brouillés de la journée et sombra plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus que des pavés humides et des yeux gris lumineux et un petit drapeau agité dans le vent.

Serein, fatigué, Harry se laissa tomber.

_Il y avait une lumière en haut de l'escalier._

_Des doigts pressés contre du bois sculptés. L'air chaud et épicé, pas prudents et bruissement de draps._

_« - Qui est là ? » Respiration difficile et mots durs. « - Je ne veux pas te parler. Va te faire foutre. »_

_« - Écoute. Écoute. Écoute. Écoute. »_

_Yeux gris effrayés, peau pâle presque translucide au clair de lune. Rayures et défis et lits abandonnés pour le froid, les sols durs. Ciel noir virant au rose et or et bleu._

_Une main pâle tendue écrivant des mots sur un parchemin avec un petit bout de crayon._

_« - Pourquoi moi, Potter ? »_

_Rires, étouffés et incontrôlable, partagé pour la première fois dans ce lieu étrange._

_Un murmure, lourd d'amusement. « - Elle est partie. »_

_« - Tu as aimé ça. » Une pas vraiment accusation et la flexion des membres engourdis sous le tissu._

_Yeux méfiants mais chaleureux et curieux. « - Ne sois pas ridicule. »_

_Regards vers le ciel, cœur affolé. Connaissant le risque et le sentant partout, fonçant quand même._

_« - Si nous voulons y aller, nous devons le faire maintenant. Avant que quelqu'un se lève. »_

_Des doigts pâles se crispant sur le drap du lit. Un souffle coupé et Harry respira en rythme avec lui._

_« - Je ne peux pas. »_

_« - Tu peux. »_

_« - Je ne suis pas… »_

_« - Quoi que ce soit, Draco, tu l'es. Et nous devons y aller maintenant. »_

_Les mots se fondant dans le silence alors qu'ils se levaient, marchaient sur le sol froid, marchant dans les couloirs silencieux. Côte à côte. Les épaules se touchant presque, la tension et l'incertitude planant entre eux._

_Des mots marmonnés à une gargouille en pierre et un escalier en colimaçon._

_« - Je dois être en train de devenir fou. »_

Harry sursauta un bruit trop familier du serpent contre le verre. Il ouvrit un œil et, bien sûr, Misu dormait bien profondément sur le sol du vivarium, étant tombé de sa haute étagère dans son sommeil, comme elle le faisait presque tous les soirs. Après une minute ou deux, elle posa sa tête sur ses bobines, apparaissant accepter sa nouvelle place et dérivant dans le sommeil.

**« - Tu dors dans une cuillère. » **Marmonna-t-elle.

**« - Tu vas dormir dans la salle de bain si tu te tiens pas tranquille. » **Marmonna-t-il, se retournant, tapotant son oreiller et glissant à nouveau dans le sommeil avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Il dormit tard le lendemain matin et fut réveillé par un drôle de bruit sourd sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ouvrant un œil et fronçant les sourcils, Harry mit ses lunettes et se redressa légèrement pour voir la vision surréaliste d'un hibou gargantuesque avec les yeux légèrement décalés qui tentait de se faufiler à travers l'écart minuscule de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« - Eh bien, cela ne risque pas d'arriver. » Marmonna-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de couvrir un bâillement.

Le hibou se tourna au son de sa voix, le fixant avec l'un de ses yeux orange. Huant doucement, il lutta courageusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et s'affaissait lamentablement dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre d'Harry. Ressentant le besoin d'une mission de sauvetage, Harry se glissa hors du lit et avança vers la fenêtre, posant une main ferme sur les plumes chaudes alors qu'il poussait la vielle fenêtre grinçante. Une fois dégagé, le hibou alla se poser sur le dos d'une chaise et Harry se pencha un instant par la fenêtre, inspirant les odeurs chaudes et humides de la matinée de printemps et savourant la brise fraîche sur son visage et ses épaules nues.

La sensation de la tête du hibou contre sa hanche lui fit tourner la tête et il fut amusé de réaliser que le hibou s'était rapproché de lui, clignant lentement des yeux vers la fenêtre. Il avait le sentiment étrange que le hibou serait heureux de rentrer dormir pour le restant de la journée. Et, quand il ouvrit la lettre et vit la signature, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sourire. Comme le propriétaire du hibou, supposait-il.

_**« Cher Harry. » **_Lit-il, caressant distraitement la tête du hibou avant d'errer vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et tenant la lettre éloignée des possibles projections de dentifrice.

_**« S'il te plait, pardonne mon empressement mais je ressens le besoin de te voir à nouveau… pour m'assurer que la conversation d'hier n'était pas une simple hallucination, un étrange rêve ou l'effet de biscuits douteux. J'espère que tu comprends.**_

_**Kerensa m'assure que j'ai bien eu une visite d'Harry Potter hier matin mais je suis sûr que tu comprends si je préfère ne pas compter sur la parole de la personne qui me répète une fois par jour que 'je suis sénile'. Les jeunes peuvent être si cruels, non ? »**_

Harry renifla son accord et inhala accidentellement un peu de dentifrice. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser, il continua à lire, ses voies nasales envahies d'une fraîcheur mentholée.

_**« Je suis sûr que tu es un homme très occupé, cependant je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons le temps de discuter exactement de ce que tu fais en ce moment maintenant que tu as (à bon escient, à mon avis) démissionné du ministère. J'espère cependant que tu auras le temps de me rencontrer, j'ai pas mal de questions, j'en ai peur. Si tu veux venir à Zabology vendredi à dix-neuf heures, je connais un petit établissement à proximité pour dîner. D'énormes boulettes et une pénurie de photographes et journalistes. Si cela ne te convient pas, fais-le-moi savoir.**_

_**Je te souhaite une merveilleuse journée. Ceci était vraiment censé être une courte note.**_

_**Dans l'attente de ta réponse,**_

_**Blaise Zabini. »**_

Harry reposa la lettre et pénétra dans la douche et alors qu'il se lavait, s'habillait et partait travailler, il réfléchit à la lettre et décida qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison ou excuses pour ne pas rencontrer Blaise et répondre à ses questions. Il lui devait bien cela après avoir débarqué sur son lieu de travail et tout chambouler avec ses problèmes ridicules. Au moment où il atteignit le Chemin de Traverse, son esprit s'était arrêté sur une réponse et il se dirigea vers le bureau de poste pour envoyer une réponse rapide et positive à Blaise avant de se rendre au Dragondale pour le petit-déjeuner et, enfin, travailler dans son atelier pour la journée.

S'il était tenté de s'attarder sur la perspective du dîner avec Blaise et toutes les questions inévitables et difficiles, Harry avait beaucoup trop à faire. Il n'avait pas encore fixé de date précise pour l'ouverture de son atelier au public mais il était résigné au fait qu'il devrait le faire bientôt. Il devait juste serrer les dents et en finir avec ce désordre, terrifié à l'idée de laisser des gens pénétraient dans son petit espace confortable et espérant qu'ils ne viendraient pas seulement voir les choses qu'il faisait mais prêt à lui donner de l'argent pour eux. Pas qu'il voulait de leur argent mais c'était une question pour un autre jour quand il n'aurait pas une centaine de listes à faire ou un essaim d'enfants à aller chercher ou une autoroute à emprunter. Ce n'était pas son tour, à proprement parler mais il ne pouvait pas discuter avec le fait que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'aller à King's Cross en pleine journée que pour Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, même si ce n'était pas le cas, mais avec la culpabilité résiduelle pour avoir bouleversé la vie de ses enfants, il alla demander les clés de la voiture d'Arthur.

À trois heures, il repoussa son avalanche de parchemin, prit Misu et prit la direction du Terrier où il trouva Molly, les bras enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans un bol emplit d'une pâte à pain et une Lily et un Hugo surexcités, qui venaient de finir l'école pour les vacances de Pâques et semblaient vouloir fêter cela en se maquillant des pieds à la tête. Lily gloussait alors qu'elle donnait à Hugo une paire de lunettes violettes scintillantes, et elle semblait elle-même déguisée en une sorte d'hybride chat / serpent.

« - Bonjour, Harry chéri. » Salua Molly par-dessus les cris de joie enfantine.

Il sourit et fit un petit signe de la main, appréciant la vue d'une Lily qui pour une fois, oubliée d'être sérieuse.

« - Les clés sont sur la table. » Dit Molly, désignant l'endroit avec une main farineuse. « - Je pensais qu'un peu de maquillage pourraient les divertir pendant cinq minutes… ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'effacera de son chemisier avec un lavage ordinaire. »

« - Je ne suis pas inquiet. » Admit Harry et l'expression anxieuse de Molly s'adoucit. « - C'est quelque chose avec lequel je peux vivre. » Il prit les clés et soupira. « - Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

Molly plissa le nez en sympathie. Après toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais appris à conduire et Harry ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Si ce n'était pas le moyen le plus efficace de transporter quatre enfants et leurs affaires entre le domicile et King's Cross, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'apprendre non plus. S'armant de courage pour le chaos des routes à venir, il dit au revoir à Molly, expliqua gentiment à un Hugo déçu qu'il devait rester avec sa grand-mère et sortit avec Lily à ses côtés. Elle prit Misu du poignet d'Harry et caressa sa petite tête, le visage pensif.

« - Elle a grandi, papa. » Dit-elle finalement, souriant alors que Misu sortait sa langue.

Harry enclencha la première vitesse et grimaça alors que le moteur broutait pendant plusieurs secondes mais il parvint à s'empêcher de caler et jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily, qui était installée sur la banquette et louchait un peu sur Misu et tenta d'établir un contact visuel avec elle. Elle avait l'air remarquablement comme une jeune femme, mais une jeune femme avec des moustaches et une langue bleue dessinée sur son menton.

« - Oui. » Dit-il et il prit une profonde inspiration et s'engagea sur la route principale.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Londres en un seul morceau et réussirent à se faufiler entre les flux de conducteurs frustrés pour trouver ce qui semblait être la dernière place de stationnement restante dans l'ensemble de la ville. Plus impressionnant encore, Harry parvint à ne pas jurer et Lily n'avait pas ressenti une seule fois le besoin de dire 'détends-toi papa !'. Dans l'ensemble, Harry était satisfait de lui-même alors qu'ils traversaient la barrière et se retrouver sur le quai empli de vapeur, où le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver, déversant un flot d'enfants, de malles et d'animaux dans un brouhaha excité.

À ses côtés, Lily inhala les odeurs de fumée et d'école avec une expression mélancolique sur son visage peint et Harry la serra impulsivement contre lui en disant : « - Ca arrivera bientôt. » Elle sourit et il sourit, même s'il y avait une partie de lui qui souhaitait qu'elle arrête de rêver à ce temps-là.

Ça le faisait se sentir vieux.

Al et Rose apparurent en premier et Harry se retrouva à regarder autour à la recherche de Scorpius, même s'il savait que Draco avait de nouveau fait des arrangements spéciaux pour son voyage en raison de ses horaires de travail et le retrait apparents des droits parentaux à Astoria. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et le fait que Scorpius passerait la plupart de l'été avec sa mère fut incapable de calmer son irritation mais Al et Rose l'étreignirent avec enthousiaste et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sourire et les étreindre en retour.

« - Papa ! » S'écria Al, se penchant en arrière pour fixer Harry avec des yeux verts brillants. « - Tu sens comme à la maison ! »

Harry sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « - Oncle Harry, qu'as-tu fait à Lily ? » Demanda Rose en riant alors qu'elle reculait.

« - Je ne lui ai rien fait. » Répliqua-t-il.

« - C'est ton frère, en fait. » Répondit Lily alors qu'elle étreignait Al avec une force surprenante. Il toussa.

« - Mon dieu, j'espère que tu lui as rendu la pareille. » Dit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

Lily sourit en retour.

« - Où est James ? » Demanda Harry, tendant le cou et plissant les yeux dans une tentative d'apercevoir son fils à travers la foule et la fumée.

Al et Rose échangèrent un regard amusé. « - Il parle avec sa petite-amie. » Dirent-ils d'une seule voix puis éclatèrent de rire.

« - James a une petite-amie maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, se forçant à sourire tout en faisant un signe de la main amical à Hannah Abbott alors qu'elle passait à proximité avec sa fille. Quand il tourna le dos à Al et Rose, il lui apparut qu'effectivement, James avait bien une petite-amie. Cela lui remontait un peu le moral. Il était juste… un peu déçu que James ne lui ait rien _dit_ à ce sujet.

« - Pas vraiment. » Répondit finalement Al en plissant le nez. « - Mais il aimerait qu'elle le soit. »

« - Ils flirtent juste tout le temps. » Ajouta utilement Rose.

« - Flirt, flirt, flirt. » Chantonna Al, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Rose et faisant une grimace.

Soulagé, Harry se détourna et après quelques instants, James marcha vers eux, son blouson en cuir ouvert sur sa chemise d'école, malgré la chaleur de la journée, et l'expression soigneusement désintéressé. Sans surprise, il ne se précipita pas vers Harry pour un câlin mais un petit sourire vint briser son masque d'ennui et il fit un petit signe de tête pour saluer son père.

« - Salut papa. »

« - Bonjour James. » Répondit Harry, repoussant son amusement assez longtemps pour ajouter : « - As-tu passé un bon moment ? »

James haussa les épaules. « - C'était pas mal. »

Donc, il n'était miraculeusement pas devenu plus bavard au cours des dernières semaines mais il semblait assez heureux et il donna une rude étreinte à Lily de bonne grâce et c'était suffisant pour Harry.

« - Allez. » Fit-il, les conduisant à travers la barrière. « - Sortons d'ici avant que je reçoive une contravention. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'une contrevation ? » Demanda Al, aux prises avec sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'Harry jette un sort subtil pour l'alléger.

« - Contravention, idiot. » Corrigea Rose, lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. « - C'est une sorte de punition que tu obtiens pour avoir laissé la voiture au mauvais endroit. »

« - Ou pour avoir laissé sa voiture au bon endroit pendant trop longtemps. » Ajouta Lily, l'air plutôt contente d'elle.

« - Oh. » Fit Al, se mordant la lèvre. « - Mais pourquoi vouloir faire cela ? »

Harry soupira et choisit de ne pas répondre à cette question. « - Alors, qui veut voir la nouvelle maison ? »

* * *

La réponse à cette question, comme il avait pu le prédire, fut apparemment, tout le monde. Il avait vaguement prévu de ramener Rose et la voiture au Terrier avant de conduire ses enfants vers leur nouveau lieu de vie mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était tout aussi désireuse qu'eux de voir la maison et il n'y avait aucune raison de l'exclure. Ainsi, alors que Lily prit place sur le siège passager tout en expliquant aux autres qu'ils étaient sur un parking à Londres, Harry s'engouffra dans le trafic et savoura le fait que pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de disputes sur la banquette arrière.

Sans surprise, il réussit à trouver une place à quelques rues de la maison et il laissa Rose, Lily et Al marchait devant tandis qu'il restait en arrière avec James, les yeux fixés sur le trottoir baigné de soleil alors qu'il choisissait son moment.

« - Alors… euh… tu as une petite-amie ? »

Il y eut une pause et Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder James pour savoir qu'il s'était renfrogné.

« - Non, papa. »

« - Oh, d'accord. » Fit Harry d'un ton léger puis resta silencieux.

« - C'est une Serpentard. » Déclara James après un moment et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Et alors ? »

« - Et alors, ça ne marchera pas. Ses amis ne veulent pas qu'elle soit avec moi. »

Harry soupira, continuant à être dérouté par les nombreuses règles et contradictions des relations adolescentes. Dans une tentative d'ignorer les choses qui n'avaient pas de sens, il mit l'accent sur le fait que son fils venait de lancer une sorte de demande pour recevoir ses conseils… il pouvait le faire.

« - Écoute… si elle t'aime vraiment, ce que pense ses amis ne devraient pas compter. »

« - Papa, c'est des conneries et tu le sais. »

Harry rigola. Il ne pouvait même pas trouver en lui-même la force de réprimander James pour son langage, surtout parce qu'il avait raison… d'après ce qu'il avait vu, les adolescentes étaient beaucoup plus enclins à écouter leurs amis plutôt que le garçon qu'ils appréciaient. Pourtant, il supposait que c'était son rôle de fournir au moins une lueur d'espoir.

« - Ouais, eh bien, peut-être mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois abandonner. Si elle a du bon sens, elle va voir que tu es plus que bien pour elle. » Dit-il vaillamment.

« - Papa. » Fit James, les sourcils froncés de consternation. « - Tu es bizarre. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, James. »

James soupira lourdement. Harry sourit.

« - Allez, papa ! » Appela Al, sa voix résonnant à une bonne centaine de mètres devant eux. « - Rose a besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! »

« - Non ! » Répliqua Rose, bien qu'elle sautillait d'un pied à l'autre.

Roulant des yeux, James accéléra son rythme avec Harry et bientôt, ils entrèrent dans la maison, émettant toutes sortes de bruits d'approbation alors qu'ils regardaient le couloir fraîchement repeint. Lily dirigea Rose vers la salle de bain la plus proche puis fit faire à ses frères une visite du rez-de-chaussée, indiquant fièrement tous les objets de décoration qu'elle avait aidé à choisir.

« - Cette maison est énorme ! » Déclara Al.

« - Je l'ai choisi. » Répliqua vivement Lily.

Lorsque Rose les rejoignit, ils montèrent à l'étage afin qu'Al puisse admirer ses immenses fenêtres et que James puisse s'admirer dans son nouveau mur de miroirs tout en feignant de ne pas faire une telle chose. Bien qu'il prenait soin d'éviter de montrer un quelconque enthousiasme au contraire d'Al, ses questions à propos de Londres et la proximité de la maison avec la ville trahirent ses véritables sentiments à Harry, qui fut heureux de savoir que ce misérable bougre pouvait s'intéresser à autre chose que le Quidditch et les filles. Bien qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier point serait plus facilement trouvable à Londres.

« - Est-ce que ça sera la chambre de Rose, papa, quand elle viendra dormir ici ? » Demanda Al, s'arrêtant sur le seuil d'une pièce encore inoccupé et avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Harry le suivit dans la pièce, où il trouva Rose penchée à la vieille fenêtre à guillotine et regardant la rue en-dessous, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il fut étonné qu'il lui ait fallu tout ce temps pour que quelqu'un lui rappelle la nécessité d'une chambre pour sa quatrième enfant.

« - Bien sûr, elle peut avoir une chambre. » Dit-il finalement et Rose lui lança un regard joyeux. « - Tu pourras la décorer toi-même cependant, je suis assez occupé en ce moment. »

« - Génial. » S'écria Al, tournant en rond alors qu'il réfléchissait. « - Tu pourrais la décorer aux couleurs de ta maison, Rose, ou… ou… un dragon ! »

« - Ou un dragon aux couleurs de ma maison ! » Suggéra Rose, s'écartant de la fenêtre et levant les yeux vers le plafond. « - Nous pourrions mettre des étoiles au plafond. »

« - Voilà une excellente idée. » Fit Lily avec nostalgie. « - J'aurais voulu y penser. Peut-être que nous pouvons faire des étoiles sur mon plafond, aussi ! »

« - Personne n'a écouté la partie où je disais être occupé, alors. » Marmonna Harry et essayant de prendre une expression sévère. En vérité, il se fichait du nombre de chambre à peintre alors qu'ils lui avaient tous tellement manqués et qu'il ne les aurait que peu de temps.

« - Je ne veux pas d'étoiles sur mon plafond, si cela aide. » Déclara sèchement James.

« - Tu devrais essayer. » Chuchota Lily et ses douces paroles firent échos dans la salle vide.

James lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. « - Si tu mets une seule étoile sur mon plafond, je peindrais toute ta chambre en noir. » Taquina-t-il.

« - Est-ce que tu vas peindre _ta_ chambre en noire ? » Demanda Lily, plissant le nez. « - Papa, dis-lui qu'il n'a pas le droit ! »

« - Il est dans sa chambre, il peut faire ce qu'il veut dedans. » Dit Harry, non sans raison, pensa-t-il, réprimant un sourire au soupir dramatique de Lily. « - Qui veut un peu de thé et un sandwich au bacon ? » Proposa-t-il, espérant éviter une dispute inutile.

Malgré le chœur d'accord, la querelle sur les couleurs de chambre continua tout le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry leur permit de passer à autre chose.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry parvint à convaincre Rose que ses parents seraient probablement désireux de la voir aussi et la raccompagner chez elle tandis que les autres s'appropriaient leur nouveau territoire, soigneusement supervisé par Lily, et généralement se divertissant. Il les laissa se moquer avec impuissance sur sa collection de disques, optant pour passer au-delà de la moquerie et se faisant une note mentale pour cacher _'Veela, nymphes et Cracmols'_ avant qu'ils commencent à explorer l'atelier le lendemain.

Quand il alla se coucher cette nuit-là, il trouva une note collée sur la nouvelle porte de chambre d'Al.

_« Papa… beaucoup de mains font des travaux légers, mais de nombreux pieds tombent l'un sur l'autre. » _Lut-il en souriant alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre et posait la note sur la pile de celles qu'il avait recueillies au fil des ans dans l'ancienne maison familiale. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de pense que c'était un bon signe, et un bon conseil, aussi.

À neuf heures le lendemain matin, cependant, l'atelier d'Harry était envahi par la vie et les questions et contenait plus de personnes que ce que la pièce avait accueilli avant. Kari et Darius parvinrent à apprivoiser leur curiosité durant dix bonnes minutes alors qu'ils se détournaient de leur père pour s'intéresser aux différents mets et jus de fruits frais, qu'ils engloutirent avec vigueur, malgré que les trois enfants aient mangé avant de quitter la maison, mangeant tout le porridge et le pain grillé et vidant les dernières réserves de bacon d'Harry. Ce dernier se fit la note de réapprovisionner ses placards s'il voulait avoir la chance de remplir l'estomac de ses petites fripouilles durant le temps qu'ils étaient à la maison.

« - Wow. » Fit Al, observant les pâtisseries de Kari avec de grands yeux et les doigts pleins de miel. « - Vous faites cela vous-même ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Kari, lui offrant un autre gâteau avec un air satisfait. « - Mais mon père a fait les petits. C'est sa spécialité. »

« - J'ai fait ceux qui sont salés. » Intervint Darius, haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance affectée et les prochaines paroles de James ne firent pas du tout surprenantes.

« - Je te connais. » Dit-il, appuyé contre l'une des tables de travail d'Harry. « - Tu étais à Poudlard l'année dernière ! »

« - Ouais. » Répondit Darius, soudain penaud. Kari le regarda fixement et il continua. « - Je n'ai pas obtenu mes ASPIC donc je dois les repasser par correspondances. »

« - Oui. » Soupira Kari puis elle regarda James et Al, qui essuyait ses mains collantes sur son pantalon. « - Étudiez dur les garçons. Et toi aussi, Lily. »

James ne dit rien mais Al hocha sérieusement la tête et Lily regarda Kari avec des yeux brillants.

« - Je vais obtenir douze ASPIC. » Annonça-t-elle.

« - Ne sois pas bête, Lil, tu ne peux pas avoir douze ASPIC. » Répliqua James avec lassitude.

« - Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle voudra. » Dit fermement Harry, pensant que Lily avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et de son entêtement à lui et que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, sa petite fille le pourrait.

« - Elle sera une Poufsouffle. » Marmonna James et il fut clair en voyant son expression sournoise qu'il n'avait pas terminé d'embêter sa sœur.

Harry soupira.

« - Je suis une Poufsouffle. » Déclara Kari et elle fit un grand sourire à Lily. « - Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. »

Lily lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et tira la langue à son frère.

Au moment où Kari déclara qu'il était temps de se préparer pour le rush du midi et de tirer Darius au Dragondale, c'était déjà le milieu de la matinée et l'atelier était inondé de lumière. Il faisait chaud et beau mais cela éclairait aussi la poussière sur les étagères d'Harry et le sol et ses premiers stocks de verre accumulés dans un coin. Les toiles d'araignées abandonnées massaient à nouveau et il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir suffisamment de pièces en stock pour sa première journée portes ouvertes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment exagéré quand il avait dit être occupé. Depuis qu'il avait racheté son atelier, il avait saisi l'occasion d'être tout seul pour développer correctement son métier, de prendre ses repères en tant qu'artiste et d'en apprendre autant que possible sur le verre. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus clair, cependant, c'est que tout en apprenant et développant les défis actuels, il avait besoin de se concentrer, du moins pour le moment, sur ce qui était vendable. C'était un concept familier à considérer mais il devait se forcer à penser à son travail à partir d'une perspective différente.

Il ne s'attendait à ce que quiconque vienne faire des folies en investissant dans une œuvre mais il aimait à penser qu'ils pourraient acheter un petit bol ou une sphère lumineuse en cadeau ou pour décorer leur intérieur. Avec cela à l'esprit, alors qu'il regardait ses enfants et écoutait à moitié leurs joyeuses querelles, il décida de ne pas perdre une minute.

« - Voulez-vous m'aider à souffler du verre ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant que quelqu'un… probablement Al… lui répondrait.

Effectivement, il y eut une bousculade et un enthousiasme 'je veux !' avant qu'Al apparaisse à ses côtés, pratiquement vibrant d'énergie.

James ne dit rien, clairement pris entre sa curiosité naturelle et se désir de rester à l'écart. Lily soupira, l'observant dans son conflit intérieur pendant de longues secondes avant de perdre patience.

« - James, juste un essai. C'est vraiment bien. »

« - Très bien. » Concéda-t-il, ôtant son blouson en cuir et recherchant un endroit où le pendre avant de finalement le draper sur une chaise propre avec le plus grand soin.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina d'un sourire triomphant alors qu'elle regardait son frère errait pour inspecter les étagères d'Harry, les mains dans ses poches. Harry le regarda faire, réchauffé par la réalisation que Lily… la plus jeune et pas souvent la plus entendu… était finalement celle avec toutes les réponses.

« - Qui a fait cela, alors ? » Demanda James, se tournant vers Harry avec un vase torsadé et multicolore dans les mains.

Lily grogna. « - Papa l'a fait, idiot. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent puis il fronça les sourcils. « - Oui mais… je veux dire… tu ne les as pas tous fait. » Insista-t-il et bien que ce n'était pas une question, Harry pouvait entendre que ça voulait désespérément l'être et il sourit.

« - Chacun d'entre eux, je le crains. Et je dois en faire plus. »

« - Tu manques d'espace. » Dit Al, parcourant les étagères et sautillant autour de James quand ce dernier refusa de bouger du chemin.

James posa le vase et pris une petite ampoule de verre délicat. « - Papa. » Murmura-t-il, permettant à Harry durant une fraction de seconde de voir l'éclair d'étonnement qui tordit son cœur de la manière la plus merveilleuse. Il était impressionné et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire ou faire maintenant pour persuader Harry du contraire.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry et il se tourna vers Al : « - Je prévois de ne pas manquer d'espace si je commence à les vendre… j'espère. »

« - Cool. » Déclara Al, s'arrêtant devant les fours. « - Allons-nous utiliser ces espèces de gros fours ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir, ses doigts effleurant les boutons.

« - Je vais utiliser ces espèces de gros fours. » Corrigea Harry, aiguillonnant doucement Al loin des fours. Il est vrai qu'il était plus détendu avec quelques aspects de la sécurité depuis son retour de l'aperçu mais il y avait des limites et Al était beaucoup trop insouciant pour être autorisé à accéder à un four pouvant chauffer jusqu'à une bonne centaine de degré. « - Si tu regardes dans la boites sous cette étagère, tu pourras choisir des morceaux de verre à utiliser. Toutes les couleurs que tu veux. »

La déception d'Al s'évapora alors que lui et Lily se dirigeaient vers la boite, partant dans une sérieuse discussion sur ce qu'il fallait utiliser, ponctuée par le tintement familier des pièces brillantes.

James approcha lentement, ses chaussures raclant la pierre. Il se tint à côté d'Harry, appuyé contre le four le plus proche et la respiration courte, comme s'il était incertain sur ce qu'il allait dire. « - Papa… je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Peu habitué à une approche aussi douce, Harry hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… alors… bordel, d'où est-ce que tout ça sort ? »

Harry rigola. « - Tu veux dire _ça_ ? » Précisa-t-il, indiquant l'atelier.

« - Non, pas ce vert-là… plutôt un autre ! Pointu… pointu… là ! » S'écria Al quelque part derrière eux.

James fronça le nez. « - Eh bien, oui mais… il n'y a pas seulement ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tout a changé. »

« - Je sais. » Harry soupira doucement. « - Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je suis désolé. »

« - Pas difficile. » James fronça les sourcils et racla le bout de sa chaussure contre le sol. « - Juste un peu bizarre. Je sais que maman et toi n'étiez pas heureux ensemble mais les autres trucs étaient un peu une surprise. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux faire cela au lieu d'être Auror… je veux dire… ce n'est pas un reproche, papa, mais c'est un travail plutôt cool. Mais je veux… je souhaite… des bonnes choses pour toi, tu le sais ? » Termina-t-il, rougissant légèrement et regardant fixement le sol.

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry faiblement, un peu étonné par ce petit discours, volontairement offert. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait dire mais l'envie d'embrasser James était presque insupportable. Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main et serra son épaule et juste pendant un moment, James se permit de sourire.

« - Alors… pourquoi le verre ? Le verre est plutôt ennuyeux, papa. » Dit James, levant les yeux. Il y avait une étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux qui réchauffa Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il. « - Je vais être totalement franc avec toi, tout ceci est le coup d'une impulsion. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je sais que tu penses que je suis vraiment vieux et ennuyeux mais cela ne veut pas dire que je veux passer mes jours à faire des trucs ennuyeux. Si tu avais le choix entre cela et faire de la paperasse toute la journée… sérieusement, James… tu te tournerais vers ce qui te rend heureux. Tu obtiens cette chance qu'une fois dans la vie, donc si tu as besoin de changer ton esprit… fais-le. » Harry sourit à son fils surpris et tira sa baguette. « - Recule un peu… je vais allumer ces fours et voir si nous pouvons te convertir. »

L'atelier fut bientôt empli de l'odeur du verre chaud et de cuivre alors qu'Harry faisait fondre les morceaux de verre choisis par Al et Lily et permit à chacun, sous son instruction minutieuse, de souffler dans le mince tuyau pour créer des boules aux formes difformes qui ressemblaient à ses premières tentatives et celles d'Arthur. Alors que les fours réchauffaient la petite pièce, les écharpes et pulls furent retirés et Misu fut heureuse de la chaleur supplémentaire.

Ensemble, ils firent toute une collection de petits objets, tous trois travaillant étonnamment bien en équipe… James soufflait dans le tuyau qu'Harry stabilisait et Al était accroupi au bout, les yeux au niveau de la forme en cours de création et donnait les directives, 'torsade un peu !', 'la boucle est faite… allez, allez, allez !' et 'Souffle maintenant !', jusqu'à ce que James arrête d'obéir et se mette à rire. Dans une tentative de ne pas l'encourager, Harry regardait Lily, qui gardait un œil attentif sur les fours alors qu'elle choisissait les prochains morceaux colorés. Elle semblait être obsédée par les couleurs froides… verts et bleu-vert et argent… et il était heureux de cela.

Le travail se poursuivit jusqu'après le déjeuner et fit face aux questions. En fait, un cornet de frites et un verre de jus de citrouille semblaient revitaliser la curiosité d'Al. Au moment où Ginny vint chercher les enfants après le travail, fatiguée mais heureux et avec le parfum humide et frais de l'extérieur, Harry avait répondu (ou évité) aux questions sur sa vie amoureuse, les techniques de Bavboules, les personnes dehors, sa vie amoureuse, ses vêtements, les dragons, sa vie amoureuse et 'Mr Malfoy', à tel point qu'Al eut au moins la bonne grâce de paraître légèrement penaud.

Il suivit Ginny et les enfants hors de l'atelier et les guida aussi, reconnaissant de l'absence quasi-totale de maladresse, la première tentative de leur nouveau partage où il fut décidé que James, Al et Lily passerait la moitié des fêtes avec lui et Ginny les prendrait pour l'autre moitié. Alors qu'il errait dans ses couloirs quelques minutes après leur départ, tout semblait déjà beaucoup trop calme. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait voir Draco le lendemain et cela lui réchauffa le ventre avec une chaude anticipation.

Fatigué et en sueur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa à la grande table avec une tasse de thé, feuilletant l'étrange magazine que James avait laissé tandis que Misu barbotait joyeusement dans une tasse surdimensionné à côté de lui.

**« - D'après ceci, je serais sérieusement pas cool. »**Confia Harry, prenant sa tasse et baissant les yeux vers Misu. Qui semblait s'être transformée en tasse de thé. Perplexe, il tourna les yeux vers la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres et vit le museau de Misu en train d'émerger, faisant des pichenettes avec sa langue et apparemment impressionnée par la tentative d'Harry de la boire.

**« - Tu es inattentif. »**Gronda-t-elle. **« - Lâches-moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas cool ? »**

Harry la reposa et se saisit de la tasse contenant son thé. **« - Aucune idée. »**

* * *

Préoccupé par toutes les choses qu'il avait encore à faire, Harry se réveilla tôt et Misu et lui se rendirent à l'atelier alors que le soleil se levait juste. Il installa Misu sur son étagère, alluma les lampes et les fours et ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air frais du matin, alors qu'il consultait ses innombrables listes et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire en premier. Peut-être, pensa-t-il devant son calendrier et mâchonnant son crayon, que ce qu'il avait besoin était une date butoir. Quelque chose qui mettrait un Incendio à ses fesses, pour ainsi dire.

Il soupira et mordilla si fortement sur son crayon que plusieurs morceaux se décrochèrent, emplissant sa bouche avec le goût évocateur de bois et de graphite. Deux semaines ? Trois ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait juste le faire, foncer tête baissé et cesser de se préoccuper de ce que tout le monde pense.

« - Il suffit de passer à autre chose, crétin. » Marmonna-t-il sévèrement pour lui-même et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il arracha le crayon brisé de sa bouche et entoura la première date qu'il vit. C'était un vendredi. Vendredi prochain.

« - C'est parti. » Dit-il à personne en particulier. Misu qui se balançait curieusement sur son étagère pour inspecter un grand scarabée, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. C'est très bien. Il ne parlait pas de lui, de toute façon.

Rejetant ses listes avec exaspération, Harry se plongea dans son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il calme les torsions nerveuses de son estomac et ralentisse les pulsations dans sa tête. Il fit des petits bols, des sphères en verre contenant des flammes colorées, plusieurs ensembles de chandeliers sinueux, une collections de petits vases décorés de vignes qui semblaient s'enroulaient lentement tout autour et d'autres choses qui partirent dans la pile des débris, prêt à être fondu et réutilisés.

Dans l'après-midi, il éteignit les fours et frotta inutilement les petites brûlures sur ses poignets et ses doigts, sachant que Draco serait horrifié à leur vue. Lorsqu'un hibou familier se précipita par la porte ouverte, son cœur se serra.

_**« Harry,**_

_**Je crains de ne pas pouvoir venir au Moody cet après-midi. Ma mère a décidé d'emmener Scorpius en balade alors je dois rester veiller sur mon père jusqu'à son retour. »**_

« - Fichu Lucius. » Soupira Harry, levant les yeux vers Misu.

**« - Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? »**Demanda Misu, levant la tête pour le regarder.

**« - Seulement pour les concernés.****»**Dit sombrement Harry.

**« - C'est une honte. Cela ressemble à de la nourriture là-bas. »**

**« - C'est une pensée inquiétante. »**Murmura Harry, prenant l'un des petits morceaux de bacon qu'il avait mis de côté pour elle et le tenant entre le pouce et l'index. Il fut englouti en une fraction de seconde et Misu ne répondit pas à sa remarque, étant trop occupée à s'enrouler sur elle-même pour savourer sa collation. Remarquant enfin que le hibou de Draco était toujours là, perché au sommet de la porte ouverte et le regardant, Harry retourna à sa lettre.

_**« Il doit y avoir une sorte d'ironie diabolique dans cette situation. » **_Avait écrit Draco**. **_**« Je prends des jours de congés pour m'occuper de mon fils et au lieu de cela, je me retrouve à m'occuper de mon père. »**_

Harry grimaça, ressentant l'humour et la résignation sombre de Draco à travers ses coups de plume.

_**« Le côté positif (le bon chagrin), c'est que j'ai maintenant en ma possession les papiers définitifs du divorce et je planifie de célébrer le fait d'être débarrasser de cette harpie d'avocat en ouvrant une bouteille de chez Borteg et porter un toast à cela. »**_

Harry rigola doucement, l'image d'un Draco miniature en train de lever son verre effaçant une partie de sa déception sur leur rencontre annulée, tant et si bien qu'il manqua presque la dernière ligne du message.

_**« Tu es invité à te joindre à moi. Renvois-moi une réponse avec Artémis afin d'informer Bilby d'ouvrir les portes. »**_

Souriant, Harry retourna le parchemin et griffonna '_Ca me parait bien… à tout à l'heure.' _Avec son crayon brisé. Le hibou le mordit, comme d'habitude, mais il était inondé d'un tel sentiment de bien-être qu'il le sentit à peine.

Les nuages commençaient à se rassembler alors que Misu et lui arrivaient devant le portail mais l'air était encore assez chaud pour marcher le long de l'allée. L'angoisse des précédentes visites étaient confusément absente, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte, avec une légère honte, que cette fois, il était effectivement _invité_.

« - C'était pour la bonne cause. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même, essayant de localiser son Serpentard intérieur mais se heurtant plutôt à un mur de conscience pure. Il soupira et se concentra plutôt sur le crissement du gravier sous ses pieds alors que la maison était en vue.

_« Qu'est-ce que Draco fait ? » _Se demanda-t-il et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. _« Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de sourire… »_

**« - Que fais-tu ? »**Demanda-t-il soudainement, sentant Misu se mouvoir dans ses cheveux, se cognant la tête contre son cuir chevelu, à intervalle régulier, comme si elle cherchait sa route.

Émergeant de sa frange en désordre, elle pendit devant ses yeux et passa sa langue contre son nez. **« - J'explore. » **Déclara-t-elle. **« - Tu émets plein d'odeurs. »**

Harry rigola. **« - Eh bien, c'est bien mais je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais apparaître au Manoir avec un serpent sur la tête. C'est probablement une infraction à l'étiquette. »**

**« - L'étiquette est drôle. »**Répliqua Misu, formant une bande multicolore sur son front. **« - Faire tant d'importance pour des choses qui ne sont pas importantes. »**

**« - Les serpents n'ont pas d'étiquette, alors ? »**Demanda Harry, amusé.

Misu rigola, vibrant doucement contre sa peau. **« - Tu es impatient de voir l'autre. »**

**« - On peut dire ça. »**Admit Harry et Misu glissa obligeamment vers son col à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison et Draco, qui était assis à une grande table de marbre à quelques mètres du porche. À côté de lui se trouvait une carafe de café et une tasse pleine alors qu'il était assis là, la posture dangereusement proche d'être détendue, les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçait des nuages venant illuminer ses cheveux et sa chemise immaculée. Harry hésita un instant, hésitant à empiéter sur ce qui ressemblait à un rare moment de calme précaire mais Draco leva alors les yeux de son journal et sourit juste assez pour pousser Harry à avancer.

« - Café ? » Proposa-t-il, soulevant la carafe.

Harry hocha la tête, forçant ses membres à se remettre en action et avançant pour rejoindre Draco à la table.

« - Tu vis dangereusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ? »

Harry indiqua le ciel assombri et accepta la tasse de café noir et richement parfumé de Draco. « - Merci. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. »

« - Ah oui. » Dit sèchement Draco. « - Je suis terrifié. »

Harry lui fit une grimace et sirota son café. « - Oh… c'est bien. »

« - Bien sûr. Et je ne vais pas me dissoudre, tu sais. »

« - Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Tu peux être décoiffé, cependant. » Souligna Harry.

Le front de Draco se plissa de perplexité. « - D'où est-ce que tu tiens cette fascination pour mes cheveux ? »

Harry passa une main sur son cou. « - Je plaisantais. » Dit-il faiblement. « - Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ton père ? »

Draco posa sa tasse et s'étira légèrement, se tournant pour regarder vers la maison. « - Il dort en ce moment mais j'ai mis un sort de détection de mouvement autour de son lit. S'il se lève, je vais devoir aller voir ce qu'il fait. »

« - Très sensible. Et qu'est-ce que ta mère et Scorpius sont partis faire ? » Demanda-t-il, feignant la curiosité dans une tentative de se retenir de dire quelque chose de stupide comme 'c'est étrange de te voir assis à l'extérieur avec la lumière du jour sur toi' ou 'combien de gilet noirs une personne peut-elle posséder ?' ou 'je commence à les trouver sexy et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faut faire à ce sujet'. Harry déglutit fortement et parvint à empêcher le café de tomber sur lui-même, mais seulement parce que Misu était toujours enroulée autour de sn cou et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était maladroit et inutile et crétin en amour.

« - … alors je l'ai laissé passer à autre chose, c'est le meilleur moyen. » Dit Draco et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement raté la réponse à sa question. Il supposait que ce n'était pas grave… il n'avait pas vraiment voulu demander de toute façon.

Il hocha la tête, essayant de faire son meilleur sourire compréhensif. « - Eh bien, merci de m'avoir permis de sortir de l'atelier un peu. Je deviens fou en essayant de tout préparer pour l'ouverture. La seule chose inquiétante est que je pense que ça devient de plus en plus évident avec chaque jour qui passe que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha en arrière, mettant sa chaise en équilibre sur les pieds arrière.

« - Ca n'a jamais semblé te déranger avant. » Dit Draco et avant qu'Harry puisse répliquer, il ajouta : « - Et s'il te plait, ne fais pas cela. Je n'ai pas les compétences de guérison ou l'assurance de pouvoir faire face à une fracture du crâne. »

« - Bien, bien, détends-toi. » Marmonna Harry, laissant les petits pieds en fer retomber sur le gravier.

« - Maintenant, tu as l'air moins sensé que d'habitude. » L'informa joyeusement Draco, posant une cheville sur le genou opposé et équilibrant négligemment sa tasse dessus.

« - Hé, au moins je suis en phase avec les enfants. » Tenta Harry, fronçant le nez de mortification à ses propres mots.

Draco rigola joyeusement et juste pendant une seconde ou deux, ses défenses furent inexistantes et il fallut toute la force d'Harry pour s'empêcher de se pencher sur la table et le toucher.

« - Continue à dire cela. » Soupira Draco, souriant toujours. « - Et je continuerais à me moquer de toi impitoyablement. »

« - On dirait un accord équitable. » Dit Harry. « - Je pense que j'ai pris ça de Lily, la petite horreur. »

Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace sympathique. « - Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que Scorpius dit depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard. Il me fait me sentir très vieux. »

« - Moi aussi. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas y penser du tout. » Dit sombrement Harry.

Draco se versa une tasse de café et eut l'air pensif. « - Cela me va. Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui pour vouloir t'aérer l'esprit, alors ? Verre récalcitrant ? Explosion de four ? »

« - Non, pas encore mais je te remercie pour alimenter mon cauchemar. » Dit Harry, regardant les yeux de Draco pétiller d'amusement. « - Je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt. »

« - Pour quoi ? »

« - Pour l'ouverture de tout cela au public vendredi prochain. » Admit Harry.

Draco tambourina ses doigts sur les bras de la chaise en un rythme prudent et regarda Harry avec un amusement croissant. « - Harry. »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je ne pense pas que tu as vu l'endroit depuis un long moment. »

Harry ne dit rien, permettant juste à ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'il balançait sa tête en arrière et inhalait le lourd parfum de la pluie.

« - Je sais. » Dit-il finalement. « - J'accepte ça. »

Draco grogna. « - Est-ce que cette entreprise a un nom ? »

Harry continua de regarder le ciel, se demandant combien de moquerie il allait endurer pour cela. Pas que cela ferait une différence. Deux mots d'un rêve dans un rêve, pour ainsi dire, étaient la seule option pour une entreprise si brillamment bizarre. Rien de ce que dirait Draco ne changerait son avis alors il pouvait tout aussi bien le dire.

« - Purple Fish. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Harry le regarda finalement. Il sourit. « - Pourquoi pas ? »

Draco sourit lentement. « - Voilà une déclaration dangereuse. »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra. « - C'est une question. »

« - Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

« - Draco ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Il pleut. »

« - Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Harry lui sourit simplement à travers les petites gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber dans ses cheveux et éclaboussant sa peau. C'était une pluie agréablement chaude et il se fichait d'être mouillé, de sorte qu'il était en mesure de profiter pleinement de l'expression irritée sur le visage de Draco quand une goutte de pluie le frappa juste entre les deux yeux et roula lentement le long de son nez, se balançant un instant au bout puis tomba parfaitement dans sa tasse de café.

Il soupira, leva les yeux vers le ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un bruit vrombissant étrange attira son attention et celle d'Harry vers la baguette posée à côté de la carafe de café et qui vibrait maintenant furieusement.

« - C'est mon père. » Draco hésita une fraction de seconde, les mains posées sur les cuisses et les yeux fermés, comme s'il était en proie à une confrontation intérieure puis il se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sur le gravier, le dos droit et incroyablement digne alors que l'averse commençait à s'intensifier, claquant contre les pierres et les cailloux et le marbre.

« - Veux-tu un peu d'aide ? » Demanda Harry, se levant mais restant près de sa chaise, pas vraiment audacieux de suivre Draco jusqu'aux portes.

Draco se retourna, une main autour de la poignée de porte. « - Merci… mais non. Tu es libre de te mettre à l'abri de la pluie, cependant. » Dit-il, lorgnant le corps de plus en plus trempé d'Harry.

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui propose deux fois et se précipita vers le porche pour se mettre au sec, écartant les cheveux dégoulinant de son visage et se rendant rapidement compte que la pluie, tombant à un angle oblique étrange, le tremper toujours aussi efficacement que tout à l'heure.

« - Oh, ça ne peut pas être bon. » Marmonna Draco.

Harry se retourna. « - Quoi ? »

« - Je pense. » Dit Draco en serrant les dents et tirant fortement sur la poignée avec les deux mains avant de se reculer et de lancer plusieurs sorts de déverrouillage. « - Qu'il bloque la porte. »

« - Pour te laisser dehors ? » Demanda Harry, le rejoignant à la porte et tentant un sort de déverrouillage de son cru.

Draco secoua la tête et s'agenouilla, essayant de voir à travers le trou de la serrure. « - J'en doute. Pour laisser quelqu'un ou quelque chose dehors, cependant. » Péniblement, il leva les yeux vers Harry. « - Cela n'est pas la première fois. »

« - Comment est-il arrivé si vite ? » Se demanda Harry, regardant Draco tomber sur une main et un genou, fronçant les sourcils et observant chaque interstice de la porte.

Il soupira. « - Père ! » Appela-t-il, élevant la voix par-dessus le bruit de la pluie. « - Père, c'est Draco. Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer, s'il vous plait ? »

Harry ne comprit pas la réponse marmonnée mais elle sembla exaspérer Draco, qui se pencha contre la porte pendant un moment. Il tapota les doigts de la main gauche contre le bois sculpté et les doigts de la main droite contre la pierre sous lui. Sa frustration était évidente mais Harry pouvait également voir la peur et le début de la panique en-dessous et il se mordit fortement la lèvre, impuissant à aider. À ses côtés, ses doigts frôlaient la pierre froide du porche et il appuya sa paume contre la surface rugueuse, se raccrochant à la solidité rassurante tandis qu'il écoutait les tentatives de Draco pour faire revenir son père à la raison.

« - La dernière fois, il a poussé une grosse statue devant les portes. » Confia Draco, l'oreille collée à la serrure. « - Mais il n'y en a plus maintenant… c'est quelque chose d'autre. »

« - Mais pas un sort de verrouillage. » Soupira Harry.

« - Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit probable… il n'a plus sa baguette, pour des raisons évidentes… mais c'est encore toujours la première chose que je tente… juste au cas où. »

« - Est-ce la peine d'essayer une autre porte ? » Suggéra Harry, se sentant stupide mais désespéré d'aider.

« - Cela ne s'est pas bien terminé la dernière fois. » Murmura distraitement Draco, se redressant et regardant à nouveau à travers le trou de la serrure. « - Écoute, tout va bien, je le promets. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. « - Il n'y a rien ici. L'endroit est sûr. Tu peux juste… Bilby, est-ce toi ? »

Intrigué, Harry s'approcha et, quand Draco ne protesta pas, s'accroupit à côté de lui pour regarder à travers l'autre trou de la serrure. Il pouvait à peine voir le velours bordeaux de la robe de Lucius et les rayures de son pyjama et bien sûr, se cachant derrière ses jambes, se trouvait Bilby avec un air anxieux.

« - Bilby est désolé, Maître Draco, tellement désolé. » Gémit-il.

Draco laissa échapper un long soupir contrôlé et posa son front contre la porte. « - Magie d'elfe de maison. »

« - C'est… assez intelligent venant de lui, en fait. » Dit Harry, réfléchissant à haute voix et le regrettant immédiatement mais le petit sourire contrit de Draco lui rappela qu'il avait un étrange sens de l'humour noir à propos de tout ce qui était lié à Lucius. Autour d'eux, la pluie continuait à marteler le sol, envoyant sur le porche une brume fraîche et une odeur terreuse merveilleuse qui enflamma les sens d'Harry et le remplit de la connaissance inconfortable qu'il voulait cet homme qui était devenu une toile de fond constant pour chaque évènement ridicule de sa vie, y compris la possibilité très réelle d'avoir à forcer l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy en ce jeudi après-midi humide.

« - Il a ses moments. » Murmura Draco. « - Bilby, peux-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait ? »

« - Bilby ne peut pas, Maître Draco. » Grinça l'elfe.

« - Bien sûr que Bilby ne peut pas. » Marmonna Draco, tournant des yeux harcelés vers Harry, qui ne put l'ignorer. « - Bilby a reçu un ordre direct. Fichu elfe de maison. »

Harry regarda Bilby à travers le trou de serrure, le métal se pressant inconfortablement contre son arcade sourcilière. Alors qu'il regardait l'elfe se tordre les deux mains et grincer des dents autour des jambes de Lucius, une pensée lui vint.

« - Draco ? »

« - Oui ? » Fit Draco après un moment.

« - De quoi a-t-il si peur de voir venir… »

« - Détraqueurs. » Le coupa Draco.

« - Super. » L'estomac d'Harry se resserra automatiquement, même s'il savait que les Détraqueurs étaient purement dans l'esprit de Lucius. « - Il n'est pas du tout préoccupé par le fait que les Détraqueurs puissent nous nuire… enfin toi… pour nous laisser dehors ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Draco, à moitié amusé, moitié fatigué. « - Ils ne veulent pas de moi. Seulement lui. »

« - Ah. » Dit doucement Harry, humilié par le rappel que cela était loin d'être une première fois pour Draco.

« - S'il vous plait, Maître Lucius, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas cela. » Se lamenta Bilby alors que quelque chose de lourd et métallique heurta le sol du hall d'entrée.

« - Oh, putain… merde. » Jura Draco, en se levant et tirant sa baguette. « - Ma mère va être très en colère. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, les nerfs le picotant alors qu'il se relevait aussi.

« - Nous allons devoir faire sauter les portes. »

Harry le regarda fixement. « - Et ces portes sont… ? »

« - Vieilles d'environ mille ans. » Dit Draco avec un petit sourire triste.

« - Excellent. » Harry tira sa baguette, son cœur battant avec drôle de joie de vivre. « - Ensemble ? »

Ils se regardèrent et partagèrent un regard complice. « - Ensemble. À trois. »

« - Un, deux… »

« - Reculez, Père… Maintenant ! »

« - Reducto ! » Hurla Harry alors que Draco jetait un fort mais contrôlé Diffindo, la combinaison de sort réduisit les lourdes portes en un tas de bois fumant avec un tel vacarme épouvantable que les oreilles d'Harry bourdonnèrent durant dix secondes après cela. Il regarda à travers la fumée les silhouettes effarées de Lucius et Bilby, soulagé de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retranchés vers l'escalier, mettant une distance sécuritaire de ce qui était autrefois les portes.

« - C'était un peu dramatique, tu ne penses pas ? » Murmura Draco, se tournant vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

« - Non, juste efficace. » Dit Harry sur la défensive, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. « - Rien de tel qu'un Reducto pour détruire les choses en une seule fois. »

Draco grogna. « - Auror. » Soupira-t-il, gardant sa baguette en main alors qu'il enjambait les débris et pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée.

« - Je ne suis plus un Auror. » Insista Harry mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait.

« - Il n'y a pas de Détraqueur… regarde. » Dit Draco, posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de Lucius et désignant l'extérieur vide mis à part la pluie battante. « - Tout va bien. »

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Chuchota Lucius, le visage plissé d'anxiété. « - Ont-ils disparu ? Je les ai vus, Draco… je les ai entendus… »

« - Oui, Père, ils ont disparu. » Dit doucement Draco et quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Harry se serra douloureusement alors qu'il restait en arrière, jouant avec ses manches et espérant ne pas être remarqué. Draco, apparemment, avait d'autres idées. « - Harry les a repoussé. » Déclara-t-il allégrement, désignant Harry tout en faisant simultanément un signe de main compliqué en direction de Bilby. L'elfe hocha la tête alors qu'il attendait de nouvelles instructions.

« - Harry ? » Répéta tranquillement Lucius et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années… du moins dans cette réalité… les yeux gris et froids se tournèrent vers lui. Quelque part au milieu du visage amaigri et des cheveux en désordre et de l'aura de confusion générale, un lambeau de l'ancien Lucius Malfoy restait et Harry prit une profonde inspiration, emplissant ses narines avec les senteurs de bois, de fumée et de magie se dissipant.

« - Bonjour Mr Malfoy. » Tenta-t-il avec un mélange de déférence et de confiance et soupçonnant de ne pas y être arrivé du tout.

« - Harry Potter. » Répéta Lucius, continuant de le regarder avec les sourcils froncés. Soudain, il se tourna vers Draco et demanda d'une voix froide : « - Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry Potter est dans ma maison ? Que veut-il ? »

Amusé, Harry leva une main pour se gratter le nez et cacher un sourire.

Draco soupira. « - Il est probablement préférable que tu ne te préoccupe pas de ce sujet. »

« - Tu dois être prudent. » Chuchota Lucius, tournant brièvement les yeux pour fusiller Harry du regard. « - Il y a une possibilité distincte qu'il soit dangereux. »

« - Tout va bien, papa. C'est mon ami. » Assura Draco, ayant l'air si sérieux que le sourire d'Harry fondit pour être remplacé par une lente chaleur intérieure.

« - Es-tu sûr ? Si tu souhaitais simplement me rendre ma baguette… il me semble l'avoir égarée. » Lucius regarda dans le hall d'entrée, les ruines de la porte et son fils, totalement désorienté. « - Je pourrais lui lancer un rapide sort, juste pour être sûr... »

« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » Dit Draco, prenant le coude de son père et le guidant vers l'une des nombreuses portes menant hors du hall d'entrée tout en faisant un autre geste de la main à Bilby. « - Retourne dans ta chambre et Bilby va t'apporter du thé et du gâteau. » L'elfe entra en action et les suivit, laissant Harry seul.

« - J'aimerais du gâteau… » La voix de Lucius résonna vers lui durant une seconde ou deux puis une porte se ferma derrière eux.

Durant une minute ou deux, le silence pesa lourdement sur Harry et il se tint parfaitement immobile, regardant à travers les portes en ruines, le corps frappé par le vent et tentant de calmer son anxiété. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été préparé pour cette fois... pour Lucius… mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait vraiment les éclats de terreur dans les yeux écarquillés ou la confusion chez cet homme qui, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été sa personne préféré au monde, avait été à un moment quelqu'un de redoutable, fier et influent. Peut-être, dans l'équilibre de toutes choses, cela était sa punition pour les choix qu'il avait fait mais Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devait l'être également pour Draco. Il finit par céder à la fraicheur du vent et enroula ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant au vent glacé qui mordait à travers sa chemise humide et piquait sa peau.

**« - Un tel gâchis. »**Dit joyeusement Misu, sortant la tête de son col de chemise et inspectant les dégâts.

**« - Ce n'est pas si horrible, n'est-ce pas ? »** Fit Harry, marchant lentement à travers le sol en marbre et examinant les conséquences de son enthousiaste sort Reducto avec un peu de culpabilité. Okay, alors peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop zélé mais il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter de cela maintenant.

Regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul dans le hall d'entrée, il tira sa baguette et visa le chambranle, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il déversait sa concentration et son énergie dans un sort complexe de construction, celui qu'il avait lu dans de nombreux livres sur le bois mais n'ayant jamais réellement eu besoin de l'utiliser. Espérant pour le mieux, respirant à peine, il bougea lentement sa baguette au-dessus des restes du bois qui jonchaient le sol, réparant centimètre par centimètre et regardant avec fascination alors que les pièces de bois flottaient en l'air pour se remettre en place, s'ancrant aux éclats épars qui étaient restés attachés à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il resta immobile, la baguette tremblant légèrement et au moment où les bords des deux portes retrouvèrent leur trous de serrures … intacts bien que légèrement décentrés… il avait tout oublié de la pluie et de son front chaud et humide sous l'effort. Avec une longue expiration soulagée, il recula, abaissant sa baguette pour évaluer son travail.

**« - Cela était très intelligent. »**S'enthousiasma Misu, se tordant autour de ses cheveux avec un plaisir évident.

**« - Merci. »** Fit Harry, en dépit du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Les portes, bien qu'intactes maintenant, ne semblaient pas tout à fait pareil… à ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils, essuyant son visage chaud et reculant pour obtenir un meilleur regard. Certaines jointures étaient clairement visibles et il avait le vague sentiment que quelques-unes des pièces n'étaient pas à leur bonne place. D'une certaine manière. Il recula à nouveau, plissant les yeux et se sentant buter contre quelque chose de solide. Quelque chose de solide et chaud et oh, dieu, quelque chose qui sentait fantastiquement bon.

« - Putain, désolé. » Marmonna-t-il, son cœur battant comme un idiot alors qu'il se retourna et s'éloignait de Draco, plus effrayé que ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire à quelqu'un une sorte de faveur.

Draco lui accorda un demi-sourire ironique. « - Tu devrais l'être. J'avais enfin un merveilleux prétexte pur me débarrasser de ces vieilles portes horribles et maintenant tu me les as remis en place. » Il soupira.

Harry fit la grimace et saisit Misu, qui pendait utilement devant ses yeux et se balançant d'avant en arrière. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Bon sang, non. » Le sourire de Draco le réchauffa. « - J'ai de bien meilleures choses à faire que perdre mon temps sur des portes. Tu m'as plutôt sauvé d'une crise, en fait. »

Soulagé, Harry laissa échapper un énorme soupir. « - Elles ne sont pas tout à fait… » Il se retourna et fit un vague mouvement de baguette. « - … pas tout à fait parfaites, disons. »

« - Une vertu de plus surestimé. » Dit doucement Draco et quand Harry se retourna pour croiser son regard, ce qu'il y vit… juste pour un bref instant… vola son souffle. « - Viens. Je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, ses chaussures claquant sur le marbre. Harry le regarda pendant un moment puis se hâta de le suivre à travers les dédales familiers des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans son bureau. Draco alluma un feu d'un mouvement insouciant de baguette puis passa derrière son bureau et fouilla dans le tiroir du bas et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Là, posé sur un coin du grand mobilier et scintillant doucement dans la lumière du feu, se trouvait les excuses d'Harry. Il sourit.

Enfin, Draco ouvrit un tiroir et récupéra quatre dossiers reliés de cuir, qu'il disposa parfaitement sur le bureau en face d'Harry.

« - Je pensais que cela pourrait t'intéresser. »

« - Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Harry, tendant la main pour toucher le premier dossier. Il avait des soupçons sur le contenu mais il refusait de laisser ses espoirs prendre le dessus.

Draco sourit en coin. « - Mes dossiers de mensonge et corruption, bien sûr. »

« - Drame, drame. » Murmura Harry, lui souriant.

« - C'est une affaire très dramatique. » Draco haussa les épaules, faisant le tour du bureau et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'Harry. « - Très contraire au monde de la finance. »

« - Mm. » Fit Harry, faisant un certain effort pour paraitre nonchalant à la proximité soudaine. « - Certainement. »

Draco haussa simplement un sourcil et indiqua les dossiers sans détourner les yeux d'Harry. « - Menteurs… Total Menteur … Idiots Assoiffés de Pouvoir… et Bâtard Toxiques. » Expliqua-t-il, désignant chaque dossier à Harry. « - C'est important de classer. » Ajouta-t-il, remarquant l'expression perplexe d'Harry.

« - Je vois. » Admit Harry, essayant de s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait bien perçu. « - Impossible que Menteur et Total Menteur soient en quelque sorte… classé dans la même catégorie ? »

« - Peut-être. » Draco haussa les épaules. « - Mais il est toujours préférable d'avoir quatre choses plutôt que trois. »

« - Bien sûr. » Marmonna Harry avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Bien sûr les _trois_ devaient être évités à tout prix. Son petit frisson de satisfaction tourna vite à la panique quand Draco le fixa avec un regard curieux, un peu suspect. « - Je veux dire… bien sûr… ça a du sens… quatre est un nombre pair… un nombre équilibré, alors… ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit… je peux y jeter un œil ? »

« - Je pense que ce serait mieux. » Dit Draco, l'observant encore un instant avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil à haut dossier près de la cheminée et invitant silencieusement Harry à se joindre à lui.

Se mordant les lèvres dans une tentative de retenir d'autres commentaires imbéciles, Harry s'installa sur l'autre fauteuil et ouvrit le premier dossier sur ses genoux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les seuls sons dans le bureau fut le crépitement du feu et la pluie battante contre la fenêtre. Draco attendait patiemment, séchant ses manchettes à côté du feu tandis qu'Harry feuilletait les pages, les photographies, les coupures de journaux et les petites annotations soignées mis en place avec minutie, qui rappelait les albums de l'aperçu que Draco faisait sur leur vie ensemble.

Enfin, il soupira et leva les yeux, ses doigts effleurant le coin d'une photographie d'un sorcier élégamment habillé et barbu, un employé subalterne du ministère.

« - Il y a beaucoup de gens que je connais là-dedans. » Dit-il, à la fois surpris et pas du tout surpris d'avoir vu tant de ses ex-collègues. Et cela était seulement le deuxième dossier sur les quatre.

« - Il y a beaucoup de corruption au sommet, Harry. » Dit Draco et bien que les mots étaient désinvoltes, sa voix douce et son expression transmirent quelque chose proche de l'empathie.

« - Je sais. » Soupira Harry, se demandant déjà quand est-ce qu'il verrait quelque chose sur Fitzwilliam. Il n'était certainement pas question d'être un 'si'. Il posa le dossier 'Total Menteur' et prit celui des 'Idiots Avides de Pouvoir'. « - Alors. » Dit-il, essayant de se distraire de la lancinante impression de déception dans le creux de son estomac. « - Quel est le plan ? Tu récupères toutes ces informations sur chacun et puis… quoi ? Il suffit de passer à autre chose ? »

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Répliqua Draco, visiblement hérissé. « - Envoyer mes notes au Département de la Justice Magique afin qu'ils puissent les enterrer… et probablement moi aussi ? »

Harry grogna. « - Non, bien sûr que non. Les exposer toi-même. » Dit-il, sachant qu'il simplifiait les choses et refusait d'y prendre soin.

« - Je pense que nous avons déjà parlé de ça avant. » Soupira Draco, levant une main vers ses cheveux humides.

« - Que puis-je dire ? » Sourit Harry. « - Je suis persistant. »

« - Tu es fou. »

« - Tu continues de le dire. »

« - Tu l'es. » Insista Draco, se penchant en avant et regardant Harry comme s'il était quelque chose de très étrange. « - Je pense que le Département des Aurors te manque. Je pense que tu essayes d'attraper le méchant à travers moi. En fait, oui… » Draco se rassit, croisant les bras avec triomphe. « - Ceci est un cas de résolution de crime par autrui. Je ne serais pas surpris si c'était une condition psychologique reconnue. »

« - As-tu fini ? » Demanda Harry légèrement.

Draco regarda le feu et haussa les épaules. « - Pour le moment. »

« - Très bien, alors. » Dit-il, regardant les flammes aussi. S'il était honnête, il était trop heureux de se cramponner à la théorie bizarre de Draco. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait admettre qu'il _savait_ que Draco ferait un excellent enquêteur et c'était probablement une bonne idée d'avoir une sorte d'excuse pour son vif intérêt concernant la carrière de Draco. Il soupira. « - Peut-être que je pense juste que c'est quelque chose pour lequel tu es intéressé par… par opposition à ton emploi actuel. »

Les yeux gris croisèrent les siens. « - Tu es vraiment déterminé à m'entraîner avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne dit rien, regardant juste vers le dossier sur ses genoux, les lèvres fermement serrées. Les bras croisés, il tourna plusieurs pages, l'esprit tournant trop rapidement pour prêter beaucoup d'attention aux mots et aux photos jusqu'à ce qu'une paire familière de yeux vert attire son attention. Harry regarda, le cœur battant et Franz Fitzwilliam le regarda en retour, entouré de coupure de presse et notes, tout comme les autres personnes du dossier de Draco.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda soudainement Draco et Harry leva les yeux, cette fois complètement empli de détermination.

« - Je vais bien. Cet homme, cependant… » Il tourna le dossier et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Fitzwilliam. « - C'est exactement le genre d'idiot qui doit obtenir ce qu'il mérite. »

Draco se renfrogna. « - Oui, bien. La seule raison pour laquelle il a échappé au dossier Bâtard Toxique est parce qu'il est loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'il le pense. »

« - Je peux le croire. » Dit Harry. « - Que sais-tu de lui ? »

« - La plupart est écrit juste en face de toi. »

« - Ma tête me fait mal. » Dit Harry et c'était plus une exagération qu'un mensonge pur et simple. « - Dis-moi. »

Draco l'observa silencieusement durant un moment puis convoqua Bilby, qui s'empressa de lui faire un rapport sur l'état de Lucius avant de partir chercher une bouteille de chez Borteg. Seulement une fois que les verres furent remplis et l'elfe parti, Draco répondit à la demande d'Harry.

« - Fitzwilliam est surtout attiré par l'argent. » Expliqua-t-il, équilibrant son lourd verre sur la paume de sa main. « - C'est, sans équivoque, la seule chose dont il se soucie. Pour autant que j'ai pu le constater, il est associé à plusieurs pays européens… euh… des organisations clandestines, toutes violentes et extrêmement dangereuses. »

« - PožarRiba. » Murmura Harry.

Si Draco fut surpris par ses paroles, il ne le montra pas. « - Entre autre, oui. » Il prit son verre et exhala un long panache de fumée. « - Ces… liens, si tu préfères, lui permettent de participer à des petites affaires louches qui rapportent des quantités d'argent innocent pour le ministère et d'énormes réductions pour lui-même. »

« - Est-il dangereux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Cela dépend. Personnellement, non. Je l'ai suivi à quelques reprises et je ne pense pas qu'il inflige tout type de dommage lui-même mais je peux seulement imaginer ce dont ces amis sont capables dans le dos du ministère. _Ils_ sont dangereux. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. « - Comment as-tu pu le suivre ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« - Polynectar. » Admit Draco, les yeux brillants. Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire fier et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de réfléchir de nouveau à lui.

« - Bien. » Approuva-t-il.

« - Tu sais, je pense que je pourrais vite m'habituer à tes compliments. » Songea Draco.

« - Maintenant, je sais que tout est possible. » Dit Harry, levant son verre et savourant la brûlure du whisky Pur-feu sur sa langue, se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour consolider la recherche de Draco sans paraître en savoir trop. « - Il y a des rumeurs sur Fitzwilliam, tu sais. »

Draco tapota ses doigts contre son verre, les yeux plissés dans la contemplation. « - Je suis assez étonné d'entendre cela de toi de toutes les personnes. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Que veux-tu dire, moi de toutes les personnes ? »

« - Son ex-acolyte. » Murmura Draco, un sourcil arqué.

« - Je ne suis certainement pas son acolyte. » Répliqua Harry sur la défensive. « - Je travaillais pour lui mais c'était tout ! »

Draco sourit. « - Tu es merveilleusement facile à faire craquer, tu sais. »

« - Vas te faire voir. » Marmonna Harry, vidant son verre et malgré son irritation, lutta contre un sourire. « - Rien que pour ça, je vais passer la prochaine demi-heure à te persuader de faire quelque chose tout ceci. » Dit-il fermement, empilant les dossiers sur les genoux de Draco, un par un.

« - Ah, bien. Je vais profiter de cela. » Draco soupira. « - Un verre ? »

* * *

« - Tu ne m'as pas dit. » Se retrouva à dire Harry une ou deux heures plus tard. « - Comment diable parvient-il à se déplacer si vite ? »

Le sourire de Draco était lent et triste. « - Comme je l'ai dit, il n'a plus sa baguette pour des raisons évidentes mais il a toujours eu un talent formidable pour transplaner. Tu n'imagines pas tous les sorts que ma mère et moi avons dû mettre tout autour de l'extérieur de la maison la première fois qu'il est rentré. »

« - Je peux imaginer. » Dit Harry, tendant la main vers les braises mourantes du feu.

La pluie s'était calmée en une tombée plus paresseuse et le soleil commençait à nouveau à percer à travers les nuages, éclairant de lumière le bureau et illuminant les gouttes de pluie sur les vitres. Harry se sentait à l'aise, au chaud et agréablement hébété par le mélange du whisky Pur-Feu et la présence de Draco et il commençait à penser qu'il serait bien content de rester dans ce fauteuil pour le restant de sa vie.

Malheureusement, ses plans furent sabotés par le bruit de pas dans le couloir. Draco et lui échangèrent un regard mais la baguette était calmement posée sur le bureau, ce qui suggérait que Lucius était toujours dans sa chambre. Un léger coup, un bruissement de sac en papier et un échange murmuré de mots plus tard, Narcissa entra dans le bureau, suivi de près par Scorpius. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues roses et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, enveloppés dans de longues capes légères et chargés de sacs. Narcissa, une fois de plus, était vêtu d'un pantalon et des bottes qui se coordonnaient parfaitement et un châle était savamment drapé, épinglé à son épaule avec une broche étincelante en forme de lézard. Elle sourit chaleureusement, d'abord à son fils puis à Harry.

« - Bonjour chéri. Bonjour Harry. »

« - Bonjour Mère. » Dit Draco, posant son verre et haussant un sourcil à Harry comme s'il l'interroger face à la familiarité inattendue. Harry sourit simplement. Elle se souvenait.

« - Bonjour Madame Malfoy. » Dit Harry, redressant sa posture et faisant un sourire à Scorpius, qui le regardait avec intérêt de derrière sa grand-mère. Quelque chose dans son expression presque impénétrable ramena les mots de sa lettre dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_Gay, gay, gay. Monsieur Potter est gay. Sais-tu que Monsieur Potter est gay ?_

Putain de merde. _« Il semble juste que tu ais été démasqué par mon fils… j'ai été démasqué par mon père. » _Avait dit Draco il y a même vingt minutes. _« C'est agréable de garder les choses dans la famille. »_

« - Salut papa ! Salut Monsieur Potter ! » Dit brillamment Scorpius.

Harry émit un 'salut' et un faible sourire puis passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux humides et regarda le feu. Ça semblait être l'endroit le plus sûr pour le moment.

« - Grand-mère m'a acheté un jeu de Bavboule puis nous avons pris notre déjeuner à Rembrandt et nous avons vu le capitaine des Vagabonds de Wigtown s'acheter de nouvelles robes ! » Annonça Scorpius, posant ses sacs sur la table à côté de Draco. « - Qu'as-tu fait ? » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« - Rien d'excitant, je t'assure. » Dit Draco, se levant et permettant à Scorpius de le serrer dans ses bras, posant une main pâle dans le dos de son fils et lissant ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent de l'autre. « - Ce n'était que des choses ennuyeuses. Tu n'as rien manqué du tout. »

« - Mmph. » Marmonna Scorpius contre le gilet de Draco.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé aux portes de l'entrée ? » Demanda calmement Narcissa, enlevant ses gants en cuir, un doigt à la fois.

Draco fit un petit sourire. « - Nous avons eu un petit incident mais c'est réparé maintenant. »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil très familier et Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle savait exactement quel genre d'incident avait eu lieu en son absence. Les petits moments de Lucius n'avaient rien de nouveau pour elle, après tout.

« - Elles sont différentes. » Dit-elle avec soin.

Draco libéra Scorpius et fit un petit haussement d'épaule. « - Je les aimes bien comme ça. »

« - Moi aussi. » Opina Scorpius, copiant involontairement l'action de son père.

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa brillèrent d'amusement et durant une seconde, elle jeta un regard à Harry, comprenant qu'il était compris dans le petit discours cryptique. Soulagé, il s'assit en avant et se contenta d'écouter, sachant que personne ne fera de dépression nerveuse à cause des portes mutilées. Les Malfoy, parait-il, sont plus résistants que ce qu'ils paraissent.

« - As-tu vu mes azalées, Draco ? »

« - Oui, Mère. » Dit Draco et Harry put sentir la lassitude dans sa voix. « - Je les ai vu la nuit dernière. »

« - Tu les as vu aujourd'hui ? » Insista-t-elle.

Scorpius rigola et se tourna vers Harry. « - Grand-mère a une relation spéciale avec ses azalées. » Confia-t-il à voix basse. « - C'est un peu comme ses enfants. »

« - Je commence à voir ça. » Dit Harry, se levant à contrecœur et jetant un regard nostalgique à son fauteuil. Il glissa une main dans sa poche pour caresser une Misu endormie. Elle avait besoin de manger quelque chose et le grognement de son estomac suggéra qu'il en avait besoin aussi. « - Je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Je vous promets de jeter un œil sur vos azalées en partant, Madame Malfoy… je serais ravi de vous faire part de mon avis pas très expert sur eux. »

« - Je vais vous raccompagner. » Dit-elle en posant ses sacs avec soin et lui ouvrant la porte.

« - Ah, d'accord. » Surpris, Harry hocha la tête. Il sourit à Scorpius et dit au revoir à Draco, ayant la sensation que quelque chose l'éloignait de lui d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout expliquer. « - Je t'enverrais un hibou. » Dit-il avant de sortir dans le couloir et quelque chose dans l'expression de Narcissa le fit se sentir comme un idiot, ce qu'il savait être.

Ils ne parlèrent pas alors qu'ils avançaient, côte à côte, dans les couloirs, dans le hall d'entrée puis dans le parc. Narcissa ne mentionna plus les portes et bien que la curiosité lui brûlait de savoir si oui ou non elle savait quel était son rôle dans le changement, il n'osa pas demander. Le vent était merveilleusement frais et Harry savoura la sensation. Les cheveux pâles de Narcissa voletaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle marchait et elle enfouit ses mains sous ses bras pour les réchauffer, ayant l'air terriblement royale et ordinaire à la fois.

« - J'espère que l'incident, comme l'a dit Draco, ne vous donnera pas une plus mauvaise image de nous, Harry. » Dit-elle finalement.

« - Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir une mauvaise image de vous. » Répondit sincèrement Harry.

La bouche de Narcissa tiqua. Elle ne le regardait pas, préférant fixer son regard sur les roses blanches au loin. « - Vous êtes un homme intéressant. »

« - Quand vous dites 'intéressant', voulez-vous dire étrange ? » Demanda Harry.

Narcissa rigola doucement. « - Nous sommes tous étranges à notre façon, Harry. »

« - Je suis entièrement d'accord. » Dit Harry, suivant son exemple et abandonnant le chemin de gravier pour marcher sur la pelouse. L'herbe était humide, mouillant rapidement le bas de son pantalon alors qu'il se rapprochait du parterre de fleurs et observait les azalées bien-aimées de Narcissa. « - Étrange et beau. » Marmonna-t-il, regardant les petites fleurs en forme d'étoiles impaires qui frémissaient dans la brise.

« - Elles se sont plus épanouies depuis la dernière fois, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour examiner un spécimen particulièrement inhabituel. Les senteurs mêlées du Chemin de Traverse émanaient de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, venant s'enrouler autour de lui pour le réconforter.

« - C'est une question de dignité, vous comprenez. » Dit-elle, levant des yeux graves vers lui.

« - Oui. » Répondit doucement Harry, la poitrine serrée.

« - Pour Lucius. » Elle tira sa baguette et nettoya les débris sur le sol que l'orage avait causé. « - Je ne veux pas être dramatique mais je crois que l'homme avec lequel je me suis mariée aurait préféré mourir plutôt que subir cela. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'avoir le monde extérieur _au courant_ de cela. »

« - Je sais. » Dit-il et alors qu'elle le regardait une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, sa fragilité était si évidente qu'Harry ressentit l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de tout lâcher, juste pour un petit moment. Il garda les mains le long de son corps. « - Je ne dirais à personne ce que j'ai vu. Draco est mon ami maintenant et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal comme ça. »

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête et tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'espérer qu'elle le croit. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de forcer une femme comme elle à accepter tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« - Je pense que vous êtes bon pour Draco. » Dit-elle finalement.

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit de plaisir. « - Je l'espère. Nous avons beaucoup en commun ces jours-ci. »

Narcissa l'observa fixement, soulevant une main pour empêcher ses cheveux de fouetter son visage. « - Je pense que vous êtes bon l'un pour l'autre. » Précisa-t-elle, les mots lourds d'une signification à peine dissimulée.

Le visage rouge, Harry se força à maintenir le contact visuel. « - Madame Malfoy… il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi… nous sommes juste… » Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand il vit sa soudaine expression.

« - Harry… je connais mon fils. Je le connais mieux qu'il se connait lui-même. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et il y a très peu de choses qui l'ont rendu heureux ces dernières années. Vous semblez être proche, donc je suis sûr qu'il vous a au moins parlé un peu de son mariage. » Elle fit une pause.

« - Un peu, oui. » Fit Harry, étant à la fois intimidé et intrigué. « - Assez. » Modifia-t-il.

« - Elle lui a donné un fils merveilleux. » Dit Narcissa, s'adoucissant visiblement alors qu'elle mentionnait Scorpius. « - Je ne peux pas le nier. Mais Draco a besoin d'un partenaire… d'un égal. Il lui faut une autre personne pour l'encourager, qui soit là pour lui là où je ne peux être. J'espère que vous comprenez ? »

Harry comprenait. Il comprenait si parfaitement bien qu'il avait l'impression que Narcissa lui avait jeté un Crucio en plein visage, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cette partie de la conversation devait avoir lieu en fait.

« - Je ne pense pas que Draco soit le genre de personne qui ait besoin de quelqu'un. » Dit-il, provoquant à Narcissa un sourire ironique.

« - Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit cela, Monsieur Potter. »

« - Harry. »

« - Pardonnez-moi. Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un, Harry. »

« - Même vous ? » Demanda Harry avec hardiesse.

Narcissa resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, tordant simplement une mèche rebelle autour de sa main et son poignet. « - Chacun d'entre nous. » Dit-elle fermement.

Cette fois, Harry la toucha. Il tendit la main et effleura du bout des doigts le dos de sa main qui pendait à ses côtés. Elle lui permit. Sa peau était lisse et douce, bien que des jointures plus nouées apparaissaient à l'œil, ses bagues étaient froides contre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers les azalées puis rencontrèrent finalement ceux d'Harry avec un petit sourire. Il la libéra et prit une profonde inspiration de l'air humide.

« - Suis-je si évident ? » Demanda-t-il et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il demandait cela récemment.

« - Je ne veux pas que vous soyez évident. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers les azalées et poussant un léger soupir. « - Modération… chaleur… passion fragile. » Entonna-t-elle, comme si les significations délicates étaient les mots d'un sort. Pour la première fois, Harry se demanda la signification particulière des fleurs dans sa vie et une lente, douce tristesse envahit ses veines.

« - Prenez soin de vous pour moi. » Ajouta-t-il distraitement.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, les cils pâles contre ses joues aussi pâles. Elle sourit. « - Si vous le faites. »

* * *

Le vendredi matin, l'atelier d'Harry était à nouveau plein d'enfants. Ron, sans surprise, était coincé dans des réunions et Hermione avait insisté pour faire ce qu'elle appelait une 'matinée entre filles' avec Ginny, qui, d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu constater, impliqué du thé, des gâteaux, des plaintes et se mettre éventuellement des choses inutiles sur le visage. En ce qui le concernait, grand bien leur fasse, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elles méritaient une pause.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas, de toute façon. Il était toujours heureux de voir Rose et Hugo ainsi que ses enfants. Ils étaient lumineux, heureux, bien élevés et, avec l'aide d'Al et Lily, ils égayaient l'atmosphère de la boutique avec une énergie et une vigueur qui était absolument contagieuse.

Harry essuya ses mains sales sur son tablier, posa le dernier bol créé sur la grille de refroidissement et s'arrêta un moment pour les regarder. Quatre d'entre eux étaient profondément concentré, réunis au sol autour d'une grande pancarte en hêtre qu'ils avaient choisi comme base pour la nouvelle enseigne d'Harry.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise que Lily prenne les rênes, se nommant comme une sorte de directeur de création et donnant des instructions détaillées aux autres, qui n'en étaient pas gênés. Hugo, déjà recouvert de peinture, était à genoux à côté d'elle, les yeux écarquillés et pinceau à la main, tandis que Rose et Al se relayaient avec le plus grand marteau qu'ils avaient pu trouver, tapant sur des bandes de métal molles qui prenaient la forme d'un poisson légèrement bancal. Harry avait plané anxieusement au-dessus d'eux les premières minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Al souligne… avec raison… que le fait de les regarder n'allait pas les empêcher de s'écrabouiller un ongle ou casser un doigt, et d'ailleurs _'tu as toujours des trucs à faire, papa !'_

Pourtant, il avait gardé un œil sur eux et sur James aussi, qui avait revêtu son attitude habituelle et était effondré contre le mur avec ses genoux replié et ses cheveux tombant au-dessus d'un œil.

« - Tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry, venant s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de James et le tapotant avec son pied.

« - Ouais. »

Harry sourit à lui-même. « - Bien. »

« - Il ne veut pas aider. » S'exclama Rose, prenant le marteau des mains d'Al et tapant joyeusement sur le poisson en métal.

« - Tu ne m'as pas demandé de faire quoi que ce soit, petit génie. » Répliqua James, en faisant une grimace à sa cousine.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Lily, semblant scandalisée. Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry. « - Ce n'est pas vrai, papa. »

« - Ca ne l'est pas. » Ajouta Al utilement, s'asseyant sur ses talons et regardant les progrès de Rose. « - Elle t'a demandé ce que tu voulais faire dès le début. Tu peux utiliser le marteau si tu veux. » Proposa-t-il. « - Après Rose, je veux dire. » Modifia-t-il à son regard acéré.

« - Non, merci. » Soupira James. Il regarda Harry. « - Quand est-ce que maman arrive ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Quand elle aura effacé toutes les rides de son visage ? » Suggéra Harry, dans l'espoir d'arracher un sourire à son fils.

James ne dit rien mais son expression fut nettement moins aigre quand Lily lui demanda d'aider à porter la pancarte à l'extérieur quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois sur les pavés, Harry lança un sort d'allègement sur l'enseigne pour plus de commodité pour la mettre en place mais elle était toujours difficile à manier et Rose choisit de rester sur l'escabeau grinçant et maintenir l'enseigne avec lui tandis que les autres prenaient du recul et jugeaient du résultat.

« - Alors, quel est le verdict ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Très bien. » Dit Kari, appuyée sur le chambranle du Dragondale avec une serviette sur son épaule. « - Oserai-je demander la signification du poisson violet ? »

« - Je ne voudrais pas si j'étais vous. » Déclara sèchement James.

« - Ça vient d'un rêve. » Expliqua Lily, remuant mystérieusement ses doigts.

Kari rigola. « - Eh bien, je pense que c'est génial. »

« - Ici ? » Demanda Harry, se tordant pour regarder Al et Hugo, qui regardaient l'enseigne avec la tête penchée. « - N'est-ce pas droit ? »

« - On dirait bien d'ici ! » Fit Al, protégeant ses yeux du soleil de midi.

James grogna. « - Tu es sérieux ? »

Harry maintint l'enseigne sur le mur avec une main et regarda son fils. « - Quel est le problème avec ça, James ? Aides-moi, veux-tu ? »

« - C'est juste… tout faux. » Déclara James avec un soupir dramatique. « - Pour commencer, ce n'est pas droit. »

« - Tu ne veux pas que ce soit droit, c'est ennuyeux. » Déclara Al.

« - Dois-je la relever un peu de ce côté ? » Suggéra Rose, déplaçant son côté de la pancarte et manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Harry.

« - Bon sang. » Fit James avec humeur, croisant les bras et se rapprochant. « - Tu peux la mettre droite ou tu peux la mettre de travers si ça te chante mais si tu la laisses ainsi, c'est foutu… ça donne juste l'impression que c'est un travail à moitié fait pour l'accrocher… je veux dire… si c'est bâclé… ça ne donne pas une bonne image, non ? »

« - Tu devrais faire attention à ton langage, James. » Conseilla Rose par-dessus son épaule. « - Maman dit qu'Hugo est une vraie éponge en ce moment. »

« - Non, je ne le suis pas. » Protesta Hugo. « - Je suis comme un crocodile. »

Harry rigola. Ça commença petit, juste un ricanement amusé mais Rose le suivit et il finit par rire complètement, puis Al, et Lily, et Kari et bientôt, l'ensemble du groupe rigolait, à bout de souffle. Même Hugo fut pris dans le fou rire tout en insistant sur le fait que 'ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis vraiment un crocodile !'

Avec un sourire indulgent, James dirigea les opérations pour positionner l'enseigne avec des gestes de la main et quelques ordres jusqu'à ce que finalement, il fut satisfait et donne l'aval à Harry et Rose en levant son pouce. Harry tira sa baguette et fixa l'enseigne au mur puis, avec un soupir de soulagement, Rose et lui descendirent de l'escabeau.

« - Bon travail, tout le monde. » Dit-il en reculant et observant la plaque de bois et de métal qui transformait en quelque sorte son atelier en un nouvel endroit. Le tout était un peu rude sur les bords, le métal martelé était inégale et la légende 'FISH PURPLE' peinte en une couleur prune, était un peu de travers mais il aimait ça. il aimait beaucoup.

« - Je me sens comme si j'ai aidé. » Sourit Kari, saisissant son torchon et disparaissant à nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors qu'Hermione et Ginny tournaient au coin de la rue.

« - Oh, très joli. » Approuva Hermione, souriant à Harry et retenant doucement Hugo alors qu'il tentait de se serrer contre elle et mettre de la peinture violette sur ses vêtements. « - Je n'ai pas à demander qui a aidé à peindre. »

« - Il a fait un très bon travail. » Dit Lily sérieusement.

Ginny ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille et fit à Harry un sourire détendu. Elle sentait les fleurs et son visage était illuminé de bien-être. C'était bon de voir, bien que pour un instant, Harry ne pouvait pas être sûr de comment garder ses pieds sous lui.

« - On dirait que vous avez passés une bonne matinée. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Oh, oui. Le monde a été complètement refait maintenant. » Fit Ginny et Hermione rigola.

« - Oui, pas une personne a été laissé de côté. Pas même toi. »

Harry plissa le nez. « - Merveilleux. Je me sens… inclus. »

« - Rien de mauvais. » Lui assura Ginny, presque à voix basse, alors qu'elle tapotait son bras et s'éloignant pour saluer Al et James, qui étaient sous la nouvelle enseigne, examinant attentivement tous les angles. Rien de mauvais, disait-elle, et il la croyait.

Hermione lui sourit. « - Eh bien, je pense que les algues sur le visage ont effacé la fatigue de ces deux semaines de réunions ridicules. »

« - Algues ? » Répéta Harry, perplexe.

« - Oh oui. » Acquiesça Hermione, fouillant dans son sac à bandoulière et sortant un dépliant. « - Tu devrais essayer Harry, c'est vraiment relaxant. Antony est malade de jalousie en voyant que j'ai pu en profiter. »

Bien sûr. « - Anthony… Anthony Goldstein ? »

« - Oui, tout à fait. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Harry prit la brochure offerte et la plia entre ses doigts. « - Parce que Neville le fréquente. Le savais-tu ? »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent. « - Non mais je n'ai pas revu Neville depuis longtemps… nous gardons contact mais chaque fois que nous voulons nous voir, soit Hugo est malade ou le travail est trop important… »

Harry soupira en repensant à l'amitié qui les liait tous dans l'aperçu.

« - Ouais, je sais. Ne penses-tu pas que Nev peut trouver mieux ? » Murmura-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione rigola légèrement. « - Tu parles comme ma mère. Je suis sûre qu'il peut prendre ses propres décisions. »

_« Tant mieux venant de toi. » _Pensa Harry. « - Ouais mais il est… bien ? N'est-il pas un peu énervant ? »

Hermione rigola encore. « - Anthony ? Il est… non. Il est un peu vif mais il est bien. »

« - Je vais suivre ton avis sur lui alors. » Dit-il, regardant dans les yeux marrons sincère et effaçant le dernier doute inutile. Si Hermione disait qu'il était bien alors il était bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« - Tu devrais. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire étrange. « - Je suis un très bon juge de caractère. »

Harry ne dit rien mais se sentit merveilleusement détendu alors qu'il disait au revoir à James, Al, Ginny, Rose, Hugo et Hermione. La seule chose qui gâchait sa joie était la perspective de son après-midi avec Lily. Lily, son amie Jeannette et une impitoyable plaque de glace. Il soupira, regardant Lily à ses côtés et ajustant ses nattes, souhaitant pouvoir se plaindre à Misu. Elle était restée à la maison dans son vivarium, parce que, malgré ses supplications pour venir, Harry ne pensait pas que la patinoire était le meilleur endroit pour un serpent, en particulier un serpent endormi qui était sur le point de muer.

Sûrement, cependant, que ça ne serait pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il imaginait.

* * *

C'était exactement aussi mauvais qu'il l'imaginait.

Ses demandes de regarder depuis les gradins tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde alors que les deux petites filles le poussaient à enfiler des patins en plastique bleu et le traînaient sur la glace. Au moment où il tombait sur ses mains et ses genoux pour la troisième fois, il commença à remettre en question sa décision de les emmener faire du patinage plutôt qu'emmener James et Al acheter de nouvelles robes d'école, mais Jeannette… qui était, si possible, encore plus autoritaire que Lily… ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

« - Vous devez continuer, Monsieur Potter. » Insista-t-elle, saisissant sa main gantée entre les siennes et glissant sans effort en arrière, l'entraînant à une vitesse fulgurante, sa longue queue de cheval fouettant derrière elle. « - Si vous vous arrêtez, vous ne vous améliorerez pas ! »

Lily arriva et saisit son autre main, patinant à côté de Jeannette et regardant par-dessus son épaule toutes les quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas patiner à reculons encore mais était capable de tourner et faire des petits sauts et Harry sourit fièrement entre deux petits moments de panique et de douleur.

Au moment où ils partirent, il frissonnait de froid à cause de ses vêtements humides et il boitait légèrement.

**« - Je te jure. »**Dit-il à Misu quand il se vautra sur son lit et reposa ses vieux os. **« - Tu n'aurais pas du tout aimé cela. »**

**« - Peu importe. »**Dit Misu, sortant sa tête hors du vivarium et glissant sinueusement sur la table de chevet vers Harry. **« - Peu importe ! Regarde ! J'ai pris ma nouvelle peau ! »**

Harry sourit, la soulevant sur sa poitrine et admirant les couleurs vives et brillantes de ses nouvelles écailles.

**« - Je vois ça, c'est merveilleux. »**Murmura-t-il. **« - Veux-tu dîner avec moi ? »**

* * *

Blaise était toujours dans son bureau à sept heures, laissant Harry et Misu patientaient dans l'immense hall de l'immeuble, sous l'œil curieux de Kerensa la réceptionniste. Tout endolori à cause de ses contacts répétés avec la glace, il lui sourit juste gentiment et tenta de rester aussi immobile que possible. Lorsque Blaise sortit de l'ascenseur quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à se remettre sur pied sous sourciller et se sentit plutôt fier de sa maîtrise de soi.

« - Harry ! » S'écria-t-il, souriant et serrant fortement la main d'Harry avec enthousiasme. « - Content de te voir. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder sa réceptionniste. « - Kerensa, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous avant que votre petit-ami oublie à quoi vous ressemblez. » Il ajouta, à voix basse pour que seul Harry entende : « - Bourreau de travail. »

Harry sourit. « - Je suis sûr que tu connais ça. »

Blaise rigola. « - Oui, en effet. Allez, jetons-nous dans la mêlée. » Déclara-t-il, dirigeant Harry vers la sortie et la fraîcheur du soir, le guidant à travers les boutiques et les maisons et finalement, dans une rue latérale doucement éclairée, où un vieux auvent rouge pendait au-dessus d'une fenêtre encombrée de plantes grimpantes et dont l'enseigne indiquait : 'Giuseppe – de 1935 jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plein'. L'odeur âcre de l'ail et l'origan frappa Harry avant que la porte soit complètement ouverte et il eut l'eau à la bouche en prévision. Misu sortit la tête de sa poche de chemise et sa langue fouetta l'air avec délice.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place à une petite table branlante dans un coin, Blaise entama une rapide conversation en italien avec un garçon aux cheveux argentés et Harry en fut à la fois surpris et impressionné. Quelque part dans son esprit, il eut le vague souvenir que le père de Blaise était italien et maintenant, Harry se demandait depuis combien de temps il venait dans ce petit endroit bizarre. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les fresques craquelées, les bougies bien entamées, la masse de plantes… dont certaines s'agitaient curieusement… et les divers clients, se demandant à quel point ça avait changé depuis 1935. Il soupçonnait peu de choses et c'était merveilleux.

« - Désolé. » Dit Blaise, hochant la tête vers le serveur et le regardant s'éloigné. « - Ils me connaissent assez bien ici et les plus anciens se sont donné pour mission de me marier et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Antonio voulait savoir… eh bien, si tu étais la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore de femme. »

Harry grogna, véritablement amusé. « - Et que lui as-tu dit ? »

« - Je lui ai dit de se mêler de ses affaires et d'apporter la liste des vins, espèce de vieux bougre pourri. » Sourit Blaise

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude de moi maintenant. Ils trouveront le moyen de me parler d'une femme avant la fin de la soirée. » Déclara Blaise, prenant la carte des vins qu'Antonio venait de leur ramener et leur souriant chaleureusement. « - Tout le monde est toujours en train d'essayer de me caser. Même ton subconscient. »

« - Ce n'est pas mon subconscient. » Marmonna Harry. « - C'est l'Opération Temporelle de Boris. »

Blaise rigola. « - Es-tu d'accord pour du rouge ? » Demanda-t-il, désignant la carte des vins.

« - Très bien. Je suis un peu perdu quand il s'agit de vin, pour être honnête. » Admit Harry.

« - Pas de problème. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et c'est le principal. Quand à ta petite histoire… j'ai raconté à mon thérapeute une histoire censurée de ce qui était à un 'ami' et elle m'a prescrit des séances supplémentaires pour ce mois-ci. » Blaise soupira. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry leva les yeux tout en jouant avec le pied de son verre. « - Tu as un thérapeute ? »

« - Tout le monde a un thérapeute de nos jours, Harry. » Dit Blaise, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, se demandant si c'était là qu'il avait échoué.

« - Alors, dis-moi… » Commença Blaise mais il s'interrompit, distrait par quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique. « - Ah, elle vient par ici. »

Intrigué, Harry suivit son regard pour voir une petite femme aux cheveux gris qui avançait délibérément entre les tables vers leur direction. Son visage pincé reflétait la détermination et ses petits yeux noirs brillaient de joie alors qu'elle regardait Blaise.

« - Silvia ! » S'écria-t-il, se levant de son siège et permettant à la petite femme de le serrer dans ses bras, frappant si vigoureusement son dos avec ses grandes mains qu'elle oscilla dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre, sa longue tresse argentée oscillant avec elle.

Par politesse, Harry se leva aussi, regardant avec amusement que Blaise se pinçait les joues et arrangeait ses vêtements. Silvia semblait faire à peine le tiers du poids de Blaise et semblait si fragile qu'elle donnait l'impression de se briser à tout moment mais alors qu'elle parlait, prenant ses grandes mains dans les siennes, il était clair que ce n'était qu'une impression. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que la nouvelle venue disait mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le style d'interrogatoire et il eut soudainement le flash étrange de ce que serait Hermione quand elle serait plus âgée.

« - Silvia. » Dit Blaise, alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, la tournant doucement. « - Questo e'il mio amico, Harry. »

« - Harry Potter ! » S'exclama Silvia avec un grand sourire édenté, prenant ses mains. « - Harry Potter… Ami Blaise, oui ? »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Certainement. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre restaurant est fantastique. »

« - Suo ristorante. » Traduisit Blaise, voyant sa confusion.

« - Ah ! » Elle sourit. « - Grazie, grazie ! Bon garçon ! » Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry et cette fois, il ne fut pas préparer. Il ne parvint pas à retenir une grimace et Silvia rigola alors qu'elle repartait vers la cuisine.

« - Elle va revenir. » Déclara Blaise. « - Ne me dit pas qu'elle a vraiment réussi à te faire mal ? »

« - Je suis déjà blessé. » Dit Harry sur la défensive alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à nouveau.

Blaise le regarda curieusement alors qu'Antonio leur apportait la bouteille de vin et les servait. « - Continue. » Dit-il finalement.

Harry soupira, se sentant comme un idiot. « - J'ai emmené Lily faire du patin à glace. »

« - Eh bien, ça semble amusant ! » Déclara joyeusement Blaise et Harry grogna. Il avait l'horrible soupçon que Blaise le pensait.

« - Eh bien, je pensais que ça serait mieux que l'autre option… essayer de persuader Al et James de prendre douze robes identiques. »

« - Cela semble amusant aussi. » Admit Blaise, reniflant son vin et laissant échapper un soupir satisfait. « - J'aime bien le shopping. »

« - Pour des robes d'école ? » Demanda Harry, douteux. « - Avec deux garçons qui préféreraient être ailleurs ? »

« - Hmm, ça sonne plutôt comme une partie de déplaisir. » Concéda Blaise. « - Et pourtant, tu as grimacé comme un gamin à l'accolade de Silvia ! » Accusa-t-il et Harry assuma alors qu'il répétait ses paroles en italien à la petite femme qui revenait avec un panier de pain sentant merveilleusement bon.

Elle gloussa joyeusement. Harry parvint à comprendre un 'Ah, Blaise !' avant que l'échange le dépasse et il se focalisa sur Misu qui rampait vers le pain. Harry l'attrapa, très conscient que maintenant qu'elle avait muée, elle serait encore plus obsédée par la nourriture que d'habitude. Ce qui était bien mais il ne pensait pas que les serpents appréciaient les corbeilles de pain.

**« - Tu n'aimeras pas ça. »**Dit-il calmement. **« - Tu pourras avoir un peu de ma viande quand elle arrivera. »**

**« - Quel genre de viande ? »**Interrogea Misu, regardant le menu avec lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas lire les mots. Du moins… il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

**« - Je ne sais pas encore. »**Répondit Harry, choisissant mentalement les boulettes sur la recommandation de Blaise et essayant de se décider entre des cannellonis et un risotto de canard.

« - Oh ! » Cria Silvia et Harry leva les yeux de son menu. « - Serpente ! » Elle s'éloigna de la table, visiblement effrayée et plaquant les mains sur sa poitrine.

« - Oh… désolé. » Marmonna Harry, attrapant Misu et la remettant hors de vue dans sa poche. Sa compagnie constante et sa personnalité ensoleillée lui faisait facilement oublier que tout le monde ne pensait pas que c'était merveilleux de passer du temps avec un serpent.

Blaise attira l'attention de la vieille femme et lui parla rapidement, d'une voix si profonde et apaisante, qu'Harry se détendit en même temps que Silvia. Sa culpabilité diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus à grand-chose, se concentra sur la belle cadence de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

« - Oui. » Dit-elle finalement, lorgnant avec méfiance la poche et hochant la tête vers Harry. « - Oh, Harry Potter. » Soupira-t-elle, lui tapotant l'épaule et s'éloignant quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un petit morceau de poulet entre ses doigts noueux. Elle le posa à côté de la fourchette d'Harry et hocha la tête vers Misu, qui avait sorti la tête à l'odeur de la viande. « - Pour serpent… okay ? Okay. » Elle repartit, rapidement remplacé par un serveur qui prit leurs commandes tout en jetant des regards amusés vers Harry.

**« - Vas-y alors. »** Dit Harry quand ils furent seuls, une fois de plus, et Misu se saisit du poulet et l'entraîna dans la poche avec elle. Il sirota son vin, savourant le goût puis regarda Blaise. « - Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« - Je lui ai simplement expliqué que le serpent était gentil… sans danger. Ton familier, pour ainsi dire. » Répondit Blaise.

« - Je n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon. » Admit Harry, bougeant sur sa chaise alors que Misu stabilisait son morceau de poulet contre sa hanche afin de l'avaler. C'était une sensation étrange.

Blaise lui fit un sourire tordu. « - Tu es un homme étrange, Harry Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « - J'ai appris à faire avec. »

« - En effet, c'est le seul moyen. Nous devons apprendre à coexister avec nos excentricités. » Déclara Blaise, posant ses énormes mains sur la nappe. Son expression se fit curieuse alors qu'il observait Harry. « - Dis-moi ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as remis ton insigne d'Auror… Kerensa fait une fixation sur l'idée que tu as fait cela pour écrire un livre mais elle a des idées plutôt étranges à propos des choses. » Les beaux traits de Blaise se froissèrent dans un froncement de sourcils et il soupira. « - Je dois vraiment élargir mon cercle social… cette fille est en train de devenir pire qu'une épouse. »

Harry sourit. « - Je parie que tu serais perdu sans elle. » Dit-il, pensant à Helga et, pendant un instant, à sa démission plutôt violente. Au moins maintenant, elle avait Ron et le vieux bougre misérable qu'il était n'allait pas lui manquer.

« - Je voudrais. » Dit Blaise gravement. « - Elle est la seule personne qui comprenne mon système de classement, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu évites la question. »

« - Loin de moi l'idée. » Rigola Harry. « - Je ne suis pas en train d'écrire un livre, je le crains. »

« - Ah ! » S'exclama Blaise, ayant l'air de se préparer déjà à sa victoire quand il l'annoncerait à Kerensa.

« - Merci. » Fit Harry quand des assiettes de grandes boulettes de viandes, sauce riche et salade étaient posées en face d'eux par Antonio, déposant également du parmesan et un pot de poivre et s'agitant autour de la table jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui fasse signe de les laisser, souriant, et prit son couteau et sa fourchette. Bien que ce fût une première, il pensait qu'il devrait présenter des excuses à son système digestif à l'avance. « - Je travaille avec du verre. » Avoua-t-il avant que Blaise implose de curiosité. « - J'ai un petit atelier et je fais des… petits… trucs décoratifs, je suppose. Des bols et des ampoules et des sculptures… quoi ? »

Blaise avait les yeux écarquillés et le regardait fixement depuis l'autre côté de la table avec un morceau de boulette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « - N'es-tu pas plein de surprises ? »

« - L'univers est plein de surprises. » Corrigea Harry, enfonçant un morceau de bœuf épicé dans sa bouche. « - Oh, c'est bon. »

Sa réponse rendit Blaise fier, comme s'il avait fait le plat lui-même.

« - Vieille recette familiale. » Déclara-t-il, ramassant un peu de sauce avec du pain. « - Top secret. Continue. »

« - Eh bien, mon autre moi était en quelque sorte un artiste. » Admit Harry. « - Avec un sérieux talent, en fait, une sorte de maître charpentier. Je n'avais aucun espoir de pouvoir égaler un tel travail. » Dit-il, repensant au fiasco de la petite table et décidant de partager cette partie-là de l'histoire avec Blaise plus tard, peut-être après un autre verre de vin, quand il ne serait plus vraiment inquiet d'avoir l'air d'un idiot. « - Il… eh bien, _je_ commençais à expérimenter le soufflage du verre et je suppose que j'ai trouvé ma place. »

« - C'est glorieux. » Murmura Blaise, les yeux brillant d'un véritable plaisir. « - Je me posais des questions à propos de tes doigts… maintenant, ça prend du sens. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et examina ses mains. « - Qu'en est-il de mes doigts ? »

« - Ils sont recouverts de petites brûlures. » Précisa Blaise, attrapant le pouce d'Harry et désignant les petites marques et récentes ampoules qui se trouvaient dessus. « - Ce genre de chose ne se trouvent pas sur les mains d'un bureaucrate de haut niveau, sans vouloir te vexer. »

« - Pas du tout… du moins, plus maintenant que je ne suis plus un bureaucrate. » Admit Harry, reportant son attention sur sa nourriture quand Blaise le lâcha.

« - Une bonne chose de faite. » Déclara Blaise, levant son verre puis le vidant d'un mouvement souple du poignet. « - Quand pourrais-je venir voir cette fascinante affaire de mes yeux ? »

« - Tu fais paraître cela plus impressionnant que ça ne l'est vraiment. » Dit Harry avec ironie. « - C'est juste moi et un petit endroit empli de choses bizarres en verre. »

« - Tu vas devoir apprendre à avoir plus confiance en toi si tu veux lancer ta propre affaire. » Répliqua Blaise, remplissant leurs verres et lançant à Harry un regard sévère.

« - Chaque chose en son temps. » Assura Harry, sachant que Blaise avait raison et que s'il devait écouter les conseils de quelqu'un, ça devait être ceux de quelqu'un ayant bâti avec succès sa propre entreprise à partir de rien. « - J'organise une petite inauguration pour l'ouverture le week-end prochain… tu es le bienvenu si tu as le temps. »

Blaise sourit. « - Je serais heureux de voir ces petites choses, Harry. Me feras-tu faire quelque chose ? »

Harry rigola. « - Ta présence suffira. Et Kerensa, si tu peux lui accorder un peu de temps. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Réfléchit Blaise, faussement sérieux. « - Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle en profite. »

« - Eh bien, non. Cela pourrait créer un dangereux précédent. »

Blaise rigola puis eut un froncement de sourcils inquiet. « - Une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment long… tu as tout préparé ? »

« - Ouais, ouais. » Fit Harry, agitant un morceau de pain d'un geste dédaigneux. « - Tout est prêt. » Ce ne l'était pas, bien sûr mais il avait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à penser. « - Je te verras là-bas, alors ? »

« - Absolument. Maintenant… » Blaise s'interrompit pour permettre à Antonio de ramasser leurs assiettes puis croisa les bras sur la table, se penchant vers Harry. « - Parles-moi de Maura. Tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir. »

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots semblaient se coincer dans sa gorge, pris dans une marée de chagrin égoïste et tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de regarder Blaise en retour, les yeux le picotant. C'était pour cela qu'il était ici… pour répondre aux questions, pour satisfaire toutes ces curiosités qu'il avait fait naître chez Blaise depuis qu'Harry Potter était entré dans son bureau. Il devait bien cela à Blaise, et plus que cela, il l'appréciait. Il voulait être son ami et pas seulement dans l'aperçu, mais ici, dans ce lieu où la vie commençait à peine à y ressembler. Il devait juste ouvrir la bouche.

« - Harry, s'il te plait. » Dit Blaise doucement. « - Je n'ai pas été capable de cesser de penser à elle depuis que tu m'en as parlé. »

Les mots furent ce dont il avait besoin pour chasser son incertitude et attendant que la suite des plats arrivent, Harry parla et parla et parla de Maura. Il raconta à Blaise chaque petite chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, de son amour pour le Quidditch et la nourriture étrange et plein d'autres encore : ses yeux clairs et ses taches de rousseurs et son sourire espiègle, ses chapeaux et sa sagesse et sa merveilleuse tolérance pour un homme qui n'était pas son oncle Harry. il raconta à Blaise l'intelligence de sa fille, son esprit lumineux et la belle robe qu'il avait vu dans l'aperçu… celle que Blaise avait acheté chez Tissard et Brodette et qu'elle avait tellement adoré porter pour la séance photo avec Harry.

Il cessa à peine de parler lorsque leurs plats arrivèrent, dégustant à peine ses cannellonis bien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais goûtés. Blaise mangeait régulièrement mais ne quittait jamais Harry des yeux, buvant les moindres détails qu'il offrait, posant des questions et faisant des commentaires ou éclatant de rire, faisant tourner la tête de quelques clients. Lorsque Blaise voulut en savoir plus sur Ginny, à la fois celle de l'aperçu et celle de la réalité, ainsi que Draco et les autres, Harry s'y conforma, les mots et les confessions coulant hors de lui comme de l'eau. C'était facile, et il soupçonnait que c'était seulement à cause du vin.

Dont il en bu… beaucoup. À la fin du repas, Harry était saoul, somnolant et commençait à transpirer tandis que Blaise, ayant apparemment la constitution d'un bœuf, se renversait joyeusement sur son siège, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre autour de son verre, faisant tourner le liquide à l'intérieur.

« - Je viens d'engager un de tes amis… Neville Londubat. »

« - Il a obtenu le poste. » Harry en fut content. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas du tout surpris malgré le pessimisme de Neville. « - C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« - Il était de loin le candidat le plus compétent. » Admit Blaise sur un ton conspirateur. « - Il me fallait quelqu'un avec un vrai talent naturel pour les plantes… je suis un homme d'affaire, pas un herboriste. Je sens que nous allons bien travailler ensemble. »

« - Je le pense aussi. » Dit Harry, cachant un bâillement et repoussant le reste de son tiramisu. Avec précaution, il jeta un œil dans sa poche pour vérifier Misu et la trouva endormi avec le petit morceau de poulet de Silvia formant un renflement dans son abdomen. Comme d'habitude, ses yeux avaient été beaucoup plus gros que son ventre. Alors qu'il ramenait son attention vers la table, il cligna des yeux avec perplexité et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Blaise avait échangé leurs plats et savourait maintenant les dernières bouchées du dessert d'Harry.

« - Je ne voulais laisser cela se gâcher. » Dit-il avec une expression coupable. « - Silvia serait terriblement offensée. »

Harry grogna. « - Je t'en prie. Tu sais, Neville et toi travailliez ensemble dans l'aperçu aussi. »

« - Vraiment ? » Blaise reposa sa fourchette sur la table et se pencha en avant une fois de plus. « - C'est merveilleux. À Zabology ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. Mes décisions n'ont pas autant d'impact sur ta vie. »

« - Je pense que si, en fait. » Dit Blaise doucement et Harry fut affligé.

« - Désolé. »

« - Ne le sois pas. Peut-être n'étais-tu pas le seul qui avait besoin d'un avant-goût de ce qui aurait pu être. » Se souvint-il.

« - Peut-être. » Dit Harry, faisant un sourire à Blaise. L'idée que l'aperçu pouvait aider d'autres gens était séduisante mais il n'était pas vraiment censé l'utiliser comme cela. « - Je ne devais en parler à personne, tu sais… »

Blaise haussa un sourcil. « - Tu n'as pas partagé cette information particulière avec moi. » Dit-il sur un ton remarquablement indifférent.

« - Non, désolé. Mais c'est très bien. » Assura Harry. « - Mon moi de l'aperçu était un peu renégat. »

Blaise rigola et secoua la tête. « - Super. Ah, Silvia, Silvia ! » S'écria-t-il, se tournant pour parler à la vieille femme qui approchait avec la note. Harry regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de réaliser que l'endroit était vide sauf leur table. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé tandis que Blaise et lui étaient là, nichés dans leur coin mais il commençait à soupçonner que la compagnie de Blaise avait le pouvoir de fausser la notion du temps.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de partir, au cours desquelles Harry fut malmené plusieurs fois par Silvia et Blaise refusa absolument qu'il donne une seule noise pour la note, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait été celui qui avait lancé l'invitation et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler du fait qu'Harry mette la main à la poche.

« - Tu pourras payer la prochaine fois, si tu veux m'inviter à sortir. » Dit Blaise avec un sourire narquois alors qu'ils sortaient dans la nuit.

« - Je pense qu'un deuxième rendez-vous est possible. » Répondit Harry, se balançant légèrement dans le froid. Il avait le ventre plein et un peu saoul et le manque d'équilibre n'aidait pas à lever les yeux pour regarder Blaise.

« - Merveilleux, j'attends ça avec impatience. » Blaise s'arrêta au milieu de la rue déserte, boutonnant son manteau puis regarda Harry avec hésitation. « - Écoute, je… je me demandais… veux-tu que je t'aide avec Draco ? Et si oui… comment ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna Harry, se sentant comme un adolescent maladroit et à deux doigts de dire à Blaise 'Mon compagnon tient à toi !' ou ce qui équivalait à un trentenaire idiot.

Blaise soupira. « - Tu sais qu'il est imbuvable, n'est-ce pas ? Sérieusement, Harry, c'est un homme très difficile. Je sais de quoi je parle. Sais-tu qu'il n'a pas parlé une seule fois à Astoria pendant trois jours parce qu'elle a tenté de redécorer son bureau ? »

« - Non mais je n'ai pas de mal à le croire. » Admit Harry. « - Je ne te demande pas de jouer les entremetteurs, mais tu sais… s'il te demande ce que tu penses de moi, un mot gentil serait certainement apprécié. »

« - Eh bien, si tu es vraiment déterminé, je dirais plein de bonnes choses sur toi… en commençant par celle-ci : ça a été une merveilleuse soirée mais je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher. » Déclara Blaise, voulant taper Harry sur son épaule endolorie puis esquivant à la dernière seconde, riant de bon cœur.

Harry sourit, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés. « - Bonne nuit, Blaise. » Dit-il faiblement, regardant l'énorme silhouette sombre disparaitre dans la nuit, le lumineux sourire blond persistant encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit seul dans la rue.

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui et Harry se retourna pour voir Silvia à la fenêtre, lui faisant un signe de main alors qu'elle fermait les volets. « - Buonanotte, Harry Potter ! » Déclara-t-elle en fermant.

« - Allez, Misu. » Murmura-t-il, glissant sa main dans sa poche et caressant doucement sa tête. « - Blaise a raison sur le fait que nous devons aller au lit. Nous avons beaucoup à faire demain. »

* * *

Le samedi ne fut pas la seule journée mouvementée pour Harry (et, dans une moindre mesure, Misu, dont la contribution principale semblait être de fournir un commentaire sur ses tentatives d'organisation et de 'tester' ses vases et bougeoirs en s'enroulant autour). En fait, alors que les heures jusqu'à sa date limite auto-imposée semblaient filer, il était plus occupé que jamais, se découvrant à chaque fois de nouvelles tâches à un rythme alarmant.

Avec l'intention de rendre l'atelier agréable aux clients, Harry nettoya une fois de plus ses fenêtres et frotta ses dalles de pierre avec une brosse jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse manger dessus (et Misu le fit, happant un peu de lard qui avait chuté du sandwich d'Harry). Il nettoya toutes les toiles d'araignées abandonnée et déménagea soigneusement ses araignées dans des endroits plus sûrs sous les rebords des fenêtres ou à l'intérieur des armoires de sorte qu'elles ne soient pas écrasées, puis plaça des boules lumineuses le long des étagères et dans les coins sombres jusqu'à ce que tout l'atelier soit éclairé, la lumière se reflétant sur les morceaux de verre et ses créations, offrant une atmosphère qui, espérait-il, était éthérée et belle.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter la tâche de la tarification, le travail ne disparut pas par miracle et à la fin, Harry serra les dents et s'y plia du mieux qu'il put, dressant une liste de prix quelques minutes avant de courir rejoindre Draco au Moody.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu dois faire cela dans un délai de deux jours ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, l'air sereinement irrité alors qu'il remuait son thé et volait un des biscuits d'Harry.

Harry pensait que c'était un témoignage de sa haute estime pour lui que l'homme ne lui jette pas un sort et l'abandonne au milieu du café avec la serveuse maussade et ses collègues en guise de témoins.

Quand il revint à l'atelier, Kari était assise sur le mur et mangeait un sandwich avec un pied replié sous elle et son tablier roulé en boule à ses côtés.

« - Bonjour, étranger. » Marmonna-t-elle à travers une bouchée de pain. « - Désolée. » Ajouta-t-elle, avalant rapidement. « - Nous avons été tellement demandé ce matin et je pensais que je pouvais vraiment mourir de faim. »

Harry sourit. Il regarda sa porte durant un instant puis céda à la tentation et s'installa à côté de Kari. « - Désolé, je ne suis pas venu depuis un moment. »

« - Tu es très occupé aussi. Je te vois à travers la fenêtre… tu vas finir par t'user. »

« - Trop tard. » Soupira Harry, lui faisant un sourire las.

« - Tout est prêt pour vendredi ? » Demanda-t-elle, arrachant la croûte de son sandwich et la mangeant pensivement. « - Tu veux toujours suivre notre accord ? »

« - Ouais… mais écoute, vous devriez vraiment me laisser vous donner un peu d'argent pour cela. » Insista Harry. « - Vous me nourrissez gratuitement depuis le début et c'est… eh bien, c'est déjà énorme. S'il te plait, Kari. » Fit-il, espérant lui faire son plus charmant sourire.

Elle secoua la tête. « - Absolument pas, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Surtout que… » Elle soupira.

« - Surtout que quoi ? » Demanda Harry, son hésitation le rendant nerveux.

« - Je voulais te le dire avant que tu le vois toi-même. » Confia-t-elle, posant son sandwich sur ses genoux et fixant Harry avec des yeux désolés. « - Tu te souviens que tu as pris une photo avec nous quand tu as acheté cet endroit ? »

Harry jeta un regard à son atelier et sourit, se souvenant de l'irritabilité du vieil homme alors qu'il arrangeait tout le monde pour la photo avant de finalement prendre place devant Harry… Kari et Darius de chaque côté… et souriant, son vieux visage ridé illuminé de fierté.

« - Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ? »

Kari soupira. « - Papa l'a fait encadrer. Il l'a accroché au-dessus du comptoir avec une inscription voyante qui dit '_le célèbre Harry Potter aime le Dragondale Deli !' » _Bien que clairement horrifiée, Kari ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle regarda Harry et grogna. « - Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser mais il se mit bientôt à rire aux éclats et c'était un merveilleux remède contre le stress.

« - Oh mon dieu. » Fit-il, posant ses doigts sur la pierre brute et reprenant son souffle. « - Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

Kari haussa les épaules. « - Je souhaiterais comprendre comment fonctionne son esprit. Apparemment, tu es bon pour les affaires. »

« - Voilà une étrange pensée. » Songea Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en souciait, pas vraiment. La famille de Kari ne demandait rien, prenait soin de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et si son père voulait capitaliser sur la notoriété de son voisin, alors… Harry supposait qu'il pouvait passer outre.

« - Es-tu vexé ? » Demanda Kari, ramassant les restes de son sandwich. « - Je peux probablement le persuader de l'enlever si tu le veux vraiment. »

« - Non, je ne suis pas vexé. Un peu gêné mais… bon, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau ? » Harry haussa les épaules et fit un sourire d'autodérision.

Kari se pencha en avant, les cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage alors qu'elle posait les coudes sur ses genoux. « - Je suis tellement soulagée… Darius m'a à moitié convaincue que tu allais être furieux et refuser de rester vivre à côté de nous. » Elle rigola. « - Je me sens un peu stupide maintenant. »

« - Non. » Dit Harry, lui donnant un coup de coude. « - Mais… je ne vis pas dans l'atelier… ai-je réellement passé beaucoup de temps ici ? »

Kari le regarda. « - Vraiment beaucoup. » Dit-elle. « - Tout cela en vaudra la peine quand tu vendras ton premier objet Purple Fish. » Déclara-t-elle, mangeant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich et se levant. « - Bon, j'y retourne. » Marmonna-t-elle, lui faisant un signe de la main et secouant son tablier alors qu'elle retournait au travail.

Harry se leva à son tour et entra dans son atelier, regardant autour de lui.

Il espérait qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

« - Veux-tu arrêter d'avoir l'air si inquiet ? Tu me rends nerveuse. » Se plaignit Ginny, jetant un regard à Harry alors qu'elle prenait les deux premières boites de la pile dans les bras de Kari et commençant à l'aider à organiser les montagnes de petits fours grecs sur l'une des tables de travail, qui était recouvert de plateaux en argent pour les clients d'Harry.

« - Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je vais bien. » Marmonna-t-il. C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge mais il n'était pas sûr s'il était inquiet par la perspective d'ouvrir les portes du Purple Fish au public ou de passer un après-midi entier entouré par les plus féroces et pragmatiques femmes qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie. Kari et Ginny avaient déjà formé une alliance inattendue qui semblait provenir de leur suspicion mutuelle qu'il ne savait pas prendre soin de lui-même, et il devait faire la sourde oreille alors qu'Hermione et Molly, qui scrutaient la porte, avaient une discussion pas vraiment discrète sur leurs maris et leurs enfants.

« - Je ne peux pas les faires arrêté. » Gémit Ron, fixant l'extrémité d'une guirlande lumineuse au mur avec sa baguette et tournant vers Harry des yeux bleus désolés.

« - Je pense que tes oreilles pourraient être brûlées. » Rigola Harry. « - Essaie juste de penser à autre chose. »

Ron grogna. « - Elles ne sont pas exactement calme, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non. » Acquiesça Harry mais il se mit à rire en voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de son ami. Et, malgré l'embarras qui semblait juste au vu de l'évolution dans leurs relations familiales et amicales, il était soulagé et honoré de les avoir tous ici. Pas une seule personne n'était resté inactif. Même Hugo avait sauté dans l'action, aidant Darius à plier une montagne de serviettes et empilant soigneusement des fourchettes. Arthur s'activait quelque part, mettant en place des sorts antivol (Harry ne pouvait pas le voir mais il pouvait sentir la vibration de la magie, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait) et, alors que l'heure fatidique approchait, il y avait des enfants partout, entrant et sortant de l'atelier, prenant des objets, les réorganisant mieux et donnant des instructions à un autre.

« - Tu as un hibou, oncle Harry. » Informa Rose, glissant entre sa mère et sa grand-mère et traversant l'atelier avec son doigt à la bouche. « - J'ai essayé de prendre la lettre pour toi mais il m'a mordu. »

« - Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire. » Souligna Al, apparaissant derrière elle. « - C'est le hibou de Monsieur Malfoy. C'est un féroce… je devrais le savoir. Il essaye de me mettre presque tous les matins à la table du petit-déjeuner. »

« - Très bien, je-sais-tout. » Soupira Rose, se détournant et entraînant Al dans la rue avant qu'Harry puisse dire un mot.

Harry les suivit plus calmement et parvint à extraire la lettre de la patte du hibou sans subir de blessure grave. Il savait que ça arriverait, mais il sentait quand même la déception l'envahir en lisant le mot d'excuse de Draco. Pourtant, il était sûr que Draco ne le laisserait pas tomber sans raison et une crise de colère de Lucius était définitivement plus importante que ce qu'Harry faisait aujourd'hui. Sortant un crayon de sa poche, il griffonna une réponse rapide :

_**« Pas de soucis, il y a beaucoup de gens ici pour se traîner à mes pieds. Fais-moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire.**_

_**Harry. »**_

Sachant que c'était nettement insuffisant mais ne sachant pas comment l'améliorer, Harry soupira et regarda le hibou s'envoler dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis retourna à l'intérieur. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'appuya sur une table de travail et observa Lily qui jouait avec une Misu surexcitée. Il aurait aimé avoir Draco ici, bien sûr mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ne soit pas terriblement distrait tout l'après-midi. Et Draco le _rendait_ vraiment horriblement distrait.

Lily émit un bruit d'impatience et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle tentait de mesurer Misu avec son mètre en métal mais Misu… sans surprise… refusait de restait parfaitement immobile.

**« - Je n'ai pas peur du serpent en métal. »** Insista-t-elle, se tortillant d'un côté et d'un autre.

**« - Reste tranquille. »** Indiqua Harry. **« - Elle essaye seulement de voir si tu as grandi. »**

**« - Je suis immense ! Colossale ! Gargantuesque ! »** Déclara Misu, se balançant de façon spectaculaire et puis s'étala sur le plan de travail en une ligne parfaitement droite.

**« - Bien sûr que tu l'es. »** Marmonna Harry pour lui-même, souriant alors que Lily se tourna vers lui et fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« - Merci papa ! » Soigneusement, elle déroula le mètre et entreprit de lire les mesures de Misu. « - Elle fait dix-neuf pouces maintenant. » Annonça-t-elle, tenant le mètre. « - Eh bien, dix-neuf pouces et des poussières. Combien mesurait-elle quand tu l'as acheté, papa ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Harry. « - Je ne l'ai pas mesuré. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup grandi cependant. »

Lily soupira. « - Tu devras la mesure, comme tu le fais avec moi et Al. »

« - Très bien. » Harry sourit au visage sévère de sa fille. « - Prenons cette barre en bois et nous allons faire une marque dessus. » Dit-il, faisant une marque avec son crayon à dix-neuf pouces et des poussières. « - Quand tu la mesureras à nouveau, nous pourrons faire une autre marque, comme nous l'avons fait pour toi sur la porte de la cuisine. D'accord ? »

« - Oui, papa. » Lily le serra étroitement. « - C'est vraiment joli ici. Je pense que tu vas vendre des tas de choses. »

Harry la serra en retour. « - Merci. Je t'aime, Lil. »

« - L'effrayante dame du magasin de disque est là. » Déclara Hermione depuis la porte, baissant la voix du mieux qu'elle put.

Richenda. Bien sûr, elle avait réussi à savoir. La femme été censé savoir tout sur tout le monde, non ?

« - Très bien. » Fit Harry, libérant Lily et regardant autour de lui nerveusement. « - Tout le monde… arrêtez de vous agiter, prenez un verre et faites comme si vous vous amusez ! »

Les rires qui en résultèrent furent un peu déroutant… il n'avait pas du tout essayé de faire de l'humour… mais cela donna une atmosphère particulièrement chaleureuse à Richenda quand elle entra. Elle sourit, accepta un verre de vin et quelques petits fours et avança vers Harry.

« - Quelle merveille. » Murmura-t-elle, ces énormes boucles d'oreilles se balançant et étincelant alors qu'elle regardait les étagères remplies de verre lumineux. « - Monsieur Potter, quel triomphe. J'espère que Celestina vous a aidé sur votre chemin. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un quasi-murmure, les yeux brillants de malice.

Rougissant légèrement, Harry sourit et espéra que personne n'écoutait. Espoir inutile, bien sûr, car tout le monde dans l'atelier écoutait attentivement la conversation entre Harry et son premier client.

« - Certainement. » Dit-il, renonçant à son orgueil. « - Elle est extrêmement inspirante. »

« - Merveilleux ! À vous, Monsieur Potter ! » Annonça Richenda, levant son verre et quand tout le monde suivit son exemple, un élan festif se glissa dans la procédure.

« - Bien joué, oncle Harry. » Dit solennellement Hugo, faisant tinter son verre de limonade contre celui de Lily, et les dernières craintes d'Harry s'envolèrent. Il allait profiter de cela jusqu'à ce que ça le tue.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, la plupart du temps. Durant l'après-midi, il joua les hôtes pour Neville et Anthony, Blaise et la très patiente Kerensa et tous les Weasley qu'il put compter. Les propriétaires des commerces et cafés voisins se joignirent à eux et plusieurs acheteurs du Chemin de Traverse approchèrent avec curiosité et furent invité à entrer par Harry pour prendre un verre et des petits fours jusqu'à ce qu'ils achètent quelque chose. Même Helga fit une apparition, achetant un ensemble de chandeliers verts et admettant que peut-être il ne devrait pas être Ministre de la Magie après tout.

« - Que fait-il ici ? » Demanda Ginny dans un murmure, s'approchant finalement d'Harry et désignant Blaise, qui bavardait avec Neville près d'une montagne de bille de verre dans les tons automnales.

Harry soupira. Il l'avait été une bonne partie de l'après-midi depuis que Blaise était arrivé, en fait. Ayant remarqué son expression surprise et les regards significatifs dans sa direction, Harry avait réussi à maintenir une bonne distance entre eux et engageait la conversation avec la personne la plus proche chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'approchait de lui. Maintenant, cependant… maintenant il était seul, il était dans un coin et ça devait inévitablement arriver.

« - Qui ? » Feignit-il.

Ginny soupira lourdement. « - Blaise Zabini. Sais-tu que Neville travaille pour lui maintenant ? »

« - Je le sais, en fait. Et il est ici parce que… parce que j'ai travaillé un peu pour sa société. » Déclara Harry, évitant son regard. « - Je l'ai rencontré par le biais de Draco Malfoy. » Ajouta-t-il, ce qu'il supposait être vrai, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Oh. » Dit Ginny légèrement et quelque chose dans sa voix le poussa à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'arrière de la tête de Blaise et elle serrait fortement le pied de son verre.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude, amusé malgré lui par l'énorme potentiel de bizarrerie que la situation impliquait. « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ginny souffla, visiblement troublée et irritée. « - Rien. Il semble juste être partout où je regarde en ce moment. »

« - Oh ? Et comment est-il ? » Demanda Harry, sirotant sa boisson.

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Exigea-t-elle.

« - Je me demandais si c'était un bon client. » Dit Harry innocemment. « - S'il arrive à l'heure aux rendez-vous, ce genre de chose. »

« - Harry. » Murmura-t-elle, prit quelque part entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. « - Si tu ne commences pas à te comporter comme un ex-mari normal dans les dix prochaines secondes, je serais obligée de te botter les fesses. »

Harry considéra cela, les bras croisés et écoutant Hugo discutait avec Kerensa à propos des crocodiles. « - Je suppose que j'ai un trou dans emploi du temps pour te passer un coup de cheminette tard ce soir et me vanter de mes conquêtes. » Se souvint-il.

Ginny rigola et se redressa et il sut que tout se passerait bien. Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir mais elle était là, avec son sens de l'humour intact et des sentiments inconvenants pour Blaise Zabini et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il méritait vraiment.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait, Harry renvoya finalement la dernière de ses aides avec la promesse de lui retourner la faveur. Il regarda le sol et les tables jonchées de miettes et de verres sales avant d'entreprendre de passer le balai et de se figer. Se sentant plutôt d'humeur rebelle, Harry éteignit les lumières, verrouilla la porte et laissa tout cela pour demain, rentrant à la maison avec Misu pour boire le thé de la victoire et du bacon.

Contre toutes ses attentes, tout s'était bien passé. Il avait vendu des tas de petits objets colorés et il se sentait merveilleusement bien, même s'il savait que beaucoup était dû à tous les Weasley et les biens intentionnés qui ramenaient au moins un objet. C'était un bon début et il se sentait prudemment confiant alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers l'atelier le samedi matin. Quand il tourna au coin et qu'il n'y avait pas de ligne de clients impatients devant sa porte, ça ne le dérangea pas. Il était seulement huit heures et demie du matin, après tout.

Lorsqu'à midi, il avait seulement eu trois clients, chacun d'entre eux étant envoyé par cette 'merveilleuse dame du magasin de disque', Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, il continua à travailler, de s'occuper l'esprit en créant des objets lumineux. L'odeur du verre chaud était apaisante et ça semblait attirer quelques clients qui regardait partout tout en promettant d'en parler à leurs amis mais partaient sans rien acheter.

À quatorze heures, Harry retourna la pancarte en forme de poisson à sa porte sur 'fermé' et alla acheter un grand café à Darius avant de se diriger vers le fleuriste et acheter le plus gros bouquet qu'il put trouver pour Richenda. Ressentant un peu plus d'espoir, il retourna à l'atelier et y passa l'après-midi. Ce fut, malheureusement, identique à la matinée et au moment où il ferma pour la nuit, sa calme inquiétude s'était transformée en panique paralysante.

Ses portes étaient ouvertes, ses horaires étaient épinglées à la vue de tous et pourtant… il n'était pas sûr de quoi penser. Il savait que ces choses prenaient du temps, en fait, il pouvait presque entendre Draco dans sa tête, soupirant et disant : _« Où est ta patience, Potter ? Tu t'attendais vraiment à créer une entreprise florissante en une seule journée ? Bon sang. » _Il était certain d'être complètement ridicule mais lorsque le deuxième et troisième jour furent tout aussi lent que le premier, il ne put pas chasser le sentiment que, en fait, le problème était que personne ne voulait de son art. Il n'était pas un vrai artiste, il jouait juste à en être un et tout le monde le savait.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait craint une réaction négative. Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu n'y avoir aucune réaction du tout et en quelque sorte, c'était infiniment pire.

Furieux contre lui-même, il était assis sur une des tables de travail et jouait avec un petit morceau de verre entre ses doigts. Il savait qu'il était mélodramatique, définitivement trop mélodramatique pour un lundi soir et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**« - Quelqu'un vient. »** Annonça Misu quelque part près des pieds d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était certain d'avoir tourné la pancarte sur 'fermé' mais il espérait que la sensibilité de Misu aux vibrations était moyenne. Il regarda la porte et, bien sûr, quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un coup sec. Se levant, il enjamba Misu et ouvrit la porte. Il n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Draco mais les deux gobelets en carton dans ses mains étaient une agréable surprise et, oh… putain, les sens découragés d'Harry n'étaient pas prêts à faire face à l'apparence de Draco alors qu'il se tenait là, à la porte, les yeux chaleureux et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, son col de chemise défait pour révéler un ou deux pouces de la peau pâle. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas de manteau, mais le foulard gris autour de son cou lui donné un style élégant sans effort qu'Harry… même avec sa nouvelle et améliorée garde-robe… ne pourrait jamais espérer imiter.

Non pas qu'il voudrait. Sur lui, les vêtements formels et monochromes seraient ridicules, comme s'il était échappé d'un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc que Madame Figg adorait. Draco cependant…

« - Bon sang, quel est le problème avec toi ? »

La bouche sèche, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Harry cligna des yeux. « - Euh… rien. Tu veux entrer ? »

« - Tu es un très mauvais acteur. » Déclara Draco, le suivant dans l'atelier et déposant les gobelets. « - Tu as l'air misérable. Et un peu comme si tu avais reçu un coup sur la tête. »

« - Je vais bien. » Marmonna Harry, se frottant le visage et maudissant silencieusement le pouvoir qui le faisait se transformer en idiot chaque fois que Draco osait avoir l'air particulièrement attirant… ce qui était souvent.

Draco haussant un sourcil suspicieux. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Les affaires sont un peu lentes. » Admit Harry, décidant que, au vu de la situation dans sa globalité, cet aveu-là était le moindre mal.

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda son gobelet de café. « - Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu d'article dans la Gazette ou encore une annonce pour l'ouverture. Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? »

_« Probablement le fait que je n'ai pas soumis d'annonce publicitaire. » _Pensa Harry, son découragement tournant lentement à la panique alors qu'il regardait Draco et se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu négligent à propos de promouvoir son affaire. Et c'était l'euphémisme de l'année jusqu'à présent. Et une fois que Draco se rendrait compte qu'il restait juste là à attendre que les clients viennent à lui, c'était un fait, et pas d'une manière passionnante, qui le tiendrait éveillé toute la nuit.

Harry toussa, repoussant ces pensées inutiles avec difficulté. « - Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en regardant ses pieds, à la recherche d'une distraction. « - Est-ce que je t'ai montré ces nouveaux candélabres ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant pour récupérer un ensemble de nouvelles pièces sur la table la plus proche, espérant que d'une certaine manière, les couleurs vives distrairaient Draco de la question de la publicité.

C'est juste que… l'autopromotion ne lui venait jamais naturellement. Ça ne le ferait probablement jamais. Très bien, il était complètement paumé. Affligeant. Ignorant et d'autres choses encore. Mais, il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander, alors qu'il prenait un objet en verre froid et le posait sur la table de travail, que ses amis et ses connaissances n'étaient pas totalement étranger au monde des affaires. L'un d'eux n'aurait-il pas pu tout simplement lui rappeler que… que quoi ? Que quand on démarre une entreprise, il est utile de faire de la publicité ?

« - Et puis Harry, ils pourraient aussi t'apprendre à t'habiller correctement le matin. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Draco avait raison même s'il n'avait encore rien dit. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner sa tentative de diversion pour l'instant. Il leva les yeux. « - Draco ? »

Draco se tourna et Harry vit ce qui avait attiré son attention tout ce temps.

C'était une longue feuille de parchemin d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. « - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton dangereusement doux.

Harry jura. Il savait ce que c'était. Il soupira. « - Ma liste de prix ? »

« - Tu me demandes ou tu me le dis ? » Demanda Draco.

Sur la défensive, Harry croisa les bras. « - Qui penses-tu être, McGonagall ? »

« - Harry. »

« - Oui, c'est ma liste de prix. Quel est le problème avec ça ? » Demanda Harry avec lassitude, même s'il avait une très bonne idée de la réponse à cette question.

Draco le regarda fixement, ses yeux gris reflétant son incrédulité. « - Quel est le problème avec ça ? As-tu une idée de comment ces pièces sont sous-évaluées ? Tu pourrais aussi bien les donner ! Harry… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

La consternation de Draco était presque comique mais l'accusation d'incompétence était également sous-jacente et Harry se renfrogna. « - Oh, tu es un expert, c'est ça ? » Attaqua-t-il.

« - Non, bien sûr que non mais j'ai un peu de connaissance en art, ce qui est nettement plus que ce que tu sais. » Répliqua Draco sur un ton acide, regardant d'un air critique la liste incriminée. « - Je ne vais même pas commencer par les grandes pièces qui ont certainement demandé des jours de travail… que dire… que dire de ces chandeliers ? » Exigea-t-il, pointant un doigt sur la collection en face d'Harry. « - Fait main… verre de qualité… sort intégré… cinq putain de galions ? »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Harry, en conflit sous le compliment équivoque et la colère absolue sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il abaissait la liste des prix et lui lançait un regard noir. « - Avant que tu exploses… je voulais faire payer dix galions mais ça semblait un peu obscène en quelque sorte. »

« - Dix ? » Répéta Draco, incrédule. Il leva une main pour se pincer l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il y avait une sorte de patience en place qu'Harry avait vu avant et, oh super, c'était l'expression qu'avait Draco quand il avait affaire avec son père fou. « - Soit tu es un artiste ou soit tu es un ex-Auror qui a envie de jouer avec le verre, Harry. Lequel es-tu ? »

Harry s'hérissa, blessé et dérouté et honteux à la fois. « - C'est quoi ton fichu problème ? »

« - Mon problème c'est toi. » Répliqua Draco sur le même ton et sa patience feinte disparut dans le néant, laissant seulement place à une brûlante et instable intensité qui crépita dans le corps d'Harry et provoqua des picotements sur sa peau. « - Pourquoi insistes-tu sur des prix insignifiants ? »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, Draco. Je n'en veux pas. »

Draco soupira, son front se plissant d'exaspération. Il s'appuya contre la table de travail à côté d'Harry et enroula ses doigts sur les bords inégaux. « - Je sais que tu n'en veux pas. » Dit-il, faisant sursauter Harry.

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Bien sûr. Je te connais même si parfois je ne te comprends pas du tout. Le point est, cependant, tu ne peux pas te supplanter. Cela n'est pas un organisme de bienfaisance… c'est une entreprise. Si tu demandes cinq galions pour une pièce d'art originale, tu dis que ça _vaut_ que cinq galions. Et ce n'est pas le cas. En dehors de l'art réel impliqué, je ne peux pas imaginer que tout ce que tu mets là-dedans s'arrête à ce prix… ai-je raison ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air absent. « - Je ne sais pas, vraiment. J'ai juste mis un prix au hasard. »

Draco gémit. « - Je pense que je peux effectivement pleurer. Pourquoi, au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, ne m'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? J'ai une certaine expérience en matière financière. » Dit-il et la faible note d'implication provoqua une chaleur dans la poitrine d'Harry.

« - Ca ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. » Dit-il et c'était la vérité. Il était tellement occupé à jouer avec le verre et essayer de rendre l'endroit agréable que tout le reste lui avait échappé. « - Désolé. Est-ce trop tard ? » Demanda-t-il, tentant un sourire plein d'espoir.

« - Je suppose que non. » Dit Draco, tapotant ses doigts en un rythme réfléchie. « - Il va falloir refaire une refonte complète de tes prix, cependant. »

« - Je suppose que je peux faire ça. » Dit Harry, imaginant déjà de longues soirées penché sur des colonnes de chiffres avec Draco à ses côtés, les manches soigneusement roulées et le visage sévère en place. « - Je ne suis pas sûr de comment gérer cela… donnes-moi une minute… qu'as-tu dit au sujet des organismes de bienfaisance ? »

« - J'ai dit que ça en était pas un. » Dit sèchement Draco, un coin de sa bouche se relevant.

« - Oui mais nous pourrions redonner l'argent supplémentaire…ce qui nous reste après avoir retiré la somme pour les matières et autres… nous pourrions le donner à une bonne cause. Les écureuils affamés ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas… qu'en penses-tu ? » Harry se mordilla la lèvre pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de Draco.

Pendant de longues secondes, il regarda Harry silencieusement. « - Que tu es définitivement Poufsouffle. » Dit-il finalement.

Harry grogna. « - La ferme. »

« - En toute sincérité, si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux au sujet de fixer des prix décents, alors je suis complétement pour. »

« - Bien. »

« - Écureuils affamés ? » Demanda Draco, un sourire en coin.

« - Je vais trouver quelque chose. » Assura Harry. « - Et ça peut être un problème très grave pour tout ce que tu en sais. »

« - Je ne dirais rien sur cela. » Déclara Draco, se hissant pour s'asseoir au bord de la table de travail.

Harry abandonna ses candélabres et fit de même sur l'autre table, se mettant face à Draco, les jambes pendantes et se penchant en arrière sur ses mains, se complaisant du sentiment de chaleur de de désir qui bourdonnait dans son corps.

« - Tu n'as pas déposé d'annonce, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda soudainement Draco, brisant le silence confortable.

« - Pas encore, non. » Admit Harry.

Draco le regarda avec consternation. « - Comment peux-tu t'habiller le matin sans aide ? »

Harry rigola, décidant de ne pas partager avec Draco la pensée étrangement similaire qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt. « - C'est un mystère. Veux-tu m'aider à le résoudre, Ô Être Bien Informé ? »

« - Pas maintenant. » Admit Draco. « - On dirait une tâche pour le Moody. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit son café oublié. Il était tiède mais buvable quand même, essayant de ne pas penser à l'idée de paraître volontairement sur la Gazette. En théorie, une annonce que lui et Draco rédigeraient devrait passer sans problème mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ce torchon ou l'un des incapables qui travaillaient là-bas. En fait, le seul article paru dans ce journal et dont il avait été pleinement satisfait, avait été celui publié dans l'aperçu. Lars Clearwater et son fidèle photographe Karlo étaient les meilleurs employés de la Gazette qu'Harry ait rencontré.

Bien sûr. Ils l'étaient probablement encore.

Harry se redressa, le cœur tambourinant violemment alors que l'idée se mettait en place. Il avait besoin de Lars, il avait confiance en lui et il pensait savoir où le trouver.

« - Veux-tu plus de café ? » Demanda Draco en voyant Harry bondir de la table de travail.

« - Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Es-tu libre pour le dîner ? »

« - Maintenant ? »

« - Maintenant. » Confirma Harry. « - Je connais un super petit endroit. »

* * *

« - Alors, où est Scorpius ? » Demanda Harry, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et frissonnant contre le vent soudain. Ce n'était pas une longue marche jusqu'à Carnaby Street mais il avait déjà hâte de quitter le froid et sentir la chaleur parfumée du Lézard Agité.

« - Avec ton fils et la petite madame Weasley. » Répondit Draco, amusé. « - Ils mènent une certaine expérience de camping dans ton ex-jardin. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Maintenant que tu le dis, Al posait beaucoup de questions au sujet des tentes ce week-end. »

« - Ils sont fous. Il fait froid. » Dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils alors que des mèches de cheveux fouettaient son front.

« - Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Promit Harry, accélérant son rythme. Il espérait que Lars fréquentait le Lézard dans cet univers aussi et il n'y avait aucune bonne raison qu'il ne le fasse pas. S'il était là, Harry espérait juste que sa notoriété ferait le travail et si non, ils auraient au moins eu un bon repas.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry fut ravi de voir que tout était exactement comme il se rappelait et bien que c'était irrationnel, c'était un soulagement de voir les lanternes en papiers qui pendaient dans les tons jade et turquoise, les aquariums vifs remplis de poissons et les plateaux de nourriture qui dégageaient une odeur délicieuse ainsi que les serveurs avec leurs tabliers au blason en forme de lézard. Être de retour ici avec Draco le fit se sentir bien et c'était si facile de poursuivre leurs querelles inutiles alors qu'ils choisissaient une table, commandaient leurs boissons et commençaient à grignoter une assiette de hors-d'œuvre avant qu'Harry se rende compte que Draco et lui n'avaient jamais dîné ensemble avant.

Du moins, pas dans cette vie.

« - Alors, que faisons-nous ici exactement ? » Demanda Draco, examinant une croquette de poisson entre ses baguettes.

« - Nous dînons. » Répondit Harry légèrement, profitant de son inattention pour regarder autour de lui à la recherche de Lars. Rien pour l'instant mais il était encore tôt.

Ne trouvant apparemment rien de mal avec la croquette, Draco la mit dans sa bouche et essuya ses doigts sur une serviette. « - Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je peux vivre avec ça. »

Draco émit un bruit de frustration et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, ses yeux balayant les autres tables. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Est-ce un endroit moldu ou sorcier ? »

« - Un peu des deux, en fait. » Dit Harry. « - Le propriétaire est une sorcière, mariée à un moldu. Ils répondent en quelque sorte aux deux montes, en théorie. »

« - Comment diable sais-tu cela ? » Demanda Draco, tournant ses yeux vers Harry.

« - Je sais des choses. » Répondit mystérieusement Harry, souriant de plus en plus alors qu'il prenait une autre croquette avec sa fourchette. « - Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« - Si tu veux savoir, je supposais que tout était non-magique puis j'ai vu un couple qui figure dans mes dossiers de vices et illégalités. »

« - Oh ? Où ? » Chuchota Harry, intrigué. Il se pencha sur la table et Draco également.

« - La table entre le bar et le petit aquarium rond. » Murmura Draco, pointant discrètement avec ses baguettes. Harry laissa tomber sa serviette et darda un regard vers la table alors qu'il se penchait pour la récupérer. « - Des petites canailles de l'Association professionnelle de Quidditch. »

Harry sourit. « - Pas le Quidditch aussi ! »

Draco grogna. « - Tu serais surpris de voir que tout le monde est peu scrupuleux en réalité. »

« - Tu sais, j'ai ce sentiment que tu serais vraiment déçu s'il n'y avait pas de corruption dans le monde pour que tu t'amuses. » Dit Harry, s'inquiétant un instant à l'expression de fausse indignité de Draco. Après une seconde ou deux, cependant, ça se transforma en un sourire malicieux.

« - Eh bien, ça rend la vie intéressante. » Admit-il, les yeux pétillants.

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna et il se mordit fortement la langue. « - Alors, dois-je comprendre que tu réfléchis à ce que je disais à propos des enquêtes ? »

« - Je ne sais pas… dois-je comprendre que tu réfléchis à ce que je disais au sujet de ton horrible sens des affaires ? » Répliqua Draco, prenant son verre et souriant.

« - Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre. »

« - Tu le devais absolument. »

Harry fit une grimace extrêmement mature à Draco et vola la dernière croquette. Draco plia sa serviette calmement et donna un coup dans la cheville d'Harry avec le bout pointu de sa botte.

Lorsque les plats principaux arrivèrent, Harry se jeta dessus, mélangeant les nouilles, les légumes, la viande et la sauce dans son assiette et inhalant les arômes épicés avec satisfaction. Il avait tellement faim qu'il ne remarqua pas l'assiette de Draco durant plusieurs minutes, mais quand il le fit, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement la première fois qu'il dînait avec Draco… c'était également la première fois qu'il voyait Draco mangeait quoi que ce soit en dehors des gâteaux ou des biscuits et il semblait avoir une manière assez particulière de le faire.

En comparaison au joyeux fouillis de l'assiette d'Harry, le dîner de Draco était aussi propre que lui… chaque élément, du riz au poisson à sauce curry, était complètement séparé en des petits tas soignés. Plus curieusement encore, il se rendit compte que Draco avait abandonné ses baguettes afin de charger sa fourchette avec une petite quantité de chaque article, ses yeux observant son assiette comme pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant qu'il puisse manger.

La combinaison des saveurs devait être la même chose, pensa Harry, regardant vers sa propre assiette donc, pas pour la première fois, la seule explication était _l'équilibre._

Harry sourit, ressentant une drôle d'affection pour ce mot qui aurait semblé absurde avant l'aperçu… avant Draco. Mais plus maintenant.

« - As-tu toujours mangé comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant que son audace serait bien accueillie.

Draco se ficha, un minuscule morceau de poulet sur sa fourchette. « - Comme ça ? » Répéta-t-il calmement.

Harry hésita. « - Comme si tu essayais de rendre chaque bouchée identique. » Dit-il, directement. Il avait déjà à moitié ouvert la boîte de Pandore de toute façon.

« - Oui. » Draco termina de compiler sa bouchée et inspecta attentivement. « - Depuis que je suis enfant. » Ajouta-t-il et il enfourna la fourchette dans sa bouche.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de décider que regarder la bouche de Draco était loin d'être favorable au maintien de la logique de son cerveau et il reporta son attention vers sa propre nourriture. Pensivement, il enroula ses nouilles autour de sa fourchette et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas surpris parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il pouvait tout aussi facilement imaginer un petit Draco seul dans l'immense manoir, piochant anxieusement sa nourriture dans cette imposante salle à manger tandis que ses parents avaient des conversations chuchotées sur des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Harry n'était pas un expert, il le savait, mais c'était très facile de voir d'où venait le besoin pathologique de Draco pour le contrôle.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il quand même, pour dire quelque chose.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Pourquoi dois-je manger comme un enquiquineur ? Pourquoi manges-tu comme un Fou de Bassan ? »

Harry rigola. « - Un quoi ? »

« - Un Fou de Bassan. C'est un oiseau qui mange beaucoup de nourriture très rapidement. » Expliqua Draco, commençant une nouvelle ronde de cueillette.

« - Oh, je te remercie. » Fit Harry. « - Je mange rapidement parce que je suis une personne très occupée… du moins, j'avais l'habitude de l'être. Apparemment, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. » Soupira-t-il, regardant son assiette à moitié vide et décidant de ralentir. « - Je pensais que peut-être c'était une question d'équilibre. » Essaya-t-il, croisant le regard de Draco.

Il y eut une longue pause, durant laquelle Harry croqua un morceau de carotte et écouta le bavardage des autres convives et le doux bourdonnement émanant des aquariums de poisson. Enfin, Draco poussa un long soupir et posa sa fourchette.

« - Tout est une question d'équilibre, Harry. »

Harry sourit. « - La vie est assez déséquilibré… comment réagis-tu à cela ? »

« - En créant autour de moi. Le fait que le monde soit essentiellement chaotique est ce qui permet de trouver l'équilibre si important. Nous pouvons seulement contrôler que peu de chose de ce qui existe autour de nous et pas toujours ça. » Draco prit son verre de vin et sirota lentement, observant Harry par-dessus le rebord du verre.

« - Les gens ne remarquent-ils pas les choses que tu fais… pour trouver l'équilibre ? » Murmura Harry, le cœur battant.

« - Pas habituellement. » Répondit lentement Draco et ses yeux clouèrent Harry sur sa chaise.

Il déglutit difficilement. « - Désolé. » Dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher et il voulut désespérément reprendre le mot. Il ne voulait pas dire désolé, il voulait dire à Draco que c'était bien, qu'il n'avait pas à supprimer ses rituels et superstitions et manies d'adaptation qui, dans une autre vie, celle où il n'avait pas eu à porter le poids d'un Malfoy, étaient différents. Il voulait dire à Draco que son autre lui dans l'aperçu avait des périodes difficiles par moment mais rien de tout cela. L'autre Draco mangeait avec ses amis au moins une fois par semaine et il avait eu plein de débouchés pour ses névroses, il n'avait pas honte de ses caprices, il aimait son travail. Il aimait Harry.

« - Tu ne devrais pas présenter des excuses pour remarquer des choses. » Dit Draco.

« - Probablement pas, car je remarque très rarement. » Acquiesça Harry, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère avec une faible blague mais la chaleur prudente dans les yeux de Draco était bien là et il laissait une sensation de lourdeur et de douleur, un pas loin de la folie.

La bouche de Draco se tordit en un demi-sourire contrit. « - Il y a des choses plus intéressante à remarquer. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de prendre cette décision. » Dit tranquillement Harry, horrifié par la rugosité de sa voix. Il soupçonnait que pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il devait détourner le regard de Draco et il était évident que cela n'allait pas arriver de si tôt.

« - Oh ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Parce que, Monsieur Je Contrôle Tout, c'est à moi de savoir ou non si je te trouve intéressant. » Déclara Harry, le visage rougissant et croisant instinctivement les bras devant lui.

Draco cligna des yeux. Il exhala lentement, se passant avec charme une main incertaine dans les cheveux. Il était affecté, déséquilibré et même quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva son équilibre, ramassant sa fourchette et reprenant son repas, Harry ressentit l'envie d'effectuer une petite danse de la victoire sur sa chaise. Draco était secoué et c'était ridiculement bien.

Draco resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il vidait soigneusement son assiette mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Il prenait juste sa nourriture, dégustant à peine maintenant et regardant. La peau pâle de Draco avait légèrement rougit, ses mains étaient nettement moins gracieuses alors qu'il maniait sa fourchette, son verre de vin et sa serviette, et ses cheveux, préalablement ébouriffé par le vent, la vapeur parfumée et les passages nerveux de ses doigts, retombaient sur son front alors qu'il mangeait, adoucissant instantanément ses traits anguleux et faisant battre le cœur d'Harry à un rythme plus rapide alors qu'il se souvenait de ces mêmes cheveux, humides de sueurs, effleurant son visage, son cou, sa poitrine, ses cuisses…

Harry gémit intérieurement et se mordit durement l'intérieur de sa bouche, tentant de reprendre le contrôle et alerter Draco sur la direction de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ça le dérangeait, cependant, Draco devait être _douloureusement_ inconscient du fait qu'Harry était complètement fou de lui. Il était coincé et exposé et pourtant, il ferait à peu près tout pour cet irascible excentrique.

« - Tu as un peu de gingembre sur le visage. » Souligna Draco.

Bien sûr. Harry soupira et se nettoya, ignorant délibérément le sourire de Draco.

Au moment où les biscuits de fortune arrivèrent, la conversation à la table était revenue à son niveau habituel. Harry était massivement soulagé de voir les remarques inutiles, l'humour décalé et les joyeuses querelles, il repoussa son malaise et sa nostalgie et tenta de les enfermer dans un coin éloigné de son esprit.

« - Le risque est un peu comme un crocodile. » Lit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « - Dangereux mais finalement gratifiant. »

« - Voici le proverbe de fortune le plus sensible que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici. » Lui répondit Harry.

« - Quelle partie d'un crocodile est gratifiant ? » Demanda Draco, regardant fixement le petit morceau de papier et le tournant encore et encore, comme s'il pouvait découvrir d'autres secrets.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Harry. « - Tu devrais demander à mon neveu, il semble avoir une affinité avec eux. »

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour s'étirer et là, assis sur un tabouret du bar et bavardant avec l'un des serveurs, se trouvait l'homme qu'il attendait. Harry sourit.

« - Prêt à partir ? » Demanda Draco, abandonnant son papier avec un soupir.

« - Attends une minute, j'ai besoin de dire un mot à quelqu'un. » Déclara Harry en se levant. Il désigna les moitiés cassées du biscuit de fortune de Draco. « - Tu dois au moins mangé une partie sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnera pas ? »

« - La magie du biscuit. » Expliqua Harry, rigolant alors qu'il se détourner. « - Bien sûr. »

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du bar, il put entendre le rire de Lars, plus net que jamais.

« - David, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont j'ai envie… je voudrais que tu choisisses pour moi. »

« - Au moins, donnes-moi une idée. » Répliqua David le serveur, avec le ton d'une personne qui connaissait très bien le journaliste et Harry se demanda si Lars mangeait ici tous les soirs maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus de critiques gastronomiques.

« - Eh bien… il fait froid dehors, non ? Que dirais-tu de quelque chose de léger et épicé ? » Suggéra Lors, consultant sa montre de poche sans aucune raison qu'Harry pouvait voir.

« - Tu as raison. » Dit David, hochant poliment la tête vers Harry quand il l'aperçut et disparaissant dans les cuisines.

Harry saisit son moment. « - Excusez-moi… Monsieur Clearwater ? »

« - Oui ? » Il se retourna sur son tabouret, le visage ouvert et amical. Quand il reconnut Harry, cependant, un véritable sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « - Mon dieu, c'est Harry Potter ! »

« - Euh, oui. Monsieur Clearwater, je suis un grand fan. » Dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« - Vous ? Vraiment ? Quelle merveille. » Se réjouit Lars, sautant au bas de son tabouret et serrant fermement la main d'Harry avant de le relâcher. « - C'est un terriblement bon restaurant, vous savez. » Conseilla-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il divulguait des secrets d'État.

« - Je sais. » Répondit Harry. « - Mon ami et moi venons de terminer de manger… » Lars se tourna vers Draco, qui les regardait avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un vague salut de la main et Lars le lui rendit avec enthousiasme avant de se tourner vers Harry. « - Je vous ai vu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous parler. »

« - Merveilleux ! Et comment allez-vous ces jours-ci, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant à Harry. « - J'ai été terriblement surpris d'apprendre que vous aviez quitté le Département des Aurors, je dois l'avouer. » Poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse. « - Mais bien sûr, il faut faire ce que l'on doit faire ! C'était un vrai scandale quand j'ai quitté la rubrique Gastronomie, vous savez, alors… »

« - En fait, je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez rejoint la rubrique des Arts et de la Culture, même si actuellement, c'est pour de propres raisons égoïstes. » Admit Harry, incapable de contrôler son sourire lorsque les yeux de Lars s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes cerclées de métal. »

« - Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry prit une profonde inspira, pensant à Draco et que s'il était debout devant le bar en ce moment, il dirait à Harry de se bouger pour faire cette stupide promotion. « - Eh bien… je viens d'ouvrir un petit magasin vendant de la verrerie et je serais très honoré si vous venez y jeter un œil prochainement. Je ne suis généralement pas très à l'aise avec des interviews mais je vous fais confiance pour… eh bien, ne pas m'embarrasser, vraiment. »

« - Mon dieu. » Souffla Lars, se mettant à fouiller dans ses poches. « - J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais rien d'officiel… Monsieur Potter, c'était sur ma liste de choses à faire, je vous assure ! »

Harry sourit. « - Ne vous inquiétez pas… disons juste que je n'ai pas fait un très bon travail pour me faire de la publicité jusqu'à présent. Voudriez-vous le faire ? Cela m'aiderait vraiment beaucoup. »

« - Oh, il n'a jamais été question de refuser ! » S'écria Lars. « - Karlo sera tellement excité. » Confia-t-il, fouillant toujours dans ses poches pour en sortir une nouvelle fois sa montre avant de faire de même avec un bloc-notes et un crayon. « - Quel jour vous conviendrez ? Je peux modifier mon planning si besoin est ! »

L'idée de Karlo étant excité par quelque chose était suffisant pour faire sourire Harry alors qu'il secouait la tête et disant à Lars que modifier son planning n'était pas nécessaire. Ensemble, ils décidèrent d'une date pour leur rencontre et se saluèrent comme de vieux amis. Draco rejoignit Harry à la porte, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou et lorgnant la nuit froide avec appréhension.

« - Tu connais le journaliste des Arts et de la Culture ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« - Je le connais maintenant. » Dit Harry, appréciant sa surprise. « - Je pensais que tu serais peut-être fier de moi… j'ai fait jouer ma notoriété. »

« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est étrange de t'entendre dire ce mot. » Répondit Draco, le suivant dans la rue.

« - Merci, c'est sympathique. » Dit Harry, tentant un air renfrogné mais le petit sourire de Draco le perturbait et c'était difficile de se rappeler soudainement qu'il essayait d'être contrarié.

Les rues étaient calmes alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, les bras croisés et appréciant l'atmosphère d'un silence confortable, repus et satisfaits. Une ou deux fois, Harry se demanda vers où ils marchaient… Draco et lui partaient dans la direction complètement opposée de leurs domiciles respectifs et tout ce qu'ils semblaient faire, c'était de retracer le parcours jusqu'à l'atelier d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en souciait, cependant, pas quand les doigts de Draco frôlaient occasionnellement les siens alors qu'ils marchaient et quand il continuait de rire comme ça, provoquant des picotements partout sur la peau d'Harry.

Soudain, il y eut un éclat de jeunes voix masculines et un bruit de course derrière eux. Harry se tourna juste à temps pour voir un flou de vêtements de sport et des coiffures aux couleurs vives que James approuverait et sentit l'odeur de la testostérone et du déodorant bon marché qui s'attarda dans l'air alors que plusieurs adolescents couraient le long de la rue.

« - Oh, Callum, sale crétin ! Redonnes-moi ça ! » Cria l'un d'eux.

« - Faudra que tu m'attrapes d'abord, mec ! » Rigola le garçon nommé Callum, qui slaloma entre Harry et Draco, serrant contre lui l'objet de la discorde.

« - Oh mon dieu, ma mère va me tuer ! » Gémit le premier alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. »

« - Pas si nous tuons Callum avant. » Fit un autre et il passa derrière Draco sans même avoir l'air de le remarquer, heurtant son épaule à toute vitesse et l'envoyer valser contre Harry, qui se cogna lui-même contre une camionnette garée avec un fort choc qui lui coupa le souffle. « - Putain, désolé mon pote ! » Résonna le cri au milieu de la rue et la cavalcade reprit de plus belle alors que le jeune homme poursuivait à nouveau Callum.

Harry gémit, luttant pour respirer et tenta de se déplacer mais ce ne fut pas possible. D'abord parce qu'il avait été violemment écarté contre un véhicule très solide et aussi parce que la plupart du poids de Draco le bloquait.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, serrant ses doigts autour des épaules de Draco et réalisant soudainement qu'il avait automatiquement passé ses bras autour de Draco pour le stabiliser plutôt que de se protéger.

Draco se redressa, les mains posées contre la camionnette, de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry. Son corps ne fut plus pressé contre celui d'Harry, qui fut à la fois soulagé et déçu. Le contact lui manquait mais au moins, il pouvait respirer maintenant.

« - Eh bien. C'était juste ce qu'il me fallait après un énorme repas. » Soupira Draco.

« - Tu ne vas pas vomir sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Harry avec anxiété.

« - Non. » Répondit Draco, retirant ses mains de la camionnette et se redressant, les laissant reposer sur les bras d'Harry alors qu'il observait son visage. « - Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? »

« - Je vais bien. » Fit Harry. « - J'imagine que mon dos protestera demain matin mais rien de grave. Je me demande si j'ai fait une bosse dans la camionnette. » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, se distrayant de l'observation intense de Draco.

« - Je m'en fiche de ça. » Dit Draco, se rapprochant pour inspecter une bosse inexistante sur le côté de la tête d'Harry. Putain, il sentait bon. Harry ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement. « - Ouvre les yeux, je veux voir si tu as une commotion cérébrale. »

« - Je vais bien. » Insista Harry mais il obéit quand même. Immédiatement, il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait parce que les doigts de Draco étaient dans ses cheveux, parce que ses yeux étaient sur lui ainsi que son souffle aux senteurs de vin et d'épice ainsi que les émanations du sort pour se protéger du froid et c'était trop.

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Murmura Draco et le corps d'Harry se tendit tellement sous la nostalgie qu'il pouvait se briser à tout moment.

« - Je t'assure que j'ai connu pire. » Insista-t-il, la bouche sèche.

« - Harry. » Commença Draco et puis il s'interrompit, ses doigts tapotant tranquillement et les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

Et c'était fou. C'était incroyablement évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, que Draco le voulait, aussi. Tout était là, dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont il pouvait à peine respirer, dans la manière dont le monde sembler s'arrêter et si Harry pouvait bouger, il pensa qu'il aimerait retrouver cet adolescent maladroit pour lui serrer la main.

« - Ouais ? » Parvint-il à dire, ses doigts glissant dans l'écharpe de Draco, désirant toucher sa peau. Juste un peu, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de l'attirer plus près…

« - Si tu vas bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Déclara Draco en se raidissant alors qu'il reculait sur le trottoir et arrangeait son écharpe.

Stupéfié, Harry se secoua et s'éloigna de la camionnette. « - Quoi ? »

« - Je dois y aller. » Répéta Draco et il n'y avait pas de froideur dans sa voix, en fait, il souriait presque mais c'était comme s'ils avaient partagé un 'moment' seulement dans la tête d'Harry. Il agissait comme d'habitude et Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait lui jeter un sort ou tomber à ses pieds ou le plaquer contre la camionnette jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une idée.

« - Une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es si pressé ? »

« - Il se fait tard… j'ai encore quelques dossiers à voir. » Répondit Draco légèrement. « - A demain. »

« - Bien. » Soupira Harry, décidant qu'effectivement, ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de lui botter les fesses. Durement.

Avant qu'il ait la chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, cependant, Draco avait disparu.

* * *

Harry ne réussit pas à dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

Alors qu'il était éveillé et regardait son plafond, écoutant les bruits sourds et marmonnements provenant du vivarium de Misu, il essayait d'imaginer ce que diable il allait faire ensuite. Prétendre que tout allait bien et que rien n'avait changé pouvait fonctionner pour Draco, mais les sentiments d'Harry semblaient seulement s'intensifier à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble et il doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça devienne impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose. Toute personne sensée lui dirait que tout cela était malsain et ils auraient raison mais là encore, il ne pensait pas que beaucoup de gens raisonnerait convenablement après que leur monde soit retourné comme le sien l'avait été cette année.

Oui, il avait tiré des leçons… réalisé tout le gâchis, en fait, mais comment les Boris de ce monde pouvaient-ils s'attendre que leurs victimes de leur expérience tombent ridiculement, complètement amoureux et puis quand ils reviennent dans la réalité, oublient tous de ces sentiments gênants, inappropriés et très probablement non désirés ? Peut-être, pensa-t-il en tapant son oreiller avec irritation et roulant sur le ventre, que tout cela était juste un test de sa patience. Ça serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui demander. Un groupe de soutien, peut-être.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et je suis un survivant de l'aperçu. » Marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller et souriant légèrement, imaginant un cercle de chaises en plastique, une salle pleine de gens aussi confus que lui et du thé et des biscuits à la fin.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, pensa-t-il avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Harry quand, le lendemain, Draco le retrouva au Moody à l'heure habituelle, jouant avec les condiments comme d'habitude et se comportant généralement comme un crétin. Harry pouvait faire avec ça… parce que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?... pendant tout ce temps en ayant l'impression que quelque chose de lourd et d'enivrant s'accrocher à lui, rendant chaque sourire et interaction plus difficile.

Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'idée que Draco jouait avec lui. Même si ce comportement semblait plus adapté à l'écolier méchant et non pas à l'homme qu'il connaissait. Mais ça persistait dans sa tête et lui donnait tout simplement envie de se lever et partir. Mais il ne le fit pas, accablé, paralysé et furieux contre lui-même.

Heureusement, Blaise était une fontaine de sagesse sur le sujet. Il était devenu un tel habitué de l'atelier depuis qu'il était ouvert au public qu'Harry envisageait d'acheter une chaise pour lui… il semblait trop grand et massif pour se percher sur une des tables de travail comme tout le monde le faisait, bien que l'idée ne lui était pas encore venue.

« - Harry, il ne joue pas avec toi. » Avait-il dit le vendredi matin alors qu'il buvait une soupe de tomate et regardait Harry travailler.

Harry l'observa à travers la fumée et fit tournoyer lentement le tube en cuivre. « - Et comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

« - Parce que je le connais. Parce que c'est un homme de trente-sept ans. » Blaise soupira. « - Il est juste… difficile à amadouer. »

Harry grogna. « - Voilà une façon de voir les choses. »

« - Il trouve que c'est difficile de faire confiance aux gens. Tu dois comprendre ça. » Dit doucement Blaise.

« - Ouais. » Harry souffla dans le tuyau pensivement, regardant le verre changer et prendre forme. « - Je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Crois-moi, s'il te permet d'entrer dans sa vie, c'est une énorme preuve de confiance pour Draco. » Dit Blaise. Il prit ce qui ressemblait à une demi-feuille de laurier dans sa soupe et la retira avec une grimace. « - Ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que tout cela est nouveau pour lui : il n'a pas eu d'aperçu pour lui montrer ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir. »

« - Ca aurait pu l'être. » Corrigea doucement Harry. « - Son aperçu aurait probablement été quelque chose de complètement différent. »

« - Quelqu'un est vraiment dans le marasme aujourd'hui. » Murmura Blaise, apparemment plus pour Misu que pour Harry. Elle était enroulée sur ses genoux massifs, se prélassant de sa chaleur et l'odeur de la nourriture et beaucoup trop bien installée pour bouger, même lorsqu'il lui parlait.

« - Ma vie est très étrange à l'heure actuelle. » Continua Harry, posant la petite boule verte sur la grille de refroidissement et lançant un sort pour nettoyer l'extrémité du tuyau de cuivre.

« - Je sais. Pardonnes-moi mais elle est mieux qu'un jeu ou un bon livre… en fait, c'est encore mieux que d'entendre les aventures amoureuses de Kerensa. » Avoua Blaise, la bouche tordue de culpabilité mais les yeux brillants.

Harry rigola et secoua la tête. « - Hourra. »

« - As-tu déjà essayé… de lui dire ce que tu ressens ? » Demanda soudainement Blaise.

« - Euh… eh bien, pas en autant de mots, non. » Admit Harry, feuilletant le petit livre que Draco lui avait donné pour ses comptes.

« - Peut-être que ce serait un début, vielle branche. »

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment un expert, tu sais ? » Répliqua Harry même s'il savait que les mots étaient durs et plus important encore, il savait que Blaise avait raison.

« - Je sais. » Soupira Blaise. « - C'est comme si un aveugle guidait un autre aveugle. Dois-je appeler Kerensa ? Elle a toujours beaucoup de petits-amis, peut-être qu'elle saura quoi faire. »

La bouche d'Harry s'étira en un sourire réticent. « - Voyons voir si nous pouvons gérer sans elle. »

* * *

Malgré les meilleurs efforts de Blaise, les choses restèrent sensiblement les mêmes au cours de la semaine qui suivit, et Harry choisit de se lancer dans tout ce qui arrivera, par distraction.

Par un samedi matin ensoleillé, il reçut Lars et Karlo dans son atelier pour la seconde fois. Les deux hommes étaient exactement comme il s'en souvenait, travaillant ensemble avec une familiarité chaleureuse qui s'était construite au fil des ans. Tout cela lui rappelait à quel point Maura lui manquait terriblement, mais cette fois, il avait une équipe de sorciers sous la forme de Lily, Al, Rose et Misu, qui égayaient généralement l'endroit et donnaient des réponses beaucoup plus intéressantes aux questions de Lars qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Même James, qui apparemment avait subi une 'catastrophe capillaire' participa, un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et parlant au journaliste pendant quelques minutes, à la condition que personne ne prenait sa photo. Harry était très curieux au sujet de la nature de cette catastrophe mais James refusa de retirer son chapeau, même après le départ de Lars et Karlo.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva au Terrier pour le déjeuner traditionnel du dimanche de Molly, Al et James emportant leurs balais parce que Charlie était revenu pour le week-end et oncle Charlie signifiait Quidditch. Harry avait emmené son balai aussi, savourant déjà la perspective de voler dans les airs et oublier tout le reste.

« - Oncle Charlie était le meilleur Attrapeur. » Déclara Al, bondissant sur le chemin et manquant d'éborgner tout le monde avec son balai.

« - De toute évidence. » Dit James, toujours tirant les bords de son chapeau.

Harry soupira et sourit à Lily, qui attrapa sa main et la serra. Il savait que Charlie était très cool et qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer être comparé mais une petite partie de lui voulait rappeler à Al et James qu'il avait été autrefois un Attrapeur génial, aussi.

Quand ils atteignirent le jardin arrière du Terrier, ils trouvèrent Charlie, Serghei, Rose et Arthur, qui était en équilibre sur un manche à balai à la cime des arbres et installant des sorts pour cacher le jeu imminent.

« - Regardez, c'est grand-père ! » S'écria Lily, protégeant ses yeux du soleil et saluant Arthur avec enthousiasme. Elle se pencha pour prendre son chat. « - Regarde, Frank ! »

« - Très impressionnant. » Fit Harry et il avança avec elle, se demandant intérieurement si un homme de l'âge d'Arthur devait s'équilibrer de façon précaire sur un manche à balai à plusieurs mètres du sol.

« - Bonjour, Lily ! » Cria Arthur, refermant une main sur le manche à balai pour se stabiliser. « - Harry, peux-tu me donner un coup de main ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui demande deux fois. Il s'envola dans les airs et laissa Charlie, Serghei et les enfants à leur discussion animée à propos de la meilleure course de balai, accélérant vers les arbres et essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet alors qu'il voletait aux côtés d'Arthur.

« - Que puis-je faire ? »

« - Oh, pas grand-chose, vraiment. » Dit Arthur, soudainement penaud. « - Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien. Ginny a mentionné que… eh bien, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. »

Harry soupira, écartant les cheveux de son front alors qu'il regardait vers le Terrier, où se trouvait Ginny, sans aucun doute en train de bavarder avec sa mère sur le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas correctement ou qu'il laissait sa vaisselle le matin.

« - Vraiment ? » Marmonna-t-il, se tournant vers Arthur. « - Je vais bien. »

Arthur rangea sa baguette dans son manteau et se frotta le visage avec une main gantée. « - Harry… j'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'interfère, mais je me demandais si quelque chose avait mal tourné avec… tu sais… le jeune homme. » Dit-il en baissant la voix à un tel niveau qu'Harry put à peine l'entendre par-dessus le vent.

« - Non, non… écoutez, tout va bien. » Assura-t-il, plutôt touché de la préoccupation d'Arthur et sa tentative orthodoxe de discrétion. « - Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Il tenta un sourire mais eut le sentiment que ça paraissait plus être une grimace hystérique.

Sans surprise, Arthur n'eut pas l'air convaincu. « - Aucun de nous ne veut que tu sois blessé, Harry. »

« - Je sais. » Répondit Harry, doucement. _« Je ne suis pas blessé, je suis juste un peu perdu et j'ai peur d'être complètement amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne me veut pas… dans cet univers. Ce n'est pas du tout embrouillant. »_

« - Il y a eu tellement de changements récemment, je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi. »

Harry sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. « - Je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention que je suis un peu difficile… très difficile. »

« - Ne t'excuse pas. » Dit Arthur, vacillant légèrement sur son balai alors qu'une rafale de vent s'abattait sur eux. « - C'est notre devoir. »

« - De s'inquiéter ? »

Arthur sourit. « - Je sais que tu ressens la même chose à propos d'eux. » Dit-il doucement et Harry sourit, regardant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Lily, Al et James mais il n'y avait plus personne en bas.

« - Allez, papa ! » S'écria Al, apparaissant devant eux et rigolant. « - Est-ce que tu veux jouer, grand-père ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas, il vola à la suite d'Al et laissa Harry mettre le reste des sorts protecteurs. Au moment où il finit, le jeu commençait autour de lui et il s'arrêta une minute ou deux, inspirant l'air froid dans ses poumons puis se mettant en route pour les rejoindre.

Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Charlie était encore un très bon joueur et Serghei se révéla être un gardien très habile malgré le fait qu'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais joué avant.

« - Je pense que tu ne veux pas mettre ce Souafle devant moi. » Dit-il à James, souriant, et Al rigola en chargeant sur son frère.

« - Nous verrons. » Défia James, volant d'un côté à l'autre à une vitesse impressionnante, feintant avec leur Souafle de fortune sous le bras, l'air concentré jusqu'à ce que le vent qui fouettait ses vêtements tourne son attention vers son chapeau, qui fut arraché en un instant et ne pouvant plus dissimuler la catastrophe capillaire.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de dissimuler une partie de son amusement dans sa voix.

« - Papa. Ne demande pas. » Siffla James. Il fusilla ses proches, dont aucun ne se dérangea à tempérer leurs rires et resserra son emprise sur le Souafle.

Harry se pencha en arrière sur son balai, levant une main pour effectuer un mouvement de fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres et il regarda James filer vers les buts et marquer vicieusement, pouvant facilement passer à travers Serghei maintenant, peut-être parce qu'il était écroulé de rire.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé aux cheveux de James (il était sûr de pouvoir persuader Al de lui raconter l'histoire plus tard), mais ce qu'il pouvait voir était assez illustre. Le côté gauche de James avait été presque comme cisaillé de manière inégale et l'autre côté était coloré d'un étrange mélange d'orange et de turquoise. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose issu d'un mauvais rêve et Harry se sentait presque désolé pour lui.

Au moment où tout le monde eut sa dose de moquerie envers James, Rose persuada Lily de monter sur un balai, aussi et elle alla attacher la laisse argentée de Frank autour d'un arbre avant de les rejoindre dans les airs.

« - C'est bien, Lil ! » Dit-il, la regardant voler en cercles lents, renforçant sa confiance en elle avant d'entrer en jeu. « - Redresse un peu le manche… c'est ça ! »

Un par un, Ron, George et Ginny sortirent par la porte arrière avec leurs balais et s'envolèrent, criant et choisissant leur équipe jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit empli de mouvements flous roux. Alors que de délicieuses odeurs émanaient de la maison, Hermione et Hugo sortirent aussi, tenant des tasses fumantes et s'installant au pied d'un arbre pour regarder. Hermione détacha Frank et il s'installa sur ses genoux, remuant la queue et les observant, Harry s'imaginant que s'il avait été un humain, il serait certainement sur un balai avec eux.

« - Merde. » Marmonna Al alors qu'Harry manœuvrait son balai et le bloquait facilement.

« - Langage. » Fit automatiquement Harry, souriant à son fils.

Il avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient lui manquer, même plus que d'habitude, quand ils retourneraient à l'école cette fois et, effectivement, quand Molly et lui les ramenèrent trois jours plus tard, il se sentit curieusement dépourvu. Avec Lily qui avait également repris l'école, l'atelier était de nouveau calme… ou du moins, sans enfant. La tranquillité était difficile à avoir avec les fréquentes visites de Blaise, Kari et Draco ainsi que le sifflement toujours présent des commentaires utiles de Misu mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. En fait, il aimait ça, il avait toujours trouvé le silence un peu oppressant.

Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était que son entreprise marche et avec l'article imminent de Lars, Harry ressentait un prudent optimisme. Quand il parut le samedi matin, Harry et Lily mangèrent avec soin le petit-déjeuner, riant des photos d'Al et Rose et soulignant les passages intéressant avec les doigts collants de marmelade.

« - Regarde Misu, c'est toi. » Dit Lily, soulevant la rubrique des Arts et Culture de telle sorte que Misu, qui pendait sur son épaule, puisse voir la photo d'elle-même enroulée autour du poignet d'Harry qui secouait la tête en rigolant à une plaisanterie oubliée.

**« - Toi et moi avons notre photo dans le journal. »** Traduisit Harry, éloignant Misu de sa tasse de thé.

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda vivement Misu.

_« Bonne question. » _Pensa Harry mais il opta pour une réponse adulte plus sensée. **« - Pour que tout le monde nous voit et vienne acheter beaucoup de mes objets en verre. En théorie. »**

Draco les attendait quand ils arrivèrent à l'atelier, assis les jambes croisés sur le petit muret et mangeant un bagel grillé avec la Gazette du samedi sur ses genoux.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. » Salua facilement Lily et pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se retrouva à souhaiter qu'il soit tellement habitué à Draco. En réalité, cependant, il doutait l'être un jour.

« - Bonjour Lily. » Dit Draco. Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction du Dragondale puis vers Harry. « - As-tu été là-bas récemment ? C'est comme un petit sanctuaire à ton nom. Profondément troublant. »

« - Ne sois pas dramatique. » Gronda Harry, espérant secrètement que le père de Kari n'ait pas, en effet, décidé d'ajouter d'autres photos Harry Potter. Il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. « - Que penses-tu de l'article ? »

« - Raisonnable. » Il haussa les épaules, se levant du muret. « - La photographie est plutôt sympa. »

« - C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » Dit joyeusement Lily. « - Je pense que les gens vont voir ces photos et accourir ici pour acheter quelque chose. »

« - N'es-tu pas un peu optimiste ? » Murmura Draco, les yeux brillant d'amusement alors qu'il rejoignait Harry et Lily à la porte, le journal sous le bras et l'expression expectative. Lorsque la porte fut déverrouillée, il les suivit dans l'atelier comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et Harry, comme toujours, était pris entre le plaisir et la frustration profonde qui menaçait de briser sa maîtrise de soi et crier sur Draco, lui demandant quel était le putain de problème avec lui.

« - J'aime bien votre gilet. » Dit Lily, attirant l'attention d'Harry vers le vêtement miraculeusement vert foncé à rayure en remplacement du noir habituel. Couleur, en effet. Il haussa un sourcil.

« - Merci. » Répondit gravement Draco. Il regarda Harry. « - Alors, tu as décidé de ne pas te tourner vers les Écureuils Affamés finalement ? »

Harry grogna. « - Tu serais surpris de savoir combien c'est difficile de trouvé une association décente pour écureuils. Je pense me tournais vers un endroit qui aide les gens à la place. » Dit-il, souriant au roulement indulgent des yeux de Draco. Il ne saurait jamais la signification de l'association d'aide aux sans-abri qu'Harry avait choisi pour reverser le surplus de ses bénéfices et c'était bien comme ça. Harry était satisfait de savoir que l'argent aiderait à remplir beaucoup, beaucoup de sacs en toile qui seraient distribués par des gens aimables comme Julia au chapeau de limace et la première expérience de Seela. Ca aiderait à réchauffer des femmes qui dormaient sous des porches avec des chats affamés appelés Charlie.

C'était un début.

« - Si tout le reste échoue, _cela_ les attirera. » Dit Draco.

Harry regarda la porte et soupira. « - Penses-tu ? »

« - Une porte observée jamais… ne bout. » Dit Draco, un coin de sa bouche se relevant. « - Tu devrais mettre un peu de ton horrible musique et faire autre chose. »

Lily rigola et fila vers le tourne-disque. « - Allez papa, on peut faire d'autre de ces drôles petites boules avec de la lumière dedans. » Dit-elle et sa voix n'invitait aucun arguments.

« - Est-ce que tout le monde est déterminé à me taquiner à ce sujet ? » Grogna Harry mais il se plia aux suggestions de Draco et Lily, et avant longtemps, son premier client poussa la porte. Il fut suivit par un autre, et un autre puis un petit groupe de dames avec des sacs et des bijoux scintillants, et même s'il n'y avait pas une grande foule, ça suffisait à remonter le moral d'Harry et la journée commença dans la joie.

Beaucoup de nouveaux clients voulaient discuter de l'article et quelques-uns posèrent même des questions sur le changement de carrière d'Harry, mais chacun resta poli, chaleureux et vraiment intéressé par le verre et plus que cela, presque tout le monde fit un achat. Harry vendit non seulement des petits objets mais une des riches dames dépensa ce qu'il pensait encore être une somme écœurante pour un énorme bol multicolore, tout en questionnant Harry sur ses liens avec les œuvres de charité et insistant pour laisser une carte détaillant les activités de son club de dames, que Draco prit et examina avec un intérêt amusé dès qu'elle et ses amis partirent.

« - Vous avez l'air tellement plus beau en vrai, très cher. » Déclara une vieille dame aux cheveux gris, souriant à Harry alors qu'il emballait un vase pour elle.

« - Euh, merci. » Dit Harry, souriant malgré le sentiment qu'il y avait une insulte cachée quelque part.

« - La lumière est très pauvre ici. » Déclara Draco, souriant comme un requin.

« - Et _vous_ êtes beaucoup mieux quand vous souriez, jeune homme. » Continua la vielle dame, fixant Draco avec des petits yeux perçants.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris et c'était sacrément bon.

Avec l'aide et le soutien moral de Draco et Lily, le reste de la journée fut intéressante et les craintes d'Harry se calmèrent un peu. Grâce à l'article de Lars, les photographies de Karlo et les conseils financiers de Draco, son entreprise commença à bien démarrer et alors qu'Avril arrivait avec un air chaud et pluvieux, l'atelier Purple Fish marchait plutôt bien. L'effet secondaire inattendu à ce succès fut qu'Harry n'avait presque plus de temps pour se torturer en ressassant ce qui se passait ou ne se passait pas dans la tête de Draco.

La plupart du temps.

Alors qu'il était assis à leur table désormais régulière du Lézard Agité, grignotant des galettes de riz et jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette, il eut beaucoup de temps pour se poser des questions parce que Draco aurait dû être là depuis au moins vingt minutes. Poussant un soupir irrité, il regarda une fois de plus vers la porte, que deux jeunes femmes poussèrent en riant et repliant leurs parapluies.

Un hibou aurait été bien, pensa-t-il quand les vingt minutes devinrent trente et il fut obligé de commander un deuxième verre. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était seul qui le dérangeait, le Lézard était un endroit chaleureux et convivial pour y passer une heure ou deux. Il était affamé et fatigué et le plus tôt Draco arriverait, le plus tôt il pourrait manger, se détendre et commençait à se sentir mieux. Voir Draco améliorerait sans aucun doute son humeur aussi mais il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à cela.

Quand Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il attendait depuis près d'une heure, une froide anxiété commença à l'envahir. Draco était généralement ponctuel et cela allait au-delà de ses retards occasionnels. Il était possible que Lucius ait fait une crise ou que Narcissa soit malade ou même que Draco ait tout simplement oublié qu'ils devaient se retrouver ici mais plus Harry resta assis là, et les pires idées sinistres apparurent dans son esprit.

Il tenta de les repousser mais ce n'était pas bon. Il se leva de table, laissa quelques pièces au serveur et se pressa sous la pluie. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait des témoins moldus mais l'averse avait vidé les rues et il transplana sans arrière-pensées.

Aux portes du Manoir, la pluie était tellement forte qu'il fit presque tomber sa baguette à deux reprises avant de réussir à envoyer son Patronus dans l'allée, les doigts humides serrés en poings alors qu'il attendait. Misu, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa poche de chemise, bougea légèrement, certainement parce qu'elle devait ressentir sa tension.

_**« - Tout va bien. » **_Lui dit-il, posant une main réconfortante contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Ça n'allait pas bien, bien sûr et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où tout c'était bien passé.

« - Allez. » Murmura-t-il, la respiration rapide. « - Allez Draco. »

Une silhouette apparut une ou deux minutes plus tard, abrité par un manteau à capuche et un sort imperméable, une silhouette grande et blonde mais incontestablement féminine. Harry se mordit durement la lèvre.

« - Est-ce vous, Monsieur Potter ? Harry ? » Appela Narcissa, levant sa baguette pour éclairer son visage.

« - Oui, Madame Malfoy, c'est moi. Puis-je entrer ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit-elle d'un air perplexe. Avec un mouvement compliqué de baguette, elle ouvrit les grilles et se tint en retrait pour le laisser passer. « - Bilby est malade. » Expliqua-t-elle quand Harry fut à l'abri sous son sort et qu'il égoutta sa frange imbibée d'eau. « - Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'envoyer ici sous la pluie. »

Harry l'entendit à peine avec le bruit de la pluie et le martèlement de panique dans sa tête.

« - Madame Malfoy, où est Draco ? » Demanda-t-il, l'urgence lui faisant oublier ses manières.

Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « - Je ne sais pas. je pensais qu'il était avec vous jusqu'à présent. »

« - Oui, il devait me rejoindre pour le dîner, il y a environ une heure. » Répondit Harry tranquillement.

Narcissa le regarda, ses yeux bleus emplis d'appréhension. « - Suivez-moi, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle après un moment, saisissant le bras d'Harry et avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, elle transplana devant la maison et l'entraîna avec elle. Il fit un pas instable en arrière, déglutissant alors que son estomac se tordait au transplanage inattendu.

« - Nous devons vérifier son bureau. » Dit-elle, montant les marches de pierre avec Harry à sa suite.

« - Bien. » Marmonna-t-il, mouillant les moquettes des couloirs et essayant de calmer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas utile et il ne fallait certainement pas que son jugement soit brouillé en cet instant. Le soupçon horrible que ce qui se passait était de sa faute était également présent. « - Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant Narcissa alors qu'elle essayait de débloquer le sort qui verrouiller la porte du bureau.

Après quelques secondes impatientes, il intervint et jeta un sort peu farouche qui envoya la porte cogner violemment le mur.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire crispé alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. C'était vide.

« - A l'heure du déjeuner. Il a travaillé à la maison aujourd'hui, je pense. Nous avons pris une tasse de thé ensemble et il m'a dit qu'il allait dîner avec vous dans un endroit appelé le Lézard Enchainé… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« - Le Lézard Agité. » Corrigea distraitement Harry, cherchant un quelconque signe inhabituel mais tout était comme d'habitude. Rapidement, il fit le tour du bureau et ce qu'il vit le fit jurer dans sa barbe.

Les quatre dossiers reliés de cuir étaient présents sur le bureau mais un seul était ouvert.

Harry regarda les pages et le regard froid de Franz Fitzwilliam le regarda en retour.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Narcissa mais il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur un morceau de parchemin recouvert de l'écriture soignée de Draco et il le prit.

_Piscine de Marshall Street, Soho. 16 heures. Goran._

« - Harry. » Appela-t-elle sèchement.

Il leva les yeux, serrant le morceau de parchemin si fort qu'il le déchira presque. « - Désolé. »

« - Dites-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas stupide. » Dit-elle avec une anxiété raffinée et la bravade Malfoy.

« - Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à la regarder dans les yeux. « - Je pense que Draco a réussi à se mettre dans une situation dangereuse à cause de moi et j'essaye juste de comprendre ce que je dois faire à ce sujet. »

_« Seize heures. »_ Pensa-t-il, regardant les émotions traversaient le visage de Narcissa. Il voulait dire d'être de retour pour le dîner. Peut-être pour dire à Harry tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, ce qu'il avait trouvé, ou peut-être pour que personne ne remarque sa tentative d'espionnage sur Fitzwilliam et ses activités douteuses.

« - Quel genre de situation ? » Pressa Narcissa.

« - Oh… juste un peu d'espionnage amateur concernant un membre important du ministère qui est très certainement corrompu. » Dit Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides et tentant de contrôler la partie hystérique de lui-même qui voulait éclater de rire.

« - Oh. » Fit doucement Narcissa. « - Je vois. »

« - Bien. » Dit Harry, ce qui était inutile mais mieux que calmer une Narcissa hystérique. _« Putain mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »_

« - Peut-être que cela est important. » Déclara Narcissa, ramassant un petit flacon argenté sur le tapis. Elle faisait un travail remarquable pour rester calme, mais Harry pouvait voir la peur dans sa posture et sa respiration légèrement rapide et il était certain qu'il renvoyait la même image.

Elle dévissa le bouchon et renifla le liquide à l'intérieur. Elle fronça le nez et tendit le flacon à Harry, qui avait le sentiment de savoir ce que c'était, et si c'était ça, alors Draco était plus en mauvaise posture qu'il le pensait d'abord.

« - C'est extrêmement désagréable. » Dit Narcissa en se rapprochant.

Ca l'était. Harry renifla avec autant de précaution qu'il put mais ne put retenir une grimace à l'odeur putride.

« - Je pense que c'est du Polynectar. » Il ferma un œil et essaya de respirer par la bouche alors qu'il scrutait le fond du flacon, remuant le contenu d'avant en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« - Pourquoi aurait-il laissé son déguisement à la maison ? » Demanda Narcissa, non sans raison.

Harry s'appuya contre le bureau alors qu'une vague nausée le submergé. « - Il ne l'a pas fait. Ce flacon n'est pas tout à fait plein. »

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les siens avec un éclair de compréhension. « - Il en a bu suffisamment pour se transformer… et puis il l'a laissé tomber ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Je pense que oui. Pouvez-vous transplaner pour sortir d'ici ? Je veux dire, Draco le peut ? »

« - Seul Lucius est retenu par les sorts. » Dit-elle tranquillement.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Soupira Harry. Il ferma le flacon et le serra fermement, enroulant ses doigts autour du métal froid alors que son esprit s'activait. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de nier que Draco était en danger et qu'Harry était responsable pour avoir encouragé… _persuadé_ un conseiller financier parfaitement en sécurité de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Chuchota Narcissa, ses jointures devenant blanches alors qu'elle serrait les pans de son manteau autour d'elle.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « - Entrez en contact avec Ron Weasley du Département des Aurors et dites-lui de venir me retrouver là-bas dès qu'il peut. » Dit-il en remettant le morceau de parchemin à Narcissa. « - Restez ici. Je vais le chercher. »


	13. Chapitre 13, part I

**_NOTE : _**_Bonjour à tous, suite à des soucis avec , je n'arrive plus à télécharger mes documents sur Doc Manager qui m'indique que "__Vous avez téléchargé un fichier se terminant en .docx, mais ce fichier ne semble pas être au bon format: msword. Assurez-vous que l'extension de fichier est correct."_

_Bref, je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il me raconte et je n'ai rien changé depuis la dernière fois, j'utilise toujours Word 2010 et je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème. Le seul changement est que je suis passé de Window7 à Window10... mais je ne sais pas si le problème vient de là._

_Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie de me pencher sur ce problème qui me prend la tête et qui signera certainement l'arrêt de mes publications si ça persiste (Bien sûr après vous avoir fournis les fins des histoires qui sont proches). Si quelqu'un a un conseil ou une aide à me fournir (autre que m'adresser aux admins anglophones qui vont me fournir une explication complexe avec des termes en anglais qui vont au-delà de mes compétences), je suis toute ouïe._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai udapté ce chapitre dans la douleur, car trop long et donc, la mise en page ne suivez pas. Imaginez la douleur quand vous avez 68 pages word et qu'il n'y a aucun retour à la ligne... j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux pour plus de facilité, la suite va suivre aussitôt donc ne soyez pas étonné par la fin abrupte de celui-ci._

_Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture_

* * *

**_Turn - _**_Chapitre 13 - _By Sara's Girl

* * *

Harry sprinta vers Marshall Street, la respiration difficile et la tête baissée pour se protéger de la pluie verglaçante. L'averse était si forte maintenant que chaque goutte était douloureuse mais il s'en souciait à peine, se concentrant uniquement sur le mantra qu'il s'était fait de la note de Draco.

_Piscine de Marshall Street, Soho. 16 heures. Goran. Piscine de Marshall Street Baths, Soho. 16 heures. Goran. Piscine de Marshall Street Baths, Soho. 16 heures. Goran. Piscine de Marshall Street Baths, Soho. 16 heures. Goran._

Goran. Un des mauvais amis de Fitzwilliam sans aucun doute. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à la logique de tout ce gâchis mais alors qu'il s'arrêtait, les doigts pressés sur la pierre humide du mur et observant la rue, il ne parvint pas à retenir les pensées inutiles de son esprit. Il va tuer Draco quand… Harry déglutit fortement. Les manches de son cardigan étaient trempés par le mur rugueux et il frissonna. Se secouant, il jeta un autre coup d'œil dans la rue vers la piscine et se ressaisit. Cela était tout autant de sa faute après tout. Il laisserait Draco le réprimander pour l'avoir poussé dans cette situation en premier lieu et ensuite, il tuerait Draco pour l'avoir autant effrayé.

Ça marche.

« - Okay. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tapotant ses doigts contre les briques. « - Penses comme un Auror… si tu te souviens comment on fait. »

Et, en dépit de ses doutes, les instincts reprirent leurs places aussi facilement qu'enfiler un vieux manteau familier. En quelques secondes, Harry avait analysé la rue silencieuse, les voitures garées, le couple promenant leur chien qui passa derrière lui, les traces sinueuses. Marshall Street était faiblement éclairée mais suffisamment éclairée pour qu'Harry puisse voir le porche d'entrée de la piscine et tous les coins qui pouvaient cacher quelqu'un. Bien que le picotement de la magie noire était complètement absent, Harry tira sa baguette et lança une série de sort de détection, un peu attristé de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus confiance en son intuition dans des moments comme celui-ci.

« - Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » Marmonna-t-il, dissimulant sa baguette dans sa manche et avançant lentement dans la rue. « - Personne ne m'a entendu dire ça. » Ajouta-t-il, horrifié par lui-même malgré tout.

Essuyant sa frange humide, il avança soigneusement jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et observa le hall d'accueil, cherchant le moindre mouvement, mais l'intérieur semblait vide. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, enroulant ses doigts autour de la poignée froide et tirant fortement mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre et refusa de permettre à la panique de l'envahir, même si une chose était certaine.

C'était le bon endroit et il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser les compétences d'enquête pour être sûr de ce fait. Il connaissait Draco et il savait que Draco était là, quelque part. Dans quel état il pouvait être, Harry ne savait pas, et cette pensée accéléra les battements de son cœur à un rythme frénétique. Optant pour ne pas penser, il lança un simple sort de déverrouillage sur la porte devant lui, montrant oisivement qu'un vieil homme fou était plus efficace pour le garder hors d'un bâtiment qu'une horde de criminel prétendument professionnels.

Il retint son souffle alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, soulagé que la porte pivote silencieusement sur ses gonds. L'odeur du chlore le frappa et lui rappela ses cours de natation de l'école primaire durant un instant, apportant avec ça un tas de souvenirs inutiles d'être immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le nez le brûle, jappant alors que ses lunettes étaient arrachées et fouillant les vestiaires humides pour retrouver ses vêtements qui avaient été cachés par Dudley et ses sbires.

Se secouant, Harry se força à s'adapter à l'air des produits chimiques. Il savait qu'il devrait attendre Ron mais il n'y avait pas de mal à jeter un simple coup d'œil rapide. Repérage, pour ainsi dire. ce n'était pas comme s'il était sur le point de foncer sur Fitzwilliam baguette au poing en oubliant le reste, sa raison lui disait que si Draco était ici, il était déjà en difficulté et rien de ce qu'Harry pouvait faire maintenant serait utile contre il ne savait pas combien de membres de cette foutue organisation.

La raison, cependant, n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué à obéir et la tentation de foncer dans les couloirs obscurs était si forte qu'il avait du mal à la contrôler. La pensée du déguisement de Draco se dissolvant autour de lui, empli Harry d'effroi et ses doigts serrèrent sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui firent mal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces gens étaient capables dans une situation comme cela. Il pensait avoir une bonne compréhension de Fitzwilliam mais il n'avait aucune garantie que le Directeur du Département de la justice magique était bien là.

Harry dépassa l'ancestrale billetterie, les doigts de sa main libre errant sur le relief d'acajou sculpté alors qu'il tentait de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'il approchait des portes de la piscine, des ombres ondulantes commencèrent à vaciller et projetèrent sur les murs et les sols d'étranges motifs. L'eau devait être découverte.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ayant la sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Plus que ce qui était évident. Lorsque les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, il se tourna vers la billetterie. Les panneaux étaient légèrement entrouverts et il poussa doucement, la baguette fermement en main alors qu'il pressait la paume de l'autre sur le verre fumé.

L'espace était étroit et sombre mais grâce à la lueur de sa baguette, il put voir trois silhouettes affalées contre les murs en bois de la billetterie, inconscients. Le cœur battant, Harry s'approcha, inhalant le parfum évocateur du caoutchouc, de produit chimiques et de vieux papier alors qu'il se baissait pour examiner le personnel moldu… putain, il espérait qu'ils étaient juste inconscients. Rien de tout cela présageait du bon pour Draco et à ce stade… où diable était Ron ?

Concentres-toi.

Mettant sa baguette dans sa ceinture, Harry vérifia soigneusement le pouls du jeune homme à côté de lui et laissa échapper un soupir. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts et vêtu du même short et polo que son collègue allait bien aussi et il s'avança vers la troisième victime, une vieille dame à la peau foncée et une veste de tailleur sur laquelle était accroché une carte en plastique qui l'identifiait comme étant _Caro Melia – Assistante Manager_. Il lui un peu plus de temps pour trouver son pouls et il était presque prêt à jeter un Enervate paniqué lorsqu'il sentit enfin un battement sous ses doigts et il se rassit, se frottant le visage et essayant de prendre une décision raisonnable sur ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

Cela faisait longtemps, bien sûr, mais il avait été habitué à faire des choses comme ça tout le temps. Il gérait ce genre de chose tout le temps. Il n'y avait certainement rien de nouveau dans le fait de se faufiler dans un étrange bâtiment obscur, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose de malveillant et il se souvint d'un temps où ça le faisait frissonner de le faire. Maintenant cependant, alors qu'il était tapit ici, la circulation sanguine passant à peine dans ses pieds et regardant la pauvre Caro inconsciente et ses deux employés, il ne se sentait pas du tout euphorique. Il voulait juste prendre Draco et les faire transplaner tous les deux dans sa rassurante et chaleureuse cuisine et oublier que tout cela était arrivé.

Il n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il avait changé ou si parce que la personne en difficulté était Draco, pas seulement un étranger lambda. C'était Draco. Draco était en difficulté et il était assis ici dans une sorte de petite boite en bois avec trois Moldus inconscients et attendant du secours. Il était ridicule, bien sûr. Émettant un bruit irrité, Harry saisit le comptoir et se redressa, secouant chaque jambe à son tour jusqu'à ce que les fourmis d'engourdissement disparaissent.

« - Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez ici. » Dit-il, se demandant exactement à qui il parlait. Caro et ses collègues ne pouvaient pas l'entendre et ils n'allaient certainement pas lui répondre. « - Génial. » Marmonna-t-il, retournant dans le hall d'accueil. « - Je deviens fou. Vraiment génial. »

Il commença à avancer vers la porte principale, dans l'intention de retourner dans la rue et attendre Ron avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais une voix familière l'arrêta dans son élan.

« - L'as-tu laissé seul, Vladimir ? » Demanda Fitzwilliam, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce des bassins et au-delà des portes derrière Harry. « - On n'a pas fini ici. »

Harry se retourna, le cœur battant désagréablement. Serrant les dents, il tira sa baguette et la pointa vers les portes menant à la piscine, jetant un sort de transparence à sens unique. Avec une vision claire sur l'autre côté, Harry observa les alentours, ses yeux passant de la surface miroitante de l'eau au plafond magnifiquement galbé et ensuite au groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir qui était réunis à une extrémité de la piscine, certains appuyé contre les murs, les baguettes faisant des mouvements menaçants et décontractés qu'Harry avait vu de nombreuses fois avant et qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. D'autres, y compris Fitzwilliam lui-même, se prélassaient sur des transats délabrés, une vision incongrue pour des gangsters et offrant une étrange toile de fond.

En quelques secondes, il évalua la situation et chassa toute envie de se précipiter tête baissée à l'intérieur, malgré le déchirement dans sa poitrine quand il vit Draco pour la première fois et le sentiment d'horreur qui se propagea alors qu'il continuait à le regarder, étendu maladroitement, face contre le sol aux pieds d'un homme au visage dur qu'Harry supposait être Vladimir. Il était Stupéfixé… Harry l'espérait… et les robes noires qui appartenaient vraisemblablement à Goran étaient au moins trois ou quatre fois trop grande pour lui. La chaleur, même si Harry était debout, était oppressante et l'humidité ajouté un éclat gris à la peau pâle de Draco. Ses cheveux collés à son front et Harry eut l'envie soudaine et inexplicable de les remettre en place pour lui.

Draco détestait quand ses cheveux étaient comme ça. Ca semblait désordonné et déséquilibré…

_« Oui, c'est de cela dont il faut s'inquiéter en ce moment. »_

Harry gémit intérieurement, passant sa main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette dans ses cheveux, les trouvait chauds et humides et ébouriffés d'une manière rassurante. Son cœur battait vite et ses doigts commençaient à avoir des crampes à cause de l'emprise sur sa baguette et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de rester immobile, mais Draco semblait allait bien (tant qu'il ignorait la méchante entaille sur son arcade sourcilière et Harry choisit de le faire pour le moment) et les hommes de main de Fitzwilliam semblaient ne rien faire d'autre que parler. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leurs paroles maintenant mais, curieusement, le langage corporel de Fitzwilliam et le fait qu'il occupait une chaise alors que les autres étaient debout suggérait à Harry que son ex-patron était dans une position dominante. Ce qui était intéressant, supposait-il, se mordant la lèvre et tapotant sa baguette contre sa cuisse dans l'effort d'attendre.

« - Harry. » Siffla la voix de son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tard. « - Harry ? Est-ce que c'est sûr ? »

Soulagé, Harry se retourna et hocha la tête vers Ron, qui passait les portes principales. « - Ouais… pas de suspect dans ce secteur. Trois otages inconscients mais stables par-là et un ici. » Dit-il en indiquant la billetterie puis la salle du bassin. « - Neuf suspects en tout, hommes armés, preuves de violences, pas de protection, pas de sorts jetés depuis les dix dernières minutes. » Termina-t-il, dressant la liste de ses observations sans vraiment y penser.

Pendant un bref instant, Ron fut surpris puis il hocha la tête avec sérieux et se détourna d'Harry, retournant dans la rue pour faire signe à quelqu'un d'autre et ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris… il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'idée que Ron puisse emmener quelqu'un, peut-être un autre Auror… avec lui et maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé. Ron était beaucoup trop raisonnable pour foncer dans une situation dangereuse sans arrière. Harry soupira et regarda vers la porte pour vérifier Draco et Fitzwilliam. Tout semblait pareil mais quand il se tourna vers Ron, ce qu'il vit le fit haleter fortement.

Regroupés autour de Ron, baguettes et visages déterminés, se trouvaient quatre personnes en robe prune. Harry les reconnut tous comme étant des membres fiables du groupe des Aurors. Ressentant une forte affection pour son ancien service, Harry hocha la tête vers eux et reçut quatre petits hochements de têtes en retour.

« - Par où commençons-nous, monsieur ? » Demanda une femme avec une voix rauque et des yeux bleus lumineux.

« - Installez deux oreilles dans cette salle, aux deux extrémités puis vérifier les otages. » Ordonna Ron, envoyant deux Aurors vers les portes transparentes derrière Harry, où ils se couchèrent et chuchotèrent à l'autre alors qu'ils travaillaient.

« - C'est en fait une piscine. » Murmura l'un d'eux, incrédule. « - Est-il devenu fou ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait qu'espérait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui mais tout était possible à ce stade.

Ron se tourna vers les Aurors restants. « - Fox, Coffey, voyez si vous pouvez les prendre à revers… Harry, tu ne sais pas comment cet endroit est aménagé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Harry, tournant le dos à la piscine. « - Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une autre entrée, si vous… » Il s'interrompit, sentant l'air fouettait devant lui alors que les deux Aurors partaient à la recherche de l'entrée. Au-delà des portes, Fitzwilliam était penché en arrière sur sa chaise en souriant, complètement insouciant du corps à ses pieds. Le sang d'Harry bouillit à cette vue.

« - Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda quelqu'un à la voix unique. Harry se retourna lentement. « - Je vous suggère de me laisser aider, Auror Weasley. »

« - Kingsley ? » Fit faiblement Harry, observant la silhouette impressionnante et tout à fait inattendu du Ministre de la Magie alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre, baguette tirée et l'expression complètement sereine, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était debout dans la pénombre, dans une piscine moldue, attendant les instructions d'un subordonné.

« - Ne commence pas. » Dit Kingsley, abandonnant sa riche voix pour un murmure. « - J'ai déjà dû mentir à quatre gardes du corps pour venir ici et je n'aime pas mentir aux gens. »

« - Je… ouais, je suis confus. » Admit Harry, soudainement et inconfortablement conscient de ses battements cœurs alors qu'il écoutait à moitié les deux Aurors qui s'activaient derrière lui et regardait tour à tour Ron et Kingsley. Il avait la sensation que le temps passait plus vite qu'il le devait, le temps pour sauver Draco, alors que tout cela se déroulait au ralenti. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était les prendre tous les deux et exigeait de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger et sa gorge était serrée de panique.

« - Disons-le de cette façon. » Dit Kingsley, plissant les yeux. « - Si mon Directeur de la Justice Magique est un escroc, je veux le voir par moi-même. Et puis je veux arrêter ce salaud. »

Harry regarda. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Kingsley pouvait savoir que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Fitzwilliam. « - Comment avez-vous… »

« - Les oreilles sont en place, monsieur, prêtes à fonctionner. » Déclara l'un des Auror depuis la porte alors qu'il finissait d'installer leur équipement et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Harry jeta un dernier regard curieux à Kingsley et puis laissa tomber sa question. Lui, Ron et Kingsley ramassèrent les longues oreilles et se rassemblèrent autour des portes transparentes pour écouter, accroupi et serrer les uns aux autres pour une meilleure vue. Alors que les voix des hommes vêtus de noirs devenaient audibles, Harry ne put pas retenir la petite vague de gratitude pour être autorisé à participer. Kingsley et Ron auraient été dans leur droit en le renvoyant chez lui et lui disant d'attendre les nouvelles et il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était parce qu'il était Harry Potter ou pour l'homme blessé couché au sol. Que Ron n'était pas tout à fait aussi aveugle qu'Harry l'avait toujours pensé.

Harry jeta un regard à son ami, ses cheveux ébouriffés et la tenue décontractée du week-end, jean et pull bleu, laissait entendre que Ron avait bondi en action dès la réception du message sans réfléchir à son apparence. Ron lui lança un coup d'œil puis donna un coup à Harry au son de la voix de Fitzwilliam.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me l'expliquez plus clairement. » Déclara-t-il avec irritation.

« - Goran est l'expert de Gringotts. » Répondit l'un des hommes debout avec une voix de quelqu'un qui expliquait la même chose à plusieurs reprises. « - Si vous voulez bien me permettre d'aller le chercher… »

« - Absolument pas. » Rétorqua Fitzwilliam. « - Je vous veux ici où je peux vous voir. Ce n'est pas mon problème que Goran ait été… retenu. » Dit-il, la voix lourde de mépris alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le corps de Draco.

L'homme appelé Vladimir grogna et cracha au sol, la salive atterrissant à quelques centimètres de la main de Draco. Harry étouffa un grognement en retour. À côté de lui, Ron regardait fixement à travers la porte, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« - Elle avait raison. » Marmonna-t-il, le visage pris entre incrédulité et horreur absolue.

« - Qui ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Hermione. Elle disait que Fitzwilliam n'était pas clair, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, Harry le regarda, tenant toujours l'oreille à rallonge pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Fitzwilliam et ses hommes. « - Oui, elle l'a fait. Mais je pensais que tu ne la croyais pas. »

« - Je ne l'ai pas cru au premier abord. » Admit Ron. « - Mais… c'était resté dans un coin de ma tête, ce qu'elle avait dit, et à la fin je pensais que… eh bien, ça ne ferait pas de mal de lancer un sort de traçage sur lui. Juste pour voir. » Dit-il, plissant le nez d'un air penaud qui ne sied pas à un homme important dans un moment tendu.

Harry voulut sourire inutilement à cela. « - Le sait-elle ? »

« - Pas encore. »

« - Peut-être que ta femme voudrait un emploi au Département des Aurors. » Murmura Kingsley de l'autre côté de Ron.

Ron grogna. « - Merci pour le vote de confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne quitterait jamais ses gobelins. »

« - C'est certainement vrai. » Admit Harry mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Hermione aurait fait un fantastique Auror, si elle avait voulu en être un.

« - Apparemment, il organise des rencontre dans de bizarres endroits… moldus, juste sous leur nez. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait Fitzwilliam lire une pile de documents que lui remettait un de ses hommes de mains assis et entendit Vladimir murmurait à un autre alors qu'il se renfrognait en observant Draco. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait mais le ton de sa voix était assez illustratif et le fit frissonner.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« - Attendre. » Répondit simplement Ron et Harry savait, en dépit de toutes les fibres de son corps qui hurlaient pour qu'il bondisse là-dedans et récupère Draco, que ceci était le moment de Ron.

« - Bien. » Dit-il doucement, se mordant la lèvre et essayant de contrôler son anxiété.

« - Je ne vais pas stagner, je te promets mon pote. » Continua Ron, fixant la scène qui se jouait au bord de la piscine. « - Je me rends compte que c'est probablement un peu le choc des styles mais… je dois juste être sûr de ce qu'ils vont tous faire avant d'envoyer mes gars là-dedans, tu sais ? »

« - Je sais. » Dit Harry. Ron avait toujours été le plus stratège des deux et, bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.

« - Ce serait utile que nous puissions l'attraper à dire quelque chose de vraiment incriminant aussi. » Intervint Kingsley avec morosité. « - Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour plus tard. »

Harry soupira et bougea, mal à l'aise. Ses vêtements humides de pluie étaient maintenant chauds et collaient désagréablement à sa peau.

« - Pourquoi n'écrivez-vous pas lisiblement ? » Se plaignit Fitzwilliam, et les hommes vêtus de noirs lui lancèrent un regard noir mais ne dirent pas un mot.

« - La première erreur d'un fonctionnaire malhonnête. » Murmura Kingsley, enfonçant un peu plus l'oreille à rallonge pour un son plus clair. « - Un vrai criminel ne se soucie pas des détails. »

« - Bien dit. » Fit Ron, sa bouche s'étirant pendant quelques secondes avant que son visage redevienne sérieux.

Harry se retourna au son de bruissement derrière lui, se détendant instantanément quand il vit les deux premiers Aurors revenir. Ils hochèrent la tête vers lui alors qu'ils passaient puis disparurent dans la billetterie, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de gens. » Dit Harry, pensant à voix haute.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « - C'est Fitzwilliam. Pas exactement un simple bougre douteux, non ? »

« - Je ne traiterais pas Požar Riba de bougres douteux, Auror Weasley. » Dit Kingsley, sonnant presque amusé.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda vaguement Ron, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait l'un des hommes en noir se penchait et glisser une main dans l'eau. « - Pensez-vous qu'ils seraient offensés ? »

« - Je pense. » Fit Kingsley. « - Ils aiment imaginer qu'ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux que cela. »

Les entrailles d'Harry se tortillèrent, à la fois à cause de la peur pour Draco et avec l'irréel sentiment d'être dans un autre monde parallèle durant cette horrible attente.

« - Le sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Le silence de plomb qui tomba sur eux trois, rendit le bavardage d'un gangster en arrière-plan presque assourdissant dans les oreilles d'Harry. Ron et Kingsley lui lancèrent un coup d'œil avant de retourner à leur observation sans un mot et le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Draco ne bougeait pas.

« -Je suis désolé » Dit-il presque silencieusement, trop doucement pour être entendu. « - S'il te plait, sois vivant. Je t'aime. »

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Harry regarda Ron et hocha la tête, repoussant ses sentiments avec peu d'effort et choisit une distraction. « - Alors… comment savais-tu qu'il s'agissait de Fitzwilliam ? Est-ce quelque chose que Madame Malfoy t'a dit ? »

Les courbes de la bouche de Ron se relevèrent en un sourire sinistre. « - Elle m'a dit que Draco avait disparu et que tu voulais que je te retrouve ici dès que possible… le lieu était un peu un indice, de sorte que j'ai vérifié mon sort de traçage, appelé du renfort et nous sommes venus ici. » Ron haussa les épaules, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant momentanément. « - J'ai presque bondi au plafond quand j'ai vu sa tête dans le feu. »

« - Désolé. J'ai en quelque sorte paniqué. »

« - Ne le sois pas. » Fit Ron, puis pour ce qui sembla être une longue période, il y eut le silence, seulement rompu par les chuchotements et bruissements des Aurors dans la billetterie et la conversation clairsemée des hommes près de la piscine alors que Fitzwilliam continuait de lire. Harry observait, osant à peine cligner des yeux et la respiration rapide, se concentrant sur Draco et Vladimir… putain de Fitzwilliam. Il savait ce qui était important.

« - Harry ? » Demanda finalement Ron, la voix résolument décontracté.

« - Ouais ? »

« - Je me demandais… entre toi et moi… eh bien, moi, toi et Kingsley… je sais que cela n'est probablement pas le moment, mais… il y a quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy, non ? »

Surpris, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Quand il essaya à nouveau, il toussa légèrement et émit un doux son d'égarement. « - Hmm ? »

« - Je ne me moque pas. » Dit Ron, les yeux soudain anxieux. « - Je viens juste de penser que je devais demander. »

« - Maintenant ? » Répliqua faiblement Harry, regardant droit devant au cas où il croise accidentellement le regard de Kingsley et s'enflamme.

Ron haussa les épaules. « - Je pensais que tu serais moins embarrassé d'en parler si tu étais un peu distrait. » Dit-il en plissant le nez alors qu'il observait l'eau ondulant doucement. « - Et… pour être honnête, mon pote, je ne pense pas que tu ais eu l'air aussi inquiet depuis la fois où Lily est tombé dans la rivière quand elle était petite… en fait… je commence à penser que tu devrais garder les gens que tu aimes loin de l'eau. Ça ne semble pas être une bonne chose pour eux. »

« - Tu as fini ? » Demanda Harry et Ron hocha la tête, pressant ses lèvres. « - Es-tu sûr ? »

Ron hocha de nouveau la tête et le silence retomba. Kingsley, très sagement, ne dit rien et Harry en fut reconnaissant.

« - Tu ne prends vraiment jamais le chemin de la facilité, hein ? » Déclara Ron, après une minute ou deux.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Eh bien… regarde ton bilan. Cho… petit-ami récemment assassiné. Ginny… sœur de ton meilleur ami. Malfoy… assez dit, vraiment. » Expliqua Ron.

Harry se frotta le visage et tenta désespérément d'ignorer le fait que Kingsley se retenait de rire. « - Ron, est-ce vraiment le moment ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais le silence me rend mal à l'aise. »

Harry soupira. C'était certainement vrai. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, chaque fois qu'il avait été jumelé à Ron pour un exercice de simulation durant la formation d'Auror, il parlait et parlait et parlait de toutes choses. Harry n'avait plus travaillé avec Ron depuis des années mais il semblerait que très peu de choses aient changé.

« - J'avais oublié ça. » Soupira Harry, s'accrochant à son exaspération même s'il voulait sourire et effectuait une petite danse en l'honneur de la réaction merveilleusement imperturbable de Ron pour l'ensemble de la chose. En partie parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à célébrer quelque chose en voyant Draco couché là-bas, dans le froid, se faisant malmené par la lourde botte d'un gangster slovène et en partie parce que… eh bien… il n'y avait rien à célébrer, hein ? Quoi qu'Harry puisse ressentir, Draco et lui étaient amis et rien de plus. « - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Dit-il finalement, tentant de détourner l'attention de lui-même. « - Si nous parlons d'aimer les défis, combien d'années as-tu couru après Hermione ? Six, non ? Sept ? »

Ron grimaça. « - Ouais, d'accord. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il lui a fallu si longtemps pour remarquer quel charme j'avais. » Murmura-t-il et Kingsley émit un petit son d'amusement.

« - Certains d'entre nous cachent mieux nos charmes que d'autres. » Dit-il et cette fois, la bouche d'Harry se releva sans sa permission.

« - Otages moldus sécurisés et prêts pour le transport et la modification de mémoire, monsieur. » Déclara l'Auror femme alors qu'elle et son partenaire sortaient de la billetterie et approchaient derrière eux.

Harry les regarda et ils lui firent un hochement de tête à nouveau, les yeux brillants et la respiration lourde. Il se demandait ce qu'ils devaient ressentir, monter une opération avec trois hommes qui avaient tous, à un moment ou un autre, dirigé le Département des Aurors, dont l'un était actuellement Ministre de la Magie. S'ils étaient intimidés, ils ne le montraient pas et il leur fit un sourire.

« - Bien. » Murmura Ron. « - Prenez une oreille et attendez les ordres. »

Alors qu'Harry reportait son attention sur le bord de la piscine, les deux Aurors prirent silencieusement place derrière lui et écoutèrent la conversation que Fitzwilliam avait maintenant avec un homme grisonnant sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« - C'est ce dont nous avions convenu, Franz. » Insistait-il.

« - Tu dois penser que je suis stupide. » Répliqua Fitzwilliam, agitant la liasse de papier vers le vieillard. « - C'est tout simplement pas possible. J'ai une position à maintenir. Le public doit avoir confiance en moi… »

Harry grogna doucement et le vieil homme fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« - Je me fiche de cela. » Dit-il. « - C'était ce que nous avions convenu si… »

« - Voulez-vous bien cesser cela ? » Explosa Fitzwilliam, se tournant sur sa chaise pour regarder Vladimir, qui continuait à pousser Draco avec son pied.

Harry inhala fortement et il put sentir les yeux de Ron sur lui.

Vladimir se renfrogna mais s'arrêta, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« - Vos gens n'ont aucun sens de la loyauté. » Se plaignit le vieil homme. « - Son frère est absent à cause de cet homme. En Slovénie, nous tuons pour cela. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra désagréablement. Il retint son souffle.

« - Tenez-vous prêt. » Murmura Ron.

« - Mettons simplement les choses au clair. » Dit Fitzwilliam, sonnant plus imposant qu'Harry ne l'ait jamais entendu parler. Il regarda tour à tour les hommes vêtus de noirs. « - Nous ne cautionnerons pas le meurtre de quiconque même s'il le mérite. Compris ? »

Un murmure d'assentiment général s'éleva et Harry se détendit légèrement, juste assez pour continuer à respirer.

« - En position. » Ordonna Ron, puis juste assez fort pour qu'Harry entende : « - Putain. Quand tout cela sera fini, je veux savoir exactement comment Malfoy et toi vous êtes retrouvés mêlés à ces salauds. »

« - Nous ne nous sommes pas mêlés à eux. » Chuchota férocement Harry. « - Draco enquêtait sur Fitzwilliam. Il… euh… envisageait un changement de carrière. »

« - Plus raté comme début, non ? » Fit sombrement Ron, et en quelque sorte, Harry parvint à contrôler l'envie de lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

« - Ouais, merci pour ça. » Marmonna-t-il à la place puis il se figea.

Fitzwilliam et le vieil homme avaient repris leur querelle et Vladimir profitait de l'occasion pour malmener Draco à nouveau. Cette fois, cependant, il ne se contentait pas taper Draco avec le bout de sa botte, il lui donnait des coups de pied. Il reculait son pied et l'envoyait dans les côtes de Draco, avec des mouvements et marmonnements agressifs et faisant glisser le corps inconscient de Draco sur le sol à chaque coup.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry regarda, paralysé par un sentiment d'horreur qui fit crier ses nerfs et ses muscles. Et puis quelque chose ses brisa. Il eut vaguement conscience de Ron tentant de dire quelque chose mais tout son sang-froid était parti et tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'arracher l'oreille à rallonge, brandir sa baguette et pousser les portes de la salle sombre et humide. Quelque chose effleura son bras alors que quelqu'un… probablement Ron… tentait de le retenir avant que les hommes ne le remarque mais il le repoussa, résolu et laissa les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

La dispute de Fitzwilliam faisait rage. Vladimir délivra un coup particulièrement vicieux à Draco, la force le soulevant presque du sol. Furieux, Harry saisit sa baguette étroitement et commença à marcher lentement le long de la piscine, la respiration laborieuse à chaque pas.

« - Revenez. » Siffla un des Aurors puis : « - Je vais le chercher, monsieur ? »

Harry s'arrêta presque, sachant qu'il était spectaculairement stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avancer vers Draco, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait cesser de respirer.

« - Laissez-lui une minute. » Dit doucement Ron, soulevant une telle poussée de confiance en lui qu'au moment où le premier des hommes se retourna et brandit sa baguette, Harry était redressé de toute sa hauteur, mettant sur son visage son meilleur masque d'indifférence et se sentant prêt à tout.

Il brandit sa baguette vers Vladimir, qui avait cessé de frapper Draco pour le regarder et pointa sa baguette vers lui. « - Arrête ça. Tout de suite. »

Sa voix impressionnante résonna, rebondissant sur les murs carrelés et le plafond voûté et en une seconde, les neuf hommes furent sur leurs pieds et pointèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Curieusement, Harry ne se sentit pas le moins du monde préoccupé d'être dans une telle position vulnérable. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était frapper Vladimir mais il doutait que c'était une bonne idée d'essayer maintenant. Il poussait déjà sa chance.

« - Qui est-ce, Fitzwilliam ? » Exigea le vieil homme, ses doigts noueux tenant sa baguette avec une constante effrayante. « - Vous nous avez assurés que nous ne serions pas dérangés ! »

Durant une seconde ou deux, les yeux pâles de Fitzwilliam furent anxieux puis il enfila un masque de nonchalance, regardant Harry avec mépris alors qu'il répondait.

« - Il n'y a rien à craindre, Rudolf. » Murmura-t-il et bien qu'il pointait sa baguette vers un endroit précis entre les yeux d'Harry, il y avait un tremblement notable dans son poignet. « - C'est juste l'Auror Potter, mettant son nez dans des choses qui ne le concernent pas, comme d'habitude. »

« - Potter ? » Répéta le vieil homme, louchant sur Harry avec des petits yeux globuleux. « - Le Potter ? Vladimir, occupes-toi de lui, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu. »

« - Avec plaisir. » Répondit Vladimir, relevant méchamment la lèvre mais le bouclier d'Harry bloqua le sort qui sortit de sa baguette.

« - Personne ne va s'occuper de personne ! » Hurla Fitzwilliam et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il imaginait la note légèrement hystérique dans sa voix. « - Si vous pouviez tous contrôlez vos baguette pendant cinq secondes, je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Okay ? »

Les hommes continuèrent à dévisager Harry en silence. Fitzwilliam continua.

« - Que faites-vous ici, Auror Potter ? »

« - Je ne suis plus Auror. » Répondit calmement Harry. « - J'ai démissionné si vous vous souvenez. »

« - Oh, oui. Pour aller faire de jolis petits vases. » Ricana Fitzwilliam. Derrière lui, Vladimir grogna et remua son pied vers Draco mais n'osa pas le frapper à nouveau maintenant que la baguette d'Harry était pointée directement sur son front. « - Dans ce cas, c'est encore moins logique pour vous d'être ici. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour vous, Verrier Potter… que voulez-vous ? »

Harry le regarda en retour, voulant presque sourire. Il connaissait les paroles conçues pour blesser, pour intimider mais elles ne semblèrent pas le toucher. Soudain, en dépit de l'amas de baguettes pointées sur lui, Fitzwilliam et sa bande de criminels n'étaient rien de plus que des petits garçons jouant aux gangsters. La menace réelle résidait dans les quatre hommes et femmes derrière ces doubles portes et les deux autres qui étaient tapis quelque part derrière, attendant juste le signal.

Il exhala lentement et regarda vers Draco. La coupure sur son arcade sourcilière continuait à saigner mais il respirait et il semblait y avoir plus de couleur sur son visage qu'il y en avait une demi-heure auparavant, mais c'était difficile d'être sûr avec le manque de lumière.

« - Potter. » Continua Fitzwilliam. « - Je vous parle. »

Harry le regarda. « - Bien, désolé. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous, Fitzwilliam. Bien que vous soyez une énorme déception pour moi et tout eux qui ont déjà travaillé avec vous, je me fiche complètement de vos petites combines que vous manigancés ici. Je suis juste ici pour Draco. »

Le vieil homme émit un bruit bizarre et posa une question qu'Harry ne put pas comprendre. À son grand étonnement, Fitzwilliam répondit immédiatement, prononçant les mots étrangers avec une facilité relative. Harry savait qu'il parlait de lui et ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

« - Savez-vous où est Goran ? » Demanda soudainement le vieil homme.

« - Non. »

Vladimir grogna. « - Vous mentez. »

« - Non. » Répéta Harry avec autant de politesse qu'il put alors qu'ils continuaient à pointer leurs baguettes. « - Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Draco ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

« - C'est un cafard et un menteur. » Cracha un autre, lançant un regard noir à Draco et Harry se demanda combien de ces hommes étaient liés les uns aux autres.

« - Si vous voulez. » Concéda Harry. « - Mais ça ne serait pas très intelligent de faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Goran et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à propos de Draco, mais il est trop intelligent pour cela. »

« - Pas assez intelligent pour garder sa couverture. » Répliqua Fitzwilliam, les yeux brillant d'un plaisir malin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et il hésita. Une des paupières de Draco avait bougé. Le cœur d'Harry bondit et il fit semblant de prendre un air découragé en observant ses pieds durant un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut récompensé par un mouvement des doigts pâles sur le carrelage mouillé et oui, le Stupéfix qu'il avait reçu se dissipait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prier en silence pour que Draco se souvienne d'où il était et reste au sol.

« - Ce qui se passe ici ne regarde que vous. » Continua Harry, se forçant à se concentrer sur Fitzwilliam. « - Il n'a rien à voir avec cela. Il n'y a pas de raison de le garder ici. »

« - Permettez-moi d'obtenir ce droit. » Dit Fitzwilliam, le front brillant de sueur maintenant. « - Vous êtes ici, vous risquez votre vie pour tout ce que vous savez, pour lui ? » Il désigna Draco d'un mouvement de tête. Le regard qu'il adressa ensuite à Harry était empli de dégoût.

« - Oui. »

« - Franz, je suis de plus en plus ennuyé. » Dit le vieil homme, la baguette bougeant dangereusement. « - Vous, Potter… quel est votre intérêt pour cet homme ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il pivota légèrement sa baguette autant qu'il put sans provoquer de panique. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question… et pourtant il le fit. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était ici et il supposait qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier des conséquences quand il y avait neuf baguettes pointaient sur lui et six Aurors attendant silencieusement pour voler à sa rescousse. L'élément de surprise valait toujours la peine d'essayer aussi.

Il déglutit difficilement. « - Il se trouve que je l'aime. » Répondit-il, les mots sortant beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le visage de Vladimir se contorsionna en une grimace. Harry l'ignora et continua à fixer Fitzwilliam, qui avait l'air fortement surpris.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

« - Je suis vraiment, vraiment sérieux. » Répondit calmement Harry.

Le vieil homme marmonna plusieurs mots inintelligibles et Fitzwilliam rigola nerveusement. « - Vous êtes sérieux. Et vous venez ici tout seul ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il mettait discrètement sa main dans son dos et faisait signe avec deux doigts, espérant seulement que Ron et Kingsley pouvaient le voir depuis leur position. « - Bon sang, non. »

Les prochaines secondes furent les plus longues qu'Harry ait jamais connues. Ses yeux passèrent sur Fitzwilliam, Vladimir, Draco, le vieil homme et les autres alors qu'il attendait, le souffle court et les muscles tendus par l'effort de garder un visage inexpressif. Les yeux de Fitzwilliam s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'Harry entende le claquement d'une porte puis une seconde alors que les Aurors Fox et Coffey intervenait par une autre entrée pour se joindre à eux.

Harry parvint à entrapercevoir les cheveux vifs de Ron et la silhouette sombre de Kingsley avancer rapidement alors que les sorts commençaient à voler. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de son instinct qui lui disait que le vieil homme, Rudolf, avait jeté le premier et que ses hommes le suivaient de près. Gardant un œil sur Fitzwilliam, Harry localisa la position de chacun des Aurors et lança un bouclier autour de Draco juste à temps pour dévier un sort provenant de la baguette de Vladimir.

« - Ne t'avise pas, putain. » Siffla Harry, le sang bouillonnant de rage. Vladimir ricana et quelque part derrière lui il y eut un cri de surprise aussi puissant que le Incarcerous de Ron qui trouva sa cible.

« - Vous êtes une honte. » Cracha Vladimir, ses épais sourcils froncés. « - Et dire que nous connaissons votre nom depuis enfant et maintenant… »

Alors que la lutte faisait rage autour d'eux, Harry écouta les paroles haineuses, se sentant fatigué et désorienté jusqu'à ce que sa patience explose. Abandonnant le bouclier de Draco durant quelques secondes, il leva sa baguette et assomma Vladimir d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

« - Je pense que ça suffit. » Marmonna-t-il, regardant avec satisfaction le bâtard s'effondrait au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« - Harry ! » Hurla Ron et Harry se retourna pour esquiver parfaitement un rayon de lumière rouge tandis que l'Auror aux yeux bleu se mit en formation défensive avec Kingsley envoyant valser deux gangsters à la fois. « - Sur ta gauche, attention ! »

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Fitzwilliam avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui, baguette levée, les yeux brillant de fureur et de quelque chose proche de la folie qui étonna Harry une seconde de trop. Fitzwilliam lança un sort silencieux et puissant, enjambant le corps de Draco alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de bras, puis Draco ouvrit les yeux et le temps sembla se ralentir presque au point mort.

Le visage crispé de rage et de douleur, Draco expulsa violemment et Fitzwilliam, touché juste en-dessous du genou, perdu l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol avec un gémissement, quelques centimètres à peine du bord de l'eau. Sa baguette vola hors de sa main et tomba dans la piscine, envoyant le sort destiné à Harry s'écraser contre un carreau mouillé, qui se mit à fumer et s'émietter.

Alors que Draco se redressait, Harry pointa sa baguette vers Fitzwilliam et sentit la satisfaction l'envahir alors que des cordes s'enroulaient autour de l'homme et se resserrait à mesure qu'il se débattait. Un bruit derrière attira son attention et le fit se retourner, craignant que Draco ait trébuché dans l'eau mais il n'eut pas la chance de le découvrir, parce que soudain, le vieil homme fut juste en face de lui, la baguette levée et les yeux malveillants. Distrait parce qui pourrait se passer derrière lui, Harry ne fut pas préparé et le jet de lumière vint vers lui avant même qu'il puisse penser à jeter un bouclier.

Quelque chose se tortilla contre sa poitrine et, avec une pointe d'horreur froide, il se rendit compte que Misu était toujours dans sa poche et en plein dans la ligne de tir. Instinctivement, il leva sa main libre pour la protéger et juste à temps. Le sort toucha ses doigts au moment où ils se posèrent sur le tissu et une douleur chauffée à blanc traversa son corps, lui coupant le souffle et lui retournant l'estomac.

Sans l'ombre d'un regret, Harry frappa le vieil homme avec un puissant sort assommant. Alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, son visage ridé refléta une curieuse surprise.

« - Vous allez bien, monsieur ? » Cria l'Auror le plus proche, lançant sur un homme qui faisait au moins deux sa taille une pluie de sorts.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Harry, élevant la voix au-dessus du chaos. Quand il la regarda, elle ne semblait pas convaincu mais elle hocha la tête et continua sa tâche.

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa chemise et grimaça en la voyant imbibé de sang. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Il prit un instant pour Misu, cependant, posant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine et regardant dans sa poche.

**« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Misu ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'Harry la poussa doucement, un étrange son dériva jusqu'à ses oreilles, presque trop mou pour être audible. Il se sentit malade mais il devait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Elle était vivante.

« - Bien ! » Aboya Draco depuis le bord de la piscine et Harry ne pensa pas être le seul à insuffler de la fureur pure dans sa voix. Un côté de son corps fut trempé et la baguette familière qu'il brandit était dégoulinante aussi. Le clapotis prenait son sens et Harry fut un peu soulagé. « - Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Défia-t-il, froid et dangereux. « - Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien je suis impressionnant maintenant ! »

Sa voix rebondit sur les murs et quand elle s'éteignit, le silence s'installa. Se rendant compte à quel point c'était silencieux pour la première fois, Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que les hommes en noirs étaient en joug, étourdis ou liés étroitement avec des cordes magiques. Les Aurors étaient en sueurs et avaient la respiration difficile, certains tenant plusieurs baguettes et d'autres tapotant des coins fumant sur leurs robes. L'air était chaud et lourd de produits chimiques et les conséquences d'une bataille magique. Harry inspira avec gratitude et permit aux doigts qui tenaient sa baguette de se détendre, juste un peu.

« - Je suis assez sûr que je peux imaginer combien tu es impressionnant, Malfoy mais… eh bien, ils ont tous été pris en charge. » Déclara finalement Ron.

Draco, apparemment étonné d'être abordé si poliment, ne dit rien. Ses yeux observèrent la salle, passant sur les gangsters arrêtés et l'équipe d'Auror, s'écarquillant quand il aperçut Kingsley.

« - Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il, abaissant lentement la baguette de Fitzwilliam.

« - Juste une petite mission de sauvetage. » Répondit Ron, enjambant l'homme inconscient à ses pieds et avançant vers le bord de la piscine. « - Tout le monde va bien ? »

Partout dans la salle résonna un chœur de 'oui' et 'oui monsieur' et même un 'Fox a reçu un coup sur la tête mais il va bien, monsieur'. Les yeux de Draco croisèrent ceux d'Harry pour la première fois.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

« - Si je vais bien ? » Draco haussa un sourcil et grimaça à sa blessure. « - Tu es le seul recouvert de sang. »

« - Je vais bien. » Insista Harry, même si sa main et son avant-bras étaient trempés et collés à sa chemise, chaud, humide et inconfortables tandis que deux de ses doigts pulsaient encore de douleur. Misu gigotait et émettait toujours ce petit bruit étrange et alors qu'Harry regardait vers elle pour la deuxième fois, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un bruit. Elle pleurait.

**« - Tout va bien. » **Apaisa-t-il, la soutenant avec le plus de soin possible avec sa main blessée. **« - Tout va bien se passer. »**

« - Il faudrait faire soigner ça. » Opina Kingsley, s'approchant derrière Harry et regardant par-dessus son épaule. « - Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Monsieur Malfoy n'iraient pas… »

« - Je veux rester. » Déclara fermement Harry. « - Je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang et vous allez avoir besoin d'une déposition officielle de toute façon. »

Kingsley soupira et Harry regarda Ron.

« - C'est toi qui choisit, mon pote. » Dit Ron, laissant tomber sa casquette d'Auror pendant un instant alors qu'il passait une main lasse sur son visage. « - Si tu restes cependant, tu dois me promettre que tu vas rester à ta place et que tu vas laisser Coffey jeter un œil à ta main… il a une formation de base de guérisseur. Ça serait utile d'avoir ta déposition ce soir… » Admit-il, lançant un regard d'excuse à Kingsley qui haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

« - Très bien. » Accepta Harry. « - Allez, Draco, sortons de cet… Draco ? »

Draco cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas. Tout le combat semblait l'avoir drainé, ne laissant rien d'autre que son masque pâle, fatigué et irritable. Sentant qu'il devait prendre en quelque sorte sa vie en main, Harry avança prudemment sur le carrelage, enfonçant sa baguette dans sa ceinture et plaçant sa main valide dans le dos de Draco, le guidant doucement vers la sortie. À sa grande surprise, Draco se laissa faire durant quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant l'Auror aux yeux bleus.

« - Ce n'est pas la mienne. » Dit-il, mettant la baguette de Fitzwilliam dans ses mains. « - Je voudrais récupérer la mienne. »

« - Elle vous sera rendu dès que nous la trouverons, Monsieur Malfoy. » Déclara-t-elle, imperturbable.

« - Merci. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour être Auror ? »

« - Allez, Draco. » Soupira Harry, augmentant la pression dans son dos mais elle paraissait plus amusée qu'offensée.

« - J'ai trente-deux ans, Monsieur Malfoy. Ça fera l'affaire ? »

« - Je suppose que ça devra. Vous savez… je pense que je devrais m'asseoir. » Dit-il faiblement et cette fois, il n'y eut pas de résistance quand Harry le poussa le long du carrelage humide et par les doubles portes du hall, laissant la chaleur, le bruit et le chaos derrière et débouchant dans le hall calme et obscur. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux, Harry entendit une voix profonde et inimitable.

« - Bonsoir Franz. » Fit Kingsley. « - Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir ici ? »

Il y avait une petite note de satisfaction sombre dans sa voix et, alors qu'Harry menait Draco vers la billetterie, il essaya d'imaginer l'expression sur le visage de Fitzwilliam, confronté au Ministre de la Magie alors qu'il avait atteint son plus bas niveau. Harry sourit.

« - Je pense que nous allons nous asseoir au sol, en fait… la billetterie est pleine de moldus inconscients. » Dit Harry, s'installant au sol et callant son dos contre le bois sculpté du comptoir. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant le carrelage froid contre ses cuisses et Draco le regarda, réussissant à avoir l'air dédaigneux malgré le fait qu'il frissonnait et commençait à chanceler.

« - C'est un endroit ridicule pour organiser une rencontre. » Dit-il, croisant les bras et enfonçant les mains dans les manches larges de son costume noir surdimensionné. « - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place. »

Harry rigola. « - Comme d'habitude, Draco, tu te plains des choses les plus étranges. »

« - Eh bien, si je pense trop fort à ce sujet, je pense que la douleur dans ma tête va devenir intenable. » Admit Draco, avançant soigneusement et s'installant délicatement à côté d'Harry.

Harry le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Quelque part dans la marée de confusion qui tourbillonnait en lui, se trouvait la nécessité de demander à Draco à quoi il avait pensé, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment. À ses côtés, Draco appuya sa tête contre le support solide de la billetterie et ferma les yeux. Harry saisit l'occasion de l'observer… parce qu'il était beau, bien sûr, et aussi parce que cela détournait son esprit de la douleur brûlante dans ses doigts et les bruits plaintifs et déchirants qui provenaient de l'intérieur de sa poche.

Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude mais loin du gris maladif de plus tôt. L'entaille sur son front n'était pas belle à voir mais guérirait très rapidement avec des soins et de l'attention et les cheveux pâles pendaient mollement devant ses yeux tristes. Les doigts élégants qui émergeaient des longues manches de Goran étaient meurtris comme si quelqu'un les avait écrasés et Harry n'avait pas trop à réfléchir pour savoir qui ferait une chose pareille.

« - Sales connards. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sa main libre se crispant sur les carreaux.

« - Parlez-vous de moi, monsieur ? »

Harry leva les yeux. L'Auror Coffey était debout devant eux, une mallette noire et argent dans les mains et les yeux incertains.

« - Non, je parlais à moi-même et vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de m'appeler monsieur. » Répondit Harry, en souriant en signe d'excuse au jeune homme.

« - Oh… eh bien… bien. Puis-je voir votre main, alors ? »

« - Je me demandais si vous pouviez jeter un œil à mon serpent en premier. » Déclara Harry alors que Coffey s'agenouillait et ouvrait sa mallette. Harry regarda un instant, distrait par l'amas de bandages, pommades, potions et poudres.

« - Je suis désolé, avez-vous dit _serpent_ ? » Demanda l'homme, alarmé.

« - Oui, elle a été touché par le même sort que moi et elle semble vraiment avoir mal. » Expliqua Harry, retenant son souffle alors qu'il soulevait soigneusement Misu de sa poche et la tenait dans ses mains.

**« - Douleur… douleur… » **Gémit-elle, les yeux fixés sur lui avec impuissance et il se sentit tout aussi impuissant.

**« - Tout va bien. Cet homme va t'aider. » **Apaisa-t-il mais quand il put enfin l'observer mieux, son estomac se retourna. Son corps aux motifs brillants était strié de sang mais c'est le reste qui le remplissait d'effroi. Le bout de la queue de Misu était suspendu, tranché presque entièrement par le sort du vieil homme et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle pleurait. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Murmura-t-il, terrifié pour elle. **« - Je suis tellement désolé. »**

« - Euh… ok, je ne suis pas vraiment spécialisé dans la guérison de serpent mais je peux essayer. » Offrit Coffey, observant attentivement Misu. « - Je vais plutôt vous soigner en premier, monsieur. »

« - Je vais bien. » Refusa Harry. « - S'il vous plait… elle ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé. Elle a peur. »

« - C'est juste que j'ai reçu des ordres… »

« - Donne-la-moi. » Interrompit Draco avec lassitude et Harry et Coffey se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Donne-moi Misu et je vais jeter un œil sur elle et par pitié, Harry, laisse cet homme regarder ta main. Tu dégoulines de sang partout. »

« - Non, c'est pas vrai. » Répliqua inutilement Harry mais il donna Misu à Draco, observant ce qu'il allait faire tandis qu'il serrait les dents et tendait sa main pour que Coffey l'examine. Il ne savait pas, le cas échéant, l'expérience de Draco avec ce genre de chose, mais il avait confiance en lui… Draco n'était pas le genre de personne qui parlait sans savoir et c'était une bonne distraction de tout ce que Coffey était sur le point de faire à ses doigts.

Draco caressa doucement Misu, les yeux plissés de concentration puis soupira.

« - Puis-je emprunter ta baguette ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« - Ouais, bien sûr… désolé. » Harry se tordit à un angle maladroit pour attraper sa baguette et lui tendit sans arrière-pensée.

« - Tu auras besoin d'aller voir un vétérinaire demain. » Murmura Draco, pointant le bout de la baguette autour de la queue endommagée de Misu, l'enveloppant d'une bulle de lumière bleue. « - Ceci est le mieux que je puisse faire, je le crains. »

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné. « - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Juste un sort stase. » Les yeux de Draco se levèrent vers les siens. « - J'ai eu beaucoup d'entrainement. »

_« Lucius. » _Pensa Harry. Conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il hocha simplement la tête, permettant à son esprit de vagabonder. Il se demanda combien de méthodes différentes pour calmer ou dominer Lucius, Draco et sa mère avaient dû essayer au fils des ans.

Et puis une horrible douleur remonta le long de son bras et il ne pensa plus à grand-chose.

« - Désolé, monsieur. » Marmonna l'Auror Coffey. « - Ce sort a causé de méchants dégâts. Je fais ce que je peux. »

Finalement, Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main. « - Putain. » Murmura-t-il. Maintenant que la plupart du sang avait été nettoyé, il pouvait voir que les bouts de son annulaire et son auriculaire avaient complètement disparu. Les plaies étaient à vif et les aspérités déchirées de l'ongle brillaient légèrement dans la lumière.

« - Eh bien… oui. » Déclara Coffey, le regard inquiet. « - Mais au moins, ce n'est pas votre main qui manie la baguette. »

« - Il y a d'autres choses dans la vie. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton acide, sans quitter Misu du regard.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. « - Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour mon travail. »

« - Bien. » Soupira Coffey, alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que l'Auror aux yeux bleus émergeait.

Posant une main sur le bord d'une des portes, elle les regarda tous les trois avec intérêt pendant un instant avant de parler.

« - Nous avons trouvé Goran. » Les informa-t-elle et elle fixa Draco maintenant. « - Vous avez fait un travail très approfondi pour le retenir, voilà tout ce que je peux dire. »

« - Merci. » Dit-il, levant les yeux vers elle durant un instant. « - Dites-lui que je rendrais ses vêtements… peut-être à son plus proche parent. »

L'Auror grogna. « - Faites. Nous allons devoir évacuer tous les prisonniers maintenant et je vais bloquer ses portes ouvertes, d'accord ? » Dit-elle, cherchant les accroches en métal durant quelques secondes avant de perdre patience et les coller contre les murs avec un sort. « - Cela semble méchant, monsieur. » Ajouta-t-elle, fronçant le nez et retournant vers la piscine.

« - Oui, merci. » Marmonna Harry, échangeant un regard avec Coffey. La douce lueur du sort de Draco attira son attention et il se tourna. **« - Misu ? Tu vas bien ? » **Les pleurs avaient complètement cessés mais il n'avait aucune idée si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Elle ne répondit pas.

« - Je l'ai endormi. » Dit Draco. « - Nous pourrons lui trouver un vétérinaire dans la matinée. »

« - Merci. » Murmura Harry. D'une certaine manière, au milieu de toute cette folie, ce _nous_ était encourageant.

Draco lui rendit Misu sans un mot et il silence s'installa dans le hall. Coffey enveloppa soigneusement sa main avec des couches de bandages mais Harry remarqua à peine ce qu'il faisait. Fatigué, il se pencha en arrière contre la billetterie et écouta le nombre ahurissant de sons qui provenaient de la salle de la piscine et à travers les portes ouvertes : le ton familier de Ron alors qu'il guidait son équipe, des rafales de jurons en plusieurs langues mais peu protestait, conscient de leur situation. Le bruit de pas et le crépitement des sorts de protections et de transfert alors que les hommes étaient déplacés, un par un, dans le hall d'accueil pour le transport.

Harry regarda le travail des Aurors, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer. Et cela était très bien. Il faudrait beaucoup plus que quelques gangsters slovènes et le Directeur de la Justice Magique corrompu pour l'éloigner de Draco, que Draco veuille de lui ou pas. C'était difficile à dire avec lui.

Enfin, l'Auror Coffey cessa de s'agiter sur la main d'Harry, rangea ses ustensiles et rejoignit son équipe, jetant plusieurs regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule en chemin. Deux de ses collègues passèrent les portes, portant à deux la forme massive et à moitié nue de Goran. L'homme semblait froid, très sobre et avait clairement fait l'objet d'un sort Allègement mais les deux Aurors… qui n'étaient pas petits… semblaient quand même peiner avec lui.

« - Pourquoi lui ? » Demanda Harry, ramenant ses genoux contre lui et posant sa main bandée dessus. « - Il est _énorme_. »

« - J'avais déjà quelques-uns de ses cheveux. » Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « - Je l'ai vu venir ici l'autre soir… »

« - Tu étais ici l'autre soir ? » Interrompit Harry, surpris.

« - Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, tu sais. »

Harry grimaça. « - Je sais. »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Continua Draco. « - Il est sorti et a allumé une cigarette puis a commencé à gratter ses cheveux comme un fou. J'ai pris quelques mèches quand il est parti. Grosse erreur, vraiment. » Soupira-t-il, irrité.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Tu penses ? »

« - Oui. Il avait d'horribles pellicules. J'ai encore des démangeaisons. » Dit Draco, manquant le ton d'Harry. Il regardait Goran inconscient, maintenant à quelques centimètres d'eux, avec un dégout total.

« - Et moi qui pensait que ta plus grande erreur de ce soir avait été de perdre ton flacon de Polynectar. » Déclara Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il disait cela, mais une petite partie de lui voulait pousser Draco, voir où il en était, ce qu'il pensait, peut-être même ce qu'il voulait.

Draco le fusilla du regard. « - Et tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur, je suppose ? »

« - Beaucoup. » Répondit facilement Harry.

Draco fit un hochement de tête poli à l'Auror aux yeux bleus quand elle revint avec sa baguette. Il l'examina de près, puis la posa sur ses genoux, la pointant discrètement en direction de Goran.

« - Tu es venu pour me sauver. » Dit-il finalement. « - Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et retint un drôle de petit sourire. Le fait est, qu'il connaissait assez bien Draco maintenant pour savoir que son irritabilité et sa fierté glaciale n'était rien d'autre qu'une défense et c'était merveilleux.

« - Je ne suis pas venu pour te sauver, imbécile. » Mentit-il effrontément. « - Je suis venu parce que je savais où tu étais parti et je savais que tu nous conduirais à Fitzwilliam. »

La surprise de Draco était si aiguë qu'Harry pouvait presque la goûter. « - Va te faire voir, Potter. »

« - C'est Harry. Et tu m'as planté au Lézard Agité. Tout le monde me regardait comme si je n'avais pas d'amis. »

« - C'était très impoli de ma part. » Soupira Draco, en roulant des yeux. Il leva une main, la passant dans ses cheveux et reflétant un air de désarroi apparemment sans le remarquer.

Harry sourit cette fois. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais il n'était pas en mesure de faire autre chose que suivre son instinct. « - Je te pardonne. »

« - Fous le camp. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ton aide. » Dit Draco mais les yeux qu'il leva vers Harry le trahirent horriblement.

« - Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas… »

Draco poussa un soupir dramatique. « - Alors dis-moi tout à propos de cela que je puisse rentrer à la maison et l'oublier. »

« - Ca n'a aucun sens. » Harry hésita. « - Très bien. Je l'admets. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Parce que je ne suis pas un psychopathe ? » Fit Harry, laissant tomber son visage sur ses bras croisés et souhaitant disparaitre.

Durant ce qui semblait être un long moment, il y eu le silence. Enfin, Draco dit tranquillement : « - J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. »

Le visage toujours appuyé sur ses avant-bras, Harry resta absolument immobile. Il inspira aussi lentement et régulièrement que possible, essayant de contrecarrer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Bien sûr, Draco pouvait faire référence à une vieille chose qu'il avait dite, mais Harry savait ce dont il parlait et faire des plaisanteries sur lui-même n'allait pas l'aider.

Se sentant stupide et exposé, il prit un moment, ce qui permit à son souffle de réchauffer le col humide de son gilet et chercha désespérément dans son esprit fatigué une réponse qui ne le ferait pas passer encore plus pour un idiot. Au fond de sa tête, une petite voix criait, exigeant de prendre son courage mais Harry ne s'était jamais sentit particulièrement courageux dans ce domaine.

Enfin, déglutissant difficilement, il leva la tête et se força à regarder Draco. Il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux épinglaient Harry, brillant d'une émotion forte mais illisible.

Derrière Harry, quelqu'un se racla maladroitement la gorge. Il se retourna, soulagé.

Ron était immobile sur le seuil de la porte ouverte de la billetterie, rayonnant de déconfiture comme un phare.

« - Euh… désolé… je suis prêt à prendre vos dépositions maintenant si ça vous va ? » Il fit une pause, jouant nerveusement avec un stylo. « - Harry, veux-tu faire la tienne d'abord ? Merci de bien vouloir attendre… Malfoy. » Ajouta-t-il, hochant la tête vers Draco et reculant rapidement dans la petite pièce.

« - Ca durera à peine une minute. » Murmura Harry. Sachant désespérément qu'il s'éloignait de la possibilité qu'il désirait, et pour aucune autre raison que la stupidité et la peur, il se leva du sol froid et secoua ses jambes engourdies.

Pendant un instant, il regarda vers la salle de la piscine, regardant l'Auror aux yeux bleus et son partenaire alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour réparer les tuiles cassées, effacer les débris de la bataille et rendre l'endroit exactement comme il était avant les évènements de la soirée. Il savait que, avant longtemps, ça sera comme si rien de fâcheux n'était jamais arrivé ici, et bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la même chose pour lui-même, il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que ça serait plus simple de revenir à ce que c'était avant.

« - Mon pote ? »

« - J'arrive. » Dit Harry, entrant dans la cabine et trouvant à peine la place de bouger. Il s'installa sur l'un des deux petits tabourets que Ron avait soit trouvé ou invoqué, et regarda vers les trois otages. Caro et ses collègues étaient toujours calés contre le mur, mais ils étaient mieux disposés maintenant, parfaitement alignés et il pouvait croire qu'ils faisaient juste une sieste impromptue.

« - Ils iront bien, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, tournant le dos à Ron.

« - Oui. Nous allons devoir modifier leurs souvenirs, évidemment, mais aucun doute que ces bougres auraient fait autrement et je ne peux pas imaginer avec quel soin ils l'auraient fait. Tu te souviens de cette affaire il y a quelques années… ces idiots qui ajustait la mémoire des témoins et leur laissant à peine la capacité de se souvenir de leur propre nom ? » Dit Ron, la mine renfrognée et Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

Il espérait qu'Hermione ne siégeait pas chez eux en train de s'inquiéter… merde.

« - Ron, j'ai besoin d'envoyer un message à Madame Malfoy. » Dit-il, horrifié de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« - Déjà fait. » Assura Ron, souriant d'un air las. « - C'est la première chose que j'ai fait quand la scène a été sécurisé. J'ai prévenu Hermione et lui ait demandé de passer un coup de cheminette au Manoir Malfoy pour prévenir que Draco allait bien. Je ne veux pas de sa tête dans ma cheminée une fois encore, crois-moi. »

Harry se pencha, posant ses coudes sur le petit support en bois contenant les billets d'entrée et des stylos et des feuilles de papier.

« - Merci. »

« - Pas de problème. Tu m'as l'air assez choqué, mon pote. » Déclara Ron, scrutant le visage d'Harry et le bras bandé. Il plissa le nez ave remord. « - Je ne devrais probablement pas te retarder. Tu pourras y aller dès que nous aurons fini… tu pourras emmener Malfoy avec toi. »

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit désagréablement. « - Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera. » Admit-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « - Je pensais que tous les deux vous… tu sais. » Il fit signe avec sa plume. « - Tu as dit… »

« - Non. » Soupira Harry. « - Je pense que c'est… eh bien, juste moi, vraiment. »

Ron eut l'air perplexe puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « - Oh. Oh. Putain, Harry. » Perdant apparemment ses mots, il repoussa sa frange avec sa manche et secoua lentement la tête. Pour une raison quelconque, son désarroi rendit Harry un peu mieux. Peut-être que c'était juste que Ron et sa perplexité générale quand c'était question d'affection était une routine familière, une constante au milieu de ce tourbillon. « - Attend. » Dit soudainement Ron. « - Je ne dirais pas ça. Il t'a sauvé la vie là-bas… tu sais qu'il l'a fait… nous ne sommes toujours pas sûr du sort que Fitzwilliam a utilisé, sans aucun doute quelque chose que les gars de Riba lui ont appris, mais tu as vu ce que ça a fait aux carreaux… » Ron s'interrompit et haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne cherchait pas à convaincre Harry que Draco Malfoy ressentait, en fait, quelque chose pour lui qui allait au-delà d'une simple et gênante attraction sexuelle.

« - Je suppose. » Dit doucement Harry, sa tête commençant à pulser. « - Mais je l'aurais fait pour toi, ou Hermione, ou Kingsley, ou… »

« - Ouais mais nous parlons de Malfoy. » Interrompit Ron, pointant sa plume vers Harry. « - Les gens comme lui ne sont préoccupés que par eux-mêmes et les leurs. Et tu le sais. Ça doit indiquer quelque chose, non ? »

Harry exhala lentement. Bien qu'il soit vraiment intrigué par la source des idées de Ron, il manquait d'énergie pour demander et écouter une explication. Connaissant Ron, il avait probablement pris un livre d'Hermione dans les toilettes à nouveau.

« - Je ne sais pas, Ron. » Soupira-t-il. « - Je me sens comme si j'avais besoin de dormir pendant un an. Ça te dérange si nous pouvons terminer rapidement afin que je puisse rentrer à la maison et me désoler sur moi-même dans un endroit confortable ? »

« - Comme tu veux, mon pote. » Acquiesça Ron. Il posa sa plume et regarda Harry avec un air conspirateur. « - En parlant de cela, cacher tout cela va être un cauchemar. Les journalistes vont se ruer vers moi quand je vais leur annoncer. »

« - Rien de tout cela ne sera rapporté ? » Demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Ce ne serait pas bon pour le Ministère d'avoir à admettre qu'un de leurs cadres supérieurs manigancés avec des gangsters. Pourtant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser à l'article de Draco dans le journal dans l'aperçu et il souhaitait qu'il ait le même poids journalistique dans cet univers pour dévoiler la vérité au public. Peut-être un jour, il l'aura, s'il décidait de ne pas renoncer en considérant cela comme un mauvais travail et Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer s'il le faisait.

« - Non, Kingsley pense que cela causera beaucoup trop de chaos et je suis d'accord avec lui. » Soupira Ron. « - Espérons que nous pourrons trouver un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi Fitzwilliam a été envoyé à Azkaban sans pour autant avouer aux gens à quel point il était malhonnête. »

« - Bien. » Fit Harry avec sentiment.

Ron hocha la tête. « - Bien, commençons par le début, veux-tu ? Ne t'occupe pas si Kingsley se joint à nous… je pense que ça lui rappelle de bons souvenirs. Apparemment, ça lui manque. » Confia Ron, les yeux brillant d'amusement. « - Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »

En dépit de lui-même, Harry commença sa déposition avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout cela dura un peu plus de dix minutes, temps durant lequel il fournit à Ron tous les détails pertinents dont il se souvenait et quelques non-pertinents pour faire bonne mesure. Ron griffonnait, faisant un hochement de tête approbateur à la décision d'Harry d'appeler du renfort et de rester à l'abri des regards durant les minutes qui avait précédé la bataille, comme s'il entendait les évènements pour la première fois. Kingsley ne fit aucune apparition durant le temps où Harry était dans la billetterie mais arriva une ou deux minutes après qu'Harry ait échangé sa place avec Draco. Harry le regarda caller sa silhouette impressionnante dans la petite pièce surpeuplé tandis qu'il s'installait inconfortablement au sol, posant son menton sur ses genoux et se demanda avec morosité s'il devait attendre Draco.

Quand il ressortit, l'expression irrité et les vêtements mal ajustés autour de son corps élancé, il marcha sur les carreaux avec autant d'élégance qu'il put pour un homme dont le pantalon était au moins quatre fois trop grand pour lui et se dressa devant Harry, le regardant dans l'expectatif.

Harry regarda vers lui, la poitrine s'emplissant de chaleur.

Draco haussa un sourcil et grimaça à la douleur. Encore.

« - Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. » Conseilla Harry.

Draco grogna. « - Tu devrais rentrer à la maison. »

« - Ouais. » Dit doucement Harry et avec ce qui semblait être un effort massif, il se leva. À quelques centimètres de Draco maintenant, il fut étourdi par le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. « - Viens-tu avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il frénétiquement et putain, il souhaitait avoir l'air plus digne que maintenant.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dans la quasi-obscurité. Il enveloppa ses doigts étroitement autour du poignet d'Harry. « - Oui. »

Terrifié, Harry hocha la tête et, inspirant une dernière bouffée d'air emplit de chlore, il transplana.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans le couloir silencieux d'Harry. Alors que Draco lâchait son poignet, il était certain que sa respiration était rapide et que le martèlement de son cœur était assourdissant. Pourtant, Draco ne dit rien et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était se regarder fixement l'un et l'autre, comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire maintenant que le bruit, la chaleur et le drame était derrière eux.

Enfin, Draco parla. « - Euh… puis-je utiliser ta salle de bain ? »

« - Troisième porte sur ta droite. » Croassa Harry, se détestant. « - Je vais descendre mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. »

Il se détourna avant de dire quelque chose de stupide, écoutant les pas de Draco s'éloignait. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'activa pour faire du thé sans vraiment remarquer ce que ses mains faisaient. Il était dans sa cuisine, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais l'endroit semblait être devenu surréaliste, onirique. Toutes les sensations fortes et discordantes s'éraflaient, s'éclaboussaient et se cognaient à l'intérieur de sa tête et pourtant il avait l'impression que son crâne était bourré de coton.

« - Que diable dois-je faire, Mi ? » Demanda-t-il au serpent inconscient dans sa poche. Il ne prévoyait pas de réponse de sa part mais il pensait que peut-être donner de la voix à son désarroi l'aiderait à démêler certains nœuds.

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il y avait toujours un homme dans sa salle de bain, un homme dont il était désespérément amoureux, un homme qui était au courant de ça et pourtant, Harry était toujours au même point qu'avant. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Draco et, comme d'habitude, Draco faisait un excellent travail pour garder ses pensées pour lui.

Harry soupira et se pencha contre le comptoir, pressant ses mains contre son visage, ressentant la paume humide et le bandage rugueux contre sa peau. La vapeur du thé parfumé s'éleva autour de lui et il soupira, déchiré entre le désordre fatigué dans sa tête qui voulait juste oublier tout cela et se recroqueviller dans son lit, et le chaud crépitement dans sa poitrine, son ventre et son aine qui exigeait complètement autre chose. Draco était vivant et en sécurité et cela était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être fêté.

« - Je suis sûr que ma vie habituelle était moins compliqué que cela. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

Harry laissa retomber ses mains et fit semblant de ne pas être surpris à la vue de Draco, debout à côté de sa table de cuisine et le regardant avec curiosité. « - Non, je pensais à haute voix. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « - Oh. Sais-tu qu'il y a une araignée ridiculement grosse sur ton escalier ? »

« - Que lui as-tu fait ? » Demanda Harry, soudainement méfiant.

« - Incendio. » Draco haussa les épaules. « - Disparue en une fraction de seconde. Ne me remercie pas. »

Horrifié, Harry le regarda alors que son cœur tombait en chute libre. « - Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait, idiot. Elle est là. » Les courbes de la bouche de Draco se relevèrent en un drôle de petit sourire et il tendit la main, où l'araignée de l'escalier d'Harry était joyeusement perchée.

Harry ne dit rien, craignant durant un terrible instant que Draco pourrait l'écraser et il ne put pas s'empêcher de voir cela comme une sorte de mauvais présage mais Draco se contenta de la tapoter légèrement avec son doigt.

« - Oui, tu es très impressionnante. » Murmura-t-il lorsque l'araignée leva deux pattes vers lui et bougeait d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Avec un peu d'efforts, Harry cacha l'énorme soulagement qui l'envahit. « - Eh bien, ramène-la alors. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'elle vit sur cet escalier et ça va lui prendre un moment pour revenir là-haut. » Dit Harry, ressentant la nécessité de souligner l'évidence.

Un éclair d'amusement traversa le visage de Draco. « - Très bien. Ça te dérange si je bois mon thé d'abord ? »

« - Certainement. » Dit Harry, irrité par la formalité qui semblait d'être glissée dans sa voix.

Tout aussi raide, Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement pour prendre son thé. Il prit la tasse rayée sans demander, l'autre tasse contenant le thé fort avec du sucre qu'Harry avait fait pour lui-même sans réfléchir. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, copiant la posture d'Harry, buvant lentement et regardant de temps en temps l'araignée qui bougeait avec précaution sur le dos de sa main. Harry prit sa propre tasse et sirota régulièrement son thé, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. L'atmosphère était bizarre et en plus, il pensait qu'il pourrait vraiment éclater s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un moyen de libérer cette tension.

« - Ron a envoyé un message à ta mère pour l'avertir. » Dit-il après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

« - Je sais. Il me l'a dit. »

« - Oh. » Harry bougea et hocha la tête à personne en particulier. « - Bien. »

« - Oui. » Continua calmement Draco. « - Il est très efficace. »

Harry remarqua à peine le tout premier compliment qu'un Malfoy faisait sur un Weasley parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que la façon dont la lueur de la cuisine mettait en évidence la ligne forte de la mâchoire de Draco alors qu'il penchait la tête légèrement en arrière et bougeait ses épaules. Déglutissant difficilement, Harry détourna le regard et se concentra plutôt sur la surface de son thé.

_« Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. » _Pensa-t-il. Et puis : '_il ne joue pas avec toi… il est juste… difficile à amadouer.'_ La voix de Blaise résonna dans sa tête, riche et confiante, semblant presque se moquer de lui maintenant.

Harry se renfrogna. Dans la cuisine, Draco regardait l'araignée grimper le long de son bras avec intérêt.

_« - As-tu déjà essayé… de lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Peut-être que ce serait un début, vieux. »_

_« Ou peut-être. » _Pensa-t-il. _« Ça sera juste humiliant et ne changera rien mis à part briser les bases de notre amitié. » _Il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que peut-être avouer son amour n'était pas le mieux avec la personne concernée inconsciente et un auditoire d'Auror, fonctionnaire corrompu et gangsters slovènes. Parce que cela n'avait pas aidé.

Harry avala les dernières gouttes de son thé et posa sa tasse à ses côtés. Draco jeta un regard à l'araignée sur son épaule et leva sa main pour gratter inconfortablement ses cheveux filandreux.

« - Oh ! Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche ? » Demanda soudainement Harry et un peu plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu, soulagé que l'inspiration le frappe finalement.

Surpris, Draco le regarda avec incertitude. « - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Harry hésita. Une petite partie de lui insistait pour faire preuve d'une certaine sensibilité mais il la fit taire. « - C'est que tu as… des trucs sur toi et tu portes les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre… et peut-être les pellicules de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Merci. » Dit sèchement Draco.

« - Écoute, prendre une douche te feras te sentir mieux et je peux te trouver quelque chose à mettre. Quelque chose… de bon goût. » Ajouta-t-il, voyant le regard douteux sur le visage de Draco.

Après un moment de réflexion, Draco acquiesça et Harry le suivit dans l'escalier, le regardant remettre l'araignée sur la rambarde puis il prit la direction de sa chambre pour pouvoir installer Misu dans son vivarium et activait le charme qui la maintiendrait au chaud.

**« - Je te soignerais dès demain matin, je te promets. » **Murmura-t-il, caressant sa tête à motifs et son absence de réponse lui fit mal, même s'il savait que c'était pour le mieux en ce moment.

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, il aperçut une pile de serviettes propres et en attrapa une, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en remettre une et se rendant compte que Draco serait probablement peu ravi de devoir rester dégoulinant après sa douche. La porte de la salle de bain était à moitié ouverte, une délicieuse vapeur commençant à s'échapper dans le couloir et Harry frappa doucement.

« - Draco ? Je t'apporte une serviette. » Appela-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais la porte bascula facilement sur ses gonds et Harry resta sur le seuil, les bras chargés de serviette et les yeux désespérément attirés par la scène devant lui. Draco avait retiré la chemise et la veste de Goran et se tenait à présent torse nu, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, regardant son reflet avec une détresse muette. Sa peau pâle était jonchée d'écorchures, coupures et contusions, ainsi qu'une longue marque rouge qui zébrait sa poitrine, des côtes à la taille. Nauséeux, Harry se força à chasser le souvenir des coups de pieds et regards vicieux de Vladimir sur Draco, là où les bleus se trouvaient, ponctués par des marques de brûlures dû à des sorts malveillants appliqué à courte portée.

Le cœur d'Harry battait avec fureur, d'empathie et de douleur qui surgissait généralement quand on voyait la personne aimée être ainsi blessée. Se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la bouche, il crispa les doigts sur la serviette et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, parce que ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol et Draco finirait par le remarquer s'il ne bougeait pas.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit-il finalement, luttant pour contrôler la rugosité de sa voix.

Cette fois, Draco se retourna, les yeux brillant alors qu'il luttait contre les larmes. « - Je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai obtenu la moitié de cela. » Murmura-t-il et il leva une main pour toucher la plaie sur son front. « - Pas même celle-ci. »

« - Bien. » Dit Harry, faisant un pas hésitant dans la salle de bain, serrant toujours la serviette contre sa poitrine. « - Je sais que tu ne me croiras probablement pas mais c'est mieux si tu ne te souviens pas. »

Draco enroula ses mains autour de ses bras et regarda un point quelque part sur la gauche d'Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai ou non mais… je n'avais pas… c'est idiot, mais je ne savais pas comment ça allait être quand j'ai retiré mes vêtements. »

« - Ce n'est pas idiot. » Dit doucement Harry. « - Un peu optimiste de ta part mais pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. » Et putain, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait une blague à un tel moment mais Draco émit un bruit douloureux et les coins de sa bouche oscillèrent, juste pendant un instant.

Harry pénétra complètement dans la pièce. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement calme, il retint son souffle mais Draco ne réagit pas. Encore incertain, Harry le regarda et écouta les bruits de la douche, le rythme apaisant de l'eau et lui permettant de se calmer. Draco était incroyablement vulnérable, prêt à éclater et Harry devait être le plus fort ici.

Et il pouvait le faire. Être fort quand quelqu'un d'autre était vulnérable était une chose qui lui venait naturellement et juste avec cette réalisation, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds.

« - Bien… veux-tu me laisser nettoyer cela pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il, posant la serviette et indiquant la blessure à la tête de Draco.

« - Si tu veux. » Dit Draco et il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'Harry fouillait dans les placards.

« - Je ne soignerais pas efficacement… il faudra que tu ailles voir un guérisseur… mais je peux prodiguer les premiers soins. » Dit Harry, attrapant un pot de pommade Tout Usage du Professeur B et quelques cotons. Il s'assit à côté de Draco sur le rebord de la baignoire. « - Draco ? »

Les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui, étonnamment intense puis se fermèrent. « - Vas-y. Je te promets de ne pas crier. »

Harry retint un sourire et se mit au travail. Le parfum lourd de la pommade était désagréable et le nez de Draco se fronça alors qu'Harry tapotait soigneusement la plaie. Il se pencha aussi près qu'il l'osa, retenant son souffle alors que ses cuisses se pressaient contre celles de Draco et que quelques mèches blondes frôlaient sa joue. Une seule fois, il grimaça, quand Harry plaça un sparadrap étanche dessus. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent de surprise.

« - Désolé. » Murmura Harry alors qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quelque chose de chaud et insistant gigotait au creux de son estomac. « - J'ai fini maintenant. »

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Murmura Draco. Il frissonnait.

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry, serrant le pot à deux mains pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de bête.

« - Tu veux quelque chose de moi. » Murmura Draco, presque surpris. Ce n'était pas une question.

« - Oui. » Admit facilement Harry, se permettant enfin à sourire. « - Mais seulement ce que tu veux me donner. »

Draco exhala doucement, le souffle chaud caressant la joue d'Harry. « - Je veux une douche. » Dit-il et les mots étaient si décisifs qu'Harry ne put pas retenir un frisson.

« - Okay. » Murmura-t-il, abandonnant le pot de pommade.

Il ne put pas détacher ses yeux de Draco alors qu'il se levait et posait ses mains sur la taille bien trop grande du pantalon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de respirer, parce que ce qui se passait était réel. Hésitant durant un bref instant, Harry se leva aussi, ignorant la douleur dans son dos et se concentrant sur l'intention dans ces yeux gris qui ne faiblissait pas. Les mots 'je veux que tu viennes avec moi' n'avaient pas été prononcés et n'avaient pas besoin de l'être… il n'avait jamais été plus nerveux mais il n'avait jamais été également plus certain.

Les mains tremblantes, il glissa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de sa chemise et de son pull et les fit passer par-dessus sa tête, les abandonnant en tas sur le sol, sentant les yeux de Draco sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette nouvelle vulnérabilité qui le ravit alors que Draco imitait ses mouvements. Le cœur battant de la plus merveilleuse des manières, Harry quitta son jean et son sous-vêtement en quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte vitrée de la cabine de douche. La vapeur d'eau se déversa et l'entoura, caressant sa peau froide et il bascula la tête en arrière, savourant la chaleur, avant de se retourner vers Draco.

Et il était juste là, derrière lui et Harry laissa errer son regard, juste une seconde, parce que ce Draco… son Draco… était si coincé, que c'était presque choquant de le voir nu. Choquant et beau, rectifia silencieusement Harry, parce que derrière les contusions et brûlures se trouvaient les mêmes angles vifs et maigres qui exigeaient d'être touché, paume à plat sur la peau fraîche, et Harry le fit, parce que ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas d'attendre plus et il toucha doucement et avec attention, recherchant la peau en bon état et retenant son souffle quand Draco laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Perdu dans une brume de vapeur maintenant, Harry recula et se mit sous l'eau chaude, attrapant le poignet de Draco et le tirer doucement dans la cabine. Alors qu'il fermait la porte et les protégeant de l'air froid de la salle de bain et voulant y rester pour le restant de la nuit mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose pour sa main bandée dont le bandage devenait de plus en plus humide et se défaisait, mais il s'en fichait. Totalement. Tout ce qui importait c'était que cela était enfin réel. Cela existait malgré toutes les décisions stupides et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde.

Il voulait les doigts de Draco sur ses hanches, sentir les courbes parfaites et le faire haleter alors qu'il se pressait contre lui sous l'eau. Il voulait Draco contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine et leurs bouches… se touchant presque. Il voulait et il le fit, regardant l'éruption de chaleur dans les yeux de Draco avant de franchir les derniers centimètres et l'embrassait. C'était un premier contact, une question, un effleurement de lèvres refreiné mais quand Draco répondit en donnant un coup de langue contre la bouche d'Harry et l'enfoncement de ses ongles dans le bas du dos du brun, l'hésitation d'Harry disparu et il plongea dans le baiser, le soulagement éclatant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il enfouissait ses deux mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Draco et l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs bouches s'emboîtaient exactement comme il savait qu'elles le feraient mais encore tellement différent de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Il ne chercha pas. Il s'en fichait parce que Draco glissait ses doigts sur la peau humide d'Harry, son dos et ses épaules et sa nuque, le faisant frissonner, se donnant complètement dans le baiser et libérant des petits soupirs contre sa bouche, dont chacun semblait se rendre directement vers son membre, maintenant douloureusement dur contre le ventre de Draco. Tout autour d'eux était chaud et brumeux et le baiser était parfait.

Alors que Draco s'éloignait, à bout de souffle et commençait à déposer des petits baisers dans le cou d'Harry, ce dernier gémit et posa une main contre le mur pour se stabiliser, se sentant soudainement étourdi alors qu'un flot de souvenirs de l'aperçu l'envahit.

_Il regarda les épaules de Draco frissonner. Il regarda les mains se lever et les doigts s'enfoncer dans les cheveux blonds trempés. Il regarda._

_« - Tu viens ? »_

_L'estomac d'Harry fit un petit flip. « - Dans… la… la douche ? Celle-là ? Avec toi ? »_

Harry sourit, reconnaissant pour la cascade d'eau chaude dans son dos alors qu'il frissonnait, se souvenant de la façon dont il était resté immobile, à regarder, terrifié par ses sentiments. Impulsivement, il saisit le poignet de Draco avec sa main valide et passa ses doigts sur les lignes douces de la Marque et la peau du creux de son coude où il s'attendait encore à voir les quatre lettres familières.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Murmura Draco, s'écartant de son cou et l'entraînant dans un autre baiser douloureusement lent.

« - Il suffit de regarder. » Répondit Harry contre ses lèvres, laissant glisser sa main le long du bras de Draco vers sa taille, sa hanche, puis, avec un grognement sourd, il pressa sa paume contre l'érection dure.

Draco émit un son rugueux et s'écarta juste assez pour regarder Harry, les yeux brillants de désir. « - On m'a toujours enseigné qu'il fallait regarder avec les yeux. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« - Je ne pense pas que briser une règle de plus ce soir sera mal, non ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de se raccrocher à ce sourire et peut-être encourager à faire apparaître ce sourire plus lumineux et éblouissant qui était absent ce soir.

Draco ne dit rien mais son sourire s'élargit durant une fraction de seconde, et même s'il était toujours un peu las, le cœur d'Harry battit d'approbation. Il se sentit assez brave pour refermer ses doigts autour du sexe de Draco, le regardant droit dans les yeux tout le temps, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à cacher et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de voir son vissage quand il le touchait.

« - Oh. » Murmura Draco, resserrant son emprise sur Harry alors que ses hanches venaient à sa rencontre et que ses genoux faiblissaient sous lui. « - Oh, putain oui. »

Harry le tira un peu plus sous l'eau chaude, ignorant le pansement humide qui commençait à glisser et referma son poing sur l'érection de Draco en un rythme lent et régulier. « - Bien. » Murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas de meilleure réponse et Draco sourit, les yeux fermés et il enroula ses propres doigts autour du sexe d'Harry, lui arrachant un halètement.

Cela se passait réellement, répéta-t-il à lui-même alors que la bouche de Draco se posa sur la sienne une fois de plus, goûtant son propre dentifrice et voulant sourire, mais alors les doigts de Draco caressèrent la tête sensible de son sexe et tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de gémir, impuissant. Ça faisait si longtemps et… il avait passé plus de temps à y penser que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Maintenant, ça se passait et c'était terriblement bon.

Réchauffés et trempés par la pression implacable de l'eau, ils bougèrent ensemble, trouvant leur rythme, les mains caressant la chair dure et chaude, pressant les épaules, les hanches et les fesses, cherchant autant de contact que possible, voulant touche, ressentir et partager des baisers désordonnés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient inévitablement et désespérément vers la libération. Conscient des blessures de Draco, Harry le touchait attentivement, glissant sa main blessée dans les cheveux de Draco, retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire et déposant des baisers dessus alors qu'une vague de jouissance traversait son corps.

Il haleta quand il fut poussé contre le carrelage froid mais ne protesta pas. Le sentiment d'être pris au piège avec Draco contre lui était excitant et quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, gémissant et frissonnant alors qu'il venait dans sa main, le sexe d'Harry tressauta et il se libéra, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et déposant des baisers sur la peau chaude.

Pendant quelques temps, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Cela convenait à Harry. Le mur était agréablement chaud contre son dos maintenant et sa tête était plutôt à l'aise sur l'épaule de Draco. Il lâcha le sexe de Draco et glissa deux bras atour de sa taille, soupirant de contentement. Oui, il serait parfaitement heureux de rester ici. Malheureusement, Draco semblait avoir d'autres idées.

« - Je dois vraiment me laver les cheveux avant de perdre l'usage de mes mains. » Soupira-t-il, déposant un baiser sur la peau juste en–dessous du lobe d'oreille d'Harry.

« - Est-ce probable ? » Demanda Harry, totalement réticent à bouger.

« - Non mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. » Dit Draco, s'écartant pour saisir le shampoing d'Harry. « - Tu as besoin d'un lavage de toute façon. Tu sais que simplement rester debout sous l'eau ne suffit pas vraiment ? »

« - Je ne me tiens pas juste sous l'eau. » Souligna Harry, abandonnant et saisissant la bouteille des mains de Draco. « - Je fais d'autres choses aussi. Et tu le sais. »

Draco grogna. « - Oui. Ce qui fait d'autres raisons pour qu'on se lave. Tiens. » Il jeta le gant à Harry.

Harry soupira et versa un peu de gel douche à l'orange épicée sur le gant et commença à laver très soigneusement le dos de Draco. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre réticence ou exaspération. Il flottait dans un brouillard délicieux de satiété et de chaleur et d'amour pour cet homme qui examinait sa bouteille de shampoing parfaitement utilisable comme si elle pouvait l'empoissonner.

« - Je voulais dire de te nettoyer avec ça. » Dit-il, d'un ton amusé.

« - Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ? » Demanda Harry, terminant quand même sa tâche et souriant quand Draco s'appuya contre lui pour se laver les cheveux avec des mouvements lents et langoureux.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Draco. « - Mais j'imagine que les gens propres ont plus de possibilité de romance que ceux qui sont sales. »

Harry rigola. Il se savonna à son tour et mouilla sommairement ses cheveux… il n'avait pas récupérer les pellicules d'un gangster… puis il attira Draco contre lui pour l'embrasser avec dévouement alors que l'eau commençait à refroidir et l'odeur emplit de l'odeur du savon.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre sans avoir à allumer la lumière et tombèrent sur le lit, enveloppé dans des serviettes, la vapeur s'élevant encore un peu de leur peau chaude.

« - Ce matelas est confortable. » Dit Draco en se couchant de son côté et grimaçant un peu à la douleur de ses blessures.

« - Merci. » Murmura Harry, tapotant son oreiller et posant une main sur la taille de Draco. Dans l'obscurité, une question commença à le travailler. Il se mordit la lèvre. « - Draco… qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et la respiration de Draco était lente et régulière.

Harry soupira. Peut-être demain.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il eut conscience fut la douleur sourde et lancinante dans ses doigts et la raideur de son dos. Sa tête, cependant, était étonnamment claire et ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco, étendu sur le ventre, profondément endormi et respirant régulièrement et Harry oublia les parties de lui qui lui faisaient mal. Il sourit et passa une main dans le dos de Draco puis il se souvint de Misu.

Se redressant sur un coude, il regarda vers le vivarium avec panique. Elle n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé la veille mais elle semblait remuait. Ses mouvements étaient lents et imprécis, juste le mouvement de sa tête sur son corps et quelques contractions de sa queue blessée. Soulagé, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait l'emmener et il ressentait en même temps un échec en tant que propriétaire de l'animal mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour cela. Réfléchissant toujours, il tourna les yeux vers l'horloge tomate.

« - Neuf heures seize. » Annonça-t-elle, fixant son œil de fouine sur lui.

Il l'a regarda un instant, surpris d'avoir réussi à dormir si longtemps et ensuite pensant que c'était certainement une heure civilisée pour qu'un vétérinaire soit ouvert, il sortit du lit, s'étira dans la lumière du soleil et tenta de chasser la sensation étrange de dormir dans un lit en étant mouillé et enveloppé dans une serviette. Il fit une pause, à mi-chemin de l'armoire et regarda Draco. Il se demanda s'il devait le réveiller mais il avait l'air si paisible malgré les ecchymoses et les brûlures. Il allait bien, c'était la chose principale, les contusions disparaîtraient. Les blessures guériraient. À l'heure actuelle, cependant, il avait besoin de dormir et c'est avec un peu plus de réticence qu'Harry reprit sa tâche.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un chandail léger, Harry griffonna une note et la laissa sur la table de chevet à côté de Draco.

**_« Je suis parti à la recherche d'un vétérinaire pour Misu. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long._ **

**_Si tu patientes, je pourrais même faire le petit-déjeuner._ **

**_H. »_**

Soupirant, il prit Misu et récupéra une boite en carton dans le fond de l'armoire, fit plusieurs trous dedans avec sa baguette et la déposa soigneusement à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la porte, il aperçut que le reflet de ses cheveux avait quelque chose de très bizarre mais il avait autre chose à faire.

**« - Où va-t-on ? »** Demanda faiblement Misu. **« - Vais-je retourner à l'endroit avec les autres serpents ? »**

Harry s'arrêta sur le palier et baissa les yeux vers la boite. **« - Oui, en fait. »** Répondit-il avec détermination, c'était un bon endroit pour commencer. **« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras à la maison par la suite. » **

**« - Reviendras à la maison. »** Répéta-t-elle, assoupie. Harry transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec la boîte sous le bras, marchant en direction de la Ménagerie Magique. Une fois à l'intérieur, il inspira l'air chaud et l'odeur des animaux et regarda autour de lui, très soulagé de voir que l'homme barbu familier était derrière le comptoir. L'homme ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il déposa la boîte sur le comptoir et se racla la gorge tant il était absorbé par le déplacement de l'un de ces immenses escargots verts sur son bloc-notes. Au son de la toux d'Harry, l'escargot bougea ses antennes curieusement et reproduit une imitation passable du son.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » S'exclama joyeusement l'homme. « - Comment cela se passe-t-il avec votre serpent ? Je l'ai vu dans le journal avec vous il y a quelques semaines, vous savez ! »

Harry hésita, les mains autour de la boite contenant Misu. « - Super… elle va bien mais elle est blessée. J'ai besoin d'un vétérinaire. »

« - Oh… je suis désolé de l'apprendre… voulez-vous que je jette un premier coup d'œil ? » Proposa-t-il.

Harry lui accorda un sourire sinistre et glissa la boite sur le comptoir.

« - Bien. » Murmura-t-il, soulevant avec soin le couvercle. Il pâlit.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude. « - Y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ? »

« - Je ne saurais pas par où commencer. St François est un meilleur choix. » Le barbu referma la boîte de Misu et regarda Harry. « - Vous savez où se trouve Ste Mangouste ? »

Harry hocha la tête, récupérant la boite. « - C'est juste en face de la route. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. »

« - Merci beaucoup. » Dit Harry, si empli de gratitude qu'il se dirigea vers la porte après avoir donné une étreinte au barbu.

* * *

Le Centre pour Animaux St François semblait propre. Les murs et les sols étaient d'un blanc impeccable et tout semblait briller. La salle d'attente était pleine à craquer… une dame avec un énorme Chien-loup irlandais, deux petites filles avec un Boursouf débraillé, un adolescent avec un chat lourdement bandé et un vieux couple ratatiné qui luttait pour tenir leur Croup, qui semblait faire deux fois leur taille mais l'odeur habituelle des animaux était à peine perceptible à cause du produit ménager à la menthe poivrée qui semblait flottait depuis le plafond.

On dit à Harry de prendre un siège et il obéit, choisissant celui le plus éloigné du Croup surdimensionné, qui semblait bien trop fort et bruyant pour une Misu à peine consciente. Il garda un œil sur elle tandis qu'il attendait, glissant de temps en temps sa main dans la boîte pour la caresser mais préférant ne pas entreprendre de conversation avec elle de peur d'effrayer les autres occupants de la salle d'attente avec une démonstration inattendue de Fourchelangue. Les petites filles avec le Boursouf lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil et au vu de leur incapacité à couvrir leurs chuchotements et rires, il était clair pour Harry qu'elles devaient parler de lui.

La chose étrange, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, la prochaine fois qu'elles le regardèrent, il leur sourit. Elles se mirent à rire avec impuissance et Harry, toujours souriant, se tourna pour observer les allées et venues à la réception. Il s'amusa durant un moment à observer les reflets vacillants au plafond des boucles d'oreilles scintillantes de la réceptionniste puis tourna son attention vers le petit enfant blond qui semblait l'aider. Elle semblait avoir huit ou neuf ans, vêtue de chaussures de toiles et d'une salopette rouge et clairement débordante d'énergie.

« - Allie, peux-tu me trouver le fichier pour Murphy… ah… Baker, s'il te plait ? » Demanda tranquillement la réceptionniste, avant de s'avancer vers la salle d'attente et beugler presque : « - Madame Baker et Murphy, s'il vous plait… le vétérinaire est prêt à vous recevoir maintenant. »

La petite fille, qui sauta au bas de son perchoir sur le bord du bureau, fouilla à la recherche du fichier alors que la dame et son gros chien s'approchait de la réception. Elle lui remit avec un sourire lumineux et Harry fut soudainement frappé par la reconnaissance. Il avait vu cette petite fille avant mais il ne pouvait plus se rappeler ou ni quand. Alors que la salle d'attente se vider lentement, il chercha dans son esprit mais ne trouva pas.

Au moment où son nom fut appelé, les sièges commençaient à se remplir à nouveau et Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sans doute que Draco était réveillé maintenant. Harry espérait qu'il déciderait de chercher un mot au lieu de déduire qu'Harry l'avait abandonné.

Il prit son fichier de la main de la petite fille en souriant tandis que la jeune réceptionniste le regardait un peu plus longuement, avant de rougir et prétendre un intérêt intense pour sa plume.

Enfin, il poussa la porte du cabinet du vétérinaire et tout à coup, tout prit un sens. Il camoufla son triomphe cependant tandis qu'il souriait à la femme debout devant une table d'auscultation propre.

« - Bonjour. »Dit-il en posant la boîte.

« - Bonjour. » Répondit Jenny, prenant le fichier et le feuilletant. « - Pas grand-chose ici, je suppose que ceci est votre première visite ? »

« - Oui. » Admit Harry, se sentant penaud. « - Elle n'avait vraiment besoin de rien avant aujourd'hui mais je sais que j'aurais dû… la faire enregistrer ou quoi que ce soit. »

« - Pas de souci. » Jenny referma le fichier et sourit. « - Que puis-je faire pour vous et Misu ? »

Harry soupira et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la table. « - Vous feriez mieux de simplement jeter un œil. »

« - Très bien. » Dit Jenny, ses yeux se posant sur les doigts mutilés d'Harry, qui avaient été enveloppé à la hâte dans un vieux mouchoir (propre) et lié par un sort. « - Jetons un œil alors. »

Elle tira une Misu somnolente hors de sa boîte, la tenant habilement derrière la tête et soutenant son poids sur une seule main. Elle fronça les sourcils, pinçant les lèvres de concentration alors qu'elle examinait le désordre en lambeau qu'était le bout de la queue de Misu.

Elle jeta un regard à Misu. « - Ceci est une plaie causée par un sort. »

« - Oui. » Admit-il et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur lui comme lui indiquer d'en dire plus. Il resta silencieux, pensant d'abord au travail de Ron pour tenter de camoufler ce cauchemar et aussi au simple fait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Finalement, les yeux perçant de Jenny revinrent sur Misu et elle sembla abandonner le sujet.

« - Je crains que ça ne puisse pas guérir. »

Harry inhala fortement. « - Du tout ? »

« - Non, le bout de sa queue devra tomber… mais elle ira bien. » Jenny fixa Misu et la caressa doucement avec le dos d'un doigt. « - Ça pourrait affecter son équilibre pendant un certain temps et il faudra que vous gardiez un œil sur ses mues à partir de maintenant, juste pour vous assurer que la peau parvient à s'enlever complètement. »

« - Bien. » Dit faiblement Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers Misu, qui tentait maintenant de se retourner sur le dos avec un succès limité. « - Son équilibre, avez-vous dit ? »

Jenny hocha la tête. « - Oui mais elle s'adaptera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« - Que faire si son équilibre n'était pas très prononcé pour commencer ? » Demanda Harry, pensant aux chutes nocturnes et les coups dans le vivarium à son chevet.

Jenny sourit, apparemment amusée. « - Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle ne remarquera pas la différence. »

Harry sourit. « - Espérons que non. Elle n'est pas la créature la plus gracieuse dans le monde. »

« - C'est un beau serpent, cependant. » Déclara Jenny, regardant Misu avec un œil appréciateur. « - Les marques inhabituelles sont charmantes. »

Harry se gonfla de fierté. Maintenant qu'il savait que Misu irait mieux, tout semblait plus léger et plus prometteur. « - Merci. »

Jenny tira sa baguette et tapota son bras alors qu'elle débattait d'un certain dilemme interne. Quand elle leva les yeux, ses traits étaient déterminés. « - C'était vous ce soir-là sur le Chemin de Traverse… avant Noel. »

« - Euh, ouais. » Acquiesça Harry, le cœur battant et se demandant s'il devait partir à la recherche de Boris. « - Qui pensez-vous que j'étais ? »

« - Eh bien… j'ai commencé à douter après un peu… et puis Allie a dit… » Elle s'interrompit et tripota le fermoir en argent qui retenait ses cheveux blonds.

« - Quoi ? » Pressa Harry.

« - Allie a dit : 'non, maman… Harry Potter est plus grand que ça.' » Admit-elle, fronçant le nez.

Harry se dressa de toute sa hauteur puis se détendit en souriant. « - J'ai bien peur que non, désolé. »

Jenny sourit en retour. « - Désolée. Les enfants sont toujours incroyablement honnêtes, non ? »

« - Ouais. Mon aîné est en fait plus grand que moi maintenant et il aime me rappeler que je suis pratiquement minuscule. » Dit Harry avec un soupir. « - Et que je suis vieux, bien sûr. »

Les yeux de Jenny brillèrent d'amusement et d'empathie alors qu'elle retournait son attention sur Misu. « - Excellent travail sur le sort de stase. » Murmura-t-elle, retirant le sort d'un long coup de baguette puis invoquant une bulle bleue autour de Misu. « - L'avez-vous fait vous-même ? »

« - Non. » Admit Harry. « - Un ami. »

Jenny haussa un sourcil pâle. « - Eh bien, si votre ami n'est pas là la prochaine fois, voici mes horaires. » Dit-elle, faisant venir une carte à partir d'une pile à proximité dans sa main et la tendant sans jamais quitter Misu des yeux.

« - Merci. »

**« - Qu'est-ce ? Sensations… étranges. »** Chuchota Misu, essayant de venir vers Harry mais revenant sur la table à chaque fois.

**« - Tout va bien. »** Apaisa Harry, s'accroupissant à côté de la table de sorte qu'elle puisse le voir, les doigts posés sur les rebords en bois afin de ne pas perturber la bulle bleue de Jenny. **« - Tu vas aller très bien, je te le promets. » **

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je suis… cassée. »** Dit-elle doucement et Harry se sentit envahit de culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là en premier lieu. Si Harry avait effectivement réussi à réfléchir avant d'agir pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait pu être en toute sécurité dans son vivarium au lieu de rester dans sa poche et directement dans la ligne de tir.

**« - Je suis désolé… »** Soupira Harry. Il leva les yeux vers Jenny, qui regardait leur conversation, surprise.

« - J'avais complètement oubliée que vous pouvez faire ça. » Dit-elle. « - C'est génial. Je voudrais pouvoir parler à tous mes patients comme ça… leur laissez savoir qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir peur. »

« - Que dois-je lui dire ? » Demanda Harry, regardant les tentatives de Misu pour se tortiller et regarder sa queue endommagée.

« - Il suffit de lui dire que tout va bien se passer. » Conseilla-t-elle. « - Dites-lui qu'elle a été touchée par un sort et maintenant je dois utiliser un autre sort pour couper la partie endommagée. Dites-lui que ça ne lui nuira pas et qu'elle pourrait se sentir bizarre après mais elle va rapidement s'habituer. S'il vous plait, dites-lui qu'elle peut me faire confiance… si vous pensez qu'elle peut, bien sûr. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença à parler doucement à Misu, attirant son attention loin de la blessure et traduisant les paroles de Jenny du mieux qu'il put. Après cela, il se redressa, son dos protesta au passage. « - Nous vous faisons complètement confiance. » Annonça-t-il et Jenny sourit.

« - Je suis ravie. Pourriez-vous la tenir ? Faites pénétrer vos mains lentement dans la bulle et tout ira bien… c'est bien. » Dit Jenny alors qu'Harry obéit, tenant Misu fermement mais soigneusement et resta aussi immobile qu'il put alors qu'elle enlevait la chair endommagée avec sa baguette, les yeux plissés de concentration et quelques mèches blondes s'échappant sur son front.

Il ne connaissait pas le sort et il sifflait et crépitait et remplissait la pièce d'une odeur bizarre, presque métallique. Misu ne lutta pas contre les mains d'Harry mais bien qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle était certainement alarmée et Harry avait du mal à regarder les mouvements précis de la baguette de Jenny alors qu'elle séparait Misu des deux derniers pouces de sa queue et sceller la plaie avec une netteté impressionnante. Au moment où elle s'écarta, Harry pouvait presque croire qu'il regardait un serpent qui était né avec une queue légèrement tronquée et Misu, désormais libre d'explorer, semblait être soulagée de s'être débarrassé du lambeau qui pendait douloureusement à elle durant les dernières douze heures.

**« - Tellement mieux ! »** Déclara-t-elle et la joie dans sa voix souleva le cœur d'Harry.** « - Je suis plus petite qu'avant cependant. Je dois continuer à grandir ! »**

Harry rigola. Jenny dissipa la bulle bleue et passa soigneusement ses doigts sur le petit moignon soigné.

« - Que dit-elle ? »

« - Elle est un peu contrariée qu'elle ne soit plus aussi grande qu'elle l'était avant. » Confessa Harry.

Jenny sourit et atteignit une pile de formulaires. « - Elle va grandir. C'est seulement un bébé. »

« - Essayez de le lui dire. »

« - Les serpents sont aussi mauvais que les enfants, alors. » Songea-t-elle, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et commençant à écrire sur une feuille. « - Vous pouvez la ramener maintenant si vous voulez, elle ira bien. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. Avec un grand soin, il prit Misu… elle était froide, alors il la mit dans la manche de son pull jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée avec la pointe de son museau sortant à peine. La ruée de soulagement apporta avec elle une soudaine fatigue et il se permit de s'appuyer contre la table d'auscultation tandis que Jenny écrivait tous les détails de l'intervention.

« - Je n'avais pas réalisé tout de suite, vous savez. » Dit-elle, lançant un regard sérieux à Harry. « - Que c'était vous que nous avions vu, je veux dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, perplexe. « - Oh. » Dit-il finalement, comprenant. « - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas offensé. »

« - C'est un soulagement. J'ai pensé que vous m'avez reconnu à la boutique de farce… vous savez, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux… nous allons là-bas tout le temps et je sais que vous êtes ami avec George Weasley. C'est l'endroit préféré d'Allie au monde. »

« - Je ne la blâme pas. » Dit Harry. « - Mes enfants sont pareils. »

Jenny sourit. « - Je me demande toujours d'où viennent toutes ses idées étranges. Je parie qu'il est fascinant. » Songea-t-elle, plongeant sa plume dans l'encrier et continuant à griffonner furieusement.

« - C'est un gars assez intéressant. » Acquiesça Harry alors qu'il la regardait, une étrange idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Il repensa au rayonnant et heureux Fred dans l'aperçu, celui qui aurait déjà fait quelque chose pour son frère et qui était fiancé à une jeune fille blonde décontractée appelée Jenny. Il se posa une question. Il y avait une petite fille dans la salle d'à côté mais aucune bague à son doigt. Bien que c'était loin d'être une preuve concluante que la personne n'était pas mariée.

« - Non, je suis divorcée. » Dit Jenny, levant les yeux de son gribouillage.

« - Excusez-moi ? »

« - Vous me demandez si je suis mariée. » Elle reprit son écriture, l'air amusé. « -Je me demande si vous vouliez le dire à voix haute cependant. »

Rougissant, Harry ferma les yeux et espéra disparaître dans un trou au sol. « - Non, je ne voulais pas. Désolé. »

« - Tout va bien. » Murmura-t-elle et il put entendre le sourire dans sa voix avec le scratch de sa plume. Harry ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

« - Vous savez, je ne voulais pas vraiment… euh… »

Jenny sourit. « - Je sais. »

Harry ferma sa bouche et se concentra pour la garder fermée.

« - Tout est fait. » Annonça-t-elle finalement, tournant la feuille pour qu'il ajoute sa signature. « - Sauf que… »

« - Quoi ? »

Elle fronça à nouveau le nez, le considérant d'un air désolé avant d'indiquer sa main mal bandée. « - Voulez-vous que je jette un œil à ça ? »

Harry hésita. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien. Un homme et son serpent venant se faire soigner pour des blessures identiques… elle devait se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Pourtant, il ne supposait pas qu'il y avait la moindre chance de détourner ses doutes de lui maintenant.

« - Je sais que je ne suis pas guérisseur. » Poursuivit-elle. « - Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous ne l'avez pas montré à quelqu'un. »

« - On m'a prodigué les premiers soins… » Tenta-t-il. « - Un Auror… »

« - Je ne vais pas demander… mais je tiens à dire que je ne pense pas vraiment qu'un Auror vous aurez pansé la main avec un vieux mouchoir. »

« - Eh bien, non… je… c'est vraiment une longue histoire. » Admit Harry.

Jenny haussa les épaules et tendit la main et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Son visage sévère rappelait Hermione ou Molly Weasley ou pire… Helga. Il frissonna et tendit sa main à Jenny. Si elle avait pu soigner Misu si joliment, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Les sourcils froncés, elle retira le bandage de fortune et nettoya le sang séché qui était accroché au lit de l'ongle.

« - Je crains que ce soit la même histoire ici. » Dit-elle, désignant les surfaces inégales des deux doigts endommagés, chacun étant un demi-pouce plus court que ce qu'ils étaient avant. « - Impossible de restaurer les parties blessées mais ils vont bien guérir maintenant. Ils ont été coupés nettement, contrairement à elle. » Ajouta-t-elle, désignant Misu qui était maintenant endormie dans la manche d'Harry.

« - Ouais, je suis chanceux. » Déclara sombrement Harry, regardant Jenny alors qu'elle imbibait un coton de potion et ramener quelques bandages. Le coton dégageait une odeur épicé et prodiguait une chaleur qu'il trouvait plutôt apaisant.

« - Je vous suggère de porter votre bras en écharpe durant quelques jours au moins, juste pour que vous ne les cognez pas accidentellement. » Conseilla Jenny, lâchant sa main mais n'adoucissant pas son expression féroce. « - Je voudrais aussi vous conseillez de rester loin de cet atelier sale qu'est le vôtre mais… »

« - Mon atelier n'est pas sale. » Protesta Harry avec indignation.

Jenny soupira. « - Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi propre que tous les ateliers mais je suis sûre aussi qu'il est plein de fumée et d'échardes et de personnes, ce qui est potentiellement mauvais pour votre guérison. »

Harry tenta de croiser les bras, puis se souvint de Misu et son pansement épais et abandonna, choisissant plutôt de contrecarrer le regard sévère de Jenny avec un des siens. « - Je ne peux pas fermer la boutique. Sérieusement. »

« - Très bien… eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous suggère fortement de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques et de demander à quelqu'un de vous aider à soulever, transporter, nettoyer et prendre l'argent jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus une plaie à vif. D'accord ? »

Harry laissa échapper lentement son souffle, sachant qu'il était vaincu. Il supposait qu'il devait être reconnaissant que, malgré les apparences et les doutes que cela soulevait, elle ne posait pas de question gênante. Ce qui était plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire de lui-même. « - Très bien. »

« - Super. Je ne sais si je dois être horrifiée ou impressionnée que vous ayez apporté votre serpent chez le vétérinaire avant même de penser à vous-même. »

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant. « - La préservation de soi n'est pas mon fort instinct. »

Les coins de la bouche de Jenny se relevèrent. « - Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de gens qui devraient être reconnaissant pour cela. »

« - Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Marmonna Harry.

« - Moi si. Voici votre facture. »

« - Bien. » Dit faiblement Harry, espérant qu'il ne semblait pas aussi effrayé que ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Vous avez de la chance, je ne vous fait payer que pour le serpent. » Dit Jenny.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, observant ses yeux calmes et son sourire facile, les deux se reflétant sur le visage de la petite fille derrière le comptoir de la réception, celle qui aimait Farces pour sorciers facétieux. « - Très bien. Disons que je vous dois une faveur. »


	14. Chapitre 13, part II

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry descendait les escaliers en direction de sa cuisine. Avec Misu nichée en toute sécurité dans sa manche, il mit la bouilloire sur le feu et récupéra deux tasses. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre des cuillères à café et c'est là qu'il vit la note de Draco, posée sur le comptoir avec le pot de sucre dessus. Déçu, il écarta le lourd pot et récupéra le message. Il était court.

**_« __Je dois y aller et rassurer ma mère sur le fait que je suis encore en vie. J'ai plein de regret à propos de rater le petit-déjeuner, crois-moi. _**

**_Je t'enverrais un hibou._ **

**_Draco. »_ **

Harry soupira et se pencha en arrière contre le comptoir, son humeur descendant en chute libre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait se passer ce matin, mais il reconnaissait une esquive quand il en voyait une. Ou lire plutôt.

« - Putain, Draco. » Marmonna-t-il, ôtant ses lunettes et pressant sa main bandée sur ses yeux, réalisant que même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était de retour à la même case que la nuit dernière.

Bien sûr, tenta-t-il de se raisonner alors qu'il éteignait la bouilloire et se dirigeait vers les escaliers, il y avait la possibilité que Draco ne voulait pas vraiment partir et qu'il prendrait contact dans l'après-midi, soulageant ainsi Harry. Et c'était un peu idiot mais s'il était honnête, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Les gens faisaient des choses étranges quand ils étaient secoués, fatigués et soulagés d'être en vie. Des choses qui étaient facilement regrettable une fois que le monde tournait à nouveau normalement et les choses pouvaient être oublié avec une note décontractée et un 'je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, je suis désolé' à la fin. Et non, Harry n'était pas du tout un expert en ces choses-là mais en l'absence de réelle expérience, il avait vu assez de films et lu assez de magazines stupides pour comprendre ce qui se passait ici.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre et vit les draps immaculés, il ressentit l'étonnante envie de tout abandonner et tirer les stores, jeter ses vêtements au sol et s'effondrer sur le lit pour le restant de la journée. C'était tentant aussi mais il ne le fit pas. Tout allait bien et il allait bien et s'il avait pu aller travailler le lendemain de son divorce, il pouvait aussi bien le faire après cela. Quoi qu'il se soit passé.

« - Allez, c'est parti. » Dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration et chassant Draco hors de sa tête.

« - Où ? » Demanda Misu, sortant sa tête de sa manche et le regardant avec des yeux curieux.

« - Chercher une distraction. » Dit-il, faisant un demi-sourire à son expression perplexe. « - A mon atelier horriblement sale. »

Quand Harry arriva, il était presque onze heures et il constata qu'il disposait enfin d'une file d'attente de clients qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Eh bien, c'était plus un petit groupe qu'une file d'attente mais la vue de cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux quand même.

« - Il est là ! » Annonça une dame avec un grand chapeau rouge, pointant Harry avec son journal roulé et en quelques secondes, tous les yeux furent sur lui.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! » Cria un petit vieillard entièrement vêtu de pourpre.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ici… c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère demain et elle veut vraiment un de ces vases sinueux. » Fit une femme extrêmement soulagée… avec deux petits enfants derrière elle.

« - Où étiez-vous ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda une dame avec un regard vif et des cheveux gris, se frayant un chemin vers l'avant du groupe.

« - Ne l'étouffez pas. » Réprimanda un homme costaud avec un fort accent celtique. « - Il est blessé… regardez. »

Harry, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la porte pour la déverrouiller, se figea. Au moins dix paires d'yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur sa main bandée et les questions ne tardèrent pas.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« - Êtes-vous grièvement blessé, Monsieur ? »

« - Avez-vous été attaqué ? »

« - Mon frère est guérisseur, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de puiser autant de force qu'il put. « - Je vais bien. » Dit-il, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la cacophonie. « - J'ai eu un… accident de travail et me suis blessé aux doigts mais il n'y a rien de grave, je suis assure. »

Pendant un moment ou deux, il n'y eut rien d'autre que des murmures dans le groupe alors qu'ils semblaient considérer son explication puis la porte du Dragondale s'ouvrit et Kari apparut avec une pile de gobelet dans une main et un chaudron fumant dans l'autre.

« - Alors. » Dit-elle à voix haute, détournant l'attention du groupe d'Harry avec facilité. « - Qui veut un jus de citrouille épicé chaud à moitié prix ? »

Croisant le regard d'Harry, elle sourit et il en fit de même, reconnaissant pour la tentative de sauvetage.

« - C'est Avril. » Renifla la femme au chapeau rouge mais se penchant pour inspecter le contenu du chaudron quand même.

« - Oui. » Kari haussa les épaules. « - Mais il fait aussi froid. »

« - En effet, jeune femme. » Dit le vieil homme en pourpre, s'avançant et mettant une pièce de monnaie dans le sac autour de la taille de Kari. « - Je vais en prendre un. »

« - Moi aussi. » Fit la mère des deux enfants. « - En fait, je vais en prendre trois. »

Sur le seuil, Harry frissonna et pensa qu'il préfèrerait un gobelet de jus de citrouille épicé aussi mais partir était un petit prix à payer au vu des circonstances. Il regarda le groupe durant un petit moment alors qu'ils se pressaient autour de Kari, tenant les gobelets fumants et bavardant avec elle comme s'ils avaient complétement oublié Harry. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, et il savait qu'il avait peu de temps avant que le groupe rentre dans l'atelier, alors il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur et alluma les lumières. Avec une pointe de regret, il laissa les fours éteints. Il savait que Jenny avait raison mais le magasin était froid et sans vie sans les flammes vacillantes. Se sentant rebelle, il pointa sa baguette vers le four le plus proche et l'alluma. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux et personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser.

Il installa Misu sur son étagère et attendit. Effectivement, les personnes de la file d'attente qui n'en était pas vraiment une, commencèrent à entrer dans l'atelier par groupe de deux ou de trois, et pendant une brève accalmie, il regarda par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Kari ramenait son chaudron dans le restaurant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle s'était fait beaucoup d'argent en faisant cela mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était ce qu'elle recherchait… elle essayait encore de compenser ce qu'elle considérait comme une exploitation de son père envers lui. En ce qui concernait Harry, il le leur devait… tous… mais c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à vous aider.

Son cœur battit. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui était prêt à vous secourir.

Même si tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé ?

Il sursauta quand on toucha son bras et se retourna pour voir la dame au regard vif. « - Je suis désolé, oui ? »

« - Vous étiez ailleurs. » Déclara-t-elle, tenant un bol en verre. « - Est-ce que celui-ci existe dans d'autres couleurs ? »

Harry hocha la tête, sourit et puisa dans le peu de professionnalisme qu'il avait. Le fait que sa boutique était pleine de client signifiait que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser sur Draco, même si la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de se coucher par terre et fermer les yeux, revivant la scène de la douche de la nuit dernière. Avec un énorme effort, il concentra son esprit et trouva une boîte pleine de bols similaires de chaque couleur de l'arc en ciel. La dame fut ravie et oublia tout de son manque d'attention, achetant trois bols dans les tons rubis et Harry s'occupa de chaque client tour à tour (prenant l'argent avec sa main valide seulement), jusqu'à ce que la petite file d'attente se disperse et que la circulation de client dans l'atelier revienne à son niveau habituel, s'y tenant pour le restant de la matinée et puis dans l'après-midi.

Vers quinze heures, il n'avait reçu aucun mot de Draco mais il était résolu à ne pas y penser, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait être était obsessionnel ou dans le besoin, même dans sa propre tête. Cependant… ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une baise avec le premier venu qui foutait le camp au petit matin. Il s'agissait de Draco, l'homme qu'il avait haï et regardé et désiré et aimé et voulait tout recommencer. C'était une opération vachement compliqué que d'essayer de rationnaliser avec son mal de tête et la partie de lui qui était anxieuse à propos du fait que Draco avait entendu sa confession… Draco l'avait entendu dire 'il se trouve que je l'aime'… et Harry avait entendu… rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête de Draco et c'était frustrant.

Mais il allait bien. Il devait expliquer à plusieurs clients déçus pourquoi il ne soufflait pas le verre aujourd'hui et acceptait leurs grimaces sympathiques comme s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un accident avec un sort. Il allait bien avec lui-même quand il alla enfiler une écharpe propre lorsque, comme l'avait prédit Jenny, il cogna ses doigts une fois de trop et décida que le flot de jurons qui en résultait était mauvais pour les affaires.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient une nouvelle fois avant seize heures, il colla un sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas encore réussi a attaché convenablement l'écharpe après plusieurs tentatives mais il n'était pas sur le point de perdre un client potentiel.

« - Veux-tu un peu d'aide avec ça ? »

Harry se détendit, soulagé et permit une grimace de frustration d'apparaître sur son visage. « - Salut, Hermione. Oui, s'il te plait. »

Elle posa son énorme sac à main sur l'établi et lui prit l'écharpe des mains.

« - Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers sa main bandée puis l'observant avec inquiétude.

« - Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il, tentant un sourire rassurant. « - Je dois juste laisser guérir. »

Hermione fixa l'écharpe avec des mains expertes et guida son bras en position avec des mains douces. « - La façon dont Ron le décrivait, il te manquait des doigts. » Dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils et sécurisant l'écharpe autour de son cou avant de reculer pour examiner son travail.

« - Non, juste quelques centimètres aux extrémités de deux doigts, je le promets. Je ne gagnerai pas de compétition manuelle pour le moment mais je ne pense pas que ça va me restreindre dans mon travail une fois que ça sera guéri. Cela est beaucoup mieux, je te remercie. » Dit-il, soulagé par le maintien et la protection de l'écharpe et se rendant compte qu'il aurait dû écouter Jenny en premier lieu.

« - De rien. Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelle et celles de Misu. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Hermione regarda autour d'elle et Harry fut bizarrement heureux de voir qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète pour Misu qu'elle l'était pour lui.

« - Là-bas. » Désigna Harry. « - Elle a été très bien rafistolé. »

Hermione regarda. « - Oh, ma pauvre chérie. » Murmura-t-elle en allant caresser Misu avec le plus grand soin. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder Harry, son expression était passée de la préoccupation à la sévérité et alors qu'elle revenait vers lui, il se trouva à prendre un peu de recul à chacun de ses pas.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, coincé par le four.

Elle secoua la tête. « - Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais exactement la nuit dernière, foncer tête baissée dans une situation inconnue, en infériorité numérique de dix contre un ? Se retrouver dans une vieille piscine effrayante parce que Draco Malfoy a réussi à faire quelque chose d'idiot, comme si ce serait la dernière fois ? Peut-être que cela est déjà oublié pour toi mais c'est très certainement gravé dans mon esprit après avoir entendu Ron m'en parler à deux heures ce matin ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Ouais, ça l'est mais… peux-tu baisser ta voix ? Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et… »

« - Non, ils entendront pas. J'ai lancé un sort de silence sur la porte. Et non, je ne vais pas baisser ma voix… je suis très fâchée contre toi ! » Répliqua-t-elle, croisant les bras et le regardant farouchement.

Ému et un peu effrayé, Harry réfléchit soigneusement à ses prochains mots. « - Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Dit-il et elle se détendit légèrement. « - Ca ne m'a pas échappé que c'était une chose stupide à faire. »

Elle soupira et vint s'appuyer contre les fours à côté de lui, le visage rouge et ses cheveux tombant sur une épaule. Elle regarda le sol. « - C'était stupide. Toutes ces années à travailler dans ce domaine et tu as quand même réussi à oublier tous les protocoles qui étaient conçus pour te protéger. Ce n'est plus la guerre Harry et tu n'es pas invincible. Tu as également beaucoup trop de responsabilités aujourd'hui pour aller risquer ridiculement ta vie. » La colère avait quitté sa voix, remplacé par un ton qui était calme, réfléchi et qui poignardait douloureusement Harry au cœur.

« - Je sais. Tu as raison. » Chuchota-t-il presque, tendant sa main valide pour serrer une des siennes fermement. « - J'ai juste paniqué quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait parce que… eh bien… je suppose que je me sentait responsable de ce qui se passait aussi. »

Elle leva les yeux. « - Tu parles de Draco Malfoy ? »

Chassant le souvenir des coups qui pleuvaient sur le corps immobile de Draco, Harry hocha la tête. « - Il était là-bas à cause de moi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione libéra sa main pour pouvoir croiser les bras sur sa poitrine une fois de plus.

« - Je ne crois pas qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« - Bien sûr mais il ne se serait jamais mis dans une telle situation si je ne l'avais pas encouragé… l'avait pas harangué… pour foncer. »

« - Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute. » Interrompit-elle. « - C'est un homme cultivé et il peut prendre ses propres décisions. Et il l'a fait. Oui, tu lui as dit de quitter son travail ennuyeux et faire quelque chose d'excitant, mais Harry… premièrement, tu as réussir à changer ta vie… pourquoi ne pas encourager d'autres personnes à faire quelque chose pour poursuivre leurs petites ambitions secrètes ? Et deuxièmement… penses-tu honnêtement que tout ce qui est arrivé à Draco la nuit dernière est à cause de toi ? Il voulait essayer quelque chose, tu lui as donné un coup de pouce. Bon, ça a un peu mal tourné… mais pense qu'ainsi, tu as permis d'envoyer un fonctionnaire du ministère corrompu et pleins de truands désagréable à Azkaban. Draco et toi avez permis cela et je ne pense pas que Ron ait eu une telle soirée passionnante depuis… eh bien, c'est probablement mieux de ne pas penser à cela. Donc. » Poursuivit-elle, les yeux brillants et un peu à bout de souffle. « - Tu peux te sentir coupable si tu veux mais je pense que c'est un gaspillage complet de ton temps. »

Harry regarda son amie, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire à tout cela. « - Tu as probablement raison. » Parvint-il à dire finalement. Avec une profonde respiration, il poursuivit, parce qu'elle méritait de connaitre la vérité, ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans une autre intervention de Boris : « - Cette chose à propos de Draco c'est… que je… eh bien, c'est compliqué. » Termina-t-il, à défaut de trouver les mots justes. Des matures et émotionnellement intelligents… mots d'homme. Quels qu'ils soient.

« - Je sais. » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce et attentive.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Harry alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, se sentant soudainement maladroit. Bien sûr. « - Bien. Ron t'en a déjà parlé alors. »

Il y eut un bruit étrange et quand Hermione se tourna vers Hermione, elle retenait vaillamment un sourire.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Il en a parlé, oui, mais… » Hermione secoua la tête et un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage. « - Oh, Harry. Je t'aime mais parfois, tu peux être si… inconscient. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne savais pas déjà à propos de Draco ? »

Étonné, Harry la regarda fixement, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. « - Je n'avais pas vraiment songé que tu pouvais. » Dit-il faiblement.

Elle rigola mais c'était un son doux plutôt que moqueur. « - Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es amoureux. » Déclara-t-elle. « - A partir de là, il suffisait juste de trouver le sujet concerné et tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de difficile à lire pour moi. »

Harry gémit. « - Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais toujours tout ? »

« - Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste attentive. C'est un peu gênant parfois, effectivement. » Admit Hermione, puis son visage se fronça d'irritation alors qu'elle apercevait l'heure. « - Je dois y aller mais écoute… garde la tête sur les épaules et tout ira bien. Viens ce soir et je nous ferais un bon dîner après avoir mis Hugo au lit. D'accord ? »

« - Ca me semble bien. »

Elle l'étreignit maladroitement sur le côté pour éviter l'écharpe et il enroula son bras autour d'elle, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne discussion et sachant aussi que ça ne faisait que commencer.

À la porte, elle s'arrêta pour retirer le sort de silence. « - Au fait… Ron a dit qu'il t'avait donné quelques bons conseils la nuit dernière. Je suis un peu curieuse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Oh. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'appellerais cela conseil… c'était plutôt une critique sur ma capacité à choisir des partenaires décents. Il avait certainement quelques intéressantes… euh… idées, cependant. »

Hermione sourit. « - Voilà qui me rassure en fait. Le jour où Ron commencera à donner des conseils judicieux sur les relations… » Elle frémit. « - A ce soir, Harry. »

* * *

N'ayant toujours aucun hibou en vue, Harry prit le chemin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule le soir-même et traversa le village alors que le soleil se couchait. Les couleurs chatoyantes étaient belles et la brise légère embaumée l'odeur du printemps alors qu'il empruntait le chemin sinueux vers Hollybrush. Hugo, qui semblait avoir insisté pour rester debout assez longtemps pour voir son oncle Harry, l'attendait à la porte et sauta dans ses bras à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas remarqué le bras en écharpe et la douleur explosa dans le bras d'Harry alors qu'il tentait de maintenir l'enfant en pyjama surexcité avec une seule main, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un aussi heureux de le voir.

« - Hugo, s'il te plait, sois prudent. » Avertit Hermione, croisant le regard d'Harry par-dessus les cheveux de son fils. « - Je suis désolée, je ne lui avais pas dit. »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Assura Harry. « - Pourquoi je ne lui lirai pas une histoire pendant que tu fais le dîner ? » Il se tourna vers Hugo, qui le regardait avec d'énormes yeux ronds. « - Allons-nous lire une histoire à propos de crocodiles ? »

Hugo poussa un soupir dramatique. « - Oncle Harry, péficique. J'ai beaucoup de livres sur les crocodiles. »

« - Spécifique. » Corrigea Hermione automatique. Elle sourit. « - Merci. »

Dans la chambre multicolore d'Hugo, Harry lit trois histoires avant que les yeux du petit garçon commencent à se fermer, la première sur un roi crocodile, la seconde sur un crocodile qui allait à Poudlard et la troisième sur une famille de crocodiles végétariens. Il prenait du plaisir à tel point qu'il se sentait presque réticent à suivre Hermione dans la cuisine quand elle vint le chercher. Pourtant, l'odeur chaude du pâté au poulet était tentante et l'attira droit vers la table avant qu'il ne le réalise. Son estomac grogna de convoitise, l'obligeant à se demander s'il avait mangé aujourd'hui.

Il ne pensait pas mais il ne le dirait pas à Hermione.

Ron s'effondra sur une chaise à ses côtés et fit un sourire fatigué à Harry.

« - Tu vas bien mon pote ? Comment va la main ? »

Harry regarda son écharpe, espérant qu'Hermione se rappellerait qu'il devrait manger avec une seule main. « - Tout va bien, juste un peu mal. Misu va bien aussi. Je l'ai laissé à la maison ce soir. As-tu pu dormir ? »

Ron se frotta le visage. « - Pas beaucoup. » Il bailla largement. « - Pourtant je suis jeune et plein de vitalité et tout ça, hein ? »

« - Absolument. » Marmonna Harry, attrapant le bâillement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la table contenait trois assiettes fumantes et une saucière. Il regarda la sienne et sourit. Hermione avait veillé à ce que tout dans son assiette soit en morceau. Les légumes et les pommes de terre étaient en morceau et elle avait même coupé six ou sept lamelles de viandes au lieu d'une grande, lui permettant de manger confortablement sans demander d'aide. Il prit sa fourchette. « - Merci, Hermione. »

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, il n'y eut pas de grandes questions et Harry était reconnaissant pour le sursis. Il mangea son assiette copieuse tandis que Ron et Hermione parlaient de leurs journées, de l'étoile d'or qu'Hugo avait reçu pour son projet artistique, leur dernière lettre de Rose et Harry se complaisait dans l'ambiance chaleureuse et domestique de tout cela, et ne pensant certainement à ce que Draco et ses parents pouvaient bien se raconter quand ils étaient à table.

« - Veux-tu un verre de vin, Harry ? » Demanda finalement Hermione, repoussant son assiette avec un soupir de contentement.

Harry sourit. « - Ca ne fera pas de mal. »

« - Génial. Ron, c'est ton tour de te lever… il y a une bouteille de blanc ou quelque chose dans le cellier. » Indiqua Hermione, attendant que Ron se lève et disparaisse de la vue avant de se tourner vers Harry. « - Je pense que les questions gênantes ne vont pas tarder. » Déclara-t-elle, baissant la voix.

« - Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il était préparé.

« - Parce que je sais qu'il meurt de curiosité mais qu'il ne voulait pas démarrer de conversation comme celle-ci trop tôt au cas où ça interférerait avec son dîner. » Murmura-t-elle en retour et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres était complètement infectieux.

« - Pourquoi chuchotez-vous ? » Demanda Ron, réapparaissant avec la bouteille et les verres.

« - Euh… j'ai cru entendre Hugo. » Répondit rapidement Hermione. « - Mais je me suis trompé. »

Ron hocha la tête et servit à chacun un verre généreux. Il reprit sa place et prit une gorgée de son vin, puis fixa Harry avec un regard déterminé. « - Alors… tu es bien rentré la nuit dernière ? »

Harry hésita. Soudainement, il avait envie de rire. « - Oui. » Répondit-il solennellement.

« - Bien. » Ron hocha lentement la tête. Il avait un air inhabituel, presque comme s'il se prenait pour un membre du Magenmagot. Harry attendit. « - Et j'ai remarqué que Malfoy et toi avez quitté… la scène… approximativement au même moment. »

« - Nous sommes partis en même temps. » Corrigea Harry, la voix vacillant dangereusement.

« - Est-ce vrai ? » Questionna Ron et Hermione fut complètement perdue. Elle abandonna son vin, laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et se mit à rire silencieusement. Harry grogna. Ron soupira, visiblement exaspéré et quand il parla à nouveau, il ressemblait un peu plus à lui-même. « - Quel est ton problème ? »

Hermione leva la tête. « - Est-ce vrai ? » Imita-t-elle, laissant échapper un petit cri et disparaissant derrière ses mains.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron regarda sa femme et Harry, comme s'il exigeait de savoir exactement ce qui était drôle.

« - Je pense qu'elle a juste eu une longue journée. » Tenta Harry, toujours incapable de tempérer son sourire. « - Mais si tu veux me demander si Draco est venu à la maison avec moi la nuit dernière, oui, il l'a fait. »

Ron le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés et choqués, puis il sourit lui aussi. « - Je te l'avais dit, non ? »

Harry but son vin, essayant de se rappeler d'un tel moment. « - Ah bon ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Ron, indigné. « - Tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas que quelque chose allait se passer entre vous et je t'ai dit que les gens comme Malfoy ne sauvaient la vie de personne à moins qu'ils signifient quelque pour eux. »

« - Ah, ouais. » Soudainement, Harry fut de retour dans la billetterie, fatigué et blessé et pas en forme pour apprécier le rationalisme de Ron à propos du comportement de Draco. « - Tu as dit cela. Je ne sais pas mais… il est parti et m'a laissé un mot ce matin, quand j'ai emmené Misu chez le vétérinaire. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. »

Hermione, ayant maintenant repris le contrôle d'elle-même, plissa les yeux. « - Est-ce que la note disait qu'il te recontacterait ? »

« - Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir sa mère et qu'il m'enverrait un hibou. » Dit Harry.

« - C'était probablement une bonne chose à faire, mon pote… elle était vraiment très inquiète la nuit dernière, non ? » Dit-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête. « - Je n'ai pas voulu trop en lire chez elle, Harry. Et c'est agréable quand les gens sont attentionnés avec leurs mères. » Dit-elle plutôt farouchement, souriant à Ron, qui tourna au rouge profond.

« - Ouais. » Acquiesça Harry et il posa son menton dans sa main. « - Je suis juste frustré… chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'aller quelque part avec lui, il recule ou fait un pas de côté qui rend juste complètement perplexe et hors de moi. » Il regarda ses amis. « - Désolé… ça doit être vraiment bizarre pour vous ? »

« - Quelle partie ? » Demanda calmement Hermione, faisant tournoyer son verre de vin.

« - La… euh… partie Draco Malfoy. » Dit Harry, noyant son anxiété soudaine avec une énorme gorgée de vin, frissonnant quand le liquide brûla son palais sec.

Hermione secoua la tête. « - Nous vous avons vus devenir amis au cours des derniers mois, pourquoi aurions-nous des objections maintenant que le sexe est impliqué ? »

« - Je ne sais pas mais c'est bizarre de t'entendre dire sexe. » Admit Harry.

« - Je ne suis pas prude, Harry. » Gronda-t-elle, buvant son vin et repoussant ses cheveux avec un geste nonchalant. « - Comment penses-tu que Rose et Hugo sont arrivés ici ? »

Ron rigola et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « - J'y étais aussi. » Dit-il sérieusement.

Harry gémit et se couvrit les yeux, feignant le dégoût. « - Ca, je ne veux vraiment pas y penser. »

« - C'est probablement préférable. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes trop intimidé pour avoir peur de retirer tes vêtements. » Déclara Ron en souriant et prenant la bouteille de vin. « - Bref, le point est… Malfoy n'est pas ma personne préféré au monde mais toi si, alors… attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Le nez plein de tache de rousseur de Ron se plissa de confusion tandis qu'Harry rigolait et qu'Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, faussement offensé. « - Je veux dire… je veux dire que tu es mon meilleur ami et ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce que tu veux, et tu sais… après tout, il n'est plus un mauvais bougre, même Ginny le dit. » Déclara triomphalement Ron.

Ressentant une chaleur intérieure, Harry sourit à ses amis. Ron leva son verre et avala le contenu d'une traite et Hermione leva la tête de ses bras et lui fit ce sourire qu'il connaissait depuis l'âge de onze ans, celui qui disait, même s'il n'y croyait pas, que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Malgré que la soirée avec Ron et Hermione l'ait rendu joyeux, le sommeil d'Harry fut court et agité et quand l'horloge tomate le réveilla, son premier sentiment fut le découragement. Il était, bien sûr, seul dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il pensait ne pas l'être. En fait, il pouvait dire qu'il serait plutôt impressionné si quelqu'un réussissait à se glisser dans sa chambre pendant la nuit.

« - Tu es un idiot. » Dit-il, levant les yeux au plafond. Il ne le contredit pas.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il sortit du lit, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla, se souvenant au dernier moment de mettre son bras en écharpe avant de quitter la maison, Misu en toute sécurité dans sa poche. Au milieu de la matinée, fatigué d'être assis à rien faire à part regarder son équipement de soufflage de verre, il sortait dans l'air chaud et pluvieux pour se rendre au bureau de poste, à la recherche d'une seconde… ou troisième, supposait-il… opinion.

Revenant à l'atelier, il tint quelques minutes avant de se remettre à tourner en rond. Il s'ennuyait mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il ne voulait pas juste faire quelque chose, il devait. Il fut surpris par la réalisation que, dans un laps de temps relativement court, il était devenu complètement dépendant de son exutoire créatif pour soulager le stress, pour faire le point avec lui-même, pour faire face aux petites choses étranges que la vie envoyait sur son chemin et maintenant qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'allumer ses fours et prendre ses tuyaux pour créer de nouvelles choses, il était agité.

Jetant le livre qu'il essayait inutilement de lire, il tira sa baguette et alluma les trois fours d'un mouvement de baguette. Il était seul, il pouvait bien être dramatique comme il l'aimait. Avec une main et un bon degré d'entêtement, il traîna sa boîte pleine de verre et son tuyau le plus mince. Résistant à l'envie de balancer son écharpe à travers la pièce quand il la détacha, il trouva un grand tabouret et s'installa dessus, trouvant après quelques tentatives maladroites, une position dans laquelle il pouvait poser son bras bandé et travailler avec sa main droite, utilisant sa baguette et les lanières de l'écharpe pour manœuvrer le verre et le tuyau et les outils autour de la table.

C'était un travail difficile et maladroit. Il fut rapidement en sueur et à bout de souffle à cause de la fumée et les émanations mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout il avait le choix entre cela et rester assis, à boire du café et grignoter des gâteau en attendant des clients et attendant Draco. Il finit par se dire, alors qu'il transférer sa cinquième pièce grise argentée sur la grille de refroidissement, qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'empêcher d'envoyer un hibou à Draco en premier. Mais cette pensée entraîna avec elle le souvenir de sa dernière tentative de communication 'désinvolte' avec un Draco absent, et tout bien considéré, il pensait qu'il préférait attendre plutôt que mourir d'embarras.

Soupirant, Harry enfourna sa prochaine fournée de verre dans le four et prit Misu, la drapant autour de son cou et dansant avec elle dans l'atelier avec un manque étonnant de coordination.

Il était trop vieux pour cela.

Heureusement, Blaise, sentant peut-être la frustration derrière son message, vint à l'atelier le lendemain après-midi.

« - Alors, vas-tu partager la nature de l'urgence ? » Demanda-t-il, s'installant à sa place habituelle et piochant dans la poche de chips à moitié fini d'Harry. « - Elles sont étranges. »

« - Voilà pourquoi je ne les ai pas fini. » Déclara Harry. « - Et je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait une situation d'urgence. »

Blaise sourit. « - Je lis entre les lignes. » Dit-il en enfournant le restant de la poche dans sa bouche.

Harry grogna. Il ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de cela. À la place, il s'installa à côté de Blaise, prenant le paquet vide et jouant nerveusement avec.

« - Je me demandais simplement si tu avais vu Draco. » Dit-il finalement, pliant le plastique et laissant le bord dentelé glisser contre sa paume. « - Je me rends compte que je commence à ressembler à une mère surprotectrice ou quelque chose mais je suis en quelque sorte… inquiet. »

« - Je ne l'ai pas vu, mon ami. » Dit Blaise. « - Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? »

En dépit de lui-même, Harry rigola. « - Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

« - Je suis tout ouïe. » Déclara Blaise, déplaçant son grand corps afin de pouvoir facilement établir un contact visuel. « - Enfin, durant la prochaine heure parce qu'après Neville et moi devons rencontrer Monsieur Wicklow à Abergavenny. »

« - Le Monsieur Wicklow ? »

Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent de façon spectaculaire. « - Lui-même. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Très bien. Je vais essayer de te donner la version courte. »

La version courte des évènements (ou du moins, ce que Blaise méritait d'entendre et Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance) prit quand même presque une heure au cours de laquelle Blaise émit les bons bruits et ne détourna pas une seule fois les yeux d'Harry. Eh bien, une fois, mais seulement parce qu'ils furent interrompus par un client et il pouvait faire face à cela.

« - Harry. » Dit finalement Blaise. « - Ta vie est vraiment trépidante. »

« - Ouais, il y a de ça. »

« - Cependant je connais Draco et je pense que je le connais aussi bien qu'il permet à quelqu'un de le connaître… excepté toi, parait-il. » Modifia-t-il, haussant un sourcil vers Harry.

« - Tu n'aides pas. » Marmonna Harry faiblement.

« - Pardonnes-moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Draco est une personne très fière. »

« - Je l'avais remarqué. » Dit Harry, esquissant un sourire sec.

« - Eh bien, voilà quelque chose. Il n'y a pas beaucoup qui le remarque. » Dit Blaise sérieusement. « - Il doit faire face à l'idée qu'il a eu besoin d'être secouru et que tu es celui qui l'a aidé. S'il ressent quelque chose pour toi, ce que je soupçonne, ça doit être un vrai défi pour lui d'accepter cela. »

« - Il était assez mal par rapport à cette histoire de sauvetage. » Soupira Harry, se souvenant de l'expression tout à fait indignée de Draco alors qu'ils attendaient sur le sol froid à l'extérieur de la billetterie.

« - Cela ressemble à l'homme que je connais et que j'apprécie. » Dit Blaise, emplissant l'atelier avec son rire grondant. « - Sérieusement, Harry… il n'est pas le genre d'homme à… utiliser et fuir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Rougissant, Harry prétendit un intérêt intense pour le paquet de chips vide. Pourquoi avait-il dû mentionner ce détail particulier, il ne savait pas, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Blaise semblait avoir un talent pour lui faire dire les choses les plus ridicules.

« - Eh bien, je veux bien te croire mais il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il … je ne sais pas, qu'il ait reçu un coup à la tête et oublié qui il est, ou qu'il soit tombé malade, ou… »

« - Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter à ce sujet, vielle branche. » Interrompit Blaise.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - C'est tout à fait bien pour tout te dire. »

« - Non, vraiment. » Insista Blaise et soudainement, il bondit au sol et donna un coup dans l'épaule d'Harry.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Blaise lui fit un sourire. « - Parce qu'il vient juste de passer devant ta fenêtre. »

Le cœur d'Harry bondit. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour regarder dans la rue mais les pavés étaient déserts.

« - Crois-moi. » Dit Blaise, souriant et quand un coup sec résonna dans l'atelier, il transplana, laissant Harry seul avec son anticipation.

Envahit par le désir d'apparaître aussi productif que possible, Harry bondit à travers la pièce et commença à fouiller dans une boîte de verre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Entrez. » Déclara-t-il, détestant l'enrouement de sa voix. « - C'est ouvert, vous n'avez pas besoin de frapper. »

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco pénétra à l'intérieur et s'appuya sur le battant qu'il referma doucement derrière lui.

« - Je pensais que la prudence était peut-être souhaitable dans les circonstances. » Dit-il et Harry fut heureux d'être en mesure de voir à travers sa tentative de nonchalance.

« - Quelles sont ces circonstances ? » Demanda-t-il et il savait que sa propre tentative était tout aussi pauvre. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de Draco, ses doigts glissèrent parmi les morceaux de verre et les bords tranchants griffèrent sa peau.

« - C'est assez compliqué mais… tu es impliqué dans la plupart, Harry. »

Draco fit quelques pas sur les dalles de pierre, un léger sourire aux lèvres et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En bras de chemise, gilet déboutonné et pantalon sombre, il semblait presque décontracté et il fallut un moment ou deux à Harry pour réaliser ce qui était différent chez lui. Ses cheveux, maintenant propre et sec, étaient libre de tout onguents étranges et retombaient librement sur son front. N'ayant de toute évidence pas l'habitude de les voir se balancer devant les yeux, Draco secouait la tête et repoussait les mèches pâles doucement et Harry sourit.

« - Ouais, je suppose. Tu as l'air… bien… en bonne santé, je veux dire. »

Draco hocha la tête, tapotant ses doigts contre ses bras prudemment. « - Je te remercie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

« - Bien. Tu as vu un guérisseur ? »

« - Oui. Ça ne te surprendra pas d'apprendre que ma mère et moi connaissons un couple de très bons et très discrets Guérisseurs. Tu as fait du bon travail dans les premiers soins aussi. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, regardant sa main bandée. « - Voilà une bonne chose. Je ne me suis pas très bien occupé de mes propres blessures… la vétérinaire de Misu m'a soigné. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Tu es sérieux ? »

« - Yep. » Harry leva sa main et montra ses doigts bandés. Il se sentait maladroit et indécis, pris entre l'envie de crier sur Draco pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelle et l'envie très réelle de le plaquer contre le plan de travail, saisir ses poignets, respirer l'odeur de sa peau, capturer sa bouche et faire disparaitre les trois derniers jours dans le néant. Avec une profonde respiration, il reprit le contrôle. « - Le plus important est que tu vas bien. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Oui. »

« - Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. » Dit calmement Harry, réussissant à faire glisser ses doigts hors de la boîte de verre avant de se couper. « - Vu que tu vas très bien, peut-être peux-tu me dire où tu étais depuis lundi matin ? »

Draco exhala lentement, regardant le sol et Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'attendait à cette question. C'était une bonne chose, supposait-il. Cela signifiait que disparaitre pendant des jours n'était pas sa réaction habituelle face à une situation difficile, après tout. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Draco Malfoy.

Draco releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « - J'ai réfléchi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Tu as réfléchi ? Pendant tout ce temps ? »

Le rire de Draco fut inattendu et chaud. « - Oui, pendant tout ce temps. Tout le monde n'aime pas faire prendre un tournant décisif à leur vie sur un coup de tête. »

« - Je comprends ton point de vue mais comment considères-tu la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Harry, et il ne put pas retenir son sourire parce que le bourdonnement de l'attente était omniprésent dans ses veines, le faisant se redresser et fermer ses poings.

Les yeux gris brillèrent d'amusement. « - Que ça ne me ressemble pas ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Harry grogna. « - Parlons-nous de cette histoire de la piscine ou de la chose après la… euh… chose ? »

« - Tu n'es pas très clair en ce moment. » Dit Draco, se rapprochant, les bras toujours croisés, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et lui ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« - Laisse-moi un instant, je suis inutile dans des trucs comme ça. » Se plaignit Harry et Draco se radoucit.

« - Je parle de tout dans l'ensemble. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses étranges depuis que toi et moi sommes devenus amis, effectivement. » Admit-il, la voix curieusement douce. « - Tu as cet effet singulier sur moi. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Oh ? »

« - Vas-tu prétendre que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? » Demanda Draco, fixant Harry avec une expression lasse et levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, il était suffisamment prêt pour qu'Harry remarque la fine cicatrice qui partait de l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'aux racines des yeux et qui était tout ce qui restait de l'entaille qu'il avait rafistolé il y a trois jours. C'était à peine perceptible maintenant mais il pouvait ressentir l'envie d'empêcher les autres de regarder fixement son front et autant qu'il était concerné, la coiffure actuelle de Draco le rajeunissait.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, Draco fronçait les sourcils et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la question à laquelle il était censé répondre.

« - Pardon quoi ? »

Draco soupira. « - Tu fais cette chose à nouveau. C'est extrêmement frustrant. »

« - Quelle chose ? »

« - Cette chose que tu fais… tu me regardes fixement et ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis. »

Harry espéra que la rougeur de son visage ne soit pas aussi forte ce qu'il sentait mais de toute façon, il ne rompit pas le contact visuel parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'être embarrassé. Il se demanda, impuissant à trouver une réponse digne de ce nom, pourquoi ce genre de conversation ne semblait jamais se dérouler de la façon dont il imaginait que ça le serait. Cela étant dit, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'une conversation sur les sentiments avec Draco Malfoy ne soit pas quelque chose d'ahurissant et détourné.

« - Tu le fais à nouveau. » La voix de Draco était chaude d'amusement.

« - Non, je ne le fais pas. » Répliqua inutilement Harry. « - Je pense. Et oui, je l'avais remarqué. Du moins… » Il prit une bouffé d'air parfumé de verre et se lança. « - Du moins, j'espérais que je devais. »

La bouche de Draco s'étira en un demi-sourire prudent. « - Veux-tu dire ce que tu as dit ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il hésita, parce que voilà mais seulement durant un instant. « - Oui, absolument. »

Draco ne dit pas un mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se rapprocha, les yeux tournant au vert argenté sous la lumière des lampes. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il se rapprochait et laissait tomber la barrière de ses bras croisés, posant une main sur le rebord de la table de travail et l'autre sur la taille d'Harry. Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus respirer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser sa propre main sous le gilet de Draco, la posant sur le tissu de la chemise et alla se poser sur ses côtes et savourant la passionnante désinvolture d'être autorisé à le faire.

« - C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère disait cela sur moi et que je voulais le dire en retour. » Déclara Draco, passant ses doigts sur la peau sensible de la taille d'Harry et le faisant frissonner. « - Et bien sûr, je faisais semblant d'être inconscient. » Soupira-t-il, les traits reflétant une telle expression de désenchantement qu'Harry rigola. « - Tu te moque de moi, espèce d'horrible bougre. » Réprouva Draco mais il ne s'arrêta pas de caresser la peau d'Harry, même pour une seconde.

« - Non… je suis juste… » Harry hésita. Alors que les mots semblaient l'avoir abandonné pour l'instant, il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur celle de Draco, plongeant facilement et sans hésitation dans un doux baiser. Fermant les yeux, il cessa de penser et mit tout son cœur là-dedans, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que la chaleur de la bouche de Draco, le goût douloureusement familier du thé et du sucre, le resserrement des doigts froid autour de son poignet. Draco l'embrassait en retour et Harry savait cette fois, il savait qu'il était voulu, désiré, que ce n'était pas un acte impulsif à un traumatisme, que c'était réel. C'était réfléchi. Draco avait pensé à cela. À propos de lui. Et maintenant, il était là, embrassant tranquillement Harry, avec une langueur habile, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Même s'ils étaient dans l'atelier d'Harry, même si c'était le milieu de l'après-midi.

« - Allais-tu dire quelque chose ? » Murmura Draco alors qu'ils s'écartaient. Il regarda Harry pendant un moment puis prit sa main bandée, l'inspectant avec curiosité.

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Euh… je ne sais plus. »

Draco sourit lentement. « - Suis-je vraiment si bon ? »

Harry grogna et récupéra sa main, attirant le bâtard souriant plus près. « - Ouais, tu es si habile à embrasser que j'oublie immédiatement tout ce que je veux dire et je peux seulement parler du fait que tu es merveilleux. » Dit-il, injectant un ton moqueur dans sa voix même s'il savait très bien que sa déclaration était partiellement vraie.

« - Oh, oui. » Dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils avec une mine renfrognée alors qu'il posait son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry et son souffle chaud caressa son oreille. « - Tu te moquais de moi. Je me souviens maintenant. »

Harry se souvenait aussi maintenant. « - Je ne riais pas de toi. Enfin, je riais un peu mais seulement parce que… durant les rares occasions ou j'obtiens exactement ce que je veux, j'ai toujours une sorte de fou rire. » Admit-il, repoussant les cheveux de Draco et faisant courir un doigt sur la légère cicatrice. « - Je pense qu'il y a toujours une partie de moi qui recherche un problème et ça me rend un peu… hystérique. »

Draco recula et le regarda fixement, les yeux narquois et légèrement sur ses gardes. « - Tu es fou. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? »

« - Très bien alors. » Concéda Draco, croisant les bras une fois de plus et reculant à nouveau, pas assez loin pour qu'Harry soit alarmé mais assez loin de ses mains et sa bouche pour qu'il ressente l'envie de protester. « - Le problème ? Le problème c'est moi. Le piège c'est toi. Le problème c'est que nous devons prendre des décisions ridicules parfois. Le problème c'est les enfants et les ex-épouses et les Weasley qui peuvent ou ne peuvent pas approuver et mon père, qui ne le fera certainement pas. Le problème c'est que tout cela éclatera dans la Gazette du Sorcier quand ils le découvriront et ils vont le découvrir. Le problème c'est tous les gens qui viendront te dire que cela ira mal et le fait qu'ils viendront tous dire 'je te l'avais dit' quand ça arrivera. »

Se sentant étrangement serein, Harry attendit d'être sûr que Draco ait terminé.

« - Si tout va mal. » Corrigea-t-il calmement.

« - Si tout va mal. » Concéda Harry, apparemment surpris par le calme d'Harry. « - Alors… faisons-nous cela ou pas ? »

Harry sourit. « - Tu as vraiment réfléchi, non ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Répliqua Draco, semblant presque offensé.

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, Harry croisa les bras aussi. Pour une fois, il se sentait comme s'il était aux commandes de lui-même. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. « - En en dépit de tous ces problèmes ? »

« - Je vais prendre le risque. » Murmura Draco, ses yeux chaleureux transformant la prudence en espoir.

_« Prendre la route inconnue maintenant. »_ Pensa Harry, se fichant d'avoir l'air d'un idiot alors qu'il souriait à Draco, envahit par une vague de terreur et d'euphorie qui lui faisait revenir à l'âge de dix-sept ans mais de la meilleure façon possible.

« - Je pense que je vais le faire aussi. » Dit-il comme s'il ne le savait pas depuis le début. Et il supposait qu'il ne savait pas, pas vraiment.

Le sourire de Draco était clair et accessible et même si ça dura qu'une seconde ou deux, Harry le ressentit sur tout son corps. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux dames aisée qui le saluèrent avec enthousiasme et un prudent 'bonjour' pour Draco, qui heureusement, n'était pas pressé contre Harry, enfin plus et semblait maintenant être négligemment plongé dans l'inspection d'une étagère à proximité pleine de vase. Les dames, Agatha et Louisa, étaient devenues des habituées et malgré le timing malheureux, Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'être rude avec elles.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, mesdames ? » Demanda-t-il, venant à leur rencontre et espérant que ce n'était pas trop évident qu'elles l'avaient presque surpris dans une position pas très professionnelle.

Agatha et Louisa regardèrent vers lui sous leurs chapeaux pointus et arrangèrent leurs manteaux de velours coquettement comme si le flirt en milieu de semaine avec le jeune et beau souffleur de verre était le point culminant de leur existence.

« - Je viens acheter quelque chose de vert. » Informa Louisa, les yeux pétillants. « - Le printemps ne va plus tarder et ma maison semble terriblement triste. »

« - Vous avez l'air pleine de joie, Louisa. » Répondit sérieusement Harry, admirant ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étourneaux. Quelque part derrière lui, un reniflement amusé se fit entendre. Il se força à l'ignorer et à la place, montra à Louisa toute une étagère pleine d'objets inspiré du printemps qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente avant que sa main devienne inutile.

« - Que vous êtes-vous fait, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Agatha, enroulant une main ridée et ornée de bijoux autour de son poignet. Elle le fixa avec des yeux bleus étincelants. « - Ma petite-fille semble penser que vous avez été mordu par votre serpent, est-ce vrai ? »

Consterné, Harry hocha la tête. « - Non, absolument pas. Misu ne me mordrait jamais, c'est vraiment une bonne fille. » Insista-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et tenta de persuader Agatha de croire chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. C'était une femme intelligente mais Harry était assez certain qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui.

« - Oh. » Dit-elle, un peu découragée et encore une fois, Harry ignora un son à peine voilé d'amusement provenant de Draco quelque part dans l'atelier. Il pensait qu'il finirait par trouver la distraction irritante mais il ne put pas retenir un sourire. Qui, à bien y penser, était également inutile.

« - J'ai eu un léger accident avec un sort, voilà tout. » Expliqua-t-il, tellement à l'aise dans ce mensonge maintenant qu'il pouvait presque se convaincre qu'aucun désagrément à Marshall Street était jamais arrivé. Du moins, il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur Misu et se souvienne de tout avec une clarté sinistre. « - Ca sera guérit dans quelques semaines. »

« - Je vois. Êtes-vous sûr que vous pouvez travailler ? » Demanda Agatha, ses yeux de faucon se tournant vers l'étagère à côté de laquelle Draco était maintenant debout, celle parsemé de morceaux de verres et tuyaux et accessoires assortis.

« - C'est bien ce que je disais. » Déclara Draco comme s'il avait fait partie de la conversation depuis le début.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Non, tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« - C'était impliqué. » Dit Draco, l'ignorant et faisant un sourire étonnamment charmant à Agatha.

Elle lâcha immédiatement le poignet d'Harry et sourit en retour. « - Est-ce votre ami, Monsieur Potter ? »

« - A-t-il l'air bien, Aggie ? Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. » Déclara Louisa. Elle ne se détourna pas de l'étagère où elle étudiait une petite boule de verre à bout portant.

Agatha gloussa, regardant diaboliquement Harry avant de répondre à son amie. « - Très beau et très bien fait, Lou-Lou. »

Louisa se retourna, ses yeux gris oscillant autour de son visage. Elle portait un grand bol à motif de feuilles sur sa poitrine avec une certaine difficulté et Harry se précipita pour lui prendre. Elle avait clairement besoin d'aide et c'était aussi un bon moyen de se retenir de dire quelque chose de stupide.

« - Voulez-vous celui-là ? » Demanda-t-il, portant la lourde pièce sur l'autre plan de travail.

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. » Dit-elle en souriant. « - Je vais le remplir avec ces petites boules de lumière que j'ai acheté la dernière fois et le poserait sur ma table de salle à manger. Pensez-vous que ça rendra bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse.

Harry donna tout ce qu'il avait mais ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver vers Draco, qui avait délicatement haussé un sourcil, le message clair et fort disait 'depuis quand es-tu un pro du bon goût ?'

« - Je pense que ça sera fantastique. » Dit-il avec confiance, souriant à Louisa et répliquant mentalement à Draco : 'va te faire foutre, je suis un artiste désormais' alors qu'il emballait le bol en verre dans un papier kraft avec sa bonne main et l'alléger à l'aide d'un sort.

« - Veux-tu un coup de main pour ça ? » Demanda Draco, mettant imperceptiblement l'accent sur le mot 'main', juste assez pour qu'Harry le remarque et roule des yeux.

« - Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« - Il doit avoir de beaux yeux, cependant, n'est-ce pas Aggie ? » Déclara Louisa, scrutant Draco avec une facilité relative, maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché de la table de travail pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Agatha, triturant sa longue tresse comme une écolière nerveuse. Elle regarda Draco et sembla se reprendre. « - Comme c'est grossier de notre part de parler de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là, mon cher. Ce que nous voulons dire c'est que vous avez de beaux yeux. »

Amusé, Draco laissa échapper son souffle chaud et Harry réprima un frisson quand cela effleura sa nuque. Il n'était pas sûr si Draco l'avait fait exprès ou non mais de toute façon, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour qu'il soit debout derrière lui si près.

« - Merci. » Murmura-t-il et il n'y avait aucune trace de son piquant coutumier. C'était comme quand il avait abandonné son masque quand il avait embrassé Harry et qu'il avait oublié de le remettre et tandis qu'une partie d'Harry pensait que ce serait bien s'il était toujours ainsi, l'autre partie, celle qui aimait cet homme comme il était, savait qu'un Draco sans exaspération constante serait comme un monde sans magie, ou Rose sans Al.

Souriant à lui-même, il finit d'emballer le bol de Louisa. « - Ça fera quarante-cinq galions… pour vous. » Dit-il, savourant l'expression ravi de la vieille dame et le soupir étouffé de Draco. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé saper la structure rigide des prix de Draco pour personne mais c'était seulement cinq galions et Louisa devait avoir une maison remplie de ses créations déjà. Si quelqu'un méritait une réduction, c'était elle.

« - Charmant, charmant. » Se réjouit-elle, s'approchant de la table et cherchant son argent dans son sac. « - Voici, Monsieur Potter… » Elle leva les yeux et se tut, les yeux fixés sur Draco. Pendant une seconde ou deux, Harry fut perplexe puis il se rendit compte que l'expression sur le vieux visage raffiné était de la reconnaissance. Maintenant qu'elle était séparée de Draco par la table, elle pouvait le voir clairement pour la première fois. « - Vous êtes un Malfoy. » Dit-elle, tranquillement. Son ton n'était ni froid ni accusant mais Harry se tendit et il dut lutter contre l'envie de se placer juste devant Draco. C'était juste une petite vieille dame, après tout… que pouvait-elle faire ? Le poignarder avec une épingle à chapeau ?

« - Oui, tout à fait. » Répondit Draco sans émotion.

Harry regarda les deux vieilles dames. Louisa continuait à le regarder tout en fouillant distraitement dans son sac pendant que son amie avait un masque de mortification sur son visage ridé.

« - Vous êtes le fils de Lucius Malfoy. » Continua Louisa.

« - Oui. » Dit Draco, la voix tendue.

« - Je m'en doutais. Je suis allée à l'école avec son père, vous savez… votre grand-père, bien sûr. Cher Abraxas. » Soupira-t-elle, regardant fixement Draco. Harry ne savait pas s'il était reconnaissant ou déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son expression. « - Ca n'a jamais été si confus pour lui… ce qui est arrivé pendant la guerre. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Dans sa vision périphérique, Harry vit Agatha grimacer et lever une main à ses yeux. « - Il n'a jamais attendu autre chose dans sa vie… eh bien, aucun de nous ne le fait mais il acceptait tout calmement, vraiment. Il détestait les conflits. Beaucoup d'entre nous avons pensé que Lucius l'a vraiment achevé à la fin. »

Louisa s'arrêta, cligna des yeux et regarda vers Draco comme si elle réalisait qu'elle avait un public pour la première fois.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et apparemment, Agatha non plus, qui les regardait maintenant à travers ses doigts. Heureusement, Draco n'avait pas un tel problème.

« - Eh bien, je vous remercie pour cela. » Dit-il, ses bonnes manières le poussant à verser un niveau incroyable de gentillesse dans ses mots afin qu'ils ne sonnent pas trop sarcastique. « - C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontre une amie de la famille mais je peux vous assurer que mon père a payé en totalité pour ses mauvaises décisions. »

Louisa hocha lentement la tête, les yeux brillants d'horreur. « - S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi… je ne sais vraiment pas d'où cela vient. Je suis terriblement désolée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je pense… je pense que vous êtes un merveilleux exemple de comment une vie peut tourner… je pense que c'est merveilleux que vous deux avez pu oublier vos différences … je pense que votre grand-père serait très fier de vous. »

Elle s'arrêta, plissant les yeux alors que deux taches rouges apparaissaient sur ses joues.

« - Merci. » Répondit Draco avec une dignité massive. Harry se détendit finalement.

« - Allez, Lou-Lou, nous devons payer et partir maintenant. » Dit Agatha.

Son amie acquiesça. « - Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter. » Dit-elle doucement, comptant les pièces restantes dans sa main et adressa un dernier regard d'excuse à Draco alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir. « - Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« - Moi si. » Marmonna-t-elle, poussant Louisa vers la rue. Elle hésita sur le seuil. « - S'il vous plait, ne pensez pas de mal d'elle, messieurs, mais ça sera la dernière fois que je la laisse aller au Chaudron Baveur avec l'estomac vide. »

Harry rigola sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se tourna prudemment vers Draco alors que les voix des deux femmes dérivaient vers eux par la fenêtre ouverte.

« - Tu sais, il ne va pas oublier… le désagrément. » Gronda Agatha.

« - Je sais, je sais. » Gémit Louisa. « - Tu sais, je pense que le brandy a dû desserrer ma langue. »

« - Vraiment ? » Répliqua Agatha, d'un ton acide. « - Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu tout de suite ! Je l'ai reconnu comme le fils de Lucius dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. »

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« - Je pensais que tu avais remarqué ! Je ne savais pas que ta vue était aussi mauvaise que ça, Lou-lou… »

« - Peut-être que je ferais mieux de voir un guérisseur. » Soupira Louisa alors qu'elles s'éloignaient dans la rue, laissant Harry et Draco seuls une fois de plus. « - Il a de beaux yeux cependant… »

« - Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. » Dit Draco faiblement, regardant la porte fermée comme s'il s'attendait à la voir s'ouvrir à tout moment.

Jetant un regard à l'heure, Harry prit la décision de fermer. Quand Draco était arrivé, il était décidé de fermer la boutique à l'heure habituelle mais quelque part entre le baiser et le franc-parler d'une vieille dame, il avait réussi à abandonner. Il était presque cinq heures moins le quart, soit une heure ou deux avant la fermeture et la perspective d'un peu de caféine et de sucre était si attrayante qu'il se dépêcha de prendre Misu et coller un mot d'excuse sur la porte avant de sortir dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi avec Draco à ses côtés.

Ils se dirigèrent, sans avoir besoin de se consulter, vers le Moody. Harry sentait que ce serait erroné d'aller ailleurs… aujourd'hui était important d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'expérimenter de nouveaux cafés. Misu serpentait langoureusement autour de son cou alors qu'il marchait, étirant sa tête dans la lumière dorée du soleil qui réchauffait le dos d'Harry et ses avant-bras nus. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une seule parole à dire mais quand il jeta un regard à Draco, marchant à ses côtés avec une expression presque sereine sur le visage, il savait que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la serveuse grincheuse fit une pause dans sa tâche de collecter les tasses et leur fit un terrifiant presque sourire et leur demanda s'ils voulaient 'l'habituelle, hein ?'. Sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps surtout quand elle remarqua le sort de Silence qu'Harry installa autour de la table. Ce fut un drôle de soulagement quand elle réapparut, la mine renfrognée et déposa leurs tasses avec un peu plus de zèle que ce qui était vraiment nécessaire. Harry lui sourit et son air renfrogné diminua un peu.

Harry sirota son café trop chaud, ça lui brûla la langue mais il ne s'en soucia pas. il attendit, les bras croisés en regardant un pigeon se battre contre un autre pour un petit morceau de saucisse sur le trottoir, jusqu'à ce que le niveau de thé dans la tasse de Draco ait diminué de plusieurs centimètres avant de parler à nouveau.

« - Donc, quelle était la conclusion de toute ta réflexion ? Je suis intrigué. »

Draco enroula ses doigts autour de sa tasse et regarda uniformément Harry. « - La conclusion ? »

Harry hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « - Oui. C'est la décision que l'on atteint à la fin après avoir essayé de comprendre quelque chose. »

« - Tu es hilarant. » Marmonna Draco mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient un merveilleux décalage. Harry sourit. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, la conclusion est ni ici, ni là-bas… je suis ici. Tu le sais déjà. Je soupçonne que tu es en réalité plutôt intéressé par l'analyse. »

« - J'ai changé d'avis. » Gémit Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Le rire de Draco fut authentique et surprenant, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à être amusé. Harry pensa que c'était le meilleur son qu'il ait entendu depuis très longtemps.

« - Cet autre est changé. » Siffla Misu, sa langue effleurant pensivement la peau du cou d'Harry. Il frissonna mais ne dit rien, espérant qu'elle prendra son silence pour un encouragement à continuer. « - Il est plus léger. » Dit-elle après un moment. « - Léger dans son esprit. »

Harry regarda Draco, qui le fixait en retour avec les yeux gris brillant d'un vif intérêt. Il ne savait pas comment ou même si les serpents connaissait ces choses mais Misu avait raison. . Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Draco était ces jours-ci qui était très différent de l'homme sur le quai de King Cross d'il y a sept mois, ou même de l'homme au match de Quidditch d'il y a quatre mois. Il ne fronçait plus autant les sourcils comme il le faisait et bien que les lignes sur son front étaient un rappel permanent d'année de gravité perpétuelle, elles n'étaient plus aussi profondes qu'avant.

Il haussa un sourcil et Harry essaya de se rappeler de sa dernière déclaration.

« - Bien… alors, quelle est cette analyse, professeur ? »

Draco soupira, tapant ses doigts contre sa tasse en mouvement rapide mais rythmique. « - Ce n'est pas très intéressant, vraiment. Ca impliquait principalement de parler à ma mère. » Il regarda Harry, le menton légèrement relevé, comme s'il le défiait de faire quelque chose.

Harry n'aurait pas osé. Il était étrangement touché par l'admission et il donnerait son bras droit pour avoir ne mère qui pourrait offrir des conseils sur des choses ahurissantes comme des sentiments compliqués pour son ancien ennemi. Il aimait vraiment Molly mais il préférait se déshabiller au milieu du Lézard Agité plutôt que lui demandé des conseils sur Draco.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« - Elle a dit que si je devais arrêter de prendre des risques à mon âge, je pourrais aussi bien être mort. »

Harry grogna. Il était prêt à parier qu'i peine quelques mois, il n'aurait pas cru à qu'une telle déclaration brutale sortirait de la bouche de Narcissa Malfoy. De la part de la femme terre-à-terre qu'il avait appris à connaître, avec ses azalées et sa perspicacité tranchante comme un rasoir, ce n'était pas exagéré du tout. Ceci était, après tout, la deuxième chance de son fils de prendre un risque, une route inconnue, un acte de foi après avoir survécu à certaines horreurs.

« - Elle a raison. » Dit Harry. « - Une vie sans risque est un ramassis de connerie et tout ça. »

« - Tu as vraiment un problème de langage, non ? » Demanda Draco, luttant contre un sourire.

Harry sourit. « - Je souhaiterais que tu puisses apprendre à apprécier mes autres capacités. »

« - Quand je les trouverai, je tâcherai de le faire. » Dit Draco gravement.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit sourire un peu plus Harry. « - J'en suis impatient. » Dit-il, ravi par l'assombrissement immédiat des yeux de Draco. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, comment va ta mère ? » Demanda-t-il, dirigeant la conversation vers un terrain plus sûr alors qu'il voyait la serveuse rôder à la table voisine et essayant de pousser les limites du sort de silence avec son doigt.

Draco lâcha sa tasse et soupira. « - Oh, elle va parfaitement bien maintenant. Elle s'est inquiétée pour mes blessures évidentes puis m'a passé un savon approfondi pour l'avoir inquiété à mort. »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé au fait de prendre des risques de vie ou de mort ? »

« - Je me suis demandé la même chose mais j'ai pas osé lui posé la question. Apparemment, il y a un champ d'application limité à cette théorie particulière. » Répondit Draco avec un sourire ironique qui tordit les entrailles d'Harry, malgré son affirmation silencieuse qu'à son âge, il ne devrait pas être perturbé par le sourire d'un aristocrate irascible.

Il refléta son sourire. Il était inutile de discuter vu la façon dont les choses tournaient. « - J'ai subi la même chose avec Hermione, si ça te fait te sentir mieux. »

« - Un peu, en fait. »

Harry rigola et fit signe, aussi poliment que possible, pour deux autres tasses. Apparemment, être poli ne suffisait pas parce que la serveuse lui lança un regard noir et quand elle revint avec leurs tasses chaudes, elle éclaboussa le pantalon d'Harry avec du café et avait 'oublié' le lait de Draco. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour reconquérir son attention, Draco choisit de boire son thé nature.

« - Rappelles-moi pourquoi nous venons ici ? »

« - C'est une tradition. » Dit fermement Harry. « - Et parce que je n'ai aucun idiot de la Gazette qui me suit ici. »

« - C'est vrai. » Soupira Draco. « - L'as-tu lu cette semaine ? Pas un seul mot de ce qui est arrivé dimanche soir. »

Harry hocha la tête et rattrapa Misu dans la paume de sa main alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et tombait presque dans sa tasse de café. Il s'était habitué à ses pertes d'équilibre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle-même.

« - Ron a dit que le ministère allait essayer de régler tout cela le plus discrètement possible. Apparemment, ce n'est pas bon pour leur image publique d'admettre que le Chef du service de la Justice Magique magouillait avec des gangsters slovènes depuis un moment. »

Draco plissa la bouche de mépris. « - Non, je ne pense pas. Il y a eu simplement un minuscule article perdu dans un coin d'une page qui disait que Fitzwilliam démissionnait pour sa santé… »

« - Ca ne durera pas. » Assura Harry. Sa foi envers le ministère était fragile mais il connaissait Ron et Kingsley et c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'une version déformée de la vérité apparaisse sous les yeux du public. « - Ils sont juste probablement en train de décider comment dénoncer ce bâtard tordu sans impliquer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. » Fit Draco avec mélancolie. « - Ca peut paraître idiot mais là encore, ça aurait été agréable de voir mon nom mentionné avec le côté du… tu sais, la justice, l'intégrité et autre. »

Harry sourit. « - La prochaine fois peut-être. »

Draco ne dit rien. Harry le regarda, son sourire s'évanouissant alors que son expression passait de la mélancolie au regret sincère. Le cœur chancelant, il serra étroitement sa tasse pour se retenir de ne pas tendre le bras pour serrer les doigts de Draco et lui offrir un peu de réconfort, de remords même. Soudain, chaque fibre de son corps lui fit mal alors qu'il pensait à un autre regret et il ne sut pas quoi faire mis à part le laisser sortir.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour t'aider. » Déclara-t-il, désireux que Draco le regarde.

Surpris, Draco se tourna vers lui. « - Quand ? »

« - Quand nous étions à l'école. » Avoua Harry, poussé par la douleur dans ses doigts bandés alors qu'ils étaient collés à la céramique chaude. « - Durant notre sixième année. Tu avais… tu avais cette mission et de mon côté, je savais qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose et je n'ai rien fait. Je ne t'ai pas… » « Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. » Termina son subconscient mais les mots ne sortirent pas.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Quand il parla, sa voix était plus douce que ce qu'Harry méritait. « - C'était il y a longtemps, Harry. Vingt ans. »

« - Je sais. » Murmura Harry. « - Mais je pensais que tu méritais une excuse. »

Draco soupira. Ses yeux brûlèrent alors Harry et soudainement, il ne put plus respirer. « - Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé m'aider ? Penses-tu que la personne que j'étais alors t'aurait laissé faire ? »

Harry le regarda en retour, une chaleur léchant ses entrailles et le pouls martelant puissamment. « - Ouais. » Dit-il. « - Je pense que tu l'aurais fait. »

* * *

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passa ensuite mais il pensa que Draco avait dit 'nous y allons ?' et il pensa que la serveuse leur avait adressé le plus étrange regard qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là. Il pensa qu'il était celui qui les avait fait transplaner chez lui mais il n'était pas sûr. La chose importante est qu'ils y arrivèrent en un seul morceau et s'effondrèrent sur le lit, pris dans une vague de chaleur, de tristesse et de désespoir si intense que ça les consommait. Il pensa que des boutons furent arrachés et la peau et les lèvres mordu par des dents. Il pensa que Misu avait été prise par des mains pâles qui tremblaient un peu et placé délicatement dans son vivarium. Il savait que Draco sentait le sel et l'agrume et que sa bouche était chaude et humide et insistante contre son cou, sa bouche, ses hanches et son sexe. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi prudent qu'il devrait l'être alors qu'il passait ses mains dans le dos nu de Draco, l'attirant désespérément contre lui, le baiser désordonné qu'il exigeait était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, frottant, guidant et poussant des cris avec la douleur et l'étirement et l'onde pure de soulagement quand il fut enfin à l'intérieur de lui.

Il pensait qu'il était bruyant et il savait que Draco ne l'était pas mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que tout ce dont Harry avait besoin de voir se trouvait dans ses yeux, assombrit de luxure et une pointe de terreur alors qu'ils brûlaient Harry, la respiration chaude et hachée alors qu'il bougeait désespérément à l'intérieur de lui et la connaissance que toutes les pièces étaient raccordées ensemble pour de vrai cette fois.

Il pensa qu'il y eut comme une conflagration qui le balaya complètement et détruisit toute pensée rationnelle et le sentiment que cela se terminait beaucoup trop tôt. Il pensa qu'il avait abandonné complètement sa dignité, savait qu'il soulevait ses hanches sur les draps froissés, voulait plus, et encore plus de touché car c'était vachement bon. Il pensa que le visage de Draco quand il vint, les yeux brumeux et à moitié fermé en se mordant fortement la lèvre, était trop beau pour être autorisé.

Il resta de longues secondes immobile, soutenant son poids sur ses mains, regardant Harry à travers les mèches de sa fange humide. Harry le regardait en retour, collant et la respiration difficile, se demandant si, lui aussi il attendait le monde, alors peut-être que la notion du temps reviendrait à la normale. Draco sourit d'un air las et se détacha enfin, se laissant tomber à côté d'Harry avec un léger grognement satisfait.

« - Ma mère avait raison. » Déclara-t-il, amusé. « - On est jamais trop vieux pour ça. »

Harry plissa le nez. « - Je pense que je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Draco ne dit rien mais Harry pouvait sentir son sourire ravi. Il soupira et regarda le plafond et quand Draco enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, il fit un très mauvais travail pour cacher son sourire.

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il était pleinement conscient que ce qui se passait en ce moment… n'était tout simplement pas suffisant pour le contenter. Au coucher du soleil, ils gisaient enchevêtrés dans les draps et les bras de l'autre, regardant les couleurs changer en dehors de la fenêtre, échangeant des insultes gentillettes, des baisers paresseux et quelques compliments occasionnels. Lorsque l'estomac de Draco grogna, Harry ignora ses protestation et farfouilla dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un paquet de biscuit entamé et fut poussé par Draco dans la salle de bain, nu et grelottant, pour remplir son verre vide sur la table de chevet avec de l'eau fraîche. Ils partagèrent ce frugale repas sur le lit, les draps autour d'eux et Harry ne dit rien pour les miettes sur son oreiller. Cette fois.

« - C'est mon drapeau. » Marmonna Draco alors qu'il se mettait en position de sommeil quelques heures plus tard, pressant ses pieds glacés contre les cuisses d'Harry.

Harry posa son menton sur l'épaule de Draco et observa le minuscule objet, souriant d'un air endormi. « - Je pense que tu veux dire que c'est mon drapeau. Tu me l'as donné. »

« - C'est vrai. » Concéda Draco, bâillant. « - Peu importe. J'en ai plein d'autres à la maison. »

Harry rigola et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller sans se soucier de le tapoter. Enveloppé dans une chaude couverture de satisfaction, il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Bong, fit Misu.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. « - Que diable était-ce ? » Siffla-t-il.

À eux deux, ils ruinèrent soigneusement le rêve d'Harry où il jouait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch sur un bâton géant de rhubarbe et maintenant, il était aussi éveillé. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit un œil et se redressa sur un coude. Il supposait que Draco était habitué au silence dans sa propre chambre à coucher. Ce n'était pas le cas ici et Misu en était la première cause…

« - C'est Misu. » Avec quelques efforts, il prit sa baguette et alluma le vivarium, révélant l'enchevêtrement du serpent dans un coin, la tête tangua curieusement comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait mal tourné. « - Elle parle aussi dans son sommeil. Autant que tu le saches maintenant. »

Draco cligna des yeux d'un air endormi, regardant le serpent commençait à se dérouler. « - Très bien, d'accord. » Marmonna-t-il, bâillant et se réinstallant pour dormir.

Impressionné, Harry se rallongea derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

« - Est-ce que quelque chose est un peu normal avec toi ? » Fut le murmure dans l'obscurité.

Harry sourit et embrassa son épaule. « - Non, Draco. »

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première pensée ne fut pas plus compliquée que : est-il encore là ?

Il était là. Il était là, il était réveillé et il était appuyé contre les oreillers avec une expression indulgente et les cheveux indécemment échevelés.

Cette fois, il resta pour le petit-déjeuner aussi.

* * *

Ce samedi, Harry était à l'atelier avec Lily comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts, en partie parce qu'Harry était encore plus lent et plus maladroit que d'habitude dans les tâches quotidienne avec sa blessure à la main (qui, Jenny lui avait assurée lors du changement du pansement le vendredi matin, guérissait bien et n'avait pas besoin d'être sanglé plus longtemps), et en partie parce que Lily avait beaucoup de questions sur la façon dont il avait réussi à se faire mal.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout avec Lily, dont la curiosité naturelle rivalisait facilement avec la sienne et il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir bien qu'il savait qu'un enfant innocent de dix ans n'avait pas besoin de connaître les sombres détails. Alors, pendant qu'ils balayaient et allumaient les fours et comptaient l'argent de la veille dans des sacs pour Gringotts, il lui dit qu'un bon ami avait eu des ennuis avec quelques mauvaises personnes et il avait dû l'aider.

Lily sembla accepter cette explication assez facilement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser des questions et Harry fit de son mieux pour répondre à chacune d'elle.

« - Qui était ton ami ? » Demanda-t-elle, passant un chiffon doux sur une série de vases bleus. « - Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Harry hésita, regardant la liste en face de lui plutôt que sa fille. Draco et lui avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'annoncer leur nouvelle relation à leurs enfants et il tenait absolument à cette décision. En même temps, cependant, la vérité était tellement plus facile à se rappeler. (À ton âge, ajouta son subconscient, et il se renfrogna en observant son morceau de parchemin.)

« - Ouais. C'était Monsieur Malfoy. » Dit-il finalement.

« - Oh ! » S'exclama Lily. Harry se retourna. Elle avait cessé de dépoussiérer et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« - Quel est le problème, Lil ? »

« - J'aime vraiment Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Entendant l'intonation d'inquiétude dans sa voix, Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher, il abandonna sa liste et la serra étroitement. « - Il va parfaitement bien. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il sera vraiment flatté de savoir que tu étais inquiète pour lui. »

Lily plissa le nez. « - Ne lui dit pas ! Il va penser que je suis bête. »

Harry sourit, caressa sa tresse cuivrée et la libérant. « - Je promets. Tant que tu promets de ne pas t'inquiéter, je pense que Misu et ton vieux père sont sortis du pire de tout cela. »

« - Mais tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec impatience et quand il hocha la tête, elle prit Misu sur son étagère et observa sa queue tronquée avec un profond soupir. « - Elle va toujours être comme ça. »

« - Je sais, Lil. Mais elle va bien. Elle n'a plus mal du tout. » Tenta-t-il mais les yeux de sa filles restaient triste alors qu'elle le regardait.

« - Mais… et si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air différente ? Est-ce qu'elle est en colère à ce sujet ? »

« - Eh bien, j'aurais pensé qu'elle le serait mais elle n'a rien dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien de mal à être un peu différent, Lil. » Lui rappela-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira. « - Ouais… je sais, papa. Mais… ce n'est pas très agréable d'être abimé comme cela. C'est comme si mon bras avait été coupé. Je sais que je serais encore moi et tout, mais je me sentirais différente. » Lily fit une pause pour regarder Misu qui glissait sur son bras. « - Il y a un garçon à l'école avec une fausse main. Une fois, il l'a enlevé dans la cour et une des dames de la cantine s'est évanoui. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« - Je lui ai donné la moitié de mon Kitkat. » Dit Lily, haussant les épaules. « - J'ai trouvé cela très drôle. »

Harry sourit, gonflé de fierté pour son intelligente fille. « - Tu es une bonne fille, Lil. » Marmonna-t-il, trouvant un moyen de la faire se sentir mieux. Finalement, il trouva une idée. « - Pourquoi ne lui ferions-nous une nouvelle queue ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. « - Comment ? »

« - Avec ça. » Dit Harry, tirant une petite boîte en bois.

Lily se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants de curiosité alors qu'il l'ouvrait. Même Misu tourna autour du bras de Lily et se replia, posant sa tête sur son moignon de queue pour qu'elle puisse regarder.

« - Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé. » Dit-il, dépliant soigneusement le papier de soie pour révéler une mince feuille de verre verte. « - C'est arrivé juste avant que je me blesse à la main, donc je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire quelque chose avec. »

« - C'est quoi ? » Demanda Lily. « - Vas-tu le fondre ? »

« - Pas de la manière habituelle. » Dit Harry. « - C'est un type spécial de verre qui est très, très résistant mais aussi très léger. Tiens. » Il prit la feuille de verre et la tendit à Lily, qui la prit avec le plus grand soin, la tenant entre ses doigts comme si elle manipulait un engin explosif.

« - Wow. » Elle la souleva pour la montrer à Misu, qui sortit sa langue curieusement. « - Peux-tu vraiment faire quelque chose pour Misu avec cela ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Harry. « - Mais si tu la repose sur son étagère, tu pourrais m'aider à essayer. »

Lily sourit et remit Misu sous sa lampe à chaleur, caressant sa petite tête avec un doigt prudent.

Durant la prochaine heure, l'atelier d'Harry se transforma en laboratoire alors que Lily et lui travaillaient ensemble sur la nouvelle queue de Misu. Harry alluma une série de petits feux magique, comme il le faisait dans l'aperçu, évitant les lourds fours et façonnant le verre délicat avec de petits outils précis et avec les meilleurs efforts de sa bonne main. Lily mesura Misu maintes et maintes fois, disant les mesures à Harry et lui tendant les outils quand il le demandait.

Au moment où la boutique devait ouvrir, il était légèrement en sueur et ses yeux lui faisaient un peu mal à force d'avoir travaillés sur un aussi petit objet mais il avait réussi à faire une prothèse passable pour un serpent blessé.

« - Maintenant que c'est passé par tous les feux, il devrait être très résistant… même quand elle tombera de sa branche dans le vivarium, il ne se cassera pas. » Dit Harry alors que Lily attendait, vibrante d'émotion, de pouvoir mettre le petit cône refroidi sur son nouveau propriétaire.

« - Cela est très bien papa… et tu pourras lui en faire une nouvelle quand elle grandira ! » S'exclama Lily.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il avait oublié, en quelque sorte, cela.

« - Allons-y alors, voyons si elle aime ça. »

« - Sois une bonne fille, Misu. » Ajouta-t-il, espérant la convaincre d'arrêter de se tortiller sur l'étagère. « - Lily veut… te rendre encore plus belle. »

Finalement, Misu se conforma et Lily enfila doucement la pointe de verre sur le moignon de sa queue. C'était un ajustement parfait. Surprise, Misu s'enroula sur elle-même, plaçant la section vitré de son corps devant ses yeux avec facilité. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle inspectait son nouvel accessoire et Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, clairement nerveuse d'entendre le verdict.

**« - Je suis entière. »** Déclara-t-elle. **« - Brillant. L'enfant et toi vous m'avez fait un chapeau ! »**

Harry rigola, ravi par cette évaluation. **« - Sûrement qu'un chapeau irait sur ta tête, non ? »**

**« - Certes mais si on a deux extrémités, un chapeau peut aussi bien aller sur l'autre hein ? »**

Harry ne savait pas comment argumenter à cela. « - Elle aime. » Dit-il à Lily et elle sourit.

« - Dois-je ouvrir et laisser les clients entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle, sautant vers la porte.

« - S'il te plait. » Harry regarda par la fenêtre vers l'endroit ou une minuscule file d'attente commençait à se rassembler.

Lily ouvrit la porte en fanfare et quelques minutes plus tard, l'atelier d'Harry fut en effervescence avec les gens et la conversation. Au-dessus de tout cela, on pouvait entendre le tintement doux que Misu faisait alors qu'elle rampait sur son étagère une fois de plus.

* * *

Le reste du week-end se passa paisiblement sans incident. Harry et Lily allèrent au parc pour manger des glaces et se lancer un frisbee (parfois en même temps) et ils passèrent une longue soirée pluvieuse sur le tapis devant la cheminée, mangeant leur pique-nique intérieur maintenant habituel et regardant Misu s'installer sur la tête d'un Frank somnolent, son bout de queue vert brillant reposant contre une oreille grise. Il n'y eut plus de questions difficiles, du moins pour le moment et Harry en fut soulagé.

Le week-end suivant fut sensiblement identique, celui d'après aussi et c'était très bien. Harry, Lily, Frank et Misu se baladaient dans Londres, visitant des lieux intéressants, goûtant toute la nourriture qu'ils pouvaient trouver et prenant des photos sans fin pour le projet de géographie de Lily.

« - Pas de maladie en vue. » Déclara Lily, collant une photo d'Harry et Misu en face de la Colonne Nelson. Elle avait raison et il trouva qu'il était presque déçu.

Chaque dimanche soir, il ramenait Lily à la maison, échangeait de brèves mais respectueuses salutations avec Ginny, puis rentrer à la maison pour passer un coup de cheminette à Draco, qui était… du moins à cet égard… d'une prévisibilité rassurante, arrivant dans son salon avec un nuage de fumée dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, demandant du thé et des nouvelles.

Lors de la quatrième nuit depuis que cette routine avait commencé, Harry se regarda avec lassitude dans le miroir de la salle de bain et soupira. Quelque chose devait changer. Son reflet était flou… il pensait que ses lunettes étaient quelque part dans les draps… mais la culpabilité qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était douloureusement claire. Oui, c'était sa vie et oui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais il savait que cette chose avec Draco était beaucoup plus qu'une simple passade et il se sentait horrible de cacher cela à ses enfants. Après tout ce qu'il avait dû leur dire durant ces derniers moins, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il sentait que ça serait difficile mais c'était le cas et ça le rongeait.

« - Dois-tu faire un nid dans mes cheveux ? »

Le son de la voix exaspéré de Draco, dérivant depuis la chambre à coucher, tira un sourire à Harry. ça le réchauffait vraiment qu'il parle avec Misu, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Permettant à la pensée de chasser sa déconvenue, il erra nonchalamment nu, retournant dans la chambre à coucher.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. « - Je vais devoir le… »

« - Dis-leur. » Murmura Draco, se décalant sur le côté sous les draps. « - Je sais. »

Harry se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. « - Comment as-tu su que c'était ce que je voulais dire ? »

Draco souleva une épaule nue dans un haussement d'épaule élégant. « - Parfois, tu es effroyablement facile à lire. »

« - Génial, c'est rassurant. » Soupira-t-il, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« - Cesse d'être dramatique et viens te coucher. » Dit Draco, enfonçant son genou dans son dos. « - Dis-leur quand tu veux. Je suis sûr que je ne serais d'aucun secours mais je promets d'être là pour te distraire si tout va terriblement mal. »

« - Quand tout ira terriblement mal. » Marmonna Harry, rampant sous les draps et récupérant Misu sur le haut de la tête de Draco.

Draco soupira et ne dit rien. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

En fin de compte, c'est Ginny qui devait être la prochaine à entendre ce qu'Harry commençait à considérer comme sa confession et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir l'occasion. Lundi après-midi, comme cela était devenu son habitude, il rassembla les sacs contenant l'argent du week-end et se dirigea vers Gringotts pour déposer les recettes dans son coffre personnel et celui qu'il avait ouvert pour l'association de charité des sans-abri Moldus, qui était recueilli, converti et envoyé sous forme de papier à la fin de chaque mois. C'était un petit système propre et Harry était bien avec le fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec lui et beaucoup à voir avec Draco.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la grande salle principale, il était presque certain de voir Blaise, ou du moins quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup (et qui le faisait ?) marcher à grandes enjambées vers les marches de marbre et le soleil de l'après-midi, son lourd manteau battant derrière lui. Il était trop loin pour qu'Harry l'appelle sans attirer l'attention sur lui alors il le regarda juste partir.

« - Suivant. » Appela le gobelin le plus proche et Harry se rapprocha du comptoir avec ses sacs.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il, résolument poli avec les gobelins qu'ils apprécient ou non. Il soupçonnait que non. « - Celui-ci est pour le six-huit-sept et celui-ci pour le cinq-trois-quatre, s'il vous plait. »

« - Très bien. » Fut la réponse du gobelin, étirant ses longs doigts pour prendre les sacs sans le regarder.

Harry attendit, les mains dans les poches et ensuite :

« - Excusez-moi, Wickstaffe, ai-je laissé mon rapport sur votre bureau ? Je ne le trouve nulle part. »

Harry se retourna à la voix familière et vit une Ginny frustrée, accoudée au comptoir à quelques mètres de lui et abordant un grand gobelin, qui cessa de tapoter une grosse émeraude avec son ongle pour la regarder.

« - Celui-ci ? » Croassa-t-il, prenant une pile de parchemin sur l'étagère derrière lui.

Ginny sourit, visiblement soulagée. « - Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu peur de devoir tout écrire à nouveau. »

Elle prit le rapport et le sera contre sa poitrine. Wickstaffe secoua simplement la tête et retourna à sa tâche, procurant à Harry le sentiment que ce n'était pas un incident isolé. Le gobelin avec les sacs d'argents lui fit signe de partir et appel le prochain client et Harry s'écarta du chemin d'un vaste homme velu qui sentait fortement la sueur.

« - Salut. » Dit-il, tapant sur l'épaule de Ginny.

Elle leva anxieusement les yeux mais son visage s'éclaira à la vue d'Harry. « - Hey, que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry désigna le gobelin, qui devait se pencher en avant pour pouvoir entendre la voix étonnamment douce de l'immense homme qui était le prochain dans la file. « - J'ai fait quelques dépôts. »

Elle hocha la tête puis sourit. « - Veux-tu voir mon nouveau bureau ? »

Frappé par son enthousiasme, Harry accepta et elle le guida à loin de la salle principale et dans un dédale de couloirs. Il avait du temps à perdre et de toute façon, il était intrigué.

« - Voilà, nous y sommes. » Annonça-t-elle, ouvrant une porte et attendant sa réponse.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La pièce était petite et sans fenêtre, une petite boîte éclairée par la lampe orange craquelé qu'elle avait acheté au Purple Fish lors de l'ouverture. Son bureau, coincé dans un coin, était chaotique. Des photos des enfants semblaient se battre la place avec des boîtes de plumes, des piles de rapports identiques à celui qu'elle tenait toujours et la plus grande tasse qu'Harry ait jamais vu, rouge et brillante et portant l'inscription : Bête Maman du Monde. **_(1)_**

Il sourit, se souvenant du jour où un Al âgé de six ou sept ans avait rapporté cette chose de l'école et le mot d'excuse de son professeur, qui avait été interdite par Al de corriger son erreur ou de modifier l'objet en aucune manière. Ginny, bien sûr, avait d'autant plus aimé.

« - Il est bien. » Dit-il, trouvant un coin vide sur le bureau et se perchant dessus. « - Un peu froid, cependant. »

Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tenant toujours le précieux rapport contre sa poitrine. « - Je sais. Il ne semble jamais faire chaud dans le bâtiment, malheureusement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai ceci. » Elle prit une paire de gant en laine épais et sourit ironiquement.

« - Tu devrais faire venir Hermione ici… elle a un talent effrayant pour les sorts de réchauffement. » Dit-il, écoutant les gobelins s'activaient dans le couloir et se demandant ce qu'ils devaient penser de sa présence ici. Si, en fait, ils prenaient la peine de penser à quoi que ce soit. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, un bureau froid est mieux que pas de bureau du tout. »

Ginny grogna. « - Ouais. Bien sûr, je suis la dernière de nous quatre à obtenir son propre bureau mais… eh bien, je suis la plus jeune. Cela doit compter pour quelque chose. » Dit-elle, feignant le mélodrame.

Harry lui sourit, se sentant soudainement plus à l'aise avec elle que ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces dernières années. « - Bien sûr. Et de toute façon, je ne dispose plus de bureau du tout. » Fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. « - Ouais. N'essaye pas. Tu as ta propre entreprise. »

« - Tu sais, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment cela est arrivé. » Admit-il.

Ginny roula des yeux. « - Tu as juste fâcheusement du succès, voilà comment. » Elle posa son rapport sur la pile, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui semblaient, maintenant qu'Harry le remarquait, plus court encore. Elle soupira et quand elle leva la tête, ses yeux étaient lumineux et solennels. « - Sérieusement, Harry… je suis heureuse pour toi. Tout semble se dérouler… de la façon dont tu voulais finalement. C'est une bonne chose. » Son sourire était petit mais authentique et pourtant, l'aiguillon de tristesse qu'il provoqua fut assez fort pour lui couper le souffle.

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

« - Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle farouchement et pendant un bref instant, il pensa presque qu'elle allait le frapper pour être un tel idiot. « - Suis-je triste de la façon dont les choses ont tourné ? Oui, bien sûr que je le suis mais Harry… regarde autour de toi, le monde est en train de changer pour nous tous. Regarde où en est Ron maintenant… ce qui est en partie grâce à toi… il a du temps devant lui et Hermione… as-tu remarqué à quel point elle est beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il ne va plus sur le terrain pour chasser les criminels ? Elle sait qu'il va rentrer à la maison tous les soirs et prendre son thé et qu'il ne sera pas à l'article de la mort ou mutilé à Ste Mangouste parce qu'un idiot lui a jeté un sort… »

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué… »

« - Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tu passes autant de temps à te préoccuper des trucs bizarres. » Soupira-t-elle.

« - Très bien, je t'accorde ça mais qu'en est-il de toi ? »

« - Je vais bien, Harry. Comme je le disais, ça change. James et Al sont grands et l'année prochaine, Lily sera à Poudlard aussi et il n'y aura plus que moi. C'est une pensée étrange, vraiment mais j'aurais mes amis et… j'espère que tu comprends que tu es inclus… »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry, la gorge sèche.

« - Eh bien, tu l'es. J'ai ma famille… notre famille… je suis en train d'avancer dans cet endroit, même si ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça. Tout le monde ne dispose pas d'un bureau, tu sais. » Dit-elle, regardant sa petite pièce avec une satisfaction sinistre. « - Je veux que tu cesses de t'inquiéter à propos de moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même assez bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Elle pivota pour lui faire face, les sourcils haussés dans l'attente. « - Tu as l'air très nerveux. Quel est le problème ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra alors qu'elle le regardait, ses yeux intelligents observant son visage. « - Eh bien, je… »

Un coup sec à la porte fut immédiatement suivit par l'entrée d'un gobelin ayant l'air très âgé avec des petites lunettes d'or et un gilet de brocart.

« - Puis-je vous voir un instant, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Désolé, Harry. » Dit-elle, se levant avec un sourire crispé et suivant le gobelin dans le couloir. « - J'en ai pour une minute. »

Harry hocha la tête alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Resté seul dans le bureau, il se demanda exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'allait sûrement pas dire « Oh, je vais bien, je voulais juste te dire que Draco et moi sommes ensemble et tu peux ainsi voir que ça devient assez rapidement sérieux. » ?

_« Elle t'a demandé, vieille branche. »_ Souligna une part de lui qui semblait parler avec la voix de Blaise.

_« Oui et elle est aussi au milieu de sa journée de travail. »_ Soutint l'autre partie qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione. _« Certes, tu peux penser à un meilleur moment. »_

Irrité, Harry chassa les voix et tenta plutôt de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il finirait par avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tout le monde avait été si patient, acceptatif et encourageant dans ce qui avait dû ressembler à de la folie… voire une crise de la quarantaine… depuis son retour de l'aperçu, qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment que ceci, était le point où la patience serait épuisée.

« Mais… » Fit une autre petite voix pleine de culpabilité résonna dans sa tête. « Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui… c'est tes amis, ta famille, ta propre chair et sang… comment pourrais-tu t'attendre qu'ils réagissent aux nouvelles qu'un autre évènement de ta vie vient un peu plus compliquer les choses ? Avec des fourches et des torches ? »

Angoissé, Harry regarda la plaque en bronze sur le devant du bureau. Ginny Potter, lut-il. Le souvenir d'une conversation ramena Harry dans la cuisine de Willoughby Drive, des tasses chaudes entre des doigts froids, un air hivernal et les hurlements du vent autour de la maison et les coups contre les fenêtres qui semblaient combler les lacunes de la conversation.

Ça lui semblait très lointain mais le point, se rappela-t-il, passant dans ses cheveux ses doigts qui étaient étranges sans leur bandage, le point est que Ginny n'est pas seulement un membre de sa famille, autant que ce qu'elle ressent ces derniers jours. Elle est la mère de ses enfants, elle est son ex-femme, par Merlin. la logique voudrait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire la bouleverserait mais cependant, elle avait été compréhensive jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'idée de Draco était… eh bien, c'était vraiment… une idée. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient… un peu différentes, elle devait savoir.

Harry exhala lentement et tenta de se tenir droit, comme un vieil homme de trente-sept ans qu'il savait qu'il devait être, dans le vague espoir que s'il le faisait assez souvent, un jour, ça deviendrait une réalité. Et aussi pour Ginny, qui avait besoin de savoir et qui avait besoin d'avoir confiance qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Il se fichait de ce que dirait les journaux, comment ils le diraient ou quand ils le diraient mais il préférait perdre d'autres doigts plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par eux d'abord.

Quand elle revint, elle posa les yeux sur lui et reprit sa place sur le bord du bureau, enroulant ses doigts froids autour de son poignet et le forçant à la regarder.

« - Harry… tu as l'air horrible. Allez, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il regarda le visage qu'il avait aimé pendant deux décennies, continuait d'aimer en fait, et aimerait toujours et il savait que toute tentative de subterfuge était inutile maintenant.

« - Je vais bien, vraiment… c'est juste que… » Harry soupira, la présence chaleureuse de Misu lui manquant soudainement et souhaitant n'avoir pas quitté le refuge de l'atelier. « - Draco et moi… nous sommes… Oh, putain, Gin, je déteste ça. Je suis désolé. »

Il se tut, se mordant fortement la lèvre et observant son visage pour se faire une idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y eut rien puis elle prit un profond souffle et hocha lentement la tête.

« - Vous êtes ensembles ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Un gros nœud dans la gorge, la réponse d'Harry fut à peine audible. « - Oui. »

« - Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle et l'absence d'accusation dans sa voix rendit Harry nauséeux.

« - Depuis le… euh… l'affaire Fitzwilliam. » Dit-il, levant automatiquement sa main blessée et baissant la voix. Elle était l'une des rares qui connaissait la vérité mais il doutait que ses collègues devaient être dans le secret.

Ginny ferma les yeux et émit un petit bruit étrange qui était à moitié un rire et à moitié un soupir. « - Je me demandais. Je sais que tu détestes entendre cela mais tu as une chose pour le sauvetage des gens, Harry. »

Harry rougit et regarda ses mains, faisant semblant d'inspecter la nouvelle peau luisante de ses deux doigts coupés. « - Ouais. Eh bien, il avait besoin d'aide et ce n'était pas ainsi, de toute façon. »

Elle rigola cette fois mais ça semblait douloureux. « - Je sais. C'était juste… je ne sais pas ce que je voulais faire. Tout cela est encore un peu étrange pour moi. » Admit-elle.

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry, se forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient ouverts maintenant et brillants de larmes.

« - Ne le sois pas. Je suis heureuse de te voir heureux, crois-le ou non. » Elle renifla, essuya ses yeux sur sa manche et secoua la tête, apparemment amusée par son propre affichage d'émotion. Elle le regarda, les yeux sérieux. « - S'il te plait, sois prudent Harry. »

« - Je promets que je serais aussi prudent que je sais faire. » Dit-il, voulant la faire sourire.

« - Je suppose que ça suffira. » Soupira-t-elle et le sourire était bancal mais il était là. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vraiment ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse dans le monde qui pourrait aider. « - Gin… »

« - Dis-moi. » Insista-t-elle, ses yeux larmoyants devenant sévères. « - Dis-moi ce qu'il possède qui signifie qu'il te mérite. »

Harry hésita mais il n'y avait pas de discussion possible avec cette expression et il le savait. « - Il me fascine. » Dit-il finalement, parce que c'était la vérité et ne pouvait pas penser qu'un mensonge la convaincrait.

Elle sourit tristement. « - Il l'a toujours fait. »

Gêné, il détourna le regard. Elle avait raison, bien sûr mais cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. « - C'est une personne différente maintenant, Gin. Nous le sommes tous. »

« - Je sais. J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant assez d'années pour réaliser qu'il a fini par comprendre comment être un humain. » Déclara-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Tu as toujours insisté sur le fait que tu ne travaillais pas avec lui. Tu travailles pour Gringotts et il… »

« - Je sais. » Interrompit-elle. « - J'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps que je cesse d'être mesquine envers lui. Ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi étions en compétition, enfin plus. »

Surpris, Harry la regarda fixement. « - Vous ne l'avez jamais été ! »

Ginny secoua la tête. « - Ca n'a pas d'importance, Harry. » Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et son bras vint tout naturellement l'entourer. Il appuya son visage contre le haut de son crâne, inhalant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux et soupirant doucement.

« - Tu es géniale. » Murmura-t-il et son rire contre son cou fut amer.

« - Ne l'oublie pas. » Soupira-t-elle.

Harry ne dit rien, la tenant contre lui et observant quelques fissures qui se trouvaient sur l'un des murs de son bureau. Il soupira et elle soupira, les gobelins s'activant dans les couloirs et tout était paisible.

Finalement, cependant, il devait demander. La question sortit d'elle-même de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse penser à la dire.

« - Que vais-je dire aux enfants ? »

Le soupir de Ginny était chaud contre sa peau. Apparemment confortablement installée, elle resta là où elle était pour répondre.

« - La vérité. Papa a un nouveau petit-ami. »

Harry grogna. « - Merci, je vais utiliser les mots exacts. »

Ginny se redressa, prenant un moment pour libérer ses cheveux de l'un des boutons de la chemise d'Harry. « - Tout ira bien. James s'en fichera, Al sera ravi et Lily… Lily le prendra bien. Arrête de paniquer. »

« - Je ne panique pas. » Protesta Harry mais Ginny le regarda juste, apparemment pas convaincue et sauta au bas du bureau. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour s'asseoir, elle le poussa sur ses pieds.

« - Tu dois me laisser tranquille maintenant. » Conseilla-t-elle, reprenant sa plume. « - J'ai du travail à faire et je ne peux pas rester travailler tard parce que je dois dîner avec George. »

Harry hocha la tête, la regardant se plonger dans son dossier et profitant de la montée d'amour pour elle qui l'enveloppa brièvement mais chaleureusement. « - Okay. Je te verrai ce week-end. » Dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. « - Et quand tu verras George, dis-lui d'entrer en contact avec moi, je pense que j'ai peut-être rencontré la femme de ses rêves. »

* * *

Le samedi matin était lumineux et clair avec juste un soupçon de brise… parfait pour le Quidditch, pensa Harry alors que Draco et lui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au sommet de leur gradin habituel. Du moins, il pensait qu'il pensait seulement cela.

« - Si tu me le dis encore une fois, je vais t'étrangler avec ta propre écharpe. » Marmonna Draco, allant s'accouder à l'avant du gradin et perdant son regard sur le terrain vide.

Harry observa l'arrière de sa tête et baissa les yeux vers l'écharpe en question, essayant de l'éloigner de son cou. Ce n'était certainement le temps pour une écharpe, même dans cette partie du pays mais le match était Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, il pensait qu'il devait montrer son soutien. James jouait et ensuite… eh bien, il valait probablement mieux ne pas penser à après pour le moment. Chassant la pensée de son esprit, il rejoignit Draco à la balustrade et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux en attendant que les joueurs arrivent.

« - Est-ce que Frances joue aujourd'hui ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Je l'espère bien. Je l'aurais entendu si elle s'était blessée. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Draco, plissant le nez pendant que Draco regardait au loin. Pour autant qu'il puisse voir, la jeune Mullender était la seule réelle menace pour l'équipe Gryffondor et… oh oui, elle était là, avançant à grande enjambée sur le terrain, les cheveux noirs et la robe jaune canari étincelants au soleil.

« - Elle est là. » Déclara Draco, la désignant alors qu'elle prenait l'air et effectuait quelques descentes et tourbillons pour la foule. « - Au sommet de sa forme aussi d'après ce que je vois. »

« - Notre Attrapeur est très bon aussi, tu sais. » Souligna Harry.

« - Il est indécis. » Répliqua Draco avec un niveau impressionnant de dédain.

« - Tu as bon dos de dire cela. » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, pas sûr si oui ou non il voulait que Draco l'entende.

Naturellement, Draco le fit. « - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux gris plissés.

Harry soupira. Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco, appuyant les coudes derrières lui sur la barrière. « - Je parle de la conversation que tu as eu avec Ron… il y a cinq jours ? Celle où il a exprimé un vif intérêt pour tes dossiers de malheur et destruction… »

« - Je ne les ai jamais appelé comme ça. » Souligna Draco.

Harry roula des yeux mais ne put pas réprimer un sourire. « - Idiot. Le point est qu'il t'a dit et j'étais là, alors pas la peine de le nier, qu'il serait intéressé par une collaboration avec toi aussi longtemps que tu promets de ne pas aller te jeter de nouveau dans le danger. »

« - Du moins, pas sans le dire à quelqu'un d'abord. » Ajouta Draco, comme si cette partie était d'une importance vitale.

« - Exactement. Alors tu écoutais. »

« - Oui. Je n'ai pas pris ma décision. » Au regard d'Harry, il poursuivit en fronçant les sourcils : « - Cela ne me rend pas indécis. Ce me rend… réfléchis. »

« - Notre Attrapeur est très réfléchis. » Déclara Harry, se retournant pour regarder les joueurs annoncés.

Draco grogna. « - Il n'y a rien de mal à réfléchir un moment à quelque chose. Surtout une chose aussi importante que d'accepter de devenir consultant pour le Département des Aurors. »

Alors que le nom de James était annoncé, Harry applaudit follement. « - C'est drôle, parce que je pensais t'avoir entendu dire que le ministère était plein d'idiots auto-suffisant et que tu ne travaillerais pas pour eux avant un million d'années. »

Draco haussa les épaules en minaudant. « - Eh bien, bien sûr, tout à fait, mais tout de même, c'est important de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée. »

Harry sourit, posant son bras contre celui de Draco et tournant pleinement son attention vers le ciel alors que le coup de sifflet retentait et que les quatorze joueurs s'envolaient. Il savait que Draco se réjouissait de l'offre, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment une carrière dans le journalisme, c'était certainement un pas dans la bonne direction mais seulement s'il voulait le faire.

Le match fut court et, pour tous les joueurs de Gryffondor, décevant. Frances attrapa le vif facilement après vingt minutes et seulement quatre buts étaient marqués. James avait réussi a placer quelques bons coups et avait presque fait tomber l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle de son balai mais il avait quand même l'air abattu quand résonna le coup de sifflet final et Harry eut de la peine pour lui. il se demanda si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour avoir une conversation avec son fils mais il savait aussi qu'il était préférable d'en finir rapidement et James n'avait pas besoin d'avoir deux journées parfaitement ruinées.

« - Cela est très optimiste, Harry. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

« - Parles-tu à toi-même ? » Demanda Draco, souriant toujours triomphalement sur 'sa' victoire.

« - Yep. »

Draco haussa les épaules et continua à se pencher sur la barrière. Harry le regarda, admirant les courbes gracieuses et les cheveux doucement balayés par le vent et par Merlin, ce pantalon lui allait vraiment bien.

« - Salut papa. » Fit sombrement James, tirant le manche de son balai vers le haut et planant devant eux. « - Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. »

« - Bonjour. » Répondit Draco avec incertitude, maintenant parfaitement droit.

« - Eh bien, ce fut un désastre. » Soupira James. Ses cheveux, Harry était intéressé de le voir, avaient été arrangés. Ils étaient encore plus courts que d'habitude mais les colorations ratées avaient été recouverte par une teinture noire et il ressemblait davantage à lui-même de nouveau.

« - Non, ça ne l'était pas. » Assura Harry. « - Vous n'avez pas gagné… c'est vrai… mais je t'ai regardé et tu as vraiment joué un bon match. »

James continuait de froncer les sourcils mais il y avait presque une note d'espoir dans sa voix quand il dit : « - Ouais. Je suppose que oui. On ne peut pas gagner la coupe maintenant mais nous pouvons arriver deuxième alors… »

Harry sourit. « - Eh bien, exactement. »

« - C'est votre Attrapeur le problème. » Intervint Draco.

James le regarda, étonné. « - Excusez-moi ? »

« - Votre Attrapeur. Il ne sait jamais vraiment où aller. La meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire dans cette situation aurait été de suivre Mullender partout. Cette fille a les yeux d'un faucon et il n'allait certainement pas la battre en flottant stupidement autour d'un but et puis un autre. »

Déconcerté, James regarda Draco puis Harry, qui haussa les épaules et dit : « - Tu devrais l'écouter. C'était un bon Attrapeur aussi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « - Je n'étais pas le meilleur. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris depuis. »

« - Euh… bien. Eh bien, merci, Monsieur Malfoy… je dois y aller… » James tourna son balai vers le terrain.

« - Attends. » Rappela Harry. « - Peux-tu trouver Al et revenir tous les deux ici ? Je veux vous parler. »

James hocha la tête et descendit à toute vitesse, sa robe rouge gonflée derrière lui.

« - Est-ce que tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Il est temps. »

« - Dans un gradin de Quidditch ? » Demanda Draco, sonnant vaguement scandalisé.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - As-tu une meilleure idée ? »

« - Est-ce important si c'est le cas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas parce que des bruits de pas dans les escaliers annonçaient l'arrivée de James, qui était accompagné non seulement par Al, mais aussi par Rose et Scorpius.

Draco blanchit mais quand Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« - Ils ne voulaient pas écouter. » Soupira James. « - Apparemment, tous les trois ne peuvent pas aller nulle part sans l'autre. »

Harry sourit à la remarque, sachant très bien que Ron et Hermione auraient refusé de le laisser aller seul au-devant d'un malheur potentiel aussi. « - Tout va bien, ils ont probablement besoin d'entendre cela aussi. »

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda Al et Rose haleta et attrapa son bras.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda James.

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais un jour, quelqu'un mourra et tout le monde dira : 'comment le sais-tu, Al ?'. » Répondit-il, triomphalement. À côté de lui, Scorpius parvint à avoir l'air amusé et exaspéré à la fois.

« - Bon, d'accord. » Intervint Harry avant que James puisse poser une autre question. « - Personne n'est mort. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que… euh, nous voulons que vous sachiez que Monsieur Malfoy et moi sommes… avant que vous lisiez quoi que ce soit dans les journaux, parce que vous savez comment ils sont, nous avons pensé qu'il fallait vous prévenir que nous sommes… ensemble. » Termina-t-il, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à son discours explicatif de la veille au soir.

« - Papa. » Dit Scorpius, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu sur le gradin. Il regarda son père avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. « - Tu es avec Monsieur Potter ? Comme… Monsieur Potter et toi êtes des petits-amis ? »

Harry n'osa pas regarder Draco et il n'était certainement pas assez près pour le toucher mais la déconfiture roulait hors de lui et frappait Harry avec de brûlantes vagues. Il se sentait mal pour Draco, vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas penser à une façon de faire qui aurait été moins embarrassante… aussi loin qu'il était en mesure de le dire, l'humiliation était normale quand il s'agissait de parents et d'enfants et de relations.

« - Si tu veux le dire de cette façon, oui. » Répondit lentement Draco.

« - Je te l'avais dit. » Dit Scorpius, se tournant vers Rose avec un drôle de petit sourire.

« - Je te croyais ! » Répliqua Rose, indignée. « - Voilà pourquoi nous avons envoyé la lettre ! »

Harry savait exactement de quelle lettre elle parlait et le souvenir de celle-ci provoqua une rougeur chez lui. Sais-tu que Monsieur Potter est gay ?

« - Oh, oui. » Concéda Scorpius. « - Désolé, Rose. »

« - Attendez. » Dit finalement Al. « - Est-ce que ça fait de Scorp et moi des frères ? »

« - Vous serez demi-frères s'ils se marient. » Déclara Rose.

« - Personne ne va se marier. » Souligna Harry, remarquant la note de faible désespoir dans sa voix. Draco, apparemment, l'entendit aussi parce qu'un petit grognement résonna quelque part à droite d'Harry.

« - Allez-vous vivre dans le pêché alors ? » Demanda Al, les yeux pétillants de joie. « - C'est ainsi que notre professeur d'Étude des Moldus a dit qu'ils l'appelaient, tu sais, quand vous n'êtes pas mariés mais que vous avez… »

« - Stop. » Interrompit James et il regarda Harry avec un air horrifié. « - Par Merlin, papa. Je ne veux jamais entendre la fin de cette phrase, c'est clair ? »

« - Promis. » Dit Harry, avec une voix solennelle. James avait eu une matinée difficile.

« - Je préfère ne pas penser à ta vie sexuelle. » Marmonna James, croisant les bras.

« - Personne ne te force. » Dit Harry légèrement.

L'expression de James s'assombrit. « - Pas tant qu'ils ne le sont pas. »

« - Je le suis un peu. » Déclara Al. « - Désolé, James. »

James grogna et tourna les yeux vers le terrain de Quidditch, boudant apparemment. Harry soupira et se tourna vers les autres, qui semblaient beaucoup plus réceptifs aux nouvelles.

« - Est-ce que grand-mère sait ? » Demanda Scorpius. Il avait l'air terriblement inquiet pour un enfant de onze ans et se détendit seulement quand Draco lui assura que oui, sa grand-mère le savait et qu'elle l'acceptait parfaitement.

« - C'est drôle, non… » Dit Rose à ses deux meilleurs amis. « - Vous vous rappelez quand Alana Smith de Troisième Année a dit que ton père et son père étaient… tu sais… c'était il y a des siècles mais elle avait raison, non ? »

Al grimaça. « - Ouais, mais elle est horrible. Elle le disait juste pour être intéressante. Ne lui dis pas qu'elle avait raison, Rose. »

« - Je ne le ferais pas. » Répondit vaillamment Rose. « - Je ne le dirais à personne. »

« - Ce serait apprécié pour le moment, Miss Weasley. » Dit gravement Draco.

Rose hocha la tête avec impatience. « - Je ne le dirais pas à qui que ce soit, je le promets. »

« - Et je ne le ferais pas, papa. » Dit Scorpius, levant son menton pointu Malfoyen avec une immense dignité.

« - Ni moi. » Déclara Al. « - Sauf Lily ! Est-ce que Lily sait ? »

« - Pas encore. » Dit Harry. « - Je sais que vous aimez vous tenir mutuellement au courant mais pourrais-tu te retenir d'envoyer un hibou à Lily jusqu'à demain ? Je voudrais lui annoncer moi-même. »

« - Okay, papa. » Al imita le zip d'une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche, serrant les lèvres et feintant d'être coincé, insistant sur le fait que Rose devait les lui décompresser avec ses doigts pour pouvoir parler à nouveau. « - Je jure solennellement. »

« - Super. » Dit Harry, regardant avec amusement les trois amis se mettre à rire. Il se tourna vers la silhouette boudeuse accoudée à la barrière. « - Qu'en penses-tu James ? »

James poussa un lourd soupir puis se tourna pour faire face à Harry. « - Non, je ne le dirais pas à Lily, okay ? »

« - Merci. »

« - Écoute, papa, je me fiche d'avec qui tu couches, vraiment. Mais les gens parlent de Monsieur Malfoy et toi et ils sont déjà en train de me poser des questions… tu imagines comment ça sera quand tout cela apparaitra sur la Gazette ? Je veux dire… vraiment… de penser à la vie amoureuse de mon père ? Avec maman et toi, j'essayais de ne pas penser à cela mais maintenant… je vais être obligé de considérer l'idée de mon père sans vêtements. » James se dressa de toute sa hauteur et fronça les sourcils. « - Je souhaite que tu es assez d'argent pour mes factures de thérapie. »

Pris au dépourvu, Harry cligna des yeux et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Le problème, c'est qu'avec James c'était impossible de dire à quel point il était sérieux et ce qu'il ressentait sur un sujet à un moment donné. Il oscillait entre drame et indifférence avec une telle facilité qu'Harry avait rarement des indices sur comment réagir. Dans ce cas, il pouvait comprendre la frustration de James mais en même temps, plutôt inutilement, il voulait rire. Ça ne l'aidait pas qu'Al, Rose et Scorpius soient silencieux et immobiles, les yeux braqués sur James avec perplexité. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« - Okay, James, je suis désolé que tu sois traumatisé par l'idée de tes parents nus mais tu sais quoi ? Je trouve cela très sain. Je pense que tout ira bien. Si cela peut t'aider, pourquoi n'imagines-tu pas Draco et moi… buvant du thé… et jouant aux échecs… parce que nous sommes des personnes âgées… »

« - Parles pour toi. » Marmonna utilement Draco.

« - Et comme pour le reste. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais à lire quelque chose sur moi dans le journal… c'est une situation ridicule mais il n'y a pas beaucoup que je peux faire à ce sujet. Tu peux arrêter de lire la Gazette si tu veux, mais cela n'empêchera pas les autres de le faire donc… ignore-les juste. Ce ne sont que des conneries, James, tu le sais. Ce qui est réel c'est ce que je te dis maintenant. Je t'aime… je vous aime tous… et cela ne va pas changer parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre mère. »

« - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait que je vais essayer d'être un autre parent pour toi, James. » Déclara doucement Draco après quelques secondes de quasi-silence. Personne ne parla dans la tribune et le sifflement des balais des joueurs encore dans les airs et les craquements des planchers alors que la masse d'élève partait, résonnaient très fortement dans les oreilles d'Harry.

« - Bien. J'en ai pas besoin. »

« - James, ne sois pas impoli. » Dit Al tranquillement.

« - La ferme. » Répliqua James. « - Tu ne comprends pas à quel point cela est bizarre. »

« - Il n'est pas stupide. » Dit Rose, levant les yeux vers lui.

« - Et ce n'est pas bizarre. » Continua Al, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

« - Je ne pense pas que c'est bizarre aussi. » Déclara Scorpius impérieusement. « - Je pense que c'est très bien. »

James roula des yeux. « - Papa, Monsieur Malfoy, j'y vais maintenant. Je suis déjà en retard pour le compte-rendu du match avec l'équipe. » Il se tourna et disparu hors de vue. Tout le monde resta immobile, écoutant ses pas rapides alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et personne ne semblait vouloir dire un mot.

Tranquillement, Scorpius s'écarta de Rose et Al et vint enrouler ses bras autour de son père dans une étreinte serrée. Il tendit alors sa main à Harry et la secoua fermement.

« - Scorp, tu es si chic. » Murmura Al. Scorpius lui lança un regard à son visage impressionné puis éclata de rire d'une manière pas chic. Après une minute ou deux, même Draco sourit et avec la tension brisée, Harry sentit l'enchevêtrement de panique commençait à disparaitre.

« - Vous connaissez cette fille, Alana Smith ? »

« - La fille de Zacharias Smith ? » Marmonna Harry à Draco et il hocha la tête en grimaçant.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il avec elle, Al ? »

« - Elle a dit beaucoup de choses méchantes sur toi. » Répondit Al tranquillement. « - Et aussi à propos de Monsieur Malfoy. »

« - Elle est horrible. » Fit Rose en plissant le nez.

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Al. « - Quand elle a dit… elle a dit… »

« - Elle a dit quelques vraiment, vraiment de mauvaises choses sur vous deux mais ça n'a pas d'importance. » Intervint Scorpius, échangeant un regard avec Al.

« - Ouais. Quand elle a fait ça, James s'est battu avec elle… »

« - Nous étions là. » Fit Rose. « - C'était à l'extérieur du cours de Potions. »

« - Et il lui a lancé un sort qui a fait sortir de la boue de sa bouche et il a eu une retenue de deux semaines parce qu'il n'a pas voulu dire à McGonagall pourquoi il a fait ça. » Termina Al.

« - C'était dégoûtant. » Dit Scorpius, apparemment déchiré entre l'admiration et la répulsion.

« - Quand était-ce ? » Demanda Harry, pas que cela importait. De la fierté et de l'exaspération se disputait la place et il se demandait pourquoi James ne pouvait jamais exprimer ses sentiments d'une manière plus directe mais il supposait que c'était ainsi qu'il était et qu'il ne le changerait pas, même s'il le pouvait et même si ça serait beaucoup plus facile ainsi.

« - Il y a environ deux semaines. » Répondit Rose. « - Je ne pense pas que c'était la première fois, juste la première fois où il se faisait prendre. »

« - Ne lui dit pas qu'on te l'a dit, il va être furieux. » Dit Al en grimaçant.

« - Je ne dirais rien. » Assura Harry à son fils, le prenant dans une rude étreinte et ébouriffant ses cheveux. « - Merci. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Marmonna Al contre sa chemise mais Harry ne répondit pas.

* * *

Retombant dans son système 'essayé et testé' de plonger à l'eau sans réfléchir, Harry parla à Lily après le dîner ce soir-là. Encouragé par son succès avec Al, Rose et Scorpius, et en même temps prudent après la bouderie et la rodomontade de James, c'est avec une bonne dose d'incertitude qu'il aborda le sujet, attendant que Lily ait mangé autant de saucisses, biscuit et pomme de terre qu'elle le pouvait, portant son pyjama et installée dans le canapé avec Frank sur ses genoux, Misu sur le dos de Frank et son poisson en peluche étroitement serré contre sa poitrine.

Harry était assis en face d'elle. Tenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, il lui dit tout et quand il eut terminé, il attendit. Et attendit. Lily le regarda en silence, l'expression indéchiffrable. Et puis, tout à fait inexplicable, elle se mit à rire.

Perplexe, Harry la regarda. Du moins, il le fit jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande ce qui était si drôle.

« - Quoi ? »

Lily baissa la tête et appuya son visage contre la fourrure de Frank, continuant à rire. « - Oh, papa. » Dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

« - Quoi ? » Répéta Harry, déterminé à ne pas être offensé. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Lily le regarda, le visage rougit et les épaules secouées. « - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Mais tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« - Bien sûr, papa… je pense que je suis juste un peu soulagée. » Admit-elle, essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

« - A quel propos ? »

Lily plissa son nez plein de taches de rousseur. « - C'est juste… tes placards. »

« - Qu'en est-il de mes placards ? » Demanda Harry, plus confus que jamais.

« - N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Tous tes placards de cuisine où se trouve les herbes et les épices et autres paquet, tout cela a été… en quelque sorte organisé. Tout est rangé de la même façon et parfaitement aligné… tous les paquets d'un côté et les bocaux de l'autre… non ? » Lily regarda fixement, apparemment surprise par son ignorance.

« - Euh… non, pas vraiment. » Avoua-t-il, soufflant sur son chocolat chaud et dégustant lentement. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais il savait exactement qui était à l'origine de l'organisation de ses placards de cuisine. « - Et pourquoi étais-tu inquiète à ce sujet, Lil ? »

« - Tu n'as jamais bien rangé. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « - Je pensais que tu étais… devenu un peu bizarre. Madame Harbottle dit que cela peut arriver à des gens quand ils vieillissent. »

Harry grogna. Il savait pertinemment que Madame Harbottle était beaucoup plus âgée que lui alors elle pouvait aller se faire foutre.

« - Je te promets que je ne suis pas plus bizarre que je ne l'étais avant. » Dit-il gravement.

Lily sourit. « - Je sais. C'est juste Monsieur Malfoy qui a rangé tes affaires. »

« - C'est certainement vrai. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Ta mère est également au courant. C'est correct si tu veux lui parler de ce sujet. »

« - Je pourrais. » Dit Lily de manière pensive alors qu'elle posait son menton sur son poisson et observait Harry. « - N'était-elle pas bouleversée ? »

« - Elle va bien. » Lui assura Harry. « - Elle est forte. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Lily puis elle ajouta avec désinvolture : « - Elle a déjeuné avec ce Blaise Zabini deux fois maintenant. »

« - C'est vrai ? » Murmura Harry, souriant à lui-même.

Il n'avait pas hâte de ramener Lily demain mais quand il le ferait, il en profiterait pour avoir une conversation avec sa mère.

* * *

« - Alors… Lily m'a dit que tu avais vu plusieurs fois Blaise Zabini. » Déclara Harry, acceptant une tasse fumante de Ginny et grimaçant.

Ils regardèrent automatiquement vers le plafond alors que Lily s'agitait dans sa chambre, en train de préparer ses affaires scolaires pour le lendemain puis les yeux de Ginny revinrent sur lui et elle s'assit sur une chaise, une expression neutre fermement en place.

« - Oh, ce n'est pas comme ça. Crois-moi, voilà la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie en ce moment. »

« - Vraiment ? Sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Insista Harry, grimaçant d'un air coupable.

« - Non, Harry. » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux avec bonhomie. « - Juste parce que tu as ressenti le besoin de sauter dans une relation… »

« - Hey ! » Protesta Harry. « - Je ne saute pas. »

« - Tu n'as pas laissé l'herbe pousser sous tes pieds non plus. » Souligna-t-elle mais ses yeux étaient chaleureux.

« - Je suppose que non. » Admit-il. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qui était arrivé et il ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer, de sorte qu'il pouvait bien convenir. « - Je suis désolé. »

« - Plus d'excuses, par Merlin ! » Ginny posa ses coudes sur la table et lui accorda un sourire presque regrettable. « - Je dirais, cependant… que Blaise est un gars vraiment décent quand on arrive à le connaître. »

Le sourire d'Harry ne portait aucune trace de regret. « - Je sais. »

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Ginny lui prit sa tasse des mains et lui dit de foutre le camp de la maison et, sur une impulsion, Harry décida de faire une promenade dans le village avant de transplaner à Londres et appeler Draco. la nuit sentit l'excitation, en quelque sorte, comme si les arbres et le vent et l'odeur de l'été approchant conspiraient pour le tirer sur le chemin, devant les maisons et au-delà.

Le bar était en effervescence, le bruit dérivant à travers les fenêtres ouvertes et la porte et les vitres étaient éclairées de l'intérieur par des bougies, attirant Harry. Il était au bar avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait et Eddie, le barman, hocha la tête poliment.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Harry regarda les diverses boissons. « - Je vais prendre un… » Il fit une pause, apercevant quelque chose de très familier. « - Désolé, je reviens dans une minute. »

Il n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Boris dans un coin, ses pieds bottés posé sur la table. La nuit était chaude et le feu était éteint mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait mais de toute façon, ça semblait approprié, en quelque sorte, qu'ils soient tous les deux ici, à l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il et Boris sursauta. « - Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Les yeux laiteux se levèrent vers lui et un sourire apparut dans sa barbe. « - Une goutte de Gin ne serait pas de refus, mon garçon. »

« - Vous avez raison. » Harry retourna au bar, échangent des salutations amicales avec la vieille Madame Roth, qui était perchée sur son tabouret habituel. Il commanda un verre de Gin pour Boris et une pinte de bière locale pour lui-même, ayant décidé il y a quelques temps que l'alcool fort n'était pas l'ami de son esprit. « - Voilà. » Dit-il, poussant le verre dans les mains noueuses de Boris et s'asseyant en face de lui.

« - C'est gentil de ta part, mon garçon. » Grogna Boris, louchant sur l'horloge. « - Je pense que j'ai encore quelques minutes avant de devoir y aller. Il y a un nouveau client, tu vois. » Dit-il dans un murmure conspirateur.

« - Ici ? » Demanda Harry, regardant autour de lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage baigné dans la douce soirée de mai. « - Certes, ça va être difficile de faire semblant de tomber quand il n'y a pas de glace au sol. »

Boris rigola. « - J'ai d'autres moyens pour attirer l'intérêt d'un client, tu sais. En fait, je tiens à offrir une approche spécialisée… différente pour chaque individu, pour ainsi dire. »

« - Spécialisée ? » Répéta faiblement Harry.

Boris avala sa boisson. Harry grimaça. « - Oui, jeune homme. En fait, d'après mon dernier rapport d'évaluation, c'est un de mes points forts en tant qu'opérateur. »

« - Et vous pensiez que jouer la demoiselle en détresse fonctionnerait sur moi ? » Demanda Harry, offensé.

Boris sourit lentement, affichant toutes ses dents en or. « - Ça a marché, non ? »

Harry sirota sa boisson, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas nier le fait. « - Comment savez-vous que ça marcherait ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité par l'idée qu'il était si facile à lire, à comprendre, même pour quelqu'un qui ne lui avait, à l'époque, jamais parlé.

« - Ah, ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon garçon. J'ai fait des recherches, voilà tout. Je t'ai observé pendant un bon moment avant de décider que le moment était venu de t'aborder… c'est ce que nous faisons avec tous nos CM. » Expliqua Boris, comme si tout devait être assez évident.

Cependant, Harry était perdu et ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'admettre. « - Qu'est-ce qu'un CM ? »

« - Un Cas Méritant. » Dit Boris, regardant Harry par-dessus son verre avec ses yeux opalescents. « - L'organisation, si tu préfères, laisse seulement entrevoir des aperçus… offrant ainsi une seconde chance… à ceux qu'ils estiment le mériter. »

Prenant la portée de tout cela, Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier en bois de sa chaise et laissa cela l'envahir. Il avait été retenu et choisi parce qu'une certaine… entité, quelque part, avait décidé qu'il le méritait. L'idée n'était pas agréable et elle tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, se demandant si sa seconde chance aurait dû aller à quelqu'un d'autre et si ça avait été le cas, énumérant mentalement toutes les choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Une carrière épanouissante. Un métier. L'amitié de Ginny. Une relation étroite avec ses enfants. Draco.

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de correspondre à cette description. » Dit-il finalement.

« - J'ai aidé beaucoup de gars au fil des ans et aucun d'eux n'a jamais pensé qu'ils étaient méritants. » Déclara Boris, son ciré craquant alors qu'il bougeait sur sa chaise. « - En toute honnêteté, jeune homme, je ne peux pas dire que l'un d'eux était plus méritant que toi. »

« - Oh. » Fit Harry, perdant ses mots. D'un accord tacite mutuel, Boris et lui se concentrèrent sur leurs boissons dans un silence plutôt confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit frappé par un détail inutile. « - N'avez-vous jamais aidé des femmes ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - Vous avez dit… que vous avez aidé beaucoup de gars au fil des ans. Et les femmes ? »

Boris hocha la tête, comprenant. « - Pas moi personnellement, jeune homme. Nous avons d'autres personnes plus qualifiées pour faire face à la chose avec les femmes. » Dit-il, parlant comme si les mots avaient une certaine signification mystique.

« - Eh bien, c'est… bien. » Dit Harry, vidant son verre et se demandant, les bras croisés, ce qu'était cette 'chose avec les femmes'.

« - Cette dame par exemple. » Marmonna Boris, faisant un geste avec son verre et manquant d'asperger la chemise d'Harry de Gin. « - C'est une de mes collègue depuis beaucoup d'années. »

Harry regarda à travers le bar et faillit recracher sa bière. « - Madame Roth ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - C'est ça mais je l'appelle juste Camille, sauf si elle est fâche contre moi. »

Ayant peut-être entendu son prénom, la vieille dame se retourna sur son tabouret et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

Il sourit faiblement et elle sourit en retour. Il ne pensa pas avoir imaginé le regard un peu sévère qu'elle adressa à Boris alors qu'elle se détournait et reprenait sa conversation avec le barman.

Boris ne le manqua pas non plus. « - Il est temps pour moi de me remettre au travail. » Dit-il, avalant les dernières gouttes de son Gin et hochant la tête vers Harry. « - C'était un plaisir de te revoir, mon garçon. Un privilège, en fait. »

« - De même. » Dit Harry, surpris de voir une note d'affection pour le vieil homme se glisser dans sa voix. « - Je vous remercie. Je dois y aller, aussi. »

« - Retrouver ton Monsieur Malfoy. » Dit Boris sciemment. Il se mit sur ses pieds et Harry se leva aussi.

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry, posant son verre vide et serrant la main du vieil homme. « - Retrouver mon Monsieur Malfoy. »

* * *

_**(1)** Jeu de mot difficile voire même impossible à retranscrire en français. La faute qu'Al a fait est au niveau du mot 'Best' qui veut dire 'Meilleur', et 'Beast' qui veut dire 'Bête'. Ce qui donne World's Beast Mum au lieu de World's Best Mum_


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

_**Turn - **__Épilogue - _By Sara's Girl

* * *

**31 Décembre 2018**

Le soleil de midi était chaud sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, savourant la température de consommation idéale de sa tasse de thé et oubliant toutes les choses qu'il était censé faire.

Baignant dans la plénitude, il ferma les yeux et inhala la vapeur parfumée, l'odeur de cire d'abeille que Draco utilisait pour polir la table en chêne et la légère odeur des sandwichs au bacon disparus depuis longtemps. Au-dessus de lui, le vieux parquet craquait alors que Draco bougeait à l'étage, faisant des choses qu'Harry ne comprendrait jamais vraiment de contrôle, commande, marmonnant. Harry sourit.

Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance que Draco ne vivait pas _officiellement_ ici. La combinaison inévitable de la santé dégradée de Lucius Malfoy et la féroce loyauté familiale de Draco signifiait que les choses étaient un peu compliqué, pour le moins qu'on pouvait dire mais ils géraient à eux deux et c'était bien. C'était très bien. Il se rappelait fréquemment de la description penaude de Neville de ce 'stade drôle' d'une relation et était déchiré entre l'empathie et le rire, parce que vraiment, ça ne serait jamais aussi simple que cela. En vérité, il n'avait pas plus d'idée de ce qu'il faisait que Neville, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi maladroites qu'il l'avait craint, Draco et lui réussissaient… provisoirement et de temps en temps… à parler, une chose que Ginny et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment faite.

Harry avala son thé et soupira, ouvrant les yeux et regardant le sol carrelé où Misu sommeillait dans un coin à la lumière du soleil. Il avait appris, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que le maintien des sentiments était rarement une chose facile sur le long terme et Draco… eh bien, Draco était toujours Draco, encore un Malfoy et il n'avait jamais été comme un livre ouvert mais il avait aussi trente-huit ans, divorcé et père et comme il le disait 'trop vieux pour jouer à ces jeux idiots'. Il l'était aussi, pensa Harry. Ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Draco restait la plupart des nuits, se rendant au travail par la cheminée pas encore vraiment rénovée d'Harry et passait à intervalles réguliers au Manoir pour soulager sa mère et rattraper le temps en buvant du thé et savourant des petits gâteaux, un rituel régulier qui rendait Harry tranquillement envieux. Narcissa était restée stoïque et tout à fait gracieuse, apparemment ravie de la présence d'Harry dans la vie de son fils.

Peut-être que plus d'espoir avait jailli avec l'arrivée d'un jeune homme sympathique aux cheveux bouclés, nommé Hamish, qui était devenu un incontournable dans les appartements de Lucius durant ces derniers mois. Narcissa, hésitante au début, avait enfin commencé à profiter d'une certaine liberté, sachant que le secret de son mari ne serait pas divulgué au monde. Hamish, une publicité vivante pour la maison Poufsouffle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de tel, s'occupait des moments difficiles, confus et douloureux de Lucius et des crises avec une impassibilité décontractée.

**« - Il arrive. »** Déclara Misu, sa queue en verre cliquetant contre le sol alors qu'elle remuait.

Harry écouta pendant un moment, cherchant le craquement dans l'escalier. **« - Oui. »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco pénétrait dans la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry et levant les yeux au plafond.

« - Tu es encore là. »

Harry cligna des yeux, intrigué par son exaspération mais seulement durant une seconde ou deux, avant de se rappeler qu'il lui avait promis de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques temps, achetant les derniers préparatifs pour leur réveillon du Nouvel An. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Le thé et le soleil étaient très distrayants.

« - Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Dois-je y aller moi-même alors ? » Demanda Draco avec désinvolture, tapant légèrement ses doigts contre le comptoir.

« - Non, j'y vais. J'y vais maintenant. » Protesta Harry, posant sa tasse et se secouant de sa petite rêverie confortable. « - J'ai promis d'emmener les enfants. »

« - Je doute que tes enfants veulent être trainé dans les boutiques avec toi. » Répliqua Draco, ouvrant le placard et cherchant sa tasse de thé préférée.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - Ils ne seront en aucun cas trainé, quel genre de parent penses-tu que je suis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily veut venir chez Borteg. »

« - N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour elle pour développer un goût pour le whisky de qualité ? »

Harry soupira. « - Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour ça. » Marmonna-t-il, ramassant Misu au sol et nettoyant quelques saletés sur ses écailles. « - Elle le trouve drôle. »

**« - Toi aussi. » **Dit Misu, s'enroulant autour de son cou. **« - Je te trouve drôle. »**

Harry sourit. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas dire cela sous forme de compliment. « - Lily… est attirée par les personnes inhabituelles. »

« - Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille. » Continua Draco, l'ignorant et examinant un cube de sucre à la recherche d'imperfections. « - Elle doit tenir cela de toi. »

« - La ferme. » Murmura Harry, souriant chaleureusement maintenant. « - Il n'y a pas que Lily, de toute façon. Al veut aller à la boutique de George pour se procurer de nouvelles billes explosives et James veut jeter un œil aux balais… » Il se leva pour aller récupérer une autre bourse d'argent dans le tiroir désigné. Les balais n'étaient généralement pas bon marché, même quand ils étaient en vente. James méritait une récompense cependant, ses notes s'étaient considérablement améliorées au cours depuis un moment et il n'avait pas essayé de lancer un sort à Alana Smith non plus. C'était presque une honte, pensa secrètement Harry, mais elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis depuis que la nouvelle s'était répandue et il s'était avéré que personne n'avait été particulièrement bouleversé par la relation Potter-Malfoy et encore moins intéressé par ses propos malveillants ou opinions désobligeantes.

Sept bourses, toutes bien attachées. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que chacune contenait le même nombre de pièces en or. Harry mit les bourses dans sa poche et se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard, où de nombreuses bourses identiques étaient conservées en piles parfaites. Il en prit une et la rangea dans le tiroir, rétablissant le niveau de stock de Draco et, pensa-t-il avec un sourire affectueux, rétablissant l'équilibre du monde lui-même.

Les tiroirs et les placards de la cuisine n'avaient pas été, bien sûr, la limite de l'impact de Draco sur la maison d'Harry. Sa garde-robe avait été réorganisée selon la couleur, le style et le but et les objets dans les placards de sa salle de bain avaient été rangés via un système inexplicable qu'Harry avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre il y a quelques mois. Même les souris congelées de Misu étaient emballées et empilées en sept piles ordonnées à côtés des petits pois d'Harry et les glaçons dans le frigo. Il y avait une règle et une place pour presque tout, et même si c'était un contexte frappant avec la manière dont Harry vivait auparavant, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

« - Ca ne te rends pas dingue ? » Demandait souvent Ron, regardant Draco avec des sourcils froncés alors qu'il tapotait ses doigts en rythme ou réarrangeait les pots dans les placards.

La réponse d'Harry était toujours la même.

« - Non, c'est juste la façon dont ça doit être pour lui. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. »

« - Je me demande si j'ai commandé suffisamment de boissons. » Déclara Draco, enveloppant ses mains autour de sa tasse à rayures et s'installa à place baignée de lumière qu'Harry venait de quitter.

« - Je pense que tu as commandé assez pour neutralise tout le monde sur notre liste d'invités, si tu le veux vraiment. » Répondit Harry, fermant le tiroir et s'approchant pour embrasser le coin des lèvres de Draco, persistant jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un véritable sourire.

« - Peut-être que c'est le but. » Murmura-t-il, la voix douce et les yeux chaleureux.

Harry se pencha contre lui, respirant l'odeur d'agrumes familière de ses cheveux. Il soupira. « - Cela ne va pas m'aider à partir faire les achats. »

Draco le regarda un instant, l'expression déchirée puis le repoussa avec un index. « - Penses-y comme une motivation, alors. Pour améliorer ton efficacité. »

Harry grogna. « - Je serais ta motivation dans une minute. » Marmonna-t-il, toute tentative de logique s'échappant en voyant la promesse dans les yeux de Draco.

« - Ce n'est absolument pas… » Commença Draco mais Harry avait déjà disparu.

* * *

« - Papa, tu es en retard. »

Harry sourit à son fils, qui coiffait actuellement ses cheveux dans un mélange des modes des années 90 et des années 50, en plus de petites rayures vertes. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'insecte exotique mais Harry préférait garder cela pour lui.

« - Je suis désolé. J'ai été retenu. » Dit-il à la place.

« - Tout va bien, papa, nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps. » Dit Lily en jetant un regard de reproche à son frère.

Harry hocha la tête, relevant le col de son manteau contre l'air froid. « - Bien. Où est Al ? »

« - Là-bas avec Rose et Scorpius. » James fit un geste négligent en direction de Fleury et Bott, où Harry pouvait entrapercevoir les cheveux bouclés de Rose et le blond reconnaissable de Scorpius parmi la foule de clients à la recherche de bonnes affaires.

« - Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de demander ? » Marmonna Harry, surtout pour lui-même. S'il était honnête, il n'arrêtait de mettre en doute l'endroit où étaient Rose et Scorpius mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait la trace de ses enfants par extension et certainement pas la dernière. « - Bien, allons-y, tout le monde. » Déclara-t-il dès qu'Al et ses deux meilleurs amis sortirent de la boutique, ricanant à une plaisanterie secrète.

« - Papa ! » S'exclama Al, bondissant vers Harry et l'étreignant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines plutôt que deux jours. Harry retourna l'étreinte, déterminé à profiter de l'affection de son fils avant qu'il ne devienne un adolescent maladroit préférant mourir plutôt que serrer son père devant ses amis. « - Tu devrais voir le livre que nous avons vu. Rose, Scorp et moi avons utilisé notre argent de Noel ensemble pour l'obtenir. »

« - Al, tu es un individu très triste. » Répliqua James, le ton si lourd de dédain qu'Harry arriva à peine à cacher son rire.

« - Il n'y a rien de triste dans les livres. » Répliqua vaillamment Lily et Rose, qui serrait le sac contre sa poitrine, sourit à sa cousine. « - S'il te plait puis-je le voir ? »

Al, Rose et Scorpius échangèrent des regards et puis Rose hocha la tête, sortant un vaste volume dont le tranchant des pages étaient argentés et un titre imposant proclamant : _« Guide Bavboules de Gobstones : Théorie, Stratégie et Histoire – tout ce que vous devez JAMAIS savoir »._

« - Très impressionnant. » Dit Harry.

Scorpius rougit. « - C'est un livre écrit par Esther Carver-Guppick. Elle a remporté le Championnat du Monde de Bavboules cinq fois. » Déclara-t-il avec anxiété, ses yeux exhortant Harry à convenir que c'était une chose très importante.

« - Vous allez arriver au sommet de la ligue en peu de temps. » Déclara sérieusement Harry et les trois visages s'égayèrent incroyablement.

« - Entre cela et les nouvelles combinaisons que nous avons fait pour Noel, je pense que nous avons une bonne chance. » Acquiesça Rose, regardant attentivement Lily qui caressait la couverture en relief avec ses doigts.

Harry sourit, réchauffé par leur enthousiasme. Pour autant qu'il sache, ils faisaient encore parti du Club d'Échecs, du Club d'Astronomie et du Club de Sorts mais les Bavboules étaient devenues leur obsession. C'était Al qui l'avait convaincu d'essayer d'en fabriquer lui-même.

« - C'est juste comme des billes, papa. » Avait-il souligné. « - Je parie que ce n'est pas si difficile de mettre les sorts et le liquide à l'intérieur. »

Il s'était avéré qu'Al… comme d'habitude… avait été un peu optimiste, mais après plusieurs semaines de recherches, de tests et d'accidents qui avait causé à Harry une odeur putride et de dormir seul pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Draco trouve un sort efficace de désodorisation, Harry avait trouvé. Malgré un début chaotique, il apprécia rapidement de créer des Bavboules de style inhabituel entre la création d'objets plus grands et cela était rapidement devenu un élément populaire du Purple Fish. Pour leur malheur, les trois petites fripouilles étaient maintenant les fiers propriétaires de set unique de billes… dans les tons de vert pour Al, rose fumé pour Rose et gris marbré pour Scorpius.

Maintenant, ils étaient prêts à prendre d'assaut le Club de Bavboule de Poudlard pour de bon. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que la domination du monde n'était peut-être pas loin.

« - Il suffit de penser… » Déclara Lily en passant son bras autour de celui d'Harry et le tirant dans la rue à la suite des autres. « - … qu'un jour de plus et je serais en mesure de dire que j'irais à Poudlard _cette_ année. »

« - Ce n'est pas aussi bien que tu le pense, Lil. » Dit Al, se retournant pour regarder sa sœur. « - Ils vont te donner beaucoup de devoirs. »

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda Lily, choquée. Elle se figea, faisant trébucher légèrement Harry. Il lança un regard exaspéré à Al, qui sourit.

« - Non, c'est génial. Tu vas adorer. »

Les yeux de Lily s'emplirent de soulagement et elle donna un petit coup de pied dans la cheville de son frère, le sourire fermement en place.

« - Al, tu es nul. » Murmura Rose, cachant un sourire derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

« - Il dit vrai à propos des devoirs, cependant. » Déclara James, tournant ses yeux vers son reflet dans la vitrine d'Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou.

« - Je m'en fiche. » Déclara Lily, resserrant ses doigts autour du bras d'Harry. « - Je veux tout apprendre ! »

« - Tout ? » Répéta Harry, amusé.

« - Oui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je veux faire quand je serais grande, il est donc préférable de tout apprendre au cas où. »

James grogna et Al leva les bras vers Lily, montrant toutes ses dents. « - Je vais travailler avec les dragons comme Oncle Charlie. » Dit-il et Lily rigola. « - Rar ! » Ajouta-t-il, faisant semblant de souffler la fumée par ses narines.

« - Je pense que tu déstabiliseras probablement les dragons si tu fais comme ça. » Déclara Scorpius, ses yeux pâles brillant d'amusement alors qu'il regardait son ami. Al lui tira la langue. « - Je n'ai pas encore décidé non plus, Lily. » Ajouta-t-il, ressemblant durant un instant à son père que le cœur d'Harry se gonfla d'amour impuissant.

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. » Dit Rose, serrant étroitement le grand livre. « - Mama dit qu'il est préférable de réfléchir pour les grandes décisions. »

« - Rar ! » Grogna Al avant de laisser tomber son imitation de dragon et d'ajouter une phrase souvent répétée : « - Oncle Charlie est tellement cool. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'oncle Charlie sera très fier. » Dit Harry faiblement, pas tout à fait surpris. « - Qu'en penses-tu, James ? Tu vas devoir choisir tes ASPIC plus vite que tu le penses. »

James haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas. Il se peut que je ne passe pas mes ASPIC. Je pourrais rejoindre un groupe à la place. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre durant un instant, déterminé à ne pas réagir à cette première déclaration. « - Oh, vraiment ? » Dit-il, finalement. « - Je ne savais pas que tu jouais d'un instrument de musique. »

« - Pas encore. » Admit James d'un air morose, donnant un petit coup de pied dans un caillou. « - Mais Leoli sait jouer de la guitare et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait après les vacances. »

« - Qui est Leoli ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Sa petite-amie. » Informa Al avant que James ait la chance d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Ohhh ! » S'écrièrent Rose, Scorpius et Al d'une même voix, dansant autour de James et donnant l'impression de le vénérer. Lily les regarda un instant puis abandonna le bras d'Harry pour se joindre à eux. James se renfrogna.

« - La Serpentarde ? » Demanda Harry attentivement.

« - Oui. » Haleta James. « - Mais ne commences pas, il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour la convaincre que je suis… tu sais… cool. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches cela. »

Harry rigola. « - Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? Venir à Poudlard et commencer à raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur toi ? » Il fit une pause, pensif. « - Je suppose que je pourrais… »

James se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux pleins d'horreur. « - Papa, ne t'avises pas ! »

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Assura Harry, s'approchant d'un Scorpius étourdi. « - Je ne ferais pas cela. »

James se détendit visiblement. « - Rarrr ! » Dit Rose, se cognant dans Lily et faisant presque tomber son livre. Harry secoua la tête et leur permit de passer à autre chose. C'était généralement la meilleure façon, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne et plus d'énergie ils dépenseraient maintenant et moins de peine ils causeront à Molly et Arthur ce soir.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Poursuivit-il, jetant un regard à James. « - Ces choses sont beaucoup plus amusantes à dire lors de la première fois où elle viendra dîner avec la famille. »

James gémit et Al gloussa joyeusement, agitant ses doigts au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui poussa Harry à se demander s'il avait oublié qu'il faisait toujours semblant d'être un dragon.

« - Leoli est un joli nom. » Dit Lily, ralentissant pour marcher à côté de son frère. « - Est-elle belle ? »

James rougit. « - Ouais, je suppose. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Elle est très jolie. » Déclara Scorpius, reprenant son équilibre en se retenant à l'épaule d'Al. « - Elle ressemble à une gravure. »

James hocha la tête avec raideur à cette remarque mais Al se renfrogna, écartant le bras de Scorpius et prenant le livre lourd de Rose. « - Permets-moi de porter ça un peu. »

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry tranquillement, laissant James seul et marchant à côté d'Al.

Al hésita puis leva les yeux vers lui, théâtralement écarquillés. « - Je meurs de faim. »

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux, décidant de ne pas insister à ce sujet. « - Je connais exactement l'endroit qu'il faut. »

* * *

Après une visite chez Borteg, où Lily convainquit Harry que son ambition secrète était de devenir l'apprentie du vieil homme, le groupe se rendit au Dragondale pour un déjeuner tardif.

« - Il est tellement beau et brillant, papa. » Se réjouit-elle, sautillant sur les pavés à côté de lui. « - Je parie que Monsieur Borteg doit se sentir seul parfois. C'est une honte… il a tellement d'histoires. Tous ces lieux qu'il a visités, je parie qu'il pourrait écrire un livre. »

« - Peut-être qu'il le fera si tu le harcèles assez longtemps à ce sujet. » Dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec elle. Il aussi appréciait toujours les contes de Monsieur Borteg sur les terres lointaines et les étranges rituels. Le vieil homme avait une façon de raconter qui faisait disparaitre la sombre boutique, ses mots avec sa voix basse et mélancolique transformaient les rangées de bouteilles en cascades du Venezuela ou en palais brillants de la Thaïlande. L'histoire d'aujourd'hui avait laissé Harry pensif et avec une envie intense de cuisine italienne, qui devrait attendre, supposait-il, parce que là où ils allaient, c'était entièrement grec.

« - Bonjour. » Dit Kari alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant, Scorpius et Al fermant la porte à eux deux sous la force du vent. « - Je ne pensais pas vous voir cet après-midi jusqu'à ce que je porte tout ça. » Elle désigna les plateaux de petits fours et de desserts empilés soigneusement sur la table derrière elle, le tout semblait succulent et prêt pour la fête de ce soir, durant laquelle Kari abandonnerait son père grognant et mécontent et Darius pour une ivresse fête bruyante.

L'estomac d'Harry grogna alors qu'il inhalait la senteur délicieuse des mets salés et épicés. « - Je sais… nous étions juste de passage et je pense qu'Al va mourir de faim s'il ne prend pas un sandwich bientôt. »

Amusée, Kari regarda vers Al, qui cessa de regarder avidement les pâtisseries en vitrine pour la regarder avec l'air le plus triste et le plus théâtrale qu'il peut faire.

« - Oh. » Murmura-t-elle, les sourcils haussaient de préoccupation. « - Ca a l'air grave. »

« - Vous ne diriez pas cela si vous aviez vu ce qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner. » Dit James sombrement.

Harry doutait qu'il était surpris, cependant. Il croyait fermement qu'Al pourrait dévorer un bébé éléphant s'il était placé entre deux tranches de pain et les autres n'étaient pas mieux, même Scorpius, dont Harry savait maintenant que son apparence raffinée était trompeuse. Il n'avait certainement pas hérité des manières de son père en ce qui concernait la nourriture.

« - Tu as pris cinq saucisses, Al. » Souligna Rose en riant.

« - Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance. » Insista Al avec des yeux innocents.

« - Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut grandir si tu manges toutes les saucisses ? » Intervint Lily avec bonhomie. « - S'il te plait, puis-je prendre un sandwich au poulet, papa ? »

Harry regarda le groupe bavardant, arguant et soupirant entre eux. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et tendit plusieurs pièces à Kari et se tint en retrait. « - Un par un… dites à la gentille dame ce que vous voulez… prenez au moins un légume, d'accord ? Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils ne vont pas vous tuer. »

Kari sourit et commença à rassembler leurs commandes, tandis qu'Harry s'appuyait contre le comptoir et espérait que cela remplirait leurs estomacs pendant au moins une heure ou deux.

« - Voilà pour toi. » Dit Kari, tendant un sandwich enveloppé vers Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit pour lui-même.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Comme d'habitude, comme si tu avais besoin de demander. » Soupira Kari, regardant Harry comme elle le faisait souvent, comme s'il était un objet amusant. « - Et. » Ajouta-t-elle, désignant les plateaux. « - Quelques échantillons de petits fours et desserts grecs. »

« - Tu es formidable. » Dit Harry, prenant le sac avec un sourire reconnaissant et appréciant une nouvelle fois le fait d'avoir une telle amie, qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré sans l'aperçu.

Kari sourit. « - Fais passer le mot. » Implora-t-elle. « - Peut-être que je trouverai un gentil homme avant que mon père décide que je suis désespérée ou lesbienne. »

« - L'es-tu ? » Demanda Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Kari rigola. « - Non. Peut-être que je devrais essayer, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry ne dit rien, sourit simplement à son amie et suivit les enfants dans la rue tout en grignotant son sandwich. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était la bonne personne pour donner des conseils sur les relations. Au lieu de cela, il fourra dans sa bouche du bœuf mariné, de la feta et de la salade tout en suivant les enfants parmi la foule, mâchant lentement et réalisant que, toutes choses considérées, c'était toujours agréable d'être consulté.

* * *

« - Je suis de retour. » Annonça-t-il, mécontent de trébucher sur le tapis du salon, ce qui provoqua une danse étrange afin de sécuriser les plateaux de Kari, la boite de Borteg et les nombreux sacs qui se balançaient dans ses bras.

« - Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Draco, apparaissant à la porte, les mains sur les hanches et une plume de faisan derrière l'oreille. L'estomac d'Harry se tordit de plaisir et il réprima un sourire.

« - Tu savais où j'étais. » Dit-il inutilement, désignant les paquets et boites.

« - Oui, bien. Tu as été très long. » Dit Draco, la voix curieusement tendue.

Suspicieux, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devenait un peu plus habile au fil du temps pour lire les expressions que Draco essayait souvent de cacher et tous ses instincts lui disaient que Draco était quelque peu… bizarre.

Avec quelques contorsions, Harry parvint à déposer tout son fardeau sur le canapé. Il passa devant un Draco à peine résistant et, après un instant de réflexion, se dirigea vers la cuisine, où une odeur délicieuse dérivait dans les escaliers.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce et vit la tonne de plateaux d'argent et petit-four décoratifs, il voulait rire. Il savait exactement ce que Draco avait fait, et bien qu'il était agacé par le manque de confiance évident en sa capacité de ramener la nourriture, le souvenir du Draco de l'aperçu l'assaillait de tous les côtés et il y eut un sentiment palpitant et merveilleux dans son estomac qui chassa la colère avant qu'elle ait une chance de prendre racine.

« - Draco… » Murmura-t-il, entendant les pas coupables derrière lui. Réprimant toujours un sourire, il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face, continuant à regarder les plateaux contenait de minuscules pâtés de porc, pâtés de citrouilles et des croissants et des puddings.

Un bruit d'exaspération retentit derrière lui. « - Eh bien, tu prenais si longtemps que j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si j'appelais au Manoir pour demander à Bilby de préparer quelques petites choses. »

Harry rigola maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. « - Quelques petites choses ? Draco, il y a assez ici pour nourrir une cinquantaine de personnes ! Sans compter tout ce que j'ai ramené à la maison. Qu'allons-nous faire de tout cela ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Draco. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, Harry le vit lever une main pâle pour pincer l'arête de son nez. Après un moment, son expression s'éclaircit. « - Blaise vient. » Dit-il simplement.

Harry regarda la profusion de nourriture et sourit. « - Très bien. » Concéda-t-il, trop conscient que la grande quantité de nourriture serait englouti par Blaise sans effort. « - Au moins, il n'aura pas faim après. »

« - J'ai la nette impression que tu te moques de moi. » Dit Draco, réussissant à être légèrement irrité malgré la note ironique dans sa voix, qui indiquait à Harry qu'il était pleinement conscient de l'absurdité de ses actions.

« - Je promets que non. » Fit Harry en se retournant pour octroyer un sourire à Draco et il traversa la cuisine alors que le blond repliait ses bras, embarrassé et hautain et un peu incertain. Le cœur d'Harry se serra avec un mélange désormais familier d'amour et d'exaspération.

« - Oui, eh bien… je… je n'ai jamais organisé de fête par moi-même avant. » Marmonna Draco. « - Ma mère le faisait toujours jusqu'à ce que… nous n'en fassions plus. »

« - Tu ne le fais pas toi-même. » Dit Harry, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, le tirant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se détendre. La pointe de sa plume effleura son nez et il éternua. « - Tu m'as. » Parvint-il à dire après un moment.

« - Hmm. » Murmura Draco évasivement, posant ses mains contre Harry.

« - Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas des bourges fantasques de la haute société… il s'agit de quelques-uns de nos amis qui viennent célébrer le fait que nous avons tous en quelque sorte survécu à une autre année. »

Draco grogna. « - Je ne peux pas nier que c'est intéressant. »

Réchauffé, Harry enfouit son sourire dans le cou de Draco, pressant ses lèvres contre les cheveux doux et sa peau propre et chaude._ « Nous avons parcouru un long chemin, Boris. » _Pensa-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Draco et se demandant s'ils auraient suffisamment de temps pour…

« - N'y pense même pas. » Soupira Draco, lui faisant un sourire de regret. « - Nous devons tous les deux prendre une douche et nous changer et tu sais qu'Hermione est toujours en avance. »

« - Bah. » Se plaignit Harry mais il savait que Draco avait raison. Draco avait toujours raison.

À l'étage, Harry s'effondra sur le lit alors que l'eau chaude et le cliquetis des bouteilles démarrait dans la salle de bain. Se mettant sur le ventre, il observa sa table de chevet encombré. Draco avait fait de nombreuses tentatives pour le convaincre de ranger, de le mettre en conformité avec l'aspect soigné du reste de la chambre mais Harry était resté ferme, tout sur la table était là pour une raison et y resterait, une petite île du chaos sur une mer de l'ordre.

Le vivarium de Misu, beaucoup plus grand que le premier, prenait plus de la moitié de l'espace disponible, entouré par une collection croissante de queue en verre multicolore, disposées en rangée comme une armée de petits chapeaux surréalistes. Au-dessus du vivarium, le drapeau en serviette flottait fièrement, bougeant dans la brise par la fenêtre ouverte. L'horloge tomate se trouvait au bord de la table, flanqué par le cadeau récent de Lily, un dessin au crayon de Frank et Misu et son exemplaire maintenant plutôt bien feuilleté du _« Guide de Bavboule »_. Le tout était parsemé de crayons et cahiers contenant des débuts d'idée qui lui venaient dans la nuit… dont certaines conduisaient à des œuvres insolites et d'autres à des plus prospères et sur l'autre rebord, à côté d'un caillou inhabituel trouvé par Draco sur la plage d'Édimbourg cet été, se trouvait la carte de Noel pour Harry de la part de Narcissa.

Tendant la main, il la prit et sourit à lui-même alors qu'il observait l'image inévitable d'azalées survivant en quelque sorte au gel étincelant de l'hiver. Grâce à Hamish, elle avait pu venir à la maison à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois, sirotant du thé sur la table en fer forgé, inspectant le jardin sur le toit d'Harry et donnant plusieurs de ses petites astuces pour avoir des fleurs plus lumineuses et en plein essor même dans les pires conditions.

« - Il est plus important que jamais d'avoir la couleur de la vie durant les mois d'hiver, Harry. » Disait-elle souvent et il était d'accord avec elle. Heureusement, sa maison était pleine de couleurs et pas seulement parce que Lily et Jeannette avait réussi à le persuader de peindre chacune des salles de bain dans une teinte différente parce que sinon 'les salles de bain seront juste ennuyeuse, non ?'. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur les salles de toute façon mais il avait appris à apprécier les visites fréquentes de l'amie bruyante de Lily. Il fallait dire que Jeannette avait eu un coup de cœur pour Draco, qui n'était certainement pas habitué à une telle admiration, fournissant à Harry et Lily d'incroyables fous rires et regards amusés.

Les pensées de Lily dérivaient, comme elles le faisaient toujours, vers le souvenir de Maura qu'Harry conservait soigneusement dans un coin sûr de sa tête. Reposant la carte, il fouilla sous le lit pour tirer le tiroir et, amer et douloureux, repoussa une pile de chandails pour ouvrir le compartiment secret qui contenait la seule possession, le seul secret, qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec Draco. La douche continuait à couler alors qu'il prenait la photo de Maura, découpé dans un journal qui n'avait jamais existé dans cette réalité.

« - Hey, Maura Fedora. » Murmura-t-il en souriant à la photographie aux couleurs vives. « - Tu me manques. J'espère que tu gardes ton vrai oncle Harry sur le bon chemin. » La petite fille sur la photo sourit et lissa la jupe de sa robe que son père avait acheté pour elle.

Harry avait souvent réfléchi à l'idée de montrer la photo de sa fille à Blaise mais il était toujours arrivé à la conclusion que ça serait sûrement trop douloureux pour son ami de voir Maura, qu'elle devienne plus qu'une image floue de son imagination, de la regarder sourire et voir ses yeux intelligents, de voir les ressemblances sur son visage et de se retrouver avec rien d'autre qu'une photo pour prouver qu'elle ait un jour existé. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne le ferait pas.

Il regarda son propre album photo, plein de photos de ses parents et, comme toujours, sa conscience le titilla et sa résolution hésita, ses doigts se crispant sur la coupure du journal où la silhouette sur la photo continuait de sourire et saluer l'objectif, insouciante de la lutte dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas la même, cependant. Il savait que, d'un certain côté, qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sur ce qui aurait pu. En outre, pensa-t-il, entendant l'eau s'arrêter et remettant la photographie dans sa cachette, si les choses continuaient dans le sens où elles allaient, l'idée que Blaise et Ginny aient un enfant ensemble n'était pas complètement farfelu.

Harry sourit et ferma le tiroir. Alors que la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit, remplissant la chambre de vapeur citronnée, il regarda vers l'intérieur de son poignet, où quatre lettres nouvellement encrées était un rappel permanent de l'importance du risque, du changement, de l'évolution et du courage.

TURN.

Draco entra dans la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille alors qu'il en utilisait une autre pour sécher ses cheveux mouillés. Il s'arrêta, fixant Harry avec une expression sévère.

« - Encore en train de toucher ça ? »

Harry, qui était certainement en train de penser à cela, éloigna sa main du tatouage comme s'il avait été frappé par un sort. « - Absolument pas. » Dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air offensé.

« - J'espère pas. » Dit sombrement Draco, reprenant l'essuyage de ses cheveux. « - Ca va s'infecter et puis quoi ? »

« - Alors j'utiliserais un sort de guérison et ensuite… »

« - Ensuite. » Interrompit Draco. « - Tous ces gens qui disent que tu es devenu fou ou que tu fais une crise de la quarantaine auront vraiment quelque chose à raconter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit, fermant les yeux et souriant paresseusement. « - Draco, pourquoi te soucies-tu de ces choses ridicules ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu ne le fais pas ? » Suggéra Draco, traversa la pièce et démarrant le tapotement des doigts sur les portes de l'armoire, qui signalait le début de son rituel. « - Alors, ton expédition shopping a été réussie ? As-tu acheté à James son nouveau balai ? »

Harry s'étira. « - Mm. Il s'agit du nouveau Nimbus Silver-Blue. »

« - Tu es vraiment enfantin. » Déclara Draco en rigolant par-dessus le bruit des cintres.

Ouvrant un œil, Harry le regarda. « - Oh, vraiment ? Quel balai as-tu pris pour Scorpius cette année ? »

Draco marmonna une chose inintelligible et se concentra fortement sur la sélection de ses vêtements, enfilant une chemise bleue nuit.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, prenant la Gazette de ce matin et la jetant vers Harry. « - J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'amuser pendant deux minutes. Page seize. »

Beaucoup trop confortable pour bouger, Harry alla à la page seize et tint le journal au-dessus de son visage afin de pouvoir lire l'article tout en restant étalé sur le dos.

« - Ah, je vois que c'est du journalisme percutant digne de la Gazette. » Observa-t-il, regardant l'article en pleine page qui se composait de photographies et petites citations de diverses personnalités qui expliquaient comment ils avaient l'intention de célébrer la Saint-Sylvestre. C'était un choix intéressant, il devait l'admettre. Tout le monde y était, du nouveau directeur de la Justice Magique à Celestina elle-même, et là, entre le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters et le capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, se trouvait Harry.

« - Je me souviens de la prise de photo pour ça. » Dit-il, se rappelant de cette froide matinée juste après Noël, quand une jeune fille aux cheveux hérissés avec un appareil photo était entrée et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions étranges sur ce que faisaient les 'gens de son âge' pour s'amuser pendant les vacances.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. » Dit Draco, tenant une cravate argentée et une grise presque identique contre sa chemise et fronçant les sourcils à son reflet dans le miroir.

« - Je le suis. » Admit Harry, regardant d'un air critique les yeux clignotants et les cheveux ébouriffés sur la photo. « - Je pensais qu'elle me demandait juste si je comptais aller à une rave. »

« - Je pense que je ne veux même pas savoir le pourquoi. » Dit faiblement Draco, choisissant la cravate argentée et replaçant attentivement la grise à sa place exacte.

« - C'est une question de calme pour moi. » Lut-il la petite annotation à côté de sa photo. « - Bonne nourriture, bon whisky et bons amis. » Harry sourit. « - Je pense que je m'en tire bien. »

« - Tu vas te donner en spectacle si tu ne bouges pas et que tu sois prêt avant que tu le monde arrive. » Déclara Draco, debout au pied du lit et croisant les bras. « - Tu as… l'odeur de ce que je présume être ton déjeuner sur ton pull. »

Harry renifla le col de son pull. Ça sentait épicé. Et grec.

Il leva joyeusement les yeux vers Draco. « - C'est le cas. »

Draco fronça élégamment le nez et sortit de la chambre, secouant la tête.

Harry rigola et se dirigea vers la douche.

* * *

Hermione, naturellement, arriva la première. Elle sortit de la cheminée du salon avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance, habillé d'un jean et d'une jolie chemise brodée, suivie de près par Ron, qui marmonnait et nettoyait la suie de ses cheveux. Ginny n'était pas loin derrière eux et quand Harry revint de la cuisine avec un plateau de verres, Blaise était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir et souriait à Hermione alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour montrer le dos de sa chemise.

« - Splendide. » Déclara Blaise. « - Ah, tu es là, Harry… je craignais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous périssions tous de déshydratation. » Il fit un sourire éclatant à Harry et regarda le plateau avec espoir.

« - Es-tu sûr que tu veux rester, Blaise ? » Demanda Draco, appuyé contre la cheminée.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « - Bien sûr. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Draco haussa une épaule dans un mouvement élégant, presque indifférent. « - Je pensais que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise dans le théâtre, voilà tout. »

Blaise éclata de rire. « - Bon sang, Draco ! Je crois plutôt qu'il faut avoir une certaine connaissance, non ? »

Harry renifla et jeta un regard à Ron, qui souriait et secouait la tête avec une incrédulité apparente.

« - Les hommes. » Déclara Hermione, prenant un verre sur le plateau d'Harry et regardant autour d'elle. « - Prenons tous un verre plutôt, non ? »

« - Voilà une excellente idée. » Déclara Kari, sortant de la cheminée d'un mouvement légèrement disgracieux et repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage. « - Suis-je en retard ? »

Harry sourit et lui tendit un verre. « - Non. »

« - Ceux-là sont tous terriblement précoce. » Répondit Draco, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. C'était chaud, stable, un point d'ancrage et Harry sentait plus que jamais qu'il était, enfin, exactement au bon endroit au bon moment.

« - Il n'y a rien de mal à propos de l'enthousiasme, vieille branche. » Déclara Blaise depuis sa place.

Draco ne dit rien mais son expression était glorieuse, une lutte entre la dérision cool et un sentiment profond et affectif pour son vieil ami. Harry l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« - Pose-le, tu ne sais pas où il a été. » Déclara Kari, accompagné par un impressionnant cri de loup qui semblait provenir d'Hermione.

Alors que la première tournée de whisky était distribuée… du Flane Flanagan sur l'insistance d'Harry… Neville et Anthony se joignirent à eux. Anthony aida avec sollicitude Neville a retiré son manteau puis le regarda, l'exaspération et l'anxiété coulant par vague de lui. La source de son inquiétude, Harry le remarqua rapidement, était les dernières blessures liées à son travail. Il n'osait pas demander ce qui était arrivé cette fois, mais l'ensemble de l'avant-bras gauche de Neville était enveloppé de bandelettes dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Instinctivement, Harry plia ses deux doigts endommagés contre sa paume, trouvant un réconfort particulier dans la sensation de la peau lisse et guérie. Non, il ne demanderait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Ginny, n'ayant apparemment pas de tels scrupules.

« - Et quelle est cette odeur ? » Fit Ron, plissant le nez.

Neville soupira. « - J'élève une variété géante de Vénus attrape-mouche. Elle… euh… semble m'avoir pris en grippe. »

« - Vous élevez une plante qui mord les gens… pourquoi ? » Demanda Kari, apparaissant à côté d'Harry et regardant Neville avec curiosité par-dessus la fumée de son verre. À cet instant, Harry se souvint qu'elle, Neville et Anthony ne s'était jamais rencontré.

« - Kari, voici mon ami Neville... il travaille avec Blaise à Zabology. Voici Anthony, c'est le… euh… » Harry s'interrompit, cherchant le mot juste.

« - Compagnon, infirmier et gérant de catastrophe. » Expliqua Anthony avec douceur, saisissant la main de Kari et la secouant fermement. « - Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Kari sourit. « - Moi aussi. »

Reconnaissant pour l'intervention, Harry exhala lentement et tenta de reprendre ses présentations. Il avait le sentiment que Draco l'observait et se désespérait de ses manières maladroites mais c'était bien. C'était ainsi que Draco était.

« - Kari travaille au Dragondale Deli. » Dit-il. « - Et fait en sorte que je sois nourri. »

« - Bien sûr. » S'exclama Anthony en claquant des doigts. « - Je savais que je vous connaissais. Vous faites les plus délicieux gâteaux que j'ai jamais goûtés. »

Les yeux noirs de Kari brillèrent et Harry pensa la voir rougir aussi. « - Merci beaucoup. »

« - Qu'en est-il du gâteau que je t'ai fait l'autre jour ? » Demanda Nev, prétendant être offensé.

Les traits délicats d'Anthony se plissèrent d'embarras. « - Ah… eh bien… ce que je voulais dire… »

« - Sérieusement. » Interrompit Ron, sauvant Anthony d'avoir à finir une réponse compliquée. « - Quelle est cette odeur ? »

« - C'est moi. » Répondit Neville avec un air désolé en désignant son bras. « - Pardon. »

« - C'est un mélange de racine d'iris et sang de dragon. » Répondit Anthony, enlevant son manteau et l'échangeant, avec celui de Neville, contre des verres de Flanagan. « - Ca favorise la guérison. »

« - Ca sent vraiment bizarre. » S'entêta Ron. Lorsqu'Anthony se détourna pour reprendre sa discussion sur les gâteaux avec Kari, Neville attira l'attention de Ron et hocha la tête d'un air las.

« - Tout le monde est ici ? » Demanda Blaise, faisant crisser son fauteuil en cuir. « - Je suis affamé. »

Hermione se leva de son perchoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé et inspecta la vaste gamme de petits fours, les lèvres pincés de contemplation. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « - Je pense que vous avez peut-être eu la main lourde sur la nourriture. »

« - Hey ! » S'écria Kari, remarquant les plateaux supplémentaires de Draco. « - Vous avez engagé un traiteur supplémentaire ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

Harry soupira. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il abandonna Draco sans la moindre culpabilité.

« - Je te laisse faire face à cela. » Annonça-t-il, prenant son verre et se dirigeant vers la porte pour accueillir ses derniers invités.

Jenny et George se trouvaient sur le seuil, enveloppé dans de lourds manteaux, écharpes et gants. Les cheveux blonds de Jenny étaient couverts par un chapeau vert émeraude et la tignasse rousse de George était parsemée de flocons de neige. Ils souriaient tous les deux et expulsaient une buée blanche dans l'air de la nuit.

« - Bonsoir. » Dit Harry, prenant un instant pour se prélasser de la chaude affection qui les entourait avant de se reculer pour les faire entrer dans la maison. « - Froid, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que George secouait la tête comme un chien mouillé, aspergeant Harry de morceaux de glace.

« - Juste un peu, mec. » Fit George en souriant. « - Rien qu'un bon whisky pur feu ne réglera pas. »

« - Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut. » Harry récupéra leurs manteaux puis les précéda dans le salon, où ils furent accueillis par un chœur de salutations de la part des invités déjà présents.

« - Très bien, George… Jen. » Déclara Ron, plissant les yeux alors qu'il regardait son frère. « - Plus personne ne vous a vu depuis le Lendemain de Noël… où étiez-vous passés ? »

« - Ron, bordel de merde. » Réprimanda Ginny tandis que George souriait et répliquait :

« - Eh bien, puisque tu le demandes, petit frère… »

« - Je ne pense pas avoir assez bu pour entendre la suite. » Marmonna Draco, s'installant sur une chaise et passant une main dans sa frange rebelle.

« - En fait, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Déclara Jenny et soudainement, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

« - Eh bien, continue… certains d'entre nous ne supportent pas le suspense. » Fit Blaise. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ginny lancer un regard irrité vers Blaise et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. _« C'est seulement une question de temps. » _Se répéta Harry. Voilà ce que tout le monde disait.

« - Ne me presse pas, Blaise. » Répliqua Jenny sévèrement. Blaise haussa simplement les épaules. « - Ok. Eh bien, George et moi sommes fiancés. » Déclara-t-elle fièrement, tendant la main pour afficher une bague qui brillait dans la lumière douce à son annulaire.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « - Oh mon dieu… George, je ne peux pas y croire ! » S'écria-t-elle, bondissant de son siège pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. « - Je ne peux… félicitations ! »

« - Voilà une excellente nouvelle. » Dit Hermione, étreignant Jenny et George à son tour. Blaise posa son verre et se leva pour féliciter le couple et au moment où il termina, la salle explosa en une masse de câlins, de rire et d'excitation.

Quand il fut attiré pour un câlin par George, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou être triste… deux personnes importantes pour lui étaient heureuses mais une autre était douloureusement et nettement manquante. Les yeux d'Harry piquaient, alors il les ferma et sourit contre le pull de son ami. Il ne doutait pas que Fred, où qu'il soit, voudrait que son frère soit heureux.

« - Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. » Déclara-t-il, rendant la forte claque que George lui administra sur l'épaule.

« - Rien ne serait arrivé sans toi, Harry. » Admit George en le lâchant.

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant soudainement maladroit. « - De rien. »

« - Le mariage. » Dit sombrement Draco, serrant la main de George avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux. « - Tu dois être fou. »

George rigola. « - Ça fait quarante ans que je suis considéré comme fou… j'ai vraiment fait la paix avec ça. »

« - Elle est belle. » Dit Hermione, admirant la bague étincelante de Jenny. « - L'as-tu choisi toi-même ? »

« - Donnes-moi un peu de crédit, Hermione. » Se plaignit George avant que Jenny ait pu répondre.

« - Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu l'as choisi toi-même. » Dit Ginny, croisant les bras et fixant son frère avec un regard douteux.

George soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de céder théâtralement. « - Très bien, j'ai été un peu aidé par Allie. »

« - Aha ! » S'écria Ginny, satisfaite d'elle-même. À côté d'elle, les yeux sombres d'Anthony observaient Jenny et George, écoutant l'échange avec un vif intérêt qui renforça simplement la conviction croissante d'Harry que Neville était bien tombé.

« - Apparemment, maman voulait quelque chose qui ne gênerait pas sa manière de travailler. » Déclara George, sa voix prenant un ton affectueux alors qu'il parlait de la petite fille.

« - Tu as bien choisi alors. » Déclara alors Draco, dans le dos d'Harry.

« - Ouais. » Acquiesça-t-il. L'anneau de Jenny était serti d'une multitude de petites pierres au lieu d'une seule grande, dégradé en couleur chatoyante du turquoise au vert. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être un spécialiste en bague de fiançailles mais son sens d'artiste renforçait son approbation.

« - Elle est belle. » Soupira Kari, prenant doucement la main de Jenny pour mieux examiner la bague. « - Je suis beaucoup trop imprudente pour avoir quoi que ce soit d'aussi beau. Je perdrais probablement ces minuscules pierres dans la première pâte à pain que je ferais. »

« - Alors moi aussi si je devais faire du pain. » Fit Jenny en rigolant.

« - Je ne vois pas le problème. » Intervint George, passant un bras autour des épaules de Jenny. « - Tu pourras toujours vendre le pain en prétendant que c'est une promotion… les gens aiment avoir des trucs gratuits. »

« - Est-ce que les gens aiment également se casser les dents sur des pierres précieuses inattendues ? » Demanda Draco et quelque chose dans sa voix fit penser à Harry qu'il était effectivement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« - C'est mieux qu'une pierre précieuse _prévue_ dans le sandwich. » Dit Anthony, recrachant un nuage de fumée alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé, aux côté d'un Neville visiblement amusé. « - Si tu sais qu'elle est là et que tu te casses quand même les dents dessus, alors il faut plus qu'une visite à Saint Mangouste. »

« - Ceci est une conversation très étrange. » Répliqua Ron à personne en particulier.

« - Ca suggère une certaine… instabilité d'esprit. » Répondit Hermione, souriant dans son verre.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Intervint Blaise, attirant tous les regards vers lui. « - J'aime avoir un peu de croquant dans mes sandwichs. »

Durant un instant, il n'y eut pas un mot. Puis Harry sentit le souffle de Draco dans sa nuque alors qu'il se préparait à faire une remarque moqueuse, mais Ginny le devança.

« - Tout va bien, Blaise. » Dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. « - Personne ne t'accuse d'avoir un esprit stable. »

« - Ginny, tu me blesses ! » S'écria Blaise. « - N'as-tu donc pas de paroles aimables pour un vieil homme ? »

Harry grogna doucement. Il savait, ainsi que tout le monde dans la pièce, que Ginny aurait beaucoup de paroles aimables pour Blaise si elle était honnête. Ça serait peut-être bizarre mais, comme Blaise lui avait dit de nombreuses fois auparavant, _'les choses ne sont bizarre que si tu les rends bizarres, vielle branche'. _Et, ceci mis à part, c'était vraiment… bien, en fait. Il était heureux maintenant, plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible et il voulait la même chose pour Ginny. Blaise et elle se tournaient autour depuis des mois maintenant, longeant de manière exaspérante la mince frontière entre amour et amitié… tout le monde savait ce qui se passait mais rien ne se faisait.

Draco, loin d'être un modèle de patience, avait rendu Harry fou avec ses déclarations calme de 'ne pas précipiter les choses', au point qu'il avait cessé d'écouter, même s'il savait que Draco avait raison et même s'il n'oserait pas intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de Ginny, mais il le souhaitait ardemment. En dehors de toute autre chose, elle risquait le _tuer_.

Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il ne suivait plus la conversation depuis plusieurs secondes. Hermione et Ron se souriaient. Jenny, Kari et Neville semblaient pris dans un fou rire et Draco semblait échanger un regard entendu avec Anthony.

« - Aie la bonté de cesser de te moquer, Blaise. » Déclara Ginny, rougissant légèrement. Elle était lourdement assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et se concentrait un peu trop fortement sur sa boisson.

Blaise sourit, croisant le regard d'Harry pour un moment révélateur. « - Je ne fais rien de la sorte. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu rigoles. » Dit-il doucement, étouffant un gloussement avec une dignité massive.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela la fit encore plus rire.

« - Je ne sais pas non plus. » Admit Kari, regardant ses amis.

Neville émit un petit cri et commença à s'étouffer avec son whisky. Jenny rigola et lui tapota le dos avec la force digne d'un Weasley.

« - Merci. » Croassa-t-il, les yeux larmoyants. Inévitablement, Anthony s'avança et prit le contrôle de la situation, versant de l'eau dans un verre vide et le mettant dans les mains de Nev.

Neville sirota docilement l'eau et sourit à Harry. Harry sourit en retour.

« - Si vous souhaitez mettre cet instant de folie de côté pendant un moment, nous avons énormément de nourriture pour vous occuper. » Déclara Draco, tapotant ses doigts presque imperceptiblement contre la taille d'Harry et désignant la table qui était surchargée de nourriture provenant de Kari et de Bilby.

« - Oh, je pense que nous pouvons gérer les deux à la fois. » Assura Blaise, se levant de son fauteuil et s'étirant. En le faisant, Ginny perdit l'équilibre et glissa au sol.

« - Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle, tendant son verre avec soin. Elle n'avait plus une goutte.

Jenny ricana. George saisit la bouteille de Flanagan et en versa un verre à sa sœur. Elle prit une gorgée, souffla un nuage impressionnant de fumée et rigola, se sentant à l'aise sur le tapis. Harry, qui s'était avancé pour l'aider, prit la direction du buffet à la place, baignant dans la plénitude.

Une étrange atmosphère de fête s'était installée dans la pièce alors que tous les occupants se liaient, transformant un groupe disparate d'amis, de collègues et de gens qu'Harry avait croisé tout au long de son curieux voyage en un groupe joyeux et familial , juste pour un soir. Au milieu de la bonne humeur, Harry remplissait les verres, distribuait la nourriture de Kari et Bilby équitablement et récupéra Misu sur la table juste avant qu'elle tente d'avaler une cuisse de poulet entière en une seule fois.

_**« - Pas une bonne idée. » **_Lui dit-il, la déposant au sol avec un petit morceau de jambon glacé au miel. _**« - Trop gros. »**_

_**« - Je suis sûrement assez grande maintenant pour consommer la totalité de l'oiseau, pas seulement une grande partie. » **_Insista-t-elle, prenant quand même le jambon. Harry lui caressa la tête et elle ouvrit largement la bouche. Son bout de queue rouge, fait spécialement pour la saison des fêtes, tinta joyeusement contre le parquet poli alors qu'elle traînait le morceau de jambon sous la table pour le dévorer.

Harry la regarda un instant, puis remplit une assiette pour Ginny et s'installa au sol à ses côtés.

« - Merci. » Elle déposa l'assiette en équilibre sur ses genoux et prit un morceau luisant de Baklava _**(1).**_

« - Ces pâtés de porcs sont si petits ! » S'émerveilla Ron, installé dans le canapé à proximité. Harry sourit.

« - Si facilement impressionnés, mon frère. » Se moqua Ginny. Ses yeux clairs étaient lumineux quand elle regarda Harry. « - Je me demande comment maman et papa se débrouillent avec les enfants. »

« - Chacun d'entre eux. » Acquiesça Harry mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Les enfants étaient fougueux mais ne se comportaient pas mal. Il savait qu'ils ne causeraient rien d'autre à Molly et Arthur qu'un mal de tête temporaire.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « - Oui. À propos de cela. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir _cinq _enfants ? »

« - Hey, je les ai tous eux cet après-midi pendant que je faisais les courses. » Souligna Harry en remplissant son verre.

« - Mon fils est un délice. » Déclara Draco, prenant la bouteille d'Harry au passage. Il se dirigea vers le lecteur de disque, qui venait de commencer à hurler l'un des plus grand succès de Celestina Warbeck. « - Contrairement à cette musique. Je suis sûr que nous avons quelque chose de mieux. »

« - Ah, laisse ça, Draco. » Déclara Harry, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et laissant les premières notes de 'Mon Briseur de Sort' s'élevaient.

« - Oui, laisse ! » S'écria Neville, un peu chancelant. « - Que la femme chante ! »

Harry tourna la tête pour le voir lever le verre, l'expression véhémente et les cheveux tombant sur un œil. De son côté, Anthony le regardait avec un mélange caractéristique d'anxiété et d'affection.

« - Écoutez, écoutez ! » S'exclama Blaise, faisant sursauter Ginny. Elle se redressa et le tapa dans le bras. Draco soupira et leva les mains dans la défaite, permettant à Celestina de gazouiller.

La fête, semblait-il, était maintenant partie.

* * *

Quelque part aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente, le groupe s'installa sur la terrasse sur le toit. C'était un peu à l'étroit et il faisait très froid mais Hermione prit rapidement les choses en main avec des sorts de réchauffement, bien que personne ne semblait s'en soucier alors qu'ils installaient les feux d'artifice de fin d'année.

Harry enfouit son nez froid engourdi dans les plis de son écharpe et regarda ses amis rire et bavarder et agiter leurs bras avec l'enthousiasme d'une ivresse agréable. Neville, qui avait largement dépasser le stade de l'ivresse agréable, était assis sur la table en fer forgé avec Kari et Anthony, qui parlaient avec animation des restaurants qu'ils avaient visités, rigolant et faisant tourner son glaçon dans son verre vide. Harry le regarda, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres pour son vieil ami. Il était plus ivre qu'Harry… enfin l'autre… avait vu lors de la dernière fête du Nouvel-An, mais là encore, Harry supposait que c'était parce qu'il s'était senti trop coupable pour l'incident avec Goldstein pour vraiment passer une bonne soirée.

« - Goldstein. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même, regardant Anthony, l'homme beau, amical et poli qu'il avait appris à connaître. Son homologue désagréable de l'aperçu n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pas loin de lui, Blaise et Ginny étaient côte à côte, leurs coudes se touchant alors qu'ils observaient la ville en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer le regard intense et alcoolisé de Ron ou les bruits d'Hermione alors qu'elle déplaçait les plantes en pots d'Harry et faisait des ajustements qu'elle seule comprenait pour les azalées.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Jenny et George discutaient de leur projet de mariage avec Draco, qui était chaud et solide à côté d'Harry. Il jetait de fréquent regard au brun, comme pour tenter de l'inclure dans la conversation, même s'il était tombé dans un silence satisfait il y a quelques minutes. Le vent soufflait, ébranlant un peu les sorts d'Hermione et emportant une forte odeur d'agrumes aux narines d'Harry.

« - J'ai eu une idée. » Déclara Jenny avec précaution.

Draco haussa un sourcil, résistant apparemment à la tentation de faire une remarque. « - Oh ? »

« - Je me demandais si ta mère serait intéressée pour m'aider avec les fleurs. Elle semble savoir beaucoup de chose dans ce domaine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris. Sa bouche se releva lentement en un petit sourire. « - Je lui demanderais. »

Jenny sourit, serrant fermement son verre alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Draco sur la joue, impulsivement. « - Merci beaucoup ! Tu es gentil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas. » Déclara Draco, se tournant vers Harry pour un appel muet.

Il semblait embarrassé et déséquilibré. Rapidement, Harry pressa un baiser sur son autre joue, souriant contre sa peau fraîche. « - Je crains qu'elle ait raison. » Murmura-t-il. « - Tu es irrémédiablement gentil. »

« - Attendez une minute ! » S'écria Neville, se redressant avec une expression blessée. Draco, Harry, Jenny et George se tournèrent vers lui. « - Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas demander à Blaise et à moi de nous occuper des fleurs ? Nous les ropressionnel ! Je veux dire… prossessionnel…. Euh… professeurs… non… » Il soupira. « - Je ne sais plus ce que nous sommes. »

« - Professionnels ? » Suggéra Hermione, se détourna des plantes d'Harry pour tapoter distraitement Neville sur la tête.

« - Ouais. C'est ça. Merci 'Mione. » Dit Neville, souriant béatement.

Jenny s'éloigna de George et se percha sur la chaise libre à côté de Neville, les yeux anxieux. « - Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle doucement. « - Ce n'est pas que nous ne pensons pas que vous êtes excellent dans ce que vous faites mais… pour le mariage, nous allons avoir besoin de quelque de joli qui… tu sais, reste en place… et sois tranquille. »

Neville hocha tristement la tête. « - Tu n'aimes pas mes cactus siffleurs. Je comprends. »

« - Cactus siffleurs, seulement ? » Marmonna Draco. Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Allez, Nev, ne sois pas comme ça. » Intervint George, frappant Neville sur l'épaule. « - Nous aimons tes cactus siffleurs. Et tes Fougères carnivores. »

« - Et tes roses de dragon épineuses. » Ajouta Jenny.

Le visage de Neville s'illumina. « - Vraiment ? Vous les avez vus ? »

« - Tu nous les as montré la semaine dernière, mon pote. » Déclara George, un rire dans la voix.

« - Vraiment ? » Neville cligna des yeux comme un hibou. « - Eh bien, c'est gentil. »

« - Y a-t-il encore autre chose à boire, Harry ? » Demanda Blaise, se tournant vers lui. « - Quoi qu'il ne doit plus restez beaucoup de temps pour ouvrir une autre bouteille. »

« - Je pense qu'il doit rester une bouteille que nous n'avons pas encore ouverte. » Proposa Harry, tirant sa baguette et jeta un grand et incandescent Tempus. Blaisa avait raison, il restait seulement dix minutes avant la fin de l'année.

Il savait ce qu'il restait à faire.

« - Approchez tous ici. » Déclara-t-il, esquissant un cercle lumineux avec sa baguette. « - Venez, nous allons le faire correctement. Tout le monde se lève. »

« - Harry, je ne peux pas. » Déclara Neville, plissant les yeux vers lui.

« - Bien sûr que tu peux. » Harry saisit son bras et Blaise saisit l'autre. Ensemble, ils le tirèrent sur ses pieds et il s'appuya contre Anthony, chancelant mais déterminé.

« - Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Ginny, prenant place sur le cercle.

« - Oh, une sorte de magie noire bizarre, connaissant Harry. » Sourit George, prenant place entre Jenny et Ron.

Draco jeta un regard perplexe à Harry mais ne dit rien.

« - L'année est presque terminée. » Dit Harry, désignant les chiffres décroissants du Tempus. « - Il est temps de faire une résolution. Une chose que vous ferez différemment. »

« - Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais fait de résolution du Nouvel An. » S'exclama Jenny, les sourcils froncés. « - Je dois réfléchir… »

« - Ne réfléchit pas trop. » Conseilla Harry. « - Ca peut être la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, aussi longtemps que tu le penses vraiment. »

De l'autre côté du cercle, Ginny lui sourit. C'était un sourire fragile et espérant et cela serra le cœur d'Harry, lui rappelant toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés pour être ici maintenant, sur le toit d'Harry à minuit, séparés mais ensemble.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « - Je vais commencer. Cette année, je serais d'être plus organisé et je ne baisserais pas mes prix quand Draco aura le dos tourné. » Déclara-t-il, soulevant un éclat de rire dans le cercle.

« - Je n'ai jamais le dos tourné. » Répliqua Draco.

De l'autre côté d'Harry, Kari prit la parole. « - Je serais plus gentille avec Darius. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un stupide adolescent. »

« - Je m'inquièterais moins. » Anthony sourit tristement puis rectifia. « - J'essayerais de moins m'inquiéter. »

Neville saisit sa main et la serra. « - Je ferais attention. » Dit-il pompeusement. « - Plus attention. »

« - J'apprendrais à Allie à voler. » Déclara George avec une voix décidée. « - Je lui promets de le faire depuis des semaines. »

Jenny se mordit la lèvre, clairement inquiète de laisser sa fille dans les airs sur un manche à balais pour la première fois. Étonnamment, ce fut Draco qui parla pour la réconforter.

« - Il est excellent sur un balai. Allie passera un merveilleux moment. »

Rassurée, Jenny lui sourit. Harry vit le sourire et se tourna vers Draco, le cœur battant. Ce dernier ne dit rien, enlaçant simplement ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry et regardant devant lui en attendant la prochaine résolution.

Ce fut Hermione. « - Je vais… apprendre une nouvelle compétence cette année. » Elle adressa à Harry un sourire en coin. « - Peut-être le soufflage de verre. »

Il sourit et lui adressa un silencieux 'chiche'.

Jenny regarda Hermione avec une expression pensive. Enfin, elle hocha la tête comme si elle avait pris une décision. « - Apprendre quelque chose de nouveau est une excellente idée… je vais apprendre à voler aussi. » Déclara-t-elle avec véhémence, ses cheveux blond voletant autour de son visage à cause du vent alors qu'elle lançait sa résolution rapidement. « - Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cela à l'école. »

« - Ca c'est ma femme. » Dit George, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ron jeta un regard sournois à Draco. « - Je vais continuer mon harcèlement pour persuader Draco qu'être consultant pour mon département sera intéressant et enrichissant et non… comment dis-tu, Draco ? Travailler pour l'ennemi ? »

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de foudroyer Ron du regard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce débat durait depuis des mois maintenant sans aucun signe d'une résolution. Draco ne disait jamais 'non', il ne disait jamais 'ne me demande plus'. Il se contentait de prendre l'affaire, faire quelques remarques cinglantes et d'ignorer les propositions de Ron, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait clairement que son travail dans le monde de la finance était extrêmement ennuyeux. Peut-être était-ce juste une de ces choses frustrantes qui ne pouvait pas être précipitée.

Le silence sur le toit s'étira durant plusieurs seconde alors que Draco semblait peser sa réponse.

« - Fait comme tu veux, Ron. » Répondit-il avec soin. « - Cette année, je vais vraiment réfléchir aux options concernant ma carrière. »

« - Réfléchir ? » Se plaignit Ron. « - Est-ce tout ? »

« - Je réfléchirais. » Continua Draco. « - A l'exemple que je veux donner à mon fils… sur ce qui est mieux entre prendre des risque et agir quand cela est sûr. Est-ce suffisant ? »

Ron hocha la tête, satisfait et l'estomac d'Harry se serra. Il regarda vers son poignet et sourit.

« - Tu sais quoi, Draco ? Je pense que tu as raison. » Dit Ginny, levant son verre. « - Prendre des risques ! Cette année, je serais plus forte et affirmée et malheur à tout gobelin qui me gênera. »

Amusé, Harry leva son verre vers elle et prit une gorgée. Aucune autre résolution ne vint alors que les deux dernières minutes de l'année filaient. « - Avons-nous tous fini ? »

« - Non. »

Harry se tourna, comme tout le monde, vers Blaise. Il était en quelque sorte passé inaperçu durant ces dernières minutes et c'est seulement maintenant qu'Harry réalisa que Blaise était resté complètement silencieux depuis qu'il avait rejoint le cercle. Il observa Blaise avec anxiété, espérant qu'il allait bien. Il semblait… plus sérieux que d'habitude. Quand il parla, sa voix était rauque et basse.

« - J'ai donné à un bon ami un conseil il y a quelques mois. » Commença-t-il et ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Harry et ce dernier comprit de quel conseil il parlait. « - C'était un bon conseil alors… dès que cette année commencera, j'essaierais de le suivre moi aussi. »

Dans le silence intrigué qui suivit, Ginny tapota son verre, Blaise regarda vers le ciel et Harry se contenta de les observer.

_« Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, vieille branche. » _Pensa-t-il. _« Peut-être que ça serait un bon début. »_

« - Dix secondes ! » S'écria Kari, désignant les chiffres lumineux.

« - Prêt pour une autre année intéressante ? » Demanda Harry, se tournant vers Draco.

Les yeux de Draco brillaient. Un coin de sa bouche se releva en un sourire alors qu'il murmurait : « - Absolument. »

« - … cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… Bonne Année ! » Cria le groupe d'une seule voix et puis tout sembla se produire à la fois. Tout autour d'eux, les crépitements des feux d'artifices résonnaient, des étincelles de lumières tombaient de tous les côtés, les odeurs vives de l'hiver et de la poudre et du Whisky Pur-Feu s'éleva alors que tout le monde s'étreignaient joyeusement.

Draco fut entraîné loin de lui par un Neville enthousiaste mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait tout le temps pour en profiter. Au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant les majestueuses étincelles d'or qui éclairaient une partie de Londres. Quand il baissa les yeux vers ses amis, Ginny était sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Blaise et ce dernier était penché, ses énormes mains encerclant son visage.

Harry les regarda un instant, incapable de détourner le regard. Ça devrait peut-être lui faire mal, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un soulagement.

« - Je ne peux pas t'offrir une bague de fiançailles, du moins… pas maintenant. » Dit Blaise avec son calme habituel. « - Mais… »

Il s'interrompit, incertain pour une fois et le rire chaleureux de Ginny résonna. « - Je n'ai pas besoin de bague, idiot. » Dit-elle et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Harry sourit et se détourna, se perchant sur le rebord froid et pensant à ceux qui manquaient. Fred. Maura. Boris. « - Aux amis absents. » Murmura-t-il, levant son verre et espérant que, d'une façon ou d'autre autre, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas oubliés.

« - Eh bien, ça a pris du temps, non ? » Demanda Ron, s'installant à côté de lui.

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Quoi ? »

« - Ginny et Blaise. » Précisa Ron et il n'avait pas besoin de vocaliser le 'évidemment' qui était inscrit sur son visage.

Harry haussa les épaule et regarda au loin, cachant un sourire. « - Tu ne peux pas précipiter ces choses, mon pote. »

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était quand Draco et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison, mais il était fatigué, il avait froid et légèrement ivre. L'expression lasse de Draco et la posture légèrement raide indiquait la même chose, mais le voir là, échevelé et les yeux brillants, envoyé une once de chaleur dans l'estomac d'Harry.

« - Viens là. » Marmonna-t-il, tirant Draco contre lui et respirant profondément son odeur avant de les faire transplaner à l'étage.

_**« - Vous vous couchez tard. » **_Déclara Misu, sortant la tête de son vivarium. _**« - Tu as demandé à tes amis de partir ? Ils étaient tellement excitants. »**_

« - Va dormir, méchant serpent. » Marmonna Draco, concentrant toute son attention sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry rigola, trébuchant sur ses pieds alors qu'il avançait. _**« - Oui, tout le monde est rentré chez lui. Il est temps de dormir maintenant. »**_

Misu rigola. _**« - Tu es ivre. Y aura-t-il à manger demain ? » **_Demanda-t-elle, s'enroulant sur elle-même et levant les yeux vers Harry.

Harry sourit. Si seulement tout le monde était si facile à satisfaire. _**« - Il y aura de la nourriture, Mi. Bonne nuit. »**_

Quand il s'effondra dans le lit et éteignit les lumières, Draco se blottit immédiatement contre lui, appuyant leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

« - Froid. » Se plaignit Harry sans enthousiasme, passant quand même une main dans le dos de Draco.

« - Shh. » Murmura Draco, pressant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Satisfait, Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur le dos, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et emmêla leurs membres froids. La bouche de Draco était chaude et ses doigts étaient glissants et parfaits. Les couvertures étaient lourdes et chaudes et Harry ressentit bientôt un besoin indolent et douloureux. Ensemble, ils bougèrent, s'embrassèrent, chuchotèrent et haletèrent jusqu'à ce que le monde autour d'eux devienne flou et délicieux beaucoup trop tôt.

Chaud et repu, Draco s'étira et se blottit contre le dos d'Harry, drapant un bras autour de sa taille et respirant lentement contre sa nuque.

« - Je pense que ma première fête était plutôt réussie. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Notre première fête. » Corrigea Harry, pressant ses orteils froids contre les tibias de Draco.

« - Mm. » Concéda Draco. « - Harry ? »

« - Ouais ? »

« - Si cette fichue tomate me réveille demain matin, je vais te tuer. »

Harry soupira, ses yeux se fermant. « - Je me réjouis de cela. »

« - Pourquoi es-tu si… hmm, léger. » Marmonna Draco, bâillant.

Dérivant dans le sommeil, Harry émit un dernier son. « - Je t'aime. »

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. » Répliqua Draco d'une voix maussade. « - Dors. Je t'aime aussi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dormait.

* * *

_Il y avait une lumière au sommet de l'escalier._

_Il se dirigea vers elle, atteignant la lourde porte sculptée et l'air épicé._

_« - Qui est là ? Potter, est-ce toi ? »_

Dans son sommeil, Harry sourit.

**Fin.**

_**(1)**_ _**Blaklava :**_ _dessert remontant à l'époque des anciens empires Byzantin, Perse et Ottoman. Il s'agit communément de plusieurs couches de pâtes beurrées, superposées ou enroulées sur elles-mêmes. Un mélange de fruits secs finement moulus et concassés est déposé entre les feuilles, lesquelles sont ensuite cuites puis trempées dans de l'eau sucrée, du miel ou de l'eau de fleur d'oranger._


End file.
